Listos o no
by ailudelastiernas
Summary: Tres, ¿eres amigo o enemigo; Dos, ¿qué es correcto y qué no lo es?; Uno, ¿estás tan aterrado como yo? La cuenta regresiva dio inicio, ¿están listos para lo que se viene? Xx Secuela de Reencuentros y Sorpresas Xx
1. Preparada para el vuelo

**Capítulo uno**: _Preparada para el vuelo _

_**.**_

"_**Porque tan sólo tú tienes las alas para el vuelo que mata y que da la vida"**_

_-José Luis Sampedro_

**.**

-**¿En serio crees que puedes cambiar las cosas? **-lanzó una risa malvada, parecía ser la única que conocía aquella mañana- **¿Tú?** -enarcó una ceja y apartó su cabello hacia atrás-** Debes estar bromeando.**

Levantó la vista del suelo y pudo verla, tan clara como el agua y tan molesta como una avispa. Sus ojos brillaban con burla y sus dientes se podían entrever por la amplia sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ella jugaba con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con su otra mano tamborileaba la repisa del mueble sobre el que estaba apoyando su peso.

-¿Justamente _tú_ dudas de _mí_? -inquirió, extrañada- Deberías saber que estoy dispuesta a todo, no llegué hasta aquí para hacer las cosas a media. -frunció el ceño, la otra rodó los ojos y borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-**Tienes razón. **-aceptó luego de unos segundos.

Tomoyo volvió a abotonar los botones de su camisa blanca, dando por terminada aquella charla mañanera. Tomó el cepillo de su tocador y comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos, fue entonces que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Ahora, ella estaba más cerca que antes. Respirando sobre su nuca, para ser exactos. Que la sonrisa malintencionada hubiera vuelto a su rostro no le dio ninguna seguridad a la joven Puente.

**-No hacemos las cosas a media, erradicamos el problemas de raíz.**

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, su rostro arrugado con enojo, pero _ella_ ya no estaba allí. La ilusión -producto de su retorcida y auto destructiva mente- ya no se encontraba _allí_. Arrojó el cepillo de vuelta al tocador y pisó con fuerza en su camino hacia la puerta, arrancó su saco del gancho que colgaba de la puerta y salió de su habitación; desde que _la voz_ había tomado _imagen, _las cosas sólo iban en declive. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer oídos sordos a su propia voz, a las palabras venenosas que dejaba caer en los momentos menos apropiados e intentaba -con todas sus fuerzas- impedir que sus palabras llegaran a ella.

Las imágenes seguían repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez por las noches, era un bucle interminable y sin fin. Los rostros de Riguel, Kretos y Fury; los cuerpos en el campo de batalla; los mestizos de África luchando salvajemente; el cuerpo de Amads cayendo como peso muerto; la mirada de Eriol mientras era envuelto por las chispas. Era como una experiencia extracorpórea, un sueño vívido, una pesadilla vuelta realidad. Al final, ella terminaba en el suelo, rodeada de partes de cuerpos desconocidos y salpicada en sangre tibia y espesa… Ella se convertía en una **cosa** salvaje y peligrosa.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, giró hacia la derecha y siguió el aroma delicioso que salía del gran comedor.

Llevaban una semana viviendo en las instalaciones del Instituto. De los tres grandes edificios que había visto la primera vez, sólo dos eran dormitorios. El edificio Oro era para los _profesores _del Instituto, ella aún no había conocido a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los había visto por los alrededores. Ella, junto con Amads, Eriol y Espinel, se estaban hospedando en el edificio Plata, la residencia de _los estudiantes._ Era un edificio de tres pisos con unas cincuenta habitaciones en cada piso superior, el primer piso era donde se encontraban los pisos comunes: sala, comedor y duchas. Aún debía acostumbrarse a la presencia constante de desconocidos, no eran ruidosos -a excepción de un selecto grupo-, pero todos estaban conviviendo en un mismo lugar. Era extraño estar a solas en aquél lugar; claro, al menos cuando no estabas dentro de la seguridad de tu habitación.

De cierto modo, aquél lugar le recordaba a un verdadero instituto. Claro, Paz le había explicado que aquél lugar era exactamente aquello: un instituto. Un complejo educativo en el que se le impartían una extensa gama de conocimientos. Un organismo fundado por Paz con fines peculiares. Los alumnos del Instituto eran -en términos complejos- herramientas, soldados entrenados, seres bien instruidos en artes como la seducción, la recolección de datos y el espionaje, entre otros. Sin embargo, como en todo instituto, podías observar a distintos grupos.

El alumnado del Instituto se dividía en dos ramas: Luna o Estrella, tan sencillo como aquello. Los Luna, aquellos que podían exudar feromonas de distinto tipo y manipular el cuerpo de su objetivo a su antojo. Las Estrellas, por su parte, se concentraban en la mente, en la psique de su presa. Entre ellos, un pequeño círculo conformaba a la élite de cada rama. Amads los llamaba los _cazadores,_ por su rasgo más distintivo: sus relucientes cazadoras plateadas. Esa era otra cosa que la desubicaba, todos utilizaban uniformes. Sí, uniformes, como en una verdadera institución.

Los _cazadores _eran los alumnos más avanzados, aquellos que eran enviados al campo en misiones de espionaje y reconocimiento, de recolección. Los demás alumnos no salían del Instituto, aún debían seguir estudiando y puliendo sus habilidades. Era allí donde entraban los _maestros, _aquellos quienes se encargaban de enseñarles el conocimiento y las tácticas para que, el día de mañana, pudieran ir al campo y cumplir con éxito sus misiones.

Se acercó a las largas mesas donde habían sido colocadas bandejas humeantes con distintos platillos y bebidas, infusiones y jugos, platos de comidas elaboradas y balanceadas y platillos menos sanos.

Otra de las curiosidades del Instituto era su composición, la variedad de etnias y culturas, las diferentes procedencias de los alumnos. Los había de todas partes del globo, de cada una de las regiones del continente. Judíos, cristianos, ortodoxos y budistas. Latinos, asiáticos, europeos, africanos y oceánicos.

Tomó una taza de té verde y un plato con algo de arroz y pescado, tomó asiento en el primer asiento vacío que encontró y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Tenía veinte minutos, luego de eso debía encontrarse con Paz y retomar donde lo habían dejado ayer: el congreso con los aquelarres.

Como había mencionado anteriormente, los estudiantes eran bastante apacibles. Los ruidos en el comedor eran producto de la porcelana, los cubiertos y algún que otro leve murmullo. No sabía si esto siempre había sido así o si, por el contrario, esto había comenzado luego de su integración. Era de público conocimiento la intención de Paz de formar a la próxima generación de la mesa, de la nueva mesa. Habían recibido miradas curiosas el primer día, cuando se instalaron en sus dormitorios, pero nadie les había dirigido palabra alguna.

-Eso se ve… horrible.

Se sobresaltó levemente ante las palabras de su caballero murmuradas justo a un lado de su oído, él apareció a sus espaldas.

-Es un desayuno. -respondió ella con simpleza.

El árabe rodeó su figura y tomó asiento a un lado suyo, el aroma fuerte y atrayente de su té rojo la hizo sonreír. Su desayuno desprendía un fuerte aroma a tomillo, pimentón y oliva. Si había alguien que estaba disfrutando las ventajas de los variados platillos en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ese era Amads.

-Y es la comida más importante del día, dulce. -protestó. Le dio un sorbo a su té y, con los labios sobre la porcelana, él murmuró:- Ahora veo porqué son tan insípidos los japoneses.

-¿No deberías estar en los campos de entrenamiento? -inquirió ella, ignorando su comentario- Si vas tarde, te reprenderán.

-Que este lugar se llame el "Instituto" -hiso comillas al aire-, no quiere decir que asista a uno, dulce. -dijo y se metió un gran bocado en su boca.

El director Paz no solo le había ofrecido instruirla a ella, sino también a sus acompañantes. Ni ella ni Amads tenían mucha idea sobre el alcance de los poderes de su caballero, había sido Kamuy quien los había estado ayudando con ello mientras mantenía relaciones con Luciana. El árabe había seguido indagando sobre los límites de su fuerza, las capacidades de su cuerpo mejorado, pero siempre a base de prueba y error. Los estudiantes del Instituto se formaban en combate, el uso de armas y del cuerpo; Paz le había ofrecido a su caballero ser parte del grupo de Johnson, que entrenaba junto con un grupo ingresante. Así como ella, su caballero tenía un itinerario diario que cumplir.

-Amads. -llamó ella con seriedad- No podemos rechazar la ayuda que Paz nos está brindando. -le recordó ella.

Los ojos de su caballero se estrecharon, su taza de té devuelta sobre sus labios.

_-No me agrada este lugar. _-fue la respuesta de él murmurada en su mente- _No me agrada que te mantengan alejada._

Como había dicho, cada uno tenía un itinerario ajustado que seguir. Mayormente, ella pasaba su tiempo junto al director del Instituto. Él le mostraba las distintas reacciones de todos ante la desaparición del Consejo, las dudas, los oportunistas, el miedo. Entonces, en conjunto, aunque mayormente el director, armaban un documento con los problemas y las posibles soluciones que tranquilizarían a estos; Paz llevaba un registro de las acciones que el Consejo realizaba, sus funciones para resguardar el orden. Algunas eran poco ortodoxas, otras, desconocidas para el resto del mundo; otras más, que eran muy pocas, eran las que mantenían un leve y frágil equilibrio entre los distintos seres del mundo sobre natural.

Había mucho por hacer, tenía mucho que aprender y debía hacerlo todo bien a la primera. Necesitaba adquirir un montón de herramientas, y Paz se las estaba enseñando a todas. Eso requería mucho tiempo, tiempo que corría rápido. Su día comenzaba temprano por la mañana y terminaba tarde por la noche; su caballero no se guardaba los comentarios de disgusto ante esta situación.

-Buenos días.

Rompió el contacto visual con Amads y observó a Eriol, quien tomó asiento al frente de ambos.

-Buenos días, Eriol. -saludó ella.

-…sí, hola. -masculló el árabe luego de que ella le lanzara una mirada de reojo. Luego, volvió a su desayuno.

-Creí que debías irte en al menos un par de horas más. -comentó mientras observaba el reloj de su muñeca, tal vez había divagado en sus pensamientos por más tiempo del que había creído.

-Sí, así es. -asintió él- Solo quería hablar contigo antes de que te marcharas.

-He estado muy ocupada. -medio se disculpó con ambos- Solo quedan dos días más antes de presentarnos ante los aquelarres… -soltó un suspiro y se llevó un bocado a la boca

-Creí que se presentarían todos ustedes, pero no he visto a Luciana por los alrededores para prepararse. -comentó, confuso- ¿No deberían estar los tres reunidos preparando el discurso?

-Sí. -estuvo de acuerdo su caballero- ¿Y dónde está ese famoso nuevo Pilar?

-… no tengo la menor idea. -respondió ella, una jaqueca comenzando a formarse- Luciana no aparece y Paz no me dice nada sobre _Evan._ -hizo una pausa- Esto tiene que salir perfecto. -apretó el agarre sobre sus palillos.

Eriol extendió su brazo y acarició los nudillos de ella, sus amatistas se enfocaron sobre sus ojos azules e intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba extremadamente tensa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -ofreció- No tengo una decena de espías recolectando información por mí o más de medio milenio de experiencia, pero si hay algo que conozco son a los magos y brujas. -le recordó- Sé lo que quieren oír.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, fue Amads el que soltó un comentario por lo bajo.

-Estamos salvados. -y siguió devorando su desayuno.

El inglés cerró los ojos por dos segundos, haciendo oídos sordos a las continuas quejas y comentarios del árabe. Tomoyo dejó su taza sobre la mesa con algo de brusquedad y giró su cuerpo hacia el moreno, su rostro denotando su enojo.

-¿No tienes que estar en otro lugar? -le inquirió, enfadada- Lo digo en serio, debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad. -hiso un ademán hacia Eriol- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar la ayuda como Eriol? -chilló por lo bajo- Como yo. Amads, no pue-

-¡No confío en esta gente, Tomoyo! -gruñó entre dientes a un palmo de su rostro- ¿Crees que no quieren algo de ti? -y se rió- ¡Somos otros de sus soldados!

Tomoyo lo observó con fijeza, la tensión y el enojo fundiéndose en uno solo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar, por suerte Eriol fue el que calmó las aguas.

-Deberías fijarte el lugar en el que dejas caer tus palabras, Amads. -dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- De los ojos que te observan y los oídos que te escuchan… -y observó a su alrededor.

Tomoyo ni siquiera necesitó observar a su alrededor para sentir el peso de las miradas que habían acaparado, no fue el caso de Amads. Los alumnos del Instituto observaban en conjunto a los tres extraños de la mesa más cercana a la salida, las miradas curiosas y cautas, las sospechosas, las de aprensión.

-¿Alguno tiene algo para decirme? -inquirió en voz alta y levantándose de su asiento, sus ojos con un brillo amatista, desafiante.

Tomoyo lo siguió, solo para empujarlo hacia la salida y llevárselo de allí para reprenderlo en privado. Su caballero estaba comenzando a molestarla con aquella extraña actitud, ella ya le había explicado que Paz era un buen hombre con intenciones nobles, ellos iban a quedarse.

-Sí, yo.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima, una persona entró al comedor. Los tres recién llegados se dieron la vuelta hacia la recién llegada, los demás alumnos volvieron sus miradas hacia otra parte, solo un pequeño número de ellos siguió observando a la mujer que se abrió camino hacia la mesa de los tres extraños.

-¿No tendrías que estar en el campo, con el grupo de ingresantes? -inquirió en tono autoritario- Las prácticas iniciaron hace una hora, es la segunda falta en lo que va de tu estadía.

Tomoyo lo tomó del brazo, pero su caballero se liberó de su agarre y se encaminó directamente hacia la pelimarrón de cazadora plateada; Ailén siguió esperando una respuesta.

-No me dio la gana. -levantó una ceja- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Estaba a punto de llevarlo allí, Ailén. -comentó Tomoyo, ocultando su vergüenza- Me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder.

La Estrella ni siquiera se volvió hacia el Puente, sus ojos ni siquiera parpadearon hacia ella.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, deberías irte. -le dijo al caballero- No somos la caridad; si no nos sirves, te vas. Así de fácil. -le confesó y se hizo a un lado, indicándole el camino de la salida- El peso muerto nos retrasa.

Amads, ahogó una risa; Eriol se mantuvo en alerta y observó todo, no se perdió el detalle del resto de los estudiantes. La figura de la élite de las Estrellas era tomada con seriedad, autoridad, su palabra era como la palabra del mismo director; Ailén era la mano de derecha que mantenía en orden el Instituto. Tomoyo no podía hundirse más en la vergüenza, Amads estaba metiéndose en serios problemas con su actitud.

-¿Si no les sirvo? -repitió él, dando un paso hacia la joven- Yo no le sirvo a tu jefe, _hermosa._ -soltó con desdén.

Tomoyo observó con horror como los labios de la chica comenzaron a elevarse hacia un lado, la tensión era palpable y ella debía hacer algo para detener esto antes de que llegara a un punto de no retorno.

Fueron dos segundos, ella apenas pudo seguir el movimiento de su cuerpo. Se levantó de su asiento, al segundo siguiente estaba entre ella y Amads, su mano envuelta en chispas azules detrás del cuello del árabe. Ailén se hizo a un lado mientras Amads caía de rodillas al suelo, sus manos sosteniendo su peso para no desparramarse en el suelo.

-Lamentamos el comportamiento de nuestro… -frunció el ceño- _compañero._ -masculló- Puedes disponer el castigo que desees, sus acciones no deben quedar impunes. -le regaló una de sus sonrisas- Tal vez así aprenda la lección.

Tomoyo dio un paso adelante, cubriendo la figura tambaleante de Amads con su cuerpo.

-Esto es mi culpa, lo siento. -y se dobló en una profunda reverencia- Puedes disponer de un castigo para mí también, si eso sirve de algo, Ailén. -ofreció, aún con la vista hacia el suelo.

Eriol chasqueó la lengua, no pudo ocultar el enfado que le causó ver que Tomoyo ofreciera disculpas en nombre del insensato de Amads. Las chispas en su mano centellaron de rabia, pero las mantuvo controladas. Amads, por su parte, observaba con furia los azulejos. Por un lado, estaba rabioso con el golpe repentino de Eriol, quien interfirió con sus asuntos; por otro, le dio coraje que Tomoyo estuviera haciéndose cargo de sus acciones. Incluso estaba ofreciendo una disculpa en su nombre y aceptando un castigo.

-Levántate. -soltó entre dientes la estudiante, Tomoyo obedeció- Tu caballero debe aprender a hacerse cargo de sus propios errores. -le hizo ver con seriedad- Va a tener un castigo. -asintió- La próxima vez, -comenzó a decir con un tono más autoritario- serás tú la que pague sus fallos, y será porque no pudiste ejercer autoridad sobre él. -observó al árabe, Amads le devolvió la mirada- Tus acciones no te perjudican a ti, perjudican a tu señora, ¿entiendes? -inquirió.

El moreno se incorporó del suelo a duras penas, la electricidad aún recorriendo sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Antes de darse la vuelta y partir, la Estrella le dedicó unas palabras al mago.

-Sigue así. -asintió.

Fueron unos segundos silenciosos, sólo llenados con el _clap-clap_ de los pasos de Ailén mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Los estudiantes volvieron a lo suyo, muchos decidieron seguir a la pelimarrón y partir hacia sus deberes. Tomoyo decidió que ya era tiempo de comenzar con aquél día, el desayuno le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y quería terminar con los asuntos del día deprisa. El árabe intentó seguirla, bastó una sola mirada de los ojos brillantes de Tomoyo para que este se resignara.

-Tsk. -gruñó el árabe.

Eriol observó al moreno, este había retomado su asiento y observaba sus manos hechas puños sobre sus muslos.

-Deberías confiar más en ella. -recomendó el mago- Puede parecerte ingenua o confiada, pero Tomoyo no estaría aquí sino estuviera segura de Paz y el Instituto. -hizo una pausa- No la subestimes, puede sorprenderte.

Sin esperar una respuesta o un gesto, Hiraguisawa se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto, Espinel ya debería estar despierto y con hambre.

¿Eriol dándole consejos sobre Tomoyo? Quería reírse de sí mismo, si de algo estaba seguro en este mundo era de las decisiones de Tomoyo. Si había alguien en quien él creyera, era en esa chica. Pero claro, su naturaleza era la desconfianza, no podían culparlo por dudar de Paz. En un mundo tan egoísta, donde el pez más grande de comía al más chico, él había sobrevivido desconfiando de todo aquél que le ofreciera ayuda.

…

-¿Magia elemental? -inquirió la mujer detrás del escritorio- Bueno… supongo que algo debe haber en los registros. -murmuró mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia los archivadores- ¿Tienes un elemento en mente? -inquirió mientras abría y cerraba los archivadores de metal- La magia elemental es una especialidad de Asia, y una que está quedando bajo el polvo. Los magos y brujas de hoy de día no buscan especializarse en un elemento, sólo buscan aprender todos los hechizos que puedan. -comentó, pensativa.

-Estaba indagando el elemento relámpago. -respondió Eriol.

La mujer frunció el ceño hacia aquél archivador y comenzó a indagar en el siguiente.

-Larga y corta distancia, bien pensado. -halagó- No hay dudas de que eres un mago excepcional. -comentó, distraída- Aquí tengo algo para ti.

Eriol no podía _**no**_ aprovechar una fuente de conocimiento tan basta como lo eran los almacenes del Instituto. Paz le había comentado que podría utilizar los archivos que se encontraban almacenados allí para su beneficio, claramente el director del Instituto tenía conocimiento sobre él y su característica curiosidad por el saber. Claro que había saciado la suya en su vida pasada, pero no podía ignorar que Tomoyo tenía una misión ahora y que él podía serle de utilidad. Tenía fe en que Paz compartiría con Tomoyo lo que ella necesitaba saber, por lo cual Eriol se estaba encargando de otro tipo de saber. Él iba a ayudar a Tomoyo en su cruzada, iba a ser parte de su arsenal, una espada y un escudo; protegerla y auxiliarla.

Por este motivo, se encontraba en busca de material que lo ayudara a perfeccionar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Tenía la técnica y tenía los movimientos, sólo le hacía falta perfeccionar su cuerpo para no ser lastimado por el latigazo de su propia magia. Había utilizado sus poderes en anteriores encuentros, pero ninguno había sido tan intenso y real como el que debió llevar a cabo en el Valle del Crepúsculo. Su cuerpo no había podido controlar la magia que circulaba a través de él, las corrientes eléctricas tuvieron efectos colaterales sobre sí mismo; eso no podía volver a repetirse. Necesita mejorar.

Le agradeció a la mujer por los archivos y volvió a la mesa en la cual su guardián lo estaba esperando, Supi había decidido acompañarlo esta tarde en el almacén.

-¿Algo interesante? -inquirió, ansioso.

-Eso veremos.

Eran cuatro archivos, tomó uno y el peluche tomó otro.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una foto, había sido tomada de lejos y sin previo aviso. El sujeto en ella debía tener el doble de su edad, algo desalineado y de rasgos afilados. Las primeras hojas eran datos personales -nombre, edad, nacionalidad, etc. Las siguientes, los motivos por los que se estaba investigando al sujeto. El archivo tenía unos veinte años de antigüedad, se dio cuenta Eriol. Las últimas hojas eran por las cuales él estaba allí.

"_Fuu Tsuga se volvió sujeto de cuidado. Sus habilidades han llegado a niveles llamativos. El sujeto posee total control de sus habilidades"_

_Total _y _control_ fueron las dos palabras que llamaron la atención de Eriol.

"_El sujeto puede utilizar sus habilidades sin perjudicar su cuerpo._

_El sujeto no es un peligro para él o para su círculo íntimo._

_El sujeto domina los rayos, estos brotan de su cuerpo y queman la carne de su enemigo. Puede derribar a un enemigo de un solo golpe._

_El sujeto es de clase C. Proceder con cuidado"_

Luego de eso, habían más fotos. Fuu Tsuga fue capturado en acción, varias tomas de él en combate estaban guardadas en ese archivo. Eriol observó con cuidado alguna de ellas, las observó detalladamente y de cerca. Las fotografías habían capturado buenas tomas, podía apreciar los rayos chispeantes alrededor de aquél mago, sus manos envueltas en ellos sin un solo rasguño. Las manos de Eriol aún cosquilleaban por el pequeño movimiento en el comedor.

Lo que restaba del archivo eran notas de cuidado y advertencia. Sugerencias sobre cómo proceder si se debía capturar al sospechoso.

Eriol tomó sus propias notas, no sobre aquél mago, sino sobre el Instituto. Estaba claro que Paz estaba preparado para hacerse con el control del orden, tenía información detallada de cada sujeto del mundo sobrenatural en aquel almacén; lo cual le hizo pensar que aquella invitación para indagar en los archivos no había sido un movimiento al azar, Paz estaba queriendo dar un mensaje: este es el bando ganador.

Aquella mañana no había estado jugando, Amads no podía moverse tan campalmente alrededor de Paz y sus estudiantes; el hombre no era alguien a quien pudieras tomar a la ligera. Debían ser cautos y tener a Paz como aliado, era una carta demasiado fuerte para dejarla pasar, Tomoyo debía saber aquello.

Tomó el siguiente archivo, esta vez era de una bruja. Lo único rescatable de éste era que la bruja había optado por manejar dos elementos, rayo y tierra. En el, no había signos de que ella tuviera problemas respecto al control del rayo.

-Yo no creo que aquí haya algo interesante. -comentó el peluche mientras le ofrecía los archivos que había estado leyendo.

-Te creo. -dijo el mago mientras los observaba con aburrimiento- Sin embargo, hay algo que estoy pasando por alto… -murmuró, pensativo.

El guardián entrecerró los ojos, igual de pensativo que su amo.

-¿No habrá algún mago aquí? -inquirió él- Tal vez alguien que sepa más al respecto.

Eriol lo pensó por unos segundos, se suponía que sólo habían dos tipos de seres en el Instituto -obviándolos a ellos mismos. Estudiantes y familiares, o eso le había asegurado Paz al darles la bienvenida y explicarles el funcionamiento y la composición de su preciada institución. Los estudiantes no eran humanos, no eran magos y no eran demonios; aunque Paz no había explicado a ciencia cierta qué clase de seres eran ellos.

-Aquí también utilizan magia, ¿verdad? -siguió hablando él- Debe haber alguien de tipo relámpago. -propuso- ¿No? -le inquirió a su amo.

Luego de pensar en ello por unos segundos, asintió.

-No perdemos nada preguntando… -aceptó.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, le devolvió los archivos a la joven mujer detrás del único escritorio en los almacenes de archivos. Subieron el camino hacia los tres edificios centrales, siendo el edificio central el que tenían como destino. Si había alguien que utilizase magia en ese lugar, eran los familiares que estaban a cargo de la seguridad y el perímetro del Instituto.

Familiares, había pasado un tiempo desde que Eriol había oído de un familiar en servicio. Los familiares eran espíritus antiguos, se remontaban a los inicios de las brujas y magos, cuando los aquelarres aún no tomaban formas y las familias se dividían en castas y pureza; estos firmaban un contrato con las castas más puras y ofrecían protección y seguridad a cambio energía mágica para su sustento. Los guardianes que había creado cuando fue Clow habían estado basados en los familiares, aunque con leves modificaciones. Habían dos tipos de familiares, humanoides y quiméricos, tales como sus propios guardianes. No había sido informado correctamente, pero, en lo que iba de su estadía, había podido contar una decena de familiares. Al menos cuatro quimeras se iban turnando para custodiar el edificio Central día y noche, dos con forma humanoide escoltaban a Paz cuando salía del predio y otras cuatro hacían unas cuantas rondas alrededor del edificio Plata y Oro. Aquello había despertado su curiosidad, ¿el Instituto era vulnerable a ataques continuos? ¿O aquella seguridad era por su llegada? Con todos los habitantes de aquél plano entrenados en combate, se le había difícil imaginar el porqué de tanta prevención. Debía seguir indagando acerca de esta nueva pieza que representaba el Instituto.

…

Encontró una piedrita en su camino y comenzó a patearla mientras avanzaba por el sendero que lo llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento detrás del edificio Central.

Él no confiaba en Paz.

Él no confiaba en el Instituto.

Él estaba preocupado por Tomoyo.

Él estaba siendo una piedra en su zapato, se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento.

No estaba en contra de los objetivos de ella, al contrario, él la apoyaba al ciento por ciento. ¿Quién no querría un mejor mundo para los marginados? Él había sido un marginado toda su vida, había sido un pobre gusano arrastrado que se alimentó de los desechos inmundos de las demás personas para seguir vivo en este mundo. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ofreció su propia vida por un poco de poder y seguridad. En el mejor momento de su vida, intentó ayudar a aquellos que se arrastraban por la vida como lo había hecho él. Si Tomoyo podía triunfar donde él falló, él la haría llegar a la cima y la mantendría allí costase lo que costase.

-¿Otra vez tarde?

El árabe observó al tutor de las Estrellas, Johnson. El sujeto era de su misma altura, pero sus ojos plateados transmitían un frío ardiente y aterrador que el árabe nunca antes había visto. El cabello negro azabache del Estrella estaba sujeto en una coleta baja, dejándolo fuera de su rostro. Llevaba las mismas ropas de entrenamiento que las pasadas mañanas, las misma que le habían sido entregada a Amads y que llevaba ahora mismo.

-Aquí tomamos en serio las normas. -le informó con aquella voz profunda y autoritaria- Si te asignaron asistir todas las mañanas por cuatro horas, tú tienes que estar aquí todas las mañanas por cuatro horas. -dijo- Si tienes un problema con eso, lo hablas con el director. -notificó.

Hizo rodar la piedra debajo de la suela de sus zapatos y observó por detrás del tutor que le habían asignado, varios alumnos estaban agrupados en parejas y practicando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Tus cuatro horas comienzan ahora. -volvió a hablar- Puedes pasar la primera hora corriendo alrededor del campo sin detenerte. -le informó mientras se volvía hacia el resto del grupo.

Sin soltar un solo sonido, comenzó con la tarea que le encomendaron. Tal vez así su mente se enfriaría un poco.

Pensó en todas las ocasiones en la cuales Tomoyo se había colocado delante de él, dando la cara por él y defendiéndolo de los demás. Aquella chica había sido la misma que se quebró frente a él y tuvo una crisis de pánico, la que tembló entre sus brazos y le confesó sus temores. La misma que amó y salió herida por su propia sangre. La que, a pesar de todo, no pudo dejar a nadie atrás y que no puede guardar rencor abiertamente hacia nadie. La que sufrió en silencio mientras debió dejar todo atrás por el bien del resto, la que no aceptó la ayuda de nadie para no compartir la carga sobre sus hombros.

Aquella chica había tenido que inclinarse y pedir disculpas por una sabandija como él aquella mañana, no tenía perdón de Dios.

No había intercambiado palabra alguna con ella acerca de la compañía de Eriol en aquél viaje, pero no las necesitaban. No solo quería la presencia de Eriol a su lado, estaba viendo si podía ser parte de su nueva vida. Él se lo había dicho a Tomoyo una vez, así como ella podía leer su alma, él podía leer la suya. No era claro, ella aún no había tomado la decisión final, pero la idea está merodeando por su cabeza: un caballero. Eriol era un posible caballero para Tomoyo, estaba claro como el agua que el mago estaba dispuesto a asumir la labor. Tomoyo, por otro lado, estaba tentada ante la idea de mantener a su amado a su lado, pero sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de aceptarlo como tal.

Amads sabía que pasaría un tiempo antes de que aquella idea fuera posible, Kamuy se lo había dejado bien en claro semanas atrás.

"-_Luciana está segura de que ese muchacho está fuera de las posibilidades. -le aseguró mientras secaba el sudor de sus sienes- El tema con los magos son los sellos. -dijo mientras llevaba una mano hacia su ojo derecho- No son libres hasta la mayoría de edad, no puedes tomar parte de su alma hasta que cumplan los dieciocho. -observó el suelo por un momento antes de volver a hablar- Es distinto con las brujas, es más negociable, pero es más de lo mismo. -lanzó una carcajada e hizo un ademán hacia Camille, quien estaba a lo lejos jugando con alguno de los lobos- Es por eso que la mayoría de los caballeros somos bestias del Zoológico, es muy extraño que un Pilar se haga con un mago o una bruja… Sin embargo, los hay"_

Había oído sobre lo sellos, por supuesto, aunque eran muy raros encontrarlo en un hijo de Gia. Eso sólo significaba que eran una buena cosecha, y a Eriol solo le quedaba poco más de un año para estar libre de aquél sello.

-Ven aquí, novato. -llamó Johnson- Vamos a ver esos reflejos.

Se limpió el sudor de las sienes con el frente de su sudadera, su respiración levemente agitada y su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. No estaba tan mal, pero podría estar mejor. Su cuerpo definitivamente ya estaba curado de las heridas de Bella Rosa y de los estragos del Valle, pero debía entrenar su cuerpo para batallas más brutales. Conocía el bajo mundo como la palma de su mano, sabía que los señores demonios no renunciarían a su terreno sin dar una buena lucha antes. Tomoyo sólo se encontraría con más y más enemigos en su camino hacia la meta, él debía deshacerse de todos ellos.

Observó que los demás alumnos estaban refrescándose en los lindes del campo mientras él se reunía con Johnson en el centro de este. El Estrella se colocó en posición de ataque y él lo imitó, seguramente querían patearle el trasero por haber sido un maldito patán aquella mañana. Las noticias volaban rápido en un pequeño lugar como aquél, el doble de rápido si contabas conque todos allí estaban entrenados en recolección de información y espionaje.

Pasaron siete segundos antes de que el tutor comenzara a moverse hacia él, movimientos gráciles y limpios. Las palmas extendidas y las rodillas semiflexionadas mientras avanzaba. No sólo movía sus brazos, su cuerpo fluía con cada movimiento de sus brazos y el caballero debía esquivarlos a todos. El árabe esquivó la primera serie de ataques mientras se movía hacia los lados, siguiendo el ritmo que Johnson estaba marcando.

Fue la siguiente serie de golpes la que le dio la razón, Johnson había oído acerca de su charlatanería en el comedor.

Los huesos de sus costillas nunca habían sido tan maltratados en su vida, y eso que había sido pisoteado por gente inmunda en esta vida. La velocidad de sus ataques iban en _crescendo _mientras que los pies de Amads se enredaban entre ellos. Soltando una maldición, cayó al suelo de espaldas, su respiración agitada y su boca seca de tanto jadear. El Estrella detuvo sus ataques y se tomó un momento para observarlo desde arriba.

-Eso fue rápido. -se limitó a decir en un tono plano.

-Eso parece… ¿eh? -escupió.

Los ojos plateados de Johnson se ocultaron detrás de sus párpados entrecerrados, no le había hecho gracia su comentario.

-La actitud de renegado no va a llevarte muy lejos aquí. -le hizo saber- En el Instituto se trabaja en equipo y se respetan los rangos.

-¿Y se supone que eres mi superior? ¿Eso tratas de decirme?

No pudo evitar el tono mordaz, tenía problemas con la autoridad desde pequeño. Nunca había aprendido a cerrar la boca en los momentos adecuados, pero también lo había sacado de muchos apuros. Era un don y una maldición, inherente a él.

-Tengo entendido que eres un caballero. -mencionó- ¿Es eso así?

El árabe sabía que no necesitaba una respuesta, todos conocían todos los detalles acerca de su vida allí. Sin embargo, tal como esperaba el tutor de las Estrellas, asintió en respuesta.

-Tú ya tienes una superior, es a ella a quien debes obedecer.

Amads frunció el ceño, confundido. Él pareció comprender, porque procedió a explicarse.

-Tomoyo es una invitada del Instituto, no así tú. -y continuó- Estás aquí por petición suya, el director Paz le concedió la única cosa que ella solicitó. -le enseñó dos dedos- Recibir a sus dos compañeros, tú y el mago. -frunció el ceño- Tu rebeldía sólo repercute en detrimento a tu ama, es ella a la que perjudicas cuando rompes las reglas y blasfemas sobre esta institución.

El guerrero retrocedió dos pasos y observó al resto de sus pupilos, quienes escuchaban atentamente la conversación de ambos.

-El entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy, pueden marchar. -se volvió hacia el árabe que estaba recostado en el suelo- Duerme bien esta noche, mañana deberás presentarte en la cocina a las cinco de la mañana para comenzar con tu castigo.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? -preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

-Según Ailén, -y allí el árabe notó un tono burlón- indefinidamente. -sacó un paño de su bolsillo trasero y se lo arrojó directamente sobre el rostro- Ten más cuidado con a quien haces enfadar.

…

Les había tomado todo el día, pero al fin habían terminado de redactar la propuesta que le ofrecerían al gran Concilio de magos.

-Lo ha hecho bien, señorita Daidouji. -ofreció Paz- Mañana estarán aquí los miembros restantes de la mesa, tendrán tiempo para discutir los últimos detalles.

La sensación de satisfacción y alegría fue desplazada por una de extrañeza y confusión.

-¿Cómo?

Se alejó del escritorio en el cual habían estado trabajando y en el cual descansaban los manuscritos y los borradores que habían estado produciendo a lo largo de toda aquella semana que ella llevaba de estadía. Paz se encontraba en la otra punta de la habitación, sus ojos vagando por el gran ventanal con vista a las lejanas residencia sendero abajo; ella lo siguió de cerca.

-Creí que no había podido comunicarse con Luciana. -le recordó.

El hombre dudó, pero compartió sus pensamientos con ella.

-No utilizaría la palabra _comunicarse_, para ser exactos.

Eso sólo la confundió más. El hombre negó para sí e hizo una ademán hacia la puerta.

-Mañana por la mañana podrá verlo con sus propios ojos. -soltó en medio de un suspiro- Debe estar agotada, descanse. -recomendó- Es algo tarde, pero si corre, llegará a cenar un plato caliente.

Y, con una sonrisa, el director le dio la espalda y volvió a centrar su entera atención hacia el eterno amanecer que se extendía por los cielos. A regañadientes, ella se marchó.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sólo quería una ducha caliente y dormir hasta que sonara el despertador. Ni siquiera distinguió las formas de aquellos que pasaban a su lado, sus ojos se mantuvieron al frente y su mente a kilómetros de distancia. Llegó a las duchas y arrastró la modesta cortina para cubrir su desnudez de cualquier otra mujer que estuviera en las duchas. Dejó que el agua caliente enrojeciera su blanquecina piel y desentumeciera sus cansados músculos.

No era extraño, pero sí preocupante, que Luciana se hubiera desvanecido de la faz de la tierra. Había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero no daba señales de respuesta alguna. Estudiantes habían sido enviados a las casas de seguridad que mantenían lazos con el plano del Pilar, pero las barreras no cederían ni siquiera ante los enviados del Instituto. Paz había estado enfadado, pero no había gastado demasiadas fuerzas en ello; ambos siguieron adelante con su trabajo y el Puente dejó de esperar que la rubia llegara para unirse al trabajo.

Otro de los grandes interrogantes era el paradero del nuevo Pilar del Cielo, Evan. Su nombre era la única pista que ella había recibido de Paz. Estaría bajo la tutela del director, se suponía, pero ella había pasado casi todos sus días al lado de éste y ni siquiera el susurro de su nombre había oído en esos momentos.

No importaba, de todas formas ella seguiría adelante con ello. Y siguió, no volvió a dedicarle un pensamiento a ninguno de sus supuestos compañeros hasta que el director los mencionó minutos atrás. De sólo pensar en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraría la rubia le daba jaqueca.

Secó su cuerpo con una toalla limpia y volvió a colocarse sus ropas usuales, el uniforme que le había sido entregado. Al contrario de su caballero, ella no tenía objeción. Había vestido camisas y faldas toda su vida, no representaba nada nuevo en su guardarropa habitual. Al llegar a su habitación lo cambiaría por su pijama y dormiría a penas tocase la almohada. Quitó de su cabello todo el exceso de humedad que pudo y volvió a recorrer los pasillos interminables del edificio Plata, subió los peldaños con cansancio y abrió la puerta de la que había sido asignada como su habitación; ni siquiera se molestó en reparar en la figura de Amads sentado junto a esta, tampoco cuando la siguió al interior.

-Dulce… -comenzó diciendo él y ella lo ignoró- Tengo que hablar contigo, dulce.

Abrió los cajones de su mueble y sacó su pijama de dos piezas, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello frente al tocador; sus ojos evitaron los del árabe a como dé lugar.

-No tienes que recordarme que fui un idiota, Tomoyo. -habló él- Me di cuenta, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sé. -dijo al fin- ¿Puedes irte? Quiero cambiarme y dormir.

Ante la frialdad de sus palabras, él frunció el ceño.

-No debiste disculparte. -masculló entre dientes mientras evitaba el amatista indiferente de su mirada.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Tomoyo respondiera a su acusación, algo de su cansancio se filtró entre sus escuetas palabras y su tono distanciado.

-Alguien debía pedir perdón. -y agregó:- Y, por lo visto, ese no ibas a ser tú.

Tomoyo esperó hasta que él volviera a encontrarse con sus ojos para señalarle la puerta, la orden silenciosa de que se marchara de su habitación.

-Pero, dulce-

-Estoy cansada. -le hizo ver ella- ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación? Quiero dormir, Amads… -dijo y soltó un gran suspiro. Sus cansados ojos observaron a su caballero por unos segundos más antes de volver a darle la espalda.

Un minuto más tarde, volvió a estar sola.

…

No había dormido mucho, había dado vueltas por su habitación y recapacitado acerca la molestia que estaba siendo en este mismo momento. Cuando su despertador comenzó a sonar habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se había desplomado en su cama. Se colocó los pantalones oscuros que eran parte del uniforme que debían utilizar durante su estadía, la camisa blanca se la colocó sobre su remera sin mangas oscura y arremangó las mangas hasta sus codos. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar anudar la maldita corbata, se colocó sus tenis y salió de su cuarto. Cuando pasó junto al cuarto de Tomoyo dudó, pero al instante se rindió y siguió con dirección a su nuevo destino: la cocina.

Habían dejado una nota en la puerta de su habitación con las indicaciones sobre su nuevo itinerario, sus mañanas estarían divididas entre la cocina y el campo de entrenamiento. Por la tarde, el lavadero. Sí, al parecer no había bastado con trabajar en la cocina, también debía de trabajar en el lavadero.

Observó el brillante sol del amanecer al pasar junto a una de las ventanas del extenso pasillo del edificio Plata, allí era el único paisaje disponible y -para ser sinceros- era sumamente aburrido. Era increíble como la constante del mismo espectáculo natural arruinaba la magia, el astro rey permanecía siempre en el mismo lugar, con la misma fuerza y el mismo brillo… comenzaba a extrañar las noches estrelladas o los coloridos crepúsculos. Muchos misterios envolvían al Instituto, como el porqué del tiempo detenido, el paradero de los habitantes del edificio Oro o porqué sólo Paz era el único adulto allí.

No había mucho movimiento en aquél momento. Claro, los horarios de todos eran distintos y comenzaban y terminaban en distintos momentos, pero aún así. Su nuevo horario debía ser uno de los primeros, sino es que el primero de todos, en comenzar.

Abrió las pesadas puertas dobles y arrugó su nariz al encontrarse con una gran pila de alimentos: sacos de harina, sacos de arroz, cajones de fruta y botellas de leche, semillas y bolsas de té.

-Así que _vos sos_ el nuevo, che. -saludó una voz femenina desde su izquierda.

Era una joven de cabello y ojos oscuros, sus ropas estaban protegidas por un impecable delantal negro. Una red transparente mantenía su cabello cautivo y unos guantes descartables enfundaban sus manos. Frunció el ceño ante el extraño acento, no pudo reconocerlo.

-Menos mal que llegaste temprano, porque acá no nos gustan los _vagos, _eh. -y negó con su dedo índice frente a su rostro- Acá se _labura, pibe._ -chasqueó su lengua y volvió sobre sus pasos- ¿Cómo te _llamás? _-inquirió mientras rebuscaba dentro de un pequeño placar- ¿De dónde _sos_?

Cuando la joven volvió a estar frente al árabe, cargaba en sus manos un delantal idéntico y un par de guantes. Se lo tendió y él los tomó deprisa.

-Tu nombre. -repitió ella cuando él no respondió.

-Soy Amads. -dijo, al fin comprendiendo sus palabras- Disculpa, no logro entender mucho de lo que dices. ¿De dónde eres?

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse antes de que ella pudiera contestar su pregunta. Esta vez el extraño era un varón, su cabeza rapada y sus ojos marrones oscuros le dieron una apariencia dura, sus ropas perfectamente acomodadas solo acentuaron esa primera impresión por parte del caballero.

-¿Han traído los melocotones? -inquirió en un tono severamente profundo. La muchacha se limitó a negar- Está bien, ¿tienes la lista de hoy? -la joven asintió y se apresuró a tenderle un pisapapeles que se encontraba apoyado sobre un cajón de naranjas, el extraño se limitó a leerlo con calma.

Ignorando la presencia de Amads, el extraño pasó junto a él y procedió a buscar un delantal para sí mismo mientras seguía leyendo el contenido sujeto al pisapapeles. Una vez que pareció finalizar su tarea, volvió sus ojos hacia Amads.

-Eres el enviado de Ailén. -no fue una pregunta- ¿Sabes cocinar? Algo comestible. -especificó antes de que pudiera responder- No podemos desperdiciar los recursos de aquí, no te vas a acercar a una cocina al menos que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Frunció el ceño, él sabía que la comida no podía desperdiciarse, había pasado hambre desde que tenía memoria.

-Sé cocinar. -aseguró con firmeza- No debes preocuparte por eso.

-Mi trabajo es exactamente ese, preocuparme por lo que haces aquí. -aclaró con la misma voz autoritaria. Le devolvió el portapapeles a la joven y se acercó hacia él- Soy Jeremías. -se presentó mientras le tendía la mano, el árabe la estrechó con fuerza y Jeremías le dio un tirón para acercarlo a un palmo de su rostro- Soy el que está a cargo por el momento, así que será mejor que entiendas desde ahora que aquí trabajarás de forma eficiente. Esto no es un salón de descanso, aquí trabajarás duro y sin molestar a los demás. -hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras se asentaran en la cabeza de Amads- ¿Soy claro?

¿Por qué todos allí parecían tener esa maldita actitud de _has-lo-que-te-digo_? Amads estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

…

Faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara su alarma cuando abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se quedó observando el techo durante esos cinco minutos. Mañana se presentaría frente a los aquelarres, sería su primera aparición desde el ataque en el Valle, todos estarían esperando una voz valiente y contundente que marcara el camino, que señalara los problemas y ofreciera una solución. Miles de personas -nerviosas, esperanzadas, escépticas- estaban esperando oírla a ella, Tomoyo Daidoiji, dieciséis años, Puen Tum.

La alarma sonó y se levantó de manera automática, se vistió y alistó para bajar al desayuno, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Se sentó junto a Eriol y Espinel, remendó su sonrisa y les brindó un saludo cálido a cada uno.

-¿Cómo has estado? -quiso saber el peluche y, con un puchero, agregó:- Casi no te vemos.

Nerviosa.

Perdida.

Atemorizada.

-Ocupada. -respondió- He estado muy ocupada, lo siento. -se disculpó y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

-Estás arriba más tarde de lo habitual. -observó Eriol- ¿Hoy no te reunirás con Paz?

Terminó de masticar su ensalada de frutas y respondió.

-Hoy nos reuniremos más tarde de lo habitual. -Eriol enarcó una ceja, ella aclaró su duda- Ahora mismo debe estar reunido con alguien más. -sus cejas se arrugaron entonces, quiso reírse ante su obvia curiosidad- Evan, sino recuerdo mal su nombre. -y, sólo para extender el misterio, dejó una leve pausa entre oración y oración- El nuevo Pilar del Cielo.

Sí, ella había puesto exactamente aquella expresión cuando Paz le había informado hace algunas horas.

-¿Entonces era cierto? -chilló el peluche por lo bajo- Creí que había sido una pequeña mentira. -admitió- Para calmar a todos, para que la mesa esté completa.

-Si esta mesa iniciara con mentiras, sólo estaría marcando su propio fin. -comentó el de lentes, serio- Paz no sería tan tonto como para hacer una cosa así. -frunció el ceño- Se supone que el nuevo Pilar aprendería junto a ti, por Paz.

-Yo también tengo mis preguntas. -fue lo único que dijo respecto al tema.

-¿Y Luciana? -inquirió, entonces.

Se ahogó con su vaso de leche, se apresuró a tomar una servilleta y limpiar su barbilla. Pudo sentir los ojos de Eriol sobre su rostro, su atención al ciento por ciento.

-…ella también está aquí. -dedujo al instante.

-O eso se supone. -agregó ella por lo bajo.

-Eso explicaría porqué hay más seguridad alrededor del edificio Central. -dijo él.

-Y la tensión en el aire. -murmuró Supi- Todos están nerviosos… tensos.

Sí, ella misma se encontraba de aquél modo. Y, si la seguridad se había reforzado, Paz también estaba nervioso.

-Me gustaría acompañarte.

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados ante aquellas simples palabras, su atención se centró en el inglés. Las manos de Eriol se hallaban entrelazadas debajo de su barbilla, sus ojos azules se encontraban oscuros y serios, su espalda firme y recta; estaba en guardia.

Ante su silencio, él continuó hablando.

-Se supone que mañana te acompañaremos a la reunión, de todos modos. -ladeó su rostro- No creo que haya problema en asistir a la reunión previa. -hizo una pausa, sus ojos se estrecharon- Claro, siempre y cuando todos nosotros nos comportemos.

Ella frunció el ceño, no había manera de que ella dejara que Amads asistiera a un reunión con Paz.

-Los modales siempre han sido lo tuyo, Eriol. -comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento- No veo porqué no podrías asistir. -le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él se la devolvió- Gracias. -murmuró mientras besaba su mejilla.

Antes de que las puertas del comedor se cerraran detrás de ellos, Tomoyo pudo observar por el rabillo de su ojo las miradas ansiosas de los estudiantes del Instituto, todos parecían saber algo que ella ignoraba. Supuso, por la mala espina que había tenido durante toda la noche, que se debía a la advertencia de Paz con respecto al Pilar. Cuando salieron del edificio Plata y se encaminaron al edificio Central, la sensación molesta detrás de su cuello comenzó a escalar. Tal como había observado Eriol, la seguridad había aumentado. A cada lado de la puerta se encontraba un familiar con forma de quimera y, a su lado, uno con forma humana y altamente armado. Cuatro guardias en total, cuando antes eran solo dos. Ninguno les impidió el paso, así que entraron sin problemas. En el interior del edificio se encontraba muy poca gente en su puestos cuando, generalmente, se encontraba abarrotado. Todas las mañanas Tomoyo era recibida por un bullicio de murmullos, de gente entrando y saliendo, estudiantes escribiendo informes en sus computadoras; hoy todos parecían estar fuera.

-Está aquí. -la afirmación escapó de sus labios.

Ailén y Johnson se encontraban resguardando la puerta de la oficina de Paz, fue cuando dedujo que era Evan el que aún se encontraba en el edificio. Si fuera su prima, ambos estudiantes no aceptarían abandonar los flancos de su preciado director.

-Espera un segundo. -pidió la pelimarrón- Le informaré al director de tu llegada.

Su figura se escabulló por la diminuta abertura que se permitió abrir, la espalda de Johnson se irguió más -si es que aquello era posible. Tanto misterio acerca de la identidad del nuevo Pilar llamó su atención, ¿cuál era el misterio? ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Creyó que, ahora, podría ponerle un rostro al nombre.

-Puedes pasar. -notificó la estudiante mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el interior, una figura cruzó el umbral luego de que Ailén retomara su puesto de centinela. No podía afirmar que fuera mujer u hombre, no sólo por la capa color marfil que lo cubría de pies a cabeza o por la máscara que cubría su rostro. No, era por su figura menuda y pequeña. No pasaba el metro sesenta, al igual que ella, y su espalda era estrecha. Tuvo destellos un cabello albino, al igual que sus ojos turquesas brillantes. Se detuvo en su lugar, obstruyendo la entrada a la oficina de Paz, y sus grandes ojos estaban concentrados en los suyos.

-Puen-Tum.

El objeto era de color marfil, a juego con la piel expuesta de su cuello, runas y tribales habían sido trazadas cuidadosamente con tinta negra. La máscara cubría su rostro completamente, excepto por los orificios que dejaba entrever sus ojos brillantes, su pequeña nariz y el orificio en su boca que dejó que su voz se oyera fuerte y clara; pudo ponerle una voz al nombre.

-Así es. -afirmó- Y tú debes ser Evan, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -dio un paso al frente, con la intención de saludar, pero el enmascarado inmediatamente retrocedió dos pasos. Pestañeó, sorprendida.

Sin perder tiempo, Johnson se interpuso entre ambos y señaló las escaleras, indicando el camino al Pilar.

-Te escoltaré a la puerta. -informó- Por favor, adelante.-indicó.

El Pilar no dudó en avanzar entonces, sus pasos apresurados siendo seguidos de cerca por el ex estudiante Luna. Eriol los siguió con la mirada y, sin darse cuenta, dio un paso en su dirección, tratando de obtener otro vistazo del enmascarado.

-El director Paz los está esperando. -habló entonces Ailén- Por favor, pasen.

Ninguno de los tres se perdió el acto de la estudiante Estrella, igualmente avanzaron y se adentraron en la oficina del hombre. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Paz dejó de acomodar las hojas dispersas sobre su escritorio para observarlos.

-Lamento la demora, tardé un poco más de lo que creí. -se disculpó- No obstante, sí pude adivinar que contaríamos con su presencia, joven Eriol. -le sonrió al mago, luego centró su atención en el Puente- Amads debe encontrarse ahora mismo en los campos de entrenamiento, ¿no es verdad?

Todos los allí presentes estaban al tanto del paradero del árabe, Tomoyo -por educación- respondió de todos modos.

-Así es.

-Qué bueno oír aquello. -asintió y procedió a sacar una carpeta del cajón superior de su escritorio- Nosotros también deberíamos ocuparnos de lo nuestro.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, su paciencia tenía un límite. No quería desafiar a Paz cuando ella se encontraba en una posición de visitante, pero las cosas no estaban avanzando como el director había presentado.

-Antes de ello, quisiera que me aclarara una duda. -comentó en tono firme, no iba a retroceder- Varias, para ser sincera. -advirtió.

Los oscuros ojos del hombre de cabellos caoba se arrugaron en las esquinas, pero no la interrumpió de manera alguna. Tomoyo continuó.

-La persona con la que nos encontramos era el Pilar del Cielo, ¿no es así?

Antes de avanzar con la inquisición debía asegurarse de estar en la dirección correcta, el hombre asintió y ella siguió hablando.

-¿Por qué no se ha reunido con antelación para discutir el encuentro de mañana? -y, antes de que pudiera responder, agregó:- Si, como yo, debe ser entrenado para ocupar un lugar en la mesa, ¿por qué no comenzar organizando la presentación en conjunto? -frunció el ceño- No me quejo del trabajo duro, pero se supone que esto sería un trabajo en equipo.

-Tampoco veo a Luciana involucrada en la discusión acerca de los aquelarres. -observó Eriol con calma- Si esto será así desde un principio, no veo como pueda existir una unidad que maneje la mesa.

Dio un asentamiento en seco, de acuerdo con sus palabras, pero tomó algunos segundos más obtener una respuesta verbal por parte del director.

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo. -asintió una vez más- La carga debería ser compartida, deberían resolver y plantear los problemas como una unidad. Sin embargo, hay algunos… _inconvenientes_ de los cuales no estaba al tanto. -admitió a duras penas- Evan, por su parte, resultó ser un ser más especial de lo estimado en un principio. Pido disculpas. -dijo de inmediato, sus palmas abiertas y hacia arriba- Por su parte, Luciana… bueno. -suspiró- Debí prevenir que no tomaría de buenas la noticia de Evan, su rápida asunción.

-¿Inconvenientes, a qué se refiere? -dio un paso en su dirección, preocupada- ¿Qué sucede con Luciana? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Bueno, como verán, Evan es…-intentó encontrar una palabra con la cual terminar su oración.

-Raro. -completó el peluche por él- Es _súper_ raro.

-Supi. -murmuró Eriol por lo bajo, en reproche.

El director del Instituto frunció el ceño, pero con un aire pensativo alrededor de él.

-El joven Evan no nació para ser un Pilar, debes saberlo, Tomoyo. -volvió a hablar- Las… circunstancias han orillado a los Cielos a buscar un sucesor de último momento.

-Pero lo han elegido a él, ¿por qué? -quiso saber- ¿Por qué él, entonces, y no alguien más?

-Bueno. -volvió a asentir- No creo ser el indicado para revelar la respuesta a tu pregunta. -observó a los tres con seriedad- Lo justo sería oírlo del joven Evan.

-Con todo respeto, señor, parece que Evan no aprecia el contacto con Tomoyo. -mencionó Eriol- ¿Aquello no representa un problema? Me refiero a que se espera que compartan la mesa, el nuevo Consejo. -enarcó una ceja- Por no mencionar a Luciana. -entrecerró los ojos- Pero ya debe estar al tanto de aquello, ¿no es así?

-Hn. -murmuró por lo bajo y se irguió en toda su altura- Estoy trabajando en ello.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para volver a insistir sobre el paradero y la situación en la que se encontraba su pobre e inestable prima cuando la puerta fue abierta sin ceremonias y tres pares de pisadas avanzaron a toda marcha hacia el interior de la oficina y directo hacia la figura imponente de Paz. Era Johnson, lo acompañaban dos sujetos de espaldas anchas y brazos musculosos. Los colores blanco y negro de su uniforme revelaron su estatus de familiar. Si no le fallaba la memoria a Tomoyo, el de tez oscura y cabello al ras era Jairo y el de larga melena azabache y ojos ámbar era Larsson.

Paz frunció el ceño y observó el reloj de su muñeca, luego volvió su atención hacia los tres hombres de apariencia ruda.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir así, señor, pero ha llegado su próxima invitada. -anunció el ex Luna con el entrecejo arrugado- Espero instrucciones.

Tomoyo y Eriol también quisieron oír por ellas, semejante entrada sólo aumentaba los nervios de ambos. Luciana solía despertar actitudes bruscas y hasta combativas, pero ¿poner en semejante estado de nerviosismo al Instituto? ¿Con tan solo su presencia?

…

Esta vez no había ninguna piedra o guijarro con el cual distraerse a lo largo del camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, solo él y sus pensamientos. Aquella mañana había vuelto a ser puesto en su lugar por los estudiantes fieles de Paz, tenía la sensación de que todos tenían sus ojos bien puestos en él y que aquello sería por un largo, largo, tiempo. Ailén, Johnson y, ahora, Jeremías. Todos parecían tan correctos y mandones, ¿es que acaso se tomaban en serio eso del Instituto? Tan correctos y aplicados.

-Bueno, bueno… -murmuró mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Parece que subestimé a estos sujetos.

Observó a lo largo y a lo ancho del campo, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte y, según su reloj, iba siete minutos tardes. Y luego le decían impuntual a él.

-¡Oye! -llamó alguien- ¡Tú, el nuevo!

Tal vez debería comenzar con las vueltas al campo, solo para matar el tiempo y no-

-¡Caballero! -volvieron a llamar, esta vez la voz se oyó a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? -inquirió mientras a penas se volvía hacia el estudiante. Entrecerró sus ojos, desconfiado- Todos parecen llamarse por el suyo, no me molesta que usen el mío. -barrió al resto de los mocosos con una mirada seria- Soy Amads.

-Tío, lo de malote aquí no va. -le comentó sin maldad, más bien desinteresado- Para que sepas, solo nos vale el rango en el Instituto. Y, no lo tomes a mal, pero eres un forastero aquí. -soltó un escupitajo al suelo y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- A lo que iba. -negó, cambiando el tema con prisas- Hoy estamos por nuestro lado, así que sigue el paso o lo que sea. -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reunirse con el resto- ¿Todos estáis listos?

-¿_Por nuestro lado_? -repitió por lo bajo, incrédulo- ¡Oye, gallego! -se apresuró a alcanzar al muchacho antes de que comenzaran con las vueltas de calentamiento.

El español, aquél acento era inconfundible para el árabe, se volvió hacia él, desganado. Su ceño fruncido debió haberle dado alguna especie de señal de 'cállate' o 'deja de molestar', pero, ¡qué mierda! Amads vivía para omitir esas señales.

-¿Cómo que _por_ _nuestra_ _parte_? -inquirió- ¿Dónde está Johnson?

Pero no fue el español el que respondió, fue un sujeto de tez más bronceada por los rayos del sol y rasgos más duros. Sus ojos oscuros y oscuros y su cabello grueso y rizado le hizo creer que podía ser de alguna parte de África. ¿Afroamericano? ¿Africano?

-¿No te ha dicho tu señora? -inquirió, su rostro demostraba clara confusión- Es código Rojo. -dijo como si eso explicara todo por sí mismo.

-¿Y eso qué mierda significa? -gruñó entre dientes mientras daba un paso más hacia el grupo de estudiantes- ¿¡Qué significa eso!? -repitió en un tono más elevado cuando nadie respondió la primera vez.

-Si no te lo han dicho es porque no necesitas saberlo, tío. -declaró el español mientras le indicaba al resto comenzar con el ejercicio.

Sus ojos cambiaron de café oscuro a amatista y, al segundo siguiente, estaba respirando detrás del cuello del gallego. Dos segundos después, estaba esquivando una puñalada certera a la altura de su pulmón izquierdo. Retrocedió unos metros, sólo para observar a su oponente. El mocoso tenía una pequeña pero afilada daga en cada mano, ambas de doble filo. Las falanges de sus dedos comenzaron a extenderse, sus uñas se alargaron y endurecieron, convirtiéndose en temibles garras mientras evaluaba una abertura en la postura de su enemigo.

-¿Seguro de lo que haces, tío? -inquirió- Estás superado en uno a veinte.

Sí, ya lo había notado, pero el plan era obtener respuestas, no enfrentarse al grupo entero como un idiota.

-Dime dónde está Johnson, _gallego_. -casi ordenó- Sólo quiero saber qué mierda está pasando, ¿sí? -sorbió por la nariz- Sólo eso, y me marcho. -prometió.

-Ya te han dado horas de castigo, hombre. -le recordó, su defensa aún levantada- ¿Eres masoquista, acaso?

Frunció el ceño, el maldito _gallego _no iba a soltar la lengua. La niebla comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo mientras el tono de su piel comenzó a oscurecerse, cinco fueron los valientes en lanzarse hacia él. Ninguno de los malditos soltaría una sola palabra, se dio cuenta entonces. Le daba el punto a Paz, todos eran malditamente fieles al viejo.

Con su cola consiguió sujetar a uno de los mocosos, tiró de su extremidad y lo arrojó diez metros a su derecha. El siguiente se acercó por su flanco derecho, una cuchilla dentada intentó rasgar su nueva y mejorada piel. Tomó la muñeca que sostenía el arma con una mano mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe duro en el estómago para dejarlo inconsciente, el maldito lo vio venir y se arrojó hacia un lado, pero eso le costó su muñeca. El _crack_ de su hueso fue seguido por una maldición entre dientes. Se arrojó hacia adelante, rodando por el suelo con el mocoso debajo suyo para esquivar un tercer estudiante que vio una ventana para intentar un ataque por la espalda. Las rodillas huesudas del mocoso debajo suyo impactaron con fuerza sobre su abdomen mientras intentaba hacer palanca para liberarse de él. Volvió a rodar, quedando debajo del mocoso, mientras lo usaba de escudo contra el mismo tipo de antes. La duda volvió lento su ataque hacia el final, el caballero aprovechó aquella ventana para arrojar al mocoso contra el otro tipo, ambos cayeron al suelo en un embrollo de manos y piernas. Escuchó como algunos de los otros comenzaron a toser, los gases que su cuerpo había expulsado estaba comenzando a surtir efecto en algún que otro mocoso.

-¡Agh!

Se mordió la lengua mientras agujas se incrustaban en su brazo derecho, su cola dio un rápido latigazo, pero no dio con nada más que el césped. No tenía caso deshacerse de ellas, eran dos docenas de agujas.

_Thud._

¡Detrás!

No retrocedió, al contrario. Tomó impulso y fue con todo en un fuerte embiste, llevándose consigo a dos de los mocosos.

Pero fue una trampa barata, lo supo cuando el frío del metal lamió la piel de su cuello, el frente y reverso. Debía darles el crédito, los malditos tenían los pies ligeros como una pluma.

-Libera la niebla. -ordenó.

Dejó de segregar la espesa niebla, unos segundos más tarde y podía ver el rostro de su oponente.

-No diste golpes mortales.

-¿Me creíste tan idiota, _gallego_? -masculló entre dientes.

-Soy catalán. -aclaró mientras alejaba el arma de su piel y retrocedía unos pasos en reversa, poniendo unos tres metros de distancia- No gallego.

-Lo tengo. -se limitó a decir mientras los otros seguían sus pasos y retrocedían, alejándose de él pero sin bajar la guardia o enfundar las armas.

Pestañeó y sus ojos volvieron a su tono de siempre, maldijo en su interior por no haber podido intimidar a los mocosos. No, no había sido serio. Obvio no. Pensó que podría intimidar a los ingresantes con su forma mejorada y algunos golpes _suaves, _claramente los subestimó.

-Creo qu-

Se detuvo a mitad de su oración, giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados, hacia el Oeste. Allí.

-¿Pero qué mierda? -escupió por lo bajo.

No fue el único en percatarse, muchos de los novatos se volvieron en la misma dirección con expresiones duras y preocupadas.

-Ya está aquí. -fueron las palabras que escaparon de los labios del _catalán_.

-…¿Puedes sentirlo, Nico? -inquirió alguien por lo bajo, su voz un decibeles más agudos.

El catalán asintió una sola vez, Amads también podía sentirlo.

"_¿Tú también quieres jugar?"_

Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde la última vez que había sentido aquella sed de sangre, de matanza y carnicería descontrolada.

"_Si te corto, sanarás. ¿Verdad?... Después de todo, eres un siervo. Un demonio en el cuerpo de un humano"_

-La reina Roja está aquí. -murmuró alguien, pero no pudo decir quién.

Frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que oía aquél apodo. ¿Dónde lo había oído antes?

No importaba, debía moverse.

-¡Oye!

Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color, su velocidad mejorada hizo que llegar a las puertas de la Central tomara un minuto. Su sentido del olfato no era del otro mundo, pero ciertamente no era el de un humano. Humo, olfateó, rancio y pesado humo. El más leve rastro de sangre, le alarmó que, aunque leve, fuera bastante oxidado. Era un rastro viejo, tal vez seco, pero había sido mucha en su momento. Sólo se encontraba un único guardia en la puerta de entrada, el cual le bloqueó la misma.

-Tú no. -fueron las secas palabras del guardia.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma! -gruñó, los nervios a flor de piel- ¡No voy a dejar a Tomoyo allí, sola con esa… esa _**desquiciada**_! -escupió.

-Nadie más entra. -fueron las palabras del familiar con forma quimérica.

Era grande, como todos los demás, maldita sea. La enorme cabeza negra de toro, con los cuernos afilados y blanquecinos saliendo de sus sienes, sus grandes ojos carbón estaban entrecerrados con una clara advertencia brillando en ellos: nadie iba pasar por las puertas que estaba custodiando. El caballero se acomodó en una posición de batalla sin apartar la vista de los ojos del familiar. Sus patas traseras -parecidas a las de un burro- se arrastraron por el suelo, preparándose para una fuerte embestida. Amads sentía como su cuerpo aumentaba unos cuantos grados, como el fuego bullía desde dentro hacia afuera.

'_Los ojos vacíos contrastaban con la sonrisa juguetona, eso era lo que más lo aterraba de ella: ¿Podría sentir algo cuando desatara el infierno sobre su cuerpo? ¿No sentiría nada al separar sus extremidades de su cuerpo? ¿La sangre que cubriría su cuerpo no despertaría emoción alguna?_

_Amads temía averiguar las respuestas a aquellas preguntas'_

-Mis órdenes son deshacerme de todo aquél que intente cruzar estas puertas. -advirtió a la vez que bufaba a través de sus grandes fosas nasales.

Separó más sus piernas, no podría evitar el ataque directo así que sólo le quedaba resistir el impacto del embiste. Cambió su centro gravitacional, inclinó su torso hacia adelante y sus brazos separados de sus costados; debía evitar ser alejado tanto como pudiera de las puertas. Si sólo Taurus -recordó el nombre del familiar- estaba en las puertas eso significaba que el resto debía estar cerca de Paz, preparados para detener a Luciana y mantenerla vigilada. Si sólo era Taurus, sólo debía alejarlo de las puertas y escabullirse.

Lo tenía, él podía con esto.

Se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, quiso probar tirar del familiar consigo e intentar alejarlo; la fuerza del embiste le quitó el aire de los pulmones y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podría moverlo demasiado si se trataba de usar fuerza bruta. Se sujetó de la enorme cabeza de Taurus para no volar por los aires, sus pies dejaron marcadas las huellas del arrastre. Su enemigo sacudió su cabeza una-dos-tres veces y debió deshacer el agarre, tomó distancia de él y recuperó el aire.

¡Maldita sea! ¡A penas había hecho un movimiento y ya le había quitado el aliento!

Su oponente aguardó a su próximo movimiento, parecía que esperaba que Amads se marchara por su cuenta. ¿Tendría órdenes de no matarlo?

Al diablo, él iba a entrar a como dé lugar.

Retrocedió unos pasos, Taurus debió creer que iba a rendirse porque retrocedió dos pasos, acercándose hacia las puertas otra vez. Fue entonces cuando volvió a usar su velocidad mejorada, comenzó a zigzaguear, el familiar volvió a bufar y se preparó para una nueva embestida. Mantuvo un patrón constante para que Taurus supiera -creyera- dónde iba a ser su próxima parada, fue entonces cuando el enorme familiar intentó su embestida.

Amads no aterrizó a su izquierda, tampoco siguió recto en el flanco derecho de Taurus. No, con un gran salto pasó justo sobre el enorme cuerpo quimérico de Taurus y embistió las puertas del edificio central.

_Juego de niños,_ pensó el árabe mientras su codo hacía contacto con las puertas.

No pasó un solo segundo antes de que fuera arrojado en dirección contraria. Rodó algunas vueltas por el césped, pero logró ponerse de pie de inmediato, guardia arriba hacia el nuevo centinela que resguardaba las puertas.

-Por favor, vuelve a tus actividades programadas. -acomodó la montura de sus lentes por sobre el puente de su pequeña nariz- Tenemos un código Rojo, nadie puede ingresar al edificio Central.

No recordaba su nombre, pero la había visto una vez en sus rondas de vigilancia. Aquella pequeña niña de lentes lo había arrojado por el aire sin mucho esfuerzo, increíble.

-No me importa. -escupió- Voy a ir al lado de Tomoyo. -frunció el ceño cuando notó que Taurus volvía a prepararse para una nueva embestida- Deberán matarme si quieren detenerme. -les advirtió mientras les enseñó sus garras.

La pequeña frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y pareció que iba a comenzar un nuevo discurso-

_Crash._

¡_Izquierda!_

Corrió hacia el flanco izquierdo del edificio, de donde provino el sonido de los vidrios rotos.

-¡Alerta Roja! ¡Tenemos una fuga en la seguridad! -oyó chillar a la niña.

Luego de eso escuchó como las puertas eran abiertas abruptamente, pero él ya había encontrado una nueva entrada. Tuvo que dar dos saltos para llegar al tercer piso, se escabulló por la abertura recién abierta y una sensación de _deja vu_ lo atrapó.

'_Su camisa estaba hecha girones, sangre manchando su pecho. La herida ya estaba cicatrizando, Kaios no estaba tomando posición de su cuerpo pero aún así lo mantenía resguardado. Observó al caballero retener a la rubia, sus grandes manos luchando ferozmente para no perder el agarre sobre sus pequeños brazos. Ella se retorcía, luchaba viciosamente sobre su agarre mientras sus dedos goteaban sangre. Su sangre._

_-¡Llévatela de aquí! -ordenó él- ¡Vuelve cuando puedas controlarla mejor! -espetó y le hizo una seña a sus sirvientes para que abran las puertas de su hogar._

_Kamuy siguió tirando del pequeño cuerpo de Luciana hacia la salida, pero la rubia seguía enfrascada en probar un bocado de Amads. Sus blanquecinos dientes estaban expuestos en su sonrisa demoníaca, su lengua jugando con el filo de estos mientras sus ojos se aferraban al pecho ensangrentado de Amads'_

Esta vez era su rostro el que lucía indiferente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con odio puro.

…

Llevó una mano hacia su oído para oír con mayor claridad.

-_La_ _reina Roja ha llegado._ -informó Amanda desde el centro de comando.

Cruzó miradas con Johnson, ella había llegado antes de lo planeado. Aún así, ellos estaban preparados.

_-Todos asuman posiciones de inmediato._

No necesitó observar por el pasillo para saber que Jairo y Larsson estaban acercándose a toda marcha, ellos -junto a Johnson- debían ser la escolta del director en todo momento. Los últimos informes que habían logrado escarbar desde Oro había dejado a toda la fuerza inquietos, el Pilar del infierno se encontraba mentalmente inestable. Para variar.

-Tenemos al jefe asegurado. -informó mediante el micrófono de su manga mientras el trío ingresaba a la oficina de Paz.

_-Copiado. _-volvió a hablar Amanda- _Ve a la puerta subterránea, el paquete está ahí._

Ailén bajó los escalones de dos en dos, Luca y Macarena estaban aguardando en la planta baja, ambos Luna resguardando las puertas que conducirían a Luciana al exterior. Las puertas que _**no **_debía cruzar bajo ningún motivo. Ella giró a la derecha y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, la pesada puerta de color cobrizo estaba abierta. Víktor y Frank, ambos familiares con forma humana, estaba recibiendo a la reina Roja.

-Paquete recibido. -informó antes de asentir a ambos hombres.

_-Estamos en código Rojo. _-ratificó Amanda- _No quiero una sola fisura en el operativo de seguridad._

Nadie respondió, todos sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias de fallar aquí y ahora. El edificio Oro estaba vacío, Amanda era la única que quedaba de los Superiores y todo estaba a manos del edificio Plata, de los Luna y Estrella que conformaban los equipos en servicio. Las órdenes eran claras: Luciana debía permanecer dentro de Central en todo momento, no podía bajar por el exterior. Además, la principal prioridad era el director, debían mantenerlo a salvo de posibles ataques por parte del inestable Pilar.

-Por aquí, sígueme por favor. -le dijo a la rubia.

Sus ropas estaban en mal estado, jirones y enormes manchas de sangre seca. Sus brazos desnudos estaban salpicados de hollín al igual que su cabellera dorada. No necesitaba sentidos desarrollados para oler el humo, aunque el olor a sangre se lo confirmaron por el auricular.

_-Huele a sangre, un rastro viejo_.

Aquello fue informado por Tyrone, la enorme quimera con cabeza de león se hallaba cubierta en el primer piso.

Los enormes ojos rojos brillantes del Pilar la observaron por unos largos segundos antes de que ella diera un paso fuera de la habitación en la que había abordado. Estaba descalza, se dio cuenta entonces. Sus pequeños pies se encontraban increíblemente sucios. Huellas negras, producto del hollín, fueron marcadas en las baldosas blancas del suelo.

-El director te verá en su oficina ahora. -informó.

La visita de Luciana debía ser rápida y limpia, debían despacharla del Instituto lo más pronto posible.

Comenzaron a subir los tramos de la escalera, Ailén lideraba el camino mientras Luciana la seguía a unos cinco escalones de distancia. El Pilar tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, ni siquiera parecía estar consciente de ella o de los dos familiares que la seguían de cerca a sus espaldas. Si se dio cuenta de toda la seguridad que los estaba resguardando desde las sombras, no estaba segura, Luciana no dio pista alguna. Las puertas de la oficina estaban abiertas, ella siguió hasta alcanzar el escritorio de Paz. Johnson estaba a la derecha de Paz, Jairo y Larsson cubriendo su espalda, ella aseguró su lugar a la izquierda.

-Lu…

Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, sus ojos no abandonaban el rostro salpicado en sangre -ya seca- en el rostro de su prima. Observó que no dio un paso para deshacer la distancia que las separaba, así como aquél mago que se acercó más a ella.

-…enviaste gente por mí.

Su voz salió ronca, seguramente por la falta de uso, la deshidratación. Sus ojos abandonaron el suelo y se centró en Paz.

-Aquí estoy. -abrió sus brazos, sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba- ¿Para qué me quieres? -lentamente su entrecejo se fue arrugando- ¿Tienes una utilidad para este cuerpo?

-Lu. -la voz de Tomoyo salió rota, angustiada.

-…¿Tienes una misión para mí? ¿Un propósito? -siguió inquiriendo con insistencia- ¿¡Harás uso de mí!?

Su mano encontró de inmediato el arma escondida en la pretina de su pantalón, pero sólo llegó hasta allí. Aún no era hora de luchar.

Además…

-Me gustaría hacer un buen uso de usted, sí. -admitió Paz- Aunque creo que tenemos una idea diferente del campo en el que debe trabajar, joven Pilar.

Una risa cantarina brotó del pecho de la rubia, sus ojos brillantes abiertos de par en par y sus dientes expuestos en medio de su carcajada. Su voz seguía siendo ronca, agrietada.

-Yo soy un arma. -le recordó, en ningún momento lo dijo con mala intención o desagrado. Lo contrario, lo dijo con aceptación, pero sin sonar resignada al respecto- Las armas sólo servimos para una cosa. -le enseñó sus palmas, la sangre y la mugre se aferraban a ellas, formando costras- Si vas a usarme será para matar, sólo eso puedo hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Luciana…? -preguntó su prima- Esa sangre… ¿Dónde has estado? -exigió saber- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -frunció el ceño, enojo y preocupación mezclándose por igual.

Esa era una buena pregunta, concordó Ailén en su mente. Oro tenía sus ojos en todos lados ahora mismo, todos habían salido disparados del Instituto en cuanto el Consejo cayó, estaban vigilando y tomando nota de las reacciones y las posibles amenazas. Los informes se estaban amontonando, pero todos estaban siendo seguidos con cuidado especial. Días atrás, poco antes de que los forasteros llegaran a su hogar, un informe había sido entregado con urgencia. Kamuy Dearest y Camille de Featt habían ingresado al Zoológico, la bruja al borde de la muerte. Los intentos por contactar con el Pilar habían sido todos infructuosos, se sumó uno más uno y el resultado fue dos. Un escuadrón fue enviado para hacer contacto con Luciana, recién anoche habían obtenido una respuesta. La rubia abrió las puertas de una de sus casas de seguridad, la que estaba siendo vigilada, e invitó a los intrusos a transmitir cualquier mensaje que tuvieran para ella.

-…puedo olerlo. -murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos cerrándose por unos segundos- Estuvo aquí. -volvió a abrir sus ojos, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a viciarse con un aura demoníaca. La sed de sangre era palpable para todos allí.

-Mantenga la calma, por favor. -ordenó el director con voz autoritaria- De nada servirá culpar-

Llamas negras comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la rubia.

-_¡Máxima alerta! _-rugió Amanda por el auricular- _¡Todos listos para inminente ataque!_

-Todavía debe rondar por aquí… -murmuró, sus ojos inspeccionando la habitación.

El joven mago tiró de Tomoyo, alejándola de las llamas oscuras. El guardián en su hombro se colocó delante de ambos en forma protectora, su cuerpo palpitando, conteniendo su verdadera forma hasta que sea necesario. Jairo y Larsson habían desenfundado sus armas, Johnson se había colocado delante de Paz como escudo humano.

-Señor… -escuchó el murmullo de Viktor desde la puerta, Frank a su lado obstruyendo la salida.

-¡Todo el mundo quieto! -ordenó el Puente, apartando al peliazul de su camino- Eso también va para ti, Luciana. -advirtió, pero la rubia parecía no escucharla, porque las llamas siguieron rodeando su cuerpo como una manta protectora- Necesito que desaparezcan las llamas, Lu. Sino, no podré acercarme a ti.

Fuego del infierno, pensó. Su escudo podría protegerla del daño, pero si las llamas lograban lamer sus piel desnuda, estaría en serios problemas. Todos lo estaban.

-¿_Por qué nadie está haciendo nada? _-inquirió alguien, seguramente Irina- _¡El director está-_

_-Seguimos en espera. _-le recordó Amanda con autoridad- _Las negociaciones son primero, conoces el protocolo._

Cruzó miradas con Frank, ella sabía que los familiares seguirían el protocolo hasta cierto punto. Su prioridad era la seguridad de Paz, pero el director priorizaba la continuidad del nuevo orden por sobre su propia seguridad; por eso Estrella y Luna estaba a cargo de su seguridad en esta ocasión, por eso ella y Johnson, junto con Jairo y Larsson, estaban en la primera línea: sus órdenes eran atacar si, y sólo si, su vida estaba en peligro absoluto. Antes que nada, él y Tomoyo deberían poder controlar al Pilar.

Esperaba de todo corazón que ellos pudieran mantener esto en palabras.

…

-**Necesito** que te calmes ahora, Lu. -dijo entre dientes- ¿Entiendes eso?

Las llamas retrocedieron de su cuerpo en cuanto dio un paso hacia ella, aún perdida en su propia mente Luciana no quería hacerle daño y ella estaba conmovida por ello. Los ojos de ella se centraron en los suyos, brillantes y desenfocados.

Dolor, profundo y ardiente dolor fue todo lo que pudo leer en su alma. Y el dolor hacía que Luciana actuara en piloto automático, ella estaba buscando sangre. Ella estaba buscando a Evan, se dio cuenta entonces. El alma de Luciana buscaba a Evan, el Pilar nuevo con el cual los cielos habían reemplazo a su difunta hermana de inmediato.

Dolor, Luciana estaba dolida. Sentía que su hermana había sido traicionada, que le habían faltado el respeto tan fácil y sin dudarlo.

-…él estuvo aquí. -repitió la rubia.

Evan, ella estaba buscando a Evan; se dio cuenta de inmediato. Una sola mirada hacia Paz le hizo saber lo que necesitaba, el nuevo Pilar ya se encontraba fuera del Instituto y, si ella había aprendido algo sobre Paz en la última semana, él y Luciana no coincidiría jamás mientras el director no lo considerara seguro.

-Sí. -aceptó, captando su entera atención- Pero él ya no se encuentran aquí.

-¡Pero él sabe dónde está!

La sonrisa bribona en el rostro de su prima, combinada con la mirada segura en sus brillantes ojos rubíes, no aseguraban nada bueno mientras se volvía hacia el hombre de traje oscuro. La seguridad se acopló perfectamente contra el cuerpo del hombre mayor, las armas dejaron de ser ocultadas y estaban a plena vista, aquello no fue problema para Lu.

-Sabes que no van a decirte dónde está. -fue Eriol quien habló, aunque su prima ni siquiera pestañeó en su dirección. Él siguió hablando- Muerto no nos sirve de nada, tú tampoco, Luciana.

El movimiento fue demasiado rápido para seguirlo, fue una suerte que nadie saliera lastimado cuando la mini bola de fuego atravesó el gran ventanal y el vidrio se partió en mil pedazos. La gente de Paz no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, aunque no podía afirmar que fuera por falta de ganas.

-¿Quién dice que seré yo la que muera? -inquirió, divertida por la situación actual. Si había alguien que disfrutara de causar un ambiente tenso, esa de segura era su adolorida y desquiciada prima.

-¡Luciana! -exclamó, colérica- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás insinuando? ¡Matar a Evan no solucionará nada! -podía sentir sus mejillas hirviendo- Tú misma lo dijiste, la situación no está para más. El cielo-

-El cielo fue el que decidió que mi hermana no valía la pena. -la interrumpió. La diversión había abandonado su rostro, la furia volvió a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo- Hoy yo decido que ese estúpido no vale la pena, así que lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Centímetro a centímetro sus falanges se extendieron, sus uñas se engrosaron y tornaron afiladas; sus manos tomaron la forma de garras monstruosas que podían destazar lo que fuera. Se dejó encorvar hacia adelante, sus pies se movieron deprisa y su objetivo sabía lo que iba a suceder mucho antes de que Tomoyo pudiera formular una palabra de protesta, un ruego, una plegaria.

Allí fue cuando Amads hizo su entrada.

Su caballero se interpuso entre el escritorio de Paz y una Luciana con intensiones asesinas, ambos cuerpos chocaron y comenzaron a forcejear. El fuego envolvió las manos letales de Luciana y el olor a carne quemada le trajo un sabor amargo a la boca.

**-Siempre supimos que su mente era débil. **-comentó desde su flanco izquierdo- **Su cordura se ha perdido, deberíamos acabar con su dolor.**

-¡LUCIANA!

Sus pies estaban corriendo hacia ellos dos antes de que pudiera pensar en las consecuencias.

Rojo y negro inundaron su visión. Manos y brazos por doquier, había más de los que podía contar. Todo el mundo comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas y las órdenes y gritos estallaron en sus tímpanos, pero todo era ruido sordo para ella. Visión de túnel, un ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Su propia voz, sus labios cerrados.

-**¿Cuándo aceptarás que Luciana no nos sirve más?**

Su garganta ardió por el grito que sus cuerdas vocales transmitieron desde lo más profundo de su alma.

…

Una vez más estaba parada frente a su tocador, ¿cuándo aquello dejaría de abrumarla? ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a su nuevo _hogar_? Sería una malagradecida sino lo hiciera, decidió al fin.

Abrió el cajón de su cómoda y acarició el material de su cálida capa, nunca le había agradecido a Melek por remendarla y tallar las manchas de sudor y sangre. La colocó sobre sus hombros, el escudo del Instituto quedó cubierto por la tela oscura, todo su cuerpo quedó cubierto por ella. Podía estar en el Instituto ahora, podía hacer uso de sus instalaciones, de su red de contactos y aprender de su director; pero ella no era ni sería jamás una alumna del Instituto. Ella era un Puen Tum, era el último que quedaba de su especie y jamás podría pertenecer allí. O a algún otro lugar.

No, su padre le había enseñado -mediante sus memorias- que los Puentes pertenecían a la gente, al mundo. Siempre sentiría esa conexión hacia las personas, todo debido a su don de poder leer sus almas, pero jamás podría permanecer junto a ellos por demasiado tiempo. Siempre habría otros, siempre habría alguien más, un alma que necesite de su ayuda.

-**¿Crees que puedes ayudarlos? **-inquirió, esta vez era enojo, y no ironía, lo que teñía su voz- **¿Crees que basta con conocer lo que abruma sus almas? ¿Sus incertidumbres? ¿Sus temores?**

Pudo ver por el espejo como sus ojos estaban encendidos, la amatista brillaba eclipsando el negro de su pupila. El sonrojo que abrazaba su cuello y escalaba por su mejillas no se debía a la vergüenza o a la temperatura, aquél rojo era un rojo furioso. Su contraparte estaba en serio enojada.

-**¡NO SABES NADA! **-exclamó- **¡No pienses que puedes ir por la vida de los demás y entender su-**

-No te molestes en asustarme, porque yo ya estoy aterrada. -la interrumpió en su acalorado discurso, su voz serena y su temple calmado- Estás en lo correcto, yo no sé nada acerca de estas personas. No las conozco, no conozco nada sobre ellas.

La otra Tomoyo dejó su lugar junto al mueble y en dos zancadas estuvo respirando sobre su cuello, respiraciones rápidas y superficiales. Sus dientes apretados y sus ojos entrecerrados, sus manos hechas puños descansaban tensos junto a sus caderas.

-**¡¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?! **-quiso saber-**¿¡Por qué no huyes y le dejas el trabajo pesado a la gente correcta!? **

-¿La gente correcta, dices? -inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un costado- ¿Quién dice que son la _gente_ _correcta_? ¿Quién decide quién es correcto y quién no lo es, para esta situación? -presionó.

-**Sabes que las intenciones de Paz no son más que buenas y nobles. **-le recordó, dando un paso atrás para recobrar el temple- **Él puede con-**

-Con buenas intenciones no basta. -volvió a interrumpirla- Aprendimos eso por las malas, ¿o no? -la observó con sus propios ojos brillando a través del espejo- Con buenas intenciones no salvas a la gente que amas. Con buenas intenciones puedes causar más daño. -entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

-**¡Tus buenas intenciones tampoco bastan! **-gruñó de vuelta. La señaló, acusadora- **¡No serás distinta de Sakura cuando falles porque tus **_**buenas intenciones **_**no pudieron guiarlos!**

Se dio la vuelta, el espejo quedo a sus espaldas y no se detuvo hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de aquél rostro idéntico al suyo.

-Lo seré. -afirmó, segura- Seré distinta, ¿sabes por qué?

La otra Tomoyo dejó escapar una carcajada sínica, carente de diversión.

-**¿Por qué?** -inquirió, siguiéndole el juego.

-Porque yo sí sé cuándo pedir ayuda. -hizo una pausa- Sé cuándo es suficiente, cuándo debo parar.

La sonrisa vacía fue perdiendo rigidez, plasticidad, hasta que se volvió una mueca en los labios de su otro yo. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y desvío su mirada hacia otra parte, cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de Tomoyo.

Era hora, hoy era el día y no podía demorar más tiempo jugando con su dañada mente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha hacia la puerta, debía reunirse con Paz e irse a-

-**¿Cómo estás tan segura? **-inquirió con seriedad- **¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no irás por el camino equivocado? **-y agregó:- **Sakura no supo que se movía entre sombras hasta que la luz se extinguió por completo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para su alma.**

Volteó su cabeza a un lado, su voz no titubeó cuando soltó sus siguientes palabras.

-Fácil. -aseguró- Yo no alejo a las personas de mi lado como Sakura. Entonces, serán ellos los que me alejen de las sombras que, estoy segura, querrán alejarme de mi objetivo.

La puerta se abrió y ella observó a Eriol y Amads. El primero de ellos tenía los labios entreabiertos, las palabras luchando por formarse en su boca. Su caballero, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo tenso por las vendas ajustadas que abrazaban su cuerpo.

-Vámonos. -ordenó mientras se abría paso entre ambos.

No fue necesario volver la vista, sabía que la _otra _ya se había desvanecido y vuelto a resguardarse en su mente.

…..

**Demasiado ansiosa como para esperar hasta noviembre, debo admitirrrrrr.**

**Primer capítulo, secuela de Reencuentros y Sorpresas, ¿alguien está igual de emocionado que yo? ¿No? ¿Sí? Déjenmelo en los comentarios.**

**Comenzamos con una perspectiva del grupo conformado por Tomoyo, Amada, Eriol y Espinel, quienes se mudaron con el Instituto para prepararse para ocupar en lugar en el nuevo Consejo. ¿Cómo ven al cuarteto? ¿Qué esperan ver de la convivencia de este grupo? Hay muchos nombres dando vueltas por ahí, pero sólo les doy un nombre a rostros que irán y vendrán entre los pasillos del Instituto, ya se darán cuenta de a quiénes hay que recordar y quiénes no.**

**No saben cuánto necesitaba volver a esta historia, no podía más…**

**¿Quiénes creen que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo?**

**Los leo, no se olviden de compartir sus emociones/dudas/consultas en los comentarios.**

**Ailu3**


	2. Nunca más

**Capítulo segundo:**_ Nunca más_

_**.**_

"_No te des por vencido, ni aún vencido; No te sientas esclavo, ni aún esclavo. Trémulo de pavor, siéntete bravo. Y arremete feroz, ya malherido._

_**-Almafuerte**_

_**.**_

Portugal era bonito, la última vez que había estado allí no había podido disfrutar de la vista. Había algo en la forma en que todos los edificios se superponían unos a otros, en la música en el aire y en la gente alegre y ruidosa que recorría las calles de Lisboa, la capital del país.

"_-¿Dudas? -inquirió Aaron en su mente- No dudes. -ordenó con severidad- Si dudas, mueres. No hay tiempo para dudar, tampoco razones"_

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Se alejó del barandal, estaban en la azotea del hotel en el que se habían hospedado hace una hora. Había sido un vuelo agotador, pero no tanto como los recuerdos que asaltaban su cabeza.

-Tres días. -respondió, segura de sus palabras- Por el momento, vamos a manejarnos con estadías de tres días. Menos, si las cosas no van bien.

Shaoran asintió, pero sus ojos lo delataron. Ella se acercó a su lado, su mano se entrelazó con la suya de inmediato, le dio un apretón ligero.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió ella.

Esperó paciente a que formulara sus dudas, paciencia era lo mínimo que le debía a su fiel compañero. Después de todo, no había sido la novia del año y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, a su lado. Daba gracias a todos los dioses por su amado, Dios sabía que no merecía a Shaoran. Ella también lo sabía.

-¿Qué hacemos en Lisboa? -inquirió, al fin- Sé que dijiste que querías obtener información sobre el accionar de los señores demonios, pero, Sakura… -frunció el ceño- Es peligroso. -soltó entre dientes- Incluso aunque sean inferiores a Aaron, eso no los hace menos poderosos, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella asintió, de cuerdo con sus palabras.

-Ven. -tiró de su agarre y se encaminaron hacia el barandal- Quiero decirte algo. - ambos admiraron el bello paisaje, el crepúsculo tiñendo los cielos con rosas, violetas y naranjas- No mucha gente tenía conciencia sobre la existencia del Consejo y las acciones que llevaba a cabo. Claro, no es que a ellos les importara mucho el reconocimiento excepto por aquellos que debían servirle. A los Pilares, en cambio, no le importaba pasar desapercibidos por todo el mundo. -comenzó a relatar- Los Pilares sólo transmiten los deseos de los cielos y el infierno al Consejo, su otro deber es encargarse de resguardar las puertas. -hizo una pausa- Aaron no quería pasar desapercibido, por el contrario, él hacía que todos estuvieran al tanto de su existencia. Pero no era omnipotente u omnipresente, aunque él quisiera pensar lo contrario. -rodó los ojos- Dividió la tierra en diecisiete sectores, cada sector con un señor demonio que obedece órdenes directas de él. Sin embargo, seguía siendo mucho territorio el que mantener bajo control.

-Cada señor demonio tiene a sus propios vasallos. -recordó él entonces- Los _siervos_.

Ella asintió.

-Podrías decir que los Siervos son como el _clero_ en la pirámide social, por debajo de los señores demonios, pero por encima de los esbirros. -señaló un edificio a la distancia, a penas era un punto borroso desde su ubicación- Achala es el siervo de Welch, el señor demonio que tiene Portugal bajo su resguardo. -humedeció sus labios- Lisboa es la capital del país y está llena de almacenes que trabajan para Achala, de allí obtienen el dinero para subsistir.

Shaoran suspiró.

-¿Qué clase de almacenes? -inquirió en medio de un murmullo.

Ella no titubeó al responder, ¿de qué serviría? No estaría protegiendo a su amado al ocultarle la verdad, sólo lo dejaría débil y vulnerable para el enemigo. Ella le enseñaría, ella le enseñaría todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

"_Con ayuda de Veloz logró llegar a su punto ciego en menos de dos segundo, la sangre salpicó su mejilla cuando, con ayuda de Poder, partió el cuello de su enemigo con un solo golpe. El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando un tercer enemigo la derribó al suelo, su pesado cuerpo evitó que pudiera respirar tanto aire como quería. _

_-No dudes._

_La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de viajar hacia el de su enemigo, la descarga causó graves quemaduras en su cuerpo. El olor a carne quemada le asqueó de sobremanera, pero aún le quedaban cinco hombres más antes de llegar a su objetivo"_

-Drogas, prostitución, mercado negro de órganos, armas, mercenarios. -soltó entre dientes- Trata de personas. -desvió su mirada del bello paisaje para centrarse en los ojos de su amado- En mayor o menor medida, pero las opciones son esas.

Su amado aguantó la respiración, desvío su mirada y se alejó del barandal, su mano quedó fría luego de su lejanía. Él comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos chocolates, lo escuchó jurar por lo bajo.

-¿…piensas ir por el siervo, verdad? -inquirió, pero él ya sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que ella asintiera- Vas a infiltrarse en uno de esos… almacenes. -escupió la palabra.

-Aaron nunca dejó que vieran mi rostro, ellos no saben que soy yo. -le aseguró.

-Pero saben que eres una bruja. -recordó él- La bruja de las cartas.

Ella asintió, aún sin titubear.

-¡Ellos sabrán que eres tú en cuanto uses a las cartas, Sakura! -gruñó entre dientes, acercándose hacia ella.

Sakura sonrió.

"_-No. Dudes"_

-¿Y quién dijo que voy a usar a las cartas? -inquirió, las esquinas de sus labios tirando en una pequeña sonrisa- Ya no soy la niña de diez años que cazaba cartas a escondidas de su familia por toda Tomoeda, Shaoran… -le aseguró- Él hizo de mí una herramienta, un arma. -hizo una pausa y la sonrisa se desdibujó lentamente- No sería la primera vez que voy a una misión sin las cartas.

El rostro de Shaoran pasó del enojo a la pena, la compasión.

-Y no será la última vez que lo haga. -afirmó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no podía soportar la lástima. Estaba bien con la tristeza, el miedo o el asco. Pero no la pena, no la compasión.

Sakura, y sólo Sakura, había sido la culpable de convertirse en lo que era hoy en día. Había sido débil, había sido ingenua, había sido ilusa y había caído en la red de Aaron. ¿Pero quién la había llevado hasta allí? Ella, sus miedos y temores, sus puntos débiles e incapacidades. Había aprendido, los errores son la mayor fuente de sabiduría.

Y ella no volvería a caer.

No.

Nunca más.

…

Cinco días habían pasado desde su llegada a Portugal. Fiel su palabra, se habían movido al tercer día. Se encontraban en Leiria, que no se quedaba atrás a su ciudad hermana. La noche había caído hace cinco horas y las calles de los centros se estaban llenando de vida. El zumbido de la música y el picor en su nariz por el tabaco eran buenas señales, era noche de fiesta y los turistas y los locales estaban dispuestos encontrar el mejor sitio para gastar todo su dinero -o buena parte de el, al menos.

No habían tenido suerte en Lisboa, pero la noche pasada habían obtenido una pista sobre Achala, o Paulo, como se llamaba el humano que se había transformado en Siervo. Paulo maneja cuatro de los dieciocho municipios que sub dividían a Portugal, y Sakura estaba decidida a capturarlo e interrogarlo.

-Guardias. -informó en un susurro.

_-Tres._ -contó su amado.

-Cinco. -corrigió ella.

A su lado, Kero la observó con una ceja alzada. Dejó a un lado los binoculares y le hizo una seña para que se acercara junto a ella. En silencio, su guardián obedeció y ambos se acercaron a la ventana semi-cubierta con dirección al antro que estaban observando.

-¿Ves ese sujeto de allí? -el micrófono estaba abierto, ésta también era una lección para su compañero- Al final de la calle, cigarrillo en la mano izquierda y playera roja.

-_Lo tengo._ -afirmó.

-¿Puedes ver el anillo en su meñique?

Le alcanzó los binoculares a su guardián y aguardó a que enfocara su objetivo. Le tomó unos quince segundos a su amado responder.

-_¿Rubí?_

-Intenta otra vez. -dijo ella, volvió a cubrirse detrás de la columna.

-…sangre. -fue la respuesta de su guardián, ella asintió una sola vez- Un hechizo de cubierta.

-El quinto hombre se encuentran en la calle del frente. -volvió a informarles- Cabeza rapada, pendiente en la oreja derecha. -cerró los ojos- No puedo ver el anillo desde aquí, pero puedo sentir el hechizo.

Shaoran estaba en el edificio del frente, así que debía poder obtener un buena vista del sujeto en cuestión. Su guardián, en cambio, volvió a concentrarse en los tres hombres que acompañaban a Paulo.

El Siervo de Welch era un hombre bastante alto, de espalda ancha y músculos magros. Su piel bronceada por el sol de Portugal, su cabello de un rubio sucio recortado prolijamente en un estilo muy moderno. Eran sus ojos lo que lo delataban, aquellos ojos color carbón. Fríos como el hielo, duros como el metal y carentes de sentimientos. Parecía rondar en sus treinta, pero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo habría aparentando aquella edad. La longevidad era una característica propia de los Siervos, sus cuerpos _momificados_ habían sido preparados para soportar el alma de un demonio de rango medio como lo eran los vasallos de los señores demonios.

_-Nos superan en número. _-hizo ver su novio- _¿Deberíamos esperar a que sean menos guardias? _-propuso- _Tal vez un cambio de guardia, o cuando llegue a su residencia._

Kero se volvió para observarla, ella negó una sola vez y su guardián se alejó de la ventana y se sentó sobre sus hombros.

-La seguridad en su casa es mayor. -afirmó el peluche, Sakura chasqueó la lengua y él frunció el ceño- ¿Tienes un plan?

Silencio radial, Shaoran estaba esperando por sus indicaciones.

Forzó su mente a trabajar, una confrontación directa estaba fuera de lugar. No tenía los números, no tenía la inteligencia suficiente sobre su enemigo. Además, la idea no era revelar sus planes aún. Si un siervo era atacado por un par de brujos, los señores demonios estarían advertidos y las puertas se cerrarían para ella. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso por la desaparición de Aaron y la muerte del Consejo corrupto, un movimiento en falso y perderían la pista de todo aquél que estuviera relacionado con los señores demonios.

-Vamos a seguir reuniendo información. -decidió al fin.

_-Entendido._

…

Acarició con sus dedos el borde de la carta, la imagen de su guardián alado de larga cabellera plateada. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, como si estuviera inmerso en un sueño reparador. Frunció el ceño al reparar en las cadenas que abrazaban su cuerpo, sus alas rodeaban su figura, un candado asegurando que no pudiera librarse de su cautividad.

-¿Crees que algún día me perdone?

Sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los cálidos ojos color chocolate de su amado, una toalla descansaba alrededor de sus hombros. Era de mañana, había sido una larga noche de seguimiento y espionaje, Kero seguía durmiendo en su cama. Ella no había podido dormir demasiado, por eso se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana de su pequeño cuarto de hotel alejado del centro. La taza de café se hallaba vacía, a un lado en el suelo.

Su amado se acercó y tomó lugar a un lado suyo, su brazo la pegó a un lado de su cuerpo con firmeza y ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Las cosas que hacemos por aquellos que amamos no tienen límites… -dijo él con delicadeza- Yue… él sigue herido, no ha sido él mismo por un tiempo.

-Y eso ha sido mi culpa. -afirmó ella en un murmullo- Pero no podía dejar que acabara así, no podía, Shaoran. -cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba la fría carta contra su pecho- Puedo vivir con su odio, pero sólo si él sigue viviendo…

El mago acarició los cabellos de su amada, la situación era muy delicada y no quería decir mucho al respecto. Sakura había herido a muchos sin habérselo propuesto y no todos habían sido tan benevolentes para aceptar sus disculpas. Yue había sido uno de aquellos, sospechaba que Tomoyo tampoco. No estaba de acuerdo con haber sellado a Yue, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del guardián. Morir sólo para deshacerse del vínculo que compartía con Sakura, porque creía que ella no podía amarlo.

-El tiempo dirá si Yue te perdona o si… -frunció el ceño- Ven. -tiró de ella y la condujo al cuarto- Debes dormir un poco, saldremos otra vez por la tarde. -le recordó.

La castaña se dejó hacer entre sus manos, la arropó con cuidado y la observó hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más. Cerró la puerta con cuidado cuando abandonó la habitación, recuperó su lugar en el sofá luego de volver a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana.

Cerró los ojos, habían pasado siete días desde que habían arribado en Portugal. El día de ayer habían dejado su antigua residencia en el norte de Liria para mudarse a una más al sur, más alejada del centro. Achala seguía en Liria, Sakura no quería perder de vista su objetivo, pero tampoco quería dejar al descubierto su posición, por aquella razón se habían trasladado. El Siervo no se alejaba de su residencia en ningún momento, la única ocasión en la que lo había visto en el exterior había sido por un problema en uno de los almacenes que manejaba. Al parecer, con el final del Consejo y la desaparición de Aaron, se habían producido levantamientos en contra de los señores demonios y sus negocios turbios y del bajo mundo. Las brujas y magos que eran obligados a trabajar para los demonios se estaban rehusando a seguir las órdenes, el gran jefe ya no se encontraba allí para atormentarlos y doblegarlos.

Al parecer, los señores demonios se encontraban en problemas.

Sakura no lo había dicho, pero, a la luz de este acontecimiento y la información que arrojó a ellos sobre la situación actual, sus planes parecían querer tomar una nueva dirección. Shaoran lo sabía, los señores demonios deberían aparecer para aplacar los levantamientos. Los Siervos no podrían mantener la calma por mucho tiempo, y, cuando los demonios mayores hicieran acto de presencia, mucha sangre correría por las calles… ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender sobre los planes de los grandes jefes que viéndolos en acción? Allí, en Portugal, las cosas podrían estar más calmadas que en otras zonas. Su próximo destino quizás no cuente con su misma suerte, quizá se crucen con su objetivo mucho antes de lo esperado.

Llevó el pulgar a su boca, entre sus dientes, y mordió con fuerza ante aquella visión. Ángel, un Pilar, no había podido hacerle frente al señor de los señores demonios… No podía imaginar el alcance de los señores demonios que le servían a éste. Estaba preocupado por Sakura, ella era más fuerte y más lista ahora, sí.

Pero más temeraria, también.

Casi no reconocía a la chica que espiaba demonios en cuerpos humanos con todos los cuidados que debía tener, como si fuera algo que hiciera todo los días. La chica que, además de sus cartas mágicas y su guardián, llevaba cuchillas afiladas dentro de su chaqueta y una pistola cargada escondida en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

¿Qué más podría hacer esta nueva Sakura? Ansiaba verla en acción… Sin embargo, también lo aterraba enormemente.

…

-_¡No seas idiota, te matarán!_

_-No, no lo harán. _-afirmó, seguro- _No quedamos muchos aquí, en este lado… ellos nos necesitan, no al revés._

Le dio puntos por valentía y coraje, pero ella sabía que nadie era irremplazable a la hora de sentar el ejemplo. Siguió revolviendo su bebida y sacudiendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música pegadiza mientras mantenía su lugar en la barra. Unas lentillas oscuras y un maquillaje más acentuado marcaba sus rasgos asiáticos, los locales no se percataron de que ella comprendió cada una de sus palabras en perfecto portugués. Podía ver perfectamente a Shaoran al otro lado del club haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la maldición de Aaron tendría su lado bueno? El dominio de las distintas lenguas extranjeras a la perfección, nadie repararía en una turista que no entendía la lengua. Aunque el hechizo de Shaoran tenía su límite del tiempo, aún estaba en un buen tiempo.

Hoy era el día, o eso se suponía. Un nuevo levantamiento estaba a la orden y ellos, en esta ocasión y luego de varios días de exhaustiva recopilación de información, estaban en el lugar y momento adecuados.

_-¿No han oído sobre la nueva era?_

Se acomodó su cabello, una acción que encubrió su movimiento para observar a la nueva figura que se unió a la charla. Era un hombre, de estatura media y con aspecto lúgubre y oscuro. Al contrario del par que había estado discutiendo en voz baja, éste parecía ser mayor. En los treinta, tal vez uno o dos años menos. Sakura volvió su vista hacia la pista de baile, sus oídos atentos a lo que este nuevo personaje tenía que decir.

_-Un cambio está a la orden. _-afirmó el sujeto- _La gente que se deshizo del Consejo y de Aaron está organizando este cambio._

Tomoyo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pensó Sakura en su interior. Bien por su prima, decidió, la gente parecía creer en su idea sobre un cambio en el rumbo. O al menos éste sujeto.

-_¡Te lo dije! _-gruñó el valiente- _¡Esto se acabó!_

La castaña mordió su lengua y se levantó de su asiento, el show estaba por empezar y ella no debía estar en el escenario cuando las luces se encendieran.

-_Tres autos acaban de estacionarse en la entrada. -_sonó la voz de Kero en su oído derecho, a través del auricular- _Es Achala._

La alarma de incendios se hizo oír por sobre las bocinas del lugar, las luces de emergencia se encendieron y los gritos y pasos apresurados no se hicieron esperar. El agarre de Shaoran sobre su muñeca era firme cuando la encontró a mitad de camino y la arrastró a los baños de mujeres, ahora vacío. Lo último que pudo ver antes de que cerraran la puerta del baño fue a los gorilas en las salidas, impidiendo que escaparan las brujas y magos que se encontraban allí.

El rostro de Shaoran se encontraba serio, su cuerpo tenso y su agarre sobre su muñeca aún certero. Ella llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, los ojos de él encontraron los suyos entonces y ella trató de transmitirle seguridad. Él suspiró, asintió una sola vez y la tensión se liberó un poco.

La música se detuvo, pero la alarma siguió aturdiendo sus tímpanos por unos segundos más antes de que finalmente la apagaran.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa?

Las preguntas comenzaron a expresarse en voz alta al otro lado de la puerta sobre la que estaban apoyados. Al menos una docena de voces fue las que ella pudo distinguir, las que pertenecían a sirvientes de Achala. No todos ellos estaban al tanto o a favor de un levantamiento, muchos de ellos estaban genuinamente confundidos.

-Cierren la boca. -ordenó con fiereza- No vine aquí para escuchar preguntas tontas. -silencio- Estoy aquí para recordarles su maldito lugar en este mundo.

"_-¡Tú eres mía, Sakura! -gruñó el rubio mientras tiraba de sus cabellos sin piedad- ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO LO OLVIDES!"_

Su mandíbula se tensó, sus dientes protestaron. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el ahora.

-Nosotros conocemos nuestro lugar, señor. -chilló una voz femenina. Bastante aguda, debía ser joven, menos de veinte años.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el demonio hablara.

-¿Así es? -inquirió. Pasos resonaron con fuerza- Entonces debe ser que hay un Judas entre ustedes, porque tengo entendido que desean rebelarse.

Un pesado silencio le siguió a sus palabras. Más pasos, pertenecientes a más de una persona, comenzaron a hacerse eco entre las paredes del antro.

-¡Pero, señor-

-¡Espere, espere!

-¡Señor Achala!

Quejidos y protestas fueron expresados, algunos chillidos le siguieron junto con el ruido del cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo. Sakura podía imaginar a los guardias del Siervo doblegar a los brujos y acomodarlos en una fila para su comodidad. Si conocías a uno, conocías a todos los demonios.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! -expresó un mago- ¡Esto es un error!

-Puede ser. -aceptó, escéptico- Pero no está de más recordarles quién manda aquí. -silencio, pesado silencio- Tú. -dijo entonces- Tú serás el ejemplo perfecto. Tráemela aquí.

El agarre de Shaoran se aflojó, pero fue ella ahora quién lo agarró con fuerza por ambas muñecas. Abrió los ojos y ancló su mirada con la de él.

_No,_ gesticuló con los labios, _no puedes._

Los ojos de él fueron hacia puerta, volvieron a los suyos y, luego los cerró con fuerza cuando el espectáculo principal comenzó.

-¡NO, ESPERE- ¡NO!

…

_Un año atrás._

Estaba terminando de anudar el moño del regalo de cumpleaños de su padre cuando el sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención. El número no estaba registrado, pero ella podía adivinar quién estaba marcando al otro lado de la línea. Tomó la llamada, no sin cierta aprensión.

-Diga.

_-Tengo el siguiente en la lista. _-dijo una voz ronca- _Hay un vuelo en tres horas, todo está arreglado._

Cerró los ojos, él sabía que hoy era un día importante. Ella se lo había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, ella se lo había rogado por días y días.

-Debe ser un error. -afirmó con seguridad- Es un error.

No hubo dudas del otro lado cuando el mensajero emitió sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

_-Haz tu maleta, partes a Hong Kong._

Arrojó el teléfono contra su cama, él lo había hecho adrede. ¡Él lo estaba haciendo otra vez! Llevó una mano contra sus labios para amortiguar el grito de rabia pura que escapó de su garganta, su hermano estaba en el piso de abajo con Yukito terminando de decorar el pastel y no podía llamar la atención. Sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas de rabia que se forzó a retener. Se alejó de su escritorio, temerosa de arremeter contra el delicado regalo envuelto en papel de seda que había estado terminando de envolver. Se recostó contra la pared de su habitación, cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo.

Allí, con los ojos rojos y las manos hechas puños sobre sus muslos, permaneció por los que parecieron días enteros.

-¡Sakura!

Fue el llamado de su guardián del sol el que la despertó de su trance, rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡Un segundo! -chilló mientras fregaba sus ojos con fuerza y se recomponía.

La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo, ella estaba de vuelta frente al escritorio y con las manos sobre el lazo.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió- Casi termino. -y, para seguir con las apariencias, volvió a su anterior labor.

-El mocoso está aquí. -informó su guardián mientras volaba hasta posarse sobre su hombro- Toya lo mandó a inflar globos para la decoración.

-Ah. -se limitó a decir.

-¿Siguen peleados? -fue su pregunta.

-…eso creo. -dijo ella- No creí que vendría hoy.

La verdad es que no esperaba verlo hasta mañana en la escuela, donde seguramente retomarían su discusión de hoy. Aaron la estaba entrenando en el uso de cuchillas y ayer en el bosque, donde llevaba a cabo la mayor parte de su entrenamiento, había tenido un accidente y se había cortado la palma de la mano. El corte era irregular, había sido una cuchilla particularmente dentada, había tenido que hacerse ella misma unos puntos de sutura. Era invierno, entonces había podido cubrirlo con unos guantes sin dedos, pero uno de los puntos se había abierto por accidente y la sangre había manchado la mejilla de Shaoran a través de la tela del guante. Él no había podido quitarle el guante para ver la herida, ella se había rehusado y la discusión escaló rápidamente. Se había escapado del acalorado encuentro con gracia perfeccionada, pero el daño seguía allí.

-¿Y por qué fue esta vez? -quiso saber su guardián.

Tiró de las orejas del moño y agarró la toalla del respaldo de la silla contra el escritorio.

-Debo bañarme y alistarme. -informó con rapidez- En unos minutos bajo para ayudar con todo.

-¡Pero-

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y abrió la llave de agua caliente al máximo de su potencia para acallar la protesta de su guardián, las discusiones con Kero no eran distintas de las que tenía con Shaoran o su hermano, lo mejor era evitar que comenzaran.

Se deshizo de su ropa, se quitó los guantes y examinó sus puntos de sutura. La piel aún seguía roja y palpitante, pero la desinfectaba cada cinco horas así que no peligraba infectarse. No quedaría una cicatriz, nunca quedaban cicatrices desde que Aaron la había traído de vuelta de la muerte y ocupaba su cuerpo a voluntad. Hoy a la noche podría quitar los puntos, mañana sólo quedaría el recuerdo de la herida.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en su toalla, salió a su cuarto se colocó un conjunto de ropa interior. Abrió su armario y, escondida debajo de una vieja manta, se encontraba su mochila de viajes. Le puso pestillo a su puerta y colocó la mochila sobre su cama, dinero y documentos falsificados estaban asegurados allí. Así como armas y ropa, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se vistió con una camiseta manga larga con cuello de tortuga que se adhirió a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, unos vaqueros oscuros. Tomó las botas tipo militar de debajo de su cama cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. De inmediato corrió hacia la puerta.

-En un momento bajo. -se apresuró a informar.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Se mordió la lengua al oír la voz de Shaoran, creyó que sería Kero.

-Me estoy vistiendo. -dijo ella, esquiva.

-Puedo esperar. -ofreció él, firme.

-Tengo que ir abajo, Toya se enojará si dejo que haga todo por su cuenta. -no era broma, pero tampoco era cierto. Después de todo, ella estaba a punto de escabullirse por la ventana.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el mazo de cartas y se colocó el collar que mantenía sellado el báculo, no necesitaba de el desde hace tiempo, pero la mantenía tranquila llevarlo de todas formas.

-No me gustó la forma en que todo terminó hoy. -informó él- Estábamos hablando y te fuiste.

-Estabas hostigándome. -corrigió ella mientras anudaba sus agujetas- No tengo nada que decir al respecto. -se forzó a sonar enojada, ofendida- No es el momento ni el lugar para continuar aquello.

Tomó una chamarra y subió el cierre silenciosamente, recuperó sus guantes. Recuperó el maldito teléfono de su cama y lo forzó dentro de su bolsillo trasero antes de verificar la hora, debía correr al aeropuerto.

-¿Puedo pasar? -insistió él- No me gusta hablar así.

-Terminamos de hablar, Shaoran. -afirmó ella frente a la ventana.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de cerrarte a mí! -espetó con enojo- Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero no me dejas, Sakura. ¿Puedes abrir la maldita puerta para poder hablar? -pidió- Por favor, Sakura.

Sus dedos dudaron por sobre el pestillo de su ventana, sus ojos volvieron hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-Lo siento. -dijo en medio de un quejido lastimero- Pero no puedo… Lo siento. -repitió.

Abrió la ventana deprisa, las alas de _salto _aparecieron en sus pies y aterrizó al otro lado de la calle. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez su casa, se encontró con el rostro de Yukito observándola desde la ventana de la sala. Sus ojos sorprendidos, luego, decepcionados. Corrió hacia el aeropuerto sin mirar atrás.

…

-¡NO, NO!

El sonido del metal cortando la carne, la sangre cayendo sobre el suelo en grandes cantidades y los gritos de desesperación de la joven se oyeron con claridad desde el baño en el que se encontraban escondidos. Los ojos de Shaoran se habían cerrado hace tiempo, el sudor frío resbalaba por sus sienes y su cuello, pero ella no aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas.

-¡BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! -espetó una nueva voz- ¡ADELAIDA NO HA HECHO NADA!

La joven siguió chillando de dolor, pero Sakura no pudo oír más movimiento. Sí se oyeron pisadas, el sonido pegajoso de los pasos sobre la espesa sangre.

-¿Y quién sí, entonces? -demandó saber Achala- ¡Porque algunos de ustedes se revelaron hace unos días! -rugió- ¡Algunos de ustedes han olvidado que trabajan para mí, para el señor Welch!

-¡Pero no fue Adelaida! -chilló otra vez aquella voz masculina- ¡Ella no, se lo puedo jurar!

-¡La palabra de un mago que le ha vendido su alma al diablo no vale nada! -escupió el Siervo- ¡Ninguno de ustedes vale nada!

-¡Si no valemos nada, ¿qué quieres de nosotros, eh?!

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron al reconocer la voz del mago que planeaba levantarse contra Achala.

-¡Somos los que evitamos que el resto de los nuestros logren atacarte! -le recordó- ¡Somos nosotros los que evitamos que la magia se practique aquí! ¡Los que le informamos si alguien lo hace! -escupió- Si no valemos nada, ¿por qué nos temes, Achala? -inquirió en tono altanero- Porque nos temes, ¿verdad?

Sakura cerró los ojos.

…

_Hace un año._

No había podido, estaba en la fila, a punto de abordar el avión y no había podido hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta, su mochila sobre su espalda, y salió del aeropuerto. Tomó un taxi y regresó a su casa. Escondió su mochila en el patio trasero, detrás de un arbusto despojado de sus hojas, pero cubierto de la nieve que había caído aquella madrugada. Dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta delantera, los pasos se apresuraron hacia el recibidor y el rostro de su hermano fue todo lo que pudo ver.

-¿Dónde rayos has estado, Sakura? -gruñó entre dientes.

Se sacó el guante de su mano y le enseñó la palma de ésta, los puntos de sutura aún en ella.

-Me corté. -soltó entre dientes, la mentira ya ensayada en su viaje de vuelta- No quería arruinar la fiesta, así que fui al hospital. No creí que hubiera tanta gente. -desvió la mirada al suelo- No quería que te preocuparas, lo siento. Me asusté. -agregó- Había mucha sangre, creí que corté una vena y fui a urgencias. -levantó los ojos lentamente- Me dijiste que siempre que me accidentara fuera a urgencias.

Escondió la mano tras su espalda y puso la mejor cara de perro mojado, Toya tendría que tragar su historia. Nuevos pasos apresurados se oyeron y la silueta de Yukito se mostró detrás de la de su hermano. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sospechosos.

Sabía que él no la delataría, pero no sabía qué había dicho y qué no. Si había informado que se había ido con una mochila acuestas sería muy difícil de explicarle esa parte a Toya.

-¡Pudiste haber dicho algo, Sakura! -soltó su hermano entre dientes- Nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo sé, lo siento. -se disculpó, abatida- ¿Arruiné la fiesta?

-Tu padre aún no ha llegado. -fue Yukito el que respondió- Estábamos a punto de avisarle que íbamos a buscarte.

-Pero aquí estás. -suspiró su hermano- Menos mal, nos ahorramos el mal gusto.

Su hermano pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro y se dio la vuelta, camino a la cocina. Sólo quedaron ella y Yukito en el pasillo.

-Yue dice que estás más descuidada que de costumbre. -informó en un susurro- Tienes suerte de que nadie más te haya visto.

-Me corté. -le enseñó su herida, entrecerró los ojos- Fui a urgencias. Ya volví. -hizo una pausa- Esa es la verdad.

Yukito se dio la vuelta y siguió a su hermano, no dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

La velada pasó sin más inconvenientes. Shaoran había desaparecido, pero nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Tomoyo y su tía Sonomi se habían unido a la velada, un amigo de su padre fue el último invitado en llegar. La sonrisa de su padre aquella tarde iluminó su corazón, encandilaba más que el sol de verano.

No fue hasta la madrugada que su castigo llegó.

Abrió los ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin su permiso. Sus piernas la condujeron hasta la ventana, sus pies descalzos aterrizaron sobre la fría nieve. El frío de la nieve que cubría la calle quemó su piel durante todo su trayecto hasta el parque Pingüino. Su cuerpo estaba helado y cubierto por los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo oscuro y nublado. La luna se había ido, no quería ser testigo del acto que se llevaría a cabo allí.

Cayó de rodillas, sus pantalones de dormir se humedecieron. Su columna se dobló hasta que su mejilla estuvo presionada sobre el suelo.

Pasó media hora en aquella posición hasta que se oyeron pasos en su dirección, un pie presionó su cabeza contra la nieve y su respiración se aceleró cuando sintió el frío del metal contra su garganta.

_-Fallaste la prueba, amor. _-dijo- _Vas a ser castigada por ello._

Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con fuerza ante el incremento de su respiración, sus latidos se dispararon y un frío distinto se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

-¡AHHHHH!

La sangre comenzó a brotar de los finos cortes que la navaja trazó en los costados de su torso. El pie sobre su cabeza ejerció más presión, sus lágrimas derritieron la nieve del suelo.

Uno por uno, Aaron trazó los cortes a un lado y al otro de su torso a la altura de sus caderas expuestas, subiendo por su cintura y en el contorno de sus costillas. Las gotas carmesí tiñeron la blanca nieve. No fueron cortes profundos, no podía dañarla permanentemente ya que la necesitaba para seguir activa. Eso no quitó que las laceraciones fueran dolorosas.

Él se tomó su tiempo, la navaja se demoró más de lo necesario en cada uno de los cortes.

Estuvo una hora entera haciéndola sangrar frente al rey pingüino aquella madrugada.

_-La próxima vez será mejor que sigas mis órdenes, o no seré tan benevolente con tu cuerpo, amor._

No recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo hasta dos horas más tarde luego de acabar las laceraciones sobre su piel. Su cuerpo entero se encontraba helado, entumecido y sudoroso. A penas podía moverse sin sentir sus heridas arder.

No quedaron cicatrices, pero estuvo en cama una semana entera hasta que las heridas desaparecieron de su cuerpo

…

La risa que se escuchó brotar de la garganta del demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo del Siervo causó estragos en el cuerpo de todos. Aquél sonido no podía anunciar nada bueno.

-Tienes razón. -dijo, entonces- No valen nada.

-¡Si no valemos nada, déjanos ir! -exigió.

Transcurrieron largos segundos antes de obtener una respuesta por su parte.

-Llévenlos a todos al transporte, haremos la ejecución en público. -ordenó.

-¿A todos, señor? -inquirió alguien.

-Sí, lo haremos en el anuncio de mañana.

La mente de Sakura comenzó a correr veloz ante aquella información.

Pero no tanto como lo hizo su cuerpo ante las siguientes palabras de Achala.

-Los dos del baño, también.

…

Los mestizos de África que había convocado Tomoyo habían tratado sus heridas con hierbas y ungüentos medicinales. Si bien su herida había sido interna, su costilla había sido fracturada, los ungüentos habían transformado su dolor en un pequeño e insignificante tirón que punzaba a veces. Estaría en una cama, probablemente con una férula alrededor de su pecho ahora mismo sino fuera por su ayuda.

-¡Más rápido!

Y no aquí, corriendo por su vida junto a Sakura.

Todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido para que su mente lo procesara.

Hubo una explosión, no conocía su origen, pero había sido grande y había causado grandes llamas por todo el edificio. Sakura había tirado de su agarre y, no sabía de dónde, había sacado un arma y comenzó a disparar mientras se abrían paso hacia la salida. Más explosiones se oyeron, los magos que estaban siendo sometidos en el centro de la pista de baile aprovecharon el caos y comenzaron a luchar para librarse de sus opresores. El demonio con forma humana que custodiaba la puerta cayó al suelo luego de haber recibido dos balazos en su cabeza.

En el exterior se encontraban varias personas, aquellos que habían escapado del lugar por la falsa alarma de incendios. Sirenas de bomberos y patrullas policiales formaban parte de la cacofonía. Los gritos y estruendos no se hicieron esperar luego de las explosiones.

-¡Nos están siguiendo! -informó la castaña mientras lo conducía por las calles de aquél país extranjero.

-¿Qué hacemos? -logró balbucear.

Su amada tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¡Tendremos que luchar! -dijo- ¿Puedes luchar?

Claro que podía. Asintió.

-¡Tienes que apuntar a la cabeza! -ordenó- ¡Decapitarlos, si puedes! ¡Y ten cuidado con sus garras, son venenosas!

Se abrieron paso a una callejuela, lejos del gentío que corría por las calles en busca de refugio, alejándose lo más que podían del edificio en llamas. Las explosiones seguían sucediendo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era el responsable?

-¡Aquí vienen! -soltó Sakura entre dientes, una cuchilla dentada en su mano derecha y la pistola en la izquierda.

Sus dedos picaron cuando sus manos fueron envueltas en llamas, lo mejor sería usar la magia. Ya los habían descubierto, ¿verdad? De nada servía esconder que eran magos.

Las dos siluetas aparecieron al final del callejón, ambas figuras altas y magras. Sus rostros eran humanos, pero sus manos contaban una historia distinta.

-Aquí están. -gruñó uno- Sabandijas, no podrán huir ahora.

Una gran lengua verde viscosa colgó de la boca del demonio luego de haber dicho aquello. Sus manos, con tres garras filosas en cada una, eran de un color rojo sangre. Piel escamosa y sucia, garras amarillentas curtidas.

-¿Quién huye? -gruñó Sakura, el arma apuntando a ambos demonios- ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo la reunión de mañana? -inquirió- Responde, tu muerte será rápida como recompensa.

El demonio se abalanzó sobre Sakura a penas termino ésta de hablar. Su compañero siguió de largo, él era su objetivo. Su garras al frente, su clara intención de capturarlo con vida.

-¡Ven aquí!

Una bola de fuego impactó contra su pecho, enviándolo directamente hacia un contenedor de basura. Se levantó al instante, corrió de nuevo hacia él sobre sus manos, como un perro. Su lengua viscosa jugando contra sus gruesos labios. La siguiente bola impactó en su espalda, su ropa comenzó a arder pero no le impidió seguir con su carrera. Estaba a la mitad de invocar a su espada cuando el demonio saltó sobre él, derribándolo en el proceso. Sus manos, en vueltas en llamas, se hundieron sobre la carne de sus brazos como si de barro estuviera hecho. Sus garras arañaban sus hombros, utilizó sus rodillas para mantenerlo alejado lo más que pudo.

-Te ves sabroso, joven mago. -murmuró entre dientes.

Justo cuando sus garras perforaron la piel de sus hombros, sintió un líquido cálido y espeso sobre su pecho y cuello. Luego, el cuerpo del demonio fue empujado lejos de él.

-¡Debemos irnos, dos más están viniendo en esta dirección!

Las manos de Sakura estaban empapadas en sangre, pero no le importó cuando lo ayudó a levantarse y volvió a tirar de él para seguir corriendo por sus vidas. Siguieron hasta el final del callejón, la gente seguía corriendo.

-Creo que-

Una explosión los arrojó contra un automóvil estacionado en la calle, el zumbido en su cabeza le impidió oír los gritos de la gente. Podía sentir los vidrios de la ventana incrustarse en su espalda, el humo se extendió rápido y su garganta picaba. Sakura se incorporó con movimientos lentos, sostenía su cabeza con fuerza. Un trozo de vidrio se había incrustado en su antebrazo cuando su codo rompió la ventana del auto, la sangre goteaba sobre el suelo.

Dos nuevos enemigos aparecieron frente a ellos, él intentó incorporarse, pero su cabeza pitaba y todo comenzaba a verse borroso. El mareo lo alcanzó. Sakura logró observar a los demonios frente a ellos, intentó apuntarlos con su arma pero ésta fácilmente le fue arrebatada. Ella se abalanzó contra el demonio, él la empujó con fuerza y ella volvió a colisionar contra el auto, a un lado suyo.

Estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia cuando una nueva figura hizo acto de presencia detrás de los demonios.

…

Era vida o muerte.

Ahora o nunca.

Todo o nada.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a disparar su primer cargador, ella lucharía hasta el fin antes de caer.

Su primer disparo dio en el pecho de uno de los sirvientes de Achala, el segundo derribó al que estaba a unos metros de éste último. Los magos aprovecharon la distracción y comenzaron a luchar para liberarse de sus captores.

Fue cuando la primera explosión vino. Fue sobre el piso de arriba, la onda explosiva casi los derriba contra el suelo, pero lo utilizó como impulso y apresuró el paso hacia la salida.

-¡Más rápido! -le ordenó a Shaoran.

Había un único guardia custodiando aquella salida, dos disparos en su cabeza pronto lo dejaron fuera de juego. Una segunda explosión sacudió el edificio justo cuando salieron de el, la gente que había sido evacuada por la falsa alarma de incendios comenzó a correr lejos del edificio. A la distancia podía oírse la sirena de los bomberos y las autoridades policiacas. Se abrió paso con Shaoran entre la muchedumbre, no tardaron en comenzar a perseguirlos. Ella había podido ocultar su presencia, al igual que su amado, pero parecía que los demonios de Achala tenían el sentido del olfato desarrollado o algo por el estilo.

-¡Nos están siguiendo! -gruñó, exasperada. No iba a poder perderlos y habían muchos civiles allí para poder luchar con comodidad.

-¿Qué hacemos? -inquirió su novio.

No habían ideado un plan de emergencia, se suponía que no habría un enfrentamiento aquella noche. Al menos no uno que los involucrara. No quedaba de otra, tendrían que.

-¡Tendremos que luchar! -le informó- ¿Puedes luchar?

Ella lo había observado desenvolverse en el Valle, en aquella batalla en la que muchos no volvieron a su hogar, pero ahora sería diferente. Si bien sus enemigos no serían cosa fácil, Shaoran nunca se había enfrentado nunca antes a un demonio.

-¡Tienes que apuntar a la cabeza! -ordenó- ¡Decapitarlos, si puedes! ¡Y ten cuidado con sus garras, son venenosas!

Con la cantidad de civiles en las calles, tendrían suerte y no abandonarían por completo su falsa forma humana. Había distintos tipos de demonios, pero ninguno de ellos se mantendría de pie si eran decapitados.

Giró en la siguiente calle y se metieron dentro de un callejón.

-¡Aquí vienen! -le advirtió.

Llevó una mano hacia sus muslos, la cuchilla dentada que había escondido con la ayuda de su falda plisada fue empuñada con una mano; su arma se mantuvo en su otra mano. El truco de los disparos rápidos no iba a engañarlos dos veces.

Eran dos, uno para cada uno. Las garras afiladas y la lengua asquerosa eran los únicos signos que evidenciaban, de momento, su naturaleza demoníaca. Cuando el primero de ellos se abalanzó hacia ella, su instinto fue eliminarlo rápidamente de un disparo, pero él estaba esperando aquello y se movió con una velocidad mejorada. El tacleo sacó el aire de sus pulmones, pero soltó tres disparos a lo que tuvo alcance, sus costillas. Con un total de siete balas fuera, aún le quedaban diez más en el cargador.

-Perra.

El demonio retrocedió, ella soltó otro disparo hacia su pecho, pero sus largos brazos enviaron a su arma lejos de su mano. Fue cuando ella arremetió hacia él con su cuchilla, directo a su garganta. Las garras de él se apretujaron alrededor de su cuello, tratando de alejarla de él. Retorció el cuchillo en su garganta, la hoja quedó acostada y ella empujó hacia la izquierda, expandiendo la abertura y llegando al hueso que sostenía su cráneo sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que empujar con fuerza, las garras de él se clavaron sobre su propio cuello con el movimiento, pero el dolor valió la pena cuando su cabeza salió volando de su cuello y sus brazos cayeron laxos a su costado. Tiró de su cuchilla para recuperarla, se volvió hacia su amado para ayudarlo. Abrió la garganta de su oponente de un tajo limpio y tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras rompía el hueso de su cuello. Recuperó su arma del suelo y ayudó a Shaoran a levantarse. La sangre empapaba su cuello y sus mejillas, pero no parecía tener más que unos raspones.

Escuchó una nueva explosión, más cerca de lo que debería. Estaba segura que se había alejado al menos cinco manzanas del antro. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Shaoran si estaba bien cuando sintió dos presencias más acercarse a ellos.

-¡Debemos irnos, dos más están viniendo en esta dirección!

Tomó su muñeca y volvieron a correr hacia el final del callejón. Kero debía estar buscándolos, lo mejor sería encontrarlo y poner tanta distancia entre el antro y ellos como fuera posible. Volvieron a las calles, pero no podrían mantenerse allí por mucho tiempo, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y llamarían la atención al instante.

-Creo que-

Estaba por comentarle sus dudas a su amado cuando una nueva ola explosiva los arrojó contra un vehículo. El dolor sordo de su brazo significaba que se había herido, pero la punzada en su cráneo era lo más alarmante. Su cabeza había golpeado el techo del auto, su vista se oscureció por unos momentos y el dolor no la dejaba respirar.

Estaban en peligro, la adrenalina corría por su sistema y sus sentidos comenzaron a captar todo aquello que podía.

El humo en el aire.

Los gritos de la gente.

El calor de la sangre en sus oídos y a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

La presencia de dos demonios.

Con su vista desenfocada logró apuntar con su arma, pero de un manotazo lograron que soltara su agarre. No importaba, ella podía asesinar con sus manos desnudas. Se abalanzó hacia aquél que la había desarmado, fue irritante la facilidad con que la empujó por el pecho -el crujido de una costilla la hizo lamentar su deplorable estado. Su cabeza hizo contacto con los restos de la ventana del automóvil, su hombro había sufrido lo peor del daño cuando chocó contra la puerta del vehículo. Estaba dislocado, seguro que sí.

Su cuerpo entero ardió en llamas cuando observó los ojos de su amado ser cubiertos por sus párpados para no volver a abrirse. Volvió a observar a sus enemigos, no sabía si aún los querían con vida luego de haber asesinado a los últimos dos demonios que habían ido tras ellos.

-Creí que tendría que volar toda la ciudad antes de dar con ustedes dos.

Frunció el ceño ante la imponente figura que se elevó por sobre los dos demonios que ahora eran cadáveres desangrándose en el frío suelo.

-¿Quién- Quién eres? -luchó contra la tos y el humo en sus vías respiratorias.

-Soy Kelian.

Sus grandes ojos caramelo se encontraron con los suyos, la katana en su mano -cubierta de sangre- provocó una oleada de temor. Shaoran no estaba en condiciones de luchar, no tenía las cartas consigo y ella no podría cargarlo sobre sus hombros en una huida rápida. Forzó sus piernas a reaccionar, debía deshacerse del extraño.

-Tranquila, vine a ayudar. -se apresuró a informar cuando la observó empuñar su cuchilla dentada.

-¿Tienes pruebas? -soltó entre dientes.

-Gia dijo que el muchacho estaba en peligro. -fueron sus palabras, sus ojos sobre la forma inconsciente de Shaoran- Con Achala en el lugar, tuve que volar el edificio. -observó a ambos lados de la calle- Él se ha ido de aquí, pero sus hombres siguen rastrillando el lugar. Debemos darnos prisa e ir a un lugar seguro.

-¿Gia, dices? -luchó contra el pitido de su cabeza por reconocer aquél nombre.

-Sí, ella me envió por él. -señaló a su amado- No hay tiempo, ¡debemos irnos de aquí!

No fue una opción, pudo sentir la celda de cuatro hombres venir en su dirección.

Asintió, el hombre guardó su katana en la saya que descansaba en su cintura.

-_Reversus in domum suam._

Un mago, se dio cuenta entonces.

El hechizo de tele transportación los había llevado a un lugar a salvo, fuera de las asediadas calles.

…..

Palpó con cuidado los relieves en su piel, se había preguntado qué había sucedido con aquella pluma que le había regalado Gia, el espíritu que se hacía llamar madre de lo sobrenatural. La forma de la pluma estaba grabada en la base de la parte posterior de su cuello, debajo del inicio de su cabello.

-¿Un sello? -inquirió.

-Mas una marca. -murmuró su novia por lo bajo.

-¿Como un clan? -frunció el ceño.

-Puede ser. -dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado- Nunca había visto un como ésta, tampoco había oído hablar de esta tal Gia antes de que tú y Eriol la mencionaran.

-No es de extrañar. -dice Kelian mientras entra en la habitación, su cuerpo descansando contra el umbral de la puerta- Eso se debe a Aaron y tu relación con él. -y agrega- Gia y Aaron nunca han estado en buenos términos.

-Sí, bueno. -se levantó de su lugar y se colocó frente a Shaoran, interponiéndose entre ambos- Nómbrame una sola persona que se haya encontrado en buenos términos con él.

El sol se encuentra en su punto máximo, es pasado el mediodía. Han pasado doce horas desde el altercado en el antro de Achala. Las noticias se encuentran silenciadas en el televisor junto a Kelian, los títulos son 'atentado terrorista el Leiria', las imágenes muestran los edificios envueltos en llamas rojas y humo negro levantándose en el cielo nocturno. No hubo muertos, pero sí una docena de heridos. Los periodistas comentan sobre la milagrosa falsa alarma de incendios que salvó la vida de aquellos que se encontraban dentro del primer edifico en estallar, un popular antro en el centro de la ciudad. No se ha mencionado nada sobre una joven bruja mutilada o los cadáveres de los demonios que habían sido derribados aquella noche.

El mundo seguía inconsciente acerca de los verdaderos hechos transcurridos la pasada noche.

Un misteriosos hombre los había rescatado, Kelian, el enviado de Gia. Actualmente se encontraban en su residencia, muy al norte del centro, pero aún en Leiria. Aún en Portugal. Ninguno confiaba en él, pero el misterioso hombre había traído consigo a un Kero inconsciente y había tratado las heridas de los tres.

-Esa sí es una tarea imposible. -dijo y se sonrió- No conozco a nadie, al menos no en persona.

Kelian llevaba su largo cabello azabache en una coleta floja a su espalda. Sus ojos caramelos resaltaban sobre su piel blanquecina. Su altura y su porte lo hacían ver más mayor de lo que era. La saya en su cintura -la cual llevaba en todo momento- le daban un aire de guerrero, así como sus ojos analíticos.

-No te creería aunque mencionaras un solo nombre. -dijo Sakura- Y no sólo porque conozco a Aaron.

Su amada no estaba disimulando su desconfianza para nada, pero él sabía que estaba preocupada por su seguridad y la de Kero. El guardián seguía fuera de combate y él a penas y había despertado una hora atrás. El arma de Sakura había quedado atrás, pero su cuchilla descansaba a la altura de su cintura, accesible al instante en que la necesitara.

-He conocido suficientes brujas en mi vida para saber que la desconfianza que tan abiertamente expresas hacia mí no es personal. -expresó mientras se distanciaba del umbral y daba dos pasos dentro de la habitación- Y, aunque no es bienvenida, es entendible. -y, con calma, agregó- Voy a sacar un sobre de mi bolsillo trasero, te pido que no me ataques en el proceso.

Sakura lo observó con precaución mientras revelaba el sobre que evidentemente llevaba, dudó unos segundos antes de aceptarlo cuando se lo tendió. Kelian retrocedió, volviendo a su antigua posición contra el umbral.

-Cuando Gia dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí, no creí que fuera uno tan… -observó las imágenes que se repetían en la televisión- Bueno, creí que podría ser más discreto. Veo que me equivoqué.

-Nos has estado espiando. -afirmó la bruja entre dientes mientras le entregaba la serie de fotografías a su novio.

Las diferentes tomas los mostraban a ambos por las calles de Portugal, la mayoría mientras ellos espiaban a la gente de Achala.

-No te sientas mal. -ofreció el hombre en tono formal- Tienes buen entrenamiento, pero tengo más experiencia que tú. -frunció el ceño- En éste trabajo debes suponer que siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, sólo así te forzarás a tus límites y mejorarás.

-¿Trabajo? -inquirió Sakura, su tono salió verdaderamente sorprendido- ¿Qué trabajo?

Los ojos claros del hombre se aferraron a los esmeraldas de su amada por varios segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Voy a hacer las cosas más sencillas para ti. -su mirada se trasladó hacia él- Para ambos.

Shaoran se incorporó de su lugar en la cama, quedó un paso detrás de Sakura. Kelian seguía observándolos con ojos analíticos y cuidadosos, no le dio un buen presentimiento.

-Están yendo tras peces demasiado gordos, pequeños. -entrecerró los ojos- Y, si hoy fue una señal de ello, sólo terminarán en el fondo del basurero de algún bar de mala muerte si siguen por éste camino. -se cruzó de brazos, elevó su barbilla- El Consejo es una cosa, pero los señores demonios son otra liga muy distinta.

-No debe ser la primera vez que te digan 'métete en tus propios asuntos', ¿verdad? -soltó Sakura en un tono divertido. Su voz baja y levemente amenazante- Gracias por la ayuda, pero creo que ya nos vamos.

La castaña se inclinó a un lado, sobre la forma inconsciente de su guardián en la esquina de la cama. Los ojos de ninguno de los dos se alejó de la figura del extraño, quien se mantuvo en el umbral en su forma relajada.

-Pueden irse, por supuesto. -asintió.

Luego de que dieran dos pasos, él volvió a hablar.

-Pero el muchacho se queda.

Nunca había visto a Sakura moverse tan rápido antes, y la había visto moverse en el campo de batalla antes.

…

No era estúpida, no iba a confiarle su vida o la de sus seres queridos a un extraño. Pero, por la misma razón, aceptó su ayuda sin objeciones.

Shaoran tenía su espalda decorada con varias piezas de vidrio, la tos persistente en su garganta debido a la inhalación de humo y los rasguños en sus brazos de su pelea con aquel demonio. No parecían estar envenenadas, pero no podía estar segura hasta observarlas con detalle. Su mente aún zumbaba, se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza y seguramente se habría causado un leve traumatismo -si la sangre en sus oídos era una señal, claro. El sangrado de su brazo se había detenido, pero aún tenía incrustado el gran pedazo de vidrio. Su pecho dolía allí donde el demonio había empujado, seguramente un gran y colorido hematoma se estaba curando lentamente.

_-El muchacho se queda._

Atisbó a sonreír antes de desenfundar su cuchilla y hacer contacto con el blanquecino cuello expuesto de aquél extraño, la piel de su garganta y el filo dentado eran uno antes de que ella pudiera formular las palabras en su boca.

-Eso no será posible.

Sus lentillas oscuras hace tiempo estaban fuera, sus esmeraldas oscuras y fieras se aferraron a las caramelizadas analíticas. Kelian no hizo ningún movimiento, eso la mantuvo intranquila. ¿Quién era éste sujeto? ¿Qué quería de su novio?

-Puedes ir y ser el almuerzo de Achala, pero el muchacho se queda. -repitió.

Con el movimiento de su garganta, la cuchilla fue presionada por su piel, dejando una delgada línea de sangre en donde antes había tersa piel.

-Después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que has hecho siempre? -presionó- Dejarlo atrás, correr hacia los demonios.

"_-Pobre niño. -soltó con mofa- ¿Cuándo le dirás que tu alma y tu cuerpo me pertenecen, mi Sakura?"_

-¡NO!

Sus ojos se abrieron con pavor puro ante el recuerdo de las manos burlonas de Aaron sobre su cuerpo. En el presente, las manos de Kelian torcieron su muñeca con un rápido movimiento y la acorraló contra el umbral, su otra mano presionando su garganta con fuerza suficiente para poder romperle el cuello en un movimiento rápido. La otra mano de Sakura estaba ocupada, la pequeña y débil forma de Kero a salvo, contra su pecho.

-¡DETENTE! -escuchó el pedido de su amado- Me quedo, pero déjala ir.

-Mátame. -contradijo ella- Adelante. -a penas y podía hablar a través de su agarre- Sólo así voy a dejarlo.

Kelian no dijo nada, nadie lo hizo. Fue por esa razón que todos pudieron oír el sonido de su hueso siendo partido en dos, por el silencio.

-¡NO! ¡DETENTE! -volvió a rogar Shaoran- ¡Maldita sea, detente!

Su cuchilla cayó al suelo, se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar ante el dolor de su muñeca rota. El maldito presionó su cuello un poco más, pero el dolor no era comparado al de su muñeca.

-…no sé qué vio Gia en ustedes dos. -dijo, luego de unos segundos. El agarre en su cuello se aflojó, pero no se deshizo- ¿Cuánto tardará esa muñeca tuya en sanar?

Pestañeó, demasiado adolorida para poder esconder su reacción de sorpresa. Al parecer, los habían estado siguiendo hace demasiado tiempo. No sólo en Portugal.

-Debemos dejar el país dentro de las próximas cinco horas, ¿será suficiente para que pienses en frío sobre la situación actual? -hizo una pausa- Tal vez si te rompo la otra muñe-

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! -exclamó el castaño.

Los ojos de Kelian repararon sobre la figura de Shaoran, su figura no dejó de estar alerta para con ella.

-¿Qué? -espetó con brusquedad, su mirada volvió a ella. Ésta vez, la mirada analítica fue reemplazada por una de enfado- ¿No creíste que él les informaría acerca de tu guardián? ¿De tu novio?

Un sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo.

-¿Creíste que saldrías viva de allí? ¿Qué ambos lo harían? -su ceño se profundizó más, si eso era posible- En cuanto vieron un peluche amarillo en el edificio frente al antro todas las alarmas se dispararon, iban a cazarte.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar de rabia ante aquella revelación, ¿en qué estaba pensando al llevarlos con ella? Era una estúpida, siempre sería una estúpida. Una y otra vez cayendo en las trampas de Aaron.

-Ahora mismo, Welch debe estar viajando hacia aquí.

¿No era eso lo que ella había querido? Qué… estúpida.

-¿Te quedas a seguir con tu misión o vienes con nosotros? -inquirió- Gia quiere al muchacho vivo, voy a llevarlo conmigo.

Frunció el ceño.

-El chico tiene un sello, pero no tú. -le recordó Kelian- Tú decides qué rumbo tomar.

…

_No quedaba otra opción, debía hacerse más fuerte. Lo sabía, ella lo supo desde el momento en que conoció cuál era el precio que debía pagar por esta nueva vida suya. Tal vez, si se volvía lo suficientemente fuerte y poderosa, ella podría resistir._

_Sí. Ella aguantaría, soportaría todo los golpes que estaban a punto de venir hacia ella._

_Podía sentirlo cada vez que él tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, la energía fluyendo por sus venas. Era como adrenalina, como… como ella imaginaba que las drogas debían de sentirse. Poderosa y llena de vida, lo cual era irónico._

_-Vamos a hacer de ti una herramienta bien afilada. -había dicho Aaron cuando volvió de su primera misión, cuando recuperó el objeto oscuro de aquellas tres brujas y prometió ser fuerte- No eres un bruja debilucha, al menos lo haces con decencia._

_Sabía que era una bruja, pero eso no era todo lo que ella era. Las cartas y sus guardianes eran preciados para ella, sí, pero no… Nunca…. Ella no-_

_-Nunca creí que tendría que usar mis poderes alguna vez. -confesó en voz alta, sus manos temblando a sus costados- No de verdad, no __**así.**_

_No para herir, no para asesinar._

_-Bien, entonces será mejor que cambiemos eso._

_Podía imaginar más que ver la sonrisa en el rostro del demonio que hablaba dentro de su cabeza, el tono de su voz susurraba promesas escondidas. Promesas sobre poder y fuerza, sobre magia y sangre. _

_Mucha sangre, de hecho._

_Al principio, fue su sangre. Aaron le había dicho que un cuerpo débil no podría jamás pertenece a una bruja poderosa, así que aquello tendría que cambiar. Y pronto. _

_Aunque era una bruja, su cuerpo era mortal. Carne, hueso y sangre. Podía romperse y podía ser destazado, sangraría y sería inútil. Debía aprender a esquivar ataques hacia su persona, debía evitar ser herida y, en el proceso, asesinada. Necesitaría un cuerpo resistente, uno con músculos preparados y pulmones sanos. Entonces fue que las rondas por el bosque comenzaron, ella correría por el amplio lugar por al menos una hora al principio. Con los días y las semanas la rutina comenzó a subir de nivel: una hora se tornaron tres, el trote se volvió un carrera por su vida y, al final, la mentira se volvió realidad. Perros furiosos la perseguían por todo el maldito bosque, estaba prohibido escalar los árboles y poner distancia con los canes, ella debía huir de ellos con éxito durante las tres horas o perder la vida en el intento._

_Los reflejos debían ser precisos, debía tener plena conciencia de todo aquello que la rodeara. Objetos aleatorios fueron arrojados hacia ella en sus carreras marítimas por el bosque. Comenzó con simples piedras, pinos o frutos y semillas. Luego, dardos. Las malditas cosas silbaban en su camino hacia ella, sólo así había podido detectar el primero de ellos. Sus sentidos estaban mejorando, otro punto explotado en su entrenamiento: la vista y el oído._

_Nadie debía saber sobre sus misiones, nadie parecía creer sus mentiras. Entonces, sólo podía contar consigo misma. No fue tan difícil aprender primeros auxilios, tenía suficiente material de lectura en su casa. Además, su hermano siempre le platicaba sobre los cuidados que debía tener. Toya no ponía objeciones cuando ella solicitaba que él le enseñara cómo hacer una férula improvisada o cómo desconectar una herida con lo que tuviera a mano. Aaron le había dicho que su cuerpo era débil, que sangraba y se rompía con facilidad, pero eso no era cierto._

_Sus heridas sanaban con una rapidez inhumana. No de inmediato, pero sí con más rapidez que lo que debería tomar. Los moretones azules se desvanecían al día siguiente, los esguinces tomaban dos o tres. Se había caído en el bosque en una sesión de entrenamiento, una rama especialmente afilada había atravesado su brazo de lado a lado. La herida se cerró dos días después, al tercer día su piel volvió a estar tersa y sin cicatrices. Como nueva._

_Una vez que fue lo suficientemente rápida, lo suficientemente sabia y que sus ojos eran lo suficientemente afilados, llegó la hora de usar sus manos para que los demás sangraran._

_-Eres una bruja de cartas, entonces se una bruja de cartas. -casi ordenó él._

_La fuerza de las cartas era una natural y explosiva, ella debía moldearla en formas refinadas y accesibles. _

_Fuego no era sólo un bosque entero incendiándose, podía ser una pequeña llama en la punta de su dedo o una bola de fuego con un objetivo en mente._

_Viento no era sólo un huracán, podía ser la brisa que desviara un ataque enemigo._

_Fue como aprender a caminar otra vez. Trabajó en los límites y las formas que las cartas podían adoptar, las cartas colaboraron con entusiasmo. _

_Observó a sus preciadas cartas a su alrededor, cada una de ellas le devolvió la mirada._

_-No quiero pedirles esto… -fue lo primero que les dijo- Pero no tengo otra opción._

_-Ama…_

_-¡Señora!_

_Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, soltó todo en un suspiro pesado._

_-Necesito volverme más fuerte. -entrecerró los ojos- Necesitamos volvernos más fuertes. Necesito su ayuda. -se corrigió- Entonces, nunca más tendré que volver a pedirle ayuda._

…

Dio un paso adelante y observó el firmamento, el sol brillaba en lo alto allí. El traqueteo de los turistas yendo de aquí para allá, la risa de los niños y el aleteo de las aves. La Torre Eiffel era preciosa, pero, a su parecer, no era nada comparada con la Torre de Tokio.

Sakura separó sus labios y pronunció una sola palabra.

_Tiempo._

El sol siguió brillando con la misma intensidad, pero todo lo demás se detuvo. La vida detuvo su curso, aunque no duraría demasiado, solo lo suficientemente para que ellos pudieran cruzar la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró la mirada de su amado, quien estaba junto a Kelian a unos pesos detrás suyo. Las manos del mago desconocido se juntaron, palma con palma, cuando volvió a separarlas sellos pintados en tinta dorada flotaban en el aire. Pronto, un círculo los rodeó a los tres.

El salto fue abrupto, señal de que algo estaba mal.

Rodaron por el suelo cuando llegaron al otro lado, ella se apresuró a pararse sobre sus propios pies en la tierra de las bestias salvajes, donde una única ley regía sobre sus habitantes.

-Nadie tiene permitido la entrada al Zoológico. -habló una suave voz- Si no quieren una muerte lenta, vuelvan sobre sus pasos, brujos.

Sakura retrocedió hasta posicionarse junto a su amado, estaban rodeados a la rivera del río por una bandada de aves con garras y picos afilados.

-Sakura. -murmuró Kero desde su escondite dentro de su chaqueta.

-Lo sé. -gruñó ella en respuesta.

Algunas plumas cayeron sobre ellos desde el cielo, ella se negó a observar en esa dirección. Más aves estaban sobrevolando sobre ellos, además de aquellas que descansaban sobre las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor.

Además de la mujer con alas en sus brazos y plumas cubriendo su cuerpo entero delante de ellos, quien les había soltado una advertencia. Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus grandes ojos dorados fijos en ellos.

-Así es, entonces. -dijo la mujer pájaro, sus ojos entrecerrados. De su boca salió un chillido, un gorgoteo amenazador. Las otras aves gigantes hicieron eco del llamado.

-Sakura. -insistió.

-Kelian. -gruñó ella, entonces.

El mago espadachín se quedó en su lugar, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de la amenaza presente delante de ellos. Las aves comenzaron a descender del cielo en picada, ella tenía a Salto activada y su cuchilla en su mano cuando todos dejaron de graznar.

Kelian sonrió.

-Oh, mi hermosa, hermosa, Hom-rah. -murmuró una nueva voz en el lugar- No te comas a mis invitados, por favor… te aseguro te indigestarán.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par. _¿De dónde salió?_, fue la primera pregunta que cruzó su mente, ¿_cuándo? ¿en qué momento ella-_

Ojos de un marrón profundo la observaron, pupilas verticales, como las de un gato. Combinaban con los distintos tonos de ámbar y terracota de los que estaban hechos los caireles de su cabellos. Su piel era hermosa, con todos los tonos de verde que Sakura haya podido ver jamás. Parecía una cosa tan pequeña e indefensa y, a la vez, tan fiera y peligrosa.

-Gia, sabes que las puertas están cerradas. -gruñó la mujer pájaro.

-Oh, Hom-rah, sabes que jamás traería a alguien que pudiera herirte a ti o a los otros. -aseguró mientras acariciaba el plumaje de sus alas con ternura- Mis hijos tienen buenos modales… son míos, después de todo.

¿_Qué demonios…?_ Sakura observó cómo la mujer pájaro – Hom-rah – parecía creer en sus palabras. Dejó de observar al grupo de extraños que acababan de cruzar las puertas hacia su hogar.

-No pueden quedarse mucho tiempo. -gruñó al final- Con una sola bruja instalada indefinidamente aquí tenemos suficiente. -espetó y les dio la espalda, caminó hacia uno de los árboles y voló hasta posarse sobre una de sus ramas, cerca de la copa.

Sakura saltó en su lugar cuando sintió el cálido toque sobre su mejilla, el rostro de Gia a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. -comentó por lo bajo.

-…¿Qu-

-Esmeraldas.

Las manos del espíritu se movieron hasta posicionarse a un lado de sus orbes, ambos pulgares sobre la piel sensible debajo de éstos.

La sonrisa de Gia fue escalofriante mientras dejaba caer descuidadamente sus siguientes palabras.

-Deberían volverse rubíes luego de haber visto tanta sangre, ¿no lo crees, Sakura?

Apretó sus diente hasta el punto de hacerlos chirriar antes de romper el agarre sobre ella, Gia retrocedió unos cuantos pasos aún sin deshacer sus sonrisa.

-¡El té va a enfriarse, Kelian! -chilló mientras se daba la vuelta- ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

Sintió las manos de Shaoran sobre su brazo, pero ella siguió observando la espalda de Gia y Kelian, que habían comenzado a caminar detrás del ser.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a esa _cosa?_ -soltó entre dientes.

-Sólo trata de jugar con tu mente. -le advirtió- No caigas en sus juegos o no dejará de jugarlos jamás. -hiso una breve pausa- Ángel confiaba en ella…

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los suyos.

-O, al menos, eso pareció. -frunció el ceño- De todas formas, no tenemos ningún aliado, ¿verdad?

-…eso es porque no tenemos a nadie en quien confiar. -agregó ella con recelo y en voz baja- Sólo los unos a los otros.

-Sakura tiene razón. -apoyó el peluche.

-No podremos hacerlo solos, Sakura. -hiso ver lo dolorosamente obvio- Nos superan en número, en poder.

-Puedo enseñarte. -se apresuró a decir- Puedo enseñarte todo lo que yo sé, entonces, tal vez…

Ambos, mago y guardián, podían oír la desesperación en su voz. La única forma de que Sakura haya aceptado la oferta de Kelian había sido por eso mismo, miedo, miedo de lo que podría suceder si seguían por aquel camino. De la sangre que sería derramada, de la posibilidad de ser atrapados.

De la muerte.

-Lo que tú sabes no es lo que él necesita. -afirmó con seguridad.

Se dio la vuelta, la sonrisa escalofriante había abandonado su rostro. Sus ojos ya no lucían tan grandes, ya no lucían tan cálidos. Podía reconocer una figura autoritaria cuando la veía y esa era la impresión que le estaba dando Gia en aquél momento, con Kelian a su derecha. Su voz había dejado de sonar aterciopelada, ahora sólo transmitía seguridad y conocimiento, experiencia y verdades ocultas.

-Puedo enseñarle a sobrevivir. -afirmó la bruja- A ser más fuerte, más rápido, más-

-¿Cómo tú? -la interrumpió- Una sobreviviente… -probó las palabras en su boca- Eres una ladrona.

Apretó sus manos en puños a un lado de su cuerpo, no necesitaba que le recordara lo que era. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

-Una espía. -dio un paso al frente- Una luchadora. -otro más- Una seductora. -un último paso- Una asesina.

-Sí, lo soy. -levantó su barbilla, ella había aceptado su lado y hecho las pases consigo misma- Una sobreviviente, como tú dices… Sigo viva.

-¿Qué tanto? -inquirió, presionando- ¿En qué términos? ¿Bajo que condiciones?

-¡Vinimos aquí porque prometiste ayudar, Gia! -intervino Shaoran- ¿Cómo ayuda el que hostigues a Sakura?

-Yo sólo puedo ayudar a los que quieren ser ayudados. -dijo, su voz aterciopelada de vuelta- ¿**Quiere** ella ser ayudada? -alzó una ceja.

-¿**Necesito** ser ayudada? -inquirió la bruja, escéptica.

-¿**Puedes** ser ayudada? -devolvió, a cambio.

.

.

.

.

-Tú no. -negó por lo bajo- Tú no puedes ayudarme.

La risa cantarina del espíritu resonó en todo el claro.

-Me gusta ella… -afirmó en voz alta- Es una fiera combativa, justo como su pequeña prima angelada. -entrecerró los ojos- Shaoran no es un sobreviviente como lo eres tú o como lo fue ella, es por eso que los traje al Zoológico. Él es un _caballo,_ un protector, y debe ser entrenado como tal. -se dio la vuelta- Síganme, tengo una propuesta para ustedes, pequeños brujos.

"_-Eres fuerte, eres una princesa."_

No dejó que nadie notara el temblor en sus manos cuando siguió los pasos de Gia.

_Desearía haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, Ángel. Pero lo estoy intentando, lo estoy intentando duro ahora._ Observó el cielo _¿Puedes verme? ¿Puedes ver que sigo aquí, de pie?_

Sobrevolaron sobre el lomo de Kerberos mientras que Kelian y Gia lo hacían sobre una gran avión de papel que convocó el mago. El Bosque Blanco se encontraba a varios metros en el suelo, ella sabía que la manada de Matt vivía en estas tierras. Su sobrino estaría allí, junto a su padre. Se preguntó cómo estarían ambos, si sabrían que ellos estaban allí. Kelian levantó vuelo, se estaban dirigiendo hacia la copa de un gran árbol.

-Ya llegamos, es allí.

Su amado señaló el camino y Kero siguió el avión de papel, las ramas y lianas parecieron abrirse paso para dejarlos aterrizar en un pequeño y colorido claro. Varias avecillas -de un tamaño normal- trinaban suavemente mientras volaban de aquí para allá, sus coloridas plumas cayendo de vez en cuando hacía el suelo. El aroma dulce de las flores que decoraban el suelo y finas estructuras hechas de lianas y troncos. El lugar le pareció sacado de un cuento infantil, tal vez algo más esperado en Bella Rosa que en el Bosque Blanco del Zoológico.

-¿Les gusta? -inquirió el pequeño espíritu mientras tomaba asiento sobre el taco de un tronco. Habían otros cuatro asientos, junto a una mesa en el centro- El té está servido, por favor. -les hizo una seña para que imitan a Kelian y tomaran asiento- No todos los días puedo tener compañía para disfrutar. -confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es difícil creer que alguien como tú se encuentra sola. -comentó el muñeco con ironía- Si eres encantadora.

-¿Verdad? -inquirió, risueña, ignorando la ironía que destilaba cada una de sus palabras- Pero eso es porque la compañía que deseo es… especial. -agregó, su tono aterciopelado- No existen muchas personas con las que desee pasar mi tiempo.

-Parece que tampoco dejan que muchos lleguen hasta ti. -comentó la bruja mientras tomaba la taza ente sus manos, pero sin dar un sorbo.

-¿Por qué hay tanta seguridad en la puerta? -inquirió Shaoran- No estaban allí la última vez que vine. -frunció el ceño.

-La última vez que viniste, el Consejo seguía con vida, cachorro de lobo. -le hizo ver, divertida- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. -y bebió de su té, al igual que Kelian.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? -inquirió ella, extrañada.

-¿Tus nuevos amigos no te lo han mencionado? -inquirió, a cambio, igualmente extrañada. Sakura se limitó a observarla, sin entender. Gia dejó su taza de té y entrelazó sus dedos sin uñas en su regazo mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra- Yo misma le notifiqué al director sobre las ondulaciones en el Zoológico, creí que, al menos, les informaría sobre ello, ya que aquí… -una sonrisa perezosa se formó en sus labios- Aquí se encuentra alguien preciado para los familiares de Ángel, ¿no?

-¿Paz, el director del Instituto? -inquirió él, sorprendido.

El rostro de Sakura estaba libre de emociones, no dejando revelar nada.

-Veo que no aceptaste su oferta. -mencionó con calma- Habría ganado si hubiese apostado, pero no quise desilusionar a mi viejo amigo… ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en ello?

_Viejo amigo_.

-No es por ti por quien me preocupo, no ahora, al menos. -su atención fue enfocada hacia su amado- Te dije que me preocupo por mis hijos, ¿no, Shaoran? -inclinó la cabeza a un lado- Estoy preocupada por ti.

-La guerra ya pasó. -frunció el ceño- Y no ayudaste en nada, Gia. ¿Qué quieres ahora? Creí que no quitarías el sello. -le recordó.

-¿Quién dijo que la guerra terminó? -fue la pregunta de Kelian- Eso no fue una guerra, fue una batalla de muchas más que vienen.

-Con el Consejo muerto y Aaron fuera, todo-

-Todo sigue igual. -interrumpió Gia- O peor.

-Todo va a cambiar. -terminó de hablar Sakura- ¿No es esa la intención de Paz? El cambio, la nueva era. -gruñó- ¿O no crees que así sea?

Para molestia de Sakura, fue Kelian quien respondió.

-No necesariamente el cambio sea para bien.

-No entiendo. -dijo su amado- ¿No estás del lado de Paz?

Hubo un minuto de silencio críptico antes de que el espíritu respondiera.

-No soy una fiel creyente, una fanática. -dijo, entonces- Los idealistas no pueden gobernar este mundo, mucho menos sobrevivir en él.

_En otras palabras, no. _Pensó para sí la bruja.

-Paz cree que el último Puen Tum y los dos Pilares serán suficientes para restaurar el equilibrio que hace tanto ha abandonado nuestro mundo. -frunció el ceño- Los señores demonios no van a bajar sus cabezas ante tres mocosos que no saben limpiarse el trasero. -hizo una pausa, sus ojos se cerraron- ¿Cuánto crees que le tomará a él salir de la prisión de Ángel?

-…no lo sé. -respondió entre dientes.

-No lo suficiente para que Paz logre romper todas las cadenas que Aaron dejó sobre este mundo. -opinó ella, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y observó a Sakura- No lo suficiente para que el Puen Tum gane suficientes los seguidores o que el Pilar del infierno recobre el estatus que necesita para que los demonios la sigan o que el Pilar del cielo acepte su destino. -entrecerró los ojos- Y no lo suficiente para que la heredera de Aaron pueda tomar su lugar y dirigir a los señores demonios.

-¿Cómo ganamos más tiempo, entonces?

Fue Shaoran quien habló, fiero y decidido.

-Necesitamos más tiempo, ¿verdad? -gruñó- ¿Cómo ganamos más tiempo? -repitió.

Gia sonrió, una sonrisa que había visto en su padre y en su hermano antes, dirigida hacia ella: orgullo. Eriol le había explicado quién se suponía que era Gia, el Génesis de las brujas y magos y de muchos otros seres. _Madre_, había dicho él. ¿Era así?

-¿Ves? -dijo hacia ella- Es un _caballo, _un campeón. Un purasangre, éste hijo mío. -se rió- Kelian va a entrenarlo, sé que Ángel puso a su caballero a que lo entrenara, pero las bestias no pueden entrenar a un _caballo. _-negó- Un _caballo _y un caballero no son lo mismo, aunque sean similares. -se levantó de su asiento- Tú deberías aceptar un consejo o dos de Kelian… -mencionó- Es un guerrero fuerte, pero también es de mis mejores espías.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, imitando al espíritu.

-¿Entrenarlo para qué? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? -espetó, insegura y preocupada- ¿Quieres boicotear a Paz? ¿Es eso?

-No nos interpondremos en los planes de Tomoyo, si eso es lo que planeas. -asintió Shaoran- Que Sakura no esté con ella no significa que no la apoye. -y, agregó- Por más insignificante o absurdo que te parezca, son ideales nobles y fuertes. La gente necesita esto, necesita algo en que creer.

Gia desapareció de su vista en medio segundo, su brazos estaban abrazando a Shaoran desde atrás al segundo siguiente, sus labios junto a su oído.

-No está en mis planes volverme enemiga del Instituto, hijo mío. -sus palabras estaban siendo dichas al oído de él, pero sus ojos estaban sobre Sakura- Tampoco del cielo o el infierno.

-¿Entonces? -inquirió el guardián del sol, igual de confundido que el resto.

-…quieres lo que Paz no pudo conseguir. -dedujo Sakura, sorprendida.

-Pero, eso es… -balbuceó su amado, sus ojos sobre ella.

Gia estaba jugando con su cabello castaño al segundo siguiente, su otra mano acariciando su mejilla. Sakura se tensó, _es demasiado rápida._

-Él dejó órdenes por si algo como esto llegara a suceder. -sus frías palabras calaron sobre la bruja- Dejó una heredera, quien debía tomar su lugar hasta que él volviera de su reclusión. -tiró del cabello de Sakura hacia atrás, sus labios junto a su oído- _'Sin distracciones, deberán deshacerse de las distracciones de mi Sakura'_ -imitó la voz del rubio a la perfección, Sakura tembló involuntariamente- _'No más guardianes, no más familia, no más Shaoran'_

.

.

.

.

-¿En serio creíste que habías ganado la partida, pequeña bruja? -escupió Gia mientras soltaba su cabello y enviaba volando a la castaña hacia el otro lado del claro, su cuerpo chocó contra una rama especialmente gruesa.

-¡Sakura!

-Aaron no te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. -siguió destilando veneno en sus palabras- El juego no se acaba hasta que él gana, ¿cuántas veces tendrás que sangrar para aprender?

Sakura se levantó del suelo, una pequeña gota de sangre se deslizó desde su sien por su mejilla y hasta llegar a su mentón, sus ojos de un color negro ónix.

-Paz te dio la oportunidad de elegir, pero yo hice algo mejor que eso. -dijo Gia- Dejé que fueras al mundo y te dieras la frente contra el suelo, como una buena madre haría. Pero ya basta de este juego absurdo, ¿te has dado cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo sola? -frunció el ceño- ¿O debo esperar hasta que vayan a Tomoeda y veas que le harán a tu pequeña familia? ¿La muerte de Ángel no fue suficiente? La sangre correrá por las calles, los señores demonios te dejarán para el final antes de ir y traer a su señor de vuelta. ¡Ellos no quieren a una bruja débil y estúpida dándoles órdenes! -terminó gritando- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sakura?

**Nunca más**.

Sus ojos observaron a su amado, a su guardián, ambos la observaban con sorpresa y un poco de temor. Podía sentir el sello de su pecho quemar como magma, el calor se esparció por todo su cuerpo y no necesitó echar un vistazo para saber que las marcas negras habían vuelto a cubrir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Necesitamos más tiempo. -le recordó Kelian- Y ustedes dos deberán ganar ese tiempo extra. -Gia asintió- ¿Cuál es tu decisión, Sakura Kinomoto?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-…enséñame lo que debo saber.

**.**

**¡Actualización en diez días, eso sí que fue rápido! ¿Verdad?**

**Como mencioné en varias ocasiones, tendremos varios saltos de tiempo a lo largo de los capítulos. Estaba pensando si **_**Listos o no **_**podría abarcar los tres años del tratado de Paz, porque sinceramente no quiero llegar al capítulo doce y hacer un salto de dos años, por ejemplo. Quiero desarrollar bien los lazos, las alianzas y las decisiones que tomaron todos para llegar a cumplir sus objetivos. Estoy escribiendo el capítulo once y, desde el capítulo uno, son solo seis o siete meses los que cubrí de la línea del tiempo. Así que eso.**

**BUEEEEEEENO. Tenemos un vistazo de el Team Sakura -el cual tendrá épicos momentos, lo juro, así que préstenle mucha atención- que se alía con Gia, que tuvo sus momentos en **_**Reencuentros y Sorpresas. **_**¿Qué aventuras y desventuras atravesará esta alianza? ¿Veremos un Yue desatado en el futuro? ¿Por qué Shaoran es un **_**caballo **_**y qué es eso?**

**Recuerdo que en los últimos capítulos de la historia anterior hubieron comentarios como: queremos saber del pasado de tal personaje, queremos **_**flash-backs.**_** Bueno, aquí unos traumáticos vistazos del pasado de Sakura juntos con Aaron en los tres años de su 'contrato'. ¿Qué les parecieron? ¿Quieren más de ellos?**

**¡Dejen mucho amor en los comentarios! **

**Siempre veo las estadísticas y es alucinante ver desde dónde me leen, una locura. Desde Francia, Italia, España, y -**_**obveo**_**\- de Latinoamérica. Cómo Colombia, República Dominicana, Brasil. México y Estados Unidos son los más ranqueados, es increíble. Pero, ATENTOS, desde Birmania. A. Es increíble el alcance de la plataforma, que yo desde Argentina, escriba mis disparates, y que gente de todas partes los lea. Increíble.**

**Saludo especial para **Lizy-Michaellis, **espero te guste el capítulo, bella. ¡Pronto tendrán noticias de Kamuy y Camille! **

**-Las actualizaciones varían dependiendo de la recepción de la historia, pequeños. Así que… ya saben. ¡Dejen su amor en los comentarios!-**

**Amor a todos 3**


	3. Absolutamente nada

**Capítulo tres:** _Absolutamente nada_

_._

_**¿Cómo puedes despertar de un pesadilla sino estás dormido?**_

-El maquinista

.

¿Cómo podía sentir tanto frío si estaba envuelta en llamas? Todo ardía, todo se venía abajo y ella sólo podía quedarse allí, en el suelo, y ver como todo se derrumbaba. El fuego debilitó la estructura que mantenía el castillo de pie, las paredes y el piso superior comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Incluso la sangre que escapaba de sus graves heridas estaba más caliente que su ser. Iba y venía entre desmayos, la oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver ya sea despierta o inconsciente. El fuego no se apagaba, seguía consumiendo los escombros de lo que había sido su hogar. Su garganta ardía, al igual que sus ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo tomó hasta que todo se convirtió en cenizas, todo excepto ella.

Cuando se levantó, sus piernas temblaron con inestabilidad. Era débil.

¿_Por qué simplemente no puedo morir? _Pensó con amargura _¡Quiero morir! _No tenía nada más aquí, estaba sola, no le quedaba nadie. Su madre, su padre y todos sus hermanos la esperaban del otro lado. Era la última, ni siquiera podía decir que era la última de pie, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerse sobre ellos. _Quiero morir, debería morir._ Lo había visto en los ojos de aquellos dos, la gente tenía miedo de ella, nadie jamás podría mirarla con aquellos ojos amables con los que su hermana solía verla. Su padre siempre la había observado con una diversión ininteligible, como quien sabe algo que el resto desconoce. Fenrir la observaba con ojos brillantes, esperando una rebana de su pastel o un último masaje en su barriga. Yamino la veía con grandes estrellas en sus ojos, con orgullo.

"_-Mou. -soltó su madre- Eres demasiado buena en este juego, Lu-chan. -exclamó, derrotada- ¿Por qué seguimos jugando? Me ganas en cada partido. -movió un peón sobre el tablero- ¿No te aburres?"_

Su madre solía mirarla con ojos amorosos, sin importar que, a veces, tuviera miedo de sus habilidades y su personalidad indomable. ¿Quién más podría mirarla con aquellos ojos?

Cuando pudo recobrar la sensación en sus piernas, éstas se movieron a través de los escombros y el polvo, a través del humo. Pestañeó y se encontró a sí misma en otro lugar, uno que no había sido devorado por sus llamas. La noche traía consigo silencio y calma, y la soledad gritaba con fuerza dentro de las paredes.

_Estás sola, no tienes a nadie. Todos te han dejado atrás._

_Sola._

_S o l a._

_SOOOOOLAAAAAAA._

Quería que se detuviera, quería que todo se detuviera AHORA MISMO.

El dolor, la culpa, la soledad y el miedo.

Corrió fuera de aquél lugar, sus temblorosas piernas consiguieron dar con el camino hacia la salida, sólo para desplazarse sobre el césped. Siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, creando toda la distancia que podía. Aferró su cabeza con fuerza, cubrió sus oídos y cerró los ojos.

_Llévame, llévame con ellos_ Rogó en su interior _Por favor, por favor llévame con ellos…_

_Llévame…_

_Por favor, por favor._

_Sólo-_

-¡AGHHHH!

Sintió un pitido dentro de su cabeza, era molesto y ruidoso y no la dejaba sufrir en paz. Abrió los ojos, éstos eran del color de la sangre bajo la luz de la luna llena. Iba y venía, iba y venía. El pitido sólo la hacía enfadar más y más. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, dos extraños intentaban entrar. ¿Su deseo había sido escuchado? ¿Habían enviado a alguien para eliminarla y enviar su alma al descanso eterno?

Aquello le dio fuerzas para arrastrarse en la dirección en la que podía sentir a los extraños, grandes rejas negras rodeaban la propiedad. Tiró de ellas, las cuales cedieron con facilidad. Observó a los dos desconocidos al otro lado de éstas, pero se dio cuenta al instante de que no eran enviados para asesinarla.

-¿Luciana Daidouji? -inquirieron, pero supo que la pregunta no era necesaria. Ellos sabían quién era ella.

_¿Podrían decírmelo? Porque yo no lo sé._

-Somos alumnos del director Paz. -introdujo uno de ellos.

-Tenemos órdenes de comunicarle un mensaje suyo. -notificó el otro.

Entrecerró los ojos, ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¿Quién- oh. La realidad comenzó a deslizarse dentro de su mente.

Paz.

El instituto.

El nuevo orden y las órdenes del infierno.

Se había perdido en su miseria por demasiado tiempo, se dio cuenta entonces.

Observó a los enviados en su puerta, eran relativamente jóvenes. En sus veinticinco, seguramente. Ambos eran altos, atléticos y estaba altamente armados. El de la izquierda era rubio, ojos marrones suaves y con una Glock en su cadera. El otro era moreno, ojos verdes agua y con un lindo juego de dagas escondido en las mangas de su chaqueta. El moreno tenía un pequeño tatuaje a un lado de su cuello, una luna menguante. Un arete colgaba de su oído, una simple cuenta de oro.

-¿Q-qué quie-re Paz? -logró preguntar, su garganta desacostumbrada a la acción.

-En dos días es la cumbre con los magos, el director requiere tu presencia de inmediato.-dijo el rubio.

Una idea cruzó su mente, entonces. Sus ojos centellaron.

-Ma-mañana. -logró articular.

-Mañana estaremos aquí de vuelta, entonces, para abrir la puerta para usted. -asintió el moreno.

_Por supuesto que me abrirán la puerta, estúpido._

No recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, tampoco recordó haberse arrastrado más cerca de la casa, tampoco recordó haber cerrado los ojos y dormir.

Pero lo hizo.

…

Un pesado libro estaba sobre su cabeza, caminaba con cuidado por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. La cena estaba lista, su hermano estaba llevando humeantes platos a las mesa mientras su madre servía el té de jazmín.

-Luciana Daidouji, ¿qué estás haciendo? -fue el chillido que largó su madre al verla entrar al comedor.

-Ganando. -fue su breve explicación mientras hacía su camino hacia su asiento en perfecto equilibrio.

-¡Lu-chan, quítate eso ya de la cabeza! -ordenó, enojada.

-Okey. -logró tomar asiento y, sólo entonces, se sacó el gran libro de su cabeza- ¡Toma eso, hermana! -exclamó, victoriosa.

Su hermano pestañeó, confundido al igual que su madre.

-¡Hiciste trampa! -fue el chillido de su gemela mientras entraba al comedor, un libro igual de grueso sobre su cabeza.

-¡No-oh! -canturreó ella.

-¡Sí! -exclamó mientras dejaba caer el libro al suelo, sus mejillas rojas y sus cejas fruncidas- ¡Eres una tramposa! ¡Te quitaste el libro de la cabeza cuando saliste al pasillo y entonces corriste hasta las escaleras y volviste a colocarlo sobre tu cabeza! -acusó- ¡Hiciste trampa!

Los ojos de Luciana brillaron con enojo mientras saltaba de su asiento, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que su madre la tomara por el revés de su vestido.

-¡Nada de peleas, niñas! -les recordó- Cada una a su asiento.

-¡Pero-

Ambas habían hablado al mismo tiempo, lo cual las enojó aún más la una con la otra.

-¡Sin peros! -advirtió su madre- A comer, las dos.

Obedecieron a su madre, pero ninguna dejó de observar a la otra con enojo. Su hermano les sirvió a cada una un gran plato de sopa, acarició sus cabellos mientras tomaba su asiento y ambas se relajaron. La comida era un momento familiar, uno importante y no querían que su hermano se pusiera mal.

_Tregua._ Ambas pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué estaban con un libro sobre su cabezas, de todos modos? -quiso saber Yamino.

Ambas niñas de cinco años respondieron al unísono.

-Porque tengo mejor equilibrio que ella.

Su madre estalló en una risa cantarina, ambas fruncieron el ceño. Su madre siempre reía cada vez que hablaban al unísono sin proponérselo.

-A los cinco años yo dibujaba con crayolas y saltaba sobre charcos de agua en el suelo, no hacía… no buscaba tener equilibrio sobre mi cabeza. -comentó con extrañeza ¿Por qué no juegan con muñecas o a la casa del té, niñas?

Su madre lo preguntó con diversión, pero Luciana pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. No, miedo no. Era preocupación, era tristeza, era… angustia. Su madre no podía aceptar el hecho de que ellas dos eran distintas al resto de los niños, eran distintas al resto del mundo. Las niñas de cinco años no jugaban ajedrez con su padre, las niñas de cinco años no leían libros que no tuvieran dibujos en ellos y las niñas de cinco años no tenían poderes sobrenaturales.

Su madre quería hijas normales, niñas que le pidieran que trenzaran su cabello y que le pidieran que leyeran cuentos para dormir por las noches. Niñas que pudieran asombrarse con cosas tontas como un cachorro o un nuevo vestido con vuelo. Pero no, ella no era esa clase de niñas.

_Perdón, mamá… no pude ser la hija que querías. La que merecías… _Se lamentó en medio de sus sueños _Es por eso que jugaba contigo aunque fueras mala en ajedrez, porque quería estar contigo aunque no fuera de la forma que tú quisieras._

…

Abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el firmamento, se levantó del suelo y probó sus piernas, parecían estar en mejores condiciones que ayer. Se dirigió hacia la reja con pasos lentos, todo su cuerpo aún entumecido y frío. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?

-La guiaremos hasta las puertas, allí será recibida y la llevarán con el director Paz. -le informó el moreno a penas y ella dio un paso fuera de la propiedad.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada ceñuda de pies a cabeza, seguramente le desagradó su aspecto andrajoso y sucio. No recordaba la última vez que se había dado un baño o siquiera visto frente a un espejo. No se había cambiado de ropa, no había recuperado su calzado perdido en medio del incendio o limpiado la sangre seca de sus heridas ya curadas.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron una puerta para ella, otros dos jóvenes la estaban esperando del otro lado de ésta. Ambos de aspecto fornido y musculoso, uniformados. Los observó, esperando instrucciones. Ellos la escoltaron fuera de la habitación en la que había aparecido, llegaron a un pasillo, una joven los estaba esperando allí, también estaba uniformada.

-El director te verá en su oficina ahora. -informó.

La morena se dio la vuelta y ella la siguió hasta unas escaleras. Todavía se sentía fría y perdida, pero podía sentir la cantidad de presencias que estaban observando su camino por el Instituto. Si tuviera las fuerzas o las ganas, hubiera reído, se hubiera burlado, les hubiera jugado una broma que-

Pero ella estaba allí por una única razón. Un único motivo.

Subió las escaleras siguiendo a aquella joven, los otros dos fortachones que la habían recibido estaban unos pasos detrás de ella, custodiándola.

_Debo ser rápida, no debo dejar que lo piense demasiado._ Resistió el impulso de apretar sus manos en puños, no dejó que nada se dejara ver en su rostro. _Ya casi…_

Llegaron al piso en el que se encontraba Paz, no le sorprendió encontrarlo rodeado de cuatro guardaespaldas. Después de todo, ella era peligrosa. Ella era inestable, ¿verdad? Su padre siempre se lo decía, ella podía pasar de un polo a otro en menos de un segundo. Nada era constante con ella, no podían predecirla.

-Lu…

Allí estaba su pequeña prima, luciendo tan bonita como siempre. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca sorprendida, al parecer. No corrió a su encuentro, aquello era lo mejor, ¿verdad? Podría manchar su linda ropa con toda la sangre y hollín en sus manos, o podría romperle el cuello en dos. ¿Quién sabe?

Sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre de barba y cabello caoba, él no parecía sorprendido de su apariencia. O tal vez era un mejor actor de lo que ella había pensado.

-…enviaste gente por mí. -dijo, su voz salió ronca, pero se escuchó con claridad- Aquí estoy. -abrió sus brazos, sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba- ¿Para qué me quieres? -lentamente su entrecejo se fue arrugando- ¿Tienes una utilidad para este cuerpo?

_Eso. _Pensó la rubia. _Ven por mí._

-Lu. -la voz de Tomoyo salió rota, angustiada, pero la ignoró.

-…¿Tienes una misión para mí? ¿Un propósito? -siguió inquiriendo con insistencia- ¿¡Harás uso de mí!?

Los guardaespaldas de Paz se movieron silenciosamente, todas sus manos cerca de sus armas.

_Vamos. _Casi chilló. _¡Vengan!_

Pero el director del Instituto comenzó a hablar, el movimiento se detuvo.

-Me gustaría hacer un buen uso de usted, sí. -admitió Paz- Aunque creo que tenemos una idea diferente del campo en el que debe trabajar, joven Pilar.

Una risa cantarina brotó de su pecho, sus ojos brillantes abiertos de par en par y sus dientes expuestos en medio de su carcajada. Su voz seguía siendo ronca, agrietada.

_Ya no sirvo. Soy un juguete roto. _Pensó con ironía.

-Yo soy un arma. -le recordó, la aceptación de su realidad bien presente en su voz- Las armas sólo servimos para una cosa. -le enseñó sus palmas, la sangre y la mugre se aferraban a ellas, formando costras- Si vas a usarme será para matar, sólo eso puedo hacer.

_¿Tú también quieres redimirme, anciano? _Pensó con ironía. _No hay redención, no hay nada. Ya no hay nada._

-¿De qué estás hablando, Luciana…? -preguntó su prima- Esa sangre… ¿Dónde has estado? -exigió saber- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -frunció el ceño, enojo y preocupación mezclándose por igual.

Hizo a un lado las palabras de su prima, ella no estaba aquí para-

**No**.

Volvió a inhalar, esta vez con cuidado.

**Sí, **era él.

-…puedo olerlo. -murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos cerrándose por unos segundos- Estuvo aquí.

_¿Pero qué mierda? _Sus pensamientos comenzaron a desviarse, su corazón gobernando sobre su mente. No… no podía evitarlo. Él había estado allí, ¡el maldito había estado allí!

"_Frunció su nariz y exageró una mueca de desagrado, su hermana se volvió hacia ella con un ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué? -espetó, sin saber qué tramaba ahora su gemela._

_-¡Que apestas! -exclamó, descolocando a su hermana._

_La joven rubia de ojos turquesas abrió la boca, ofendida. Tomó un puñado de su vestido y se lo llevó a la nariz, olfateando el mismo._

_-¡Mentira! ¡Mamá me puso colonia! -le recordó- Y me bañé. -agregó, ofendida- Me bañé antes que tú, anoche, luego de la cena. -se volvió hacia su hermano- ¿Verdad que me bañé? -no esperó a su respuesta para asentir a sus propias palabras- Yo me bañé, mamá me puso colonia. -le sacó la lengua- Estás celosa porque tío Frey dijo que estoy preciosa con mi vestido._

_Ante la mención del episodio de aquella mañana, la rubia de ojos rojos comenzó una nueva discusión._

_-¡Sólo porque yo le dije que no me volviera a decir lo hermosa que me veo! -confesó- No necesito que los demás me digan lo que ya sé._

_-¡Niñas, niñas! -comenzó a rogar su hermano- Por favor, sigamos con la lección de hoy"_

Ángel se había bañado y su mamá le había puesto colonia, ella nunca lo había negado. Pero Ángel seguía apestando, seguía oliendo a inocencia, brisa y paz.

Ángel olía como un Pilar, pero Ángel había muerto.

Y el olor era reciente.

_Él estuvo aquí. _La sed de sangre volvió, todos pudieron sentirlo.

-Mantengan la calma, por favor. -ordenó el director con voz autoritaria- De nada servirá culpar-

Llamas negras comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo. _¿¡Calma!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? _Quiso gritar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Todavía debe rondar por aquí… -murmuró, inspeccionando la habitación.

Él-

Él debía estar allí.

…¿_verdad_?

-Señor… -escuchó el murmullo de alguien desde la puerta, obstruyendo la salida.

Si debía salir de allí para encontrar al maldito bastardo, nadie podría pararla.

-¡Todo el mundo quieto! -ordenó su prima, apartando al peliazul de su camino, quien se había posicionado protectoramente delante de ella- Eso también va para ti, Luciana. -advirtió, pero ella no estaba prestándole atención en ese momento, porque las llamas siguieron rodeando su cuerpo como una manta protectora- Necesito que desaparezcan las llamas, Lu. Sino, no podré acercarme a ti.

_¿Acercarte? _Pensó con ironía. _Nadie puede acercarse, no más._

-**Necesito** que te calmes ahora, Lu. -dijo entre dientes- ¿Entiendes eso?

_Yo- _dudó. _No, Tomy, yo… ¿No lo entiendes?_

Pero su prima era insistente, ella no se mantuvo lejos. Las llamas retrocedieron de su cuerpo en cuanto Tomoyo dio un paso hacia ella. Los ojos de ella se centraron en los suyos, brillantes y desenfocados.

¡_Él fue! ¡Ellos fueron! ¡Ellos… ¡Ellos no hicieron nada para ayudarla! _Quiso gritar en medio de una rabieta. _¡ELLA MURIÓ Y A NADIE LE IMPORTÓ UNA MIERDA!_

Dolor, Luciana estaba dolida. Sentía que su hermana había sido traicionada, que le habían faltado el respeto tan fácil y sin dudarlo.

-…él estuvo aquí. -repitió el Pilar.

-Sí. -aceptó, captando su entera atención- Pero él ya no se encuentran aquí.

-¡Pero él sabe dónde está! -afirmó sin dudarlo.

La sonrisa bribona en el rostro de Luciana, combinada con la mirada segura en sus brillantes ojos rubíes, no aseguraban nada bueno mientras se volvía hacia el hombre de traje oscuro. La seguridad se acopló perfectamente contra el cuerpo del hombre mayor, las armas dejaron de ser ocultadas y estaban a plena vista, aquello no fue problema para Lu.

-Sabes que no van a decirte dónde está. -fue Eriol quien habló, aunque ella ni siquiera pestañeó en su dirección. Él siguió hablando- Muerto no nos sirve de nada, tú tampoco, Luciana.

¿_Quieres apostar? _Estuvo tentada a decirle. Pero no lo dijo.

Ella ya no gastaría en palabras.

_¡Vas a llevarme con él, hijo de perra! _Sus planes dieron un giro inesperado a último momento, su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, sin embargo.

El movimiento fue demasiado rápido para seguirlo, fue una suerte que nadie saliera lastimado cuando la mini bola de fuego atravesó el gran ventanal y el vidrio se partió en mil pedazos. La gente de Paz no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar, aunque no podía afirmar que fuera por falta de ganas.

-¿Quién dice que seré yo la que muera? -inquirió, divertida por la situación actual.

-¡Luciana! -exclamó Tomoyo, colérica- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás insinuando? ¡Matar a Evan no solucionará nada! -podía ver sus mejillas hirviendo- Tú misma lo dijiste, la situación no está para más. El Cielo-

-El Cielo fue el que decidió que mi hermana no valía la pena. -la interrumpió. La diversión había abandonado su rostro, la furia volvió a hacerse cargo de su cuerpo- Hoy **yo** decido que ese estúpido no vale la pena, así que lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Centímetro a centímetro, sus falanges se extendieron, sus uñas se engrosaron y se tornaron afiladas; sus manos tomaron la forma de garras monstruosas que podían destazar lo que fuera. Se dejó encorvar hacia adelante, sus pies se movieron deprisa y su objetivo sabía lo que iba a suceder mucho antes de que Tomoyo pudiera formular una palabra de protesta, un ruego, una plegaria.

Allí fue cuando Amads hizo su entrada.

El caballero se interpuso entre el escritorio de Paz y una Luciana con intensiones asesinas, ambos cuerpos chocaron y comenzaron a forcejear. El fuego envolvió las manos letales de Luciana. ¡_FUERA DE MI CAMINO!_

-¡LUCIANA! -escuchó el grito desesperado de su prima, pero ya era tarde.

_Siempre es demasiado tarde. _Sus manos dieron con algo, hincó sus garras con fuerzas y desgarró todo lo que encontró en su camino. _Sólo me queda el ahora, sólo me queda la rabia. _

_¡YA NO ME QUEDA NADA, MALDITA SEA!_

Sintió fuertes manos sobre su cuerpo, no le dio importancia, el fuego iba a encargarse de todo aquello que diera con ella. El fuego siempre la había protegido…

…

Él estaba enojado. Él estaba **M U Y **enojado con ella ahora mismo.

-¡PEQUEÑA ZORRA, VEN AQUÍ!

Siguió corriendo, no importaba el fuerte dolor de su rodilla magullada o la gran herida que sangraba en su estomago. Él tendría que arrancarle las piernas de su cuerpo si no quería que ella huyera, porque ella huiría de él.

-MALDITA SEAS, LUCIANA.

¿Un pequeño precio por el poder? ¡Maldita sea si ella iba a creer esa estupidez!

Una exclamación sorda salió de entre sus labios mientras dos manos salían de debajo del suelo y la hacían tropezar. No chilló cuando su rodilla terminó de salirse de su lugar, pero sí cuando Aaron tiró de sus cabellos. El maldito le arrancó el cuero cabelludo por poco, pero fue su aliento sobre su cuello desnudo el que la atormentó.

-¿PENSASTE QUE NO IBA A CONCENTIR A MI FAVORITA? -gruñó entre dientes- No pienses mal de mí, pequeña.

Él comenzó a llevarla de nuevo a su residencia, ella se había paralizado entre sus garras.

_No, no, no. _El miedo inundó su sistema, las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos brillantes. _Yo no voy a caer sin pelear. No yo, hijo de perra._

-Yo **no **soy tu pequeña. -masculló, iracunda.

Pensó que su visión se tornaría escarlata -el color de la sangre-, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el negro tiñó el panorama. Llamas, enormes llamas. El fuego negro del infierno cubrió su cuerpo como un escudo protector. No podía creerlo, el fuego la estaba protegiendo de las manos del maldito de turno del cual Aaron había tomado posesión para atormentarla.

-¿QUÉ DEMO- AHHH.

Tal vez estaba a salvo por ahora, pensó mientras escapaba de sus garras y se arrastraba por el suelo y el olor a carne quemaba se esparcía por la sala, pero conservaría su último vestigio de pureza por una noche más.

…

Había caído en la inconsciencia, sólo esperaba haber causado grandes problemas antes de caer rendida. Estaba débil, aún se sentía así, sabía que sólo la fuerza de voluntad había movilizado su cuerpo hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba eran los gritos desesperados de Tomoyo y el olor a carne quemada.

-¿Estás despierta?

Intentó mover sus brazos para poder levantarse, el tintineo de las cadenas no la sorprendió.

-Pero no para tu fortuna. -escupió.

Pero eso no significaba que lo tomaba por las buenas.

Estaba postrada en un catre cerca del suelo, de sus muñecas colgaban cadenas de un color ópalo -baño en lágrimas de ángeles, reconoció de inmediato. _Chico listo_, le dio puntos por ello, no podría traer sus llamas negras ni ningún otro artilugio.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro, eh? -se burló mientras tomaba asiento, sus huesos comenzaron a crujir por el movimiento- ¿Accidente doméstico? -escupió en el suelo, el sabor amargo de la sangre. ¿Había logrado morder a alguien? _Estupendo._ Sonrió con satisfacción, el rostro de la morena se contrajo notarialmente. Su piel tenía un _precioso _color óxido desde su sien izquierda, pasando por su pómulo y extendiéndose por el largo de su cuello hasta la parte que pudo ver de su esternón- ¿Acaso te mordí la lengua? -picó con saña, las cadenas tintinearon cuando hizo el amague de levantarse.

-Mantente sentada. -gruñó, amenazante.

Sus ojos brillaron como dos rubíes, la sangre hirvió debajo de su piel.

-Ven y dímelo a la cara, maldita perra. -espetó, efervescente- ¿Crees que las cadenas podrán retenerme? -envolvió sus manos en las mismas y tiró con fuerza, las palmas de sus manos se rasgaron y la sangre se deslizó por sus dedos- Nada podrá detenerme, nada podrá esconderlo de mí. ¿Entiendes esto? -inclinó su cabeza a un lado, la locura comenzando a bullir dentro de ella- Nada, nadie.

La muchacha se quedó tensa en su lugar, pudo ver su mandíbula temblar ligeramente debido a la presión que ejercía. Sus ojos destilaba rabia pura, eso sólo alentó a Luciana a seguir molestándola.

-Vete. -ordenó- Corre y tráeme al viejo aquí, ahora. -se inclinó hacia adelante, sus brazos descansando sobre sus muslos y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro- Quiero ver cómo de feo quedó su rostro.

_Cae en la trampa, estúpida._ Pensó en su interior. Si podía hacer que la atacara, con cadenas o sin ellas, podría tomarla como rehén y hacer que la liberaban sino querían que redecorara la habitación con un nuevo color en las paredes.

-No quieras creer que llegaste a tocar a nuestro director, Pilar.

Se mordió la lengua ante el nuevo visitante, quien sostenía a su compañera desde el codo, impidiendo que se abalanzara hacia Luciana. Ojos como témpanos de hielo la observaban con cuidado, parecía estar leyendo las intenciones de la rubia. Se alegró, al menos, de ver que aquella mano combinaba con la mancha óxido del rostro de su compañera.

-Seré más rápida la próxima vez. -ofreció, relajada- No te preocupes por mí. -pasó una lengua por sus labios secos- Preocúpate por esa mano tuya, parece que va a caerse de tu brazo. -se burló.

"_-¿No te cansas de burlarte de los demás? -inquirió, curiosa- ¿Por qué lo haces? La apariencia, yo supongo. -confesó su sospecha- Nadie nunca quiere a los matones"_

Entrecerró los ojos ante el recuerdo repentino, ¿de quién era aquella voz? ¿Quién-

-Agh.

Las cadenas volvieron a tintinear mientras se sujetaba cabeza ante la oleada de dolor repentino. Su visión se volvió brumosa, una espesa niebla cubriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un pitido taponeaba sus oídos. Forzó sus labios en una línea apretada para no dejar escapar otro quejido, la verdad es que su cabeza parecía estar por estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué mierda le estaban haciendo esos dos?

"_-Nadie quiere ser amigo de la niña mala del patio, nadie quiere mirar en su dirección. -se volvió a su anterior tarea de mezclar mejunjes- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se acerque a ti? -inquirió sin mucho interés- ¿No encuentras agradable la compañía? O… ¿No quieres encontrarla agradable?"_

Destellos de rojo asaltaron su visión. Sus manos se sintieron cálidas, entonces. _¿Sangre?_ ¿La estaban atacando? Forzó a su cuerpo a moverse, sus piernas la mantuvieron estable, pero sus muñecas seguían amarradas a la pared por aquellas cadenas malditas. De repente, la cadenas tiraron de su cuerpo hacia atrás. Sus piernas se toparon con el borde del catre y ella cayó hacia atrás, devuelta sobre el mismo.

"_-Debe ser una existencia solitaria la tuya, Pilar del Infierno. -espetó con calma- Sé que la mía lo es. -murmuró por lo bajo- Sin familia, sin seres queridos. Pero… -lanzó una risa vacía- ¿Quién podrá herirnos sino tenemos con que, verdad?"_

Sintió algo en su garganta, algo que obstruyó su respiración por un segundo. Ese algo se deslizó hasta asentarse en su estómago, causándole incomodidad y pesar al mismo tiempo. ¿Con quién había hablado? ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora mismo? ¿Por qué?

Sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

"_-Verdad. -aceptó Luciana"_

…

Estaba soñando, ¿o recordando? No importaba, ella no estaba despierta y lo sabía porque el castillo estaba de pie otra vez. Parecía que el fuego no había pasado por allí jamás, el humo ya no podía causarle ojos llorosos o garganta seca. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, flotando, como si fuera un fantasma, un ser etéreo sin ataduras a un cuerpo. Observó sus manos, no habían cadenas en sus muñecas. Dio un paso tentativo, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Es como un niño pequeño. -masculló una voz familiar, demasiado familiar.

El cabello tenía un brillo que hace mucho no recordaba poseer, sus puntas rozaban su trasero y el dorado intenso era maravilloso. Su piel tenía un tono leve de bronceado, no como el pálido muerto que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo actualmente. Le costó mucho reconocer la figura que pasó a través de ella -literalmente. Curiosa, siguió a la mujer por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, a través de los pasillos tan familiares y hasta una puerta que recordaba con vaguedad.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir por nada más a tu residencia? -inquirió mientras le tendía una pila de sabanas limpias- ¿No hay nada de valor allí?

Se movió dentro del cuarto para poder obtener un vistazo de la persona a quién le estaban siendo dirigidas aquellas preguntas. Reconoció la melena escarlata formada por rizos salvajes y los ojos oscuros que adornaban la pálida piel de aquella bruja, su nombre en la punta de la lengua.

-Lo único de valor allí era yo. -respondió con calma mientras acomodaba las sábanas sobre una cama desnuda- Nueva Orleans no es un lugar seguro, cualquier pertenencia que tuviera sería codiciada por otros brujos. -frunció el ceño- Siempre cargo con mis cosas de valor. -le enseñó el collar en su cuello, el sello dentro de la piedra era uno que reconoció- Lo que tengas aquí será suficiente.

La bruja pareció dar por terminada la conversación, ya que comenzó a acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en -lo que parecía ser- su nueva residencia. Cajas con ropa estaban frente a un alto ropero, esperando ser acomodadas. Frascos y morteros estaban ya dispersos sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación, sustancias de todos los colores y algunas hierbas secas eran sus contenidos. Una pequeña biblioteca estaba junto a la cama, los libros ya habían sido asegurados en ella.

-No dejes que los lobos se acerquen a tus potajes. -advirtió mientras se acercaba a los frascos y los observaba con atención- No te traje aquí para que envenenes a nadie de aquí, sino para que aumentes nuestra fuerza. -frunció el ceño al reconocer algunos de los líquidos- Tampoco puedes explotar mi casa, ¿entiendes? -se volvió a la bruja, ésta ni siquiera se volteó- ¿Quedó claro, Camille?

Al ser nombrada, la bruja la observó de reojo.

-No soy una bruja ordinaria, sí sabes eso, ¿verdad? -preguntó por su parte- Soy bastante competente, no me hubieras traído de no serlo. -espetó y se acercó a la mesa, tomó un mortero y comenzó a mezclar algunos ingredientes en su interior- ¿Sigues aquí? -gruñó.

Luciana entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-La cena estará lista en una hora. -informó y abandonó la habitación.

Observó la figura de la bruja de cabellos carmesí por unos segundos antes de seguir a su contraparte escaleras abajo, las únicas luces encendidas eran las de la cocina, fue allí donde se encontró con su figura frente a una amplia ventana que daba al patio trasero.

-Necesito más fuerza. -masculló para sí misma, pensativa- Tengo… tengo que hacerme más fuerte, ser más lista. -se dio la vuelta y tomó un cuchillo de la mesada, las verduras estaban remojándose en un bol con agua tibia- No hay lugar para los errores.

"_No hay lugar para los errores"_

Frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras Aaron se las repetía constantemente en sus años de formación, sobre todo en el primer año y medio, cuando aún era demasiado blanda y demasiado débil para derrotar a sus objetivos en pocos movimientos. _Demasiado blanda, _solía regañar él, _demasiado temerosa._ Nadie lo sabía, pero ella había desarrollado una pequeña parálisis ante la sangre. Una herida, por más minúscula, y sus manos comenzarían a temblar ante la vista de las gotas carmesí.

"_-Está hecho, está muerto"_

Ángel estaría allí, frente a ella, su vestido de dormir estaría empapado de sangre, al igual que sus manos y sus mejillas. El turquesa brillante de sus ojos se burlaría de Luciana, el cuerpo tieso de su padre en medio de ambas haría temblar sus rodillas.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creerlo? Su hermana, su pequeña hermana mayor jamás podría haber herido a su padre, ella -ambas- era la niña de papi. Todo lo que sabían sobre la vida se los había inculcado él, si estaba viva hoy en día era por sus enseñanzas. Por su protección.

-…Ángel debe morir. -sus palabras fueron acompañadas por el sonido del cuchillo deslizándose con eficiencia sobre las verduras, el sonido de su golpe seco sobre la tabla retumbando en la cocina vacía.

**-Ella está muerta. **-afirmó Luciana- **Pero fue un error. **-apretó su manos en puños- **No habrán más errores.**

La puerta que conducía al patio trasero comenzó a abrirse, pero todo comenzó a desvanecerse como si estuviera hecho de humo antes de que pudiera vislumbrar la figura.

…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en un nuevo lugar, pero sabía que, en ésta ocasión, estaba despierta. La razón era simple, las cadenas volvían a abrazar sus muñecas.

-Estás despierta. -mencionó alguien antes de que el agua helada comenzará a caer sobre su cuerpo con fuerza.

Se puso de pie, pero rápidamente sus muñecas fueron tiradas hacia abajo por sus cadenas y cayó devuelta al suelo, sobre sus rodillas. Su ropa se había ido, toda ella. Se encontraba en un baño comunitario, se dio cuenta. Una rendija se encontraba en medio de las baldosas blancas que decoraban el suelo, el agua sucia se escurrió por allí. Sintió su cuerpo pesado mientras el agua continuó arrastrando la mugre, el hollín y la sangre, de su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo, algo fue arrojado a sus pies. Una barra de jabón.

-Lávate, te daré algo para secarte y una toalla cuando termines. -informó antes de arrojar una esponja junto al jabón- En tres minutos el agua comenzará a caer otra vez. -fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar una puerta ser cerrada.

Luciana intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, no hubo resistencia esta vez. Tomó ambos objetos y comenzó a fregar su piel con el trapo enjabonado. Sus pies estaban en peor estado, la tierra, la sangre y las cenizas se adherían con fuerza, al igual que en sus manos. Sus brazos fueron lo siguiente, su piel quedaba roja luego de tallarla con fuerza. Su corto cabello fue lo último en ser lavado, el agua comenzó a caer con fuerza otra vez justo cuando dejaba caer la esponja en el suelo. El agua se llevó los restos de mugre y el jabón, luego, se detuvo. Se quedó de pie, esperando por su guardia cárcel. Su piel estaba fría, pero no tembló por eso. Pasaron dos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, las luces se encendieron. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba oscuras hasta ese momento, cuando pudo distinguir la figura de la mujer frente a ella.

-Sécate, te daré ropa limpia entonces.

Era alta, tan alta como ella. Sus ojos eran de un color perlado, contrastando con su corto cabello naranja cobrizo, el mismo color de las pecas que salpicaban su pálida piel. Su flequillo, recto, terminaba sobre la línea de sus ojos. Su cabello flotaba sobre sus hombros. Una chamarra de cuero plateado cubría su espalda, una camisa blanca de encaje con flores bordadas debajo de ella, dejando ver su sostén negro. Una falda tableada se ajustaba a su cintura, medias negras se aferraban a sus piernas y unos zapatos negros con tacón finalizaban el conjunto.

Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, ni por un segundo dio la impresión de sentirse cohibida frente a la extraña, pese a la desnudez. Se las arregló como pudo con su cabello y le devolvió la prenda a la mujer, ésta le entregó un nuevo paquete.

-Vístete, te daré de comer entonces. -volvió a informar, sus voz fría y monótona. No la engañó su apariencia, aquella mujer era un soldado eficiente, debía serlo si trabajaba para el Instituto.

Se colocó el nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, unas mallas negras y una blusa gris plomo cubrieron su desnudez. Por último, le fueron tendidos unos calcetines y unos zapatos negros. La mujer asintió, sus cadenas fueron soltadas de la pared. Sin embargo, el extremo de la cadenas fue a parar a las manos de la extraña, quien le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó mientras era conducida por largos pasillos poco iluminados. No había ventanas y todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

No hubo respuesta.

Podía sentir, al menos, seis presencias más en aquél lugar. Todas a unos cincuenta metros o más, ¿seguridad?

-Tienes veinte minutos. -informó mientras abría una de las puertas- Si no comes, no es mi problema. Me dijeron que debía advertirte que no hay veneno en tus alimentos o en cualquier otro objeto. Sin embargo, se espera de desconfíes de mis palabras. -comenzó a decir mientras la guiaba hasta una mesa en el centro de la habitación, un plato de comida y una jarra con agua en ella- Cuando finalices, serás enviada a la oficina de interrogatorios. Tus acciones pasadas fueron tomadas como un incumplimiento de tu acuerdo con el director Paz, deberás dar la cara por ellas.

La rubia tomó asiento y se sirvió un vaso con agua, lo tomó con avidez antes de volver a fijar sus ojos sobre la mujer a su lado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -inquirió con calma- Sabes el mío, dime el tuyo.

-Mi nombre es Irina, estoy a cargo de ti mientras tu estadía se cumpla. -respondió con aburrimiento- Come, entonces po-

-¿Irina cuánto? -interrumpió antes de llevarse un bocado de sopa a la boca, sin dudar- Tu apellido. -agregó.

-Solo Irina, sin apellido. -dijo.

-Un dato tan inútil como un apellido no puede ser difícil de dar, no se puede hacer nada con datos tan básicos como el nombre y el apellido. -mencionó mientras disfrutaba su alimento- No podría rastrear a una persona con sólo esos dos datos, ni siquiera conociendo tu rostro.

-No tengo miedo de otorgarte información sobre mi persona. -aclaró.

-¿Entonces? -inquirió, aburrida.

-No puedo decirte lo que no existe, no tengo apellido. -explicó- Mi nombre es Irina, nada más.

-Hasta los huérfanos tienen apellido. -se burló, divertida- ¿Es requisito ser indocumentada para trabajar en el Instituto?

-Nadie aquí tiene apellido. -frunció el ceño.

-Eso es estúpido. -dijo, a la vez que finalizaba su comida- ¿Dices que ninguno sabe de dónde viene? ¿Nadie conoce a sus padres? ¿Sólo tienen un nombre?

No supo porqué, pero aquello la molestó de sobre manera.

-¿Paz tiene apellido? -preguntó.

-El director tiene apellido, sí. -asintió- Paz es su apellido.

-¿Y su nombre?

La colorada negó una sola vez.

-Todos ustedes son unos malditos estúpidos, entonces. -gruñó y sus ojos brillaron carmesíes.

La cadena volvió a ser jalada, su barbilla dio a parar contra la mesa.

-Terminaste, entonces proseguimos.

Irina se levantó de la mesa y tiró de las cadenas, Luciana la siguió mientras se cercioraba de no haber perdido ningún diente. Sintió la sangre en sus papilas gustativas, pero no le dio el gusto de verla sangrar, así que se la tragó. Volvieron a caminar por los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos, Luciana había llegado a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un edificio subterráneo. Pasaron varias ventilas de aire, la falta de ventanas fue otra pista.

-¿Paz me interrogará? -quiso saber, tal vez podría hacer un nuevo intento y lograr conseguir el paradero del reemplazo.

-Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Luciana rió ante aquél comentario.

-Tú y yo sabemos que mi presencia aquí no pasa desapercibida para nadie, menos para Paz. -se burló.

-Él ve el bosque completo, no sólo la fruta podrida del árbol. -fueron sus palabras.

-Hn.

Sus pasos resonaron por las paredes, Luciana no se molestó en buscar puntos de fuga. Estaba siendo retenida, pero ella no era prisionera. Podría irse cuando quisiera, pero no quería hacerlo. No es porque no tuviera donde volver, ella tenía un nuevo propósito, el cual le daba fuerzas para poder seguir adelante y no perder la cabeza. Había aceptado venir con Paz para poder reunirse con Ángel, la muerte no vendría fácil, pero ella había planeado un gran y sangriento espectáculo con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo, el rastro del farsante le recordó la traición que había sufrido su hermana. Antes de partir, tenía planeado vengarse por ella. Sí, su hermana mayor no tomaría jamás una vendetta por esto.

Pero ella no era como su hermana mayor, ¿o sí?

"_-Debes soltar, dejar ir… -explicó con calma- Tu corazón sólo se arrugará como una pasa de uva si sigues manteniendo el odio dentro de ti, hermanita._

_Luciana observó el objeto entre sus manos, el libro se encontraba rasgado y faltante de paginas. Era su libro favorito, el que su padre le había regalado hace una semana._

_-Es fácil decirlo, no es tu libro el que rompieron, Angelina. -masculló._

_Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y la observó, sus ojos sobre los suyos._

_-Tú rompes mis cosas todo el tiempo, también me molestas siempre. -le recordó- ¿Debería odiarte? ¿Ignorarte? -bufó._

_-Eres débil. -le hizo ver- Corazón de pollo. -siseó._

_La rubia cerró su libro y se levantó del césped, dándole la espalda._

_-Pero esta corazón de pollo es más fuerte que tú, corazón de pasa. -se burló a cambio- El odio no puede aferrarse a mí, porque soy más fuerte que eso"_

Siempre admiró esa cualidad de su hermana, más no la envidió. El odio le había dado fuerzas cuando su corazón no fue suficiente. El odio la había alimentado, vestido y el odio la había mantenido firme. Siempre encontró algo que odiar luego de la muerte de su madre. Primero, había sido a su padre. ¿Por qué no había podido salvar a su madre? ¿No se qué suponía que era un dios? ¿Qué clase de dios te arrebata a tu madre? Odiaba admitirlo, pero no había podido mantener aquél odio por mucho tiempo. Ella sabía que nadie podía detener a la muerte, sólo no quería admitirlo en voz alta. Poco después ocurrió la masacre, Ángel era una asesina ante sus ojos y debía ser eliminada. Su odio hacia su gemela la ayudó a resistir sus duros días en el infierno de Aaron, el entrenamiento extenuante y las noches de insomnio. Aaron fue otro motor, su odio hacia él era del mismo calibre que el que sentía hacia Ángel. Sus abusos, sus crueldades, sus castigos… Aaron se había encargado de acabar con su pobre alma.

-Aquí estamos.

Ingresó al cuarto de interrogatorios, su cadena fue soltada por Irina, pero al segundo siguiente se estaba anclando al suelo debajo de la mesa metálica. Tomó asiento, el metal tintineó cuando sus esposas dieron con la superficie. Reconoció al hombre frente a ella, la bonita marca en su mano aún estaba allí. Irina dejó el cuarto, pero sintió su presencia firme en el pasillo.

-Deberías ver a un doctor. -mencionó mientras señalaba su mano, la sonrisa burlona volvía a su rostro- Se te puede caer.

-Yo estoy bien. -respondió él- Pero puedo llamarlo para ti.

Antes de que pudiera soltar una maldita palabra, él estaba detrás de ella, su mano sobre sus cabellos húmedo. Cuando Luciana pudo levantar su cabeza, sintió la sangre bajando desde su nariz rota. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, probando su sangre.

-¿Te hice enfadar? -se burló ella.

Johnson tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás y habló directamente junto a su oído.

-Las preguntas la hago yo, Luciana Daidouji. -dijo él- Esto es un interrogatorio, tú eres una prisionera. No te confundas.

Escupió algo de sangre a un lado, en el suelo. El agarre sobre sus cabellos se esfumó y Johnson volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella.

_Maldito bastardo_, pensó por dentro. Si Paz no estaba llevando a cabo el interrogatorio, ella tendría que quitarle información al sujeto. O, de lo contrario, lograr arrastrar el trasero del viejo al agujero en el que estaba.

-Vengan esas preguntas. -rió- Dispara. -murmuró mientras simulaba pistolas con sus manos, su barbilla y dientes ensangrentados le daban un toque desquiciado a su sonrisa. Debía poner al sujeto nervioso, incómodo en su presencia. Ella era dura, esto no era nada para ella.

-Tus ojos están vacíos, tu rostro pálido y tu sentido del humor es un mecanismo de afrontamiento típico. -observó- ¿Tienes plena consciencia de tus acciones? -se inclinó levemente, sospechoso- Sabemos que las drogas son quemadas por tu sistema, así que debe ser un desequilibrio mental. -hizo una pausa- No debe ser sencillo mantenerte cuerda cuando todo el mundo juega con tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de la rubia titubeó, pero no dio ninguna señal de ser afectada por sus palabras.

-Sabemos que perdiste parte de tu memoria, unos cuatro años o alrededor. -continuó- Tu gemela murió, no te queda más familia aparte de un abuelo materno y seres queridos en Tomoeda. -otra pausa- Sólo te queda un caballero, Joel Gerard. -frunció el ceño- Quien resulta ser la persona que se metió en tu mente.

-¿Y? -inquirió, aún divertida- ¿Tus preguntas? ¿O sólo estás aquí para psicoanalizarme? -ladeó la cabeza- Estoy loca, ¿qué más da? -espetó- Perdí todo, no me queda absolutamente nada. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? -inquirió, divertida- ¿Tienes familia? ¿Un hogar? Ni siquiera tienes apellido, no tienes orígenes. -no sabía por qué había soltado aquello último, seguía molestándole ese tema- ¿Tienes un nombre? ¿Sabes dónde naciste? ¿Tienes recuerdos del rostro de tu madre? -se inclinó sobre mesa- ¿Hermanos? ¿Mascotas?

-Yo hago las preguntas aquí. -le recordó- ¿Qué sucedió con Camille de Featt?

"-_¿Quién podrá herirnos sino tenemos con que, verdad?"_

-¿Con quién? -inquirió, haciéndose la desentendida.

-El caballero que ya no tienes, el que fue expulsado de tu plano, desangrándose. -aclaró- Camille, la bruja de Nueva Orleans que tomaste como caballero hace casi tres meses.

_Tres meses,_ repitió en su mente. _Nueva Orleans, ¿por qué me suena conocido? Yo-_ su mente se nubló por unos segundos. Frunció el ceño.

"-…_existencia solitaria"_

-Camille. -el nombre sonó extraño en sus labios- Creo que sí, la bruja con el cabello carmesí. -llevó ambas manos a su cabeza- Sí, creo que sé de quién hablas.

"_-Estoy buscando una bruja que se una a mí, como caballero. -informó la rubia- Necesito alguien que cuide mi espalda y la de Kamuy en el campo de batalla. Un escudo. -hizo una pausa, dejando que las palabras se asentaran en ella- ¿Qué dices?"_

Reconoció a la mujer de su cabeza como a ella misma, pero años atrás. Como en su sueño, sus recuerdos.

-Hemos visto a la bruja ser llevada por otro ex caballero tuyo, Kamuy Dearest. -dijo él- Ambos estaban heridos, ella estaba al borde la muerte cuando llegaron al Zoológico. -hizo una pausa, la atención de la rubia parecía estar sobre sus manos- Analizamos la sangre de tu ropa, era la de Camille. -los ojos de Luciana se fijaron en él ahora- ¿Intentaste matarla?

"_-¿Por qué me uniría a ti? -inquirió, confundida- Soy una bruja, las brujas no necesitan a nadie. -sus palabras sonaba vacías, ensayadas- Nadie confía en una bruja, mucho menos un Pilar. -escupió al final"_

-…no lo sé. -confesó ella, firme.

"_-Todos necesitamos a alguien, somos animales sociales, después de todo. -mencionó la rubia, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios"_

-¿No lo sabes? -enarcó una ceja.

-No, no lo sé. -gruñó- No lo recuerdo.

-Llegaste con sangre seca en todo tu cuerpo, también llena de hollín. -le recordó él- ¿Y no recuerdas cómo terminaste así?

-Recuerdo el incendio. -asintió- Mi residencia se incendió, yo… no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. -frunció el ceño- Estoy loca, ¿recuerdas? -rió, una risa seca y vacía- Sólo recuerdo las llamas, me estuve quemando por mucho tiempo, hasta que todo se volvió cenizas. Luego, me encontraron. Y vine. -sus labios se apretaron en una línea firme- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Sólo… sé que… yo estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa. Y, luego, el incendio.

Los ojos gélidos de Johnson la observaron por unos segundos, él parecía tan tieso como una estatua. Observó su chaqueta plateada, un nombre estaba bordado en ella, así como algunas estrellas doradas en miniatura, le recordaron a las medallas brillantes de los soldados en las películas.

-¿Soy un caso divertido, Johnson? -ladeó su cabeza- No puedes sacar mucho de mí cuando ni yo sé lo que quieres saber. -se burló.

-¿No te enoja? -inquirió, curioso.

-¿El qué?

-El no recordar, el olvidarlo todo. -especificó.

-Recuerdo lo importante. -siseó por lo bajo- Lo demás, no lo sé. -movió su hombros, despreocupada- No debió ser tan importante si lo olvidé con tanta facilidad, ¿Verdad?

"_-¿Verdad?_

_-Verdad"_

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -demandó saber. Johnson se limitó a observarla, curioso- ¡Es molesto!

"** A"**

-¿El qué?

Se levantó de su asiento con tanta fuerza que éste cayó al suelo, Johnson estaba de pie al instante siguiente.

-¡Deja de hacerlo! -gruñó, una mano sobre su cabeza palpitante.

La bruma comenzó a inundar su vista otra vez, el pitido en sus oídos disparó una fuerte jaqueca.

"¡_Luciana_!"

"_Lu…"_

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió, furiosa- ¿Te diviertes con este juego enfermizo? -podía sentir sus ojos brillantes, así como sus dedos alargarse en afiladas garras.

"_LUCIANA, NO_"

Saltó hacia adelante, las cadenas tiraron de sus muñecas, pero esta vez ella se resistió. ¿Qué sucedía con su cabeza?¿Por qué estaba- ¿Por qué? Sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar debido a la fuerza de las esposas tirando hacia abajo, cortando su piel. Ella se mantuvo firme, no la derribarían de nuevo. Sus manos ardían, estaba luchando contra las restricciones de las esposas al forzarlas en garras.

-Nadie está haciendo nada. -gruñó Johnson, frente a ella- Deja de luchar, nadie te está atacando aquí.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza! -escupió- ¡Deja de poner voces allí! ¡Te dije que no recuerdo!

-¿Voces…? -masculló- Nadie está metiendo voces allí.

"-_Me quedo. -asintió- No tengo nada más que hacer, así que acepto. -una pausa- Ya tienes un escudo"_

-JOEL. -llamó.

No pensó que pudieran jugar así con su cabeza, ¿qué clase de seres trabajaban para Paz? ¿Qué clase de lugar era el Instituto? Debía deshacerse de las restricciones, asesinar a todo aquél que se pudiera en su camino y escapar. Con o sin Paz, ella encontraría al impostor y lo haría rogar una muerte rápida. Joel debía poder encontrarla, su sangre lo llevaría hasta donde sea que estuviera aquél hoyo bajo tierra.

-Luciana, cálmate.

Las cadenas volvieron a tirar con fuerza, pero ella también tiró hacia arriba. El concreto bajo sus pies se resquebrajó y las cadenas se liberaron. El sonido del metal atrajo su atención, Johnson había desenfundado una espada y se había coloca en posición de lucha.

-No podrás salir de aquí, cálmate. -advirtió, tenso.

-Debiste seguir con tus preguntas, bastardo. -siseó, tomó la cadena entre sus manos- Habría sido una buena prisionera.

El hombre volvió a usar su velocidad, pero ella ya no estaba jugando. Detuvo su ataque con la cadena, el filo raspando contra los eslabones a la altura de su vientre. Él retrocedió, pero ella estuvo sobre él al instante. El metal sacaba chispas cada vez que lograban encontrarse, él era bueno. Daban vueltas por toda la habitación, hasta que volvieron donde iniciaron y, con un ágil movimiento de sus pies, ella envío a volar la silla que antes había ocupado hacia él. Con un movimiento de su arma, la partió en dos, pero esa distracción fue suficiente para que ella se colara detrás de él.

-Buen chico.

Envolvió la cadenas alrededor de su cuello y tiró con fuerza, las espada cayó al suelo y sus manos intentaron deshacerse de la cadena. Ella estiró su mano un poco, dando con la mano a carne viva de él. Hincó sus garras con fuerza sobre la piel sensible, el gorgoteo de su garganta fue amortiguado por la presión sobre su cuello. Pateó detrás de sus rodillas, él cayó al suelo y ella presionó el espacio entre sus omóplatos con su rodilla. Estaba resistiendo aún, le daba crédito al chico.

-¿Por qué no mueres de una vez? -masculló molesta.

La puerta se abrió y observó a Irina apuntar un arma hacia ellos, dos balas fueron disparadas con precisión. Soltó la cadena, llevó su mano herida hacia su pecho. La sangre volvió a manchar sus ropas recién adquiridas.

-A la esquina, de rodillas. -ordenó, la pistola apuntando a su cabeza ahora.

Pero ella no estaba siendo una buena prisionera otra vez.

Corrió hacia la colorada, esquivó la lluvia de balas con diversión. Tomó la muñeca de Irina, el arma cayó al suelo cuando el hueso se rompió bajo su agarre. Barrió sus pies con una patada, la tomó por los cabellos y estrelló su rostro contra el marco de la puerta. Todo en un movimiento fluido. Recogió el arma y observó el cargador, dos balas.

-Suficiente. -murmuró para sí misma mientras abandonaba la sala de interrogación.

Se guio con su olfato, el olor a hierba fresca la llevaría a la salida. Encontró unas escaleras luego de correr por unos minutos, tres uniformados la estaban esperando allí. No los reconoció, pero tampoco esperaba hacerlo.

-La encontramos. -murmuró uno- Procedemos a doblegar a la prisionera.

-Luciana Daidouji, deja tus armas y no te resistas. -ordenó otro- No saldrás viva de aquí, pero no tiene que terminar así.

Guardó el arma bajo la pretina de sus mayas, esas balas tenían un objetivo programado y no eran estos guardias tontos. Tomó la cadena entre sus manos otra vez, el agujero de su mano ya se había cerrado, la sangre de sus manos manchó la cadena blanquecina. Los tres machos portaban chaquetas plateadas, tomó nota para averiguar el significado de aquello más tarde. Uno portaba un arma, los otros dos tenían cuchillas en sus manos. Decidió que tomaría una de esas cuando acabara con ambos.

Tomó una respiración profunda, tendría que ser rápido.

Fue tras el hombre del arma primero, la cadena se estrelló contra su rostro y ella saltó sobre él, derribándolo hacía atrás. Soltó dos disparos a ciegas, ella dio un golpe en su brazo, el hueso crujió sonoramente. Una de las cuchillas logró cortar a lo largo de su brazo mientras ella lanzaba un puñetazo al segundo de ellos. Más disparos se oyeron, el hombre que había derribado se incorporó del suelo, pero pudo decir que había arruinado uno o ambos ojos. La cadena volvió a sus manos y saltó lejos de los tres hombres. Su brazo estaba empapado de sangre, pero la herida ya estaba cerrada. El sujeto que había logrado atacarla estaba a la cabeza, el otro estaba cubriendo al tipo del arma. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, una de sus cejas estaba rota y sangraba.

-¿Tu amigo está bien? -inquirió, divertida- No parece de los que puedan seguirme el juego.

Él no respondió, se limitó a correr a su encuentro. Ella estaba a un lado suyo al segundo siguiente, sus cadenas alrededor de su brazo, tirando con fuerza hacia atrás. Sin embargo, no fue el brazo con el que empuñaba la espada. Él usó la cadena para atraerla hacia él, la espada se incrustó en su estómago. Le escupió la sangre de su boca en su rostro, sus manos hacia los lados de su cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella. Debido a la fuerza del impacto, el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, la espada quedó empalada en ella. La sacó de un tirón, su otra mano sobre la herida. No podía perder más sangre, caería al suelo como un saco de papas. Fue directo hacia el hombre ahora desarmado, pero debió desviarse en el último segundo ante el sonido de los disparos. Fue entonces que decidió saltar e ir directo hacia los otros dos, espada en mano. Las chispas saltaron cuando ambas espadas se encontraron, su rodilla fue a dar contra el estómago de su oponente y presionó con fuerza para forzarlo a retroceder. Pero su oponente era duro como la piedra, no dio el brazo a torcer.

_No tengo tiempo para esto. _Masculló en su interior, su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Vendrían refuerzos, ella debía huir antes de que aquello sucediera.

Presionó uno de sus talones sobre el pie de su oponente, se agachó en su apertura y dio un fuerte codazo en su esternón, quitándole el aire. Se hizo a un lado y, con su cadena, se encargó de terminar de romperle el brazo al último de los tres. Tomó su arma de sus manos temblorosas y corrió por la escalera tomando los escalones de dos en dos. La puerta cedió con una de sus patadas, la luz del amanecer le dio la bienvenida.

Así como cinco bestias de aspecto quimérico.

-Hn.

Le había tomado demasiado tiempo, se reprendió. Forzó sus manos para deshacerse de sus esposas, necesitaría ambas manos si iba a lograr escapar de aquí. Sus muñecas lograron separarse, la cadena cayó al suelo, pero las restricciones siguieron aferrándose a su carne ensangrentada. Guardó la pistola en su cintura, junto a la otra y giró la espada en su mano, evaluando la situación. Estaba rodeada, superada en número, limitada por las restricciones y limitada por su cuerpo, otra herida de gravedad que le hiciera perder sangre y estaba fuera. Su cabeza aún parecía querer explotar, aún no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y sus enemigos no parecían ser fáciles de derribar.

-Deberías haberte entregado cuando se te dio la oportunidad, Pilar. -informó una voz gruesa e imponente- Eres un peligro y debes ser eliminada.

-¿Sabes? -rió, no había diversión en su voz- No eres el primero que me lo dice. -sus ojos brillaron- Pero supongo que me lo gané… porque no soy una niña buena. -advirtió.

Las cinco bestias corrieron en perfecta sincronía hacia ella, no le quedó otra que saltar hacia el cielo. Dolería como el infierno, pero tenía que intentarlo. Su estómago se contrajo, su garganta ardió, pero sus labios se abrieron y una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca. Era fuego ordinario, para su desgracia. El inconfundible olor a chamuscado llegó a sus fosas nasales cuando aterrizó a unos metros de su lugar de origen. Uno de cinco había quedado atrapado dentro del radio de ataque, su enorme cuerpo tendido sobre el césped ennegrecido.

-No sé q-

Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, una conmoción a sus espaldas. Rayos violetas y azules convergieron en el punto en el que un portal comenzó a abrirse, aquello no fue una buena señal. Alzó una de sus manos, la que no portaba un arma, y algunos sellos escarlatas comenzaron a ser pintados sobre los rayos. Joel estaba cruzando, pero las puertas estaban selladas y no dejaban que su caballero pudiera pasar. Sus sellos no estaban siendo eficaces, el sello no cedía. Gruñó entre dientes y corrió hacia el portal, llevó su mano ensangrentada hacia el portal y empujó magia con fuerza dentro de él.

-_¡Apártate! _-ordenó- _Voy a cruzarlo, voy a escapar._

El sello comenzó a ceder, sonrió con triunfo.

-¡LUCIANA!

No permitió que los gritos de su prima la distrajeran, Tomoyo claramente no estaba de su lado en esta lucha. Pero estaba bien, porque ella ya no tenía a nadie de su lado, ya no esperaba nada de nadie.

Ella no había querido tomar el lugar de Shu.

Ella no había querido que su madre muriera.

Ella no había querido matar a su familia.

Ella no había querido que Aaron la violara.

Ella no había querido que su hermana muriera.

Pero estaba bien, ella estaba bien con todo eso. El dolor la había mantenido lo suficientemente lúcida, el odio la había alimentado y esta vida sería dejada atrás muy pronto, luego de vengar la traición de la que había sido víctima su hermana.

El sello de la puerta cedió, ella cruzó el portal y dejó atrás a Tomoyo, ella no necesitaba estar de su lado ahora. Tomoyo tenía un destino esperándola, uno lleno de luz y esperanza, lejos de ella. Había atado a Tomoyo a una promesa años atrás, la había arrastrado con ella, pero debía dejarla ir ahora. Luciana sabía que estaba perdida, que su mente era más inestable que nunca antes. Era un monstruo, un demonio. Ella pertenecía al Infierno, a las llamas oscuras y la muerte; aún no era el momento de Tomoyo, y esperaba que nunca lo fuera.

Era de noche en el lugar en el que aterrizó, una noche fría y húmeda.

-¡Luciana!

Joel estaba frente a ella, sus grandes ojos perlas confundidos.

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti, _perro._ -le hizo saber- Vamos a encontrar al Pilar del Cielo y vamos a matarlo. -dijo.

El caballero asintió, no preguntó nada más al respecto. _Buen chico_, pensó mientras sujetaba sus muñecas adoloridas.

-¿Qué hay con mi misión actual? -inquirió él- Casi está lista, estoy muy cerca de él.

Luciana cerró los ojos, el último regalo que le había dado su hermana.

"_-Gracias. -mencionó Ángel- Al fin sé lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche._

_Ella estaba temblando._

_-De nada, supongo. -respondió Aaron, aún divertido._

_Hubo un pitido que lo dejó desorientado por unos segundos. Su hermana se volvió hacia ella, sus labios carmín temblaban mientras recitaba aquellas palabras._

_-Jeremiah Talmud, Escocia. -tartamudeó- Ve, descubre la verdad por mí, hermanita"_

-¿Dónde está él?

…

Su caballero le informó que se encontraban en Bélgica, donde se suponía que estaba resguardado el doctor Jeremiah Talmud, desconocido científico e ingeniero, especialista en genética y fanático de la magia -sorpresa, sorpresa. Según había indagado, el doctor era uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Aaron. Él llevaba a cabo los experimentos que su amo y señor le solicitaba, a cambio de una pizca de magia y las herramientas adecuadas, claro.

-En la batalla en el Valle, unos seres muy extraños protegieron el castillo. -le explicó él- Usaban magia natural, podían utilizar Fuego de sol, por ejemplo.

-¿De sol? -inquirió, sorprendida- Fuego del sol sólo lo pueden manejar un número limitado de seres, dioses. -le recordó ella- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?

-El escudo de Ángel no fue suficiente para detenerlo, Tomoyo a penas y lo logró. -aseguró- También podían crear fuertes escudos. Sus cuerpos no eran muy resistentes, pero su magia era fuerte. Los superábamos cuatro a uno cuando llegamos al Valle, nuestros números descendieron rápidamente cuando comenzaron a atacar.

Estaban en un cuarto de hotel, Luciana se había duchado y cambiado a nuevas ropas. Actualmente estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, el Pilar intentaba liberar las restricciones de sus muñecas mientras el perro la ponía al tanto de su investigación. Su cabeza se había calmado por el momento, esperaba mantenerse así.

-¿Creaciones artificiales? -inquirió ella, el rubio asintió- Aaron no tiene límites. -gruñó- No es un dios, aunque se crea uno. -siguió forzando sus garras a través del metal bañado en lágrimas- Siempre le fascinó la tecnología humana, hizo uso y abuso de ella, no me llama la atención que intente pasar por un dios falso con ayuda de ella. -sus garras desaparecieron, las restricciones impidiendo utilizar sus poderes a gusto- ¿Qué más encontraste?

Ángel le había dicho que diera con la verdad, ¿qué tenía que ver este sujeto con ellas dos y su familia?

-El doctor es exclusivo de Aaron, pero realiza experimentos y pruebas en seres sobrenaturales como un pequeño… gusto adquirido. -hizo una pausa- Sus pacientes se los proporciona Aaron: brujas, bestias, demonios. Todos seres marginados y nómadas, sin nada que perder y sin nadie con quién comunicarse.

-Bastardo astuto. -masculló.

-El doctor se mueve de un agujero a otro, pasa por la clandestinidad con ayuda de los señores demonios y sus siervos. -explicó- Me tomó tiempo, pero pude encontrar alguien que me trajera a él.

La rubia dejó de luchar contra sus restricciones y observó los ojos perlados de su caballero, una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro.

-Me estaba preguntando por qué teníamos compañía. -comentó mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su asiento- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

En la esquina de la habitación, atada de pies y manos y con un gran bozal atado sobre su enorme boca, se encontraba una mujer. Era una bestia, un oso grizzly, si su olfato no le fallaba. La piel de su rostro había sido arruinada, tres filosas garras la habían usado como una piedra para afilar. _Marcada, _se dio cuenta. Una exiliada. En el Zoológico, cuando una bestia era exiliada, la cabeza del clan dejaba una marca distintiva sobre su ex miembro. El rostro era el favorito de los osos, así como el de las aves y los lobos.

-La hembra está preñada. -observó, curiosa. Su vientre a penas se alzaba sobre sus ropas.

-Inseminación artificial. -informó su caballero- Lleva una quimera en su vientre, mitad oso y mitad gato montés.

-¿Quimera? -repitió, volviéndose hacia él- Un oso y un gato…

-Puedo imaginar de dónde sacó los genes de gato. -murmuró por lo bajo.

-Felis.

Sintió las manos de Joel tomar con delicadeza sus muñecas, no ejerció resistencia. Su mente se hallaba en otro lugar, forzó a su cabeza a funcionar a través de sus memorias.

Había enviado a Joel a investigar porque las palabras de su hermana la habían inquietado, y ella sabía por qué Ángel le había encomendado aquella misión.

"_-Supongo que eso me hace su padre"_

Las palabras de Aaron seguían rondando su mente desde aquella última batalla, todas las revelaciones que se había guardado para ella.

Su padre les había contado la historia de su nacimiento cuando cumplieron siete años, cuando se cumplieron siete años de la muerte de Shu. Ellas habían tenido un hermano, pero él había sido muy pequeño y no había tenido muchas fuerzas para luchar, esas fueron sus palabras. Su hermano llegó a este mundo sin vida, nunca había llegado a abrir los ojos para conocer a mamá o papá, a Fenrir o a Yamino. Sus padres nunca habían conocido su voz o el color de sus ojos. Su hermano nunca había podido respirar, su corazón no resistió el parto. Su madre había estado devastada, su único bebé había muerto dentro de su vientre y ella nunca había podido oírlo llorar siquiera.

"-_Su madre rezó con todas sus fuerzas, pidió que su hermano pudiera… que él pudiera volver a la vida. -les confesó, su voz tranquila y silenciosa, triste- Pero aquello era imposible, lo que se ha ido no puede volver. -hizo una pausa contemplativa- Sin embargo, sí ocurrió un milagro. Dos, de hecho. -la abrazó contra su pecho, su voz amortiguada por su cabello- Ustedes son nuestro milagro"_

Luego de la muerte de su madre, su padre sufrió un cambio drástico. Recordaba su comportamiento obsesivo por mantenerlas bajo constante vigilancia, no salían a ningún lado sino era junto a uno de sus hermanos o junto a él. Nadie entraba a casa, nadie desconocido podía rondar la propiedad. Sus tíos estaban constantemente yendo y viniendo del despacho de su padre, ellas no tenían permitido entrar en esos momentos.

"-_Papá está asustado. -les había dicho Fenrir una noche- Él… cree que alguien se llevó a Mayura._

_-Pero… -habló su hermana, confundida- No había nadie, todos la vimos cuando ella- no terminó su oración. _

_Su madre se había derrumbado sobre el suelo frente a todos, nadie había estado allí. Eso había querido decir Ángel, pero las heridas eran muy recientes y nadie hablaba de eso en voz alta._

_-¿Y él quiere encontrarlo? -inquirió ella- ¿Mis tíos lo están buscando, hermano?_

_Los oscuros ojos de Fenrir la observaron por lo que parecieron horas antes de seguir hablando._

_-…ellos creen que él va a volver"_

Su hermano no lo había dicho entonces, pero ella lo sabía ahora. Su padre tenía miedo de que él volviera por ellas, que Aaron volviera por todos ellos. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, ¿verdad? Aaron había dicho que ella habían sido lo mejor que él había hecho, que no las iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

El chasquido del metal la trajo de vuelta, los ojos de Joel eran escarlatas cuando logró deshacerse de las molestas restricciones.

-Tenemos que ir. -dijo ella, entonces- Olvida lo que dije antes, vamos a ir por el doctor.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó las armas que había dejado sobre la mesa. Las empujó debajo de la tela de sus vaqueros, la espada en su mano derecha mientras caminó hacia la bestia amordazada.

-¿Luciana? -llamó él, pero ella no respondió.

Se inclinó para estar a la altura de la osa, sus ojos brillaban intensamente con un brillo amenazador mientras apoyaba el filo de su arma sobre el vientre de la mujer.

-¿Hace cuánto hace que trabajas para Aaron y su gente?

Los ojos de la hembra se estrecharon, no había miedo en ellos.

-No le importa el feto, si buscas amenazarla con él. -advirtió su caballero.

-Okey.

La tomó por sus cabellos, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y, de un corte limpio, le rebanó una oreja. Sus gritos y quejidos fueron amortiguados por la mordaza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -volvió a preguntar, bajó la mordaza para que pudiera responder.

-¡Maldita perra! -escupió.

Tiró con fuerza de sus cabellos, sus ojos a un palmo de los suyos.

-No tienes idea de con quién te has cruzado, maldita. -advirtió, seria- ¿Cuántos años?

-…cinco. -gruñó- Cinco años.

-¿Para qué quiere Aaron quimeras?

-¿Tú qué crees? -siseó- Cinco puntas.

_Un ejército. Otro._

-¿Qué te ofrecieron a cambio?

-…dinero.

Tiró de nuevo de sus cabellos, rompió su nariz con la palma abierta de su mano desnuda.

-Una puta coge por dinero. -le espetó- Una bestia marcada no se insemina una quimera por dinero. No juegues conmigo, corazón. -se rió- Juego rudo, no podrás seguirme. -colocó su espada sobre su otra oreja- Responde con la verdad esta vez.

-¡El doctor dijo que podría remediarme! -dijo- ¡Podría hacerme más grande, más fuerte y más rápida!

Los ojos de Luciana se fijaron en Joel, él se acercó a su lado en un instante.

-¿Has podido sacarle información similar a otros?

-…no. -admitió entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño, no era la respuesta que esperaba y el perro se dio cuenta. Se volvió hacia la osa.

-Han pasado cinco años, ¿el doctor ha hecho algo? -insistió.

-Él… él pidió tres cachorros. -murmuró, temerosa- Este es el tercero. -señaló su vientre.

-Cinco años, tres cachorros. -escupió- ¿Son osos o elefantes los que cargas en tu vientre? -comenzó a rasgar la piel junto a su sien, amenazante.

-¡Los… los cachorros no se quedan siempre en mi vientre! -tartamudeó- El doctor no lograba hacer que se quedasen, perdí tres cachorros en los primeros dos años. -una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- A todas les cuesta mantener a los cachorros en un principio, toma tiempo.

-¿Alguna le dio los tres cachorros? ¿Alguna se volvió más rápida, más fuerte? -quiso saber- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con este experimento de las quimeras?

-Cinco años, pero el doctor dice que- dice que ha investigado por otros cinco años más. -tragó saliva- No conozco a ninguna otra _incubadora._ No deja que sepamos sobre las otras.

-¿Y los cachorros? -disparó- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se llevan a los cachorros?

-Yo-Yo… yo no lo sé. -respondió, temerosa- El doctor atiende el parto, él toma a los cachorros y no vuelves a verlos.

Soltó el agarre sobre sus cabellos y retrocedió, Joel aseguró los amarres de la osa y procedió a noquearla.

-Sé donde está él ahora mismo. -ofreció.

Ella asintió.

-…buen perro. -masculló mientras se dirigía a la salida. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, era una buena noche para salir de cacería.

…

Celles es una aldea que pertenece al municipio de Houyet, en la provincia de Namur. Era un lugar pequeño, pero un punto turístico del país por sus hermosos castillos antiguos y arquitectura privilegiada. Ambos rubios se movieron por las callejuelas en silencio y por las sombras, era tarde en la noche y la oscuridad reinaba la calles así como el silencio. Debajo de las mismas calles por las que se escabullían, decenas de pasajes subterráneos se extendían. Muchos de ellos databan desde antes de la revolución Francesa, cuando tuvieron su apogeo. Una de las residencias poseía la entrada al túnel que los llevaría al agujero en donde se estaba escondiendo el doctor.

Luciana tomó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza antes empujar la pesada y gruesa madera para hacerse dentro de la residencia. Joel se apresuró por los pasillos, dos cuerpos estaban desangrándose sobre el suelo cuando el Pilar se abrió paso. Señaló las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, podía sentir varias presencias. El caballero asintió y se dirigió hacia allí sin mediar palabras. Ella se agachó sobre los cuerpos, inspeccionando su origen. Los anillos en sus dedos meñiques fueron toda la pista que necesitó para adivinar que habían interrumpido en una de las tantas casas de seguridad que Mirko tenía en Bélgica. No había conocido a ninguno de los Siervos del señor demonio, pero supuso que no se encontraba en casa de momento.

-Todo bajo control. -le hizo saber el rubio, sus manos ensangrentadas.

-¿Cuántos? -quiso saber.

-Tres. -señaló a los cuerpos a un lado suyo- ¿Puedes sentir al señor demonio de esta región cerca de la propiedad?

-Sólo eran guardias, sigamos. -respondió, ansiosa- Lo quiero vivo, recuérdalo.

Joel asintió, pero ella estaba encaminada hacia el sótano y no le prestó más atención. La puerta cedió de buenas a primeras, sin trabas ni llave. Los tablones de las escaleras desvencijadas chirriaron bajo sus pasos, el olor a moho y humedad provenía de las paredes de piedras y la nula ventilación del lugar. No se sorprendió de encontrar algunas jaulas -grandes, para humanos-, algunas viejas camillas de acero quirúrgico se encontraban dispersas, algunas con sangre seca en ellas. Desenfundó sus sais, había logrado abrir los sellos de su muñeca luego de que Joel arrancara las restricciones de ellas. Presionó su oído sobre la puerta de metal reluciente, lo único limpio del lugar. Escuchó movimiento, constante y agitado movimiento. Se hizo a un lado para que Joel pudiera abrir las pesadas puertas, ella iba a entrar allí y encargarse de cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo.

Un alto y fornido demonio se encontraba del otro lado, atravesó su garganta como si esta fuera una simple fresa y su arma un tenedor. Empujó el cuerpo a un lado mientras se abría paso por el corredor. Varias puertas se hallaban dispersas por el largo y angosto túnel, todas ellas cerradas firmemente. Nada allí era agradable para su sentido del olfato, la sangre, los químicos y la muerte inundaban sus sentidos mientras se dirigía al único cuarto que parecía resguardar a un ser vivo. Su caballero estaba detrás de ella, siguiendo su recorrido a la par. Su calzado hizo contacto con la puerta, ésta tembló sobre sus bisagras, pero no hizo nada más que abrirse. Los ojos de la rubia brillaban ansiosos a estas alturas.

-Hola, doctor. -saludó, excitada- ¿Ya es mi turno?

Se decepcionó al ver que era una simple oficina, muebles y archivadores, una computadora portátil sobre un escritorio de pino barato. Esperaba tubos de ensayos y criaturas disecadas, probetas de ensayo y experimentos flotando sobre líquido viscoso y de color verde neón. ¿Qué sucedía con los científicos locos de hoy en día? ¿Acaso no podían ser tan clichés? ¿Qué clase de maldito psicópata trabajaba para Aaron? No el que ella esperaba, al parecer. Jeremhaia ni siquiera tenía una apariencia aterradora, pero tampoco tenía un rostro bonito que te hiciera fantasear cómo se sentiría ser besada por él. No, el doctor tenía una apariencia demasiado normal. Ojos y cabellos de un marrón demasiado oscuro, barba afeitada y sin cicatrices. Ni siquiera utilizaba gafas, aunque sí una bata blanca.

-¿Qué es esto? -gruñó, levantándose de su asiento.

-Vine a que me arregle, doc. -ofreció, divertida- ¿Puede curarme? He perdido la cabeza.

Le tomó un parpadeo del doctor posicionarse detrás de él y doblegarlo sobre su escritorio, se tomó cuidado de no dañar la laptop.

-¿Lu-Luciana? -masculló él, ella sonrió.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? -estampó su cabeza contra el escritorio con fuerzas antes de tirar de su cabeza para poder hablar sobre su oído- Creo que nos debemos una charla, ¿no es cierto? -le mordió el lóbulo con fuerza, pero sin hacerlo sangrar- De corazón a corazón, doc.

-…¿Cómo me encontraste? -masculló y ella volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Las preguntas hoy las hago yo, limítate a responder. -advirtió mientras volvía a arrastrarlo hacia su silla y presionaba sus hombros hacia abajo- Y tengo muchas.

-No dudo que las tengas. -dijo él mientras pasaba una mano por sus pómulos maltratados- Si me encontraste fue porque hubo una fuga, una rata o un espía. -una gota de sangre rodó desde las comisura de sus labios- Un espía, ninguna rata es tan estúpidamente suicida como para traicionar a Aaron. -agregó- Sabría que vendrías a mí algún día.

-¿Oh? -enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba sobre el borde del escritorio, frente a él- ¿Así es?

El doctor se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

-Debo admitir que fue antes de lo que esperaba, tampoco con… -se inclinó a un lado, entrecerró los ojos hacia Joel- La compañía que pensé. -hizo una pausa- Esos ojos… Había escuchado que el último Gerard se enfrentó a Aaron en el Valle, me sorprende que no esté muerto.

-Me sorprende que aún no me estés diciendo lo que quiero oír. -canturreó ella- Vamos, doc. El tiempo corre, no querrás perder algunos dedos… ¿Verdad?

-Si me rompes los dedos, no podré arreglarte. -le dijo, ella frunció el ceño, confundida- Mi investigación ha avanzado mucho, las _incubadoras _proporcionaron información esclarecedora que podrá acelerar el proceso. Sin embargo, deberé realizar estudios de todas maneras. Aaron me brindó muestras de tu sangre, pero necesitaré analizar la del donador. -sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el rubio- Debería de tener compatibilidad alta, ya que tu sangre modificó su estructura de ADN cuando lo convertiste en tu caballero. -frunció el ceño mientras volvía sus ojos sobre ella- ¿Esperas resultados inmediatos? Debo advertirte que esto tomará algunos años, nunca realicé el procedimiento en un Pilar y Aaron no puede permitirse tu muerte. Menos si-

La silla salió disparada hacia atrás en cuanto ella saltó hacia su regazo, su arma muy cerca de su cuello frágil y desnudo. Mantuvo su voz firme, pero sabía que sus ojos la estaban traicionando y dejaban ver el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía.

-¿Qué resultados se supone que debo esperar, doctor? -inquirió- ¿Para que se supone que analizó mi sangre? ¿Por qué Aaron le dijo que me recibiera sin chistar?

Los ojos del doctor mostraban su sorpresa, pero no dudó en responder.

-¿No has venido a que te ayude a quedar en cinta?

Sintió a Joel a un lado suyo, pero lo ignoró ante las palabras reveladoras del doctor.

-Aaron me encargó atenderte debido a tus dificultades para concebir. -su entrecejo se profundizó- Mis análisis y las pruebas con las _incubadoras_ fueron un éxito, tomó diez años, pero creo que podré lograrlo.

-¿Diez… años? -logró soltar las palabras pese al nudo en su garganta.

-¿Ha estado investigado diez años para lograr que Luciana quede en cinta por pedido de Aaron? -fue la pregunta de Joel, pero el doctor no creyó que fuera necesito responder- Luciana aún no ha cumplido los veinte, ¿cómo… -cerró la boca repentinamente, pareció tomar aire y fuerzas para volver a hablar- ¿Qué le hizo pensar que ella, a los once años de edad, necesitaría de su ayuda para concebir?

Algo debió hacer _click _en la cabeza del doctor, quien se relajó en su silla de oficina y pareció repentinamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Su brazo había caído desde hace tiempo de su posición amenazadora, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en un lugar entre la cabeza del doctor y la grieta en la pared detrás de él.

-Veo. -dijo al fin- Me disculpo. -pausa- Confundí los hechos, malinterpreté su llegada aquí como señal de una alianza con el señor Aaron.

Se alejó de él, ni siquiera protestó ante el agarre firme de su caballero sobre su brazo, o cuando la instó a retroceder.

"_-¿Por qué quieres ser mi caballero? -inquirió- ¿Qué estás tramando? -demandó saber- ¿¡Es que no te bastó con toda la mierda que hice por ti!? -escupió, rabiosa- ¡Las misiones, los asesinatos!_

_-Ese vocabulario. -advirtió él._

_-¡Fue tu maldita puta los últimos tres años, hijo de perra! -siguió exclamando- ¿Quieres mi alma servida en bandeja de plata, también?_

_No le extrañó la paliza demoledora que le dio aquella noche. No los huesos rotos, no el labio partido y no el que la volviera a arrojar dentro de la puerta roja, ni siquiera siendo que acaba de salir hace unas pocas horas"_

-Será mejor que se retiren. -señaló la puerta a sus espaldas- El señor Mirko sigue enfadado debido a su traición para con el señor Aaron y él no respetará la orden de cese de armas hacia su persona como yo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que era arrastrada escaleras arriba, su brazo dolía allí donde Joel presionaba sus afiliadas garras contra su carne. Luego, el aire fresco golpeó su rostro.

-¡Debemos escapar de aquí, Luciana! -escuchó al rubio decir- ¡Tienes que abrir un portal, ellos estarán aquí en un segundo!

**Fue a los once cuando su madre falleció.**

Un estruendo sacudió el suelo, el olor a azufre se hizo sentir en la atmósfera. Un señor demonio estaba a la orden.

**¿No fue entonces cuando Aaron comenzó a llenar su cabeza con malos pensamientos?**

-El pequeño Pilar del infierno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Reconocería la odiosa voz de Mirko aún en medio de un mar de voces. El gruñido seco y bajo de sus cuerdas vocales, como si su adicción a los licores caros y los habanos importados hiciera mella, al fin, sobre su inmortal y corrompido cuerpo.

**Sí… fue en aquél entonces, cuando el odio comenzó a alimentar su cuerpo y alma.**

_-Luciana. _-rogó Joel- _Debemos huir. Son demasiados._

Sí, supuso que dos contra treinta y tantos no era muy justo. Y menos contra Mirko, el señor demonio por sí solo era un ejército de un solo hombre.

-¡_Abre el portal! ¡Ahora!_

_Sigue teniendo bonitos ojos, _pensó por un momento, cuando sus rubíes y las esmeraldas del señor demonio se cruzaron por casualidad. _Los ojos de un ángel en el cuerpo de un demonio, tan tentador._

El portal los engulló deprisa, como si supiera acerca de la necesidad de huir de allí a toda marcha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué querías ser mi caballero, Aaron? _Nunca pudo obtener las respuesta. _¿Qué más tenía yo para que me pudieras arrancar? Te llevaste todo, no quedó_ **absolutamente**

**N **

**A**

**D**

**A**

**.**

…

**Tomoyo**

**Sakura**

**Luciana**

**De nuevo en la pobre y desestabilizada mente del Pilar más impredecible del infierno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Adoro escribir sobre ella, tan arruinada pero con la mente en el objetivo: quisiera ser como ella.**

**¿Quién creen que sigue?**

Lizy-Michaellis: **¡Bella! Me alegro de que sigas por aquí, espero te guste el capítulo. Tenemos historia para rato, tu sigue comentándome acerca de tus hipótesis, ¡Aquí sale Joel, el maldito caballero traidor! Joel ahora es el único caballero que tiene Luciana, y… solo voy a decir que él quiere hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Lu es Lu y ella no olvida ni perdona, pero no es tonta y sabe que necesita aliados.**

Cyna: **¡Querida, estás viva! Me alegra tanto leer a las seguidoras de **_**Reencuentros**_, **es como reencontrarte con primas de la infancia que no ves hace años… En fin. Gia es buena, mala… Gia es ese personaje de mier# que no sabés qué carajos pinta en la historia. Les prometo que se llevarán dolores de cabeza con ella jaja. Sakura en modo bad-ass llegó para quedarse y arrasar con todo, promesa. Tomoyo… ay, Dios… si Tomoyo cobró protagonismo en la primera historia, en esta Sakura sobresalta. Tomy no tiene malas intenciones, pero de errores se aprende. **

**Con amor, siempre con amor 3**


	4. Los huérfanos

**Capitulo cuatro**_ Los huérfanos_

**.**

"_Porque ahora soy huérfano. No tengo trabajo ni a nadie que me quiera. Y me duelen las tripas y me estoy muriendo de adentro hacia afuera"_

**-Chuck Palahniuk**

**.**

Fue una fortuna que el portal los llevara directamente hacia el desierto del sur, Camille estaba tambaleándose en el precipicio, entre la vida y la muerte. No esperó a que nadie lo ayudara mientras corría sobre la arena con dirección hacia la cueva en la que descansaba su madre. El olor a sangre, muerte y cenizas despertó a varios miembros de la manada, quienes se apartaron de su paso con sabiduría.

Su madre lo estaba esperando, se había apartado de sus aposentos para que él pudiera tender el débil cuerpo de Camille sobre la paja entretejida que hacía de cama.

-¡Por favor, _por favor_! -rogó, preso de la desesperación- **Sálvala**.

Tabitha era una loba, claro estaba, pero su madre había aprendido habilidades sanadoras de Catherine, el antiguo Pilar del cielo, de quien su abuelo había sido caballero. Poseía en sus aposentos hierbas curativas provenientes de Bella Rosa, así como agua de la cascada de la tierra de las aves y lodo del Pantano de la Cruz; la sacerdotisa le había indicado cómo utilizar cada parte de su mundo para sanar heridas y purificar el veneno.

-Madre, por favor-

-Deja de balbucear, Kamuy. -ordenó- Dime qué sucedió. -dijo mientras se deshacía de las telas rasgadas y ensangrentadas que cubrían el cuerpo de la bruja, para poder evaluar mejor sus heridas- Esta niña se está muriendo. -masculló, enfadada- Empieza a hablar, muchacho. -pidió mientras aplicaba presión sobre el vientre sangrante- ¡Maldita sea, no para de sangrar!

El pelirrojo se sacó su remera sin mangas y la anudó alrededor del vientre abierto de Camille luego que su madre colocara retazos de tela para emparchar el agujero.

-¡Mantenlo presionado! -ella ordenó- ¡Y reza para que no le falte ningún órgano allí dentro! -gruñó mientras examinaba el brazo de su compañera, las feas ampollas, producto de las llamas del Pilar- Pero… qué es esto. -masculló para sí misma mientras tomaba un frasco repleto de lodo y comenzaba a embadurnar la piel descompuesta, enrolló algunas hojas secas alrededor antes de vendarlo todo- ¿Cómo piensas evitar que muera desangrada? -inquirió mientras evaluaba su hombro fuera de lugar- No tengo nada para poder reponer su sangre. Nosotros, los lobos, reponemos la sangre perdida ingiriendo la sangre de nuestras presas luego de recuperarnos de nuestras heridas. -le recordó- Esta chica no es un lobo, Kamuy. -reprendió- Puedo cerrar el hoyo en su vientre, entablar su hombro y bajar la hinchazón de su mano, pero de nada servirá si no recupera sangre dentro de las próximas dos horas.

Sí, su madre había aprendido alguno de los trucos de Catherine, pero lobos o Pilares no necesitaban de mucha ayuda para tratarse heridas. Los tratos de su madre eran toscos, rudos y básicos. Podría remendar el cuerpo de Camille, poner parches en sus heridas y calmar su dolor, pero nada más allá de aquello.

-¡AHHH! -gritó la pelirroja, inconsciente, mientras su madre colocaba correctamente su hueso y envolvía la zona con más telas luego de colocar más lodo y los pétalos de algunas flores disecadas.

Llevó sus manos ensangrentadas hacia sus cabellos y tiró con fuerza de ellos mientras se forzaba a pensar en una idea que lo sacara de aquél apuro.

Ya no era una caballero.

Ya no podía curar sus heridas por sí sola.

Ya no podrían pedirle su ayuda a Luciana para salvar sus traseros.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Se colocó delante de ambas hembras de forma protectora, su cuerpo tenso y alerta ante la nueva presencia dentro de la cueva.

-Oh, pobre niña mía… -chilló- Está tan pálida como la nieve.

-…Gia. -masculló, alerta- No es momento para jugar.

Los ojos gatunos del pequeño espíritu con forma infantil parpadearon, sorprendida.

-No vine aquí a jugar, no me tomes por un ser tan cruel. -le advirtió mientras pasaba a un lado suyo, inclinándose junto a la forma preocupantemente inmóvil de Camille- Se abrió una puerta aleatoria, creí que algo estaba sucediendo. -sus dedos verdes rozaron la mejilla sudada de su compañera- No creí que me encontraría con esta imagen. -se volvió para observarlo- ¿Luciana apartó a mi niña de su lado? Luce como si hubiera querido castigarla… -murmuró, pensativa- Está al borde de la muerte, no le dejó mucha sangre.

-No le queda mucho tiempo. -ofreció su madre- No tenemos cómo tratarla, de por sí sus heridas tomarán mucho tiempo cicatrizar.

-Las heridas que un Pilar infringe a un caballero toman de uno a dos meses cerrarse por sí mismas. -negó para sí- Pobre niña… está sufriendo.

-Maldita sea. -escupió él- ¡No debí dejarla con ella! ¡Sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano! -exclamó, furioso.

Su madre se levantó del suelo y se detuvo frente a él, seria.

-Ahórrale el dolor. -gruñó- Acaba con su vida, Kamuy. -recomendó- De nada servirá que extiendas su agonía.

"_-Lindo. -comentó mientras se daba la vuelta para que ella no notara la risa burlona en su rostro._

_-¿El qué? -inquirió la bruja, dejando a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo._

_-Tu trasero. -respondió- ¡Rayos! -exclamó al instante, esquivando por unos milímetros la esfera de energía que pasó junto a su brazo- ¿Pero es que nadie te hacía bromas allí en Nueva Orleans? -se burló, dejándose caer frente a ella, sobre el césped._

_-No hubieras tenido tiempo de esquivar ese ataque si estuviéramos en Nueva Orleans y tú fueras un simple idiota más del montón. -respondió, aburrida, volviendo a su lectura._

_Hubo un largo silencio cómodo luego de aquello, Kamuy disfrutó del sol calentando su espalda mientras su reciente compañera seguía boca abajo disfrutando de su nuevo libro acerca de objetos oscuros._

_-El gesto. -dijo él, de repente- Me parece algo lindo que se presten libros, y que encajes tan bien aquí. -la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ella siguió perdida en el objeto inanimado- Tu trasero también, por supuesto. La vista desde aquí es-_

_Nunca antes había salido disparado tan rápido desde el suelo como en aquella ocasión, las llamas negras no se desvanecían de sus pantalones favoritos._

_-¡ERA UNA BROMA, CARAJO!"_

-Ten, con esto. -habló el espíritu mientras le entregaba un pétalo color durazno- Ponlo sobre sus labios, adormecerá su cuerpo… -le regaló una sonrisa brillante- Será rápido, instan-

Con un golpe rápido despreció su oferta, el pétalo cayó lentamente hacia el suelo a la par que el espíritu retrocedió dos pasos, precavida.

-¡Llévate tu ayuda de vuelta a tu árbol, Gia! -escupió- _**Yo**_ me encargaré de _**tu**_niña, gracias.

Tomó su lugar a un lado de Camille, sus manos temblaban mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su frente sudorosa. Su respiración era laboriosa, cada inhalación parecía requerir un esfuerzo inhumano; sus exhalaciones eran pesadas. El único color en su rostro eran las gotas de sangre, sus mejillas permanecían pálidas pese a la fiebre que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Las telas que se aferraban a su vientre estaban tornándose rojas, la sangre no dejan de salir de su herida. ¿Qué haría? No podía dejarla así, no quería… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Camille no era una loba, no conocía a nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

¿Cómo-

Se quedó tieso mientras los brazos fríos de Gia se aferraban alrededor de su cuello, sus labios húmedos junto a su oído.

-¿Por qué tan triste? -murmuró, curiosa- ¿Acaso mi niña te ha conmovido? Luces a un segundo de romper en llanto, cachorro.

-…¿Aún aquí? -logró evitar el tartamudeo- Voy a pensar que te importa la vida de Camille, Gia. -tragó saliva- ¿No te habías refugiado en el Zoológico para eludir tus responsabilidades como **madre**? -los brazos de ella estrecharon su cuello con delicadeza, casi no parecía que quisiera cortarle la cabeza- Luciana lo dijo, a ti no te importa ninguno de los seres que has creado. ¡No vengas aquí y finjas que te-

-Cuidado. -siseó- No queremos que tu madre se quede sin su cachorro preciado. ¿No?

-Cuida tus acciones, Gia. -fue la advertencia de la loba, sus ojos fríos como el desierto con la caída del sol ardiente- Ningún clan se opuso a tu estadía, no pongas una diana en tu propia espalda. -sus labios se elevaron revelando sus afilados caninos- Mi cachorro tiene la sangre del Dios Sköll en sus venas, ¿estás dispuesta a tener al clan de los lobos del Sur como enemigo?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la pelimarrón soltara su agarre firme, Kamuy le enseñó sus propios caninos de manera amenazadora antes de que el espíritu retrocediera más pasos, volviendo a su lugar en el umbral de la cueva.

-Esa niña no pertenece a mi jurisdicción. -dijo entonces- Las brujas Pratt entregan las almas de sus herederas al Infierno mientras las cargan en su vientre. -frunció el ceño- Te ofrecí mi ayuda cuando pude. -le recordó, levemente ofendida- Lo único que puedo ofrecer ahora es quitarle el dolor. -hizo una pausa, observó a su madre- Dale de beber agua de la cascada, no salvará su vida pero anestesiará el dolor insoportable de esas heridas malditas.

Y, así como vino, se fue. Una leve brisa y Gia se había desvanecido en el aire.

-No debes involucrarte con Gia, muchacho. -masculló su madre mientras empapaba los labios de Camille con pequeñas cantidades de agua de uno de sus frascos- Es un ser cambiante, como la luna. Un segundo está allí y, al siguiente, te habrá dejado en la oscuridad absoluta.

El ex caballero no respondió, se limitó a tomar la mano sana de su amiga entre sus manos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Se aferró más fuerte a la fría piel de Camille mientras su padre tomaba el lugar que había abandonado Gia. Claro que el alfa sabía qué estaba sucediendo en su territorio, seguro había estado observando al espíritu sobrenatural y esperando a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Su padre hacía su entrada ahora, informado de la situación.

-Nuestro hijo trajo una amiga, Regino. -fue lo que dijo su madre- Algo muerta, sin embargo.

-Eso huelo. -gruñó por lo bajo, observando el cuerpo tendido en la cama de su esposa- ¿Y por qué? -cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho expuesto- El desierto no necesita abono, llévala al valle, o a las praderas.

-Se la comerán antes de que las moscas puedan poner huevos en ella, cariño. -le hizo ver Tabitha, relajada, mientras guardaba sus frascos en su pequeño arcón de madera- Además, nuestro hijo intenta salvarla.

-…eso veo. -dijo- Puede ser que el Pilar del Infierno tenga algo que ver en esto, ¿no? -suspiró por lo bajo- Puedo oler su esencia.

Silencio. Pudo sentir la mirada de sus padre sobre él.

-No debes hacerla enfadar, hijo. -advirtió su padre- Sabes que-

-No, padre. -gruñó mientras recogía el cuerpo frío de la bruja entre sus brazos- Ya no sé nada sobre el Pilar del Infierno. -se incorporó, Camille a cuestas- El clan no tendrá problemas con ella, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde llevas a esa muchacha, Kamuy? -quiso saber su madre, quien no perdió de vista sus movimientos rígidos- Desparramarás sus intestinos en la arena.

Silencio. Kamuy tuvo cuidado de la posición del cuerpo de Camille entre sus brazos, las telas que mantenían su piel unida y sus órganos dentro cada vez estaba más empapada de sangre.

-Kamuy, ¿a dónde llevas a esa muchacha moribunda? -inquirió su padre mientras pasaba junto a él.

-…volveré luego.

Se hubiera lanzado sobre sus cuatro patas y hubiera corrido contra el viento, pero no podía soltar el cuerpo frágil de Camille o llevarlo sobre su lomo. Tampoco pudo salir corriendo en su forma humana, sólo hubiera empeorado la condición de ella. La aseguró contra su cuerpo, para que compartiera su calor corporal y no tuviera movimientos bruscos. Salió al exterior de la cueva, todos volvieron a sus cosas en cuanto lo vieron salir con Camille de los aposentos de su madre. El conjunto de cuevas que hacía de hogar para el clan del Sur era un paisaje hipnótico, un Oasis en el desierto amenazador del Zoológico. Comenzó a escalar la estructura, una parte era subterránea y, la otra, simplemente se encontraba por encima del desierto. Llegó a la cima y tomó asiento sobre el suelo, Camille hecha un ovillo sobre su pecho.

-Me hubiera gustado mostrarte el Zoológico mucho antes. -confesó en voz baja- Estoy seguro de que te hubiera fascinado, sobre todo aquí, el desierto… Las ruinas, las cuevas y el Oasis. Sí. -pasó un mano por sus cabellos, tomó su temperatura y cuadró su mandíbula al notar que seguía hirviendo- Las montañas, también. El acantilado más allá de ella. Incluso el maldito bosque helado. -cerró los ojos- ¡Maldita sea, Camille!

-…Ka-agh.

-¿Cam?

Ojos cristalinos y brumosos pudo entrever entre sus párpados semi abiertos. Sus labios entre abiertos tomaban respiraciones pesadas y superficiales.

-Cami, abre los ojos. -rogó él y ella lo observó.

_-…no tengo más… fuerzas._

La pulsera de su muñeca, recordó él. Aquél regalo para mantener una comunicación continua.

-No… -soltó entre dientes, avergonzado- No sé cómo ayudarte, Cami. -admitió- Perdiste mucha sangre.

_-No sólo perdí sangre. _-afirmó, dolida- _Ella me liberó, ¿no es así?_

Cerró los ojos, asintió.

_-Mis heridas… mis heridas no sanan. _-unas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro ensangrentado y pálido- _Yo… _-llevó su mano buena sobre su estómago- _Yo voy a morir._

La observó, el temor claro en sus ojos lo hizo estremecerse. Llevó una de sus manos sobre la que ella colocó sobre su herida cubierta.

-Dime qué hacer. -pidió él- ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Cómo te sano, Cam? -chilló- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, alguien a quien llevarte. -pero ella no respondió, siguió derramando lágrimas- ¿Tu madre no-

_-Sabes que no._ -cortó ella de inmediato- _Ella no hará nada._

-¡Pero debe haber alguien en Nueva Orleans con quién pueda llevarte, maldición! -terminó por gritar- ¡Tú no vas a morir! ¿Entiendes eso? -sujetó su mejilla y alineó su rostro hacia el suyo- ¡DIME QUÉ HACER! ¡DIME QUÉ HACER Y LO HARÉ!

_-No tengo a nadie, ¿recuerdas? _-inquirió, divertida- _Se supone que eso cambiaría… _-cerró los ojos un momento- _Se suponía que… No importa._

Se suponía que eso cambiaría, fue lo que ella quiso decir. Se suponía que Luciana y él estarían junto a ella ahora, que serían una familia, ¿no? Era lo que Luciana le había dicho.

"_-Camille es una de nosotros ahora, ella será nuestro escudo. Será… -calló, negó dos veces y se dio la vuelta- Da igual"_

_Será de la familia, eso quisiste decir, Lu. _Llevó la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de la bruja moribunda entre sus dientes y mordió con fuerza. _Porque éramos tu familia, aunque nunca quisieras admitirlo en voz alta._

_-¿Qué… estás haciendo?_

-Estoy salvando a mi familia, eso estoy haciendo. -respondió, con labios empapados en sangre.

_Pero nos has dejado ahora._

Llevó su mano rasgada sobre los labios de Camille, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para que esta abriera su boca y la sangre pudiera ingresar aún contra su voluntad. Presionó con fuerza, la sangre saliendo en cantidades regulares.

_Somos los que dejaste, somos los huérfanos que dejaste atrás, Lu…_

-No seré un Pilar o un Puente, pero, Cam, mi sangre es la sangre del dios Sköll. -dijo una vez que la herida se cerró y la sangre dejó de fluir, apartó su mano de la boca de la bruja- Tu alma fue entregada mucho antes de que te conociera, pero voy a tomar tu vida. -llevó una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón- Vas a vivir para mí. -ordenó- Vivirás hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Camille abrió la boca, parecía que quería objetar al respecto. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y la fiebre pareció elevarse.

-¿Q-qué… ha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Abrazó su cuerpo con firmeza junto al suyo mientras los espasmos se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo. Cuidó que sus ataduras no se abrieran, no iba a permitir que se deshiciera lo que había logrado por un simple descuido. Sus sensibles oídos sufrieron debido a los gritos agonizantes que salieron de la garganta de la pelirroja mientras los temblores transcurrieron.

-Sh, sh, sh. -la arrulló con cuidado- Tranquila. Todo mejorará, lo prometo.

La mano buena de ella se aferró a su hombro, sus uñas se aferraron a su carne expuesta con furia y las medialunas quedaron marcadas sobre su piel. Su otra mano la sujetó contra su pecho para que no se hiciera daño, su piel seguía sensible y ardida aún con los cuidados de su madre.

-AHHH. AHHH.

-Sh… sh …sh.

Se mantuvo a su lado, su firme agarre sobre su tembloroso cuerpo. Sus labios sobre su cuello, el sabor salado del sudor mezclado con el metálico de la sangre. El miedo, el olor a miedo y muerte.

-Ya casi. -murmuró, mientras los temblores aminoraban- Sólo un poco más… un poco más.

Una vez que se detuvieron, volvió a cargarla y se dirigió a toda marcha hacia sus propios aposentos. Su cama era una simple piel de oso, su primera presa por su cuenta. La tendió allí y corrió a su arcón. Tomó un anzuelo sujeto a una tanza transparente, solía ir de pesca al lago congelado en medio del Bosque Blanco cuando se antojaba de un buen pez.

-Esto deberá bastar por ahora. -masculló mientras sujetaba el anzuelo entre sus dedos y lo encendía con cuidado, esterilizándolo- Así, bien.

Se dejó caer a un lado de la sudorosa Camille, se deshizo de las telas alrededor de su estómago y-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

-comenzó a cocer su piel arruinada por las garras de Luciana.

-AGHH.

La bruja gritó, pero su cuerpo quedó tieso sobre la cálida piel de oso. Claro, estaba agotada y débil. Kamuy se apresuró con los puntos de sutura, calentando la punta curva del anzuelo para que no demorara en traspasar la piel enrojecida y maltratada. La sangre continuaba escapando, pero los apretados puntos se estaban encargando de que cada vez fuera menos. Le tomó diez puntos cerrar la herida. Luego, trazó ocho más para que esta quedara bien cerrada. Volvió a envolver los mismos paños ensangrentados sobre su estómago, no tenía nada en su arcón para reemplazar los paños sucios por ahora. Arropó el cuerpo tibio de su compañera con la piel de oso, cuidando su cuerpo malherido.

-Lo siento…

Sus manos estaban empapadas con la sangre de Camille.

-…lo siento.

Pero ella viviría, ella estaría bien.

-Lo siento.

Esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

…

_-Aquí está la lista._

_Extendió su brazo y tomó la carpeta que Ruth le otorgó, la mujer no aflojó el agarre sobre el objeto y él la observó a los ojos, dos lagunas vacías._

_-¿Todo bajo control? -ella preguntó._

_Frunció el ceño y, de un tirón, le arrebató el objeto de las manos._

_-¿Esto es todo? -se forzó a preguntar él._

_-No. -la mujer se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la tercera figura en el lugar- Necesitamos que los objetivos lleguen vivos en esta ocasión. ¿Comprendes, Luciana?_

_La rubia ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada._

_-Hecho. -gruñó él- Terminamos. -y cerró la puerta._

_El cuero se arrugó debajo de sus dedos, estaba harto de la situación. No paraban de vigilarlos, no paraban de sorprenderlos y Luciana no paraba de ser una carga. Cuando no era Ruth, ellos enviaban a Rita. Fury dejó de visitarlos luego de que Luciana estallara de repente para luego atacarlo. Riguel no había vuelto, pero realizaba una llamada al menos una vez a la semana. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Luciana lo había convertido en su caballero._

_-¿Kamuy? -ella lo llamó._

_Se preguntaba hasta cuando iban a supervisarlos, a vigilarlos._

_-¿Sí? -se dio la vuelta, la carpeta arrugada en su firme agarre._

_Se preguntaba por qué insistían en seguir con la inquisición._

_-Estoy llena. -avisó mientras se levantaba del suelo- Puedes darle el resto a tus lobos. -sugirió._

_Observó sus ojos brillantes, sus dientes afilados y su rostro salpicado de carmesí. Sus manos estaban igualmente manchadas con su _almuerzo.

_-No comemos carne humana. -dijo él._

_La mujer debía estar tibia, ella siempre lo dejaba cuando comenzaba a enfriarse su presa. Por eso siempre debían ser presas vivas, para que ella comenzara a devorarlos mientras estaban vivos y, así, ellos murieran en sus brazos._

_-Entonces deshazte de ella._

_**Tal vez al Consejo sólo le preocupaba que ella se lo comiera.**_

-¿Kamuy?

Volvió del paseo de los recuerdos y se dio la vuelta, preocupado ante su llamado.

-¿_Lista_? -inquirió, ella asintió y él se inclinó para que pudiera montarlo. Esperó, paciente.

Estaban en el valle, a unos pocos kilómetros del desierto. Más específicamente, se encontraban en uno de los tantos lagos cristalinos del valle. Camille había tenido que tomar un baño ahora que podía moverse fuera de la cama, los baños de esponja estaban comenzando a molestarla y ella había insistido en un baño real. Él se había ofrecido a un baño de babas, a ella no le hizo gracia.

Cuando logró llegar arriba y sujetarse, él emprendió el camino de vuelta.

-No tan deprisa. -la oyó decir.

-¿_Tus heridas comenzaron a doler? _-inquirió, preocupado.

-Estoy bien. -aseguró ella- Sólo quiero disfrutar el paisaje.

_-Pensé que te gustaron las cuevas. _-discutió mientras aminoraba el paso.

-Me gustaron. -la sintió asentir- Pero me estoy pudriendo dentro de ellas.

Él no dijo nada.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había traído a la bruja al Zoológico. Estaba viva, la había salvado, pero-

_-Aún te encuentras débil._ -le recordó mientras atravesaban un claro lleno de flores coloridas- _Necesitas sanar, recuperar tus fuerzas._

Su mano se había salvado por poco. Las ampollas habían desaparecido hace dos días, pero su piel aún era de un rojo furioso y requería tratamiento. Su madre iba a su cueva cada tres días para lavarla con agua de la cascada, embadurnarla con lodo del Pantano de la Cruz y envolverla con flores secas y telas. El agua adormecía el dolor, el lodo ayudaba a que cicatrizara la piel y las flores a regenerarla; o eso se suponía.

-No voy a sanar, Kamuy. -suspiró ella.

Porque las heridas lucían casi igual que hace tres semanas.

_-Solo necesitas tiempo, y descansar. _-insistió él.

Los puntos de sutura en su estómago seguían sensibles y al rojo vivo, aunque ya no sangraba. Camille seguía pálida, había noches en las que volaba de fiebre y días que pasaba dormida. Hoy era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se encontraba lúcida y más o menos estable.

No dijeron nada más por el resto del camino.

Kamuy fue directo hacia su cueva, se dejó caer al suelo, junto a sus aposentos, para que ella pudiera recostarse a penas tocara el suelo. Una vez ella abajo, él se hizo un ovillo a su lado. Habían desayunado antes de partir al lago, sólo quedaba esperar que su madre llegara para poder cuidar las heridas de Camille.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? -quiso saber ella, él la observó- Todo está muy silencioso… eso sólo ocurre cuando él se encuentran fuera.

_-Hoy está custodiando la puerta. _-explicó- _El resto está fuera, alerta. _-rodó los ojos- _Sólo intentan ascender en las filas, no hay un peligro verdadero allá fuera._ -cerró los ojos y se relajó- _Este es el peor lugar para que intenten causar alboroto. Aquí no hay presas, únicamente cazadores._

-…creí que era tu deber vigilar la puerta.

Él no respondió.

-¿Por qué no fuiste?

Silencio.

-Kamuy. -bufó.

_-Tengo otro deber ahora mismo. _-respondió sin abrir los ojos- _Duerme, mi madre vendrá luego del almuerzo._

Ella no se durmió de inmediato, pero tampoco dijo nada más al respecto.

…

_Su camisa estaba hecha girones, sangre manchando su pecho. La herida ya estaba cicatrizando._

Maldita sea, _pensó el caballero. _¿Qué mierda?

_Se suponía que sería un trabajo rápido. Recibir un paquete, entregarlo al Consejo. Habían ido hasta Arabia, el territorio de uno de los Siervos de Ana, la señora demoníaca que tenía una parte de África bajo su control. La misión la habían recibido dos semanas atrás pero, como era usual en Luciana, ella se había ido durante todo ese tiempo y él no sabía dónde había estado. Aquella mañana había aparecido, le ordenó que se prepara, que completarían la misión en ese mismo momento._

-Contrólate, maldición. _-le ordenó mediante su conexión mental._

_Él aún se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, había pasado mes y medio desde que había intentado renunciar y abandonar a Luciana; su espalda todavía escocía, aún le dolía respirar._

_-_¡Luciana!

_La sostuvo entre sus brazos como pudo, pero la revoltosa no dejaba de luchar para liberarse. Observó a su contacto, el Siervo que alojaba a Kaios, Amads. Su pecho llevaba las marcas de las garras de Luciana._

_-¡Llévatela de aquí! -ordenó él- ¡Vuelve cuando puedas controlarla mejor! -espetó y le hizo una seña a sus sirvientes para que abran las puertas de su hogar._

_Kamuy siguió tirando del pequeño cuerpo de Luciana hacia la salida, pero la rubia seguía enfrascada en probar un bocado de Amads. Sus blanquecinos dientes estaban expuestos en su sonrisa demoníaca, su lengua jugando con el filo de éstos mientras sus ojos se aferraban al pecho ensangrentado de Amads._

_El Pilar había abusado de sus objetivos en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca de aquella forma, nunca de un mensajero o un contacto._

_Era la gota que colmó el vaso, era hora de ir con el Consejo._

…

Abrió los ojos, alerta. Algo lo había despertado, algo lo había inquietado en sueños para poder-

Camille no estaba a su lado.

-¡_Mierda!_

Salió disparado fuera de su cueva, siguió el rastro resiente de la bruja y éste lo guio hacia el exterior, hacia una de las cuevas más amplias y extensas que solía utilizarse para reuniones.

Allí estaba la chiquilla, frente a un imponente lobo de pelaje amarillo brillante y ojos negros como el carbón. En su cuello, el pelaje era un tono más oscuro, como el de las llamas del sol. Se encontraba sobre sus cuartos traseros, su atención fija en Camille.

-…puedo hacerlo. -decía ella- Voy a hacerlo.

_-Camille. _-intervino él, ambos se volvieron hacia él- _Ven, ahora._

-En un segundo. -dijo ella, sus ojos entrecerrados- Yo puedo-

_-Ahora. _-insistió.

Unos segundo después, la figura del imponente lobo se redujo hasta tomar la forma de un hombre igual de imponente. Los mismos ojos negros lo observaban, su padre lo estaba analizando con cuidado. Su largo cabello dorado descansaba sobre su amplio pecho adornado únicamente con cicatrices de guerra.

-La niña está hablando conmigo, muchacho. -observó, sereno- No te pongas rabioso, sabes que no quiero lastimarla.

Le enseñó los colmillos en un gruñido bajo, él no quería que Camille interactuara con su padre o ninguna otra bestia del Zoológico. Pero sobre todo _no_ con su padre.

-Continuaremos con esto más tarde, jefe Regino. -masculló, entonces, la pelirroja- Hasta entonces.

Su padre y él no rompieron el contacto visual hasta que Camille se aferró a su cuello peludo y tiró de su pelaje para que volvieran a sus aposentos. Él la siguió, era hora de advertirle acerca de los peligros de la manada ahora que se encontraba en condiciones de caminar con libertad lejos de la cama. Habían transcurrido dos meses desde el fatídico día en que casi pierde a su compañera, el olor a sangre al fin se había desvanecido de su cama así como de su pelaje.

Volvió a su forma humana una vez que estuvieron a solas y dentro de la privacidad de su espacio.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre? -preguntó de inmediato.

-Lo sabes. -gruñó- Te dije que iba a proponérselo, hablamos de esto, Kamuy.

-Sí, hablamos. -soltó entre dientes- Y te dije que no hacía falta. -su sangre hirvió- ¡No nos debes nada! ¡No tienes que hacer nada aquí más que descansar y cuidar de ti, Cami!

Ella lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar, él sabía que ella estaba tratando duro de no estallar. Ambos eran de carácter explosivo, no podían permitirse estallar al mismo tiempo o sólo Dios sabe qué sucedería.

-Te debo mi **maldita** vida, Kamuy. -soltó entre dientes ella- Entonces, sí. Sí debo hacerlo, yo _quiero _hacerlo. ¿Ok? -puso los brazos en jarra- Estoy bien, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Vas a presionarte. -discutió- Saliste de la cama hace unos días, no has usado magia en meses. ¿En serio estamos discutiendo esto?

Ella estalló entonces.

-¡Deja de tratarme como una maldita lisiada, por Dios! -gritó, enfurecida- No soy una muñeca de trapo, soy una bruja. Y soy una Pratt, carajo. -escupió- Soy una adulta, déjame tomar mis malditas decisiones, maldita sea.

-¡Maldita sea, Camille! -la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, le gritó en el rostro- ¿No entiendes que me preocupo por ti, o qué? -tomó su brazo y expuso su mano- ¡Mira! ¿Quieres perder la mano? ¿Eh? -siguió gritando- ¡Es un milagro que estés con vida, ¿no lo ves?! ¡No me debes nada, mujer! ¡Pero intenta no tirar todos mis esfuerzos por la borda!

Ella tiró de su agarre y llevó su mano vendada hacia su pecho, retrocedió dos pasos y lo observó, abrumada.

-Mi padre no necesita más mascotas, así que mantente alejada de él. -murmuró, tranquilizándose- Yo me encargo de lo que sea que él quiera ahora, ¿sí? -él también retrocedió unos pasos- Voy por la comida. -avisó.

-No, espera. -lo llamó.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Yo… -tragó saliva- Yo puedo hacerlo, Kami. -aseguró.

-Pero no tienes que. -dijo él.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo. -insistió- Sé que tú solo te has encargado de cuidarme y que has sido tú el que dio la cara por mí, para que pudiera quedarme. -frunció el ceño- Quiero hacerlo por ti.

-No necesito que- comenzó a objetar, enojado.

-Yo sé que no. -lo cortó- Pero, si con esto el Zoológico, tu clan y tu madre y tú pueden estar más seguros, yo quiero hacerlo.

Suspiró, sabía desde el momento en que la idea cruzó por su mente que ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Quiero encargarme de la puerta del Zoológico.

…

"_Eso fue lo que me pasó: que estaba sola, me habla quedado sola, ya no había nadie entre mi muerte y yo._

_Ser huérfano es eso: no hay nadie por delante, uno es el siguiente en la línea"_

**-Juan Gabriel Vásquez, **_**El sonido de las cosas al caer**_

…

Cuando despertó en aquella ocasión, le extrañó que su compañero no estuviera vigilando su sueño como acostumbraba hacerlo. Todavía no podían retirar los puntos, no sabía cuándo podría hacerlo. Kamuy le había dicho que estuvo un mes y medio hasta que la herida cerró por completo, ella cumpliría ese tiempo en dos días. Se levantó de la cama, Kamuy había enviado a alguien para que trajeran un futón para colocarlo debajo de la piel de oso que hacía de cama para su peludo amigo. Se acercó al umbral, podía escuchar el ajetreo fuera y aquello le preocupó.

Caminó siguiendo el ruido, llegó hasta la sala común, una de las cuevas más amplias en las que no solía haber nadie. Para ser una manada, todos eran muy solitarios allí en el clan del Sur.

Varios lobos estaban reunidos en aquella ocasión, lo cual le extrañó de sobremanera. El padre de Kamuy estaba sobre una elevación en el suelo, lo cual lo hacía sobresalir del resto. El alfa del clan del Sur era un lobo con un porte imponente, ojos que te dejaban sin habla cuando querían. Él era grande, un metro más alto que el resto de la manada. Sin embargo, ella recordaba que Kamuy podía adoptar un tamaño colosal, más grande que aquél. Se preguntó si su padre podría igualarlo o, si quiera, superarlo.

Los lobos no podían hablar de forma que lo hacían las personas, ellos utilizaban conexiones mentales para intercambiar pensamientos o imágenes, por lo cual ella sólo escuchó gruñidos y jadeos.

_-Vuelve, no es seguro. _-fue la voz de Kamuy en su cabeza- _Vuelve. _-repitió- _Iré en unos segundos, no salgas hasta que llegue._

Sin dudarlo o cuestionarlo, obedeció.

Pasó media hora hasta que su compañero traspasó el umbral, se encontraba sobre su dos piernas en esa ocasión. No pasó desapercibido para ella que llevara su espada sujeta a su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien ha querido abrir un portal aleatorio para llegar al Zoológico. -explicó- Gia dio el aviso, las guardias aumentaron y todos… Bueno. -suspiró- Te imaginarás que el perímetro se extendió, todos están alerta en todas las zonas.

Frunció el ceño.

-Creí que la única entrada era la puerta en la rivera, nadie puede abrir otra puerta.

Los ojos de Kamuy se estrecharon.

-No crees que ella…

Los agujeros podían ser abiertos por Pilares y Puentes, quienes podían acceder creando nuevas puertas.

-No. -negó de inmediato- Algún renegado debe estar intentándolo. -compartió sus sospechas- Así como Felis, varios renegados han formado manadas rebeldes. Con el Consejo fuera, han estado intentando volver y cobrar venganza contra sus manadas anteriores. -hizo una pausa- No está de más ser cautos, pero tampoco creo que sea necesario exagerar. -exhaló y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Te ves exhausto. -observó- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo dio Gia el aviso? -se removió en su lugar, inquieta- ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto?

Tiempo atrás, Kamuy le había advertido sobre cómo el paso del tiempo en el Zoológico discrepaba con el del resto de los planos así como con la Tierra. Nadie estaba seguro del cómo, pero sí del cuándo. Luego de la pelea que separó por completo a las gemelas Pilares, cuatro años atrás en la Tierra, Ángel creó un agujero y saltó hacia la tierra de las bestias. Sin embargo, no todo había salido a la perfección para la joven de once años. Junto con su salto, había arrastrado el plano de las bestias lejos de su lugar de origen. **Mucho** más lejos, la distancia era tal que su paso del tiempo de reajustó debido a su nueva posición. En aquél entonces, un día en la Tierra equivalía a cuatro días en el Zoológico.

"_-Ella estuvo aquí durante dos años. -comentó el pelirrojo- Para el resto del mundo, ella sólo estuvo aquí por seis meses"_

Luciana se lo había explicado en su momento, hablando acerca de los distintos planos y las diferencias entre éstos.

"_-Son lugares restringidos a los que no todo el mundo puede acceder. -explicó- Están en todas partes. Dentro de la atmósfera, claro, pero pueden estar sobre Tailandia o debajo de Irán. En el fondo del océano Atlántico o en el centro de la Tierra. Bajo Nueva Orleans, un plano subterráneo. -se rió- Más cerca o más lejos, pero allí están… -la sonrisa murió lentamente- Según la distancia, depende cómo corre el tiempo._

_-La magia actúa de formas sorprendente, a veces. -acotó, rompiendo el silencio intranquilo por parte de la rubia._

_-Eso es lo que la hace especial"_

Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a otro ritmo, se agotaba rápidamente en el Zoológico. No podía evitarlo, ella sentía las horas correr a un ritmo más lento. Y, aunque hoy en día el Zoológico había logrado desplazarse con lentitud un poco más cerca de su origen, el tiempo seguía siendo el doble. Sus ojos le decían que habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas, pero, para su cuerpo, habían pasado cuarenta y ocho.

-Tarde, en la madrugada. -gruñó él- La reunión de ahora fue más un comunicado para tranquilizar a la manada, lo cual sólo los desconcertó más. -bufó y se acercó hacia ella, se dejó caer a un lado suyo sobre el futón y cerró los ojos- Los lobos solo confiamos en los nuestros, nadie se siente seguro siendo cuidado por el resto de las bestias.

-Eso me suena familiar. -se burló ella- _El aquelarre sólo ve por el aquelarre._ -dijo en tono burlón.

Sintió los ojos de él sobre su rostro.

-Creí que no tenías aquelarre en Nueva Orleans. -mencionó.

-Yo no. -asintió- Yo nunca. -e intentó levantarse, pero el agarre de él sobre su camiseta la detuvo.

Sabía que los ojos de ninguno podrían volver a brillar con aquél carmesí sangrante, pero puedo jurar que los ojos oliva de Kamuy brillaron cuando volvió a hablar.

-Yo soy tu aquelarre ahora, Cami. -le aseguró- Así como tú eres mi manada.

Tuvo que tragar varias veces para poder deshacerse del nudo en su garganta para poder volver a hablar. Aún así, no pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando logró encontrar su voz.

-…somos los restos de algo que no estaba destinado a ser. -murmuró, ceñuda- Aún así, no tienes que cargar con ello sobre tu espalda, Kami. -lo observó a los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a observar la abertura en la cueva- Tienes una manada, una de _verdad_.

-Yo no cargo con nada, Camille. -discutió y tomó asiento sobre el colchón, posicionándose a la misma altura que ella- No me importa la sangre, ni la de mis padres ni la de Luciana. -gruñó- Esto es sencillo-

-Esto es cualquier cosa, menos sencillo. -se burló sin gracia.

-Lo es. -asintió, firme- Tú cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya. Eso para mí vale más que la familia o la sangre. -le hizo ver- Caballeros o no, sangre o no.

Ella observó sus manos en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

-…la familia no vale mucho para mí. -dijo.

-Lo sé. -asintió, esperando a que continúe.

-Yo esperaba… -llevó su mano vendada sobre su estómago- Creí que podría… -suspiró- Pero-

Se mordió la lengua antes de dejar escapar un quejido que no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo remendado.

-Todavía puedo. -ofreció él- Yo puedo, si tú quieres…

Una lágrima traviesa escapó de su guardia mientras soltaba una risa leve.

-¿Vas a llamarme _cachorra_? -se burló- Porque podría herirte mucho si lo hicieras.

Y ambos estallaron en una carcajada al unísono.

…

Había transcurrido una semana luego de aquella charla de corazón a corazón y ella no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a algo; la puerta. El Zoológico cuidaba las puertas que antes el Consejo había regulado, la entrada ya no era vigilada y cualquiera que quiera podía cruzar una puerta y aparecer en la tierra de las bestias. Claro, se encontraría con una manada de furiosas criaturas colosales cuando lo intentara, pero ese no era el punto. En todo el lugar habían cuatro accesos distintos: las montañas, el punto más alto de todo el lugar; el mar Dulce, el punto más bajo; el Plumero, un extenso bosque al este del Bosque Blanco; y la rivera, donde se encontraba la puerta principal. Todos los accesos, menos éste último, habían sido cerrados. Bloqueados. Así limitarían centinelas en una sola puerta, siendo más sencillo mantener el control.

Desde que ella había llegado al Zoológico, la seguridad había intentado ser violada una única vez. Sin embargo, Kamuy le había dicho que lo habían intentado y fallado en dos veces anteriores. La tierra de las bestias era un lugar peligroso, ella tenía suerte de contar con la protección de Kamuy, quien había abogado en su defensa para una estadía prolongada e indefinida. Su padre no había objetado, incluso había llegado tan lejos como para extender la protección del clan sobre ella, o eso decía Tabitha. Cualquier otra bruja o ser ya habría sido cazado y devorado por las bestias de la casa, todas depredadoras letales.

Gia había estado colaborando con la bestias, admitió, sorprendido, su compañero. Había bloqueado las tres puertas anteriormente abiertas y, además, daba aviso a los centinelas sobre cualquier intento de una entrada aleatoria.

No podía evitar volver a su infancia, donde había transcurrido una situación similar.

"_Tenía nueve años y su madre le había dicho que estaba avanzando en el camino de las artes oscuras como toda un Pratt, lo cual había sido como un halago en los labios de su progenitora. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la difícil tarea de crear un objeto oscuro, había seleccionado una daga y planeaba proporcionarle dotes paralizantes. Si la daga lograba apuñalar cualquier parte del cuerpo de su víctima, ésta se paralizaría al instante. Los latidos de su corazón se reducirían al mínimo indispensable, sus demás órganos podrían seguir funcionando así como todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, sus músculos quedarían petrificados y, lo más importante, su magia se anularía. Bueno, aquello último era una meta ambiciosa, pero ella era una Pratt y qué era de una Pratt si no era la mejor._

_Seleccionó, días atrás, una daga del almacén de su padre. Para adherir la magia al objeto había ido al pueblo y robado una pulsera de oro. El oro, según su madre, era altamente eficaz. El diamante, por otro lado, sería lo ideal, pero no encontró uno de tamaño apropiado en su expedición aquél día. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, las luces apagadas y sólo iluminada por las velas alrededor del pentagrama pintado con sangre sobre el suelo. Sujetaba cada objeto en cada una de sus manos, lista para comenzar el proceso._

_-Somos uno, somos todo. -comenzó a recitar- Con el fuego nos fundimos, con el fuego nacimos_. _Con la magia resurgimos y ascendemos. -las llamas de la velas comenzaron a parpadear- Somos uno, somos todo._

_-Camille._

_La intromisión repentina de su madre la tomó por sorpresa, las velas se apagaron._

_-Camille, has enfadado a alguien del pueblo. -no fue una pregunta, su madre nunca hacía preguntas. Ella encendió la luz, su irritación clara en su rostro ahora- Te dije que nadie debía descubrirte, Camille._

_-Yo-yo utilicé un hechizo de-_

_-Sígueme._

_Dejó ambos objetos sobre su escritorio y siguió a su madre, estaba en serios problemas y sería mejor no hacerla enfurecer más. Reconoció el camino que tomaron, colina abajo hacia los límites de su propiedad. El joyero caminaba a toda prisa en la misma dirección, pero del lado contrario. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira y agitaba el viejo bastón que siempre cargaba._

_-¡Tu maldita mocosa se llevó algo ajeno, Bella! -refunfuñó._

_-¿Ah, sí? -siseó su madre, aburrida- ¿Y qué hay con eso?_

_-Bruja codiciosa, ¡será mejor que me devuelvan lo que se llevaron! -siguió agitando su bastón con enojo._

_-Ven a buscarlo, usurero. -desafió su madre._

_Sintió el tirón de su cabello, fue alejada de las rejas que resguardaban su casa y pudo notar cómo se intensificó el rojo en la mejillas del viejo joyero. Masculló unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo antes de aceptar el desafío de su madre, su mano regordeta tomó el pomo de la reja simple y sin cerradura que los mantenía separados._

_La puerta se abrió._

_El joyero dio un paso tentativo._

_El segundo paso fue firme._

_Con el tercero salió volando de nuevo fuera de su propiedad._

_-¡AHH SHHH!_

_Camille observó su cuerpo retorcerse debido a la descarga eléctrica que sacudió su cuerpo, su bastón había tomado la dirección contraria y había caído de forma descuidada varios metros a su izquierda._

_-No vuelvas. -ordenó su madre- No seré tan compasiva la próxima vez que intentes ingresar a mi propiedad"_

Las brujas Pratt no utilizaban barreras protectoras o escudos, eran brujas orgullosas que luchaban con todo su poder y no se daban a la fuga. Tampoco se ocultaban, siempre se mantenían a la vista. Lo que había impedido que el joyero -o cualquier otra persona malintencionada- llegara demasiado lejos, había sido un límite. Un límite es un filtro, permitía el acceso _sólo si_ se cumplía cierto requerimiento. O, por el contrario, lo negaba _si y sólo si _tal condición. El límite que rodeaba su propiedad sólo permitía el acceso a brujas practicantes de magia negra y personas que buscaran a su madre para entablar negocios. Si una bruja negra quisiera sorprenderlas en su propia casa para asesinarlos, el límite no lo impediría ya que no estaban exentas.

"_-Nunca estarás a salvo, tienes que mantenerte alerta siempre. No voy a darte falsas esperanzas, en esta vida intentarán aniquilarte donde sea que estés."_

Y así había sido, en más de una ocasión.

Pero no estaba concentrada en los métodos de crianza de su madre ahora mismo. _El límite_, pensó, _Un límite en la puerta podría solucionarlo todo. _Un delimitante común eran las intenciones de las personas que pretendían cruzar el límite. También podía agregar más condiciones, si es que las manadas no querían a alguien más dentro de su territorio.

Comenzó a trazar un hechizo en su mente, un bosquejo que llevaría a cabo en la puerta de la rivera. Sin embargo, necesitaba más información al respecto.

La oportunidad para aquello no tardó mucho en aparecer. Tan solo unas horas después de que comenzara a maquinar su bosquejo, Tabitha Dearest ingresó a la cueva cargando sus ungüentos y telas limpias. Era irritante lo muy hermosa que era la madre de Kamuy, ella en serio era una belleza para sentarse y adorar. Era alta, naturalmente alta. Su rostro era anguloso, nariz recta y pómulos altos y marcados. Su piel bronceada -como la de todos los lobos del desierto, supuso- iba a la par con sus ojos verde oliva, como los de Kamuy. Labios rojos y carnosos, pestañas largas y vaporosas. Su cabello era de un rubio ceniza, podía camuflarse a la perfección con la arena del desierto, y caía lacio hasta sus caderas.

-Muchacha. -saludó, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado suyo.

Su voz tenía aquél tono aburrido, como si tomara distancia de todo y nada le llegara a importar o llamara su atención. Contrario al resto, a ella le supo familiar. La distancia emocional era una constante en su vida y en la de cualquier bruja oscura.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señora Tabitha? -inquirió mientras le extendía su mano vendada.

-Puedes. -asintió y se dispuso a comenzar con la curación.

-Kamuy mencionó que hubo problemas con la puerta, que la están custodiando y vigilando quién entra y quién sale. -prestó atención a las reacciones de la loba, pero nada pareció llamarle la atención, así que continuó- ¿Qué es lo que hacían los ancianos del Consejo? ¿Qué relación tenían con la puerta?

Tabitha dejó a un lado las telas que envolvían su mano, su piel enrojecida quedó expuesta. El lodo, que había esparcido en ella tres días atrás, se había secado y hecho polvo entre las telas que usaban como vendajes. La mujer inspeccionó su piel sensible y magullada con ojo crítico.

-Si un renegado cruzaba la puerta, el Consejo le daba caza. -fue su respuesta- Nadie cruzaba.

Comenzó a lavar su mano con agua de la cascada, aquello aliviaba su dolor y permitía que no se retorciera de dolor en el suelo de la cueva que compartía con Kamuy.

-¿Caza? -frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Caza. -afirmó- Seguramente haz cazado a alguno de ellos junto a mi hijo. -dejó a un lado su acción y la observó a los ojos- El Pilar del Infierno suele encargarse de las listas de caza. Ella o algún mercenario del Consejo. -entrecerró los ojos cuando Camille no respondió, entonces, volvió a su labor.

_Las listas_, recordó ella. Kamuy y Luciana habían trabajado para en Consejo, habían sido perros de caza del Consejo. _Joel también_, o eso le había dicho Kamuy. Alma Oscura había trabajado para el Consejo, uno de tantos. Camille nunca había llegado a cazar para el Consejo, Luciana estaba comprometida en otros objetivos, en otra presa, cuando ella se unió al Pilar.

-Entonces, nadie volvía al Zoológico por temor a ser cazado. -esperó una confirmación a su afirmación, la loba siguió en lo suyo- ¿Qué hay de las Cinco Puntas? -quiso saber- Las bestias que trabajaban para Aaron no podían ser tocadas por el Consejo, Aaron y el Consejo trabajaban en conjunto. Esas bestias protegieron al Valle, a los ancianos.

-Trabajan para Aaron, tú lo has dicho. -se limitó a responder.

La rubia aplicó el lodo y vendó su mano con paños limpios que Kamuy había dejado a un lado de su cama antes de irse de la cueva, dejó los sucios en el lugar que ocuparon previamente los limpios para que su hijo los lavase.

-Tu estómago. -dijo ella y la bruja se tumbó sobre su espalda.

_Aaron les ordenaba que no volvieran al Zoológico._ Frunció el ceño ante aquella posibilidad, el que Aaron tuviera tal poder y autoridad sobre las bestias más salvajes y rebeldes del Zoológico le causó escalofríos. Aquello sólo era una parte del poder del señor de los demonios.

-¿Son muchos? -volvió a preguntar- Los exiliados, ¿cuántos son?

-No puedo responder. -fueron sus francas palabras mientras evaluaba los puntos de sutura de su estómago- Cada manada conoce sus exiliados.

-…comprensible. -aceptó- ¿Puede decirme si la manada de los lobos del Sur tiene exiliados? -preguntó en cambio, cuidadosa.

-Puedo. -asintió- Sí, tiene. -sus dedos estaban fríos contra su cálida piel- Dos.

-Eso es… -hizo una pausa, no sabiendo si continuar su oración.

-¿Poco? -ofreció.

-¿Acaso no lo es? -se limitó a decir.

-Lo es. -aceptó- Cuando un lobo del Sur es expulsado de su manada, el alfa les da la oportunidad de luchar para conservar su vida. -comentó mientras aplicaba más lodo sobre su cicatriz- Regino ha sido alfa del clan del sur por ciento catorce años, fueron doce los miembros de la manada que han desobedecido su ley; diez de ellos no pudieron conservar su vida y cayeron a manos de él. -comenzó a envolver su estómago una vez más- Los dos que sí lo hicieron se ganaron una marca. -lavó sus manos y las secó, llevó un índice debajo de cada ojo- Una en cada ojo, para poder identificarlos.

-¿Todos marcan a los exiliados? -acomodó su camisa sobre las nuevas vendas y se incorporó.

-Algunos más que otros. -mencionó, una sonrisa aterradora se asomó en su comisura izquierda- Algunos les amputan algún miembro u órgano.

No le pareció extraño a la bruja, los castigos físicos eran muy normales en la brujas. En una tierra de bestias, no creyó esperar menos.

-Las aves le arrancan las alas, los osos conservan las garras de los suyos. -ofreció. Comenzó a guardar sus utensilios para marcharse- La herida de tu estómago parece que está bien, podrás sacarte los puntos en una semana más. Tu mano, sin embargo, no ha mejorado. -la observó, pensativa- Puedes mover los dedos.

-Sí.

Sabía que no era una pregunta, pero sintió la necesidad de responder, de todas formas.

-Tienes suerte. -se deshizo de un mechón de cabello que aterrizó sobre su mejilla- Tus músculos están dañados y la piel parece que no va a regenerarse por un tiempo, o tal vez nunca. -frunció el ceño- Pudiste perder la mano.

Sí, ella ya sabía eso.

-Para una bruja las manos son una parte importante del cuerpo, ¿afecta en algo tu utilidad? -inclinó su cabeza a un lado, curiosa.

Camille pensó en aquella pregunta a fondo. No había utilizado magia desde que Kamuy la había encontrado y salvado, estaba débil, cansada y Kamuy le tenía prohibido hacer un esfuerzo como aquél. Si bien las manos eran importantes para una bruja, no eran esencial para practicar la brujería. _Hechizos de ataque_, se mordió la lengua. _Hechizos de protección, también._ Necesitaba ambas manos para aquellos hechizos, para poder combatir y defenderse de un ataque. Necesitaba que su mano se recuperara.

-Mi mano estará bien. -espetó, algo molesta consigo misma- Soy una Pratt, no soy una bruja cualquiera.

Aquella respuesta pareció complacer a la loba, puesto que asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Por supuesto que no.

Y Tabitha desapareció.

…

Dos días más tarde, se encontraba viendo el atardecer junto a Kamuy desde la parte superior del conjunto de cuevas que hacía de hogar para la manada del Sur.

-Es un lugar muy bonito. -admitió en medio de un suspiro.

Él asintió, de acuerdo.

-Puede parecerte aburrido, pero el desierto también tiene su encanto. -dijo, sus ojos oliva sobre el horizonte- El viento sopla con fuerza sobre las dunas y crea nuevos caminos, nuevos paisajes… nunca es el mismo desierto. -sonrió- Es emocionante, un desafío nuevo cada día. Incluso encontrar el camino a casa se vuelve duro sin un rastro que seguir, sin huellas que rastrear.

-Suena… como Nueva Orleans. -murmuró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro- Siempre nuevas caras, siempre nuevas brujas en busca de poder y conocimiento. -cerró los ojos- Siempre huyendo, siempre escapando de los problemas.

-¿Tú? ¿En problemas? -se burló.

-Las brujas que practicamos magia negra somos rechazadas por el resto. -suspiró- Somos atacadas, cazadas… -sonrió- Temidas. La gente teme a lo desconocido, lo aborrece.

-¿Por qué te quedaste allí si te atacaban? -quiso saber, algo enojado.

Tomó distancia, la suficiente para poder observarlo a los ojos. No más sonrisas en sus rostros, no más risas.

-¿Por qué vas al desierto si es tan engañoso? -inquirió, a cambio- ¿Sabes por qué? -no dejó que respondiese- Porque te superas. -frunció el ceño- Te enfrentas al desierto y ganas. Te haces más fuerte, más listo, más sabio. Sales al mar de arena. -volvió sus ojos hacia horizonte, ahora oscuro y sin puesta de sol- Solo, sin un camino. Fuerzas tu límites y te superas, tú ganas. -hizo una pausa- Vuelves aquí, a tu hogar, pero sales al desierto a la mañana siguiente porque así es nuestro mundo. -volvió a encontrar su mirada- Sólo sobreviven aquellos que se encuentran preparados, listos, afilados y cargados. -frunció el ceño- La vida es una lucha eterna y yo la encuentro en el campo de batalla todos los días, sin falta.

Kamuy pestañeó, sorprendido ante sus palabras. Una pesada mano cayó sobre su mata de rizos carmesí, una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia ella.

-…esa es mi chica. -dijo.

Ella se volvió a recostar sobre él, el aire frío del desierto nocturno le supo bien a su cansado cuerpo. No recordaba haber vuelto a la cueva, pero despertó en su futón, con un enorme lobo carmesí al pie de la cama. Su reloj interno le indicaba que ya era hora de levantarse, así que eso hizo. Pasó junto a su compañero.

-Voy por el desayuno. -murmuró, sabiendo que él despertó en el momento en que ella se incorporó de la cama.

-…está bien. -fue su respuesta.

Kamuy le había dado un recorrido por las instalaciones, ella lo había memorizado al instante. Se dirigió a la cueva subterránea donde se guardaban los alimentos y el agua. Los lobos salían a cazar en manada cada cierto periodo de tiempo, pero también almacenaban frutos secos, frutas y verduras además de la carne que consumían en la caza. El agua era un suministro importante para los animales que habitaban en el desierto, la cueva tenía un acueducto subterráneo, el cual los mantenía a salvo. Para su suerte, recogían agua del acueducto y la almacenaban en cuencos. No se encontró con muchos lobos en su camino, nunca lo hacía. Pese a que la manada era grande -unos ciento cincuenta lobos, aproximadamente- ella con suerte se cruzaba con uno o dos. Kamuy debía tener algo que ver, ella podía apostarlo. Tomó una naranja para cada uno, unos melocotones y algunas semillas secas. Colocó todo en la canasta que siempre usaba Kamuy y agregó un cuenco con agua

Estaba de regreso cuando, salido de la nada, se cruzó con el alfa de la manada.

-Jefe Regino. -saludó con respeto.

El enorme lobo se detuvo, ella lo imitó. Él se desvió de su camino y fue directo hacia ella.

-_Muchacha_. -fue su saludo. Luego, olfateó alrededor de ella.

No sabía la razón, pero el lobo de ojos negros siempre la olfateaba con curiosidad. Ella se quedaba lo más inmóvil posible, no queriendo causar una molestia. Una vez conforme, el gran lobo bufó por lo bajo y retrocedió, volviendo a su camino anterior. No conocía la cultura que rodeaba a las bestias, menos a los lobos, así que no sabía si preguntar sería tomado como maleducado. Ante la duda, prefirió callar.

Volvió a la cueva que compartía con el hijo de Regino, quien -ya en su forma humana- la esperaba sobre la cama.

-Saludé a tu padre en el camino. -se apresuró a decir. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el olor del alfa lo alteraría de inmediato, no quería causar inconvenientes- Ten. -le arrojó una naranja y se dedicó a comer la suya.

-No debes acercarte a mi padre, Cam. -masculló, la naranja olvidada en su regazo- Mi madre está bien, pero no mi padre.

-¿Qué hay con él? -quiso saber- ¿No le agrado?

Su compañero negó, pero no dijo nada más.

-Come tú. -dejó la fruta de nuevo en la canasta.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Hoy salgo. -dijo mientras se incorporaba de su lugar, revolvió sus cabellos- ¿Quieres algo de fuera? -quiso saber.

-¿Puedes traerme un avecilla? -inquirió con inocencia.

-¿Un ave? -frunció el ceño, sospechoso- ¿Muerta? -ella negó- Viva. Quieres un ave viva. -sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella- ¿Por qué?

-…¿Puedes? ¿O no? -dejó la cáscara dentro de la canasta y tomó las semillas- Lo necesito.

-¿Por qué necesitas un ave viva, Camille? -preguntó a la vez que le quitaba la semillas de la mano, haciendo que volviera sus ojos hacia él- Responde.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

-Voy a intentarlo con o sin tu ayuda. -espetó, decidida- Pero con ayuda sería más fácil.

-Magia. -escupió, enojado. Soltó su muñeca y retrocedió- Quieres hacer magia.

-Necesito sacrificar algo para ganar algo de energía. -cerró los ojos, enojada- Con Luciana no necesitaba sacrificios por el vínculo de su sangre… Ahora no es opcional. -lo observó- Si quieres que me recupere, yo también necesito cazar.

Kamuy apretó las manos en puños, se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por un lado, él no quería que ella practicara magia, quería que se recuperase y no se esforzara. Por el otro, ella le decía que necesitaba hacerlo para recuperarse. Ella no lo engañaría, ¿verdad? Ella no le estaría pidiendo esto al menos que lo necesitara.

-No va a herirme. -dijo ella- Lo juro. -se levantó de su lugar en la cama y caminó hasta estar delante de él- Me pondré mejor.

Ella sabía que se estaba aprovechando de él, pero no tenía otra opción. Si salía, las bestias la devorarían, con protección del alfa o sin ella. Es más, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sobrevivir al desierto. Necesitaba ofrecer un sacrificio, en serio.

-…está bien. -asintió él- Volveré al atardecer. -y se marchó.

Necesitaría energía si iba a hablar con el padre de Kamuy y hacerle su propuesta.

…

Fiel a su palabra, Kamuy regresó con la caída del sol. Tenía las mejillas arañadas, pero traía su encomienda entre sus manos. Un ave, del tamaño de una gallina adulta -aquello era pequeño en los estándares del Zoológico-, sus plumas estaban dañadas y no dejaba de chillar.

-Dámela. -extendió sus manos, pero éste no le ofreció el ave- ¿Qué sucede?

-Tu mano. -murmuró- Dañará tu mano.

-No importa, dámela. -insistió.

En el suelo había trazado un pentagrama, una estrella de cinco puntas pintada con carbón. Había acomodado las velas que utilizaban para iluminar la cueva en cada punta de la estrella, ella estaba arrodillada en el centro de ésta.

-¡Kamuy! -chilló, apremiante.

-¡Maldita sea, Camille! -gruñó mientras le tendía el animal- ¡Ten cuidado, carajo! -advirtió.

La pelirroja sujetó con su mano buena el animal por el cuello, con la otra, lo aplastó contra el suelo.

-Haz silencio. -ordenó ella.

Kamuy llevó su pulgar entre sus dientes, nervioso. Nunca había presenciado a su amiga ofrecer un sacrificio a las fuerzas oscuras. Sí, él había visto mucha mierda al lado de Luciana. Y sí, él recordaba cuáles eran los orígenes de Camille. Pero… la verdad es que nunca había visto a Camille como lo que era, una bruja oscura, hasta ahora. Sí, había hecho hechizos y esas cosas, pero nada explícitamente ligado a las artes oscuras.

-He aquí, señor, mi humilde sacrificio. -comenzó a recitar ella- Yo, Camille de Featt, perteneciente al linaje Pratt, ofrezco a esta criatura para que hagas tú voluntad con su vida. -con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca le rompió el cuello al ave- Su vida, como la mía, te pertenecen. -tomó una cuchilla que se encontraba a un lado suyo, en el suelo, y abrió el cuello del animal muerto- Tómalo todo. -dejó la cuchilla y volvió a tomar al animal, la sangre fluyendo desde su carne hacia el suelo- Tómalo todo, pues todo es tuyo.

El lobo observó cómo la sangre del avecilla comenzaba a fluir hacia las marcas del carbón en el suelo, el pentagrama cobró vida y brilló con un intenso color borgoña.

-Tómalo todo. -repitió ella, la cuchilla de vuelta en su mano- Mi alma te pertenece.

Y

abrió

su

garganta.

La sangre comenzó a fluir por su pálida piel, pero no en grandes cantidades como se suponía que debía hacer con una herida así. Camille se había inclinado hacia adelante, de modo tal que la sangre se derramara sobre el suelo y no sobre su cuerpo. Unas grandes gotas de sangre espesa se derramaron sobre el pentagrama, éste comenzó latir. Kamuy podía sentirlo latir como si fuera un corazón, uno de carne y hueso y con vida. Los trazos en el suelo comenzaron a desplazarse. Sangre y carbón serpentearon por las piernas se Camille. Subieron por sus tobillos, se deslizaron por su fémur y montaron sus rodillas huesudas. Continuaron subiendo por sus muslos expuestos y perdió el rastro debido a tu ropa. Unos segundos después, observó cómo el recorrido finalizaba en la garganta de la bruja. Sangre y carbón de perdieron de vista cuando ingresaron por la herida en su cuello expuesto. Los ojos de la pelirroja se fueron hacia atrás, su respiración se volvió pesada y la herida comenzó a cerrarse con lentitud.

Dio una paso hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer. No pudo emitir palabra alguna, temeroso de causar daño alguno.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó más.

Por suerte, Camille volvió en sí con una bocanada de aire seguida por una ligera tos.

-¡Maldita sea, Cami! -espetó, aún nervioso- ¿Qué mierda? -tiró de sus cabellos- ¡Eso fue- ¡Eso fue-

-¿Una mierda? -ofreció ella, algo exhausta- Sí… -palpó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel sensible de su garganta- Eso sucede cuando le perteneces al diablo, Kami. -observó el ave, ahora muerta- Cosas… horribles.

La bestia observó la sonrisa vacía en el rostro de su amiga, no le dio una buena espina.

-_Ignis_. -pronunció por lo bajo y, mágicamente, el ave comenzó a arder. Llamas, llamas negras consumieron el cuerpo del sacrificio hasta que no quedaron ni siquiera sus cenizas.

…

No fue hasta unos días más tarde que Camille logró escabullirse se la presencia constante de Kamuy.

-Jefe Regino. -saludó, extasiada de dar con su objetivo.

Era tarde en la madrugada, había recorrido la gran cueva siguiendo la firma de energía del macho alfa de la manada del desierto.

-Muchacha.

El gran lobo no se acercó esta vez, sino que ella lo hizo. Él se sentó sobre sus cuarto traseros, su cabeza inclinada, hacia ella, prestándole su entera atención. Regino debió haber visto algo en sus ojos, porque la curiosidad estaba expuesta en su rostro peludo.

-Señor, tengo una propuesta para hacerle. -fueron sus palabras. Bailó con cuidado sobre las palabras adecuadas que debía soltar, necesitaba el apoyo del alfa.

-Escucho. -asintió.

-Quiero ofrecer mi ayuda para cuidar la puerta del Zoológico. -hizo una pausa, esperó una negativa inmediata. Nada, la misma curiosidad seguía en los ojos negros de Regino- Puedo poner un hechizo, un límite, para que los exiliados, o quienes quieran que no crucen la puerta, no puedan entrar. -otra pausa, ninguna reacción- Será similar a lo que el Consejo hacía.

-¿Puedes herirlos? -inquirió él, entonces- El Consejo los eliminaba, no les impedía el paso. -inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos enfocados en su rostro- Lo que detenía a los forasteros era la amenaza de una muerte segura si no mantenían el exilio. -una lenta sonrisa lobina se formó en su hocico- ¿Puedes eliminarlos? Si cruzan la puerta, ¿tu hechizo puede eliminarlos?

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa. En teoría ella podría combinar el hechizo del límite con un hechizo de maldición, así el que cruzara las puertas moriría casi instantáneamente. Dos meses atrás ella no habría dudado en responder que sí, altanera mente, que era una bruja Pratt y aquello no era nada para ella. Ahora, sin embargo, ella se encontraba sin reservas. Aquella combinación, por no hablar del límite en sí, requeriría mucha energía.

-Si los clanes pueden ofrecer una ofrenda… -propuso, pensativa- Voy a necesitar mucha energía.

-¿Ofrenda? -inquirió, pero no esperó una respuesta a su pregunta- Claro. -soltó un bufido, divertido- Las brujas negras necesitan sacrificios para utilizar su magia. -retrocedió un paso, la evaluó de arriba abajo- Eso puede arreglarse. Claro… Siempre y cuando me asegures que podrás realizar aquél hechizo.

-…puedo hacerlo. -asintió ella- Voy a hacerlo.

_-Camille. _

Ambos se giraron hacia la entrada de la cueva, donde un malhumorado Kamuy los estaba observando.

-_Ven, ahora._ -ordenó su compañero.

-En un segundo. -dijo ella, se volvió hacia el alfa, su conversación interrumpida- Yo puedo-

_-Ahora. _-insistió.

Contuvo un bufido exasperado, tenía a Regino interesado en su propuesta y su apoyo sería elemental para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo. Después de todo, todos los clanes del Zoológico debían autorizarla. Claro, a Kamuy aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se volvió hacia él y, unos segundo después, la figura del imponente alfa se redujo hasta tomar la forma de un hombre igual de imponente. Los mismos ojos negros observaban a Kamuy, lo estaba analizando con cuidado. Su largo cabello dorado descansaba sobre su amplio pecho adornado únicamente con cicatrices de guerra.

-La niña está hablando conmigo, muchacho. -observó, sereno- No te pongas rabioso, sabes que no quiero lastimarla.

Kamuy enseñó los colmillos en un gruñido bajo, él no quería que ella interactuara con su padre o ninguna otra bestia del Zoológico. Pero sobre todo _no_ con su padre. Viendo la tensión en el aire, se adelantó y obedeció a el lobo más joven.

-Continuaremos con esto más tarde, jefe Regino. -masculló, entonces, la pelirroja- Hasta entonces.

Regino y Kamuy no rompieron el contacto visual hasta que ella se aferró a su cuello peludo y tiró de su pelaje para que volvieran a sus aposentos.

_-Te encontraré mañana, luego de la puesta del sol._ -fueron las últimas palabras del gran lobo.

Y, por eso, en el momento en que su compañero la dejó para atender sus propios asuntos, ella fue en busca de Regino. No importaba lo mucho que Kamuy había tratado de convencerla la tarde anterior, ella no iba a ceder. No quería cuentas pendientes, ella haría esto por él. Si así le ahorraba un problema, ella ayudaría. No tuvo que buscar demasiado, el hombre la encontró a mitad de camino.

-Sígueme. -ordenó.

Sus pasos la llevaron al centro del conjunto de cuevas, a una parte que ella no conocía. Kamuy le había comentado que los aposentos de su padre se encontraban allí, así como los de su madre y algunos lobos de filas superiores. Él había tomado distancia de ellos, prefiriendo cuevas aledañas y más cerca de la salida del lugar.

-Toma asiento.

El lugar era austero, como todas las cuevas del lugar. Le extrañó que la cabeza de la manada no disfrutara de lujos o excentricidades, pero, como a veces lo olvidaba, ellos era simple bestias. Que pudieran tomar una falsa forma humana no los hacía humanos, eran animales, tan simple como ello. En el suelo habían algunas pieles apiladas, las cuales supuso que eran utilizadas como cama. En el fondo de la cueva, un gran arcón de madera oscura se hallaba. Estaba abierto, podía ver el blanco rústico de los papiros. En las paredes se habían colgado algunos trofeos de caza, garras y cuernos, también había una espada brillante.

Ella se sentó sobre una mullida piel, frente al hombre de pecho descubierto.

-He pensado en tu propuesta, muchacha. -dijo él- Creo que podríamos hacer uso de tus habilidades, sin importar tus motivos.

-¿Sí? -enarcó una ceja, extrañada. Había pensado en un gran discurso con el cual le aseguraría que no quería nada a cambio y que sólo quería ayudar a Kamuy, agradecer por la ayuda y salvar su vida -lo cual no era poco, a su juicio.

-Si piensas quedarte en el Zoológico, lo lógico es que ayudes a mantener su seguridad. -ladeó su cabeza ligeramente- Tu aporte asegura tu estadía. Claro, no asegura tu vida, pero no me extrañaría que la mantuvieras. Después de todo, mi hijo no salvaría a una bruja débil. -se rió- No sería la primera vez que una no-bestia habita en el Zoológico y vive para contarlo.

-No soy un Pilar. -le recordó ella.

-Lo cual lo hace más interesante. -ofreció él- Con el mundo como está ahora, las alianzas aseguran la supervivencia.

Fue el turno de ella de reír.

-No creo que el Zoológico necesite alianzas, si me disculpa. -lamió sus labios resecos- Incluso sin Gia, nadie podría enfrentarlos y ganar.

-Oh, pero los hubo. -confesó, aburrido- La fuerza bruta no basta para ganar una batalla. No somos animales salvajes, pero, verás… tampoco seres demasiado racionales. -suspiró- Y Gia sólo brinda su ayuda cuando su supervivencia y seguridad corre peligro, lo cual solo es momentáneo. Encontrará otro refugio y se irá. -entornó sus ojos en su dirección- Una bruja como tú puede ser de utilidad a la larga. -hizo una pausa- Permanentemente, quizás.

Aquello la sorprendió, no había pensado en la duración de su estadía allí. Aún necesitaba recuperar energías y sanar. Además… llevó una mano sobre su estómago.

-No es la primera vez que un Pilar pierde el control. -comentó Regino- Sin embargo, sí es la primera vez que el Consejo no está allí para encargarse de él.

Ella mordió sus labios, no había pensado en aquello. ¿Quién detendría a Luciana?

-Sin un caballero con origen en el Zoológico, no tenemos motivos para permitir su entrada. -siguió hablando el rubio- Claro que podrías volver a la tierra, podrías desplazarte con libertad.

Se removió sobre la mullida piel, sus manos aferradas a la calidez de la piel moteada.

-Tendrías un hogar aquí. -dijo él- En mi clan, con mi protección. -aseguró- ¿No lo crees conveniente, muchacha?

_Un hogar._ La idea dio vueltas en su cabeza. _No tengo donde volver… nunca lo tuve._ Sin Luciana, no tenía un lugar al cual volver. Nueva Orleans había sido un destino, así como Francia. Su familia no la esperaba de regreso, no la esperaba en absoluto. Nadie lo hacía… nada lo hacía.

-Puedes pensarlo con tranquilidad. -interrumpió el alfa- De momento, tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas aún.

Asintió en silencio, sin nada que decir al respecto.

-Lo cual nos lleva a tu propuesta inicial. -se enderezó sobre su lugar, su rostro serio- Necesitas energía para un hechizo de este calibre, haz dicho.

-Soy una bruja negra, necesito obtener mi energía de sacrificios. -le recordó lo obvio- Mientras más grande el sacrificio, más fuerte será el hechizo.

-Queremos muchos sacrificios, entonces. -asintió- ¿Qué necesitas?

Ella se enderezó en su asiento, también. Cara de póker, esta era su área de negocios.

-Primero, voy a necesitar que todos los clanes estén de acuerdo con mi propuesta. -señaló lo obvio.

-Se hará una reunión con los clanes mañana a primera hora. -informó.

_Wow. Eso fue rápido. _Pensó, aturdida. _La situación los tiene cansados. _

-Con todos de acuerdo, voy a necesitar algunos ingredientes para poder establecer los límites del hechizo. -informó- Sangre de cada clan, para atarlos a la llave. También que todos den una ofrenda para el sacrificio. Si cada clan, voluntariamente, me entrega una ofrenda, el sacrificio será más fuerte y el hechizo, por lo tal, igual de poderoso.

-¿Qué clase de sacrificio, muchacha?

Le había dado muchas vueltas a ello en la noche, tenía que mover sus piezas con cuidado para no hacer enfadar a nadie. No podía pedirle a Regino que ofreciera a su primogénito, claro que no. Tampoco podía pedirle un cachorro, no si no quería ser asesinada mientras dormía. Entonces, ¿qué podía entregarle cada clan, que no fuera una vida importante, pero que fuera una vida?

-Necesito que cada uno entregue a un exiliado. -respondió al fin.

Había llegado a aquella respuesta luego de retorcerse en la cama por horas y exprimir sus neuronas.

-¿Eso tomará mucho tiempo? -quiso saber.

Tendrían que salir y rastrear y cazar a las bestias que habían exiliado, después de todo. No estaban limitados de tiempo, pero no quería darles la oportunidad de replantearlo y darse para atrás, tampoco. Observó a el jefe, sus ojos se movieron hacia una pared, pensativo. También sería requisito que todos tuvieran un exiliado que ofrecer. No estaba segura, pero había trabajado bajo el supuesto de que todos los clanes tenían, mínimo, un maldito exiliado.

-¿Uno por cada clan? -inquirió él.

Asintió. Había utilizado la energía que había ganado con el avecilla que Kamuy le había traído para una pequeña consulta. La respuesta había sido clara: _todos o ninguno._ Si no colaboraban todos, el Infierno no aceptaría sus ofrendas. Por ende, no habría hechizo.

-Eso podría tomar un poco más de tiempo… -murmuró el rubio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -quiso saber, ansiosa.

-No para mañana. -masculló entre dientes- Tres días, tal vez dos.

_Oh. _Volvió a sorprenderse.

-Tres días no es mucho. -murmuró para sí misma, relajada.

-Necesitamos las guardas antes. -gruñó, irritado.

Ella se quedó tiesa, temerosa de haber cometido un error ante el alfa.

-Las rebeliones van en aumento, necesitamos asegurar el Zoológico. -siguió gruñendo. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro- Debemos… las guardas deben estar en su lugar en dos días.

_¿Dos días? ¿Rebeliones?_ Frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Puedes volver a tus aposentos. -la despidió- Yo me encargaré de los preparativos. Mañana, al amanecer, te presentaré ante los clanes. -le recordó- No importa lo que diga Kamuy, todo irá según lo planeado.

No supo si aquellas palabras fueron una advertencia, pensamientos expresados en alto o qué. Se apresuró a correr hacia su cueva, ansiosa y nerviosa en partes iguales. Curiosa, también. ¿De qué rebeliones estaba hablando el jefe?

…

Dio un gran salto y aterrizó sobre la sólida roca con su presa entre sus dientes. Había logrado pescar un buen pez dorado para que Camille cenara. Había estado alimentándola con una dieta llena de hierro, vitaminas y todas esas cosas saludables que necesitaban las personas. La sangre que le había proporcionado le había brindado tiempo y algo de energía a su cuerpo moribundo, pero necesitaba darle mucho más. Constantemente se encargaba de llenar el almacén con carne, frutas, semillas y hortalizas. Se encargaba de cocinar sus comidas él mismo, así como de llenar las reservas de agua para que no tuviera que bajar hasta el acueducto y maniobrar para no caer y morir ahogada.

-Estás aquí. -mencionó, sorprendida.

Dejó el pescado sobre el suelo y volvió a su figura humana, necesitaría su brazos para descamar el pez y cocinarlo.

-¿Dónde más estaría? -bromeó.

Volvió a recoger el pescado y se dejó caer en una esquina de la cueva, donde había dejado todos los utensilios para cocinar. Tomó una cuchilla y comenzó a quitar las escamas, también tenía una vara lo suficientemente resistente para empalar su presa y cocinarla en una pequeña fogata fuera. Había quedado arroz de la mañana, se había acostumbrado a la comida asiática. Era sencilla y nutritiva, lo que Camille necesitaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó, le molestaba el silencio.

-Bien, ya sabes.

Sabía, sin mirarla, que había rodado los ojos y puesto mala cara. Le molestaba sentirse enferma y que él la cuidara constantemente, pero de todos modos él seguiría haciéndolo.

-Mañana podemos ir a que te des un baño. -propuso- Se viene una tormenta en poco tiempo, así que debemos ir antes de que-

-Kamuy. -interrumpió ella.

-¿Sí? -masculló, ocupado con una escama realmente molesta.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

Dejó de darle la espalda, dejó el pescado sobre la madera que utilizaba como tabla y la observó. Sus ojos lo observaban con preocupación, lo cual lo alertó.

-¿Qué sucedió? -se levantó del suelo- ¿Qué es?

Olisqueó el aire, preocupado de que sus heridas se hayan abierto.

-Kamuy… -soltó por lo bajo, sus ojos cerrados.

En cuanto el particular aroma de su padre ingresó por sus fosas nasales, supo qué era lo que ella iba a decirle.

-Dime que no lo hiciste. -rogó entre dientes- ¡Dime que no lo hiciste! -bramó, enfadado.

Ella tomó una profunda inspiración, sus manos se aferraron a sus muslos desnudos y lo observó, ojos firmes y decididos.

-Es un hecho. -dijo ella- Al amanecer vamos a reunirnos con las manadas y-

-Eso crees tú. -se burló, caminó hacia la salida y con destino a la cueva de su padre. Él iba a oírlo.

-_Iungendorum_. -su mano buena estaba extendida hacia él, su cuerpo se paralizó ante sus palabras- **Es un hecho**. -repitió, firme- Me dijiste que era tu manada, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No uses mis palabras en mi contra, Cami! -exigió.

-¡Me dijiste que somos familia ahora, Kamuy! -ella se apresuró a llegar frente a él, sus mejillas enrojecidas- Bueno, yo cuido a los míos. ¿No dijiste eso? -acusó- Nos cuidamos entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! -bramó- Yo te cuido, no al revés. -intentó mover su cuerpo, pero no hubo respuesta- Y no mi padre. -se burló- Mi padre no te cuida, Camille.

-A la mierda. -escupió ella, aburrida- Te tengo a ti, ¿o no? -lo observó- Si tu padre saca provecho, no me importa. Yo hago esto por ti. Si él intenta algo, tú lo detienes. ¿O me equivoco? -llevó un dedo sobre su pecho.

-Sabes que sí. -gruñó, ceñudo- Sabes que así es. -repitió.

-Bien. -otro golpe sobre su pecho- Porque no hay marcha atrás, Kamuy. Voy a hacerlo.

Él bufó.

-Si lo haces una vez, van a esperar que lo hagas otra y otra. -le hizo ver- Eres una bruja poderosa, Camille. Él lo sabe, él lo sabe todo. -gruñó- A mi padre le gusta rodearse de gente poderosa para poder utilizarla a su favor. Hoy es la puerta, mañana te pedirá que elimines la próxima amenaza. -intentó sacudirse, pero el hechizo lo tenía atado- ¿Por qué crees que me convertí en caballero de Luciana? -dijo, al fin. Observó su rostro teñirse con sorpresa- ¿Porque el Consejo me lo pidió? ¿Porque Luciana me encontró? -negó, divertido- Él sigue siendo mi alfa, él me lo ordenó. -escupió la verdad- Quería tenerme cerca del Pilar del Infierno, quería que Luciana fuera su aliada. ¿Sabes…? -su voz se convirtió en un murmullo- Él… él esperaba que Luciana tuviera un cachorro mío, incluso. -soltó una risa seca- Más poder, más aliados. Más control sobre el Zoológico.

-Yo…

-Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Matt se había adelantado a sus planes. -continuó diciendo- Ángel murió, pero Matt y Jonás volvieron a la manada del Norte. -entornó sus ojos hacia ella- Yo volví al Sur, pero, aún con la sangre de Sköll, no podría ganar ante ambos. -admitió sin remordimientos- Tú, en cambio, podrías significar más ventaja para el Sur.

La vio retroceder, sus ojos perdidos.

-Pero tú ya sabías eso. -se rió- Claro… él ya te ofreció acilo aquí.

La mirada en sus ojos le confirmó sus sospechas.

-Si haces el hechizo, estás haciendo lo que él espera de ti. -informó, preocupado- Confirmará que eres poderosa, que serás una aliada fuerte para la manada. Para él. -dejó que digiriera sus palabras antes de continuar- ¿Aún así quieres hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Aún así voy a hacerlo.

**.**

**Tomoyo**

**Sakura**

**Luciana**

**Camille&Kamuy**

**¿Quién sigue?**

**¿Quién es amigo y quién es enemigo? El espíritu sobrenatural y la heredera de Aaron; el Cielo, el Instituto de Paz y el último Puen Tum, el Zoológico y el Infierno. ¿Cuánto dura una alianza? ¿Cuáles son los objetivos de cada una de ellas? ¿Quién es leal? ¿Quién puede llegar a venderte por veinte monedas de oro?**

**Luciana se fue y abandonó a Camille y Kamuy a su suerte, ¿volveremos a ver alguna vez a este trío reunido? ¿Joel pagará por sus pecados? Gia y Camille, ¿podrán las dos convivir en el Zoológico? **

**Con amor, siempre con amor 3**


	5. Temblor

**Capítulo cinco: **Temblor

.

"_**Cuando los faros se apagan en la noche, los barcos tiemblan"**_

-Mario Benedetti

.

_Ella tomó su mano, con dulzura, y la condujo lentamente hasta apoyarla sobre su cálida piel. Su vientre a penas y sobresalía, pero, aún así, él podía sentir la vida creciendo allí dentro._

_-¿Lo sientes? -inquirió en medio de un murmullo._

_Él asintió, temeroso de romper el momento con sus palabras._

_-Está vivo y está creciendo. -siguió diciendo ella, risueña- Un bebé. Nuestro bebé._

_Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos turquesas, el brillo en ellos no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza de Pilar. Los ojos de Ángel brillaban con amor, ilusión, esperanza._

_-Tendremos un bebé, Matt. -murmuró, extasiada- Un bebé, tuyo y mío._

_-Sí. -logró murmurar, sorprendido por el peso de aquellas palabras._

_Y el peso se asentó sobre sus hombros, la realidad lo golpeó fuerte._

_Ángel estaba embarazada._

_Ángel iba a tener un bebé._

_¿Cómo iba ella a lograrlo?_

_-Ángel. -la tomó por las mejillas, dejando la calidez de su vientre y encontrándose de lleno con su mirada soñadora- Ángel, ¿en qué estabas pensando? _

_Sus ojos parpadearon, confundidos._

_-Vas a morir antes de dar a luz, Ángel. -el agarre sobre sus mejillas se apretó, sintió las cálidas manos de ella sobre su agarre- ¿Por qué…? -inquirió, temeroso- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?_

_Ella jamás borró su sonrisa, su agarre se deslizó. Las manos de ella atraparon sus mejillas, en su lugar. Un reflejo de su propio agarre._

_Ella movió sus labios, ella le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante. Pero él no podía oírla._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?_

_Sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse, su piel comenzó a enfriarse bajo su tacto. El agarre sobre él perdió fuerza y los brazos de ella cayeron, laxos, a sus costados._

_-¡ÁNGEL!_

Se incorporó del suelo, sobresaltado. Su respiración saliendo con fuerza, su corazón latiendo a toda marcha. El sudor frío envolvió todo su cuerpo.

-Papá.

Se volvió hacia el cachorro albino que estaba descansado a un lado suyo, sus ojos entreabiertos y su cuerpo alerta. Fue entonces que recordó dónde se hallaba. Estaban en el Bosque Blanco, en una cueva, a salvo. Jonás, su hijo, durmiendo a su lado.

-Todo está bien. -logró mascullar- Vuelve a dormir. -ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Las noches no se apiadaban de él, cada una de ellas volvía a soñar con ella. Una y otra vez volvía a ver sus ojos en su sueño, a veces, en pesadillas. Llevaban más de dos meses instalados en el Zoológico. Él había vuelto a ocupar el lugar junto a su padre, la situación era tensa pero no tenían de otra. Las reuniones con los clanes no se detenían, así como los intentos de los exiliados por entrar al Zoológico. Las manadas estaban preocupadas, la situación era preocupante.

En el exterior, las rebeliones seguían multiplicándose. Los siervos habían movido demonios a las calles para frenar los levantamientos. Brujas y magos habían iniciado la rebelión, fueron los primeros en saltar a la lucha. Europa estaba siendo un caos ahora mismo con ellos, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que los señores demonios intervinieran. África se encontraba en orden, de momento. Los mestizos, los cuales fueron fuertemente doblegado por varios años, llevaron las cosas con mano dura. Ana, la señora demoníaca que poseía territorio allí, tenía a todos sus siervos trabajando como locos. América estaba tranquila, por el momento. Oceanía tampoco presentaba problemas. Ahora, Asia era una historia diferente.

Tomoyo no había perdido tiempo, le daba crédito por ello. Las cabezas de los aquelarres más numerosos de Asia se habían reunido con el Puente unas semanas atrás, las ideas de un nuevo orden y del fin de la era del Consejo se esparcieron como pólvora desde entonces. Otros seres comenzaron a reunirse con la chica desde entonces, algunos discutieron y levantaron quejas. Ella era muy joven, era verdad. No tenía experiencia, otro punto en contra. Sin embargo, tenía un respaldo fuerte. Aquellos quienes no confiaban en ella, confiaban en el Instituto. Los siervos comenzaron a ocultarse desde entonces, los señores demonios se resguardaron y los demonios fueron replegados.

Las cosas en el Zoológico no estaban muy lejos de aquello, lo cual lo tenía muy preocupado. Sin las salvaguardas del Consejo y sin el mando de Aaron, viejas heridas volvieron a abrirse. Los exiliados intentaron obtener su venganza contra las manadas que los despreciaron, lo cual terminó en varios intentos de entradas forzosas. Luego de cerrar las puertas y vigilar la única que quedaba abierta, nadie más tuvo éxito. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que dejaron de intentarlo. Habían tenido tres intentos más. Entradas forzosas desde entradas nuevas, estaban teniendo algo de ayuda.

El día de ayer un mensajero había llegado al Bosque Blanco, un mensajero proveniente del Desierto. Los lobos de Sur convocaron una reunión de emergencia para hoy, al amanecer. Al parecer, tenían un método innovador para detener, de una vez por todas, los intentos de desatar el caos en su hogar.

Allí era donde se dirigía ahora mismo, aunque debía reunirse con su padre primero.

-Pequeño cachorro. -saludó, desde el suelo, una loba de pelaje grisáceo y ojos lavandas- Es temprano. -observó.

-Madre. -saludó él, a cambio- No pensé que a padre le molestase adelantarse.

La loba volvió a acomodarse cómodamente y cerró los ojos.

-Claro que no. -estuvo de acuerdo- Lo encontrarás fuera, en la entrada. -bostezó- Él pensó lo mismo que tú.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. -asintió.

-Ve. -ordenó ella- Vigilaré al cachorro en tu ausencia.

Se inclinó, respetuoso, antes de obedecerla.

Apresuró el paso y estuvo fuera de las cuevas un minuto más tarde. Estaba nevando, una ligera nevada. El bosque se encontraba a oscuras, el astro rey aún no se asomaba por el horizonte. Lo haría pronto, sin embargo. Sólo una hora más y el sol comenzaría a derretir las capas superiores de las montañas de nieve. Su padre se encontraba meditando en la entrada, su pelaje oscuro estaba moteado con copos de nieve fresca.

-Vamos. -gruñó en cuanto cruzaron miradas.

Mantuvieron un paso veloz, debían acercarse al Valle de las Flores, donde la reunión se llevaría a cabo. Llegaron a los límites del bosque luego de unos diez minutos, corrieron a través de las praderas, hacia el Este, hasta llegar a su destino. No eran los primeros en llegar.

-Ssss.

-Saki. -gruñó su padre a modo de saludo.

El viscoso cuerpo de la líder de las serpientes se enroscó sobre sí misma, elevándose de su lugar en el suelo. Sus escamas, color marrón claro y verde oscuro, la ayudaron a mimetizarse con el tronco del árbol junto al que estaba.

-Crissstofff. -fue su saludo.

Los ojos amarillos de la matriarca se fijaron sobre él, entonces.

-Matheo. -su cabeza plana se inclinó a un lado- Regressssassste.

Se limitó a asentir, no verbalizó ninguna respuesta.

-No somos los únicos curiosos, parece.

El jefe de los osos de montaña estaba allí, también, Dicoh. A su lado, la matriarca de los gatos afilaba sus garras sobre una roca.

-Regino despertó mi curiosidad. -admitió ella, un ronroneo subiendo por su garganta.

-Si Tiri está curiosa debe ser algo bueno. -bromeó Átika, el jefe actual de los gatos monteses, postrado a un lado de la matriarca gatuna.

Se oyó un arrullo, seguido de un rápido aleteo. Ro-gah aterrizó en una de las ramas del árbol sobre el que descansaba Saki, la serpiente. El águila observó a todos con cuidado, pero no emitió palabra alguna.

-¡Me estoy cansando de estas malditas reuniones! -se escuchó el rugido del gran tigre anaranjado, Gang. Su hijo, Caleb, un tigre blanco, siguiéndole el paso. Ambos se posicionaron en el semi círculo que estaban formando, a la espera.

Poe aterrizó unos minutos después en una rama opuesta a la del jefe de las águilas. El gran cuervo azabache tampoco emitió sonido alguno. Fu-na, señor de los pantanos, se posicionó junto a ellos. El viejo cocodrilo cerró sus ojos, esperando a que todo comenzara.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Opal, la joven leona, se posicionó a un lado del gran oso. Su cola batiendo de un lado al otro, ansiosa. Nadie respondió ante la pregunta, nadie nunca lo hacía. La joven matriarca había tomado el lugar de su padre hace un año, luego de que este muriera y su heredero, hermano mayor de Opal, fuera exiliado. La leona era fuerte, había ganado su lugar en el poder en la arena de batalla. Sin embargo, no había sido entrenada para tomar el cargo, como sí lo había hecho su hermano. Nadie tenía fe en ella, pero tampoco podían negarle su lugar.

Roger llegó detrás de Opal, el jefe de los guepardos asintió hacia todos en un saludo general. Denial trotó hacia su lugar un segundo más tarde, el zorro rojo se mantuvo atento a los rostros de todos. Faltaban cada vez menos integrantes, pronto sería el amanecer. Lux, jefe de las anacondas y Casta, la líder de los perros, fueron los últimos en llegar.

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución antes de que Pía meta a los rebeldes a la fuerza.

Todos se volvieron hacia la voz de su tío, Regino, quien venía acompañado de Kamuy, que llevaba a Camille a cuestas.

A nadie le sorprendió la presencia de la bruja, después de todo, su estadía había sido aceptada dos meses atrás, en una reunión. Una de tantas que hubo en aquellos días. Él mismo había hablado con su primo luego de la reunión, unos días luego. La situación era preocupante, no lo iba a negar. Si Luciana perdía el control, sería un peligro latente. Su primo no lo había expresado, pero lo había visto en sus ojos, él también temía lo peor. No era la primera vez que la rubia perdía el control, y no sería la última, al parecer.

-Los señores demonio no se detendrán hasta que aceptemos su solicitud y nos unamos a ellos. -siguió hablando el lobo del desierto- La puerta no los detendrá por siempre, lograrán abrir un agujero para los traidores tarde o temprano.

-¿Dices esto por el ultimátum de Pía o tienes una mejor idea? -inquirió el líder las águilas.

-Cuatro días y la guerra será inevitable. -gruñó el oso grizzly- Cuando ella vuelva por su respuesta, no estará contenta.

Matt gruñó ante el recuerdo de la visita de la señora demoníaca de cabellos verdes. Su mensaje había sido claro, debían unirse a los señores demonios o se convertirían en enemigos. Al parecer, los demonios que podían enviar a la tierra no eran tan efectivos como una gran manada de bestias salvajes. Pía había tomado el mando luego de la desaparición de Aaron, y le había declarado la guerra a Tomoyo y su nuevo orden divino. Aquél que no era aliado, era enemigo. El Zoológico nunca se involucraba en las luchas por el poder, pero eso podía cambiar si Pía lanzaba un ataque directo. Nadie iba a sentarse y esperar a que llegase el ataque, pero tampoco buscaban ser enemigos de los señores demonios.

-Pero ella no podrá alcanzarnos si levantamos una gran muralla impenetrable. -fueron las palabras de Camille, sus ojos serios- Yo puedo levantar esa muralla, si es que me dejan, por supuesto.

Las bestias se quedaron en silencio, las palabras de la joven bruja llegando a cada uno de ellos. Matt también tuvo que digerirlas.

-¿Muralla, diiicessss? -siseó la serpiente.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Regino? -ronroneó la gata.

-Lo que oyeron. -dijo- Vamos a blindar el Zoológico.

-Blindar, dices. -escupió su padre- Hablamos de los señores demonios, Regino. Si el deseo del Infierno es derramar sangre en el Zoológico, ¿crees que la bruja podrá interferir?

-Una vez que entren, tendremos que pelear. -estuvo de acuerdo el zorro.

-¿Y si te digo que el deseo del Infierno no es el mismo que el de los señores demonios? -preguntó la pelirroja- Yo sé cuáles son sus deseos. -afirmó, segura, captando la atención de todas las bestias.

-Habla. -chilló el cuervo.

-Un segundo. -rugió el tigre, dando un paso al frente- ¿Quién es esta bruja, Regino? ¿De qué está hablando?

-Mi nombre es Camille de Featt. -dijo ella, desmontando a Kamuy- Soy una bruja de las artes oscuras, mi linaje se remonta a las brujas Pratt. -se dirigió al centro, observó el rostro de todos antes de continuar- A la media noche una revelación se presentó ante mí, luego de haber tomado la decisión de blindar el Zoológico. -frunció el ceño- El Infierno apoya el nuevo orden que fomenta el último Puente, los señores demonios le han dado la espalda al Infierno, siguiendo a Aaron, quien desafío la órdenes de nuestro señor. Sin embargo, el Infierno no puede actuar de forma directa sobre el curso que están tomando las cosas. -hizo una pausa, aumentando la tensión- Por otro lado, tampoco objetarán si el Zoológico sigue su propio curso de acción.

-Entonces, resumiendo todo esto. -balbuceó la leona- Seguimos el plan de Regino, sea lo que sea; blindamos el Zoológico, sea lo que sea que eso signifique, y, entonces, el Infierno no ayudará a Pía y al resto o tomará acciones en nuestra contra. ¿Correcto? -preguntó, confundida.

-¿Estamos seguros de esto? -fue su turno de preguntar.

-El cielo está apadrinando al Puente, al igual que el infierno. -fue la respuesta de Camille- Los señores demonios siguen razones egoístas y sin relación con los deseos de abajo.

-A mí me suena a una oportunidad para tomar de buenas a primeras. -expresó la joven leona.

-Eso no me da confianza alguna. -rugió el tigre más joven.

-¿De qué se trata esto, Regino? -inquirió, con desconfianza, el tigre más viejo- ¿Qué es eso de blindar el Zoológico?

Todos hicieron silencio, ansiosos de oír la respuesta. Él incluido.

-Dejaré que la muchacha les explique. -fueron sus palabras.

Camille procedió a retomar la palabra, entonces.

-Un límite será colocado en la puerta de la rivera, así como en el Zoológico. -dijo ella- El límite funcionará como un filtro sobre todo aquél que intente ingresar a este plano. Todos los rebeldes fueron marcados cuando fueron expulsados al exilio, esas marcas sobre sus cuerpos funcionarán como un determinante a la hora de cruzar cualquier puerta que comunique con el Zoológico. -los observó para cerciorarse de mantener su atención, lo cual hizo- Si un exiliado intenta ingresar, será arrojado un hechizo de maldición hacia ellos y, como consecuencia, sus cuerpos arderán en llamas. Aquí sólo quedarán sus restos calcinados.

Observó las reacciones de resto por las esquina de sus ojos, sobre todo la de su padre. Varios parecían impresionados ante la propuesta de la bruja, más de los que él esperó. Sin embargo, varios siguieron reacios al plan del lobo del desierto, su padre entre ellos.

-¿Quién nos asegura que la bruja podrá llevar a cabo tal proeza? -acusó- Huele a sangre y hiervas medicinales, Regino. -escupió- Llegó aquí al borde de la muerte, ¿estamos seguros de poner nuestra seguridad a manos de esta niña?

-¿Y cuál es el plan de los lobos del norte? -escupió Kamuy, desafiante- ¿Ir a la guerra? ¡Vamos a morir, será una masacre!

-Los osos tomaremos partido con los señores demonios si no encontramos una solución. -afirmó el jefe- No voy a dejar que mi gente muera. -frunció el ceño- Me arriesgo con tu plan, Regino. -suspiró- De otra forma, ya saben lo que sucederá.

Matt no se sorprendió ante tal declaración, Dicoh tenía un pequeño cachorro de la edad de Jonás, además de dos cachorros más. Los osos no eran una manada numerosa, habían sufrido varios conflictos internos en los últimos cinco años y, luego de tantas batallas, su número se había reducido. La mayoría de ellos eran osos jóvenes, todos demasiados jóvenes para soportar otra guerra.

-Felis tiene un gran número de gatos que lo siguen sin dudar. -gruñó el actual líder de los gatos de montaña- Estamos ansiosos de encontrarlos en el campo de batalla, si esa es la opción que nos queda. -sonrió el gran felino- Si tu bruja falla, Regino, ¿podrás acabar con tu bastarda hija? -rió- La loba del desierto, los rumores indican que está en la primera línea de Sean, en América.

Matt observó a Kamuy, su cuerpo tenso y rígido ante la mención de su media hermana. Los ojos de Camille iban del gran gato montañés hacia su compañero, pudo decir por su expresión que la revelación la tomó por sorpresa. Su tío Regino, por su parte, no pareció afectado.

-No te preocupes por mí, Átika. -espetó, sereno- Camille mantendrá a Ruelle lejos de aquí, así como a tus molestos gatos. Sabemos que Felis ha sido demasiado para ti, así que duerme tranquilo en tu gran montaña. -bufó- Duerme tranquilo, Átika.

La risa para nada disimulada de la matriarca de los gatos se ganó un gruñido salvaje por parte de Átika.

-Muy bien, muchacha. -suspiró Tiri- Tienes mi atención, ¿qué tendremos que dar los gatos para que esta gran muralla sea levantada? -maulló- Sé muy bien que ustedes, brujitas malas, necesitan algo de ayuda para llevar a cabo su magia.

Aquella palabras captaron la atención de la bruja, quien volvió a su cara de póker y su pose de negocios.

-Cada manada traerá a uno de sus exiliados como ofrenda. -informó- Serán sacrificados y utilizados para fortalecer ambos hechizos.

-Todos deben estar de acuerdo. -gruñó Regino- Si una manada no acepta el trato, el Infierno no aceptará los sacrificios y el límite podría fallar.

-Va a fallar. -afirmó la bruja- El Zoológico es el plano que resguarda a todas las manadas, todas deben tomar una decisión y proteger su hogar en conjunto. -los observó uno por uno- El nuevo orden fomenta la unión para la fuerza, si no siguen estos ideales, el Infierno no los tomará bajo protección y lo entenderá como una alianza con los seguidores de Aaron.

_Tiene lógica,_ pensó el lobo azabache. _Tomoyo consiguió el apoyo del cielo y del infierno, no me sorprende. _Suspiró, no tendrían otra opción que aceptar la propuesta de Regino y la ayuda de Camille. No podían ser enemigos de los seguidores de Aaron, tampoco del Infierno. El plano del Zoológico era un campo a disputar, su alianza siempre fue codiciada por muchos a lo largo de los años. Muchos de los rebeldes habían sido exiliados por gusto propio, siguiendo a un ser poderoso en busca de soldados poderosos. Felis era el mejor de los ejemplos, un golpe muy grande para Átika y los gatos. Ruelle había sido un golpe para Regino y los lobos del Sur, también.

-Entonces todos traeremos a un exiliado para sacrificar para mañana al atardecer. -tomó la palabra- ¿Será tiempo suficiente para preparar el hechizo?

-Un segundo, un segundo. -aleteó el cuervo- Un día y medio no es suficiente para rastrear y cazar a los exiliados.

-Habla por ti. -bufó el cocodrilo.

-No, Poe tiene razón. -soltó entre dientes la matriarca de los gatos- No todos tenemos excelentes habilidades de rastro como ustedes. -agregó en su dirección.

-Entonces pueden ayudarse entre todos. -fue la propuesta coherente de la bruja, tomando a varios jefes desprevenidos.

-Si el Zoológico va a mantenerse en pie y sobrepasar la actual crisis de poder, es hora de que comencemos a actuar en conjunto. -estuvo de acuerdo- Los lobos del Norte ayudaremos a tus gatos, Tiri.

-Miau. -la gata le guiñó un ojo, agradecida.

-Los lobos del Sur tomaremos a tus cuervos, Poe. -se apresuró a afirmar el alfa.

-Los tigres le daremos una pata a las anacondas, Lux. -espetó Gang.

-Los perros a tus serpientes, Saki. -bostezó Casta- ¿Alguien más?

-Está decidido, entonces. -retomó Camille- Mañana, al atardecer, nos encontraremos en la rivera, junto a la puerta. Cada jefe ofrecerá su ofrenda, el hechizo se llevará a cabo y el Zoológico volverá a tener la paz de siempre.

_Ojalá todo fuera así de sencillo, _pensó para sus adentros.

…

Su pequeño cachorro se encontraba mordisqueando unos huesos con sobras a unos metros de su madre, quien lo observaba con diversión. En cuanto entró a la cueva, el lobo albino dejó su juego y lo observó, atento.

-Papá.

-Despídete de tu abuela. -indicó- Saldremos por un tiempo.

-¿Hn? -Dalia se volvió hacia él, curiosa- ¿Es eso así?

-Mi padre llamó a una asamblea, deberías unirte, madre. -sugirió- Jonás, adelante.

La loba se encontró a medio camino con el lobezno, lamió su hocico y lo empujó suavemente en la dirección del macho adulto.

-Adiós, abuela. -se despidió, ansioso por salir junto a su padre.

-Cuídense, cachorros. -fueron las palabras de despedida de la loba de ojos lavanda.

Matt lideró el camino hacia la salida, serpentearon por los caminos rocosos de las cuevas hasta llegar al suelo cubierto de nieve. La nevada se había detenido, pero sus restos quedaron esparcidos sobre la tierra fértil y los altos árboles. El sol se levantaba con pereza sobre el horizonte, apenas calentando el Bosque Blanco.

-Vamos a ir de cacería. -informó, de camino a la rivera.

-Cazamos ayer. -le recordó su hijo, confundido- Cazamos un cordero. -detalló.

-Esta es una caza distinta. -fue su respuesta- No será una presa ordinaria, Jonás.

Pudo sentir el paso del lobezno aminorar, casi pudo oír los engranajes de su cerebro trabajar a través de sus palabras. Desde pequeño, su hijo había sido muy astuto. Claro, aún tenía problemas con las palabras, pero aquello nunca le impidió entender la situación transcurriendo a su alrededor.

-¿A quién estamos cazando? -inquirió unos segundos después, siguiéndole el paso a la perfección.

-Ichiru es un gato exiliado, vamos a traérselo a su jefa. -ofreció- Tenemos dos días para encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso.

-…entiendo. -dijo, unos segundos más tarde.

…

_Estaban en serios problemas._

_-Se un buen niño, Jonás. -oyó murmurar a Ángel- Quietecito y en silencio, bebé._

_Estaban en muchos problemas._

_-Tienen que irse. -gruñó él- Voy a distraerla, ustedes deben escapar._

_-No seas tonto. -bufó la rubia- Tú serás el que escape._

_El Pilar se apresuró a pasarle al infante en sus brazos, practicante arrojándolo sobre su torso. Para tener seis meses de vida, su pequeño hijo aparentaba, al menos, unos diez meses._

_-¡Ángel! -gruñó, no estaban para una pelea en ese mismo momento._

_Ella lo observó con ojos brillantes, la orden no necesitó ser verbalizada. Luciana los había encontrado, otra vez, para variar… Había logrado esconderse en Polonia por poco más de un mes, pero la gemela del Pilar había dado con su ubicación una vez más. Los lobos de Kamuy estaban rastrillando la zona, en busca de su rastro._

_-Voy a guiarla al Este, ustedes vayan al Sur y nos encontramos en la plaza de la capital. -ordenó ella- Sin lobos. -se apresuró a decir- Iré sola, Luciana morderá el cebo y Kamuy nos seguirá de cerca._

_Cambió el peso de su hijo de un brazo al otro, en desacuerdo. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿'No lo hagas'? ¿'Quédate con nosotros'? __**No.**__ Él era su caballero, él seguía sus órdenes. Sólo podría acompañarla hasta donde ella le permitiera, nada más y nada menos._

_-¡Váyanse ahora! -fue su despedida antes de salir por la puerta a toda marcha._

_-…maldición. -masculló antes de tomar la dirección opuesta, siguiendo sus órdenes._

_Aseguró un agarre firme contra su pecho, el niño entre sus brazos se mantuvo tranquilo y en silencio, su mejilla cálida contra su cuello expuesto y ardiente. Mantuvo un paso rápido mientras salía hacia calles más pobladas y fuera de la zona residencial, debía enmascarar su esencia y la de su cachorro para que los lobos de Kamuy no tomaran un rastro claro en caso de ir a buscarlos. Debería tomar un autobús hacia el centro, varios autobuses de hecho. Kamuy no se expondría frente a los humanos, mucho menos a sus lobos. No podía arriesgarse, tampoco, Luciana no debía saber de la existencia de Jonás_

_Estaban sentados en el fondo del primer autobús, el sol se había escondido detrás del horizonte dos horas atrás y los pasajeros consistían en trabajadores cansados queriendo volver a casa._

_-Ba. -la manito del bebé golpeó su pecho, en busca de atención._

_-¿Tienes frío? -sin esperar respuesta, acomodó la manta azul oscuro alrededor de su figura- Tranquilo, estamos a salvo. -lo arrulló contra su pecho de la misma forma que Ángel solía hacerlo._

_-¡Ba! -insistió, removiéndose dentro de la manta- ¡Ma, ma! -balbuceó._

_-Mamá nos verá pronto, Jonás. -le aseguró, nervioso. Observó por la ventana del autobús, sólo pudo ver automóviles y carretera por delante- Duerme un poco, ella estará allí cuando despiertes._

_Su pequeño cachorro volvió a golpear su pecho dos veces más antes de volver de calmarse, se dedicó a balbucear palabras inentendibles por lo bajo. El problema del dialecto era un tema por resolver aún, no podía hablar con claridad ni siquiera para un bebé con la edad que aparentaba. Ángel estaba muy preocupada, se culpaba sin cesar y le pedía disculpas constantemente. Él estaba eternamente agradecido con cualquiera que haya mantenido a su amada viva en el parto, así como con su pequeño hijo._

_Apoyó su frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana, esperaba que todo fuera bien… No solo Jonás expresaba problemas de salud, Ángel… ella se encontraba más débil con cada día que pasaba._

_Cerró los ojos un segundo, estaba cansado. Había llegado de un viaje hacia Holanda poco antes de captar el rastro de Kamuy. Estaba en busca de una solución permanente para el estado de su amada, pero aún no encontraba nada._

_Y estaba… tan… cansado._

_-¡BAAAA!_

_Apretó a su hijo contra su pecho mientras el autobús colisionó contra un camión de transporte. Dieron varias vueltas antes de poder arrastrarse fuera del metal abollado y el vidrio se encontraba disperso sobre la acera._

_-Ba, ui. Ui, ui, ui. _

_Jonás se oía alterado, su voz chillona junto a su oído derecho y sus pequeñas manitas golpeando su pecho mientras él observaba el accidente automovilístico en la carretera. Su brazo sangraba, pero había evitado que el bulto en sus brazos saliera lastimado._

_Comenzó a correr, no le importó la dirección. Corrió y corrió, puso tanta distancia como pudo entre él y la carretera mientras Jonás guardaba silencio, pero mantenía sus manos aferradas con fuerza a su camisa. Los lobos los habían encontrado, pero conseguiría perderlos._

-¿Nuestra presa está aquí?

La voz de su hijo lo trajo de regreso al presente, últimamente era demasiado fácil perderse en la tierra de los recuerdos.

-Lo vieron aquí dos semanas atrás. -explicó- ¿Crees que puedes encontrar el rastro?

Sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones el mechón de pelo que Tiri le había dado para rastrear al gato exiliado, Jonás debía olfatearlo y memorizar la esencia. Su cachorro, como el resto de los cachorros de la manada, se encontraba en entrenamiento. Búsqueda y rastreo, aquello era lo primero que se les instruía. Si un cachorro se perdía, debía ser capaz de encontrar una fuente de agua y rastrear una presa para sustentarse por su cuenta. Encontrar un escondite seguro era otra de las primeras enseñanzas que recibían. Combate directo era algo para cachorro más avanzados, pero él se había encargado de enseñarle a su hijo desde que pudo pararse sobre sus propias piernas.

-Puedo. -asintió, tomó la pista entre sus manos y la olfateó con cuidado.

Él dio unos pasos y observó el paisaje, no había estado en Polonia desde aquella vez, hace casi tres años. Se encontraban en la capital del país, en el linde del centro. El sol se encontraba en su punto máximo, era pasado el mediodía y las calles estaban abarrotadas.

-¿Debemos llevarlo con vida? -preguntó, a un lado suyo.

-Encuéntralo y yo me encargo de él. -dijo y lo observó de reojo- ¿Listo?

Sus ojos cristalinos lo observaron, asintió dos veces y, con algo de resquemor, le tendió su mano. Él, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la aceptó y comenzaron a caminar hacia las transitadas calles.

Era invierno en aquél lado del hemisferio, el vaho se levantó con cada una de sus respiraciones. El paso de las personas era apresurado, todos querían volver al interior cálido y calefaccionado de los edificios. Los lobos del norte tenían una resistencia superior al clima frío, así como los del sur al clima cálido.

-…¿podemos…? -escuchó murmurar a su hijo- ¿Podemos visitar a tía Skull luego? -sus ojos se encontraron por un segundos antes de que él volviera a bajar la mirada- ¿…podemos, papá?

Matt frunció el ceño, pero no por el pedido de su hijo.

-Tu tía Skull sigue… -torció los labios, dudoso de sus siguientes palabras- _Desaparecida._

No importaba los medios que utilizara, el rastro de la diosa del futuro se desvaneció de la tierra. No la había vuelto a ver desde antes de la batalla del Valle, cuando había ido por Toya Kinomoto. Ángel había estado preocupada con otras cosas en aquél momento como para ordenar una búsqueda exhaustiva. Aquello fue extraño, Skull jamás se había ido antes. Tampoco pudo haber sido capturada, cualquier enemigo que ellos tuvieran se encontraban en el Valle. ¿Dónde estaba Skull? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Sonaba… egoísta, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para preocuparse por la diosa luego del Valle. Con Ángel… muerta, un hijo afligido y sin un hogar, había tenido bastante en sus manos.

-¿Desaparecida? -repitió, preocupado- ¿Podemos buscarla? ¿Podemos cazarla? -propuso.

-Escucha, Jonás.

Se detuvo a mitad de la acera y apoyó su peso sobre una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Tomó al pequeño por los ojos y alineó sus miradas, debía ser franco.

-Lo he intentado todo, hijo. -admitió- He buscado a tu tía, para ti, y no la he encontrado.

-¿Puedo intentarlo yo? -insistió- Tal vez, tal vez yo… tal vez si-

-Necesitamos encontrar a nuestra presa ahora. -le recordó- ¿Recuerdas lo que la abuela te dijo hace unos días? -él asintió.

-Habrá una guerra en el Zoológico. -repitió las palabras exactas de la loba.

-Exacto. -asintió- Y no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

-Porque ya no tenemos otro hogar al que ir. -agregó, inocente- No podemos perder a nadie más, ¿verdad? -buscó la aprobación de su padre.

Mudó el agarre sobre sus hombros hacia sus pequeñas manos, les dio un suave apretón y mantuvo el contacto. Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, su amada le había dicho lo mucho que odiaba que su hijo fuera un niño especial, el hijo de ellos dos. _Quisiera que fuera normal, _se lamentó ella. _Quisiera que no entendiera, que pudiera ser ignorante y vivir en la inocencia, los sueños y la esperanza… Es demasiado inteligente para su bien._ Cuánta razón había tenido ella, podía decirlo ahora. ¿Por qué le partía el corazón? La ignorancia no ayudaba en la supervivencia, los ignorantes no sobrevivían. Su hijo no era ignorante, él era un niño atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Perceptible, podía acomodarse a la situación que los asaltara. ¿Por qué se sentía el peor padre del mundo? ¿Por qué no podía sentir orgullo ante su hijo? Solo… le daban ganas de abrazarlo y llevárselo lejos, a un lugar que no fuera el Zoológico o la Tierra. Donde estuviera siempre a salvo, donde tuviera a su madre con él.

-Papá.

Sintió su manos apretar las suyas, él volvió de sus pensamientos y le prestó su atención.

-Creo… creo que tengo el rastro. -murmuró, cuidadoso- ¿Seguimos?

…

Estaba jadeando un poco, las últimas cinco horas no había parado de correr de aquí para allá. Volvió a olfatear el suelo, el rastro que había encontrado en la última hora era el más fresco de todos. Luego de andar detrás de gatos callejeros ordinarios esperaba poder tener al indicado.

-_¿Descanso?_

Se volvió hacia su padre, ambos habían optado por una forma más pequeña y sencilla para movilizarse. Nadie podría distinguirlos de perros ordinarios excepto por aquellos con olfato superior.

-_No_. -negó y evaluó el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Se habían alejado del centro y se habían trasladado a una zona más poblada, una residencial. Las casas eran simples, resguardadas detrás de altas rejas y con un pequeño jardín. El tráfico estaba tranquilo, sólo un auto ocasional cada ciertos minutos. La gente se resguardaba dentro de sus casas, el sol había caído y las nubes impedían que la luna ofreciera luz alguna. Podían oler la tormenta en el ambiente, ésta llegaría entrada la madrugada y debía encontrar a su presa antes de que la lluvia eliminara el rastro.

-_¡Por aquí!_

Estaban con el tiempo limitado, las horas allí no eran las mismas que en el Zoológico y debían tener a su presa antes de que dieran las doce de la noche allí.

"_-¿Quieres jugar un juego? ¿Sí?"_

Él había hecho esto desde que había aprendido a caminar.

"_-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas"_

Él podía hacer esto ahora otra vez.

-_¡Allí! _-gruñó, su padre lanzándose sobre la presa antes de que él pudiera visibilizarlo con claridad.

…

Hace dos años

Era bonita.

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?

Ella era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su breve existencia.

Él asintió, ella amplió su sonrisa y procedió a quitarse la mascada de su cuello.

-Vamos a jugar a las escondidas. -dijo ella- Yo voy a esconderme, tú deberás encontrarme. -precedió a explicar- ¿Puedo cubrirte los ojos, bebé? -inquirió mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con uno de sus dedos- Tendrás que usar el olfato.

-¿Aah? -balbuceó, confundido- Mm. Mmaah.

-Vamos, bebé. -lo alentó mientras aseguraba la mascada alrededor de sus ojos- Has jugado con papá antes.

-Pppa. -asintió.

Sintió un beso en cada una de sus mejillas antes de que su madre se alejara de su lugar, él debía esperar un tiempo allí antes de comenzar el juego. Había jugado antes con su padre, el mayor escondía diversos objetos por los alrededores y le ofrecía una muestra del objeto, él debía obtener su aroma y rastrear el objeto. Papá le acariciaba la cabeza cuando daba con alguno de sus objetivos, mamá aplaudía y sonreía mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, haciéndole caras graciosas.

Se levantó del suelo, la mascada olía a su madre, pero él no necesitaba ninguna pista para poder dar con ella. Aquél aroma lo tenía grabado en su mente con fuego, así como el de su padre. Era de mañana y su padre había salido tarde en la noche y no volvería hasta la tarde, según su madre, así que tenían todo el lugar para ellos solos. Su nueva residencia se hallaba en un pueblo lleno de espacio verde, como casi todos los anteriores, el patio de su casa daba a un bosque pequeño, al que seguro había corrido su madre.

Caminó con seguridad, utilizó su sentido del olfato para ir en la dirección adecuada. Se tropezó en más de una ocasión debido a los obstáculos naturales, los cuales no podía prever debido a su privación de la vista. Sus manos estaban extendidas al frente, no quería tropezar con ningún árbol y esparcirse sobre el suelo con un enorme chichón en su frente.

-Mmmma. -llamó, su ceño arrugado.

Tenía varios rastros, como si… como si su madre se hubiera dividido en tres y hubiera corrido en distintas direcciones.

-Baahdahhba. -balbuceó, algo enfadado y confundido a la vez.

Se acercó a uno de los rastros, decidió probar suerte. Éste lo llevaba en círculos, literalmente. Se acercó a una de las rocas con las que confundió a su madre en varias ocasiones, la olfateó con cuidado, allí estaba su aroma. Sin embargo, era… leve. No, no era un rastro viejo. Era… era como si su madre hubiera estado allí pero por un segundo, se hubiera frotado sobre la roca para dejar su esencia y se hubiera marchado.

-¡Mmma! -balbuceó al descubrir su truco, abandonó ese rastro y se acercó al segundo.

El segundo rastro era fuerte, más que el primero. Sin embargo, era el suéter de su madre, el cual había dejado escondido dentro de un arbusto salvaje. Estuvo tentado a quitarse la mascada, pero no lo hizo. Siguió, continuó con el juego.

…

Su ojos eran rojos con pupilas negras verticales, su pelaje gris oscuro con manchas atigradas en un amarillo sucio. La mitad de su rostro se hallaba cruzado por las marcas de la garras de Tiri, la matriarca de los gatos, quien lo había expulsado del Bestiario.

-¡Miiiiiiiiau!

El gato lanzó un maullido agudo en medio de su salto, maniobra que llevó a cabo para salvarse de las fauces de su padre. Debían capturar su presa con vida, aquello su padre lo dejó bien en claro.

-¡Matheo Dearest!-exclamó el gato, sus ojos rojos sobre los azules de su padre- ¿¡Por qué me atacas!?

-Fuuka. -dijo su padre, su voz aterradora- No perteneces al clan.

-¡Tampoco soy tu enemigo! -argumentó el gato, sus pequeños pero afilados dientes expuestos- Están lejos de casa, cachorros. -una de sus patas se extendió hacia él, las garras arañando el aire. Su padre soltó un gruñido- ¡Bastardos!

Jonás se inclinó hacia adelante, sus patas delanteras flexionadas y sus ojos sobre su presa, esperando las órdenes de su padre para tomarla.

-_Ahora._

El lobo albino actuó entonces y corrió directamente hacia el gato, éste, desconfiado, retrocedió y prefirió evitar el encuentro con alguno de los lobos del clan del Norte. Saltó hacia un bote de basura y, desde allí, saltó hacia los tejados. Una persecución estaba a la orden.

-_Arriba_.

Él obedeció y, siendo de complexión más pequeña, saltó tras el gato mientras que su padre comenzó a seguirlos por tierra. Saltaron de tejado en tejado, se escabulleron entre las rejas de los patios traseros y esquivaron varios obstáculos esparcidos por los mismos, comenzaron a oírse varios ladridos de los verdaderos perros del vecindario. Tuvo un acercamiento y logró morder la cola del felino, éste soltó un sonoro maullido, pero siguió la persecución. El gato saltó hacia el techo de un auto, su padre logró saltar al mismo tiempo y logró capturar una de sus patas. Fuuma, ante esto, arañó uno de los ojos de su padre. Matt, herido, azotó el cuerpo del felino contra el automóvil, la alarma del mismo comenzó a sonar en medio del alarido de aullidos. Jonás aterrizó a un lado del carro, golpeó con una de sus patas el rostro del gato, su cabeza entera dio de nuevo contra el carro y procedió a doblegarlo con ayuda de su cuerpo.

_-Lo tenemos, lo tenemos._

Su padre lo observó, su ojo derecho entrecerrado debido al arañazo que cruzaba, desde su ceja, su párpado. Un halo de luz lo envolvió y, al segundo siguiente, se encontraba de nuevo sobre sus dos piernas.

-Bien hecho.

Se inclinó y tomó al felino desde el pellejo de su cuello, él retrocedió y dejó que se hiciera cargo de su prisionero. Extrajo de su abrigo un collar de broche y lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Fuuma, el gato no podría despertar hasta que le extrajeran el objeto oscuro o que transcurrieran setenta y dos horas.

-Vamos, hijo. -indicó.

Él caminó a un lado suyo, aún sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Papá, tu ojo sangra. -indicó, preocupado.

-Está sanando. -lo tranquilizó- No te asustes.

_-No tengo miedo, papá. _-le aseguró, relajado- _Ya no._

Caminaron en silencio, tenían algunas horas para llegar hasta la puerta. Fuuka no podía caminar y Matt no podía tomar su verdadera forma y cargar a Jonás y Fuuka sobre su lomo, no quedaba otra que caminar todo el recorrido. Él no tenía problema con caminar, recordaba que siempre habían caminado.

…

Un año atrás.

Observó a través de la ventana, podía ver varios edificios.

-¿Cuánto?

Todos ellos eran muy altos, demasiado altos.

-No mucho. Una, dos semanas.

Gris, negro y blanco manchado. Vidrio y concreto. A él no le agradaba la ciudad.

-Mmmmma. -llamó desde su lugar.

-Ya estoy contigo, bebé. -contestó ella, algo ocupada mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- ¡Necesitamos más de dos semanas, Matt! -le gritó a su padre, enfadada.

Se asombró, su mamá nunca gritaba, menos a su padre. Por lo general, era su padre el que levantaba la voz, las pocas ocasiones, y siempre era cuando su mamá enfermaba o se marchaba. Dejó de observar a través de la ventana y caminó hacia el sofá sobre el que su madre escarbaba dentro de su mochila en busca de comida.

-…no voy a arriesgarlos, Ángel. -dijo su padre luego de unos segundos- Estaremos aquí por dos semanas y luego nos iremos.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo, en dirección a la habitación en la que su tía Skull se había dirigido con sus cosas. Su madre cayó sobre el suelo de rodillas, su rostro sobre la mochila y sus manos aún dentro de ésta. Él se arrastró al suelo y la abrazó desde su espalda, a su madre parecía agradarle aquél lugar ya que quería quedarse más tiempo. A él no le agradaba, parecía que a su padre tampoco, pero él podría quedarse allí si con eso su madre sonreía.

-Te amo, bebé. -murmuró su madre mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le daba la espalda al sofá, ahora ella lo estaba abrazando a él- ¿Tú me quieres?

El asintió dos veces, seguro.

-Estaremos un tiempo aquí, ¿sí? -le dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabello castaño- Tía Skull está buscando una nueva casa para nosotros, pero, de momento, seguimos mudándonos. -lo tomó por las mejillas, los ojos de ella tristones- Te prometo que encontraré un hogar para ti, para nosotros, y no tendremos que volver a correr. ¿Sí?

-Sssí. -logró balbucear.

-Ven, encontré algo de sopa. -se incorporó del suelo y lo alzó a la altura de su cadera- Haremos el almuerzo.

Volteó la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el paisaje de las ventanas siempre era distinto, cada vez con más frecuencia.

…

El Zoológico estaba bloqueado, su papá le había advertido que no intentara usar las puertas, que podría morir en el intento. Sabía que su padre temía que él se marchara e intentara volver a su casa o a la casa de alguno de sus tíos o su abuelo. Él jamás podría desobedecer las órdenes de su padre, ni aunque extrañara tanto a su familia. Después de todo, su padre también era su familia, no podría dejarlo solo, mucho menos luego de que su madre los dejara a los dos.

-¿Puedo ir al bosque? -inquirió.

La loba lo observó, sus ojos lavandas fijos en sus celestes.

-Pasas mucho tiempo en el bosque, cachorro. -observó.

-Vivimos en el bosque, abuela. -devolvió él, tentado a suspirar.

Su padre y su abuelo estaban en el desierto, él había querido ir a ver a Kamuy, pero su padre había insistido en que se quedara en el bosque. Su abuela siempre se quedaba con él cuando su padre no se encontraba allí, quedaba con ella cuando no tenía obligaciones.

-Vayamos al valle, entonces. -ofreció mientras se levantaba del suelo. Sacudió la nieve de su pelaje y comenzó a caminar rumbo al Oeste.

-Quiero ir al bosque, abuela. -objetó.

-No. -respondió, contundente.

Sorprendido, frunció el ceño.

-¿Abuela? -inquirió, extrañado por el tono de la loba más grande.

Su abuela tenía un carácter directo, a veces demasiado. Los lobos de la manada se apartaban de su camino con cierta aprehensión, los más jóvenes con cierto temor. La matriarca tenía fama de ser una mujer dura, de carácter fiero y que iba de frente, una hembra que no temía enfrentarse a ningún macho de la manada, ni siquiera al alfa.

-¿Con quién te encuentras en el bosque, cachorro? -preguntó ella.

Él retrocedió dos pasos, hasta el momento nadie le había preguntado acerca de sus salidas.

-¿Qué?

Ni siquiera su padre.

-Oíste bien. -dijo- No repetiré mis palabras.

-Yo no-

-No mientas. -lo interrumpió, su cuerpo vuelto hacia él, sus ojos otra vez sobre los suyos- Es ese _pájaro._ -escupió, él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- Ya sabía yo que lo había olido cerca, demasiado cerca.

-¿Conoces al pájaro, abuela? -no resistió preguntar, ya estaba al descubierto, después de todo.

-Aléjate de ese pájaro. -advirtió mientras desaparecía la distancia entre ambos- ¿Entiendes, Jonás? -inquirió a un palmo de su rostro- Te traerá problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo. -respondió, firme- Y fin de la historia.

-Pero-

-¡Señora Dalia!

Ambos se volvieron hacia la loba que trotaba directamente hacia la loba de pelaje grisáceo, Jonás la reconoció como Uma, una joven loba que estaba -como todos los jóvenes- a cargo de su abuela.

-¿Qué sucede, cachorra? Habla.

Uma tenía cinco años, ojos grandes e hiperactividad, como todos los cachorros de lobo. Era de las más revoltosas, también. Su padre no quería que se juntara demasiado con ella y adoptara sus mañas.

-¡Es Evo, señora! -exclamó, angustiada- ¡Evo se ha ido al bosque y no ha regresado aún!

Evo, Uma y Jonás eran los cachorros más jóvenes de la manada, los tres bajo la tutela de la matriarca cuando sus padres se encontraban de servicio, siendo Evo el menor con tan sólo dos años.

-¿Hace cuánto que se ha ido, cachorra? -demandó saber de inmediato.

-¡Desde el amanecer, señora! -volvió a exclamar- ¡Hace horas!

El lobo albino observó el firmamento, el mediodía había llegado hace una hora, eso significaría que Evo llevaba siete horas fuera.

-¿Dónde están sus padres, Uma? -gruñó la loba, sus pies ya guiándola hacia el interior del bosque, ambos cachorros flanqueándola.

-¡Su madre fue requerida cuando encontraron a Simba herido! -explicó con prisas- Su padre, bueno… creo que estaba en la manada de caza, en las montañas.

-¡Ese cachorro tonto! -gruñó, apretando el paso.

Aquella mañana uno de los lobos había llegado con varias heridas de gravedad, alguien había tratado de tenerlo para la cena. Hubo una fuerte nevada en la noche, en la mañana lo encontraron en un montículo de nieve escarlata.

-¿Por qué Evo fue al bosque solo? -inquirió él.

-¡Es que no lo sé! -rugió entre dientes- ¡Lo vi salir de las cuevas, no volvió cuando lo llamé!

-No tiene sentido. -habló para sí mismo- Evo no hace esto.

-¡Cachorros, deprisa! -gruñó la loba adulta- Busquen el rastro de Evo.

El trío puso su sentido del olfato a la obra, olfatearon el suelo y las bases de los árboles a su alrededor. Evo era pequeño, su desarrollo especialmente lento y no debería haber ido tan lejos. No poseía resistencia o velocidad, demasiado tierno para ser un lobo del Bosque Blanco. Estaría en extremo peligro por su cuenta, sería presa fácil para cualquier bestia que estuviera en busca de un bocadillo del Norte.

Su abuela olfateaba a la par que observaba los alrededores, en busca de un rastro. Una vez que encontró algo de su gusto, bramó para que la siguieran. La loba era veloz, como los lobos adultos, dificultándoles el paso a los pequeños, quienes tenían las patas más cortas y la resistencia menos desarrollada. Jonás jadeaba, el gris de Delia pasaba como rayo por sobre la nieve blanca y él seguía su paso cómo podía. Uma, por otro lado, se estaba quedando demasiado atrás.

-¡Uma! -alentó- ¡Vamos, Uma!

-¡N-no! -jadeó la cachorra- ¡Si-sigue! -dijo- ¡Sigue, sigue!

Reacio a dejarla atrás, redujo su paso y acompañó el trote de ella sin perder de vista el punto lejano que era su abuela en el horizonte. ¿Cómo había llegado Evo tan lejos? Él creería que el cachorro se detendría en un solo lugar a estas alturas.

En algún momento, su abuela detuvo el paso. Ambos apresuraron el suyo para detenerse junto a la matriarca, ambos jadeando por aire. Los ojos lavanda de Dalia estaban sobre una mancha escarlata en la blanca nieve.

Sangre.

Poca, pero sangre al fin y al cabo.

Él olfateó con cuidado, era el rastro de Evo. Sintió a Uma temblar a un lado suyo.

-Abuela…

-Manténganse a mi lado, cachorros. -ordenó- Estamos en terrenos de caza ahora.

Terrenos de caza, ya no más zona segura. Él asintió y todos volvieron a correr.

Encontraron algunas gotas de sangre sobre la corteza de un árbol, sólo unas gotas. Eso significaba que Evo estaba sanando, eso era bueno. No debía ser una herida grave. Se toparon con un cuervo en medio de su búsqueda, sus alas negras se extendieron y alzó vuelo de inmediato ante el gruñido feroz de la loba de ojos lavanda. Se encontraron a un grupo carroñero luego de unos kilómetros más, los tres zorros se estaban alimentando de un oso de tamaño medio. La loba los guio por un camino alterno, rodearon a la comitiva y a su presa. Jonás no pudo evitar observar a la presa a sus ojos muertos y perdidos, la vida podía perderse con tanta facilidad. Él sería el sustento de alguien más, así como alguien más sería su sustento. Era la vida de las bestias.

Eran monstruos, su padre lo llamaba naturaleza, el ciclo de la vida.

-¡Denise prisa! -gruñó su abuela.

Un rastro más fresco llegó a las fosas nasales del cachorro, Evo estaba cerca.

La nieve era menos espesa, el aroma del agua se sentía con fuerza mientras llegaban a un lago semi congelado.

-¡EVO! -gritó Uma, extasiada ante la vista del pequeño cachorro de ojos esmeraldas y pelaje gris claro, casi albino.

El gruñido de su abuela detuvo la carrera de la cachorra, así como lo puso en alerta.

El sonido del aleteo de las alas vino antes que el chillido del ave.

-Quietos ahí, cachorros. -advirtió por lo bajo- Ni un paso.

La cabeza redonda y cubiertas de plumas se inclinó a un lado, ojos ámbares fijos en el trío de lobos recién llegados. Cerca de la copa del árbol en el cual Evo se hallaba recostado, allí se encontraba aquella ave. Un depredador, uno con garras afiladas y pico sin dientes, ojos poderosos y alas magníficas. Podría dejar su lugar cerca de la cielos y capturar al pequeño lobo debajo de sus pies en cuestión de segundos.

¿Quién sería más veloz? ¿Quién ganaría la carrera? ¿La loba o el águila?

Otro chillido, otro aleteo.

-¿Piensas hacerlo tu presa?

El ave ladeó su cabeza hacia el otro lado, su abuela entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te llevaste al cachorro?

Esta vez, sí respondió.

-Lo hallé. -admitió- Estaba herido. -observó hacia abajo, hacia Evo- Y cansado.

-Ese cachorro es de mi manada. -gruñó- ¿Es tu presa?

El ave volvió a aletear, con su pico rascó su ala.

-No vas a responder.

El ave pestañó.

Su abuela avanzó dos pasos, él observó entre ella y el ave, Uma tembló con más fuerza junto a él.

-Voy a llevármelo. -declaró ella- Si quieres detenerme, lucha contra mí.

Otro pestañeo.

Su abuela siguió avanzando con seguridad hacia Evo, quien se levantó del suelo y estiró sus patas con total tranquilidad. Los ojos lavanda de la loba nunca abandonaron los ámbares del águila. Él también observó al ave, curioso. No parecía que tuviera intenciones de hacer de Evo, o de cualquiera de ellos, su presa. ¿Las aves comían lobos? Todos allí parecían comerse cualquier cosa, ¿por qué no comerse a Evo? Era pequeño, estaba indefenso y era una presa fácil. No era robusto, pero sería suficiente para una sola presa. Jonás no veía otra aves, tampoco las olía u oía, él estaba solo.

Su abuela llegó hasta Evo, tomó al cachorro por el pelaje detrás de su cuello y retrocedió de espaldas, de regreso a ellos.

-Gracias. -habló él- Gracias por cuidar de Evo.

-Jonás. -gruñó su abuela- Silencio. Ahora.

-Hay que agradecerle. -le dijo a su abuela- Encontró a Evo, lo cuidó. No se lo comió.

-Silencio. -repitió la orden.

-…de nada.

El ave extendió sus alas y levantó vuelo luego de aquellas palabras.

.

**Cinco capítulos, cinco historias. Hemos tenido los puntos de vista y experiencias de los protagonistas, todos brindando algún rastro de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo.**

**¡Comienza un nuevo mes! ¡Yeeei!**

**A partir de ahora se viene lo BUENO. El capítulo seis se lo roban Sakura y Shaoran, pero tendremos otras perlitas sobre el resto de los personajes. Mientras más amor dejen en los comentarios, más rápido actualizo la historia.**

**Con amor, siempre con amor 3**


	6. No puedo detenerlo

**Capítulo seis:**_No puedo detenerlo_

"_Pero no puedo lamentarme por lo que hice en el pasado porque no tengo el poder para cambiarlo"_

**-Julia Navarro**

…

-¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta, Kelian? -enarcó una ceja, acentuando su descontento con la situación- Tenme algo de fe, que por algo aún me mantengo con vida.

Se echó hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de su silla.

-La fe es algo absurdo. -respondió él- La fe es de lo que se sujetan los ineptos.

Aporreó la mesa de madera con ambas manos, se inclinó sobre la misma, a un palmo de distancia de los ojos caramelo del espadachín.

-Me han sangrado ambas manos en mi entrenamiento con esos cuchillos. -asintió hacia las armas que descansaban en la esquina opuesta de la mesa- Creo que darle al objetivo al otro lado de la calle no me resultará una complicación.

El pálido rostro de Kelian no mostró sentimiento alguno ante el descontento de Sakura, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los de ella y la convicción no desapareció de los de él.

-No será mi vida la que peligre si tu puntería no es más que perfecta. -le recordó.

-Tampoco la de Shaoran. -presionó ella, entre dientes- Porque no tengo planeado fallar.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y ambos se apresuraron a observar al recién llegado.

-¿Sucedió algo? -inquirió Shaoran, sorprendido por el silencio y la tensión en el ambiente.

Fue Kelian el primero en pararse sobre sus propios pies y alejarse de la mesa -de Sakura-, camino a su habitación.

-Ultimando detalles.

Sakura bufó por lo bajo mientras la puerta era cerrada y asegurada con pestillo. Extendió su brazo y tomó el juego de cuchillas entre sus manos y las guardó en las correas alrededor de sus muslos.

Ya iban dos meses de su ida furtiva de Tomoeda, poco más de un mes que comenzaron a viajar junto a Kelian y a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Gia. Habían dejado Portugal para establecerse en España, al norte. Los días eran tensos y silenciosos, al menos para ella, era en las noches cuando la acción cobraba protagonismo. El mago de largos cabellos había resultado ser un soldado de primera línea, talentoso y multifacético. Con codos y rodillas huesudas que dejaban grandes y molestos moretones -amarillos, verdes y púrpuras- luego de una exhaustiva sesión de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; no tenía una fuerza abismal, pero el desgraciado era rápido y sabía dónde golpear. Shaoran era un luchador demasiado directo, demasiado recto y formal. Kelian lo estaba empujando a pensar en otro enfoque, los demonios no desaprovecharían una apertura sucia ni un ataque sorpresa por la espalda. Debía admitir que ella no tenía madera para enseñar, el mago de artes antiguas era paciente y se encargaba de explicar paso por paso y resolver cada duda que su amado tuviera. Shaoran era un buen estudiante, aunque le costaba soltar viejas mañas del clan.

La espada, aquella que siempre se encontraba en su cintura, no era sólo de decoración. Kelian era un maestro en el arte del combate con espada, no le avergonzaba admitir que había perdido contra él en algunos de sus encuentros. Eso sí, Shaoran iba por buen camino al mantener sus enfrentamientos hasta el fin. Kelian era rudo con ella, no se guardaba nada; con Shaoran, en cambio, lo forzaba a salir de su zona de confort, a aprender y mejorar. El extraño no estaba allí para entrenarlos en el arte de la magia, aquella era la única rama por la cual cada uno entrenaba en solitario. Ella había intentado enseñarle a Shaoran el manejo de armas, pero su amado se había negado con amabilidad.

Llevó una mano hacia el arma que descansaba dentro de la pretina de sus pantalones, aquello había sido algo que Aaron le había enseñado y sabía que aquella era la razón por la cual su amado se negaba.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? -inquirió mientras dejaba las llaves a un lado de la puerta- Deben dejar de discutir en algún momento.

Ella bufó otra vez y lo siguió en su camino a la cocina, había ido por víveres y ahora había que guardar todo en las alacenas.

-Él dice que mi puntería debe ser perfecta mañana. -tomó unos paquetes de fideos y los apiló en el lugar correspondiente- De lo contrario, los pondré en peligro a ti y a Kero.

No dijo nada por un tiempo, siguieron acomodando todo en su lugar y ella se acomodó contra la mesada cuando acabó su parte, a la espera de su opinión al respecto.

-Gia espera mucho de nosotros. -dijo él, entonces- Kelian nos presiona porque ella lo presiona a él. -pasó una mano por sus cabellos- Con Luciana ausente, necesitamos darle más tiempo a Paz.

-Estamos comprando todo el tiempo que podemos. -gruñó ella- Estamos en la boca del lobo. -le recordó- No paramos de correr de aquí para allá para detener las revueltas y enlazar a las brujas con la gente de Paz.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -asintió- Pero… -negó- No es suficiente, necesitamos un golpe más grande. -la observó a los ojos- El Zoológico cerró las puertas, necesitamos saber cuáles son las reservas de Pía.

Se mordió la lengua, aquello era cierto. Gia tendría que darles una jugada más grande si quería seguir manteniendo a los señores demonios golpeándose contra las paredes y habilitándole más puertas a Paz. No necesitaban revueltas, necesitaban aliados, y ellos estaban en ello. Tomoyo había cerrado un buen trato con el Concilio de China, la voz se estaba corriendo y los aquelarres y los clanes de Asia estaban subiéndose al barco de Paz. Ellos estaban, junto con los chicos de Paz, manteniendo las cosas en Europa, en la casa de Pía, justo bajo sus narices. Sin embargo, una pérdida como la de Asia no iba a pasar así como así, Pía tenía que tener una jugada para sabotear la pequeña victoria de Tomoyo.

-Debemos mantenernos igual de bien mientras tanto. -alentó él, sus manos sobre las suyas- Tranquila. -besó su mejilla- Ven, ayúdame con la cena.

Observó el reloj de su muñeca, eran casi las seis de la tarde. Para las siete y media debían comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Observó a través de la ventana mientras picaba las verduras, estaban en un pueblo alejado del centro, alejado de las luces brillantes y la cacofonía del tráfico. Sólo se acercaban a las ciudades para recopilar información o intervenir grupos rebeldes. Aquello no significaba que no tomaran precauciones, el peligro estaba latente a cada hora, a cada minuto. Se encontraban en su segunda residencia en lo que habían llegado a España, se movían por órdenes de Gia. El espíritu podría ordenar una mudanza en medio de la madrugada, luego de una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento o en medio del espionaje o de una misión. Todos tenían las mochilas preparadas y se encontraban armados las veinticuatro horas del día. No era nada nuevo para ella, correr y ocultarse, mantener el sueño ligero y tener empuñada una daga por debajo de la almohada, esperando un ataque incluso en medio de una ducha.

Kero se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que ella esperaba, su guardián estaba dando todo de sí junto a ella en las infiltraciones y en el espionaje. Había decidido tomar al peluche como compañero, Gia y Kelian le encargaban la recolección, aunque el mago espadachín se tomaba la molestia de aconsejarla y sugerirle estrategias. Ella se encontraba en una posición privilegiada, los últimos tres años y medio era una constante alternancia entre el entrenamiento y misiones de campo; no era el caso de su amado. Si bien mantenía el paso debido a su cargo dentro del clan, sus estudios se concentran en la magia y la política, no el espionaje o el combate. No sabía si eran órdenes de Gia, pero Kelian mantenía a Shaoran bajo su tutela al menos que tuvieran una misión. Aún así, su amado era una copia de seguridad, un respaldo.

-¿Crees que Paz ya sepa que somos aquellos que están trabajando con Gia? -inquirió él.

Dejó las verduras dentro de la olla y se encargó de colocarle la tapa antes de responderle.

-Gia sólo jugará uno de sus jugos con él, ella no dirá nada. -respondió con seguridad- El Instituto está demasiado ocupado en Europa como para tener ojos sobre nosotros. -sonrió- Está bien por mí.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué? -empujó uno de sus hombros junto al suyo, curiosa- ¿En qué piensas?

-No me parece correcto ir a escondidas de Tomoyo y el Instituto. -murmuró por lo bajo, observando de reojo el umbral de la cocina.

Sakura lo imitó, cerciorándose de que Kelian no estuviera allí. Cuando habló, imitó el tono del castaño.

-Ahora mismo, Gia es una mejor aliada para nosotros. -se sinceró- Paz no es nuestro enemigo, pero no persigo el mismo objetivo que Tomoyo en este momento, Shaoran. -lo observó a los ojos, le transmitió su temor- Estamos aquí para reunir información.

-Lo sé, lo sé. -murmuró el- Estamos en el lugar indicado, pero… -desvió la mirada, apagó las estufas- No se siente bien.

Se oyó una puerta abrirse, Sakura comenzó a lavar los utensilios que utilizó y Shaoran comenzó a buscar en los estantes los platos y cubiertos para la cena, fue Kero, y no Kelian, el que entró a la cocina un minuto más tarde.

-¿Ya está la cena? -inquirió, hambriento.

-Ve poniendo la mesa, enseguida cenamos. -indicó ella.

Si quería mantener a Pía y a los señores demonio vigilados, su mejor apuesta era Gia y seguir ganando tiempo. Ya sea que Paz y Tomoyo sean o no el bando ganador, ella podría hacer su propio movimiento. Sólo podía contar con su propia persona, con Shaoran y con Kero. ¿Quién podría asegurarle que Paz atendería sus necesidades?

Nadie.

Se unió a la mesa, Kelian ya estaba allí. La radio había sido encendida, la música de fondo reemplazó cualquier charla animada que pudiera formarse en aquél momento.

-Bueno, bueno.

El sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra la cerámica y la impredecible presencia colgada del cuello de Shaoran la hizo desenfundar su pistola en menos de un segundo, Gia le sonrió a sabiendas.

-¡Maldita sea contigo! -rugió el peluche, exaltado.

-¿No puedes anuncirte? -bufó la bruja, volviendo a guardar su arma- ¡En serio, Gia! -protestó.

Aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, con sus brazos descansando sobre su pecho, los labios azules del espíritu se ampliaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Dónde está la diversión allí? -relamió sus labios antes de apartarse y tomar asiento junto a Kelian- No, no. -negó para sí- Debo ver que estén alerta, además.

-Sólo te diviertes con nosotros. -negó el mago chino- Aquella es una escusa barata, ponernos de los nervios es tu pasatiempo predilecto. -frunció el ceño y recuperó sus cubiertos.

Desestimó aquellos dichos con una ola de su mano, su nariz fruncida y sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Ha sucedido algo, señora?

Fue Kelian el encargado de preguntar, pues Gia sólo hacía gala de su presencia para encargarles una nueva información o apresurarlos a una mudanza de último minuto. Mayormente, el espíritu entablaba conversación únicamente con Kelian para asuntos de otra índole, Sakura imaginaba que solicitaba informes de avances cada cierto tiempo y luego de sus encargos.

-Empaca tus cosas, Sakura. -fue al grano de inmediato, la sonrisa aún en su rostro- Tu avión sale en dos horas.

-Mi avión. -repitió entre dientes ella.

-Te vas a Palermo. -asintió.

-Me voy a Italia. -volvió a hacer eco, su pecho comenzó a arder, sus vista comenzó a desenfocarse. Sintió el agarre firme de Shaoran sobre su muñeca, ella se aferraba con fuerza a la cuchilla en su muslo.

-Pensé que Sakura y el resto seguiríamos la reunión de los Siervos aquí, en España. -comentó Shaoran, extrañado.

-Sí, pero ahora Sakura se va a Italia para hacerse pasar por la puta de Spirit. -explicó, sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro de querubín. Sus ojos marrones sobre las esmeraldas de Sakura.

El agarre sobre la cuchilla se aflojó. Sin embargo, el agarre de Shaoran sobre su muñeca se volvió de acero.

-Spirit está en Chile, en América del sur. -comentó la bruja, perdida.

-Estaba. -corrigió Gia- Ve y averigua qué vino a hacer a Europa. -ordenó entre dientes.

…

Inhaló despacio y tensó el arco, fijó el objetivo en la diana y soltó el aire en una bocanada larga. Frunció el ceño, relajó sus brazos y bajó el arma.

-¿Qué sucede?

Chasqueó la lengua y el arma desapareció entre sus dedos, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su instructor.

-Practico arquería desde los trece, eso sucede. -caminó hacia él, manos hechas puños- No quiero faltarte el respeto, pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Podrías estar enseñándome algo más.

El hombre frente suyo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ella pudo notar cómo su camiseta se aferraba a sus bíceps bien trabajados.

-Creí que querías que se incluyeran clases de combate en tu programa. -comentó con tranquilidad- Por eso las lecciones de arquería.

-¿Por eso la diana a veinte metros de distancia? -señaló, ironía en cada una de sus palabras- Siento que me están faltando el respeto, Johnson. -espetó- Dame algo más.

-Esto viene de arriba, es lo que me dieron. -explicó él.

-¿De arriba? -entrecerró los ojos- ¿De Paz?

Silencio.

-Así que son órdenes de Paz. -masculló por lo bajo.

Llevaba dos meses enterrada bajo las pilas de libros y las constantes lecciones de historia y política dictadas por el mismísimo director del Instituto, alternaba sus lecciones de estudios con reuniones coordinadas con las cabezas de los clanes y aquelarres de Asia. Los estudiantes de Plata se habían encargado de la seguridad en cada ocasión en la que debió presentarse en el exterior. Además, hombres y mujeres mayores con voces alzadas y muchas preguntas habían sido las únicas preocupaciones en cada encuentro, gracias al cielo. Sin embargo…

-Disculpa por hacerte perder el tiempo, Johnson. -realizó una leve reverencia y le regaló una sonrisa- Olvida lo de las clases.

-Tomoyo, es-

-Fue una idea tonta, sé que estás hasta el cuello con las tutorías. -lo interrumpió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse- Nos vemos por ahí, ¡gracias por todo!

Sin embargo, Paz no había estado muy a favor de la idea.

Tiró sin cuidado de la cinta de su cabello, soltando la cola de caballo bien sujeta y dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada sobre su espalda. Atravesó los campos de entrenamiento iluminados por los rayos amarillos y naranjas del eterno amanecer, aquél que permanecía en el horizonte del Instituto siempre. Pasó por el edificio de Oro y el edificio Central, Plata era el edificio más alejado y era su actual destino. No importaba la posición del sol, el reloj de su muñeca le notificaba que eran las nueve de la noche y que la cena debía estar siendo servida en el comedor. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, no había podido pasar más temprano por su almuerzo, había estado atascada en una reunión con Evan y el representante del Concilio de China. Luego de ello, ambos debieron detenerse en la oficina de Paz para mantener al director al tanto. El hombre mayor les había dado aquella tarea en solitario, los estaba entrenando para llevar a cabo reuniones con sus respectivos aliados en solitario. Eran pequeñas reuniones y sin tanta importancia, ya que la alianza la habían obtenido semanas atrás.

-¡Tomy!

Se encontró con el peluche a unos pasos de las puertas dobles del comedor, inmediatamente le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas y éste se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí y tan solito? -rascó su peludo estómago y lo oyó reírse- ¿Dónde está Eriol?

-Lo llamaron de Central, me dijo que podía adelantarme. -ofreció- ¡Hoy es día de lasaña! -casi babeó sobre su camisa, ella rodó los ojos. Amads no era el único que disfrutaba del servicio de cáterin de su nueva residencia.

-El único en Central a estas horas es Paz. -observó ella mientras ingresaba al salón comedor- ¿Qué asuntos son tan urgentes de tratar?

-Eriol quería hablar con Nakuru. -confesó él- Paz le dijo que tendría una respuesta más tarde. -sacudió sus hombros- Supongo que se hizo demasiado tarde.

-Hn. -dijo ella- Supongo.

Espinel tomó una gran porción de lasaña sobre su charola, ella se arriesgó con algo de carne asada y una ensalada. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar.

El edificio Oro seguía vacío, Plata debía ocupar los puestos que éstos dejaron libres y las clases a los alumnos regulares pasaron a ser dadas por la élite de estos mismos. Paz no estaba de acuerdo en que ella tomara clases de combate, argumentaba que su formación debía centrarse en la política y la historia. Alegó que ella tenía un caballero, quien sí se estaba formando en combate. Eriol y Espinel las acompañaban junto con Amads, así como el resto de los alumnos del Instituto. Ella había insistido, pero la única respuesta que había obtenido fue una clase semanal de una hora junto con Johnson.

Arquería, con Johnson.

Tragó su bocado con algo de brusquedad.

Con Johnson, que tenía menos de arquería que ella de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Esa mala cara me dice que has tenido un mal día, dulce.

Observó a su caballero, una charola con dos platos rebosantes frente a él.

-No tengo mala cara. -objetó ella, de vuelta sobre su cena.

-Mientes fatal. -se burló antes de dar un gran bocado- Tienes esa mirada. -habló con la boca llena mientras apuntaba a su rostro con su tenedor- Los ojitos de loca.

-Tragas y luego hablas, no es tan difícil de recordar. -bufó y le dio un largo trago a su botella de agua.

-Estás ignorando mis palabras, dulce. -siguió provocando, sus ojos sobre sus alimentos- ¿Fue ese tipo? ¿Ese tal Evan? -inquirió- Ese tipo es súper crepy.

-¿Verdad? -se unió el peluche- ¿Y por qué usa esa máscara? ¿Tendrá el rostro deformado?

-Tal vez sólo sea muy horrible. -apuntó el árabe.

-O tenga todo el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras. -ofreció- Eso explicaría la capa. -comentó en dirección hacia la muchacha- ¿No, Tomy?

-No lo creo. -comentó no demasiado interesada en el tema.

-Debe ser jodidamente molesto tener que trabajar con él. -acotó el moreno- Yo me pondría de malas si tuviera que-

-Amads. -lo cortó, sus ojos duros sobre él- ¿Por qué no puedes mantener modales simples en la mesa? -siseó, enfadada- ¿Debo volver a recordarte cuidar tu vocabulario? ¿O es que lo haces adrede?

No se perdió la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su caballero antes de que él se inclinara hacia ella, la cena olvidada de momento.

-Es que te ves irresistible cuando pierdes la calma, dulce. -comentó en un tono bajo y grave. Recogió un mechón rebelde y lo acomodó detrás de su oído, aprovechando la oportunidad para inclinarse aún más y hablarle directamente- ¿Dejarás de ignorar mi pregunta?

Ella intentó alejarse, pero él la tomó por la nuca y la obligó a permanecer en su lugar. Los labios de él junto a la piel sensible de su cuello.

-¿Quién te puso de malas? -sopló sobre su piel, la piel de gallina no tardó en levantarse- Que ese es mi trabajo.

-¡Hmp!

Ella lo empujó por el pecho e ignoró su carcajada a cuestas suyo mientras pinchaba con fuerza su ensalada de pepino, sabía que él intentaba quitarle el mal humor. No estaba funcionando esta noche, ella estaba demasiado enfadada con la situación como para olvidarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho la ensalada para que la apuñales de esa forma?

-No tú, Eriol. -casi rogó- ¿Tú también?

-¿Yo? -se extrañó- ¿Pero yo qué?

La carcajada de su caballero sólo ganó volumen y fuerza ante el rostro perplejo y confuso de Eriol, quien no se enteraba de nada.

Ella necesitaba aprender combate, a utilizar mejor sus otras armas.

-No te enteras de nada, Harry. -bufó Amads- Como siempre

Ella necesitaba ganar fuerza, poder.

-Tú tampoco parecer muy al tanto, Amads. -le hizo ver el mago- O no estarías riéndote a mi costilla.

Paz parecía querer retenerla a salvo dentro del Instituto, mostrándola al exterior sólo por pequeños momentos y vistazos rápidos. No, ella no iba esconderse por siempre. Sabía que no era el momento, Pía no había tardado en ponerse al mando y tomar el lugar de Aaron, los Siervos y los señores demonios recibían su órdenes y acataban sus directrices, ella estaba manteniendo las cosas de momento. El temor había causado desorden en Asia, y el desorden había traído problemas en el Zoológico. Sin embargo, era Europa -la casa de Pía- donde el caos había tomado protagonismo definitivamente. África era la región más golpeada y maltratada, pero en Europa era una sorpresa que los seres se levantaran y opusieran del yugo de los señores demonios. Algo que no ocurrió jamás bajo el mando del milenario señor demonio, y por eso sus levantamientos y revueltas llamaban tanto la atención.

-…buenas noches. Que descansen.

Tomó su charola y la dejó sobre una pila de platos sucios mientras salía del comedor, podía sentir la jaqueca formarse detrás de sus ojos y solo quería recostarse y dormir hasta que su alarma sonase.

La desaparición de Luciana tampoco estaba facilitando las cosas para ella, era en estos momentos en los que necesitaba a una estratega con la cabeza en el juego, como su prima. El apoyo moral tampoco estaría nada mal. Su caballero tenía razón, Evan era un extraño para ella, tampoco parecía saber mucho acerca del tema. Paz le había dicho que la responsabilidad había sido arrojada sobre sus hombros demasiado rápido, la muerte inesperada de Ángel y la situación del Consejo no le había dejado muchas opciones al cielo. El infierno estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Luciana, temía por el futuro de la rubia sino comenzaba a acatar las directrices de abajo.

…

También allí era de noche.

-¿Cam?

Observó por sobre su hombro, allí estaba su fiel compañero.

-Es tarde. -comentó mientras se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros- ¿No puedes dormir?

-…no. -respondió, en medio de un suspiro.

La luna era apenas una rendija en el cielo encapotado, el viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo con fuerza la arena y levantándola del suelo, el espectáculo era hermoso y no se cansaba de ver las tormentas de arena desde las cuevas del desierto.

-¿Quieres que te cante una canción? -ofreció él en medio de un bostezo.

-Tengo veintidós. -abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho- Ya estoy grande para canciones de cuna.

-A los veintidós yo aún dormía en la cueva de mi madre. -comentó él, desestimando su argumento.

Ella negó, mordiendo sus labios para no soltar la sonrisa que tiraba de estos. Sintió el cálido cuerpo peludo de Kamuy arrimarse contra ella y ella se apoyó sobre él, a cambio.

-Nunca me han cantado. -confesó ella, serena.

-Eso es genial, porque nunca le he cantado una nana a nadie. -sonrió- No sabrás si lo hago mal o no.

-… ¿no le cantaste a Lu?

Era en aquellas noches, en las que no podía dormir, en la que su mente le recordaba aquellos días en los cuales los tres fueron felices. Se preguntaba, siempre, qué momentos se estaban perdiendo. Qué recuerdos podrían estar creando, qué aventura podrían estar viviendo. Pero no, ellos ya no podrían. Ellos tres ya no.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella, Camille. -ordenó el lobo- Ya te lo he dicho, déjala ir…

-… ¿Tú las has dejado? -inquirió ella a cambio.

Kamuy no respondió.

-Sí. -cerró los ojos, el sueño volviendo a ella- Eso… creí.

Las primeras semanas había estado demasiado adolorida y al borde de la muerte para recaer en la triste realidad en la que había deparado. Luego, el Zoológico la había tenido con la mente en otras cosas para ocupar la mente. Sin embargo, ahora que el peligro había quedado en el olvido, tenía demasiado tiempo libre para que su mente jugara y se entretuviera con cosas que no debía. El vacío en su pecho tenía toda su atención, ya no había dolor sordo que desviara sus pensamientos o preocupaciones externas.

No.

Luciana la había herido.

Luciana la había soltado.

Y Luciana se había cagado en todas sus promesas de mierda de una familia y un hogar.

Y ella no podía no pensar en ello cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día. No, no podía.

Estaba herida, y estaba segura de que Kamuy también tenía una cosa u otra que decir sobre ello.

…

Abrió la tapa de la caja color rosa pastel y la dejó caer sobre su cama, debía familiarizarse con el contenido de la misma de inmediato. Dentro se hallaba una red para el cabello, una peluca de fantasía, zapatos de tacón, maquillaje y el modelito que debía lucir mañana en la noche. Tomó la peluca y se sentó a un lado de la tapa, sobre la cama, y la observó con ojos perdidos. Era el mismo tono de rosa que la peluca que había tenido que utilizar en su primera misión de seducción, las vueltas de la vida, pensó con ironía. Claro que, en ese entonces, las cosas habían sido distintas. Shaoran no había estado al tanto de su misión, por ejemplo. Volvió a dejar la peluca dentro de la caja y colocó la tapa, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el mullido colchón. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro, lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que podía hacerlo.

-…diablos. -se mordió el labio.

Aaron la había entrenado para esto, después de todo, ¿verdad? Lo había dicho Gia, ella era esto. Ella siempre lo sería, siempre. Sería la asesina, la espía, la estafadora y la seductora. Él se había encargado de ello, después de todo.

Spirit era conocido entre los señores demonios como el más coqueto, el más destacado y, según los espías de Gia, el mejor objetivo que pudieran tener a la vista. Contrario a los Siervos, los señores demonios no necesitaban escolta, tampoco gozaban de ella. Entonces, Sakura se acercaría a su objetivo pasando por una simple acompañante, trabajadora de la noche que buscaba un cliente más. Los antros estarían demasiado llenos como para arriesgarse, así que lo abordaría en un bar. Ella había llegado hace una hora del aeropuerto, el vuelo de Spirit debería estar aterrizando por la madrugada. Temprano por la mañana, Sakura debería comenzar a investigar y seguir a su objetivo. No conocían los motivos de Spirit para venir desde tan lejos, pero la situación actual apuntaba a una alianza entre las fuerzas de América del Sur y Europa Central luego del cierre del Zoológico, donde el nuevo orden de Tomoyo y Paz tenían algo que ver, poniendo en jaque la jugada de Pía para con las bestias.

…

Aquella mañana su desayuno iba a limitarse a la botella de jugo de naranja y a un pote de yogurt, había sido lo primero que pudo tomar del comedor antes de que Irina cruzara las puertas y le informara que era requerida en la oficina del director **de inmediato.** Por eso se encontraba actualmente desayunando frente al hombre de cabellera caoba y ojos avellana.

-Spirit se encarga de Chile y el sur de Argentina, pero recientemente mis chicos lo han visto en Italia. -comentó Paz- Pía sigue en Alemania, pero pensamos que se reunirá con Spirit en los próximos días.

-No ha salido de Alemania desde que la alianza con China se formó. -entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa- Ni siquiera luego de que Camille cerrara el Zoológico.

-Creo que va a comenzar a moverse. -le informó de sus sospechas.

-¿Qué hay en América del sur para que Pía pueda querer pedirles ayuda en estos momentos? -preguntó- No hay aquelarres grandes allí, no podrá sacar más soldados de allí. No entiendo. -bufó ella.

-En efecto, señorita Daidouji, allí no hay más brujas o magos para apoyar a Pía. -asintió, de acuerdo- Sin embargo…

El hombre tomó un mapa enrollado a un lado de su escritorio y comenzó a extenderlo sobre la superficie. Curiosa, Tomoyo comenzó a ayudarlo en su labor. El mapa abarcaba desde México hasta la Antártida, los países se hallaban coloreados según refiera el señor o señora demonio a cargo de las tierras. La sección de Spirit era naranja claro; Chile era un país con tierras extensas en altitud, pero no en longitud. Argentina, más precisamente el sur, era extensa y rellena, con provincias provistas de bastante tierra. Entre medio de ambas, un conjunto de montañas separaba ambas regiones, la Cordillera de los Andes. Aquél fue exactamente el lugar que señaló el director.

-¿Sabes quiénes se encuentran en las frías montañas? -inquirió de manera misteriosa, ella negó- Una de las cinco puntas de Aaron.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo, se había olvidado de los cinco generales bestias que trabajaban para el demonio rubio. Luego del Valle, las bestias no habían causado problemas en la tierra. Aunque sí con el Zoológico, pero se olvidó de aquello por ahora. Micah se había desecho de las serpientes luego de traicionar al demonio, los gatos monteses también habían marchado a casa. Sin embargo, ¿dónde era que se ocultaban éstas bestias?

-¿Qué clan? -quiso saber de inmediato.

-Osos. -respondió- Osos polares.

-Creí que los osos polares habían decidido hacerse a un lado hace tiempo. -le recordó ella- No se reúnen con los clanes del Zoológico.

-Rah se alejó, es verdad. -aceptó- Dicoh se hizo cargo, por su parte, de los osos de la Montaña Raíz y manejó la parte de los osos del Bosque Blanco en la ofrenda de Camille.

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando.

-Si no mal recuerdo… -entrecerró los ojos, forzando a recordar la información que había leído en los bastos informes del Zoológico que Paz le había dado- El hermano de Rah se llevó a gran parte de la manada luego de que no pudiera arrebatarle el lugar a Rah. Hubieron conflictos entre ellos porque Rah estaba aceptando acuerdos con los lobos del Norte en las tierras de caza, Klaus y gran parte de los osos no estaban de acuerdo con perder esas tierras.

-En efecto. -felicitó el director- Klaus se fue luego de que Rah lo marcara a él y sus seguidores, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y se alejó de las cabezas del Zoológico. -negó, para nada de acuerdo- Klaus se refugia en la Cordillera desde entonces, es una de las manadas que se barajó en las Cinco Puntas de Aaron.

-Aquello tendría mucho sentido ahora mismo. -asintió ella- Pía debe querer recurrir a los marcados ahora que no puede someter al Zoológico.

-Los señores demonios y las bestias desterradas han mantenido sus caminos cordiales, siempre es bueno para los negocios contar con una bestia. -entrelazó sus manos, pensativo.

Tomoyo recordó a Sean, otro de los señores demonio de América del Sur y su _cordialidad_ para con la loba del desierto, Ruelle Dearest, la media hermana de Kamuy. Ambos seres habían llevado los negocios a un nivel más fraternal, se los había visto a ambos compartir residencia y asistir a reuniones en conjunto.

-La pregunta es, si Pía solicita al clan de osos, ¿quién será su objetivo?

Aquella era una muy buena pregunta, concordó ella.

…

Muchas cosas podrían salir mal en esta misión.

-Un Martini. -le pidió al barman.

Para empezar, no podía creer que Gia la haya solicitado a ella de entre toda la lista de _hijos _con la que el espíritu contaba de buenas a primeras.

-En seguida, señorita.

Segundo, no había olvidado lo fácil que había sido para Kelian seguirles el rastro por bastante tiempo sin que ella se percatase. Había seguido su consejo desde entonces, siempre a la espera de que fuera el objetivo de alguien, siempre esperando tener a alguien respirando sobre su nuca.

Tercero, el poco tiempo con el que contaba para reunir información con respecto a su objetivo. Sí, todo había sido inesperado para todos, no se esperaba que Spirit -o cualquier señor demonio, para ser sinceros- dejara su puesto para una reunión con Pía. Hasta ahora, los únicos que se habían movido de su lugar habían sido los señores de China y sus Siervos luego de que el Concilio de magos apoyara la _emancipación._ Las revueltas en Europa tenían a todos ocupados por allí y nadie podía arriesgarse a desatender su territorio para que una situación similar se gestara en sus tierras.

-Aquí tiene.

Sakura tomó la copa entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo, ahora todo estaba en pausa hasta que su objetivo entrara al bar.

Por último, Gia misma había sido la que le había recordado _dolorosamente_ las órdenes de Aaron. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su cabeza ahora mismo, estaría con el agua hasta el cuello si este sujeto la descubría. A ella, la _heredera _de Aaron.

Por otro lado, las palabras de Gia habían disipado cualquier duda sobre su elección.

"_Kelian se había llevado a Shaoran a otro habitación, su amado estaba protestando, para nada de acuerdo con enviarla sola a las fauces del lobo._

_-Podría enviar a otra persona, alguien con más experiencia en el campo. -comenzó a decirle- Pero, si hay alguien que pueda soportar en cuerpo y alma la exigencia de un señor demonio en la cama, esa eres tú._

_Se rió, una risa seca y sin humor._

_-Me siento halagada. -ironizó desde su asiento._

_-No estoy para juegos, Sakura. -la frenó de inmediato, seria- Sabes que ir a la cama con Spirit no es el objetivo de la misión, estoy segura que Aaron no te entrenó para brindar placer y esperar, como una tonta, que respondan a tus preguntas luego de obtener un _final feliz.

_No pudo objetar su afirmación, ella estaba entrenada para sacar información fuera del cuarto, jugando con toques por aquí y pestañas abanicadas por allá. No habían sido misiones bonitas, pero por suerte no habían sido más de tres. Sin contar a Aaron, a Aaron siempre se lo debía mantener complacido y endulzado. Papúa Guinea fue prueba de ello, pero en Tomoeda nunca se lo puso fácil tampoco._

_-Sin embargo, no puedes ir con apoyo o corres el riesgo de ser descubierta._

_Sus manos se volvieron puños por debajo de la mesa, sobre sus muslos._

_-Eso significa que terminaré con él en la cama casi seguro._

_-Exacto. -asintió- Has estado con Aaron, no tengo que mostrarte fotos o testimonios de chicas que han estado con ellos._

_-No hace falta. -soltó entre dientes._

_-Buena chica. -sonrió, de vuelta a sus sonrisas azucaradas- Estarás bien, tú estarás bien"_

'Tú estarás bien', había dicho el espíritu. Claro, sus heridas podían sanar rápidamente y su cuerpo aguantaría el daño. Lo había hecho en México, lo había hecho en Papúa y lo haría también en Italia, si es que debía hacerlo. No recordaba mucho sobre el asalto en México, las drogas habían hecho lo suyo, pero la sangre en las sábanas de aquella cama de hotel no podían negar lo que había sucedido. En Nueva Guinea no había sido así de salvaje, pero tampoco había sido un viaje al paraíso. En la bruma del placer, las garras habían arañado su piel y los dientes -de pronto demasiado afilados- no se había sentido bien sobre su carne. ¿Qué bonito, verdad? Luciana lo había dicho una vez, que ella se acostaba con el diablo.

**No era bonito acostarse con el diablo.**

…

Amads estaba en medio de un gran bostezo mientras cruzaba las puertas de la cocina, como cada mañana. Johnson no había bromeado, Ailén no le había levantado el castigo aunque comenzó a presentarse a tiempo a cada maldita tarea apuntada en su horario. En el comedor por las mañanas y en el lavadero por las tardes.

-Te voy a arrancar esas cerdas de escoba que vos llamás pelo, polaca del orto. -siseó la morena, su brazo levantado a un lado del rostro de Irina, quien la sostenía por la muñeca sin problemas- Tomátelas de acá antes de que me enoje en serio.

-Si quieres ponerme una mano encima, entonces tendrías que comenzar a asistir a las clases. -comentó calmadamente- Entonces, tal vez, podrías ser de utilidad para el Instituto.

Una sonrisa burlona se abrió paso en el rostro enfadado de la muchacha, incluso pudo escuchar el murmullo de una risa divertida proveniente de su pecho.

-¿Útil como vos? -se carcajeó e Irina soltó su muñeca sin cuidado, alejándose dos pasos- No me hagás reír, polaca. ¿Útil? ¿Vos? -enarcó ambas cejas- ¿Vos? -repitió con énfasis- Vos, que se te escapa Luciana de las manos, pelotuda. -escupió.

Las mejillas de Irina tomaron un color similar al de su cabello y sus ojos celestes se tornaron como dos afilados cuchillos de plata, Amads se interpuso entre ambas féminas antes de que su compañera se metiera en más problemas de los que quisiera.

-¿Qué sucede, Irina? -inquirió, pero la atención de la colorada seguía sobre la muchacha a sus espaldas- Irina. -volvió a llamar, esta vez ella lo observó.

-Hn.

Arrugando su pequeña y afilada nariz, la alumna de Luna se dio la vuelta y salió hecha un furia por las puertas dobles de la cocina. Soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había retenido, el árabe se volvió hacia su compañera.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso, Valentina? -exigió saber.

-Esta polaca de mierda que viene a romper los huevos. -fue su respuesta, volviéndose hacia las cajas con comestibles y tomando su habitual portapapeles- Nada, nada…

-No te puedes meter en más problemas, lo sabes. -le recordó entre dientes mientras iba por su delantal- No sé cómo es que no estás muerta a estas alturas.

Valentina ahogó una risotada, aparentemente divertida con su comentario.

Amads no podía creer que se había logrado a llevar bien con aquella muchacha, pero así era. Él y Valentina estaban juntos en la mañana, atorados en la cocina con el desayuno, y en las tardes, el ruido de las lavadoras y el olor a químicos todavía le molestaban; pero era tolerable. La barrera idiomática había sido una piedra en el camino, siendo la argentina bastante colorida en su vocabulario. Si bien, gracias a la sangre de Tomoyo, podía manejar varias lenguas, entre ellas el español, la joven utilizaba un lunfardo singular y colorido, siendo sus términos demasiados… poco entendibles. Sin embargo, se estaba adaptando a ellos. Valentina, como el resto de los estudiantes de allí, era una adolescente. Tenía unos diecisiete años de edad, aunque su actitud demasiado áspera en los bordes podrían engañarlo. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, unos ojos casi color miel y no era demasiado alta, casi de la altura de Tomoyo.

-Hoy llegaste temprano. -notó ella- ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué?

-Algo así. -suspiró y se colocó los guantes de látex- ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy? -se acercó para leer la lista del menú, pero ella se alejó.

Valentina era… una especie de marginada.

-Andá a la mezcladora que te tocan los panqueques hoy. -indicó- Y que queden ricos, eh. -advirtió.

Por año, al Instituto llegaban uno o dos estudiantes nuevos.

-Sí, sí. -respondió, desganado.

Valentina había llegado unos tres meses antes de que Tomoyo y él llegaran allí, era la nueva incorporación en Estrella de este año, de momento. Según ella, la habían traído a la fuerza. Estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, pero el Instituto no podía permitir que sus estudiantes cayeran en manos equivocadas, así que no le quedó de otra. No estaba a gusto allí y se los hacía saber sin tapujos, era bastante franca sobre todo, a decir verdad. Valentina no tomaba clases, ninguna, como había recriminado Irina momentos antes. Cumplía varias horas de castigo por ese motivo, y a veces ni siquiera se presentaba a ellas.

-¿Por qué Irina estaba tan enfada contigo? -inquirió mientras tomaba un costal de harina.

-Tal vez porque todavía no repartí los uniformes que salieron del lavadero. -ofreció sin mucha atención sobre sus palabras- O, tal vez, porque no volví a los dormitorios anoche. -divagó.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta.

-Buenos días. -saludó con voz firme- ¿Está la lista?

Valentina le entregó la lista de inmediato a Jeremías, su cabellera perfectamente al ras y su uniforme sin ninguna arruga, como siempre. Amads sospechaba que Jeremías tenía a la muchacha amarrada con algo, puesto que, en lo que iba allí, era el único castigo que cumplía a horario y sin errores. Había preguntado una vez, medio en broma, pero la joven solo había sonreído y negado con la cabeza, ninguna respuesta escapó de sus labios.

-Magda no vendrá por algunos días. -informó él- Así que estaremos repartiéndonos sus tareas entre nosotros cinco.

-Claro. -respondió por su parte.

-Está bien. -asintió su compañera.

-Bien.

Magda era Luna, una _cazadora._ Se preguntó el por qué de su ausencia. ¿Estarían necesitando más gente en el campo? Valentina le había informado que, antes de Jeremías, era su hermano, Boris, quien se encargaba de dirigir la cocina. Boris era un Oro, no un Plata como Jeremías. Desde que el edifico Oro se había vaciado en su totalidad, Plata había tomado los puestos que habían dejado vacíos. Estaban bastante atareados, por lo cual ningún cazador Plata había salido en una misión desde entonces.

Algo estaba sucediendo.

…

Debía admitir que la peluca hacía lo suyo. El cabello corto y la espalda descubierta de su vestido blanco estaban llamando la atención.

-Un whiskey en las rocas.

Sonrió, él estaba aquí.

.

_-Eres una bella flor, amor. -mencionó con naturalidad- Y las bellas flores son las que se recogen primero del jardín._

_Afuera estaba lloviendo, el cielo se había abierto y estaba dejando caer un gran aguacero sobre toda la ciudad._

_-Son las más codiciadas, las que todo el mundo quiere tener para sí._

_Había una fábrica abandonada en los lindes del bosque, el dueño había muerto hace seis años y su familia había decidido acabar con el emprendimiento y la habían cerrado; allí era donde se estaba refugiando luego de que el cielo decidiera lanzar una tormenta inesperada en medio de su entrenamiento._

_-Quieren aspirar tu aroma, acariciar tus pétalos y admirar tu belleza._

_-Aunque mi nombre te engañe, no soy una flor. -objetó, al fin- No parece que la tormenta vaya a desaparecer por lo pronto. -observó a través de las puertas abiertas- Si no hay entrenamiento, creo que iré a casa. -comentó, preparándose para correr por el bosque en medio de la tormenta._

_-Vamos a entrenar. -interrumpió la voz en su cabeza y Sakura pudo sentir una presión sobre sus muñecas, como si él la estuviera sujetando- Vamos a iniciar tu entrenamiento, amor. _

_-¿D-de qué estás hablando? -la voz le falló, no pudo evitarlo._

_-Eres una flor, Sakura. _

_El tono de Aaron atrás dejó la apreciación y contemplación profunda para tomar autoridad y fuerza, ella pudo sentir como el agarre sobre sus muñecas cobraba más fuerza._

_-Veamos qué tan bien puedes atraer esa atención sobre ti._

_Sakura sintió sus palabras como el peso de una amenaza. Aaron, un demonio de miles y cientos de años, la estaba amenazando a ella, una bruja adolescente de catorce años._

_Aquello no le hizo la __**menor **__gracia._

_._

-¿Me sirves uno a mí también? -inquirió con dulzura- Gracias.

Se volvió a un lado para buscar el dinero en su cartera, fue entonces cuando ella lo vio por sobre sus pestañas demasiado maquilladas. Fueron sólo unos cinco segundos, a penas los suficientes para que no pareciera casualidad. Spirit lucía como un hombre a fines de sus veinte, con mandíbula firme y con vello facial afeitado por completo. Bronceado, la piel caramelo de aquellos que adoraban tomar sol en verano pero perdían el tono dorado con el pasar del otoño y el invierno. Ojos marrones rasgados, labios carnosos, cabello cuidado y de un castaño medio, con reflejos rojizos y dorados. Era… atrapante. No era demasiado guapo, demasiado bello, como si se tratara de un modelo europeo. Sin embargo, tenía ese _algo_ exótico y atrayente.

Extrajo el dinero y lo colocó sobre la barra, ambos tragos fueron servidos al mismo tiempo y ella le dio un breve sorbo al suyo. No tenía un gusto por el alcohol, mucho menos por el whisky, pero tenía qué en esta ocasión.

-Lindo cabello. -murmuró el hombre en un Italiano con marcado acento español.

-Lindos zapatos. -sonrió ella, vista al frente, en las botellas detrás de la barra.

-No me lo creerías, pero son Italianos.

_Pésima línea_, escupió en su interior mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa fácil y rápida. Se apoyó contra la barra y observó al resto de la clientela del lugar, hombres con trajes de etiqueta y cabello cuidado abundaban en el. Algunos tenían la suerte de estar acompañado por una bella señorita, el resto estaba a la espera de obtener la suya. No era difícil conseguir una _scort_ en un lugar como aquél, prostitutas VIP con vestido de marca y maquillaje costoso. Debía jugar su papel, se suponía que ella era una de ellas.

-No pareces italiano. -observó con cuidado, observándolo de reojo- ¿Español? -ofreció.

-Ya somos dos, entonces. -fue su respuesta- ¿Coreana?

-China. -mintió con facilidad- Pero he vivido toda mi vida aquí. -se volvió hacia él, le dio un trago a su bebida- ¿Tú?

-Nombra un lugar, el que sea. -alzó su vaso en un brindis al aire- Seguro que estuve allí.

Como interesada, apoyó su costado sobre la barra y lo observó detrás de sus pesadas pestañas, evaluando.

-Rusia. -soltó, entonces.

-Sus noches son tan breves. -bufó- Para nada divertido, eso seguro. -negó dos veces- No he vuelto por allí, no señor.

Soltó otra risa fácil, algo más cantarina.

-¿Qué me dices de la India? -propuso con una leve nota de desafío.

-Deprimente. -dijo él- Al menos las veces que he ido yo. -agregó, pensativo- Pero podría darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Y que me dices de Italia? -dejó su trago sobre la barra- ¿Qué te parece hasta ahora?

-Tiene lindos zapatos. -dijo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa encantadora, ella aguantó rodar sus ojos con hastío- Y mujeres con lindo cabello.

-¿Verdad que sí? -inquirió, juguetona, mientras daba un paso hacia él- Este par es mi favorito. -mencionó mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia sus largos tacones, su vestido dejaba expuesto una buena parte de sus piernas- Italianos.

-Preciosos. -murmuró él, su mirada viajando de abajo hacia arriba por sobre sus piernas- Encantadores, te quedan.

Otra sonrisa fácil.

.

_Dio un traspié y sintió un tirón en su tobillo._

_-Mal, mal. -gruñó él- ¡Otra vez!_

_Sakura se enderezó sobre los largos tacones y se guardó las lágrimas de dolor en su interior, debía iniciar desde el principio. Se tambaleó hacia el final de la línea y comenzó su caminata otra vez, mentón arriba y caderas balanceándose con cada paso. _

_-El rostro, amor. -soltó entre dientes- El rostro._

_Tragó saliva y humedeció sus labios, los entreabrió tal como él le había indicado. Comenzó a batir sus pestañas y pasar una mano por su cabello para liberar su cuello expuesto._

_-Relájate un poco, tus hombros están algo tensos._

_Claro que estaba tensa, estaba en ropa interior y tacones de quince centímetros, maldita sea._

_-Tengo frio. -murmuró y sus palabras rebotaron en las paredes de la fábrica abandonada._

_-Aún no has terminado la línea, amor._

_._

Estaba en medio de su lectura cuando sintió la familiar presencia acercarse hacia ella. Dejó el libro a un lado y observó detrás de su hombro, más allá del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyada cómodamente.

-Hola, Evan. -saludó con cordialidad.

El Pilar asintió una sola vez, la capucha de su capa color hueso se plegó con el movimiento, pero su máscara no se movió de su lugar.

-Supongo que has venido por las últimas noticias. -otro asentimiento, el Pilar se situó a unos cinco metros a su derecha y se dedicó a observar los entrenamientos de los estudiantes del Instituto- ¿Tienes alguna noticia por tu parte?

-…todo igual. -fueron sus palabras- Sin cambios.

-Si hubieran problemas en el Zoológico, las cosas solo irían a peor. -comentó ella mientras volvía a su lectura.

Evan se había acercado a ella, eso significaba que había algo que quería decirle. Sin embargo, el reciente Pilar era un ser extraño y retraído, hablaría cuando quisiera hacerlo, sólo debía ser paciente.

Habían pasado unas cuatro horas o así desde su reunión improvista con Paz, luego de ello, le acercó un libro -en realidad, la recopilación de varios informes- acerca de los señores demonios y lo que se sabía sobre ellos. Se había concentrado en sus posibles aliados, era hora de concentrarse en el enemigo.

-¿Recuerdas… -comenzó él- tu pedido?

Se sorprendió, no había pensado que se trataría sobre aquello. Evaluó los alrededores con ojos brillantes, Luciana no era bienvenida en el Instituto luego de su última visita.

-Sí. -asintió luego de asegurarse de que estaban a solas, sin oídos ajenos- ¿Qué tienes?

-Hubo una reunión. -hizo una pausa que la puso nerviosa- Se llegó a un… consenso.

Tragó saliva, Luciana no estaba siendo una buena chica y temía que el infierno tomara carta sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué decidieron? -presionó al ver que el Pilar del cielo no continuó hablando.

Observó a Evan, ojos turquesas brillantes le devolvieron la mirada por los hoyos de su máscara.

-Sabuesos.

-¿…qué?

No supo si su pregunta fue por la sorpresa o por el no entender el significado de aquella única palabra por parte del joven Pilar.

-Sabuesos. -repitió él- Sabuesos de caza.

Se levantó del suelo, sobresaltada.

-…van a encontrarla. -afirmó Evan- Siempre nos encuentran.

**-Te dije que ya no nos sirve. **-murmuró junto a su oído- **No puedes decir que no te lo advertí aquella vez.**

Y, así como llegó, Evan se marchó.

…

Tenía un gin-tonic en una mano y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de su presa, las manos de Spirit en sus caderas le causaba hormigueos, y no de los buenos.

-¿Estarás aquí por algún tiempo? -murmuró sobre su oído, sus caderas y las suyas acercándose por unos segundos- Habrá una gran fiesta en algunos días. -volvió a recostarse junto a la barra, una sonrisa seductora en sus labios- Será algo grande, doy fe de ello.

-¿Una fiesta? -sonrió, el agarre sobre su cuerpo tomando fuerza- Ash… -gruñó- No lo sé, preciosa… Estoy de negocios.

-Siempre hay tiempo para la diversión. -acotó, sugerente, mientras le daba un trago a la bebida que le había invitado- ¿Qué clase de negocios no da tiempo para divertirse?

Su objetivo iba sin guardaespaldas, tal como habían previsto. No había logrado sacarle mucho, pero él tampoco parecía sospechoso acerca de su acercamiento, lo cual era muy bueno.

-¿Cuándo será está fiesta? -preguntó en su lugar.

-En dos días. -lo animó- Un lugar privado. -enarcó sus cejas, sugerente- Mucha diversión, lo prometo.

Él chasqueó la lengua, lucía genuinamente molesto y ella supuso el porqué.

-Para entonces estaré en un avión, lejos de aquí. -le explicó con prisas.

_Bingo,_ pensó la bruja. Pía tendría que estar reuniéndose con él antes de ello, necesitarían más ojos en Alemania e Italia, una alianza estaba sucediendo allí mismo.

-Eso es malo. -comentó, sus uñas rastrillando su cuero cabelludo- Pensé que podría tenerte por más tiempo. -bromeó.

-Estoy seguro que podrás encontrar algún caballero que te haga compañía. -dijo él, sus manos ascendiendo por el escote trasero de su vestido, sus dedos clavándose sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda- Puedo acompañarte esta noche, sin embargo. -sugirió.

-Yo soy la que hace de acompañante, pequeño turista. -le recordó mientras lo empujaba levemente por el pecho.

Riendo, él alejó sus manos de su cuerpo y le enseñó las palmas desnudas, rendido. Si no supiera que aquellas manos estaban bañadas en sangre, veneno y maldad pura, le hubiera parecido encantador. Pero no, ella conocía muy bien manos como aquellas.

-¿Te gusta la música? -inquirió ella.

-Como a todo el mundo. -asintió, sospechoso.

-¿Quieres que baile para ti? -batió sus pestañas.

El negó, divertido.

Sabía que aún podía sacarle algo más, lo sabía. Cuando él le enseñó la llave de su cuarto de hotel la sonrisa de ella fue genuina, lo tenía. Ella lo tenía.

-Tengo bocinas en el hotel. -volvió a acercarse hacia ella. Manos sobre su cintura, respiración sobre su mejilla y labios cerca de los suyos- ¿Quieres hacerme compañía allí, hermosa?

**Lo tenía**.

.

_El tocadiscos estaba allí cuando llegó aquella mañana._

_-¿Y esto?_

_Dejó su mochila sobre un pilón de cajas polvorientas y se acercó al artefacto, había visto uno en lo de Eriol, no necesitaba energía para funcionar._

_-Quiero que bailes para mí, amor. -murmuró él- Baila, baila para mí._

_._

Entrecerró los ojos, había predicho que esto sucedería desde que su señora hizo acto de presencia en la cena.

-Enfócate. -ordenó.

Eso no significaba que la situación la fuera a soportar.

Su oponente volvió a arremeter en su contra en un movimiento descuidado, no le tomó demasiado predecir la dirección de su mandoble y esquivarlo. Olvidó su espada y procedió a realizar un barrido con su pierna, su oponente trastabilló y él lo sujetó por la muñeca, la que sostenía su arma. Ejerció presión, lo escuchó gruñir.

-Enfócate. -repitió- Porque no estaré siendo benevolente esta noche. -advirtió.

Kelian mantuvo su agarre en lo alto, la espada aún aferrada sobre el agarre del castaño. Con el mango de su propia espada, golpeó duro en su estómago hasta quitarle la respiración.

-¡Mocoso! -oyó gritar al peluche.

Soltó el agarre y dejó que cayera sobre sus rodillas y él comenzó rodearlo como a una presa, su espada de vuelta en su saya.

-Allá tú si quieres ser un saco de golpes en esta sesión de entrenamiento. -soltó antes de arrojar una patada desde su espalda.

No obstante, el joven se arrojó al suelo y rodó, esquivando su ataque. Lo observó ponerse de pie, no sin dificultad, y volver a colocar su arma en posición de ataque.

-La dejaron desprotegida. -lo oyó gruñir- ¡La enviaron sola!

-Ella sabe lo que hace. -aseguró con certeza- Quieras o no, esto es lo que ella siempre hizo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, los sentimientos opacando la racionalidad. Shaoran volvía a lanzarse hacia él con movimientos torpes y defectuosos, el enfado tirando de hilos invisibles sobre su cuerpo y manipulando sus movimientos. No se molestó en desenvainar su espada, esquivó sus ataques con movimientos fluidos y calculados. El chino embestía contra él perdiendo de vista todo en lo que habían estado trabajando en esos casi dos meses.

-¡Este no era el trato! -espetó.

Él estaba caminando de espaldas, guiándolo cada vez más cerca de los árboles enraizados.

-¡Lo haríamos juntos esta vez!

Más encimados, más estrechos. El camino se estaba reduciendo, su espada estaba encontrando obstáculos para moverse con libertad.

-¿Querías estar allí para verla hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer? -inquirió con voz plana, desinteresado en apariencias, pero provocándolo en realidad.

Ya estaban allí, ahora podía ocultarse entre los árboles sin dificultad y forzarlo a una persecución, a dejar su espada a un lado.

-Ella fue entrenada para seducir. -le recordó.

-Basta. -gruñó.

-Sabes que cada parte de su cuerpo fue entrenada para ser un arma. -continuó. Se alejó, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera oír sus palabras- Ella es un arma.

-¡Eso se acabó! -gritó- ¡Él ya no está aquí! -sus ojos se movían en la dirección correcta de su paradero, pero seguía sin encontrar el árbol indicado.

-¿Creías que no tendría que volver a hacerlo? -inquirió y procedió a arrojarle una pequeña cuchilla para luego volver a moverse.

-¡Ah!

El silbido del aire siendo cortado le advirtió del proyectil, lo evitó treinta centímetros antes de que diera con su brazo izquierdo.

-Este no es un juego de niños. -espetó con algo de brusquedad, dejando escapar algo de su enojo en su diatriba- ¿Cuándo podrás verlo?

Se movió a las espaldas del castaño y volvió a arrojarle proyectiles, en esta ocasión, fueron dos. Shaoran se dio vuelta, logró vislumbrado entre dos árboles demasiados angostos para esconder su figura. Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte esquivando sus armas. Había arrojado una hacia abajo, esta rozó el costado de su muslo derecho. La segunda, más arriba, se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Agh!

-¡SHAORAN!

El guardián del sol tenía órdenes de no intervenir, sólo podía ser espectador en aquella sesión de entrenamiento. No se encontraba muy lejos del campo, se hallaba posado en una rama de un árbol a unos cinco metros del chino.

-El pasado nunca nos deja atrás, muchacho. -bufó mientras que se acercaba a él- Somos lo que somos, no podemos cambiarlo.

-T-te equivo-cas. -objetó, aún se mantenía en pie- Ella ya no es a-sí. -gruñó- Ya no.

-No la demonices. -reprendió con firmeza- No tomes por malvadas las enseñanzas que incorporó.

-¡É-él la destruyó! -siseó entre dientes- Es por eso que ahora la utilizan de… esta forma. -lo observó con odio puro.

Kelian lo observó con ojos analíticos, con ojos fríos y sabios. No le doblaba la edad a ninguno de los dos, pero había tenido más de este mundo que aquél joven mago chino.

-Debes verla como lo que es ahora. -recomendó- Esos ojos… -señaló su rostro- Esos ojos son prejuiciosos, discriminan. -hizo una pausa- Tienes que hacer las paces contigo mismo y aceptar que Sakura es Sakura, no es la _Sakura de Aaron_. Ella no es la nada de nadie, ella es una sobreviviente. -casi escupió- Tomó las herramientas que tuvo a disposición y las utilizó para seguir adelante, ella no se avergüenza de ninguna de ellas. Tú sí, tú sí te avergüenzas de lo que ella es ahora. -recriminó.

-¡Yo no-

-Ella es lo que es ahora y está viva gracias a ello.

Dio un paso adelante, su índice señalando su pecho con acusación, sus ojos caramelos entrecerrados.

-Tienes que aceptarlo o hacerte a un lado. -aconsejó- Ella ve la acusación en tus ojos, en tu accionar, y sólo haces que se sienta peor.

-…estás equivocado. -soltó por lo bajo- No es así.

-¿Ah, sí? -tiró de la daga de su hombro- Demuéstralo, entonces.

El mago se dio media vuelta, recogió las otras dos dagas en su camino y se alejó del lugar, dejando atrás a un joven confundido y un guardián con ciertas dudas.

…

¿Qué si bailó? Por supuesto que bailó, pero no se detuvo allí. Por eso había sugerido el baile, ¿no es verdad? Porque quería llegar hasta el final, porque sabía que había más allí, que ella podría sacarle mucho más.

-Hueles a fresas…

Y allí estaba, Spirit no estaba siendo nada amable con su cuerpo. Sus embestidas eran rudas, salvajes, su carne estaría al rojo vivo por la fricción desmedida.

-¡Agh!

Él le había advertido que era demasiado rudo en la cama, pidió disculpas de antemano y prometió un jugoso resarcimiento por futuros inconvenientes.

-¡Ay! -chilló al sentir uñas demasiado afiladas detrás de sus muslos.

-Tran-quila. -murmuró junto a su oído- Ya… ya casi.

Por su parte, ella arañó con más ahínco los hombros del señor demonio mientras éste volvía a entretenerse con la piel sudorosa de su cuello. Podía sentir sus dientes afilados arañar la carne y sabía que se moría por hincarle el diente, pero no. Ella no estaba siendo la cena esa noche sino un espectáculo. Ella cerró los ojos, fácilmente podría imaginar un rostro distinto, una piel más bronceada, una voz más profunda y ojos azules como el mar.

-¡Aahg!

Unas embestidas más benévolas contra el vértice de sus piernas y lo sintió derrumbarse contra su cuerpo, sus piernas fueron liberadas de su agarre mortal y la respiración sobre su cuello se volvió más húmeda y más rápida, menos errática que antes. Deshizo el agarre de sus tobillos y ella también se derrumbó contra las sábanas revueltas, sus manos se encargaron de apartar los mechones rosados de su frente sudorosa.

-Eso fue… -tragó saliva- Fue definitivamente algo. -espetó con un deje soñador y algo divertido. Soltó una pequeña risa cantarina para cerrar el trato.

Él rió también, ella aguantó las ganas de vaciar el contenido de su estómago allí mismo. No era el mismo rostro, pero definitivamente aquella era una risa demasiado familiar para sus oídos. La risa satisfactoria, la risa del _rey del mundo_, el ego mismo riéndose de ella. _¿Orgulloso de un polvo con una prostituta?,_ quisoburlarse de él. _Me das asco._

Él se incorporó y lo observó colocarse su bóxer nuevamente mientras se acercaba al ventanal y encendía un cigarrillo, ella hizo lo mismo y buscó su ropa interior. Le daba puntos por no habérsela arrancado a pedazos, aunque del vestido ciertamente no podía decir lo mismo. La falda se había arruinado, ya no podría cubrir su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo con aquella prenda.

-¿Quieres uno? -ofreció él.

-No, gracias. -declinó mientras se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo para apreciar las marcas de su cuerpo.

Su cuello era un bonito arco iris -rosa, rojo y violeta-, sus labios se hallaban hinchados y ardían. Sus senos se hallaban casi como su cuello, pero con algunos arañazos, al igual que sus muslos. Su sexo ardía, pinchazos de dolor venían a ella mientras caminaba.

-¿Puedo tomar esto? -preguntó mientras recogía la camisa negra del suelo y cubría su cuerpo con ella. Se dio la vuelta, aún frente al espejo, y observó que cubría su desnudez a la perfección. Recogió su vestido rasgado y lo guardó dentro de su bolso, nada tendría que quedar atrás.

-Quédatela. -asintió luego de una calada- ¿Estás bien?

-Nada me sorprende ya en esta vida. -le guiñó un ojo- Veo toda clase de cosas en mi oficio, nada que no pueda manejar. -le aseguró mientras abotonaba la camisa y arremangaba las mangas.

-Si es así, tal vez pase por ti cada vez que venga a Italia. -sonrió- Eres dura, pequeña.

Sakura tomó su bolso y sacó un bolígrafo y una servilleta y comenzó a garabatear algo allí.

-Valgo cada centavo. -le recordó ella- Dile a tus amigos que me llamen si quieren algo de compañía.

Guardó el bolígrafo y le tendió la servilleta.

'_555-248-970_

_Hana'_

Además de ello, adjuntó sus honorarios. Lo vio leer el papel y quiso borrarle la sonrisa de idiota que puso antes de que se volviera por su billetera.

-Y algo extra. -comentó mientras agregaba unos cuantos billetes de más- Compra un lindo vestido, te sacaré a pasear la próxima vez. -y le guiñó un ojo.

-Tú llama, guapo.

Recogió sus zapatos y se encaminó a la salida, él la acompañó y le abrió la puerta.

_No sabes con quién te has metido, no lo sabes._

Tomó el primer taxi que aparcó en la acera y le indicó una dirección a unas dos manzanas de su residencia actual, no podía permitirse ser descubierta.

.

_No había podido contener las lágrimas, estaba rabiosa y se sentía asqueada. Tomó su ropa y volvió a colocársela con movimiento rudos y veloces, no aguantaba un segundo más aquella exposición._

_-Espera un segundo, no hemos acabado. _

_Hizo oídos sordos y cambió los tacones por sus tenis llenos de tierra y polvo._

_-¡Dije que esperes!_

_Su agarre fue firme sobre su brazo, la hizo darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo. Ojos cafés y cabellos color de la arena fueron los que vio, Aaron había tomado un cuerpo en aquella ocasión._

_-¡Estoy harta de esto! -le espetó de frente- ¡No soy una-una- _

_Comenzó a hiperventilar, la situación la estaba sobrepasando y el señor demonio pasaba de ella cómodamente._

_-¿Una qué? -la alentó a continuar- ¿Una qué, Sakura?_

_Sintió sus manos sobre sus mejillas, el agarre firme para que no se alejara y pudiera desviar su mirada._

_-Quieres que me acueste con esos sujetos. -soltó en un hilo de voz- Tú quieres… que yo-que yo-_

_-Amor. -la llamó, sorprendido- Mi Sakura, ¿qué dices? -liberó su brazo y la tomó por ambas mejillas, la acercó hacia su cuerpo- ¿Cómo piensas eso?_

_Lo observó con incredulidad, ojos cristalinos y labios entreabiertos, la garganta hecha un nudo. ¿La estaba tomando por tonta? ¿Era otro de sus juegos?_

_-¡Aaron! -chilló, harta de sus juegos- ¡No me tomes de idiota! -exigió- ¡El baile, la ropa, el coqueteo y-_

_-¿Y por eso crees que voy a entregarte? -gruñó._

_El agarre sobre sus mejillas se deslizó hacia su hombro derecho y hacia su cuello, él la empujó hacia atrás, arrinconándola contra una de las paredes. Ojos negros, ojos aterradores a un palmo de distancia fue todo lo que pudo ver Sakura por unos segundos._

_-¡ERES MÍA, SAKURA! _-_le recordó- ¡ERES MÍA Y SÓLO MÍA, MALDICIÓN!_

_Quiso reclamar, quiso objetar, pero el agarre sobre su cuello presionaba lo suficiente como para impedirle hablar. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse, esta vez por una razón distinta. Su pulso se disparó, temió por su seguridad en aquél momento._

_._

Aaron le había entregado un perfume especial, uno que contenía un cóctel de drogas poderoso que causaban ilusiones confusas y que actuaba como somnífero cuando consumías cierta cantidad. Ella aplicaba aquello sobre su cuello, su mandíbula y sobre su escote y sus senos. Llegado cierto momento, su presa quedaría inhabilitada y ella no correría riegos.

-Te ves como una cosa salvaje. -comentó desde su lugar junto a la ventana.

-Lo soy. -le recordó ella- Por eso me buscaste, por eso me mantienes a tu lado.

El rubio le había asegurado que su perfume especial sólo funcionaría en seres con olfato ordinario, pues las plantas con las cuales se realizó poseían un aroma particular y fácilmente identificable como narcótico. Si usara aquello con una bestia, por ejemplo, sería asesinada sin aviso.

-Debes tener algo bueno para llegar a estas horas. -observó Gia mientras observaba el reloj junto a la ventana, eran las cuatro de la mañana en Italia.

-Así es. -asintió.

A penas y había cruzado el umbral de su habitación de hotel, el espíritu ni siquiera le dio tiempo para higienizarse y cambiarse a sus propias ropas.

O para revolcarse en su propia miseria.

-Pía estará aquí mañana. -dejó el bolso sobre el sofá viejo y polvoriento- A la una de la tarde, en un restaurante perteneciente a Lager.

-Me preguntaba si estaría al tanto de la visita de sus viejos amigos en su sector. -rió por lo bajo- ¿Algo más?

-Spirit se irá de aquí luego de reunirse con Pía, pero no vuelve a Sudamérica.

Aquello borró la sonrisa del espíritu.

-¿Qué? -inquirió, sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste. -gruñó la bruja- De aquí se va a Egipto. ¿Te imaginas a qué? -inquirió con ironía.

-Ana. -soltó entre dientes.

-El Zoológico los puso en jaque, Pía no se lo tomó con buen humor, al parecer. -bufó- Esto no se ve bien, Gia. -espetó- Esto no se ve nada bien.

La bruja se deshizo de las correas de sus tacones y se apresuró hacia el baño de su habitación, no tenía más nada que informar.

…

Estaba bebiendo agua de su botella cuando divisó una figura familiar a unos buenos metros del campo de entrenamiento en el que él se encontraba, utilizó la toalla sobre sus hombros para limpiar el sudor de su frente y dio dos pasos tentativos hacia aquella dirección. ¿_Pero qué hace ella aquí?_, se preguntó.

-Recojan. -escuchó la orden de del tutor de la clase- Esto es todo por hoy.

Tiró de un jalón la toalla, esta cayó al suelo.

-Oye, tío. -se quejó el gallego- ¡No vamos a recoger tu desorden!

-¡Maldita sea! -jadeó de repente, la botella acompañó la toalla en el suelo.

-¡Amads! -volvió a quejarse Nico.

Pero él se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de detener una pelea de gatas como para preocuparse por el gallego y el orden.

-¡Te voy a cagar bien a trompadas, polaca del orto! -siseó con veneno.

Valentina se lanzó hacia la figura erguida de Irina con furia e intenciones asesinas, gracias al cielo llegó para detenerla a último segundo. La sujetó desde atrás, rodeó su figura con ambos brazos y tiró de ella hacía atrás. Su compañera luchó contra ello, su pequeño cuerpo se removió con ahínco en su agarre. Sus uñas no tuvieron piedad sobre sus brazos desnudos, Valentina arañó su piel hasta hacerla sangrar mientras seguía soltando improperios contra la élite de Luna.

-¡Vení y decímelo en la cara, hija de puta! -desafió- ¡Vení! ¡Vení que te bajo los dientes!

-¿Tú? -inquirió la colorada- Pero si tú no sirves ni para abono, mocosa. -espetó con voz plana- Sigue luchando contra el sistema, Valentina. -asintió, apremiante- Entonces terminarás pudriéndote aquí.

-¡Como abono para las plantas te voy a dejar yo a vos, pelotuda! -amenazó- ¡Soltame que la mato! -gruñó hacia el árabe- ¡La mato!

-¡Maldita sea, Valentina! -escupió él- ¡Cálmate, maldición!

Pero no, la pequeña Estrella no bajó el nivel de lucha contra su agarre, estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Irina y continuar con su riña. La cortada sangrante en su labio daba fe de que la estudiante de Luna había sido la única en poder asestar un golpe en aquél encuentro, estaba seguro de que Valentina no iba calmarse hasta obtener su contragolpe.

-¿Pero qué cojones? -exclamó Nico, llegando hasta ellos- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -exigió saber.

-Nada nuevo. -fue la respuesta de la mujer con temple- Sigue siendo la misma salvaje de siempre.

-No estás ayudando, Irina. -gruñó Amads, irritado.

-¡Salvaje va a ser la paliza que te voy a dar yo a vos, polaca! -amenazó nuevamente- ¡Te dije que me sueltes, Amads!

-Yo te suelto y tú de aquí sales en una bolsa para cadáveres, Valentina. -le gruñó junto al oído, cansado- Quédate tranquila y dejemos la riña aquí.

-Yo de acá no me voy hasta arrancarle hasta el último pelo. -informó, rabiosa.

-¡A ver, a ver! -intervino el español- A Valentina la sueltas, ¿me oyes? -le advirtió al caballero- Que aquí no la tratamos como a un animal, tío.

-¡Soltame! -volvió a exigir ella.

-Pero si ella es una animal. -acotó Irina, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada tirando de sus labios.

-Ya estamos con las papas al horno aquí, Irina. -le hizo ver el Luna- Vamos, que aquí somos todos compañeros, tía. -le recordó- Un poco de ayuda, ¿no?

Una risa seca fue todo lo que obtuvo Nico de parte de la polaca.

-¿No te he dicho que la soltases? -le inquirió a él- ¿A qué esperas?

Este tipo estaba loco si esperaba que soltara a Valentina allí, con Irina con aquella sonrisa y los ojos sobre su compañera. ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba hecha una fiera? ¡Valentina se metería en serios problemas si Irina se lo proponía!

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó- Hazme un favor y sigue con tu camino, gallego. -pidió- ¡Y a ti te llevo a un lugar seguro! -le hizo saber a su compañera en voz baja- ¡Y deja de arañarme! -chilló, harto.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, POLACA SUCIA!

Amads se llevó a la argentina de allí, la lanzó sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de harina y partió rumbo en dirección contraria a Irina.

…

**Bueno, bueno… Aquí se viene lo bueno. **

**¿Comentarios? ¡Los leo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con amor, siempre con amor 3**


	7. No puedes detenerme

**Capítulo siete:** _No puedes detenerme_

"_Socorrer al caído es acción digna de reyes"_

**-Ovidio**

.

Hoy era el día.

Ajustó las correas en sus muslos y revisó que no pudieran notarse las armas debajo de la falda de su vestido. Se aseguró de que la peluca azabache estaba bien sujeta y, por último, colocó su arma dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Estaba lista.

-¿Tengo luz verde? -inquirió.

Se encontraba dentro de un automóvil, a cuatro calles del punto de encuentro de Pía y Spirit. El reloj de su muñeca indicaban que eran las doce con cincuenta y ocho, dos minutos para la hora acordada.

Gia abrió sus amarronados ojos y la observó.

-Paciencia. -gruñó entre dientes- Estás comenzando a molestarme. -confesó.

La bruja bufó por lo bajo, la impaciencia y la adrenalina en sus venas estaban haciendo estragos en ella el día de hoy.

-Bien, bien. -murmuró por la bajo y el espíritu volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en su hechizo.

Lager era el señor demonio que poseía la jurisdicción de toda Italia, Pía había llegado desde Alemania, su sector, para reunirse con Spirit, del sur de América; una pequeña cumbre entre los tres señores. Nadie se había levantado en contra de Pía cuando ésta tomó el mando y ocupó el lugar de Aaron -el cual éste le cedió, a saber-, la señora demonio era la más cercana al rubio de todos los diecisiete señores. No obstante, nunca habían dejado sus sectores para reunirse en persona con la dama, sólo acatando órdenes acerca de mantener los subversivos con mano dura y aumentar la supervisión. Las sospechas de una alianza más fuerte sólo incrementaron ante la información que logró obtener la castaña. Y es que Spirit, luego de su reunión en Palermo, tomaría un vuelo hacia el territorio de Ana, la señora que poseía parte de África y Arabia Saudita.

Sakura no podía unir puntos, no hallaba respuesta del porqué exactamente Spirit, Lager y Ana eran los elegidos. Ana tenía mestizos en sus tierras, Spirit tenía a los osos y Lager un puñado de brujos y cambia formas. ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Podía entender lo de Spirit, osos podrían ser eficientes para calmar la situación de Europa y la alianza tenía sentido en ese entonces. Entonces, ¿por qué Ana? ¿Por qué Lager?

-Ella está aquí. -dijo entonces.

Una sonrisa espeluznante se abrió paso en los labios azules de Gia, la bruja soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hn. -agregó unos segundos más tarde- No somos los únicos al tanto de esta reunión secreta.

Desde el asiento trasero, Sakura se abrió paso hacia el asiento de copiloto y observó las calles en busca de más espías.

-Él no pierde tiempo, ¿verdad? -llevó un pulgar entre sus dientes, más inquieta ahora- No se le escapa nada.

-No a mi viejo amigo. -rió, divertida- Paz tiene ojos en todas partes.

El tatuaje en el cuello y el pendiente de oro resaltaban como un elefante en una habitación a los ojos de Sakura, Oro estaba en Palermo y eso significaba que Paz y el Instituto estaban al tanto de la reunión de Pía.

-¿Vamos a irnos? -inquirió ella, algo reticente a la idea.

Observó al espíritu darle vueltas a la pregunta, analizando la nueva situación.

-No. -decidió al final- Veamos qué sucede. -sonrió- Hasta podría ser divertido.

Gia no le dio tiempo a decir nada, quitó las trabas de seguridad del auto.

-Ve. -ordenó- Ve y brilla, Sakura Kinomoto.

No esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces.

…

Las puertas del edificio Central estaban cerradas el día de hoy.

_-Aquí._

Ella, junto con un pequeño grupo selecto, se encontraba dentro del mismo.

-Tenemos confirmación del objetivo. -indicó Amanda, pese a que todos habían escuchado fuerte y claro.

Oro había seguido a la cabecilla de los señores demonios desde Alemania hasta Italia, una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo y los alumnos de Paz estaban en el lugar del encuentro. Estaban recibiendo audio en vivo y en directo.

-¿Tenemos imagen, Amanda? -inquirió el hombre mayor.

-En un segundo, señor.

Había esperado hombres musculosos y que fueran tan altos como edificio cuando escuchó acerca del edificio Aurum, donde los Oro residían. Sin embargo, Amanda era todo lo opuesto.

-Imagen por la pantalla principal. -informó, eficiente, mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Sí lucía mayor que cualquiera del edificio Plata, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar de los veintidós. Ojos oscuros, del color de la noche, y cabello rubio platinado, como la mantequilla. Unos lentes rectangulares sobre el puente de su nariz y la eficiencia de una máquina. No llevaba el uniforme habitual de todos los alumnos, tampoco una chaqueta dorada. No, nada de ello. Lo único dorado en su cuerpo era el collar que colgaba de su cuello, sin dije. Las mangas de su camiseta oscura estaban subidas hasta sus codos y Tomoyo podía apreciar el tatuaje de luna creciente en el interior de su brazo.

-En efecto, allí está ella. -mencionó Paz- La señora Pía, mano derecha de Aaron.

En la pantalla gigante podía apreciarse el interior de un elegante restaurante, mesas redondas y cubiertos de plata, vajilla de porcelana blanca y copas de champagne. Por la entrada ingresó una mujer alta y elegante, su largo cabello verde musgo recogido en una coleta alta. Un traje color borgoña de alta costura, joyería de oro colgando de sus muñecas y adornando sus largos dedos, uñas arregladas y maquillaje acorde. Elegancia y poder era lo que exudaba Pía. Un empleado la recibió y la escoltó hacia unas puertas en el fondo del lugar, la figura de ella salió de la pantalla.

-Las cámaras del despacho han sido desconectadas, perdimos imagen.

Chasqueó la lengua ante aquella noticia, sus ojos y oídos allí ahora dependían de Oro.

-¿Tenemos imagen de la azotea?

Ella observó al director, curiosa.

-Azotea del restaurante en pantalla principal dividida. -se apresuró a arreglar la mujer- Única cámara.

Cuatro hombres en trajes oscuros se hallaban en el techo, Tomoyo reconoció los anillos con la gema de sangre que ofrecía una forma falsa para los demonios.

-Cuatro en la azotea. -informó Amanda por el micrófono de su auricular.

_-Dos en la puerta. _-informó el segundo de Oro.

_-Tengo dos en la esquina. _-informó una tercera voz- _Un Siervo._

Amanda observó al hombre mayor ante aquello último.

-Siete esbirros y un Siervo. -murmuró ella.

-Sigue siendo poca seguridad. -afirmó él- Épsilon puede trabajar con tranquilidad, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

La escuadra Épsilon contaba con dos Lunas y dos Estrellas de Oro, dos de ellos se hallaban en una cafetería frente al restaurante de Lager. El tercero se hallaba a un lado del restaurante, en otro establecimiento de comida gourmet. El cuarto y último estaba a punto de ingresar al restaurante haciéndose pasar por un ejecutivo.

Tomoyo comenzó a caminar de ida y de vuelta, nerviosa. Muchas cosas podían salir mal el día de hoy, ya sea que los descubrieran o no, el mero hecho de una alianza entre los dos señores demonios ya significaba malas noticias.

_-Lado oeste, tenemos movimiento. _

-Cámara externa, lado oeste, en pantalla lateral.

Tomoyo volvió a acercarse junto a Johnson y observó las pantallas, un auto estaba siendo estacionado frente al restaurante. Un hombre con cabello café y traje gris oscuro descendió del mismo, le tendió sus llaves al empleado que se apresuró a recibirlo e ingresó al recinto.

-Ese es… -comenzó a decir ella- Es Lager. -observó a Paz- ¿Qué significa eso?

Pero Paz no respondió, todos observaron la pantalla principal y vieron cómo Lager ingresaba a la misma habitación en la que Spirit y Pía fueron guiados minutos antes. El señor de Italia estaba adhiriéndose a la reunión.

-No hay clanes exiliados en Italia. -insistió ella- ¿Qué hace Lager allí?

-Pía y Spirit no pueden moverse con total libertad dentro de las tierras de Lager, no importa si Pía es la cabeza ahora. -explicó Johnson- Ambos debieron obtener la autorización de él para llegar a Italia.

-Puede ser un espectador. -propuso Ailén- O puede tener un presente para con Pía.

-Si sale de allí dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, sólo fue política. -afirmó, seguro de sus palabras- De lo contrario… -observó a Paz- Épsilon estará detrás de tres señores demonio, no dos.

-Tres cabezas… Una alianza. -fueron las palabras de Evan, quien se encontraba más alejado que todos, recostado contra una de las columnas del edificio- ¿Y su enemigo? -negó dos veces- …nosotros.

Tomoyo no tuvo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas.

…

Era como montar en bicicleta.

-¿Reservación a nombre de quién, señorita? -inquirió la recepcionista.

-Hien, Fuka Hien. -respondió Sakura.

Una vez había escuchado que todas las mujeres eran actrices, pero que sólo algunas eran lo suficientemente listas para que les pagasen por ello.

-Acompáñeme, por favor, voy llevarla a su mesa.

Sus sandalias bajas hicieron un _clap-clap-clap _sobre el suelo pulido, caminó entre las mesas redondas con manteles blancos y se detuvo junto a la recepcionista.

-Un camarero vendrá a tomar su orden en un segundo. -informó antes de marcharse.

Nunca había sido buena para engañar a nadie, pero mírenla ahora. ¿Dónde estaba su Óscar? ¿Su Goya? ¿Su Martín Fierro de oro? Había ocultado su presencia mágica a la perfección, no debería llamar la atención de nadie de seguridad. Podía sentir los ojos del alumno de Paz en su dirección, ella tenía una buena mesa, a unos veinte metros de la puerta de despacho en la que estarían reunidos el trío de demonios. Gia y su gente habían movido sus hilos y le obtuvieron la mejor mesa del lugar. El mesero llegó, ordenó pasta y algo de vino.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de su oído y comenzó con su actuación.

Extendió su sentido de la audición, el salón aún entraba en su nuevo y mejorado rango de audición.

_-Europa debe ser puesta bajo orden. _-fueron las palabras de la mujer- _No puedo permitir_ _que Paz y la mocosa Puen Tum avancen y nos quiten el apoyo que nuestro señor Aaron logró con tanto esfuerzo._

_-Klaus aceptó el trato. _-informó Spirit- _Cerraron las puertas, pero aún tenemos a los exiliados aquí. _-se rió- _Bien pensado, Pía._

_-Con doce osos no hacemos mucho. _-comentó, por su parte, Lager- _Es un inicio, pero no es la meta, espero._

Al parecer, Lager no apoyaba ciegamente el movimiento de Pía, el señor de Italia esperaba resultados. Parecía ser una persona más inteligente que Spirit, quien parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. Claro, era Lager, y no Spirit, quien padecía las rebeliones en Europa.

-_¡Claro que es un inicio! _-se apresuró a afirmar el señor del sur-_ ¡Pero los osos de Klaus nos darán el tiempo que necesitamos!_

_-Algo de el. _-corrigió ella- _Obtendremos más tiempo, hermanos. La unión hace la fuerza._

Oyó el tintineo de los vasos, el choque del hielo contra el vidrio.

Su mesero apareció a un lado suyo con una copa y una botella de vino, sirvió la misma y dejó la botella. Se alejó y Sakura le dio un trago leve.

_-Debemos hacernos con el resto de las cinco puntas. _-informó la dama- _Las serpientes de las amazonas, los gatos de las montañas, los perros de las praderas y las aves del Aviario._

Entrecerró los ojos, las Cinco Puntas eran leales a Aaron, no a Pía. Klaus había sido la última adquisición, había aceptado servir a Aaron un año atrás, y sólo lo había hecho por temor a las represalias. Imaginaba que la propuesta de Pía había incluido un tratado de paz y una gran porción de tierras en algún lugar maravilloso, el oso de las nieves tenía mínimas aspiraciones. Eso no funcionaría con Felis, tampoco con Hancock.

_-Aaron siempre cuidó a sus ejércitos, los tuvo bien resguardados. _-observó el señor de la casa- _No tenemos sus ubicaciones._

_-Klaus no estaba siendo muy silencioso en la Cordillera. _-confirmó Spirit- _Esa fue la única razón de que lo haya encontrado._

Silencio.

Sakura sonrió detrás de su copa.

_-Tendremos que dar con ellos. _-insistió ella- _Por las buenas o por las malas._

Aquello último no le agradó demasiado.

-Su platillo, señorita.

-Gracias.

…

En la pantalla podían ver a Moira, la Luna de Oro que tenía la misión central.

_-Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades con este proyecto. _-mencionó mientras sostenía un teléfono celular junto a su oído- _Hay mucha competencia, creo que no soy la única que trata de obtener este ascenso._

-¿Tenemos compañía? -se extrañó Tomoyo, observando de una pantalla a otra.

_-Ya sabes, la chica del puesto junto a la oficina del jefe. _-siguió hablando en clave- _No sé su nombre, ¿sabes a cuál me refiero?_

Todos intentaron ubicar la persona de la cual estaba hablando, habían dos mesas cercanas al despacho en donde la reunión se estaba llevando a cabo. Ambas mesas ocupadas por dos mujeres distintas.

-Hay dos objetivos posibles, Moira. -indicó Amanda.

Tomoyo observó cómo Moira agitaba su copa y hablaba despreocupada mente por el teléfono sin llamar la atención.

_-Sí, esa. _-asintió con énfasis- _Con el cabello igual al de la protagonista de la película 'Puentes de Madison'._

-La chica con el cabello azabache, a la derecha. -Amanda hizo zoom en la imagen en la pantalla.

-¿Tenemos información de ella, Amanda? -inquirió Paz y la joven de Oro comenzó a teclear otra vez.

-Según el registro su nombre es Fuka Hien, reservó la mesa ayer por la noche. -informó- Sin acompañante.

El ex Luna se acercó a las pantallas y observó con cuidado.

-¿Tenemos otro ángulo, Amanda?

-Cambiando ángulo. -la imagen de la pantalla cambió, ahora la estaban viendo de perfil.

-Haz zoom a su asiento, por favor. -solicitó.

-Zoom.

La imagen se agrandó y procedieron a observar a la altura de la mesa y hacia el suelo. El mantel de la mesa escondía las piernas de la mujer, Johnson chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de la pantalla.

-Muéstranos su entrada, por favor. -solicitó la Estrella- A cámara lenta.

Ailén parecía estar siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento de Johnson, porque el joven volvió a acercarse con interés.

-Ya. -indicó Amanda- Entrada en cámara lenta. -acomodó sus lentes- ¿Quieres zoom?

-En su falda, por favor. -afirmó la morena.

-Zoom a la parte delantera inferior.

-¿Qué estamos buscando? -inquirió ella, perdida.

-Armas. -respondió Evan.

_Claro_, pensó Tomoyo.

-¡Allí! -señaló Johnson y la imagen se congeló. El hombre de coleta baja colocó su índice acusador directamente sobre la pantalla, donde podía verse una correa de cuero sujeta a la piel de la mujer.

Amanda enfatizó el zoom, en efecto, allí estaba la correa alrededor de su muslo. Paz masajeó sus sienes, Evan se acercó al grupo y Amanda procedió a activar el micrófono del auricular.

-Atención, Épsilon, tenemos un fisgón en la escena. -informó- Repito, alguien más se infiltró en el restaurante.

-_¿Cómo procedemos? _-inquirió el Estrella del café del frente.

-_¿Moira necesita apoyo? -_inquirió el Luna del restaurante de junto.

Amanda observó al director a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Puede ser… una de ellos. -señaló Evan- Una trampa.

Tomoyo sujetó su cabeza, se mordió los labios y observó a Paz. Evan estaba en lo cierto, podían estar en una trampa. La información pudo ser filtrada adrede, podrían estar en la boca del lobo, guiados directo al matadero.

-¿Señor? -insistió Amanda- Esperamos sus órdenes, director.

-¡Hay que sacarla de allí! -sugirió ella- Evan está en lo cierto, Pía pudo tendernos una trampa.

-No saben que estamos allí. -aseguró Ailén- Nunca nadie sabe, no te alteres. -entrecerró los ojos- Hay que darle apoyo a Moira, eso es todo. -dijo con dirección al hombre de barba de candado- Boris. Boris es una buena opción, señor.

-No. -negó Johnson- Aguarda un segundo.

-¿Qué piensas, Johnson? -habló al fin.

Tomoyo no perdió de vista lo demasiado erguida que se puso la morena, entonces. La tensión entre la mano derecha de Paz y el mejor Plata del campo era latente en el día a día, se preguntó por qué.

-No es una de ellos, señor. -aseguró.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? -quiso saber Ailén.

En vez de observar a su compañera, los ojos fríos del soldado se posaron sobre la pantalla principal divida.

-Pon la imagen en vivo, por favor, Amanda. -solicitó.

-Estamos en vivo.

La pantalla dejó de estar dividida, la mujer estaba comiendo su platillo. Johnson se acercó a la pantalla, otra vez, presionó su índice sobre el costado del cuerpo de la mujer, Tomoyo enfocó la vista y trató de ver lo que él.

-¿Por qué tiene los codos tan separados de su cuerpo? -inquirió hacia la morena.

Pero fue Amanda la que respondió.

-Un arma de fuego. -masculló.

-¿Y sabemos a quién le gustan las armas de fuego en el campo? -volvió a inquirir.

Y dos más dos sumó cuatro para Tomoyo.

-No es alguien de Pía. -dijo ella- Es alguien de Aaron.

-Falsos reyes.

Se volvió para observar a Evan, su máscara y su capucha siempre en orden. Sus ojos celestes brillaron en un turquesa furioso.

-Los falsos reyes… ellos no caen.

De pronto, el Pilar el cielo no prestó más atención a las pantallas, se dedicó a observarla a ella.

-Los falsos reyes… ellos son derribados.

Pudo escuchar una risa burlona en el interior de su cabeza, apretó con fuerza sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo y trató de ignorarla.

Amanda se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, tomando a todos por desprevenidos.

-¡Tenemos un código Rojo! -se apresuró a gritar por el micrófono- ¡Código Rojo!

Ailén le arrebató el micrófono, aturdida.

-¡MOIRA SAL DE ALLÍ!

La pantalla principal volvió a dividirse, la primera de las explosiones inundó las calles de humo.

Amanda recuperó el micrófono.

-¡ZIÓN! -llamó- ¡RESPONDE, ZIÓN!

La segunda explosión rompió una de las cámaras, la señal de ésta se perdió y su sector quedó con estática.

-_¡Voy por Zión! _-avisó Boris.

-_¡Reina Roja a la vista! _-informó una voz femenina- ¡_Siervo delante!_

La tercera explosión fue atronadora, aunque más concentrada.

Tomoyo observó las pantallas, Luciana estaba en la entrada del restaurante. Moira aún estaba allí.

-_…Yo-_

_-_¡MOIRA ESCAPA! -ordenó Amanda- ¡ESCAPA CUANDO TENGAS UNA VENTA-

La última explosión dejó a oscuras la pantalla principal, la comunicación con Moira se cortó.

…

El techo voló por los aires y la gravedad se encargó de dejar caer los escombros sobre los comensales del restaurante, ella colocó los brazos sobre su cabeza y se inclinó debajo de la mesa, evitando lo peor del golpe. Un gran trozo de techo cayó sobre su refugio, escuchó la madera astillarse, incluso la sintió mientras ésta se incrustaba en sus nudillos. Aún amortiguada por sus brazos, sintió su cabeza tambalearse debido a la fuerza atronadora de los escombros contra la mesa.

-Sutil, Lu. -escupió entre dientes- Siempre tan sutil.

Escuchó los inconfundibles ruidos de una batalla, seguramente Joel y la seguridad del lugar.

Oyó pasos, tres pares de pasos.

Apartó el mantel y obtuvo una buena vista del trío de señores demonios, diversas expresiones para diversas personalidades. Pía se mantenía entera, impoluta ante la violenta entrada del Pilar. Lager se veía enfadado, listo para saltar sobre Luciana. Spirit, qué decir, la sonrisa de su rostro era enorme y jocosa, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

-Al fin te encuentro. -escupió la rubia- ¿Huyendo de mí, Pía?

-Maldita mocosa rastrera. -murmuró la mujer de cabello verde musgo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Desvío su mirada y observó a su prima.

-Fui a tu casa. -mencionó- Tu inmundo olor me trajo hasta aquí… ¿Me extrañaste, Pía?

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Porque yo sí… -sonrió- Te he extrañado un montón.

Sus ojos no sólo brillaban del color de la sangre, estaban inyectados en ésta. Su pálida piel se hallaba grisácea, ojerosa, brillaba allí donde las llamas rodeaban su cuerpo, llamas negras. Su presencia demoníaca era… abominable, indomable. Luciana -para no perder la costumbre- se hallaba fuera de control.

-¿Cuáles son tus asuntos conmigo? -quiso saber, una ceja arqueada.

-Busco a un amigo mío. -su cabeza cayó hacia la izquierda- Me dicen que tú sabes dónde se esconde.

-Hn. -dio dos pasos al frente- ¿Y qué si es así?

-¡Dime dónde está! -exigió, frenética- ¡Dime dónde está! -volvió a exclamar.

-Psicótica. -se burló- Loca. -escupió.

La piel rosácea de la señora demoníaca se tornó de un verde claro, más claro que el verde musgo de su cabello, y unos pequeños cuernos de marfil salieron de sus sienes. Sus ojos se tornaron negros, dos pozos sin fondo, y sus perfectas uñas se tornaron garras amarillentas. Una lengua viperina emergió de entre sus labios.

-Ya jugamos una vez, pequeña Lulú. -siseó- ¿En serio quieres venir contra mí?

-¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁÁÁÁÁ!

Luciana intentó embestir a Pía, pero la mujer mayor se movió rápido y, antes de que lo supieran, se encontraba detrás de Luciana. Una patada de la peliverde y su prima estaba volando hacia Lager, quien las sostuvo entre sus garras por sus hombros y le dio un cabezazo. El sonido del hueso siendo golpeado resonó por sobre todo el escándalo de alrededor. El señor de Italia la soltó, el peso muerto cayendo sobre el suelo mientras Spirit se inclinaba y sujetaba la garganta de la rubia con ahínco.

-¿Quieres llevarla contigo, Pía? -inquirió el señor del sur.

-Ni hablar. -intervino Lager- El Pilar pertenece al infierno, no queremos más problemas.

El hombre de sonrisa jocosa hizo un puchero mientras aflojaba el agarre, pero no se alejó del cuerpo del Pilar, quien aún no recobraba la conciencia del golpe en su cabeza.

-Tampoco podemos dejarla vagar libre. -advirtió la demonio.

-Cuidado. -fue Lager quien retomó la palabra- Luciana Daidouji sigue siendo un peón de nuestro señor Aaron. -el señor de Italia entrecerró los ojos- No querrás romper su juguete, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Sakura palpitaba mil latidos por minuto, todo se estaba saliendo de control demasiado rápido.

-Por supuesto que no. -aseguró ella- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Observó el intenso intercambio de miradas entre el señor y la señora demonio, Spirit aún con sus garras sobre la garganta de la rubia.

-Yona sigue muy enfadada debido a la pérdida de su clan de brujos. -mencionó, extrañamente, el señor del sur- Tal vez la pequeña Luciana necesita un cambio de aires.

La bruja tragó saliva, la señora de Rusia era conocida por su crueldad y rencor, ella no había escuchado más que viejas historias acerca de ella. Horribles historias.

Pía rompió el contacto visual, observó a su prima.

-Yona no. -dijo- No obedecerá una orden de no matar, no puede estar a cargo del Pilar.

-Me la puedo llevar al sur. -propuso, entonces- Hay unas islas al sur de Argentina, lo suficientemente frío para tenerla bajo control.

Pía parecía de acuerdo, aunque esperó por la palabra de Lager.

-Hazlo. -asintió- Yo me encargo del caballero. -gruñó de camino a la entrada destruida de su restaurante.

Fuera podía sentir al menos media docena de esbirros, además de un Siervo. No sólo la seguridad que Lager o quien sea haya colocado en los alrededores, aún debían quedar los compañeros de aquella joven Oro. Las personas que no habían logrado huir despavoridas del establecimiento se encontraban atrapadas bajo los escombros, era el caso de la joven de Paz. Sakura podía observar el enorme escombro de concreto encima de su pecho, la sangre escurriendo por sus labios. No obstante, aún así respiraba.

-No queda de otra. -bufó la peliverde- Mira lo que has hecho. -escupió mientras colocaba su taco sobre el pecho de Luciana- Pequeña Lulú.

-¿Por qué te estaba buscando, Pía? -inquirió, curioso, el señor demonio- Estaba endemoniada.

-…¿Quién sabe? -decantó por responder- La pobre ya ha perdido la cordura, sólo le sigo el juego para mi diversión.

Sakura no pudo creerle, no con aquella sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

-Vuelve al sur y llévatela. -ordenó- Iré a reunirme con Ana, me queda de paso de todas formas.

-Como digas.

Se mordió la lengua mientras observaba cómo la mujer se perdía entre las puertas traseras, seguramente un coche la estaría esperando para llevarla al aeropuerto y sacarla del país. Su oportunidad de obtener respuestas se estaría yendo con Pía, tal vez la única que supiera los planes de Aaron al dejarla como heredera.

-Solos tú y yo, pequeño Pilar… -oyó murmurar al señor demonio, quien tomó a Luciana entre sus brazos.

Alternó sus ojos entre los escombros de la parte delantera, donde Joel se estaba enfrentando a Lager, y, luego, en la parte trasera, donde Spirit se estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo.

Joel tenía las de perder, Luciana sería capturada por los señores demonios… ¿Qué debía hacer? Si Spirit la descubría, ella estaría en serios problemas.

_Demonios… ¡Luciana! _Se mordió el labio con fuerza, el saber metálico de su propia sangre inundando sus sentidos.

…

La comunicación con Moira se había cortado, las explosiones se habían desecho de varias cámaras, entre ellas la del interior del restaurante.

-_¡Código Negro! _-informó Dimitra, la tercera integrante del grupo Épsilon en Italia- _¡Lager salió del edificio! ¡Y está luchando contra Joel!_

Tomoyo observó a Paz, el director observó a Johnson y éste último tenía los ojos fijos sobre las pantallas, las cuales proyectaban las imágenes en directo de las únicas tres cámaras de exterior que sobrevivieron.

-¿Dónde está Pía? -inquirió Ailén a través del micrófono que le había arrebatado a Amanda.

_-Visibilidad cero. _-gruñó Boris- _Las llamas siguen ardiendo, hay mucho humo._

_-A-atrás. _-habló una tercera voz- _Huy-ó._

-Es Zión. -casi chilló la rubia de lentes.

-Zión, ¿dónde diablos estás? -escupió la morena en medio de un suspiro de alivio.

_-Ten-Tengo una herida en el muslo izquierdo, no puedo movilizarme con rapidez. -_informó_\- Moira, iba a ser su seguro._

-Perdimos comunicación con Moira, ¿puedes verla desde tu posición? -inquirió Amanda, arrebatándole el micrófono a la morena de Plata- Perdimos imagen, también.

_-Voy por Zión. _-gruñó Boris- _Dime dónde estás, colega._

_-_Quieto ahí, Boris. -ladró Ailén- Responde a Amanda, Zión. -pidió.

-_…no, no la veo. _-respondió, alicaído.

Amanda observó a Paz, éste ahora observaba el suelo.

-¿Cómo que Pía escapó? -preguntó el ex Luna.

_-Un auto la recogió hace unos tres minutos._

-¿Y el resto? -volvió a inquirir.

_-Spirit tomó a Luciana, aún no ha dejado el edificio. _-se oyó como tosía-_ Lager está fuera, creo. Hay mucho humo, pero escucho una pelea._

Tomoyo comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, todo estaba mal. Mal.

-El Pilar. -habló Evan- Debemos… recuperar el Pilar.

Silencio.

Tomoyo detuvo su andar, los alumnos del Instituto no querían saber nada acerca de la presencia de su problemática prima. Paz, por otra parte, era otra historia distinta.

-Cambio de planes. -informó el director del Instituto- El objetivo se ha marchado, tenemos dos heridos y un Pilar en riesgo.

Amanda se levantó de su asiento para escuchar la siguiente parte del discurso del hombre de cabello caoba.

-Equipos Alfa y Beta irán de refuerzo, se encargarán de obtener el Pilar.

-¿Qué…? -masculló la Estrella favorita de Paz.

-Épsilon, recoge a tus compañeros y vuelve a casa. -entrecerró los ojos en dirección de Ailén- Esas son las nuevas órdenes.

El descontento en los ojos de la joven eran evidentes, ni siquiera trataba de esconderlos. El hombre mayor la observaba con ojos duros, no dejaban lugar a la desobediencia.

-…sí, señor. -asintió Amanda, algo reticente pero sin dejar su eficiencia atrás- Equipo Épsilon, retirada. Repito, esto es una retirada.

_-Entendido. _-afirmó Boris

_-Comienza operativo de rescate y retirada. _-informó Dimitra.

-Zión, informa cuando Spirit deje el edificio. -ordenó la joven Oro- Boris irá por Moira.

-_Afirmativo._

-Equipos Alfa y Beta, confirmen posición. -solicitó Amanda- Nuevas órdenes han sido dadas.

Dos escuadrones extras habían sido ordenados de acercarse a los alrededores del punto de encuentro, a la espera de un cambio de órdenes o para actuar como respaldo. Si algo caracterizaba a Paz era que no dejaba a ninguno de sus chicos desprotegidos, mucho menos atrás.

…

Los ojos de Joel eran de un borgoña brillante, el mismo color que tenían sus garras y salpicaban sus brazos y su pecho.

-¿Quién sigue? -inquirió con voz plana mientras arrojaba el cuerpo decapitado del tercer esbirro. Le quedaban otros tres y un Siervo.

-Estás muy lejos de casa, títere. -gruñó el Siervo- Tú y tu ama, ambos vinieron al lugar equivocado.

-Ni tú ni nadie pueden impedir a Luciana hacer lo que quiera, ir donde quiera. -ladeó la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos.

-Estas son mis tierras. -afirmó una nueva voz- Y yo digo que no es bienvenida ella, mucho menos con un perro faldero como tú, Joel Gerard.

-Lager. -escupió el nombre del señor de Italia.

-Veo que los rumores son ciertos, has cambiado de dueña. -una risa seca salió del pecho del hombre de cabello café bien peinado- Así como no lo fue la anterior, ésta tampoco es bienvenida. -extendió su brazo y lo señaló- No te maté la última vez, ésta vez no dejaré las cosas a la suerte.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Joel se adelantó a su enemigo. Su puño debió impactar sobre el rostro de Lager, fue a parar hacia el concreto, en su lugar.

-Mocoso atrevido. -escupió a sus espaldas.

El brazo del hombre de traje gris oscuro se tornó azul oscuro, así como el resto de su cuerpo, y envió a volar a Joel hacia los restos del café al otro lado de la calle con un puñetazo limpio.

-¿No te cansas de ser tan débil, Joel? -escupió, acercándose hacia el caballero.

Joel gruñó un improperio por lo bajo antes de volver a lanzarse, esta vez su ataque dio en su objetivo. Su puño dio contra la mandíbula de Lager, pero el señor demonio a penas e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado debido al golpe. Escupió los restos de sangre hacia el rostro del monstruo de armadura color hueso antes de arremeter con un cabezazo. Joel retrocedió dos pasos, sus ojos brillando con furia, los de Lager eran dos pozos pétreos.

-¿Dónde quedó esa altanería, _perro_? -escupió con saña.

Joel abrió la boca, llamas rojo sangre salieron de entre sus labios. Su enemigo se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, retrocedió los pasos que pudo mientras Joel avanzó, sus garras listas y afiladas. La carne del señor de Italia se regeneraba mientras los golpes iban y venían entre ambos monstruos. A su alrededor, el fuego seguía consumiendo los edificios y el humo negro y espeso inundaba las calles y se levantaba hacia el cielo despejado de aquella tarde soleada en Palermo.

El joven caballero y el antiguo señor de Italia tenían un pasado en común, uno que se remontaba hacia los inicios de Alma Oscura.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -desafió a la vez que su pierna se encontraba con el costado del caballero y lo derribaba al suelo- Nina me daba mejores encuentros cada que tiraba de tus hilos. -recordó.

La disputa en cuestión había sido por Astrid, la joven cambia formas con gran talento para los robos. Sin embargo, había entrado en la propiedad equivocada unos días antes de que dieran con la pelirroja.

-Sus entradas eran acertadas, también. -comentó mientras limpiaba la comisura de su labio- Tu Pilar es joven e inexperta, demasiado explosiva.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Luciana! -bramó.

De su boca salieron tres bolas de fuego anaranjado. Dos dieron contra el asfalto, la última pasó junto a la pierna derecha de Lager y se estrelló contra un automóvil, el cual explotó al instante y envió a volar al señor demonio con su onda explosiva.

…

Desde la azotea de uno de los edificios lindantes podía observar el panorama completo, el humo negro y espeso no podía ocultar nada a sus ojos.

-Es gracioso cómo el destino cruza los destinos de éstos jóvenes. -caviló Gia- No hay de otra… Sucederá lo que deba suceder.

Dio un último vistazo y se desvaneció en un remolino de hojas verdes.

…

Siguió al señor demonio por la salida del personal, las explosiones seguían sucediéndose y la estructura de los edificios vibraban al compás. Joel y Lager estaban enfrascados en una buena lucha, Pía se había marchado así que sólo quedaban ellos. Bueno, los Oro de Paz pululaban por allí, pero ninguno confrontó a los grandes señores. No había ningún auto que esperara a Spirit, contrario a los otros dos señores. No podría recorrer las calles de Italia cargando a una joven inocente en sus brazos, llamaría demasiado la atención. Robaría un vehículo, sería la opción viable. Con tanto caos y focos de incendios, ningún policía notaría un hurto.

Llevó una mano y tomó la cuchilla escondida debajo de su falda, lo tomó por el mango y con el filo descansando sobre la palma de su mano y su muñeca para que nadie pudiera recaer en él. Siguió a su presa por dos calles, la gente abandonaba los comercios y se alejaba de la zona comercial. Ataques terroristas eran, lamentablemente, comunes en Europa. Sakura casi soltó una carcajada debido a la facilidad con la que él obtuvo un auto, una garra insertada en la cerradura y la puerta cedió con facilidad.

No alarma ruidosa, no dueño enfurecido.

Ella corrió delante del vehículo, rostro despavorido y parloteo sin cesar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme! -rogó- ¡Por favor, necesito un hospital! ¡Señor, señor! -aporreó el capó del auto con la mano desarmada- ¡Estoy herida, por favor! -lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡SE LO RUEGO, SEÑOR!

No podía arrollarla, no con la atención que estaba llamando su espectáculo de víctima.

-¡ESTOY OCUPADO! -ladró él desde la ventana del piloto- ¡No puedo ayudarte, lo siento!

Dejó el frente del auto y se aferró a la abertura de la ventana, el llanto en aumento.

-¡POR FAVOR, SE LO RUEGO!

Le enseñó su costado sangrante, herida auto infligida en su persecución. Él rabió, la gente comenzaba a acercarse a la escena. La atención para nada bien recibida.

-Sube. -terminó por escupir.

-¡OH, GRACIAS A DIOS!

Rodeó el auto por el frente y tomó el asiento del acompañante, Luciana se encontraba recostada en la parte trasera. Spirit la dejaría en el hospital más cercano, eso eran unos tres y medio kilómetros, tiempo suficiente.

Ella, como buena víctima herida, comenzó a balbucear acerca de las explosiones y los heridos, de cómo ella quedó atrapada en el medio de una de las explosiones de auto y el metal bla-bla-bla. Las rutas principales estaban abarrotadas de conductores que deseaban alejarse del epicentro y de ambulancias y la policía que hacían el camino opuesto, el señor del sur tomó calles menos comerciales, menos transitadas.

Se hallaban detenidos en una esquina mientras esperaban poder seguir el paso cuando ella hizo su movimiento.

-Estaciona aquí. -ordenó mientras, con un hábil movimiento de muñeca, tomaba su cuchilla por el mango y posicionaba la punta de ésta sobre la garganta de él- Sin movimientos raros. -especificó- No queremos sangre sobre el tapizado.

Su rostro denotaba curiosidad, así como extrañeza. Debía estarse preguntando quién sería tan estúpido, o tan desafortunado, para intentar cruzarse en el camino de un señor demonio. Bueno, ella también.

-Estaciona. -repitió mientras presionaba el arma blanca sobre la yugular- Ahora.

-Podrías perder tu brazo si sigues jugando conmigo, pequeña estúpida. -se jactó, aún conduciendo por las calles- Más que eso si no bajas el arma ahora mismo.

Ella la bajó.

Con fuerza.

Hacia abajo.

…el tapizado ya no sería presentable.

Spirit soltó el volante, sus manos fueron hacia su garganta abierta y sangrante y ella tiró del freno de mano. El parón el auto los envío a ambos hacia adelante, el auto de atrás chocó contra ellos y eso disparó en otro sacudón. La bruja colocó ambas manos contra el frente, deteniendo lo peor del golpe con ello. Tiró da la manija, abrió la puerta y, entera y sin un rasguño, se dirigió a la puerta trasera y la abrió en un segundo. Luciana no tenía puesto cinturón de seguridad, su cuerpo había rodado hacia el piso luego de las frenadas y los sacudones. Ella se inclinó y tiró de uno de sus brazos.

-¿A dó-gh-de cre-s que vhags? -balbuceó Spirit, tomando su muñeca desde el asiento delantero. La sangre derramándose sobre el suelo y sobre el costado de la rubia inconsciente. Levantó su brazo e intentó herir sus ojos, sin embargo, él estaba esperando un ataque con la guardia en alto en esta ocasión.

-¡Ahg! -soltó un alarido ante la repentina ola de calor sobre su piel allí donde él sujetaba su muñeca. El maldito intentaba quemarle la mano. Soltó el brazo de Luciana y desenfundó su arma, los tres disparos dieron sobre él. Uno en el pecho, en un pulmón, el segundo dio en su hombro izquierdo y dio en el medio de su frente el último de los disparos.

El agarre sobre su mano no fue soltado, pero el calor y la fuerza disminuyeron y ella se zafó y volvió a tomar la muñeca de su prima y tiró con fuerza suficiente para sentarla. Un segundo tirón y el cuerpo del Pilar aterrizaba sobre su pecho, la abrazó a su cuerpo y retrocedió algunos pasos del auto. El conductor del auto trasero se encontraba inconsciente sobre la bolsa de aire que explotó en su rostro ante el impacto. Spirit no estaba muerto, tampoco fuera de combate. Tenía segundos, ni siquiera minutos, para poner entre ellos tanta distancia como fiera posible.

No obstante, ella no podía crear portales. Tampoco tenía refuerzos. ¿Dónde estaba Gia? Nunca cerca cuando la necesitabas en verdad.

La puerta del conductor fue abierta, sus segundos se estaban acabando.

-¡Perra!

Apenas y pudo ver el cabello del señor demonio por sobre el auto antes de que el portal bajo sus pies las engullera a ambas.

…

Eriol y Amads ingresaron al edificio Central unas dos horas más tarde, Épsilon estaba de vuelta en casa -los primeros Oro en el Instituto en mucho tiempo- y las noticias comenzaron a esparcirse como humo por los corredores del edificio Plata.

Paz, Amanda y Johnson se hallaban en una conversación bastante intensa frente a una computadora de gran tamaño. Ailén e Irina estaban discutiendo en murmullos en otro extremo. Eran Tomoyo y Evan los más silenciosos en la gran sala en el gran edificio vacío. Ella los notó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió, preocupada.

-Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros, ¿no te parece? -ironizó el árabe.

-Oímos acerca de lo que sucedió. -respondió Eriol- Nos preocupamos, ¿hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y se encorvó un poco sobre sí misma.

-…no lo sé. -respondió luego de unos segundos.

-Dicen que alguien se llevó a Luciana. -mencionó con cuidado su caballero- ¿Es verdad?

-…aún no podemos rastrearla. -confirmó, apenada.

-¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió el inglés- Parece que han montado todo un operativo aquí. -comentó mientras observaba los alrededores- Cuatro Oro volvieron, dos de ellos con heridas. Central está restringido.

-Taurus dijo que teníamos el paso libre, órdenes del jefe. -acotó con sus ojos sobre el hombre mayor- Eso se oye como que podríamos echar una mano.

Tomoyo pasó una mano por su rostro cansino, todo su cuerpo parecía tenso y cansado.

-Recibimos información acerca de una reunión entre Pía y otro señor demonio. -informó ella- Nada muy seguro, pero Paz envió un grupo y seguimos todo desde aquí.

-Y no mencionaste nada de esto porque… -masculló Amads.

-Paz quiso todo hermético. -murmuró, cansada- No era nada seguro.

-Pero la información fue verídica. -afirmó Eriol y ella asintió.

-No fueron dos, sino tres los señores demonios. -la mano sobre su rostro serpenteó hacia su cabello alborotado y despeinado- No sólo eso, alguien más estaba allí para espiar la reunión.

-Espera, ¿qué? -chilló.

-¿Un espía?

-Alguien partidario de Aaron. -entrecerró los ojos- O eso creemos.

-Jo jo. -rió él- Pía no los tiene a todos encantados, ¿verdad?

-Eso tiene sentido. -asintió el mago, pensativo- Aaron tenía seguidores, la asunción de Pía a la cabeza no debería tener complacido a todos automáticamente.

Amads asintió, compartiendo la línea de pensamiento.

-¿Cómo llega Luciana a la foto? -inquirió el moreno- Ellas dos jamás podrían estar en el mismo continente, mucho menos el mismo lugar.

-Un segundo, ¿Pía y Luciana? -inquirió, sorprendido- ¿Qué sabes acerca de su relación? ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes, si quiera?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se fijaron sobre los de su caballero mientras éste hacía la propio, ojos cubiertos de un velo melancólico.

-Yo trabajaba para Ana, ¿recuerdas, Harry? -inquirió, la diversión olvidada- También tuve mis negocios con Luciana. Claro que aquellos negocios fueron clandestinos, paralelos a mi vida como Siervo. -hizo una pausa- No sabía lo de Luciana con Aaron, pero todos murmuraban sobre ello… Pía y Luciana tuvieron algunos encuentros luego de que ella asumiera como Pilar, la diversión estaba asegurada en cada uno de esos encuentros. -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Luciana llegó al lugar. -retomó ella- Ella y Joel armaron un alboroto, perdimos imagen y contacto con algunos de los chicos de Oro. -suspiró- En medio de todo aquello, Luciana fue derrotada y tomada por uno de los señores demonios.

Amads negó dos veces y revolvió sus cabellos, Eriol observó las pantallas. Las imágenes reproducían una misma secuencia una y otra vez: humo, demasiado humo. La parte trasera de un negocio y un hombre apresurado saliendo por las puertas de servicio, Luciana en sus brazos.

-Paz envió dos escuadrones, éstos no llegaron a tiempo… -finalizó.

-Aunque demente, Luciana no debe caer en manos equivocadas. -gruñó el caballero- Mira lo que sucedió con Joel. -negó unas cuantas veces- ¿¡Y qué demonios hacía ella allí, de todos modos!? -señaló las pantallas- ¡Ni siquiera está de nuestro lado!

-Luciana sólo es funcional para ella misma. -concordó Eriol- No imagino el porqué de su aparición luego de todos estos días sin noticias.

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos dejarla sin ayuda. -afirmó ella, manos apretadas y mandíbula encuadrada.

Eriol y Amads intercambiaron una mirada, ninguno de los dos era ajeno a la posición del Instituto acerca del Pilar rebelde. No, caos y destrucción era para lo único que era buena la rubia últimamente, y los estudiantes habían tenido suficiente de ello la última vez. Paz podía dar las órdenes, pero ellos no actuarían al menos que él las diera. Y, como venía la cosa, nadie parecía muy emocionado en la búsqueda.

-...una de nosotros. -murmuró el enmascarado, acercándose al trío- Ella es… una de nosotros.

Tomoyo asintió.

-No me agrada hacia donde va esta conversación. -murmuró, sospechoso- Dulce. -soltó con advertencia- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando…

-Tomoyo, alto. -se sumó el mago- Piénsalo por un minuto, no podrás ser de ayuda si te metes en problemas. -observó de reojo al director del Instituto- Paz la traerá.

-El viejo los necesita a los tres, dulce. -asintió- Dale algo de tiempo.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron.

-Le di tres años, la primera vez. -soltó entre dientes- A Aaron le tomó unos minutos romperla en pedazos, nunca más. -juró- No perderé a nadie más.

Eriol la tomó por una de sus muñecas y la arrastró detrás de unas columnas, Amads la empujó por la espalda y cuidó que no llamaran la atención.

-¿Cómo ayudarás a Luciana si Pía u otro de ellos te toma prisionera? -soltó entre dientes a un palmo de distancia de su rostro- Diste el primer paso, la diana cuelga debajo de tu cuello, Tomoyo. -le recordó con dolor- Les declaraste la guerra, ¿no crees que esperarán derribarte?

-No puedo dejarla sola. -argumentó ella- Es mi familia, Eriol.

-¡Y tú eres la mía! -bramó- ¡Si sales, no hay garantías de que vuelvas!

Aún de espaldas, vigilante, la mano de Amads se aferraba a la mano de ella, dedos entrelazados.

_-No lo hagas._ -pidió él- _Tomoyo, no lo hagas._

Ella negó, no podía dejar a Luciana atrás.

-...es mi decisión. -dijo- Y no pueden hacer que retroceda.

Eriol soltó su muñeca y retrocedió dos pasos, exhaló con fuerza y se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-No vas a ir allí sola. -fue el nuevo camino que tomó entonces- Si vas, yo voy.

Ella rió, una risa corta y sin sentido.

-…a veces desearía haberte convertido en caballero, ¿sabes? -comentó mientras cerraba los ojos- Una palabra y esta discusión terminaría.

-Nunca has sido una para quitarle a alguien su libre albedrío. -comentó Eriol, ojos entrecerrados- No creo que jamás le hayas dado una orden de ese estilo a Amads. ¿O me equivoco?

-Puede que llegue el momento. -advirtió ella, sin negar sus palabras- Nunca digas de aquella agua no beberé… podrías ahogarte en ella.

Amatista y azul mantuvieron miradas por un largo momento antes de que ella se liberara del agarre de su caballero y se volviera hacia el Pilar del cielo.

-Dijiste algo acerca de sabuesos. -frunció el ceño- Nosotros necesitaremos algunos de aquellos, también.

No pudo ver su expresión debido a la máscara sobre su rostro, pero creyó que estaba pensando en sus palabras en profundidad.

-…Camille. -fue su respuesta.

Sí, ella supuso que un hechizo de rastreo de la bruja Pratt sería una buena opción. Sin embargo…

-Buena suerte con ello. -gruñó Amads- Ni Kamuy ni Camille terminaron en buenos términos con tu prima, dulce.

Cuando contactaron con la bruja francesa, ahora habitante del Zoológico, debido al sellado de las puertas, la verdad salió a la luz. La mano de Camille era prueba viviente del dolor que Luciana le causó a ambos ex caballeros, no imaginaba la reacción de Kamuy si le pedían ayuda a la bruja. Con Camille herida y radicada con el clan del Sur, el heredero del clan se volvió demasiado sobreprotector para con ella.

-Vienes del Bestiario, ¿no es cierto?

Reticente, él asintió.

-¿Puedes hablar con ella? -sugirió- ¿Pedir ayuda? -observó a Paz de reojo- No podemos levantar sospechas, no puedo comunicarme yo con ella desde aquí.

-Mmm…. -murmuró, no del todo convencido.

-Evan, por favor. -presionó.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso. Si era oriundo del Zoológico, ¿porqué tanta reticencia de volver allí por ayuda? Los Pilares y los clanes no tenían problemas, aquello se lo aseguró Paz, ¿entonces?

Amads se adelantó y enfrentó al joven encapuchado.

-Toma esto. -le tendió un trozo de tela, el cual rasgó de su remera sin mangas debajo de su camisa blanca- Que lo huela Kamuy, sabrá que vas por parte de Tomoyo. Si no copera, dile que me devuelva la que me debe de Arabia. Que estamos a mano.

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja, extrañada. Eriol tenía una expresión similar. Evan suspiró y se acercó a Paz para notificar su partida, volvería luego de arreglar unos asuntos.

…

Estaban todos durmiendo, el entrenamiento había acabado al amanecer y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas aquella tarde, como de costumbre.

_Hmhk._

No fue el sonido sordo el que despertó a los dos hombres y al peluche amarillo.

-…Sakura.

Fue, más bien, la presencia de Gia, quien traía a Sakura. Una Sakura con peluca azabache y un vestido manchado con sangre, humo y restos de escombros. Los ojos inyectados en sangre resaltaban detrás de las lentillas oscuras.

-¡Maldición! -escupió la bruja mientras quitaba la peluca y la red de cabello de un tirón brusco- ¿Qué demonios, Gia? -bramó en dirección al espíritu- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Esa fui yo salvándote el pescuezo, jovencita. -soltó en tono de reprimenda- ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!

-¿Arruinarlo? -espetó, furiosa- ¡IBAN A LLEVÁRSELA!

Levantó un dedo en señal de silencio, Sakura se mordió la lengua.

-Yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí. -le recordó en tono grave, intimidante- Que no se te olvide, hija mía.

La respiración de la castaña era errática, mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos y rojos. Sin embargo, no objetó aquello.

-Kelian. -llamó la criatura verde y de labios azules.

Obediente, el peli largo de ojos caramelos dio un paso adelante y asintió a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-Necesito que te los lleves de aquí, las cosas van a ponerse feas en Europa.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Shaoran- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Spirit cerró un trato con el clan de osos polares exiliados, Pía va a movilizarlos a Europa lo más pronto posible. -informó entre dientes- Todos ustedes se irán a Chipre por unas semanas.

-¿A dónde? -masculló Kero, confundido- ¿Dónde se supone que queda eso? ¡Ni siquiera oí de ese lugar jamás!

-¡Dijiste que ganaríamos tiempo! -acusó la bruja- ¡No podremos hacer nada desde Chipre!

-¡Exactamente! -afirmó ella- Creí que aprendiste del mejor, Sakura. -entrecerró los ojos- No me mires con esos ojos. -ordenó.

-¿Con cuales ojos? -preguntó desafiante.

-No funciona conmigo. -advirtió, esquivando su pregunta- Yo no te temo.

-Yo tampoco te tengo miedo. -alzó la barbilla, altiva.

Gia rió.

-Pues deberías.

Y desapareció de allí.

…

La tomó por la muñeca y la tiró hacia ella.

-Ten cuidado, Irina. -soltó en tono de advertencia- No quieres tenerme de enemiga.

-Yo sigo órdenes. -explicó sin alterarse- Sabes con quién hablar si tienes un problema.

-Mi problema es contigo, lo sabes bien. -entrecerró los ojos- No te hagas la tonta, aquí todos nos conocemos las caras.

-Hm.

La colorada tiró de su brazo y se libró del agarre de la morena, la observó de arriba abajo despectivamente. Alzó su mentón y observó a Ailén por debajo de sus pestañas, impune.

-Entonces harías bien en escuchar tus propias palabras. -advirtió ella- Las estrellas no brillan por siempre, ¿sabes? Podrías apagarte en cualquier momento.

-La luna tampoco brilla con luz propia, querida. -le devolvió el golpe- Lárgate de aquí. -asintió hacia la salida- Haz algo útil.

-Lo mismo para ti. -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Desde la consola, Johnson observó la ida de su compañera y decidió acercarse a la joven Estrella. Amanda y el Director se habían marchado hacia la enfermería, Moira estaba consciente y debían obtener toda la información posible acerca de la misión del equipo Épsilon. El Pilar del cielo se había marchado minutos atrás, el caballero del puente se la había llevado a descansar. Él y Ailén se habían quedado a cargo, Alfa y Beta seguían en busca de un rastro del Pilar del infierno.

-¿Qué? -gruñó ella al sentir sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede con Irina? -inquirió sin vueltas- Se ha ido enfadada.

-No me meto en tus asuntos, no te metas en lo míos. -fue su respuesta mordaz.

-Debo hacerlo si eso afecta la dinámica del grupo. -insistió.

La morena soltó una risa seca.

-¿Dinámica del grupo? -soltó en tono incrédulo- No hay grupo, no con Luna. Y menos con Irina. -sus manos se colocaron a la altura de su cadera y lo observó de reojo- Deberías saberlo, fuiste un Luna una vez.

-Te agradecería que no utilizases un argumento tan errado como la distinción entre Luna y Estrella. -frunció el ceño- Oro no tiene ese problema, ¿por qué Plata sí?

-En Oro hay algo que escasea aquí, en Plata. -alzó la barbilla- ¿O no es por eso que Paz te pidió que regresaras? -enarcó una ceja.

Observó las pantallas, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden antes de volver hacia la joven Estrella y acercarse. Era más alto que ella, pero su mentón se mantuvo bien en alto para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Volví porque Paz me lo pidió. -dijo él- No me importa el porqué, siempre que él crea necesaria mí ayuda, yo volveré.

-El problema no es que hallas vuelto-

-¿En serio? -interrumpió, incrédulo- Se me hace difícil creer aquello, más viniendo de ti.

-El problema radica en el por qué te fuiste en primer lugar, ¿o no, Johnson? -siguió hablando, ignorando su pregunta.

El frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres decir algo, hazlo de una vez. -ordenó, enfadado.

-Bien. -asintió ella- ¿Por qué Paz te dejó volver luego de que dejaras morir a todo tu equipo? -inquirió con firmeza- El mejor Luna en cincuenta años, prospecto a Oro, favorito de Paz. ¿Cómo es que te vuelves una escoria y, luego de veinte años fuera, vuelves como si nada? -sus mejillas se tornaron cada vez más rojas mientras seguía escupiendo palabra tras palabra- No soy idiota-

-Nunca dije eso.

-¡Sé que Paz te trajo para que lideres Estrella! -estalló- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Puedo tener mis problemas con Irina, pero sigo siendo mejor que tú en otros aspectos.

Con los brazos detrás de la espalda, pecho fuera y postura erguida, Johnson la observó con sus ojos de plata líquida impolutos. Ningún sentimiento delatando sus pensamientos, nada que pudiera darle una pista de lo que estaba pensando acerca de su descargo.

-Ahora que por fin has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme, ¿podemos volver a trabajar? -inquirió- ¿O tienes algo más que quieras compartir?

-¿Si quiera has escuchado lo que dije? -espetó, incrédula.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses acerca de mí, no es mi trabajo convencerte de lo contrario. -dijo- Tampoco espero que lo entiendas, o nadie de aquí. -entrecerró los ojos- Yo estoy aquí por Paz, para hacer lo que él necesite que haga.

Ella negó, sin entenderlo.

-Los problemas personales déjalos de lado mientras estemos de guardia. -ordenó- Discute con Irina fuera del trabajo, fuera de las misiones. -dio un paso más cerca- ¿Entiendes, Ailén?

-…eres un idiota. -espetó- Sí, entiendo. -afirmó mientras retomaba su lugar frente a la computadora y se colocaba sus auriculares.

...

Estaban de camino a los valles, ella quería almorzar junto al lago y, luego, zambullirse y flotar debajo de los rayos del cálido sol. Se aferraba con fuerza del pelaje escarlata de su compañero, él estaba corriendo a toda prisa y a ella le encantaba. La sensación de la adrenalina en su cuerpo, el viento azotando sus cabellos y todo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose en un borrón.

Amaba el Zoológico.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió cuando, al llegar al lago del valle, Kamuy comenzó a gruñir en un tono amenazante.

-¿Kamy?

La ley del Zoológico era clara, pero había notado que nadie se había atrevido de hacer a Kamuy su presa. Ya sea por ser el hijo del alpha o por la sangre de Sköll en sus venas, nadie se atrevía a plantearle frente.

-¡Sal de tu escondite! -exclamó ella, a su lado.

Blanco, blanco fue todo lo que pudo ver por un momento. La capa que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, la máscara en su rostro con marcas tribales. Luego, turquesa brillante.

Camille dio un paso adelante, Kamuy dejó de gruñir y volvió a su forma humana.

-El Pilar del cielo… -murmuró, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que se cruzaban con el nuevo Pilar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres?

El joven se quedó en su lugar, a unos buenos cincuenta metros de ellos. No dijo nada, tampoco.

-¿Nos estabas buscando? -inquirió ella.

Él asintió.

-Bien. -el pelirrojo retomó la palabra- Aquí estamos. -abrió ambos brazos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

La tela se movió, una pequeña y pálida mano se abrió paso, un pedazo de tela en ella. Sintió a Kamuy olfatear el aire.

-…Amads, maldito. -gruñó por lo bajo.

-Necesita… un favor. -dijo el Pilar- Favor por favor. -agregó.

-¿Un favor? -inquirió, sorprendido- ¿Qué favor?

-¿Desde cuando le debes favores a Amads? -inquirió ella, divertida- Sinvergüenza, yo le salvé la vida en el Valle. ¡Él me debe el favor más grande de su vida! -se jactó ella.

Antes de que el lobo pudiera responder, Evan lo hizo.

-Arabia Saudita. -dijo- Y estamos a mano, eso dijo él.

La sonrisa ladeada se abrió paso en los labios carnosos del lobo, una risa ronca explotó desde el fondo de su pecho. Camille alzó una ceja, extrañada ante eso.

-Voy a tener que darle una paliza a ese bastardo la próxima vez que lo vea… -masculló, divertido- Bien. -espetó, algo brusco- Favor por favor. Y estamos a mano. -dejó en claro- ¿Qué necesitan?

Entonces, como si el campo fuera seguro, Evan avanzó hasta el dúo pelirrojo. Kamuy se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que el Pilar se detuviera frente a él. No obstante, se detuvo frente a su compañera, quien lo observó, extrañada.

-¿Sí? -inquirió ella.

-Necesito que… encuentres a alguien. -dijo.

La bruja observó al lobo, esto no le estaba agradando nada a él.

-¿A quién necesitan encontrar? -quiso saber la bruja.

-…Pilar.

Y Kamuy supo que la paliza que le esperaba a Amads sería épica y sangrienta.

-¿Qué mierda? -escupió él- ¡¿Qué diablos quieren de nosotros?! -apartó a Camille hacia atrás y se colocó delante del enmascarado- ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no!

-Pero… -Evan parecía confundido- Favor por favor. Encontrar al Pilar. -frunció el ceño- Necesita ayuda.

-¡A la mierda Luciana! -escupió- Puede cuidarse por su cuenta, la dejó bien en claro la última vez.

La bruja lo tomó por un brazo y trató de alejarlo del Pilar confundido.

-Kam, basta. -rogó.

-¡No! -negó- ¡Ni tú ni yo estamos buscando su rastro, Camille! ¡Ni en un millón de años luz! -espetó.

-La secuestraron. -informó el ojiturquesa- Los… los señores demonio.

-¿Qué? -chilló, incrédula, la bruja- Tiene que ser una broma… -masculló, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y negando lentamente.

-Necesita… ayuda. Necesita que la encontremos. -intentó explicarse.

-¡¿Y dónde está el bastardo de Joel, eh?! -escupió- Menudo caballero que se eligió, ¿no? -volvió a lanzarse hacia adelante, en medio de su furia, pero su compañera lo retuvo- Que la ayude él.

-¡Kamuy, basta! -espetó ella- ¡No te desquites con el mensajero! -lo empujó por el pecho, alejándolo aún más.

-¡Maldita sea, Camille! -le espetó- ¡Toda la mierda que te hizo y, aún así, la defiendes! -acusó, enfurecido.

-¡No he defendido a nadie, carajo! -gritó ella.

-¡Vas a ir corriendo a buscarla! -siguió diciendo, cegado por la ira- ¡VE! ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE CON MAMÁ!

_Plaf._

La marca de la bofetada quedó plasmada sobre la piel bronceada del lobo.

-…vas a volver llorando. -prometió él- Ve. Yo no limpiaré tus lágrimas cuando vuelvas.

Se dio la media vuelta, su piel se rompió y sus huesos se reacomodaron. La bestia carmesí volvió corriendo hacia el desierto.

La bruja llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos, su otra mano picaba -le había dado con su mano buena. Sentía los ojos lagrimosos, no le agradaba estar del malo lado de Kamuy, el bastardo podía ser muy hiriente cuando se lo proponía. Observó al Pilar de reojo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -quiso saber- Soy Camille.

-Evan.

Frotó sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró de un tirón, esto sería algo pesado.

-Bien, Evan. -aspiró con fuerza, armándose de valor- El favor será mío, déjaselo bien en claro al maldito de Amads cuando lo veas, ¿sí?

Algo confundido, él asintió.

-Hagamos esto.

Y no, ella no estaba preparada psicológicamente para hacer esto.

…

Todo estaba preparado para el viaje, la mudanza sería rápida y sin contratiempos. El avión despegaba en tres horas, saldrían hacia el aeropuerto en cuarenta minutos.

El sonido de la ducha se detuvo.

Nunca había estado en Chipre, nunca había oído hablar sobre aquel país, al cual estarían abordando en algunas horas. El cual sería su nuevo refugio por el tiempo que Gia creyera prudente.

La puerta del baño se abrió, pasos rápidos recorrieron el pasillo.

Observó las mochilas junto a la puerta, a ello se había reducido su vida. Nómadas, viajeros, prófugos buscados por un grupo de seres poderosos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y fue cerrada al segundo siguiente.

¿Esta era la vida que ella había llevado en ese entonces? Los viajes, el peligro, las misiones de espionaje… Sin contar el entrenamiento, las heridas y el cansancio, físico y mental.

Shaoran suspiró, le dio un sorbo a su café bien cargado y observó a su mentor, Kelian tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La espada se encontraba enfundada en la saya que colgaba de su cintura, tendría que almacenarla en el sello de su muñeca antes de tomar el taxi. Él palpó el sello de su palma, la había almacenado luego de dejar su mochila junto a la pila, nunca dormía sin ella al alcance de su mano. Otro cambio de su rutina diaria, las armas. Veinticuatro siete armado, el enemigo no tenía horario específico y ellos debían ser cautos.

-¿Has estado antes allí? -quiso saber, nervioso- En Chipre, me refiero.

-…una vez, hace algunos años. -respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo es? -su talón derecho rebotaba contra el suelo, no podía detener el movimiento- ¿Sigue estando de este lado del hemisferio?

-Sigue perteneciendo a Europa. -asintió- Es una isla, una muy bella. -abrió sus ojos color caramelo- La magia allí escasea, un único Siervo se encarga de todo el país. -aquello sorprendió al mago- Estaremos a salvo mientras pasemos desapercibidos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-No era el plan pasar desapercibidos. -le recordó ella entre dientes.

-Hn. -volvió a cerrar los ojos- Nos adaptamos a la nueva situación.

Observó por el rabillo de su ojo como su amada rodaba los ojos mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la sala, a un lado suyo. Kero estaba sentado sobre la mesa, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones internas. Quiso culpar a Kelian.

-¿Nadie va a decir nada?

Pero no pudo. Él, llegó a la conclusión, estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Como qué, Sakurita?

Él le dio el último sorbo a su café, ya estaba helado.

-¿No tienen preguntas? -volvió a preguntar, ignorando la pregunta de su guardián.

Él tenía millones de preguntas.

-…¿Shaoran?

Ninguna que quisiera formular en voz alta. Bueno, tal vez sólo una.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo, entonces, volviendo sus ojos en su dirección- ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Eso era lo que quería saber de momento, se confirmaba con saber si ella estaba bien.

-…bien. -asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Descuida, estoy bien.

Y no, claro que ella no estaba bien. Podía verlo en sus ojos demasiados oscuros, demasiados profundos. En la rigidez de su postura, sus labios tensos y su mano derecha sobre el arma en su cintura.

-¿Ustedes? -preguntó ella ahora- ¿Todos bien?

El guardián del sol esperó a que él respondiera.

-Claro… Sí, bien. -asintió- Todo bien.

-Me alegro. -murmuró ella.

Sí. Nadie estaba bien…

¿No es así?

-Hay algo de comida en la nevera. -dijo entonces el mayor de los tres magos- Come. -ordenó- Saldremos en unos minutos hacia el aeropuerto.

…

_-Ignis._

La tierra ennegreció allí donde el fuego hizo su camino, una estrella de cinco puntas perfectamente trazada. Mordió el interior de su labio, la sangre dejó un sabor metálico en su boca incluso después de escupir el líquido carmesí directamente hacia las llamas. El fuego se avivó, el color naranja cambió a uno más oscuro, casi negro.

-La sangre al fuego y el fuego a la carne, vida y muerte, salvación y perdición. -las llamas se elevaron, danzaron con su canto- En la tierra, en el cielo o el infierno. -chasqueó los dedos tres veces con ambas manos- Donde sea que esté tu alma… ¡Donde sea que esté tu alma, yo te encontraré!

Evan retrocedió dos pasos cuando la bruja avanzó hacia las llamas y éstas la engulleron, no hubieron gritos, no hubo olor a carne quemada. Podía ver, con dificultad, como los labios de Camille se movían, nada inteligible o audible salía de éstos. No podía desconcentrarla, eso le había advertido minutos antes, puesto que el hechizo perdería efectividad y tendrían que comenzarlo desde el inicio. No lo haría, el Puente tenía prisa y él tampoco creía que hubiera tiempo para perder.

…

Ella sentía el calor del fuego, más no el dolor de las llamas, como si no quisieran herirla. Se elevó del plano terrenal, todo se sentía más… lejano, ajeno, mundano. Se dejó llevar por los espíritus, podría ya no tener sangre de Luciana en sus venas, pero ambas seguías conectadas ante una misma energía. Luciana le servía al infierno, el lugar al que su alma había sido entregada a temprana edad debido a su ascendencia. Ambas eran siervas, una más servicial que la otra. Un poco de ayuda a los espíritus del otro mundo y debería poder ubicarla donde fuera.

-Una bruja Pratt.

Abrió los ojos, alguien había hecho contacto con ella mientras vagaba por allí.

-Buscas al Pilar de este lugar. -entrecerró los ojos- Qué osadía, joven bruja.

-¿Quién eres? -quiso saber ella.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?_

-No puedes contactar con el infierno para nimiedades como estas. -regañó en tono severo- Agradece que tu alma no quedará vagando en el limbo. -se jactó, preparada para romper su hechizo.

-¡Espera! -interrumpió la bruja.

_¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!_

La joven la observó detrás de sus gafas, ojos duros y analíticos la observaron con intensidad.

-¡Estoy buscando a Luciana! ¡Ella puede estar en problemas! -se explicó- ¡La estoy buscando!

_¡Buscando! ¡Buscando! ¡Buscando!_

Dio un paso adelante en busca de ayuda, si aquel ser la había descubierto vagando por allí significaba que estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en el infierno. Tal vez no estuviese allí, pero alguien del infierno tendría que estar al tanto de la ubicación de su Pilar.

-¿Problemas? -inquirió mientras empujaba sus gafas por sobre el puente de su nariz blanquecina- ¿De qué hablas?

Habiendo obtenido la atención que buscaba, se explicó con más calma.

-Se enfrentó a Pía y a otros señores demonios, uno de ellos se la está llevando consigo. -frunció el ceño- La han perdido de vista, nadie sabe dónde está.

-¿Fue con Pía? -inquirió, incrédula y furiosa a la vez- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Quién se la llevó?

-No lo sé. Unas horas, dos o tres. -ofreció la poca información que Evan compartió con ella- Tengo entendido que fue Spirit. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Hn.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su notorio interés acerca de la situación de la rubia, la joven de lentes volvió a tomar distancia emocional y a enmascarar su preocupación con seriedad.

-Eres aquella bruja. -dijo por lo bajo, hablando para sí misma- Ya no eres un caballero de Lu. -no preguntó, lo dio por cierto- ¿Por qué te interesas en su bienestar? -frunció el ceño, sin comprender sus motivos- Mi hermana te ha causado un gran daño, puedo ver.

La joven señaló su mano vendada, la piel rojiza y cicatrizada quedaba al descubierta debido a sus dedos descubiertos. Camille sujetó su mano contra su pecho, como si pudiera ocultar aquella herida aún abierta -física y emocional. Ella no-

-Espera. -balbuceó, recayendo en sus palabras- ¿Hermana? ¿Hermana de Luciana? ¿Tú?

Cabello rosado, ojos verdes y piel pálida… Si no mal recordaba Camille, la madre de las gemelas tenía aquél color de su cabello, al igual que los ojos de su padre eran de un verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, Luciana y Ángel habían sido las únicas hijas de la pareja, ¿verdad? Pero, si no le fallaba la memoria, las gemelas habían tenido hermanos, otros hermanos.

-Nunca ha sido una para compartir información, ¿verdad? -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios delgados- Ya no eres un caballero, responde mi pregunta: ¿por qué te preocupas por Luciana?

Pestañeó, tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Eso importa? -gruñó ella- ¿Puedes ayudarme o no?

-Hn. -entrecerró los ojos- Espera aquí, entonces. -ordenó- Iré por información.

Hell no le dio otra opción, la pelirrosada se desvaneció en una pequeña llama anaranjada. Ella llevó su mano buena sobre sus ojos y suspiró audiblemente, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Aquella mujer tenía razón, debería hacer como Kamuy y alejarse de lo problemas que acarreaba Luciana.

Pero no podía.

No podía.

No había sido mucho, pero el tiempo que había pasado junto a Luciana y junto a Kamuy había significado mucho para ella. Las risas, las peleas, las lágrimas y la adrenalina, los lazos con ambos significaban oro para ella. Eran preciados, eran importantes. Luciana la había lastimado, sí, pero Luciana misma estaba lastimada. Ella también había estado lastimada, se había recluido en su pequeño departamento en Nueva Orleans y los días se volvieron cada vez más fríos y monótonos, nada tenía importancia. Era cierto, no era el mismo caso que el Pilar, pero ambos compartían un factor en común: la familia. Camille había crecido sin el amor y la calidez de una familia, Luciana había sido privada de él a los once años.

¿Cómo puedes extrañar algo que jamás has tenido? Ella no podía extrañar el amor de una madre que nunca la amó. En cambio, podía aferrarse al cariño de una desconocida que ofrecía un hogar y compañía. Luciana había tenido una madre, un padre, hermanos y -al parecer- hermanas, y lo había perdido todo. No podía ni imaginar lo que se sentiría aquello.

No la justificaba, pero no la juzgaba.

Entendía el dolor de Kamuy, el cual él quería hacer pasar por odio: él la había amado, quizás aún lo hacía. Entonces, él se había sentido traicionado, como hombre y como caballero, como amigo… como compañero. Ambos estaban heridos, pero ella lo veía desde un ángulo distinto del de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí? Bueno… ella aún no estaba segura, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía mal no hacer nada por Luciana, por alguien que significó -y tal vez aún significaba- una parte importante de su vida.

-Tu nombre es Camille, ¿verdad?

Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo y se irguió frente a la joven de lentes, ¿cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus cavilaciones?

-Así es. -asintió- No he escuchado el tuyo. -alzó el mentón y le sostuvo vista.

-Mi nombre es Hell. -respondió.

-¿Has obtenido información, Hell? -fue al grano.

La arruga entre las cejas de Hell no le dio una buena espina.

-Luciana se encuentra aquí, en el infierno. -informó.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, sorprendida- Creí que serían malas noticias, pero eso es bueno. -suspiró, más aliviada que hace unos minutos- Eso significa que ha logrado escapar.

-Ha escapado de un peligro, pero sólo para meterse en otro. -observó el suelo- Vuelve al Zoológico, ya tienes la información que querías, ya no debes seguir aquí.

-¡Espera, espera! -alzó ambas manos, palmas abiertas y hacia el frente- ¿Cómo que otro peligro? ¿Qué mierda significa eso? -exigió saber.

-No se puede evitar que el infierno busque a su Pilar, no puedes evitar responder por tus actos. -fueron las enigmáticas palabras que compartió Hell con Camille antes de romper el hechizo de la bruja y devolver su alma con su cuerpo.

…

Cuando Evan volvió al Instituto con la información que Camille logró obtener, Tomoyo no supo si tranquilizarse o comenzar hiperventilar.

**-Un día debía suceder.**

Observó más allá del encapuchado Pilar del Cielo, una banca de madera debajo de un árbol frondoso, ella estaba sentada allí. Ojos duros y espalda erguida, brazos extendidos sobre la madera pintada, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

-**¿O te olvidas que los malos reciben su castigo? **-enarcó un ceja- **Luciana ha sido una chica mala-**

-Silencio. -gruñó sin darse cuenta.

-…¿Silencio? -inquirió Evan, confundido ante la súbita orden.

Recayendo en su accionar, Tomoyo pasó una mano por su rostro y negó dos veces, desvió su morada de nuevo hacia su compañero.

-Disculpa, no me hagas caso. -se desestimó- Entonces. -carraspeó y observó a sus espadas, donde Eriol y Amads la estaban esperando- Luciana está en el infierno, esas son malas noticias. -Evan asintió- ¿Le mencionaste a Camille acerca de los sabuesos? -Evan negó- Bien… -suspiró- Ella tiene suficiente en sus manos con los clanes del Zoológico, no hay por qué preocuparla de más. -masajeó su frente- Esto sigue siendo malo…

-Los reinicios ya no suceden. -dijo él- Sólo el adoctrinamiento.

-No me haces sentir mejor con esto. -le informó ella- ¿¡Adoctrinamiento!?

-El Pilar del infierno es… -meditó sus palabras- Desobediente.

-¡Luciana está pasando por algunos problemas ahora mismo, Evan! -defendió a la rubia.

El enmascarado inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, su capucha dejó entrever unos cabellos blancos, pero nada más acerca de su rostro.

-Ella hirió a su caballero. -recordó él- Problemas de disciplina, inestabilidad mental.

-¡Eso-

Intentó justificarla, no podía hacerlo sin compartir la historia de la menor de las gemelas. Ella no iba a hablar sobre la vida de Luciana con un extraño, no importaba que parte de esos detalles fueran de conocimiento público, ella no era así.

-…cuando acorralas a un tigre, éste intenta escapar. -dijo, en cambio- No importa los medios, él intentará escapar de cualquier forma. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Has estado acorralado, Evan?

-…hn.

-Luciana no necesita adoctrinamiento. -afirmó, segura- Y el infierno jamás podrá darle lo que ella necesita.

-No importa. -aseguró él de inmediato- A ellos jamás les importa.

Confundida ante el tono convencido, e incluso con estivos de rencor, intentó dar un paso hacia él, curiosa.

-¿Te han… adoctrinado, Evan? -inquirió, algo preocupada- ¿Es eso? ¿Ellos te forzaron a-

-No vuelvas a buscarla. -fueron sus palabras antes de darse la vuelta con brusquedad- Ellos la liberarán con el tiempo… No antes.

Y Evan se marchó de allí.

…

**El último capítulo del 2019, cómo pasa el tiempo. Parece ayer cuando comencé con **_**Reencuentros y sorpresas, **_**cuando esta locura comenzó. Dejando de lado los problemas que acarrean fin de año, quería dejar está actualización como regalo.**

**Espero que finalicen el año espléndidamente, que venga un año con sorpresas, salud, amor y trabajo. **

**¿Dónde están los comentarios de todos esos lectores ninjas? Que pasan, leen y no dejan amor a la historia. O los heaters, a esta altura del año se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios -siempre con respeto y educación, eso sí. **

**Me siguen sorprendiendo las estadísticas de los lugares de los que me leen, México siempre a la cabeza, eso sí. FF es como súper frecuentado por los hermanos de México, lo noto por los fics en español, la mayoría con marca mexicana. También la cantidad de gente de Europa, así como de .**

**¡Vengan esos comentarios en el último capítulo del 2019! **

**Con amor 3**


	8. Esto soy, soy yo

**Capítulo ocho:**_Esto soy, soy yo_

…

"_En ocasiones debemos abandonar la vida que habíamos planeado porque ya no somos la misma persona que hizo aquellos planes"_

…

Un día despiertas y te das cuenta que todo ha cambiado, el cielo no es azul y las aves no vuelan. El sol no calienta la tierra, la luna no brilla por las noches, las estrellas han desaparecido del firmamento. Caminas con las manos y saludas con los pies, la vida dejaba de ser como la conocías. Pero, ¿Cuándo sucedió aquello? ¿En qué momento todo cambió? No nos dimos cuenta, pasó mientras mirábamos hacia otro lado… Y es que la vida no se detiene, así como el tiempo, ni por nada ni por nadie. Era por ello que él se preguntaba qué había ocurrido mientras estaba mirando hacia otro lado, cuando la había perdido de vista.

-Estás muy callado. -mencionó ella mientras terminaba su tazón de cereales con leche y fresas- ¿Todo bien?

No estaba, ¿cómo decirlo?, disgustado. Porque, ¿cómo podría disgustarle el cambio? No, nadie podría enojarse con la naturaleza, el ciclo de la vida. El cambio era inevitable, así como la vida y la muerte, como la sucesión del día y la noche. No, él sólo estaba… preocupado, curioso, anhelaba descubrir todos aquellos cambios de los cuales se había perdido.

-No es nada. -le aseguró mientras volvía a su café.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. -le recordó con preocupación- Estamos en esto juntos, somos un equipo.

Y es que ella era otra.

-…estoy bien. -sonrió, una sonrisa que no convencería ni a un hombre ciego- Descuida.

Y él no podía culparla, era el ciclo de la vida.

-Shaoran. -dejó a un lado su desayuno y extendió su brazos sobre la mesa hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales sujetó con firmeza- Háblame, por favor. -rogó.

Kelian le había dicho que dejara de verla como la Sakura de Aaron, como un monstruo o una especie de demonio. Ella sería siempre Sakura, sólo que la naturaleza la obligaba a cambiar, a evolucionar, a adaptarse y ser más apta.

-…estoy bien, en serio.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de su agarre, se alejó de ella como venía haciendo desde que habían llegado a Chipre hace dos semanas.

No podía. No podía verla y no ver la marca de él en ella, no podía verla y desviar los ojos del arma en su cintura, o de la marca en su pecho, o las cuchillas en sus muslos. Ella era otra, y él lo supo hace mucho tiempo, pero solo ahora -luego de aquella misión en Italia- recaía en lo que ello significaba. No es que ella fuera más fuerte, más rápida, más lista. Era el porqué, era la causa de aquella consecuencia, eran las heridas que la habían llevado a ser mejor. Él lo había imaginado, había tenido horribles pesadillas y había rogado que solo fueran falsas suposiciones. Y es que Sakura se lo había dicho semanas atrás en su departamento, ella se lo había dicho con palabras breves y concisas.

"_-Tomó todo de mí. Él tomó todo de mí, lo siento"_

Él la había violado.

Él la había obligado a hacer cosas… cosas horribles, cosas malas y grotescas. La había utilizado como un objeto, como un arma, como algo carente de vida e importancia.

Y ella había aprendido, había guardado esos conocimientos y los utilizaba para sus objetivos. Kelian le pidió que no la demonice, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo haces para no ver a una persona por lo que es? ¿Por la sumatoria de sus cualidades? Es que no era broma cuando ella, o Gia, decía que era una seductora, una espía, un arma. ¿Cómo miras a esta mujer, a la niña de la que te enamoraste, y ver que son las mismas?

Le costaba, esa era la verdad. Una verdad que lo torturaba cada segundo, cada respiración que tomaba, cada latido que su cuerpo daba.

Y aquello no quitaba que él daría su vida por aquella mujer, no lo tomen de aquella manera. Él la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. La pregunta era: ¿**amaba todo de ella**?

Salió al pasillo y subió por las escaleras hasta la azotea, era temprano en la mañana, habían vuelto a manejar horarios diurnos. Se encontraban en una zona residencial, como acordaban ubicarse para pasar desapercibidos. Las casas estaban muy próximas entre sí, casi superponiéndose la una con la otra. Podía ver el mar Mediterráneo a la distancia. Era un lugar cálido, tranquilo y acogedor… era una lástima que él no se sintiera así. Todo lo contrario, se sentía asfixiado, claustrofóbico y agobiado. No habían misiones, Gia les había dado órdenes de permanecer en silencio y fuera de sospecha hasta nuevo aviso, las horas de entrenamiento también se habían reducido. Kelian había encontrado un almacén espacioso, podían alquilarlo por algunas horas y practicar esgrima y lucha a gusto. Claro, siempre con un nivel moderado y que no causara destrozos.

-¿Escapando?

Hablando de él, allí estaba Kelian. Su largo cabello azabache se hallaba atado en una coleta, sus ojos caramelo brillaban como oro líquido bajo el sol de la mañana. Su espada descansaba en su saya, amarrada en su cintura, pero su pose era totalmente relajada junto al borde de la cornisa.

-Aburrido. -corrigió, una vil mentira- ¿Y tú?

-Disfruto. -se limitó a responder.

Él no sabía si creerle, Kelian no parecía del tipo que podía quedarse quieto en un lugar. Era uno de los hijos de Gia, con su calibre seguro estaba cumpliendo misiones de seguido para el espíritu sobrenatural. Espionaje, asesinato, el mago espadachín no parecía tener límites.

-¿Has tenido noticias? -quiso saber.

Los osos habían llegado a Europa nueve días atrás, los señores demonio los habían distribuido geográficamente según el nivel de problemas en cada región. Los principales focos habían sido España, Italia, Portugal, Francia, Ucrania y Polonia; las noticias hablaban de sangrientos asesinatos, cuerpos desmembrados y mensajes escritos con sangre en las paredes. Pía no estaba siendo para nada discreta, estaba enviando un mensaje muy claro.

-Todavía hay algo de ruido. -frunció el ceño- Espero que las cosas se calmen, no quiero saber cuál es el plan b si los osos no le funciona a Pía.

Shaoran tampoco quería saberlo.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Volvió su mirada hacia Kelian, pero éste ya había cerrado sus ojos e inclinado su cabeza hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol directamente sobre su rostro y calentando su piel.

-…no es… sencillo. -admitió entre dientes- No lo es.

-Nada nunca lo es. -admitió.

-Eso no me ayuda. -gruñó.

-Nada puede ayudarte.

Bufó.

-¿Tienes alguna otra frase de autoayuda para compartir conmigo esta mañana? -inquirió con ironía y algo de acidez.

El mago espadachín no se molestó en abrir los ojos y observarlo para decir sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Quieres que te mienta? -la diversión o la burla no estaban presentes en su voz- No hay salida fácil, nadie puede ayudarte más que ti mismo. Deja de intentar dar lástima.

-¡No trato de darte lástima! -objetó- Tampoco creo que seas capaz de sentir algo como ello, para ser franco. -siseó.

Ahora sí él abrió los ojos para verlo.

-De nada sirve desquitar tu furia conmigo si el verdadero motivo es tu imposibilidad para aceptar los hechos. -confesó, calmo- ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Debes aceptar la realidad.

-¡ES QUE NO ES TAN SENCILLO, MALDICIÓN! -espetó, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos- ¡Lo haces sonar tan… fácil! -escupió- ¿Cómo se supone que lo acepte y ya? -inquirió- ¡Pensé que esto se había acabado! ¡Pensé que lo peor ya había pasado!

-¿Lo peor? -quiso saber- ¿Y qué se supone que es lo peor? -se alejó de la cornisa y dio unos pasos hacia el chino.

-¡Que ya no sé quién es ella! -admitió por primera vez en voz alta- ¡Yo-¡Yo ya…

Comenzó a hiperventilar, su respiración se volvió errática y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Todos… esos… sentimientos dentro suyo, toda esa confusión, se fusionaron y se alojaron en la base de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar y respirar con normalidad.

-Respira. -ordenó con autoridad- Controla tu corazón, controla tus sentimientos.

-¡No- No pue-do! -tosió, un ataque de tos lo sacudió con fuerza. Lo derribó. Buscó algo en lo que apoyarse, en qué sostenerse. Sus rodillas flaquearon, evitó la mayor parte de la caída al anteponer sus manos hacia el frente. Kelian se acuclilló a un lado suyo y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Enfócate en tus respiraciones, inhala con calma, desde tu centro. -aconsejó- Exhala por la boca. Vamos, hazlo.

Aún en una situación como aquella, Kelian podía llevar el mando de la situación y mantener la calma a través de todo. Siguió su consejo y, luego de algunos largos minutos, logró tranquilizar su errático corazón. Se sentó sobre el suelo, demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Esto acabará contigo si no logras hallar las respuestas que necesitas. -mencionó aún a su altura, frente a él- No estaremos aquí por siempre, aprovecha el tiempo sabiamente, muchacho. -aconsejó.

-…deja de soltar frases de autoayuda. -masculló por lo bajo.

Un atisbo de sonrisa surcó el rostro de Kelian.

-Me refería a aquí. -le hizo ver- En esta isla, a salvo. -desvió su mirada hacia el mar a lo lejos- Cuando llegue la guerra, no habrá tiempo para dudar. Aprovecha este oasis en el desierto, esta isla en medio del mar… No puedes dejar este lugar en la misma condición en la que llegaste a él, en la que estás ahora.

Él también observó el mar, se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría para hallar una respuesta a sus dudas.

…

Podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos cosquillear levemente, esta vez había tomado más tiempo que la última vez. Era bueno que estuviera haciendo avances, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¿Piensas matarme de aburrimiento, _Harry_?

Sonrió, era un buen momento para probar algo más, algo nuevo.

-¿Listo para esto? -su sonrisa se amplió- No quiero que vuelvas a la enfermería.

-Ja. Ja. -escupió el árabe- Graciosillo estás hoy, Eriol. -sus ojos brillaron- Tal vez yo te envíe a la enfermería.

-Amads. -espetó Tomoyo en tono de advertencia- Seriedad, por favor.

Estaban los tres en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, él y Amads estaban llevando a cabo un encuentro a pedido suyo. Las secuelas del uso prolongado de magia de tipo rayo debían ser erradicadas o, en su defecto, minimizadas lo máximo posible. Solía practicar por su cuenta y evaluar los estragos en su cuerpo, era hora de ver los frutos de su esfuerzo en acción, en una batalla verdadera. Tomoyo y Espinel se encontraban algo dudosos ante el experimento, prueba de ello era que ambos se hallaban en silencio absoluto, tensos y nerviosos. Amads, por su parte, no podía estar más ansioso de seguir con su encuentro. Él había mejorado, podía verlo ahora mismo. El caballero había mejorado el control de sus habilidades mejoradas, así como una mejora en su rendimiento físico y en combate.

Era hora.

Las chispas volaron por sobre su cuerpo, en el aire. El _chi-chi-chi _crujía en el aire mientras preparaba su ataque, sería la primera vez que lo utilizaría en batalla.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó el moreno mientras se lanzaba en un ataque directo.

Él esperaba aquello.

Utilizó su mano derecha como el mango de un látigo y azotó en dirección de Amads, las chispas salieron disparadas en aquella dirección y comenzaron a incrementar su número. El _chi-chi-chi _iba en crescendo, el azul eléctrico cobrando más intensidad mientras más chispas se acoplaban al lazo. Amads no redirigió su camino, Eriol estuvo seguro de que intentaría esquivarlo con un salto.

Así fue.

Sin embargo, las chispas parecieron seguir a su objetivo sin dificultad alguna.

-¿¡Qué dem- aghsdk.

El lazo envolvió el cuerpo de Amads como un moño envolvía una caja de regalo, la descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo. No había aplicado demasiada magia, la descarga no era la misma que lo había noqueado semanas atrás en el Valle

-¡CARAJO! -escupió, berrinchudo, desde el suelo- ¡Maldición, Eriol!

-Oh, por Dios. -murmuró Tomoyo- Eres un bebé gigante, no puedo creerlo. -negó, avergonzada.

-¿Qué demonios, dulce? -se quejó mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

Pero ella ya estaba pasando de Amads y caminando directamente hacia él.

-Eso fue… increíble. -exclamó con verdadero asombro- Fue… fue como la carta Disparo, ¿no es cierto?

-No importa qué tan duro lo intenten, el ataque encontrará su objetivo inicial. -asintió, orgulloso de que halla funcionado de buenas a primera- Claro que, en esencia, la descarga será mayor.

-¡Eso es genial, Eriol! -exclamó su guardián, saltando de emoción desde el hombro de Tomoyo- ¡Es un ataque impresionante!

Asintió, agradecido.

Le hubiera gustado que Nakuru estuviera allí para verlo, también.

-Dejemos en claro que no estaba poniendo todo de mí en esta batalla, ¿okey? -comentó el moreno mientras se acercaba al grupo- Se me ordenó no asesinarte, Harry. -una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro- Fui misericordioso.

-No sabía que conocías el término 'misericordia'. -bromeó él- Estoy anonadado. Patitieso.

Amads le enseñó su dedo medio y una sonrisa falsa.

-Vete un poquito a la mierda, Eriol, ¿quieres?

-¡Ese vocabulario! -exclamó el Puente, malhumorada.

-¿Cómo estás de los efectos secundarios, Eriol? -inquirió el peluche mientras se posaba sobre su hombro- ¿Tus manos? -insistió, preocupado.

Los otros dos volvieron su atención hacia las manos de él, recordando el objetivo inicial de aquél encuentro. Colocó sus manos a la altura de su rostro, palmas hacia el frente y a la vista de todos. Las puntas de sus dedos se encontraban algo sensibles, piel enrojecida y leve picazón, las palmas de sus manos se encontraban algo entumecidas, pero no tanto como en otras ocasiones. Había comenzado recubrir sus manos con magia tipo tierra, la cual debía contrarrestar los efectos de la magia tipo rayo. Sin embargo, dividir su concentración en ambos hechizos -además de en la batalla- debilitaba el hechizo secundario, restándole efectividad a éste.

-Es un comienzo. -dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y rozaba la piel sensible con extremo cuidado- Tus ataques fueron menos potentes, ¿sabes si funcionará cuando incrementes la carga? -quiso saber, su rostro lleno de duda y preocupación- ¿O serán peores las ampollas?

-Funcionará. -aseguró para su tranquilidad.

-Pero, ¿por cuanto tiempo? -interrumpió el árabe con tono serio- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedes mantener ambos hechizos a la vez? Eso suponiendo que podrás hacerlo sin problemas. -se cruzó de brazos- En una batalla verdadera, ¿cuánto tiempo te dará este truco bajo la manga?

La preocupación en el rostro de la joven se hundió aún más en preocupación.

-Durará lo que tenga que durar. -afirmó. Sus manos se escaparon del agarre cálido de Tomoyo y las resguardó dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Eriol va a lograrlo. -aseguró con seguridad- Eriol siempre lo logra, no tengo dudas de que lo hará.

Sonrió con cariño ante la posición a la defensiva de su pequeño guardián, la confianza en su voz no dejaba dudas al respecto. Él iba a lograrlo, lo haría, por supuesto.

-Supi tiene razón. -apoyó ella- Eriol puede hacerlo.

Amatista y azul eléctrico de encontraron, una sonrisa espejada en cada rostro por igual.

Él iba a hacerlo, él tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

…

Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, empinó la botella helada hacia arriba y entre sus labios. Sabía distinto, pero una cerveza era una cerveza, y ella necesitaba algo de alcohol en estos momentos.

-Tú estabas en lo cierto, ¿sabes? -sonrió, una sonrisa triste- Todos acabarán por dejarme… ¿no es así?

La casa estaba vacía, los tres hombres que la acompañaban habían salido hacia el almacén en el que entrenaban con algo de libertad.

-Fui tonta al pensar que… -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué? ¿Que con él sería distinto? -se rió con burla- Tonta de mí. -chilló- ¡Tonta de mí al pensar que-

No terminó la frase, apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas y aguantó las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados.

-¿Por qué yo, Yue? -inquirió con la voz rota- Debí ser una mala persona en otra vida… -giró su cabeza a un lado y observó la carta rosada que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche- Una muy mala persona. Un monstruo. -una risa seca brotó de su pecho- ¿No soy un monstruo, Yue? ¿Quién podría querer a un monstruo…?

Ojos azules y cabellera dorada vinieron a su mente.

-…tal vez por eso Aaron no quería dejarme ir, los monstruos debemos permanecer con los nuestros. -se burló en voz alta.

Vació el contenido restante de su bebida y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesita de madera, tomó entre sus dedos la carta en la cual había encerrado a su guardián de la luna.

-¿No volverás a hablarme? -inquirió con la voz rota- Sé que ya puedes hablar, los sellos lograron amoldarse a ti a estas alturas. -una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- Sé que no es propio de ti, pero no me enfadaría si me hechas en cara que todo esto me lo merezco, ¿sabes? -tragó saliva- Sé que me lo merezco.

No quiso creerlo hasta entonces, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. No podía cubrir lo que era, todo lo que ella era.

-Shaoran me evita, no quiere verme. -confesó- Le doy asco, le doy repulsión… Ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos cuando le hablo. -más lágrimas comenzaron a descender de entre sus esmeraldas- Soy una paria, una...

Volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró sin tapujos, con libertad.

-¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO, MALDICIÓN! -escupió en voz alta- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ES QUE- Agh.

Llevó ambas manos hacia el sello en su pecho, el magma recorría sus venas con más fuerzas que nunca. Las marcas negras serpentearon por sus brazos, por su pecho, por su cuello y por su cintura y hacia sus pies. Quemaba allí donde tocaba y ella quería gritar de agonía, separar sus labios y que su garganta se abriera con sus chillidos desesperados, pero no. Las lágrimas corrían rápidas por sus mejillas, podía sentirlas evaporarse ante el contacto de su piel ardida, y ella no podía pronunciar ni una sola queja en voz alta. Hiperventiló, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez ante sus respiraciones aceleradas. Se removió sobre las mantas, casi convulsionándose, mientras sus extremidades golpeaban con fuerza el colchón de pura rabia.

Parecieron horas, días… Sólo pudo suponer que fueron algunos pocos minutos. Se derrumbó, sin fuerzas, hacia un lado de la cama y devolvió el contenido de su estómago sobre el suelo. La fuerza de las arcadas sólo empeoró el dolor de su garganta reseca y áspera. Sin nada más que expulsar, volvió a rodar hasta quedar boca arriba

-_¿Qué… ¿Qué fue eso? _-pensó- _¡Diablos! _

Quiso volver a llorar de rabia, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para ello.

-Oye, a que no sabes- ¡SAKURA!

Sintió las suaves patas de algodón de Kero sobre su mejilla, ella no podía enfocar los ojos correctamente. Sentía los párpados pesados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

Sintió los pequeños golpes sobre su rostro, pero ella no pudo reaccionar. Escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse hacia su habitación, todos estaban en casa otra vez.

-No la toques. -escuchó la orden de Kelian- Aléjate de ella.

No sonaba como alguien asustado, la advertencia en su voz debía ser por las marcas en su piel que todavía seguían presentes. Kero se alejó de inmediato, ella intentó mover su cuello y falló.

-¿Qué le sucede?

Su amado estaba allí, también.

-Sakura, si puedes oírme, mueve uno de tus dedos. -fueron las palabras que Kelian dijo mientras se acercó más hacia ella.

Obediente, movió los dedos de ambas manos. La acción no le costó trabajo, pero no pudo hacerlo con la rapidez que hubiese querido.

-Tus ojos cambiaron, el sello de tu pecho se extendió por todo tu cuerpo. -le informó, acuclillado a un lado suyo- Si has perdido el conocimiento antes de que llegáramos, vuelve a mover tus dedos.

Ella no los movió, Kelian volvió su rostro hacia Shaoran y Kero.

-¿Esto ha sucedido antes? -inquirió.

-…una vez. -asintió su amado- Pero no así, las marcas desaparecieron luego de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Sus ojos tampoco conservaron esa forma.

-Hn. -el mago espadachín frunció el ceño- Se ha activado la maldición que Aaron te dejó junto con ese sello. -habló en su dirección, la observó a los ojos con seriedad- Esto es malo, Sakura.

Ella comenzó a hiperventilar otra vez.

-Cada vez que activas ese sello, Aaron reacciona a él y ambos establecen un enlace. -explicó.

-¿Cómo que reacciona? -intervino Shaoran- Él no está, ya no está.

-No está aquí. -corrigió él- Aaron no está muerto, Shaoran. -le recordó- Sólo está en otro plano. -volvió hacia la castaña- Si no desactivas el sello, el podría abrir una puerta debido a la conexión entre ustedes, Sakura. -advirtió- Debes desactivar el sello.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló su peluche- ¡Ángel cerró la puerta! ¡Él no puede volver!

No, ella sabía que Kelian tenía razón. Aaron podría crear un agujero y no necesitaría de la llave de la puerta para salir de la cárcel que Ángel construyó para él.

-¿Cómo desactivamos el sello?

Shaoran dio dos pasos hacia Kelian, manos hechas puños y ojos duros, mandíbula cuadrada. Lo último que ella necesitaba era una nueva razón para que él la detestara.

-Preguntaría cómo desaparecer el sello, pero… -una risa seca salió de sus labios- Eso no se puede, ¿no es cierto?

Ella cerró los ojos… estaba maldita por toda la eternidad.

-No, no se puede. -afirmó con voz plana- Sólo aquel que le otorgó la maldición puede librar al maldito, estoy seguro que conoces una o dos cosas acerca de maldiciones. -aquello último fue para ella, no se molestó en abrir los ojos para afirmarlo- Voy a contactarme con Gia, ella debería poder ayudar a desactivar el sello.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, llegó a observar la cola de caballo azabache ondular detrás de la puerta. Kero volvió a acercarse hacia ella, sin tocarla esta vez. Su pequeño y redondo rostro estaba bañado en preocupación.

-¿Te duele, Sakurita? -quiso saber- Mueve los dedos si es así.

No movió los dedos, pero no porque no le doliera.

-No nos mientas. -rogó Shaoran, una mano entrelazada con algunos de sus cabellos chocolates- Mueve los dedos si te duele.

…ella cerró los ojos y movió los dedos.

Lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

Extrañada ante el tono de reproche de su guardián, abrió los ojos y observó hacia quién iba dirigida la pregunta.

-¡Maldita sea, Yue!

El peluche amarillo tenía la carta del guardián de la luna entre sus manos, su ceño fruncido y dientes apretados.

-¡Puedo sentir que estás despierto! -acusó- ¡No puedes salir, pero puedes hablar al igual que las cartas!

Ella estaba en lo cierto, entonces. Yue había comenzado a recuperarse a través de su magia, aunque aún seguía prisionero, él era consciente de todo.

-¡Vaya guardián que eres!

-N-n-

Intentó hablar, su garganta se rehusaba a permitírselo.

Guardián y mago la observaron ante el quejido que salió de sus labios.

-Dejemos a Yue fuera de esto. -pidió, entonces, su amado. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y volvió a colocarla donde había estado unos segundos antes- No te esfuerces, ¿sí? -le rogó mientras tomaba asiento sobre el colchón- ¿Tienes frío? Usa tus dedos si es así.

Ella no movió los dedos, se limitó a cerrar los ojos. No podía evitarlo, era tan doloroso oír a su amado con aquella preocupación. Sin embargo, él evitaba sus ojos oscuros con cuidado. Claro, aquellos eran los mismos ojos demoníacos de Aaron, él debía odiarlos. Ella también, pero, al contrario de él, que podía evitar observarlos, ella no podía dejar de tenerlos.

-Vaya, vaya, pequeña niña.

Gia estaba allí, labios azules y caireles terracota. El ser de piel verdosa se acercó hacia ella y tomó el lugar de Shaoran, quien le permitió el espacio para trabajar con libertad.

-No había visto estas marcas en alguien en mucho, mucho, tiempo… -negó- Esos ojos, por otra parte…. -entrecerró los suyos- Negros como la noche sin luna.

-¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto? -inquirió Kero.

-Algo. -admitió a medias- Kelian. -llamó- Llévatelos de aquí, ¿sí?

El espíritu se inclinó sobre ella y Sakura no pudo observar al mago de ojos caramelos evacuar al resto de la habitación, únicamente pudo oír la puerta siendo cerrada.

-Paz te lo habrá dicho, pondría dinero en ello. -comenzó a hablar- Pero, por si lo has olvidado, aquí va un recordatorio. -la diversión no estaba presente en el tono de Gia, ella era toda seriedad ahora mismo- Tienes sangre de Aaron recorriendo tu cuerpo, Sakura. Sé que no es nuevo para ti, dado su historia juntos. Sin embargo, lo nuevo es la mutación de tu sangre junto a la de él.

Sí, recordaba el momento exacto en el que Paz le transmitió aquella información, su mundo se volvió un poco más oscuro ese día.

-Es aquella mutación la que te convierte en heredera directa de él, de sus poderes y, como mencionó Kelian, aquella mutación te enlaza a él. -sus dedos sin uñas comenzaron a desabotonar el frente de su camisa amarilla- Todo unido al sello del contrato entre ustedes, el origen de la maldición que te perseguirá por siempre.

Gia estaba fría, helada. Su piel se erizó allí donde tocó.

-La rápida regeneración, la mejora en tus sentidos y en tu resistencia, todo eso es la punta del iceberg. -sus ojos, una gama variada de marrones, se enfocó en sus ónices- Cuando puedas, si es que quieres hacerlo, manipularás una gran fuente de magia. -una sonrisa torcida surcó sus labios- Y longevidad.

Un quejido salió de su labios.

-Vivirás para ver a todos tus seres queridos volverse cenizas.

Gia cerró sus ojos, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro.

-Cierra tus ojos, activa tu círculo mágico y has lo que te digo. -ordenó- Esto va a doler. -advirtió.

…

Hacía calor allí, aunque aquello nunca podría desagradarle. Era una chica de verano, días largos y noches cortas, sol resplandeciente y brisas cálidas.

-Abre tus ojos. -ordenó una voz profunda.

Lo hizo, lo observó con ojos aburridos.

-Esto acabará cuando tú lo quieras.

Escupió hacia el suelo, justo junto a sus pies. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar y sus babas salpicaron en todas direcciones.

-¿Quieres que acabemos con tu vida, acaso? -inquirió.

-Sabes que no. -gruñó.

-Y tú sabes lo que debes hacer entonces.

Ella volvió a escupir, esta vez sobre su pecho. Él soltó una de las correas de los perros y éste corrió en su dirección, sus fauces abiertas y listas para hincarle alguna de sus extremidades. Fue su tobillo izquierdo en esta ocasión, llegó al hueso en la primera mordida y se enfrascó con su carne, la sangre comenzó a acumularse en el suelo así como en su boca. Moriría antes de dejar que él la oyera gritar.

-Fuiste servicial en algún momento, es nuestro deseo que lo vuelvas a ser. -expresó con calma- No más Consejo, no más listas de caza.

Ella lanzó una carcajada, había perdido parte de sus recuerdos pero no era una idiota. Era un arma, ¿por qué no apuntar y disparar? No eran tiempos de paz, una guerra había acabado para que otra diera inicio.

-Consi-gue a alg-guna tonta que c-crea eso. -escupió.

Con su pierna libre pateó el cráneo del sabueso y lo envió a volar hacia otro lado.

-¡Tengo mis propios objetivos! -le hizo saber por enésima vez- ¡Soy mi propia persona! ¡No soy tuya ni de nadie! -gruñó- No un Pilar, no un objeto. ¡Soy Luciana Daidouji!

-Quieras o no, eres nuestro Pilar. -le recordó él- Y, si no eres nuestro Pilar, eres sólo alimento para los perros. -hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo cumplirás tus objetivos si te encuentras dentro de los estómagos de estos perros? -tiró de las correas y los cinco perros restantes gruñeron de acuerdo.

Ella se sacudió en sus cadenas, ya no sentía los brazos luego de estar colgada los últimos cuatro o cinco días.

-¡Quítame estas cadenas y veremos quién estará en el estómago de quién! -desafió.

-No estás en condiciones de dar una buena pelea, has estado desangrándote por días. -entrecerró los ojos- Acepta, hemos tenido un buen trato en el pasado, podemos vol-

-¡El pasado, el pasado! -hizo eco de sus palabras- ¡Deja de decir aquello! ¡El pasado ya pasó! -escupió- ¡Yo no soy esa persona, ya no!

Ojos anaranjados la observaron con detalle, los perros siguieron retorciéndose y tirando de sus cadenas para ser liberados y tomar un trozo de ella.

-Entiendo. -asintió luego de unos minutos- Negociemos, entonces. -propuso- La Luciana del pasado negoció con nosotros antes de ascender. ¿La Luciana del presente está interesada en negociar con nosotros?

-…¿qué? -balbuceó.

-Dos partes que llegan a un acuerdo. -definió para ella- Negociemos. -reiteró- El Infierno quiere a su Pilar, el Pilar quiere su libertad: encontremos un punto medio.

Los perros se calmaron, parecieron entender la situación y comenzaron a observarla con otros ojos, con nuevas intenciones.

-Tienes necesidades, igualmente nosotros. -prosiguió- ¿Estás interesada en negociar?

Aún con recelo, asintió.

-Bien.

Su torturador silbó por lo bajo y las cadenas comenzaron a alargarse, ella comenzó su descenso de las alturas.

…

-Está bien, voy a ir sola. -le hizo saber.

El hombre de cabellos dorados y pecho desnudo la observó con ojos precavidos, parecía no estar del todo de acuerdo con su decisión.

-Volveré luego. -se dio la vuelta, el portal estaba creándose a sus espaldas.

Pero él no dijo nada al respecto, y ella sabía que nunca lo haría.

Hoy Kamuy había ido de caza a las montañas, fue por eso que ella escogió ese momento para marcharse hacia el Instituto, quería enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo fuera de los muros del Zoológico. Paz solicitaba informes acerca de la situación del Zoológico cada cierto tiempo, nada que perjudique la seguridad de su hechizo, y ella, a cambio, obtenía informes del avance de Pía. Aquellos encuentros solían hacerse mediante un hechizo de comunicación, en esta ocasión ella quería ir hasta allí. Un cambio de aires era lo que necesitaba.

-Bienvenida al Instituto. -fue aquella joven tan cercana al director quien la recibió al otro lado de las puertas en el edificio Central- Sígueme, por favor.

Kamuy seguía resentido con ella debido al hechizo de rastreo para encontrar a Luciana, él no le dirigía la palabra más allá de nimiedades. Tampoco había vuelto a manifestarse en su forma humana, se había vuelto una enorme bola de pelos que gruñía y que se la pasaba alejada de ella. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con él, esto excedía su límite de tolerancia.

Ailén abrió las puertas y ella ingresó a la oficina del director, Tomoyo y Paz estaban allí.

-Pero miren quién ha llegado… Camille, la domadora de bestias.

Y Amads, claro estaba.

-Tú me debes una, lo sabes. ¿Cierto? -arqueó una ceja y el árabe rodó los ojos- Pero no he venido a saldar cuentas. Aún.

-Lo que quieras, cuando quieras. -y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bienvenida al Instituto, joven Pratt. -Paz tomó la batuta y ella asintió hacia él- Supongo que viene por un informe, ¿no es así?

-Supone bien. -aceptó ella- Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que recibimos noticias acerca de Pía.

Un mes en el zoológico, lo equivalente a dos semanas aquí, en el radio de tiempo de la tierra. Ella aún trabajaba en un hechizo para erradicar la brecha del uso horario.

-La manada de Klaus fue transportada a Europa, distribuida para sofocar focos rebeldes y aminorar la situación entre los seres mágicos que trabajan bajo órdenes de Aaron. -fue Tomoyo la que respondió- Muchas… vidas se perdieron. Como sospechábamos, los osos sólo llegaron para imponer miedo.

-Eso suena a más que sólo miedo. -comentó ella- ¿No están haciendo nada al respecto? -inquirió.

-Tú estuviste en ese Valle, Camille. -gruñó el caballero- No son ositos cariñosos.

-Tienes, ¿cuántos? -frunció el ceño- Unos doscientos chicos aquí. -se cruzó de brazos- En Asia tienes unos cuantos magos y brujas, llámalos.

-Mis chicos no están preparados, no todos ellos. -le hizo ver el hombre- Además, gran parte de ellos se encuentran activos en misiones para obtener información.

Negó, divertida. ¿Eso era todo?

-Si quieres ganar aliados, preocúpate por ellos. -señaló- Ayúdalos, ve sus necesidades y aminora su carga. -se giró hacia Tomoyo- ¿Quieres que te sigan? ¡Pelea por ellos, Tomoyo!

-No es tan sencillo. -intervino Amads, siempre a la defensa de su reina- Los chicos de Paz no deben ser descubiertos, los clanes de Asia no son un aliado tan poderoso en este momento.

-Eso es basura. -desestimó- ¡Si fueran tus mestizos, ya estarías allí, causando un baño de sangre! -acusó- Pero, claro. -soltó un bufido- No es allí donde están los osos, ¿o sí?

Ceñudo, Amads dio tres pasos hacia ella con ojos brillantes, ella dio la misma cantidad de pasos y le sostuvo la mirada con ojos cafés oscuros, desafiante.

-Amads. -llamó Tomoyo en tono de advertencia- Basta, Camille tiene razón.

-Tsk. -chasqueó la lengua y retrocedió, ella le guiñó un ojo a él.

-No creas que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Camille. -mencionó el Puente- Pero los recursos son escasos, estamos esperando nuestro momento. -admitió entre dientes- Sé que vas a decir que-

-Ellos no disponen de ese tiempo, así es. -gruñó ella- ¿Y el cielo? ¿No tiene nada que decir sobre esto?

-¿Has visto a Evan? -masculló el árabe con tono burlón- El Pilar del siglo.

Y Luciana seguía sin dar señales, claro. Pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta.

-Gia debería tener esa jurisdicción. -gruñó ella en dirección del hombre mayor- ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿No está en esta alianza?

Paz suspiró, ella supo la respuesta.

-Claro, a ella le importa una mierda todo esto. Genial. -escupió- Y pensar que somos los buenos, ¿no? -espetó en tono burlón.

-Ser los buenos apesta. -concordó el caballero y Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucedió con la reunión en Egipto? -inquirió- ¿Sabemos algo acerca de ello?

Fue Tomoyo la que suspiró esta vez.

-Intentamos seguir el rastro de Pía, se volvió un fantasma luego de la… intromisión en Italia. -ofreció, desanimada- No sabemos si logró reunirse con Ana.

-La vigilancia se ha reforzado sobre los dieciséis señores demonios restantes. -observó Paz.

-¿Un fantasma? -inquirió- Quieres decir que no sabemos dónde está.

-Sí sabemos que no volvió a Alemania. -ofreció Tomoyo.

-No debe preocuparse al respecto, joven Pratt. -la calmó Paz- Es cuestión de tiempo de que ella salga de su escondite.

-Intentamos comunicarnos con los grupos rebeldes para que cesen las protestas, una sensación de calma podría bajar las defensas de Pía. -explicó ella- También evitaría más bajas, lo cual es el objetivo principal.

-¿Te estás escuchando? -inquirió divertida- ¿Que dejen de luchar? ¡Estás jodidamente mal de la cabeza, Tomoyo!

El Puente caminó con paso firme hacia ella, la bruja la esperó de brazos cruzados y mentón arriba, segura.

-¿Crees que esto es sencillo, Camille? -desafió ella- Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar evitar más vidas perdidas.

-Esa gente lucha por su libertad. -le hizo ver ella- ¿Sabes lo que es eso, verdad?

-Sabes que sí. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tienes un mejor plan? Te escucho. -dio un paso más cerca- Es fácil quejarse de las acciones que lleva, o no, a cabo el otro. -le dijo- Sé mejor y ofrece una alternativa. Dime qué hay que hacer.

Ella terminó por acortar las distancias, su pecho y el de Tomoyo se rozaban y sus rostros se hallaban a un palmo de distancia. Café y amatista se mantenían fijos el uno en el otro.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi plan? Bien. -escupió- Yo voy a ir a ayudar a esa gente personalmente.

Estaba enfrascada en aquella discusión, quería ganar a como dé el lugar y no estaba siendo demasiado racional. No importaba, muy poco le importaba algo en estos momentos.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Camille.

Los cuatro presentes se volvieron hacia la puerta.

-Kamuy.

Allí estaba el pelirrojo sobre sus dos piernas. Ojos salvajes y gotas de sangre salpicaban sus brazos y rostro, había abandonado su caza a la mitad, de eso estaba segura. La pregunta era, ¿cómo había sabido?

-Tienes algo de sangre en el rostro, amigo. -señaló Amads, algo tenso y alerta.

Los ojos verde oliva de Kamuy habían estado fijos en ella desde que entró pero, ahora, sus ojos estaban sobre Amads. En cuatro zancadas estuvo frente al caballero y, sin aviso alguno, le dio un gancho izquierdo que derribó al caballero limpiamente. El árabe no opuso resistencia, ella supuso que Amads sabía la razón de tal agresividad por parte de su compañero.

Desde el suelo, limpió los residuos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Ya estamos a mano? -masculló, ceñudo.

-No aún. -advirtió el lobo- Pero no estoy aquí por ti.

Y la entera atención de Kamuy volvió a estar sobre ella.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te enfrentas a una manada de osos por tu cuenta, Camille? -inquirió con voz grave y ceño fruncido.

-Joven Dearest, no sabía que sería parte de la reunión. -habló Paz, Ailén se hallaba junto a él, manos sobre el arma en su cintura- Lo habríamos esperado, en ese caso.

-Sí. -gruñó- Tal vez debieron esperarme.

-Ja. -espetó ella, divertida- ¿Ahora sabes hablar? -recriminó- Métete en tus asuntos, Kamuy. -lo ignoró y caminó directamente hacia Paz- ¿Estás corto de personal? Aquí me tienes. -alzó el mentón- Ya veo yo que no saben reunir seguidores, yo me encargo. -observó de reojo a Tomoyo- A ver si así aprenden una o dos cosas.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, Camille. -gruñó el lobo.

Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Tienes sus ubicaciones? -inquirió- Voy a necesitar un mapa con sus-

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Y también quiero saber dónde se encuentran los Siervos del área y-

-¡OYE!

Él la sujetó por su ante brazo y la volteó hacia él, rostro ceñudo y dientes apretados fue todo lo que vio.

-Ya saldé mi deuda contigo. -espetó mientras se deshacía de su agarre- No te debo nada, Kamuy. -le hizo ver- No eres mi dueño, así que déjame. ¿Sí? -se volvió hacia Paz- Volveré mañana, consigue esa información y haré esto por ti. -informó- Velo como un favor, uno que me deberán.

-Creí que estábamos del mismo lado. -gruñó Tomoyo- Que hacías esto por-

-Creyeron mal. -la interrumpió mientras se daban la vuelta- No soy su enemiga, pero tampoco somos aliados, ¿sí? Hice mi parte en esto, pero no somos amigos.

Sintió a Kamuy seguir sus pasos, se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Lo mismo para ti. -gruñó- A confundirse con otra, pero conmigo no.

Y se marchó de allí con la cabeza en alto y la mente clara.

…

Shaoran observó a una dormida Sakura descansar profundamente, Gia les había advertido que la dejaran descansar hasta que recuperase sus fuerzas. Que ella despertaría por su cuenta. No podía asegurar si sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual, pero las marcas negras en su piel desaparecieron durante la noche. Hoy era un nuevo día, el reloj marcaba las diez con veinte de la noche, Sakura había dormido ininterrumpidamente unas catorce horas desde el incidente de ayer a la tarde.

-No va a despertar solo porque así lo deseas.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se volvió hacia la sala, Kelian estaba afilando su espada en la mesa, Kero se hallaba recostado sobre el marco de la ventana con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormir.

-Solo cuidaba que estuviera bien. -se excusó- Creí que ya habías acabado con las frases de autoayuda.

Se detuvo en su tarea y lo observó con fijeza.

-Aún tengo varias de ellas para ti. -confesó- Acabarán cuando acabes tu tarea. -informó antes de volver a su propia tarea.

-Hn. -frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el refrigerador, cocinaría algo liviano para que Sakura comiera al despertar.

Estaba colocando arroz a hervir cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aquello captó toda su atención y abandonó su tarea para regresar a la sala, Kelian era el único que poseía un teléfono de los cuatro. Bueno, Sakura también, pero sólo era utilizado en misiones. Kero también se había alejado de su lugar en la ventana para escuchar con atención la llamada en proceso.

El espadachín estaba hablando en inglés, su espada había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa mientras se acercaba al mueble de la televisión. Pero no fue por ello que fue hacia allí, él tomó la laptop que descansaba allí y se apresuró a abrirla sobre la mesa. No le dio una buena espina, así que se alejó del umbral y se posicionó a un lado de él. La pestaña abierta era la de un canal de noticas extranjeras, estaban transmitiendo en vivo y en directo. Era un canal Italiano, él no entendió mucho de lo que estaban diciendo. Vaguedades.

Kelian terminó su llamada, Shaoran quedó estupefacto ante sus siguientes palabras:

-Londres ha sufrido un apagón masivo hace cuarenta minutos. -informó- Otras ciudades de Inglaterra han quedado ciegas, también.

-¿Qué? -logró balbucear.

-Eso no tiene sentido. -espetó el peluche, completamente seguro de su palabras.

-¿Todo Londres? -quiso cerciorarse.

Kelian no respondió, se limitó a observar la pantalla de la computadora, las noticias.

-Nadie sabe el motivo aún, suponen que hubo una falla en el sistema eléctrico central. -mencionó- Millones de personas están a oscuras y temerosas.

-Espera, espera. -el peluche voló hasta posicionarse frente a la pantalla- Santos cielos, es cierto.

-¿Y por qué alguien te llama para informarte acerca de esto? -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué no estás diciendo aún? Habla, Kelian.

Pero el mago permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de compartir sus pensamientos.

-Una ciudad a oscuras está a merced de cualquiera que quiera atacarla con impunidad… -se frotó la barbilla- Esto no me agrada.

-¿Cuántos osos hay en Londres? -inquirió entonces el peluche- ¿Dónde está el señor demonio de esa región? ¡Contesta! -apremió- Sé que Gia lo sabe, entonces tú también.

No negó ni afirmó nada, pero sí respondió su preguntas.

-Hay un único oso.

-Si dejan a oscuras una ciudad, cegarían una con una mayor cantidad de objetivos. -negó él.

-No si es el comienzo. -contrarió el guardián- Tampoco hay un señor demonio allí, ¿no es cierto? -volvió a inquirir al espadachín- Apuesto a que tampoco hay demasiados Siervos allí. -torció una sonrisa ante el silencio de Kelian- Alguien está moviéndose ahora mismo.

Sorprendido, observó a Kelian. El azabache se encontraba en silencio, ojos perdidos en la nada, seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Es gente de Gia, mago? -quiso saber Kero.

-Gia nos quiere bajo las sombras, ¿por qué haría algo como esto? -pensó en voz alta- Al menos que… -murmuró- Al menos que tenga planes distintos para nosotros y que tenga más gente probando otros ángulos. -frunció el ceño- ¿Es eso? ¿Es Gia?

-No somos nosotros. -negó entre dientes- Gia se llevó a todos lejos del centro, así como con nosotros, todos están en casas de seguridad.

-¿Paz? -ofreció el peluche, entonces- Sakura dijo que los vio en Italia.

-Demasiado ruidoso para que sea el Instituto. -descartó él de inmediato.

-Tampoco tiene los medios… -gruñó- Tampoco pueden ser los Pilares, ninguno de los dos. -crujió los dientes, se alejó de la computadora y se apoyó sobre el marco de la ventana

-Los de Londres, entonces. -ofreció Kero- Como en Portugal, pero más grande.

Una revuelta en medio de un antro no era lo mismo que un apagón de una ciudad entera, demasiado ambicioso y vistoso para seres que pasaban desapercibidos a los ojos de la raza humana. Además, ir contra un Siervo no era lo mismo que ir contra un señor demonio, porque él estaba seguro de que esto llamaría la atención de todo el mundo allí.

-Veo que están al tanto, perfecto.

Esto de las apariciones repentinas ya lo estaba hartando, no le veía lo gracioso.

-Alguien está jugando con Peper. -sonrió- Y, aunque eso me agrade, necesito saber qué diablos está sucediendo allí.

-¿No sabes quién es, entonces? -inquirió, inseguro de si creerle o no al espíritu.

-No soy omnipresente, hijo mío. -le hizo ver- ¿Listo, Kelian? -se volteó hacia el espadachín- Daisy y Paolo trabajarán contigo.

Kelian se estiró y tomó la espada de la mesa y la aseguró en su saya, listo para partir.

-Ustedes esperen aquí. -ordenó ella antes de que pudieran decir palabra alguna- Kelian volverá en algunas horas, hay una barrera con un radio de quinientos metros para que me entere si están en problemas o si desobedecen. -advirtió antes de desaparecer junto a su espía predilecto.

…

No recordaba la última vez que su cuerpo había estado inundado de tanta adrenalina como ahora mismo, no podía recordar cuándo o por qué.

-¡A un lado! -siseó.

Siempre había sido ella contra el mundo, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Como bruja practicante de magia negra o como Pratt, siempre había un idiota que quería su cabeza como lindo trofeo.

Pues no.

Ella no fue la que perdió la cabeza entonces.

-¡Acábenla!

La fase uno del plan había sido volar la planta de energía, no tenía problemas en admitir que había adquirido una o dos mañas con Luciana.

-¡Maldición!

Una gran entrada era una de esas mañas.

Se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, el Siervo de Londres se hallaba frente a ella así como cinco de sus esbirros. Todos ellos habían abandonado su forma falsa, no había por qué ser discretos cuando nadie estaba viendo

-¿Estás con los rebeldes? -inquirió Spert, el Siervo que custodiaba Londres.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a lanzarle una nueva esfera de energía. Él retrocedió y se dejó caer por la cornisa, ella lo siguió sobre su plataforma hasta las calles desiertas. Un cráter se había formado bajo los pies de Spert, había dado un salto de unos buenos doscientos metros de altura y seguía erguido como si nada.

-¿Vas a hablar o vas a luchar? -desafió ella antes de lanzarse hacia él.

Escupió un gas venenoso en su dirección, él atravesó la nube sin problemas e intentó herirla con sus garras, ella levantó una barrera de fuego y retrocedió. Observó a su alrededor, algo de allí debería servirle.

-¡Nadie viene a mi ciudad a causar problemas, perra! -escupió mientras daba un salto y atravesaba la muralla- Seas quien seas, tendrás tu merecido.

-¡Inténtalo! -desafió ella- No eres el primero. -los escombros que se formaron por el cráter en el suelo levitaron y se dirigieron hacia Spert desde su espalda- ¡Tampoco serás el último!

Asfalto colisionó contra el Siervo, pero ella no pudo quedarse a observar su obra de arte ya que los esbirros estaban acercándose a ella. La plataforma volvió a formarse debajo de sus pies y ella comenzó a elevarse sobre ellos. Ni Spert ni sus secuaces eran su objetivo, ella había venido por-

**-¡ R!**

Sí, ella había venido por él.

-Hora de la verdad. -masculló para sí misma.

La oscuridad era un arma de doble filo, así como podía ocultarla a ella de sus enemigos, sus enemigos podían ocultarse de ella.

Llamas azules levitaron a su alrededor, ella las dispersó en un radio de treinta metros y observó con cuidado. Era verdad que el fuego naranja, un fuego más natural, proporcionaría mejor luz. Sin embargo, aún se estaba manteniendo discreta de ojos curiosos. La luz tenue sería suficiente.

-Una bruja de la noche. -escuchó gruñir a su nuevo enemigo- ¿Acaso eres una de las revoltosas de aquí?

Se dio la vuelta, su voz provenía de detrás.

-Mmmm… no. -negó él- Tienes un aroma distinto al del de las brujas de aquí.

Esferas de energía oscura se formaron en las palmas de su mano, ella estaba preparada.

-…apestas a lobo. -escupió- A arena.

La bestia entró en el perímetro de las llamas y ella tuvo una imagen clara de su enemigo.

-Una bruja en el Bestiario. -se rió, una risa baja y grave- Qué interesante.

Aquél oso tenía el pelaje de un blanco amarillento, algunas manchas de sangre seca por aquí y por allá. No había estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Regino no es muy distinto de su hermano. -escupió- Malditos lobos sedientos de poder… se creen los dueños del Zoológico.

El oso se paró sobre sus patas traseras e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos, él no le tenía miedo, no buscaba atacarla por la espalda o resguardarse de sus ataques.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bajo la luz de las llamas, pudo ver sus calmillos afilados, también las garras de sus enormes y peludas patas. Él debía medir unos tres metros y medios así, de pie. Ojos negros, nariz húmeda y orejas pequeñas.

-¿Quién te envía? -bufó.

Dio un soplido y las llamas se apagaron, esta iba a ser una batalla distinta a las que había tenido antes. Esta era una bestia, una enorme máquina depredadora. Él iría de frente, la perseguiría hasta obtener un buen trozo de ella y no pararía hasta que ella acabara con su vida.

El oso rugió, ella tomó un reparación profunda antes de saltar al suelo y comenzar con su ataque.

"_-Debes analizar a tu enemigo si quieres enfrentarlo y salir ganando. -le confirió- El conocimiento es el arma más importante en tu arsenal"_

¿Por qué?

Fusionó ambas esferas en una sola y lanzó el ataque hacia los pies de su enemigo, el suelo explotó en mil pedazos y la bestia se llevó el mayor impacto, ella levantó una barrera a tiempo para cubrirse de la lluvia de escombros.

¿Por qué recordaba aquello en un momento como este?

La piel gruesa del animal recibió el impacto sin lesiones graves, éste se lanzó hacia adelante y la embistió con todo y barrera. Ella rodó hacia la izquierda antes de que la barrera cayera, se levantó con un buen impulso y dos bolas de fuego ya estaban formadas en sus manos. Los osos polares eran de clima frío, en ataque con fuego debería causar algo de daño. Ambas bolas llameantes impactaron en su costado, el olor a cabello chamuscado se instauró en sus fosas nasales.

"_-Apégate a su ingenuidad, tu enemigo siempre supondrá que, por ser una bruja, te limitarás a lanzar hechizos tras hechizo. -rodó los ojos- Tu energía durará algunos minutos, te quedarás sin nada antes de que te des cuenta"_

Habían dos automóviles estacionados en la esquina de la calle, una pequeña chispa en el lugar adecuado y tendría una buena bomba dañina.

-¡Agh!

"_-Los malos no jugamos limpio. -una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro- Recuerda eso cuando llegue un ataque sorpresa de un enemigo que diste por vencido, te aseguro que eso sucederá"_

Una barrera empujó a dos esbirros lejos de ella, su brazo tenía una linda tajada ahora mismo. Llevó su mano mala hacia una de las bolsas que colgaban en su cintura y tomó algo de polvo violeta, dos más de ellos estaban detrás de ella. Arrojó el polvo, los demonios menores fueron rociados por el y, allí donde el polvo hizo contacto con la piel, ésta comenzó a burbujear con efervescencia y deshacerse.

-¡Kyaaa!

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver el ataque del oso, esta vez se lanzó hacia adelante y rodó por el suelo, comenzó a correr hacia los autos del final de la calle cuando logró ponerse de pie. La bestia estaba sobre sus cuatro patas y era veloz, ajustó magia de tipo viento para incrementar su velocidad.

-¡Carajo!

Spert apareció de la nada en frente suyo, un movimiento de su brazo y ella estaba derrapando en el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Sintió algunas costillas crujir, nada roto, al parecer.

"_-Jamás empieces una batalla que no podrás ganar. -colocó su pie sobre la silla y apoyo su codo sobre la rodilla elevada, su barbilla descansando sobre su palma- Esa es la regla más importante de supervivencia, Camille"_

¿Por qué ahora venía a recordar aquella conversación con Luciana? Se suponía que su rostro solo aparecía en pesadillas horribles, en sueños sangrientos.

-Deja de causar destrozos en mi ciudad. -escupió el Siervo- Maldita bruja.

Logró sentarse sobre su trasero, sangre bajando por su barbilla.

-Sí… -estuvo de acuerdo- Maldita bruja es el término indicado.

Estaba segura que sus dientes estaban veteados con sangre, aquello solo la animó a sonreír más ampliamente.

Spert y el oso estaban de espaldas a ambos carros, los tres esbirros sobrevivientes se hallaban a su izquierda y a su derecha, uno y uno. El último estaba a sus espaldas.

-_Ignis._

Y una chispa bastó para detonar la bomba.

…

_Ángel y Luciana se habían enfrentado, la rubia de ojos celestes había logrado escaparse y ella esperaba que la reina sangrienta estuviera furiosa._

_Frenética._

_Pataleando._

_Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió. _

_Llegaron a la casa y Luciana marchó silenciosa hacia su habitación, Kamuy ni siquiera se molestó en llamarla para cenar pero un tupper con su porción fue guardado en el refrigerador. Ella estaba enteramente confundida, se sentía en el país del Revés, Luciana no estaba actuando para nada como ella misma._

_Tratando de ignorar la situación, ella siguió trabajando en los hechizos en su habitación hasta bien entrada la noche. Bajó por un vaso con agua, la luz de la sala estaba encendida y ella, curiosa, se dirigió hacia allí. Luciana se hallaba frente a la chimenea, la cual estaba encendida y era aquella luz la que ella había visto desde el pasillo. La dueña de casa poseía una basta colección de botellas cristalinas llenas de licores de diversos colores, se estaba bebiendo un vaso de aquella colección frente al calor de las llamas._

_-¿Quieres un trago? -ofreció con la vista aún en la fogata- No soy mezquina con el alcohol. -la observó por sobre su hombro- Eso sí, pagarás caro si vomitas sobre la alfombra persa._

_-Por cada botella de agua en mi nevera habían cinco de Bourbon en la alacena. -admitió- ¿Olvidas de dónde vengo?_

_Con una media sonrisa en su rostro, Luciana le dio la espalda a la fogata y la observó con cuidado._

_-Kamuy no bebe ni una gota. -le confirió mientras se acercaba a las botellas de vidrio y se hacía con un vaso nuevo- A ver si la bruja del barrio francés me dura algunas rondas._

_El olor a alcohol era fuerte, Luciana no iba por el primer trago de la noche, podía notarlo en el leve temblor en su mano al servirle algo de Whisky. La rubia debió notar su observación ya que volvió a sonreír._

_-Quemo el alcohol rápido así que debo beber una buena cantidad antes de llegar a la parte buena de esto. -y soltó una carcajada cantarina._

_Mientras aceptaba el trago, la pregunta merodeó en su mente: ¿cuánto había tomado hasta ahora? Sin embargo, jamás preguntó. Luciana volvió a acercarse hacia la fogata luego de alcanzarle su trago, ella la observó de pie._

_-…¿alguna vez pensaste en suicidarte, Camille? -inquirió- Seriamente. -aclaró- Al punto de planearlo, pensar en el método, el modo._

_Hasta el día de hoy, Camille tenía la firme idea de que Luciana había llegado al punto de ebriedad en ese entonces._

_-¿Has intentado suicidarte? -siguió inquiriendo._

_-Interesante pregunta. -logró decir luego de una meditación breve- Puedes preguntar, pero me reservo el responder._

_La rubia asintió, pensativa. No insistió en ello._

_-¿Y tú? -preguntó la pelirroja- ¿Lo has intentado?_

_El fuego ardió con fuerza en cuanto el líquido ámbar avivó los leños, el cristal se hizo añicos contra las paredes de la chimenea._

_Los ojos de Luciana eran escarlatas brillantes cuando se volvió a verla._

_-Algunas veces pienso en ello más que en otras. -admitió entre dientes- Pero no, la respuesta es no._

…

Tal vez nunca tuvo el objetivo de hacerlo, pero Camille creía que el inconsciente había traicionado a la rubia en varias ocasiones. O tal vez era más como una autoflagelación, exposición al dolor que podría haber sido evitado. El porqué seguía siendo un misterio, Luciana mantuvo sus sentimientos con ella, así como sus pensamientos.

Y tal vez ella adoptó algunas de aquellas malas costumbres del Pilar.

-Aghk-cht.

Podría haber evitado la mayor parte de aquella explosión.

-Dia-diablos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Probó la sangre en su boca, algo había perforado su muslo izquierdo y todo su pecho dolía como el infierno.

Algo se movió a su derecha, un borrón se movió entre medio del humo asfixiante y los escombros metálicos y los neumáticos semi derretidos esparcidos por la acera.

Un bufido pesado, bastante húmedo y arrítmico.

-…pe-rra.

-¡Kyaaaa! -intentó incorporarse del suelo pero no pudo, su pecho en serio dolía como el infierno.

-Vas a pa-gar es-esto.

Una esfera de energía se formó en su mano mala, la buena tanteaba el objeto afilado hincado en su pierna.

Estaba en serios problemas ahora, sí señor.

…

-¡MALDITA SEA! -estalló- ¡DÉJAME IR, MALDICIÓN!

-Te hemos dicho que no unas siete veces, ¿por qué crees que la respuesta cambiará en la octava vez?

Con una sonrisa que prometía problemas, él eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la Estrella favorita de Paz hasta tenerla a un milímetro de su rostro, Ailén lo observaba con el mentón levantado y los ojos firmes.

-¿Por qué no estás tú allí, eh? -escupió- ¿Demasiado cómoda aquí? ¿Temes arrastrar tu trasero al campo y que te-

-Ella sola se ofreció a ir allí. -le recordó ella.

-¡Pero bien que les conviene a todos ustedes tener a Camille limpiando el desastre, ¿verdad?! -bramó, ojos brillantes y amenazadores- ¡Quiero verte a ti haciendo el trabajo sucio!

Con ojos entrecerrados, la morena empujó levemente por el pecho al árabe y avanzó hacia él.

-Las malas compañías te llenan de malas ideas, Amads. -advirtió- Contrario a lo que piensa Valentina, nosotros estamos haciendo algo importante. Algo-

Los fuertes aplausos que comenzó a dar el caballero interrumpieron la diatriba de la joven Estrella de Plata, causándole un ligero tic en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡BRAVO, CHICOS, BRAVO!

El árabe comenzó a rotar sobre su eje y aplaudió en todas las direcciones, observando a los ojos a cada uno de los allí presentes.

-¡TODOS UNOS MANDELA, HIJOS DE DIOS!

Eriol se sacó sus lentes y frotó sus ojos con algo de agotamiento, esto llevaba así desde temprano y Amads parecía ir en crescendo conforme avanzaba la situación. Observó de reojo a Tomoyo, la joven Puen Tum parecía concordar con su caballero puesto que no lo había silenciado en ningún momento, aunque claramente desearía que utilizara otros métodos -podía suponer esto al observar sus uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Quieres que enviemos a los chicos de Plata como refuerzo?

El mago observó a Johnson, el ex Luna se hallaba sentado frente a la consola, junto a Amanda, había mantenido silencio durante todo momento hasta ahora.

Amads lo observó ceñudo.

-No tenemos Oro aquí en el Instituto. -continuó hablando el alumno de élite- Los números de Plata son menores, por no hablar de aquellos con autorización para salir al campo. -se levantó de su asiento- _Cazadores, _creo que así nos llamas.

-¿No se supone que eres el mejor en Plata en los últimos cincuenta años? ¿O qué? -abrió los brazos, una gran sonrisa irónica en su rostro- ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

-Somos soldados, seguimos órdenes. -inclinó la cabeza a un lado- ¿No lo haces tú también?

Ante eso, Tomoyo dio un paso al frente.

-Si le ordeno ir, ¿lo dejarán salir, entonces? -inquirió, irónica. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sabes que no es así como funciona. -fue Ailén la que habló.

-Son parte del Instituto, ahora. -les recordó Amanda- El director Paz da las órdenes aquí.

Sí, Paz era el que daba las órdenes. O, en este caso, el que no las daba. Eriol observó ahora al hombre de cabello caoba, era el más silencioso de todos el día de hoy.

-No podemos arriesgar a tu caballero, Tomoyo, es el que está a cargo de tu seguridad. -mencionó Johnson, ojos plata líquida observando directamente hacia sus amatistas- Plata está a cargo de la seguridad del Instituto y los estudiantes.

-Qué conveniente, ¿verdad? -masculló el árabe, aún efervescente.

-La joven Pratt no es una bruja ordinaria, estoy seguro que todos nosotros estamos al tanto de ello.

Eriol volvió a colocarse sus anteojos, se alejó del pilar en el que estaba descansando y se colocó entre Tomoyo y Amads.

-Camille no es inmortal, sin embargo. -acotó él- Es de carne y hueso, señor.

Paz le sonrió.

-¿No lo estamos todos nosotros? -inquirió el hombre- Sólo pido algo de fe.

-¡ESTÁ PIDIENDO UN MILAGRO! -corrigió el caballero.

La sonrisa no se borró del rostro de Paz mientras el director señalaba las pantallas, todos vieron en aquella dirección.

-Hay que tener fe para que los milagros sucedan, joven caballero.

…

Evan observó al lobo carmesí, turquesa y verde oliva se encontraron.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? -rugió con algo de urgencia.

-Nada.

-Todos quieren algo a cambio. -siseó con desconfianza- Incluso los Pilares.

Con cuidado, el joven Pilar llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro y retiró la capucha de su capa color marfil. La próximo en desaparecer fue la máscara que cubría su rostro, fue así que se acercó hacia el enorme lobo del desierto.

-Todos no.

Una lluvia de plumas comenzó a rodear a Kamuy mientras Evan se alejaba del claro y retrocedía hacia los árboles del bosque que rodeaba la Gran Montaña, el aroma característico de Ángel, aquél que poseían los Pilares del cielo, lo abrumó durante unos segundos mientras el portal lo transportaba hacia su destino.

…

Las heridas en sus muñecas y su tobillo no estaban sanando como normalmente lo harían, eso se debía a su estado actual. No tenía muchas energías, no recordaba la última vez que había comido. La mantenían hidratada para que sus niveles de sangre pudieran reestablecerse luego de las horas de tortura, pero solo para que no muriese. La llevaban a una especie de baño una vez al día para que hiciera sus necesidades, pero nada de una ducha en días. Su ropa se encontraba rasgada, sudada y ensangrentada, así es como asistiría a su reunión para 'negociar' con el infierno.

Sus _jefes._

Aquél sujeto de ojos anaranjados y cabellos cian se encargó de guiarla hacia el punto de encuentro, los perros aún seguían atados a las correas que se hallaban alrededor de su muñeca. La luz era muy tenue allí en los pasillos por los que caminaban en fila india, una especie de túneles subterráneos.

El aire era húmedo y pesado, olía a azufre por todas partes.

En serio estaba en el infierno, carajo.

-Negociamos con la otra Luciana cuando asumió, la que no había perdido sus recuerdos. -comenzó a hablar mientras seguían caminando- ¿Imaginas por qué fue que aceptaste asumir? -inquirió mientras la observaba sobre su hombro.

-…tal vez. -admitió.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó y volvió la vista al frente- Eso fue hace unos cuatro años, creo.

"_¿Por qué quieres ser mi caballero? ¿No te basta con arruinarme de esta forma?"_

-Creo que fue la única forma que encontré de escapar de alguien. -admitió entre dientes- El infierno me protegió de él, ¿no es así?

-Hn. -se limitó a responder.

-Pero dices que negociamos, que llegamos a un acuerdo. -insistió- Supongo que impuse condiciones. -entrecerró los ojos- O que ustedes lo hicieron.

-Ese acuerdo caducó ya, al parecer. -mencionó con algo de desinterés- Hay que solucionar eso.

Llegaron frente a unas grandes puertas de madera pulida y laqueada, un llamador en el centro de ésta. El muchacho de ojos anaranjados tomó el llamador y golpeó la puerta tres veces, esperaron por una respuesta durante algunos segundos.

-Adelante, Uriel. -se oyó del otro lado.

El agarre sobre las correas desapareció y los sabuesos quedaron libres, todos ellos corrieron en direcciones diferentes y las correas se desvanecieron en el aire, quedando únicamente los collares alrededor de sus cuellos. Uriel abrió la puerta, la invitó a pasar primero.

No sin desconfianza, ella cruzó el umbral.

Si las luces eran tenues en el pasillo, allí todo eran penumbras excepto por la llama que apareció frente a ella e iluminó su rostro para aquél ser que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Luciana Daidouji, Pilar vigente del Infierno. -dijo, era la misma voz que los invitó a entrar- Aunque no lo parece a la luz de tus últimos comportamientos, ¿verdad?

Contrario a lo que ella había esperado, no se oía como una voz aterradora. Más bien, se oía como la voz del hombre más amable del mundo, como la que esperarías oír de un abuelo adorable o un padre preocupado por su hijo.

-¿Me recuerdas, Pilar?

Ella negó dos veces.

-Oh… Supongo que la última vez que nos vimos no logré dejar una gran impresión en ti. -una leve risa emergió de él- Bueno, eso debe solucionarse.

La llama frente suyo comenzó a crecer, tan así que tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos para que la luz no dañara sus ojos.

-Creí haber dejado en claro qué sucedería si no seguías nuestras órdenes al pie de la letra, joven Pilar.

Parpadeó algunas veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la nueva luz, una luz blanca en una habitación totalmente blanca. Ya no habían puertas laqueadas o paredes rocosas, todo eran un blanco infinito.

-Pero entiendo que aprendes por las malas, ¿no es cierto?

Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y retrocedió varios pasos ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

-Así que eso haremos.

Una figura alta, con el cuerpo envuelto en telas de alta costura negro azabache y con cabeza de carnero la observaba con ojos color sangre. Detrás de él, cuatro cruces invertidas.

-¿Ahora recuerdas, Pilar?

Ángel, su abuelo, Shu y Hell se hallaban los cuatro crucificados de cabeza detrás del hombre de cabeza de carnero.

-El infierno no es alguien con quien quieras jugar, pequeña.

Las cuencas oculares de Ángel se hallaban vacías y su cuerpo pálido como un cadáver, restos de tierra se adherían al vestido con el cual había sido enterrada. Su abuelo tenía los ojos vendados y la boca cubierta, llevaba puesto el kimono tradicional que utilizaba en el templo. Hell y Shu tenían la boca cubierta, pero no los ojos. Ambos lucían atemorizados.

-O cumples con tu deber, o la familia se reúne.

Sus ojos brillaban con tanta fuerza que los sentía derretirse en sus cuencas oculares.

-¿Qué dices, pequeña?

Palabras tan crueles dichas con una voz tan amable, un buen truco.

-Podemos llamar a mamá… -insinuó- Aún hay lugar para uno más.

-¡N-NO! ¡ESPERA! -exclamó- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!

La cabeza de carnero asintió.

Hubo un apagón.

-Aséala, Uriel.

Las luces volvieron, la llama seguía frente a sus ojos y volvían a encontrarse en la habitación de la puerta laqueada.

-Devuélvele a su caballero y llévala con Paz.

Observó en la dirección de la voz, ya no era visible.

-Él sabrá qué hacer con ella.

Sintió un agarre firme sobre su brazo, sus piernas tenían dificultades para moverse y Uriel tuvo que jalarla la mayor parte del camino.

Había escapado de Aaron, pero… ¿**A qué precio**?

…

"_Un corte de energía masivo en el sudeste de Gran Bretaña dejó sin luz decenas de miles de hogares en Londres. Además afectó a los trenes, aeropuertos y algunos semáforos en la capital, según informan los medios británicos"_

Llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos, con la otra subió el volumen de la televisión.

"_El apagón es generalizado en varias ciudades del sur del país y se debe a un fallo en la red central. Las autoridades no informaron en este punto de una previsión sobre cuándo se restablecerá el servicio eléctrico y piden a la población que tome todas las precauciones en las carreteras"_

-Increíble. -balbuceó- No puedo creerlo.

Una figura se interpuso entre el aparato y ella.

-En ningún canal de noticias o página web hablan acerca del gran oso polar destazado en medio de la calle. -frunció el ceño.

-Nadie tampoco habló de la bruja con un brazo amputado en medio del antro en Portugal. -le recordó ella- Eso es porque todos limpian el desastre que queda, Shaoran.

Su amado relajó su entrecejo y asintió, tomó asiento en la esquina opuesta de la mesa y se dedicó a observar sus manos. Ella dejó a un lado su plato de comida, había despertado hambrienta y se había devorado lo que le pusieron delante.

-¿Quieres hablar? -propuso.

Él la observó de nuevo, ojos inseguros. Ella suspiró.

-… no quise que fuera así. -comenzó diciendo ella- Pero es así… es así como se hacen las cosas en este mundo. -sus ojos se aguaron.

-Eso no es así. -gruñó él mientras aporreaba la mesa- Gia y Aaron quieren que creas que es así.

-No creo que puedas entenderlo, a mí me costó mucho hacerlo. -negó.

-¿Entender qué? -inquirió- ¿Qué duermes con el enemigo para sacarle información? ¿Qué no hay más opción que esa? ¡Vamos, Sakura! -se levantó con fuerza, la silla cayó al suelo- ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo estos dos meses, entonces? ¿No hemos obtenido información con otros métodos, acaso?

-No siempre es así de sencillo, Shaoran. -le hizo ver con calma- A veces debes ensuciarte un poco.

No era justo, ¿pero cuándo la vida fue justa? Nunca.

Con las mejillas rojas de furia, Shaoran escupió palabras hirientes.

-…tal vez a ti te gusta ensuciarte y por eso Gia y Aaron te envían a esas misiones.

Una puñalada en el corazón le hubiera dolido menos.

-…vaya. -tragó el nudo en su garganta e hizo tripas el corazón mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Así que eso piensas.

Shaoran escupió una serie de improperios mientras escapaba de sus ojos y se jalaba con fuerza los cabellos.

-¡CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE TOME ESTO, SAKURA! -se llevó ambas manos al pecho- ¿¡CÓMO-… -negó dos veces antes de volver a hablar- ¿…cómo quieres que te vea y no… no piense en lo que has hecho? ¿En lo que puedes llegar a hacer?

Aquellos ojos chocolate que ella tanto amaba le rogaban por una respuesta que ella no podía darle.

-…¿me preguntas a mí? -la voz le salía en un hilo- Yo no puedo darte razones para quedarte a mi lado, Shaoran… creí que lo tenías claro cuando aceptaste venir. -confesó- Luego… luego de todo lo que pasamos… -pestañeó para retener lágrimas- Te advertí que ya no era esa chica. -su dolor se convirtió en enojo- ¡Te dije que ya no era ella!

-Yo… creo que no imaginé la magnitud de… -pasó una mano por su rostro- Yo no-

-¿Tú no qué? -insistió- No más mentiras, ¿recuerdas? -se rió, una risa forzada- No más secretos. -llevó una mano a su pecho- ¡Te lo dije todo antes de que nos fuéramos de Tomoeda! ¡Te conté las idas y venidas, los pecados que cometí y las cruces que cargo! -el llanto era inevitable, pero resistiría unos minutos más- ¡TE LO DIJE TODO, MALDITA SEA!

Pero no, las lágrimas eran como un fenómeno natural, imparables. El llanto no aguardaba hasta que estuvieras lista para él, el llanto llegaba y arrasaba contigo cuando el quisiera, cuando se le diera la gana a él y tú debías soportarlo. Debías surfear la ola, no había de otra.

-¡Te dejé una vez, te dejé dos veces! -rodó los ojos- Me fui un número incontable de veces porque sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano… yo no fui la que volvió, Shaoran. -lo miró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- Yo no fui la que insistió en un imposible… y te consta…. -hipó- Maldita sea si te consta.

Le dio la espalda y fregó con furia las lágrimas de sus mejillas y su mentón.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí si te cuesta tanto trabajo mirarme a los ojos? -inquirió aún de espaldas- Te doy asco, repulsión… Vuelve a China, Shaoran. -suspiró- Vuelve con el clan, vive tu vida normal… Ya no somos niños cazando cartas. -lo observó por sobre su hombro- Tu madre tiene razón, ya no tienes nada que hacer en Tomoeda.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Había tenido esperanzas de que su primer amor correspondido fuera el último, su _vivieron felices por siempre._ Shaoran sería siempre el bueno en aquella historia, ella es la que tenía la culpa y no él. La rota era ella, ¿por qué él tendría que quedarse a su lado? Quedaban fragmentos, diminutas astillas, de aquella niña de ojos esmeraldas que cautivó a su amado, casi nada. Si él no podía amarla tal como era ahora, ella no podría retenerlo. Gia sólo había adelantado lo inevitable, nadie había forzado a Sakura a llevar a cabo aquella misión. Spirit solo la había acercado más a su meta, a su verdadero objetivo: Pía. Si ella llegaba con Pía, tal vez Pía pudiera removerle la maldición, o quedársela. A ella no le importaba nada ser heredera de nadie, no quería nada de Aaron. Quería volver a casa, no tener que preocuparse por la seguridad de su familia o la suya. Ya de grande, moriría y pagaría su sentencia en el infierno.

No llegó hasta su habitación.

-No más pasar desapercibidos. -gruñó con voz ronca debido al llanto.

Kelian levantó su vista del tablero de ajedrez y la observó con sus ojos caramelos.

-¿Paz está corto de personal? Yo me ofrezco. -dio dos pasos hacia adelante- Pía tendrá que salir de su escondite si acabamos con más osos.

-A ti te buscan cada uno de los señores demonios, ¿no temes que te atrapen, acaso? -inquirió- Tu espalda tiene una diana colgando.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró sus ojos, forzó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, Kelian? -se burló- Nadie asesinará al juguete favorito de Aaron, estoy cubierta. -le aseguró- Llama a Gia, dile que jugaremos juegos divertidos en Europa. -una leve risa emergió de su pecho- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que llevemos a Paz a la locura si jugamos al aliado secreto.

No esperó una respuesta y salió de allí, ahora sí, rumbo a su habitación. Le puso pestillo a la puerta y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Aún no podía dejar a Gia, ella no tenía los medios necesarios para alcanzar su objetivo, así que tendría que jugar con el espíritu para que éste colaborara con ella.

Shaoran estaría a salvo en Asia, el Concilio lo aceptaría y el clan lo protegería… él estaría bien.

…aunque no todo **estaría bien.**

…

**¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! **

**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo empezaron el último año de la década, bebés? Espero que genial, yo la verdad espero éste sea mí año -vengo diciendo eso los últimos tres años- peeeEEEEEeeeero nunca se pierde la esperanza. **

**Alice24,**** ¡han pasado ochenta y cuatro años! Jajaja, me alegra tanto que te hayas emocionado. Si esta Sakura te ha gustado, espera a ver lo que tengo en esta historia para ella. Si en **_**Reencuentros y sorpresas **_**nos enteramos de que Sakura había entrenado hasta el cansancio para ser una asesina, en **_**Listos o no**_** ella lo va a demostrar. Y con creces.**

**Y que sería de mí si no agrego momentos serios en los que hago dudar de que amo el SS, como este capítulo. No, todavía no salió el sol para estos dos. Ni siquiera ha dejado de llover, qué va. Como dije antes, Sakura va a demostrar de lo que está hecha y eso no va a ser de agrado para muchos, ni siquiera para ella misma.**

**Pero, si la vida te dan limones…**

**¡Los amo!**


	9. Un paso a la vez

**Capítulo nueve**: _Un paso a la vez._

…

"_Toda persona debe decidir una vez en su vida si se lanza a triunfar, arriesgándolo todo, o si se sienta a ver el paso de los triunfadores."_

― _**Thomas Alva Edison**_

…

Giró la vara entre sus manos, tragó saliva y arregló la postura de su cuerpo.

-¿Lista?

-Hagámoslo.

No esperó a su atacante, avanzó con firmeza y encontró la vara de él a mitad de camino, la madera chocó, ella ejerció fuerza con todo su cuerpo.

-¡Soy más fuerte que tú! -le recordó él.

Pero ella no estaba confiando en una lucha de fuerzas. Su pierna se inmiscuyó entre las piernas de su oponente y ella enganchó su pie alrededor de su tobillo y jaló hacia adelante, él perdió el equilibrio y ella subió su codo derecho y apuntó hacia su pecho. Hizo palanca con el peso de su cuerpo e intentó derribarlo, pero él se lanzó hacia adelante y ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado y retroceder.

-¡Sé escurridiza, mantente en movimiento siempre! -le ordenó.

Las varas volvieron a chocar, ella encontró su golpe en cada ocasión, sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus brazos para bloquear sus movimientos. Luego de una decena de choques, ella giró a la izquierda y se posicionó detrás de su espalda, su vara chocó contra su costado izquierdo, él aguantó un quejido de dolor junto a una maldición y apuntó hacia sus piernas. Ella cayó, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para rodar fuera de su camino y él la apresó bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Amatista se encontró con amatista.

-Nada mal para ser una niña buena. -se burló, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Su respiración estaba agotada debido al entrenamiento al igual que el de él, su pecho y el suyo chocaban uno contra otro.

-Nada mal para un ex Siervo. -devolvió ella.

Llevaban cinco meses en el Instituto de Paz, cinco meses siendo instruida bajo su tutela.

-Puedo enseñarte una cosa o dos, ya sabes. -murmuró él mientras tomaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja- El empoderamiento femenino y todo eso… -relamió sus labios- Estoy a favor de la causa.

Ella rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada.

-Tú eres un caso aparte, Amads. -suspiró audible mente y cerró los ojos- Quítate de encima, terminamos por hoy.

Pero él nunca hacía caso de buenas a primeras.

-Puedes estar arriba. -ofreció junto a su oído, su aliento húmedo poniéndole la piel de gallina- Empoderamiento femenino, dulce.

Tomoyo sintió sus labios en la piel de su cuello y olvidó cómo respirar.

-Amads… -soltó en tono de advertencia.

-¿Recuerdas… -beso sobre su mejilla- cuando yo -labios húmedos en la comisura de sus labios- te expliqué -un beso fugaz sobre sus labios- que eras dulce?

Amads la observó a los ojos, el fuego en su mirada la quemó de inmediato. Una mano la sujetaba por la nuca para que no pudiera escapar de su mirada, la otra le quemaba a la izquierda de su cadera.

-¿Recuerdas, Tomoyo? -insistió.

-Amads… -volvió a advertir. Ella podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas y mariposas en el vientre- ¿Qué estás-

Y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besar a su caballero.

Sus manos subieron por su espalda y se sujetaron a sus hombros anchos mientras su pecho se compactaba contra su fuerte torso, sus labios tomaron control de los suyos. Él la besaba con hambre, con sed, con pasión… Amads siempre la hacía sentir tan deseada cuando la besaba, como si fuera él una llama y ella una vela: él la encendía y la hacía derretirse. Él tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró levemente, ella soltó un quejido y él volvió a beber de ella en un beso arrasador.

-Tomoyo… -lo oyó suspirar.

Se separó de él para respirar, recargó su frente contra una de sus mejillas y sintió su respiración húmeda y agitada contra su cuello.

-No juegas… justo. -reclamó ella mientras recuperaba el aire. Estrujó la tela de su camiseta debajo de sus manos- No eres justo. -repitió.

Él retrocedió para poder observarla a los ojos, sus ojos seguían brillando con un velo amatista. La sonrisa en su rostro ya no era socarrona, era una sonrisa forzada y ella lo sabía bien.

-¿No soy justo contigo o no soy justo con Eriol, Tomoyo? -inquirió.

Ella desvío la mirada, el bufó y se incorporó del suelo. Ella escuchó el sonido de las varas de madera siendo recogidas, se incorporó y quedó sentada sobre el césped.

-Creí que esto acabó en Arabia. -comentó mientras él se daba la vuelta con dirección hacia el edificio de Plata.

Él no se detuvo para afirmar o negar sus palabras, él sólo se alejó de ella.

Tomoyo se dejó caer de espaldas, cerró sus ojos y descansó debajo de la sombra de aquél abeto, no tenía espacio para más complicaciones ahora mismo.

Habían transcurrido ya cinco meses desde que aceptó la oferta de Paz de formar parte de una nueva mesa, muchas cosas habían transcurrido desde aquél entonces. El Concilio de magos de Asia se había unido al nuevo orden, los clanes de China, las pequeñas familias de Japón y algunos magos y brujas de ambas Coreas. Una parte de Rusia había proclamado su apoyo a su causa, también. Uniendo fuerzas, se deshicieron de una buena parte de los pocos Siervos que cuidaban las ciudades, así como de sus esbirros. El señor demonio que poseía bajo su dominio China, Corea -ambas de ellas- y Japón, abandonó la región luego de verse en jaque, se lo había visto en Tailandia. La Rusia del continente Asiático estaba bajo el dominio de Yona, una señora demonio implacable que no se dejó amedrentar por el grupo de brujos rebeldes, capturó al integrante menor de cada familia y los tomó como rehenes, desafió públicamente a todos los seres en Rusia que quisieran ponerse en su contra. Las cosas allí seguían difíciles, ella y Paz habían recomendado a todos aguardar con calma hasta que sus fuerzas aumentaran.

Europa comenzó a arder y Pía dio con el ejército de osos polares de Aaron, la sangre corrió por las calles del continente del primer mundo y el temor y la violencia sólo empeoraron todo. Sin fuerzas suficientes para actuar allí, fue Camille quien comenzó una expedición libertadora: el blanco se tiñó de rojo, también. Luego del apagón de Londres, cinco osos más fueron asesinados. Seis caídas en tres meses, y los asesinatos no se detenían allí. Quedaba por confirmar un séptimo, un oso desapareció en Ucrania el día de ayer, pero aún no se confirmaba que estuviera muerto. Los informes hablaban acerca de una bruja solitaria que viajaba por el viejo continente y se encargaba de los centinelas que Pía había distribuido estratégicamente en los focos de problema. Camille seguía insistiendo en volver y continuar con su misión libertadora, pero el Zoológico no podía quedar desprotegido.

Épsilon había obtenido información en su misión en Palermo: Pía estaba en busca del resto de las Cinco Puntas de Aaron, los ejércitos de bestias expulsadas del Bestiario con mayor número y fortaleza. Sin embargo, el señor de los demonios era reservado con sus juguetes favoritos y los había mantenido bien ocultos del resto de sus colegas. Las expediciones alrededor del globo no se detenían, todos estaban buscando por tierra, mar y aire.

Pero, mientras Pía buscaba poder, el Instituto había incorporado dos nuevos fieles en sus filas.

La Daidouji llevó una mano hacia el collar que descansaba sobre su pecho, tomó entre sus dedos la pluma de oro blanco y sus ojos se perdieron en el firmamento.

**-No son tus enemigos los que me preocupan.**

Giró su rostro a un lado y un par de ojos amatistas le devolvieron la mirada, sus propios ojos.

**-Son aquellos a quienes llamas amigos. **-una sonrisa burlona se abrió paso en su rostro- **Los que están tan cerca de ti que no podrás ver el puñal dirigiéndose a tu espalda, Tomoyo.**

Luciana estaba de regreso.

**-Ten cuidado… **-advirtió su otro yo- **Perro que muerde una vez, muerde dos.**

Y estaba más muerta que viva, o eso había logrado ver las pocas veces que se dejó ver en el Instituto. Si antes había parecido una niña perdida debido a la falta de sus recuerdos, ahora tenía la imagen de una muñeca rota. No estaba su espíritu guerrero, la luz de sus ojos se había desvanecido y el Pilar del infierno se había reducido a un robot sin alma.

-Yo no dejo a mi familia de lado. -gruñó- Luciana está rota, pero puede ser reparada. -afirmó.

**-Cariño… **-llamó con diversión- **¿En serio crees que esta familia puede ser reparada? **

Con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, Tomoyo se levantó del suelo y dejó a su otra yo carcajeándose con saña en el suelo. Ella debía ducharse y asistir a una reunión, los chicos de Paz habían hecho un nuevo descubrimiento y las nuevas noticias serían develadas ante todos por igual. Camille por el Bestiario, Evan por el cielo, Luciana por el Infierno y ella por su parte.

La mesa estaba tomando forma.

"_-¿No es justo para Eriol o no es justo para ti?"_

Un paso a la vez.

…

_-Te ves más delgada que la última vez. _-reprochó- ¿_Te estás alimentando bien?_

Ella rodó los ojos y asintió con cansancio.

-Estoy bien, Toya. -le aseguró por tercera vez en lo que iba de la videollamada- Deja de regañarme ya, Kero está de testigo de que no me pierdo ninguna comida.

_-Que lo diga el peluche parlante, entonces._

Su hermano se cruzó de brazos y ella suspiró, su guardián se encontraba en la cocina, junto a Kelian, así que lo llamó.

-¡Oye, Kero!

_-He visto lo que sucedió en Ucrania. _-mencionó él, mientras tanto- ¿_Sabes algo al respecto?_

Dejó de darle la espalda a la pantalla y observó la imagen de su hermano.

-Están sucediendo muchas cosas en el mundo, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. -le aseguró- Japón está a salvo, no temas.

Kero abrió la puerta y voló hasta posarse sobre su coronilla.

_-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, Sakura. _-reprochó- _Me preocupo por ti, por ustedes dos._

-Nosotros estamos bien. -le aseguró el peluche- Yo cuido a Sakura.

-Y yo lo cuido a él. -completó ella con una sonrisa- Ocho horas de sueño.

-Cuatro comidas al día. -siguió enumerando él.

-Ejercicio diario… -comentó con gracia.

-¡Y un baño antes de ir a la cama! -finalizó, cantarín.

Toya estaba gruñendo por lo bajo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, a él le costaba creer todo aquello que le estaban diciendo y tenía razón en hacerlo; pero una hermana pequeña podía causar preocupación a su hermano mayor una determinada cantidad de veces, Sakura había excedido ese límite semanas atrás. Toya tenía una vida, él debía vivirla y ella no se interpondría en ello.

-Te van a salir arrugas si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, hermano. -advirtió con calma- ¿No tienes un examen para el cual estudiar?

Tomó a su guardián de su coronilla y comenzó a rascarle el estómago mientras él arrullaba por lo bajo ante las caricias.

-¡_Lo que tengo es una hermana propensa al peligro!_ -exclamó entre dientes- _Es en serio, Sakura, hace cinco meses que te marchaste. _-negó dos veces- ¿_Lo vale? ¿No crees que-_

-No voy a volver y ponerlos en peligro hasta que no sepa cuáles son los planes de ellos, te lo dije. -rugió entre dientes- Si vuelvo ahora los guiaré hacia ustedes.

Toya observó hacia el suelo por unos segundos, sus manos entrelazadas en el aire y sus ojos cerrados, Sakura observó la ventana a su derecha, el sol se estaba poniendo.

-_…Ángel volvió en un ataúd, Sakura. _-murmuró por lo bajo- _No quiero tener que planear tu funeral._

Ella volvió la vista hacia la pantalla.

-Saluda a papá por mí, ¿quieres?

Se levantó del escritorio con intensión de terminar la llamada.

_-El mocoso estuvo aquí hace unos días._

Ante aquello último, detuvo su accionar y volvió a observar a su hermano. Kero la imitó, interesado de repente.

-_¿No han vuelto a hablar…? _-inquirió con curiosidad- _Papá lo vio en la calle, lo invitó a cenar pero él-_

-Me sorprende que su madre lo deje volver a Japón, creí que no volvería a perderlo de vista. -bromeó.

_-Sakura. _-soltó en advertencia- _Tienes que hablar con Shaoran._

Knock, knock.

Alzó la vista y sus esmeraldas se encontraron con los caramelos de Kelian, él señaló el reloj en su muñeca y, luego, hacia la ventana: el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Es mejor así. -suspiró- Tengo que preparar la cena, hablamos luego, Toya. -y cerró la laptop, cortando así la comunicación.

-¿Tenemos su ubicación ya? -inquirió el peluche mientras ahogaba un bostezo- Creí que tomaría hasta mañana… o así.

Ella se acercó a su mesa de luz, una de sus cartas descansaba boca abajo sobre la madera desgastada allí junto su cuchilla dentada, la cual tomó y guardó en su muslera.

-Oro lo tiene cubierto, Gia obtuvo la información de ellos. -informó Kelian- Daisy está en el aeropuerto, nos esperará en Irlanda.

-¿A qué hora sale nuestro vuelo? -quiso saber, curioso- ¿Tenemos suficiente tiempo?

Tomó la chaqueta gris oscura que descansaba sobre su mochila ya preparada para el viaje, subió el cierre hasta arriba y se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, cubriendo así su cabello.

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra si salimos ahora. -respondió ella mientras tomaba unas lentillas café y se la colocaba sobre sus ojos esmeraldas. Pestañeó varias veces, el material se adaptó correctamente y observo a Kelian- ¿Listo?

Como toda respuesta, él colocó su mano derecha sobre el mango de su espada y se dio la vuelta.

Estaban en Portugal en aquella ocasión, habían estado allí los últimos cuatro días; hoy sería su último día allí. Ella había estado en lo cierto, Gia había aceptado jugar su juego. No había sido fácil mantenerse a cubierta, de los señores demonios y de los alumnos de Paz, de todo aquél que se encontrara en su camino. El espíritu había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla en el anonimato, su manía por ocultar su alianza del resto del mundo funcionaba a su favor, aunque estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera por fines tan simples como jugar con Paz. Daba igual, todo marchaba en fila y hoy comenzaría la segunda parte de su plan para sacar a Pía de su escondite. Sí, de Pía aún no se había visto ni su sombra, ni siquiera luego de los siete osos asesinados.

Pero eso iba a cambiar hoy.

-Recuerda, Kero, nadie debe salir de allí. ¿Entendido?

Su guardián asintió y ella tomó la bolsa con las bombas de humo antes de que salieran de la habitación del motel, alguien iría allí por el equipaje y se encargaría de enviarlo a Irlanda mientras ellos salían.

Camille había disparado hacia las piezas de Pía, pero aquellos peones no habían arrinconado a la reina. Sakura debía subir las apuestas, debía ir por el caballo. Si los osos fuera no desquiciaba lo suficiente a la reina para que ella hiciera su movimiento, serían los Siervos quienes comenzarían a desaparecer.

Portugal tenía tres Siervos fieles a Welch, y, esta noche, dos de ellos se encontraban bajo un mismo techo. Sin osos con los cuales contar, Portugal se valía con mano firme sobre los seres sobrenaturales para mantenerlos a raya y calmar los levantamientos, amedrentar a los subversivos. Si ella dejaba el país con un tercio de ellos, dos cosas podrían suceder.

-Yo por la izquierda. -informó Kelian- Cuida tu espalda. -observó antes de fusionarse con la oscuridad y perderse de vista en la noche.

La primera sería que, con la ventaja que ella les otorgaría esta noche, Portugal cayera y se librara del yugo de Welch.

Ella señaló un ducto de aire en la azotea, Kero voló hacia allí. Por su parte, la bruja caminó hacia la derecha del edificio y buscó una abertura por la cual escabullirse.

La segunda -la cual ella esperaba- era que el mismísimo señor demonio hiciera acto de presencia. Sí, las cosas no serían para nada bonitas en Portugal si Welch viajaba desde España. Sin embargo, el señor demonio enfurecería y levantaría un reclamo hacia la cabeza, hacia Pía. Con suficientes señores demonios enfadados, Pía debería actuar para no perder la corona y mantenerse a la cabeza. Pía tendría que dejar su escondite y salir a jugar con ella.

-No puedes estar aquí. -rugió uno de los esbirros, el anillo con el rubí de sangre en su meñique- Largo, fuera.

Sakura dejó caer del interior de su manga unas agujas metálicas, Disparo se encargó de que encontraran el camino directo hacia su cabeza. El cuerpo cayó hacia adelante y, con ayuda de Poder, lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo, casi sin hacer ruido. Recuperó las agujas, limpió la sangre de éstas en sus vaqueros oscuros y las guardó en la funda de su muslo derecho. El guardia había estado cuidando una ventana, Espejo tomó una forma etérea y Pequeño redujo su tamaño, la bruja abrió lo suficiente para que las cartas ingresaran y obtuvieran un vistazo del interior.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles luego de que Shaoran se fuera de Chipre, para ninguno de los dos. Pero ella se había concentrado en aquello que podía hacer, en aquello que sí podría cambiar para tener un mejor futuro. Ella jamás podría hacer algo para que Shaoran la amara más, o para que simplemente la amara. Daba igual… A lo hecho pecho, o eso decían los españoles en Castilla.

Espejo y Pequeño regresaron, le informaron el camino hacia la sala en la cual se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión y ella entró al edificio. El plan había sido claro desde un comienzo, pese a que la locación se haya desconocido hasta hace una hora atrás. Para que no hubieran fugas, los tres trabajarían al mismo tiempo. Kelian y ella acorralarían a Achala y a Persh, habrían algunos esbirros cuidando a los Siervos, ellos tendrían que encargarse de ellos. Kero se encargaría de deshacerse de los refuerzos o aquellos que quisieran escapar e ir por ayuda, no tendrían que haber sobrevivientes que identifiquen a la bruja de las cartas o a un hijo de Gia.

A comparación de la caza de los osos, esto sería más sencillo. Incendiarían el edificio hasta los cimientos y los cuerpos no dejarían rastro, los malditos osos jamás se hallaban en espacios cerrados y Sakura debía cuidar la exposición allí fuera. Camille había apagado todo Londres para poder luchar tranquila contra uno, Sakura había eliminado a seis de ellos y no había podido darse aquél lujo.

Dejó la bolsa con cuidado en el suelo, tomó una bomba de humo en cada mano y sus ojos se tornaron color carbón debajo de las lentillas cafés.

**Era hora de empezar.**

…

Cinco meses y no había podido lograr ni la mitad de los objetivos que había planificado para ese entonces, eso debía cambiar si quería llegar al plazo estipulado y dejar las cosas en orden.

-Sean todos bienvenidos. -saludó- Veo que estamos todos.

Con la mesa completa había decidido llevar la reunión en una sala de juntas para mayor comodidad, su oficina estaba quedando pequeña. Él se encontraba en una de las esquinas, Johnson y Ailén cuidando sus espaldas. El Pilar del infierno era quien había ocupado la silla del otro extremo, su caballero de ojos perlas a su izquierda, de pie. La más joven de las Daidouji había tomado asiento a la izquierda de su prima, sus dos fieles acompañantes sentados a su lado. Varios asientos vacíos después, seguían Evan -por el Cielo- y Camille -por el Zoológico. Cada uno de ellos en los asientos más cercanos a él. Los bandos eran claramente visibles.

Johnson se inclinó a su lado y susurró unas palabras.

-Kamuy está en camino, director.

Sí, se le había hecho anormal que el lobo del desierto no acompañara a la bruja del Bestiario. Un hito que no pasaría desaparecido en el contexto actual.

-Entiendo. -asintió- Esperaremos unos minutos más, si es así. -les sonrió a los presentes a modo de disculpa.

-Creí que alguien del Concilio estaría presente. -habló la rubia sentada en la esquina más alejada- No podemos perder la confianza de nuestros aliados. -le recordó.

-Iba a ser así, joven Pilar. -concedió él- Sin embargo, no han presentado a ningún candidato para el puesto. Hasta entonces, seguiremos presentando informes de situación y haremos las reuniones que crean pertinentes.

La rubia permaneció en silencio luego de aquello… Lamentaba ver un alma tan atrofiada, sin lugar a dudas el infierno no era alguien a quien pudieras tomar a la ligera. Mentiría si afirmara no haberse sorprendido cuando se le fue presentada Luciana Daidouji para cumplir con la ayuda que él necesitase en su causa. Solícita, calmada, autónoma y carente de sentimientos, no había dudas de que habían logrado doblegar a Luciana con éxito. Era su caballero, Joel, quien lucía más que descontento con aquella situación. Sin embargo, un caballero no podría levantar una queja ante el infierno. Luciana era su Pilar, un ser nacido únicamente para cumplir con la labor de servir y obedecer al infierno: nada más, nada menos.

Las puertas fueron abiertas, el último miembro se unió a la mesa y las luces se apagaron. El cañón proyector que se encontraba en el techo de la sala se encendió y las imágenes se proyectaron sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran seguir la secuencia a la par que su diatriba.

-La cuenta subió a siete osos cazados luego del atentado de Ucrania, siete en total en los últimos tres meses. -comenzó a decir- Esos son casi la mitad de la manda de Klaus, sólo quedan nueve osos más en el continente europeo.

-Debimos ser nosotros quien continuásemos con lo que empezamos. -gruñó la bruja- Cuando descubran que no fuimos nosotros, ¿qué crees que sucederá con la gente que apoyó esta causa? -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Una operación de esa magnitud utilizaría la mayor parte de nuestro recursos actuales, se discutió en múltiples ocasiones ese tema. -respondió él con calma- Sé que suena mal, pero hay otras prioridades.

-¿Te has escuchado? -inquirió en un tono ácido- Es por eso que esta causa está destinada a fracasar.

Aunque dolorosas, el director de la Institución sabía que aquella era una posibilidad demasiado fuerte en la actualidad.

-Vamos a caer intentándolo. -afirmó el Puente- Tal vez no tú, pero yo sí, Camille.

La bruja se negó a observar en la dirección del Puente, tampoco vio necesario responder ante su insinuación.

-Con tantas bajas, será necesaria una reserva. -mencionó Eriol- Los focos no disminuyen, el equilibrio que permite la desaparición de Pía pende de un hilo.

Con aquel pie maravilloso, Paz continuó con el tema que les competía. Dos imágenes se proyectaron sobre la mesa, un rostro conocido y uno desconocido por la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Con los recursos de Aaron, cuatro serían los candidatos para ocupar el puesto al que hace referencia, joven Hiraguisawa. -sonrió- La manada de Klaus era pequeña, Pía necesita más soldados para apaciguar las aguas y asegurar estabilidad.

-Pero Klaus fue maná caído del cielo. -mencionó el árabe- A caballo regalado no se le mira la dentadura, ¿no es así? -sonrió.

-El maná se acaba. -habló el Pilar del cielo- El caballo… perece.

-Klaus fue el Oasis que rescató a Pía, pero el sol arde con mayor intensidad con la caída de cada nuevo oso. -frunció el ceño- Todos están en busca de la próxima salvación, alguna de las Puntas de Aaron puede ser hallada en los próximos días. -señaló las imágenes- Felis sufrió varias bajas en el Valle, pero aún sigue siendo un número peligroso. Por otro lado, son las aves de Hancock el ejército con mejores números.

Un águila de ojos color puros como la miel aleteaba desde las ramas de un árbol despojado de sus hojas en medio de un valle desolado y estéril, ríos de sangre espesa que escapaban de numerosos cuerpos. Aquellos cadáveres estaban siendo devorados por numerosas aves, todas ellas de especies distintas. Águilas, cuervos, buitres y zopilotes, una bandada mixta.

-El Aviario… -murmuró Luciana- Olvídate de toda esperanza si encuentran el aviario de Aaron. -afirmó con seguridad- Tus chicos de Oro volverán sin ojos y sin lengua, toda tu jugada estará en jaque.

La mesa quedó en silencio por largos segundos.

Sí, él bien sabía aquello. Se aferraba a la fuerte lealtad que guardaban los cuatro ejércitos restantes para con Aaron, esperaba que se mantuvieran resguardadas y a la huida de las búsquedas implacables de los diecisiete señores demonios. Ninguna otra manada podría afectar tanto sus planes como las aves del Aviario, rogaba a los Cielos que ese día no llegara nunca.

-¿Sabes dónde está el Aviario?

Fue Johnson quien preguntó, pero todos esperaron pacientes a oír la respuesta.

-No. -negó sin dudarlo.

-¿Es sincera tu respuesta?

Fue Evan en aquella ocasión el que preguntó directamente hacia el Pilar. Los ojos de Joel se tornaron carmesí cuando cruzó miradas con el enmascarado, ira abiertamente expresada en sus rasgos faciales.

-No. -respondió Luciana- No es sincera, yo he estado allí. -confesó- Él me llevó al Aviario una vez.

-Estamos todos del mismo lado, ¿o no? -inquirió el ex caballero- ¿Por qué no nos dices dónde están?

Paz observó la amalgama de sentimientos ocultos dentro de los ojos verde oliva de Kamuy mientras observaba directamente hacia el Pilar al que una vez sirvió. Había dolor e ira, pero también mucha confusión, así como anhelo. Los oscuros ojos de Luciana se encontraban vacíos cuando encontró su mirada, aquello no podía ser más trágico a ojos del hombre mayor. Ojos tan avivados y apasionados como los de aquella mujer habían perdido todo, no quedaba ni la sombra de Luciana Daidouji.

-No puedo, ni aún queriendo. -se explicó- Estuve allí, pero no sé dónde se encuentra realmente. Es como un plano. -observó en su dirección- Pequeño, finito. Ellas entran y salen de allí a su antojo, a veces cazan aquí y, otras, llevan a sus presas para jugar con ellas a gusto.

-¿Tienes una idea de su ubicación aproximada? -volvió a inquirir Johnson- El lugar desde el que arribaron allí, el clima en la época del año, las estrellas.

Ella negó.

-El Aviario es un plano móvil. -confesó- Ahora mismo podría estar sobre Turquía o en el Himalaya, en Toronto o Puerto Rico. -una sonrisa perezosa se formó en su rostro- Otra de sus creaciones, supongo.

_Otra_. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Un plano no se crea. -afirmó Eriol- Los planos ya existen, sólo se ocupan.

-Un plano puede modificarse. -fue él quien respondió- Todos nosotros nos encontramos en un plano modificado ahora mismo.

Algunos rostros confundidos, otros sorprendidos, pero todos oscilaban en una u otra reacción. Un plano modificado, uno que no era marcado por el paso del tiempo. Un plano en pausa, detenido en una fecha específica… Él no era el único que podía modificar planos, no le sorprendía que Aaron experimentara en el área.

-Si el Aviario es un imposible, la segunda opción más viable es la manada de Felis. -retomó Camille- ¿Qué tan cerca están de encontrar a los gatos? -quiso saber con urgencia.

Fue su Estrella más sobresaliente quien respondió la pregunta.

-No podemos precisar ello. -señaló las imágenes del proyector, éstas volvieron a cambiar- La búsqueda abarca ésta área.

Un mapa del continente europeo se hallaba en pantalla, cuatro países sobresaliendo en color azul.

-Francia, Italia, España y Suiza están siendo barridas desde hace dos meses. -informó la morena- Buscan debajo de cada roca y dentro de cada cueva, utilizan todos los recursos que tienen a disposición.

-¿Y esos son…? -inquirió Joel.

-En su mayoría, son búsquedas terrestres llevadas a cabo por demonios menores. -explicó Ailén- Pero también quedan algunas brujas que siguen órdenes de los señores demonios de éstos países y están trabajando en hechizos de rastreo.

-No puedes rastrear algo si no tienes un rastro. -bufó la bruja- Duh. -rodó los ojos.

-Rastreas en base a parámetros. -comentó Luciana y la bruja la observó por sobre su hombro con ojos curiosos- Una huella de energía, ¿no es así? -inquirió en dirección al director del Instituto.

-Así es, sí. -concedió él- Pero no es nada sencillo, para nada seguro.

-Pero posible. -interrumpió Tomoyo- ¿Podemos intentarlo nosotros? Es decir, tenemos los medios. -sus ojos se posaron sobre Eriol, los ojos de Luciana se posaron sobre Camille.

-Si no tuvimos los recursos para acabar con una docena de osos polares, ¿qué te hace creer que podremos contra la manada de Felis? -inquirió sin dirigirle la mirada.

Fue Amads, su propio caballero, quien pinchó las esperanzas de una posible jugada.

-…¿entonces esperamos? ¿Eso insinúas? -gruñó ella- Nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada.

-¿No es lo que hemos hecho todo este tiempo, acaso? -se burló la bruja del Puente- Ni siquiera sé qué hacemos aquí. -desvió su mirada hacia la cabecera de la mesa, hacia Paz- Si hablan y se quejan acerca de cuán podrido está este sistema deberían comenzar a limpiarlo, con quejas y más quejas no hacen nada. Digo. -se inclinó hacia el frente, una sonrisa sínica- Por si no lo han notado, chicos, el mundo se encuentran igual, o peor, de lo que ya estaba.

Amads se reclinó hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de su silla, y observó en igual dirección que la bruja. Tomoyo se mordió la lengua y estrujó la tela de su falda entre sus manos, aunque quisiera, no podía negar sus palabras, el Instituto no había encontrado la oportunidad para intervenir y darle un giro a la situación. Eriol observó a los dos oriundos del Zoológico, aún no podía encasillarlos en un bando, no podía asegurar cuáles eran sus lealtades; Camille aseguraba la seguridad del Zoológico y Kamuy cuidaba de Camille, ¿podrían ellos dos comprometerse con la causa que seguía Paz y su Instituto? ¿O sólo seguían la corriente para asegurar su supervivencia cuando Pía retomara su cruzada hacia el Bestiario?

Por su parte, el lobo del desierto mantenía su opinión para sí mismo. La verdad es que muy poco tenía que decir al respecto, sus intereses estaban puestos en la seguridad de su hogar y de su familia. Sin embargo, era Camille quien parecía tener intereses encontrados cada vez con más fuerzas, él estaba allí para apoyarla.

Verde oliva y rojo escarlata se encontraron, él desvió la mirada al segundo en que se percató de hacia donde se había dirigido su mirada sin su consentimiento.

Él estaba allí para protegerla.

-Camille tiene razón. -afirmó mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Hemos jugado a tu manera, director… -se inclinó hacia adelante y sus ojos brillaron- El Infierno no puede permitir que la situación avance.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -masculló la morena a un lado del hombre mayor.

-Ya no más ley Marcial, ya no más esconderse en las sombras. -entrecerró los ojos- Haremos salir a Pía y reinstauraremos el orden, el caos no puede seguir.

-Señoras y señores, -se mofó el árabe- ella está de vuelta.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron con furia en dirección del árabe, pero éste la ignoró.

-¿El Infierno… ordenó esto? -quiso saber Evan, dudoso.

-¡Al diablo si lo ordenaron! -golpeó la mesa y bufó- Estoy con la reina Roja, me cansé de estar aquí sin hacer nada.

-Sin impulsos, Amads. -recomendó el mago- No podemos salir sin un plan. Ellos son más, nosotros menos. Un paso en falso y Palermo habrá sido la nada misma. -se volvió hacia el Pilar- ¿Tienes un plan, Luciana?

-¿Cuándo no hemos tenido uno? -inquirió, por su parte, Joel.

-¿Acaso te acostarás con Pía y la convencerás de que eres su aliado, pequeño Joel? -se burló el lobo- Y, luego, se la entregas a tu reina, ¿verdad?

-Hombre… -Amads aguantó la risa- Es que no le funciona sino es incesto.

-¡Amads! -chilló Tomyo.

Kamuy se inclinó hacia adelante, una sonrisa socarrona hacia el caballero.

-¿No te acuerdas? Él es caballero, eso vale por incesto y por Edipo. -le enseñó dos dedos- Dos por el precio de uno.

-¡Sí, es cierto, maldición! -asintió, recayendo en ello.

Mientras Amads se descostillaba a cuestas de las burlas de Kamuy, el resto de la mesa no acompañaba el buen humor de aquél par. Camille se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y sin proferir una palabra, Tomoyo, por su parte, intentaba incinerar a su caballero sólo con su mirada, pero no daba frutos. La rubia volvió a enderezarse y observó en la dirección del pelirrojo.

-Atacas a Joel, pero intentas herirme, ¿no es así? -inquirió en voz plana.

Verde oliva y rojo escarlata volvieron a encontrarse, él la observaba con enojo y ella a él con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -inquirió él, por su parte- ¿Me has dado motivos para querer herirte, Luciana? -ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-Nos hemos ido de tema. -intervino la pelirroja. Observó a Paz en busca de un salvavidas- ¿Podemos volver a lo que nos compete?

-La herí a ella. -asintió hacia Camille, quien se achicó sobre sí misma sobre su asiento- ¿Es por eso que no dejas que nadie se le acerque? ¿La razón por la que no dejas que yo me acerque?

-¿Y tú qué crees, Luciana? -escupió con rabia- ¡CASI LA MATAS! ¡CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS!

-A muchos de nosotros. -apoyó Amads desde su asiento- Eso es verdad, colega.

-Algunos se lo han ganado a pulso. -comentó Joel- Yo hubiera terminado el trabajo, date por afortunado, Siervo.

Como si aquello fuese lo que estaba buscando, el caballero de levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos amatistas brillantes.

-Ven y termínalo, ojitos lindos. -desafió- Ven, ven y hagamos ese sueño realidad.

-Al final no he matado a nadie, ¿o sí? -gruñó ella, dejando ver un leve rastro de sentimientos en su rostro de robot- Te lo dije entonces, tú no me conoces. Yo tampoco sé nada de ti, pero no he presupuesto nada, ¿verdad?

Con una mano sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa enorme y falsa en su rostro, el pelirrojo comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué no te conozco? ¿Que YO no te conozco, Luciana? -se burló- ¡Maldita sea si no es así! -la sonrisa se borró y la gracia se fue con ella- ¡NO ME JODAS, LU! -dio un paso hacia la rubia- ¡QUE FUI YO EL QUE SE DESHIZO DE TODOS LOS CADÁVERES QUE DEJABAS POR AHÍ!

En medio de todos los frentes cruzados, Evan, el más silencioso de todos los allí presentes, observó la situación con algo de temor. Los ánimos se hallaban efervescentes y una chispa terminaría en un gran incendio forestal.

-Así planeas ganar. -mencionó hacia el mayor de todos- ¿Con nosotros? -ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-…con un milagro. -masculló la Estrella por lo bajo.

-Son todos unos mocosos, señor. -mencionó el ex Luna en el oído de su director- No debimos seguir éste camino, aún podemos-

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo, Johnson. -le recordó Paz- Es esto o la nada misma.

-¡BASTA! -exclamó, sus mejillas sonrojadas del enojo- ¡MALDITA SEA, YA BASTA!

Camille se colocó frente al pelirrojo y lo empujó para que retrocediera, éste lo hizo a duras penas.

-¿Qué mierda, Kamuy? -le reclamó- ¿Cuánto más, eh? ¡Se suponía que estabas aquí por mí! ¡Que estabas aquí conmigo, a mi lado, carajo! -lo aporreó con fuerza- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Que qué demonios hago? -le reclamó- ¿Creías que resistiría por siempre? ¡Mírala! -señaló a la rubia- ¡La tienes allí! ¡La persona que te jodió la vida está allí mismo! -escupió entre dientes- ¿Cómo quieres que lo ignore? -se dio la vuelta y habló mientras observaba el rostro del Pilar- ¡No tengo el corazón de piedra, yo sí tengo sangre en las venas!

-La verdad es que resististe más de lo que creí. -admitió Luciana con voz plana y ojos aburridos.

-No creo que éste sea el lugar o el momento para esto, Kamuy. -intervino Eriol.

-El santo patrono Eriol no vaya a permitir que la situación se desmadre. -se burló el árabe.

Eriol, que estaba a un lado de Amads, se dio la vuelta y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede ahora, Amads? -exigió saber- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Relamiendo sus labios, arremangó las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y se enfrentó al mago, quien se levantó de su asiento para estar a la misma altura. Tomoyo se levantó al mismo tiempo y se mantuvo detrás de Eriol, desde donde tenía una vista clara de su caballero.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? -inquirió en su lugar- ¡Deja que la gente se exprese! ¿O quieres que todos seamos unos reprimidos como tú, acaso?

Extrañado ante aquello, Eriol se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Harry! -escupió- ¿A quién crees que engañas?

-Ya es suficiente. -se interpuso entre ambos- Basta. -ordenó- Te estás pasando, Amads. Cálmate.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿O qué? -desafió- ¿Vas a reemplazarme? -otro paso más- ¿Será él tu nuevo juguete favorito, Tomoyo?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora? -frunció el ceño.

-DIRECTOR.

Todos se volvieron hacia Irina, quien había interrumpido en la sala, agitada.

-¡Gama llamó! -informó- ¡El edificio está en llamas!

-¿Qué?

Paz se levantó de su asiento y caminó directamente hacia la joven de pecas, rostro estupefacto.

-¡Los Siervos de Portugal han sido eliminados! -exclamó ella- ¡Los asesinos escaparon, Gama no ha confirmado pero cree que es la misma persona que está detrás de los osos!

…

Tan pronto como soltó las dos primeras bombas de humo, dispersó dos más. La máscara estaba asentada con seguridad sobre su boca y nariz antes de que ella comenzara a deslizarse en busca de su primero objetivo.

-¡Protejan al señor!

-¡Maldita sea!

Saltó sobre la espalda del demonio más cercano, con la mano tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, mientras que con la otra deslizaba su cuchilla dentada por su piel. El cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse y ella deshizo su agarre y fue por su próxima víctima, él la encontró a ella primero. Una descarga eléctrica los rostizó ante el contacto, una patada hacia su pecho y ella saltó hacia el cuerpo electrificado para terminar con su vida.

_-¡Ama!_

Rodó justo a tiempo para esquivar una mano con garras filosas y venenosas, él volvió a lanzar un ataque a ciegas en su dirección y ella apuñaló su mano con su cuchillo.

-AGHH.

El demonio intentó quitar el arma de su mano, ella se deslizó por su espalda, tomó su cabeza y torció su cuello hasta que sus huesos tronaron.

Tres abajo, ella había contado nueve.

Buscó al siguiente demonio, recuperó las agujas de la agarradera en su muslo y la empuñó como si se tratara de una estaca.

-¡Pequeña perra!

Pero fue Achala quien la encontró a ella, la mano del Siervo agarró su cuello por su espalda y apretó con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Ah!

Una lluvia de flechas fueron a parar directamente hacia la espalda de su enemigo, devolviéndole el golpe. Utilizó sus codos para atacarlo en el torso hasta que éste tuvo que soltar su agarre, ella pudo darse la vuelta. La sangre bajaba por los labios de Achala, pero éste seguía de pie.

-¿Eres… la bruja de las cartas? -jadeó, sorprendido.

-¡Velo por ti mismo! -gruñó mientras dos esferas de aguas se formaban en las palmas de su mano antes de salir disparadas en forma de una lluvia de estalactitas de hielo hacia el torso del portugués. Trueno descargó energía en el cuerpo del Siervo de Welch, Agua amplificó el daño sobre la carne.

Con la certeza de que Achala no podría volver a levantarse del suelo, Sakura volvió en la tarea previa.

-¡Ve con tu guardián! -gruñó Kelian.

El espadachín se había encargado de los restantes esbirros y, ahora mismo, se estaba encargando del restante Siervo. Contrario a ella, Kelian no podría regenerarse de ninguna herida.

-¡Vete! -gruñó antes de empalar a su enemigo con su espada- ¡Vienen los refuerzos!

Pero ese perro tenía más trucos de los que ella podía imaginar aún.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que sentía la presencia de su guardián, se cruzó con dos demonios más en el camino, Flecha se encargó de incapacitarlos mientras ella, con ayuda de Paso y Veloz, reducía la distancias con mayor velocidad. Utilizó a Salto para subir una escalera, Kero estaba allí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Disparo se encargó de deshacerse del demonio contra el que estaba enfrentándose su guardián, contó seis cuerpos carbonizados en total.

-Era el último de aquí dentro. -informó- Aún debo revisar afuera.

-Entendido, vamos allí.

Él esperó a que ella lo montara y corrió hacia la azotea, esperaba que nadie hubiera logrado huir.

-¿Y Kelian?

-¡Detrás de nosotros! -le aseguró.

En el techo no había nadie, pero debajo habían dos demonios a punto de entrar al edificio. Kerberos soltó un gran rugido para llamar su atención mientras Sakura preparaba más estalactitas para encargarse de ellos. La lluvia de misiles congelados golpeó de lleno a los dos esbirros, pero aún seguían con vida.

-¡Maldición! -escupió, aún tenía que guardar algo para el gran final- ¡Bájame, Kero! -pidió mientras recuperaba una segunda cuchilla de su cintura.

Mientras ella se encargaba de decapitar a uno, Kero acabó con el otro. La sangre manchaba su hocico y parte de su cuello, la sangre carmesí resaltando en su pelaje dorado.

-Ese fue el último. -aseguró él- ¿Dónde está Kelian?

Sakura observó las puertas del edificio, su compañero debería haber terminado el trabajo mientras ellos limpiaban el perímetro.

-¿Deberíamos-

Pero el susodicho abrió las puertas antes de que ella terminara la oración. La coleta de Kelian se había perdido y su melena azabache caía libremente por su espalda, su rostro estaba rociado con gotas de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Ella debía lucir peor, él siempre se encontraba más limpio. Tal vez era porque él luchaba de manera elegante y cuidada, Sakura sólo sabía luchar de manera salvaje y veloz, práctica.

-Date prisa. -pidió él- Antes de que alguien venga en su ayuda.

Se alejaron unos metros antes de que ella se volviera hacia el edificio e invocara a la carta fuego. El incendio comenzó pacífico antes de que Viento avivara las llamas y madera le otorgara más leña al fuego. Depositó la energía que le restaba para que las lenguas de fuego crecieran más y más, hasta que todo se transformara en cenizas. Los cuerpos quedarían carbonizados, inútiles, y los Siervos morirían en el incendio junto con toda la evidencia de su ataque. Con dos Siervos menos, Welch tendría que comenzar a jugar el juego de Sakura.

-¡Vámonos! -ordenó el mago- ¡Ahora!

Sakura observó por última vez el edificio envuelto en llamas, esto sólo era un paso más, uno de muchos que la acercarían a su objetivo.

…

Luego de unos segundos de cavilación interna, Paz se volvió hacia sus dos estudiantes y les profirió una serie de órdenes:

-Esto no lleva a ninguna parte, reprogramaremos la reunión. -dijo- Llévatelos a todos, no quiero ver a nadie hasta que diga lo contrario.

Y el hombre de cabellos caobas y ojos avellanas se marchó a paso rápido de allí.

-Oyeron todos. -habló Ailén con voz fuerte y clara- Se acabó la reunión.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Tomoyo, haciendo oídos a las palabras de la morena, se acercó hacia ambos estudiantes con preocupación y curiosidad en partes iguales.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -quiso saber ella.

-¿Portugal está bajo ataque? -fue Camille la que preguntó ahora.

-Sólo hay tres Siervos allí. -informó la rubia- Con dos menos, eso sólo deja a uno de ellos a cargo.

-¿Es ahora cuando les importa discutir acerca de lo importante? -inquirió el ex Luna de ojos plateados con frialdad- Un poco tarde, ¿no les parece?

-Tal vez si sólo dejaran entrar aquí a las personas que en verdad les compete el tema. -acusó Joel- Aquí hay gente de sobra.

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. -asintió mientras les abría la puerta- También ayudaría que dejaran de ser unos niños malcriados. -frunció el ceño- Pero creo que eso excede de nuestro control, ¿no es así?

Luciana fue la primera que caminó hacia la salida, con la barbilla en alto y Joel detrás de sus pasos.

-No fuimos nosotros quienes comenzamos esto. -comentó mientras cruzaba el umbral- Esto no cambia nuestros planes, dale aviso a tu director.

Y, con un último vistazo por sobre su hombro hacia el resto de la sala, el Pilar del infierno fue el primero en retirarse de los dominios del Instituto.

Camille caminó directamente hacia Johnson, su ceño fruncido y sus puños fuertemente apretados a un lado de su cuerpo.

-La próxima vez, sólo llámame a mí, sólo yo represento la alianza con el Zoológico. -avisó- ¿Queda claro?

-Estás loca si crees que yo-

-Contigo hablaré en casa, Kamuy. -le advirtió mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador- Hasta la próxima, Amads. -se despidió mientras cruzaba el umbral.

-Nos vemos, preciosa. -asintió el caballero.

-Deja de dártela de Don Juan. -advirtió la bestia mientras arrastraba sus pies detrás de la bruja.

-¿Celoso, Kami? -bromeó mientras lo seguía hacia la salida.

-Detente allí. -ordenó el Puen Tum mientras daba unos pasos en su dirección- No hemos acabado de hablar, Amads. -le recordó.

Kamuy observó al árabe antes de marcharse para esperarlo en el pasillo, el moreno se relamió los labios antes de voltear en la dirección de la japonesa.

-Oblígame. -dijo- Porque, ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de seguir con esta mierda, Tomoyo.

Ella tomó un inspiración profunda y llevó una mano para masajear el puente de su nariz.

-Vamos a tener que retomar ésta charla en algún momento, lo sabes. -le advirtió.

-Últimamente, ya no sé nada. -masculló antes de retomar su salida.

Ambos estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo y se marcharon de allí, dejando a Tomoyo a solas junto con Eriol.

-¿Qué le sucede? -inquirió él luego de unos segundos- ¿Por qué comenzó a actuar así?

Ella cerró los ojos, temió lo peor.

-…no lo sé. -mintió- No lo sé. -y se escabulló de allí.

…

Desembarcaron en Irlanda y se instalaron en su nueva residencia temporal, ésta vez se trataba de una casa en una colina.

-¡Es preciosa! -exclamó su peluche y ella no pudo negar aquello.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? -inquirió en la dirección en la que Kelian se hallaba.

El mago abrió la ventana frente a él y la brisa se encargó de remover las cortinas y traer aire fresco hacia el hogar.

-Una semana y media o dos. -respondió- Gia quiere ver cómo evoluciona la situación y escoger una presa nueva en base a ello.

De acuerdo con la respuesta, ella asintió y salió hacia el patio. La vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, al aire limpio y puro de la naturaleza sentaba bien luego de tanta toxicidad en las ciudades.

-¿Por qué Shaoran estuvo en Tomoeda? -inquirió luego de unos momentos.

Al ver que Kelian no se daba por aludido, ella se volvió en su dirección y lo observó a los ojos.

-¿En serio pensaste que creería que Gia lo dejaría ir sin tenerlo vigilarlo? -inquirió con algo de diversión- Vamos, Kelian. -alentó- Dame algo de crédito.

Desde la ventana, el mago asintió dos veces y se recargó en el marco de ésta.

-El dueño del departamento necesitaba que firmara unos papeles para poder poner en alquiler el lugar. -dijo él- Eso fue todo. -la observó directamente a los ojos- Ya no queda nada allí de él.

Una parte de su corazón se hizo pedazos al comprender aquellas palabras.

-¿Y Gia? -quiso saber- ¿Va a dejarlo en paz?

-Eso depende de lo que él quiera. -dijo- Ninguno de nosotros está junto a Gia por obligación, todos acudimos a ella. -entrecerró los ojos- Pero ese no es tu asunto, ¿no es verdad?

-No fui yo la que se fue. -respondió a la defensiva- ¿No es verdad?

Y ella no esperó una respuesta para darse la vuelta y comenzar a explorar los alrededores de aquél lugar maravilloso.

…

_Su padre estaba en su habitación, un libro se hallaba cerrado en sus manos y dos pequeñas rubias se hallaban arrojadas en sus respectivas camas._

_-Cuando sea grande, voy a ser un rey y todo el mundo hará lo que yo les ordene. -decidió la más joven de las dos._

_-Una gran corona viene con una gran responsabilidad. -le hizo ver su padre- ¿Por qué quieres ser reina, pequeña Luciana? -quiso saber._

_-Alguien tiene que tomar el lugar, ¿no? -inquirió, por su parte, con simpleza- Si alguien debe de hacerlo, creo que yo sería la mejor._

_-¿Y qué harías con ese poder, mi pequeña princesa? -rió- ¿Le ordenarías a todos que hicieran tus deberes?_

_Ángel rió ante aquello._

_-¡PAPÁ! -chilló la rubia de ojos rojos- ¡Yo sí hago mis deberes! -le hizo ver._

_-Ah, pero tu madre no dice lo mismo. -confesó- ¿Quién fue la que ayudó con el pastel que con tanta alegría comiste en la hora del té?_

_Refunfuñando, la menor de las gemelas observó hacia otro lado mientras su hermana alzaba ambos brazos con entusiasmo._

_-¡Fui yo! -exclamó, risueña, la más joven- Lu estaba jugando con Fenrir en el patio. -rodó los ojos, acostumbrada a las plantadas de su hermana._

_-Si vas a ser una reina, debes comprometerte y cumplir con todos tus deberes. -le hizo ver con sabiduría._

_-¡Tendría súbditos! -exclamó ella- ¡Un cocinero que haga mis pasteles, alguien que asee mi ropa y limpie mi habitación!_

_-¿Y qué harías tú? -inquirió su hermana mientras de posicionaba de lado sobre su propia cama._

_Con el mentón bien en alto, la rubia respondió con seguridad:_

_-Lo justo. -dijo- Ver que nada malo le suceda a la gente buena y castigar a aquellos que cometan crímenes._

_Loki acarició la coronilla de su pequeña y la volvió a arropar, era hora de dormir. _

_-Serás una gran reina, amor. -dijo mientras besaba su mejilla- Duerme._

_El dios de las travesuras arropó a su otra pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-¿Y tú qué serás de grande, pequeña Ángel? -inquirió, sonriente._

_La pequeña elevó sus hombros e hizo un gesto de no saber._

_-Ser la hermana de Luciana, supongo. -ofreció ella- No cualquiera puede hacerlo, creo que lo hago bien._

_-¡Oye, qué te sucede, Angelina! -se quejó la otra rubia._

_El castaño rió ante las ocurrencias de sus dos pequeñas niñas, apagó la luz y les deseó dulces sueños a sus dos princesas._

-¿Luciana?

Pero ninguna de las dos creció para convertirse en aquello que desearon de pequeñas.

-Luciana.

Ángel murió y ella se encontraba perdida en su miseria para poder hacer algo por el mundo.

-Luciana, te estoy llamando.

-¿Sí?

Dejó de soñar despierta y le prestó atención a su caballero.

-¿Te sucede algo? -inquirió, preocupado- Estás algo pálida.

Ella lo ignoró y dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Es allí? -señaló la pila de escombros carbonizados.

-Sí, allí es. -confirmó.

Estaban en Leiria, en Portugal. No había sido difícil encontrar el lugar, el incendio había sido ayer por la noche y era la noticia del momento. Ellos se encontraban a varios metros del lugar, decenas de reporteros se encontraban frente a los restos del edificio tomando imágenes de lo que fue una tragedia sin víctimas, o eso informaban.

-El fuego consumió los cadáveres, no dejó rastros de lo que sucedió. -observó ella- Y acaban de confirmar el oso de Ucrania, también. -le dio la espalda a la escena y observó en dirección de la ciudad- Tomará algo de tiempo encontrar dos candidatos para reemplazar a esos dos Siervos.

-Welch llegó en la madrugada, ha estado yendo barrio por barrio para dejar en claro que él sigue a cargo aquí. -mencionó el ojiperla- Esto se pondrá feo.

-Y va a escalar muy rápido. -estuvo ella de acuerdo- Para esta noche Leiria va a organizarse y deshacerse de lo que queda de los demonios de Welch, para mañana eso se replicará y perderán Portugal. -predijo- Vámonos ya. -pidió.

El infierno le había ordenado mantenerse a las órdenes de Paz, pero el director del Instituto era demasiado temeroso a la hora de aprovechar las oportunidades. Ella se había ofrecido a ir por los osos, pero el hombre temía las represalias sobre los inocentes. Esperanzados, todo el mundo creía que eran los estudiantes de Paz quienes se movilizaban en las sombras para decapitar los osos de Europa. No era así, y ella sabía quién era la encargada de aquellas peligrosas misiones, así como se había encargado de liberar Portugal en la madrugada de anoche

-Está bien. -asintió el rubio y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

No sabía el porqué, pero su pequeña prima parecía querer mantenerse en el anonimato. Tal vez Luciana haya olvidado sus recuerdos de los últimos cuatro años, pero el aroma de Sakura era uno que había memorizado desde que tenía ocho años, y podría rastrearlo con los ojos cerrados. Había sido un mes y medio atrás, ella estaba buscando una oportunidad para dar con uno de los osos de Klaus y convencer a Paz de que la gente necesitaba esto, que no le temía a las represalias, sino a la situación actual. Pero ella había llegado tarde, la sangre estaba tibia y el rastro de Sakura aún más fresco. Uno más unos sumaron dos y ella comenzó a seguir las caídas de los demás osos, se presentó en los lugares en donde éstos cayeron y buscó el rastro de la bruja de las cartas, su esencia estaba en cada uno de esos lugares. No sabía si su prima lo sabía, o si siquiera estaba al tanto de ello, pero Sakura estaba haciendo más por esta causa que todos ellos en los últimos cinco meses.

-¿Estás listo para esto?

Ella estaba inmovilizada, atada a órdenes estúpidas de personas demasiado inútiles para actuar.

Los ojos de su caballero brillaron en respuesta.

Pero los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias y el Infierno había visto las carencias de Paz y los suyos, le habían dado órdenes de replicar el movimiento de Sakura, sin importar si sabían o no que era la bruja quien estaba atrás de ello, y devolver algo de orden en el mundo mágico.

Por eso ellos estaban en España, con Welch fuera no habría nadie que pudiera llegar hacia ella y luchar en igualdad.

-Es hora… -sus propios ojos se encendieron- Nutramos la tierra con la sangre de los pecadores, Joel.

Observó la propiedad frente a sus ojos, el hogar del Siervo de Madrid, custodiada fuertemente por dos docenas de demonios debido a las reiteradas amenazas hacia su persona. Ni siquiera podía salir a la calle sin protección, los levantamientos iban aumentando, no sólo en número, sino en escala.

Ella saltó desde la azotea en la que estaban, Joel la siguió, y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta principal a la luz del sol.

-¡Alto allí! -ordenó una voz.

Tomó el látigo de su cinturón y atacó al primero que se interpuso en su camino, el material se enredó en el cuello de su presa y ella tiró con la fuerza suficiente para romper piel y llegar hasta el hueso.

-¡Es el Pilar del infierno! -advirtió otra voz.

-¡Tenemos a un Pilar, todos corran a la entrada principal!

Joel derribó la verja y ella arrastró a su presa hacia dentro y lo tomó por los hombros, le habló directamente a su rostro falso.

-Tienes pecados que pagar. -dijo y su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas negras, ella lo soltó en cuanto comenzó a chillar de dolor.

"_-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?"_

Corrió hacia el siguiente demonio y lo azotó, la tela se hizo pedazos y la piel se abrió, sangre salpicó el suelo.

"-_Luciana, por favor, háblame. ¡DI ALGO!"_

Desenfundó el arma y comenzó a disparar mientras corría hacia el interior de la residencia, Joel utilizaba sus garras afiladas para abrirse camino detrás de ella.

"_Él la sujetaba por sus mejillas y le rogaba con desesperación por una palabra suya, Joel estaba al borde de un colapso y ella sólo podía pensar en los ojos de Hell, en los de Shu… En el cadáver profanado de Ángel. Y en su abuelo, en el miedo que podía oler emanando de su cuerpo"_

Abrió la puerta de una patada, se deshizo del cargador vacío y recargó, aún quedaban cinco demonios más en el interior custodiando al Siervo que allí residía. Guardó su látigo y tomó su segunda arma, avanzó por los pasillos.

"_-…no-no puedo. -logró balbucear- N-no pued-do._

_-¡Luciana, Luciana!_

_Ella no podía respirar, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y ni siquiera sabía que lo era hasta que Joel se lo explicó horas después"_

-Estais atacando la casa de un Siervo del señor Welch. -se atrevió a decir el susodicho en cuestión- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -exigió saber.

-El infierno tiene un mensaje para todos ustedes. -le explicó- Y estoy aquí para entregarlo.

-¡Que es que el infierno no tiene vela en este asunto! -exclamó- ¡Ésta es tierra del señor Aaron! -vociferó.

-No. -corrigió ella- Justamente ya no lo es.

"_Observó la tierra removida, las flores que ella había colocado allí días atrás estaban marchitas, maltratadas y pisoteadas. El ataúd había sido abierto por la fuerza, pero el cuerpo de su hermana se hallaba allí, sin marcas en las manos o los pies. Ellos estaba jugando con su mente, la estaban provocando y arrinconado en una esquina. Ellos querían que supiera que podrían haberlo hecho si quisieran, pero no, ahora no se les daba la gana. Había visto a su abuelo antes de correr a la tumba de su hermana, él había recibido una amenaza en la puerta del templo, pero nada le había ocurrido a él._

_Ellos estaban jugando… y estaban ganando"_

Joel arrastró los cuerpos dentro de la residencia, ella incendió todo hasta los cimientos y observó cómo ardía.

Tal vez ella era un peón, pero, aún así, ella actuaría como una reina y protegería a los suyos. Ángel tendría su venganza, ella la ejecutaría con sus propias manos, pero no sin antes resguardar a su pequeña familia. Ahora ella no era nadie, no tenía nada más que a sus dos manos y un caballero en el cual no podía confiar por completo. Tomoyo aún estaba aprendiendo a caminar, no podría ser de mucha ayuda. Sakura se encontraba en su misma situación, ambas arrinconadas, ambas descubriendo su lugar en este mundo.

Pero tenía tiempo, si había algo que ella tenía era tiempo en este mundo. Y, paso a pasito, ella volvería a la cima y todos se arrepentirán de haber ganado a una enemiga tan vengativa como ella.

-Eso es todo. -dijo ella- Está hecho.

El portal se formó debajo de sus pies.

"-_¿No la extrañas? -quiso saber ella._

_-¿A quién? -inquirió, confundida._

_-A tu familia. -aclaró- Sé que no has convivido con ella en los últimos seis años o así, pero… ¿No los extrañas?_

_La pelirroja dejó el libro sobre el sofá y le dedicó su entera atención._

_-¿Tú extrañas tu cabello anaranjado o tus ojos cafés? -inquirió en su lugar._

_Extrañada, la rubia la observó cómo su le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza a la pelirroja._

_-Jamás he tenido otro color de cabello u ojos. -le hizo ver._

_-Exacto. -asintió Camille- Y, por eso, jamás podrías extrañarlos. -recogió su libro y se puso de pie- Yo jamás tuve una familia. Tuve una progenitora, jamás tuve una madre. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?_

_Y Luciana entendió, comprendió más de lo que Camille hubiera llegado a imaginar"_

Llevó una mano a su sien.

-¿Te has vuelto a marear?

Y Joel estaba allí, a su lado, de inmediato.

-…estoy bien.

Los recuerdos no habían dejado de golpearla desde que había escapado del interrogatorio en la sala subterránea del Instituto, los recuerdos que relataban un lazo que ella había olvidado junto con muchas otras cosas. Camille, la bruja a la cual le había ofrecido un techo y, sin saberlo, un lugar en su familia. A quien ella había herido luego de haber pasado por una situación traumática como lo era la muerte su hermana gemela, su hermana mayor. Su caballero, alguien que se había preocupado por ella en el pasado.

-Debes tener hambre. -dedujo el rubio de ojos perlas.

-¡No! -negó de inmediato- No, no… estoy bien. -masculló y se escabulló a su habitación.

Su… apetito demoníaco había sido algo en lo que había estado trabajando en los últimos tres meses, la gula y los gustos carnívoros eran algo que quería dejar atrás. Sólo aumentaban la confusión en su cabeza y evitaban que pensara con claridad, ella no quería volver a ser aquella niña perdida que no sabía dónde estaba situada.

Ella estaba avanzando, ella estaba… empezando a sentirse como ella misma otra vez. Un paso a la vez, ella perseveraría.

…

Estaban dirigiéndose a la selva, su pequeño hijo había estado queriendo comer frutas dulces y no había nada de eso en el Bosque Blanco, así que estaban en una carrera para recolectar algunas frutas de la selva de Tiri, la matriarca de las serpientes. Ahora mismo se hallaban atravesando las llanuras que rodeaban la Montaña Raíz, el viaje era todo un recorrido por gran parte del Zoológico.

-Pero sin son los dos lobos con los ojos más hermosos que yo haya visto.

Matt derrapó en medio de su carrera, Jonás se detuvo a un lado suyo ante el obstáculo en el camino.

-Gia. -gruñó él.

-Hola a ti también, Matheo. -saludó, sonriente- Me ha extrañado encontrarlos tan lejos de casa.

-¿Nos estabas buscando? -inquirió su cachorro.

-Nos ha seguido. -corrigió él- ¿No es cierto? -gruñó.

-Veo que no has perdido el toque. -felicitó- ¿Hace cuánto que me has detectado?

-¿Qué quieres? -fue al grano- Demasiado trabajo para una simple visita de cortesía.

-Hay visitas que lo valen. -le recordó ella.

-Ya no somos caballeros, nuestros ojos ya no pueden brillar para que te diviertas como antes. -le hizo ver el cachorro- Nos has seguido, ¿por qué? -exigió saber.

Los ojos oscuros del espíritu observó al lobo albino, había crecido unos centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto en el Bosque Blanco, jugando con aquella águila solitaria a escondidas.

-No vas a creerme, Matt. -observó aquellos ojos azules que no volverían a brillar jamás- Pero daría lo que fuera para que Ángel estuviera aquí para ver a su cachorro… -le confesó.

Los ojos del lobo se dilataron, lo agarró de sorpresa y él no pudo esconderlo. Ella sonrió, jamás había logrado sorprenderlo.

-Tienes razón. -masculló luego de unos segundos- No te creo. Dime qué quieres, sé que estás evitando responder porque sabes cuál es la respuesta.

-Mph. -hizo un puchero adorable- Siempre tan frío… ¡De acuerdo! -exclamó con dramatismo- Estoy rastreando un objetivo y necesito algunos buenos rastreadores… Y sé que eres de los mejores del Norte.

-Pf. -bufó él- Ya no eres bienvenida en el Sur, ¿no es cierto? -entrecerró los ojos- Cristof solía ofrecerte los lobos de su manada para tus favores.

Ella frunció el ceño, no era de extrañarse que él estuviera al tanto de sus tratos con el alfa del desierto, Kamuy y él se habían vuelto allegados desde que ambos dejaron a sus respectivos Pilares y regresaron al Bestiario.

-Mi padre, por su parte… -rió- Él no está interesado en tus favores, por eso has esperado hasta que dejáramos el Bosque. -dedujo- Quieres pedirme un favor a mí y no a la manada.

-Favores como los que le concedí a Ángel. -le recordó- Sí.

-Mi madre te pagó cada uno de ellos. -defendió Jonás- Nunca jamás quedó en deuda con nadie, de eso estoy seguro. -afirmó y el silencio de Matt lo secundó.

-Creí que querrían ayudar a la pobre Sakura. -recurrió al plan b, el sentimental- Es ella la que está tras éste objetivo, yo simplemente estoy en búsqueda de recursos.

Para ser sinceros, Sakura aún no estaba al tanto de aquella fase del plan. Pero ya se enteraría, en algún momento…

-¿Sakura? -masculló el mayor de los dos- ¿Sakura está contigo?

Llevó un dedo verde sobre sus labios azules.

-Es un secreto que va a quedar entre nosotros tres. -observó al menor- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Tu madre guardaba muchos de ellos para mí y yo para ella.

Jonás retrocedió, inseguro. Observó a su padre en busca de apoyo.

-¿Es por eso que te la pasas fuera del Zoológico? -comprendió entonces- Tú y Sakura, seguramente también Shaoran…

-¿Cuento con ustedes? -interrumpió ella- Necesito encontrarlos antes de que alguien más lo haga, el tiempo corre rápido.

-¿A quién está buscando mi tía Sakura? -quiso saber, su padre también se mostró curiosos al respecto.

Entonces, Gia le sonrió al mayor de los dos.

-¿Quieres la oportunidad de acabar lo que iniciaste en el Valle? -le propuso, él entrecerró los ojos- Encuentra a Felis por nosotros, puedo prescindir de él si me dejas al resto de la manada. -ofreció.

-¿Estás buscando a los gatos monteses? -comprendió el cachorro.

-Quieres quitarlos del camino.

-No. -corrigió de inmediato- Arrebatárselos a Pía, sí. Pero no erradicarlos, ellos aún son útiles.

**Paso a paso, redimiría sus culpas.**

…

**¡Felices vacaciones, amores bellos! He tenido largas y relajadoras vacaciones, aunque no he tenido tiempo de escribir demasiado.**

**¡Los leo!**


	10. Hieres y dueles, dueles y hieres

**Capítulo diez: **_Hieres y dueles, dueles y hieres_

…

"_¿Qué más da si se me pudre la herida? Con tal de que ya no me duela"_

**-Xavier Velasco**

…

Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, su saco y sus zapatos se hallaban colocados a un lado suyo, en el suelo. Despojada de sus ropas, avanzó hacia la orilla de la piscina, el agua era de un color verde turquesa, producto de las plantas que habían sido arrojadas previamente en ella. Dio un paso, uno más, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas hacia las profundidades. El agua la succionó hacia el fondo, el frío caló en su cuerpo y las plantas hicieron cosquillas cuando rosaban su piel. Concentró su energía e intentó establecer comunicación con él, esta vez esperaba que funcionase, se le estaban acabando las opciones.

_-Señor._ -llamó en su mente- _Por favor, señor… ¿Dónde está?_

Casi estaba allí, podía sentirlo en su ser. Solo un poco más, casi allí.

_-Señor. _-volvió a llamarlo- ¿_Puede oírme?_

Su mano hizo contacto con algo cálido y ella abrió los ojos.

**-Estoy aquí, Pía.**

La señora demoníaca sonrió, sus ojos ónix observaron los azules de él.

-**¿Has capturado al Pilar? **-se apresuró a inquirir- **¿Tienes a Ángel?**

Con todo el pesar del mundo, ella le reveló las malas noticias.

_-El Pilar del cielo falleció luego de encerrarte en aquél plano. _-dijo la peliverde- _La puerta se cerró con ella._

El azul se tornó carbón, su señor enfureció.

**-Maldita mocosa buena para nada. **-soltó entre dientes- **Entonces… **-entrecerró los ojos- **Sabes lo que eso significa.**

Ella asintió.

**-No lo arruines, Pía. **-advirtió- **No. Lo. Arruines.**

Tragó con fuerza antes de volver a asentir. No importaba los cercanos que fueran ambos, eso no quitaba que él poseía un rango superior. Un error y ella pasaría a la historia, Aaron no tenía lugar para los errores, mucho menos para aquellos que los cometían.

Luego de aquello, la conexión se rompió.

…

Cinco meses.

-Iré a descansar a mi habitación. -le informó.

Poco más de cinco meses hacía que ella le había dado de beber de su sangre, lo había transformado en un sirviente devoto, un servidor leal.

-Está bien. -asintió él.

Y él era el más leal cuando de ella se trataba.

Atrás había quedado la fachada de aquél castillo exuberante en medio de un desierto árido y seco, el plano había ardido hasta sus cimientos y uno nuevo se cernió sobre sus ruinas. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero, por la foto familiar que Luciana tenía en su mesa de luz, él podía suponer que este nuevo hogar tenía una estructura similar al hogar de la infancia del Pilar. Un jardín simple, rosas rojas y manzanos, habitaciones en el piso superior y un sótano subterráneo equipado para poder entrenar. Un estudio con una pequeña biblioteca en medio de las cuatro habitaciones, él no tenía permitido ingresar allí.

Como de costumbre, las cosas con Luciana nunca eran aburridas. Aquello fue algo que siempre le atrajo de ella. Él, quien era un perro fiel y servicial, seguía y servía a su amo sin objeciones. La vida con Nina, cuando su hermana aún estaba con vida, estaba llena de aventuras emocionantes. Sin embargo, luego de que ésta pereciera, la emoción había sido reemplazada por una vida desabrida y sin pasiones. Ella había perdido aquella chispa, se había tornado en un ser carente de pasión, la supervivencia no era para nada divertida y totalmente estresante. Pero Luciana era fuego, era la chispa y la gasolina en uno solo. Podía saltar sobre él y desatar su pasión, su deseo o podía obligarlo a luchar contra ella sin restricciones. También podía leer un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, o arrastrarlo a la cocina para preparar una gran variedad de platillos deliciosos. Nunca sabía con qué se encontraría cuando asistiera a su encuentro, pero él amaba cada uno de ellos y los guardaba en su memoria.

Sí, había momentos en que la venganza se apoderaba de ella y la transformaba en un ser despiadado y caótico. Pero, incluso en su caos, Luciana no perdía su pasión, podía pasar de cero a cien y, aún así, mantener su chispa. Y él solo quería que el mundo entero la viera con sus ojos, que se postrara a sus pies y la adorara como a una diosa. Era egoísta y codicioso, y sólo la quería para él.

Pero un perro debía guardar a su amo, cuidarlo del peligro.

Admitía que su codicia lastimó a Luciana, lamentó haber sido el causante de menguar su llama, su pasión. Intentó ayudar a aquella niña perdida, intentó devolverle algo de su luz y falló en el intento. Pero, cuando ella le ofreció la oportunidad de redimir algo de sus pecados, agitó su cola y jadeó de felicidad como un buen perro lo haría. Se internó en tierras desconocidas y fue en busca de aquél sujeto que ella le encomendó rastrear. Y lo encontró, él lo encontró para ella.

Y solo la rompió un poco más, para su pesar.

Se asomó por la ventana y observó el cielo, el sol se estaba ocultando detrás del horizonte y el cielo se teñía de violeta, naranja y escarlata.

Luciana era estéril. ¿Cómo es que Aaron supo siempre que Luciana lo era? Aquél doctor dijo que llevaba cerca de diez años investigando cómo lograr que Luciana quedara en cinta, ¿por qué? Las preguntas no se detenían allí, así como ella tampoco lo hizo. Un mes de caza, pero el sujeto había desaparecido como el humo. Enloquecida y llena de dudas, Luciana llegó tan lejos como para presentarse ante Pía, quien manejaba los hilos de Aaron -la mayoría de ellos- y exigirle la ubicación de él.

Pero él la había apartado del camino hace tiempo y el infierno quería a su Pilar de vuelta, trabajando a toda marcha. Él y Fuuma, el zorro demonio que Luciana liberó del Pantano de la Cruz, fueron capturados por los sabuesos del infierno en medio de la batalla contra los esbirros y aquél Siervo de Palermo. Luciana igual.

El infierno se los llevó a todos, allí donde el tiempo se arrastra cada segundo y alarga cada puesta de sol para que el castigo se extienda más y más. Luciana no era la misma desde que los dejaron ir luego de días, semanas, de tortura.

"_-Me he desecho de mis dos caballeros anteriores. -dijo ella mientras él limpiaba la tierra de la tumba de Ángel de su rostro- Casi asesino a uno de ellos._

_Ella estaba pálida, débil, con los ojos cristalinos y perdidos en el horizonte._

_-Tú me has secuestrado, Joel. -murmuró para sí misma- Borraste mis recuerdos, intentaste manipularme._

_-Así es como se ve. -admitió él- No pretendo que entiendas lo que hice, por qué lo hice. -guardó su pañuelo lleno de tierra y acarició su mejilla, ahora limpia._

_-…no soy arcilla en tus manos. -frunció el ceño y retrocedió de su tacto- No soy una muñeca que puedas vestir y manipular, tengo conciencia y mis propios deseos. ¡Maldición!_

_Su barbilla temblaba y sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en puños, habían lavado su cuerpo pero el aroma de la sangre rancia seguía impregnado en ella. El enojo, la ira, la rabia y el dolor persistían en ella. No sabía lo que le habían dicho, mostrado o hecho, pero habían logrado llenarla de miedo y él jamás les perdonaría por ello._

_-¡PERO TAMBIÉN TENGO PERSONAS IMPORTANTES A LAS CUALES PEOTREGER! -gritó- ¡Y YA- ella tragó saliva con dificultad- ¡NO QUIERO- NO PUEDO PERDER A NADIE MÁS! -tomó una inhalación temblorosa- Voy a tener que asesinarte si no me ayudas a lograrlo. _

_Él se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, de lealtad. Él era su caballero, él estaba allí para lo que ella necesitase._

_-No estaría aquí si esperara que fuera de otra forma, Luciana. -confesó- Yo estoy aquí para ti"_

Luciana no era Nina, y tal vez aquél fue su error fatal. Luciana no necesitaba un perro; un caballero era un sostén, no un protector. Él no debía intentar resolver sus problemas para dejarla a ella a un lado, no debía vestirla como a una muñeca y adornarla con piedras brillantes. No, él debía estar un paso detrás e impedir que ella cayera, cubrir su espalda y complementarla en el campo de batalla.

Luciana no era Nina, él ya no era un perro y, tal vez, esta vez podría funcionar de una buena vez por todas.

…

Había obtenido su propio espacio, aunque aún dentro de las cuevas subterráneas del desierto. Luego del enfrentamiento en Londres, ella decidió tomarse un respiro, intentó buscar su espacio en el Zoológico pero Kamuy le rogó que no lo hiciera.

Fue cuando él le dijo lo que sucedió esa noche.

"_**Lo siento"**_

Fue cuando ella lo descubrió.

-Aquí estoy. -se anunció desde el umbral de su cueva.

Sí había sido un milagro el que ella estuviera allí con vida.

-Aquí estás. -ella lo encaró.

Kamuy había compartido con ella la sangre del dios Sköll que corría por sus venas, la sangre que ahora corría por las venas de ella.

-Necesito que hablemos. -fue ella al grano- Y necesito que sea ahora.

"_Cuando abrió los ojos el paisaje era distinto. No más edificios, no más oscuridad. Estaba de nuevo en las cuevas, podía sentir los granos de arena en el aire y oír las ráfagas de viento azotando los cimientos del conglomerado de cuevas subterráneas._

_-¿Ka-muy?_

_Se incorporó de la cama y buscó a los alrededores por su compañero, pero estaba sola. Aún tenía su ropa con olor al humo de la explosión y la sangre de sus heridas._

_Cierto._

_Ella estaba herida._

_**¿Verdad?**_

_Hizo a un lado las sábanas que la cubrían y revisó la herida en su muslo, esperó encontrar algunas vendas o un torniquete. Hierbas medicinales y retazos de telas embadurnados de mezcla. Sus costillas, recordó ella, le habían dolido mucho las costillas._

_-…¿Qué?... _

_Pero no fue así._

_-Camille._

_Se encontró con los ojos de Kamuy, ojos apenados y esquivos._

_-¿Qué significa esto?"_

-No tengo cinco años, Kamuy. -le recordó ella.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Ahí vamos otra vez… -masculló mientras despeinada sus cabellos. Él sabía que ella odiaba que mascullara mientras estaba hablando.

-¡Maldita sea, Kamuy! -escupió- ¡Con un demonio!

-¿Y qué esperabas? -estalló él también- ¿Eh? -avanzó unos pasos- ¿Qué esperabas, Camille? ¿Cuánto más pensabas que iba a resistir?

-¡Ese es tú maldito problema, no el mío! -señaló.

-Vas allí, te sientas en la mesa con ella y crees que-

-¡Y vamos de nuevo con esto! -interrumpió ella.

-Crees que ella se volverá a verte y dirá: _Oye, ¿recuerdas que casi te asesino? _-sonrió con ironía y ella le dio la espalda mientras se llevaba el pulgar entre los labios- _Pues lo siento tanto, ¿me perdonas?_

-No pienso discutir las mismas cosas cincuenta y siete veces, Kamuy. -informó aún sin dignarse a verlo.

-¡Y una mierda!

Kamuy terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaban y la tomó por un hombro para que voltease a verlo. Ella lo empujó por el pecho y volvió a darle la espalda.

-¡Sigues esperando que ella lo lamente! -acusó- ¡Quieres que, mágicamente, recuerde que ella es alguien importante para ti y viceversa! -se rió con burla- ¡Buscas imposibles, Cami! -gruñó con resentimiento- _Mami_ no está, _mami_ no volverá y, definitivamente, _mami_ no lo siente.

-Bravo. -aplaudió con ironía mientras se volvía para verlo- Sigue con la descarga emocional reprimida. -alentó- Exterioriza, vamos. -rió- ¡Que puedes ser un bastardo y rabiar al mismo tiempo, Kamuy!

-Estás muy equivocada. -bufó él, negando su suposición.

El pelirrojo intentó escaparse de ella, pero la bruja lo rodeó y le impidió la salida que siempre daba con este tema en particular.

-No, no, no. -lo frenó- Sigue. -pidió- Vamos. -lo empujó por el pecho- Que no soy la única que llora por _mami_, ¿verdad?

-¡Déjate de estupideces! -se apartó de su tacto.

-Que a mí me dejó marcas visibles. -le enseñó su mano mala, la piel en aquél tono rojizo- ¡Pero a ti! Ufff. -hizo un puchero- A ti te rompió el corazón, ¿no es así?

-No sabes de lo que hablas. -le advirtió con sequedad.

-Yo me siento en la mesa con _mami_, esperando que volteé a verme. -le siguió el juego- ¿Pero y tú?

-Alguien tiene que evitar que pierdas la otra mano, ¿verdad? -la interrumpió con brusquedad- O el ojo. O una pierna.

-¡Tú te sientas allí y comienzas a gritar y patalear para llamar la atención de mami! -siguió acusando ella- ¡Ah! -alargó la exclamación- ¡Pero yo soy la que está ahí para que _mami_ la mire! ¡Sí!

Ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, ninguno dejaba de abrir la boca para herir al otro. Y es que, al final, ¿no lo hacían ambos con el mismo objetivo? Ambos querían que _mami_ volteara a verlos y ambos estaban preocupados porque _mami_ volviera a herirlos. Niños los dos, ambos faltos de afecto y necesitados de atención de alguien que, tal vez, jamás pudiera volver a mirarlos con los mismos ojos.

-¿¡QUE NO LO VES!?

Kamuy ejerció presión sobre sus hombros y la aprisionó contra una de las paredes de la cueva, ojos saltones y nervios crispados.

-¡ELLA NO ES TU LUCIANA! ¡YA NO!

La pelirroja no pudo esconder su rostro compungido, ojos aterrados y labios apretados para retener el quejido de dolor. Kamuy observó sus ojos cristalinos y suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que había echo.

-Dile eso a tu corazón. -dijo ella- Tienen el mismo rostro, la misma voz… Soy de carne, ¿sabes? -hipó- Y también tengo un corazón.

Él acarició sus cabellos y asintió una sola vez antes de aflojar su agarre y retroceder lentamente hacia la salida.

-Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no volverías a estar en la mesa. -se apresuró a decir ella, era por lo que lo había llamado.

Él se detuvo y la observó por sobre su hombro.

-Sabes por qué, ¿verdad? -quiso cerciorarse ella.

"-_Casi mueres. -mencionó ella desde su posición en la ventana- Aún puedes morir si vuelvo a perder el control, Kamuy._

_Él se hallaba recostado en la cama de ella, no recordaba cómo es que habían vuelto a sacar ese tema a la luz. Luciana no volvía sobre sus pasos, el pasado lo dejaba allí y sólo pensaba en el ahora. Sólo arrastraba un único peso y ese era su venganza para con Ángel, nada más._

_-¿Tienes planeado volver a hacerlo? -inquirió él, serio._

_Ella le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de volver a hablar._

_-Defiéndete. -ordenó- Si vuelvo a perder el sentido, defiéndete. -lo observó a los ojos- Matar o morir, siempre escoge la primera"_

-Sí… -asintió él- Lo sé.

Él podría tener una apariencia humana, pero no era un humano. Era una bestia, siempre sería una bestia. Y, como le había dicho aquella noche Luciana, él mataría si tenía que hacerlo. Por más amor que le tuviera a Luciana, esa no era su Luciana y él no vacilaría a la hora de atacar cuando fuera necesario, ya sea para salvarse o para salvar a Camille.

…

Amads entró por las puertas dobles hacia la cocina, aún seguía rehuyendo de Tomoyo y aquella charla que ella tanto exigía.

-No me importa, yo quiero estar allí.

Valentina estaba allí desde temprano, como era costumbre.

-Si hicieras buena letra, claro que estarías allí. -le hizo ver Jeremías- Pero no haces buena letra, ¿verdad, Valentina?

Lo raro era que estuviera discutiendo con Jeremías, siendo que, en el día a día, ella solo asentía a lo que fuera que él dijese y se limitaría a cocinar lo asignado.

-Soy una buena chica. -afirmó ella mientras daba un paso más cerca del Luna- Ponme en la lista, Jeremías.

-Eres una chica mala, Valentina. -siguió manteniendo el joven de cabello al ras- Tus mentiras las creen unos pocos, y sabes que yo no formo parte de ellos.

Amads frunció el ceño, estaba siendo una mañana atípica. Ninguno de los dos daba señales de notar su presencia, pero sabía que el Luna tenía que haber recaído en ello y la joven Estrella tenía una vista perfecta de él.

Ella dio otro paso.

-Ponme en la lista y nadie sabrá acerca de… -y, sonriente, ella colocó su dedo índice sobre la nariz de él- Sé un buen chico por mí. -le regaló una sonrisa con ojos cerrados y comenzó a pasar de él, pero Jeremías la tomó por la muñeca y Amads dio un paso adelante. Los ojos de Valentina lo observaron y ella le hizo una seña para que se quedara en su lugar- Sólo por eso, vas a poner a Amads en la lista conmigo. -ordenó. Ella tiró de su agarre y continuó con su camino- Sígueme. -le ordenó a él mientras cruzaba las puertas hacia la salida.

El árabe, aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí, se cercioró de que Jeremías no los estaba deteniendo antes de salir detrás de su compañera. Apresuró el paso y la siguió por lo intrincados pasillos, aún no había nadie despierto a esas horas.

-¿En qué problemas te estás metiendo ahora, Valentina? -bufó- Hoy no estoy de humor para acompañarte en una de tus locuras, ¿sabes?

Ella aún mantenía aquella sonrisa pícara en sus labios, aquello aseguraba que su día no iría para nada bien.

-Lo sé. -asintió ella- Es por eso que vamos a tener un cambio de aire esta mañana.

Estaban en la puerta trasera, aquella que conectaba con el edificio Aurum, el edificio desocupado de Oro.

-Explícate. -exigió él.

-En realidad, yo tendría que estar pidiendo explicaciones. ¿Sabés? -le hizo ver- Ayer no me contaste nada sobre la reunión, eso no es de amigos.

-Ayer no fue un buen día. -gruñó.

-A mí me parece que no está siendo una buena vida, querido. -se burló ella- Porque las malas pulgas te las vengo aguantando desde antes de ayer, te aviso, por si no te diste cuenta.

Aún con su mal humor, él pudo notar movimiento dentro del edificio. Tomó la muñeca de la pelimarrón y detuvo su paso. No habían Oros, el edificio debía estar vacío.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? -balbuceó sin comprender.

-Para que veas que tengo un enorme corazón. -comenzó a hablar ella- Yo sí voy a decirte lo que averigüé esta mañana. -y tiró de su mano- ¡Vamos!

La puerta trasera de Aurum no ofreció resistencia cuando Valentina la empujó y abrió el camino para ambos. Las luces estaban encendidas en el pasillo, también estaba encendida la ventilación del edificio.

-Después de que Paz se enojó con ustedes, llamó a varios escuadrones Oro para una cumbre. -dijo ella- Cambio de estrategia y el ascenso de algunos Plata se manejan como las mejores apuestas, ambas igual de emocionantes. -ironizó.

-¿Qué negociaste con Jeremías? -quiso saber- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Boris es el capitán de Épsilon, si Paz llamó a los escuadrones principales él estará aquí. -explicó, emocionada- Vamos a cocinar en Oro esta mañana, Jeremías nos pondrá en la nueva lista.

Boris era el hermano de Jeremías, también era la única persona del Instituto que Valentina apreciaba. Pero él era Oro y se la pasaba en el exterior desde que la nueva mesa comenzó a plantearse, hubo una única ocasión en la que Boris volvió a pisar el Instituto, y eso fue cuando Épsilon fue herido en Palermo y el escuadrón estuvo dos semanas en la enfermería.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que te enteras de todo, pequeña espía. -masculló en lo que ella ampliaba su sonrisa y se apresuraba a entrar a la cocina de Aurum.

No era la primera vez que Valentina se hacía con información acerca de la situación interna del Instituto, aún sin relacionarse con nadie del lugar a excepción de sus riñas con Irina y su seco trato con Jeremías. Ella seguía negándose a tomar las clases con los demás alumnos, por eso es que acumulaba horas y horas de labores, las cuales solía saltarse para escabullirse a quién sabe dónde. Aún luego de cinco meses de compartir mañanas y tardes, ella seguía siendo un misterio para él.

Sacos de harina y cajones de frutas frescas ya estaban allí, así como una lista con todos los ingredientes disponibles y el menú de la mañana. Valentina se puso manos a la obra, él suspiró abnegado y fue por un delantal y unos guantes de látex. Nadie más estaba en la cocina, sólo ellos dos.

-Tu querida dueña sigue causándote dolores de cabeza, veo. -comentó ella con interés.

Él negó unas cuantas veces, claro que a ella no se le escapaba nada.

-Creí que dijiste que te harías a un lado. -siguió diciendo- Algo así como que, con el chico aquí, ella no tardaría en enrollarse con él.

Le quitó la lista de las manos y decidió comenzar con las labores del día.

-Te estoy hablando a vos, Amads.

-Hm.

Decidió comenzar con la fruta, eso no le daría tiempos libres para que Valentina continuara con su interrogatorio.

-La chiquita ésta te caló hondo… ¿eh?

Ella no volvió a insistir, él agradeció por ello.

…

Observó a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, él también la estaba observando a ella. Al menos, por una vez, ambos coincidían en algo: estar al margen no les sentaba nada bien. Ella se encargó de abrir las puertas para que los diez capitanes Oro ingresaran a la sala de reuniones, el director Paz los esperaba ya sentado en la cabeza de la mesa. Nadie estaba cuidando sus espaldas, no era necesario con todos sus seguidores allí y sin ningún extraño. Boris, Anika, Samid, Espert y seis Oro más tomaron asientos. Johnson y Ailén se encargaban de resguardar la puerta del salón, el director no quería que nadie los interrumpiera en medio de su junta.

-Es un gusto tenerlos a todos otra vez en casa, sanos y salvos. -expresó el hombre de cabellos caoba con total honestidad- Como siempre, pido disculpas por el trabajo sin descanso y las condiciones extremas.

-Todos nosotros hemos jurado ayudar en su causa, director Paz. -le recordó Anika- Somos sus hijos, usted es nuestro padre.

Él sonrió.

-Mis amadas Estrellas, mis preciadas Luna… los tiempo que llevamos son duros. -reconoció- Los cielos y el Infierno comienzan a desesperarse, necesitan ver avances pronto.

-El Cielo y su Pilar poco han aportado a la causa, como siempre. -se quejó Miguel- Del Infierno ya hemos visto lo que se viene… Siempre con el tiempo hasta el cuello. -escupió- ¡No somos suficientes!

-Necesitamos más Plata en el campo. -opinó Samid.

-No podemos dejar el Instituto desprotegido. -intervino Boris- Suficiente con los cuatro Plata que acudieron a apoyar a Beta en Egipto. -entrecerró los ojos- Hay demasiados Plata en ingresantes, todos ellos con poca experiencia en el campo.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo con que no tendremos más ascensos en Plata, al menos no de momento. -nadie negó aquello- A Oro, sin embargo… -planteó Paladín- Necesitamos más gente fuera.

-¡Sería lo mismo que sacar Plata de Argent! -masculló Boris.

-Necesitamos reintegrar, entonces. -rápidamente solucionó la rusa- ¿No pueden darnos una mano aquellos en la Villa? -inquirió directamente hacia el director- Amanda volvió para guiar a Plata, más retirados podrían-

Paz la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, nadie dijo nada.

-Amanda vino a mí, se ofreció como voluntaria, Anika. -compartió aquella información con la mesa- Debido a las circunstancias, no pude negar la ayuda.

La albina estrujó sus manos sobre su regazo, pero no dijo una sola palabra al respecto.

-De todas formas, no los he llamado aquí para discutir la carencia de nuestros números. -dijo Paz- Como bien visualizó Miguel, el Infierno ha decidido actuar y tomar las riendas en este asunto.

-Sí, lo cual no era el plan. -gruñó Espert- Para nada el plan. -siseó.

-Da igual. -le restó importancia Catarina- ¿Qué es lo que haremos a partir de ahora, director? -lo alentó a continuar.

Los ojos avellanas de Paz tomaron un tinte más duro e implacable, allí estaba el hombre milenario con las tácticas a superar.

-Vamos a acoplarnos. -informó.

-¿Qué dice? -masculló Catarina, sorprendida.

-Acoplarnos. -repitió Boris, haciéndose a la idea.

-¡Es una locura! -espetó Espert- ¡No tenemos los números, ni los recursos!

-El Infierno sólo dio cuenta de su Pilar y su caballero. -apuntó Anika- Podría aportar con más soldados a la causa, lo mismo el Cielo.

-¡Pero somos el Instituto quien está dejando sangre, sudor y más sangre en el campo! -apoyó Miguel- ¡Señor! ¿Acoplarnos?

-A penas damos abasto con la vigilancia en las zonas problemáticas. -aportó Boris.

-Es por eso que modificaremos completamente nuestro diagrama de posiciones. -intervino Paz- Dos escuadrones por Siervo deberán bastar para no tener bajas y cubrir cada base, empezaremos limpiando Europa. Veremos el resto cuando veamos los resultados.

Samid se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Esto es un error, señor! -exclamó sin poder contenerse- Así sólo empeoraremos las cosas.

-… lo sé. -asintió Paz- Por eso necesitamos una figura que pueda actuar de salvavidas cuando el plan del Infierno se revierta en su contra.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cómo…?

-Pero, señor…

Paz alzó sus manos para aplacar las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las objeciones, sabía que todo apuntaba a que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Pero no era así, sólo que no era ésta la manera en la que él había planeado esto.

-Necesitamos detener las búsquedas de los restantes ejércitos de bestias de Aaron. -hizo ver él- También necesitamos hacernos con la confianza de la gente, erigir una imagen entera y que demuestre fuerza. -frunció el ceño- Pero… los Pilares no poseen aquella imagen y el Puen Tum aún está encaminándose en ello. No podemos seguir anteponiendo nuestros tiempos sobre el dolor de la gente, todo lo contrario.

Boris se mordió la lengua, Anika frunció el ceño y Espert se dejó caer sobre su asiento con un bufido resignado. Oro estaba en la primera línea, Paz no tenía que recordarles el dolor que la gente estaba soportando mientras ellos hacían un camino hacia ellos.

-Liberaremos algo de presión al deshacernos de los Siervos. -hizo ver- Además, Infierno verá esto como un gesto que reforzará nuestra alianza.

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando los señores demonio decidan actuar? -quiso saber Catarina- Luego de asesinar a los Siervos, el pueblo se levantará contra los siguientes en la línea de mando, que son los señores demonio. -tragó saliva- De todos los aquí presentes, sólo usted podría mantener una batalla contra un señor demonio, director… El resto, tal vez daríamos algunos segundos. -hizo ver la triste realidad- Pero usted no puede dejar el Instituto, señor. Entonces…. Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué sucederá cuando la presión haga estallar la olla?

Muchos de los allí presentes tomaron una honda exhalación ante aquellas palabras, Oro podía avanzar hasta cierto punto. Luego de ello, sólo podían ser meros espectadores.

Paz carraspeó, no le alegraba para nada causar tal ambiente deprimente y estresante entre sus queridos alumnos.

-Es por eso que Alpha y Beta tendrán una misión distinta al del resto de ustedes. -informó.

Samid y Anika se observaron el uno al otro antes de volverse hacia el director.

-Cuando la olla esté a punto de estallar en el rostro del Infierno, presentaremos ante todos un salvavidas. -dijo- Un halo de luz, una santa para su devoción. -sonrió- Tomando su imagen prestada, llegaremos hacia el mundo entero y el rojo escarlata se tornará verde esperanza…

Perplejidad pura adornaba los rostros de los diez capitanes principales de Oro.

-Alpha y Beta, -los llamó- ustedes irán en busca de Micah Delaune, la sacerdotisa más poderosa del último siglo.

-¿Micah…? -repitió Anika- Pero, ella… ¿Ella no estaba con Aaron? -observó al resto de la mesa en busca de una respuesta.

-Micah abdicó. -fue Boris quien respondió- Traicionó, sino mal recuerdo. -acarició su mentón, pensativo.

-¿Intentará forjar una alianza con ella, director? -inquirió Catarina, no entendiendo de todo el plan- Entiendo que el peso de su pasado altera la balanza en nuestro favor, pero…

-Yo me encargaré de ello, Catarina. -le aseguró- No debes preocuparte.

-Bueno. -asintió Paladín- Si es el director Paz quien lo dice, así será. -se levantó de su asiento- Gamma se encargará del Siervo que usted disponga, señor. -e hizo una reverencia.

-Y Épsilon. -Boris se unió a la reverencia.

-Theta, a su servicio. -aseguró Catarina.

-Eta. -afirmó Miguel.

-Sigma. -aseguró Marco desde su esquina silenciosa.

-Zeta. -asintió Espert.

-Iota, a su disposición. -reverenció Voldo.

-Delta también. -juró Zarina.

-Alpha. -se unió Anika.

-Y Beta, señor. -concluyó Samid- No lo defraudaremos.

Paz se hincó en una reverencia igualmente, agradecido del apoyo de todos su hermosos y dedicados polvos de estrellas y luces de luna. Sus hijos e hijas, su esperanza.

-Pongo mi vida en sus manos, mis niños.

…

-No han tardado nada en sumarse a la ola, por lo que veo. -comentó la castaña. Dejó el control sobre el sofá y se dio la vuelta en la dirección en la que Gia se hizo visible- ¿Quién ha sido?

Los labios del espíritu estaban estirados en una amplia sonrisa.

-Esos poderes tuyos siguen desarrollándose más y más cada día que pasa. -mencionó, divertida.

-Alguien atacó una de las casas de España, ¿quién acabó con el Siervo de allí? -volvió a inquirir- A penas y ha pasado un día en lo que comenzamos con esto. -frunció el ceño, extrañada- ¿Has sido tú? -sospechó.

-¿Yo? -llevó amabas manos hacia su pecho con aires de inocencia, Kelian ingresó a la sala en ese mismo instante.

-Señora. -saludó con respeto.

-Mis dos espías asesinos predilectos están en esta misma sala, Sakura querida. -entrecerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- El resto de mis hijos siguen recopilando información, no tengo a nadie más a quien encomendarle una misión de ese calibre. -señaló la pantalla.

-Ella tiene razón. -apoyó el mago- Nosotros estamos a cargo de todas las misiones de asesinato, nadie más.

Sakura se mordió la lengua y volvió a acercarse hacia la pantalla, la noticia estaba en internet y los medios de comunicación la levantaron al instante. El Siervo de Madrid era también un empresario muy reconocido en Europa, el ataque a su residencia era _último momento _en cada canal.

-¿Entonces? -insistió- ¿Quién?

-Mmm… -murmuró la pelimarrón- No parece cosa de mi querido amigo Paz. No… -negó de inmediato- Esto tiene el estilo de la pequeña Luciana. -asintió ante sus sospechas- Sin cuerpos, las cámaras apagadas antes del ataque y el incendio controlado.

-¿Luciana…? -repitió, extrañada.

-El infierno está con el Instituto. -le recordó su servidor- De ser así, Paz hubiera asegurado una muerte silenciosa. -señaló la pantalla- Un incendio no es la marca silenciosa del Instituto.

-No. -estuvo de acuerdo el peluche desde la coronilla de su ama- Pero definitivamente es la marca registrada de Luciana, bien llamativo.

Gia se acercó hacia la pantalla, sus dedos verdes sin uñas acariciaron las imágenes obtenidas por los reporteros. Las llamas no podían ser extinguidas por los bomberos, pero tampoco parecía un incendio descontrolado. Todo lo contrario. Un Infierno actuando sin el consentimiento de Paz, eso era algo nuevo. La alianza no tenía las de perder, así que… ¿Un ultimátum? ¿Una advertencia? Ella estaba asegurando el tiempo, pero… si Paz no lo tomaba, alguien sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Voy a reunirme con Paz y averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. -les informó- Hasta no hacerlo, no haremos ningún otro movimiento.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Sakura- Ese no era el plan.

Se alejó de la pantalla y caminó hasta desaparecer la distancia entre ella y la bruja de las cartas.

-No soy yo quien está aliada contigo, Sakura. -le recordó con crueldad- Es lo contrario.

El verde esmeralda se oscureció dos tonos.

-Para obtener el tiempo que este cambio necesita, yo debo estar al tanto de todos los actores de este juego. -ladeó el rostro- ¿Comprendes?

Sakura retrocedió un paso, ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Comprendes? -repitió la pregunta- Dime si comprendes.

-…sí. -masculló.

-¿Sí, qué? -presionó.

-Sí, comprendo. -escupió.

Gia amplió su sonrisa.

-Esa es mi niña, sí. -se dio la vuelta hacia su otro hijo- Ven conmigo unos momento, Kelian.

El espíritu se encaminó hacia el exterior, allí donde Sakura no podría oír la conversación que llevaría a cabo con su servicial mago griego.

Antes de seguir a su madre, el ojicaramelo observó a la bruja por el rabillo de su ojo, Sakura le estaba dando la espalda.

-No hagas tonterías. -aconsejó antes de dejarla a solas.

…

Tres días más tarde, una nueva cumbre se llevó a cabo por la alianza de un nuevo orden en el mundo mágico.

-Sean todos bienvenidos. -saludó Paz- Veo que… -sonrió- Podremos concluir esta reunión en buenos términos.

Luciana, desde su recurrente lugar en la esquina, levantó la vista del suelo y observó hacia el director. Tomoyo permaneció en su lugar en medio de la mesa con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando en silencio. Camille, como de costumbre, estaba en una silla cercana a Paz, de brazos cruzados y con una uña tamborileando la mesa. Evan, cubierto de pies a cabeza con su capa y con su máscara habitual colocada, no hacía más que observar la nada en silencio.

-Bueno, si es que comenzamos. -mencionó la bruja- ¿Qué nos retiene ahora? -quiso saber.

-Esperamos al último miembro de la alianza, claro. -respondió con sabiduría- Cuando éste llegue, daremos inicio.

-Un miembro más. -hizo eco el Pilar del Cielo.

-No me digas que… -comenzó Tomoyo, sorprendida.

-El Concilio encontró un representante. -concluyó la rubia- Eso es una mejora.

-¿Asia ya tomó a un representante? -se sorprendió la japonesa de sobremanera- El Concilio es conformado por varios clanes, ¿cómo lo han logrado tan pronto?

Paz sonrió.

-Él destacó sobre los demás en varios puntos, tal así que la elección fue casi unánime. -ofreció como toda respuesta.

La puerta fue abierta, el último integrante de la mesa estaba allí.

-Lamento mi retraso. -se disculpó atentamente- Les ruego me disculpen.

-Pero mira si es que ha resaltado entre todos los candidatos. -sonrió Camille con sorna- ¿Eres lo mejor que Asia tiene para ofrecer?

Tomando asiendo entre Evan y Tomoyo, el representante del Concilio le devolvió la sonrisa a la bruja del Zoológico.

-Supongo que podría decir lo mismo del Zoológico, Camille. -devolvió con entereza- Me presento para los que no me conocen, -observó a ambos Pilares- soy Xiao Lang Li. Próximo líder del clan Li, representante del Concilio de magos de Asia. Es un placer ocupar este puesto.

Tomoyo seguía en shock, Luciana no pareció sorprendida ante la noticia y Evan asintió ante el extraño.

-Evan. -se presentó escuetamente- Pilar del Cielo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se demoraron más de lo políticamente correcto sobre los ojos turquesas tan familiares del joven enmascarado.

-Eres… -observó Luciana de reojo, ojos rojos lo observaron con advertencia silenciosa. El mago chino cerró sus labios y prefirió no terminar esa oración.

-Bien. -llamó la atención el director- Podemos comenzar ahora.

-El Infierno ha decidido actuar sobre la situación actual. -se apresuró a informar Luciana- Los Siervos de Europa comenzarán a caer para que las personas puedan retomar su libertad.

-Ese no es el camino correcto.

-¿Quién decide qué es correcto y que no? -desafió la pelirroja a la azabache- Esas personas necesitan una bocanada de aire, necesitan un respiro. -le hizo ver.

-¿Y luego? -fue Evan quien inquirió- Sin Siervos. -asintió hacia Luciana- ¿Luego?

-La cadenas de mandos es clara. -comentó Shaoran- Sin Siervos, son los señores demonios quienes siguen.

-Un señor demonio tiene limitaciones en un mundo como lo es éste. -afirmó Luciana- No apareces de pronto y masacras un quinto de la población como si nada. -sus ojos brillaron- Sin súbditos, no hay rey. No pueden matarlos a todos.

-A una gran parte de ellos, entonces. -insistió el Puente.

-No si lo hacemos bien. -propuso el mago y todos se volvieron hacia él- ¿Cuántos Siervos hay en la zona de Welch ahora mismo?

-Uno. -confirmó Luciana- En dos días, tal vez solo quede Welch.

-Un Siervo y un señor demonio me parecen suficientes. -se volvió hacia Paz- España y Portugal repartidos entre ambos, la población sobre natural consta del dieciocho por ciento de aquella zona, un número bastante manejable para sólo ellos dos y los sirvientes que hayan quedado con vida.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre el embajador del Concilio de Asia, Paz principalmente.

-No es libertad como tal. -aceptó él- Pero es la bocanada de aire fresco que mantendrá todo esto con tranquilidad por un tiempo. -observó al resto de los integrantes de la mesa- Esto sólo es una medida a corto alcance, llegará un momento en que tendremos que dar fin a toda esta situación.

Camille se inclinó hacia adelante, ojos entrecerrados y mentón sobre sus manos.

-Pero los osos tienen que irse. -agregó ella- Limitar Siervos, reducir esbirros y mantener a los señores demonios. -observó a Paz- El Zoológico quiere ofrecer su ayuda para cazar a los osos que quedan. Después de todo… -se enderezó- Son nuestros exiliados los que iniciaron los problemas.

-El Zoológico debe seguir oculto. -le recordó el Pilar del Cielo.

-No contamos con mano de obra suficiente. -le recordó Tomoyo a él- El Cielo aún sigue sin ofrecer recursos. -mencionó con algo de rencor- El Infierno prestó manos dispuestas para encarrilar parte de esto.

-El Zoológico debe permanecer oculto. -reiteró con un tono más alto. Y agregó:- Somos los Pilares aquellas ofrendas en esta alianza… -observó en dirección al director- ¿Quieres… que los elimine?

Paz les indicó a todos que mantuvieran la calma.

-Oro está en camino, Evan. -informó- La prioridad ahora es encargarnos de los Siervos. -asintió en dirección a Shaoran- Como señaló el joven Li, debemos equilibrar la balanza, no simplemente favorecer a uno u otro. -señaló a la rubia.

-¿El Instituto aprueba este plan? -se sorprendió Tomoyo- Creí…

-Paz debe contentar a todas las partes de esta alianza. -la interrumpió Camille- Acéptalo, la vida nunca irá de acuerdo a lo que tú necesites. -observó directamente hacia sus ojos violetas- Tus planes, tus expectativas, nada de eso vale en el mundo real. -gruñó entre dientes- Deberás mantener ello presente si planeas seguir en esta mesa, Tomoyo. -recomendó.

El Puente abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Apretó su manos con fuerzas y observó hacia el hombre mayor para escuchar el resto de lo que tenía para decirles.

-Supongo que el Infierno te encargó continuar eliminando Siervos, ¿estoy en lo cierto, joven Daidouji? -inquirió él, la rubia asintió- Bien, tendremos que coordinar movimientos para no interponernos en el camino del otro.

Camille levantó su mano, llamando así la atención de todos.

-¿Qué hay con el otro asunto? -arqueó una ceja- ¿Han identificado tus chicos a la bruja cazadora?

_La bruja cazadora,_ pensó Shaoran. Una pequeña niña con vestidos animados y actitud tenaz se le vino a la mente, pero sabía que aquella no era la misma persona a la que se estaban refiriendo en el presente. Hacían tres meses que había dejado Chipre con el corazón en la mano, rasgado pero aún entero. Kelian le había conseguido los billetes de avión para volver a China, debía volver a casa y dejar de fantasear con cosas que jamás podrían suceder. Su madre estaba en lo cierto, él era un niño al igual que Sakura, esto sólo sería un recuerdo pasajero en algunos años…

-¿Una bruja? -inquirió con curiosidad actuada- ¿A qué se refieren?

Tal vez ya no pudiera amarla como antaño, pero Sakura seguía siendo una persona importante para él. Los secretos que habían compartido los llevaría hasta su tumba.

-Los osos que cayeron, al igual que el Siervo de Portugal, todos fueron asesinados por una bruja misteriosa. -contó brevemente la bruja del barrio francés- No sabemos quién es o para quién trabaja, pero actúa para nuestro beneficio. -se cruzó de brazos y observó al director en la cabecera- Eso hasta que el resto se entere y perdamos credibilidad y sostén.

-Con bruja o sin ella, las cosas cambiarán aquí a partir de ahora. -le restó importancia la rubia- Tomaremos esto en nuestra manos, así que debemos de olvidarnos de ello y concentrarnos en lo importante. -observó a todos los integrantes de la mesa directamente a los ojos- ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción al respecto?

Tomoyo suspiró, este no era el camino que ella hubiera escogido, pero sí ayudaba a cumplir el objetivo deseado. De todas formas, Paz jamás la dejaría salir al exterior y participar del operativo. Negó lentamente y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla con un suspiro bajo.

Camille observó a la rubia de reojo durante largos segundos, algo de la vieja Lu parecía querer emerger de aquella joven sentada en la esquina más apartada. Ella no tenía objeciones, aunque sí le gustaría poder volver al campo y dejar por un tiempo los páramos del Zoológico. Sin embargo, el Infierno no quería soltarla fuera, estaban satisfechos con su trabajo en el Bestiario.

-¿Y luego?

Fue el Pilar de ojos turquesas quien habló.

-Esto nos dará… tres, cuatro meses. -especuló- No más.

Shaoran asintió, de acuerdo. Esta estrategia estaba pensada a corto plazo. Nada de más tiempo, nada de extensiones. Sólo algo de tiempo, tiempo que Gia estaba queriendo brindarle a su viejo amigo Paz.

-Estamos trabajando en ello, joven Evan. -ofreció- De momento, preocupémonos por alinear nuestro movimiento.

No sin dudas, el Pilar asintió.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. -notificó el mayor- Nos veremos en un mes, pueden retirarse.

…

En uno de los pasillos del edificio Central, Tomoyo estaba abrazando fuertemente a su amigo de la infancia.

-Creí que estaban al sur de China. -confesó, sorprendida. Lo tomó por los hombros y estudió su rostro- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Él hizo una mueca.

-De todos nosotros… -comenzó a decirle- Creo que tú podrías entenderme mejor, Tomoyo. -una sonrisa pequeña cruzó sus labios- Tuve que irme… Yo… no podía. -pasó una mano por su rostro- No pude. No pude más.

-Shaoran… -murmuró, acongojada- Lo siento. -volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza- Sé que es duro, sé que debe dolerte luego de todo lo que luchaste para volver a estar a su lado…

-La veía a los ojos y ya no… -tragó saliva- No era fácil seguir a su lado. No… no encontraba más fuerzas para seguir luchando, Tomoyo. -admitió a regañadientes- Dolía. -su voz se rompió al final- Aún duele aquí dentro.

Tomoyo no necesitaba ver el lugar que él señalaba, podía sentir cómo su corazón estaba sufriendo. Las emociones trascendían la carne y llegaban a ella en olas de dolor y sufrimiento, agonía pura y rabia. Confusión, también. Podía ver lo duro que había sido para él dejar ir a Sakura.

-Hubo un momento. -recordó él, ya libre de su abrazo. Pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, estaba rememorando un momento de felicidad- Todo parecía ir mejor. -le sonrió- Parecía como si las cosas malas hubieran quedado atrás, muy lejos… y, luego, explotó.

Ella acarició su mejilla, sus propios ojos cristalinos.

-¿Hace cuánto volviste al clan? -inquirió, curiosa.

-Tres meses, oí de la alianza. -rió- Todo el mundo cree en ustedes, tienen esperanzas en un futuro mejor. –halagó- Me alegré por ti, sé que estás trabajando duro.

-Sí… -suspiró- Las cosas no están resultando tal cual, pero no me rindo. -aseguró- No creí verte aquí. -confesó, aún sorprendida- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta representante del Concilio?

Llevó una mano detrás de su nuca y despeinó sus cabellos, parecía algo avergonzado al respecto.

-Bueno… en realidad, esto es debido a ti. -admitió. Ella pestañeó, más confundida- Verás, hubo un interrogatorio luego de que volviéramos del Valle. No dije nada revelador, descuida. -se apresuró en aclarar- Pero, cuando regresé, todos sabían quién eras tú y que estábamos familiarizados. -hizo una pausa- Creyeron que, por nuestro pasado, afianzaría los lazos de la alianza. Mera política. -bufó y caminó algunos pasos, lucía estresado- Y aquí estoy.

Mera política sonaba a que esperaban que ella, debido a su relación con él, favoreciera al Concilio sobre el resto. Claro, aquello aseguraría una comunicación amena y sencilla, era un buen movimiento por parte de los líderes de los clanes que llevaban adelante el Concilio. Shaoran también había llegado a aquella conclusión, razón por la cual estaba avergonzado.

-Tu madre tampoco ha dejado que te negaras, ¿verdad? -adivinó y él negó con los ojos cerrados.

Irean Li era una mujer en una posición bastante importante, ser la matriarca del clan colocaba sobre ella ciertas responsabilidades. Su hijo, como futuro líder del clan, debía cargar con aquella mismas responsabilidades.

-No me pude zafar. -bufó- Están sobre mí más que antes.

Sí, ella conocía esa sensación.

-Ven. -lo tomó por el brazo- Vamos a buscar a Eriol, seguro que estará tan contento de verte como yo. -sonrió, extasiada.

Por lo general, las personas que llegaban al Instituto lo hacían por Central y no tenían permitido salir y explorar el exterior, tal era el caso de su prima, considerada peligrosa y de alto riesgo. Camille y Kamuy tampoco tuvieron la autorización para deambular con libertad. Evan, por otra parte, sí estaba autorizado. Paz, consciente de la alegría que significaría para ellos la presencia de Shaoran, se había encargado de notificarle que sí tenía permiso para salir a gusto e ir a Plata o al resto del predio. Ambos cruzaron las puertas y salieron al exterior, allí se encontraba el mismo espectáculo natural de siempre, el amanecer en el horizonte. Ella lo guio por los campos de entrenamientos detrás de Plata hasta hallar en el que Eriol habitualmente entrenaba.

Espinel se hallaba en su forma verdadera, ambos estaban manteniendo un combate en ese mismo momento.

-No pierdes el tiempo eh, Hiraguisawa. -llamó su amigo.

La pantera negra se dio la vuelta en primer lugar, ya al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, se hizo a un lado para que su protegido pudiera verlo con claridad. El rostro de Eriol le causó risa a Tomoyo, sorpresa y confusión por partes iguales, no parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué? -volvió a hablar el mago chino- ¿Ya no saludas a tus viejos amigos?

Como si recayera en que la presencia de Shaoran era real, y no una ilusión, corrió a su encuentro. Tomoyo observó cómo la sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, la urgencia de su paso y la emoción en todo su cuerpo al abrazar a Shaoran.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Li? -inquirió, observándolo de cerca, cerciorándose de que fuera su amigo- ¿Vino Sakura, también? -observó a los alrededores, en busca de la bruja- ¿Dónde…?

-Shaoran es el embajador del Concilio. -explicó ella- Él asistirá a las reuniones de la alianza desde ahora.

Perplejidad fue la emoción que expresó su rostro ante aquella información. Turnó su vista entre uno y otro.

-¿El Concilio? -repitió- Eso… -frunció el ceño- Eso significa que has vuelto al clan.

-Desde hace tres meses, sí. -asintió.

-¿Dónde están Kero y Sakura? -inquirió Supi ya en su forma falsa, descansando sobre el hombro de su amo- ¿Van a venir?

Shaoran sonrió apenas antes de negar dos veces, Eriol acarició la cabeza del peluche y éste no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema.

-¿Tienes nuevos movimientos en tu arsenal, Hiraguisawa? -inquirió él- Ese último movimiento definitivamente es nuevo.

Tomoyo le hizo una seña a Espinel para que éste fuera con ella, quien decidió darles su espacio a ambos muchachos.

-Nosotros vamos a ir por algo para que almorcemos. -informó- Esperen aquí, enseguida volvemos.

…

Con una toalla de manos alrededor de su cuello, observó a su amigo.

-Siempre intenté olvidarlo, por nuestro bien. -aclaró- Pero la realidad me golpeó duro… -negó.

Estaban sentados en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, uno junto al otro. Eriol escuchaba atentamente a su familiar lejano, a su amigo.

-Intenté cubrir el sol con un dedo. -se rió de sí mismo- Qué estúpido, ¿verdad? -negó- Demasiado iluso para verlo.

-Yo no te llamaría iluso, Shaoran. -admitió- Jamás lo haría. -afirmó- Tener esperanzas de un nuevo comienzo no es un defecto, no lo veas como tal.

Él se encogió de hombros, abnegado.

-No está mal querer que las cosas funcionen. -volvió a hablar- Sólo… que, a veces… no es tan fácil.

-No funcionó. -tajó de inmediato- Lo forcé, sé que lo hice. -frunció el ceño- Sakura lo dijo… yo fui siempre el que fue detrás de ella cada vez que ella se iba. -cerró los ojos.

Eriol palmeó su espalda.

-¿Has…? -acomodó sus lentes- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-¿Hn? -se volvió para observarlo, sus ojos dudosos.

-Que si has vuelto a hablar con Sakura. -repitió.

Su amigo dudó. Fue por un segundo, la manera en la que sus ojos quisieron esquivar su mirada, y fue lo que lo delató ante sus ojos.

-¿Y qué te dijo ella? -preguntó, entonces, mientras observaba hacia el frente y tomaba algo de hierba fresca entre sus manos.

-…le pedí que no se metiera en problemas. -dijo él- Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Lo sintió a medias, pero Eriol entendía que, aquello que se dijeran, era algo privado y personal. Él sólo quería asegurarse de que ambos hallan terminado en buenos términos y con una despedida de por medio.

-Me parece bien. -dio su opinión- Me duele mucho su separación, más porque sé que ambos son personas muy importante el uno para el otro. -admitió con honestidad- Pero… entiendo que es algo que necesitas. -lo observó a los ojos- ¿Estás mejor ahora? -quiso saber- ¿No… te arrepientes? -exploró.

Lo observó tomar una honda inspiración, su vista se elevó hacia las nubes y sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la luz anaranjada.

-…no. -admitió- Le pregunté a Sakura… le pregunté: ¿Cómo esperas que te vea y no vea todas las cosas que has hecho? -compartió con él- Creí… -se volvió para observarlo- Creí que, si me alejaba por un tiempo, podría encontrar una respuesta que lo resolviera. ¿Sabes? -rió- Ver todo desde otro ángulo, con una nueva perspectiva… -admitió.

-¿Y has encontrado una respuesta? -quiso saber, curioso.

Lo observó fruncir el ceño con frustración.

-¿Y sigues buscándola? -preguntó, entonces, captando su atención- La respuesta, ¿sigues buscando una que te satisfaga?

-No sé si exista. -confesó.

-¿Pero sigues intentándolo? -insistió- Porque, si lo haces… -entrecerró los ojos- Pero, si te has rendido, Shaoran, eso significa que tomaste la decisión correcta.

-Yo… -murmuró, en conflicto consigo mismo.

-Tranquilo. -volvió a palmear su espalda- No tienes que responder ahora, ni siquiera debes responderme a mí. -le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho.

El castaño asintió con lentitud.

…

Dejándoles algo de espacio a aquellos dos, Tomoyo y Espinel se encaminaron hacia el comedor de edificio Argent, improvisarían un picnic y se pondrían al corriente. Ella tenía demasiadas preguntas, no podía imaginarse las que tendría Eriol. ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Volverían a Tomoeda?

-¿Crees que podemos tomar algo de té y unos dulces? -inquirió el peluche alado- O podríamos llevar algo exótico para que Shaoran pruebe y se ponga más alegre. -propuso.

-Podemos preguntar en la cocina. -sugirió ella- Y, tal vez, conseguir unos manteles y una canasta.

-¡SÍ! -exclamó, entusiasmado.

Con un plan en mente, avanzaron por los pasillos y se detuvieron frente a las puertas dobles. Ella golpeó tres veces y esperó, no tenía permitido entrar a la cocina, tampoco había ido nunca allí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Un joven, con cabello al ras y porte casi militar, la observó con ojos oscuros, casi negros, y un delantal colgando de su cuello.

-Hola, saber si podríamos tomar prestados algún mantel y una canasta. -solicitó con educación- Es para un picnic fuera. -explicó- ¿Crees que sería posible?

El joven la observó en silencio durante unos segundos más, Tomoyo se mantuvo inmóvil y a la espera, Supi sobrevolaba a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Espera un segundo. -pidió él antes de volver dentro de la cocina.

El peluche suspiró, ella sonrió.

-Ya casi. -intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Eso espero. -murmuró.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, el joven ya no traía consigo su delantal, sino que portaba la camisa blanca habitual del uniforme.

-Síganme. -solicitó- Lo que necesitan ha sido trasladado a la otra cocina. -informó en el trayecto- Pero no creo que estén haciendo uso de ello en este momento, así que no debería haber problema alguno.

_¿La otra cocina?_, cruzó por su mente. De los tres edificios, sólo dos de ellos estaban amueblados para satisfacer las necesidades de los alumnos del Instituto. Cocina, dormitorios y baños estaban en Aurum y Argent, Central era únicamente un edificio de trabajo, allí habían salas, oficinas y ordenadores. Aurum se hallaba vacío, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué llevarían manteles allí?

-Estamos yendo hacia el edificio de Oro. -mencionó el peluche, confundido.

-Exacto. -asintió el sujeto.

-Pero está vacío. -le hizo ver Espinel- ¿Por qué llevarían manteles a un edificio vacío? -inquirió con inocencia- ¿Acaso ya no tenían más lugar aquí? -se adelantó un poco y sobrevoló alrededor del alumno de Plata- ¿Tienen muchos manteles?

Ya estaban fuera, habían salido por detrás, la salida que daba directo a la parte trasera de Aurum. Observó con atención las entradas y las ventanas, algunas de ellas estaban abiertas, algo no habitual.

-¿Un nuevo equipo fue herido? -inquirió, curiosa y preocupada a la vez- No sabía que habían Oro en el Instituto.

-¿Oh?

Ante sus palabras, el peluche comenzó a observar con más cuidado el edificio. En ese instante, por las puertas traseras, una mujer salió del edificio.

-Jeremías. -dijo ella- ¿Qué sucede? -la observó a ella y a Espinel, quien estaba de nuevo sobre su hombro.

-Catarina. -saludó él- Hemos venido por algunas cosas, eso es todo.

Tomoyo observó con atención a la mujer, quien estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con ella. Tenía el cabello casi tan largo como la misma Tomoyo, pero de un color marrón con reflejos cobrizos, todo recogido en una trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro y descansaba en su pecho. Sus ojos eran de un marrón más claro, con espesas pestañas oscuras y unas pocas pecas sobre sus pómulos. Su tez era caramelo fundido, algo que resaltaba en aquellos alumnos oriundos de América del sur. No llevaba el uniforme que portaban todos allí, tampoco una chamarra plateada. Además, tampoco aparentaba la edad de los los estudiantes de Argent, ella podría pasar fácilmente por alguien en sus veintitrés.

-Soy Catarina. -se presentó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, una mano extendida hacia ella, la cual estrechó- Y tú debes ser Tomoyo, ¿no?

Tomoyo observó la mano que acababa de estrechar, una estrella en tinta negra estaba tatuada en su muñeca, en la base del pulgar. Una pulsera de oro adornaba esa misma muñeca, varios dijes pendían de los eslabones.

-Así es. -asintió ella- Un gusto. -agregó, cortes, junto con una pequeña reverencia.

-Hombre, aquí escasean modales. -se rió- Los asiáticos y su educación tradicional. -negó- Extraño México, maldita sea. -masculló mientras se daban la vuelta- ¿Qué vinieron a buscar?

-Los manteles extras. -se adelantó a responder Jeremías- Aún no han salido del lavadero los otros, todos los que están limpios fueron traídos aquí.

-Ah, es verdad. -asintió la otra mujer- La protegida de tu hermano debe saber dónde están. -los guio hacia el interior del edificio, un olor delicioso llegó a sus fosas nasales- Aún están en la cocina, podrás encontrarlos allí.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo ella, Jeremías se limitó a asentir y a tomar el mando otra vez.

Aquella mujer, Catarina, siguió de largo por el pasillo y se adentró por unas puertas dobles mientras ellos giraban en la esquina e ingresaban a la cocina de Oro.

-Voy a-

-¿Amads? -inquirió el peluche, extrañado- ¿Qué haces aquí, en Oro?

Su caballero tenía un delantal oscuro arrugándose en su mano izquierda, la derecha sostenía el cuerpo de una chica desconocida contra su pecho. No pudo ver el rostro de ella, pero pudo ver sus ojos fijos sobre sí misma. Aquellas irises marrón oscuro, casi como chocolate fundido, la observaban con fijeza y seguridad, la analizaban.

Escuchó a su caballero mascullar algunas cosas inteligibles antes de reacomodar el peso de aquella joven para poder darse la vuelta y observarlos.

-¿Necesitas algo, Jeremías?

U observar a Jeremías, porque rehuía su mirada como había estado rehuyendo de ella los últimos días, desde el altercado en su entrenamiento.

-Tu señora necesita unos manteles limpios, también una canasta. -informó con voz plana- Todo aquello fue trasladado aquí.

El árabe asintió, se volvió para susurrarle algo en el oído de aquella joven y, con algo de cuidado, la ayudó a darse la vuelta y apoyarse contra el mostrador mientras él iba por los objetos deseados.

-¿Todo está bien por aquí? -inquirió el hombre, su atención fija en la joven.

-Como siempre. -se apresuró a responder la joven, aún de espaldas a ellos.

Amads volvió de prisa, una canasta de mimbre en sus manos, unos retazos de tela oscura sobresalían de su interior. Ofreció el objeto hacia Jeremías, pero él no lo recogió. Entonces, Amads rodó los ojos y se lo tendió a ella.

-Tu amiga no parece sentirse bien. -comentó ella, preocupada, aún sin aceptar el objeto.

-Ella está bien. -aseguró a secas- Toma. -presionó la canasta contra su pecho y ella la tomó- ¿Algo más? -inquirió, pero en dirección al otro hombre.

Jeremías se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ella aceptó con renuencia. Antes de cruzar las puertas dobles, ella se volvió hacia atrás. Aquella joven la estaba observando una vez más.

Tomoyo no pudo leer su alma, aquello le preocupó.

-Sube. -oyó a su caballero pedir, él se hincó en el suelo y le ofreció su espalda.

Los perdió de vista en su camino hacia la salida.

…

Era… _incómodo._

Iban en la misma dirección, tenían el mismo destino y era lógico que ambas transitaran el camino a la vez. Después de todo, era en lo único que podrían coincidir hoy en día.

Su cabello había vuelto a crecer, ya llegaba hasta su pecho, pero aún faltaban varios centímetros para que recobrara aquél largo que la rubia cepillada con mimo por las mañanas. El Pilar podía ser brusca con demasiadas cosas, excepto en el cuidado de su apariencia. Siempre aseada, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, maquillaje perfecto. Esta chica de aquí no tenía ni una sola gota de maquillaje, lucía más joven y más sobria.

Hasta que comenzó a derrumbarse hacia un lado.

-¡Luciana!

La bruja se apresuró a tomar uno de sus brazos y tirar de él para enderezar al Pilar, la tomó por los hombros y la sostuvo con fuerza. Luciana parecía peso muerto entre sus brazos, sus ojos se hallaban desenfocados y su respiración se había acelerado de repente.

-¡Luciana, Luciana! -llamó, preocupada.

-…ponle… miel…

-¿Qué? -inquirió, incapaz de oír sus palabras con exactitud. Balbuceaba las palabras, las sílabas eran arrastradas con pesadez.

-…la miel… -logró oír- Así sabrá… menos… menos amar-ght.

La rubia comenzó a toser, se dobló sobre sí misma y su garganta se oyó ronca mientras aminoraba el ataque.

Pero Camille estaba demasiado choqueada para prestar atención a su alrededor.

…

_Se hallaba aburrida, aquella mañana ya había entrenado con su compañero y no tenían ningún encargo que realizar aquél día. Ahora mismo se encontraba tendida en el suelo de habitación, un libro abierto descansando sobre su estómago. No tenía ganas de leer, se había dedicado a observar el techo los últimos veinte minutos._

_-¿Qué rayos haces en el suelo?_

_Alzó aún más su barbilla, pudo observar una rubia se cabeza._

_-Te di una cama, no jodas._

_La rubia ingresó a su habitación y se detuvo a un lado suyo._

_-No soy __**así **__de cruel, Camille. -rodó los ojos- Levanta, mujer._

_La bruja suspiró, tampoco estaba de humor para las bromas del Pilar._

_-Medito. -ofreció la pelirroja._

_-Sí. -alargó la sílaba, la ironía implícita en su tono- Y yo no falto a misa, ¡vamos! -se rió y le arrojó una almohada de su propia cama._

_Ella la detuvo a tiempo, se incorporó, pero permaneció sentada en el suelo. Creyó que la rubia tenía un nuevo encargo, pero, por su atuendo relajado, descartó aquello inmediatamente. Luciana seguía vestida con su pijama de dos piezas de encaje oscuro y sin nada resguardando sus pies._

_-Bien. -admitió entre dientes- No medito. Lo odio. -admitió- No creo que en la meditación, no sirve para nada. -bufó._

_-Mm. -asintió, comprensiva- Yo tampoco soy fanática._

_Apretujó la almohada sobre su regazo y observó el rostro pensativo de su reina._

_-¿Me buscabas? -inquirió, curiosa._

_-Ah, sí. -pareció volver en sí- Necesito que me ayudes con algo._

_-¿Oh? _

_Aquello llamó su atención, la rubia sonrió al darse cuenta._

_-Kamuy debe ir por un encargo para mí. -comenzó a explicar- Es buen nadador, pero su tiempo de oxígeno no es lo suficientemente extenso. ¿Tienes algo para remediarlo? -afiló sus ojos- Necesito que digas que sí, Camille._

_La urgencia en su tono de voz no pasó desapercibida para el caballero, se trataba de algo importante. Varias posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, entonces. Algunas fueron descartadas de inmediato debido a la complejidad de su elaboración, necesitó más información para prepararse._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo debe permanecer allí debajo? -se inclinó hacía adelante- ¿Cuándo debe partir?_

_-Dos días a partir de hoy. -gruñó, y Camille supo que todo había sido de improvisto o con un cambio que no le agradó a la rubia- De veinte a veinticinco minutos, máximo. -aseguró._

_-Eso es mucho. -admitió sin poder contenerse._

_Los ojos rubí de Luciana se tomaron escarlata brillante._

_-Un inconveniente podría surgir, necesito asegurarle tiempo a Kamuy allí debajo. -hizo una pausa- ¿Puedes hacer algo?_

_El libro cayó al suelo de su regazo cuando se levantó apresuradamente, caminó directo hacia su biblioteca y comenzó a repasar sobre los títulos impresos sobre los lomos de los viejos y desgastados libros. Encontró el indicado y se apresuró por las páginas amarillentas mientras se encaminaba hacía su mesa de ingredientes, el mortero se hallaba limpio y listo para ser utilizado._

_-Necesito unas gotas de su sangre. -se apresuró a informar- Y algunas cosas de tu inventario. -la observó- Estará en cama luego de esto. -advirtió- Estamos hablando de forzar a su cuerpo a sobrevivir sin oxigenación en su sangre por demasiado tiempo._

_Notó a Luciana tensarse ante aquello._

_-¿El efecto secundario será inmediato? -dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Se derrumbará en cuanto acabe el efecto del hechizo?_

_Marcó la página y cerró el libro, algo allí no le estaba agradando._

_-¿Kamuy irá solo? -se extrañó._

_Un solo asentimiento fue la respuesta del Pilar._

_-Con sus lobos. -agregó, segura de ello._

_Claro, Luciana solía encargarles tareas sin importancia en solitario. Nada muy extraordinario. No era por pereza, sino que eran misiones paralelas a otras. Mientras la rubia se hallaba cumpliendo su deber en alguna parte del mundo, alguno de ellos dos tendría una misión en otro lugar remoto. Eran raras aquellas ocasiones, escasas, pero posibles. Y Kamuy nunca salía a ninguna lado sin su manada, por supuesto._

_-Kamuy estará solo, Camille. -insistió- Nadie más puede acompañarlo._

_Aquello sonó demente ante sus oídos. ¿Acaso tenían algún encargo del cual no se había enterado?_

_-¿Nosotras-_

_-Escucha, Camille. -la interrumpió- Ni tú ni yo somos santas o vírgenes. De la oscuridad venimos y a la oscuridad pertenecemos, para siempre. -entrecerró los ojos- Hay lugares a los cuales no tenemos acceso, lugares a los que no podemos entrar debido a esto._

_-¿A qué lugar puede ir Kamuy que nosotras tenemos inaccesible? _

_Su curiosidad se había encendido con más fuerza, algo estaba sucediendo allí. No quería perderse de ello._

_-Te sorprendería saber que a bastantes, de hecho. -admitió a regañadientes- Las bestias son depredadoras, no son consideradas asesinas para ciertos entes. -se rió con ironía- Nosotras, en cambio… -dejó la oración sin terminar, ambas sabían cómo continuaba._

_El Pilar se acercó hacia su ventana, entreabrió las cortinas y observó el patio trasero. Allí fuera estaban los lobos de Kamuy, la manada descansaba bajo la sombra de los pocos árboles del patio o se revolcaban sobre la ardiente arena; Kamuy debía estar allí, también. Siempre llevaba a cabo entrenamiento para mantener sus reflejos y su velocidad a punto._

_-Trata de que no sea algo patoso y amargo como los antídotos de veneno. -observó, rememorando aquella ocasión hace algunos días._

_-Ustedes, pequeños quejumbrosos. -masculló la bruja, aceptando el cambio de tema para limpiar el ambiente tenso._

_Luciana le sonrió, acomodó su cabello detrás de su hombro y se preparó para salir de su habitación._

_-Usa la miel que te traje. -ordenó- Y, si te apetece, la cama que te conseguí._

_Estuvo a punto de arrojarle la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero logró mantenerse lo suficientemente centrada para no cometer tal error. _

…

-¡CAMILLE!

Volvió en sí, ojos del color de la plata líquida se hallaban a un palmo de distancia. Johnson estaba allí, Luciana aún era sujetada con fuerza por sus manos temblorosas mientras el sudor se juntaba en su frente pálida.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Observó a su alrededor, intentó ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Su mano mala cosquillaba debajo de la tela de su guante negro allí donde sujetaba a su anterior reina, algo similar sucedía en su vientre. La respiración pesada de Luciana se oía aún sobre los acelerado latidos de la bruja, el Estrella aún esperaba una explicación.

-E-Ella se… no sé- no sé qué sucede. -logró balbucear- No- Yo no-

-toy bien. -oyeron balbucear a la rubia- Estoy… bien.

La Daidouji se incorporó, había dejado de toser para ese entonces, limpió las gotas de sudor luego de liberarse del tacto de la pelirroja. Dio pasos tambaleantes hacia la pared, la cual utilizó como soporte para mantenerse estable y no derrumbarse bajo la gravedad.

-Puedo- comenzó a hablar el alumno del Instituto.

-No hará falta. -interrumpió con un gruñido, avanzó con prisas hacia su destino: el portal- Estoy bien.

Con cada paso…

Con cada exhalación laboriosa…

Con cada **maldito **segundo que pasaba…

.

.

.

.

.

**Camille solo podía pensar:**

**FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ. FUNCIONÓ.**


	11. Preparativos

**Capítulo once: **_Preparativos_

_**.**_

"_**Cuando se cumplen las instrucciones, las personas son sinceramente leales y comprometidas, los planes y preparativos para la defensa implantados con firmeza, siendo tan sutil y reservado que no se revelan las estrategias de ninguna forma, y los adversarios se sienten inseguros, y su inteligencia no les sirve para nada."**_

― _Sun Tzu_

…

Frunció el ceño, en momentos como aquellos, había un mantra que se repetía sin cesar en su interior: _todavía tiene mucho que aprender._ Sólo así evitaría derramar sangre innecesaria y seguir adelante con sus planes.

-Hay que encontrar a Felis. -ordenó con autoridad- Paz y su alianza tienen ya contadas las cabezas a decapitar. -compartió con él la información recolectada de su reciente visita al Instituto- La chispa se convirtió en una llama decente. -entrecerró los ojos- Sólo queda alimentarla hasta que se convierta en un incendio descontrolado.

El más leal de sus hijos querido asintió, de acuerdo con su plan maestro.

-¿Qué hay de _él?_ -quiso saber- ¿Su debut fue de agrado?

Su querido espía parecía haber tomado algo de cariño para con su última adquisición, el joven caballo chino.

-Fue maravilloso. -admitió ella- Digno hijo mío, como esperaba. -sonrió- El Concilio está conforme con su desempeño, los clanes parecen comenzar a aceptarlo como representante y embajador. -inclinó su rostro hacia un lado- ¿Quieres volver con él?

Habría pasado desapercibido para cualquier otra persona, pero ella era su _madre, _después de todo. Las madres conocían a sus hijos, Kelian no pudo esconder la sorpresa ante sus ojos.

-Él captó tu atención.

No fue una pregunta, él no respondió.

-Tiene… potencial. -admitió el hombre de larga cabellera azabache- El clan podría arruinarlo. -admitió su sospecha- Demasiado interés en la política, así pierden de vista el cuidado de las habilidades.

Ella cambió su sonrisa de una conforme a una dulce, podía entender el lazo que Kelian había formado con Shaoran. Él se veía reflejado en el pequeño mago, un prodigio de un clan de renombre. Podrían haber pasado casi quince años, pero el mago europeo jamás olvidaría sus orígenes.

-Ve a China. -ordenó ella, entonces- Entrénalo. -asintió- No hay mejor espadachín que mi precioso Kelian. -levantó uno de sus brazos y acarició su mejilla con cariño- Todos mis niños deberían ser especímenes únicos, peligrosos, amenazadores… Los más aptos. -capturó sus ojos acaramelados con su amalgama de marrones y terracotas- Ve. -reiteró.

Aún sorprendido, el mago observó hacía atrás, en dirección al interior de la residencia. Sakura se encontraba allí dentro, se había despertado unos minutos atrás, cuando ella hizo acto de presencia en el terreno.

-La tomaré bajo mi ala. -fue toda su respuesta- Prepara tus cosas, te vas ahora mismo.

-Madre. -él asintió, no desobedeció sus órdenes.

Mientras observó a Kelian adentrarse a la residencia para recoger sus pertenencias, pensó en lo que iba a venir en los próximos días. El ritmo incrementaría, la velocidad aumentaría y las cosas comenzarían a moverse con rapidez. No era broma cuando dijo que las cabezas comenzarían a caer, una de las listas la tenía su pequeña Luciana, Oro tenía la segunda en su poder. Portugal y España habían sido el comienzo, las calles de Europa volverían a cubrirse de rojo carmesí muy pronto. Y, mientras todos cruzaban armas y luchaban por ser el último de pie, ella tomaría la delantera en este juego. Le dejaría a Paz encargarse de sacar a Pía de su escondite y de debilitar sus alianzas con el resto de los señores demonios, ella desarmaría su armamento y frustraría algunas de sus posibles jugadas.

Caminó con calma hacia la casa, la castaña estaba en la cocina, el peluche tenía la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

-A partir de ahora, estás a mi cargo. -informó de sopetón- Así no habrán problemas en la cadena de mandos.

La bruja se dio la vuelta y la observó con ojos cautelosos, exploradores.

-¿Qué? -torció una sonrisa, divertida- ¿En serio creíste que la escapada en Bulgaria no fue detectada?

Aún tenía mucho camino por andar, eso si quería pasar desapercibida por su radar. Pero no, aún era joven y quedaba camino por andar. No solo el cuerpo debe desarrollarse como un arma, la experiencia en el ámbito estratégico, en la logística y la planificación. El manejo perfecto de sus poderes, nuevo y viejos, aún quedaba mucho por pulir.

-Espero que se hayan dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir, pequeña. -comenzó por advertirle- No habrán más conceciones en un buen tiempo. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Querías jugar duro? -gruñó- Vamos a jugar más duro que nunca.

Colocó su palma hacia arriba, unas correas de cuero especial se materializaron frente a sus ojos esmeraldas. Le arrojó el objeto sin cuidado, la bruja lo atajó por mero reflejo, aún no salía de su sorpresa inicial.

-Empaca ligero. -ordenó- No habrá descanso alguno, el territorio será cien por ciento hostil una vez que lleguemos allí.

-¿Qué? -logró hablar- ¿De qué estás-

Pero, antes de que la bruja terminara de formular su pregunta, dos nuevas presencias hicieron acto de presencia en el terreno. Manos rápidas se movieron hacia las cuchillas en sus muslos.

-Ese… olor… -masculló, confundido, el peluche- ¡Sakura! -advirtió.

Pero la castaña ya lo había descubierto por su cuenta, fue allí cuando salió corriendo, pasó junto a ella sin dudarlo dos veces, y abrió la puerta que daba hacia el patio tresero. El peluche la siguió de inmediato. Gia se tomó su tiempo para seguir al par y reunirse con sus nuevos invitados.

-Tus alianzas siguen siendo dudosas, Sakura. -comentó el mayor- Hay cosas que no cambian.

Pero la heredera de Aaron estaba demasiado emocionada abrazando al lobo albino para prestar atención a las palabras del lobo azabache.

-¡Estás enorme! -exclamaba ella- ¿Cuánto has crecido? ¿Cómo te sienta el Zoológico? ¡Creciste demasiado!

Más allá de conmoverle dicha escena emotiva, Gia optó por interrumpirla sin reparo alguno.

-Vamos a comenzar a remover Suiza. -informó en voz alta y autoritaria, captando las miradas de los cuatro- Debajo de cada piedra, dentro de cada cueva. Daremos vuelta la misma montaña, si es necesario. -frunció el ceño- Pero la manada de Felis tiene que aparecer.

…

Abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia acercándose en su dirección, se incorporó de su posición incómoda -había recargado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio frente a él- y oyó sus huesos crujir. Ahogó un bostezo en su mano, ¿qué hora sería?

-Andate a tu habitación, pibe.

Ignorando la orden de la convaleciente, observó el reloj en su muñeca. Cinco de la tarde pasadas, hora de la revisión.

-Oblígame. -la retó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba hacia la ventana mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta. Dos segundos más tardes, ésta era abierta sin esperar un verdadero permiso.

La morena, cabecilla de Estrella, se abrió paso en la habitación de Valentina con un termómetro en sus manos, así como con una botella de jugo de naranjas natural.

-¿Pueden dejar de entrar y salir de acá como si no estuviera? -gruñó desde su cama- ¿No tienen una vida? ¿No tienen ta-

-Callada. -ordenó Ailén- No hubieras caído en cama, para empezar. -advirtió con calma natural mientras colocaba el termómetro debajo de su axila y esperaba la alarma- ¿O es que ha dejado de dar vueltas todo en tu cabeza dura? -inquirió con ironía. Valentina desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, Ailén sonrió- Eso creí, _gurisa._

Amads observó a su amiga convaleciente rodar los ojos con hastío al escuchar aquél apodo que la mayor empleaba en la privacidad de su habitación. El árabe se había sorprendido la primera vez que la morena lo utilizó en su presencia, no sabía que aquellas dos fueran así de cercanas.

"_Ella y yo venimos del mismo lugar, fue la encargada de recibirme cuando me trajeron a la fuerza"_, aquello le había dicho la joven rebelde. Era cierto, ambas compartían varios rasgos como el color de los ojos y el cabello, así como el acento y el tono de piel. Sin embargo, ambas provenían de distintas épocas. "_Ella vino acá en el ochenta, yo ni siquiera había nacido para entonces. Está chapada a la antigua. Todos aquí hablan en neutro, yo todavía tengo el acento muy marcado"_ Exactamente, su amiga mantenía el lunfardo de su generación bien presente, la mayor se había adaptado al español neutro hablado por todos lo alumnos del Instituto. Sin embargo, tal como indicaba aquél apodo argento, ambas aún compartían sus raíces. _Gurisa, _como Ailén la apodaba, significaba niña joven, adolescente, en guaraní, que era una lengua aborigen de Argentina, así como de Paraguay.

La chicharra sonó y Ailén tomó el termómetro, su rostro permaneció sereno mientras leía los resultados y apagaba el aparato.

-Tómate el jugo, volveré en cuatro horas más. -informó mientras se incorporaba y arropaba a la joven- ¿Vas a merendar algo? -inquirió.

-Sí. -rápidamente asintió.

-Bien. -la morena de giró en su dirección- Ven conmigo, tengo una bandeja para ambos en la cocina.

Le regaló una sonrisa a Valentina antes de seguir a Ailén por los pasillos de Argent con dirección a las escaleras y, luego, al comedor. La morena no tenía prisa, él igualó su paso calmado.

-Valentina no está enferma, Amads. -informó en un tono casi en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para que él, con sus sentidos mejorados, fuera el único en poder oírla.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? -gruñó, confirmando sus sospechas.

-Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? -no había una sonrisa en sus labios en aquél momento- Ella utilizó sus poderes en ti, pero no se ha dado cuenta de tus nuevos poderes.

Ailén lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, él la observó de vuelta. Claro, la mano derecha de Paz no había dejado de observarlos ni siquiera mientras ellos mantenían su estancia allí sin problemas. No, aquello nunca.

-Mientras no los utilices en nadie más de aquí, no tendremos problemas. -advirtió mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Por qué ella tiene esos poderes? -quiso saber- ¿O es que todas las Estrellas pueden…?

-Esa información es clasificada, mantén tu curiosidad a raya, por favor.

Aquello sonó más a otra advertencia que a una sugerencia, pero él la tomó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con su fatiga? -volvió al asunto principal- Ella no había mostrado ningún signo así antes, ni nada remotamente parecido.

Dos días atrás, Valentina había comenzado a marearse mientras perdían el tiempo en la cocina de Oro, aún quedaban cinco capitanes que debían almorzar. La observó tomar asiento sobre la mesada recién aseada, él siguió guardando los utensilios mientras le preguntaba si estaba todo en orden. Ella estaba a punto de darle una respuesta antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse hacia adelante, él la atrapó casi al final. Notó su respiración pesada, laboriosa, así como la palidez de su rostro normalmente brillante. Valentina se rehusaba a ir a la enfermería del edificio Central, así que él la llevó a cuestas a su habitación y la recostó allí. Ailén entró diez minutos después, una mujer estaba a su lado con una valija en sus manos. Tomaron nota de sus signos, le hicieron algunas preguntas y los dejaron en paz. Él no se movió de allí, Ailén volvió cada cuatro horas para controlar su temperatura y vigilar su progreso.

-Eso le enseñará a dejar de resistirse al asesoramiento del Instituto. -masculló ella- Tal vez aprenda la lección de una vez.

Llegaron a la cocina y la joven de la élite de Estrellas le entregó una bandeja con infusiones y bocadillos livianos para los dos.

-Mañana estará en condiciones para salir de la cama. -informó- Si no asiste a clases, estará allí otra vez en menos de un mes. -frunció el ceño- Todos comenzarán a sospechar, entonces. -lo observó directamente a los ojos- Habla con ella, tal vez a ti te escuche.

…

Aflojó el nudo de su corbata a penas entró en su habitación, suficiente relaciones políticas por lo que iba del día. Ser el representante en la alianza, seguir adelante con su formación para asumir como la cabeza del clan y los estudios secundarios lo estaban acabando.

Todo era mejor antes de que el verano llegara, mucho mejor.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió, cansado, hacia la oscuridad de su habitación- Terminé con todo por hoy, Meiling.

Su prima no se movió de su lugar entre las sombras, pero el encendió las luces para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes un minuto para tu querida prima? -inquirió con algo de sacarina- Me hieres. -llevó una mano a su pecho, fingiendo dolor- Y yo aquí, cubriendo tus espaldas mientras te escabulles para verte con Kinomoto.

Le lanzó su mirada más peligrosa, Meiling a veces adoraba jugar con sus límites. Hoy no era un día para que intentara presionar esos botones, no hoy.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -bufó, no dispuesto a caer allí- Alguien podría oírte y creer en tus especulaciones. Cuidado. -advirtió- Yo también puedo comenzar a hablar, Mei.

Los ojos color chocolate fundido de Shaoran a penas y podían observarse detrás de sus espesas pestañas oscuras, la ojirubí se deshizo de la sonrisa demasiado sobreactuada y se enderezó en su postura. Aún con su nuevo puesto en el Concilio, su primo era el que portaba el título con mayor peso de los dos. Una palabra de Xiao Lang y ella podría ser expulsada del clan.

-Todos están contentos con tu desempeño en la reunión de antier. -informó- No todas las voces en contra se callaron, pero, en comparación, sólo son murmullos ahora mismo.

Li se acercó hacia la ventana, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo esa noche, un halo dorado brillando a su alrededor. Su prima no dejaba morir los viejos hábitos y, con su posición dentro del Concilio, el espionaje era más sencillo. Él no lo había solicitado, pero ella seguía volviendo a él con información que creyó de su interés.

-Sigues poniéndote en peligro, Mei. -advirtió no por primera vez- Deja de hacerlo.

Ella lanzó una carcajada breve, grave y baja. Dio dos pasos hacia él, pero ni uno solo más.

-No seas hipócrita, Xiao Lang. -pidió ella- En serio. -casi rogó, su tono pasó a uno preocupado- No sé a qué juegas, pero… ten cuidado. -un paso más- El Concilio dejó de sospechar, pero podrían volver a hacerlo si no juegas bien este juego. -frunció el ceño- Puedo ayudarte-

-Mei. -le sonrió con gratitud- Ve a casa, descansa. -pidió él- Y deja de indagar en los asuntos de los demás. Por favor. -fue su turno de dar un paso hacia ella- No estoy jugando, ellos van a sospechar de ti.

-Esto no es el Consejo. -gruñó ella.

-Peor. -discutió él- Las consecuencias serán más agravantes, también pueden recaer sobre tu familia, ¿recuerdas? -la observó encogerse levemente sobre su figura, fue cuando él avanzó por ese camino- Pueden exiliarlos a todos del clan, tal vez del país. Basta, Mei.

Ella retrocedió un paso, su mirada fiera y su quijada apretada.

-¡Eso también va para ti! -gruñó antes de salir de su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

Él suspiró, sus hombros se relajaron y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa para ponerse la pijama e ir a la cama. Mañana le esperaba un día igual de laborioso que el que acababa de finalizar, con más entrenamiento, más libros y más discursos políticos por oír y memorizar. Estaba de camino a lavarse los dientes cuando su cuerpo se tensó, había olvidado su navaja dentro de su chaqueta, la cual colgaba hora mismo del respaldo de su cama.

-¿Indefenso?

El frío del metal le causó escalofríos en los brazos, evitó tragar saliva para que la piel de su cuello entrara más en contacto con el arma que allí apretaba.

-Estarías muerto ahora mismo si fuera un enemigo. -le hizo ver, su tono tan plano como siempre- ¿Dónde está tu arma?

-Chaqueta. -respondió sin dudar.

-Olvidada, gran error. -reprendió- ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que he presionado en ti? -inquirió antes de alejarse de su espalda y guardar la cuchilla de nuevo en el interior de su gabardina oscura- No estás seguro en ningún lugar, abandona esa falsa seguridad que te han inculcado dentro de estas paredes. -ordenó- No existe, jamás existió.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y observó a Kelian, no lo había visto en más de dos meses. La espada permanecía en su saya, como siempre acostumbraba, así como sus ojos caramelos bien afilados y sus sentidos siempre en guardia.

-Claro que jamás hubiera imaginado que un asesino de tu calibre irrumpiría en mi habitación. -mencionó- ¿A qué debo tal honor? -arqueó una ceja, Gia había estado allí mismo unas horas luego de volver de la cumbre en el Instituto y había dejado en claro que no volvería hasta la próxima.

Kelian lo observó con algo similar a los ojos de un padre enfadado, a punto de darle una reprimenda.

-Tu padre tampoco esperó que un asesino lo acechara en su dominio, no cometas sus errores. -murmuró- Te enseñé mejor.

No habiendo esperado aquellas palabras en aquel momento, Shaoran quedó sorprendido de una manera inquietante. Pero Kelian no se molestó en esperar a que se recuperase para responder su pregunta inicial.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. -dijo él- Rechaza el entrenamiento del clan, estoy siendo tu tutor otra vez. -informó sin demasiadas vueltas- Te espero mañana a las ocho en punto en el salón que sueles utilizar, trae tu espada. -abrió la ventana de su habitación, el viento de la noche sacudió sus cortinas- Y jamás vuelvas a separarte de ella.

Y el mago saltó hacia la noche, su figura se perdió en medio de la oscuridad. Se fundió con ella, era terrorífica la forma en la que aquello no resultaba para nada difícil para él. _Asesino_, eso había dicho Shaoran, a veces olvidaba la connotación de aquella palabra.

…

A los cuatro días de finalizar la reunión, Italia perdió a su primer Siervo, uno de los dos que poseía.

A los cinco días, fue el turno de Francia.

Ocho días y la cuenta subía a tres Siervos fuera del juego.

**-Y todavía faltan nueve más. **-le recordó aquella voz molesta- **Hay que verlo por el lado bueno: mientras menos de ellos hayan, más libertad estamos concediendo.**

Levantó su rostro de entre sus rodillas y observó su sonrisa esplendorosa, aquello le dio náuseas.

**-¿O es que nuestras manos están limpias? **-la desafió, la respuesta conocida por ambas- **Sí, eso creí.**

Tomoyo tomó lo más cercano que tenía a mano, lo que resultó en una roca del tamaño de una manzana, y se la arrojó con todas su fuerzas. El objeto atravesó la ilusión, ésta se desvaneció con lentitud enfermiza y tortuosa.

Y aún faltaban los osos, tal como Camille había solicitado. Pero Oro no podía tomar a los osos, aún no habían ideado alguna manera silenciosa para asesinar a las bestias asesinas sin llamar la atención. Luciana quería acabar con los Siervos antes de pasar a las bestias, pero la bruja del Zoológico estaba impaciente al respecto. Evan había decidido tomar a los osos, pero aún no había caído ninguno y ya habían pasado tres días desde la declaración del Pilar del Cielo.

Ella seguía estudiando los perfiles de los señores demonios de Europa, Paz le había encomendado estudiarlos a profundidad. En su interior, ella creía que Paz esperaba que alguno se cansara de Pía y buscara aliarse con ellos. Sonaba imposible, pero ella había visto demasiadas imposibilidades volverse posibles en los últimos meses. _Ver para creer_.

Debía recordar su promesa: ella los ayudaría a todos, sin importar quién tuviera que caer. Claro que tenía un límite, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder civiles si podía evitarlo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces… -masculló para sí mientras observó en dirección al edificio Central- En serio lo espero.

…

Un espejo.

_-Nos debimos varias historias nosotras dos._

Había un espejo delante de ella.

_-Hay mucho que no llegué a contarte. _-mencionó mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, una sonrisa en sus labios cereza.

El espejo tenía un marco de plata ornamentado con piedras brillantes, debía medir poco más de un metro de alto y uno de ancho.

_-Nos quedaron… muchas charlas pendientes, hermana._

Intentó dar un paso al frente, fue cuando se percató de las cadenas que la apresaban en el suelo. Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué…?

_-Mírame. _-ordenó ella.

Luciana volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el reflejo, donde podía observar la forma de su difunta hermana, su vientre hinchado y su cabello recogido en una trenza descuidada sobre su hombro.

_-No más engaños. _-dijo Ángel- _No más mentiras._

El Pilar del infierno intentó pronunciar palabra alguna, fue un caso fallido. Ni un quejido salió de entre sus labios, nada en absoluto.

El espejo se partió en mil pedazos, el agua cayó del cielo y ella no pudo moverse de su lugar. La corriente comenzó a mecerla de un lado al otro, las cadenas lastimaron su piel y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder luego de un tiempo sin obtener algo de oxígeno. Los vidrios comenzaron a incrustarse en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho, vientre y muslos. El agua se tornó escarlata y ya no pudo ver nada más que sangre.

Estaba ahogándose en un mar de su propia sangre.

**-LUCIANA.**

Tomó una gran bocana de aire mientras se incorporó de un salto de su cama. Tardó unos minutos en orientarse en tiempo y espacio, en calmar su acelerado corazón y en desvanecer el pitido en sus tímpanos.

Estaba en Grecia, estaba en una habitación, en una posada familiar.

-Luciana.

Y Joel estaba allí, junto con Fuuma.

El pequeño zorro de pelaje naranja y cola de fuego, quien había sido sellado por el Infierno y, ahora, poseía un tamaño similar a un gato adulto. Éste lo observaba con curiosidad, cabeza ladeada y sus colas que se sacudían de un lado a otro.

Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Su-sucedió algo? -inquirió al observar a ambos de sus acompañantes en su habitación.

Los ojos aperlados de Joel la observaron con duda y sospecha, ella sabía exactamente el porqué habían irrumpido en sus aposentos. Sin embargo, eso sería admitir que había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla una vez mas. No, ella no podía estar teniendo aquella clases de malos sueños porque eso significaría ir en contra de los deseos de Infierno. Ya había perdido una madre, un padre, varios tíos y una hermana como para perder al resto de su familia. No, ella no estaba cayendo en esa espiral peligrosa otra vez.

Joel no profirió ninguna palabra, su silencio era una constante usual desde su encuentro con el Infierno y sus sabuesos. Fuuma, en cambio, sí soltó un arrullo por lo bajo para luego saltar hacia la ventana. Ella acomodó algunos de sus cabellos fuera de su rostro mientras lo seguía, por la posición del sol dedujo que había dormido unas cinco horas, debían ser cerca de las doce del mediodía. El pequeño zorro demonio arañó el vidrio de la ventana, ella quitó la traba y abrió la misma. Fuuma olisqueó el aire, entonces, y fue cuando el pelaje de su lomo se crispó y sus colmillos se revelaron mientras gruñía por lo bajo. Sintió a su caballero movilizarse detrás suyo para observar a través de la ventana, el perro de titiritero cambió el color de sus ojos y observó con atención. Ella lo imitó, también olisqueó el aire como Fuuma.

Azufre y hierro.

-Parece que no tendremos que ir por él. -masculló ella.

-Vacile trae, al menos, dos docenas de demonios con él. -informó el rubio- Esos no son esbirros cualquiera, Luciana.

Activó los sellos de sus muñecas y sus sais aparecieron en sus manos, ella los empuñó con seguridad.

-Nosotros tampoco somos un enemigo cualquiera. -le recordó ella, lista para la batalla- No podemos luchar aquí, debemos trasladarnos hacia un campo abierto y con menos civiles. Fuuma. -el zorro asintió ante su llamado- Ve e incendia tres carros en esta calle, necesitamos que todos vayan hacia el norte. Ya.

-Brrr. -asintió el demonio y saltó por la ventana, dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Ella se volvió hacia su caballero, entonces.

-Cubre mi espalda. -fue su orden para él- Y yo cubriré la tuya.

Ella sabía que no hacía falta recordarle aquél pacto que habían realizado, que el Gerard tenía sus palabras tatuadas a fuego en su alma. Sin embargo, ella se lo recordaba antes de cada batalla: si él la cuidaba, ella lo cuidaba, y él podría mantenerse a su lado como tanto deseaba. Joel tomaba cada oportunidad para redimir sus pecados, para ganar algo de su confianza. No quería admitirlo, pero el perro ya no era una molestia ni una amenaza para ella, aún era útil.

-¡Ahora! -ordenó ella y ambos saltaron por la ventana para caer sobre la acera al mismo tiempo que la primera de las explosiones se hizo oír.

_-Sí, nos quedó mucho por charlar, hermana… _-pensó el Pilar- _Pero… aún no es el momento. Lo siento, Angelina… _-tragó el nudo en su garganta- _Todavía no tengo todas las respuestas, pronto. Lo prometo. _

Vacile estaba del otro lado de la calle, el Siervo de Grecia que debía caer bajo su mano, junto con un buen ejército que estaba dispuesto a asesinarla bajo la órdenes del señor demonio de la región.

_-Pronto, lo juro por mi sangre._

Sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y comenzó con su trabajo, aún le quedaban seis nombres más en su lista.

…

Las cadenas montañosas de Suiza no eran nada remotamente parecido a la Gran Montaña Raíz del Zoológico, su extensión parecía no tener fin, contrario a las montañas de su hogar. Por lo general, en sus eternos viajes y mudanzas, su madre acostumbraba locaciones pobladas y ordinarias, nada demasiado remotas o a la intemperie, ahora sabía que aquello era para evitar ataques enemigos. Los campos abiertos eran más propensos para una buena emboscada, la ciudades súper pobladas ofrecían una mejor cubierta, demasiados testigos que pondrían en riesgo la naturaleza de sus atacantes.

-Tienen veinte minutos. -señaló Gia antes de desvanecerse para dejarlos a solas en su descanso.

Él detuvo el paso, así como su padre, y se inclinó más cerca de suelo para facilitarle el desmonte a la bruja de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Estás cansado? -inquirió la bruja mientras acariciaba sus orejas peludas- Puedo caminar, o puede llevarme Kero. -ofreció.

-Estoy bien, tía. -informó por milésima vez en lo que iba de su misión- Deja de preocuparte, por favor.

Ella le sonrió y besó su frente albina, él se acurrucó más sobre su cálido cuerpo y ella lo abrazó por un momento antes de volver a dejarlo para observarlo a los ojos.

-Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti, Jonás. -le hizo ver- La familia siempre se preocupa por la familia.

Y, luego de aquellas palabras que calentaron su corazón, ella se apartó para estirar las piernas y beber algo de agua de su cantimplora. Su guardián seguía resguardado dentro de las capas de su abrigo, protegido del viento y las bajas temperaturas que continuaban descendiendo a medida que escalaban más y más alto. Él trotó junto a su padre, quien estaba olisqueando el aire con cuidado.

-¿Hueles eso?

Pero él no tuvo que olfatear, ya se había dado cuenta unos kilómetros atrás.

-Tormenta. -respondió y su padre asintió- Necesitamos un refugio. -él volvió a asentir- Pero…

Observó los alrededores, la última cueva que habían pasado había sido varios kilómetros atrás, al inicio del día. Esas eran unas cinco o seis horas, al menos. Y Gia no estaba dejando que retrocedieran, estaban demasiado cerca de una pista, la cual venían siguiendo hace cuatro días. Si no encontraban una cueva para resguardarse en las próximas tres horas, la tormenta los tomaría sin resguardo y correrían peligro. El suelo estaría demasiado resbaloso, los vientos a esa altura eran mortales y el camino se volvía cada vez más angosto, podrían caerse por él y rodar cuesta abajo. No quería romperse ningún hueso, tampoco creyó que su tía o su padre lo quisieran.

-Gia debe habernos dejado para buscar uno. -dijo el lobo azabache- También perderemos el rastro. -gruñó- Esto es malo. -decidió- Esto es muy malo.

Habían estado recorriendo la cadena montañosa por unas dos semanas y este era el primer rastro real que habían encontrado en todo aquél tiempo, la manada de Felis podría estar allí, en Suiza, a pocos kilómetros de su posición. Perder ese rastro sería perderlo todo, básicamente.

-¡Oigan! -llamó el peluche y ambos se volvieron en aquella dirección, Sakura estaba observando las nubes oscuras a la distancia- ¿Es eso una tormenta?

-Necesitamos un refugio. -hizo notar su padre- La tormenta estará aquí en tres horas, tal vez antes si el viento aumenta.

-Con nuestra suerte, estará aquí en dos horas. -masculló la castaña- ¡Debemos movernos! -decidió- ¡Y debemos hacerlo ahora!

El cachorro estuvo de acuerdo, sólo esperaba que dieran con algún refugio. Y rápido.

Su tía volvió a saltar sobre su lomo y él y su padre comenzaron a correr a toda marcha en busca de la bendita cueva, alguna grieta que los resguardarse del viento que pronto comenzaría a causar estragos.

Gia volvió a encontrarlos unos minutos luego de que comenzaran de nuevo con su carrera a toda marcha, el silencio del espíritu solo causó que las patas de su padre se hundieran más y más sobre la dura roca. Debían esperar un milagro si querían pasar de aquel día.

…

Desde el exterior, observó a través de la ventana del aula en la cual se estaban dictando clases a los alumnos ingresantes de Estrella. Xena era la encargada de dictar aquella clase, ella llevaba una chaqueta plateada, así como todos aquellos que habían quedado a cargo de clases teóricas y prácticas. Oro aún seguía fuera y Plata trataba de llenar su lugar de la mejor forma posible.

Alguien se detuvo a su lado.

-Dos semanas. -mencionó él- Impresionante.

-Ahórratelo. -pidió ella- Nadie nos está observando. -frunció el ceño- No tienes porqué actuar como si te importara de verdad.

-Hmp.

No lo estaba observando, pero sabía que su mandíbula se había cuadrado, al igual que sus hombros. Johnson era como un libro abierto para ella, supuso que, luego de tenerlo a sol y sombra sobre ella en el último año, ahora podía predecirlo. Sus reacciones, al menos, porque el malnacido seguía siendo un prodigio en el campo de batalla.

-Soy Estrella, también. -le recordó a ella- Quiero lo mejor para el grupo.

-Vos lo que sos es- se mordió la lengua, había reaccionado de manera poco aceptable y para nada controlada. Bufó, él no causaría esa clase de reacciones sobre su persona- Eres un aprovechado, tú no eres un Estrella. -se volvió hacia él, lo observo por sobre su hombro- Eres y siempre serás un Luna, un manipulador nato. -escupió- No quieras aparentar lo contrario, nadie cree tus mentiras.

-Mentiras. -hizo eco él- Aprovechado… -masculló- Creo que quisiste decir _oportunista._ -ofreció- Veo que los viejos rencores persisten.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Viejos rencores? -hizo eco ella- No te equivoques. -dio un paso amenazante hacía él- Ni viejos ni rencores, yo no voy a permitir que me arrebates lo que tanto me costó conseguir. -gruñó- Vamos a ver cuánto dura esta farsa ahora que ella comienza a formarse. -asintió en dirección al aula en la que se estaban dictando clases- Cuenta los días, vuelves a la Villa dentro de poco.

Ailén chocó contra su hombro cuando emprendió su retirada, Johnson ni siquiera perdió el equilibrio ante su golpe. El alumno de ojos color plata líquida y coleta azabache observó en la dirección que su compañera había estado haciéndolo; Valentina había tomado el lugar más apartado, más rezagado, y junto a la ventana. Ella estaba prestando atención a la clase, sabía que le estaba yendo muy bien, Xena se lo había comentado dos días atrás. Ailén estaba equivocada, él no estaba fingiendo interés ni manteniendo apariencias. Después de todo, el que Valentina se convirtiera en una Estrella brillante era su misión.

Luna o Estrella… Luna y Estrella… llevó una mano sobre su pecho, justo sobre el tatuaje en el cual el satélite y la gran estrella se entrelazaban sobre su corazón. No existía tal dualidad para él, ambas eran caras de una misma moneda. Ailén no era la única que pensaba así de él, como un farsante, aunque nadie más que ella se lo había dicho a la cara. El prodigio de Luna ahora en las filas de Estrella luego de sus años de retiro forzado en la Villa… su reintegro no había sido festejado, pero la situación actual tampoco permitía que pudiesen darse el lujo de rechazar la ayuda.

No importaba, había sido el mismísimo Paz quien lo había rescatado del olvido y lo había devuelto a las filas en Plata. No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie si tenía el permiso de Paz, nada ni nadie podía arruinar su dicha de volver. Veinte años habían sido suficientes… la soledad, la oscuridad, la quietud y la monotonía. Él era hombre del campo de batalla, sin importar lo que el resto pensara.

Antes de darse la vuelta para ir de nuevo a su propia clase práctica, observó a Valentina una vez más.

-…hn. -sonrió, todo marchaba bien.

De espaldas, Johnson no pudo observar los ojos marrones de Valentina sobre él. Ojos analíticos, crípticos.

…

Tomó la cuchilla con una mano y la liebre con la otra, el pentagrama ya estaba dibujado en el suelo rocoso. Enterró el arma en el cuello tibio del animal y lo arrastró hacia abajo, la sangre y las viseras se hicieron ver de inmediato. En esta ocasión, ella cortó sus muñecas antes de recitar el conjuro por lo bajo. Mientras absorbía la energía recibida gracias a su sacrificio, su alma trascendió su cuerpo y, pronto, estuvo en el Infierno.

Oscuridad, la oscuridad predominaba en aquel lugar en el que había sido citada. El azufre predominaba sobre el olor a encierro y a humedad, sobre la sangre seca y el olor característicos de los sabuesos. Pronto, una a una, siete llamas comenzaron a encenderse a su alrededor para iluminar un poco el lugar. Frente a ella, su figura se hizo visible.

-Señor. -murmuró mientras se arrodillaba frente al enorme figura encapuchada.

Él bufó, un sonido animal y primitivo.

-Hija de la oscuridad. -reconoció él- El Bestiario te trata con respeto.

-Las bestias son agradecidas. -asintió mientras se ponía de pie, su cabeza aún gacha- Vivo cómodamente.

-Las bestias… no pueden caer en manos equivocadas. -mencionó- La alianza debe mantenerse, los puentes no pueden derrumbarse.

Ella asintió, sabía que su papel era intermediario. Era la cara visible, la enviada del Infierno que mantenía las puertas bloqueadas para los intrusos no deseados. Sin buscarlo, sucedió por accidente, pero no podía negarse al llamado: su alma había sido vendida al Infierno, ella les pertenecía

-Tengo presente mi tarea. -se atrevió a observarlo, aunque su rostro no era visible, ella pudo ver los cuernos del carnero sobre sus sienes- Mi propósito es no defraudarlo, señor.

-Yo lo sé. -otro bufido animal- Eres… una hija dedicada, Camille de Featt. -silencio, ella esperó a que continuase hablando- Es por eso que sé que no fallarás en tu próxima misión.

_¿Próxima misión?, _se preguntó, extrañada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, no pudo evitar transmitir la sorpresa. Había sido inesperado, no creyó que la necesitaran para nada más. Esperó con paciencia a que esta nueva misión fuera develada.

-El Bestiario fue saqueado. -introdujo- Y es necesario que sus piezas vuelvan a donde pertenecen.

-Piezas. -repitió sin entender.

El carnero bufó, ella dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

-Ofrece un trato a Klaus, líder de los osos de la nieve. -ordenó- Su territorio y la finalización de su exilio, a cambio él debe dejar su alianza con los señores demonios. -gruñó por lo bajo- De no aceptar… termina de una buena vez con su existencia tan molesta.

Ella asintió de inmediato, aún procesando las órdenes que él acababa de darle.

Un último bufido.

Las velas comenzaron a apagarse una a una, ella volvió de nuevo a su modesta cueva en el corazón del desierto.

-…maldición. -comenzó a frotar los restos de sangre de su muñecas, sus heridas ya sanadas- _Ignis. _-el fuego se deshizo de los restos de su ofrenda mientras ella se apresuró a salir de la cueva.

Necesitaba hablar con Regino, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora mismo. Si el Infierno quería recuperar al clan de los osos del Bosque Blanco, tendrían problemas con la manada de los lobos del norte. El territorio de Klaus no había sido ocupado por otras manadas, pero, con su partida, y debido al gran tamaño de la manada, todos habían dado por hecho que ahora le pertenecía a los lobos de la nieve. Claro que, antes de traerlos de regreso al Zoológico, ella tendría que ponerlos al tanto de las órdenes de abajo.

Se detuvo en mitad de una de los túneles.

-No. -masculló- Esto… esto no tiene sentido.

Porque, si los osos eran un problema, el Infierno no se molestaría en dialogar con ellos. Los erradicaría de raíz, eso de seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en enviarla a por una alianza? ¿Por qué tenerlos de vuelta en el Zoológico? Los exiliados eran un problema, ¿por qué arriesgarse con ellos? No tenían un problema de números, si es que pensaban en el ejército que proporcionarían los clanes antes una batalla. No, tampoco tenían problemas en fuerza. Quedaban nueve osos, nueve osos no eran nada. Con nueve osos no formabas ni una manada decente, a penas y conformaban una fuerza en el campo de batalla, si es que para ello los querían.

No, ella se estaba perdiendo algo. Pero, ¿qué?

-¿Cam?

¿Es que acaso este sólo era el comienzo? ¿El Infierno quería reclutar a todos los exiliados? Podría ser, eso definitivamente debilitaría las fuerzas de los señores demonios.

-Huele a sangre, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Pero… si querían de nuevo a todos los exiliados… Observó a Kamuy, era extraño verlo sobre sus dos piernas dentro de la cueva. Él la observó con cuidado, no perdió de vista la pigmentación rojiza en sus muñecas, seguramente había olfateado su sangre. Con cuidado, él se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus muñecas, la estudió con cuidado y, cuando verificó que no había ninguna herida, volvió a verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? -frunció el ceño, preocupado- Estás más pálida de lo normal.

Porque… si el Infierno quería recuperar a las bestias, eso significaba que Ruelle debería volver al desierto.

-Ruelle. -logró balbucear ella, él se tensó de inmediato- Nunca… nunca me platicaste sobre ella. -se dio cuenta en ese instante.

_La loba del desierto, _así la había nombrado Átika en la primera reunión con los clanes, cuando ella propuso hacerse cargo de la seguridad del Zoológico. Por lo que logró captar de la pequeña charla, Ruelle era hija de Regino y, por lo tanto, hermana de Kamuy. Sin embargo, con tantos problemas y entre reuniones con la alianza y las reuniones con lo clanes, nunca había vuelto a nombrar el tema. No había sido por falta de interés, pero ella no era una entrometida por naturaleza. Ninguno de los lobos se mostró cómodo ante la mención de la loba, ella no presionó al respecto.

Sin embargo, ahora, con la posibilidad de que ella volviera a la tierra de las bestias, Camille tenía algunas preguntas acerca de la naturaleza de su expulsión del Edén.

-¿Qué? -logró inquirir el lobo- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? -retrocedió dos pasos y la observó con sospecha- Camille, responde.

No, su compañero aún parecía reacio a tocar el tema.

-Debo hablar con Regino. -explicó mientras lo rodeaba y reanudaba su camino- No importa, olvídalo.

Debería concentrarse en su misión, el Infierno no había establecido un periodo de tiempo, pero ella supuso que mientras antes, mejor.

-¿Qué? ¡No, espera! -exclamó mientras la alcanzaba y la tomaba por su muñeca- ¿Por qué mencionaste a Ruelle? -exigió saber- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi padre? -frunció el ceño- ¿Él te pidió buscarla?

Se sorprendió ante el arrebato del pelirrojo, casi podía oírlo gruñir. Intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero Kamuy no cedió en esta ocasión.

-Solo lo recordé. -mintió- Tengo asuntos con tu padre, pero no tiene que ver con esto.

Él vio atreves de su mentira, lo vio claramente en sus ojos.

-Escucha, Cami. -pidió con cuidado mientras se acercó aún más hacia ella- Pase lo que pase, no te involucres con Ruelle. Por nada en el mundo, ¿me escuchaste? -los ojos aceitunas de él brillaban con esperanza, con anhelo- Ella no juega, ella te asesinará a la primera oportunidad.

-No estoy buscando encontrarme con ella, Kamuy. -intentó calmarlo- La pregunta pasó por mi mente, no tienes por qué preocuparte. -con su mano libre, acarició la de él con cuidado- Calma, todo está bien.

Él estaba temblando, en serio estaba temblando. Las uñas de sus dedos se estaba tornando más alargadas y afiladas, ella temió que no pudiera mantener su forma humana y que, de un segundo a otro, el enorme lobo apareciera sobre ella. No había creído que el tema lo trajera tan preocupado, no habría preguntado de saberlo.

-Ruelle, ella…. -masculló entre dientes- Ella es peligrosa, Camille. -advirtió, aún temblando- No te acerques a ella, por favor.

Fue un ruego desesperado, ella lo sintió, tanto que le dolió ocultarle sus sospechas.

-Tranquilo. -tiró de él en un abrazo, algo desesperado, en un intento por disipar sus sospechas- No lo haré, lo prometo.

…

Ahí estaba él.

_-Keh. _-escupió- Justo ahora… -masculló, malhumorado- Justo ustedes. -chasqueó la lengua- Simplemente esto es genial.

Relamió sus labios secos por el clima frío y las ventiscas despiadadas, una batalla haría que entrara en calor en segundos.

-Han pasado algunos años, Felis. -mencionó Gia mientras avanzaba a la cabeza del grupo, la sonrisa ganadora en sus labios azules- Contaba con encontrarte aquí, en esta… -observó los alrededores con la nariz arrugada y los ojos analíticos- Fachada.

_-Keh. _-volvió a escupir el enorme gato de montaña- No es el Zoológico, pero hace lo suyo.

-Por favor…. -espetó el espíritu en su tono falsamente dulce- Nos conocemos hace setenta y tres años, Felis. -le recordó- No creerás que puedes engañarme, ¿verdad? -una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios- Gatito… -llamó- Tu amo te dejó un hogar, y no es este exactamente.

_Lo sabía, _pensó la bruja, _¡Lo sabía!_ Felis había dejado el refugio que Aaron le había dejado al clan de los gatos exiliados, sólo estaban de paso en Suiza, en aquella montaña. No, Felis estaba huyendo, y ella suponía que de Pía. Receloso de sus juguetes, Aaron no proporcionaba información alguna para con sus camaradas, de eso ella estaba tan segura como de su nombre. Pía debió estar demasiado cerca si es que Felis debió movilizar a todos sus gatos de allí, **demasiado**.

-Mi amo, mi amo. -hizo eco de sus palabras, refunfuñando de ellas- Las bestias no podemos ser domesticadas, _keh. _Él y yo teníamos una relación de negocios, eso es. -la corrigió, altanero.

_Mentira,_ pensó ella, _Eres un mentiroso, Felis. _Por el rabillo del ojo, observó como ambos lobos del norte estaban a la espera. Gia le había prometido a Matt la cabeza del líder de los gatos rebeldes, siempre y cuando ella pudiera conservar al resto de la manada. Sin un líder que los respaldara, el espíritu planeaba hacerse con su fuerza. ¿Para qué? Eso solo Gia lo sabía, Sakura se limitaba a observar y aprender.

El gato, con sus dos y medio metros de altura, entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, Espada apareció en su mano y ella le devolvió una mirada fiera. Los gatos los tenían rodeados, pero ellos no mostraban preocupación ante este hecho.

Gia dio otro paso al frente.

-Pía no es Aaron, Felis, y tú y yo sabemos eso. -mencionó con su tono de negocios- Klaus escogió el bando equivocado, sus osos terminaron embarrados en la gravilla. Ni siquiera podrías distinguir su identidad debido al estado en el que terminaron. -hizo una pausa, las palabras debían ser digeridas a la perfección- Nadie fue en su ayuda.

Felis gruñó, él sabía que las palabras del espíritu madre de lo sobrenatural solo reiteraban hechos de su conocimiento. No era estúpido, aunque sí algo cabezota.

-¿Qué quieres, Gia? -inquirió la bestia a regañadientes- Creí que ya no salías a jugar. -se jactó- ¿O solo sales cuando Aaron no está aquí para hacerte frente? -escupió con saña- _Keh._

Sakura fijó su atención en Gia, no estaba de más prestar atención a sus reacciones y aprender más de ella. Shaoran le había mencionado el enojo reprimido del espíritu para con el señor de los señores demonios, a ella no le agradaba nada su trato con las brujas, con ninguno de sus preciados hijos. Sin embargo, jamás hizo nada al respecto. Bueno, o eso sabía ella. ¿Se habrían enfrentado en el pasado?

-Una nueva era está a la venida, querido Felis. -informó, la pregunta ignorada- Sabes que los señores demonios no tienen ninguna protección ahora sin Aaron, el Infierno no duda en utilizar esta ventana para deshacerse de los herejes. -ladeó su cabeza de aquella forma infantil suya- La pregunta aquí es… ¿Son o no son herejes los miembros de tu manada?

Observó la forma tensa del gran gato montés, sus ojos inquietos sobre los miembros de su manada.

-Si son herejes, no habrá lugar en la Tierra en donde puedan esconderse de los Pilares del Infierno y del Cielo, y Pía los someterá a punta de cañón como un escudo de carne y hueso. -sonrió, cantarina- La muerte será segura, no hay dudas de ello, Felis… -con cautela, pero no sin seguridad en su paso, el espíritu dio dos pasos al frente- ¿Vas a continuar sacrificando a tu manada por un señor que ya no está aquí para protegerte? ¿Un señor que puede que no vuelva más?

-Mide tus palabras, Gia. -gruñó con advertencia- Tú y yo sabemos que él volverá. -los oscuros y oscuros ojos del gato se posaron sobre sus esmeraldas- Él siempre vuelve… -aseguró.

-¿Y qué harás mientras tanto? -volvió a llamar su atención el espíritu, desafiante- ¿Qué otras montañas utilizarás para esconderte? -entrecerró sus ojos- Europa no es seguro, Asia es territorio enemigo y América no te dará la bienvenida, tampoco. -le hizo ver- África es un desierto con selvas tropicales, ¿a alguno de ustedes le apetece vivir allí? -inquirió directamente hacía la veintena de gatos- Oceanía es prácticamente una isla, no les tomará demasiado tiempo rastrearlos allí. -informó, segura- No hay lugar seguro aquí para ustedes, ya no. -remató su discurso con firmeza, ella estaba allí para ganar la batalla.

Felis gruñó por lo bajo, Sakura sabía que no tardaría más de un minuto en decidirse finalmente por saltar sobre el cuello de Gia. Sin embargo, nadie más allí estaba gruñendo en común acuerdo, estaban… observando a la pequeña de piel verdosa y labios azules con atención. _Los tiene,_ casi no contuvo la sonrisa fanfarrona que quería formarse en sus labios cerezas, _Lo logró, los tiene allí._ Matt también se dio cuenta de ello, ella podía decirlo por la forma en que sus ojos observaban a Felis, como si estuviera imaginando las cientos de formas de causarle dolor al gran gato montés.

-¿¡Y dónde planeas ocultarnos!? -estalló, dándose cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de su manada, la lealtad estaba flaqueando entre sus filas. La ley de supervivencia del más apto volviendo a ellos- ¿¡Qué planes tienes para nosotros!? -se acercó a ella echo una furia- Somos los exiliados, los que se hartaron de seguir las reglas del Zoológico. -bramó, más para sus gatos que para el espíritu- Los que dejaron al clan porque nos sentimos débiles bajo su líder, los marcados y sin hogar al cual volver. -sus labios se retrajeron, sus dientes afilados al descubiertos a unos sentimientos del rostro de Gia- ¡No seguimos a los débiles, Gia! Y tú… tú eres débil.

-Ja.

Contó los segundos luego de que aquel único sonido saliera de los oscuros labios de ella, fueron seis. Ella estaba a un lado suyo en el tercer segundo, sobre su lomo al quinto, sus labios junto a sus pequeñas orejas al sexto.

-No. Te. Equivoques.

Matt estaba saltando sobre Felis al séptimo segundo, ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para apartarse antes de ser salpicada en el rostro con la sangre caliente y espesa del líder de los gatos de montaña.

Ni uno solo de los suyos profirió sonido alguno, tampoco realizaron algún movimiento.

Entre ambos, Gia y Matt, el cadáver de Felis cayó sobre el suelo duro y estéril de la montaña en cuatro minutos con doce segundos.

…

Lo observó desde la distancia, él estaba completamente concentrado en sus ejercicios con aquella espada de madera vieja y pesada. Se pasaba las tardes allí, luego de acabar con las cuatro horas de entrenamiento en resistencia y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía una hora hasta que ella salía de las clases de Estrella, una hora en la que ocupaba su tiempo con otra cosa para evitar que Tomoyo interrumpiera y llevaran a cabo aquella charla que tanto se esmeraba en prolongar. No, Amads no estaba siendo demasiado maduro al respecto.

Dos semanas, catorce días en los que se refugió en las paredes de su habitación o en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera el edificio Central o su propia habitación, allí donde el Puente pudiera dar con su paradero y arrinconarlo. Valentina no tenía problemas en cubrir a un amigo, pero el árabe estaba siendo irrisible.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? -profirió en voz alta en su dirección, la espada siendo ofrecida hacía ella.

Con un gesto negativo, ella terminó la distancia que los separaban y le ofreció una botella con agua, él la aceptó luego de dejar la espada de entrenamiento a un lado sobre el césped. Ella tomó asiento cuidando que el vuelo de su nueva falda tableada no mostrara más de lo debido, él la siguió unos segundos después.

-¿Cómo ha estado la clase de hoy? -inquirió, burlón. Ella rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua- ¿Ya eres una espía de elite o qué?

-Callate. -bufó- Todavía quedan otros cinco años de esto. Pff. -se dejó caer de espaldas- Maldito sea Freud y su psicoanálisis.

Lo oyó reírse por lo bajo mientras la imitaba y se quedaban observando las nubes rosáceas del amanecer eterno del Instituto. Giró la cabeza a un lado, lo observó con cuidado.

_¿Por qué?,_ se preguntó ella. _¿Por qué tuviste que verlos en ese momento? ¿Por qué no solo seguiste hacia adelante? ¿Por qué, Amads?_

Él la observó, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, Valen? -quiso saber- ¿Sucedió algo hoy? -se colocó de costado y apoyó el peso de su cabeza sobre su brazo flexionado- Tienes esa mirada en tus ojos. -acusó.

-¿Qué mirada? -quiso saber.

-Esa. -señaló sus ojos- Tienes algo en mente, le estás dando vueltas y vueltas… ¿Qué es? -volvió a inquirir- ¿Irina volvió a encontrarte?

-No. -negó con facilidad- ¿Y vos? -inquirió a cambio- ¿Te encontraste con la chica esta? -dijo- Tomoyo. -aclaró- Tu dueña.

Él frunció el ceño, odiaba que ella etiquetara a Tomoyo como "dueña". Negación o problemas con la autoridad, ella no sabía el porqué, pero amaba molestarlo con ello.

-No podrás esconderte conmigo para siempre, lo sabés, ¿no? -entrecerró los ojos- Tendrás que volver a tu habitación con el tiempo, dejar de seguirme como a una sombra.

-¿Por qué te importa? -ella movió sus hombros sin regalar una respuesta clara- Si te molesto, entonces-

-No seas _pelotudo_, nene. -lo interrumpió- Vos sabés porqué te lo estoy diciendo, no te hagás el tonto. Que de tonto no tenés ni un pelo, eh. -acusó- Tenés que hablar con la _piba _esta y estás dando vueltas como los caballitos, eh. -lo miró con seriedad- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te agarró la timidez? -inquirió- Hace dos meses estabas de lo más bien, y de repente no la podes ver ni en figurita con el otro cuatro ojos que ya te ponés verde de celos. -se incorporó, se inclinó sobre él- ¿Qué mierda te pasó que de repente te pintaron los celos? -disparó al fin- ¿Ahora te acordás que estás caliente con la piba esta?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? -estalló él mientras se incorporaba y daba vueltas frente a ella- ¿Celos? ¿Caliente? -se hizo el desentendido- Estás equivocada, creo. -ofreció- No tiene nada que ver esto con-

-Dale, boludo. -lo interrumpió- Ese cuento conmigo no, eh. -advirtió- Te vi. -confesó- Te calentaste con la otra y le comiste la boca el día de la cumbre. -se paró sobe sus pies y sacudió las briznas de césped de su ropa- Ella te cortó menos diez y vos la celaste con el otro pobre pelotudo. -negó, no había diversión en su rostro- ¿Te vas a seguir haciendo el tonto o me vas a decir qué mierda te pasa? -quiso saber- Somos amigos, ¿o qué? -agregó- Yo te ayudo, pero confiá en mí. -pidió ella.

Le clavó la mirada directamente sobre la de él, quería que supiera que podía confiar en ella, que su amistad significaba mucho para ella. Que, aunque era un tonto, ella lo quería en serio. Por su parte, él relamió su labios y frotó su barbilla sin cuidado, observó hacia otra parte, no podía verla a los ojos.

-Quieres con confíe en ti. -comenzó él, al fin- Pero en mí no confías con nada, ¿no es verdad? -acusó, ojos como aguijones- No pensé que eras de la clase hipócrita, Valentina. -confesó- Respeto tu privacidad, has respetado la mía todo este tiempo. ¿Ahora debo confiar en ti? -rió, una risa breve e irónica.

Ella retrocedió un paso, la veracidad de sus palabras la golpeó de sorpresa. No las iba a negar, todo era cierto. En todos esos meses en los cuales ambos compartieron mañanas en la cocina y tardes en el lavadero, así como tiempo fuera de los deberes, poco hablaron el uno sobre el otro. Ella no regalaba información sobre su pasado, nada que no fuera su nombre, nacionalidad o su descontento al estar allí, él no era distinto. Tal vez por eso encajaron de buenas a primeras, ninguno nunca escavó en los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado, siempre vivieron la aventura del presente. Valentina no trataba con Tomoyo, él no la nombraba casi nunca.

Pero ahora era distinto, ella no podía seguir viéndolo así. Amads observaba a la nada con enojo, refunfuñaba por lo bajo de repente y se cerraba al exterior. Otras, él simplemente no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y actuaba como un robot, en automático. La seguía a todas partes, aunque Ailén les había removido los deberes a ambos. En las mañanas desayunaban juntos, ella iba por la comida al comedor y subía unas bandejas a su recámara; todo aquello de contrabando. Él ya no quería deambular por allí y encontrarse con sus compañeros de viaje, ella jamás fue partidaria de socializar con la gente del Instituto. Ella iba a clases luego de ello, él se quedaba leyendo los libros de ella mientras esperaba que fuera momento de asistir a su propio entrenamiento. Hasta que ella saliese, él había tomado el hábito de formarse en el uso de la espada por su cuenta, Johnson le daba algunos consejos al respecto. Perdían el tiempo por las tardes hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena, ella estudiaba por las noches y él retomaba su lectura. No se había mudado a su habitación, pero eran pocas las noches que él no pasaba en el suelo de su habitación, allí nadie lo molestaba.

-Yo… me preocupo por vos, ¿no puedo? -desafió- Me defendiste de Irina cada que esa me levantaba una mano, nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. -recordó ella- Desde que ella rechazó tu beso, parecés más muerto que vivo. Pensé que podía devolverte el favor. Mínimo.

Él negó dos veces, frotó sus ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Nunca dije nada, pero vos tampoco preguntaste. -continuó diciendo ella, aquello llamó su interés- Podés preguntar. -aclaró- Sos el único amigo que tengo acá, no me molesta que preguntes. -especificó, algo más segura de decir aquello- No tengo nada que esconder.

Él la observó por sobre su hombro, ella detectó la inseguridad en sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

-Mis papás me dejaron en la villa cuando tenía dos años, María me encontró y me crió. -comenzó a contarle ella- ¿Sabés qué es una villa? -dio un paso hacia él- ¿Conocés Argentina? ¿Algún país de Latinoamérica?

Le tomó unos segundos, pero el árabe negó una única vez.

-Las villas de emergencia son lugares tomados por personas pobres, hacen sus casas con chapas o madera. -procedió a explicar- Con el tiempo, pueden construir una casa mejor con ladrillos huecos. El Estado proporciona ayuda económica con planes de asistencia social; la salud y la educación en mi país es gratuita, pero eso no asegura calidad. -relamió sus labios resecos- La inseguridad está insegura de dónde yo vengo. -se rió ante sus propias palabras- Robos, drogas, brutalidad policiaca y fallas en el sistema de justicia; no reniego de dónde vengo, pero las posibilidades de salir hecha y derecha de un lugar como ese son una epopeya. -rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo de su hogar- Muchos de mis amigos son chorros, ladrones, o son adictos al paco u otra droga, yo nunca me vi en esa vida. -negó, sincera- Ayudé a María en casa, me dediqué a estudiar porque la educación es lo único que te ayuda a mejorar tu situación económica, a encontrar un mejor trabajo para poder devolverle todo lo que ella hizo y hace por mí. -observó sus manos, estaba temblando ante el recuerdo de su hogar y su querida María- Vaya… -sonrió para romper algo de la propia tensión que ella misma produjo- ¿De dónde salió eso? No creí que me emocionaría tanto al abrir un poco de mi arrugado corazón contigo.

El moreno se volvió hacia ella, Valentina fue ahora la que evitó su mirada.

-Soy una buena chica. -se atrevió a decir- Sólo quería seguir con mi vida, pero Paz no puede dejarnos sin supervisión adulta. -torció una sonrisa- Nosotros, los Luna y Estrella, llamamos mucho la atención… -explicó- Si llamamos la atención de las personas equivocadas, podemos ser utilizados para el mal. -se burló de las palabras que el hombre mayor utilizó el primer día, cuando llegó allí- Ya no podemos volver a casa, nos vamos a pudrir acá para siempre. -escupió con resentimiento.

Tarde cayó en cuenta de que había empeorado los ánimos de Amads, no había planeado hacer esto una gran cosa sobre ella, pero no había podido exteriorizar sus sentimientos con nadie allí. Había abierto una puerta que no había querido abrir, esperaba no haberlo descolocado con su testimonio.

-En fin. -llamó su atención otra vez- Yo te ayudo a esconderte de ella, no tengo problema. -confesó- Pero te aconsejo que hablés y arreglés esto con ella, porque sos su caballero y, quieras o no, esta mierda de lugar es un dos por dos. Se van a ver las caras tarde o temprano, tratá de tener la mente clara para cuando se encuentren y decile todo lo que le tenés que decir. -lo señaló con un dedo acusador- Te estás cagando vos solo, eh. Sacá de tu pecho todo ese dolor y confusión antes de que sea tarde.

Esperó a que él dijera algo, lo que sea, pero solo se quedó allí, de pie, con los ojos delatando su sorpresa y sus labios entreabiertos. Decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, suficiente de su cháchara de amiga preocupada por el momento. Se dio la vuelta con dirección a Plata, aún podía hacerse con algo para comer antes de encerrarse en su habitación a-

-Yo tampoco conocí a mis padres. -dijo él, deteniendo su huida y llamando su atención por completo- No tuve una María… -frunció su ceño- No tuve a nadie que cuidase de mí, de hecho. Robé y mentí lo suficiente para no morir de hambre o de frío, hice lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir.

-¿…no lo hacemos todos? -ofreció ella, entendiéndolo a la perfección.

-Cuando quise hacer algo bueno, ja. -sonrió con ironía, ella frunció el ceño y se volvió completamente hacia él- ¿Qué crees? Lo arruiné todo. -escupió con furia- Eso sucede conmigo, Valen… -apretó sus manos en puños a un lado de su cuerpo- Arruino las cosas, es mi especialidad.

-¿Y? -ella arqueó una ceja- No somos seres perfectos, arruinamos las cosas veinticuatro/ siete, Amads. -soltó una risa seca- Básicamente está en nuestro ADN, vivimos para cagarla. -explicó.

-No parece que al resto le vaya tan mal como a mí, ¿sabes? -espetó, irónico, revolviendo su melena oscura como el carbón.

Ella sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia él, con los hombros relajados y los ojos astutos.

-El truco está en intentar arreglar las cosas, nene. -explicó como si se tratara de un infante y no de un caballero, ex-siervo, de más del triple de su edad- Al menos te das cuenta de que lo estás haciendo mal, serio sería el problema si no te dieras cuenta. -rodó los ojos- Ahora sólo tenés que pensar en cómo arreglarlo. -ofreció con sabiduría absoluta.

Él rió, una risa verdadera y desde el interior de su alma. Rió con ganas ante sus palabras, la sencillez con la que analizaba las cosas y ofrecía la solución a la vista. Claro, era algo que había aprendido: la gente adoraba complicar las cosas. No, las cosas no siempre eran complicadas, mayormente uno tenía problemas con las acciones. Estaba segura de que ese era el problema aquí, Amads conocía la respuesta, pero temía las repercusiones emocionales de llevarla a cabo y exteriorizarlo.

-Es verdad. -insistió ella, interrumpiendo su risa cantarina- Ordená tu mente y hablá con ella, decile las cosas. Vas a ver que todo se arregla.

Él no borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras acortó las distancias entre ellos y colocó una mano sobre su coronilla, despeinó un poco sus cabellos y besó su frente; ella se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto, era extraño por parte de él.

-Gracias, Valen. -dijo- _Vos también sos mi amiga. _-agregó en un fatídico intento de imitar su acento argento.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-¡No! -exclamó- ¡No te sale, no lo hagas! -le ordenó- ¡O sos argentino o no lo sos, el acento no se puede imitar!

El rió con más fuerza ante sus quejas y su exabrupto, volvió a desordenar su cabello mientras caminaban rumbo al comedor por algo que comer.

…

Aceptó la botella de agua que él le ofreció y ambos se sentaron en un cómodo silencio, el sol se estaba poniendo a sus espadas, la ciudad comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad. Los cortes en sus antebrazos picaban, pero nada grave. Los moretones en su torso eran otra historia, seguían frescos y eran incómodos, soltaba quejido tras quejido mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento mientras recibía más golpes en sus costillas ya magulladas.

-Debes ser más rápido. -ordenó su acompañante- Un golpe fatal en una de esas costillas y dile adiós a tus pulmones. -comentó con seriedad.

-¿Y qué tal una armadura? -ofreció como solución- Algo que cubra mi pecho, claro que debería ser un material especial y altamente resistente. -se giró para observarlo.

-Hmm. -frunció el ceño con un aire pensativo- No sería lo indicado, debes poder cubrir todos tus puntos débiles con el entrenamiento.

Él lo sabía, pero una copia de seguridad nunca estaba mal. Observó el -cielo, violeta, rosa y anaranjado-, se preguntaba cuándo el enemigo haría su movimiento para recuperar las tierras de Asia que el Concilio de magos recuperó en conjunto.

-Podría morir si me atacan antes de concluir el entrenamiento. -le hizo ver- La más mínima abertura y una puñalada en el pecho sería todo lo necesario para matarme.

Kelian se dio la vuelta hacia él de inmediato, Shaoran sostuvo su mirada con ojos duros y consientes.

-¿Quién vendría por ti? -quiso saber el mago.

-¿Y quién no? -desafió- Ahora estoy… -dejó la oración inconclusa y observó a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estuviera en las cercanías para escuchar sus palabras. De todas formas, continuó con sus palabras en un tono más bajo- Gia quiso que me infiltrara en la mesa, tal vez no sea un Pilar o el último Puente, pero estoy igual de expuesto que ellos. -le recordó- Toda mi familia está expuesta, Kelian. -gruñó.

El mago de cabello azabache asintió, aceptando los hechos.

-Te aseguramos seguridad para ti y tu familia desde el principio, Gia no te lanzaría a los lobos sin antes cubrirte las espaldas. -aseguró- Doy fe de ello, Shaoran. -capturó sus lagunas chocolates con sus caramelos fundidos- Además, yo estoy aquí. -dijo- Sigo entrenándote, te llevaré a los límites físicos de tu cuerpo y haré de ti un guerrero poderoso.

Li escuchó atentamente sus palabras, pero no las creyó con absoluta certeza. Después de todo, Gia no era la persona más confiable y Kelian estaba a su servicio, no de él. Si bien Gia había mostrado un interés en él, aún no sabía con absoluta certeza sus motivos verdaderos. Tal vez era un anzuelo para controlar a Sakura, o puede que una nueva adquisición al basto orfanato de espías de Gia. Quién sabe.

-Los _caballos _de pura sangre somos especiales para ella. -agregó unos segundos más tarde, capturando su atención de inmediato.

-Gia lo mencionó una vez. -dijo él- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es un _caballo_? -quiso saber.

Kelian dejó la botella a un lado apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observó la luna en el firmamento estrellado y le habló mientras fijaba sus ojos sobre el satélite.

-Cuando Gia nació, hace cientos de años atrás, fue un caballo la primera criatura que le sirvió. -dijo él- Era del color del trigo, enorme y majestuoso. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a seguirla sin que ella se lo pidiera, Gia cuidaba de él como si fuera de su propia sangre. Nunca mencionó su nombre, solo habló de él en una ocasión. -confesó- Sus ojos brillaban, la sonrisa no cabía en su rostro mientras recordaba a su fiel y querido caballo… -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus propios labios- _'Él era fuerte, leal y magnífico'_, me dijo ella. _'No todos mis hijos heredan aquella tres cualidades, solo un puñado de ellos generan en mí aquél cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos que él provocaba en mí'_ -repitió sus mismas palabras. Se volvió hacia Shaoran, la sonrisa tenue aún en sus labios- Gia no se acerca a todos sus hijos, solo los que cumplimos con esas tres cualidades que ella apreció tanto en aquél caballo. -le enseñó tres dedos- Fuerza, lealtad y magnificencia. -enumeró de memoria- Nosotros recibimos su regalo.

Kelian tomó la coleta en la que estaba sujeto su cabello y descubrió la parte trasera de su cuello para Shaoran: la silueta de una pluma se hallaba grabada en su piel. La misma que Gia había grabado en la piel de Shaoran.

-Podrías decir que somos afortunados. -siguió diciendo el mago- Especiales, si quieres, por llamar la atención del espíritu que nos dio la vida siglos atrás.

Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con confusión, las palabras aún sin digerir en su mente.

-No dejará que nada malo te suceda. -le aseguró- A mí nunca me dejó desamparado. -confesó- Así que no debes preocuparte, estarás bien. -le sonrió.

No supo si aquellas palabras debieron generar un sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad en él, porque, para ser sinceros, se sintió más desorientado que al principio.

…

El cuerpo de Felis fue encontrado dos días luego de su fallecimiento, cabe destacar que Pía no estuvo para nada feliz con aquella noticia. Sobretodo porque no había rastros de la manada del jefe de los gatos.

¿**Quién había reclutado a los gatos**?

.

**Vacaciones y exámenes universitarios. **_**Thank you, next**_.

**¡Felis está muerto, amén! Gia dice que si alguien quiere adoptar un gatito montés, que son bien guardianes y le hablen al WhatsApp si les interesa, que tiene como veinte. **

**En medio de la cruzada de los Siervos, todavía tenemos sueños tenebrosos de Luciana, ni siquiera el Infierno pudo borrar eso de ella. Alabado Satán ;)**

**Tenemos la explicación de **_**caballo, **_**recordemos que así llamó Gia a Shaoran -creo que en el cap 2 o 3, fue de los primeros. Alguien había dejado en los comentarios una hipótesis de que hacía referencia al ajedrez, la verdad es que no. Recuerden lo del caballo, va a ser importante al final.**

**Tenemos a Camille trabajando para el Infierno, tendrá papeles muy importantes en esta temporada, que se preparen sus fans.**

**Sakura con Jonás son la cosa más tierna, solo digo.**

**Besos y feliz inicio de clases, solo quedan dos semanas más de vacaciones aquí!**

**Besos, los amo.**


	12. A nadie, nada , nunca

**Capítulo doce****: **_A nadie, nada, nunca_

**.**

"**Para que nada salga mal, no se lo contemos a nadie"**

**.**

-Alguien reclutó a la manada de Felis.

Siete palabras que descolocaron completa e irreconociblemente al director del Instituto.

-¿Podrías repetir aquello, Boris?

El capitán de Épsilon se hallaba sobre su metro ochenta, su espina dorsal lo más recta posible. Ojos verde musgo, cejas tupidas y pestañas finas. Mirada entrenada, firme; suficientes años en el campo le habían dado una mirada temible.

-Señor, -lo llamó- perdimos a la manada de los gatos. -repitió la reciente noticia- Felis cayó, alguien se llevó a la manada.

Paz asintió con lentitud, digiriendo la noticia y haciendo rápidos cálculos para ver cómo ello afectaba a sus planes.

-¿Sabemos quién es el responsable, Boris?

-Un tercero, director. -aseguró- Pía está furiosa, instruyó a todos aquellos detrás de la búsqueda de Felis buscaran ahora al responsable. -informó con eficiencia.

Aún con una lista de Siervos que quitar del camino, Oro mantenía un oído abierto por cualquier novedad acerca del paradero de la nueva comandante de los demonios que Infierno no controlaba. Boris corrió de inmediato a él con la novedad más reciente, la falta de los gatos exiliados era una noticia inquietante para ambos bandos. ¿Una tercera posición? ¿Un posible enemigo? ¿Un aliado potencial? No era ninguna coincidencia que, mientras que Pía había movilizado la búsqueda, y ellos habían evaluado la posibilidad de sumarse, alguien había dado con el objetivo antes que nadie.

¿Fuga de información? Pero, ¿de qué bando? ¿Por parte de quién? ¿Con qué motivo? No era bueno tener tantas preguntas sin responder.

-Gracias por volver a informar, Boris. -agradeció con total sinceridad.

-Señor.

El australiano dio una pequeña reverencia y marchó fuera de su despacho. Por su parte, Paz tomó el teléfono que guardaba en el primer cajón y realizó un llamado. Sonó dos veces antes de recibir respuesta.

-Lamento molestarte, Amanda. -comenzó él- Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

_-Usted dirá, director. _-respondió ella, solícita.

…

Eriol lo percibió por casualidad, fue un azar del destino. Hace tiempo que había dejado de vigilar las idas y venidas, las entradas y salidas, los movimientos de los guardias y la tensión sobre los hombros de aquellos alumnos con chamarras plateadas. Él estaba volviendo del campo de entrenamiento, Espinel había gastado demasiada energía, al igual que él, y sus estómagos rugían por un almuerzo. Claro, luego de una ducha abrasiva. Tal vez fue el ver discutir a Ailén con aquél familiar con aspecto humanoide mientras dejaba a un lado una clase práctica.

Observó a la joven arrugar el ceño y tratar de aplazar su salida, pero el familiar no dio espacio para ello y ambos se perdieron en dirección a Central. Los alumnos de Plata habían recibido órdenes de esperar allí a un nuevo instructor, el cual debería estar allí en breve.

Extraño, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo sospechoso ante sus ojos.

Una vez en el comedor, un nuevo hecho llamó su atención. Johnson estaba cerca de la entrada, una joven estudiante lucía un rostro descontento en su dirección. No sabía su nombre, pero la conocía. Era aquella muchacha que solía acompañar a Amads todo el tiempo, aquella a la que casi todo el mundo evitaba por razones desconocidas para él. La charla comenzó a tomar volumen, la joven no midió su tono de enojo y se alejó del ex Luna en medio de un revuelo de bandejas y puertas azotadas.

No fue el único en reparar en aquello, se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos observaron el pequeño intercambio. Pero nadie hizo nada.

-¿Eriol?

Pero él los siguió, su guardián se quedó atrás, confundido ante su partida abrupta.

Eriol cruzó las puertas dobles y siguió con cuidado los pasos del Estrella masculino predilecto de Paz, quien seguía a la joven compañera de Amads.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, Johnson. -le aseguró ella, altanera- A mí me importa una mierda lo que pase acá.

-No lo parece, Valentina. -discutió mientras seguía sus pasos de cerca- Ve con él. -sugirió- Escúchalo, luego decides qué hacer.

La joven lo observó por sobre su hombro con un gesto de molestia, el joven de ojos color plata líquida dio un paso más hacia ella. Él agregó algunas palabras más, pero Eriol no llegó a escucharlas. Ella masculló algo, él negó.

-…bien. -masculló ella- Pero no prometo nada.

El joven le enseñó el camino y ella lo siguió por las puertas delanteras hacia la salida del edificio sin más exabruptos. Antes de que cruzara la puertas por completo, Eriol podría jugar que aquella desconocida lo observó directamente a los ojos, descolocándolo por unos segundos.

Cuando volvió al comedor, Espinel lo abordó de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? -inquirió mientras se limpiaba el rostro de los restos de su pasta- ¿Por qué saliste de ese modo? No sueles hacer cosas así. -agregó con sospecha.

-Sabes, -inició él- creo que algo está sucediendo aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -bajó el tono de su voz- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No lo sé todavía. -admitió- Pero… -una idea cruzó por su mente- Creo que sé a quién preguntarle.

Fijó sus ojos en la entrada, una nueva persona se encontraba en medio de las puertas dobles, parecía estar buscando a alguien. El peluche de pelaje medianoche siguió su mirada, no habían visto asomar ni un ápice de la sombra de Amads desde hace varios días sin estar escudándose en la presencia de Valentina.

-¿Quieres hablar con él? -inquirió.

-Vamos. -se levantó de su asiento- Antes de que pueda huir.

No, las cosas no habían estado en los mejores términos con el caballero de origen árabe. Si bien nunca habían tenido el mejor de los tratos, Eriol había creído que habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, el moreno volvió con sus tratos helados y habla cortante. Poco después, hace no mucho, comenzó a llevar una ley del hielo perpetua con Tomoyo. La Daidouji no había dado muchos detalles al respecto, pero Eriol había construido sus propias hipótesis en la marcha.

Disgustado al no encontrar a su objetivo allí, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir de la sala abarrotada de alumnos y con aromas exquisitos; Eriol lo arrinconó en el pasillo antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Tsk. -retrocedió un paso, pegándose más contra la pared, entre la figura alada de Supi y los ojos enigmáticos de Eriol- Estoy ocupado.

-Puedo ayudarte. -se ofreció- Creo tener un idea de lo que has perdido.

Aquello llamó su atención, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió- No juegues conmigo, Eriol. -advirtió- Me cansé de jugar contigo.

-¿Juegos? -se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz- Nunca jugué contigo. -dejó en claro- En todo caso, has sido tú el que ha estado jugado en solitario todo este tiempo. -expresó su punto de vista- Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ello, no ahora. -señaló- Estás buscando a esa joven, ¿no es verdad? ¿Valentina, ese es su nombre?

Amads dio vuelta atrás al paso que había retrocedido, incluso dio uno más en su dirección. Ojos amatistas y tono bajo y grave.

-¿Qué sabes? -fue al grano.

-No aquí. -pidió.

Observó a ambos lados del pasillo, el tráfico de alumnos que entraban y salían del comedor era constante, cualquiera podría oír sus palabras. Él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacia la salida trasera, las puertas más cercanas a la cocina y que conducían al edificio Oro. Escuchó suspirar al árabe detrás suyo, no le agradaba nada tener que llevar una conversación con él. No soportaba ni la más mínima interacción, eso estaba claro en sus hombros tensos y puños apretados.

Una vez fuera, Eriol procedió a compartir la información con él.

-Alguien interceptó a tu amiga en la cafetería. -confesó- Ella no parecía muy contenta con ello.

-¡Maldita Irina! -lo oyó gruñir.

-No era Irina. -aclaró con rapidez.

-…¿qué? -se veía confundido- ¿Cómo que no fue Irina? -gruñó- ¿Quién?

Habiendo obtenido su atención e interés, comenzó con su propio interrogatorio. Él también tenía preguntas.

-Respóndeme una cosa antes que nada. -pidió, cortés- ¿Por qué todo el mundo ignora a tu compañera? -entrecerró los ojos- La he visto varias veces ir y venir por el edificio, nadie más interactúa con ella, a excepción de ti.

-Ah. -pareció reconocer su guardián- Aquella niña, la del cabello oscuro.

-Ella. -afirmó él- Tampoco la he visto en los campos de entrenamiento, casi no sale de Plata. -se volvió hacia el árabe- Solía estar en la cocina, contigo, pero ya no los he visto más allí.

-No sabía que eras una vieja metiche, _Harry. _-escupió entre dientes.

_Ah_, pensó Eriol. _Toqué una fibra sensible si volvemos a aquel sobrenombre. _Aquello no hizo más que avivar su curiosidad.

-Creí que desconfiabas del Instituto. -le recordó- Y ahora haces amistades con uno de ellos, solo trato de comprender, eso es todo.

Pero aquello no domó a la fiera.

-Escucha, _Harry. _-llamó mientras daba un paso más cerca de él, su guardián gruñó y se posicionó sobre su hombro, a la altura del árabe- Sé que es inherente a ti, que la curiosidad y toda esa mierda es lo tuyo. -relamió sus labios antes de separarlos en una sonrisa socarrona- Pero no conmigo, ¿okey? -advirtió- No somos amigos, no somos nada.

Eriol frunció el ceño, Amads sólo se acercó más en su intento de intimidación. Él se dedicó a observarlo a los ojos, imperdurable.

-Y, definitivamente, no con Valentina. -agregó- ¿Soy claro?

-Has deformado esta situación para dejarme como el malo. Como siempre. -dijo- Eso es lo que nunca has entendido, Amads, no soy el malo.

-Por favor. -escupió mientras retrocedía, ojos en blanco y suspiro cansador.

-Ves enemigos donde no los hay, sólo-

-¡BASTA! -lo interrumpió, colérico- ¡Suficiente de esta mierda, Eriol! -bramó- ¡Estábamos bien antes de que llegaras! ¡Estábamos perfectos! -escupió.

Fue su turno de enojarse.

-¡Pero no! -exclamó, brazos hacia el cielo- Tenías que venir y arruinarlo todo, sí señor. -se rió, una carcajada irónica- Tú y tu muñeco parlante.

-¡Oye! -objetó su guardián- ¡Nosotros conocemos a Tomoyo desde antes que tú! -le recordó, un dedo acusador señalándolo- ¡No te comportes como un niño de cinco años con tus celos infantiles!

El árabe abrió sus ojos tanto, que Eriol creyó que se le podría haber caído al suelo y ensuciado con la hierba.

-Yo tenía razón. -sus palabras llamaron la atención de Amads- Ese día tú nos viste.

Su mandíbula se apretó, sus hombros de cuadraron y retrocedió un paso, ojos esquivos.

-¿Son celos? -inquirió- ¿Es por eso que te has distanciado de Tomoyo y has vuelto a evitarme? ¿Por celos?

-… no sabes de lo que estás hablando. -murmuró en advertencia- Nunca podrías… entenderlo. -negó, rendido- Eso es todo, acabé con esto. -avisó mientras se daba la vuelta, camino de vuelta al edificio.

-Johnson se llevó a Valentina hacia el edificio Central. -se apresuró a informar antes de que se marchara por completo- Ailén también fue citada.

Los ojos de Amads mostraron preocupación, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarla.

-Creí que querrías saberlo ya que ella y tú son bastante cercanos. -informó.

Antes de correr en dirección al edificio Central, Eriol observó al caballero observarlo por el rabillo del ojo con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Amads está celoso de nuestra parecencia? -inquirió su peluche una vez que el árabe se perdió de vista.

-… eso parece. -respondió en medio de un suspiro- Vayamos a la biblioteca. -informó- Todo esto sigue sin gustarme, Supi.

…

-¿Hn?

Subió sus gafas oscuras sobre su cabeza, observó a los ojos a la persona delante suyo.

-¿Me has hablado a mí? -inquirió mientras sujetaba el total de las correas con su mano derecha para cubrir sus ojos del sol con la derecha, el sujeto en cuestión no pareció impresionarse por la cantidad de caninos a su alrededor.

-Dije que tendrás que limpiar las… _gracias_ de tus perros si ensucian mi vereda. -repitió con mala actitud.

-Ah. -se limitó a decir ella- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Reacomodó sus gafas y siguió su camino, no sin que antes los seis caninos gruñeran de forma amenazadora hacia el desconocido.

-Y yo que pensaba que extrañaba la interacción humana. -murmuró por lo bajo, continuando con su camino.

_-Soy todo lo que necesitas, guapa. _-oyó jactarse en tono altanero a su compañero.

-En tus sueños más placenteros, cachorro de mami. -se burló ella.

Se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Holanda, donde se suponía que el jefe de los osos polares -Klaus- se mantenía rezagado. Regino le dio cinco de sus mejores rastreadores, Kamuy se coló por su cuenta, y entonces ella se escabulló a la Tierra para cumplir con la encomienda del Infierno. Habían comenzado desde ayer temprano, no se había atrevido a buscar información por allí y llamar la atención de sujetos indeseados. No, sus sabuesos lo estaban haciendo bien de momento.

Observó el cielo, eran las once de la mañana y el sol brillaba en lo alto, aunque algunas nubes grises atenuaban su brillo dorado. Todavía quedaba mucha luz de día para trabajar, Kamuy le había dicho que estaban cerca.

-_¿Sabes qué le vas a decir? _-indagó mientras mantenía su trote.

-Mmm. -no le regaló nada- Tú encuéntralo, ya veré cómo domo al toro.

-_Ya_ _sabes. _-volvió a hablar él- _El Zoológico entero cayó a tus pies, esto no es nada._

Los otros lobos de la manada, todos con el tamaño de un perro adulto y con correas y collares en sus cuellos, gruñeron en apoyo, lo cual provocó un gruñido de advertencia por parte de gran lobo del desierto. Ella sonrió ante esto, ya sentía que debía ponerle un freno a su posesividad para con ella, pero era divertido.

Sabía que él solo estaba dando palabras de apoyo, pero esas palabras se las llevaba el viento. No, esto no iba a ser así de sencillo. Había habido una reunión de último momento con los jefes de los clanes, no estaban contentos, pero tampoco pensaban levantarse contra el Infierno. Después de todo, aunque ella se sentía en deuda con el clan de Kamuy, el Infierno había torcido sus intenciones y las había torcido en una situación de dar y tomar: ella protegía al Zoológico porque era el deseo del Infierno. Sin una alianza con el Infierno, no habría un escudo que los protegieran de Pía, no habría una Camille que los tomara bajo su ala. No, no había opciones que evaluar, el Zoológico debía aceptar lo que fuera que el Infierno les lanzara. Si ellos querían o no a los exiliados de vuelta allí, no importaba nada, la protección que ellos ofrecían pesaba más que cualquier disgusto que tuviesen. Y ella lo tenía muy presente en aquel momento, a la hora de encarar a Klaus.

Los lobos se detuvieron, ella volvió a quitarse las gafas.

Silbó por lo bajo.

-Preciosura de lugar. -halagó- Los malos no escatiman en gastos, ¿no es así?

Los lobos comenzaron a jadear, ansiosos por comenzar. Ella ajustó el agarre sobre las correas, Klaus estaba resguardado en un hotel demasiado lujoso, donde habían otras personas, civiles por los cuales ella no venía.

-Tch, tch, tch. -los calmó a los seis- No ahora.

_-No creo que salga por las buenas. _-advirtió Kamuy.

-¿Crees que pueda olerlos?

Ella había trabajado en tiempo récord en un ungüento que cubriera el olor característico de las bestias, no quería sorpresas, quería ser ella la que lo sorprendiera.

_-No. _-afirmó con seguridad- _Pero alguien debe estar vigilando las cámaras, deberíamos movernos._

No esperó ni un segundo más antes de tirar de las correas, simulando controlar a sus _mascotas, _y continuar con su paseo por el lugar. Caminó hacia un parque que quedaba a cinco manzanas de allí, tomó asiento en una banca y los lobos se abalanzaron hacia sus manos para recibir su atención, toda una actuación. Ellos fácilmente podrían devorarle las manos.

-Vamos a volver por la noche. -informó ella- No podrá armar mucho revuelo si lo abordamos en el hotel, pero no quiero arriesgarme a plena luz del día y no poder actuar si debemos mantener las apariencias.

Los lobos jadearon y asintieron, de acuerdo con su plan.

…

Por su parte, dos lobos del norte se encontraban volviendo a su hogar.

-Creí que no querías que nadie se percatara de mi presencia. -le recordó ella- ¿Mostrando tus cartas tan pronto?

El pequeño cachorro albino entre sus manos se revolvía inquieto ante sus caricias y mimos, su guardián amarillo sobrevolaba a su alrededor, desafiándolo a que lo atrapara entre sus garras. Matt, por su parte, se encontraba descansando en el suelo, disfrutando del sol que desde allí alumbraba. Acababan de llegar de su misión en Suiza, no habían podido abrir un agujero desde la montaña con tantos sirvientes de Pía tan cerca, había sido una epopeya manejar a la manada de gatos y no ser descubiertos.

-Boberías. -le restó importancia el espíritu- Nadie llega hasta mis dominios sin invitación.

La pesada cabeza del lobo azabache se giró en su dirección al oír sus palabras, Gia lo desafió en silencio a contradecir sus palabras, él bufó y volvió a su posición anterior.

-Además, no nos estamos moviendo por un tiempo. -alzó una ceja- ¿Recuerdas?

-Tsk. -la bruja chasqueó la lengua y se alejó de allí con dirección hacia unas flores coloridas donde recostarse a jugar con su sobrino.

Gia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Observó a los pequeños mininos que le devolvieron la mirada desde la base de una de las ramas cubiertas de verde que hacían de pared en su refugio en la copa de un árbol. No había sido sencillo doblegarlos, pero no eran bestias estúpidas y habían aceptado un trato con ella.

-Formas un ejército. -afirmó el viejo lobo, él caminó en su dirección- ¿Por qué?

-Esencial, Matheo querido. -se acuclilló hasta llegar a su altura- Se viene una guerra, necesito más fuerzas para proteger a mis niños queridos. -frunció el ceño.

-Sakura dice que proteges a Paz desde las sombras.

Ella frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

-Es una forma de verlo. -ofreció- Ciertamente no fueron esas mis palabras. -aclaró.

-Él no se oye como la clase de sujeto que utilice bestias exiliadas para ganar una batalla. -observó- Ni siquiera una batalla contra Pía, o contra Aaron.

Ella no vio la necesidad de responder o acotar algo ante sus palabras, él volvió a hablar.

-¿Vas en serio? -inquirió- ¿Es tu revancha contra ellos?

-¿Revancha? -arqueó una ceja.

-Aaron y tú. -fue todo lo que dijo- Mi abuelo me lo contó, su historia.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-El viejo Yugao. -sonrió- Ciertamente tenía sus años. -masculló- Y aprendió una o dos cosas con Catherine, la antecesora de tu querido ángel. -observó al cachorro de ambos corretear alegre alrededor de su joven bruja.

-No puedes usar al Zoológico como peón en tu partida de ajedrez, Gia. -advirtió él.

-¿Es una amenaza? -inquirió con aburrimiento, sus manos sujetando su rostro mientras lo observó con ojos fríos- No me amenaces, aún puedo matarte. -le recordó.

Para su consternación, el lobo azabache no demostró temor ante sus palabras.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero el Infierno los ha tomado como su peón desde el momento que Camille de Featt llegó a este lugar. -informó- No hay buenos y malos, joven cachorro. Tampoco blanco o negro. -se levantó de su lugar y lo observó por encima de su barbilla- Hay ganadores y perdedores, y yo nunca pierdo. -finalizó con una sonrisa sacarina.

Comenzó a alejarse, debía contactar a Kelian y ponerlo al tanto de su nueva situación. Necesitaba comenzar a planear su próximo movimiento, necesitaba-

-Qué extraño. -mencionó- Aaron dice algo distinto.

Estaba lista para saltar sobre su cabeza peluda, pero-

-¿Gia…?

Una docena de colibríes comenzaron a zumbar a su alrededor, un mensaje de Paz.

Habían veinticinco gatos monteses en su residencia.

-Gia. -volvió a chillar Sakura.

Dos lobos de la primera casa del Norte.

-¡GIA!

Y Sakura.

-¿¡Qué hacemos!? -apremió la bruja.

¿Por qué Paz estaba intentando comunicarse con Sakura? Quien se encontraba con ella, rodeada de demasiada evidencia comprometedora de sus movimientos a espaldas de Paz.

_-Cataracta._ -exhaló con prisas mientras desaparecía de su lugar y volvía a aparecer frente a Sakura, sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

_Poof,_ y la bruja de las cartas desapareció de allí. Los colibríes dejaron de aletear a su alrededor, los mininos siguieron lamiendo sus patas como si nada y el pequeño lobo albino hundía sus hombros y enterraba su hocico en el césped mientras extrañaba a su tía.

_-Eso fue inesperado. _-pensó la santa madre- Demasiado cerca.

…

Iba de salida del edificio, había estado hablando con Irina acerca de unos asuntos acerca de la situación de Europa, cuando las puertas se abrieron delante de ella; alguien estaba ingresando al edificio.

-Oh. -dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dándole espacio a los recién llegados- Lo siento, yo-

Pero su frase quedó inconclusa a vistas de quién estaba ingresando al edificio Central.

-Disculpa, Tomoyo. -mencionó Johnson.

Luego de las disculpas por el casi incidente, el ex Luna continuó con su camino, Valentina detrás suyo. Sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la extraña compañera de su caballero, Tomoyo siguió su camino por las escaleras hacia el primero piso desde su lugar en la puerta, ¿qué estaría haciendo aquella extraña en Central? Antes de doblar por el pasillo, la joven morena le dedicó una rápida mirada que la dejó aún más intrigada. Aquella dirección únicamente correspondía con la oficina del director.

Los perdió de vista y volvió a la realidad, volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta y salió hacia el exterior, ahora mismo estaba llegando tarde para el almuerzo.

Se le ocurrió que, tal vez, con la desconocida en Central, su caballero no tenía a nadie con quien ocultarse y resguardarse de ella. Tal vez podría encontrarlo en su habitación, o en los campos de entrenamiento. Sí, era una buena oportunidad para arrinconarlo a solas y hablar, decirle que….

¿Qué?

¿Qué cosa?

Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿A quién engañaba? Ni siquiera a ella misma, eso de seguro.

**-Él no es ningún tonto. **-comentó ella, risueña- **Claro que no, por eso es que es nuestro caballero.**

_-Mi caballero. _-corrigió ella.

Pudo sentirla rodar sus ojos, la sonrisa más amplia en su rostro de porcelana, idéntico al suyo.

**-Creí que tu caballero tenía lentes y una afinidad por los rayos eléctricos, ¿estoy equivocada?**

Se dio la vuelta, como si en serio ella fuera una entidad física -y no mental- a la que pudiera fruncirle el ceño y ponerle mala cara. Pero no, sólo eran una pobre loca y su alucinación, muestra de su claro desequilibrio mental.

-…mierda.

Volvió su atención al frente.

**-Aquí está mi caballero. **-sintió su aliento sobre su oído- **No vayas a espantarlo, niña tonta.**

Y se desvaneció, dejándola sola para lidiar con Amads, que no parecía nada contento de cruzarse con ella en su camino.

-…rayos.

Él volvió a mascullar por lo bajo e intentó caminar a su alrededor, esquivarla como si se tratara de un obstáculo en su camino. Aquello la enfadó.

-Detente. -pidió ella y él quedó tieso como una tabla, de espaldas a ella- Tú y yo estamos a punto de tener una conversación civilizada, Amads. -se cruzó de brazos para darse valor- Ahora. Mismo.

-Maldita. Sea. -lo oyó lamentarse.

Ella observó el lugar, un pequeño pedazo verde en medio de un camino alterno entre Plata y Central. Ella solía utilizar aquél, y no el pavimentado, porque le recordaba a sus caminatas por el jardín de su casa. Los árboles y las flores silvestres con aroma dulzón, el césped rozando sus espinillas y, sobre todo, el tiempo a solas para pensar. Bien, era un buen lugar para tener una conversación privada.

-Me has evitado. -señaló lo obvio, colocándose frente a él- Durante días, me has evitado, Amads.

Él miraba hacia el suelo, a sus pies. Ni siquiera afirmó o negó sus palabras, eso la enfureció aún más.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme a los ojos? -inquirió, algo herida- Estoy hablando contigo, Amads. -espetó con firmeza- Ten la decencia de mirarme y fingir que me escuchas, al menos, mientras te hablo.

Y él la observó.

Ella sintió el enfado, el dolor, el resentimiento y… la confusión de su corazón. Aquello la entristeció de sobremanera, le recordó el porqué había pospuesto lo inevitable.

-¿Qué vas a decirme, Tomoyo? -preguntó en un murmullo- ¿Cómo solucionarás la cosas? Dime. -pidió.

-…yo-

-¿Tú? -la interrumpió.

-No puedes simplemente desaparecer así, Amads. -optó por decir- Actúas como un niño.

-Y tú eres la única que puede actuar así, lo había olvidado. -escupió- Problema resuelto, todo arreglado. -escupió y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

Ella movió su muñeca en el aire, él se dio vuelta como si hubieran tirado de hilos invisibles. No parecía nada contento, pero ella se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente a esto.

-Nos viste. -acusó- Me viste a mí y a Eriol besarnos el otro día y comenzaste a actuar como un niño malcriado y celoso. -apretó su dedo índice contra su pecho, él entrecerró los ojos y llamó al silencio- ¡Sabías! ¡Sabías que yo lo quiero, sabías porqué le pedí a Paz que lo dejara venir y sabías…! -se cortó al final de la oración, se mordió el labio inferior- …sabías que lo que ocurrió en Arabia fue-

-Un capricho.

-Un desliz. -corrigió ella- Lo que sucedió en Arabia fue mi culpa, debí controlar mis emociones y te pido disculpas por involucrarte en este… en este…

-Sí. -escupió- Exacto. -se rió él- Ni siquiera puedes decir que fue una calentura del momento. -negó- Dilo, anda… -insistió- Calentura, Tomoyo.

-¡Basta! -esperó con brusquedad- ¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que ya no debía alejarme de Eriol, que ya no corría peligro y podía retomar lo que habíamos iniciado antes! ¿No lo recuerdas? -lo observó con dolor- Yo… yo no pensé que tuvieras sentimientos encontrados, Amads. -desvió la mirada, algo cohibida al respecto- No así, no… ah. -suspiró y llevó una mano sobre sus ojos, le dio la espalda y retrocedió dos pasos- Creí que no significó nada para ti.

-Wow, Tomoyo. -exclamó él, la ironía y el dolor mezclados en su tono- Sí que lees los corazones de la gente, felicitaciones.

-¡Es que no son esos sentimientos los que nublan tu juicio, Amads! -le hizo ver ella, segura de sus palabras- Estás celoso, sí. De Eriol, sí. -rodó los ojos- Pero… ¡Pero tú no me amas! ¡No así, no… no de esa forma! -relamió sus labios, preparándose para explicarse con la mayor claridad posible- Sé que los lazos de caballero tienen algo que ver, lo sé. -compartió su hipótesis- Pero… no es solo eso. -dio un paso, otro- Has estado solo por tanto tiempo, Amads. -mencionó en un tono al borde de la rotura- Sin nadie en quien confiar, nadie que te quiera, nadie con quien compartir calidez y alegría.

Fue él quien retrocedió dos pasos, ahora. Y, antes de que volviera a esquivar su mirada, ella supo que él estaba al tanto de ello. Simplemente, era más fuerte que la razón y lo empujaban en esta espiral de celos y enojo.

-Y estoy tan contenta de que nos hallamos conocido, de poder confiarte mi vida ciegamente y de saber que tú confiarías la tuya en mis manos, Amads. -confesó ella- Eres mi caballero, y te amo. Pero no así como te lo hacen sentir lo lazos de caballero, como sé que tampoco me amas de esa forma.

Él siguió retrocediendo, la confusión apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Ambos eran neófitos en este aspecto, también era difícil para ella tener que abordar ciertos temas. Sin embargo, no podían quedar a la deriva.

-No puedo. -balbuceó él- ¡No puedo hacer esto ahora! -exclamó antes de emprender su huida.

-¡Amads, espera!

Intentó seguirlo, pero él era más rápido que ella a estas alturas y vio imposible la tarea.

-Amads… -lamentó por lo bajo.

Quería solucionar las cosas, y pronto. Aunque fastidioso, su caballero era una constante en su vida a la cual no quería renunciar. No era un lazo tan unilateral como el resto creía, o al menos no en su caso particular. Extrañaba su falta de etiqueta en las comidas, su compañía en las tardes y sus bromas a veces pesadas. Quería recuperar aquella vieja amistad y camaradería, quería recuperar a su caballero.

…

Joel sostenía el paraguas sobre sus cabezas, el pequeño Fuuma se refugiaba dentro de su gabardina color caoba mientras caminaban por las calles empedradas bajo la llovizna molesta en la ciudad de Londres.

-Iremos a casa luego de esta misión. -informó ella a nadie en particular- Luego de analizar los resultados, recibiremos nuevas órdenes.

Haciendo alguno cálculos rápidos, eso les daría al menos un mes de descanso luego de aquellos días agotadores y movidos. Se estaba cansando de limpiar la sangre de su cabello, el caballero pensó que un pequeño descanso les sentaría bien a todos.

-De acuerdo. -asintió el ojiperla.

Esperaron a que el último par de automóviles cruzara la calle antes de seguir con su camino. Spike se resguardaba en los límites de la ciudad, había sido trasladado desde un poblado más al sur luego del atentado de Londres que acabó con el oso polar de allí, el Siervo de la ciudad y media docena de esbirros.

-Con el tiempo libre, -comenzó a decir él- podríamos continuar donde-

Ella se detuvo en mitad de la calle y lo observó, ojos brillantes como rubíes en llamas.

-… creí que querrías seguir. -se atrevió a suponer él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres volver al pozo, Joel? -inquirió- No, no quieres. -respondió por él- Fuuma y yo tampoco queremos.

-Brrr. -gruñó el zorro, de acuerdo con la rubia.

El Pilar volvió a avanzar, su caballero quedó detenido en medio de la calle hasta que un vehículo hizo sonar su bocina y lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. Se apresuró a volver al lado de su reina, ella no volvió a hablar en lo que restó del camino.

No podía evitarlo, él necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. Efectivamente Luciana no estaba dispuesta a desobedecer las directrices del Infierno, sus argumentos aún algo difuminados para él. Tenía suposiciones, nada claro. _Tal vez, _pensó él, _él sepa algo._ Frunció el ceño siquiera de pensar en acercarse a él por su ayuda, pero… eran nuevos tiempos y, ¿quién sabe?, quizás y él tenga alguna pista que sea de ayuda.

…

Frunció el ceño ante la familiar imagen de Taurus frente a las puertas del edificio Central.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. -masculló, maldiciendo su suerte.

-Entras con autorización.

La pequeña figura de aquella joven con gafas y uniforme monocromático se asomó desde uno de los costados del edificio, imposible olvidar el rostro de la niña que lo arrojó hacía el otro lado con una fuerza inexplicable.

-Conoces las reglas, caballero. -concluyó ella- Las puertas hoy no se abren para ti.

Escuchó a Taurus reírse por lo bajo. _Malditos sean estos dos, _pensó, _hoy no es mi maldito día._

-No sabía que estábamos en alerta roja, muchachos. -comentó mientras continuaba su camino hacia ellos- No estoy buscando problemas, solo a una amiga mía.

-Las puertas no se abren. -repitió la niña- Fin de la discusión.

-Tsk. -se mordió la lengua, sus ojos lloraron amatista- Comienzo a pensar que esto es personal.

-Hn. -fue lo único que salió de sus labios apretados, ella siguió cada uno de sus pasos.

-Tal vez solo seas importuno. -ofreció la quimera- Siempre. -y no pudo esconder la risotada burlona. Negó lentamente mientras retrocedía hacia las puertas, era la niña la que avanzó hacia su encuentro en aquella ocasión.

-Alto. -él se detuvo- Si continúas avanzando, te convertirás en una amenaza y un enemigo para nosotros, los familiares que custodiamos el edificio Central. -explicó, sus voz demasiado aguda, demasiado infantil para lo que Amads se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses allí- El director no desea ser molestado, te ruego vuelvas en otro momento.

-Oye, pequeña. -sonrió él- Tú y yo sabemos cómo va a terminar esto: yo no voy a volver más tarde. -gruñó- Tampoco dejaré de avanzar.

Estaba preparando un salto hacia la esquina superior de la puerta, sería correr y lograr despistar a la mocosa, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a una cuarta figura.

-Yo me encargo de esto, Moira. -aseguró Johnson, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas y pasando junto a Taurus- Mantén la calma, Amads, y sígueme por este camino.

La mocosa, Moira, retrocedió cinco pasos en dirección a la puerta mientras el Estrella llegaba hasta él e indicaba un camino hacia la derecha, contrario a la dirección desde la que él había procedido. A vistas de la nueva situación, decidió ver qué ofrecía el tutor antes de volver a intentar algo.

-Tú te llevaste a Valentina. -no fue una pregunta- ¿Por qué? -gruñó.

-Valentina fue citada a la oficina del director, no está en Central en contra de su voluntad. -aclaró, pero él no le creyó- Saldrá en unos minutos, puedes esperarla aquí fuera. -ofreció- Entrar no es una opción. -advirtió- Paz no quiere ser molestado. -lo observó de reojo- No hay porqué ponerse nervioso.

-No respondiste mi pregunta. -gruñó- ¿Por qué la llamó Paz? ¿Qué quieren de ella ahora? -observó de vuelta hacia Central- ¿Ailén está allí dentro? ¿Está con Valentina?

Johnson no dejó entrever ningún gesto en su rostro que delatara su sorpresa ante aquella última pregunta, pero Amads pudo sentir la tensión repentina, la casi inadvertida sorpresa en sus ojos. Aquello no fue una buena señal.

-¿Dónde está Ailén? -insistió en ello- Ella supervisa el progreso de Valen en Estrella, está a cargo de ella.

-A Estrella lo manejamos entre los dos. -aclaró de inmediato- No sé que te han dicho, pero ambos cuidamos a los ingresantes por igual.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Johnson solo lo ponía más y más nervioso, nada le cuadraba.

-Para tu suerte espero que Valentina esté intacta, Johnson. -advirtió- Toda esta mierda es muy sospechosa.

…

Dejó las gafas en su habitación de hotel, hizo contacto visual con cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia para que él supiera que ella estaba al tanto. El cachorro más grande caminaba a su derecha, los otros cinco se distribuían en sus flancos y su retaguardia, las puertas se abrieron con ayuda de su magia.

-No puede entrar con sus mascotas, señorita. -advirtió uno de los recepcionistas.

Ella caminó directamente hacia el elevador sin darle importancia.

-Señorita. -la llamó- ¡Oiga, señorita!

Los seis perros gruñeron amenazadores desde el elevador, el recepcionista y el botones, que justo había salido del mismo elevador que acababan de abordar, retrocedieron espantados.

-Mis bebés dicen que no. -rió ella- Hasta pronto. -y las puertas se cerraron.

La máquina lujosa la llevó hasta el piso número veintiuno, habían dos apartados por piso, a y b. Ella se detuvo frente al b, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, tomó el pomo y entró sin invitación. Cuatro de los lobos se encargaron de liderar el camino mientras que Kamuy y otro de ellos se mantuvieron guardando sus flancos.

-Hey, Klaus. -llamó ella- Tengo una propuesta para ofrecerte. -fue al grano.

-_¿En serio? _-inquirió su compañero, irónico.

-Soy una mujer a la que no le gusta perder el tiempo. -se defendió- Además, él sabe quiénes somos. ¿No es así, Klaus, líder de los osos de la nieve?

Una enorme figura intentó lanzarse sobre ella desde la nada, dos de los lobos se lanzaron sobre él, interceptándolo en el aire. El resto de los lobos gruñó y comenzó a rodearlo, colmillos expuestos y sed de sangre latente. Kamuy se quedó junto a ella, que optó por sentarse en una agradable silla junto al ventanal con las cortinas recogidas, la vista de la ciudad era hermosa desde allí. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, observó a su objetivo. Solo había visto a cinco bestias con su aspecto humano, Klaus no se parecía a ninguno de los lobos que ella conoció. Mentón cuadrado, nariz torcida y una enorme cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos le recordaron a los glaciares antárticos. Era tan alto como Regino, pero con una espalda más amplia y brazos más musculosos. La mirada salvaje de Kamuy, pero el temple de Matt. Parecía incómodo sobre su propia piel, su ropa colgaba suelta y desalineada, claramente no acostumbrado a ella.

-Mi nombre es Camille de Featt, soy la enviada del Infierno. -se presentó- Soy, digámoslo así, el hada madrina de tu cuento. -una sonrisa lenta y perezosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro- Toma asiento.

Ubicó una silla lo suficientemente espaciosa para él del otro lado del lugar, ésta comenzó a arrastrarse hacia él. Los lobos retrocedieron lo suficiente para darle espacio para moverse, pero también el suficiente para volver a tenerlo bajo sus dientes.

-Vamos. -alentó ella- Van a hacerte sangrar si no me haces caso. -rió, él no pareció divertido- ¡Dije sentado!

Se levantó de su asiento, sus palmas hacia arriba, empujó la energía suficiente para hacerlo caer sobre el asiento acolchonado. Le mostró sus propios dientes en una sonrisa terrorífica mientras volvía a tomar asiento, una mano sobre la cabeza de Kamuy.

-La manada del Sur. -lo oyó mascullar- Regino sigue igual que siempre.

-Regino sabe apreciar una oportunidad cuando la ve. -afirmó ella- Pero hablemos de ti. -volvió a sonreírle- ¿Cómo te trata Pía? ¿Cómo llevas esta alianza, Klaus? -se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla- ¿Cuántos osos te quedan? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete?

-Grrrr. -gruñó el hombre.

-Pía no es Aaron, ¿no es cierto? -se burló ella- No es esto lo que te habían prometido.

-Al menos no es el Zoológico. -escupió.

-Es peor. -gruñó ella- Mucho. Peor.

-Tsk… -él fijó sus ojos en Kamuy, éste le devolvió la mirada- Así que el Infierno vio su oportunidad, bien. -se acomodó sobre su asiento- Dijiste que tenías un trato, déjame oírlo antes de sacar a estos pulgosos fuera de aquí.

Contenta de haber llamado su atención, la bruja comenzó a mover sus fichas.

-Indulto. -silabeó con deleite- El Norte te recibe a ti y al resto de tus osos; no más exilio, no más carne de cañón de Pía. -sonrió- El Zoológico te abre sus puertas, será como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Aceptas la alianza del Infierno y los osos del norte vuelven a formar parte de los clanes del Bestiario. Sé que no te quedan muchas hembras, deberás extender tu manada. -asintió- Se te asegura protección absoluta por un periodo de quince años, tiempo del Zoológico, lo cual debería asegurarte tiempo para repoblar.

-…hn.

-Tienes la porción del bosque que solías tener antes de abdicar, veda absoluta para el resto de los clanes durante el período de repoblación. -continuó explicando- Luego de ello, deberías tener un mínimo respaldo de osos jóvenes para proteger tu territorio e ir por más. -hizo una pausa- Con embarazos de seis meses y maduración sexual a los tres años, dos osas con un promedio de dos crías por camada… eso nos dan un aproximado de treinta osos para el fin del plazo. -calculó con rapidez- Con mi ayuda, podemos asegurar una hembra en cada camada, para asegurar esa cifra.

-Con tu ayuda. -hizo eco, su voz plana.

-Con magia. -asintió- La combinación acertada de hierbas medicinales y un pequeño empujón de magia negra. -sonrió- El Infierno hará una excepción, el pago corre por la casa. -hizo una pausa- Tú solo debes decir que sí, la oferta está en la mesa. -entrelazó sus dedos y enderezó su postura al máximo- Incluso podemos extendernos a un plazo de veinte años, aún así las cifras con quince son bastante alentadoras. -opinó ella- Los números son más favorables que incluso cuando te marchaste, mejores.

-_¿Sigues pensando que el Zoológico es la peor de tus opciones, Klaus? _-inquirió Kamuy- _Eres moneda corriente para Pía ahora mismo, objeto sin valor alguno._

Los lobos gruñeron ante las palabras del hijo del alfa, de acuerdo con ello.

-¿De verdad tienes que pensarlo demasiado? -inquirió la bruja con frialdad- No veo a nadie más ofreciéndote ayuda alguna. -ella entrecerró los ojos- Si no aceptas… debes saber que no saldrás de esta habitación con vida.

Para respaldar sus palabras, la bruja movió su manos y las cortinas se cerraron, la puerta fue asegurada y los lobos comenzaron a merodear en rondas al jefe de los osos del norte. Camille se levantó de su asiento, Kamuy la acompañó en cada paso.

-¿Qué gana el Infierno si acepto este trato? -demandó saber- ¿Por qué tanto interés en una manada casi extinta? -de un movimiento brusco se incorporó, la silla cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo- ¡CAMBIAR DE DUEÑO, PERO NO DE DESTINO! -escupió.

Buen punto, ella también quería saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Última oportunidad. -advirtió mientras sus manos se encendían en un violeta intenso- Arriésgate y averígualo, o muere aquí y ahora. No estoy jugando. -siseó- Eres el oso más viejo de tu pequeña manada, no estás en el campo porque tu hermano te dejó una herida letal en ambos hombros.

Los ojos de él casi se caen de sus cuencas oculares.

-Y no, no fue él quien me lo dijo. -le aseguró, fanfarrona- ¿Cómo pretendes enfrentarnos a los siete sin tus brazos? Enseñar los dientes y mirar mal no va a intimidarnos, el desierto nos trata peor. -se burló.

_-Hogar dulce hogar, pequeña desagradecida. _-masculló Kamuy solo para ella, totalmente en broma. Él sabía que ella solo estaba presionando al jefe de los osos.

-Tsk.

El alto y fornido hombre comenzó a observar de un enemigo hacia otro, estaba acorralado y al descubierto. _¿En serio tienes que pensarlo?_, pensó en su interior. _La supervivencia lo es todo, no importa el cómo. Las bestias… las bestias siempre elegirán sobrevivir._

Luego de unos segundos, los hombros de él se hundieron. Un suspiro de derrota escapó de sus labios y ella pudo respirar sin aquella molesta presión en el pecho, lo había hecho.

No sabía exactamente qué, pero ella lo había hecho. Ya vería en el futuro si se arrepentiría de haber armado aún más a un peligroso asesino. Pero los osos de la nieve volvían a formar parte del norte del Zoológico.

…

Dos semanas más transcurrieron, la información corría de una punta a otra y la evaluación de costos y beneficios se desbalanceaba de un lado y del otro. ¿Quién estaba a la cabeza? ¿Quién mantenía su posición? ¿Quién la perdía?

Se cumplía un mes y otra cumbre de rutina y escrutinio era llevada a cabo en el edificio Central del Instituto.

Esta vez era el mismísimo director quien se hacía de esperar, el resto se hallaba en su lugar habitual. Luciana en la punta más alejada, manos entrelazadas y ojos cerrados, a la espera. Tomoyo a su izquierda, ceño fruncido y apariencia pensativa, ojos fijos sobre sus dedos, los cuales tamborileaban en la mesa con pereza. Shaoran a su lado, brazos sobre los reposabrazos de su asiento y espalda relajada contra el respaldo. Camille se hallaba frente al mago chino, casi en el medio entre una punta y la otra, la bruja observaba el asiento vacío de Paz con ansias y nerviosismo en partes iguales. Evan se hallaba en el asiento a la derecha inmediata del lugar habitual de Paz, en la esquina, tan cubierto como de costumbre, nadie podría adivinar el estado del Pilar del Cielo.

El silencio era tenso, más aún en la espera.

-Terminaste con tu lista.

Fue Tomoyo la que habló, sus palabras dirigidas a su prima, quien abrió sus ojos con pereza y la observó. Luciana asintió una única vez.

-¿A cuántos…? -inquirió en un tono casi imperceptible.

-No importa a cuántos. -interrumpió Camille- Importa que ya no están y ya no causarán problemas. -le dirigió una mirada fiera al Puente- Tú asesinaste al Consejo, Tomoyo. -le recordó sin maldad, pero con la verdad de su lado- ¿O qué? ¿Eso no cuenta?

-¡Yo no dije eso! -se defendió- Pero asesinar a Siervos al azar no mejorará nada a largo plazo, deberíamos emplear métodos que sean realmente eficaces.

-Pero le causó un mínimo de satisfacción a ellos ver la sangre de sus opresores ensuciar las calles. -ofreció mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y recostaba su mejilla contra su mano- Eso es más de lo que han tenido en los últimos cien años, incluso más. -le restó importancia- ¿Tú qué puedes darles ahora mismo? ¿En la inmediatez? -presionó- ¿Puedes devolverles a sus muertos? ¿Su libertad? ¿Puedes devolverles su dignidad, su orgullo? -su tono comenzó a adquirir una fuerza iracunda- Algunos de ellos fueron utilizados de maneras degradantes, ¿puedes borrar el dolor? ¿Las pesadillas? ¿¡PUEDES-

-Contrólate, Camille. -ordenó el Pilar del Infierno en tono barítono- Control. -la observó a los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros de la bruja.

Los dientes de la pelirroja crujieron debido a la presión ejercida por su mandíbula, probó su propia sangre en sus papilas. La rubia la siguió observando por unos segundos más antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y recostarse contra el respaldo, de repente cansada.

Era el turno de Tomoyo de observar el asiento de Paz con nerviosismo y tensión en todo su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar.

Y Paz no venía solo.

-Pero… -balbuceó para sí misma, en extremo sorprendida.

Y Tomoyo no era la única reaccionando de aquella manera, Luciana se levantó de su asiento ante la sorpresa y Camille siguió sus pasos con movimientos más lentos y controlados. Evan observó a la extraña con curiosidad, su rostro ladeado como el de un niño observando un nuevo objeto.

Paz tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, Jeremías e Irina cubriendo sus flancos, mientras que su acompañante ocupaba la silla disponible a su otro lado, frente a Evan.

-Espero no les moleste nuestra invitada. -introdujo el director- Es una ocasión especial, se nos unirá por esta vez. Creo que todos la conocen, a excepción del joven Evan. -se giró hacia el aludido- Evan es el Pilar del Cielo actual. -presentó- Evan, está encantadora joven es-

-Sakura. -se presentó ella- Kinomoto Sakura. -con el mentón elevado y las esmeraldas opacas y duras, ella hizo frente al resto de la mesa- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. -ofreció sin revelar nada en su tono.

-Sakura. -probó el nombre en su paladar- La _princesa_. -mencionó en voz alta. Aquello pareció divertirla, puesto que una de sus comisuras se elevó en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Voy a pedirte que no uses ese apodo conmigo. -ordenó con falsa amabilidad, un tono demasiado dulce y demasiado fingido- Luciana podría hacer un desastre aquí mismo.

-No me des ideas. -masculló la rubia, ojos brillantes sobre Evan.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace la forastera aquí? -exigió saber Camille- No tenía sabido que era parte de la alianza, ¿me perdí el memo o qué? -gruñó en dirección al director.

-Nadie te dijo nada porque no soy parte de nada, así que cálmate un poco. -entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la bruja del Zoológico.

-Todavía quiero esa explicación. -gruñó.

-Comprensible. -aceptó Paz- La joven Kinomoto ha sido invitada a formar parte de la mesa, será una parte esencial en el futuro. -se detuvo por un segundo- Sin embargo, ella aún no ha aceptado la oferta.

-Mi objetivo no va a cumplirse desde aquí, mi camino es otro. -le recordó ella- Pero, -agregó casi a regañadientes- podemos intercambiar información sin problemas, tenemos los mismos enemigos.

-Ah. -la bruja francesa retomó su asiento, algo más relajada- Debiste empezar por allí…. -comentó- Estás aquí porque no has podido dar con nada relevante y vienes a por una ayudita. Ja. -sonrió con mofa- Siempre le damos una mano a los más necesitados, descuida. -sacudió su cabello a un lado- Estás en buenas manos.

-Vaya… -mencionó la castaña, una sonrisa tirante en su rostro- Pues gracias. -sus esmeraldas se tornaron oscuras y el ónix inundó sus pupilas- Pero a mí me fueron a buscar, yo no vine aquí por cuenta propia.

-Tsk. -gruñó, la sonrisa fingida desvaneciéndose de sus labios- ¿Trucos nuevos?

-¿Y tú? -evadió su pregunta con otra- Lu, amarra a tu- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. -ladeó su cabeza a un lado- Ya no eres de la familia… una pena.

-Sakura.

El tira y afloja entre las dos brujas afines a la magia oscura fue interrumpido por la voz de Tomoyo, quien comenzaba a recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial. El ónix retrocedió y el esmeralda recuperó su posición habitual, Sakura observó a Tomoyo con el rostro en blanco y los puños apretados sobre sus muslos, a la espera.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -inquirió ella- No creí que volverías a pisar el Instituto en un largo periodo, creí que… preferías seguir por tu cuenta.

Sakura tomó asiento lentamente, sus ojos sobre todos los integrantes de la mesa.

-Créeme. -gruñó por lo bajo- Este es el último sitio donde me gustaría estar.

Las luces se apagaron y el proyector se encendió, el cadáver de Felis era apreciable para todos los presentes mientras Paz retomaba la oratoria.

-Felis, el líder de los gatos montañeses exiliados, ha sido asesinado. -informó para aquellos quienes no estaban al tanto, que no era nadie en aquella sala- El resto de su manada posee un paradero desconocido para nosotros, nuestro enemigo no ha dado señales de haber ofrecido acilo o alianza alguna.

-No están en el Zoológico. -dijo la bruja francesa de inmediato, pero sin temor ni nerviosismo alguno- Nadie ha salido, nadie ha entrado. -mintió con maestría.

-No creemos que busquen acilo en el Zoológico. -admitió Paz- Pero nos gustaría saber dónde es que se encuentran, o quién fue el causante de la caída de Felis.

-No es de extrañar que una manada asesine a su líder si éste ya no vela por la seguridad de ella. -aportó Luciana, ojos atentos sobre la foto del cadáver abandonado- No sabría decir si éste es el caso.

-Felis… -murmuró Evan- Era fiel a Aaron. -sus ojos brillaron detrás de su máscara- El más fiel.

Sakura frunció el ceño, fidelidad y Aaron nunca debían ir juntos en la misma oración.

-Fiel a Aaron no se traduce a fiel a Pía. -intervino Tomoyo- Tal vez ella logró encontrarlo antes que nosotros. -entrecerró los ojos- Tal vez… tal vez ella lo tachó de traidor al no aceptar una alianza con ella.

-Si Pía tuviera a los gatos no hubiera perdido tiempo en sacarlos a las calles. -gruñó la castaña- Europa baila al filo de la cornisa, su caída es cuestión de tiempo.

El director asintió, de acuerdo con su línea de pensamiento. Luciana, por otra parte, se inclinó hacia adelante con aire contemplativo, ojos cerrados.

-Además. -aportó la pelirroja- ¿Dónde escondes veintitantos gatos gigantes? Tsk.

Fue el turno del Pilar de los cielos de hablar.

-Pantano de la Cruz.

Los ojos de Luciana se encendieron, los de Sakura se tornaron ónices y Shaoran frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio de la existencia de aquél lugar.

-El Pantano ahora lo custodia el Infierno. -hizo ver Luciana, de repente firme y con la voz clara- Por ende, yo. -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección- ¿Insinúas que retengo información? ¿Que el Infierno juega un as bajo la manga por fuera de esta alianza?

Evan cruzó rubíes con turquesas, sostuvo su mirada por lego rato antes de hablar otra vez.

-¿Lo haces?

_Suicida,_ fue el pensamiento de Sakura. Sin embargo, el olor a azufre característico del fuego mortal de su prima no se hizo presente. Tampoco percibió el olor metálico de la sangre, Luciana no levantó ni un dedo en dirección al encapuchado.

-…juegas con tu suerte. -advirtió entre dientes.

-No has respondido. -notó.

-Evan. -murmuró Tomoyo en advertencia.

-Los osos ya no están. -él ignoró su advertencia y continuó hablando- ¿Te los has llevado, Pilar del Infierno?

De nuevo, casi la mayoría de la mesa estaba al tanto de ello.

-¿Cómo que los osos no están? -inquirió Tomoyo, nuevamente sorprendida- Se suponía que ibas a encargarte tú. -gruñó entre dientes, sus ojos sobre Paz- ¿Usted lo sabía?

Los ojos de todos fueron a parar hacia el hombre de cabello caoba, él asintió una única vez.

-Creímos que Pía los estaba movilizando, pero no encontramos ningún rastro. -admitió- Es otro tema a discutir en esta mesa: el paradero de Klaus y los últimos osos de montaña.

Sakura observó a su prima, pudo ver el enojo detrás de sus ojos amatistas. _¿Aún crees que tomaste la decisión correcta, Tomoyo?... _pensó para sí misma. _No puedes confiar en nadie. _Sus ojos se movieron un poco más a la derecha, se cruzaron con las lagunas chocolatadas de Shaoran. _Siempre saldrás herida, no importa las promesas de por medio._

-Respondiendo a la acusación, -mencionó la rubia, llamando nuevamente la atención- no tengo ni la menor idea del paradero de bestia alguna.

-Otra vez, ¿dónde escondes media docena de osos polares gigantes? -inquirió Camille.

-Bueno… -habló Shaoran por primera vez en la reunión- Todavía hay dominios que escapan de Pía. -observó a Paz- El Aviario, por ejemplo.

-Lo hablamos. -rápidamente tajó la rubia- Nadie jamás podrá encontrarlo.

-Un segundo. -interrumpió, realmente curiosa al respecto- ¿El Aviario? ¿Es lo que creo que es? -aquella pregunta fue dirigida especialmente hacia Paz- Es por eso que me has arrastrado aquí. -casi escupió- Quieres que te lleve allí. -acusó, enfadada- ¡Increíble! -rió, irónica- Esto hubiera sido más sencillo si hubieras empezado por allí.

-¿Has estado… en el Aviario? -inquirió, curioso, Evan.

-Esas… malditas aves. -farfarrulló ante el recuerdo- Sí. Él me llevó allí, tres veces. -levantó tres dedos- Tres. Veces.

.

_Dos años atrás__._

La palabra _sorpresa_ era sinónimo de _miedo, _siempre y cuando sea pronunciada por los labios de Aaron. Bueno, la voz de él en su mente.

-¿Una sorpresa? -repitió para cerciorarse.

_-Así es, Sakura mía. _-reafirmó- _Una nueva misión, una misión importante. _-aclaró- _Has demostrado tu valía, es hora de darte mayor reconocimiento. Sí. _-dijo para sí mismo- _Eres mi obra maestra, mi estrella principal. _

-Tú y yo tenemos un contrato, no soy uno de tus proyectos. -le recordó con calma, no debía alterarlo y arruinar el agradable clima de paz que antecedía a la tormenta- Estamos recolectando los objetos necesarios para el pago, los-

_-Tú haces lo que digo, vas a donde te ordeno. _-mencionó con dureza, firme, pero sin elevar el tono- _Todo este tiempo invertí mucho en ti, no seas maleducada. Tu madre note crio así, ¿no es cierto, Sakura?_

La castaña sintió manos heladas serpenteando debajo de su blusa, ascendiendo por su estómago. Los cabellos a su izquierda revolotearon, como si el aliento de él los moviese. Ella se quedó quieta, como una estatua de mármol frío, como una muñeca entre sus manos peligrosas.

-…no. -respondió.

_-Esa es mi pequeña, lo sabía. _-felicitó él- _Ahora, al bosque. _-ordenó- _Alguien te está esperando allí, él te llevará a tu destino._

Extrañada, dudó.

-¿Bosque? Yo creí… -frunció el ceño, observó la tablilla suelta en el suelo dónde tenía los documentos y pasajes falsos que usualmente utilizaba para el aeropuerto- ¿Nos quedamos en Japón?

_-Pequeña…. _-rió con leve burla, como si le estuviese explicando las cosas a una infante- _No existe el tiempo ni el espacio a donde vamos, sólo el ahora._

.

-Es como un satélite, móvil. -explicó ella- Un plano con una ruta, cambia constantemente de ubicación.

-¿Conoce acaso aquella ruta, joven Kinomoto? -indagó Paz, interesado.

Sakura sonrió, Paz frunció el ceño y Luciana rió.

-Definitivamente eres su pequeña consentida. -declaró la rubia, algo divertida al respecto- Quién sabe cuántos secretos más compartió contigo. _Solo_ contigo.

Esmeralda y rubí cruzaron miradas por unos breves segundos, ambas joyas trabajadas por el mismo joyero, el mismo artista.

Luego, la bruja se puso seria.

-Negociemos. -ofreció.

Camille la observó, ceño fruncido. Shaoran la observó de reojo, manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Tomoyo se recostó contra su asiento lentamente, observó la situación con ojo analítico. Fue Evan el primero en hablar.

-…protección. -dedujo el Pilar- Tú, tu familia.

-Qué lindo. -sonrió ella- Pero no, no estaría tan despreocupada si tuviera a mi hermano y mi padre desprotegidos. Además… -entrecerró los ojos- Puedo cuidarme las espaldas sola.

-Bueno. -habló la bruja pelirroja- No es un maldito lugar en esta mesa, ya que Paz tiene una silla con tu nombre grabado allí, sin duda alguna. -escupió- Dilo. -ordenó.

Y ella lo dijo.

-Los informes que tengas sobre el doctor. -dijo- Quiero todo lo que tengas sobre él. -se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia Paz, ojos tenebrosos- Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir **todo.**

El corazón de Luciana dejó de latir, Sakura se enderezó lentamente.

-A cambio, yo le entrego la ruta del Aviario a la alianza. -hizo una pausa- Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir, estaré esperando en el lugar donde me encontraste. -informó mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin dirigirle una segunda mirada al resto de la mesa- Hasta pronto.

…

"Jheremaia Talmud"

-¿De qué doctor está hablando Sakura?

¿Fue Tomoyo? ¿O fue Camille la que preguntó aquello? Luciana se había desconectado totalmente, el mundo había dejado de rotar y su vista se había nublado de repente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sakura sabía sobre el doctor? Se suponía que nadie conocía sobre su existencia, Aaron lo había escondido del mundo y lo había mantenido para sí, así como muchos secretos más.

-¿Sakura está enferma?

_No, _quiso responderle ella al mago chino, _No es esa clase de doctor._

Paz eludió el tema como un profesional, la reunión continuó por otra media hora o así. Poco y nada oía de los labios de Tomoyo, eso no auguraba nada bueno para el director del Instituto. Escuchó algo acerca de la situación de Europa, la lista de Siervos casi estaba completada. Los osos habían desaparecido, así como los gatos.

El sonido de las sillas siendo arrastradas la devolvió a la realidad, la reunión había terminado-

Para el resto.

Evan fue el primero en abandonar la sala, como la rata rastrera que era. Shaoran lo siguió, un paso apretado y firme. Tomoyo estaba caminando en dirección a Paz, su ceño fruncido.

-Lo estaré esperando en su oficina, director. -informó con un tono que no daba lugar a replica alguna, ojos brillantes.

Camille la estaba observando a ella, seguramente esperándola para hablar acerca del episodio transcurrido luego de la cumbre anterior, cuando casi perdió la conciencia.

-Sigues eludiéndome. -gruñó la bruja entre dientes.

-Y tú sigues persiguiéndome. -no fue una pregunta- Deberías dejar de hacerlo.

Paz y sus custodias estaban dejando la sala, ellas dos quedando a solas.

-Tienes recuerdos míos, Luciana. -fue su argumento- Tus memorias están regresando.

Frunció el ceño.

-El único recuerdo que tengo es contigo casi muerta en mis brazos, Camille. -dio un paso hacia ella, ojos rojos y brillantes- ¿Por qué sigues tratando de restaurar un vínculo con alguien que casi acabó con tu vida? -inquirió con algo de dureza, tomando distancia del apego emocional- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? -escupió- Todos alrededor mío mueren. -pasó junto a ella sin volver a dirigirle una segunda mirada, necesitaba interceptar a Paz antes de irse- Vive.

No fue una orden como tal, pero esperaba que le hiciera caso.

Todos esperaban a alguien más, a alguien que ella no era. Tal vez nunca volvería a ser esa chica, era mejor que tomaran la decepción ahora y no vivieran con falsas esperanzas.

Tenía suerte de que Paz manejara un paso relajado y sin apuros, llegó a él a cinco metros antes de que cruzara las puertas de su oficina y enfrentara el huracán Tomoyo. La mujer colorada y el muchacho con cabella rapado aún custodiaban sus flancos, se colocaron delante de él cuando la vieron llegar.

-Joven Luciana, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? -inquirió, extrañado.

-¿Por qué Sakura quiere los archivos de Talmud y cómo es que tú tienes tales archivos? -fue al grano- Y quiero la verdad.

Paz sonrió, la fachada de sorpresa siendo dejada de lado.

-La información que manejo es infinita. -confesó- El conocimiento es la mejor arma de tu arsenal, la que mejor debes de manejar.

Ella frunció el ceño, ya había escuchado eso en el pasado. Estaba segura de que Sakura igual, ya que ambas habían sido entrenadas por el mismo monstruo.

-Aaron y yo nos regimos bajo esa ley como máxima absoluta. -compartió con ella- Claro que cada uno lo hizo por un camino distinto.

-¿Tú y él se conocen? -se sorprendió- Nunca mencionó al Instituto, pero Sakura dice que él buscaba información sobre ustedes. -lo observó con recelo.

Paz sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que él no te mencionó, al parecer. -mencionó en un tono de voz calmado y apacible- Aaron no compartía todos sus secretos, no confiaba completamente en nadie.

-Parece que también coinciden en eso. -dijo ella y observó las puertas de su oficina- Cuida a Tomoyo, podrías perder su apoyo con malas jugadas como la de hoy. -advirtió.

-Hn. -él no lo negó ni lo afirmó- Nuestra alianza es con el Infierno, lamento tener que ser tan franco con usted, pero no hay motivos para compartir información acerca del doctor Talmud.

La colorada abrió la puerta mientras Paz comenzó a retroceder, podía ver la silueta de Tomoyo junto a su escritorio.

-Hasta la próxima ocasión, joven Luciana. -se despidió sin miramientos.

_Maldito viejo, _gruñó en su interior. _Ésta me las pagas, ésta en serio me las pagarás._

Hecha una furia, el Pilar del Infierno bajó las escaleras y cruzó el portal con dirección a su residencia.

No quedaba otra, igualmente planeaba ponerse al tanto con Sakura tarde o temprano.

…

No les iba a mentir, había aceptado aquella reunión para tener su revancha de una vez por todas, obvio. ¿O acaso pensaron que él se había olvidado de todas las mil y una que tuvo que pasar por este… _sujeto_?

-Viniste. -mencionó, aliviado y sorprendido por partes iguales.

Las sangre le hervía, la adrenalina corría con fuerza y su visión de túnel solo podía observar a Joel en su maldito traje italiano, sin necesidad de utilizar nunca más aquél antifaz que lo ayudaba a controlar sus caudales de energía. El perro de titiritero había ascendido a caballero de Pilar, aunque siguiera siendo la misma rata despreciable.

-Claro que vine. -gruñó Kamuy, quien se encontraba sobre sus dos piernas en aquella ocasión- No creas que no pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, Joel. -advirtió- Ya no seré caballero, pero bien me puedo llevar una parte de ti ahora mismo.

Estaba furioso.

Estaba ardiendo en furia.

Podía saltar ahora mismo sobre su perfecto rostro y arrancarle aquellos ojos tan-

-Luciana es estéril. -soltó sin darle tiempo a nada.

-…¿qué? -atinó a balbucear- ¿Qué?

-Luciana es estéril. -repitió el Gerard- ¿Te comentó acerca de esto en el pasado? ¿Sabes, acaso, si ella estaba al tanto de ello? -el rubio dio dos pasos hacia él, palmas hacia arriba y sin intensiones de atacar- Necesito saberlo, necesito-

-Cierra la boca por un maldito segundo. -escupió, recuperando el shock inicial- Eso… ¿Qué mierda me estás dando, Joel?

El pelirrojo retrocedió, abrumado de repente. Una mano comenzó a enredarse en su melena rebelde, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba coordinar lo que estaba escuchando de la sucia boca de Joel y hacer sinapsis con sus neuronas.

-¿¡Con qué mierda sales ahora, eh!? -y sólo sabía reaccionar con violencia y desconfianza, para el pesar de Joel- ¿De dónde sacas que Luciana es estéril?

-Hn. -él parecía disgustado con su reacción- No lo sabías, veo. -retrocedió un paso, parecía desinteresado de repente- Esperaba que tú supieras algo al respecto.

…y aquello no le cerró del todo a Kamuy.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? -quiso cerciorarse- Maldita sea si esto es otro de tus-

-Aaron estaba al tanto de la imposibilidad de Luciana de gestar. -lo interrumpió, ceño fruncido y puños apretados a un costado- Creí que tú, el primer caballero de Luciana, sabrías algo al respecto. -lo observó en silencio por unos segundos, evaluándolo- Como de costumbre, no eres de utilidad alguna. -finalizó, algo de enfado filtrándose en su tono.

Se dio la media vuelta, Kamuy no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que escupiera todo lo que sabía. En tres zancadas estaba junto al caballero, sus garras sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo, allí en medio de aquella plaza en el centro de Francia, muy cerca de la puerta. Lo había citado en un espacio público para hacer más creíble su afirmación del cese de armas, Kamuy no tenía ningún problema en soltarse a los puños frente a unas cientas de personas.

-Alto ahí, muñeco de torta. -escupió mientras lo acorralaba- No estoy para juegos, suelta todo lo que sabes, Joel. -ejerció más presión en su agarre- Todavía puedo romperte todos los huesos, ya sabes…. -advirtió- ¿Qué tiene que ver Aaron en esto?

Los ojos perlas de Joel se tornaron carmesí por unos segundos, pero a Kamuy no lo amedrentaron, sólo avivaron el fuego en su interior.

-Parece que él jamás dejó de tenerla bajo su supervisión. -gruñó el rubio- Ni tuya ni mía… -siseó- Nunca ha dejado de ser suya.

Aquello no lo tranquilizó, para nada.

-…no me sirves. -escupió y se deshizo de su agarre con sus propias garras, la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos- Tendré que buscar respuesta en otro lugar.

Decidido a romperle la cara sin importar qué, Kamuy se vio incapaz de moverse ni un centímetro. _Parálisis, _identificó. Observó la herida en su brazo, las garras de Joel habían estado bañadas en un líquido paralizante desconocido para él. _Maldito perro, _maldijo para sí, _Vas a pagármelas la próxima vez que te cruce en mi camino. Lo juro._

.

_Ella parecía una muñeca, era hermosa y deslumbrante. Pero él no se dejaba seducir por su apariencia de cuentos de hadas, él no podía dejar de mirarla por otra razón._

_-¿Te quedarás allí espiándome como un acosador? -se burló mientras seguía cepillando su largo cabello frente a su tocador._

_Él la encontraba bella, claro estaba. Pero la belleza por sí no era de mucha utilidad en la supervivencia, se necesitaba de más herramientas para poder sobrevivir. Luciana era fuerte, era hábil y peligrosa con o sin un arma en las manos, letal. También era inteligente cuando quería serlo, maldita sea si él no lograba seguir su tren de pensamiento en medio de una batalla. Era ingeniosa y rápida, envidiaba su tiempo de respuesta en el calor de la batalla, en medio de una situación desconocida._

_-Tal vez. -respondió mientras se ponía más cómodos junto al umbral- ¿Te molesto?_

_-Por favor. -sonrió ella- Adelante. -concedió mientras dejaba su cepillo de madera sobre la mesada- Disfruta el show._

_Una pequeña vela blanca reposaba sobre un velador en su mesa de noche, ella -sin perder su sonrisa- prosiguió a soplar y extinguir la llama._

_Todas las luces se apagaron, la oscuridad reinó por completo._

_La sintió a un lado suyo, sus uñas raspando sobre su cuero cabelludo antes de tirar de él hacia abajo, en un beso lento y sensual. _

_Luciana era ruda, dominante y una mujer que sabía qué quería. Había conocido muy pocas hembras que fueran así a la hora del sexo, una que necesitara controlar la situación en todo momento. A veces él sonreía y disfrutaba de ser arcilla en sus manos, otras veces la cama se convertía en un campo de batalla. Pero, al fin de cuentas, ella siempre salía triunfante._

_Ella tomaría lo que quisiera de él, se asomaría a su balcón y encendería un cigarrillo._

_-…sigue siendo un hábito horrible, ¿sabes? -comentó desde su lugar en la cama- Eso es veneno._

_Ella sopló algo de tabaco en su dirección, divertida ante su nariz arrugada y ceño fruncido._

_-A mí me agrada. -confesó ella, restándole importancia- No puede matarme, de todas formas. -le dio otra calada- Tampoco sabe tan mal. -dijo y soltó el humo- Me gusta. -concluyó mientras volvía su vista hacia fuera._

_Él tendría que vestirse y volver a su habitación, a Luciana no le agradaba un compañero para acurrucarse, no le agradaba la compañía en medio de sus sueños._

_-Sigue oliendo fatal. -agregó él antes de salir de su habitación para ir a la propia._

_-…suavecito. -la oyó burlarse antes de desaparecer de allí._

.

Luciana y él jamás habían tenido relaciones en los días en los que ella era fértil, y sabía que con Joel tampoco porque ella siempre permaneció en casa aquellos días. Jamás utilizaron algún método anticonceptivo, él hubiera olido las pastillas si ese fuera el caso. Todos los meses ella tuvo su periodo sin falta.

Luciana jamás habló sobre querer formar una familia, **jamás.**

¿Habría tenido tal deseo? ¿Se lo habría confesado a Joel? Incluso ahora, con las memorias perdidas, ¿ella querría ser madre? En algún futuro cercano o lejano, no importa cuándo. Él… no tenía idea, él no sabía cuál es su deseo. Familia, Luciana siempre sufrió por haber perdido a la suya. Tal vez… tal vez ella-

Pero ahora, ahora eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Si Joel estaba en lo cierto -y Kamuy no creyó que él estuviera mintiendo- eso significa que aquella opción no era viable. Luciana jamás podría engendrar a un cachorro, no podría ser madre…

-aquello lo hizo sentir fatal.

Allí, en medio de un parque francés, rodeado de personas desconocidas y ajenas a sus pensamientos, él se derrumbó sobre el suelo. De rodillas, sus dedos excavando sobre la tierra, con los ojos abiertos de par en par… tuvo la necesidad de gritar, de golpear, de dañar algo, alguien-

…de llorar.

**Luciana jamás podría ser madre.**

Él… daría lo que sea para poder saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos al respecto. ¿Estaría triste? ¿Ella habría llorado? ¿Pensó en su madre, en sus hermanas? ¿Le habría dado igual, habría sido algo irrelevante?

Muchas más preguntas cruzaron por su mente

¿**Por qué**? Era… extraño. Los Pilares no tenían problemas de salud, todo lo contrario. Incluso Ángel en su estado delicado y de debilidad pudo dar a luz con éxito. ¿**Por qué Luciana no podría?**

…

Ella estaba tarareando felizmente mientras se desplazaba por las filas de percheros con ropa lavada y colgada, en perfecto estado.

-¿Cómo es que lograste convencerlo? -inquirió él, aún sin poder creerlo- Quiero decir, se supone que no debes correr peligro allí fuera.

La oyó recoger algunas perchas y descartar otras, el murmullo de las telas.

-¿Estás escuchando? -frunció el ceño, ansioso por obtener respuestas y preocupado por éstas.

Ella siguió tarareando, el ruido de zapatos se unió al murmullo.

-¡Valentina! -insistió- ¡Dime algo, por Dios! -exclamó.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué? -la oyó quejarse por lo alto- ¡Te escuché, te escuché! ¡Pero, che! -exclamó ella, exasperada- Te estaba por decir, tranquilo.

La observó asomarse por detrás de una de las perchas, ya se había cambiado a unas ropas distintas al uniforme del instituto que siempre llevaba puesto. Unos tejanos claros y una blusa mangas largas que no llegaba a cubrir su vientre, unas zapatillas blancas con abrojos. Su cabello se mantenía suelto y cayendo en cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo, la liga del cabello descansando en su muñeca derecha.

-Bueno. -dijo ella- El trato era así: la información sobre Sakura a cambio de un pase de dos días fuera. ¿No? -le inquirió, él asintió- Eso. -le restó importancia- Vacaciones de este infierno, bebé. -y sonrió.

-Paz no te dejaría salir de aquí sin, al menos, un escolta que te siga a sol y sombra. -gruñó, seguro de sus palabras- No hay Oros, y de Plata sólo salen _cazadores. _-le hizo ver- Entonces, ¿quién será tu niñera en estos dos días fuera?

Y fue entonces que la sonrisa de ella se amplió. Le arrojó una serie de prendas y él las atrapó contra su pecho, confuso.

-Ponete lindo. -ordenó- Nos vamos cuando termines de cambiarte, nene. -y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a tararear otra vez- Espero que a tu dueña no le moleste, porque no vas a estar aquí por un tiempo.

Observó el cambio de ropa en sus manos extrañado, ¿estaba Valentina jugando con él?

-Estás loca. -afirmó- Has perdido la cabeza. -se deshizo de su camisa y tiró de su remera sin mangas por sobre su cabeza- Ha de ser buena la información que le sacaste a Sakura, maldita afortunada. -bufó, divertido.

-Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor conmigo, bebé. -se jactó, aún de buen humor- ¡Apurate! -ordenó- ¡Te voy a llevar a conocer la noche porteña!

Y, con la risa cantarina de la joven Estrella como música de fondo, Amads terminó de cambiarse y ambos salieron del almacén con dirección a Central. La cumbre había sido ayer, hoy estaba comenzando un nuevo día y parecía prometer mejorar con rapidez.

…


	13. Fuera de carril

**Capítulo trece: **_Fuera del carril_

**.**

"_Por eso la gente no debe hacer planes. Sin un plan, nada puede salir mal. Y si algo se sale de control, no importa"_

**-Bong Joon-ho, Parasite. **

**.**

-Nada está marchando según lo planeado. -fue lo primero que ella le dijo- Nada. -enfatizó, tratando de no elevar el tono y demostrar la verdadera furia que llevaba dentro- Me está escondiendo información.

Él asintió una única vez, mas no agregó nada y eso la desesperó.

-Se supone que esto es una alianza. -le recordó- Y, aunque por mi parte no puedo colaborar demasiado, creí que estaba dispuesto a instruirme para poder ser de utilidad en el futuro. -se enderezó sobre su asiento- ¿He entendido mal, director Paz?

Observó los ojos avellanas del hombre, no se marcharía de allí hasta obtener las respuestas que ella quería. Irina y Jeremías se encontraban en la habitación, ambas élites plateadas de Luna guardaban los flancos del director del Instituto imitando a perfectas estatuas de mármol. Aquél trabajo siempre lo llevaban a la perfección el par predilecto de Estrella, pero no le dio demasiada importancia ahora que el enojo bullía por sus venas en conjunto con su sangre.

-No, no entendió mal joven Daidouji. -respondió él- Simplemente… las cosas no han salido según lo esperado.

-Eso es decir algo. -asintió.

Paz volvió a asentir, de acuerdo.

-Verá, joven Tomoyo. -inició, manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio y espalda erguida- Voy a ser totalmente franco, si me lo permite.

-Por favor. -casi gruñó.

-Estamos procediendo actualmente con una política de hermeticidad al ciento por ciento. -dijo- Con esto me refiero a que no podemos compartir toda la información obtenida en la inmediatez.

Ella no era una persona para nada incapaz, todo lo contrario. Ella entendió lo que Paz estaba tratando de decirle.

-¿Conmigo? -inquirió, casi sujetándose a su silla para no saltar en ese mismo instante.

-Con todo aquél ajeno al Instituto, de hecho. -aclaró- Claro que esta medida es a corto plazo, volveremos a la normalidad en cuanto detectemos la fuga. -le aseguró- Espero sepa comprender.

Y ella comprendió.

-Claro. -afirmó casi en un murmullo.

Comprendió más de lo que Paz pudo haberse imaginado por sí mismo.

-Entiendo. -agregó, ensimismada.

Se dio cuenta de varias cosas, quizás más de las que uno pudiera imaginar. Tomoyo se dio cuenta, luego de unos cinco meses demasiado largos, que jugar a la ofensiva había sido una estrategia algo errada. Toda su esperanza en un solo caballo, todas las apuestas a un único competidor en una carrera en la que ella podría estar corriendo. Comprendió lo que Camille insistía en taladrarle en la cabeza en cada cumbre, en cada encuentro en el que saltaban chispas entre ambas. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba subestimando, se había subestimado demasiado tiempo. Era hora de un cambio de estrategia, puesto que, la que había planeado en un principio, no estaba dando resultados óptimos. Ni hablar de resultado esperados.

Ella se levantó de un tirón, ojos amatistas brillantes que sorprendieron a las guardas del director, quien la observó con cuidado.

-Si el protocolo de seguridad del Instituto ha sido evadido, entenderá que me preocupo por el bienestar de mis acompañantes así como del mío propio. -comenzó diciendo- Comprenderá mis dudas sobre continuar con nuestra residencia en las instalaciones que han sido violadas.

Paz se levantó de su asiento, la observó con ojos duros y sospechosos.

-¿Disculpe? -inquirió él- ¿Qué insinúa?

Ella dio un paso adelante.

-No creo que el Instituto sea el lugar adecuado para asegurar mi supervivencia.

_Mental como física, _quiso agregar, pero se contuvo. Paz frunció el ceño, sus estudiantes de igual manera.

-Señorita Daidouji-

-Seguiremos con mi formación y las cumbres, claro está. -se apresuró a agregar- A distancia. -mordió- No habrá problemas, ya que así se manejan los Pilares de igual modo. -casi lo desafío a contradecirla, a buscar una excusa para retenerla allí- Será lo mejor. -sonrió con cortesía- Evitaremos así molestias y fallas en la seguridad.

Se dio la vuelta, la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas y la actitud soez y desafiante bien notable en cada fibra de su cuerpo, en cada movimiento calculado con elegancia. Estaba al tanto de que era una jugada de último momento y consecuente de una herida en su orgullo y confianza. Pero todo lo que había planeado había resultado en desastre, ¿qué riesgos correría con una estrategia al paso? Ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-Podría no ser esta una decisión demasiado sabia. -acotó el hombre, deteniendo su huida- Le recuerdo que enemigos peligrosos van detrás de cada miembro de la nueva mesa, detrás de los asesinos del antiguo Consejo.

-**¿Lo has escuchado? **-se burló ella- **Lo ha dicho, el bastardo lo está usando en nuestra contra. **

Sí, se dio cuenta ella, y no podía evitar burbujear con algo más de enojo ante ello.

**-Nos ha llamado asesina. **-silabeó, algo divertida al respecto.

-Y yo le recuerdo que no he necesitado de su ayuda para encargarme de aquel que se haya cruzado en mi camino y amenazado mi vida. -espetó con seguridad- Aquello no ha cambiado, y seguro que no cambiará.

Y se marchó de allí, la puerta se cerró a su espalda con un sonido sordo que retumbó demasiado en el silencio que le siguieron a sus palabras soltadas en tono de advertencia. Aún podía sentir aquella presencia, aquella alucinación suya que encarnaba pensamientos oscuros y una actitud para nada parecida a la propia. La deformación de su mente, una contraparte que resultó del momento más traumático y dañino en su vida.

**-Este lugar ya nos estaba reprimiendo demasiado, de todas formas. **-comentó a su derecha, siguiendo su paso rápido fuera de Central- **Es hora de un poco de aire fresco.**

Estaba bajando las escaleras de dos en dos cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella, sus ojos de un tono ámbar más oscuro, como dagas sobre su espalda. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia la dirección de la que acababa de salir, la oficina de Paz. Ella estaba siendo escoltada por los desaparecidos Johnson y Ailén, lágrimas secas manchando sus mejillas al igual que ropas arrugadas y desacomodadas, como si acabara de escapar de una riña. Sus labios entreabiertos, su caminar decidido y su cabello sujetado en dos trenzas sueltas y desalineadas colgando sobre su espalda. Valentina la observaba con aquellos ojos intensos que evocaban una sensación de peligro, que despertaba sospechas en lo más profundo de su ser y casi le hacía poner la piel de gallina. La joven se perdió detrás de las puertas de la oficina del director y a Tomoyo le tomó un segundo sacudirse de aquella extraña sensación y volver a ponerse en marcha, debía encontrar a Eriol y hablar de inmediato con él.

Porque los planes habían cambiado. O bueno, no había un verdadero _plan _el cual seguir ahora.

**-La improvisación es lo nuestro. **-le recordó ella- **Luces, cámara y acción.**

El eco de su risa maliciosa la acompañó en el resto de su camino hacia el edificio de Plata. Eriol no tardó en abrir la puerta de su habitación luego de dos golpes secos y rápidos, ella entró con prisas y él cerró la puerta, preocupado e inquieto.

-¿Tomoyo? -fue Supi el que habló- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Te ves nerviosa!

-Me equivoqué. -admitió en respuesta- Me equivoqué, lo siento. -ofreció una sincera disculpa a ambos.

-¿En qué te equivocaste, Tomoyo? -inquirió Eriol, ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué pasó en la cumbre hoy?

-Me equivoqué. -repitió, aún algo choqueada y formando las palabras exactas en su mente para comunicarle su decisión de último minuto.

Sintió la mirada de preocupación que compartieron amo y guardián, ella seguía pensando en las palabras.

-Tomoyo- inició Eriol, pero ella fue más rápida en aquella ocasión.

-¿Todavía lo quieres? -inquirió ella- Aún queda tiempo y todavía no hemos enfrentado lo peor, pero has tenido una buena idea de lo que esto va a ser. -frunció el ceño, lamentaba ponerlo en aquella posición- ¿Sigues queriéndolo? ¿Aún lo deseas, Eriol? -lo enfrentó- Esto es todo lo que será a partir de ahora.

Lo observó abrir los ojos con sorpresa, incluso Espinel soltó una exclamación muda ante el significado de sus palabras.

-Porque no habrá marcha atrás cuando digas que sí. -advirtió- Todavía puedes apartarte, aún puedes-

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. -afirmó con convencimiento, eliminó la distancia entre ambos y la sujetó por ambas mejillas con suavidad- No estaría aquí si fuera de otra manera, Tomoyo. -le aseguró- Estoy aquí. -luego se corrigió- Estamos aquí para ti.

-¡Así es! -afirmó el peluche.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a brillar, el alma de ambos se reveló ante ella y no cabía duda alguna de la veracidad de sus palabras, no había duda en su decisión. Aquello la hiso sentir más segura de sus siguientes palabras.

-Nos vamos. -soltó con tranquilidad- Hay alguien dentro informando de los movimientos en el Instituto, Paz no confía en nadie.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-Eso significa que nosotros tampoco lo hacemos. -y ella asintió ante sus palabras- ¿A dónde nos vamos?

-¿Volvemos a Tomoeda? -inquirió el peluche con algo de esperanzas.

-No. -fue rotunda- Sakura estaba en lo cierto, sólo pondremos en peligro a nuestra familia si volvemos a casa. -frunció el ceño, era difícil estar de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de la bruja de ojos esmeraldas aún después de todo- Pero tampoco volveré a esconderme, nunca más.

Eriol asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno, -comenzó a decir él- Europa está fuera de discusión ahora mismo. -dijo- Con el plan de desmantelamiento en marcha y Pía aún con un paradero desconocido, no conviene alterar aún más las aguas.

El peluche asintió, de acuerdo.

-Podemos ir al desierto, ¿aún eres aliada de los mestizos? -sugirió.

-Sí, estoy segura que Melek puede necesitar una mano o dos, Supi. -le sonrió- África aún es un caos y nadie ha tomado cartas en el asunto. -frunció el ceño.

-Parece que Amads obtendrá lo que tanto anhela. -comentó Eriol, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Dejaremos el Instituto e iremos a Arabia, nada menos.

-¡Ah! -exclamó el peluche, recayendo en ello- ¡Estará saltando de alegría cuando se entere!

Ella no pensaba lo mismo y, por la mirada que le lanzó Eriol de reojo, no era la única. No, porque luego de cinco largos meses dentro de la cocina y las tardes en el lavadero, Amads había formado un vínculo con aquella muchacha de mirada penetrante, Valentina.

Eriol retrocedió un paso, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro y el agarre firme sobre su rostro cayendo, sus manos laxas a sus costados.

-Eso si lo encontramos. -murmuró- Habrá que decirle.

_Habrá que decirle todo, _completó ella en su interior. _Y, seguramente, él también tendrá algo que decir al respecto. _Y aquello era la peor parte.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -fue el guardián el que hizo la pregunta.

Ella volvió al presente y respondió sin titubeos.

-Mañana mismo. -y agregó- Sin importar qué.

Paz no la haría cambiar de opinión, su nuevo camino estaba fijado y el Instituto ni su director podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión o retenerla. Era tiempo de abrir las alas y volar, formar su camino y aprender lo que no sabía. Camille estaba en lo cierto, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta: ella no estaba allí fuera, en primera fila, sufriendo lo que el resto sufría. Luchaba por personas de las cuales no tenía idea sobre su día a día ni sus luchas, sus cruces. Paz le había ofrecido cobijo y seguridad en una caja de cristal cómoda y tranquila, era hora de que ella siguiera los caminos de su padre. Salir al mundo, recorrerlo con sus ojos y encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta no formulada.

Y mañana sería el día.

…

-Eso estuvo cerca.

Sakura le dio la razón a su guardián.

-Más que cerca. -masculló ella- Paz casi descubre nuestra alianza con Gia.

El peluche asintió, alzó vuelo de su lugar en la ventana, el sol poniéndose sobre el horizonte, y se posicionó sobre el regazo de su ama, quien estaba sobre el sofá.

-Es su culpa por llevarnos al Zoológico. -gruñó él- Bueno, al menos nos sacó de allí a tiempo. Después de todo es ella la que no quiere que el Instituto sepa de nuestros movimientos. -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quería Paz, de todos modos?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer aún más sobre el mullido sofá en su residencia en Irlanda, estaban allí ellos solos por el momento. Su compañera, Daisy, había ido al mercado por víveres. Ella había cruzado el portal hace veinte minutos, todavía dándole vueltas a su presencia en la cumbre llevada a cabo en el Instituto.

-Quería información sobre una de las cinco puntas de Aaron. -dijo ella- El Aviario, nada menos. -sonrió- Sea lo que sea que quieran con el Aviario, tendrán que estar preparados para lo que encuentren luego de cruzar las puertas.

-¡¿El Aviario?! -se sorprendió el peluche- ¡Pero…! ¡Imposible!

Con todas las cartas sobre la mesa, Sakura y Kero habían tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar. La bruja le contó varios secretos, aventuras y desventuras al lado del señor demonio. Su guardián del sol la escuchaba sin miramientos y jamás la juzgó, a veces derramó lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, pero no se apartó de su lado. El vínculo que compartían se había fortalecido en los últimos meses, su camaradería en las misiones y constante amor eran lo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante.

-El Aviario jamás traicionaría a Aaron. -afirmó con seguridad.

-Por eso creo que Paz intentará destruirlo. -confesó ella- Lo cual es una locura. -bufó- Pero entiendo que necesita desactivar cualquier arma que Pía pueda usar en su contra en el futuro inmediato. -apretó su mandíbula, sus dientes crujieron- O desarmar a Aaron antes de que vuelva.

-Hn. -asintió él, pensativo- ¿Le darás las coordenadas? -ella asintió- ¿Por qué? -se sorprendió.

Ella se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana abierta, él la observó desde el sofá.

-¿Recuerdas que nos encontramos con un cambia formas en Ucrania? -inquirió ella en lugar de responder.

-Sí. -rápidamente afirmó- Aquél hombre, el de cabello anaranjado.

-Sony me dijo algo aquél día que me inquietó un poco, algo que ha rondado mi cabeza sin cesar. -frunció el ceño- Una y otra y otra vez. -exhaló con fuerza- Dijo que Luciana había pasado por allí antes y que estaba buscando a alguien, dijo que estaba corriendo sangre y los señores demonios estaban inquietos. -hizo una pausa, la luna ya era visible en el cielo teñido de azul y violeta- Estaba buscando a un doctor, lo estaba buscando con desesperación y estaba dando vueltas cielo y tierra. -pasó una mano por su rostro, inquieta- En Italia, ella le preguntó a Pía por alguien, estoy casi segura de que era por ese mismo doctor. -sus manos se apretaron en puños sobre el marco de la ventana- Luego de que los sabuesos se la llevaron, de que Gia me rescató de allí, Luciana dejó de buscar al dichoso doctor y se unió a la mesa. -bufó con incredulidad- Cuando le dije a Paz que quería toda la información sobre el doctor… pude sentirla. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella, como-como si algo se rompiese. -cerró los ojos- Algo no está bien en todo esto. -confesó sus sospechas- Y quiero saber qué es.

El guardián frunció el ceño, inquieto ante aquello que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Un doctor? -dijo él- ¿Crees que algo le esté sucediendo? ¿Cómo con… Ángel?

Sakura abrió los ojos ante el nombre de su prima.

-No lo sé. -confesó- Pero espero que no sea así.

…

Enojado no era una palabra que pudiese definirlo en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se deshizo del saco de un tirón, aflojó la corbata borgoña con un movimiento brusco y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, acababa de llegar de una reunión con el Concilio, en la cual comentó los temas tratados en la cumbre. Estaba en la privacidad de su habitación, Kelian sentado en el marco de su ventana, su espada enfundada descansando en su regazo.

-¿Gia te ordenó que no me dijeras que Sakura estaría en la cumbre de hoy? -volvió a preguntarle, sin darle tiempo a que respondiera la primera pregunta- Porque estoy seguro de que ella está al tanto, si no es que fue su idea en un principio. -gruñó entre dientes.

Su auto denominado tutor lo observó con ojos serenos, para nada alterado ante sus demandas. Kelian jamás perdería la compostura o el temple, siempre se preguntaba si había sido entrenado para ello o, si por el contrario, aquella había sido su personalidad desde un principio.

-Paz contactó a Sakura, Gia estaba tan sorprendida como tú ahora mismo. -informó.

-¿De eso hace cuánto? -inquirió con sospecha.

-Dos semanas. -no dudó en responder.

Soltó una medición por lo bajo

-Gia me dio la posibilidad de advertirte. -agregó, llamando su atención nuevamente.

Shaoran dio dos pasos en su dirección, ceño fruncido y puños apretados.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? -volvió preguntar- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Kelian?

El espadachín se puso de pie de un salto limpio, la luna se asomaba detrás suyo mientras él observaba a su discípulo, la saya de su espada en su cintura nuevamente.

-Gia me dio la opción, pero me negué a ponerte en advertencia, Shaoran. -afirmó su acusación no verbalizada- Quería ver tu reacción, tu respuesta ante su aparición.

-¿Y eso por qué? -escupió, cada vez más enojado- ¿Esperabas soltar otra de tus frases hechas? ¿Volver a aconsejarme? ¡Bien! -alzó el mentón- Ya la vi, has visto cómo reaccioné. Suelta tus sabias palabras ahora, quiero irme a dormir. -y esperó, su cuerpo inquieto y sus ojos brillantes.

Pero Kelian le dio la espalda.

-Si un enemigo apareciera ahora mismo, tú estarías muerto en menos de cinco minutos. -afirmó, convencido de sus palabras- Estás alterado, no piensas con claridad. -suspiró audiblemente- No has resuelto tus sentimientos para con la bruja de las cartas, muchacho. -soltó como un doctor que dictaba un diagnóstico, uno grave- Tu mente sigue en Chipre, tu cuerpo está en China. Tu corazón… con aquella bruja maldita. -lo observó por encima de su hombro.

-¿Y qué significa eso? -demandó saber- ¿Qué?

Tardó unos segundos más en responder aquello, se tomó su tiempo para verbalizar sus pensamientos al respecto.

-Si no piensas soltarla, deberías resolver tus asuntos con ella. -aconsejó- Te dije que debías dejar la isla con la mente clara, pero apresuraste tu ida y empeoraste todo.

-No todo puede salir tal cual lo deseamos, Kelian. -espetó, enojado por una razón distinta- Si fuera tan sencillo, el mundo sería más sencillo.

Tiró de la toalla que descansaba sobre la silla de su escritorio, le dio la espalda al brujo y se encerró en el baño privado, la ducha tardó algunos minutos en ser abiertas, pero Kelian no se quedó allí a esperar. Saltó a través de la ventana y corrió con libertad por las sombras, como el asesino entrenado que él era.

Shaoran tenía potencial, mucho, de hecho. Gia siempre ha tenido buen ojo para detectar diamantes ocultos, joyas que, al pulirlas bien, podían brillar con más fuerza. El chico escuchaba cada una de sus observaciones y aplicaba cada corrección. Él era estricto y Shaoran un buen alumno. Su elemento natural era el fuego, el cual podía combinar con los ataques de su espada; sus reflejos eran buenos, natos. Su velocidad tendría que mejorar, pero estaba seguro de que podría manejarlo con más tiempo y más entrenamiento. Sus ataques eran certeros y eficaces, aunque aún no llegaban a ser mortales. Su defensa era su mayor punto débil, aún no lograban cubrirlas por completo. Y el punto ciego en su flanco izquierdo seguía molestando a Kelian. No, su trabajo aún no había acabado, Shaoran aún no era el _caballo_ que Gia necesitaba.

El chico era inteligente, pero aquella bruja lo sacaba de eje y alborotaba su centro. Bastaba un recuerdo, el susurro de su nombre o el tan solo ver una cabellera castaña de reojo para que Shaoran perdiera su mente y bajara sus defensas. Gia quería que el par pudiera trabajar en conjunto, el plan era mantener tanto a Shaoran como a Sakura en sus filas. La bruja perseguía objetivos propios, pero Shaoran podría quedarse con ellos si sabía lo que le convenía, entonces la bruja lo seguiría sin dudar. Pero para eso, ambos debían resolver sus problemas.

No, Kelian no los obligaría a permanecer juntos si no era eso lo que deseaban. Pero era indudable que entre ambos brujos los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, la dupla podría trabajar en sintonía sin necesidad de ser una pareja en el ámbito romántico de la palabra. Habían demostrado trabajar bien juntos, mucho potencial de por medio. Los tiempos que venían no serían para nada sencillos y Gia estaba entrenando tantos brujos y brujas como pudiera para llenar sus filas de espías y asesinos. Su madre optaba por calidad antes que cantidad, llevándolos al límite inimaginable de sus habilidades.

Si Shaoran no aclaraba sus pensamientos sobre la bruja de las cartas, Gia se quedaría sin su dupla ganadora.

_No puedes culparla por elegir sobrevivir, _pensó él mientras se acercaba a su residencia. _Sea cual sea el camino, lo importante es llegar a la meta. Llegas, vives y te levantas al día siguiente para mantenerte allí._

"-_Pobrecillo pequeño. -lamentó- Han hecho todo lo posible para intentar acabar con tu vida… -acarició su mejilla manchada con carmesí- Aún así, todavía respiras._

_Aquél ser tan extraño caminó por sobre los escombros, debajo del techo en llamas y junto a los cadáveres de sus difuntos familiares y guardianes. Brillaba con luz propia, su toque era cálido y aquello no se debía a las llamas. ¿O es que estaba alucinando debido a la pérdida de sangre._

_-Y todavía vives. -continuó diciendo- Mi niño… tu fuerza supera la expectativa de tus enemigos, yo haré que cada uno de ellos se arrepienta de haber levantado sus armas contra ti._

_Extendió la mano que no descansaba sobre su mejilla en su dirección, su palma abierta y desnuda._

_-Ven conmigo, mi pequeño. -ofreció- Nada podrá dañarte otra vez, lo prometo"_

_Vives, _reafirmó para sí mismo. _Y nadie jamás podrá juzgarte por ello, porque todos eligen la vida. Una y otra vez, todos eligen seguir viviendo._

…

Todo se estaba saliendo de control y aquello no tenía a nadie tranquilo, todo lo contrario. Los reproches y las quejas, los dedos señaladores se levantaban hacia ella. La gente pedía respuestas, pedía soluciones y las pedía para ya. Ahora mismo.

-Los osos fracasaron. -gruñó la señora de las frías tierras de Rusia, Yona- Y, para el colmo, nos dejaron.

-¡Los osos, los osos! -se quejó el señor del sur de Asia- Aquí el problema son esos malditos brujos. -afirmó con vehemencia- No estamos siendo lo suficientemente duros con ellos.

-Habla por ti. -se jactó Yona- Todos sabemos que China te quedó grande, Kiu. -entrecerró los ojos hacia él- El Concilio de magos se deshizo de ti en cuestión de minutos, segundos.

Antes de que el poseedor de gran parte del Oriente pudiera contradecir u objetar, fue uno de los señores de América del Sur el que tomó la palabra desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Deja de llorar sobre la leche derramada, Kiu… -suspiró Sean- Haces que mi cabeza duela. -masajeó sus sienes y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento, sin ganas de estar presente en aquella reunión.

Pía observó al resto de la mesa, los otros dieciséis señores que custodiaban los sectores que componían la Tierra. Del Norte y el Sur, del Este y el Oeste, Oriente y Occidente. La situación ameritaba una reunión entre los grandes diecisiete, la exigía, de hecho.

-Con Felis muerto, los gatos deben estar bajo el mando de un nuevo líder. -comentó el señor de Italia, devolviendo algo de seriedad a la mesa.

Spirit, que se hallaba encorvado sobre la mesa y con los codos sobre ella, sus mejillas descansando sobre sus puños cerrados.

-Felis jamás hubiera aceptado estar bajo el servicio de nadie que no sea nuestro señor. -bostezó- Tal vez sea lo mejor que la manada tenga nuevo líder.

Ella, en la esquina superior de la mesa, de pie, se inclinó hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Felis jamás se hubiera puesto en nuestra contra. -hizo ver ella- Un extraño, en cambio…. -dejó inconclusa la frase, Spirit torció la boca en un gesto pero no agregó nada- Tenemos que encontrar a los gatos.

Welch, señor de España y Portugal, soltó un bufido. Pía lo observó con toda su atención, otro señores la imitaron.

-Tenemos otras cosas por las cuales preocuparnos ahora mismo, ¿no crees, _señora?_ -escupió el título con burla mientras se ponía de pie en su lugar- Sin osos y sin Siervos, ¿cómo podemos controlar la situación en las calles de Europa? -escupió, varias cabezas asintieron concediendo su apoyo- ¡Tus prioridades necesitan ser reevaluadas, Pía! -hizo ver, casi ordenándole a la señora de Alemania- ¡Buscando apoyo en bestias exiliadas cuando deberías ser tú la que imponga las reglas!

-En eso tiene razón Welch. -comentó Sean, ojos cerrados y brazos cómodamente apoyados en las asas de su asiento- ¿O es que acaso no estás tú al mando ahora, Pía? -casi desafió, una sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca- La corona te queda grande, debe ser eso.

La mujer de cabello verde musgo cambió el color de sus ojos a un ónix pétreo en cuestión de segundos, casi los mismos segundos que le tomó estar frente a Sean. Sin embargo, el señor demonio encontró su mirada con sus propios ojos oscuros, manos aferradas a sus muñecas, deteniendo su ataque.

-¿Sabe Aaron que estás arruinando su imperio? -siseó él- Porque de seguro aquello no lo pondrá de buenas.

La señora de África, con su cabellera platinada sujetada en una coleta bien apretada, rompió el silencio tenso y tenso que se formó en la mesa.

-Bueno, Sean. -inició con un tono aburrido- Todos sabemos que Pía tomó el puesto que tú tanto anhelabas… Pero nuestro señor la eligió a ella. -chasqueó la lengua- Deja el pleito, estamos aquí para resolver los problemas, no para crear más.

Pero Sean no soltó su agarre de inmediato, eliminó casi por completo las distancias entre sus rostros y le habló a la peliverde a centímetros de su rostro, un tono amenazador.

-Estás destinada a la ruina, Pía… Y el tiempo me dará la razón.

Soltó su agarre con brusquedad, la señora demonio retrocedió dos pasos mientras Sean se incorporaba de su asiento y observaba a sus hermanos, la advertencia clara en su voz cuando les habló.

-Voy a recibirlos en mis tierras cuando Pía no dé respuestas a sus problemas. -entrecerró los ojos, encontró la mirada de cada uno alrededor de la mesa- Y eso será pronto.

Y Sean desapareció, el hechizo de comunicación roto y su presencia fuera de la mesa. Pía regresó rabiosa y pisoteando hacia su lugar en la cabeza.

-¿Alguien más desea retirarse de la mesa? -espetó, mentón arriba.

Ana negó con una sacudida descuidada de su mano, Spirit apoyó su frente contra la mesa de madera y Yona chasqueó la lengua y masajeó sus sienes. El resto llamó al silencio.

-Bien. -gruñó- Porque, con los traidores fuera de la escena, voy a informarles sobre el nuevo camino que vamos a tomar.

Welch rodó los ojos, Kiu suspiró por los bajo con cansancio. Lager se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en la cabecilla, a la espera de una solución a sus problemas.

-Con los Siervos fuera de las calles y sin bestias que amedrenten a los rebeldes, necesitamos sangre nueva y joven. -dijo ella.

-No hay buenos reclutas para tomar nuevos Siervos. -recordó Mirko, señor de Bélgica y Francia- Los pocos seres que no se han rebelado son demasiados débiles, no resisten el proceso.

-Y los que tomamos por la fuerza, mueren. -aportó Welch, quien se había cansado de los fracasos.

Pía sonrió, a sabiendas de que así era.

-Por eso me he encargado yo misma de preparar sus cuerpos. -se jactó- Ya están listos.

-¿Ya? -masculló, incrédula, Ana- Creí que tomaría otro mes más. -confesó, sorprendida ante ello.

-No. -la sonrisa en los labios rojo cereza de Pía se ensanchó- Y ya están en camino.

-¿Camino? -hizo eco Spirit, ahora bien despierto e interesado en la conversación- ¿Camino a dónde?

-En Rusia no necesitamos Siervos nuevos. -aseguró Yona con seguridad- Pero puedes enviarlos donde Kiu.

-Tsk. -escupió el señor de China- Sí, porque la perra de hielo podría matarlos ella misma. -escupió- ¿Verdad, Yona?

Sí… Pía tenía bastante con lo que lidiar, y dieciséis señores demonios con la mentalidad de un adolescente estaba en la lista de tareas. ¿Cómo es que su señor había podido tenerlos a todos en sintonía aquellos últimos cientos de años? No por nada el rubio era el señor de los señores.

-La ayuda está en camino, Europa pronto saldrá del caos. -afirmó.

Y finalizó la reunión con un chasquido de dedos, todas la sillas quedaron vacías y la calma volvió a su residencia

"**-No lo arruines"**

Esperaba estar a la altura del puesto que Aaron le había concedido.

…

Una ligera pero persistente llovizna los había recibido al llegar a Argentina, más precisamente el conurbano bonaerense.

-¿Aquí vives?

Tiró hacia adelante la capucha de aquél buzo de algodón oscuro que Valentina le había arrojado, aunque sus cabellos ya estaban húmedos.

-¡Seguime! -ordenó la Estrella.

Las calles eran de tierra sin asfaltar, varios perros callejeros ladraron cuando pasaron junto a ellos. Las casas de ladrillos anaranjados, algunas con techos de chapa y otras con largos pasillos entre dos residencias. Aún con la lluvia, varias personas se encontraban en las calles, resguardadas bajo techos improvisados de lona. Estaban captando miradas para nada indiscretas, lo cual lo inquietó de sobremanera.

-No mirés. -ordenó la joven- Acá los extraños no son bienvenidos. -agregó por lo bajo, aún tirando de su agarre y liderando el camino.

-Creí que aquí vivías. -comentó, confundido.

Aún corriendo, Valentina lo observó por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa divertida e irónica.

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijeron en Central? -se rió- Armé un lindo lío cuando vinieron a buscarme. -casi se jactó- Empezaron a volar _tiros _por todas partes, acá seguro que pensaron que fui _boleta _y me tiraron al riachuelo. -frunció el ceño- No sé si Johnson no mató a uno de los _pibes_ del barrio.

-¿Tiros? ¿Johnson? -inquirió.

Valentina se detuvo frente a unas rejas viejas y oxidadas, tiró del pomo con fuerza, hizo palanca con su cuerpo y logró abrirla. El jardín delantero Amads lo cruzó en tres zancadas, Valentina volvió a emplear la misma técnica con la puerta de madera de aspecto pesada y dejaron la lluvia fuera. Estaba vacía, no podía sentir a nadie allí aparte de ellos dos.

-Johnson estuvo fuera de servicio por los últimos veinte años o así. -explicó ella mientras le tendía una toalla- Volvió dos o tres meses antes de que me vinieran a buscar. -le sonrió- Enloqueció cuando todo su equipo murió en una misión bajo su cargo, dejó el Instituto. -le restó importancia- Paz no quiso dejarlo ir, así que lo mantuvo por aquí y por allá, manejando relaciones con sus proveedores y lejos del campo.

Anonadado, Amads observó a su compañera con asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? -logró inquirir al fin. Ya no estaban en el Instituto, no debía cuidarse de oídos ajenos y, por todo lo que estaba soltando Valentina, ella tampoco se estaba guardando nada dentro.

Lamiendo sus labios, aguantando una gran sonrisa socarrona, ella se explicó.

-¿Por qué te pensás que dejaba que la polaca sucia me pusiera una mano encima? -preguntó ella- Cada vez que me tocaba, yo le sacaba información de la cabeza.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo admitió.

-¿Pensaste que no me di cuenta que me descubriste? -se jactó, la sonrisa ya no podía ser retenida- Ay, por Dios, pibe… Seguro que no sabías cómo, pero sí sabías qué es lo que yo podía hacer.

Ni lo negó ni lo afirmó, ella tomó devuelta la toalla de sus manos de un tirón.

-Con el gallego. -logró balbucear él- A Nico también lo dejabas tocarte para sacarle información.

Ella lo observó en silencio, la lluvia cobrando fuerza y repicando sobre el techo metálico.

-…vos y yo somos muy parecidos. -dijo ella al fin.

Valentina se dio la vuelta, Amads la siguió hacia la cocina, la observó poner la tetera en la estufa.

-Vos y yo la luchamos desde abajo, desde la nada. -abrió los brazos y observó a su alrededor- No conozco Arabia, o mucho sobre tu cultura. -aclaró ella- Pero sé que no tenías nada, ni mamá ni papá. Ni que hablar de un techo o un mísero pedazo de pan… -frunció el ceño- Acá el que no roba, vende droga. Y son pocas las personas que salen a laburar a sol y sombra para mantener a la familia. -explicó con algo de brusquedad- Vos te hiciste Siervo… Bueno, yo también hice mi camino para salir adelante.

Digiriendo sus palabras, Amads logró comprender un poco más a su compañera.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? -quiso saber él.

-Desde los doce. -confesó- Es más fácil manipular a la gente cuando sus secretos están al alcance de tu mano.

La joven sacó dos tazas de un cajón junto a la cocina y colocó algo que parecía té, sirvió agua hirviendo y puso ambas tazas en la mesa, junto al azúcar. Ella tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda, él la imitó.

-Parece… -frunció el ceño- Parece que hice algo de ruido. -chasqueó la lengua- Tres meses después, Johnson y Jeremías estaban en la puerta. -señaló el camino hacia la misma- Unos amigos míos estaban en casa ese día, la balas volaron de ambas direcciones y yo salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás. -frunció el ceño- El… _hijo de puta_ de Johnson me agarró a dos cuadras de acá. -escupió con rabia.

Amads había sido llamado a la oficina del director del Instituto minutos antes de cruzar el portal junto a Valentina. La joven había pedido su compañía, no había aceptado la de nadie más, y todo a cambio de información que ella se encargó de extraer de Sakura antes de que la bruja abandonara el Instituto.

"-_Valentina estará dos días en Argentina. -explicó Paz- Nada puede pasarle mientras ella esté allí. -advirtió"_

Paz estaba tan desesperado por la información que Valentina tenía para ofrecerle que, no sólo la dejó salir del Instituto, sino que lo dejó a él salir sin siquiera consultarle a Tomoyo. Claro, su ama jamás hubiera aceptado tal acuerdo. Parecía ser que hasta la alianza con su preciado Puen Tum estaba dispuesto a arriesgar.

-¿Por qué quisiste volver, Valen? -preguntó al fin- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Ella le dio una sorbo a su taza antes de responderle, se tomó su tiempo para verbalizarla.

-Por dos motivos. -explicó, relajada.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y los ojos de Amads lloraron amatista al instante, listo para saltar de su asiento.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, él la siguió hasta la puerta.

-Dejá de hacer eso con tus ojos y no hablés. -ordenó por lo bajo antes de abrir la puerta.

Tres sujetos estaban en la puerta, habían abierto la reja de la entrada y la lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas expuestas al clima. Amads pudo reconocer a dos de ellos como los sujetos bajo uno de los techos de lona que los observaron llegar, el tercero era un extraño. Olían a vino barato y algo similar a la cocaína, no se perdió de las armas escondidas en las pretinas de sus pantalones.

-Mirá quien volvió de entre los muertos, _che. _-habló el extraño, quien parecía ser el líder de los otros- Sos como las cucarachas, nena. -sonrió- No morís con nada vos, ¿no es así?

Valentina sonrió, pero no respondió. Abrió más las puertas de su hogar en una invitación muda de que podían entrar.

-Hablemos de negocios, Tano. -dijo ella.

_Negocios, _hizo eco en su cabeza. La pequeña parecía haber vuelto por negocios pendientes.

…

La joven de melena platinada y lentes continuaba informándole acerca de los avances, era temprano en la mañana aún y el día acababa de comenzar.

-Gama terminó con el último Siervo de la lista, señor. -dijo Amanda- Con los Siervos que el Pilar del Infierno acabó, esos serían todos los de la lista. -Paz asintió y ella volvió la vista hacia su portapapeles- Por otra parte, Alpha y Beta continúan en busca de la sacerdotisa, Micah Delaune.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, sus codos sobre el escritorio y sus manos apretadas en un agarre nervioso.

-Alpha sigue el rastro en Brasil, pero parece que ha sido otro rastro falso. -informó al respecto.

-¿Beta? -apresuró él.

-Beta parte en algunas horas de Atlanta, México es la siguiente pista que seguirán. -ella frunció el ceño- En Xochimilco parece haber una joven mujer liderando un pequeño foco revolucionario tratando de boicotear los almacenes de allí, su descripción incluye cabello blanco y baja estatura. -leyó ella.

Paz asintió.

-Que Alpha sirva de apoyo tan pronto abandone Brasil. -ordenó- Necesitamos encontrarla cuanto antes, es prioridad ahora mismo.

La mujer de Oro asintió y partió para continuar con sus demás tareas del día, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que las puertas de su oficina volvieran a abrirse para dejarlo pensar sobre la búsqueda de Micah Delaune.

-Joven Daidouji. -saludó.

Sin embargo, la siempre educada Tomoyo no respondió a su saludo en aquella ocasión.

-¿Dónde está mi caballero, Paz? -sus ojos brillaban de aquel amatista extraordinario.

-¿Disculpe? -frunció el ceño, haciéndose el desentendido al respecto.

-No, director. -espetó ella- No lo disculpo, para nada. -caminó a paso firme hacia su escritorio- ¿Dónde está Amads? -volvió a preguntar- Ayer estaba aquí y hoy ya no puedo encontrarlo, ¿qué hizo con él? ¿Dónde lo envió?

-¿Enviarlo? ¿A dónde lo enviaría yo? -ofreció él desde su asiento- ¿Cómo enviaría a su caballero fuera del Instituto?

Los ojos del último Puen Tum insistieron sobre los suyos, claramente queriendo hacer uso de su don predilecto. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Paz cerró sus ojos, así como su alma, frente a los ojos ominosos de la joven principiante. Sin acceso a la veracidad de sus palabras, Tomoyo retrocedió dos pasos, asombrada ante el descubrimiento: Paz podía eludir sus ojos, si así lo quería.

-Us-usted… No. -se interrumpió a sí misma- No, usted no puede hacerlo. -balbuceó, firme en su creencia.

La puerta se abrió, Ailén y Johnson estaban allí para seguir con las tareas del día, y Paz finalmente se puso de pie. Abrochó los botones de su saco gris pizarra y pasó junto a una estupefacta Tomoyo.

-El joven Amads debe estar escondido por allí. -aseguró él- No se preocupe, puede esperarlo aquí todo lo que haga falta. Estoy… -sonrió- Totalmente seguro que saldrá de su escondite muy pronto.

-Director. -alentó el ex Luna desde la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para él- Se hace tarde.

El hombre asintió.

-Si me disculpa, joven Daidoiji. -se despidió, abandonando su oficina con Tomoyo aún en ella.

Lo escoltaron por el pasillo, los tres descendieron las escaleras y cruzaron el portal hacia Irlanda, Sakura Kinomoto los estaría esperando _emocionada. _Seguro.

-Cree… -comenzó la joven Estrella- ¿Cree oportuno enemistarse con el Puen Tum, señor?

Observó a su subordinada por unos segundos antes de responder. Aunque llevara allí dos décadas, aún le hacía falta mucho por aprender de este mundo. El objetivo no era crear una disputa con el Puente, por supuesto que no. Pero, sinceramente, la información que Valentina tuviera para ofrecer sobre la joven bruja de las cartas tenía un mayor peso que la alianza con Tomoyo en el corto plazo. La mesa estaba en sus orígenes, pero ninguna alianza pesaba más que la otra en aquellas instancias. En un futuro, quizás. Pero en el presente era de mayor importancia las demandas de su alumna novata que la permanencia de Tomoyo en las instalaciones.

-Tomoyo nos necesita tanto o más de lo que la necesitamos nosotros. -aclaró en un principio- Esto quedará olvidado muy pronto, no le dé mucha importancia ahora. -recomendó- Amads estará aquí en dos días, nada de qué preocuparse. -y le regaló una sonrisa para concluir su respuesta, seguro de sus palabras.

.

Dos jóvenes familiares habían escoltado al caballero a su oficina minutos antes de la hora acordada de su partida, Amads ya se encontraba vestido con ropa exterior y cargaba una mochila sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos se encontraban más desconfiados que nunca cuando los encontró en aquella ocasión, aquello hizo sonreír al director.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo? -inquirió a la defensiva, aprensivo.

Él se encontraba de pie a espaldas de su escritorio, sus manos descansando en el borde de su escritorio.

-Veo que no se opuso a escoltar a la joven Valentina en este viaje. -observó- Estoy agradecido, si me permite confesar. -se sinceró.

-Vaya al grano. -exigió- Ya sabía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. -escupió, arisco.

Asintió, tampoco había mucho tiempo para perder.

-Valentina estará dos días en Argentina. -explicó- Nada puede pasarle mientras ella esté allí. -advirtió.

Amads bufó.

-¿Sólo nosotros dos? -inquirió, incrédulo- Ni en mis mejores sueños.

Entrecerró los ojos, él no parecía consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego.

-Ayer ella cambió los términos de nuestros acuerdo. -confesó- Aunque creo que siempre estuvo en sus planes que todo marchara de esta manera, si puedo ser franco con usted. -alisó su corbata sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño- Ella exigió que únicamente usted fuera su acompañante en este viaje, sin más vigilancia. De lo contrario, nuestro trato sería inválido y perdería su parte del acuerdo.

Él asintió entonces, aunque no tan convencido como esperó.

-No le ha informado a la joven Daidouji de su partida. -observó con curiosidad.

-Usted tampoco parece muy preocupado al respecto. -se jactó, sonriente- ¿Debo preocuparme, director Paz? -inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hn. -murmuró- Encárguese de que Valentina no escape. -advirtió- Este es el mejor lugar para ella, Ailén me comentó que está al tanto de ello.

Fue el turno del árabe de gruñir por lo bajo en respuesta.

-Excelente. -asintió, complacido- Disfrute de su aventura, joven caballero. -sonrió- Lo veré en dos días.

.

Kero se encontraba en su verdadera forma, ella se hallaba sentada sobre su lomo cuando el portal se abrió a sus espaldas y la comitiva de Paz hizo acto de presencia en el bosque detrás de su residencia en Irlanda. Hace dos semanas, cuando Paz intentó conectarse con ella cuando se encontraba en el Zoológico, Gia logró crear rápidamente un portal y la arrojó a través de el. Las casas de seguridad del espíritu no eran conocidas por Paz, o al menos así lo creían. Hasta que el director demostrara lo contrario, se suponía que todo debía fluir sin relación alguna con el espíritu.

-¿Esto significa que aceptas el trato? -inquirió Sakura, una mano aferrada a la melena dorada de Kero y la otra aferrando su cabello, el cual azotaba su rostro debido a las ráfagas de viento.

El director le extendió la mano a uno de sus acompañantes, el hombre. Éste sacó de entre su chaqueta una carpeta color azul medianoche y se la ofreció a su superior, Sakura palmeó el lomo de Kero para hacerle saber que iba a descender. Su guardián se inclinó y ella brincó al suelo, la bestia no abandonó su forma amenazadora ni su lado, juntos avanzaron hasta dejar unos cinco metros de distancia.

-¿Puedo confiar en que me brindará datos exactos y verídicos, joven Kinomoto? -indagó él, suspicaz.

Ella sonrió.

-Podría hacerle la misma pregunta, director Paz. -se jactó ella- Usted primero. -extendió la mano para recibir la carpeta- Disculpe mi actitud desconfiada, pero los hombres poderosos suelen mentirme y utilizarme.

-Hn. -el hombre de cabellos caoba frunció el ceño- No veo porqué no. -aceptó, extendiendo el brazo con la carpeta.

Sakura eliminó los últimos metros, sujetó la carpeta con una mano mientras encontraba los ojos avellana de Paz con sus esmeraldas. El agarre de él era de acero, ella sonrió.

-Estarán sobre el Este de Canadá en exactamente sesenta y tres días. -informó, su agarre tan firme como el de él- Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado, no funcionará.

Paz frunció el ceño, pero aflojó el agarre y Sakura retrocedió cuatro pasos, la información asegurada en sus manos antes de volver a hablar.

-No sólo porque las aves le son más que leales a Aaron. -argumentó con conocimiento al respecto- Sino porque tus chicos no están preparados para enfrentar lo que hay allí. -fue su turno de fruncir el ceño- Todas son aves de presa… y nada puede esconderse de ellas.

Con el intercambio finalizado, ella saltó sobre el lomo de su guardián y éste emprendió vuelo bajo en retirada, ya no había más motivos para permanecer en Irlanda y tenían un vuelo que tomar. Daisy se había llevado su equipaje y los esperaba en el aeropuerto, ambas abordarían un vuelo a Nueva Orleans.

Europa era un campo de batalla en este momento, los disparos provenían de todas partes y los espías abundaban en demasía; ya no era seguro para ella. No al menos mientras Gia quisiera mantener oculta su alianza. Habían demasiados movimientos ahora mismo en el Zoológico, tampoco podía mantenerse allí sin llamar más la atención.

_¿Dónde ocultas algo para que nadie lo encuentre jamás?_ Aquella había sido la pregunta que los cuatro cazadores de cartas se hicieron en voz alta en la vieja tienda de Camille de Featt cuando su aventura comenzó, meses atrás. Bueno, Gia tenía una respuesta para ello: donde pueda mimetizarse con su alrededor. Una bruja con sangre demoníaca en medio de brujos negros poderosos, nadie se percataría de una más.

-¡Vamos! -apresuró a su guardián.

Volvería a Europa cuando las fichas en el tablero avanzaran un poco más, cuando el juego se tornase… **divertido.**

…

No había tenido suficiente tiempo para preocuparse por el paradero de su compañero luego de regresar de la cumbre, el alpha de la manada necesitaba de sus servicios.

-¡Nadie cruza mi barrera! -escupió ella, firme- ¡Debe ser un error!

Regino era veloz, atravesaba como un rayo, a la velocidad de la luz; ella debía utilizar magia para aferrarse a su lomo y no volar debido a la velocidad de su paso.

-No subestimes el olfato de mis lobos, joven bruja. -gruñó la bestia- Si hay gatos en el bosque no son del Zoológico. -aseguró- Cazan en su montaña, no salen de ella.

_¡Maldición!_, pensó Camille. ¡_No ahora! _

Un pequeño grupo de lobos se hallaban custodiando la frontera del desierto, rutina establecida desde siempre por el líder de la manada. El grupo olfateó el característico olor de los gatos montañeses en la frontera con el bosque al Este, un rastro fresco, aunque sutil. Todo debía informarse a Regino, quien no dudó en ordenarle que lo acompañara para una búsqueda más exhaustiva. Si habían exiliados, eso significaba que su barrera había sido violada con éxito, y que cualquiera podría repetir la acción. Ella iba sobre Regino, tres lobos más los seguían en la retaguardia, el paso del lobo de pelaje dorado era duro de seguir.

La bruja no perdía de vista que la manada del difunto Felis carecía de líder y de tierras actualmente, ¿podría ser que, quien sea que halla acabado con Felis, se hallara en el Zoológico? O, quizás, ¿el Infierno puso a trabajar a alguien más para contactar con ellos? O, incluso, orquestar la caída del jefe de los gatos.

Ninguna de las posibilidades significaba buenas noticias para ella.

¡_Carajo_!, maldijo su suerte. _Kamuy, maldito, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito? _

El hijo de Regino se había marchado poco después de que lo hizo ella, según le dijeron. Aún no había vuelto.

Sintió el rugido de Regino antes de escucharlo, sacudió su cuerpo aún más y casi hace sangrar sus tímpanos. La velocidad aumentó, si eso era posible. Cruzaron los límites del desierto, la arena dio paso a la tierra cubierta por césped y raíces gruesas. Los árboles no se encontraban tan estrechamente unidos tan cerca de la frontera, así que tenían una buena vista de los alrededores. Ella no tenía un sentido del olfato súper desarrollado, así que dependió de su vista y oído. No habían señales en el suelo -aunque era difícil de decir, todo era borroso a aquella velocidad-, nada que indicara que bestias violentaron el lugar.

-Mira.

El lobo aminoró la velocidad cuando pasaron junto a los restos de una madriguera de conejos salvajes, solo quedaba la piel ensangrentada, ni siquiera sus viseras. Cinco en total, debían ser crías que aún permanecían en ella.

-¿Crías? -frunció el ceño- Demasiado pequeñas para ser una buena presa para un gato gigante. -señaló, confundida- Mucho menos para toda una manada.

-El hambre puede hacer cosas terribles con uno. -señaló Regino- Varios olores, fueron varios gatos.

-Al menos cuatro. -señaló otro de los lobos.

-Huellas pequeñas. -asintió el alfa.

Aquello la extrañó.

-Cachorros, ¿quizás? -inquirió, digiriendo la información- Tal vez algunos cachorros bajaron la montaña. -chasqueó la lengua, aquello tendría más sentido para ella. Su límite no había sido violado, ella lo sabría si así fuera.

Pero el gran lobo rugió, disconforme con aquella opción.

-¡Patrañas! -negó- ¡Alguien entró al Zoológico, alguien cruzó tu límite! -volvió a acusar.

_Miau._

La abrupta parada casi la envía hacia adelante, habría rodado hasta estrellarse contra uno de los árboles antiguos si no fuera por su fiero agarre sobre el pelaje de Regino Dearest.

-¿Qué demonios…? -masculló ella.

-¡Arriba! -dio aviso uno de los lobos, sus patas arañando el tronco de repente.

-¡Ve por ellos, bruja! -ordenó el jefe.

La plataforma ciruela apareció debajo de ella y comenzó a serpentear por entre las copas de los árboles antes de que debieran repetir la orden, ella estaba persiguiendo aquél maldito gato por su cuenta.

_Rápidos, _maldijo ella. Eran borrones, estelas. _Pequeños_, notó enseguida. Estaba persiguiendo cachorros de gato montañés, nada menos. Los pequeñas bolas de pelo atigradas saltaban de copa en copa, atravesaban las verdes y gruesas hojas que ella debía esquivar para no dar de lleno contra una rama o un tronco especialmente grueso. Los oía gruñir con disgusto, podía notar el pelaje de su lomo erizado. Los lobos seguían su cruzada desde el suelo, a la espera de algo de acción. Jadeaban, y ella sabía que no era por cansancio. Regino quería sangre, de quién sea.

Decidida, dejó la ofensiva y comenzó a formar pequeñas bolas de fuego negro a su alrededor. Las disparó hacia las copas frondosas, el fuego ardió con rapidez mágica, despreviniendo a los mininos de un escondite seguro. Con la copas siendo inseguras, éstos debieron renunciar a la altura y saltar de rama en rama, más cerca de la base de los árboles. El jadeo de los lupinos aumentó, ella aumentó la velocidad, forzándose cada vez más lejos.

Estaba justo detrás de uno, casi rozando su cola. Cuando logró llegar a ella, el gato gruñó con más fuerza y le hincó los dientes en su mano, soltó el agarre por instinto. Los gatos decidieron separarse, cada uno de los cuatro tomó una dirección distinta y cada uno de los lobos los siguió de inmediato. Ella bufó, escogió uno al azar y volvió a la caza.

Los árboles cada vez se cerraban más y más, se estaban acercando al corazón del bosque.

Fastidiada, dejó salir su enojo y comenzó a lanzar ataques directamente al pequeño mínimo salvaje. Subiendo el nivel, decidió electrificar a su presa. El chisporroteo violáceo impactaba contra los árboles ya que su objetivo los esquivaba con facilidad.

_O son cachorros súper desarrollados, _pensó la bruja, _o con una mierda que son los gatos de Felis._ Cinco puntas eran grandes ligas, si lo sabría ella. Aquél oso en Londres no había sido cosa fácil, y Klaus no hubiera sido menos si ella no lo hubiera amedrentado desde un principio. Las serpientes en el Valle, así como los gatos, también dejaron su estatus de élite bien en claro. Bestias entrenadas para ser máquinas asesinas, eso eran los ejércitos de las cinco puntas que manejaba Aaron.

Otro rugido se hizo oír, uno familiar para ella.

-¡TARDE! -recriminó, aún desde las alturas. Oyó el bufido de Kamuy, había sobrepasado al lobo que seguía a su presa desde el suelo- ¡_DAME ALGO DE FUEGO_! -ordenó a través de la conexión que mantenían a través de su amuleto- _¡Adelántate y acorralémoslos!_

_-¡Sí, capitana! _-respondió sin dudar.

Lanzó una nueva esfera de energía, se le estaban acalambrado los brazos debido al movimiento violento y reiterado. Atacaba con rabia en estos momento, ¡tenía que acertar en aquella maldita bola peluda y pequeña!

Sintió a Kamuy lanzarse a la derecha para camuflar su movimiento, desde allí aceleró y se posicionó por delante. Ella aminoró la velocidad y concentró una mayor cantidad de energía en su ataque, atraparía a ese gato o incineraría todo el bosque en el intento. La circunferencia crecía y crecía, estaba dejando toda la energía de reserva que le quedaba en aquél ataque. Podía ver el fuego anaranjado por delante, Kamuy había escalado los árboles y lanzado su ataque de frente. Ella soltó el suyo-

Fue como el culatazo de un arma al ser disparada, el impacto la tiró hacia atrás.

Los ataques colisionaron.

Ella cayó… la plataforma debajo de sus pies se desvaneció y ella cayó.

_-¡CAMI!_

Fue un pestañeo, pero creyó ver los ojos carmesí de Luciana observarla con horror desde una de las ramas en lo alto. Como si la asustara la idea de ella cayendo y cayendo…

_Maldito gato, _fue el último pensamiento que pudo formular antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

…

Gia estaba en su habitación cuando volvió luego de desayunar, ella yacía a un lado de su ventana con los ojos cerrados y un paquete de seda verde esmeralda entre sus manos, el listón de un color carmesí que le daba un aspecto navideño.

-Gia. -masculló mientras colocaba pestillo en su puerta- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Una madre no puede visitar a su hijo sólo porque sí? -inquirió, ofendida, mientras enfocaba sus orbes amarronadas en él- Eso duele, hijo.

Él se mantuvo en su lugar, a la espera de que dejara el juego a un lado y anunciara lo que fuera que la haya llevado hasta China.

-Kelian dice que aún trabajan en tu defensa. -soltó en medio de un suspiro, el paquete pasando de una mano a otra mientras ella observaba a través de la ventana.

-Trabajo duro en ello, tendré mi defensa lista en un mes más. -aseguró.

-Mmm. -tarareó- Trabajador, eso me gusta. -asintió.

El espíritu calló, él aguardó con calma. Había aprendido que Gia manejaba sus tiempos, no podrías apresurarla al menos de que ello fuera su deseo. Decidida, había descripto Kelian, todo calculado a detalle. Estaba seguro que ella analizaba cada respuesta suya a cada una de sus palabras, esquematizaba sus palabras y disfrutaba verlo reaccionar a como ella predecía. Sin embargo, hoy no parecía estar disfrutando demasiado. ¿Por qué?

-Saqué a Sakura de Europa. -anunció ella, sorprendiéndolo- Paz y Pía se disputan la fuerza y el mando, necesitamos ver avanzar su juego antes de planear una estrategia. -lo observó a los ojos- Tendrás el tiempo para levantar tu defensa. Pero, mientras tanto… -ella le arrojó el paquete- Quiero que uses esto aún cuando duermas. -ordenó.

Extrañado, él deshizo el moño y apartó la cubierta de seda. La tela era ligera, similar al látex. La luz de su habitación le permitió ver el patrón casi imperceptible grabado en la prenda, no reconoció ninguno de los patrones. Una remera sin mangas de color negro carbón, el sello del clan Li en la espalda, a la altura de sus omóplatos.

-Se lava en lavadora, descuida.

Rodó los ojos ante su tono burlón, allí estaba la Gia que conocía.

-¿Qué es? -levantó la prenda a la altura de sus ojos- ¿Un uniforme?

-Una armadura. -corrigió ella- Digámosle… un seguro. -frunció el ceño- Todos están recibiendo uno. -aclaró- No sabemos quién o cómo nos atacarán. O cuándo. -entrecerró los ojos- Una madre protege a sus hijos.

Abrió la boca para acotar al respecto, pero, tan predecible como era ella, Gia desapareció sin dejar un rastro. El joven mago suspiró y volvió a observar la prenda entre sus dedos.

_Un seguro, _hizo eco de sus palabras. _¿En qué me estaré metiendo?_ Sin importar qué, parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para salirse.

…

Pronto amanecería, los tonos naranjas, rosados y grises del cielo parcialmente nublado le recordaron al amanecer infinito del Instituto. Empinó el vaso en sus labios y acabó con lo último de su cerveza mientras se levantaba del asiento improvisado que había hecho aquél tronco caído, su compañera ya se estaba acercando hacia él cuando terminó de sacudir su ropa.

-¿Necesitas dormir un poco? -inquirió ella, su propio abrigo colgando de sus hombros.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. -respondió Amads- ¿O es que acaso tienes otros planes?

Valentina sonrió mientras le hacía una seña de despedida a sus conocidos, aquellos sujetos que los habían ayudado horas antes en una pequeña aventura de negocios. Ella olía a sudor, alcohol y algo de cocaína, así como a él debido a su abrigo.

-Tenemos unas horas antes de tener que estar en otro lado. -aclaró ella- Te conseguiré una cama para dormir y, luego, algo de comida para los dos.

La pequeña Estrella rebelde había estado trabajando mano a mano con unos sujetos del palo político, algo de espionaje y chantaje para asegurar votos y ganar bancas en el Congreso de la nación. Momentos antes de poder cobrar sus honorarios por dicho trabajo, Paz la había localizado y llevado lejos a su Instituto. Aquella noche se habían reunido con los sujetos que la contrataron y reclamaron el dinero, sobra decir que hubo resistencia por parte de ellos a pagar el monto acordado. Y no era de menos, la suma había sido exorbitante y cobrada con intereses. Los conocidos de Valentina se habían acercado con algunas armas a prestar ayuda, pero fue Amads y sus dotes de caballero quien había logrado intimidar a los tipejos.

Volvieron a tomar la misma ruta, iban hacia la residencia de su compañera. Él estimaba que eran pasada las seis de la mañana cuando llegaron frente a las rejas oxidadas, otra vez estaban solos. Sin embargo, allí había un rastro de una persona desconocida que había estado allí no hace mucho. Él se lo comentó.

-Mi tía. -explicó ella- Fue a trabajar. Descuida, nos iremos antes de que ella regrese por la tarde.

Aquello explicaba el porqué había estado vacía la residencia cuando llegaron ayer.

-¿No te gustaría verla? -inquirió.

-…-

Valentina no respondió, se limitó a guiarlo hacia una modesta habitación con un colchón algo fino y viejo, unas mantas con olor a limpio recién sacadas de un clóset. Su mochila, la que había traído del Instituto, olvidada en una esquina de la habitación.

-Dormí un poco. -sugirió ella- Al mediodía comemos y nos vamos.

Él se deshizo de la camisa oscura y de los zapatos, se arrojó sin ninguna queja en absoluto.

-El dinero es para ella, ¿cierto?

La pelimarrón aún no había abandonado la habitación cuando él soltó la pregunta, tenía sus ojos cerrados y no pudo ver su rostro.

-…¿No me vas a decir que ella preferiría tenerme de vuelta antes que al dinero? -inquirió sin burla en su voz, ni ningún otro sentimiento.

La respuesta de él fue simple, ella cerró la puerta con cuidado luego de ello, dejándolo descansar.

-Pero el dinero le dará de comer.

"_Vos y yo somos parecidos", _había dicho ella más temprano… Tal vez, tal vez por eso congeniaban tan bien.

…

Aún enfurecida con Paz por mantener desconocido el paradero de su caballero, ocupó su tiempo en el Instituto con eficacia y decidió contactar con Melek mientras Eriol y Espinel hacían las maletas para marchar a penas se dejara ver su caballero. Ella preguntó, pero no habían afluentes de agua que no fueran subterráneos. En ese caso, ella aceptó algunas velas blancas y las dispersó en el suelo de su habitación y se sentó en una pose de meditación.

Tomoyo tomó el dije que pendía de su colgante, la pluma bañada en oro blanco y cerró los ojos mientras el fuego de las velas era lo único que ofrecía luz.

_-Somos uno. _-murmuró ella.

Dos flamantes alas emergieron de su espalda y la abrazaron formando un capullo protector.

Cuando abrió los ojos, reconoció las familiares paredes de la cámara de guerra del sótano del edificio en el que residían los rebeldes de Arabia. La comandante estaba allí, de espaldas a ella y revisando una carpeta con varios papeles dispersos sobre la mesa. Su cabello seguía al ras, la capa protectora estaba olvidada sobre una silla y su brazo con escamas al descubierto, al igual que las armas en su cintura y muslos.

-Es bueno verla otra vez, comandante Melek. -saludó haciéndose notar.

Los ojos café de Melek la observaron con sorpresa, así como con felicidad. Una sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras se olvidaba de sus papeles y se acercaba a su protección.

-Tomoyo, qué agradable sorpresa, mocosa. -saludó a cambio- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que has dejado ver tu rostro por estos lares, aunque oí de ti en tu ausencia. -asintió ante sus propias palabras- Asia está a tu servicio.

-Asia es parte de una alianza con el Instituto. -corrigió con cautela- No puedo llevarme todo el crédito, tuve ayuda de otros.

-Bueno, nuestra alianza contigo sigue siendo válida. -soltó con desinterés- Los mestizos estamos contigo siempre que quieras causar algo de alboroto, ¿lo sabes?

La mestiza llevó una mano a su cadera, sonrisa torcida y ojos brillantes con expectación. Si podía describirla con una palabra, Tomoyo utilizaría _guerrera. _Siempre lista para la lucha, esa parecía ser Melek.

-Lo sé, y lo aprecio. -asintió, honrada- ¿Cómo está Arabia? ¿Cómo está África? -quiso saber de inmediato- Oí que Ana estaba rondando ahora que Aaron y el Consejo se han ido. -frunció el ceño- ¿Y los almacenes desmantelados? ¿Los mestizos recuperados?

La sonrisa de la comandante titubeó en sus labios, Tomoyo contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos esperando a que hablara.

-Destruimos los almacenes, pero están abriendo otros. -informó- Tenemos refugiados en todas partes, algunos siguen desintoxicándose de las drogas y otros traumas… Se nos agotan los suministros, hay esbirros patrullando el área en todo momento. -frunció el ceño- No quiero perder más gente, pero tampoco puedo ocuparme de ellos.

Le dolió tanto oír el dolor y la furia entremezcladas en la voz de aquella mujer tan fuerte, se le oprimía el corazón.

-En África la situación es peor. -siguió hablando- Ana perdió cinco Siervos en total, desde entonces colocaron controles en las rutas y distribuidoras. Las fronteras están más custodiadas de lo usual. Nadie ni nada entra o sale sin su permiso, nadie nos vende agua o comida… tampoco podemos robarla de sus almacenes.

Ahora que se encontraba de frente, el Puente pudo notar las pronunciadas ojeras debajo de su ojos oscuros. Los pómulos demasiados marcados, así como sus clavículas debajo de su camiseta. Demacrada, agotada y sin fuerzas para poder lidiar con todo lo que debía.

-Las hierbas que trajiste de Bella Rosa ayudaron no sólo con las heridas, también desintoxicó y ayudó con las recaídas de las drogas a la que estuvieron expuestos varios de los mestizos que rescatamos. -una sonrisa agradecida se formó, pequeña pero sincera- Estamos agradecidos, Tomoyo. -asintió, demostrando aquél agradecimiento.

Ella estaba a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas, pero se contuvo.

-Me ayudaron con las heridas de Amads, así como en el campo de batalla. -le recordó- Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.

Melek volvió a asentir y esperó, Tomoyo suspiró y su protección vaciló como la llama de una vela. Sabía que la mestiza estaba esperando a que hablara, a que le informara el porqué de su visita inesperada.

-…no quiero sonar desagradecida, pero creo que no debí marcharme con el Instituto. -confesó ella.

-¿Por qué es eso? -quiso saber, sorprendida.

Cerró los ojos y negó dos veces.

-No importa, eso quedó en el pasado. -declaró con firmeza, sin dudar- Todavía tengo una alianza aquí, en Arabia, ¿verdad? -hizo eco de sus palabras, Melek asintió sin titubear- Entonces unamos fuerzas y hagamos que Ana se arrepienta.

Amatista brilló con fuego, el mismo fuego que se expandió hacia los ojos color café de Melek.

…

**Nada mejor para una cuarentena que material de lectura que nos distraiga de este mal momento que estamos transitando. Les mando mucho amor y les pido que se cuiden y cuiden a los otros.**

**#YoMeQuedoEnCasa**

**¿Cómo están? La verdad y por suerte yo muy bien, en cuarentena, con mi familia. Cuidándonos. Sé que muchos la tienen difícil y le envío fuerza, toda la necesaria.**

**Habían preguntado en los comentarios la edad de los protagonistas. En la línea del tiempo ha pasado un año, y me tomé algunas licencias. Como en orden de menor a mayor tomo a Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol como el mayor de los cuatro. Esto es así por el sello que tienen los magos, el que les dejó Gia hasta que cumplan los 18 años -esto se habló en Reencuentros y Sorpresas, ¿recuerdan? Entonces todos están en los 17 ya, en Reencuentros todos estaban en sus 16. Todavía no tengo en vista de tiempo cuánto le queda a Eriol para cumplir la mayoría, ni en capítulos ni en meses; pero no debe ser mucho.**

**Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 19, les juro tengo unos capítulos para que se lean… ¡No se imaginan! ¡Ya quiero que los lean.**

**-Con amor, siempre con amor 3**


	14. Colisión inminente

**Capítulo catorce: **_Colisión inminente_

…

"_Cuando la verdad entre en colisión con la mentira de milenios, sufriremos convulsiones."_

― _**Nietzsche**_

…

El sol había caído hace unos minutos, el cielo había oscurecido y las luces de las farolas y los negocios eran las únicas que proporcionaba luz ya que la luna había desaparecido detrás de espesas nubes grises. Oyó las campanas de la iglesia, la misa debía estar finalizando y los fieles volviendo a sus hogares. El olor a alcohol y especias en el aire contaminado, el suave jazz que deleitaba a los transeúntes -turistas y locales por igual.

-¿Irás a la cazuela hoy? -inquirió alguien desde el suelo, ella observó desde el balcón de su residencia- No hay luna y la hora de las brujas promete diversión, _desconocida._

Observó a la joven bruja, negó una sola vez y la observó marcharse deprisa, calle abajo.

La noche de Nueva Orleans no podría distraerla esta noche, otro evento igual de mágico la tenía preocupada, ansiosa. Aquella noche se cumplían sesenta y tres días desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, poco más de dos meses, y sesenta y tres días desde que le había dado a Paz la ubicación del Aviario. Pía había estado allí más temprano, estaba preocupada ya que su viajo amigo no le había informado, no le había pedido ayuda en su _descabellada_ _misión_, palabras de ella. Sin embargo, el espíritu estaba más preocupada por el estado actual del viejo continente.

Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar la inesperada reunión que todo los hijos de Gia tuvieron poco después de que ella se instalara en Estados Unidos.

.

Daisy y ella habían recibido el regalo de su _madre _como el resto de sus hijos, el espíritu había llegado sin avisar una mañana con dos paquetes.

-Pónganselos, ahora. -ordenó con una seriedad inusual en ella- Estamos teniendo una reunión ahora mismo con sus hermanos.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería, pero al parecer su compañera sí, ya que se colocó la remera sin mangas allí mismo. La imitó, no perdiendo el detalle del círculo mágico en la espalda de la prenda; la niña de labios azules asintió y sus ojos marrones se tornaron perlas mientras Sakura sentía una llama esparcirse por su pecho, el aire se atoró en sus pulmones mientras sus sentidos se tambaleaban. Cerró los ojos, no reconoció el espacio en el que se encontraba cuando volvió a abrirlos. Sabía que su cuerpo seguía en Nueva Orleans, así que debía ser su conciencia la que viajó a aquel espacio desconocido. No era la única, otras presencias -todas portando la misma prenda oscura debajo de sus ropas- se hallaban allí, formando un círculo alrededor de Gia. Daisy se hallaba a la derecha de la bruja de las cartas, los otros a los que pudo reconocer fueron Shaoran y Kelian, siete lugares a su derecha. Contó veintitrés cabezas además de ella misma.

-Hijos míos, -comenzó diciendo Gia y Sakura se abstuvo de rodar los ojos debido al tono urgente de ella- ahora que todos se encuentran lejos, sanos y salvos, las cartas de Pía se han mostrado.

La tensión en el aire era palpable, ella sintió la adrenalina comenzar a ser bombeada por sus venas.

-Nuevos Siervos han sido convocados. -rebeló sin prisas.

_Siervos, _hizo eco en su mente ella, _no han podido producir más cuerpos, ya no hay más voluntarios, _recordó. Si bien los Siervos se posicionan en un escalón por encima de los esbirros, todavía podían acabar con ellos con un grupo eficiente y una táctica eficaz. No, Sakura no podría preocuparse por algo tan simple como ello. Con tantos Siervos aniquilados, era una estrategia previsible a ser tomada.

-Envíame a Europa otra vez. -ofreció- Si Paz y los Pilares aniquilan Siervos, nosotros también podemos hacernos cargo de ellos.

Observó a Kelian por el rabillo del ojo, a la espera de una queja por su parte. Gia anticipó lo mismo, por eso levantó una mano en su dirección, evitando cualquier replica antes de ser dicha.

-Me temo que no son Siervos ordinarios, _pequeña_ _Sakura_.

Frunció el ceño ante aquél mote, ella no sería jamás _pequeña_. Ni mucho menos _su _pequeña_._

-Los mismos elementos que el Consejo utilizó para proteger su castillo en el Valle son aquellos que Pía utilizó como muñecas de posesión para sus demonios. -continuó diciendo.

La palabra _elementos _hizo ruido en su cabeza, pero de inmediato ubicó a qué se refería.

-Cuerpos mejorados con poderes naturales, creaciones de laboratorio manipuladas con magia ancestral. -esclareció- Títeres, soldados estratégicamente colocados para luchar en la batalla que se avecina.

_Batalla,_ la tensión incrementó.

-Y tenemos que estar listos para definir al ganador.

.

No sólo ella había sido movida de Europa, todos habían abandonado el barco mientras era posible. Gia los había movidos a todos justo antes de que los nuevos Siervos de Pía ascendieran, el resto de los seres sobrenaturales no tuvieron la misma suerte. No solo Europa, América estaba siendo acechada por una sombra pesada. Todo lo que era el sur, donde la población era a penas dos quintos de la población mágica de Europa, estaba siendo reclutado para los nuevos almacenes que se estaban abriendo. Con el número uno revelándose, el segundo puesto comenzaba a ser diezmado e instruido para tomar su lugar. Los señores demonio no habían vuelto a Asia, pero el Concilio de magos seguía el rastro de los nuevos Siervos que rondaban las calles. África había remontado su situación luego de que su prima abandonara la seguridad del Instituto y se estableciera en las áridas y cálidas tierras del continente, Tomoyo movilizaba a los mestizos rebeldes y le plantaba la cara a Ana con un impunidad pocas veces vistas.

'_Es el deseo de Aaron hacerse con ella para su mesa, no te olvides', _había dicho Gia luego de que las rebeliones comenzaran otra vez y con más fuerza. Así como Luciana y ella misma, Aaron tenía planes para las tres y nadie quería enfurecer al señor caído.

_Luciana, _pensó con melancolía. El precio que había cobrado por entregar la posición del Aviario había sido más alto de lo que había pensado en un principio, los secretos y las mentiras parecían no llegar a su fin jamás… ¿Cuántas veces tendría que reconstruir su historia hasta que ésta contara toda la verdad? El archivo que Paz le había otorgado sobre el 'doctor' había abierto muchas puertas, así como cerrado otras.

¿Por qué lo estaba buscando Luciana?

No sería la primera vez que el señor de señores jugara a ser Dios, pero sería la primera vez que lo consiguiera, a ojos de Sakura. El archivo del Instituto detallaba la formación académica y los gustos del doctor, un experto en genética e ingeniería con curiosidad en la magia oscura y ancestral… era una combinación peligrosa. Ella aún recordaba al ejército que custodió el castillo del Consejo, el poder destructivo demostrado en el campo de batalla. La lluvia de fuego de sol que logró traspasar la barrera del último Puen Tum y el Pilar del Cielo, las fuertes barreras que levantaron y la forma en que la tierra se vino abajo. Ataques destructivos, finales y que casi les cuestan la victoria.

'_Experimentos con cuerpos humanos'_ relataba el archivo, _'Amputación de miembros en bestias'. _La última actualización del informe hablaba sobre una pista que no se siguió, ella supuso que por la complicaciones de los últimos meses. _'Estudios de fertilidad con ADN mixto'_ era la última actualización.

Para rematar todo, no había podido establecer contacto con Luciana.

_'Luciana está siendo vigilada muy de cerca', _había advertido Gia en cuanto abordó en Nueva Orleans. _'No necesitamos más curiosos sobre nosotros, así que mantente escondida y vuela bajo. Te daré un premio luego si es que te portas bien'._

Se apoyó contra el balcón, el viento alborotó su cabello suelto y suspiró. Prácticamente estaba aislada, muerta de aburrimiento y ansiosa de un poco de acción.

_**¿Cuándo se vendría todo abajo para tener algo con que entretenerse?**_

…

Armas cargadas, sables afilados y bombas de humo como para cegar una ciudad entera; ocho escuadrones completos y bien asegurado con chalecos blindados y comunicación, así como gafas con visión nocturna. Por órdenes inamovibles, seis familiares se acoplaron a las filas, tres quimeras y tres con forma humana; cada uno de ellos se opuso en un principio, reacios a abandonar al director, pero las órdenes de un amo eran máximas e indiscutibles.

Fue entonces que treinta y ocho soldados cruzaron las puertas del Instituto.

Central tenía sus puertas cerradas, pero no se hallaba vacía. La élite de Plata de hallaba en la sala principal, junto con el director y la única integrante de Oro que permanecía en la institución, Amanda. Con algo de chantaje y buenos contactos, Valentina había logrado colarse en el fondo de la habitación, donde obtuvo la mejor vista de las pantallas.

-La entrada ha sido exitosa. -notificó la rubia- Entramos al Aviario.

Paz permaneció en silencio, un asentamiento desde su silla hizo ver que escuchó, que su atención estaba toda puesta en la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

La imagen de las pantallas provenían de las cámaras instaladas en las máscaras de los capitanes de escuadra. Con un conocimiento teórico del campo, se había planeado atacar de noche con el elemento sorpresa de su lado, ya que claramente no tenían ventaja allí. Las cámaras mostraban imágenes térmicas, pero otras dejaban ver lo poco que la luz de la luna permitía.

_Está demente, _pensó para sí misma. _No podrá acabar con todas las aves. _No había sido testigo de las audacias de Oro, pero había escuchado bastantes historias en sus escapadas hacia la Villa de los retirados así como de Boris. Oro era las grandes ligas de Paz y no debían ser subestimados. Sin embargo… seguían enfrentándose a uno de los mejores ejércitos del señor de señores, Aaron; las aves del Aviario eran aves de presa, carnívoras y despiadadas.

_Está demente,_ afirmó para sí con más firmeza. _Paz está demente._

Un cuervo, con su plumaje medianoche brillante bajo la luz de la luna se posó sobre la copa de un árbol. Ojos ónix, garras afiladas y un pico pequeño y algo alargado. La bestia extendió sus alas y soltó un graznido, era enorme y majestuoso. Parecía sacado de un cuadro parisino, casi irreal debido a su belleza hipnótica. Sus alas comenzaron a moverse y alzó vuelo, reflejos violáceos y verde agua fueron captados por las cámaras…

-_…ya nos han visto._

No reconoció la voz del que habló, sólo sabía que no era Boris.

-¡_Están aquí_!

De repente había más alas de las que podía contar y más picos de los que podía seguir con la vista.

-Suelten las bombas. ¡Ahora! -casi gritó Johnson por el micrófono de su auricular.

…

Se limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y apretó con fuerzas el agarre en su arma de práctica, una vara de madera pulida y con sus años encima.

-Creo que es todo por hoy para ti.

Observó el reloj de su muñeca, casi hacían dos horas desde que habían iniciado. Asintió y se acercó a la salida, tomó la pequeña toalla que dejó doblada junto a la puerta y se limpió el sudor del rostro, una botella de agua helada estaba siendo tendida frente a ella cuando terminó.

-Gracias, Melek.

La mujer asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos esta noche en la cena, novata. -se despidió.

-Nos vemos. -asintió ella- Suerte.

La puerta se cerró, ella bebió un sorbo largo y procedió a guardar los elementos que habían utilizado en el entrenamiento de esa mañana: las varas, el juego de dagas, las protecciones de brazos y algunos obstáculos que habían desparramado sobre el suelo para aumentar la dificultad. Una vez todo en orden, Tomoyo se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y ordenar el día que venía por delante. Melek se marcharía a la sede en Egipto en una hora, cinco mestizos más habían desaparecido y la cuenta ya ascendía a una veintena en las últimas dos semanas; debían averiguar si estaban siendo drogados y obligados a trabajar en los almacenes otra vez, o, si de lo contrario, encontrarían sus cadáveres en las dunas del desierto en unos días. El nuevo Siervo que se hacía cargo de Egipto y otros tres países más allá en el sur de África tenía la mala costumbre de saquear las casas de seguridad de los mestizos rebeldes y desaparecer a los machos. Ella frunció el ceño, Ana se estaba trayendo algo entre manos y todavía no daban con una buena pista para sabotear sus planes.

No había estado errada en su decisión de volver a Arabia, con los mestizos; no había mejor lugar para ella en ese mismo momento. Los alimentos escaseaban y el agua se distribuía a cuentagotas cuando ella arribó en el desierto, las puertas se les habían cerrado justo cuando las casas se habían llenado con refugiados. Habían niños, madres y padres que habían sufrido meses y meses de explotación y abusos, traumas que no podrían ser borrados de su memoria jamás. Al menos hoy les podía dar tres platos de comida, una ducha y una cama caliente por las noches; podía comenzar con ello y avanzar desde allí, se convenció ella.

**-Se comienza con una piedra. **-susurró en su oído, la sentía a un lado suyo, de pie- **Y levantaremos un imperio cuando menos lo imagines, cuando menos lo esperen.**

_Un imperio, _parecía ser la meta de su otro yo en estos días. Desde que había abandonado el Instituto, aquella voz en su cabeza se había hecho más presente que nunca, más real que nada.

**-Comenzamos con los mestizos, pero llegaremos a más lugares. **-habló con emoción- **Y más personas, y más desafíos y podremos-**

-Podremos demostrarles que jamás-

**-Jamás. **-hizo eco.

-Jamás quisimos más que el bien. -sus ojos amatista brillaron con fuerza.

**-El bien para todos. **-gruñó entre dientes.

Antes de poder seguir cavilando en sus metas y objetivos, la puerta fue abierta.

-¿Tomy?

Pestañeó, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y observó a Eriol.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando? -inquirió desde el umbral- Te escuché desde el otro lado.

A sabiendas de la astucia de su amado, sonrió para su tranquilidad y negó con cansancio.

-Lo siento, sólo pensando en voz alta. -mintió mientras recogía sus cosas y cruzaba la puerta que él abrió para ella- ¿Desayunamos juntos, te parece?

Con ojos dudosos, él la acompaño por los pasillos y luego las escaleras. Allí eran a penas las siete y tanto de la mañana, el día comenzaría en el comedor y seguiría en la cámara de guerra, ese día se asignaban las tareas de la semana y se discutían las misiones. Melek estaba a la cabeza, pero Omar, su segundo al mando, y Sila, encargada de la salud y los niños, la reemplazarían en esta ocasión. Ella asistía a las reuniones y aprendía todo lo que podía de la comandante, el conocimiento era poder y ella tomaría tanto de él como se le fuera dispuesto.

Con disimulo practicado, observó las manos de Eriol mientras se encaminaban juntos. Dos días atrás, Eriol había tomado una misión de reconocimiento junto con Espinel y tres mestizos más, habían sido descubiertos por unos esbirros que custodiaban la frontera y la lucha había sido inminente; el informe decía que Eriol había hecho uso de su magia elemental en reiteradas ocasiones ya que era discreta y veloz, ella sabía que aún se quemaba su piel debido a la electricidad. No tanto como al principio, pero aún lo suficiente para dejar marca y preocuparla.

-Amads regresó hace una hora. -le informó de repente, ella detuvo el paso y él la imitó- Sila le echó un vistazo, todo en orden.

A pesar de las buenas noticias, ella frunció el ceño.

-Está en el comedor. -entonces ella retomó el paso con un nuevo impulso- Pero no creo que vaya a quedarse más que un par de horas por aquí… -fue su último comentario.

Las cosas con Amads… siempre eran intensas, si tenía que describirlo. No había nada a medias, no había paz suficiente. No, era una vorágine descontrolada y que lo absorbía todo. Creyó, inocentemente, que el volver a Arabia con los mestizos le recordaría buenos momentos, le devolvería un motivo para centrarse y dejar los impulsos y las discusiones; bueno, no fue tan así.

Abrió las puertas, lo localizó de inmediato. Siempre ocupaba la misma silla cerca de la puerta, un poco a la esquina, fuera del camino pero cerca de una salida rápida. No se sentó frente a él, sino a un lado, acorralándolo debajo de la mesa con una mano fuertemente apretada en su brazo.

-Hueles como si necesitaras un baño, _dulce. _-mencionó mientras bebía de su café negro sin azúcar, un emparedado a medio comer en su bandeja.

-Necesito hablar con mi caballero. -contrarió ella- El que nunca se encuentran a los alrededores.

Bebió un sorbo, otro más.

-Amads. -presionó ella.

Él dejo la taza vacía y tomó el emparedado, los ojos de ella brillaron peligrosamente.

-Te saldrá una úlcera si sigues haciéndote mala sangre, Tomoyo. -comentó luego de tragar un bocado- Quita esa cara ya, arruinas el desayuno de todos aquí.

-Tenías que estar aquí hace tres días, ¿dónde diablos has estado ahora? -fue al grano, furiosa. Mantuvo el tono bajo, pero sabía que todos estaban al tanto de su discusión. Siempre discutían.

Otro mordisco, ella iba a explotar.

-¿No crees que es hora de terminar con esta rabieta, Amads? -inquirió Eriol mientras tomaba el asiento de frente- No ganas nada, pierdes todo.

-¿Ah, sí? -una sonrisa sin gracia en sus labios- ¿Quieres apostar?

Las uñas de ella se clavaron en sus muñecas, pero el caballero ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Estás fuera de las misiones. -ordenó ella- No sales de aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

Entonces él la observó con el ceño profundamente fruncido, salir de allí era lo único que lo mantenía en órbita y ella lo sabía.

-¡No puedes! -gruñó.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -desafió por lo bajo, retándolo- ¿Quieres?

Amads… había perdido el rumbo, había perdido el camino y ella no sabía qué hacer para traerlo de regreso.

El emparedado quedó olvidado, el árabe se levantó con un arrastre furioso de su silla y abandonó el comedor hecho una fiera.

-¿Crees…? -se masajeó las sienes- ¿Crees que retenerlo sea lo mejor?

Al menos le daría tiempo para intentar hablar con él, ya era muy difícil con su caballero saltando de misión en misión, demorando más de lo estimado y haciendo más de lo planificado. Eriol estaría cumpliendo diecisiete en unos días, sólo quedaría un año más para que el sello en su ojo derecho desapareciera y pudiera convertirse en caballero. Aquello estaba teniendo un efecto amplificador en la rabieta de su caballero, ella lo sabía.

-Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, Eriol. -confesó- Haré lo que sea necesario para calmar las aguas y devolverle paz… -talló su ojos con las palmas de su mano, de repente cansada- Ya no quiero sentirme así… en medio de los dos, lastimando a uno al amar al otro. -observó los ojos azules de Eriol- Partida a la mitad, en medio de un abismo de infelicidad… -le regaló una pequeña sonrisa cuando él tomó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa.

"_Amalo. _-sugirió, u ordenó; ella no estaba segura- _Amalo o dejalo conmigo, yo lo puedo cuidar por vos"_

Frunció el ceño al recordar las últimas palabras, las únicas que cruzó con aquella joven rebelde que contrariaba al Instituto en todo. Valentina, la joven que había llegado con Amads de quién sabe dónde luego de dos días sin saber nada de su amado caballero. Osada, se había atrevido a sugerir que ella podía cuidar de _su_ caballero; su _primer _y _único _caballero. Estuvo a segundos de dejar a un lado el decoro y soltarle una sarta de palabras no muy corteses a esa niña osada, pero Ailén apareció al instante y se la llevó de allí de inmediato.

"…_yo lo puedo cuidar…"_

**-Nosotras lo vamos a cuidar. **-murmuró en su oído- **Amads se queda con nosotros, punto final.**

Y ella no pudo más que estar de acuerdo consigo misma.

…

-¡SACALOS DE AHÍ! -gritó, histérica- ¡LOS ESTÁS MATANDO, LOS ESTÁS MATANDO, PAZ!

No necesitó verbalizar la orden para que Jeremías tomara a la más joven de los allí presentes, intentó sacarla a rastras fuera de la sala principal pero ella resistió y siguió gritando.

-Cálmala o sácala de aquí. -le recomendó a su compañera, Ailén corrió sin esperar a que repitiera sus palabras.

Johnson volvió sus ojos plateados hacia las pantallas, la única visibilidad era la infrarroja ya que el humo dejaba visibilidad cero.

-¿Cuántas bajas? -fue Irina la que preguntó, su espalda erguida contra una columna, su pulgar entre sus dientes.

-Cinco bajas. -escupió Amanda entre dientes- Y contando.

Y aquellos números eran buenos, aquello podría haber sido una carnicería si Paz no hubiese cerrado un trato con Valentina para que se metiera en la cabeza de Sakura y ofreciera toda la información sobre el Aviario de su memoria. Un estimativo del campo, características de las aves del lugar, números, ataques, todo lo que Sakura vio allí y lo que Aaron le contó acerca del lugar. Valentina era tercera generación de Estrella, tercera generación… sus capacidades en el campo prometían bastante, era otra liga totalmente virgen. Alumnos de segunda generación eran contados con la mano, ya que su posibilidad para concebir era muy baja, casi nula. Él era uno de los pocos milagros de la naturaleza, ni Luna ni Estrella; una combinación perfecta entre ambas. La pequeña mostraba un nuevo nivel en las capacidades de Estrella, era la evolución de su especie.

-¿Señales de Hancock? -volvió a preguntar él.

-Todavía no apareció en el campo. -negó Amanda, nerviosa- No creo que hayamos sido tan afortunados para infiltramos en el momento en el que el líder del Aviario se encuentran de cacería fuera.

-Yo tampoco. -frunció el ceño- Pero no perdamos la oportunidad. -se colocó el otro juego de auriculares y abrió el micrófono para que Oro lo escuchase- Es tiempo de encender los fuegos artificiales.

-¿Cómo así? -oyó a alguien murmurar en el fondo.

-¿¡Ahora!? -alguien más cuestionó- ¡Pero…!

Pero fue Irina quien dio un paso adelante y le plantó cara directamente.

-¡Todavía están peleando allí, Johnson! -señaló las pantallas- ¿Cómo escaparán a tiempo? ¡Es una locura! -se justificó- ¡Morirán todos!

Él la observó por detrás de su hombro, ojos como dagas desde todas direcciones sobre él. Incluso los ojos de Amanda, que crujía los dientes con tanta fuerza que podría partirlos allí y ahora.

-Si esperamos más, vendrán los refuerzos y perderemos esta oportunidad. -explicó con eficiencia- Ellos lo harán a tiempo, ellos-

Los pasos furiosos de la morena sonaron con fuerza en el silencio demoledor que se plantó de repente, Ailén parecía el mismísimo demonio.

-Ellos morirán por tu culpa, Johnson. -afirmó- Veinte años fuera y no aprendiste la lección, hijo de puta. -escupió- ¿Dejará que eso suceda, director Paz? -buscó apoyo en el hombre mayor, todos fijaron sus ojos esperanzados en él.

Johnson mismo lo observó, él sabía la respuesta.

Aquello no lo hacía menos duro.

-…Oro es nuestra mayor esperanza, sé que mis queridos alumnos saldrán de allí con bien. -habló con enorme pesar, manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

No había buenos y malos, en el mundo sólo había perdedores y vencedores.

Y Paz no era un perdedor.

-Enciendan las bengalas. -ordenó- Ahora.

Los gritos de Valentina se escucharon aún desde fuera, incluso con mayor fuerza que antes.

…

Le dio un mordisco a su manzana jugosa y observó el espectáculo que era el entrenamiento de la manada a aquellas horas tan tempranas, la vida era buena y ella disfrutaba los pequeños momentos como ese. No cabía en sí misma desde que había eliminado la brecha que Ángel había creado hace más de cuatro años al llegar al Zoológico, al fin los usos horarios coincidían con los de la tierra. Más exactamente, con el golfo de México.

El Zoológico jamás había estado más unido, nunca en la vida. Los clanes, aunque no perfectos, mantenían una armonía equilibrada y pacífica. La última adquisición, los osos polares, se mantenían recluidos pero sin problemas mayores. No iba a darse crédito a sí misma, sino que el mero apoyo del Infierno para con la vuelta del clan exiliado había sido suficiente para aplacar cualquier protesta. Claro que no había caído bien a todos, siendo los tigres los mayores exponentes de la negativa, pero no había pasado a acciones concretas.

-¿Cam?

Ella se dio la vuelta, alejó la fruta jugosa de sus labios.

-¿Sí? -inquirió- Dime.

Disfrutaba de cada pequeño momento que se le presentara, nunca se sabía cuándo llegaría una mala noticia que arruinara la paz y tranquilidad.

-Ven conmigo. -solicitó- Vamos.

Frunció el ceño, sintió que hoy era uno de esos días.

Le dio un último mordisco antes de que ésta se incinerara hasta el núcleo en sus dedos. Lo siguió por los pasillos de las cuevas subterráneas, ella conocía ese camino, estaban yendo hacia el acuífero subterráneo. Habrían lobos en el exterior, aún no marchaban las patrullas fronterizas ni los cazadores de turno, el fondo de la cueva sería el único lugar con privacidad. Cuando logró bajar por el hueco que hacía de entrada, el lobo borgoña había dado paso al joven de ojos aceitunas y melena rojiza.

-Suelta la lengua y dime qué mierda está sucediendo ahora. -gruñó de malas, su mañana arruinada desde muy temprano.

Kamuy estaba inquieto, caminado de aquí para allá y con las pupilas dilatadas, los vellos de la nuca erizados y la piel de gallina en los brazos. Estuvo tentada de lanzarle un hechizo paralizante, ella misma se estaba comenzando a sentir nerviosa.

-Anoche oí a mi padre hablar con algunos lobos de su confianza… -la observó de reojo sin dejar de moverse- Quieren- ellos… diablos… -se mordió la lengua, ella estaba a punto de sacudirlo con fuerza.

-¿Ellos qué? -exigió saber- ¡Habla, hombre!

Él detuvo su paso inquieto y la observó con temor, como un ciervillo frente a los faros de una camioneta.

-¿Ellos _qué_? -volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más calma, tratando de darle tranquilidad.

-Quieren que tenga un heredero. -espetó al fin.

Ella volvió a respirar, aliviada.

-Te juro que casi me da algo ahora mismo. -llevó una mano sobre su corazón y tomó respiraciones profundas, se calmó- Y tú me sales con esa torería, maldita sea. -suspiró.

-Mío y **tuyo**.

El oxígeno se fue por la vía equivocada y una tos implacable le entró a la bruja, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

-¿Ya no es gracioso, _compañera? _-escupió, rabioso, mientras volvía con su andar inquieto.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse, su rostro rojo escarlata y no de vergüenza.

-¿Regino dijo _qué_? -espetó, entre incrédula y desafiante.

Aquello pareció activar algo dentro del heredero Dearest del sur, ya que el nerviosismo dio paso a la furia.

-¡Maldita sea si no te lo advertí! -espetó, un dedo acusador apuntado en su dirección- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que te tomaría el codo si le ofrecías la mano, Camille! -bufó, su caminar ya no era nervioso sino el de una fiera enjaulada- Si no lo hace para amarrarte, lo hace por mi sobrino. -escupió con asco- Para obtener más poder que la manda del norte.

Llevó una mano hacia su frente y comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos, esto era una locura.

-Lo siento por tu padre, porque yo no le voy a dar el gusto. -mencionó lo obvio- Y me va a escuchar.

Pero, antes de darse la vuelta y plantarle cara a Regino, la señal de aviso resonó por todas partes, el eco rebotando por las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Y ahora qué? -escupió, rabiosa, mientras la plataforma púrpura se materializaba bajo sus pies y la llevaba a la superficie.

…

Fuego.

Fuego era todo lo que podía ver en las pantallas, lo que podía escuchar por los parlantes. Siete explosiones se sucedieron casi en sincronía, la pólvora se encontró con la chispa y la reacción fue instantánea. La chispa creció y creció, se tornó flama y la flama en incendio. Cálido, ardiente y furioso fuego envolvió los enormes árboles, prendió nidos hechos con paja seca y barro. Los pastizales, las hiedras silvestres e incluso el riachuelo ardió también. Además del sonido de la madera consumiéndose, oyeron chillidos, gorgoteos y lamentos horribles.

El Aviario estaba envuelto en llamas, Ailén lo observó arder desde la imagen que transmitía una mini cámara sujeta a la máscara de Sina, un Estrella de Oro que dejó de responder a los llamados desde Central. Podía ver una diminuta gota de sangre ensuciar la imagen, allí en la esquina superior a la izquierda.

-Entonces ésto es lo que sucederá bajo el mando de Johnson…

Desvió la mirada de las pantallas y observó a Irina, sus ojos como glaciares helados prestaban atención a las mismas imágenes, no se perdía ni un segundo de ellas. Su rostro estaba pálido, incluso sus pecas parecían haber perdido color para ese entonces, sus pequeñas manos estaban apretadas, sus uñas clavadas fuertemente en sus palmas al punto de sangrar.

-A Estrella lo manejo yo. -dijo la morena, su voz ronca debido a la falta de uso, de los nervios y de tanto tragarse la rabia- Y lo sabes muy bien. -agregó.

-Hn. -aquellos ojos vacíos la observaron por unos segundos antes de volver su atención hacia la pantalla principal- Te queda poco tiempo aquí… _argentina._ -agregó aquél mote con desprecio y burla- Veinte años aquí y no aprendes… -arrugó el ceño- No aprendes más.

Con un último vistazo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. Casi todo el mundo lo había hecho ya, el Aviario llevaba ardiendo una hora… una larga y pesada hora. Todos habían corrido a las puertas, los equipos de Oro que volvieran deberían ser llevados a la enfermería y ser tratados en la inmediatez. Central seguía cerrado, sólo la élite de Plata se encontraba allí para ayudar, los estudiantes novatos tenían órdenes de permanecer en el edificio de Plata y aguardar por un superior. La enfermería se hallaba en el subsuelo de Central, la habían equipado con más catres y el triple de personal, todo a la espera de este momento.

…había habido más bajas de las estipuladas.

Veintiséis, sólo volvieron veintiséis de los treinta y ocho que habían marchado a la misión. Doce bajas, doce malditas bajas por tener a Johnson como líder, a la cabeza de la operación desde Central.

…

El suelo temblaba bajo sus zarpas, el frío viento invernal golpeaba contra su pelaje mientras cruzaba el bosque Blanco a toda velocidad.

-Papá. -llamó su pequeño, quien seguía el paso sin quejas- Huele a sangre, papá.

Sí, él también podía oler aquél aroma particular. Ambos habían estado fuera, cazando, cuando pudieron escuchar el aullido de alarma que indicaba la llegada de un extraño a las cuevas. La ley se respetaba, nadie entraba a la casa de nadie para cazar. Bien podían arriesgarse a entrar a sus tierras, agazaparse en los montes helados del bosque e intentar cazar a uno de los lobos del norte; nadie cazaba en las cuevas, donde los cachorros y las hembras preñadas se resguardaban, donde ancianos y enfermos reposaban. En general, eran visitas políticas, mero protocolo y reuniones de emergencia las que ameritaban que la alarma sonase.

-¡Vamos! -bufó mientras apretaba aún más el paso- ¡Hay que llegar a casa!

Gotas de sangre adornaban el camino, al igual que algunas plumas azabaches con reflejos morados. _Poe,_ fue el pensamiento de Matt. Pero, ¿qué habría sucedido para que el rey cuervo viniera desde tan lejos hacia el norte?

-Son aves. -gruñó el cachorro por lo bajo, sus ojos atentos a la periferia. Más precisamente a las copas de los pinos nevados.

-Al llegar, ve directo con tu abuela. -ordenó con autoridad- Debo ir con el jefe y ver qué sucede.

Estaban a punto de llegar, podía ver varias cabezas apiladas en la entrada de la cueva desde su posición actual. Su hijo no respondió, gruñó por la bajo y obtuvo una mirada inquieta por parte de aquellos ojos suyos que le recordaban tanto a su madre.

-Papá-

-Necesito saber que estarás a salvo mientras me encargo de lo que sea que esté sucediendo, hijo. -le hizo ver, sabiendo perfectamente que intentaría acompañarlo y mantenerse a su lado.

Su pequeño cachorro había vivido demasiada vida y demasiada adrenalina junto a él y junto a Ángel desde que ella lo cargaba en su vientre, el pequeño se rehusaba a quedarse a un lado y mantenerse al margen. No, Jonás intentaba seguirle el paso en todo y separarse de la camada de cachorros que su abuela lideraba. Le pedía que lo entrenara, que fueran de caza y hasta le pedía acompañarlo en las reuniones de clanes. Había accedido con los dos primeros, pero se negó rotundamente con la última petición. Él adoraba a su cachorro y apreciaba el tiempo compartido, pero no lo quería cerca del jefe de la manada. Cristof, su padre y abuelo del cachorro, no debía acercarse a Jonás. De ver su potencial, de ser consciente plenamente de la capacidad de su pequeño… Ángel no quería esa vida para Jonás, él tampoco colocaría a su hijo en una posición tan expuesta y arriesgada como lo era el ser el favorito del alpha. Él ya no sería caballero, pero aún podía fungir como el caballo de guerra de su padre y tomar cualquier enfrentamiento que fuese necesario para mantener a su familia y manada a salvo. La sangre de Hati corría por sus venas y todavía podía dar una buena batalla.

-…sí, papá. -terminó por aceptar, cabeza y orejas gachas.

Mientras desaceleraban en la entrada del tumulto, acicaló su lomo con la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso y lo observó trotar en dirección a su madre antes de que él mismo fuera en dirección opuesta. Los lobos de la manada se abrieron paso al verlo, fue sencillo llegar al epicentro de todo.

Poe estaba allí, pero no era él el que estaba sangrando.

-…vine aquí para pedir ayuda, Cristof. -estaba diciendo la cabeza de la parvada- Los lobos de norte y los cuervos del este siempre hemos tenido buen trato, un acuerdo que-

-Lo que buscas es acilo político, Poe. -intervino su padre, su pecho inflado y sus ojos amarillentos más fríos que una ventisca al caer el sol- Acilo político para un exiliado, nada menos.

Ante aquello, siguió avanzando para poder observar el rostro de aquel cuervo lastimado de gravedad que cargaba Poe entre sus garras.

-¡No, no es eso! -negó, su pico abierto para soltar un chillido en desacuerdo- Quiero solicitar un perdón. -corrigió- Y necesito tu apoyo para que mi solicitud tenga una oportunidad en la reunión con los otro clanes.

Era Nahuel, el tercero y menor de los polluelos del cuervo. Su madre le había comentado que el cuervo había desaparecido hace poco más de dos años, al parecer nadie sabía las razones de aquel acontecimiento. El menor era el favorito del centrado y cauto cuervo, aquél que lo acompañaba a todas partes y -del cual se rumoreaba- preparaba para sucederlo en el clan. Allí estaba el polluelo, manchando la blanca e inmaculada nieve con su sangre escarlata. Parte de su lomo y un cuarto de su ala derecha estaban al rojo vivo, faltos de aquél plumaje brillante. La cuenca de su ojo izquierdo estaba vacía, los nervios oculares visibles para todos los espectadores. El padre del herido y famélico cuervo se alzaba sobre él protectoramente, sus alas alrededor de su cuerpo como si pudiera cubrirlo de lo ojos curiosos… una imagen para apreciar.

-¿Y por qué necesitaría un perdón político? -inquirió él, posicionándose junto a su padre- Si es que se puede saber, Poe. -frunció el ceño.

-Tu polluelo no ha sido exiliado, jamás ha sido marcado. -comentó el alpha- Dinos, Poe… -dio un paso adelante, el pelaje color carbón de su lomo se erizó mientras inclina su cabeza hacia adelante y un gruñido de advertencia vibra en su pecho- ¿Dónde ha estado tu polluelo todo este tiempo? -inquirió saber.

El rey de los cuervos se tensó, los lobos pudieron oler el miedo y aquello los agitó. Los más allegados comenzaron a rodear, ya no con curiosidad, sino con recelo y guardia, a los dos extraños en sus tierras. Matt observó con cuidado la situación, Poe tenía las de perder si no saciaba a su padre. Debía hablar y debía hacerlo ahora.

-Huele a humo y sangre, también podemos oler la pólvora en sus plumas. -presionó su padre, ojos amarillos de un cazador nato- No hay pólvora en el Zoológico, tampoco se ha incendiado el valle o el bosque… Tú dirás, Poe.

Poe estaba rodeado, si era aliado o una presa dependía de si sus respuestas contentaban o no a su padre. O si, por el contrario, alas fuera más rápidas que una manada de lobos hiper emocionados.

-Habla, Poe. -aconsejó él- Los lobos somos aliados fieles, tú lo sabes. -no dio uno, sino dos pasos hacia él- Confía, por algo viniste aquí con tu hijo en semejante estado.

Oyó el bufido de su padre, a él le encantaba utilizar el miedo para acorralar a las presas. Poe no sería una presa, no si él estaba allí para darle una mano. Después de todo, el viejo cuervo le había tendido un ala cuando más lo necesitó en el pasado. Él le tendería una pata hoy.

-…Nahuel… él-él fue con Hancock. -admitió con vergüenza y temor, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante tal confesión.

-¡¿Hancock, dices?! -bramó su padre, encolerizado- ¡Y todavía tienes la osadía de venir al norte y pedir perdón, Poe! -escupió con asco, incredulidad ante tal acto.

La manada se agitó, ojos saltones y bocas espumosas.

-¡El polluelo jamás habló, no dijo nada! -juró, temeroso- ¡Sabes cómo es Hancock, sabes que endulza a los polluelos para llevárselos al Aviario con él! -casi suplicó- ¡Ayúdame, Cristof! ¡Ayúdanos!

Matheo juró por lo bajo antes de plantarle cara a su padre, protegiendo a Poe y un moribundo Nahuel entre sus alas.

-Necesita ayuda, va a morir si no recibe tratamiento en esas heridas. -le hizo ver.

-Si ayudamos a un traidor, el norte quedará eximido de la alianza y el Infierno tomará represalias. -habló su padre, ojos enardecidos y cabeza en alto- No arriesgaré a toda la manada por esto.

-¡Traidor! -hizo eco- ¡Tenemos una alianza con los cuervos desde que mi honorable abuelo representaba el norte y el sur! -le recordó con firmeza, no dejándose aplacar por su porte y título- Si dejamos al hijo del rey cuervo morir, perderemos los ojos en el cielo. -entrecerró los ojos- Piensa en ello, ¡piensa en la manada!

El gran lobo de ojos amarillo incandescente observó a su único heredero, los gruñidos de la manada descendieron para poder escuchar las palabras de su alfa con claridad. Matt esperó, los pies bien plantados en la tierra y la cabeza en alto.

-Hasta el día de mi muerte yo lideraré esta manada, velaré por cada uno de sus miembros y nadie, Matheo… -entrecerró sus ojos, dio un paso hacia el lobo azabache con la sangre del dios de los lobos del norte- Nadie, ni siquiera mi propio hijo, va a hacer que tuerza mi voluntad.

Rugió, Cristof rugió directamente en el rostro de Matt y éste se vio forzado a mirar a un costado; las cosas se calentarían en el bosque Blanco demasiado rápido si se enfrentaba a su padre. Él no podía hacerlo, no ahora que necesitaba un hogar y protección para su pequeño. Observó a Poe y a Nahuel, quien parecía no despertar de la inconciencia por nada en el mundo; sus ojos ofrecían disculpas y vergüenza hacía el rey de los cuervos, no había podido ayudarlo.

…

De los veintiséis alumnos que volvieron del Aviario, tres de ellos se encontraban en un estado grave.

Uno de ellos presentaba quemaduras de segundo grado en un cuarenta por ciento del cuerpo, siendo los brazos y el tórax las partes más dañadas. Las protecciones y su ropa se derritieron al grado de fundirse con la piel, las ampollas causaban bultos debajo del material derretido. Lo habían sedado por completo a penas y llegó, el dolor era… indescriptible. Además, presentaba múltiples laceraciones en su espalda, compatibles con garras afiladas. Era el peor de los pacientes, aquél con menor probabilidad de salvarse.

La segunda de las peores afectadas estaba en el quirófano, también. Pero, contrario al paciente anterior, a ésta le estaban amputando la pierna derecha. De su pie sólo quedaban fragmentos de carne en un esqueleto visible; de la rodilla hasta el tobillo aún quedaba parte del músculo. El muslo estaba hecho girones, la piel se notaba arrancada con prisas y la sangre no paraba de emanar de las venas abiertas. Había tenido más suerte con la izquierda, la cual había quedado atrapada bajo un árbol y se salvó de las aves carroñeras. Sus brazos se hallaban completamente arañados, pero a salvo.

Por último, uno de los familiares de Paz había sido traído de vuelta. Se trataba de Taurus, la quimera que se encarnaba habitualmente de cuidar las puertas de Central. A pesar de ser un familiar, ocupaba un cuerpo de carne y hueso; el cual se hallaba bastante magullado y con casi menos de la mitad de su sangre. Jadeante, con principios de lo que parecía ser una fiebre fuerte y un ojo menos.

Irina leyó los tres informes médicos y contó hasta diez en su interior para no estallar.

Para no rabiar.

Para no reclamar.

…para no llorar de la rabia y la impotencia.

Los otros veintitrés estudiantes estaban recibiendo primeros auxilios y, en casos algo más graves, atención especializada. El clima era uno deprimente, tenso y silencioso; a pesar de que habían cumplido el objetivo principal: erradicar tantas aves como sean posibles. Sin el líder de la parvada, se habían movido con más calma, era un hecho que se podía sentir en medio del caos. Con Hancock en escena, los sobrevivientes se hubieran reducido a un tercio.

-La peor misión en los últimos cien años. -masculló la rubia mientras se detenía a un lado suyo y tomaba los archivos que había dejado segundos atrás- Ni siquiera Alpha o Beta hubieran podido ganar más tiempo, no con la estrategia que se utilizó.

-¿Los últimos cien, Amanda? -inquirió, extrañada- Entonces la misión de Johnson de hace veinte años no fue la peor.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer retirada de Oro la observaron con cautela desde detrás de sus gafas rectangulares.

-El Instituto lleva funcionando poco más de quinientos años, Irina. -le recordó con voz profunda- Un prodigio fuera de control en medio de una misión de campo no es lo peor que nos ha sucedido. -frunció el ceño y observó más allá de la polaca, hacia la sala de espera- Y parece que pasaremos peores. Si me disculpas, hay mucho que hacer aún.

Guardando la información proporcionada por el trasfondo de las palabras de Amanda, Irina observó en la misma dirección que la canadiense. Allí, en medio de un mar de agonía y desesperación, estaba sentado Jeremías, su compañero en la cima de Luna. Mientras comenzó a cambiar hacia él para hacerle algo de compañía, comenzó de nuevo a contar en su interior.

_Diez,_ alguien tendría que limpiar toda la sangre en los pisos subterráneos y en el piso principal del edificio Central.

_Nueve, ocho;_ Debía ir a calmar a los novatos, seguramente seguían resguardados en el edificio de Plata.

_Siete, _¿cómo superarían todos esta situación tan catastrófica? Sobre todo los más jóvenes.

_Seis, cinco_; Sobre todo Valentina.

_Cinco, _sobre todo Jeremías.

_Cuatro, tres; _¿Johnson era capaz de ver el dolor que estaba causando? ¿El daño que estaba infringiendo?

_Dos, _¿Cuántas muertes podría cargar en su espalda el líder masculino de Estrellas? El novato estrella, el joven de segunda generación, el mejor Plata en los últimos cincuenta años.

_Uno._

Con Boris al borde de la muerte, ¿quién sería capaz de mantener a Valentina leal al Instituto? Nadie le había dado aviso de que el líder de Épsilon había entrado con graves quemaduras, al borde de la muerte. Nadie quería hacerlo. Entonces, ¿cómo retendrán Paz, Johnson y Ailén a la joven promesa trabajando para convertirse en un soldado leal y feroz?

…

Malas noticias, eso fue lo que pensó Kamuy al emerger del subsuelo y hacerse paso entre los lobos del desierto. No por el fuerte aroma a sangre, tampoco por el bien conocido olor a humo o por tener a Poe y el menor de sus polluelos en el sur. No, fue porque era Gia la que lideraba a los dos cuervos del oeste.

-¿Qué es lo que veo? -inquirió su padre, a unos metros del ser color verde- Huelen a sangre, humo y nieve. -declaró.

Pero no fue el rey de los cuervos el que respondió.

-Mi culpa, Regino. -se inclinó, una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro- Cerré sus heridas, pero no tuvimos tiempo de asearlo. Mil disculpas por el olor.

-El peor de los olores es el que proviene de tu sonrisa demasiado empalagosa, espíritu. -bufó- Has traído dos cuervos contigo, ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de Gia pareció ampliarse más, lo cual le pareció algo imposible debido al ya amplio arco de su sonrisa.

-Sólo… devolviendo un favor, eso es todo. -se explicó- Era un largo viaje desde el bosque Blanco, el pobrecillo Nahuel no hubiera podido resistirlo sin recibir atención médica de inmediato. -señaló al ave inconsciente, un puchero en sus azules labios nublaron su sonrisa por unos segundos- Tu hermano no es ni será tan noble y caritativo como puedes serlo tú, Regino.

-¿Vienen del norte? -oyó a Camille preguntar, asombrada- ¿Los cuervos y el clan del norte han tenido una disputa?

Los ojos de Gia se posicionaron sobre su compañera de inmediato, su sonrisa sufrió un leve tic.

-…ojalá fuera tan sencillo como aquello, pequeña caballero.

Él gruñó, pero sólo un puñado de hojas verdes fueron el receptor de su gruñido. Gia se había marchado, fue entonces que todas las miradas se concentraron en el par de cuervos.

-Atiéndelos. -ordenó su padre a nadie en particular, aunque todos sabían que se refería a su madre- Reúnete conmigo cuando puedas hablar, Poe. -casi gruñó- ¡Quiero todas las fronteras vigiladas, ya!

Todo el mundo obedeció en el acto. Su madre se acercó hacia los recién llegados e inspeccionó a un ensangrentado Nahuel, los otros lobos salieron veloces por las puertas. El líder de la manada le dirigió una mirada significante antes de marcharse detrás de los suyos, Kamuy no tuvo que preguntar antes de ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a su madre. Cuando su padre debía salir del sur y atender cuestiones políticas, era él quien se encargaba de cuidar de su madre. Aunque una loba en toda la ley, ambos machos siempre se encargaron de cuidarla por sobre todo; su padre debía ver primero por la manada, pero él no.

-Yo lo cargo. -se ofreció la pelirroja.

De inmediato, su característica plataforma morada se formó debajo del cuerpo flojo de Nahuel, lejos del ala protectora de su padre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu polluelo, Poe? -inquirió su madre, rápidamente volviendo a su forma humana, de camino a su cueva- También necesito saber qué cuidados tuvo Gia.

Él flanqueó su derecha, justo entre la loba y el cuervo medianoche; Camille tomó la izquierda y mantuvo un ojo en el herido.

-É-Él recibió… -dudó en hablar- Disparos. Tres.

Sintió los ojos como cuchillas de Camille en él.

_-No fue ella. _-le aseguró- _Podría olerla de ser así._

-La señora Gia no pudo extraer las balas, pero detuvo el sangrado. -siguió explicando- Perdió mucha sangre, se desmayó a penas cruzó el portal.

Ahora fue él quien observó a la pelirroja, alerta.

-No se abrió ninguna puerta. -aseguró entre dientes- Lo sabría si fuera así.

Observó al cuervo con sospecha, no pasó desapercibido para él.

-Habla ahora, Poe. -gruñó él- O no saldrán vivos de aquí, de lo contrario.

Aquello pareció traer de nuevo el sentido al rey cuervo, quien tomó aire y comenzó a hablar sin tartamudear.

-Apareció de la nada, entre medio de un humo grisáceo y con aroma a jazmines. -dijo- Olí la sangre y volé en busca de ayuda, pero Cristof rechazó mi pedido.

-¿Jazmines? -murmuró la bruja, pasando una mano por el plumaje en busca de algo.

-Mi tío y tú han tenido una alianza desde antes de que yo naciera. -gruñó, incrédulo- ¿Por qué razón negaría ayuda a los cuervos? -presionó- Nahuel lleva desaparecido bastante tiempo, pero jamás fue exiliado.

El cuervo esquivó su mirada ardiente.

-Tu polluelo no recibirá ayuda del sur si no hablas, Poe. -advirtió la loba, una vez ya en sus aposentos- El jefe de la manada te matará luego de torturarlo lentamente, así que habla. -ordenó.

Mientras Camille descendía el ave hacia la cama de su madre, la mujer mayor buscaba en su arcón todo lo necesario para tratar al cuervo, así como una vez lo hizo con una moribunda bruja.

-Mira esto, Kamy. -sonrió triunfante, enseñándole su mano llena de un polvo grisáceo- Jazmines y nitrato de plata en polvo son los principales ingredientes para archivar hechizos, este cuervo utilizó un hechizo de transporte para llegar aquí. -explicó- Ésto es magia de muy alto calibre, sobre todo para cruzar sin una puerta.

Entonces Kamuy se volvió hacia el padre del paciente, una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto todos sus colmillos bien afilados.

-Vaya, vaya… -comenzó a acorralarlo contra una de las paredes de la cueva- ¿Quiénes son estos nuevos amigos del pequeño polluelo, Poe? -insistió- Esto afecta la alianza de las manadas, puede que incluso la alianza con el Infierno. -soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, pero el cuervo se mantuvo firme- ¿Quién le ha disparado?

-No lo sé. -respondió, cansino- No se ha despertado desde que llegó, no pudimos hablar.

-¿De dónde viene? -fue la bruja Pratt la que tomó el mando ahora- ¿Con quiénes ha estado?

-…

El cuervo volvió a dudar, una mano anaranjada brillante se posó por sobre el corazón de Nahuel.

-Ultima oportunidad. -advirtió ella- ¿Con quién? ¿De dónde?

-¡Espera! -se sacudió, intentó volar hacia el menor de sus hijos y Kamuy avanzó, garras afiladas sujetando con fuerza una de sus alas- ¡El Aviario! -confesó, al fin- ¡Con Hancock en el Aviario! -repitió- Pero, por favor, tienen que ayudarnos. -ojos oscuros como la noche en el desierto observaron al lobo carmesí con desesperación- Es sólo un polluelo, ¡no sabía lo que hacía!

Kamuy dejó de oír el balbuceo de el rey de los cuervos y cruzó miradas con su madre preciada, el Aviario era bien conocido por todas las bestias de el Zoológico -exiliadas o no.

"_Si no haces caso, vendrán las aves de Aviario y te cazarán"_

No llevaba tanto tiempo como el Zoológico mismo, pero el Aviario se remontaba a tiempos antiguos ya que había sido la casa de uno de los primeros ejércitos de la Cinco Puntas de Aaron. Fieles, las aves de caza siempre se pusieron a la orden del rey de los señores demonios; no por nada poseían un propio plano para sí mismo. Hancock era el actual líder de la parvada mixta, así había sido los últimos doscientos treinta años, un águila _-aquila audax- _de enorme tamaño y carácter feroz. El enorme ave había sido parte de la rama principal de aquel entonces, siendo su padre el líder de su clan, pero su único heredero abdicó y se unió a las filas de Aaron sin dudarlo. Siete años más tarde, se encontró a la cabeza de todo el Aviario.

-Ciertamente el comandante del Aviario debe manejar una labia admirable para reclutar más y más soldados. -comentó Tabitha con sus manos llenas de fango fresco de uno de sus tarros- Aquello no quita el que tu polluelo haya traicionado al Zoológico, deberás hacerte responsable junto con él del castigo. -advirtió ella- No como padre, sino como un líder que colocó en peligro no sólo a su parvada. -afiló la mirada, Poe tragó saliva ante Tabitha- Nos pusiste en peligro a todos y eso te costará sangre, apuesta por ello.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, el rey cuervo dejó la lucha y se volvió manso bajo las garras del lobo carmesí.

…

-¿Señor? -llamó mientras terminaba de acomodarse las gafas, había sido una jornada extensa- ¿Había llamado por mí, director Paz?

Siete horas habían transcurrido desde que las tropas de Oro habían traspasado el portal con dirección al Aviario, todas ellas un infierno. Boris seguía en cirugía, Irina y el resto de los cazadores de Plata mantenían a los alumnos vigilados, Johnson se había evaporado y el director se había recluido en su oficina. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, que Johnson no estuviera allí era maná caído del cielo; Plata no estaba contento con el manejo de la situación, Oro seguía en la enfermería pero ella estaba segura de que tampoco serían amigables con el ex luna predilecto del director.

-Sí, mi querida Amanda… -asintió el hombre, una cansada sonrisa posada en sus labios- No quiero abusar de tu nobleza, has hecho más de lo que deberías… -sus ojos almendrados la observaron con pena y dolor- Para empezar, ni siquiera deberías estar activa.

-Señor. -lo interrumpió ella- Fue mí decisión volver a las filas de Oro y ayudarlo en lo que sea que necesite. -le recordó con rectitud- Si estoy aquí es porque así lo deseo y porque usted me lo ha permitido. -se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia- Cumplir con el Instituto y servirle al director Paz será algo que realizaré siempre con gusto, señor…

Su director asintió, aún con aquella mirada en su cansino rostro. Ella no podía ni imaginar cuántos años llevaba acumulando todo ese peso sobre sus hombros, bajo sus ojeras y en su corazón. Ella, como Luna, había dedicado seis años de arduo estudio y entrenamiento para ascender a los cazadores de Plata, donde se mantuvo activa en la oficina por tres años y en el campo por cinco. Otros diez años compartiendo su conocimiento y sabiduría con los alumnos iniciantes. Luego de ello, treinta años en Oro, bajo el cuidado y las órdenes del líder de escuadrón Pi. Más de cincuenta años trabajando para que el Instituto cumpliera sus objetivos, ayudando en sus metas y manteniendo a sus pares a salvo. Cuando su líder se retiró luego de estar cincuenta y siete largos años como capitán del escuadrón Pi, ella se retiró con él y decidió volver a Plata y dar clases a la generación próxima. Sin embargo, el director le otorgó la baja con honores y se le asignó un lugar en la Villa, donde todos los alumnos retirados descansaban.

-Nunca me preguntaste por qué te retiré tan pronto del servicio. -pareció recordar él, sorprendido- Jamás, ni una sola vez.

Ella pestañeó, confundida con aquella declaración.

-Juzgar las decisiones de mi director no es correcto. -aludió- Usted sabrá el porqué y eso parece suficiente para mí. -sonrió, aquello tenía sentido para ella.

Él se levantó lentamente de su cómoda silla, sus movimientos eran lentos y poco fluidos; Paz estaba agotado en cuerpo y alma. El director se detuvo hasta llegar detrás de ella, una de sus manos de apoyo sobre su hombre derecho, su frente descansó detrás de su cuello y Amanda se congeló; el director jamás mostraba esa clase de debilidad, jamás abría demasiado su corazón desde…

-Ese año… -murmuró- Ese año el escuadrón _Charlie_ marchó a una misión clasificada… Pero jamás volvió.

Cerró los ojos al recordar aquél fatídico día, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

-Melissa, mi pequeña hermana menor, cayó en el campo. -asintió, un nudo apretando en su garganta- ¡Pero yo… yo aún podía seguir, señor! -aseguró mientras se apartaba de su contacto y lo encaraba, Paz tomado por sorpresa- ¡Nosotras dos salimos a cada misión sabiendo que podría ser la última! ¡Que… tal vez…! -negó dos veces, las lágrimas quemando detrás de sus ojos- ¡Nosotras daríamos la vida por usted, señor! -confesó lo obvio- Yo aún daría la vida por usted, sin dudarlo. Es por eso que volví de la Villa, es por eso quiero ser útil otra vez. Por favor… por favor, director. -le rogó con algo muy parecido a la desesperación.

Paz abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, cerró los ojos para luego cerrarlos y negar una única vez.

-No, mi querida Amanda. -respondió con pesar- Si yo permito que vuelvas, luego de lo que te hice pasar con la pequeña Melissa… -volvió a negar- Sería demasiado cruel de mi parte.

-¡Pero-

-No. -en esta ocasión el director fue contundente y no dejó lugar a reproches- Además…

La rubia observó al hombre de cabellos caoba caminar hacia el ventanal, un paso lento pero constante. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, él procedió a abrirlas y los rayos cálidos del amanecer eterno del Instituto bañaron las paredes. Amarillo, naranja y rosado envolvieron la oscura y fría habitación que fungía como oficina del director en el edificio Central. Abrió los las puertas de cristal, amabas, y se inclinó sobre el marco; tomó una honda respiración con ojos cerrados.

-…ya casi llega ella. -continuó hablando él- Entonces todo comenzará a encaminarse.

Amanda pasó una mano por sus ojos lagrimosos y compuso su postura, debía volver a ser la estudiante aplicada y autónoma de siempre. Debía ser útil, debía devolverle al Instituto -a Paz- todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Melissa.

-¿Tiene una última solicitud para mí, señor? -inquirió, ella había sido llamada allí para asuntos de trabajo.

-…claro, Amanda. -asintió y se volvió hacia ella- Necesito que le entregues a Johnson las llaves, planos y coordenadas de la Casa de las Risas.

-¿¡Señor!? -se alarmó- ¿¡La casa de las Risas, por qué!?

Dio unos pasos hacia él, tratando de obtener una explicación, una respuesta. Él sacó un pedazo de papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió, volvió a su lugar frente al ventanal y volvió a tomar una exhalación profunda. La mujer retirada de Oro se apresuró a desdoblar la simple hoja y leer las tres palabras en letra cursiva con tinta roja.

…

Chocolate caliente a principios del verano en Colombia sonaría como las vacaciones soñadas para ella.

-¿Su merced necesita algo más? -inquirió el joven empleado de aquel puesto junto a la carretera.

-No, puedes retirarte. -respondió con desgana.

Claro, en un tiempo pasado. Ahora le causaba una depresión grave, estaba al borde de apuñalarse a sí misma con el revolvedor metálico justo en la yugular.

-Nos quedan quince kilómetros más para llegar a nuestro destino. -informó su caballero, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa rústica de madera- Estaremos allí para el atardecer.

Observó de reojo su transporte más reciente, una tracto mula naranja chillón con un contenedor enganchado en la parte trasera. El conductor se dirigía a dejar una carga en Bogotá, ellos le quedaban al paso.

-No has comido nada en todo el día. -volvió a hablar él- Luciana, estoy hablándote.

-¿Oh?

Fuuma gruñó sobre su regazo mientras ella redirigía su atención hacia Joel, quien tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-Comida. -dijo él- Tampoco has dormido desde hace dos días.

-Sí, lo sé. -asintió, sin darle mucha importancia- Sé contar, Joel. -acabó su chocolatada caliente de un solo sorbo, estrujó el recipiente de polietileno en su mano derecha- Vámonos, se acabó el descanso.

Luego de dos semanas vacacionales en Nueva Zelanda, vacaciones obligatorias luego de terminar con la lista de caza de los Siervos, las cosas comenzaron a calentarse otra vez. Ni lenta ni perezosa, Pía tenía a disposición nuevos y mejorados Siervos: más fuertes, más resistentes, más artificiales que nunca. Creaciones, Siervos de probeta y quién sabe qué más eran la nueva carta que jugaba la peliverde número uno de Aaron; el Infierno se inquietó y la envió en busca de información alrededor del mundo. Un ingenuo pensamiento cruzó por su mente dos segundos luego de que el demonio de ojos anaranjados y cabello cian profiriera aquellas palabras: _podré ir tras el doctor._ Ya que, por supuesto, él sería el artífice de aquel suceso. Pero no, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado y las fuentes de información que debía investigar se hallaban lejos de Europa.

Una vez en la cabina del conductor, de regreso a la carretera, Fuuma saltó de su lugar en su regazo y arrulló por lo bajo. Joel se adelantó a ella y observó por el espejo lateral hacia la ruta de la que se estaban alejando; estando ella lejos de las ventanillas, se le hizo imposible observar lo que sucedía allí atrás.

-Joel. -llamó, ansiosa por saber qué había sentido el zorro demonio que había adoptado.

-Acelere. -le ordenó al conductor.

-¿¡Qué!? No digas bobadas. -espetó el hombre, inconsciente de la situación- Estamos llegando con buen tiempo. -aseguró.

-Acelere y no se detenga. -repitió el Gerard, esta vez la orden vino acompañada de una mirada espeluznante de ojos carmesí brillantes.

El rubio de ojos perlas destrabó la puerta del acompañante y, con un impecable salto, se subió al techo del camión de cargas. Luciana se apresuró a tomar su lugar y bajar del todo la ventanilla para observar quién los estaba persiguiendo, el conductor aceleró y no volvió a proferir ninguna queja.

-¡JOEL! -llamó ella al no vislumbrar enemigo alguno.

Fuuma se arrimó también por la ventanilla, dejando medio cuerpo fuera del carro y observando hacia atrás. El pelaje anaranjado de su lomo estaba erizado, sus colmillos descubiertos y sus orejas bien abiertas y atentas. Ella cambió el color de sus ojos, de un rubí a un carmesí brillante, para poder tener una mejor visión de la periferia. Todos habían enmascarado su presencia mágica para pasar desapercibidos, lo cual implicaba ni poder utilizar sus poderes; sin embargo, parecía que igualmente los habían descubierto.

Pudo verlo entonces, era Kron, el Siervo de Bogotá. ¿Cómo rayos los había detectado si acababan de cruzar la frontera hace tan solo un día? Venía solo, ni un solo esbirro a la vista.

-¡No detenga el vehículo si quiere seguir con vida! -bramó antes de imitar a su caballero, Fuuma tras ella.

-Vuelve, puedo encargarme de esto. -aseguró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y quedaba solo con su camisa escarlata- Será breve.

Kron se encontraba saltando de vehículo en vehículo, acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. En cuestión de un minuto, él estaría sobre ellos.

-Nos descubrieron. -gruñó- Lo eliminaré y nos moveremos hacia el próximo objetivo.

-No. -objetó mientras retiraba sus sais del sello en su muñeca- Si Kron viene sin apoyo es porque se cruzó en nuestro camino y dio por accidente con nosotros, no hay más riesgos que él mismo. -se inclinó hacia adelante, lista para atacar- Lo iluminamos y continuamos con nuestro camino sin problemas, tendremos una ventana de veinticuatro horas antes de que refuercen las entradas y salidas en busca de él.

-…hagámoslo en doce. -propuso él- No quiero que corras riego, Luciana.

La preocupación en el rostro de su caballero era clara, había sido desde que Uriel, el demonio que trabajaba para el Infierno, les comunicó de esta misión. Joel se había tomado muy en serio aquella oportunidad que le había otorgado junto a la tumba de Ángel, incluso… ella estaba empezando a verlo como un verdadero caballero y no sólo un perro con utilidad y nada más.

-¡Fuuma! -llamó ella y el zorro comenzó a correr junto a ella hacia el final del contenedor, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo que Kron y las chispas volaron en el aire cuando el metal se encontró; sus sais y la espada corta de él.

El zorro lanzó cinco bolas de fuego, las llamas abrazaron la carretera sin llegar a los vehículos; el tráfico se detuvo y ella rodó con el Siervo hacia la derecha, fuera de los ojos de los humanos ilusos. Atravesaron las llamas y el humo les proporcionó una cortina de privacidad. Ella se puso de pie, Kron la siguió un segundo más tarde.

-¡Tu cabeza tiene precio, Pilar! -dijo él entre dientes, la espada en su mano y la guardia en alto- ¡No debiste venir a Colombia, este será tu fin!

Joel estaba detrás del demonio que ocupaba un cuerpo humano, sus garras se dirigieron hacia su cabeza sin dudarlo pero Kron se dejó caer sobre su rodilla y giró sobre su cintura para blandir su espada sobre el abdomen del monstruo color hueso que era el Gerard. Debido a la resistente armadura que protegía su cuerpo, el metal sólo logró astillar la capa superior; Joel abrió la boca y un gas verde comenzó a esparcirse sobre el Siervo de Bogotá, éste se protegió el rostro con los brazos y retrocedió, aunque aún seguía frente de a ella.

-Si algo tiene precio es mi cuerpo con vida, Siervo. -corrigió ella- Hacerme daño es ir en contra del rey… -le recordó con una nota de rencor filtrándose en sus palabras- Y todos sabemos que nadie va contra él.

Fuuma se abrió paso entre las llamas y corrió directamente hacía el demonio, sus pequeñas colas ardían con vehemencia y sus fauces estaban abiertas.

-¡Que así sea, entonces! -bramó él.

El fuego se encontró con el fuego, el infierno ardió sobre la tierra y Luciana salió volando por los aires debido a la explosión. Escuchó el rugido del zorro demonio y, luego, comenzaron los estallidos. Al parecer, el fuego se había esparcido y alcanzado algunos vehículos y llegando hacia el tanque de gasolina. Sintió el cuerpo duro de armazón de Joel sobre ella, seguramente tratando de protegerla del ataque. El humo picaba detrás de su garganta y le impedía observar el panorama, las llamas seguían alzándose hacía el cielo. Tosiendo, hizo a un lado a su caballero y se puso de pie.

-¡Fuuma! -lo llamó con voz ronca debido al humo- ¡Fuuma!

Joel, devuelta en su forma humana, lanzó el chiflido que solía utilizar para entrenar al zorro. Pasaron los segundos y no hubo respuesta, como acostumbraba el cachorro.

-¡Joel! -chilló ella.

El rubio dio un paso adelante, ojos rojos brillantes y sudor en sus sienes.

-Alto ahí, caballero tonto. -ordenó alguien oculto por el humo negro y las altas llamas- Un movimiento y el pequeño bastardo es historia.

Piel cubierta por escamas púrpuras cubrían el torso desnudo del Siervo, aunque su rostro y cuello aún mantenían una piel lisa. Orejas puntiagudas, colmillos alargados que sobresalían de sus labios y globos oculares completamente rojos. El cachorro se encontraba sujeto desde el cuello por manos con garras filosas, se hallaba quiero entre los dedos de su captor pero con ojos que destilaba rabia pura.

-Ven conmigo y el zorro vive, atácame y… -una risa burlona floreciendo desde su pecho- Usa tu imaginación.

Con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, la rubia dio un paso adelante con las palmas abiertas y expuestas hacia frente.

-Pía no debe estar contenta con mi intromisión en Palermo. -no fue una pregunta, ella lo sabía- ¿Planea encarcelarme y torturarme en un agujero aquí, en Bogotá? -frunció el ceño- No puede matarme, pero eso no significa que no pueda y vaya a hacerme sangrar. Mucho, claro está. -dio un paso, dos, tres.

-Quieta ahí, sin juegos. -advirtió mientras retrocedía un paso- Éste zorro de dos colas ha sido sellado, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella se detuvo, Joel se enderezó de su posición de ataque; Kron sonrió.

-Si no oí mal, lo has llamado Fuuma. -observó el rostro de su presa y asintió- Significa demonio de viento, pero éste pequeño zorro sólo sabe lanzar bolas de fuego y ser atrapado con facilidad por el enemigo. ¡Ja! -se jactó el Siervo- ¿Por esto has dejado libre a la bestia del desierto? Tampoco conservaste a la bruja Pratt… -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección- ¿Es que te encuentras senil, Luciana?

"_-Estás acabada, Lu. -se burló- Lenta, débil y llena de heridas. Je, je… -lamió sus labios, sus blancos dientes brillando bajo la luz del sol- Senil, creo que así le llaman. -rió- Demasiado vieja para seguir el ritmo, ¿eh?"_

_Esa voz, _ella conocía al dueño de esa voz. ¿Verdad? Ella… ella…

-Fuuma se ganó su nombre. -murmuró la rubia mientras llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza adolorida y palpitante- Él… él se lo ganó hace años, cuando el Consejo lo capturó y arrojó al Pantano de la Cruz.

El Siervo apretó inconscientemente el agarre sobre su presa, la sorpresa clara en su expresión facial. El zorro demonio comenzó a gruñir, sus colas comenzaron a agitarse rápidamente.

-¿No lo sabías? -fue Joel el que habló en aquella ocasión- Tu señor lo quería como soldado, así que envió una docena de aves por Fuuma.

Kron retrocedió un paso, su mirada fija sobre los ojos furiosos de Fuuma.

-Las aves… las aves del Aviario. -balbuceó él- ¡Imposible!

-¡Doce aves cayeron en cuestión de minutos! -exclamó el Pilar- ¡El demonio más veloz de ese asqueroso pantano de la muerte! -vociferó con ahínco- …Fuuma es su nombre, será mejor que no lo olvides.

Luciana llevó un pulgar a la boca y lo hizo sangrar, palabras susurradas y el sello se debilitó entonces. Fuuma creció, pasó del tamaño de un gato ordinario hasta tomar el de un Golden Retriver adulto; lanzarse y devorar el cuerpo de Kron fue lo último que vio Luciana antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Luciana! -exclamó el caballero, preocupado.

"-_¡Alcánzame! -la desafió- ¡Alcánzame si puedes, anciana!_

_Ella persiguió la estela carmesí por todo el bosque de Arizona, no perdería ante un juego infantil propuesto por un cachorro de lobo recién salido de la adolescencia. No, ella jamás caería ante él"_

…

Negro, de pies a cabeza negro era todo lo que vestía él. Terminó de alistarse y aceptó el bolso que Amanda estaba tendiendo en su dirección, él jamás había ido antes a la Casa de las Risas y necesitaba las coordenadas precisas así como la llave; sólo algunas personas de muy alto rango en Oro y Plata tenían conocimiento de la existencia de aquel lugar, él era de los pocos afortunados, más nunca jamás necesitó ir allí en el pasado.

-Esta es una copia. -explicó ella- Quema todo el contenido luego de cumplir la misión, nada del contenido de este bolso debe regresar jamás contigo al Instituto. -informó con firmeza.

Asintió y terminó por colocarse la máscara de perro, así como la capucha de su abrigo que cubría el último vestigio de su identidad. Amanda se marchó del cuarto dejándolos a solas, a él y su _paquete._

"_Boris ha caído",_ ese fue el mensaje de Chiyo, la doctora a cargo del Instituto. Habían desinfectado sus heridas antes de comenzar a tratarlas, en medio de la compleja cirugía… Boris no había soportado, un ataque cardiorrespiratorio acabó con su último aliento. Nadie había sido informado, nadie excepto el director, Amanda y él mismo.

Observó el cuerpo inconsciente de su paquete, le habían administrados sedantes potentes antes de secuestrarla de su habitación y traerla a sus pies hace exactamente tres minutos. Lo habían intentado, Paz había intentado crear lazos, vínculos fuertes que pudieran retener a Valentina en el Instituto. La mayoría de los estudiantes profesaban una lealtad enraizada hacia su director ya que éstos despertaban sus poderes a partir de los diez años, edad en la cual no podían controlarlos y llamaban la atención de los humanos corrientes… eran perseguidos, cazados y abandonados por sus familias. Una pequeña parte crecían en orfanatos, el Instituto no podía localizarlos a tiempo reasignarlos un hogar temporal antes de que llegara la hora de ir al Instituto. Algunos, como Valentina, lograban mantener sus poderes a raya y vivir una vida normal por un tiempo; era muy difícil para ellos abandonar su hogar, su vida, y dedicarle total fidelidad a la causa noble del director Paz. Sin embargo, no todos ellos presentaban tan profunda rebeldía como la joven Estrella.

Para casos como este, la Casa de las Risas había sido construída y puesta en marcha. Le rogaba a los cielos que Valentina recapacitara y volviera en sí.

La tomó en brazos y cruzó el portal.

…

Comenzó a llover.

-¿Hm?

Desvió su atención de su libro y observó las gotas golpear contra el cristal de su ventana, el pronóstico no anunció lluvias para la semana. Marcó la página en la que se había quedado y cambió el libro por la cuchilla de doble filo debajo de su almohada; se levantó, el suelo frío contra las plantas de sus pies descalzos. No tenía una buena sensación aquella noche, menos con aquella lluvia.

La energía eléctrica se fue luego de que un rayo especialmente atronador rompiera con el silencio de la noche.

_-Diablos. _-pensó- _Alguien vino._

Enfundó el arma de corto alcance en la pretina de sus pantalones, juntó las palmas de sus manos y su espada predilecta fue llamada fuera de su sello. Shaoran se deslizó silencioso por su habitación y salió hacia el pasillo, escuchó pasos apresurados en la planta baja así como murmullos; el servicio doméstico debía estar tratando de arreglar los transformadores de la casa.

-Xiao Lang.

Ella llevaba dos espadas cortas en cada mano, su cabello suelto y un pijama de una pieza; la resolución brillaba en los ojos de Meiling: había un intruso en la residencia Li.

La habitación de su madre estaba ubicada en el ala Este, ellos estaban en la Oeste; las escaleras que los dirigirían a la planta inferior de hallaban en medio de ambas alas. Ninguna de sus hermanas se hallaban esta noche, los padres de su prima habían salido de la ciudad por trabajo, por lo cual su prima estaba allí en primer lugar.

-¿Puedes sentir alguna presencia extraña? -inquirió ella en vos baja, audible sólo para él.

Sí, cuatro, de hecho. Las cuatro se hallaban modificadas para pasar por presencias débiles y desapercibidas, no peligrosas. Sin embargo, él estaba al tanto de cuántas personas se hallaban en su casa, todas memorizadas. Excepto esas cuatro.

-Dos en los alrededores, una en la cocina y… -se dio la vuelta, la última se dirigía a su cuarto- Da aviso a mi madre, encárguense de las dos de la cocina. -ordenó- ¡Ya vuelvo!

Tal como le había advertido Gia, habían ido por él. La pregunta era, _¿quién? _Siguiendo sus órdenes, mantenía aquél escudo siempre puesto, debajo de su pijama incluso.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada limpia, pequeñas llamaradas aparecieron sobre la punta de sus dedos y él las arrojó hacia el interior, el fuego alumbró la oscuridad y su enemigo fue visible. Vestía una especie de traje de látex con protecciones de lo que pareció carbono, algo sacado de una película de acción; en su cabeza un casco con el visor polarizado. Podía decir por su estructura ósea que era un ser masculino, también parecía ser humano.

-Li Shaoran. -mencionó el extraño mientras lo apuntaba con su arma- Vendrás conmigo.

-¿Ir? -se burló- Sigue soñando.


	15. Lo que me pasa cuando tú pasas

**Capítulo quince: **_Lo que me pasa cuando tú pasas_

…

"_Tiene muy claro lo que quiere, no como yo que no siempre sé"_

**-Julio Cortázar**

…

El Amazonas estaba ardiendo en llamas, llamas que devoraban toda la vida con ansias, con hambre y desesperación. No sólo los árboles, su gran fauna y flora ardía con él, el fuego no hacía excepciones y atacaba a todos por igual; vida era vida, las llamas querían apoderarse y extinguir todas aquellas vidas.

El sistema de emergencia del Aviario había sido activado por Hancock, el único que tenía acceso a él; cuando las llamas no se detuvieron pasadas las cuatro horas desde su origen, el Aviario colisionaba sobre un nuevo ecosistema e infectaba a tal con sus llamaradas imparables. El único lugar capaz de esconder al ejército de bestias plumíferas era el bosque más grande del mundo: el Amazonas. El salto sobresaltó a las aves de presa, pero no más que el ataque de sus agresores; los muros cayeron y el habitad de las aves colisionó contra la selva tropical de Brasil. En combinación con la sequía de la que venía siendo testigo el Amazonas, el resultado fue obvio.

"_El pulmón del planeta está en llamas", _era sólo uno de los encabezados de los medios de comunicación del mundo.

-Aún recluido, Aaron sigue causando caos y terror en el mundo. -suspiró ella- ¿Y las aves? ¿Siguen en el Amazonas?

Escondida en un pequeño pueblo de México, ella se encontraba, uno de sus bastos amigos en el mundo la había visitado desde tan al sur para comunicarle la noticia: el Aviario cayó. Y, en su caída, el Amazonas había caído con él.

-Todas ellas se han aprovechado del fuego y han cazado a los residentes del bosque, el fuego cubre sus huellas. -explicó- Al parecer, varias de ellas se encuentran heridas.

No se sorprendió al oír aquello, si el sistema de emergencia se había activado eso se debía a un ataque. Pero, ¿quién había logrado infiltrarse en la jaula de la muerte? Y ganado, infiltrado y ganado. Los candidatos no sobraban, muchos intentaron hacerse con las armas de Aaron al enterarse de que éste había caído.

-…fuego. -la idea jugó en su mente- Un intento de asesinato, ¿quizás? -llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativa- Asesinar a los mejores asesinos de Aaron, qué agallas. -sonrió.

-Bueno, -tomó un sorbo de su bebida- Creí que querrías saberlo, Micah. -se relajó sobre su asiento y suspiró- Podrían venir por ti, tienes que tener cuidado, querida.

La albina le sonrió a su amigo, siguió su ejemplo y tomó un sorbo de su té de hierbas.

-Descuida, Lucio, lo tengo. -le aseguró- Tengo todo el cuidado del mundo.

Llevaba ya nueve meses desde que Aaron cayó, escondiéndose y ocultándose de todo aquel que intentara dar con ella, Pía encabezando aquella lista y Paz detrás de ella; cada uno con sus razones, pero el mismo objetivo. Ella para cobrar venganza por su traición para con Aaron y él para tenerla de aliada, ambos intentando ganar la guerra.

-¿Piensas quedarte en este pueblo por otra semana más, Micah querida? -inquirió él con curiosidad- Oí que una joven ha estado vagando por Sudamérica liberando y saboteando los negocio de los señores demonio, querida… -una sonrisa ladina en su rostro se abrió paso- ¿Sabes algo al respecto, querida amiga mía?

Ella lo observó con sus grandes ojos color de la tierra húmeda, la naturaleza en toda su sabiduría.

-…estoy aburrida de Asia. -fue su franca respuesta- Quise cambiar de aires, estoy segura que me entenderás. -fue su turno de observarlo con cuidado- El éxodo de Europa no ha de haber sido fácil, Lucio. ¿Qué haces tú en Sudamérica? -dejó su taza sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos sobre ésta- Los metamorfos encabezan listas de reclutamiento, escapar de Berlín fue una Ilíada, seguro.

Lucio acarició su cabello color naranja brillante antes de sonreír, su piel bien bronceada expuesta por su remera sin mangas de malla.

-No me da pena decir que escapé en barco, como una rata. -lanzó una pequeña risa cantarina- No viví a pleno mis doscientos quince años de vida para terminar en las garras caprichosas de una falsa reina de las tinieblas, querida.

Micah estuvo de acuerdo.

-Quizás me quede aquí en… -señaló el patio y los alrededores con su copa de vino- ¿Cómo dices que se llama éste lugar, querida?

-Estamos en Taxco, la _Ciudad Luz_. -aclaró ella para él.

-Sí. -asintió, conforme- La diversión siempre estuvo asegurada a tu lado, querida Micah Delaune. -le sonrió con camaradería.

…

Las llamas comenzaron a arder con mayor intensidad y su enemigo comenzó a quitarse los guantes que cubrían sus manos, piel color terracota y garras negras con puntas afiladas fue lo que escondía.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el mago- ¿Quién te envía y para qué?

-Cuantas preguntas. -negó lentamente- Las _presas _no deben hacer preguntas. -extendió una de su manos frente a su rostro, los dedos comenzaron a extenderse con cuidado- Apaga las velas y ven conmigo. -ordenó con toda la calma del mundo- No me agrada el clima de este lugar tan corriente, tsk.

Contrario a extinguirse, las flamas de Shaoran comenzaron a moverse deprisa. Una de ellas se dirigió hacia su cabeza cubierta, el sujeto la esquivó y ésta estalló contra la ventana, los vidrios y el marco salieron volando. Dos de ellas se estallaron contra el suelo, el demonio saltó a través de la ventana y el mago lo siguió. Otras cuatro llamas aparecieron alrededor de Shaoran y comenzaron a rodearlo, la luz anaranjada iluminaba el camino mientras seguía al intruso por el patio de su casa. Atravesaron los bloques de arbustos que rodeaban la casa, así como las enormes macetas con flores coloridas y bien cuidadas. Lo observó saltar sobre el auto del chófer, iba en dirección a la parte delantera de su hogar, la cual era un frente amplio y sin obstáculos. Shaoran saltó y aterrizó sobre el capó, juntó el pulgar y el índice y formó un círculo, lo acercó a su boca y sopló con fuerza. Las llamaradas de fuego rodearon a su enemigo con la forma de un círculo de tres metros de alto.

-Si vienes por mí, será mejor que te prepares. -advirtió mientras la prisión se abría frente a él, dejándolo pasar, para luego volver a erigirse- Lo haremos bajo mis términos, lo haremos aquí y ahora.

Corrió hacia su enemigo con la espada en guardia, las garras se deslizaron sobre el metal y el chirrido sonó por encima del crepitar de las llamas.

-Eres una… presa. -repitió con voz grave y sombría- Y yo tu cazador.

Con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la espada, el extraño lanzó un ataque directamente hacia el rostro de Shaoran, garras brillando bajo la luz natural de las llamas. El mago se dobló, esquivándolo, mientras lanzaba todo su cuerpo hacia adelante e intentaba desbalancear el eje de su enemigo. Él retrocedió un paso atrás, el agarre sobre la espada se deslizó más abajo y Shaoran presionó más con su arma. El filo rozó la tela de su hombro derecho y parte de su esternón, más solo dejó un rasguño que no llegó a la carne. Frustrado, envolvió en llamas a su espada y volvió a presionar. Sin embargo, su enemigo contraatacó con una barrida de sus pies para hacerlo trastabillar y poder retroceder y recuperar espacio.

-Reconozco que… -frunció el ceño detrás de su casco- Fue más fácil capturarte en el pasado. -ante sus palabras, el Li se confundió- Has mejorado.

-¿Quién te envió a cazarme? -volvió a preguntar- Eres un demonio, ¿estás bajo órdenes de Pía?

-¿Demonio? -su voz enmascarada sonaba oscura y tenebrosa, llamas anaranjadas se reflejaban en el casco negro reluciente- Creí que el Consejo ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

-¡Habla claro! -ordenó.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, Shaoran estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-En las sombras lamemos nuestras heridas y planificamos nuestro regreso. -comenzó a decir- Recaemos en nuestros errores y rectificamos nuestras derrotas con victorias definitivas…

Shaoran comenzó a moverse, el extraño lo imitó y comenzaron a moverse en círculos dentro del muro de llamas. Se perseguían, se analizaban y estudiaban cuál sería el próximo movimiento del otro.

-¿Así que Pía ya dejó de esconderse bajo tierra en Alemania, no?

El demonio se rió, una risa oscura y pesada, una que escalaba desde el pecho de su oponente y estallaba en su garganta con rudeza; las llamas crepitaron con más fuerza a su alrededor.

…

-Auch. -chilló sin quererlo.

En su pequeña mesa de noche tenía algunas vendas de tela y una pomada de color verde agua con aroma a especias picantes, ella sólo tomó los objetos y corrió a su habitación sin emitir una sola queja. Sila tenía las manos ocupadas con los pequeños en la guardería y había sido su propia culpa por estar distraída en su entrenamiento en primer lugar. Había estado practicado con su lanza, la cuchilla en forma de pluma plateada había rasgado su piel: desde su rodilla izquierda hasta la planta del pie. Estaba sola en la sala de entrenamientos a esa hora de la mañana así que se había cambiado a otro conjunto de mallas oscuras y tomó del botiquín lo necesario para remediarse. Sus heridas se regenerarían en una hora o dos, pero no podía estar desangrándose por todas partes.

Ya había retirado la prenda inferior, estaba observando la herida y limpiándola con una mezcla especial de Sila y algo de gasa, el líquido en su piel se sentía como la picadura de una decena de mosquitos, pero supuso que era una buena señal. Estaba terminando cuando-

_Knock, knock._

-¿Tomoyo?

Observó la puerta, su herida y luego la ropa interior, la única prenda que llevaba puesta de la cintura para abajo.

-Hay gotas de sangre aquí fuera, Tomoyo. -advirtió Eriol- ¿Puedo entrar?

Atisbó a cubrir sus muslos con su capa, la cual colgaba del respaldo de su cama.

-Voy a entrar. -avisó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Los ojos de Eriol fueron directamente hacia su pierna expuesta, la gasa con sangre aún sobre su rodilla.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento, tranquilo. -explicó ella- Creí que había evitado sangrar en el camino aquí, lo siento.

-Eso es lo de menos. -desechó mientras cerraba la puerta y se arrodillaba frente a su herida expuesta- No es una herida profunda.

-Pero sigue siendo problemática. -suspiró ella.

-Hm. -él estuvo de acuerdo.

El mago pidió sin palabras la gasa para desinfectar y ella se la tendió sin problemas, él volvió a desinfectarla mientras estudiaba la profundidad del corte. Un poco más que superficial, pero sin llegar al punto de requerir sutura.

-Parece ser un problema el que no te regeneres a la velocidad que lo hacen los Pilares. -comentó mientras seguía con su labor metódicamente- En batalla podría ser decisivo, crucial. -la observó a los ojos con preocupación- Estarías en grave peligro.

Dejó la gasa sobre la modesta mesa junto a la cama para desecharla luego y tomó el ungüento para las cortaduras, empapó sus dedos medio e índice y comenzó a aplicarlo con cuidado. El Puente comenzó a sentir el aleteo de las mariposas en su estómago debido a las atenciones de su amado en su herida.

-Es… como aprender a tocar un nuevo instrumento. -dijo ella- Mientras más practique, mientras más lo utilice y me familiarice con él… -ella lo observó con ojos brillantes detrás de sus oscuras pestañas- Sólo así lo dominaré.

Al terminar de aplicar el ungüento sobre su tobillo, acarició con dulzura su pie para luego cerrar el frasco y dejarlo junto a la gasa usada. Él no tomó las vendas de inmediato y ella volvió a hablar.

-Has visto la mano de Camille, Amads no va a ponerme una mano encima. Se niega a que suceda lo mismo que con Luciana. -le recordó las palabras de su caballero a penas llegaron a Arabia- Los mestizos me ven como una… especie de diosa salvadora. -rodó los ojos- Melek aceptó entrenarme, pero ella tampoco se atreve a herirme, Eriol. -rodó los ojos- Herirme en el campo es un riesgo, tú lo has dicho.

-No eres de cristal. -afirmó él- No se debería tratarte como tal.

Ella sonrió, agradecida por sus palabras. Aunque simples, la hicieron sentir más fuerte de lo que había sido al comienzo de aquella aventura. Sin embargo, sabía que aún tenía un largo camino para cumplir con su meta.

-No de cristal, pero… nadie quiere arriesgarse a perder al último Puen Tum. -sonrió con un dejo de melancolía- Soy un milagro de la naturaleza, una esperanza para los desprotegidos.

Eriol ladeó la cabeza, ella amplió su sonrisa y él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-No importa lo que seas, pero tampoco me arriesgaría a perderte a ti, Tomoyo. -confesó- Antes de ser un Puen Tum, tú eres Tomoyo y a las personas también les importa Tomoyo, no sólo el último Puente.

Apretó el agarre de él, sus ojos brillaron amatista. Se inclinó hacia él y acarició su mejilla, la esquina de sus labios y su barbilla, volvió a subir por su pómulo y su pulgar descansó debajo de su ojo derecho. El sello en su ojo aún estaba presente, pero poco faltaba para que se desvaneciera y dejara a Eriol libre de restricciones, su poder sería libre de igualarse -incluso superar- al que poseía en su anterior vida como Clow Reed.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte. -confesó a penas en un murmullo, amatista y zafiro observándose embelesados.

Eriol sonrió y terminó por acortar las distancias con un beso, un devoto y tierno beso.

Una vez ella le había confesado a su caballero que, al observarlo con sus ojos brillantes y ver su alma, ella se sentía como en casa. Bueno, besar a Eriol se sentía similar a ello. Besarlo era como volver a casa luego de haber estado lejos por días, semanas; como el abrazo de una madre, como el aroma único de tu hogar. Cálido, confortante y amoroso, tierno y confiable. Como si su corazón estuviera sobre una nube de algodón esponjosa, como una brisa de verano bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso. Se sentía como algo especial, pero a la vez normal entre ellos dos, algo que sucedería siempre y en cualquier vida en la que ambos se encontraran.

Él la besó una vez más antes de volver a sonreírle y tomar las vendas para cubrir su pierna herida.

-Yo podría prac-

Pero antes de que Eriol terminara la oración, las luces se apagaron. Las manos de él desprendieron chispas azules mientras se ponía de pie con un movimiento fluido, los ojos de ella volvieron a brillar mientras aferraba con un nudo la capa alrededor de sus caderas y se ponía de pie.

-El sistema de respaldo debería reemplazar al de energía por algunas horas durante un apagón. -recordó ella- Pero no se han encendido… -sostuvo a su amado por uno de sus codos.

-Alguien atacó el sistema de respaldo. -dedujo al instante- Así como los transformadores de energía.

Tomoyo se alarmó.

-¡Pero ambos se encuentran en el último subsuelo, junto a la cámara de guerra! -exclamó ella- ¿Cómo pasaron a todos?

Al borde de la preocupación, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, con la pierna herida cojeando. Eriol la retuvo a centímetros del pomo.

-Aún estás herida, déjame ir delante. -pidió.

A regañadientes, ella aceptó. Juntos salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a las escaleras, deberían descender para averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

…

Maldiciendo en su interior, corrió por los pasillos en busca de la recámara de su tía. Como cabeza de la familia Li, la tía Irean debía ser protegida y resguardada. No se molestó en tocar la puerta y entró directamente, fue su error.

-¡Soy yo, tía! -chilló al sentir el frío metal de su espada larga.

-Meiling. -suspiró mientras bajaba el arma- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo en mi hogar?

-Cuatro hostiles desconocidos en los alrededores, tía. -informó- Dos en los alrededores y uno en la cocina, Shaoran se está enfrentando al último en su habitación.

-El sistema informa a los empleados cuando la energía se va, deberíamos estar teniendo apoyo en minutos. -mencionó mientras volvía a sujetar su espada- Mientras tanto, démosle seguimiento al intruso en la cocina. -frunció el ceño- El apellido Li no es sólo un título, habla de un linaje de magos de primera línea, Meiling. Demostrémosle con quiénes se han metido.

La pelinegra asintió y cubrió la retaguardia mientras su tía habría la puerta y lideraba el camino escaleras abajo. El sonido del cristal siendo roto en la dirección de la alcoba de Shaoran las alertó, pero confiaban en el próximo líder del clan para dejarlo lidiar su batalla. Siguieron su descenso, pocos metros luego de llegar al piso inferior, su tía detiene la marcha.

-¿Tía…? -murmura ella, preocupada.

Da unos pasos más y lo siente: la viscosidad debajo de sus pies perteneciente a la sangre fresca. Unos metros más andante se encuentra Lux, la ama de llaves. La pobre anciana era una humana común y corriente, alejada del mundo de la magia pero leal al clan; su estómago se encontraba perforado y su garganta abierta de par en par, su sangre formaba un enorme charco en el suelo frente a ellas.

Pasos se oían desde la cocina, el rostro enmascarado del enemigo emergiendo desde las sombras.

-Nadie saldrá con vida de la residencia Li. -informó con voz profunda y ronca- Nadie.

Su tía cayó en una postura de combate, ella la imitó.

-Si así lo prefieren… Así será.

El enemigo no llevaba armas consigo, pero la forma en la que sus dedos se alargaron y tomaron forma de garras peligrosas hizo ver a Meiling que no las necesitaba para nada. Si demonios atacaban la casa de su familia, eso sólo significaba que Pía había enviado por ellos. Si era por Sakura, Shaoran o por el Concilio, ella no podía decirlo de buenas a primeras.

Si tan sólo su amado primo no se hubiera inmiscuido con aquella bruja perteneciente a Aaron, sus vidas no estarían marcadas por la muerte de aquella forma.

…

Llevaba el cuerpo completamente cubierto por una de las capas que se utilizaban normalmente, sólo sus ojos eran visibles así como sus zapatos. Era demasiado temprano para que los pasillos estuvieran atestados, así que era su oportunidad para escabullirse sin llamar la atención. Bajó las escaleras desde el tercer piso sin ningún problema, los guardias de la puerta no controlaban las salidas, sólo la entrada, así que tampoco debería tener-

-¿A dónde crees que vas, _demonio_?

-Carajo. -escupió- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Melek?

Arrancó con rabia la tela que cubría su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con la comandante, quien lo esperaba a los pies de las escaleras en el primer piso. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y ojos desafiantes.

-Tomoyo te prohibió salir de este lugar, _Siervo_. -le recordó- No tienes nada que hacer en este piso, ¿no es así?

Se mordió el labio y observó a los alrededores antes de acercarse a ella, a penas un paso de distancia.

-Sabes que necesitas toda la fuerza posible allí fuera para arreglar esta mierda, Melek. -soltó entre dientes- ¿Los privarás de ayuda sólo por los desvaríos de una adolescente? Te creí mejor que esto. -desafió él en busca de una aprobación- Ni siquiera tiene que saber que me viste salir. ¡Vamos! -apresuró.

La postura de la mujer de cabello al ras permaneció inmutable, la sonrisa y mirada audaz permanecieron en su lugar mientras el caballero intentaba persuadirla.

-¿Desvaríos de una adolescente, dices? -se jactó con diversión- ¿El sol ardiente fritó tus últimas neuronas, Amads? ¿O en serio crees que me puedo llegar a tragar esa mierdera que balbuceas en tu desesperado intento por alejarte de ella?

El rostro de él se desfiguró en un gesto de desagrado mientras retrocedía un paso y desviaba su mirada, estaba claro que jamás lo dejaría salir de allí. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y pisotear con furia el camino de vuelta cuando ella lo empujó contra la pared y presionó su antebrazo contra su esternón para mantenerlo inmóvil.

-¿Ahora quieres sacarte la calentura conmigo, Melek? Ja. -soltó con acidez- Temo decepcionarte, pero no te tocaría ni con mi espada, cariño. -y terminó su frase con un escupitajo en el suelo para dejar en claro su descontento.

-Se comenta por los pasillos que la cosa es al revés, _querido._ -utilizó su apodo con burla- ¿Por eso estás haciendo este melodrama, Amads? ¿Porque Tomoyo está con Eriol y ya no te quita el veneno?

El caballero empujó sobre su agarre en un intento de zafarse y escapar de aquella conversación, pero Melek volvió a azotarlo con fuerza contra la pared y redujo más las distancias entre sus rostros.

-¿Por qué no dejas el capricho con ella y te atiendes tú solo en la privacidad de tu habitación? -sugirió- No necesitamos más problemas, con los que tenemos ya es suficiente. -gruñó- No tienes quince años, ya deberías poder controlar tus hormonas.

-Si la solución estuviese en la palma de mi mano, créeme que no jodería a todos con mi mierda. -se explicó- No creo que puedas entenderlo, ya que ni yo conozco todos los límites del contrato que acepté con ella. -intentó volver a escapar, pero un tercer azote fue lo que recibió- ¡Me estás haciendo enojar, Melek! -profirió con ojos brillantes- Podría romperte el maldito brazo si quisiera.

La comandante sonrió.

-¿Así que tienes un… -intentó buscar una palabra que se ajustase a su situación- profundo deseo, una adicción con la chica? -frunció el ceño con confusión- Pobre diablo. -terminó por jactarse.

-¡Perra! -volvió a sacudirse.

-Quieto ahí. -acercó su brazo demoníaco hacia su rostro, las garras descansando debajo de sus ojos- No vayas por la vida creyendo que esa chica no te quiere sólo porque quiere a alguien más, Amads. No eres reemplazable, debes ser alguien importante en su vida si se mantuvo a tu lado soportando sueño, hambre y desesperación cuando volviste de la batalla en el Valle. -le recordó con seriedad- Estuvo guardando por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos para que nadie fuera herido por el Consejo por culpa suya… Tú también has sido preso de tu corazón mientras Kaios tomaba tu cuerpo y reinaba sobre Arabia. -acusó.

-…tú no entiendes. -gruñó con ojos brillantes como llamas.

-Entonces explícame. -desafió- ¿Qué ha hecho esa chica para ganarse tu mezquindad, tu rebeldía, _demonio_?

_Nada y todo, _quiso decirle. Pero decir aquello en voz alta sería darle más poder a Tomoyo sobre él del que ya aceptaba.

-¡Explícame! -volvió a azotarlo- Suelta todo lo que llevas dentro de tu alma y sé libre.

-…si ya no voy a ser el único caballero, el único que deba protegerla de todo peligro… Entonces, ¿dónde me deja eso, Melek? -inquirió con preocupación- Si hay alguien más, si Eriol toma el lugar que estuve ocupando todo este tiempo a su lado, ¿qué me hace a mí especial? -terminó por abrir su corazón.

La comandante escuchó y entendió su encrucijada. Aflojó el agarre sobre él y retrocedió para darle espacio luego de dejar a flote tal vulnerabilidad.

-Sólo ella sabrá lo que vio en ti. -dijo con simpleza- No he visto que ella haga diferencias entre ti y Eriol, ¿por qué las cosas cambiarían? Has sido tú el que tomó distancia y levantó muros, el que se alejó de su lado y le dio la idea de que no quieres estar junto a ella.

Él lo sabía, pero poco podía hacer con un corazón lastimado. Sólo sabía tomar distancia y lamer sus heridas mientras mostraba una fachada de indiferencia, no podía mostrar debilidad.

-Si quieres su cariño, no creo que ella tenga problemas con dos caballeros; si me preguntas. -ofreció- Pero, si buscas además el calor de su cuerpo en las noches frías… entonces deberías hablar con ella seriamente y de inmediato. -frunció el ceño al compartir las últimas palabras- Menudo problema aceptaste al ser caballero del último Puente, _demonio._

-Je. -no pudo evitar espetar- Dímelo a mí, _mestiza._

El ex Siervo no pudo observar la sonrisa cómplice que compartió la dura mujer ya que las luces se fueron.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó.

-Los generadores debieron haberse encendido para respaldar el sistema. -comentó con sorpresa- ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

Amads extendió sus sentidos y rastreó piso por piso alguna presencia intrusa en el edificio. Fue en el subsuelo donde presencias extrañas parecían merodear, más precisamente en la cámara de guerra; la cual debería estar vacía a éstas horas y con la comandante frente a él.

-¿Esperas reunirte con alguien abajo? -inquirió en un murmullo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

-No. -respondió sin dudar- Con nadie en absoluto.

-Bien. -asintió- Entonces tengo una idea de lo que está sucediendo.

…

Estaba oscuro allí, la luz no llegaba y el frío la hizo estremecerse a pesar de no tener un cuerpo físico. No, era una clase de frío distinto al que podías experimentar en carne y hueso, la clase de frío que exudaba la soledad, un alma herida y recluida del mundo. Sin importarle aquello, siguió avanzando, adentrándose cada vez más y más a su espacio de desolación y soledad.

-¿Quién está allí? -lo oyó preguntar- Se los dije, quiero estar solo.

Sí, él lo había dicho pero ella había tenido suficiente de ello. Nadie debería estar solo, jamás.

-¿No has tenido ya nueve meses de reclusión suficiente para una vida? -inquirió ella mientras se detenía a unos metros de él, una tenue luz comenzó a emanar del solitario lo suficiente para poder verse el uno al otro- No eres un prisionero, no deberías privarte de libertad. -compartió sus pensamientos.

Él la observó con ojos fríos como témpanos de hielo, labios apretados en una línea dura. No sé atrevió a darse la vuelta y encararla, se limitaba a observarla por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

-Todas nosotras estamos junto a ti, no estás solo. -continuó explicándose- Podemos-

-Por favor, quiero estar solo. -pidió, interrumpiendo su habla- Déjame solo. -y volvió su mirada al frente, lejos de ella.

Con las mejillas hinchadas y rojas de la rabia, ella lo rodeó y se plantó frente a él con los brazos en jarra.

-¿¡Acaso no te cansas de estar aquí, solo!? -exclamó, acalorada- ¡Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti, guardián de la luna! Te dedicas a permanecer aislado y en silencio todo el día, todos los días. -le hizo ver- Como un ermitaño, no dejas a nadie acercarse a ti.

Yue no dijo nada durante largos segundos, Esperanza amenazaba con estallar como una olla tapada en un hervidero. La última carta sellada estaba a punto de volver a soltar una sarta de exclamaciones cuando el guardián sellado habló.

-No me llames así. -solicitó con voz dura y decisiva- No soy el guardián de nada, menos de nadie. -especificó.

-Nuestra ama está preocupada por ti, Yue. -comentó, esta vez con tono preocupado- …jamás hablas con ella, está-

-¿Ama? -la interrumpió- Ya no poseo algo como ello.

La joven carta con apariencia de niña con melena larga y ondulada quedó atónita ante sus palabras, sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas y su mandíbula había caído unos centímetros.

-Tampoco respondo a nombre alguno. -agregó para su sorpresa- De hecho, no poseo nada ya. Renuncié a todo, lo dejé todo, incluso mi existencia. -hizo una pausa- Si sigo aquí es por estas cadenas.

Esperanza observó las cadenas que mantenían a Yue atado a su forma de carta, las que impedían que se liberara y acabara con su vida para abandonar a su ama Sakura.

-…todos estamos contentos de que sigas aquí, Yue. -confesó con pesar- Nuestra ama hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarte del olvido, de la oscuridad-

-¡Salvarme, dices! -hizo eco de sus palabras- ¿Quién nos ha puesto en peligro en primer lugar, Esperanza? -acusó- Fue la ama a la cual tanto adoras la que nos entregó a los demonios con tanta facilidad. -entrecerró los ojos y la observó con desprecio- Si tanto es su amor por nosotros, ¿por qué nos lastima de formas tan dolorosas?

Sí, Aaron había sugerido utilizar a Yue para sacrificio y experimentar con Kerberos para volverlo un mejor asesino. Las cartas también habían recibido su cuota de trato duro, los poderes demoníacos que su ama absorbió de la sangre del demonio alteró la fuente de poder de las cartas y las forzó a superar sus límites. Claro, adquirieron habilidades indiscutiblemente poderosas, pero la transición fue tortuosa y dolorosa por partes iguales.

-El diablo toma formas engañosas, Yue. -compartió con él- A fin de cuentas, lo que importa es que nuestra ama se deshizo de su control y tomó conciencia de-

-¿Y qué hago yo con este dolor dentro mío? -inquirió mientras apretujaba la tela por encima de su corazón- ¿Cómo olvido la traición? ¿Cómo disipo el temor, la desconfianza? -ella tragó saliva y retuvo las lágrimas para sí misma- Esperanza, ¿cómo haces para perdonar tal agravio y seguir adelante como si nada?

Los ojos platino del guardián de la luna la observaron con una mezcla de desesperación y temor, con una necesidad alarmante de respuestas que ella no podía ofrecerle. Se sintió avasallada, atemorizada y temió entrar en pánico y desmoronarse frente a él; no supo qué decirle, no pudo salvarlo de tremenda agonía personal.

-…Yo… -balbuceó- Yo no…

-Eso creí. -asintió para sí mismo para concluir su conversación.

Lo observó cerrar los ojos mientras la luz tenue comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez más y más, la oscuridad volvía a rodear al guardián y Esperanza sólo podía balbucear palabras inteligibles en busca de una respuesta para mitigar la duda de Yue.

-… mis hermanas y hermanos estuvieron en una oscuridad igual a esta durante muchos, muchos años. -comenzó a relatar ella- El creador había abandonado el mundo de los vivos y nadie estuvo allí para nosotras, las cartas, o para los guardianes. -dio un paso hacia él en busca de una mirada, un gesto. Yue apenas abrió los ojos, pero su mirada se hallaba fija en el suelo- Yo estuve sellada en aquél lugar, sola y sin nadie a mi lado… Pero… -sonrió ante el recuerdo- Un día el sello se rompió, fui libre y corrí en un frenesí inmenso. -su sonrisa se amplió y el guardián de largo cabello albino la observó de reojo- Había una niña, pequeña y con gran valentía. Mis amigas y los guardianes la protegían con ferocidad, estaba sorprendida. -le confesó- ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué todos corrían a salvarla sin importar las consecuencias? ¿Por qué, qué tenía ella de especial?

Esperanza extendió ambas manos al frente, captando la atención del guardián. Con cuidado y a su tiempo, un corazón de color rojo, como una fresa dulce, apareció sobre sus manos. La carta lo acunó en su pecho con mimo y dulzura.

-El amor que ella era capaz de sentir por sus seres más preciados, por nosotras las cartas y por sus guardianes… Esa niña nos pertenecía y nosotros a ella, Yue. -lo observó, sus grandes ojos con amor y devoción.

-Esa niña creció y cambió, Esperanza. -afirmó él- Ya no está, ya no existe.

Ella frunció el ceño y sus labios se crisparon en descontento.

-¡Estás equivocado! -contrarió con vehemencia- ¡Equivocado, estás mal! -reiteró- Sí, ya no es una niña. Sakura creció y cambió, sí. Pero eso no significa que aquella niña que nos tomó bajo su cuidado y nos recibió con amor ya no exista. -afirmó con fiereza- Es más fuerte y más lista, tiene más responsabilidades y heridas; pero ella sigue aquí, con nosotros y nosotros estamos aquí para ella. -alzó su barbilla y lo observó con desafío en la mirada- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres estar más nunca a su lado, que ya no estás dispuesto a cuidar de ella y ya nunca quererla. Dime que te has despojado de todo lo relacionado a nuestra ama Sakura; que, una vez que termines de recuperarte y ella te libere, te alejarás de ella para siempre y jamás volverás a su lado. -lo retó- Dilo mirándome a los ojos para ver que dices la verdad.

Los ojos de Yue se abrieron a más no poder, sorprendido ante las palabras exclamadas por Esperanza con tanta ferocidad.

-Dilo. -ordenó Viento mientras aparecía junto a Esperanza.

-Dínoslo. -se sumó Agua, apareciendo detrás de él.

-Admítelo. -retó Luz, Oscuridad a su lado.

-Habla.

-Di la verdad.

Una por una, las cartas lo fueron rodeando y dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna. Todas compartían la misma mirada ardiente que Esperanza, todas impávidas a su firme creencia de que Sakura ya no estaba en su corazón.

-Nos ama. -dijo Bosque.

-Lamenta tanto habernos herido. -afirmó Espejo.

-Nunca quiso hacerlo. -defendió Lluvia.

-Estaba perdida, él la manipulaba. -habló Arena.

Y así, una por una exclamó palabras de apoyo hacia la bruja de las cartas, la joven que las acobijaba y cuidaba con ahínco día y noche.

-Todos merecemos… una segunda oportunidad. -propuso Esperanza, acercándose más a él- ¿Puedes darle tan sólo eso? ¿Puedes darle una oportunidad? -casi rogó.

-Ella sufre. -comentó Espada.

-Llora todas las noches. -asintió Escudo.

-Llora por ti. -dijo Veloz.

-Te mantiene siempre a su lado. -le confesó Fuerza.

-…¿Una segunda oportunidad? -repitió él en un murmullo bajo.

-El dolor es tanto como lo fue el amor una vez. -dijo Esperanza, acunando el corazón entre sus brazos como a un bebé- Estás tan herido porque la amaste tanto, pero tanto… que su traición te dejó al borde de la agonía, en una profunda oscuridad. Un vacío enorme. -cerró los ojos con dolor propio- Puedes alejarte, o puedes darle una oportunidad y volver a creer.

-No decimos que no hallan riesgos. -advirtió Bosque.

-Uno puede herir a alguien sin proponérselo, sin quererlo. -prosiguió Fuerza.

-Y el camino de nuestra ama promete más oscuridad que luz… -asintió Trueno.

-Pero… -Esperanza sonrió- Todo lo bueno vale la pena el riesgo… ¿No lo crees?

Con aquella última pregunta, las cartas retrocedieron y volvieron a dejarlo en soledad, en su pequeño lugar inhóspito y en las sombras.

…

Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban en el tercer piso, así que fueron Amads y Melek los primero en llegar a la cámara de guerra, donde los transformadores de energía y los de emergencia se encontraban. Habían recogido una linterna del piso principal, la única luz que alumbraba el camino. La puerta del tablero había sido arrancada y los circuitos estaban fritos, alguien los había quemado. Amads señaló la puerta de la cámara, la cual estaba entreabierta y Melek asintió mientras lideraba el camino. Una vez abierta, la habitación se reveló iluminada por una luz anaranjada.

-Es gracioso verlos trabajar juntos ahora. -se burló una voz- Digo, ¿no ha sido aquél el hombre que se burló de tu pueblo y los humilló con creces, Melek?

Sentado en la silla de la cabecera, se hallaba un joven vestido completamente de negro con un farol de aceite encendido frente a él. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco negro, su voz atenuada por el mismo. Una espada se hallaba descansando junto al farol, la luz de las llamas sacaban destellos del acero negro.

-¿Quién eres? -escupió la comandante- ¿Quién es tu señor y por qué está aquí?

-Ju, ju, ju. -rió el intruso- ¿Nos olvidamos ya del pasado, Melek? -inquirió, divertido- No, no, no. -negó- ¿Cómo es eso de quién soy? -se levantó del asiento y llevó ambas mano sobre el casco que protegía su identidad- Bueno… el nombre podrá cambiar… -lo retiró con cuidado y lentitud- Pero una rosa siempre será una rosa.

Cabello oscuro y piel bronceado por el sol, ojos tornasol y un rostro juvenil. La cara no se le hacía conocida, pero Amads había pasado demasiados años escuchando esa desagradable risa en su cabeza para olvidarlo con tanta facilidad. Dio unos pasos al frente y se detuvo frente al extremo opuesto de la mesa, ojos entrecerrados y labios apretados.

-¿Y tú qué? -escupió, todavía divertido con la situación- ¿Ya has descubierto mi identidad, _criado_?

-¿Criado yo? ¡Ja! -se burló él- ¿Tan pronto has encontrado un nuevo cuerpo, Kaios?

-Ju, ju, ju. -volvió a reírse- Veo que sigues siendo un insolente y mal hablado, como siempre… _criado. _-escupió con asco- ¿Pensaste que te dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, crío insensato? -gruñó- Me voy al Séptimo Averno por algunos días y tú ya corres detrás del primer trasero sabroso que se te sacude en tu horrible cara. -lo observó con asco desde la cabeza hasta los pies- Te maté el hambre y te di un titulo, ¿así es como lo agradeces?

-¿Un título? -despreció- Aberración es lo único que me has dado, Kaios. -confesó- Pensé que conocía el horror hasta que llegaste a mi vida, las atrocidades que me obligaste a realizar no tienen perdón divino. -sus ojos se encendieron y su piel comenzó a tornarse cada vez más y más oscura- Matar mi humanidad, eso hiciste.

-Voy a preguntarlo una vez más, Kaios. -intervino ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Una sonrisa libidinosa se extendió en el rostro del Siervo de Arabia, tomó su espada con una velocidad envidiable mientras se arrojaba sobre el caballero, quien había completado su transformación con éxito.

-¡Vine a acabar con mi criado, es obvio! -exclamó.

Siervo y vasallo se encontraron en medio del camino, sobre la mesa, la cual se quebró rápidamente bajo la fuerza y peso de ambos. Kaios tomó a Amads como si fuera un peluche relleno de algodón y lo arrojó contra la puerta entreabierta. Llevándose parte del marco y umbral, el árabe rodó hacia el principio de las escaleras.

-Ju, ju, ju. -volvió a reírse- ¡Volemos el techo, Amads!

Con un gruñido salvaje, Amads echó a correr escaleras arriba, Kaios pisándole los talones mientras Melek mantenía una distancia apropiada de ambos demonios. El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba bajo el paso de ambos contrincantes, las paredes se sostenían a duras penas ante sus cruzadas. Melek oyó las puertas principales ser derrumbadas antes de siguiera tomar el tramo de escaleras finales.

-¡Melek! -exclamó Tomoyo mientras llegaba justo a tiempo para verla emerger del subsuelo- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Pon un escudo alrededor del edificio, esto va a derrumbarse si Amads no logra detener a Kaios! -solicitó mientras cruzaba el umbral hacia el exterior.

-¡Espera! -exclamó, aunque demasiado tarde para que la escuchase- Oh, rayos.

Mientras Tomoyo se concentraba en levantar un escudo alrededor del edificio, Eriol corrió detrás de Melek para cerciorarse de haber comprendido correctamente sus palabras.

…

Cuando el jefe volvió, Camille arrastró a Poe consigo hacia su cueva mientras Kamuy mantenía un ojo en Nahuel. El rey de los cuervos parecía una gallina desplumada mientras se dirigían hacia el líder de los lobos del desierto.

-Y recuerda, -mencionó ella a pocos metros del umbral- Si no dices toda la verdad, tu polluelo no sale vivo del Sur. -advirtió.

Poe asintió y ambos entraron, Regino estaba de pie y a la espera.

-¿Estás listo para hablar ahora, Poe? -gruñó- Ni una pluma se asoma de tus cuervos en la frontera, nadie ha venido por ti o por tu polluelo.

-No. -aceptó él- No le di aviso a nadie, Nahuel cayó del cielo y corrí hacia el Norte sin pensarlo al ver sus heridas.

Catherine, la predecesora de Ángel, había tenido como caballero al padre de Regino y Cristof; sus esposas, ambas, habían aceptado recibir su arte sanador. Como los cuervos y los lobos del Norte eran aliados, Camille creyó oportuno que fuera a pedir la ayuda de la madre de Matt antes que rogar ayuda al Sur y su matriarca.

-Como mencionó Gia, el Norte no aceptó mi pedido. -cerró los ojos y ofreció una reverencia al lobo de pelaje dorado- Mi gratitud contigo será eterna, Regino, por cuidar de mi hijo por mí.

La bruja observó al lobo, quien estaba más controlado de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Cuando se trataba de una aparición de Gia, sea por cualquier motivo, solía desatar su lado más salvaje y hostil.

-¿Dónde ha estado tu polluelo en los últimos años? -inquirió- Dímelo, Poe. También dime cómo cruzó las puertas del Zoológico sin ser detectado. -agregó lo último en un gruñido en su dirección, ella se mantuvo recta y apacible bajo su breve escrutinio.

-Nahuel huyó con Hancock al Aviario, lo dejé marcharse sin una marca de exilio porque… -se detuvo un segundo- Porque esperaba que volviese, lo admito y acepto.

_Un padre que espera por su hijo, _pensó ella. _Conmovedor. _Observó a Regino una vez más, ¿_lo suficientemente conmovedor para obtener la ayuda del rey del desierto?_

-Nahuel utilizó un hechizo de transporte, uno preparado y almacenado. -tomó ella la palabra- Si Poe dice que cayó del cielo hacia sus brazos, estimo que un hechizo de rastreo hacia él también estaba inscripto en el sello de almacenaje. -y compartió sus pensamientos al respecto agregando:- Un escape de seguridad, tal vez tenía planeado volver por algún motivo que desconocemos.

-Hn. -gruñó ante su explicación- Sin una marca, el límite no puede expulsarlo. -ella asintió corroborando sus palabras.

Una mirada a los oscuros ojos de Regino y ella sabía que la tangente de lo hechizos de transporte hacia el Zoológico debería ser abordado tan pronto como sea posible. Eran pocos los magos y brujas que podían realizar hechizos de transporte que cruzase las puertas, mucho menos que pudieran almacenar los mismos. Una investigación exhaustiva estaba a la orden para mantenerla alejada de Regino y sus intenciones de un heredero Dearest-Pratt.

-Sus heridas. -retomó el alfa- ¿Cómo fueron causadas? -frunció el ceño- No recuerdo que las aves del bestiario lancen fuego o balas. Eso suena más a los humanos.

-Nahuel perdió la conciencia antes de poder decir nada. -se explicó- Todo lo que sé ya lo he dicho, Regino. -casi suplicó.

El lobo volvió a observar a la bruja, entonces ella volvió a hablar.

-Estará consciente en una hora o dos, ya está fuera de peligro y estable. -asintió- No podrá volar en un mes o dos.

-Entonces, llegamos a la última de mis preguntas, Poe. -hizo ver Regino- ¿Cuál fue el interés de Gia al involucrarse? ¿Tienes trato con el espíritu que se refugia en el Bosque Blanco?

Aquella era una buena pregunta, una a la cual ella quería saber la respuesta también. Observó al cuervo enderezarse de su postura de agradecimiento profundo y observar el suelo debajo de Regino, ojos dudosos e inquietos; ella esperaba que no fuera tan idiota para mentirle a un mamífero que prácticamente podía oler la mentira formándose en tu cerebro.

-…estaba alejándome de la cueva del Norte cuando un cachorro me dio alcance y solicitó que descendiera. -comenzó a relatar- Conocía al cachorro, así que lo hice. -hizo una breve pausa antes de proseguir- Dijo que lo siguiera, que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarnos a Nahuel y a mí; no dudé en arriesgarme. Cuando nos acercamos al árbol de Gia, ella ya nos estaba esperando allí. El cachorro dijo que, si ella salvaba a mi polluelo, saldaría su deuda.

Camille torció los labios y se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos. _No lo digas, _pensó en su interior. _No digas su nombre._

-Y ese cachorro es… -insistió Regino.

-El cachorro de Matheo. -dijo- Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre es Jonás. -dudó.

Camille salió de la habitación antes de que el enorme lobo del desierto cruzara sus ojos con ella, debía encontrar a Matt y Jonás de inmediato.

Había recorrido el desierto incontables ocasiones, ya sea junto a Kamuy o a solas; aquél era su hogar ahora y debía memorizarlo para sobrevivir en el. Como le había dicho Kamuy una vez, todas las noches el frío viento soplaba con fuerza y torcía los caminos; los lobos debían utilizar sus sentidos para encontrar el camino de nuevo a su hogar. Ella, por otro lado, utilizaba las estrellas. Los planos compartían el mismo cielo, ella se guiaba con las estrellas por las noches y la salida y puesta de sol por el día. Ahora mismo se dirigía hacia el Norte montada sobre su plataforma morada, Jonás debería estar con la matriarca del Norte ahora mismo. Le tomó cerca de veinte minutos llegar a los límites del Bosque Blanco y otros cinco minutos en detectar la ubicación de lobo albino con un rápido hechizo de rastreo. Dalia se hallaba con los tres lobeznos de la manada, Jonás el más disperso de los tres mientras la loba de ojos lavandas les ordenaba encontrar el rastro de un ciervo.

Ella se acercó, descendió unos metros de las copas de los enormes pinos sólo para ser recibida por dientes bien afilados gruñendo en su dirección.

-…¿Desde cuándo las brujas cazan presas en estos bosques? -inquirió con la guardia en alta.

Camille mostró sus palmas limpias y tampoco llevaba armas con ella.

-¿Puedo hablar unos minutos con el pequeño? -solicitó mientras asentía al lobo albino- Se lo pido, señora Dalia. -añadió con respeto.

No era la primera vez que cruzaba camino con la vieja loba, pero sí la primera que intentaba tomar a su pequeño y único nieto de su cuidado. Solía jugar con Jonás luego de algunas reuniones en el Norte, Matt no lo llevaba a las reuniones con los clanes pero ella y Kamuy lo visitaban cada algunas semanas para reunirse con ambos lobos. Kamuy era su tío, después de todo, y a ella tampoco le desagradaba el niño.

-…abuela. -oyó murmurar al lobezno.

-¿No puedes hablar conmigo presente, bruja? -inquirió con sospecha.

Camille sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, luego la desvió hacia los otros dos cachorros por un segundo antes de volver a observarla. Camille no iba a hablar frente a dos lobos jóvenes y ajenos al asunto, Dalia tampoco podía dejarlos sin cuidado, así como tampoco a su nieto.

-Abuela, está bien. -aseguró el lobo de ojos claros- Está bien. -repitió con cariño.

La loba la observó durante un minuto completo antes de asentir y arrastrar a los otros dos cachorros detrás de unos árboles y tras el rastro del ciervo que cazarían.

-Tía Camille. -llamó él mientras sus huesos comenzaban a romperse y su cabello a desaparecer, unos segundos más tarde el lobo daba paso al niño. Él le sonrió- Papá dijo que vendrías, él lo sabía.

-Claro que sabía. -asintió mientras suspiraba y se hincaba en una rodilla y observaba hacía arriba para encontrar aquellos ojos inocentes del infante- ¿Fuiste tú quién le pidió el favor a Gia de ayudar a Poe y su hijo?

-Papá dijo que debíamos ayudarles. -asintió- Además… -entrecerró los ojos y su tono de voz descendió a un murmullo- Gia nos debía un favor, aunque pequeño, ella podía ayudar. -su ceño se frunció en un rostro acongojado y triste- El pequeño cuervo iba a morir si no recibía ayuda.

-Matt quería ayudar a los cuervos. -comprendió- ¿Y Cristof? -el niño negó dos veces- Entiendo. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Abuelo corrió hacia esa dirección. -señaló al noroeste- Papá lo siguió luego de que me pidió ayudar a los cuervos, dijo que tú vendrías y te diera un mensaje.

Siguió la dirección de su pequeño y pálido dedo, allí se encontraba la selva amazónica donde las serpientes habitaban. Luego de los cuervos, eran Saki y sus serpientes su aliados más cercanos.

-Entiendo. -asintió- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

El pequeño volvió a observar a los alrededores antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y garabatear algunas letras en el suelo, letras en imprenta.

_'Aliados, los necesitarás'_

Ella juntó las letras y borró el rastro de la nieve con ayuda de sus botas.

-¿Sobrevivió? -inquirió con esperanzas- ¿El polluelo está vivo, pudieron salvarlo?

Ella sonrió antes de colocar una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada por el frío y asentir, él devolvió una sonrisa tres veces más grandes antes de cerrar sus ojos y apoyarse en su caricia. Cuando él volvió a abrirlos, ella cambió la sonrisa por un rostro más serio, había una última pregunta que quería hacerle antes de volver al sur.

-El favor que Gia les debe… -comenzó a decir ella- ¿Qué han hecho para ella? ¿En qué la han ayudado?

La sonrisa triunfante del infante comenzó a desvanecerse, se alejó del calor de su mano con lentitud antes de negar dos veces. Camille chasqueó la lengua antes de negar, pero no se daría por vencida tan rápido.

-Está bien. -asintió ella- Una cosa más, ¿has olido jazmines en su hogar? Sé que has tenido que estar allí en los últimos días. -confesó sus sospechas.

-…el polluelo olía a jazmines. -compartió con ella- Gia tiene lavandas y madreselva, no jazmines. -negó otra vez.

Se mordió la lengua antes de soltar una palabrota frente al infante.

-Última pregunta. -volvió a decir ella- Nahuel, el polluelo, olía a humo y pólvora. Fue herido con balas, con una pistola… ¿Oliste rastros de Luciana en él?

Jonás frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta, la observó extrañado y negó dos veces antes de abrir los ojos y observarla con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -se apresuró a inquirir- ¿Qué sucede?

El niño no respondió de inmediato, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos antes de volver negar y retroceder tres pasos.

-No. -habló al fin- No fue mi tía Luciana la que le disparó.

Con la garganta seca, la bruja asintió. Sin embargo, esperó a que él agregara algo más, podía ver en sus ojos el reconocimiento de una pista. Pero no, Jonás no dijo ni una sola palabra más.

…

Su respiración salía en pesadas exhalaciones mientras corría por las calles llenas de neblina y rocío, su cabello estaba tan largo que lo sujetaba en una trenza apretada sobre su espalda. Los almacenes no abrirían hasta dentro de otra hora más, los corredores matutinos como ella eran escasos en aquella parte de la ciudad. Nubes oscuras se habían aglomerado en el cielo durante la madrugada y parecía que iba a ser un día gris y aburrido, tal vez alguna llovizna a la tarde noche. Se concentraba en el sonido de sus zapatillas deportivas chocando contra la acera levemente mojada, el canto de lo pájaros y el llanto ocasional de algún bebé.

-Saku-

Kelian se detuvo a media palabra para esquivar el puñado de agujas metálicas que habían sido disparadas en su dirección, Sakura aminoró su paso hasta detenerse y quedar a metros del mago europeo de ojos caramelo.

-Kelian. -asintió ella mientras controlaba su respiración y secaba el sudor de sus sienes con su manga- ¿Qué sucede? Habla.

El hijo de Gia observó con detalle las agujas de doce centímetros de largo con la punta correctamente afilada, las tres que apuntaron directamente a su rostro con una velocidad que casi pierde de vista. Terminó de observarlas y se las arrojó de vuelta, ella no perdió ninguna y volvió a colocarlas debajo de su manga.

-Hubo un incidente. -informó él.

-¿Mi familia? -se apresuró a inquirir ella.

Había hablado con su hermano hace tres días, también con su padre luego de él. Toya le había dicho que su tía Sonomi estaba lanzando un nuevo producto y estaba atiborrada de trabajo, pero muy contenta al respecto. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

-Cuatro demonios fueron enviados, uno de ellos era uno de los nuevos prototipos de Siervos de Pía. -continuó hablando- Fue una misión de asesinato.

La bruja de las cartas tragó pesado, el sudor en su cuerpo ya no era sólo por la extenuante actividad física. Su garganta se cerró, olvidó como hablar y respirar resultó una tarea ardua.

-¿No vas a preguntarme si él está vivo? -inquirió sin diversión alguna en su voz- ¿Si está herido?

Ella negó una única vez, Kelian entrecerró los ojos y asistió.

-Daisy se queda, pero Gia tiene otros planes para ti. -dijo él- Empaca tus cosas, te vas a Perú en cinco horas. -metió una mano dentro de su abrigo y descubrió una bolsa de papel sellada, se la arrojó a los pies y ella ni pestañeó- ¿Todavía no tienes preguntas? -inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

Ella asintió, él esperó.

-¿Qué… qué sucedió con la entrada de anoche? -logró murmurar- ¿Abrieron la jaula?

Él frunció el ceño, aquello no era lo que esperaba que ella preguntara.

-Vuelve a tu residencia y ve el noticiero. -respondió con desgana- Eso debería responder tus preguntas.

Ella pestañeó y él se deshizo en un remolino de hojas anaranjadas.

Sakura corrió a toda marcha hacia su residencia, había un café a medio hacer en la mesa de la cocina y movimiento desde el dormitorio de Daisy. Ella encendió el televisor y comenzó a maniobrar por los distintos canales de noticias hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención.

"_**El Amazonas no deja de arder en llamas"**_

-…simplemente genial. -masculló mientras corría de nuevo hacia su propio dormitorio, Kero la estaba esperando allí.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó con tranquilidad- ¿Qué sucede con Daisy hoy? Está siendo algo ruidosa desde temprano. -masculló mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Empaca tus cosas. -ordenó de inmediato- Salimos en dos horas.

-¿Qué? -masculló mientras el sueño se desvanecía por completo de su voz- ¿Por qué, que está sucediendo?

Ella desabrochó su chándal sudoroso y liberó su cabello mientras hacía lo mismo con sus zapatillas.

-Gia nos quiere en Perú hoy mismo. -se deshizo de sus medias, abrió uno de sus cajones y tiró ropa limpia de el- Kelian me acaba de dar los documentos y pasaportes.

-¿Estuvo aquí? -se sorprendió.

-Casi. -masculló- Sólo una alucinación trayendo el paquete, él todavía debe estar lejos.

El peluche comenzó a alzar vuelo y a recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en las mochilas semi armadas.

-¿Daisy está empacando? -curioseó- ¿Viene con nosotros?

-No. -negó a medio camino del baño- …pero algo me dice que Gia tiene a alguien más esperando por nosotros. -gruñó caso para sí misma antes de encerrarse y encender la ducha.

…

-¡CONTRÓLATE! -ordenaba Melek desde el suelo, pero las cosas iban de cero a cien tan rápido que no podía encontrar un punto medio.

En cuanto el escudo se levantó ante el edificio, no dudó en lanzarse con todo lo que tenía y encontrar a Kaios en cada remate. El maldito había revelado dos colmillos alargados que liberaban ponzoña, además de sus garras ácidas.

-¡No dejarás de ser jamás mi sombra, _criado_! -escupió con sorna mientras aterrizaba sobre los escombros de un negocio pequeño y humilde- Jujuju.

Las alarmas que advertían por bombarderos aéreos habían sonado cinco minutos antes de que ambos demonios salieran volando a través de las puertas del edificio que alojaba a los rebeldes, eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en las calles. Las pocas que se encontraban allí huían despavorida ante el caos que provocaban los ataques chocando, así como la apariencia de Amads.

-¡Nadie le tiene miedo a una simple sombra, Kaios! -bramó él- ¡Si estás aquí es porque causé demasiados problemas para tu señora Ana!

Su cola se meneaba de un lado al otro con calma, sus ojos no abandonaban los movimientos de su enemigo. Podía sentir la presencia de Melek y Eriol observando su encuentro a unos cien metros de distancia, Tomoyo treinta metros detrás de ellos.

-¡Si estoy aquí es para acabar con la escoria, maldito ladrón! -bramó mientras descubría sus colmillos.

Eso fue todo, Amads se lanzó con los dientes descubiertos y los ojos brillantes y sedientos de sangre. Brazos rápidos, gotas de sangre al viento y la feroz ráfaga de dolor luego de un ataque certero.

-¡AMADS!

Se obligó a sí mismo a no observar a su señora, se limitó a cubrir la herida en su cuello con una mano temblorosa mientras retrocedía, los escombros removiéndose con cada paso nuevo que daba. Observó con orgullo el pecho sangrante de Kaios, las marcas de sus cuatro garras lacerando con profundidad su piel reforzada, su propia sangre manchando sus labios cuando el enemigo logró asestarle una mordida.

-De tus hilos tira una novata, la verdadera reina de estas tierras está de mi lado y dominando la jugada. -siseó con burla- Su sangre sacrosanta manchada con la tuya… -negó- ¿Quién crees que ganará esta guerra, cervatillo? Ju, ju, ju, ju.

Luces.

Luces verdes, naranjas y moradas cegaban su visión.

Alarmas.

Sus tímpanos retumbaban al ritmo de los tonos agudos y chillones de alarmas estridentes en su cabeza.

Luces y alarmas, sangre caliente y viscosa resbalando por su pecho.

La voz pesada y con tonos de rencor y asco de Kaios se oyó una vez más antes de desaparecer del todo.

-¿En serio pensabas que podrías alejarte de mí?

Tintes de una promesa, una amenaza maliciosa, hicieron temblar al ex Siervo de Arabia Saudita.

…

_Tranquilo_, susurró alguien. _Me llevaré el dolor muy lejos de ti,_ prometió.

Vibraciones sacudían su cuerpo, parecía un terremoto en su columna vertebral, en su cabeza y, sobre todo, en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

-¿Joven?

Volvió de su ensimismamiento y observó a la azafata sonreírle con cortesía, el resto de los pasajeros estaban fuera de sus asientos y caminando hacia las salidas habituales del avión.

-Discúlpeme. -pidió mientras se levantaba e imitaba al resto- Son los medicamentos que atontan a uno.

La sonrisa de ella permaneció.

-Descuide. -ella le enseñó que ya tenía su equipaje de mano con ella- Y bienvenido a Cuzco, sígame por favor.

Soplaba un agradable viento, aunque caluroso. El calor de las turbinas, además de su ruidoso movimiento, no ayudaban; la transpiración picaba debajo del yeso alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Descendió las escaleras del avión con cuidado, los medicamentos que le habían suministrado una hora antes de tomar su avión no habían perdido su efecto. El único vuelo disponible hacia Latinoamérica desde China había sido con destino al centro de Brasil, allí lo recibieron unos médicos que revisaron el yeso improvisado y los golpes en su cabeza; tres horas más tarde estaba de nuevo en un avión con rumbo a Perú. Se suponía que alguien debía ir por él, pero Gia no dio muchos detalles.

La azafata lo acompañó hasta la sala de espera, dejó su equipaje junto a sus pies y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más, él negó y ella le indicó los puntos dónde encontraría algo de ayuda si cambiaba de opinión.

Quería una ducha, una buena cabeceada y que los antibióticos quitaran el dolor pero no sus reflejos.

-Por la mirada que me dio, esperaba encontrarte en silla de ruedas. -confesó.

Observó hacia arriba, ojos cafés y cabello oscuro como la noche acompañaban el tono durazno de su piel. Sus ojos observaban con detalle su brazo, parecía memorizar cada arruga y torcedura del cabestrillo alrededor de él; luego, ella observó sus ojos y sus labios se crisparon, ¿habría quedado sangre seca en su oído? No, tal vez era por el derrame en su ojo izquierdo. Sí, había esperado salir en mejores condiciones, pero no se pudo.

-De ser así, créeme que no te haría empujarla todo el camino. -aseguró mientras se levantaba, bolso en mano.

Ella le arrebató el objeto, él culpó a los medicamentos otra vez.

-No seas tonto. -bufó ella- Aún somos amigos, ¿no? -curvó una de sus finas cejas casi retándolo a contradecirla- Aún tenemos que tomar un autobús, vamos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lideró el camino, él observó su espalda mientras la seguía. Una mochila colgaba de su espalda, la cinta ID del aeropuerto aún colgaba de una de sus asas. Su paso no era apresurado ni el paso normal que mantenía en lo cotidiano; no, era más lento y parecía equiparar a suyo. Claro, ella se había dado cuenta sin dificultad de su estado adormilado por las drogas prescriptas.

-¿A dónde vamos? -inquirió desde la retaguardia.

Ella lo observó sobre su hombro, extrañada.

-¿No te han dicho? -parecía sorprendida.

-Estuve sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo recuerdo que empujó el pasaporte en mis manos y nada más. -confesó sin problemas- La azafata dijo que estamos en Perú, ¿qué hay aquí?

Sakura aminoró el paso hasta que logró caminar a su lado, pero ni siquiera lo miró al hablar.

-Parece que podrías tomar un descanso aquí. -sugirió- Sin embargo, no sé porqué me trasladaron a mí. -casi gruñó aquello último- Sudamérica es el último lugar en el me deberían trasladar, Gia muy bien lo sabe.

-Yo tampoco quería moverme de China, no necesito ningún descanso. -ella bufó y negó repetidas ocasiones, incluso podía verla en su mente rodando los ojos- Estaba en perfectas condiciones, no necesitaba la intervención de nadie. -le aseguró.

-Tienes un brazo roto y un derrame en el ojo, Shaoran. -gruñó por la bajo con la vista aún al frente- ¿Qué más? ¿Contusión cerebral, costillas magulladas y varias heridas defensivas? -enumeró sus suposiciones, casi todas acertadas- ¿Estuviste en peligro de muerte? Dímelo. -demandó- ¿Qué sucedió en China?

Frunció el ceño pero no soltó palabra alguna, un auto los estaba esperando no muy lejos de la gran entrada del aeropuerto. Había una pequeña maleta en el asiento trasero, ella dejó su mochila y la de él sobre la misma y tomó el asiento del acompañante. El auto arrancó sin esperar indicaciones.

Cuzco parecía ser una ciudad muy concurrida, el tráfico estaba cargado y él podía observar la vida de los transeúntes con calma. Colores chillones y artesanías, personas sonrientes y turistas emocionados, el calor no parecía molestarle a nadie allí, debía ser lo habitual en aquella región. Sakura mantuvo silencio durante todo el trayecto, hombros tensos y mirada observadora por alguna emboscada sorpresa, instintos arraigados en ella que él no hacía mucho había adquirido. La radio estaba encendida, pero la emisora transmitía noticias en español y no inglés, no pudo comprender ni una sola palabra. El auto se detuvo media hora después, estaban en una terminal de ómnibus.

-Te ayudaré a colocarte tu mochila, tengo las manos ocupadas con el resto. -le indicó mientras descendía del auto- Nuestro micro sale en diez minutos, ¿necesitas que compre algo para ti? -ofreció en tono neutro- Tenemos tres horas de viaje, sin paradas.

La imitó y observó el gentío ir y venir en las diferentes estaciones, unos boletos en las manos de Sakura y el dinero en las manos de chófer.

-Agua. -respondió él- Fría.

-Te traeré algo para comer, si encuentro. -agregó mientras le tendía uno de los boletos- Por la puerta doce, fila quince. Puedes tener la ventana, me quedo con el pasillo.

La observó marcharse con la mochila y la maleta a cuestas, su paso firme y sin dudas, ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir indicaciones. Por un segundo creyó que ella podría marcharse, cruzar las puertas de salida e irse sin mirar atrás, sin él. Conquistar un nuevo país, recorrer sus calles y hacer lo que ella quisiera, no fallaría en obtenerlo todo. Había tratado de callar cualquier pensamiento sobre la joven bruja asesina desde su separación, el entrenamiento había ocupado los momentos que el Concilio dejaba libre. Ahora, sin embargo, volvía a estar junto a ella, sus pensamientos girando y girando, solo quería dejar de pensar en ella, en ellos.

Caminó hacia su micro, había gente subiendo. Pisac, el cartel en el frente del bus indicaba el nombre del destino, el mismo de su pasaje. Acomodó su mochila en el compartimiento superior y tomó asiento, ¿dónde estaban yendo? Estaba incomunicado, sus documentos y pasaporte falsos, identidad oculta. Podría morir ahora mismo en aquella tierra desconocida y su familia jamás se enteraría, no encontraría su cuerpo y no tendrían paz.

-Odio cuando juegas con tus uñas. -señaló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- Eso significa que estás pensando, duro. -arrugó su nariz- Nunca piensas duro en cosas buenas, ni siquiera en estrategias.

La observó, su brazo extendido con una bolsa plástica transparente con agua mineral, dos sándwiches y un dulce. Ella tenía una igual, pero con más dulces.

-…gracias. -la tomó.

-¿Qué sucedió? -volvió a inquirir.

-Un descuido. -dijo él- Me descuidé un segundo, eso sucedió. -frunció el ceño- No sucederá otra vez. -afirmó antes de dar un trago a su agua.

-Un descuido. -repitió ella- Tienes el brazo roto y tu cabeza fue golpeada fuertemente, ¿un descuido?

-Me diste la ventana para acorralarme. -no fue una pregunta.

-¿Fue Pía? -insistió- La mitad de tu casa fue destruida, Gia te sacó de allí y te envió lo más lejos posible, al lugar menos pensado y más recóndito.

Le había dado vueltas a la idea, pero esto lo confirmaba.

-Tienes un informante en el Concilio, me espías. -gruñó- Maldita sea, Sakura. ¡Mierda!

Ella lo observó, pero él no pudo leer nada en aquellos ojos. Y no, no eran por las malditas lentillas oscuras, él no podía seguirle el paso como solía hacerlo antes. No, no tres o cuatro años antes, él podía leerla hace menos de un año; podía verla a los ojos y saber inmediatamente sus pensamientos o la dirección de ellos, eso era antes.

-Te dije que no hicieras nada arriesgado, te lo dije en Bulgaria. -fue su única respuesta- Te cuido las espaldas.

-No lo necesito. -gruñó en desacuerdo.

-Piensa otra vez. -declaró, dando por terminada la charla mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y cerrando los ojos- Descansa.

…

**¿Y qué les pasa a ustedes cuando yo actualizo esta historia? ¡Quiero leerlos!**

**Con amor 3**


	16. Raspaduras de rodilla

**Capítulo dieciséis:** _Raspaduras de rodilla_

_._

"_Dijo que existían serpientes que se mordían la cola. Dijo que, incluso, había serpientes que se tragaban enteras y que si uno veía a una serpiente en el acto de auto tragarse más valía salir corriendo, pues al final siempre ocurría algo malo, como una explosión de la realidad."_

― **Roberto Bolaño**

.

Era un lugar oscuro, sombras tenebrosas de escondían en cada esquina y debajo de cada mueble desgastado allí presente. No hacía frío, pero igualmente una manta roída se aferraba a sus hombros sin objeciones por su parte. Los pisos de madera vieja rechinaban y creaban coros fantasmagóricos que ponían su piel de gallina como nada en el mundo. No llevaba reloj, tampoco había uno allí, pero la línea rosada en el horizonte notificaba la pronta venida del amanecer. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Podía sentir los dejes de una droga poderosa adormecer sus sentidos y volver su cuerpo pesado. No estaba en el Instituto, eso era lo obvio. La pregunta era por qué no.

El amanecer llegó y la bruma se despejó de sí con cada rayo que cruzaba el firmamento, debieron pasar varias horas para que su sistema eliminara toda la sustancia, al menos un día o dos. Ella se levantó de la cama polvorienta, la manta aún sobre sus hombros, y se asomó por la ventana. Ésta tenía barrotes firmes y libres de oxido, la puerta debería estar cerrada con llave.

_Encerrada, _había sido libre toda su vida y el Instituto no paraba de encerrarla y oprimirla. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Demasiado lejos de casa? ¿Alguien la buscaría y rescataría? Dudoso, huellas bien cubiertas caracterizaban a Paz y ella lo sabía.

Pisadas, pesadas y gruesas pisadas se acercaban a ella. El papel tapiz demasiado gastado y sin forma, el aroma a encierro y humedad, la ciudad fantasmal que tenía como vista su ventana. Una ventana bien cuidada, reforzada y para nada ordinaria de seguro. Las pisadas aumentaban el ritmo a medida que se acercan más y más, no había ni siquiera una lámpara, como en las películas, para defenderse de su posible atacante. _Tragedia mayor, _pensó con ironía mientras elevaba el mentón y enderezaba su postura. No demostrar temor era su política, enfrentar a todos y a todo por el bien egoísta, por la supervivencia y el orgullo cultivado con mimo.

Pesados pasos y pesadas puertas, la llave giró con facilidad y el arrastre de la madera le agregó misterio a la identidad de su captor.

-Son las ocho en punto. -declaró con voz pastosa y perezosa- Hora del desayuno.

Figura voluptuosa y algo rechoncha, una mujer mayor entrada en sus años y sin apuro en un paso, resultado de ellos sus pies pesados y su arrastre. Valentina no perdió de vista el conjunto de llaves de diversos colores metálicos bien sujeto en el gancho atado a su cintura; grandes y pequeñas, medianas y brillantes, desgastadas y nuevas. Pero eran las pequeñas las que la atemorizaban, llaves pequeñas abrían y cerraban candado y esposas, ambos malas noticias para ella. Aún llevaba el uniforme, la falda arrugada y la camisa peor, dejó la manta en la cama y siguió a la anciana.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajeron acá? -inquirió con impaciencia.

Escaleras ruidosas, barandas llenas de astillas y el fuerte aroma del café recién preparado inundaban el apagado lugar. Viejo y olvidado, pero con toques brillantes y modernos que señalaban que el lugar no había sido olvidado del todo.

-El doctor Giuliano heredó esta propiedad de un tío adinerado y con muchos hijos. -relató en el camino- Cinco varones y tres niñas, todos nacidos y criados aquí. Todos felices, todos alegres y sin preocupaciones…

Observó cuadros viejos carentes de polvo decorar paredes de un amarillo desvencijado y lavado. Sonrisas de todos los tamaños retratadas en ellos, lucían como un cuadro perfecto en cualquiera de las imágenes.

-La mujer del doctor era estéril, jamás pudo concebir un solo niño. -siguió hablando sobre cosas que nadie preguntó- Ella decía que las imágenes se burlaban de ella, que las sonrisas eran con saña y la infelicidad aquí estaba destinada.

Dos platos, dos tazas y dos juegos de cubiertos en una mesa demasiado grande para sólo dos personas, la mujer se sentó y Valentina la observó sostenida desde el respaldo de la silla que le correspondía, no tomó asiento.

-No eran sonrisas, eran risas estridentes en su cabeza que no la dejaban pensar ni dormir. -hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la taza de café entre sus arrugadas manos- Se suicidó en el patio trasero, se colgó de un viejo y gran árbol.

-Apostaba a qué habría sido en este mismo lugar. -comentó mientras observaba las vigas del techo- Incluso puedo imaginar a la loca.

-Hm. -la anciana sonrió- El doctor le obsequió las escrituras de la Casa de las Risas al director dos años más tarde, se disparó por la boca una semana después.

La joven crujió los dientes en silencio mientras observaba a la señora a la espera de respuestas más útiles y menos espeluznantes.

-Suele enviar un mocoso o dos cada cierto tiempo. -agregó como si nada, un sorbo a su bebida caliente- Han pasado diecisiete años desde que envía a alguien, comenzaba a aburrirme aquí sola. Los espíritus de los muertos no son una compañía tan agradable como la de los mocoso de Paz. -se rió.

-Maldita. Sea.

Tenia ganas de sumarse a la lista de suicidados allí, pero no tenía con qué, desgraciadamente.

-Correcto. -asintió- Bienvenida al Infierno, mocosa.

…

Sabía que estaban saliendo del territorio de Kron incluso antes de abrir los ojos, Joel jamás los dejaría expuestos luego del gran show y menos con ella inconsciente y un Siervo uniéndose a una larga lista de cadáveres. Estaban en movimiento, seguramente alguna de las tracto mulas del incidente era su vehículo de escape.

-Prrr-prrr. -aulló el zorro mientras frotaba su fría nariz contra su mejilla.

Había recuperado recuerdos de los pasados años, aquellos recuerdos que Joel borró de su memoria sin quererlo realmente. Camille, la bruja que había adquirido en sus filas como escudo; recordaba cada palabra dicha, cada sonrisa compartida y cada una de sus batallas compartidas en campo. No sabía cómo y menos el por qué, pero los recuerdos volvieron a ella en dolorosas jaquecas y mareos espontáneos. Pensó que aquello había acabado, pero la bestia roja del desierto parecía no querer quedarse atrás y volver a su mente. Lo admitía, tenía pavor de recuperar más y más recuerdos, sobre todo recuerdos con aquél hombre con ojos verdes brillantes de un anhelo que jamás podría cumplirle.

-Di la vuelta. -oyó informar al rubio- Estamos llegando a Arauca, cruzaremos a Venezuela hasta tener un nuevo plan.

Se removió en los asientos traseros hasta sentarse correctamente, el amanecer estaba cerca en el frente de la carretera.

-Rompiste el sello. -volvió a hablar él- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué? -inquirió con voz pastosa, su estómago exclamaba por hambre en un dolor sordo.

Fuuma saltó hacia su regazo, ella lo acarició automáticamente, Joel la observó por el espejo retrovisor con ojos perlas.

-Podíamos con él. -afirmó con seguridad- No tenías que romper el sello, podíamos con él.

-Raaaawr. -gruñó, de acuerdo con el Gerard.

-No rompí nada, a penas y lo rasgué lo suficiente. -dejó caer como si nada sus palabras- Cuando rompa el sello, el mundo entero se enterará, no sólo una carretera atestada en Colombia. -carraspeó su garganta, tenía sed- Créeme.

Joel no volvió a hablar y ella encendió la radio y colocó una estación de música. Notas suaves, características de un instrumento de cuerda, inundaron la cabina a la vez que una voz dulce entonaba una letra demasiado triste. Su padre amaba la música clásica, su madre aseguraba que se había quedado en el siglo pasado y se negaba a la nueva era, aunque ella tampoco tenía mucho con que argumentar ya que no estaba entre sus gustos escuchar música.

-Vinilo. -recordó ella- Mi padre tiene- tenía una colección de discos en vinilo. -no supo el porqué de hacer la declaración en voz alta, pero sus acompañantes habían escuchado sus palabras y ahora estaban prestando atención- Música clásica, por supuesto. Orquestas, también tenía canciones de cuna… -se volvió hacia el rubio- Y un tocadiscos, de madera oscura laqueada y detalles en marfil. Era hermosa, yo la amaba.

Joel la observó por el rabillo de sus ojos perlas, alternando entre ella y la carretera algunas veces antes de hablar.

-Tenías tu propio tocadiscos. -confesó- Negro opaco, macizo, en serio pesado. -soltó una de sus manos del volante y acarició su barbilla, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la esquina de sus labios- Escuchabas los discos más raros en él, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de que siguieran utilizando el vinilo en la actualidad.

Aquello llamó su entera atención, detalles desconocidos de su propio pasado.

-¿Tango? -inquirió- ¿Lo pronuncié correctamente? -negó antes de que ella hiciera alguna seña- Tenías unos tacos negros con correas rojas, una falda de terciopelo de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro. -rió- La tomabas por los lados y dabas vueltas, jamás entenderé como tus pies no se enredaban y caías al suelo. Girabas y girabas a mi alrededor…

Joel se calló de repente, la sonrisa cayendo al igual que su mano de su barbilla. Esquivó su mirada observando los espejos laterales y el retrovisor, la carretera y el reloj en el panel. Creyó que no hablaría otra vez, pero se equivocó.

-No me gustaría que recuperes tus recuerdos, Luciana. -confesó con seriedad y ella se enfadó- En realidad quisiera poder arrebatarte más de ellos, siéndote franco.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -gruñó- ¡Son mis recuerdos, es mi vida, Joel!

-Tus recuerdos son mayormente sangre y asesinatos, violencia y abusos. -le recordó mirándola durante algunos segundos, la carretera estaba tranquila- Has sido manipulada y ultrajada, engañada y traicionada. Te lo quitaron todo.

-¿No eres hipócrita, acaso? -le hizo ver- Tú has sido una de las personas que me ha manipulado y engañado.

-Con la diferencia de que tú lo eres todo para mí. -confesó sin problemas- Mi intención jamás fue dañarte, aunque así no resultó al final. -aceptó- Los otros monstruos en tu vida no podrían decir lo mismo que yo, ¿no lo crees? -casi la retó a contradecirlo, ella no lo hizo- Eres la persona más dual que conozco, siempre tuve que andar en puntillas contigo para no caer en el lugar equivocado. -la observó de reojo por unos segundos silenciosos- Una palabra o un sonido en el momento equivocado y tú podías rebanar mí cabeza fuera de lugar.

-Aún puedo. -le recordó.

-Tienes momentos, temporadas, en las que pierdes el control de ti misma y desconoces al resto. -siguió hablando él, exponiendo sus memorias de ella- Eres peligrosa.

-Soy una asesina, un arma perfectamente afilada y equilibrada. -siseó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, la música suave aún flotando a su alrededor- Tú no eres un santo.

-Me refiero a que eres peligrosa para ti, Luciana. -se corrigió- Para la gente a tu lado, tu familia.

_Familia, _la palabra resonó con fuerza en su mente.

-¿No deseabas acercarte a tu sobrino? -le recordó- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará volver a perder el control? ¿Cuánto para herirlo?

Los ojos de Ángel y el cabello sedoso de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre; el pequeño rostro de querubín de su sobrino vino a su mente y evocó un sentimiento agridulce en su corazón.

-Tienes más familia, recuerdo oírte hablar sobre otros hermanos mayores. -recordó en voz alta- ¿Por qué no acudes a ellos? ¿Tienes relación con la familia que te queda?

Ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la osadía de siquiera mencionar al resto de su familia la enojó de sobremanera. Y él estaba fresco, impune al mencionarlos como si nada.

-¿Tú qué sabes? No sabes nada. -negó con rabia- No vuelvas a hablar sobre mi familia, no vuelvas a pensar en ellos nunca más. -ordenó con ojos brillantes- Tú y yo no somos iguales, tú no me conoces. Nadie lo hace en verdad, así que deja de intentar meterte bajo mi piel, Joel. -escupió- Si estoy tan dañada, ¿por qué me sigues?

Esperó a que él respondiera, pero no lo hizo así que ella siguió hablando.

-¿Buscas amor? Te lo digo ahora, de una vez por todas: jamás te amaré. -no quitó sus ojos de él, no quería perderse ninguna reacción- Puedo confiar en ti cuidando mi espalda, pero sólo porque mi sangre te obliga a ello. No podría tener aprecio o cariño, tal vez tolerancia. -confesó- Si deseas sólo un cuerpo, ya debes saber que mi cuerpo ha sido profanado y violado en numerosas ocasiones; ni siquiera puedo concebir un heredero para tu estirpe. -soltó en lo que se asemejaba un tono burlón- ¿Dinero, fama o renombre? ¿Una madre, hermana o hija? Tal vez un hogar, compañía en tu desolada vida.

Su voz iba adquiriendo un tono cada vez más y más grave, molesto y rabioso. Fuuma era una bola asustadiza en su regazo, sus patas cubriendo sus ojos.

-Yo no soy tu ama, perro. -su voz era helada, desprovista de sentimiento alguno- Estás atado a mí, pero no voy a cuidarte y menos tolerar agravio alguno; así que limítate a servir en silencio. -ordenó- Tú lo has dicho, podría rebanarte la cabeza ahora mismo.

El caballero apretó el volante con demasiado fuerza, sus nudillos más blancos que de costumbre y su porte más recto que nunca. Su garganta seca y mandíbula cuadrada dolorosamente. Había hablado más de lo debido y Luciana no perdonaba impertinencias, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Pero no, parecía que estaba destinado a estar en el lado malo de Luciana para siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba destinado a cosechar odio y desconfianza de su persona más importante? Tal vez no se había salvado del todo de la maldición de los Gerard.

…

-No tenemos suficientes bolsas de sangre. -oyó a Sila informar.

El veneno había ingresado directamente a su torrente sanguíneo y estaba infectando todo su cuerpo demasiado rápido para contar, y esa no era la mala noticia. Amads no se estaba regenerando, sus heridas no se cerraban y su condición no mejoraba ni un céntimo. Melek y Omar habían arrastrado su cuerpo ensangrentado devuelta al edificio y Sila tenía una camilla preparada para él a unos metros de la entrada, no lo habían movido de ahí.

-Olvida la sangre. -gruñó Melek- Sus órganos serán inútiles si no comienza a regenerarse por sí solo, no importa cuántas veces limpiemos su sangre si el veneno se sitúa en su tejido.

La sangre brotaba de sus labios, su nariz y oídos, incluso de sus ojos. El carmesí espeso sobre su piel bronceada perfecta, sus dientes blancos ahora rojos. El olor a hierro era tan fuerte a pesar de que la sangre que emanaba no era continua. La herida de su cuello, esa sí demandaba auxilio.

-Tomoyo… -era la voz suave de Eriol- Estás temblando, ven.

Sus manos en su cintura tiraron de ella, pero se negó a marcharse de allí.

-Si este es el poder de los nuevos Siervos de Pía, que el Cielo se apiade de nosotros. -masculló Omar mientras presionaba un torniquete en el cuello del caballero caído- Ana va a matarnos a todos nosotros.

Nadie negó sus palabras, nadie lo trató de loco o exclamó palabras de esperanza y paz. Nadie, ni uno solo.

-Tomoyo… -insistió Eriol, pero ella se dio la vuelta y lo empujó lejos de ella.

-¡NO! -exclamó ella- ¡NO VOY A DEJARLO!

Melek compartió una mirada con Omar antes de ir al lado de la japonesa.

-Tomoyo. -dijo la comandante- Tienes que calmarte.

-No puedo perderlo. -fueron sus palabras- No voy a perderlo, Melek.

-Y yo no voy a dejarlo ir, ¿sí? -estuvo de acuerdo- Pero necesito que vayas a tu habitación ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? -suspiró- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo…? –no veía razones para ello.

Melek se inclinó más cerca, susurró sus palabras con cuidado.

-Estás medio vestida, cámbiate. -sugirió- Será un día largo y necesitas estar lista para él. ¿De acuerdo? -la sujetó por los hombros y la observó a los ojos- Él estará aquí cuando vuelvas, aún respirando y apestando en ser un buen caballero. Tienes mi palabra.

Tomó dos segundos asimilar sus palabras, ella asintió como una niña y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con piernas temblorosas. El joven inglés la observó marcharse y perderse en las escaleras antes de acercarse a la camilla y hablar.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que sobreviva esta? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-Menos de las que Tomoyo debe pensar, muchacho. -gruñó- ¡Necesitaremos bolsas de sangre si queremos salvar a este maldito demonio de una muerte segura! ¡Todo el que pueda donar, tiene que estar haciéndolo ya mismo! -ordenó- Sangre B positiva.

-¿Vas a realizarle una diálisis? -inquirió con asombro- Pero, sus órganos, sus tejidos, todo estará envenenado pronto.

-Mucho peor que eso. -intervino Sila entregando agujas y bolsas de sangre vacías a algunos mestizos- No tenemos la tecnología para esto, estaríamos improvisando.

-¿Y cómo sería eso? -dudó.

Lo joven a cargo de la sala de enfermería lo observó con duda palpable en su rostro.

-La hemodiálisis filtra de la sangre las toxinas que el riñón no elimina, no sabemos si podrá filtrar el veneno. -observó las escaleras rápidamente antes de seguir hablando- Si no lo hace, la última opción es desangrarlo hasta que su cuerpo lo soporte y suministrarle sangre limpia para extender su tiempo.

-¿Hasta que soporte? -aquello sonaba demasiado riesgoso- Suena a una opción a corto plazo.

-Una gran pérdida de sangre causa una baja en la presión arterial, podría sufrir un accidente cardiovascular… -se mordió los labios- También, con tan poca sangre en su sistema, la oxigenación de su cuerpo se reduce y es muy probable que sufra un infarto…

-Y muera. -completó él- Maldita sea. -apretó con fuerza las uñas en sus palmas de la rabia- Ninguna de las dos opciones es buena, con sangre de caballero o sin ella, en estos momentos.

-Escucha, Eriol. -intervino la mujer de cabello rapado- Amads podría morir durante el proceso, incluso antes de ello. -informó con cuidado- Contrario a la creencia popular, los caballeros no son inmortales. Debes estar preparado para sostener a Tomoyo si llegamos a ese punto.

…

Pía abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una vista lastimosa, quedó sorprendida por la imagen de su amado y todopoderoso señor, una sombra de él. Su hermoso cabello dorado había perdido brillo y ganado longitud, enmarcaba su rostro con un color dorado opaco y sucio; estaba delgado, la falta de alimentos y agua obligaba a su cuerpo a subsistir devorándose su propia carne. Labios secos y agrietados y ojos dilatados y ojerosos, venas rojas resaltando como llamas feroces.

-Sé que traes malas noticias. -se adelantó él. Su voz ronca por la deshidratación y la ira- Mi Aviario activó el protocolo de emergencia… está en pedazos.

La señora de Alemania tragó duro bajo su mirada de halcón, el que supiera la noticia de antemano no facilitaba las cosas; todo lo contrario.

-Intrusos lanzaron explosivos modificados en medio de la noche. -explicó- La dinamita resultó estar mezclada con gotas de sol, el Aviario se desplomó sobre el Amazonas. Las llamas aún no se apagan, han pasado treinta y seis horas desde el altercado.

Estaba segura de que él estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle una barbaridad de insultos, pero su cuerpo estaba en el límite y debía aplazar el descenso de la carne.

-¿El enemigo? -se limitó a sisear.

-El fuego no dejó recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos. -lo cual era una pena, podrían haber sacado mucha información de ellos- Pero los testigos dieron una descripción de ellos: humanos equipados con tecnología y armamento militar.

-Humanos. -escupió sin creerle.

-Humanos acompañados de familiares mágicos, señor. -agregó- ¿Reconoce esa combinación?

Los ojos casi salen de sus cuencas, Pía tuvo esperanzas de salir con vida luego de aquella reunión informativa.

-Vaya, vaya… El Instituto derribó a mis aves, han terminado por cautivarme. -asintió- ¿Dónde están mis polluelos, por cierto? Y Hancock.

Otro momento de tención, la duda entre decir la verdad u omitir ciertos detalles al respecto.

-Las aves se han dispersado por las selvas, lo cual ha sido difícil porque no todas están acostumbradas al clima tropical. -informó- No todo el Aviario se desmoronó, el sistema de emergencia desprendió un sesenta y dos porciento de la superficie. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba la mayor fuente de agua y muy pocas aves se han quedado allí, sin importar el clima.

El demonio exhaló con fuerza por sus fosas nasales, pero no la interrumpió en su informe.

-Las bajas fueron de casi el cuarenta por ciento, señor… -hizo una pausa y esperó un estallido, aunque aquello no sucedió- Hancock no se encontraba en el Aviario cuando ocurrió el incidente, según informan. Su paradero aún se desconoce, me temo.

-¿Qué dices? -la observó con recelo- Es Hancock quien intercepta el sistema de emergencia y decide si se ejecuta o no. -le informó él- Si lo que dices es cierto, -comenzó a decir con tono incrédulo- significa que aceptó desprender al área afectada sin estar al tanto de ella.

-Las aves están sin guía. -rectificó- Hancock no está en el Aviario, mucho menos en Brasil.

Aaron se dio la vuelta, Pía lo observó llevar una mano sobre su rostro y balbucear demasiado rápido para descifrar sus palabras. Dio un paso a la izquierda y, luego, dio dos hacia la derecha. Estaba pensando, ella lo sabía, él estaba procesando la información que ella acababa de brindarle y armando un plan de acción. De contingencia, ya que el líder del Aviario no estaba allí para responder.

Ella había citado al halcón a Alemania hace una semana, nadie daba con el paradero de la fortaleza de las aves del gran señor demonio y ella necesitaba reivindicar su posición al frente de los señores demonios con una gran alianza. Envió un mensaje, jamás recibió respuesta o certeza de que el receptor haya recibido tal solicitud. Ahora, Hancock estaba desaparecido; si Aaron llegaba a enterarse de sus intenciones, podría culparla de la desaparición, sin preguntar antes.

El rubio volvió a darse la vuelta, ojos de obsidiana inyectados en sangre la observaron como un depredador a su presa.

-Esto no va a quedarse así. -afirmó con decisión- Devolverás el Aviario a su lugar, en lo alto del cielo, o morirás en el intento. ¿Comprendes, Pía? -gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia ella, amenazador.

-L-lo que desee, señor. -se apresuró a asentir- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Busca a Collette, ella debe estar al tanto de la situación ya. -le aseguró- Necesitará varios elementos, los cuales tù te encargarás de proporcionarle; -ordenó- Sólo la sangre de aquellos que originaron el Aviario pueden restaurarlo. -asintió, seguro de sus palabras.

-Collette. -repitió, dudosa- ¿La bruja Roja? ¿Collette-

-Pratt. -concluyó por ella- Collette Pratt, claro. -volvió a asentir- Fue su antepasada quien trabajó hasta el cansancio a mi par para erigir el Aviario; las brujas Pratt son mercenarias, acepta la cifra que te entregue. De todas formas, ella y yo hemos trabajado en el pasado y sabe los términos. -sonrió- Niños, bestias, el cuerno de un unicornio; consigue lo que sea que ella te pida. -le recordó- Incluso si te pide el corazón de su propia hija, la pequeña Camille.

Con sus órdenes claras, y sin nada más que informar, Pía rompió la conexión y se apresuró a ordenar un vehículo; debía estar en Francia lo antes posible. Y, si en el camino encontraba a Hancock, con gusto lo entregaría a los pies de su señor, mejor él que ella.

…

La casa se hallaba silenciosa y tranquila desde que su pequeña hermana no se encontraba allí para tropezar cada cinco pasos, se extrañaban las risas y los gritos por las mañanas; las alarmas volando de un lado al otro y los pasos apurados saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-Pareces cansado, hijo. -llamó su padre desde el otro lao del desayunador, una taza de café humeante en sus manos- Has aprobado tus exámenes, deberías tomar un descanso. -le regaló una brillante sonrisa- Bien merecido lo tienes, Toya.

Él asintió y rodeó la mesada para adentrarse en la cocina.

-Estaba pensando en Sakura. -confesó mientras abría el refrigerador- Me preguntaba cuándo volverá... han pasado nueve meses ya. -frunció el ceño mientras emergía con un bote de jugo de naranjas en su mano.

-Sí. -aceptó su padre- La casa se siente vacía sin la pequeña Sakura... Bueno, -rió- ya no puedo llamarla 'pequeña'. ¿No es así? -él asintió pero no respondió verbalmente- Pronto te recibirás y te irás tú también, mis hijos han crecido tan rápido. -negó, incrédulo- Pensar que era ayer cuando tù y Sakura jugaban en el parque, raspaban sus rodillas e iban a mi habitación cuando una tormenta muy fuerte se acercaba.

No quiso decirle a su padre que no era la típica separación familiar, que su hermana no se hallaba allí porque un grupo de monstruos trataban de arruinar sus vidas. No, su padre sabía todo eso, pero... ¿Quién podría culparlo por maquillar la realidad? ¿Por decirse a sí mismo algunas mentiras blancas? Palmeó su espalda con afecto de camino a su habitación, cada quien lidiaba su vida como elegía y él no era nadie para quitarle ese derecho a su padre.

Dejó el vaso en su mesa de noche y se derrumbó sobre su mullida cama, su hermana debía llamar por aquellas fechas ya. Siempre en un lugar diferente, siempre dando pocas respuestas y regalando muchas preguntas.

Algún día po-

"To-ya"

Abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado.

"To...ya"

Esa voz, él conocía esa voz.

-¿Skull? -inquirió en voz alta en la soledad de su habitación- Skull, ¿eres tù?

"Toya... ayuda, To-"

La voz de la diosa del futuro sonaba dentro de su cabeza, ella lo estaba contactando, o intentándolo y fracasando, casi. Él no había olvidado el cuaderno que ella le había obsequiado, él lo había leído y memorizado, él entrenó el regalo que Ángel le había dejado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, debía alcanzar el enlace que Skull estaba intentando conectar con él. La podía sentir, lejana y casi etérea, pero era ella; respiró hondo e intentó expandirse, alcanzarla y llegar a ella.

No podía entender por qué costaba tanto, no podía alcanzarla. Se escapaba como agua entre sus dedos.

"A-yu...da. To-ya"

_Skull_, llamó él_. Vamos, Skull... ¡No te vuelvas a ir, no ahora_! Sentía dolor en todas partes, su alma casi escapaba de su cuerpo mientras intentaba alcanzarla, ella estaba allí; tan cerca, tan lejos.

"TOYA"

Y, de repente, era como estar cara a cara con ella. Pálida como un cadáver, hematomas en ambos brazos y su desnudez apenas cubierta por vendas desgastadas. Ojos verdes opacos, pupilas dilatas y dolor en su rostro. Ella extendió su brazo, él la imitó. Parecía hielo, el contacto con su piel era tan frío que quemaba.

"AYU-DA"

Su mano, allí había una pequeña canica color amarillo pálido. Cuando levantó la vista para preguntarle por el objeto, estaba de nuevo en su cuarto, observando la puerta blanca desgastada; la pegatina de ositos que jamás pudo despegar seguía allí, pero la presencia de Skull ya no.

-S-Skull. -tartamudeó, confundido.

Su mano aún quemaba, pero no solo había conservado la fría sensación del contacto con la rubia, la canica seguía allí. La tomó entre el pulgar y el índice, la observó con atención bajo la bombilla amarilla de su habitación. Skull había solicitado su ayuda, la misma Skull que llevaba desaparecida nueve meses, la que ni siquiera se presentó al velorio de Ángel. Camille les había dicho que Heimbald tampoco daba señales de vida. ¿Dónde se hallaban ambos dioses? ¿Por qué Skull pedía ayuda? Su aspecto también lo preocupaba, aquellos hematomas concordaban con heridas punzantes similares a las de agujas incrustadas en su piel por largos períodos de tiempo.

Tomó su celular del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y corrió escaleras abajo con dirección a la salida, necesitaba respuestas.

…

"Los intensos incendios en lo profundo del gran pulmón del planeta no pueden apagarse, las autoridades locales están preocupados por el hecho", informaba la periodista. "El fuego se esparce lenta pero firmemente, si el gobierno no logra extinguirlo dentro de las próximas cuarentena y ocho horas, será aún más crítico para el caso lograrlo"

No habían radios, las frecuencias de onda no llegaban hasta el plano del Instituto. Los televisores no estaban más que conectados a reproductores de películas, no tenían antena de cable. La internet era el único hilo que los mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía en el esto del mundo, el cable a tierra con la realidad.

-La mejor estrategia sería equipar los soldados disponibles y erradicar las aves restantes. -expuso lo obvio- Por la noche, acorralarlas y masacrarlas.

-¿Con qué soldados? -inquirió Irina en tono ácido- La moral de Oro está por los suelos y sus viseras manchan las paredes y pisos de la sala de urgencias.

-Sobran Oro en la Villa. -optó por proponer, abnegado a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad- Es cuestión de tomar dos o tres escuadrones y armarlos hasta los dientes.

-¿De la Villa? -interrumpió Miqueas, un Estrella del escuadrón Bravo- Los retirados de la Villa no son un ejército de reserva, jamás se cuentan como soldados activos. -frunció el ceño.

-Novatos y Plata es todo lo que quedamos. -asintió Gregorio, del escuadrón Charlie.

Johnson observó a ambos cazadores de Plata con ojo crítico, no le dio la razón a ninguno. Ella observó todo desde su lugar en el fondo, alejada de su vista de halcón todopoderoso. El combustible estaba esparcido en las filas de Plata, Estrellas y Lunas por igual, Johnson tenía en sus manos la chispa para detonar una poderosa y arrasadora explosión. Sin embargo, él parecía del tipo al cual le gustaba jugar con fuego, masoquista.

-Cinco escuadrones de Plata, entonces. -propuso, sin dar el brazo a torcer- Será algo rápido y-

Lo observó abrirse paso entre el mar de estudiantes enfundados en cazadoras plateadas brillantes hacia aquél que se destacaba entre el resto; observó el ángulo interno de su codo al flexionarlo en forma de gancho; calculó la fuerza y rapidez de su golpe, también se arriesgó a tener esperanzas de que diera en el blanco: la mandíbula de Johnson. No, éste intentó esquivarlo y el golpe impactó en su mejilla izquierda, cerca de su patilla.

-No somos tus soldados, Johnson. -señaló Jeremías, con ojos oscuros rojos por el llanto- Luna no dejará sus vidas en el campo por una misión suicida planeada por ti. -y escupió:- Vete a la mierda, _asesino_.

Ailén abrió tanto sus ojos de la sorpresa que casi se le salen de sus cuencas. Rápida, Irina flanqueó a su compañero y le plantó cara al líder masculino de Estrellas, anterior miembro de Luna.

-Cinco vidas en Luna fueron suficientes ya, no te dejaré llevarte a los míos. -espetó con furia el huérfano.

-Ve al campo tú mismo si tantas ansias de sangre tienes. -retó la colorada- Luna no está contigo…

La polaca observó a su alrededor, sus ojos cristalinos se encontraron con los suyos por unos segundos antes de volverse hacia el hombre de ojos color plata líquida.

-Ni Estrella, al parecer. -agregó- Estás solo en esta. -y retrocedió, tirando del furioso Jeremías con ella hacia la retaguardia, lejos de Johnson.

Su compañero torció la boca, observó a su alrededor y estudió la veracidad de sus afirmaciones. Nadie esquivó su mirada afilada, ceños fruncidos y negativas fue todo lo que encontró.

-Creí que todos estaban de acuerdo con cumplir la meta del director Paz. -dijo él, genuinamente confundido- ¿Tan pronto se asustan del campo de batalla?

Ella no aguantó más, explotó.

-Sos un cínico. -escupió y todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección, el acento nativo escapando en su arrebato- ¿Dónde estabas hace un año, eh? -se encaminó hacia él, el camino se abrió frente a ella con facilidad- El mejor Plata en los últimos cincuenta años y arruinás una misión poco antes de ascender a Oro. -escupió con ironía- ¿Tanto te odiaron los de tu generación que debiste irte por veinte años lejos del Instituto? -rió- Y ahora querés agregar más cuerpos a la pira, eso es deprimente. -lo observó de la cabeza a los pies detenidamente antes de negar y volver a hablar- Ni Luna ni Estrella, ni siquiera en Oro tienen la sangre tan fría como vos, Johnson. No pertenecés acá, nadie cuidará tu espalda ni te confiará la suya para que cuides; sos un asesino a sangre fría, sos traicionero-

-Soy lo que se necesita para llegar a la meta. -interrumpió él.

-Sos un hijo de puta. -le escupió con bronca- ¡Eso es lo que sos! ¡Un hijo de re mil puta! -rectificó- ¡Y estás enfermo si pensás que voy a dejar que te lleves un solo Estrella al Amazonas a espaldas de Paz!

Las mejillas de él parecían tomates maduros, ojos cristalinos de la rabia. Espuma pronto saldría de su boca, si no es que lo hacía ya.

-¿A espaldas de Paz? -inquirió, aparentemente confundido.

-Si fueran órdenes del director, no estarías aquí pidiendo ayuda como la rata miserable que eres. -hizo ver Irina con total seguridad- Cincuenta años aquí y subestimas a tu oponente aún… -negó dos veces- Tal vez deberías tomar clases con los novatos, en vez de impartirlas.

-Es tu fin. -declaró el canadiense mientras se daba la vuelta- Lo mejor será que dejes Plata, porque estás solo, Johnson.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Jeremías comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Irina detrás de él. Los integrantes de Luna se marcharon detrás de ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, ninguno se volvió para mirar atrás. Estrella, en cambio, esperó para observar lo que haría Ailén, quien los guiaba y cuidaba. La morena le dio una última mirada de soslayo antes de volverse hacia las puertas, ningún Estrella de Plata dudó en seguirla hacia la salida, dejando a Johnson solo.

Desde la sala de vigilancia, Amanda observó al joven Plata de segunda generación temblar de rabia en una sala demasiada grande y vacía.

…

Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo alisó hacia atrás, acomodó su chamarra hacia el frente y una de sus comisuras se elevó mostrando una media sonrisa mientras abría las pesadas puertas de madera y entraba en la sala. Asintió en un saludo general antes de tomar asiento en el último lugar vacío, la reunión comenzó.

-Antes de comenzar, -mencionó Huang Tao- y creo que hablo en nombre de todo el Concilio, quiero decirle que estamos contentos de saber que no sufrió heridas de gravedad, joven Li.

Sonrió en agradecimiento y el adulto mayor continuó con su diatriba.

-Esto también habla del fuerte legado del clan Li, sé que su madre también salió ilesa de su enfrentamiento; no se esperaba nada menos de la actual matriarca del clan.

-Por otro lado, - fue Ming Wang el que tomó la palabra ahora- no podemos dejar de lado el golpe dirigido hacia su familia. -frunció el ceño- Tenemos entendido que fueron cuatro demonios quienes se infiltraron en su residencia a altas horas de la madrugada.

-Fueron tres los demonios. -aclaró de inmediato- El cuarto agresor, en cambio, era uno de los nuevos Siervos creados por Pía. -los siete hombres comenzaron a murmurar palabras de desconcierto y enfado- Nada más y nada menos que el nuevo Siervo de Hong Kong.

-¿Nuevo Siervo? -inquirió con duda.

-¡El señor de Asia fue desterrado por los magos del Concilio! -le recordó otro.

-El señor de Asia aún sigue con vida, claro está. -asintió, afirmando su declaración- Sin embargo, he reunido nueva información acerca de la... nueva situación. -determinó- Información esclarecedora y de vital importancia para el Concilio. Yo, Xiao Lang Li, próximo cabecilla del clan Li, representante actual del Concilio por la alianza con el Instituto y demás aliados, he convocado esta reunión para compartir con ustedes toda esta información.

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, hombres de traje con frentes ceñudas por la diplomacia y manos callosas por el entrenamiento; todos ellos a la espera de oír tal información.

-Te escuchamos, muchacho. -aclaró Kun Jian, representante del clan Jian y miembro de la primera fila del Concilio.

Allí, en aquella sala, se hallaban los siete representantes de los siete clanes más antiguos y prestigiosos de toda China. Claro que el Concilio se componía de más clanes, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el honor de representar el gran grupo como aquellos siete. En realidad, el clan Li era el octavo clan, el que alguna vez tuvo un puesto tan alto, pero con la muerte de su padre ese puesto se perdió; Ilean Li no había logrado recuperar aquel asiento hasta el día de hoy, donde su hijo titulaba como representante de la alianza más grande en los últimos doscientos años.

-Antes de compartir con ustedes mis descubrimientos, debo realizar un aviso igual de importante. -advirtió con voz grave- Los deberes como heredero del clan se encuentran por encima de mis deberes con este honorable Concilio, por lo cual debo advertirles que se me será imposible acudir a las reuniones con la misma periodicidad que antes del incidente; cuánto me temo.

-¡¿Qué dices, niño?! -masculló Wang.

-Claro que seguiré representando esta alianza e informándome acerca de los avances, pido se me sean disponibles los informes que se redactan luego de cada reunión semanal. -solicitó sin dar lugar a una negativa- Pero mi lugar se halla en los dominios de mi clan, supervisando la seguridad y la educación de mis miembros, así como otros asuntos del cargo como futuro líder. -observó a cada uno de los miembros del lugar a los ojos con fuego en la mirada, con tenacidad- En diez días es la próxima reunión mensual llevada a cabo en el Instituto y no pienso faltar con mi deber, pero el resto de mis obligaciones serán llevadas a cabo desde la oficina en mi residencia. -esperó algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar, nadie profirió palabra alguna- Eso todo, ese es mi aviso.

Mandíbulas cuadradas y hombros tensos, espaldas tan erguidas que dolía el solo verlas, labios fuertemente apretados y palabras de queja atoradas en gargantas decoradas con corbatas de alta costura.

-Entendido. -asintió mecánicamente el señor Tao- La joven Meiling Li le acercará a su residencia los informes de las reuniones.

Sonrió.

-Sabía que no sería un problema. -asintió- Podemos pasar a lo que nos concierne, entonces. -ladeó su cabeza- Al menos que haya algún otro tema pertinente que tratar.

Nadie habló, él asintió lentamente.

-Tokio, Hong Kong, Bangkok, Bombay y Singapur; todas esas grandes ciudades de Asia han sido las elegidas para instalar a un nuevo Siervo. -así comenzó su discurso- Es en Taiwán donde se refugia actualmente el señor de Asia. Los nuevos Siervos han desplazado a los anteriores, sus nuevos cuerpos son más resistentes, más fuertes y veloces. -frunció el ceño- El nuevo Siervo de Hong Kong puede crear fuerte ondas sonoras capaz de fracturar huesos como si se tratasen de simples mondadientes, desconozco las habilidades de los otros cuatro sirvientes.

-La persona que enfrentaste hace dos noches. -quiso cerciorarse uno de los miembros, asintió en respuesta- Entonces estos nuevos Siervos ya se hallan en Asia.

-Aunque pude investigar las ciudades escogidas, no tengo las ubicaciones exactas. -aclaró- Luego de nuestro enfrentamiento, cuando los refuerzos se encontraban a poca distancia, mi contrincante causó una explosión y escapó con éxito. El clan Li está rastrillando la ciudad en busca de su paradero.

-El clan Jian brindará apoyo. -informó.

-Informaremos al resto de los clanes del Concilio, así como a los aquelarres del resto de Asia de esta nueva situación, joven Li. -comentó Tao.

-Informaré a la alianza en la próxima reunión. -dijo por su parte- Notificaré de cualquier nueva información de inmediato a través de un informe detallado, mi prima Meiling lo entregará con carácter de urgencia. -se levantó de su asiento y volvió a asentir a la mesa- Esto concluye la reunión del día de hoy, caballeros. -sonrió- Estamos en contacto, que tengan un buen día.

No esperó por saludos de despedidas o manos a estrechar, se apresuró a internarse en los pasillos laberinticos del edificio del Concilio en busca de la salida; un auto estaba esperando a recogerlo. Un hoyuelo en su mejilla se hundía como muestra de su felicidad ante el éxito de la reunión, su acompañante lo observó con curiosidad dentro del vehículo.

-Asumo que todo ha salido tal cual lo ha planeado. -mencionó con calma.

-Oh, querido. -pasó una mano por sus cabellos y el chocolate profundo se destiñó en caoba, miel y castaño claro, cayendo en una cascada de caireles rebeldes por su cuello verde boscoso- Conoces tan bien a tu madre, Kelian. -sonrió Gia- ¡Me lees con una facilidad increíble!

Kelian frunció levemente el ceño, se dedicó a conducir el vehículo.

-Supongo que esto significa que nos quedaremos en China por algún tiempo, querido. -mencionó mientras tiraba de su corbata carbón- Sakura y Shaoran tendrán una temporada vacacional en Perú mientras preparan su presentación... -crispó sus labios- Si no hubiera llegado en el momento exacto, mi caballo salvaje no tendría nada por encima de su cuello. Hn.

Él asintió, su protegido casi pierde la vida con aquél último ataque. Costillas magulladas y un brazo enyesado eran raspones, los sellos del escudo que Gia le había proporcionado atenuaron el mayor impacto de las ondas de sonido de Vix, el nuevo Siervo de China.

…

Él se hallaba recostado en una camilla de hospital, una vía intravenosa en su brazo derecho conectada a la máquina de diálisis. Cables conectados en su pecho monitoreaban su frecuencia cardíaca, una mascarilla en su nariz ofrecía oxígeno a sus pulmones. Amarilla, su piel anteriormente bronceada tenía un color amarillento enfermo que le causaba piel de gallina y un vuelco en el corazón; su caballero se encontraba luchando contra el veneno de Kaios en su sistema. El tratamiento llevaba nueve horas, la máquina no dejaba de licuar su sangre y filtrar cantidades ridículas de veneno.

-Si en otras dos horas no se reduce la cantidad de veneno por litro, me temo que esto es en vano. -advirtió Sila con pesar- Sin importar cuánto filtremos, el porcentaje en sangre no disminuye más que el dos o tres por ciento; nada.

Ella escuchó, pero no dio señales de ello. Llevaba en aquel estado obnubilado desde el inicio del tratamiento, las palabras a penas la alcanzaban. Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y cerrada al poco tiempo, volvían a ser sólo ellos dos allí. Alcanzó su mano y la acunó en su regazo.

Desvió la mirada hacia su cuello, una cadena de acero con cuentas redondas terminadas en un dije ovalado, la figura de una mujer con velo y una especie de tocado en su cabeza. Su caballero no usaba joyas, no tenía. Ella tenía una idea clara de dónde había conseguido el rosario con la imagen de aquella virgen, había sido Eriol quien le había explicado quién era la figura. En Oriente el catolicismo no estaba presente casi, aquello se adaptaba más a Europa central y Sudamérica.

-**¿Puedes creer que esa niña se haya atrevido a regalarle un presente como tal?**

Tomoyo podía sentir la presencia de su subconsciente erigirse a sus espaldas, su mano descansando sobre su hombro y sus ojos sobre su caballero.

**-Bijutería barata y religiosa, ¿qué se trama? **-escupió- **¿Quién se cree?**

-…¿eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? -se extrañó.

-**¿Qué? **-la observó con una ceja arqueada- **¿Te parece poco?**

Con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, la reprendió.

-¡Está postrado en una camilla! -gruñó- ¡Su sangre es más veneno que sangre ahora mismo, por si no te enteras!

Su otro yo frunció los labios y rodeó su silla para colocarse frente a la camilla, a los pies de Amads. Acarició la manta blanca esterilizada y paseó sus ojos brillantes por su pecho con cables y su brazo conectado a la máquina de diálisis, se demoró más en la mascarilla en su rostro amarillento.

**-Su cuerpo está colapsado, a penas y siguen funcionando sus pulmones. **-señaló- **¿Escuchas su respiración pesada? El veneno está deshaciendo las paredes pulmonares. **-frunció el ceño y se colocó del otro lado del caballero- **Líquido en sus pulmones, más precisamente veneno.**

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento de un solo brinco.

**-Su cuerpo no resistirá mucho más. **-lamentó en un murmullo.

-¡SILA!

Tomoyo estaba con medio cuerpo en el pasillo, su grito desesperado se escuchó por todo el edificio.

-¡SILA, SILA! -siguió gritando en socorro.

Eriol llegó antes que la mestiza, el Puente volvió a gritar su nombre una vez más antes de que la mujer apareciera a la vuelta de la esquina con los cabellos mojados y la ropa desacomodada.

-¡Sus pulmones! -exclamó a penas al verla- ¡Revisa sus pulmones, por favor te pido!

Un estetoscopio se hallaba a mano, la mestiza se lo colocó de inmediato alrededor de su rostro y conectó el otro extremo sobre el pulmón derecho del paciente; Tomoyo ni siquiera sopló una exhalación con tal de que el sonido no interfiriese con el examen. Eriol, a su lado, tampoco hizo ruido alguno. Sila frunció el ceño y volvió sus ojos hacia el lector de signos vitales aún sin quitar el estetoscopio de su pecho.

-…insuficiencia cardíaca. -diagnosticó- El líquido parece estar ingresando a penas ahora. -observó con sorpresa a la joven de ojos amatistas- ¿Cómo te percataste?

-¿Podemos extraer el líquido de sus pulmones? -preguntó sin hacer caso a su pregunta- ¿Podemos?

-Mmm… -murmuró por lo bajo- La aorta debe estar dañada, el veneno corroe las venas y arterias. -comentó- Pronto serán sus órganos, luego el tejido muscular y debilitará sus huesos…

-No. -lloró ella- No, no, no. -llevó ambas manos y cubrió su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que la diálisis no está funcionando. -simplificó Eriol.

-No creí que el veneno contaminaría la carne tan pronto. -confesó- Lo revisé hace diez minutos, ni siquiera noté el edema pulmonar hasta que Tomoyo lo mencionó. -admitió sin esconder su sorpresa- Tomaría una hora o dos para que su respiración sea lo suficientemente dificultosa para disparar una alarma. Está conectado a un tubo de oxígeno, no entraría en un paro respiratorio.

Él también estaba sorprendido, pero había cosas más importantes que atender ahora.

-¿Tenemos las donaciones suficientes para realizar la transfusión sanguínea, Sila? -preguntó Hiraguisawa y Tomoyo rápidamente levantó sus ojos llorosos en su dirección- Vamos a agotar todas las opciones.

-Las bolsas de sangre están. -asintió con lentitud, estudió los signos vitales del monitor mientras continuaba hablando- Sin embargo, con el edema, extraer la sangre hasta niveles extremos no es una buena opción.

La joven frunció el ceño, el inglés masajeó el puente de su nariz.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber ella- ¿En qué afecta?

Nuevos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, Melek ingresó a la habitación y centró su atención en Sila.

-Si su corazón se detiene, sus pulmones se inundarán en menos de un minuto. -admitió- No podremos revivirlo y vaciar los pulmones al mismo tiempo; y si lo revivimos antes de vaciarlos, se ahogará.

-¿Y si primero vaciamos los pulmones? -quiso saber la comandante.

La morena negó.

-Será tarde para traerlo del paro, no podremos salvarlo. -dijo ella.

-Hn. -murmuró- ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de reemplazar la sangre infectada por el trasplante sin pasar por un paro cardiorrespiratorio?

La mujer llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos, sus ojos estudiando el suelo mientras analizaba el caso. Tomoyo retrocedió un paso, Eriol extendió su brazo y entrelazó sus manos para sujetarla. Melek observó la camilla, Amads luchando por su vida en ella.

-…el trasplante ya era riesgoso antes del edema. -murmuró- Lo siento. -negó ella- Pero si continuamos con la operación, él morirá sin duda alguna.

Sintió el cosquilleo de sus fríos dedos en su hombro, una despedida silenciosa, antes de que ella se marchara por el pasillo lejos de allí. No dijo nada, sólo se fue y la dejó allí sola para terminar de romperse y sangrar en silencio. Se desvaneció, volvió al rincón oscuro dentro de su corazón y la dejó allí para lidiar todo por su cuenta. Sintió un tirón y, luego, Eriol la tenía apresada entre sus brazos en un agarre mortal. Escuchó la voz de Sila y Melek alejarse, el eco de sus pasos y el pestillo de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Lo siento. -decía su amado- No sé cómo solucionarlo, no sé qué hacer. -se lamentaba él- Perdón, Tomoyo, perdón.

_Está bien, _quiso decirle. _No es tu culpa, es mía_. Porque rompía todo lo que tocaba y destruía las vidas de los que se acercaban demasiado a ella. Pía no podía herirla a ella, pero podía enviar a Ana y Kaios a destruir a su primer y único caballero; era lo mismo. Primero fue el Consejo, Aaron y Pía no eran tan distintos a ellos.

-Lo siento tanto. -seguía disculpándose él.

Estrujó la tela de su camisa y hundió su rostro en su cálido cuello, sus lágrimas se sentían frescas contra su piel. Se aferró a él mientras podía.

…

Era tarde en la noche, ella se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Los ronquidos suaves de su guardián no eran el problema, eran las maldiciones espetadas entre dientes de su otro compañero los cuales no la dejaban descansar. El aroma a hiervas medicinales mezcladas con drogas farmacéuticas, el susurro de la tela y de pies descalzos siendo arrastrados. Observó el reloj de su muñeca, pronto serían las tres de la madrugada.

Corrió las mantas, se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el pasillo. Al final del mismo había una luz prendida, era la del baño. El suelo estaba frío en contacto con sus pies, se asomó por el umbral para observar el por qué de tanto alboroto.

-Tsk. -siseó él.

Su remera estaba hecha tiras con ayuda de una tijera, su espalda descubierta hasta su cintura. Habían rasguños, un gran moretón verde amarillento cerca de su hombro derecho y el brazo enyesado. La pileta estaba llena de vendas usadas y un frasco con ungüento color verde manzana, unos paquetes de vendas nuevas y cinta de curaciones. Él se hallaba inspeccionando sus costillas, moretones amarillos y violetas esparcidos por todo su pecho, tal como ella había supuesto.

-Eso debe doler. -comentó ella mientras se recostaba contra el umbral- Ahora sé por qué no puedes dormir.

Shaoran ni siquiera levantó la vista para encontrar sus ojos en el reflejo del espejo, tampoco se sorprendió al oír su voz; él se había percatado de su presencia con anterioridad.

-¿Cuántas costillas te facturaste? -preguntó ante su silencio- Una, ¿dos?

Él suspiró y dejó caer su mano, giró a penas un poco para observarla.

-Podrías cerrar, tengo que bañarme. -mencionó en un tono taciturno.

-Tienes que cubrir eso, ¿sabes? -señaló su brazo antes de darse la vuelta y marchar hacia la cocina, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta.

"_¿Cómo puedo amarte sabiendo lo que has hecho"_

Estaba enojada con Gia, pero también estaba enojada con ella misma por ponerlo en el foco. Shaoran podría haber vuelto a ella en una bolsa de cadáveres, tal vez ni siquiera volver. Odiaba aquella idea, pero era una posibilidad más que realista hoy en día. Porque, ¿cómo herirla sin lastimarla en serio? Su familia, sus personas preciadas, ellos siempre serían blancos de ataques sangrientos o moneda de cambio. Nina capturando a su padre, Aaron mismo reteniéndolo lejos de ella. El Consejo también secuestró a Toya y estuvo a nada de torturarlo. Shaoran fue apuñalado cuando ella se negó a volver con el señor demonio, Ángel murió por regresarle su libertad.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pequeño patio de concreto que poseían en aquel lugar, unas cuantas macetas con plantas verdes exuberantes y un gato callejero en el tejado. El perro del dueño de la residencia levantó la cabeza en su dirección desde la planta baja, ellos ocupaban el primer piso, el amable señor se los arrendaba a los turistas como una pequeña casa con dos habitaciones y una cocina comedor además del balcón que hacía de patio.

Su compañero evitaba contacto visual, no le dirigía la palabra al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y se mantenía en un lugar distinto al que ella ocupara. Sólo llevaban un día y ella ya necesitaba escapar de vuelta a Nueva Orleans, de inmediato. Sea lo que sea que quisiera Gia, ella la convencería de lo contrario. Alguna misión de infiltración, un asesinato furtivo o espionaje enemigo; incluso aceptaría ser la sirvienta personal de la santa madre si eso la sacaba de allí.

Él ya no la amaba, pero el corazón de ella sufría cada uno de sus rechazos. ¿Quién querría semejante castigo? No decía que no se lo merecía, pero el nivel de crueldad era… no quería, no podía.

Observó las estrellas, era extraño poder observar tantas en el firmamento despejado de nubes. La contaminación de las grandes ciudades quedaba muy atrás, lejos de aquel lugar pueblerino en el sur de América. Las visas falsificadas de ambos eran de estudiantes, su estadía podría durar meses, un par de años si Gia quisiese. La tortura duraría lo que su _madre_ considerase correcto, justo, correctivo y, por qué no, jocoso.

-…tengo que largarme de aquí. -decidió.

Podría asfixiarse allí mismo, podría morir con sólo una mirada más de indiferencia.

Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, no podría andar por allí sólo en unos pantaloncillos cortos de algodón y su remera sin ropa interior. Tomó el pomo y-

-¡Agh!

El ruido sordo de una caída provino del baño, la regadera aún seguía corriendo. Iba a ignorarlo hasta que olió la sangre, entonces corrió hacia allí y abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

-¡Shaoran! -exclamó, preocupada.

-…diablos.

La espuma del champú cubría su rostro, una bolsa de plástico mantenía seco su brazo mientras la otra tanteaba la herida en su tobillo; se había resbalado con una barra de jabón. Él no podría levantarse, no sin ayuda. Masculló algunas maldiciones en voz baja mientras tomaba la toalla del toallero y se acercaba a la regadera para cerrarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -lo escuchó decir.

-¿No es obvio? -gruñó ella.

-Estoy desnudo, por favor vete. -su tono de voz era el de una persona cansada, no enfadada o avergonzada- Sólo… vete.

Se encontró observando los azulejos mojados mientras la ducha goteaba, ella no quería irse; al menos no si eso significaba dejarlo allí tendido en el suelo.

-…te he visto desnudo antes, ¿recuerdas? -de todos modos, mantuvo su vista en los azulejos mientras se inclinaba para tomarlo por las axilas y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- Y tú a mí, así que no hay nada allí que no haya visto antes.

Él seguía siendo más alto que ella por media cabeza, así que se encontró respirando sobre su cuello. Tomó la toalla seca y envolvió sus caderas desnudas, el nudo a un costado bien asegurado antes de que ella retrocediera para tomar una segunda.

-Tomaste medicamentos, ¿verdad? -inquirió mientras le tendía la toalla- Analgésicos con mío relajantes. -dedujo por sus ojos brumosos- Esas costillas deben estar dándote un gran dolor…. -frunció el ceño ante la idea.

Él no dijo nada, pero el cuidado del movimiento de su brazo para limpiar las gotas de agua de su rostro le dijo todo a ella. Podría estar somnoliento, pero el dolor aún punzaba.

-¿Tienes que poner ungüento y vendar tus costillas? -él asintió- Correcto, vamos. -tomó la bolsa plástica con las vendas y el resto mientras envolvía su brazo y tiraba hacia fuera.

-¿Qué haces? -opuso resistencia.

Ella lo observó a los ojos, su ceño aún fruncido.

-Que no sea tu novia no significa que no me preocupe por ti, Shaoran. -le recordó- ¿No te lo dije en Bulgaria? -inquirió mientras volvía a tirar de él- Me preocupo por ti. -y agregó:- Más de lo que te imaginas, seguramente.

-…-él no dijo nada, ella tampoco esperó a que él dijera algo.

Fueron a la habitación de él, lo empujó sobre su cama para que tomara asiento y ella le quitó la toalla de sus manos. Secó sus cabellos, su rostro y su cuello, con pequeños golpes secó su pecho y luego ambos brazos. Dio la vuelta y se colocó de rodillas a su espalda, frotó la toalla con cuidado en los rasguños y moretones, estuvo tentada a besar cada una de las heridas pero se contuvo. Tomó la bolsa y abrió el ungüento, esparció un poco en los dedos índice y medio y cubrió las heridas con caricias cuidadosas. Estaba tenso, podía verlo en el movimiento de sus músculos con cada toque suyo, la tensión en cada tendón.

-¿Por qué el ungüento también tiene drogas? -decidió hablar, tal vez él se relajaría- Las pastillas ya parecen ser demasiado fuertes, estas son muchas drogas.

Se movió hacia el frente otra vez, se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a la altura adecuada, uso ambas manos ya que ambas costillas estaban magulladas.

-…cuando desperté, las medicinas y las recetas ya estaban allí. -respondió él, estaban tan cerca que no hacía falta alzar demasiado la voz- Las pastillas quitan el dolor, supongo que el ungüento quita los rasguños y los moretones… no lo sé. -frunció el ceño- Sólo sigo órdenes.

Ella detuvo el movimiento y levantó la mirada ante sus últimas palabras.

-Seguir órdenes de Gia no es exactamente el mejor de los estilos de vida. -expresó su punto de vista- Juegas con fuego. -dijo lo obvio- Ninguna pomada o pastilla aliviará aquel dolor. Nada lo hará.

-¿Seguir órdenes de Aaron es mejor, acaso? -inquirió, cansino.

Ella volvió a aplicar el ungüento.

-Si me lastimo, yo sano, al menos. -hizo ver.

-¿También sanas de las heridas que no se ven? -inquirió con curiosidad- ¿De las que arden por dentro y no sangran?...

El movimiento de sus manos comenzó a perder velocidad, sus ojos permanecieron sobre sus muñecas.

-Mis heridas sanarán con ungüento y se aliviarán con pastillas… ¿Qué hay de las tuyas?

Sorbió por la nariz y se levantó del suelo, pero no para marcharse de allí llorando como una pequeña y débil niña. Lo tomó por los hombros y empujó hacia atrás mientras se sentaba sobre su estómago, su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Ojos negros como la noche, y no eran de ese color por lentillas de color.

-No hay nada, nada, Shaoran, -recalcó entre dientes- que me digas que yo no me lo haya dicho antes. -lo observó con enfado- Esto no se trata de mí, es sobre ti. ¿Crees que Gia es mejor que Aaron? Vuelve a pensarlo. -casi escupió- Tú estuviste allí cuando ella lo ordenó, yo sería la _puta _de alguien. ¿Recuerdas? -entrecerró los ojos- Hago el trabajo sucio, pero ¿quién tira de los hilos? ¿Quién da las órdenes? -gruñó ella- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo en Nueva Orleans todos estos meses?

La bruma parecía desaparecer detrás de sus ojos ante su arrebato, Shaoran estaba muy consciente ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que no me ordenó seducir a nadie más? -estaba tentada a reírse- ¿Qué no me empujó a enredarme en las sábanas de desconocidos por un poco de información?... -hizo una pausa- Piensa lo que quieras de mí; ódiame, llámame monstruo e imagina atrocidades… Pero, ¿cómo crees que nosotros los monstruos somos creados?

Observó sus costillas magulladas una vez más antes de bajarse de encima suyo.

-Ten cuidado de no convertirte en uno de nosotros. -advirtió en voz alta antes de desaparecer de su habitación.

…

Amanda se encontraba de nuevo en su departamento en la villa, había traído consigo las pocas pertenencias que se había llevado consigo al edificio Aurum, donde los Oro en servicio activo se hospedaban. Había sido ella sola por un largo tiempo en el gran edificio vacío, pero Oro estaba de nuevo en casa y Paz le dio la baja -aunque su servicio siempre estuvo destinado a ser a corto plazo- y enviado a casa. Alejada de los tres edificios que hacían del corazón del Instituto, la Villa de los retirados se encontraba fuera de los terrenos públicos y con la entrada vigilada por los familiares del director.

Cada alumno poseía un pequeño apartamento amueblado, con cocina y baño. En el centro, el almacén con los suministros para abastecerse y vivir cómodamente. En realidad, no estaban retirados al plano uso de la palabra. Johnson era un buen ejemplo de ello, vivía en la villa pero administraba el desembarco de los suministros con los contactos de Paz de la carne. Manejaban la entrada del armamento, los alimentos y productos de primera necesidad, la ropa y suministros de la clínica subterránea de Central. Todo para mantenerse activos, pero nada como volver al campo y derramar sangre en nombre de Paz; eso no, no lo permitía su director.

_-Amanda. _-era la voz de Julia, uno de los familiares que hacían guardia en los alrededores- _Te han seguido, alguien te está buscando aquí._

Todavía llevaba puesto los auriculares portátiles, de ahí la comunicación.

-¿Quién? -preguntó, su mano ya tirando del pomo de la puerta.

_-Es Ailén. _-respondió- _Y no luce nada feliz._

Se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la villa, su residencia se hallaba a cinco minutos de allí. Corrió el tramo y lo logró en uno y medio. Julia se hallaba sobre Ailén, impidiendo el paso a como dé lugar. La joven de nacionalidad argentina lucía fiera, la mirada de un lado al otro y los dientes apretados, su chaqueta caía floja de sus hombros y sus manos abiertas e inquietas.

-Aquí estoy. -llamó ella- ¿Me buscabas?

Sus oscuros ojos y los suyos se encontraron, la morena intentó avanzar en su dirección y el brazo de Julia fue rápido para sujetarla por la cintura.

-No entras, lo sabes.

Un gruñido bajo y ella retrocedió, Amanda salió y le hizo una seña a Julia para que las dejara, la mujer se marchó y siguió cuidando el perímetro.

-Habla, Ailén. -ordenó- No puedes permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, tu lugar es Argent y el mío la Villa.

-Valentina no está. -fue al grano- No aparece, no está. -repitió- Di vuelta todo Argent, revisé cada habitación en Aurum y todas las cámaras de Central; Valentina no está.

Ella asintió, esperó a que continuara.

-Sé que ella se escabulle del perímetro e interactúa con gente de la Villa. -no fue una pregunta, Amanda no lo negó- No sé por qué y tampoco entiendo por qué el director lo permite, pero es así.

-¿Crees que ella está aquí? -inquirió.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro de la líder de Estrella.

-Irina me lo dijo, Amanda. -siseó por lo bajo- Revisé la morgue, Boris está muerto.

La rubia volvió a asentir.

-Lo está. -confirmó- Está muerto.

-¡¿Qué hicieron con Valentina?! -estalló al fin- ¡Maldita sea, Amanda, dime qué hicieron! -gruñó con apuro.

-¿Yo? -arqueó una ceja- Grave acusación, Ailén.

La joven de Plata avanzó, Oro no se hizo esperar y avanzó la misma cantidad de pasos; Ailén intentó tomarla del cuello, pero ella bloqueó el movimiento con sus brazos e hizo una palanca con sus pies para sacarla de eje, sus brazos serpentearon por su torso y logró deshabilitarla mientras caía sobre ella en el suelo en una llave.

-¡Dome dónde está! -exigió debajo del cuerpo de la mujer de Oro- ¡Dime dónde se la llevaron, dímelo!

-Llevas veinte años en esto, Ailén. -le recordó- Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, no tengo que hacer un dibujo para ti. ¿Verdad? -presionó ella- Yo no diré nada, nadie lo hará. -entrecerró los ojos- La niña desapareció, dices tú; aparecerá cuando tenga que hacerlo. -la observó detrás de sus cajas rectangulares antes de levantarse y retroceder unos pasos- Deberías de preguntarte si no es una buena noticia que ella haya desaparecido, que se aleje de aquí por un tiempo. -observó a los alrededores- …se ciernen nubes de tormenta sobre el Instituto.

Ailén se incorporó y observó a Amanda volver a internarse en los terrenos de la villa, escuchó los pasos de Julia encaminarse en su dirección mientras seguía con su patrullaje; ella se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda a los terrenos de los alumnos retirados, debía volver a sus dominios. _Desapareció, _esa fue la palabra que utilizó Amanda. Era la única pista que ella necesitaba, ella ya sabía dónde se encontraban las cosas que desaparecían del Instituto.

Más precisamente, dónde se hallaban las personas que desaparecían del Instituto.

…

**Aprovéchense de mí, de que estoy en cuarentena.**

**¿Cómo es que nadie deja su amor en los comentarios? Amor es lo que necesitamos ahora mismo, paciencia y alegrías de donde sea que las encontremos.**

**Tanto así, que me puse a releer Reencuentros y Sorpresas… En serio tengo que cambiarle el título a esa historia, me lo han dicho más de una vez en los comentarios pero, la verdad, les juro que no encuentro uno que transmita. ¿Por qué no se pasan, hacemos una relectura en grupo, y dejamos posibles nuevos nombres en los comentarios? Así como para pasar amena la cuarentena. Yo encontré unos HORRORES de ortografía… me quiero morir. Los edité hace dos años, no lo puedo creer. Había uno, fue el pero, no recuerdo exacta la palabra, pero coloqué una C donde iba una S. Casi muero. Después, faltan tildes. Como MUCHAS tildes, no sé qué sucedió allí. Y comas, faltan como ciento cincuenta comas.**

**Mucho amor y abrazos a la distancia.**


	17. Rituales

**Capítulo diecisiete: **_Rituales_

…

"_Ella me miró fijamente, me sonrió y me tomó de la mano._

_Fue algo aterrador._

_No sabía que mi reflejo podía hacer eso"_

**-Santiago Pedraza, Cuentos para monstruos**

…

Estaba dormida, pero sólo porque Melek le había ordenado a Sila poner algo en su té. Era el tercer día desde que Amads había sido envenenado por Kaios, era el tercer día que ella se mantenía despierta, dependiendo de pequeñas siestas en las que caía de cansancio y por corto tiempo. Era un desastre, ella era un desastre porque su caballero se estaba muriendo y nada podía hacer casi. El respirador lo mantenía a salvo, la máquina de diálisis sólo estaba retrasando lo inevitable y Sila se rehusaba a realizar la operación para perderlo en el quirófano.

Estaba dormida, anestesiada, perdida en un mar de dolor. Estaba desesperada, estaba desolada y todo aquello sólo lo había sentido una vez antes: la vez que Amads recibió el impacto del ataque de Eriol. Había estado en aquella misma habitación, tratado por las mismas personas y con heridas visibles más impactantes que aquel mordisco en el cuello que se infectaba y se reusaba a sanar. Pero el peligro de muerte no había sido como el actual.

Amads podía morir.

Amads iba a morir.

Ella lo podía perder.

Ella lo iba perder.

-**¿Perderlo? **-se rió ella- **Yo nunca pierdo, nosotras nunca perdemos.**

Estaba rondando, ella la estaba merodeando. Daba vueltas a su alrededor, un vestido largo azul noche de gasa fluida. Su largo cabello suelto, cayendo en ondas sobre su hombros desnudos, sus ojos oscuros.

**-No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nuestro caballero, nuestro mejor peleador.** -negó con el ceño fruncido, observándola desde detrás de su hombro- **No, no lo haremos.**

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, separó los labios y su lengua se sintió pesada dentro de su boca.

-¿Cómo…? -dijo- No soy Dios, no puedo otorgarle vida más allá de los límites de su cuerpo.

**-Un cuerpo hecho de carne, de sangre mezclada con nuestra sangre. **-le recordó su otro yo- **Nuestra esencia en él, nuestra marca. **-dijo entre dientes- **¡Nos pertenece, es nuestro!**

-Él es… nuestro. -asintió- Mi caballero, mío… -su ceño se frunció- Quieren arrebatármelo.

**-Así es. **-asintió.

Ella siguió dando vueltas, nunca se detuvo; Tomoyo se estaba mareando.

Sonrisas, ojos oscuros, la tela fluyendo con sus pasos agraciados.

**-Escucha. **-pidió- **Esto es lo que vas a hacer ahora.**

Cerró sus ojos, ella lo haría todo por él, todo.

…

Tomó de su arcón su capa, la tela tan ligera pero resistente, del color de la arena bronceada por el sol ardiente del desierto del Sur; su melena de rulos color de la sangre se resguardaba debajo de su capucha, unos lentes aviadores transparentes protegían sus ojos de la arena, hoy el viento estaba implacable y debía cruzar el Sur de punta a punta.

Era el momento ideal, Kamuy no había podido resistir más y tuvo que correr en una caza por su cena. Debía ser ahora, lejos de oídos indiscretos y obstáculos e impedimentos. Salió de su cueva y utilizó la salida del Oeste, mantuvo el vuelo bajo sobre su plataforma violeta para no llamar la atención de los centinelas. Regino estaba dando su patrulla habitual por la frontera Norte, luego regresaría a la cueva y entrenaría con los lobos más viejos, los lobos con heridas de guerra. Kamuy regresaría antes de que el entrenamiento terminara y su oportunidad desaparecería.

No, era su momento. Ahora era su momento.

Delante podía ver la tormenta de arena, su capa ya se sacudía por la sinergia de los potentes vientos que arrastraban los granos de arena volviéndolos poderosas armas. Ella se sujetó con fuerza, pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo contra su deslizador y rodeó la tormenta, usaría magia si el núcleo la atraía de todas formas. Sus nudillos y sus mejillas ardían, su frente hormigueaba al igual que sus muñecas y brazos; pasó a toda velocidad la tormenta y la distancia entre ella y Regino disminuyó. Tenía un hechizo de rastreo en él, así que no se perdería en el desierto ardiente.

Él había olfateado su sangre, la estaba esperando. Sus ojos negros y su pelaje amarillento, su aspecto como lobo era del todo opuesto al alfa del Norte, quien poseía el pelaje oscuro y los ojos como dos soles.

-¿Qué sucede? -rápidamente quiso saber- Habla.

Tiró de la capucha, sus rulos revolotearon a su alrededor, arrancó los anteojos y saltó frente a él.

-Descuide, jefe Regino. -dijo, manteniendo el respeto- Claro que vamos a hablar usted y yo. -entrecerró los ojos- Lo que nos concierne sólo a los dos, sin ningún tercero.

Infló el pecho y la observó desde su altura, el jefe de los lobos no era conocido por ser idiota. Él claramente sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hablemos, Camille. -asintió.

Ella asintió y colocó los brazos en jarra, se irguió en toda su altura y habló: fuerte y claro, ella habló.

-Yo llegué al borde de la muerte a las cuevas, casi que estaba cara a cara con el del otro lado. -recordó ella- Fueron su hijo y su compañera los que se encargaron de que yo hoy pueda estar parada con usted, en una sola pieza. -llevó una mano hacia su pecho- Esa es una deuda muy grande, la cual me encargué de saldar por completo cuando tomé las riendas del Zoológico e impedí que forasteros y demonios pusieran un solo pie aquí, en la tierra de las bestias. -tragó saliva- Luego, usted me ofreció quedarme y hacer del Sur un hogar. Yo soy una persona agradecida, jefe Regino. Una bruja que da lo que recibe… -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección- Y, así como me dio un hogar, yo le entregué poder. Yo coloqué a la manada del Sur en un lugar privilegiado al permanecer en sus tierras.

-Hm. -murmuró el gran lobo.

-¿Estoy errada en mi discurso, jefe Regino? -le dio oportunidad de corregirla- ¿No es poseedor de una clara ventaja hoy en día conmigo en el Sur?

Él parecía no pestañar, su pecho apenas se movía con su respiración, su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios tirantes.

-¿Me equivoco, acaso? -insistió ella antes su silencio.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Camille? -dijo él- ¿Acaso esto es una especie de reclamo? ¿Tu estancia en el desierto no ha sido agradable? ¿No te hemos tratado como una de nosotros? -avanzó un paso, Camille enarcó una ceja- Te hemos vestido, alimentado y bañado; nada más que lo mejor para ti.

-¿Yo no he contribuido, acaso? -avanzó ella- Además de agradecida, soy colaboradora. -enumeró- Asisto siempre que es necesario, incluso en desventaja de otros clanes. -le recordó ella- Pero no es un reclamo o una queja.

-Es bueno escuchar que no lo es. -interrumpió él con rapidez- Casi me convences de lo contrario, casi.

Si ella aún fuera caballero de Luciana, sus ojos estarían resecos de tanto brillar en rojo carmesí. Es más, podría hacerlos sangrar sólo para que su mirada expresarse correctamente su enojo.

-Mi lealtad tiene un límite; mi agradecimiento, un tope. -señaló su coronilla- No pasará por encima de mí, no soy esa clase de bruja, jefe Regino. -le aclaró entre dientes, casi escupiendo espuma- Seré directa ahora: mi relación, o la inexistencia de una, con Kamuy no tendrá jamás que ver con usted. No estoy detrás de ser la futura matriarca de la manada, no busco ascenso en la escala piramidal. -se rió- ¡No estoy siendo la futura madre de sus nietos, por favor! -se burló con ganas.

Regino no se rió, pero estaba bien, la risa de ella tampoco era con intenciones de contagiar. No, ella se estaba burlando de sus patéticas intenciones de atarla al clan, de favorecerse a su costa.

-La sangre Pratt es más que sólo sangre ordinaria, es un legado, una dinastía. -alzó el mentón- Mis herederos no serán vistos como los peones, lo caballitos de guerra de alguien tan mundano, de alguien con intenciones tan simplistas.

El lobo del Sur descubrió sus colmillos.

-Cuidado, bruja. -advirtió mientras avanzaba dos pasos- Cuida tu lengua.

-No. -gruñó ella, seria y con la mirada asesina- ¡Será mejor que tú tengas cuidado, Regino! -escupió- Porque, así como soy de agradecida y colaboradora, también puedo arruinarte en un minuto. Puedo darte la espalda y olvidar todo este agradecimiento. -avanzó un paso- Puedo quitarte el poder y la gloria. -otro más- Quitártelo todo y… -sonrió- Buscar acilo en otra parte. -le hizo ver- Siempre me ha encantado la nieve, ¿sabes? -dijo, una sonrisa ladeada, mintiendo descaradamente.

-No te atreverías. -desafió él, confiado.

-¿Ah, no? -se carcajeó- Podría apostar que Kamuy me seguiría incluso si tuviéramos que dormir sobre el lago congelado. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Crees que no?

Dudó, sus bigotes dieron un tirón y sus patas se clavaron más sobre la arena caliente.

-Sin la bruja, sin el dios Sköll… -siseó ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará al Norte acaparar el show por completo, Regino?

Ella esperó y esperó… lo tenía, ella lo tenía acorralado y por donde más le dolía. Estaba hecho, lo tenía. Su deslizador volvió a materializarse debajo de sus pies, ella se elevó hasta sobrepasarlo por algunos centímetros y ser ella la que lo observara desde lo alto.

-No quieras ser más listo que yo, no quieras pararte sobre mis hombros y utilizarme como escalera; entonces yo no tendré motivos para demostrarte que tengo la razón. -advirtió con voz firme- Adiós, _jefe Regino._

Se dio media vuelta y sobrevoló por lo alto mientras se perdía en la distancia, aquello debía ser suficiente para que el jefe no causara más inconvenientes. Y no, ella no sería capaz de alejar a Kamuy de su madre, él la adoraba, y ella jamás podría irse y dejar a su fiel compañero; pero Regino no tenía por qué saber aquello.

…

Inhaló hondo, tomó una con cada mano y cerró los ojos; ella le dijo que iba a doler, por eso previamente había colocado un pedazo de tela en su boca, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

Tiró.

-¡Ahhmmb! -chilló de dolor.

Observó la puerta, había puesto pestillo, no escuchó pasos apresurados. Observó sus manos, gotas de sangre habían en las raíces de ambas plumas, no quiso observar sus alas para encontrar su carne sensible y dañada. Quitó la tela de su boca y limpió ambas plumas y sus manos, hizo desaparecer sus alas, el dolor sordo seguía allí en su espalda.

-Las tengo. -dijo a nadie en particular- Ya las tengo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que, de todas formas, Amads se haría con dos de sus plumas después de todo?

**-Hay que apresurarnos.** -ordenó su otro yo, haciendo acto de presencia a un lado suyo- **Ya sabes qué hacer ¡Vamos! **-la apuró- **¡Deprisa, vamos!**

Se dio la vuelta y observó las máquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de su caballero, estaba comenzando a bajar su ritmo cardíaco.

-**¡Qué esperas! **-gruñó entre dientes, casi podía sentir sus manos empujarla por la espalda.

Tiró de la manta que cubría su cuerpo, ésta cayó al suelo y la joven se posicionó junto a él. Con el torso desnudo no hacía falta deshacerse de algún otro impedimento, ella colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

-¿_Amads_? -lo llamó- _Amads, aquí estoy… despierta._ -ordenó- _Necesito-necesito que despiertes. _-podía sentir el ardor familiar de las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos- _¡Despierta!_

Un pulso, sintió un pulso de energía golpear su cuerpo. La otra estaba del otro lado de Amads, frente a ella, observando.

-_…dul…ce._

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre su pecho lleno de electrodos y cables.

_-Sí, sí. _-asintió en repetidas ocasiones, sin importar que él no haya abierto sus ojos para verla- _Mantente conmigo, no me dejes. _-ordenó mientras extendía su otra mano en dirección a su contraparte- _Todo estará bien. _-la observó y asintió, era hora.

_-Dul…ce._

La otra enseñó sus manos, un bisturí en ellas. Tomoyo presionó con más fuerza su mano sobre la carne de su caballero, la otra la tomó por la muñeca y pasó el bisturí por el largo de su brazo.

-¡AAAAAHHHGG! -mordió sus labios con fuerza.

**-¡Shh**! -le ordenó silencio- **Alguien vendrá si te escuchan.**

La sangre, caliente y espesa, se derramó sobre el pecho de su caballero. La otra comenzó a esparcirla por sus costillas, los costados de su cuerpo mientras que ella la guiaba hacia la herida de su cuello y su rostro. Empaparon sus brazos juntas. Tomoyo sujetaba su brazo sangrante contra su propio pecho, el flujo sanguíneo había disminuido, pero su ropa se hallaba empapada en su propia sangre.

-**¡Rápido, dame la pluma! **

Tomoyo le ofreció una de sus plumas mientras que ella conservaba la otra, el blanco se mancho con carmesí en las manos de ambas. La apoyaron contra su frente, descendieron hacia sus labios y, por último, sobre su corazón. Ambas cerraron sus ojos, amatista brillante reemplazó el violeta oscuro cuando los abrieron a la vez. Tomaron sus manos por sobre el cuerpo bañado en sangre de Amads.

-Cruza mi corazón. -comenzó a recitar Tomoyo.

-**Espero morir**. -continuó su contraparte.

-A mi persona preciada… -casi sollozó.

**-No la dejaré partir.** -espetó entre dientes.

El extremo de la pluma arañó la piel ensangrentada mientras ambas corrían veloces como pluma sobre papel, formas y garabatos ajenos al habla de algún dialecto conocido por el humano. Como un cántico, ambas seguían susurrando las mismas palabras mientras seguían grabando la piel de Amads.

-Cruza mi corazón, espero morir, a mi persona preciada no la dejaré partir…

El trazo de Tomoyo comenzó por su brazo derecho, pasó sobre su hombro y arañó sus costillas hasta sus caderas bajas.

-**Cruza mi corazón, espero morir, a mi persona preciada no la dejaré partir.**

La pluma de la otra ella subió por su cuello y su mentón, rasgó ambas mejillas y su nariz, pasó por sus sienes y su amplia frente.

_-Quédate conmigo. _-le rogó ella- Amads, quédate conmigo.

Intercambiaron las plumas, las llevaron nuevamente sobre su frente, labios y justo encima de su pecho. Juntaron sus manos en forma de plegaria, la pluma entre ambas palmas ensangrentadas.

-Cruza mi corazón.

**-Crúzalo con su corazón.** -continuó ella.

-Espero morir. -dijo ella.

**-Hazlo vivir.**

-Pero no te lo lleves. -soltó entre dientes.

**-No te lo lleves. **-asintió.

-No te lo lleves si no me llevas primero a mí. -finalizó Tomoyo.

Los ojos de la otra viajaron lentamente hacia la puerta trancada, Tomoyo siguió sus ojos.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

-¿Tomoyo? -era la voz de Eriol- ¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?

**-Pon una barrera. **-ordenó.

Asintió y la barrera se levantó rodeando así la sala en la cual Amads se encontraba, donde ellas estaban llevando a cabo un ritual de enlace.

**-Sigamos.**

…

-No te traje aquí de vacaciones, pequeña bruja.

No se inmutó ante la aparición de Gia, ella podía sentir un cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza cuando la santa madre rondaba a su alrededor, un pequeño súper poder legado por Aaron. Ella se encontraba en el patio de Teófilo, el anciano que les brindaba hospedaje en Perú; su perro, Cucho, jugaba a atrapar la vara con Kero. El gato callejero se encontraba frotándose contra sus piernas. Era hora de la siesta, las tres de la tarde, y no había nadie en las calles para prestarles atención.

-Casi me convences. -dijo Sakura- Kelian no me dijo qué hago aquí, así que te pido me ilumines, Gia. -frunció el ceño.

-Hm. -torció sus labios azules y se inclinó hacia adelante ya que la bruja se hallaba sentada en el suelo polvoroso- Creí que él te lo había dicho ya. -mencionó, extrañada- ¿Qué te dijo Kelian?

La bruja entrecerró los ojos, las lentillas oscuras y la peluca a juego estaban otra vez enmascarando su verdadera identidad. Acarició al gato una última vez antes de que Veloz, en su forma gatuna, lo retara a una carrera y salieron disparados hacia el patio trasero. Ella se levantó y limpió sus pantaloncillos cortos antes de hablar.

-Si te soy sincera, él parecía enojado conmigo. -confesó- No dijo mucho, dejó los papeles y se esfumó. -relamió sus labios y torció una sonrisa- ¿No será que el hijo favorito de mamá tiene algo de… celos? -se rió- ¿Envidia?

Gia rodó los ojos y le dedicó su mejor mirada de incredulidad, el perro ladró trayendo nuevamente su palo cubierto de baba.

-¿Envidia de ti? -repitió- Espero estés jugando, te enseñé mejor que eso. -bufó y Sakura rió mientras liberaba a los Gemelos para jugar con Cucho y que Kero pudiera volar hasta posarse sobre su hombro.

-Sí, estaba jugando. -admitió sin dar vueltas, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y decidió ponerse seria- Dime qué hay que hacer aquí… -observó los alrededores- En Cuzco había un Siervo, no tuvimos problemas allí. -informó- Si no recuerdo mal, el segundo de ellos estaba en Lima, la capital del país. -pasó una mano por sus falsos cabellos- ¿Quieres comenzar una cacería en Latinoamérica? -arqueó una ceja.

-¿Eso significa que tomaremos ventaja de Pía mientras se concentra en Europa? -interrogó el guardián.

-Por supuesto que no. -negó de inmediato- Aunque no es la central, Latinoamérica es ahora la pieza secundaria en la telaraña de Pía. -frunció el ceño- Suficiente atención posee ahora mismo, no podemos provocar un estallido aquí ahora mismo. No, claro que no. -fue rotunda.

_La madre que se preocupa por el escondite de sus hijos, ¿a caso?, _cruzó por su mente aquél pensamiento algo sarcástico.

-Creí que África seguía en orden de importancia luego de Europa… -mencionó el peluche con extrañeza.

-Así es. -secundó su ama- Pensé que Pía tenía a Ana, Nicky y Serrano pululando y patrullando el continente para ser el ejército de reserva. -le recordó.

Las cálidas tierras del continente africano era poseedora de cinco señores demonios, pero Aratos y Maeve rara vez salían de sus hogares. Ambos señores dominaban el extremo Sur, el final del continente, y eran conocidos por su bajo perfil y silencio fúnebre. Ana era la señora más vistosa luego de Pía, todo el mundo conocía su mano dura y dictatorial a la hora de sublevar rebeldes.

La santa madre desvió la mirada un instante hacia Cucho y su paso juguetón, se encontraba estoica y pensativa mientras elaboraba las palabras para su respuesta.

-Europa, Asia y África están recibiendo- mejor dicho. -se corrigió a media oración- Han recibido un aluvión de refuerzos. -su entrecejo fruncido se profundizó.

Sakura dio un paso más cerca, casi sin creer en sus palabras.

-¿África y Asia? -gruñó- ¡Creí que era un accidente aislado en China!

El cabello del espíritu acompañó su rápido movimiento al volver su atención en Sakura.

-Eso te enseñará a no confiar en contactos tan poco confiables. -gruñó, reprendiendo a la bruja- ¿Crees que te son leales?

-Creo que son leales al dinero. -la increpó, no fue un accidente ni un inconveniente haber dejado entrever la cuestión de sus infiltrados. Ella contaba con que Gia estuviera al tanto, a Kelian no se le habría escapado aquello mientras pasaba su tiempo con su ex novio- Información a cambio de dinero, los mercenarios cumplen siempre que la paga sea enviada en tiempo y forma.

-Los mercenarios te venden al mejor postor, así ganan mucho más dinero, pequeña niña tonta. -escupió con decepción.

Fue el turno de Sakura de gruñir y enfadarse.

-No me digas pequeña, ni siquiera niña y mucho menos me digas tonta. -ordenó sin tartamudear- Conozco el juego, aprendí las reglas del mejor y sé cómo-

Gia levantó el brazo, su mano abierta frente al rostro de Sakura.

-Ahórratelo. -la cortó- No me importa, haz lo que quieras. -rodó los ojos mientras Sakura se mordía la lengua y mantenía dentro su lengua afilada- Los envié a ambos aquí para que entrenen.

-Lo enviaste aquí porque casi muere por jugar bajo tus reglas, no quieras quitar a un lado tu culpa en ello. -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la observaba con ojos oscuros- No quito la mía, pero no fui yo quien lo puso debajo de todas las luces sosteniendo un cartel que dice 'aquí estoy, vengan por mí'. -entrecerró los ojos- Además, creí que Kelian lo había entrenado. ¿No es Shaoran tu magnífico caballo, acaso?

El peluche se cruzó de brazos y observó a la santa madre con la misma mirada, Gia estaba tentada a revelar todos lo jugosos detalles de su jugada maestra sólo para demostrar un punto. Pero no, eso no sería tan divertido como observar sus rostro cuando el resultado estuviese frente a sus rostros.

-En unas cuantas semanas los dos serán enviados a Europa para un gran ataque, necesito que sean una celda de dos hombres, sólida y sincronizada. -fueron sus palabras exactas- Tienen que saber exactamente cuál será el movimiento del otro antes siquiera de que muevan un solo músculo, que con una mirada comprendan la situación y puedan actuar hombro con hombro. -agregó mientras sus ojos color de la tierra fértil la observaban con severidad- Dime si haz entendido. -ordenó- Dímelo, Kinomoto.

Los codos de Kero flaquearon, sus brazos cayeron como peso muerto sobre sus piernecitas mientras comprendía lo que Gia estaba ordenando con esas dos oraciones. Las cartas también titubearon, claro que habían estado siguiendo la conversación entre la ama de las cartas y la santa madre, claro que entendían lo que solicitaba. Sakura, por su parte, tenía hartas ganas de negarse y comenzar una gran discusión argumentativa, enumerando todas las razones del porqué aquello no era una buena idea.

-He entendido. -respondió ella- ¿Eso es todo?

Kero se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar ni una sola palabra.

-Si ha seguido las recetas, estará listo en cinco días para comenzar. -agregó ella- Pero bien podrían aprovechar esos días para ponerse al día y comenzar un plan de entrenamiento.

La santa madre desapareció en una brisa con aroma a flores dulces y menta, Sakura arrugó la nariz mientras le hacía una seña a Cucho para que se acercara a ella nuevamente.

-¿Ama? -llamó Viento mientras aparecía sobre el lomo del can- ¿Cree que será seguro?

Gemelos y Veloz tenían la misma mirada de inseguridad en sus ojos, la preocupación palpable de sus cartas sobre el asunto.

-No tenemos otra opción. -fue el guardián del sol el que respondió- Ahora mismo, Gia tiene la mano para ganar. -admitió entre dientes.

Sakura suspiró audiblemente mientras le colocaba la correa a la mascota de su arrendador y se preparaba para dar un paseo por el pueblo, necesitaría algunas cosas si iba a hacer esto.

-Kero tiene razón. -admitió ella- Paz no se habrá librado de las bajas y Pía sacó un as de la manga con la nueva generación de Siervos; Gia está a la cabeza… -negó para ella misma- Tal como ella prometió.

…

Cuando él tenía nueve años recordaba un invierno realmente crudo, el sol característico del desierto no lograba calentar sus huesos de día. No tomó mucho tiempo para que alguien más grande y más listo encontrara su escondite y robara sus mantas y comida almacenada. Él luchó, toda su vida luchó; el ladrón pateó sus costillas con tantas fuerzas que aún no entendía cómo no le había perforado los pulmones, ambos. Su cuerpo era piel y huesos, nada de por medio. Hematomas horribles como tinta esparcida por todo él, tenía miedo de respirar rápido y que su caja torácica se derrumbara sobre su corazón y acabara con su vida.

Estuvo allí, tendido en el suelo, descubierto de cobija alguna, expuesto al frío por lo que parecieron milenios crueles. Su cuerpo temblaba se sacudía -no sabía si de dolor, frío, fiebre o los escalofríos del beso de la muerte. Iba y venía constantemente de la conciencia a la inconciencia y viceversa.

Otra vez volvía a sentirse como un pequeño de nueve años, en un invierno desolado.

No había luz ni oscuridad, lo cual era imposible y rayaba la locura extrema. Como abrir los ojos debajo del agua, un agua que no era cristalina ni transparente, lo contrario; podías distinguir formas e imaginar qué estabas viendo con aquel conocimiento. Sentía frío y soledad, el dolor era tan fuerte e intenso que su cuerpo decidió apagarse para no sufrir más. A la deriva, flotando en una corriente lenta pero consistente.

_-Amads._

Entonces, fue cuando escuchó su voz.

_-Amads, despierta. _-le ordenaba ella- _Quédate conmigo._

Un hombre podía abandonarlo todo por aquellas dos palabras, este hombre podría hacerlo.

-...¿Dulce?... -dudó.

El cosquilleo de su toque, el aroma de su cabello y el susurro de su ropa. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_-…Amads. _-volvió a escuchar su voz.

La silueta de su cadera, el color de sus ojos brillantes, la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¡_AMADS_!

Abrió los ojos, las sombras y contornos comenzaron a tomar forma, la forma de Tomoyo. Él se encontraba tendido sobre la arena, un desierto desconocido, ella arrodillada sobre su forma inmóvil.

-Dul…ce. -dijo él, asombrado. Levantó su brazo, llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro para poder sentirla. Era ella, era real.

-Soy yo. -afirmó ella con cariño, ojos cristalinos y labios temblorosos- Soy yo, soy yo. -repitió con alegría.

Él sonrió, había extrañado su sonrisa. La había extrañado, ¿hace cuánto tiempo no la veía? ¿Hace cuánto que no la tocaba u oía su voz cantarina? Frunció el ceño al no recordar.

-¿Dónde estamos? -se incorporó del suelo, llevó una mano hacia su estómago, el cual dolía y… se sentía pegajoso- ¿Qué…? -observó su mano y luego su cuerpo.

-No tengas miedo. -pidió ella, llamando nuevamente su atención de la sangre sobre su cuerpo- Tuvimos que hacerlo para salvarte.

El caballero alternó sus ojos entre ella y la sangre esparcida sobre su piel, confundido y con mil preguntas en su cabeza. Pero, primero lo primero.

-¿Tuvimos? -inquirió- Tuvimos, ¿quiénes? -observó detrás de ella en busca de Eriol o Luciana, de alguna cara conocida.

**-Tuvimos. **-respondió alguien a su espalda- **Nosotras dos.**

Casi dislocó su cuello debido a la velocidad y brusquedad con la que lo volteó, podía jurar que Tomoyo estaba frente a él y no detrás. Pero no, allí estaba. Bueno, _estaban._

-Amads… -comenzó Tomoyo, una de ellas, mientras él tropezaba hacia atrás en el suelo para poder observarlas a ambas- No enloquezcas. -rogó.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? -balbuceó sin hacerle caso.

**-Esa boca. **-reprendió la otra ella- **O tendré que lavarla con algo de cloro. **-advirtió, divertida.

Mientras él retrocedía, ellas se posicionaron una al lado de la otra.

-Amads. -llamó una de ellas- Por favor-

**-Déjanos explicártelo. **-terminó de decir la otra.

Él estaba hiperventilado a estas alturas.

-…¿Qué?... -se levantó de un salto y observó entre ambas- ¿Qué es esto? -observó sus manos manchadas de sangre, sangre ajena- Tomoyo… ¿qué…? -ellas también tenían las manos manchadas de sangre, el rojo escarlata era el mismo tono que el de su cuerpo- No… Tomoyo.

**-Jamás haz dicho nuestro nombre tantas veces juntas. **-rió ella- **En serio freímos tu cerebro.**

-¡Estoy tratando de explicarte! -exclamó, casi rogando por su atención con desespero.

-¿Quién…quiénes son ustedes? -increpó mientras sus ojos brillaban amatistas- ¿¡Dónde está Tomoyo!? ¿¡Dónde está ella!?

Las observó detenidamente, físicamente parecían dos gotas de aguas, la misma imagen de su reina. Ojos violetas y labios de un rosa pálido, piel de muñeca de porcelana. Una de ellas llevaba la capa beige que Melek le había obsequiado a Tomoyo y el cabello en una coleta descuidada con ondas salvajes y sin atender; la otra vestía pantaloncillos ajustados en su cintura y anchos en sus caderas, una camisa con un lazo en el cuello y el cabello sujeto en un moño perfecto. Una de ellas lucía pálida y desesperada, la otra feliz y radiante. Tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez, jamás había conocido una versión de Tomoyo tan segura y tranquila como la otra, hasta parecía… en paz.

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió mientras daba un paso al frente y extendía una mano -la ensangrentada- hacia él.

**-Dame la mano y salgamos de aquí. **-pidió ella- **Podremos hablar largo y tendido muy pronto, sólo… espérame. **-le guiñó un ojo.

La otra Tomoyo se apresuró a imitarla y tendió su mano también, las dos de ellas con sonrisas disparejas en sus respectivos rostros.

-Vamos… a casa.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, la niebla volvía a apoderarse de su vista y su cuerpo… se desplomó.

…

Sufría de insomnio, la última vez que había sufrido de tal desorden del sueño había sido luego de la primera vez que Aaron profanó su cuerpo, luego de que la violara. Se negaba a apagar su cerebro, a bajar todas las defensas y quedar… débil, incapaz, como una presa. Sentía sus ojos arder en llamas, su cuerpo paralizado y su corazón más débil… casi no pestañeaba por miedo a cerrar los ojos y no poder abrirlos nunca más. Fueron tiempos horribles, no recordaba cuánto había durado así. Pesadillas había tenido desde niña, desde que su sucesor le había legado sus ojos carmesí y declarado formalmente como el próximo Pilar del Infierno. Las memorias, los recuerdos de vidas pasada, batallas con extraños y tanta sangre sobre su cuerpo que el agua no podía llevársela toda.

-Brr, brrrr.

Acarició detrás de las orejas de Fuuma, quien había vuelto al tamaño de un minino, el sello reestablecido.

-Venezuela te sienta bien, ¿verdad? -el zorro asintió y ella sonrió- ¿Dónde está el perro? -con la lengua fuera, jadeando, se incorporó y señaló con su nariz en dirección Este, donde la tienda de víveres se hallaba- Genial. -ella se incorporó también y tomó sus lentes de sol de su mesa de noche y se los colocó- …¿No vienes? -le preguntó al zorro demonio.

Venezuela estaba atravesando una crisis política y social muy fuerte, no era exactamente un paraíso tropical para sus habitantes. Alimentos y medicamentos escaseaban o poseían un precio exorbitante. Tenían el dinero, pero serían un blanco seguro si los descubrían. Joel tenía un contacto, contrabandeaban alimentos en la frontera y arregló unos viejos favores por algo de carne y alimentos no perecederos; tardaría otra hora en volver.

Ella había descubierto los cimientos de un recolector, seguramente la idea había sido abrir un almacén, pero las condiciones actuales no eran las óptimas. Tendrían que transportar suministros a Brasil o Colombia, los cárteles y las favelas dejaban cuerpos y sangre suficientes, pero ellos preferían jugar con sus alimentos antes. O tal vez reclutaban trabajadores, el negocio también utilizaba mano de obra para diversos usos. Allí encontraría la información que necesitaba sobre los nuevos Siervos. Fuuma no la perdía de vista mientras él tomaba el camino de los tejados, ella caminó por la acera con ojos brillantes detrás de sus gafas. No había tenido órdenes de acabar con Siervos en Colombia, no podía ser descubierta otra vez y prolongar aún más su estadía.

"_-Yo no quiero pasar desapercibida. -le hizo ver, sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ladeada- Quiero que el enemigo sepa muy bien quién es la persona que domina el campo de batalla, yo no soy sólo otro rostro allí. -se carcajeó ella- Soy el rostro de la muerte, recuérdalo bien."_

Había comenzado con Camille, las fuertes jaquecas y la pérdida de consciencia siendo ambas consecuencias del regreso de sus recuerdos. Cuando las memorias de sus desventuras con la bruja terminaron, creyó que era el fin. Pero no, seguían los recuerdos con su primer caballero.

Observó la calle, un auto pasando a toda velocidad mientras, del otro lado de la calle, pudo ver a una versión de sí misma caminar a la par del pelirrojo. Botas de tacón alto y labios pintados de rojo, una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro mientras sus ojos lloraban un rojo brillante y desenfundaba un arma y daba dos disparos de advertencia hacia el cielo, las personas comenzaron a correr asustadas. Había una única persona que permanecía sin huir, reconoció la firma de un brujo de la noche en sus ojos obnubilados.

_-¿Crees que secuestrar niños del parque para obligarlos a que te toquen cuenta como sacrificio para el Infierno? _-la oyó inquirir con falsa diversión en su voz, el arma siendo enfundada mientras que tomaba un látigo en su lugar- _Enfermos como tú son los que avivan las llamas del averno, maldito enfermo._

Reconoció sus movimientos de pelea, el estilo sanguinario y limpio que Aaron se había encargado de taladrar en ella casi cuatro años. Sus ojos, eran sus ojos. Su lengua despiadada y una boca soez y sucia, diferente a su personalidad actual. Su padre enloquecería al oír tales… palabras. Kamuy se limitaba a observarla luchar, aunque no se perdía de la batalla en busca de problemas y un espacio para ser de ayuda. Una espada de gran tamaño colgando de su espalda, reconocería el arte de Dionisio en cualquier parte. El arma en su cadera, la espada de Kamuy e, incluso, el látigo en sus manos; todas armas forjadas por un mismo artesano. Joel le había regalado el juego de sais, los cuales ella desconocía al autor de tales piezas de armería, el resto de sus armas habían sido encargadas a Dionisio, quien trabajaba con Aaron para su armería y la de muchos otros señores demonio. Estaba segura que su prima, Sakura, portaba armas creadas por el mismo artista que sus propias armas.

Algo chocó contra sus piernas, trayéndola de regreso al presente y lejos de los recuerdos de una vida pasada.

-Brr.

Fuuma se paseó entre sus piernas, su cabeza inclinándose hacia la calle de adelante antes de volver a desaparecer. Inclinó sus lentes hacia abajo para observarlos con ojos brillantes sin nada que interfiriera, la verdadera forma de los demonios se revelaba antes sus ojos. Una hembra y un macho, dos esbirros con anillos de sangre.

Perfecto, parecía que iban de salida y ella podría interceptarlos para sacarle información. Habían estado rondando el almacén los últimos dos días y no habían registrado movimiento alguno. Al parecer, hoy era su día de suerte. Volvió a acomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz para cubrir sus ojos tan exóticos y los siguió a la distancia y con prudencia; en serio necesitaba volver a moverse. Tal vez una misión en solitario, sin un perro faldero que intentara meterse bajo su piel.

…

Cuando volvió de aquel… sueño de locos, todavía podía sentir la sangre pegajosa por todo su cuerpo. Un peso extraño sobre su regazo lo hizo observar hacia el Sur, se incorporó de la camilla al notar que, de hecho, era Tomoyo quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre él. Perdió de vista su entorno, sobre todo el ruido aporreando con fuerza la puerta. Intentó tomarla ente sus brazos, descubrió los cables conectados a sus brazos y no entendió nada en absoluto.

-¡TOMOYO!

Eriol entró hecho una fiera, ojos salvajes y su respiración agitada.

-E-Eriol. -llamó él, perdido como un niño en una multitud- Eriol, ¿qué…? -abrió sus brazos, abarcando las máquinas conectadas a él, la sangre, las marcas en su piel y a Tomoyo- ¿Qué diablos sucedió? -casi rogó por una respuesta.

Sin embargo, Eriol parecía más perdido que él.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA A SILA! -gritó antes de correr hacia Tomoyo.

Perdido, pero no incapacitado para actuar como sólo él sabía. Tomó el cuerpo de Tomoyo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, tomó su rostro con el otro y quitó el cabello fuera de el para golpear su mejilla intentado traerla de regreso. El rostro de su reina se hallaba manchado con sangre, la misma que había estado sobre su torso cuando ella se desvaneció sobre él. Sus brazos, al igual que en su sueño, y sus manos se hallaban igual de sangrientas.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? -le inquirió el mago y el podía jurar que él había preguntado primero.

-¡Eso mismo quiero saber! -gruñó mientras arrancaba los cables y agujas de su cuerpo. Con el cuerpo de Tomoyo a salvo en los brazos de Eriol, él intentó levantarse.

Wow, ¿desde cuándo estaba convaleciente en esa camilla? Sus músculos se hallaban entumecidos, casi se cae sobre su trasero. Arrancó las sábanas manchadas con carmesí y Eriol se apresuró a colocarla sobre ella, comenzó a buscar su pulso en una de sus muñecas con una de sus manos mientras la otra buscaba heridas en su rostro; Amads lo hizo en su brazos, descubrió una cortada en uno de ellos… ahora sabía de dónde venía la sangre.

-¿¡Que rayos sucedió aquí!? -rugió Melek, captando su atención de inmediato.

Sí, creo que todos querían saber eso mismo.

Sila fue la siguiente en entrar, corrió de inmediato hacia Tomoyo y revisó su pulso y sus signos vitales, conectó algunos de los cables que antes había tenido él en su cuerpo y revisó detenidamente los resultados en pantalla.

-Parece… estable. -informó mientras se movía por los cajones en busca de instrumentos para seguir el chequeo- Sólo perdió la conciencia. -pasó una mano por sus ojos- Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que la vi irse a su cuarto a descansar apropiadamente. O alimentarse como debe. -fijó sus ojos sobre el caballero- Y ya veo porqué ahora puede dormirse sin problemas. -le hizo una seña para que se acercara mientras tomaba su estetoscopio con la intención de escuchar sus pulmones.

-Alto ahí.

Pero Melek se interpuso entre ambos, todo el mundo dejó de moverse.

-Mira las marcas en su cuerpo, Sila. -dijo en tono de advertencia- ¿Se te hacen conocidas, acaso?

Dejando a un lado la sangre, marcas, grabados en lo que parecía ser tinta negra, cruzaban su torso y ambos brazos, su cuello y esternón. Nada de eso estaba allí antes de despertar, según recordaba.

-Mira el pecho de Tomoyo, Sila. -ordenó la comandante en tono agrio- Veamos si tengo razón e hizo una locura. -murmuró entre dientes mientras pasaba ambas manos nerviosamente sobre su cabello rapado.

Sin ser un acto lascivo, ambos hombres siguieron el rumbo de las manos de la mestiza a cargo del ala de enfermería mientras desabotonaba los botones de la camisa manchada de rojo carmesí, dejando al Puente en su sostén de algodón.

-…santo cielos. -escapó de entre sus labios- ¡Comandante!

-…esta niña será mi fin. -balbuceó mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida- Estará en cama un día o dos, por favor encárgate de ella, Sila. -pidió- Que nadie toque al maldito demonio hasta que lo diga.

-Sí, comandante. -asintió con firmeza.

La copa de su sostén cubría la mitad del dibujo, pero la imagen era una conocida, pudo unir los puntos faltantes. En tinta negra y con trazo fino y delicado, estaba dibujado un corazón; las venas y arterias, los ventrículos y las aurículas. Era pequeño, del tamaño de una fresa. Pero, lo más alarmante de todo era la cadena que lo rodeaba apretadamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Creyó haberlo preguntado él, pero fue Eriol el que realizó la pregunta a Sila. Ella ya se hallaba abotonado nuevamente su camisa para cubrir su desnudez, aunque la imagen quedó grabada a fuego en la mente de ambos jóvenes.

-Kaios inyectó una gran cantidad de veneno a través de la vena yugular, -informó en su dirección- intentamos filtrarlo, pero no funcionó. Estábamos dispuestos a realizar un trasplante, casi toda tu sangre. -se detuvo por unos segundos- Era algo arriesgado, pero parecía ser la única solución ya que no te estabas recuperando. -se encogió de hombros- Tomoyo detectó algo irregular en tu respiración, un edema pulmonar. Si realizábamos la cirugía en aquellas condiciones, ibas a morir de todas formas.

-De eso van tres días. -agregó Eriol- Ella no se ha marchado de esta habitación desde entonces… -negó varias veces- ¡Se suponía que estaba dormida! -gruñó- ¡Se encerró aquí contigo, colocó una barrera y te bañó con su sangre! -lo señaló, enfadado.

-Tomoyo te mantiene con vida con un contrato de enlace, Amads. -explicó Sila desde allí.

-Yo no acepté ningún contrato, ¿de qué estás hablando? -desafió, bastante seguro de sus palabras- ¿Qué enlace? Soy su caballero.

-No, no. -negó ella mientras señalaba su torso- Esos símbolos, reconozco algunos de ellos. ¿El mayor coleccionista de textos sobre criaturas extintas no lo hace? -arqueó una ceja- Ella escribió el contrato sobre ti. _Literalmente._ -añadió, algo sorprendida aún.

Eriol se aferró a la barandilla de metal a un lado de la camilla, sus nudillos blancos antes la presión.

-…tengo que asearla. -informó- Les avisaré cuando puedan volver a visitarla. -agregó mientras señalaba la puerta.

Eriol salió hecho una fiera, casi lo derriba en su camino. Él, en cambio, se sentía flotando en una nube.

…

Tomó la tasa vacía de su cama y comenzó a pasearla sobre las rejas de su ventana, el _track-track-track _del plástico contra el metal resonó en cada espacio de la enorme casa.

-Ten-go ham-bre, ten-go ham-bre. -cantaba al compás del sonido, sus ojos hacia el techo y su cabeza de un lado para el otro- ¡Quie-ro co-mi-da! -seguía quejándose.

La Casa de las risas se asentaba sobre ella como una nube negra, comenzaba a creer que Paz se había enterado de _algunas cosillas _y la había enviado como castigo por ser una niña no _tan _buena.

-¡Co-mi-da, co-mi-da, co-mi-da! -seguía cantando hacia los barrotes mientras probaba distintos tonos, algunos agudos y otros más graves para su cántico de protesta.

Si aquel olvidado lugar era para corregir su postura rebelde para con el Instituto, no estaban logrando su misión. Aquella anciana rellena no era tan anciana, ni siquiera era una humana; era un familiar. Le tomó algo de tiempo y toda su astucia descubrirlo, pero las señales estaban allí. El cómo sabía demasiado sobre sus hábitos, el porqué soltaba comentarios acerca de cosas que estaban en su expediente, la mirada en sus ojos, sus reflejos cuando ella intentaba hacerle alguna travesura. En el Instituto, ella era seguida de cerca por uno de los familiares de Paz siempre que se hallara fuera de los edificios. El mismo Paz le había comentado que él poseía expedientes detallados de cada estudiante suyo, únicos y únicamente para sus ojos. Antes que Plata u Oro, eran sus familiares quienes poseían su mayor confianza, nadie más que ellos.

Escuchó sus pesados pasos y apresuró la velocidad en su pequeña travesura ruidosa. Insertó la llave y abrió la puerta, no traía nada con ella a excepción de un ceño enfadado.

-Perfecto. -mencionó ella mientras dejaba caer descuidadamente el objeto de sus manos y se encaminaba hacia la salida- Me estaba muriendo de hambre, Mirna. Espero hayas cocinado algo bien grasoso con-

-Alto ahí, listilla.

Mientras la joven intentaba aprovechar la puerta abierta para salirse, el familiar que custodiaba la casa la tomó por uno de sus mechones del cabello y tiró hacia atrás. Valentina bufó y acarició su cuero cabelludo, observó a la anciana con rencor.

-¡Tengo hambre! -exclamó con fuerza- ¿Y mi comida?

Su cuidadora señaló con impaciencia la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta, donde una bandeja con un plato de sopa -ya fría- y un trozo de pan -algo seco- descansaban junto a una jarra de agua fresca.

-¿Eso? -inquirió entre dientes con indignación exagerada- Eso es comida para bebés y viejos, ni siquiera tiene sal, Mirna. -alzó ambas cejas.

Con manos en su cintura, la mujer se inclinó más cerca y le regaló su mejor mirada aterradora.

-Mi nombre no es Mirna, niña. -le espetó.

-Decime tu nombre y entonces ya no te digo Mirna, _Mirna._ -le sonrió con falsa amabilidad- Y, en el camino, dame comida de verdad. -agregó.

La mujer volvió a tomarla por el cabello, está vez por un mechón más generoso de cabello, impartiendo más dolor. Tiró de ella hasta que dio contra su cama, allí tiró con más fuerza, arrojándola sobre la misma.

-¡La concha de tu hermana, Mirna! -escupió entre dientes mientras masajeaba la zona adolorida.

-Tendrás que intentarlo mejor si quieres sacarme algo, Valentina. -advirtió mientras retrocedía y volvía a dejarla bajo llave.

Las luces se apagaron tan pronto la llave dio su último giro, la casa volvió a cernirse bajo un silencio espectral.

-Carajo. -maldijo la joven rebelde de Estrella mientras se acercaba hacia sus alimentos y comenzaba su cena tardía.

No, definitivamente no era la mejor comida del mundo, pero había gente que ni siquiera tenía un pan duro para cenar. Había habido días en los que la cena fue arroz con agua, otra veces un gran plato rebosante de carne y vegetales; el problema no era la comida. Al igual que con Irina, ella estaba intentando enfadar al familiar de Paz hasta el punto que le hiciera algún tipo de contacto y así poder sacarle información socavando en su mente. Pero no, seguramente había leído debajo de sus movimientos. Eso lo hacía más interesante, ¿qué estaban escondiendo?

Terminó la sopa demasiada agria y bebió un buen vaso de agua, dejó el pan sin tocar y volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana. No habían relojes, el paso del tiempo se iba volando y ella perdía la noción de el. Extrañaba la biblioteca del Instituto, aquí sólo habían viejos cuentos infantiles y clásicos de la literatura. Convenientemente, todos en español. Lo cual era extraño porque se suponía que se hallaba en algún lugar de Italia, ¿tal vez? O al menos los antiguos dueños lo habían sido.

Todas la ventanas tenían gruesas rejas y las puertas bajo llave siempre, no importaba cuántas horas Mirna la dejara vagar por allí, jamás podría salir.

Apretó las rejas entre sus manos, ¿cuánto más tiempo la tendrían allí? ¿Por qué la habían enviado? ¿Por qué ahora, por qué? Se había comportado peor en veces anteriores, había amenazado a Jeremías e ido a golpes con Irina, quienes tenían posiciones importantes en Plata. Se había escapado de sus deberes prácticamente toda su estadía allí, vagó por la Villa de lo retirados como quiso y jamás, _jamás, _le levantaron un castigo. Nada, nunca. Incluso había jugado con Paz cuando le propuso sacarle información a Sakura, pero, vamos, ella había hecho lo que le pidieron. Patalear y gritar en una reunión era, según ella, el menor de sus agravios. En serio, incluso Ailén la había encontrado intentando robar información en la sección especial de la biblioteca; ni siquiera le dieron un tirón de orejas.

¿Por qué mierda la habían arrojado con Mirna en esa casa de mierda, entonces?

…

Eriol observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del baño aún más pequeño en su habitación; el azul eléctrico chisporroteaba detrás de sus gafas. El _chi-chi-chi _resonaba entre las cuatro paredes, rayos flotaban a su alrededor. Lucía… aterrador, también aterrorizado. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué cabeza cabe hacer lo que ella hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Valía la pena?

-…Eriol.

La dejó sola por unos minutos, cuarenta minutos máximos. Fue al comedor por un café y recogió lo más parecido a unas aspirinas en la enfermería, Espinel tenía hambre y volvieron a la cocina por un bocadillo. Al volver, oyó movimientos del otro lado de la puerta y se sorprendió, Sila le había asegurado tres horas de descanso profundo y reparador con aquel té de hierbas. Luego, el escudo fue erguido y él supo que todo iba mal. Con Amads al borde del fin, Tomoyo enloquecería sin duda alguna. Recordaba la última vez, luego de la batalla en el Valle, con Amads electrocutado y Tomoyo ojerosa y débil. Esto era cien veces peor, ahora ni siquiera hablaba.

-Em… Eriol.

Abrió la puerta, su guardián del otro lado con los ojos preocupados y las manos nerviosas.

-Es… Omar, te está buscando en la puerta. -informó en un susurro, luego se apartó para despejar el camino.

Entre curioso y preocupado, se apresuró a encontrarse con la mano derecha de Melek, siempre se podían recibir más malas noticias.

Omar no perdió el tiempo, habló al segundo siguiente que él abrió la puerta.

-Sila dice que pueden visitar a Tomoyo. -informó- Pero, primero, debes cenar algo. -asintió en modo de despedida.

Sin perder el tiempo, y casi dejando a su guardián atrás, partió al comedor. El olor a estofado con verduras se sentía desde las escaleras, su estómago rugió recordándole que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo a su café esa tarde. Tomó lugar en la fila, su cabeza inmediatamente se dobló en busca del afortunado y bien vivo caballero de oro.

-Eriol… -susurró como un pedido- Eriol, no.

La fila estaba avanzando, una charola rebosante de estofado y una botella de jugo de manzana lo esperaba mientras Amads dejaba la suya vacía aún lado de la puerta y se dirigía a la salida.

-Por favor… -rogó su guardián en su oído- Come algo, Eriol… Vamos. -tiró de él hacia adelante en la fila- Vamos.

Cada paso le costó, así como cada bocado. Espinel vigiló que terminara su plato antes de asentir con aprobación para marchar a visitar a Tomoyo. Sintió los ojos de Omar sobre él mientras dejaba su charola vacía, Supi en su hombro se aferraba con fuerza mientras se apresuraba.

Ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta, él tenía el mismo o más derecho de estar allí.

-Eriol.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir algo avergonzado mientras se levantaba del asiento junto a ella y lo observaba a los ojos; podría haberlo golpeado allí mismo si no fuera por respeto a Tomoyo.

-Yo no quería que esto sucediera, Eriol. -dijo a continuación- Yo no-

-¿No era esto lo que querías? -lo interrumpió, impotente- Dime, Amads, ¿no querías llamar su atención? ¿Acapararla? ¿Mantenerla sola para ti?

Lo observó entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, brazos a los costados y manos bien apretadas.

-Ahora la tienes para ti. -le hizo ver- No la mereces, pero ahora es toda tuya. -dio dos palmadas- Felicidades.

Lo observó avanzar con enojo, Espinel intentó interponerse pero él mismo lo detuvo y lo apartó a un lado. No, esto tenía que ser solucionado de una buena vez por toda.

-¿El maldito ex siervo no la merece pero el mago del clan con súper linaje sí, verdad? -se rió- Con modales, bien parecido, buen apellido e inteligente. -enumeró con gracia- Pero, ¿sabes qué?... Al destino, Dios, o lo que sea, no le importan esas mierdas, Eriol. Porque tú no estuviste ahí, fui yo. ¿Okey?

-Nunca dije que esas cosas importan, Tomoyo tampoco. -lo corrigió- Las… las cosas sólo sucedieron. -admitió con pesar, más del que quisiera admitir.

Las palabras parecieron golpear al caballero, ya que retrocedió un paso. Olas de confusión golpeando su cuerpo y reflejándose en su rostro.

-Tomoyo es mi familia. -confesó sin aviso previo- Y no estoy renunciando a ella, Amads. -advirtió.

-Ella es todo lo que tengo. -admitió entre dientes- Yo tampoco me estoy dando por vencido, Eriol. -entrecerró los ojos y relajó sus manos sólo para volver a presionarlas con más fuerza.

Eriol asintió, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de ello.

-Yo la amo. -agregó a su confesión, seguro de sí- ¿Qué me puedes decir tú al respecto? -casi lo retó.

Un segundo golpe, otro paso retrocedido. El árabe bajó la mirada, esquivó su rostro y tartamudeó en silencio. En cambio, él avanzó.

-¿La amas? -lo presionó por una respuesta- ¿O sólo te aferras a ella como un niño a su madre? -observó a Tomoyo, su respiración acompasada y tranquila- Debe sentirse encantador tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti al extremo, como lo hace ella. El sentido de pertenecer a algo más, la calidez en el pecho que genera una sonrisa, una caricia. Poder-

-Ella… -comenzó, interrumpiéndolo- Ella tiene todo lo que a mí me hace bien. -llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho, el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios- No me importa si para ti no es suficiente esa respuesta, Eriol. -negó, divertido- Pero no voy a irme y tampoco voy a dejar que me hagas a un lado de ella.

Iba a replicar.

Iba a invalidar sus argumentos.

Iba a-

Se limitó a observarlo caminar hacia la salida, ambas manos en el bolsillo y el corazón más ligero que antes; un hombre que se marchaba con la seguridad de que volvería, y volvería para ganar.

-Ah, una cosa más. -agregó desde el umbral, deteniendo la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara por completo- No tengo problemas para compartir, ¿sabes? -le guiñó rápidamente un ojo antes de partir, ahora sí.

Iba a… ¿Qué?

…

Suspiró y observó el resultado del aire caliente chocando contra el aire frio, la condensación en forma de vaho flotando frente suyo era una de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida que lo alegraban infantilmente. Seguramente esto era así porque seguía siendo joven, aunque no infantil. Cosas como la inocencia y los juegos infantiles se habían ido demasiado pronto de su vida. La sangre y las lágrimas, el dolor y sufrimiento, los lazos, el amor sin medida, era todo lo que le quedaba.

-Somos… los hijos de la guerra.

Dejó de observar el aire y le sonrió a su amigo. El halcón lo observaba con sus ojos guardianes, su mirada analítica que le dejaba una sensación de soledad detrás del pecho.

-Tu madre y la mía. -siguió hablando- Ambas favoritas del Cielo, ambas muertas por la misma causa.

-No creo que estés en lo cierto, ¿sabes? -intervino Jonás- Mi madre murió para salvar a la familia. La familia… -entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo- La familia fue siempre lo único que le importó, le importamos tanto que murió por nosotros.

Su tía Luciana, su abuelo y abuela, su tía Sakura, Tomoyo y su tío Toya. Su bisabuelo, su padre, él mismo.

-Ser Pilar sólo trajo penas y problemas… -Jonás frunció el ceño- Enemigos y fatalidades, tristeza.

-Ser un Pilar es una carga pesada, puede romperte a la mitad el peso de tal responsabilidad. -admitió.

Jonás caminó hacia él, hasta posarse bajo el árbol en el cual se sostenía con sus afiladas garras. Lo observó, lo observó como nunca antes, con atención y lucidez, con astucia. Lo había olfateado, ese olor lo olfateó en él desde la primera vez que se encontraron y volvió a él en cada ocasión para poder disfrutarlo, saborearlo y… obtener un pedazo de algo que ya no tendría jamás otra vez.

-Mi tío Kamuy me dijo que el nuevo Pilar del Cielo responde al nombre de Evan. -informó mientras revelaba su forma humana, sus ojos aún fijos en él- Evan significa _el que lucha y no se queda esperando_, pero también significa _dios misericordioso_. -silencio, su respiración salía en forma de nubes pequeñas delante de él- Mi madre me hizo caballero para protegerme, pero creo… que siempre odió todo lo que ello significa. -más silencio- Evan.

Un aleteo, un graznido y una tormenta de plumas blancas.

-…tardaste. -mencionó el Pilar.

Estaba envuelto en una capa blanca, como la nieve de su hogar, la capucha abajo y una máscara en su mano. Evan tenía ojos color ámbar, un color extraño en verdad, y el cabello blanco, albino, como su pelaje de lobo. Los ojitos tristes, diría su madre. Demasiado joven, pero supuso que todos los Pilares comenzaban así. Tenía la apariencia de un joven de dieciséis, el doble de la edad que él mismo aparentaba.

-Pensé que te irías si descubría quién eras. -admitió- No quería perder… -le costó admitirlo en voz alta- No quería perder el último vestigio de mi madre. -dijo al fin, un peso menos en su pecho.

Los ojos de Evan brillaron en un turquesa bastante familiar para el cachorro, eran los ojos de su madre.

-Antes de ser los ojos de tu madre, -comenzó diciendo, leyéndole los pensamientos casi- Éstos fueron los ojos de la mía. -llevó la mano desnuda hacia los mismos- Los ojos… de un Pilar, un sostén de los cielos. -suspiró y observó el ocaso.

-Con una… muerte… tan abrupta, encontrar un nuevo Pilar tomaría tiempo. -repitió las palabras que escuchó de su padre a escondidas una madrugada.

Evan asintió, aunque Jonás no preguntó.

-Yo… me ofrecí. -admitió- Mi madre… ella se llamaba Catherine, ella sabía que… su tiempo se acercaba. -compartió con el cachorro del Norte- Yo supe que mi tiempo… mi tiempo era ahora. Que era el siguiente en la línea. -asintió para sí mismo.

-El siguiente… -repitió el más joven.

.

Era invierno, la estación favorita de los tres. Su tía Skull no era afín a la estación y cubría cada parte de su cuerpo con lana o piel sintética, temblaba con cada brisa helada que soplaba allí, en Toronto.

-Cuando llegas a cierta edad, como mami, esperas ciertas cosas en tu vida. -comenzó a platicarle mientras cepillaba su largo cabello y él coloreaba en el suelo- Luego de conocer a tu padre, sabía que… lo siguiente era que te unieras a la familia. -ella sonrió, su sonrisa única e inigualable- Tal vez, tal vez tendría que haber una gran boda tradicional y ceremoniosa antes. -pensó en voz alta y rió ante ello.

Él dejó el color azul y tomó el verde claro, ella acarició su cabeza con cariño y él aulló por lo bajo, encantado por la caricia.

-Una gran familia, siempre supe que era lo que quería. -le confesó, como si fuera su más grande secreto. Y tal vez así lo era.

Ella dejó el cepillo a un lado y lo tomó por la cintura, lo sentó sobre su regazo y él la observó, extrañado.

-Odiaría… -comenzó a decir ella en tono de lamento- Odiaría que fueras el siguiente en la línea, amor. -murmuró con los ojos cristalinos- Ser lo que soy, no lo quiero para ti. -negó- Los padres siempre… siempre queremos para los hijos todo lo que no tuvimos. -su madre acarició sus mejillas y él cerró sus ojos- Una familia y una vida larga, sin desolación, sin abandono y sangre en tus sueños. -besó su frente y él besó su mejilla.

Escuchó los pasos de su padre fuera, la cerradura fue abierta y el olor a agua nieve se filtró dentro de su residencia.

-…un hermano o hermana. -murmuró ella en su oído.

-Ángel. -dijo su padre en tono de advertencia.

Su madre lo volvió a dejar junto a sus crayolas y se incorporó del suelo, su padre la siguió a la cocina y él volvió a dibujar.

.

No podía afirmar o negar que la madre de Evan estuviera orgullosa de que su hijo tomara los ojos del Pilar del Cielo, pero ciertamente su propia madre hubiera dado su vida con tal de que él jamás tuviera que tomarlos.

-Jonás…

Se dio la vuelta, escuchó pasos acercarse desde el Oeste, debía ser la manada que volvía de caza.

-…los hijos de la guerra pronto partiremos al campo de batalla.

Una brisa helada, una tormenta de plumas blancas y el aleteo de majestuosas alas. Cuando Jonás se volvió hacia el árbol, Evan se había marchado.

…

Dormir sin soñar es algo imposible, o eso leyó una vez. Soñamos siempre, pero no siempre recordamos todos los sueños. Sin embargo, ella estaba tan cansada que no creyó tener energías para soñar. Un sueño profundo, un sueño reparador, un sueño por cansancio extremo. Sentía pereza y ganas de continuar en los dominios de Morfeo, pero su mente estaba despierta y temía que habían cosas que debían hacerse.

Abrir los ojos tomó algunos minutos, reconocer dónde estaba sólo le tomó segundos. Separó los labios, exhaló desde lo más profundo de su pecho y soltó todo en un suspiro.

-¿Tomoyo?

Sonrió al escucharlos al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran conectados por un solo segundo… un segundo precioso, maravilloso. Lágrimas nublaron su vista.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? -se preocupó Eriol- ¿Te duele?

Pero ella negó.

-Ella está… feliz. -fue su caballero quien verbalizó sus emociones- Llora de felicidad.

Ella asintió, Eriol suspiró y le tendió un vaso con agua, Amads la ayudó a sentarse para beberlo. Su cuello, ella notó, así como sus brazos, ambos cubiertos por las marcas en tinta negra del contrato. Frunció el ceño.

-Déjame… -murmuró mientras encendía sus ojos, sintió su pecho arder pero no se detuvo. Las marcas de su caballero comenzaron a brillar en un tono bordó, como la sangre vieja, y comenzaron a desvanecerse- Ahí, como… nuevo.

Volvieron a dejarla sobre la camilla y ella llevó una mano sobre su pecho, ambos fruncieron el ceño y ella amplió su sonrisa.

-Estoy feliz. -confesó sin importarle sus malas caras- Estoy… con mis dos muchachos, me siento feliz.

**-Estamos felices. **-corrigió su contraparte.

Pudo sentir a Amads congelarse en su lugar, ella tomó su mano entre la suya.

_-No temas. _-le pidió- _Nunca temas de mí._

**-De nosotras. **-volvió a hablar ella.

Con su otra mano envolvió la mano de Eriol, él devolvió el apretón de inmediato y ella supo, no sabía cómo o por qué, que todo iba a estar bien ahora.

…

**Luego de la batalla contra el Consejo, luego de matar a Rigel, Tomoyo comenzó a escuchar esta… voz en su cabeza. Poco a poco fue apareciendo con más fuerza, y ahora sí podremos entender qué es y por qué apareció.**

**¡Jonás descubre que Evan es aquel halcón amigo suyo! ¿Lo sabrá alguien más? Estos dos hará muchas travesuras más adelante.**

**Luciana sigue recordando, ¿algún día volverá a ser la de antes? ¿Qué opinan sus fans? **

**La Camille del principio y la Camille de ahora son completamente distintas, ¿si se nota el desarrollo del personaje?**

**El capítulo que sigue será protagonizado por la pareja número uno y fue de los que más tardé en escribir, en serio puse alma en ese capítulo. Este también, son súper importantes para el desarrollo de Tomoyo y Sakura.**

**El 30 de abril es mi cumpleaños, y ya iba a ser súper problemático antes de la cuarentena, imagínense ahora. Un horror, sólo quiero un pastel de chocolate para mí sola y un café con leche calientito. 22 años, ya la cantó Taylor.**

**Con amor, como siempre.**


	18. Muertos de amor

**Capítulo dieciocho: **_Muertos de amor_

…

"_No voy a perdonar que te hayas ido, no esperes un adiós civilizado, no muere nuestro amor, tú lo has matado, si vienes al entierro no hagas ruido._

_'Te voy a querer siempre', me disparas, la frase superventas del olvido, qué broma del destino me has traído, mejor hubiera sido que callaras."_

_**-Rojo chanel, Luis Ramiro**_

…

Era el quinto día, había tenido cinco días para prepararse para ponerlo en aviso, para notificarle los planes de Gia y advertirle el camino a seguir a partir de ahora. Pero no, ella no se había preparado, ni siquiera le había dejado saber que la santa madre había decidido pasar a visitar a sus magos más jóvenes. No, era una niña otra vez y tenía miedo de entregar un oso de peluche.

Su guardián la observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, escudándose detrás de su cuchara y su plato de caldo de gallina. Shaoran se estaba sirviendo su segundo plato, parecía disfrutar la comida de la región mientras ella seguía revolviendo su primer plato intacto.

-Dile. -gesticuló el peluche- Ahora, dile.

-Está bien. -respondió del mismo modo, dejando a un lado su plato.

Tomó un pan y cortó un pedazo, jugó con el antes de ganar valor para hablar.

-Gia estuvo el otro día por aquí, ¿sabes? -se metió un bocado a la boca, él la observó mientras tomaba una servilleta- Tú estabas durmiendo, olvidé mencionarlo y se me pasó. -explicó de forma vaga.

-Hn. -compró su excusa, no le tomó importancia- ¿Dijo algo? Algo relevante, claro está.

Dos oraciones, era más de lo que había obtenido de él en aquella semana, qué doloroso. _Auch._

-Dijo que para hoy ya estarías en condiciones de dejar tus medicamentos. -comentó sin interés aparente, sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Un gran vaso- ¿Cómo están tus costillas? -recordó preguntar- Ese ungüento tenía hierbas de Bella Rosa si es que-

-Kinomoto. -la interrumpió él- Dímelo. -ordenó, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y olvidando su plato rebosante- Sin vueltas.

-Ahora. -volvió a gesticular Kero, ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado.

La última vez que le había dicho Kinomoto, las cosas no salieron para nada bien.

-Quiere una celda de dos hombres, una pareja ganadora. -resumió en pocas palabras. El agua se derramó sobre su mano debido a la fuerza con la que dejó el vaso, ella se levantó de su asiento- Mañana comenzamos a entrenar, buen provecho.

Su guardián la siguió de inmediato, ambos escucharon el vidrio siendo partido en varios pedazos, seguramente contra una de las paredes.

No, Kinomoto y Li volvían a ser el agua y el aceite.

.

Bulgaria había sido uno de los lugares a los que jamás visitó bajo las órdenes de Aaron, era un lugar neutro. O eso creyó ella.

Las noticias que recibió de su informante eran preocupantes, aunque había esperado algo como ello desde que él desapareció de Chipre. La descripción del sujeto encajaba con Kelian, quien estaba entrenando a Shaoran dentro de la mansión Li mañana sí y mañana también, además de algunas noches. No era ese el problema, ella apoyaba el entrenamiento para la supervivencia, y Kelian era de los mejores maestros que ella conocía, sin contar todo el talento en el campo que demostró y cargaba encima. Aunque dudosa, era una alianza aceptable.

Sin embargo, ella no aprobaba que Shaoran formara parte de la mesa. Se había presentado como candidato para embajador y representante del Concilio en la alianza, su nombre sonaba cada vez con más fuerza y ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que sea oficial. No, ella no lo quería en medio de la tormenta. No con Gia, no Paz y, definitivamente, no contra Pía.

Ella estaba llegando a Ucrania en ese entonces, tenía noticias de uno de los osos polares y era lo más cerca de China que iba a llegar dadas las circunstancias en Europa. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y hablar. Todavía guardaba los hechizos almacenados de transporte, escribió un mensaje y adjuntó uno para la ida y otro para la vuelta. Sabía que jugar aquella carta era caer bajo, pero ella esperaba que acudiera a su cita.

"_Nos debemos una despedida mejor que la que tuvimos, ¿no crees?_

_Veme en la dirección adjunta, quiero creer que al menos podemos hacer esto bien._

_-S"_

Esperanza entregó la carta y los hechizos, y ella esperó pacientemente tres días por su respuesta. Dijo sí, él dijo que estaría allí en dos días. _Perfecto, _pensó ella. La ilusión estaba allí, mezclada con temor y muchas esperanzas. No quería, pero no podía evitar hacerse ilusiones. Después de todo, cuántas veces se habían alejado el uno del otro para luego volver a verse; muchas, tal vez más de las que deberían. Ella sólo quería aconsejarlo, velar por su seguridad y hacerle saber que, aunque sin ser una pareja, ella velaba por él.

Reservó un cuarto de hotel en un lugar tranquilo, no quería arriesgarse a ser vista en las calles o a él. La situación en Asia aún era muy reciente y los Siervos seguían merodeando por allí, así como los esbirros y sus señores. Él llegó una hora antes de la puesta del sol, en China era bien entrada la noche, inicios de la madrugada.

-Shaoran. -su nombre se escapó con alegría de sus labios- Estás aquí. -sonrió ella.

Él se resistía, podía sentirlo muy bien. Él no quería sonreír, no quería reír. Él ni siquiera quería mirarla a los ojos, notó tardíamente. Shaoran había dejado bien en claro que ya no podía verla con los mismos ojos que antes, pero había pensado -incrédulamente- que al menos podría verla a los ojos.

Ilusa.

.

Su compañero estaba actuando raro, y él nunca, jamás, actuaba de manera parecida. Nunca. Temía que el jefe se hubiera arriesgado a enfrentar a Kamuy para probar un punto.

-Estás raro. -decidió decirle mientras dejaban atrás la vegetación verde y comenzaban a adentrarse al Bosque Blanco, ella sentada sobre su lomo- ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede? -ofreció, relajada.

-¿Raro? -hizo eco de su pregunta sin regalar nada- ¿Raro cómo?

-Raro. -ella tampoco le ofreció una salida rápida- Sensible, ansioso, callado. -enumeró- ¿Sabes…? -frunció el ceño- Pensé que era algo de ahora, pero… -haciendo memoria y yendo hacia atrás, ella recordó- Hace algunas semanas que te noto así.

-¿En serio? -se hizo el desentendido- No lo creo.

Ella rodó los ojos, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?

-¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Kamuy? -lo confrontó directamente- No creí que fuera importante, pero tiene que serlo si ni siquiera admites que estás raro. -torció los labios en un gesto de impaciencia- Escúpelo. -ordenó- ¿Algo peor que tu padre tratando de unirnos por la cadera? -rió ella- No lo creo.

Silencio, él apresuró el paso. Kamuy le había prometido a Jonás entrenarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella llevaba una canasta para almorzar con él y Matt luego de que mimaran al pequeño.

-Kamuy. -presionó, ahora preocupada más que curiosa.

-…vas a enojarte. -gruñó él- No lo dije porque vas a enojarte, lo sé.

-¿Qué? -se extrañó- ¿Por qué? -se imaginó mil escenarios preocupantes, ahora necesitaba que soltara la lengua- Dime.

Silencio.

Ella le clavó los talones en las costillas, él siseó por lo bajo.

-¡Dime! -insistió, muerta de curiosidad.

Silencio.

Jaló de una de sus orejas con fuerza, no le importó que ella estuviera montándolo y pudieran accidentarse.

-¡Oye! -bufó- ¡Camille!

-Kamuy Dearest será mejor que hables. Ahora. -volvió a atacar sus costillas.

Suspiró, lo sintió tensarse debajo de ella. Ella estaba preocupada, ansiosa, curiosa y-

-Joel me… -tragó saliva, ella dejó de respirar- Joel me citó, nos vimos. -sintió algo picante detrás de la nariz, los ojos cristalinos, pestañeó- Tenía unas preguntas, creyó que lo… creyó que yo podría saber algunas cosas.

Él se detuvo, ella estaba dividida entre exigirle que siguiera y no querer que dijera nada más.

-…no sé cómo, tampoco sé por qué llegaron a- diablos. -aminoró el paso, él estaba nervioso- No sé quién se los dijo a ellos, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía. -rió, una risa seca y dolida- Creí que conocía a Luciana mejor que nadie, o así. Pero no.

Volvió a respirar, pero a un mayor ritmo que antes. Hiperventilando.

-¿Qué…? -quiso saber- ¿Qué te dijo Joel?

A estas alturas, Kamuy había detenido el paso por completo. Se hallaban en medio del Bosque Blanco, había comenzado a nevar en algún momento de su conversación, copos de nieve pequeños pero persistentes. Una lluvia blanca y helada, su capa la protegía del frío del invierno que persistía en el Norte, a diferencia de la calidez del Sur.

-¿Tú sabías que Luciana es… estéril?

Casi se cae hacia un costado.

-¿Qué- qué dijiste? -logró balbucear.

-Luciana. -repitió él- Luciana es estéril, no puede-

-¡Sé que significa estéril! -gruñó, enfurecida de repente- ¡Maldita sea, no! ¡Yo no lo sabía! -respondió de inmediato- ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa que dice Joel? ¿Por qué diría cosas como esa? ¿Por qué?

Ofendida no, _ofendidísima. _

-¿Pero quién se cree para- para…?

Encolerizada, se cargaba una furia inexplicable.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! -terminó gritándole.

Extrañamente, Kamuy no se mantuvo en silencio.

-No creo que se lo haya inventado, Camille. -mencionó suavemente- Estoy preocupado. -confesó- La familia siempre le fue arrebatada a Luciana, ahora… -él negó- Parece que el Infierno tiene una correa sobre su cuello. ¿Imaginas- Tienes una idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer Luciana si esto-

Y ella entendió.

-Si fue Aaron el que lo provocó. -terminó por él.

Como mujer, ella era muy consiente de las consecuencias de la violencia sexual, las cuales habría sufrido la rubia en sus años con el señor demonio. No sería extraño que no pudiera concebir como consecuencia de esto. Además del entrenamiento al que fue sometida al mismo tiempo, las misiones de alto riesgo, todo. No conocía los límites, el alcance, de la sanación del cuerpo de un Pilar, pero… Podría ser, era una posibilidad.

-La frase 'desatar el Infierno sobre la Tierra' jamás fue más posible que ahora. -dijo ella mientras secaba las lágrimas sin llorar de sus ojos- … ¿La has visto? A ella.

Él negó, ella bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-¿Sabes? -sonrió con tristeza- Tampoco te lo dije, pero ella me recuerda. -la enorme cabeza del lobo carmesí se dio vuelta para observarla de costado- Sí… -asintió- Lo hizo, Gia lo hizo. Luciana recobró parte de sus recuerdos.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -le reprochó- ¿Hace cuánto de eso? -notó su enorme ceño fruncido.

-Dos meses. -admitió- Ella no lo dijo, claro que no. -rodó los ojos- Creo… que estaba recordando una de sus memorias conmigo. Se desmayó, estábamos saliendo de una cumbre y ella simplemente cayó. -explicó, aún sin poder creerlo- Murmuró unas cosas, ella me había dicho aquello una vez, en casa.

_Casa _sonaba tan lejano, tan… surrealista ahora mismo.

-Hablé con ella en la cumbre siguiente, ella escapó cuando logró volver en sí y se dio cuenta que la descubrí. -siguió relatando.

-Déjame adivinar. -la interrumpió él, recobrando el paso hacia su destino- Te mandó al demonio.

"_-¿Por qué sigues tratando de restaurar un vínculo con alguien que casi acabó con tu vida? ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? -escupió- Todos alrededor mío mueren. -pasó junto a ella sin volver a dirigirle una segunda mirada- Vive"_

-…hubiera sido más sencillo así. -admitió en voz alta.

Apretando el paso, el lobo volvió a correr por el bosque nevado del Zoológico. La bruja se aferró con fuerza de su pelaje, se abrazó lo más que pudo a su cálido cuerpo y no, el frío invierno no era la razón.

-No deberíamos volver a esconder secretos así. -le hizo ver su compañero.

Camille pensó en Regino, en su amenaza y en cómo no quería marcharse del Bestiario. Todavía no, tampoco en un futuro cercano.

-No deberíamos. -admitió ella- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay cosas que no pueden decirse, Kamuy.

Silencio, silencio, silencio.

_Omisión es traición_, le dijo un amante una vez. ¿Pero era realmente así cuando la omisión evitaba mayores inconvenientes?

…

A las cinco de la mañana ya no podía soportarlo más, se levantó de la cama.

A las cinco con veinte tenía un café bien cargado entre sus manos, Kero tenía unas naranjas cortadas en gajos para el desayuno.

A las cinco con cuarenta y tres ya estaba cambiada y lista para comenzar su día.

A las siete y doce había terminado de correr, comenzó a estirar debajo de la sombra de un árbol frente a su residencia. Observó movimiento desde la ventana, Shaoran decidió salir de su habitación.

A las siete y treinta y tres lo observó cruzar la calle, ella se puso de pie y esperó a que él hablara. Ceño fruncido y manos apretadas, puños blancos y zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Cómo se supone que hagamos esto? -quiso saber él.

Ella levantó un brazo, una carta se materializó entre sus dedos. Él asintió, ella cabeceó hacia una zona con planicies y varias rocas.

-Estamos al descubierto. -señaló lo obvio- No hay civiles cerca de allí, pero nos pueden ver.

-Yo me encargo. -respondió mientras sus ojos se tornaban ónix debajo de las lentillas, venas violetas resaltando alrededor de sus ojos- Andando.

A las siete y cuarenta y ocho Sakura había colocado una _cortina _alrededor del área que utilizarían para entrenar, cualquiera que fijara sus ojos allí sólo vería un perro callejero tirado sobre una roca, tomando sol. Espada se liberó de su forma humilde y se colocó sobre la mano derecha de Sakura, Shaoran invocó la espada oculta dentro del sello de sus palmas.

-¿Entiendes lo que hay que hacer? -inquirió mientras tres cartas más se esterilizaban en su mano izquierda; Espejo, Veloz y Poder.

Él asintió, separó un poco sus piernas y empuñó su arma. Las tres cartas comenzaron a girar, se fusionaron.

-¿Alguna preferencia? -inquirió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Sólo acabamos de una vez con esto. -masculló.

Ella crujió sus dientes, las cartas desaparecieron para dar lugar a una figura oscura y sin rasgos definidos. Espejo tomó una forma humanoide con estatura y peso estándar, parecía hecha de sombras pero era sólida; un oponente para el campo de batalla.

La bruja llevó una mano hacia el pecho, sobre el sello en su corazón. Sacó una daga y su cuchilla dentada.

-¡Aquí! -se las arrojó a las cartas, empuñó una en cada mano- ¿Listos? -inquirió en voz alta- ¡Ahora!

.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí, Kinomoto? -inquirió él mientras observaba las paredes, el suelo, la ventana; cualquier cosa menos a ella.

_Auch._

-Yo… -comenzó, indecisa- No me gustó como terminaron las cosas. -decidió decir, era la verdad- Dijimos muchas cosas en el calor del momento.

-Muchas de esas cosas fueron verdades. -remarcó él- Todas.

-Está bien. -aceptó ella- Hablemos.

Entonces él la miró, con desconfianza y duda.

-Hablemos. -repitió- Siempre quisiste que habláramos, ¿no? -dio un paso hacia él, otro más- Siempre quisiste saber.

Encuadró los hombros, una pierna hacia atrás y las manos apretadas en puños. El ceño fruncido, los labios en una línea apretada, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-…algo tarde para hablar. -dijo él- ¿No lo crees, Kinomoto?

-Al contrario, Li. -alzó el mentón y lo observo a los ojos- Si no hablamos ahora, no lo haremos jamás. -le señaló- ¿Querías hablar, querías saber? -abrió sus brazos, se señaló a sí misma- Júzgame. -casi le ordenó- Ódiame. Témeme. Tenme asco, miedo y-

-Basta. -la frenó- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Sakura?! -señaló su pecho, una vena saltando en su sien- ¡¿Quieres darme los detalles con lujo, quieres mostrarme imágenes, videos?! -inquirió con voz furiosa, temblorosa.

Su ceja saltó, se arqueó antes de volver a caer mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos, acaso? -preguntó a modo de cerciorarse- Puedo arreglarlo.

-¡DIOS, NO! -rugió él- NO.

Otro paso, uno más. Él la observó con advertencia, miedo detrás de ojos chocolates.

-No puedes amarme porque mi cuerpo fue utilizado como arma, una herramienta. -no fue una pregunta- Objeto, manchado, impuro, sucio-

-¡BASTA! -la detuvo. Su mentón tembloroso, sus manos al lado de su cuerpo, laxas- Detente… ya.

Pero ella no hizo caso. Dio otro paso, no quedaban muchos que los separaran. Llevó ambas manos al final de su blusa, tiró hacia arriba y la arrojó al suelo descuidado. Él miró hacia otro lado, ella deshizo el botón de su falda y la dejó caer, se apartó de ella.

-Mírame. -ordenó ella con voz autoritaria, sin lugar a dudas- ¡MÍRAME! -insistió y él hizo caso.

Mentón casi tocando su pecho, labios separados y ojos oscuros. El cabello cubría parte de su rostro, pero ella estaba a plena vista para él.

-¿Lo ves? -inquirió ella- ¿Lo ves?

Él frunció el ceño, ella lo imitó.

-…mira bien. -murmuró mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, el ónix apoderándose de todo su globo ocular- Observa con claridad.

Las venas lilas resaltaron alrededor de sus ojos, ella aún no dominaba a la perfección sus nuevos poderes y necesitaba completa concentración y mucha energía. Su cuerpo -carne, sangre y huesos- estaba cubierto únicamente por su ropa interior de algodón verde oscuro. En su muslo izquierdo las correas que sujetaban una pequeña cuchilla, la marca en forma de llama oscura sobre su seno izquierdo, la llave colgando de su cuello. La llama se extendió, flamas oscuras trepándose como enredaderas sobre su esternón y hasta la mitad de su cuello; hacia la derecha sobre el centro de su pecho y la izquierda hasta su axila. Pero no más, ella lo pudo controlar a tiempo y las llamas de tinta se quedaron simplemente allí.

-Mira… ve. -volvió a pedirle.

Primero, fueron hematomas. Había de todos los colores habidos y por haber, tonos jamás imaginados por él. Los habían amarillos, púrpuras, verdes, azules y tan negros que parecían tinta debajo de su piel. En su mejilla, en ambas; en su cuello, de distintos tamaños; asomándose por la copa de sus senos y más allá. Sus costillas, sus brazos, sus muslos, su trasero. Luego, vinieron rasguños. Rectos, en zigzag, descuidados con forma puntiaguda. Los que parecían arañazos y otros que se veían profundos, peligrosos. Sus caderas, cintura y costillas eran los peores; centenares de ellos se hallaban localizados allí. Sus rodillas y manos eran los siguientes peores, casi podía oler la sangre derramada. Por último, laceraciones más profundas y con forma de distintas armas. Reconoció los agujeros de las balas, las rozaduras de trayectorias esquivadas por poco y aquellas que atravesaron la piel. También había algunas sin orificios de salida. Otras, eran armas blancas: cuchillas dentadas, filos afilados, el mordisco de un látigo.

-Si te enseño la sangre, inundaría la habitación. -señaló con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pálidos- Tampoco alcanzaría, podría desangrarme hasta la última gota y no sería una quinta parte de lo que sangré en ese entonces.

Ella permanecía allí, de pie frente a él, con sus esmeraldas fijas en sus lagunas de chocolate fundido; con el corazón en la manga, expuesto para él.

-Tú crees que lo hice por placer, pero no soy masoquista. -pasó una mano por sus costillas, sobre las manchas descoloridas y las cicatrices rojizas- Lo hice porque era la única forma de avanzar, de poder-

-No lo digas. -la interrumpió con la voz un poco más alto que un susurro- No digas que era el único modo, Sakura. -avanzó medio paso, intentó intimidarla- No. Lo. Digas.

-Estudia a tu enemigo. -dijo ella- Conócelo mejor que a ti misma, busca sus debilidades y fortalezas. Entiende su mente, cómo ve el mundo en-

-Alto. -pidió.

-Su cabeza. -continuó ella- Lo que quiere y lo que no, lo que cree y lo que no.

-Basta. -insistió- Ya, detente. -gruñó.

-Un hombre excitado baja las defensas, un demonio con deseo sólo te ve como un objeto, un insecto. -sonrió ella- Nunca sospechan, nunca dudan de dejarme entrar y vagar. -negó dos veces- Me entrenó para ello, Shaoran. -el retrocedió un paso, otro más- La seducción y el espionaje son dos caras de una misma y sucia moneda.

Se dio la vuelta, caminó en dirección a la salida y ella volvió a hablar; había algo más que tenía que decirle antes de que se fuera.

-Mi cuerpo lo consumió el veneno de Aaron y mi alma la tomó el Infierno cuando pacté para salvar mi vida. -él se detuvo, ella continuó- Mi corazón te lo entregué junto con un osito de peluche hace más de cinco años, Li.

Ella tragó saliva, una vez que soltabas ciertas palabras ya no podían regresar.

.

Veinte, veinte gatos recluidos, veinte gatos que no estaban acostumbrados a ser privados de la libertad o cumplir ciertas reglas.

-¿Pensaste esto apropiadamente antes de llevarlo a cabo? -le inquirió, desconfiando de que así sea.

Ella lo observó sobre su hombro, una ceja curvada hacia arriba y ojos planos observándolo.

-Por supuesto. -dijo- ¿Con quién crees que hablas, _cachorro_? -lo minimizó, aunque claro que ella le llevaba varias lunas por delante- Fríamente calculado, a decir verdad.

Matt volvió a observar a los mininos, ellos deambulaban sin cesar por las ramas y enredaderas, arañando superficies duras y yendo detrás de los pequeños y coloridos polluelos que convivían con Gia. No pasaban hambre, él sabía que Gia les traía varias presas frecuentemente. Dos meses atrás, un pequeño grupo de gatos se había escapado, desobedeciendo las reglas de la santa madre. No sabía con lujos de detalles acerca de la fuga, sólo lo que Kamuy y Camille le habían contando en privado. Investigando un poco, encontró un rastro suyo por un camino poco transitado hacia la zona de los osos del Norte.

-¿Klaus ha aceptado tu propuesta? -inquirió de repente, intentando tomarla por sorpresa.

Claro que dudaba que alguien pudiese jamás.

-¿A cuál de todas ellas te refieres? -inquirió ella con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios- Porque mis negocios incluyen una alta paleta de posibilidades.

El lobo entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, la santa madre soltó una risa cantarina demasiado azucarada.

-No trates de seguirme la pista, pequeño Matheo. -le advirtió con dulzura- Podrías encontrarte del lado contrario de la mecha, algo que no te convendría a ti.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó dos pasos en su dirección, fue allí que aquel mago tan cercano a ella dejó su lugar en las sombras y se interpuso en su camino. Su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada, como siempre, sus ojos fríos en advertencia y su cabello sujeto en una coleta suelta a sus espaldas.

-No me importa lo que hagas, tus asuntos no son de mi interés. -comenzó él diciendo, sin importarle el mago samurái allí frente suyo- Sin embargo, no puedo permitir que traigas caos y problemas al hogar de mi hijo, Gia. -advirtió él- Camina tu camino con cuidado.

El sonido del metal resbalando fuera de la vaina lo advirtió, saltó fuera del camino y más cerca del espíritu. Gia aún sonreía, ojos brillantes con diversión.

-Ya no puedes mostrarme aquellos ojos tan hermosos y sagrados, Kelian puede arrancarte tus ojos tan corrientes sin que yo sienta pena. -se burló ella- Vete ahora. -ordenó.

-¡Cuidado donde pisas! -siseó él- El hielo delgado se puede romper y el agua helada corta como mil navajas.

La sonrisa de Gia dudó en las esquinas ante el tono grave y amenazante del favorito del dios de la luna, un movimiento de su muñeca y el suelo de enredaderas se abrió bajo sus pies; Matt cayó fuera del árbol que fungía como su morada en la tierra de las bestias.

Kelian volvió a envainar su espada, Gia hizo un ruido detrás de su garganta y los gatos comenzaron a maullar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -quiso saber ella.

El mago dudó, los gatos chillaron con más fuerza.

-Dime, Kelian. -insistió- Necesito saber cuánto tiempo tendremos que comprar. -le hizo ver- Se esparcen como un virus, necesito frenarlos.

-…no lo sé. -confesó él- No poco, esa es la verdad. -arrastró las palabras- No si quiere que funcione, madre. -bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Tsk. -se dio la vuelta, enojada- Mantenme al tanto, necesito seguir su avance.

Él asintió, ella volvió a mover su muñeca y él se desvaneció.

…

Pasó su lengua por sus dientes, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar reforzaba la adrenalina en sus venas. Observó la herida en su bíceps izquierdo, la sangre caía hasta su mano y grandes gotas se derramaban en el suelo. Levantó la vista y la observó limpiarse el sudor de su frente, era avanzada la mañana y el sol se elevaba majestuoso sobre sus cabezas y calentaba el campo de entrenamiento. Se quitó la sudadera y quedó solo en su top deportivo y pantaloncillos cortos, Espada en su mano y una Glock amarrada a una correa en su cadera.

-¿Necesitas un descanso?

Él crujió sus dientes ante su pregunta, se limitó a limpiar su palma ensangrentada en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y volvió a correr hacia ella.

Estaba allí.

Estaba a cinco metros.

Tres, dos.

-¡Khg!

Era rápida, ¿o era Veloz?

Se recuperó del golpe sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta y encontraron espadas, sacaron chispas. Ella levantó su rodilla para patear su pierna, él prendió su espada en llamas y ella tuvo que retroceder para no incinerar sus brazos. Sakura desvaneció Espada y Disparo tomó su lugar mientras la bruja se alejaba de él. Rocas, pedazos de tierra seca y ramas partidas; todo voló en su dirección. Si invocaba sus llamas de fuego, sólo lograría empeorar su situación. El fuego retrocedió y él comenzó a correr para poder ganar distancia con los proyectiles, comenzó a dar mandobles con su espada y deshacer los proyectiles. La roca fue un problema, pero el acero caliente facilitó las cosas. La velocidad y la cantidad de objetivos incrementó con el tiempo, Sakura no le daba un respiro y varios proyectiles impactaron sobre su cuerpo antes de poder maniobrarlos.

Sintió el suelo temblar, Bosque salió disparado del suelo en forma de gruesas raíces que lo sujetaron por las extremidades y el abdomen. La muñeca con la que sujetaba su espada fue presionada sin piedad, se vio en la necesidad de abrirla y soltar su arma; el agarre se aflojó entonces.

Sakura fue elevada del suelo hasta su altura con la ayuda de una raíz especialmente gruesa enredada desde sus gemelos, por sus muslos y hasta su cadera. Su rostro inexpresivo, sus manos descansando descuidadamente sobre su estómago mientras lo observaba con atención.

-¿Descanso para el almuerzo? -ofreció ella, luego observó en dirección a su residencia- La hija de Teófilo dejó una cacerola para nosotros, no hay nadie allí ahora.

Él se sacudió en el agarre, Bosque se ensañó más y se enredó una vuelta más a su alrededor.

-Te estás lastimando. -señaló ella lo obvio.

-…libérame. -pidió entre dientes.

Dos semanas, llevaban dos semanas en Perú. Nueve días de entrenamiento desde que sus heridas sanaron, nueve días desde que viejas heridas se abrieron en él.

Sakura llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos, la cinta elástica se había aflojado y varios mechones se soltaron. Terminó por deshacerla por completo, nunca la había visto con el cabello tan largo. No al menos que sean aquellas pelucas con las que cambiaba de identidad. Su melena castaña caía por debajo de su busto, cubría sus omóplatos, acariciaba sus costillas. Sus ojos más nítidos que nunca, el esmeralda vidriado. Su rostro bronceado por los días de entrenamiento bajo el sol de América latina.

-Deberíamos limpiar tus heridas antes de volver. -dijo- Alguien podría ver la sangre y sospechar de nuestra coartada.

Claro, los estudiantes de intercambio aficionados a la geología y la cultura originaria del país. Cubiertos de sangre y armados sólo darían la fachada de asesinos escapando de la policía, ¿no es así? Y no, Gia no parecía de humor para aceptar un nuevo traslado con nuevas identidades, mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Bájame, atenderé mis heridas e iré. -le aseguró él- Ve, te sigo.

-No. -respondió de inmediato- Esperaré, no podemos dejar caer la fachada.

Bosque retrocedió, las raíces comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos y ocultarse debajo de la tierra una vez más. Recuperó su espada y algo de su dignidad, guardó el arma dentro del sello y caminó en dirección hacia su mochila con el botiquín y ropa de repuesto. La sintió caminar detrás de él, su caminar lento y aburrido mientras que él forzaba sus músculos un poco más.

Usualmente, ellos entrenaban en conjunto contra un mismo enemigo. Espejo tomaba una forma estándar equipada con las habilidades de más cartas y ambos lo enfrentaban a la par. Claramente aquello no funcionó de buenas a primeras; Sakura había perdido la práctica de luchar codo a codo con otra persona, se olvidaba completamente de la presencia de Shaoran y se enfocaba en hacer caer al enemigo de la forma más rápida y limpia. Él, en cambio, esperaba una señal de ella para no interponerse en su camino; en el campo de batalla, Sakura daba miedo. En resumidas cuentas, no había conexión alguna.

-Voy a ir a comprar algunos víveres luego del almuerzo.

Y claro, también estaba el asunto de ella desapareciendo de su vista al finalizar cada entrenamiento. Estaba bien para él, era una situación incómoda estar pegado a ella de esta manera, pero se suponía que debían poder cuidar la espalda del otro en una misión. Confianza, podía llegar a confiar en ella en el campo, confiar en sus habilidades y decisión.

Nada más que eso.

Él asintió mientras tomaba una gasa y la empapaba con desinfectante, limpió los rasguños y vendó la tajada de su brazo y estudió el rasguño en su muslo derecho. Sobreviviría. Kelian había enviado un ungüento que aceleraba la recuperación de la piel y los moretones, sólo debía cubrirse con ropa extra para no llamar la atención de Teófilo o la gente del mercado. Sakura se recuperaba en minutos, si es que lograba llegar a ella. Era vergonzoso que ella lo conociera tan bien en batalla y él- él luchaba contra una desconocida.

Desechó su remera sin mangas dentro de su bolso y tomó una camiseta negra con mangas largas y holgadas. Le dio un gran sorbo a su botella y, luego, derramó un poco en una toalla de manos para limpiar su rostro del sudor, la tierra y posible sangre. Cuando estuvo listo, la observó esperándolo de espaldas, una nueva blusa cubriendo su torso. La vuelta a la casa de Teófilo fue silenciosa y calmada, los ladridos de Cucho dándoles la bienvenida a casa. Él acarició su cabeza cuando la mascota se acercó por un mimo, escuchó a Sakura arrojarle unas croquetas para perro -las cuales siempre llevaba encima, por extraño que fuera. La cacerola estaba junto a su puerta, Sakura la tomó y se dirigió directo a la cocina.

Él se marchó a la ducha, no tenía apuro por almorzar.

Cuando terminó, saliendo con la toalla colgando de su cuello, se encontraba solo. Se acercó a la cocina, la cacerola se encontraba tibia e intacta. ¿A dónde se marchaba Sakura cada vez que huía de él?

Tal vez… **no.** No iría por ese camino, no otra vez.

…

Trazó la marca catorce en la pared encima de la cabecera de su catre, iban dos semanas en la Casa de las risas y ya extrañaba sus peleas con Irina y llevarle la contraria a Johnson, seducir a Nico y escabullirse con Amads para evitar las tareas del lavadero. Extrañaba huir a la Villa, extrañaba la sabiduría de los retirados y oír sus viejas historias. Se estaba cansando de la comida agria y sin sal que le servían, el pan húmedo y a veces duro que le arrojaban en la fuente.

-¡MIRNA! -llamó a gritos desde detrás de su puerta cerrada- ¡MIRNA, QUIERO IRME YA DE ACÀ! -le informó- PODÈS DECIRLE A PAZ QUE APRENDÍ LA LECCION, VOY A HACER LOS TRABAJOS SUCIOS QUE ÉL QUIERA.

Silencio, no se oyeron pasos.

-¡PODÈS DECIRLE QUE PODEMOS NEGOCIAR MI PARTE!

Nada.

-MIIIIIRNAAAAAA. -volvió a llamarla, impaciente- ¡MIRNA! -comenzó a aporrear la puerta- ¡MIRNA, VENÌ! ¡NO TE PONGAS DE MALAS!

Nada en absoluto.

-¡La puta madre! -escupió mientras daba un último aporreo.

Había comenzado a hacer las cosas bien, ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Paz, Ailén y Johnson querían. Asistió a clases, comenzó a socializar, le quitó la información a Sakura y siguió estudiando aún después de clases por su cuenta. ¡Ella estaba jugando el juego con sus reglas! ¡Ella-Ella-

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Mirna!

Pero no era Mirna quien estaba allí.

-… ¿dónde está Mirna? -inquirió mientras retrocedía dos pasos largos, casi dos saltos.

La… _cosa _abrió sus labios podridos, el aliento a encierro y podredumbre inundó de inmediato su habitación.

-Te dije… que ese no es… mi nombre… mocosa. -respondió entre jadeos- No hay… tratos.

El cuerpo relleno de Mirna se debía a los gases apestosos y líquidos gelatinosos dentro de su cuerpo descompuesto, todos ellos ahora expuestos a través de sus poros casi derretidos. No observó con detalle, tenía miedo de observar el momento exacto en que una larva saliera de las cuencas de sus ojos vacíos y se arrastrase hasta su nariz aplastada.

-¿Có-mo que no hay tratos? -tartamudeó ella- Quiero salir de acá, voy a ver cualquier trato que Paz me-

-¡Sin tratos! -chilló y la joven calló, entrando en pánico- La Casa de las risas… sólo se van… quienes dejan todo… todo atrás.

Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué tengo que dejar? -preguntó, aunque las opciones rondaban en su mente como posibilidades muy posibles.

…

Estaban retrasados.

La mitad de las camas en la enfermería seguían ocupadas aún, la grieta entre Plata y Johnson se intensificaba más y más cada día, Amanda había vuelto a la Villa y los Oro que se habían logrado recuperar de sus heridas todavía no habían vuelto al campo. Plata mantenía a los ingresantes ocupados metidos en clases y más clases mientras Oro entraba y salía de Central y la oficina de Paz.

Estaban atrasados, la cumbre de ese mes debía haber sido hace una semana y aún no habían programado una fecha. El Concilio estaba inquieto, preguntaba todos los días por una nueva fecha. Los Pilares no se habían comunicado, lo cual parecía ser más alarmante que el que si estuviesen tocando su puerta. El Zoológico, más específicamente Camille, había llamado dos días atrás preguntando si había sucedido algo.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que, con Oro devuelta en casa, las cosas estarían peor que antes?

Ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de Julia, compañera suya en Plata.

-Debemos ver por los más jóvenes. -murmuró Jeremías, sentado junto a una silenciosa Irina- Los capitanes de Oro quieren realizar ascensos para llevarlos al campo.

-Y ya sabemos a quienes se llevarán. -siseó ella.

Estaban en el comedor, el resto de los estudiantes se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones mientras algunos cazadores estudiaban la situación actual en el Instituto.

-Si se lo llevan, entonces estoy de acuerdo. -señaló la colorada, tomando la palabra por primera vez en la conversación- Con Johnson en Oro, en el campo, los niños estarán más a salvo.

Muchos asintieron, ella no estuvo tan de acuerdo con ello.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron, todos se dieron la vuelta para observar al recién llegado.

-El director programó la fecha para la próxima cumbre. -informó Lidia- Y también entregó una lista con los invitados a informar. -levantó su brazo, la lista en su mano- Tienen que ver esto.

…

-También tengo silenciadores. -ofreció él.

Observó los dos cargadores y contó el contenido de las tres cajas de municiones, todo parecía correcto.

-No. -despreció ella, una mano en su cartera- ¿Cuánto es por todo?

El hombre asintió y le enseñó cuatro dedos arriba, ella sacó los billetes y recogió su mercadería. Guardó los cargadores en su bolso y las cajas de las municiones en la bolsa con las verduras.

-La otra semana van a entrar algunas semiautomáticas. -informó él- Nuevas, sin número de-

-Yo te busco. -lo interrumpió de inmediato.

Salió del baño de la cafetería como si nada, se despidió de Karen, la dueña de la tienda, quien también hacía unas deliciosas masas dulces temprano por la mañana, y se marchó.

-¿Es seguro dejarlo? -inquirió su guardián, escondido detrás del cabello de la peluca, sobre su hombro.

-Los accidentes ocurren en cualquier momento. -respondió ella como si nada- Esta noche, por ejemplo, podría atragantarse con su propia lengua.

-Mm… -asintió, de acuerdo- En cualquier momento.

Ella sonrió, su pequeño guardián estaba en el juego con ella.

No podía quedarse quieta, no podía oxidarse y, sobre todo, no podía quedarse atorada en la misma casa con Shaoran. No, ella necesitaba mantenerse fresca y al día, estar lista y afilada. Ahora mismo estaba trabajando en un proyecto con las cartas, un paso más allá. Espada hacía lo suyo, pero no era la única arma que ella utilizaba y, si bien crear una nueva carta se oía prometedor, ella confiaba en sus fieles cartas Sakura. Así como podía fusionar a Espejo con Veloz y Poder o Fuerza, intentaría moldear a Espada en una nueva arma; más específicamente, una pistola. Paso a paso, primero vería si podía tomar la forma de una daga y otras armas de corto alcance. Podía suministrarse y proveerse de ellas en cualquier parte del mundo, pero viajar de un lugar a otro y pasar por tantos aeropuertos estaba acabando con su fondo de emergencias. El dinero se acababa pero los viajes no, debía surtirse en cada nueva parada y tampoco podía arriesgarse a viajar desarmada en un vuelo.

Llegó a su hogar, Teófilo estaba sentado en su mecedora en el pórtico y ella se acercó para agradecerle por la cacerola, Cucho estaba postrado a un lado suyo.

-No es nada, mi niña. -objetó el anciano- Se siente bien tener niños en casa otra vez, mis hijos ya tienen sus propios hijos y viven lejos. -le comentó, aunque ya lo había hecho dos o tres veces más anteriormente.

-Voy a cocinar esta noche, quiero que se nos una. -declaró ella- Como agradecimiento.

-Bueno, bueno. -asintió él, contento- Está bien, cenaremos.

Le arrojó unas croquetas a Cucho y subió a su residencia, se dirigió rápido a la cocina y tomó sus compras especiales de inmediato. Guardó todo en su cartera y su guardián la llevó a su habitación mientras ella acomodaba los víveres. Observó el reloj, iban a ser las dos de la tarde y todo el pueblo estaría a punto de dormir la siesta hasta que a las cinco comenzara a cobrar vida todo.

Tomó una manzana fresca y se refugió en la privacidad de su habitación, Kero estaba en su habitual lugar en la ventana abierta. Ella tomó una toalla y un cambio de ropa antes de ir por una ducha fría.

_El entrenamiento no está funcionando, _pensó con frustración debajo del grifo. _Necesito que funcione, necesito avanzar al siguiente nivel._ Pero, para ello, necesitaba sincronizarse nuevamente con su ex pareja y amigo de la infancia, quien había roto su corazón en mil millones de pedazos pequeños.

.

_Date la vuelta, _deseó ella. _Quédate, quédate conmigo. _

Los siguientes tres pasos de él fueron lentos, pesados, como si arrastrara en peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte, el corazón de ella se detuvo, la frente de él descansó sobre la puerta aún sin abrir y ella se arriesgó a dar un paso hacia adelante.

Otro.

Y otro, y otro, y otro.

-…Shaoran… -murmuró mientras descansaba su frente contra la espalda de él- …por… favor.

Él tragó saliva, ella deslizó con cuidado sus brazos hacia su pecho en un agarre desesperado. No quería soltarlo, pero tampoco quería tener que sujetarlo para que se quedara junto a ella.

-…no lo hagas. –rogó él con la voz débil- No lo hagas, por favor.

Pero ella no lo soltó.

…y él tampoco la obligó a ello.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, el latido de sus corazones sonando al unísono, uno tan cerca del otro en medio de un mar de tinieblas y sin un faro que haga de guía.

-…lo quería todo contigo. -confesó ella, sus labios rozando su espalda aún cubierta- Y solo contigo. -su mano izquierda soltó el agarre y se deslizó sobre el corazón de su amado- Sólo… para ti.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, el de ella se aceleró a la misma velocidad.

-…yo… -murmuró él, ella presionó un beso en su espalda- Yo… -otro debajo de su nuca, en su cuello- …Sakura.

-Shaoran…

Uno en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-…ah.

_**Estaba muerta de amor por él.**_

Él se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, ella estaba sólo en su ropa interior y con los ojos suplicando amor, una muestra de cariño. Algo, lo que sea.

-…te amo. -murmuró ella.

Hay palabras que… no puedes recuperar una vez que las dices, y eso es todo. No vuelven, no puedes recuperarlas y el daño está hecho ya.

Él la besó, y quizás eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer en ese entonces.

.

-"_Lamentamos la tardanza en comunicar la fecha de este encuentro, esperamos pueda disculpar y entender las circunstancias actuales_." -leyó ella en voz alta- "_Se espera su asistencia con ansias, una puerta será abierta para usted cuarenta y ocho horas luego de ser entregado este mensaje_." -se detuvo para observar su reloj de muñeca, eran las cuatro y veintiséis de la tarde.

-"_Su fiel aliado, el director Paz del Instituto_." -terminó de leer su caballero por ella desde detrás de su hombro- Las palabras _fiel _y _aliado_ no terminan de convencerme.

Ella no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco verbalizó su acuerdo. Dobló el papel y se lo tendió a su amado, Eriol lo observó con atención quirúrgica y ella esperó su veredicto de brazos cruzados, el mentón de Amads descansando sobre su coronilla mientras observaba igualmente a Eriol.

-Creo que algo anda mal en el Instituto. -comunicó su hipótesis- Retrasar la cumbre por varios días y, luego, enviar una invitación tan formal. -negó, dudoso- Estuve ahí cuando Ailén enviaba la fecha y hora de las otras cumbres, era concisa y al pie. -señaló la invitación- ¿Ahora toda esa parafernalia? Algo no anda bien.

De nuevo, ella estaba de acuerdo.

-Tal vez las cosas en Europa estén peor que antes. -propuso ella- La visita de Kaios y la presencia de los nuevos Siervos no puede ser sólo en África, como pensábamos, es algo global. -frunció el ceño- O algo peor. -se mordió el labio, preocupada- Fuera del Instituto no tenemos la suficiente red de contactos para informarnos al respecto… -cerró los ojos- Quiero ayudar a África, pero también al resto del mundo.

Paz le había cerrado las puertas en las narices y ella había tomado lo que creía como mejor opción, pero tal vez aún no era su hora para volar lejos del nido.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -inquirió su caballero, sus manos descansando sobre su cintura mientras se agachaba a su altura para observarla desde un costado- Puedo hacer unas visitas, hacer algunas preguntas para ti.

Ella lo observó con cuidado, el rodó los ojos.

-Te lo dije antes, tengo muchos_ amigos_ aquí en Arabia. -dijo él- Todos bien conectados y con sus propios amigos alrededor del mundo, una pequeña red de información de la que puedo disponer para ti. -explicó con seriedad- Kaios fue parte de mi vida, pero yo también jugué bien mi parte a su costilla, dulce.

-Si vamos al caso, -mencionó Eriol, llamando su atención al frente- todavía tengo algunos amigos vivos por aquí y por allá. -le regaló una sonrisa- No tendremos los espías de Paz, pero Roma no se construyó en un día, Tomy.

Ella sonrió, un sentimiento cálido cosquilleó en su pecho.

-**¿Lo ves? **-sonrió ella desde la otra esquina de la habitación- **Te dije que esto era lo correcto. **-rió, la sonrisa en su rostro se expandió y caminó alrededor de ella, Amads y Eriol- **Los tres trabajando juntos… nuestro sueño está cada vez más cerca de cumplirse.**

Ella asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras. Eriol tomó su asentimiento como afirmación y amplió su sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba sus nudillos con afecto y Amads besaba su coronilla.

-Sin embargo, -interrumpió el buen momento- No sería un mal recaudo que vayamos contigo por esta vez.

Ambas rodaron los ojos, el trasfondo que implicaba aquella acción resaltaba a la vista.

-Hn. -evaluó Eriol- No estaría de más. -aceptó y ella cerró los ojos.

Se alejó del agarre de Amads y enfrentó a ambos a la vez.

-Paz no permite invitados extra luego de la última vez. -les recordó- Ni caballeros ni nadie más extraño a los representantes de las alianzas. -entrecerró los ojos- Y luego de irnos, no creo que haga acepciones extras con nosotros exactamente.

Silencio, ambos se observaron entre sí y le pareció… encantador que pudieran volver a convivir en paz los tres juntos. Ella y sus dos personas más importantes, ¿quién hubiera pensado que llegarían allí?

-No a la mesa, pero podríamos presentarnos al Instituto los tres. -especificó Amads.

Ella entre cerró los ojos en dirección a su otro yo, quien ya se encontraba a espaldas de Amads con la misma mirada que ella. Una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras la otra la colocaba justo sobre su corazón. Él tembló, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y lo observó cerrar los ojos lentamente. Su caballero podía sentirla, sentir su tacto y oír su voz como el suave canto de una sirena si ella quisiera.

-**¿Acaso quieres ver a esa…niña?** -inquirió junto a su oído, sus dedos jugando sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

_-Tomoyo._ -murmuró él en su mente, a través de su conexión- _Creí que-_

-**¿Creíste que me gusta compartir? **-intervino ella mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Los Pilares estarán allí también, lo resolveremos juntos si algo sucede. -excusó ella con suavidad, no queriendo despreciar su preocupación sobre su seguridad- Tengo que enseñarle esto a Melek. -mencionó mientras volvía a tomar la invitación y se dirigía a la salida.

_-Tomoyo._ -volvió a llamar él.

_-Disculpa, -_respondió ella_\- Pero no puedo concederte esta petición. _

Se tomaba una pequeña licencia para ser… _**territorial.**_ Después de todo, Valentina había propuesto hacerse cargo de su caballero si ella no podía. _Su _caballero, claro que no.

…

Una sobredosis por cocaína de pésima calidad, le parecía una forma de morir bastante buena. Algo que le podría pasar a cualquiera, nada que la relacionara a ella. Terminó de sellar el envoltorio plástico y se lo entregó a su guardián.

-Déjalo en el baño. -le indicó ella- No sospechará.

Él asintió y ella le abrió la ventana de la cocina, ella volvió a picar las verduras mientras el agua para la pasta hervía. Tenía una sartén caliente para empezar con la salsa. Era temprano, eran las siete de la tarde y Teófilo solía cenar a las nueve y estar en la cama media hora después. Sin embargo, ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer y quería tener todo listo.

-¿Es esa la cena?

No se dio la vuelta, se limitó a asentir.

-¿Vamos a entrenar esta noche?

Su voz se oía más cerca, él estaba junto a la nevera.

-Teo cenará con nosotros. -informó- Será a las nueve, procura estar para reforzar nuestra cubierta. -dijo ella.

-…hn. -escuchó.

Colocó los vegetales en la sartén, el aceite trinó y ella agregó sal; él aún seguía allí.

-No está yendo bien. -habló él- El entrenamiento. -agregó prontamente.

_Muchas cosas no están yendo bien, _quiso afirmar ella; pero se limitó a asentir.

-Creo que-

Se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano mientras detenía el objeto entre sus dedos, era papel. Observó a Shaoran, él también había detenido algo desde arriba.

Ambos se observaron.

-Mierda. -masculló ella al identificar el escudo del Instituto en el sobre, era una invitación a la cumbre- Maldita. Sea. -apagó las estufas y se dirigió al comedor, Shaoran pisándole los talones.

-Ya lo saben. -dijo él- Nos tienen.

Ella se detuvo, dio la vuelta y lo señaló.

-No lo sabemos aún. -siseó ella- No. Lo. Sabemos.

Si Paz los descubría, si descubría que estaban con Gia y que estaban detrás de varios acontecimientos no informados, estaban en problemas. Gia no estaría contenta y cuando Gia no estaba contenta, pasaban cosas malas.

-No dejé toda mi vida a un lado para que Paz me encuentre en un pueblo perdido de Perú, maldita sea si así es. -espetó con nerviosismo, con duda.

Corrió a su habitación y tomó el teléfono satelital, Kelian le había dejado un número de contacto ante problemas como este. Había memorizado los quince números, los marcó tan rápido como pudo y esperó con impaciencia con el aparato al oído.

_-Sakura. _-lo oyó responder.

-Acaban de llegar dos invitaciones de Paz para la próxima cumbre. -ladró ella- Dime que ella- dime que no nos entregó, dímelo. -pidió entre dientes, esperando que no sea un juego más del espíritu.

-_¿Acabas de decir para los dos? _-inquirió, confundido verazmente.

-A Shaoran y a mí. -confirmó- Y es en dos días.

Esperó, lo oyó murmurar, Shaoran observó detrás de las cortinas afuera.

_-Sakura._

Aguantó la respiración.

-Gia. -silabeó con nerviosismo, Shaoran se giró hacia ella con una velocidad que casi le fractura el cuello- Dime qué significa esto.

_-Tranquilízate un poco, pequeña. _-se burló con voz chillona- _Te dará un aneurisma._

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por su rostro, no le agradaba estar desinformada y mucho menos que ella le tomara el pelo con tanta facilidad. No estaba para juegos, y definitivamente no estaba para los juegos de Gia.

_-La invitación no fue enviada a la residencia de Shaoran en China y tampoco al Concilio, así que tuvo que ser un hechizo de localización. _-sí, eso había imaginado ella- _Lo cual no significa que su ubicación esté comprometida, sólo que puede comunicarse con ustedes._

-¿Entonces estamos seguros aún? -inquirió ella, dudosa. Su compañero la observó a la espera de una respuesta.

_-La seguridad es relativa, recuerda eso siempre. _-espetó con voz firme- _Pero sí, Paz no está interesado en sus ubicaciones y tampoco los está buscando; no necesitan abandonar sus posiciones._

Ante esto, ella asintió en dirección a Shaoran y él le devolvió el gesto, relajando sus hombros.

_-Vayan a la cumbre y actúen con total normalidad, confío en que sabrán responder a las preguntas que se les hagan y no dejar nada a la vista; ¿No es así? _-casi ladró aquello último- _Dime si entendiste._

-Copiado. -respondió a secas.

_-Pasa a Shaoran._

Ella no dudó en extenderle el teléfono, él se apresuró a tomarlo y atender. Lo observó alejarse unos pasos y ella entrecerró los ojos a su espalda, extendió sus sentidos y escuchó la conversación.

_-…debes recordar cumplir con tu papel de representante del Concilio, no hemos levantado sospechas y no tenemos porqué hacerlo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? _

-Entendido. -respondió él.

_-Luego de la cumbre, tú y yo nos reuniremos. _-le informó- _Necesito saber hasta el más mínimo detalle para seguir cubriéndote sin ningún error, el Concilio no debe descubrir el cambio. _

_Cambio, _la palabra resonó en su mente y varios cabos fueron atándose.

_-Estando allí, no se lo puedes decir a nadie. _-le recordó con dureza- _Tienes los informes, estás al tanto de todo y te desenvolverás en esa reunión como el perfecto embajador que eres, ¿queda claro, Shaoran?_

-Como el agua. -dijo con sencillez, seguro.

-_…esperen por más instrucciones luego de la cumbre._

Sakura creyó que eso era todo-

_-Hasta luego, pequeña Sakura. _-se despidió con burla en su voz.

-pero claro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para dejarla en evidencia, típico de su _querida madre._

Y colgó.

Dejó la invitación olvidada en la mesa y volvió a dirigirse hacia la cocina, aún debía mantener las apariencias con Teófilo y actuar como la perfecta jovencita que el anciano creía.

.

El sello se retrotrajo y las viejas heridas volvieron a desaparecer de su piel, aunque no de su memoria.

Su amado la besó con desesperación, con enojo y sin dejar tiempo para pensar; ella sabía que, si él se detenía demasiado para pensar, la arrojaría a un lado y se iría corriendo. Él huiría lejos, lo más lejos posible de ella y no volvería la vista hacia atrás. Y ella no podía permitirlo, ella necesitaba esto, **lo necesitaba a él**. Llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos color chocolates, la otra hacia su mejilla para girar su rostro a un nuevo ángulo en medio de su beso alocado; atrapó su gemido entre sus labios. Se arrastró contra su cuerpo, eliminó las distancias lo mejor que pudo mientras lo seguía seduciendo con un beso pasional. Las manos de él fueron hacia su cintura, ella rogó para que no la apartara de su lado.

-…te quiero… -murmuró sobre sus labios, la respiración agitada de él en su mejilla- Shaoran… -se aferró con fuerzas a su camisa y acarició sus labios con los suyos- Te quiero.

Él dudó, él dudó y ella volvió a sellar sus labios en un beso mientras sus manos serpenteaban debajo de su ropa y acariciaba su piel cálida. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su tacto, delineó sus labios con su lengua y él le permitió el acceso.

"_Eres una asesina"_

Sintió el gemido ronco, las manos de él comenzaron a moverse a través de su cuerpo y ella se sintió cálida otra vez.

"_Eres una seductora"_

Tiró de su camiseta sobre su cabeza, los ojos de él brillaban con deseo. Sus besos bajaron por su mandíbula hacia su cuello, ella se sintió adorada por la persona correcta y se permitió disfrutar de ello. Estaba flotando sobre una nube, nada podría bajarla de allí.

Comenzó a retroceder hacia la cama, él la siguió sin dudar. Tiró de sus cabellos y volvió a guiar su boca de nuevo hacia la suya, lo besó larga y tendidamente antes de que él la colocara con cuidado sobre las sábanas limpias del hotel.

"_¿Quieres llevarlo por el mismo camino que tú? ¿Convertirlo en alguien igual que tú?"_

El deseo estaba allí, pero igual la duda.

-Shaoran. -lo llamó de nuevo- …así debió ser. -le sonrió con amor- Contigo, solo contigo.

Se sentó, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y acarició su nariz con la suya en un beso esquimal. Buscó sus labios, lo provocó, lo sedujo. Él volvió a encenderse, ella lo sintió presionando contra sus caderas y gimió.

Su primera vez, ella le hubiera entregado su primera vez al amor de su corta vida. Su manto de pureza, la prueba de su amor sólo para Shaoran; sin embargo, un monstruo se lo arrebató sin darle oportunidad, quitándole aquello que le pertenecía a Shaoran. Él, por el contrario a ella, aún era virgen. ¿Podría… podría…?

-Ah. -gimió ella al sentir las manos de su amado debajo de su brasier, la hebilla pronto fue abierta y la prenda arrojada al suelo.

Besos húmedos, caricias cálidas y respiraciones pesadas. Molió sus caderas contra las de él, un gemido ronco y ella repitió el movimiento, quitándole el aire de golpe.

-Sakura. -gimió junto a ella y Sakura bebió del deseo en su voz. Tiró del botón de sus vaqueros y él pateó los pantalones a un lado, ahora ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

"_Estás podrida, arruinada"_

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, él no lo notó mientras dejaba besos húmedos esparcidos por su pecho.

Gia había dicho todas esas palabras, palabras horribles pero ciertas.

-…espera. -murmuró ella con la voz rota.

Pero él no alcanzó a oírla, sus caderas empujándose contra el vértice entre sus piernas. Sus manos acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos y el contorno de su ropa interior.

-Shaoran… -volvió a intentarlo.

Él la besó y silenció sus palabras, sin saber que eran réplicas dolorosas y no gemidos de placer. Sintió sus caderas separarse por un segundo, sus bóxer uniéndose a la pila de ropa olvidada y sus ojos buscando los suyos.

Y, cuando esmeralda y chocolate se encontraron, la habitación se enfrió unos diez grados.

-¿Sakura…? -inquirió, confundido por el temor en sus ojos.

-Te amo. -afirmó con un nudo en su garganta- Pero tú a mí ya no. -sonrió con tristeza- Si te sedujera para engañarme a mí misma de lo contrario, sería el monstruo que crees que soy.

Lo observó asimilar sus palabras, darse cuenta de la situación y el enojo resultante de la conclusión verdadera: ella lo había seducido. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, ella se colocó su brasier mientras lo observaba pensar y tirar se sus cabellos con rabia.

-Aunque ya no forme parte de tu vida, no significa que ya no me preocupe por ti. -dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, lo observó tirar de las sábanas sobre su regazo para ocultar la desnudez de su sexo- Me preocupo por ti y por las decisiones que tomas, las que ponen en peligro tu vida.

-El único peligro en mi vida eres tú, Kinomoto. -respondió con dureza pero en calma, un fuego distinto al deseo carnal ardiendo detrás de sus ojos- Aléjate de mí, no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.

Abrochó el botón de su falda, se colocó sus sandalias y se giró para observarlo; esmeralda y chocolate.

-Aléjate de Gia y el Concilio. -le pidió ella- No quiero que salgas herido, Shaoran. Lo digo en serio.

Él se rió, ella se encaminó hacia la salida.

-…la única que siempre me hirió fuiste tú. -se burló de sí mismo, un tono pegajoso y bajo- **Siempre serás tú, Sakura**.

Y ella se marchó de allí.

.

-¿Te han invitado a una boda? -preguntó, jocoso.

Entró a su cueva agitando la invitación en su mano buena, los únicos que se encontraban fuera eran aquellos que quedaban resguardando las entradas de la gran cueva.

-¿Qué es eso? -inquirió mientras le arrebataba la invitación que ella le tendía, la sonrisa flaqueando en su rostro ante su silencio.

Se sentó sobre su cama mientras lo oía leer en susurros, sabía que él llegaría a la misma conclusión que ella.

-Parece la invitación a un desastre, Camille. -dijo sin gracia alguna- ¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo sé. -dijo mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, su mata de risos escarlata esparciéndose sobre su cama- El Instituto ha estado extraño estos últimos tiempos, algo se traen.

-Hn. -asintió, de acuerdo con ella- Tal vez descubrieron lo de los osos, ¿no crees? -ofreció él- Y lo de los gatos.

-Sí… -ahogó un bostezo en su mano- Les he ocultado muchas cosas. -estuvo de acuerdo.

El ex caballero volvió a leer las palabras demasiado vaporosas para indicar la fecha de una simple cumbre, la cual no era la primera pero parecía ser la más desastrosa. Dejó la nota a un lado, se centró en su compañera. Se veía exhausta, bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, incluso parecía haber perdido algo de peso. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de todo lo que Camille hacía por el Zoológico, empezando por mantener las guardas veinticuatro/siete, deshaciendo la brecha horaria de una vez por todas, las cumbres y las reuniones con los clanes, las misiones para el Infierno y la ayuda especial con el clan del Sur. Era demasiado, era agotador y él intentaba acompañarla en todas aquellas actividades, pero era ella quien gastaba la energía y ponía la cara por todo aquello. El sacrificio para mantener las guardas había sido pagado, pero todo el resto ella se encargaba de cubrirlo. Desde que aparecieron los gatos en la frontera, había notado que cada vez necesitaba más sacrificios para sacar energía y con más frecuencia que en el pasado. Todos los días salían a dar una ronda de rastreo para dar con alguna pista, la cual no se había presentado jamás. Los osos del Norte requerían supervisión constante, ella se presentaba allí cada dos días y les acercaba suministros de fertilidad cada semana sin falta. Trataba a las osas, las cuales no eran para nada amables ni agradecidas.

-Si el Infierno hubiera querido que la alianza se enterase de sus movimientos, Luciana misma sería informada al respecto y la orden dada. -le hizo ver él, quien llevó más años sirviendo para el Pilar del Infierno- De todas formas, los osos ya no son un peligro y tampoco representan una amenaza, ni en la Tierra ni en el Zoológico. -le restó importancia.

-Los gatos, por otro lado… -murmuró ella- Necesito encontrarlos, Kamuy. -espetó mientras se incorporaba y lo observaba a los ojos con algo muy parecido a la desesperación- Si no son aliados del Infierno, tengo que capturarlos y entregarlos.

-¿Entregarlos a quién? -hizo la pregunta.

-Tu padre, el Infierno, la Alianza. -bufó- ¡Al primero que se me cruce por delante! -exclamó, cansada- Tal vez los mate sólo por diversión. -murmuró entre dientes- Tiri no va a extrañarlos y Ática dio por perdida a la manada el primer día que Felis se llevó a la mitad de su manada. -rodó los ojos- El viejo gato ni siquiera asiste a las reuniones, no abandona la Gran Montaña Raíz ni para cazar canarios. -espetó con acidez- Si los gatos montañeses ni los gatos ordinarios apelan por la manada, tengo que hacerme cargo antes de que vuelvan a irse y busquen a Pía. -masajeó el puente de su nariz, estresada- ¿Cuándo van a acabar los problemas, Kamy?

Extendió su brazo y tomó la mano de ella, le dio un fuerte apretón y ella lo observó. Él le sonrió, ella suspiró.

-Estoy contigo, para lo que sea. -le confesó él- En serio, enfrentemos esto juntos, colega.

…

**No se han acabado los problemas para esta pareja, pero dicen que después de la tormenta sale el arcoiris, tengamos paciencia.**

**¿Se nota el desarrollo de los personajes? Siempre escribo y trato de mantener siempre el desarrollo, trazar un desenlace para cada uno de ellos.**

**No sé si es la cuarentena o que después de los 21 ya no contás como antes los años.**

**Con amor, capítulo adelantado 3**


	19. Políticamente incorrecto

**Capítulo diecinueve: **_Políticamente __in__correcto_

_._

"_La política es el arte de engañar"_

**-Nicolás Maquiavelo.**

.

Había creado una pista falsa en Xochimilco, Taxco fue saqueada pero ellos dos lograron escabullirse con facilidad de los espías y rastreadores.

-Vaya, vaya… -rió Lucio mientras se colocaba su sombrero veraniego de mimbre sobre sus cabellos anaranjados- Lo ha hecho, te encontró sin problemas.

Ella dejó a un lado su libro y observó en la misma dirección que el cambia formas de Europa, el halcón macho de buen tamaño y forma reposaba sobre la rama de un árbol a unos veinte metros de su residencia. Dobló la esquina de la página en la que se había quedado y se dirigió a las escaleras, su invitado había encontrado el camino.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, querida? -se ofreció él.

-Innecesario. -negó en la inmediatez- No hay peligro alguno, Lucio.

-Hn. -lo oyó gruñir por lo bajo- Si tú lo dices, Micah querida.

Bajó a la planta principal y se dirigió al porche, el halcón bajó de su árbol y voló hasta detenerse en su cerca blanca desvencijada. Ella lo observó y él a ella, lo había esperado durante diecisiete días; creyó que se habría arrepentido y abandonado su oferta.

-Puedes entrar. -dijo ella, las palabras mágicas que desactivaron las defensas de la casa para él.

Él dudó, ella esperó con paciencia y él finalmente saltó hacia su propiedad; las barreras volvieron a reforzarse. Ella bajó del porche y esperó a que él revelara su identidad humana, no podría entender sus palabras de otra forma.

-¿Has considerado mi alianza, acaso?

Él… asintió. Con algo parecido a la vergüenza y la pena, pero asintió.

Micah sonrió.

…

Cuarenta y ocho horas pasaron, una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento y les abrió las puertas a los invitados a aquella reunión especial que se llevaba a cabo allí donde el sol nunca terminaba de nacer y la oscuridad de la noche jamás teñía la luz del día. Las puertas de Central estaban cerradas, el director Paz esperaba ansioso en el inicio de las escaleras a sus invitados.

Evan fue el primero en llegar, silencioso y con ojos turquesas brillantes visibles únicamente por los orificios de su máscara. Su capucha en alto, su capa cubriendo su cuerpo.

Tomoyo fue la segunda en abordar, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y sus piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones negros ajustados de combate, un cinturón negro y una camisa blanca; en su espalda una simple pluma lavanda bordada. Detrás de ella tropezaron Amads y Eriol, ambos con marcas de sol en su rostro y cuello.

-Director. -saludó por educación, su tono seco y sus ojos sin revelar nada.

-Bienvenidos otra vez. -asintió, sonriente.

La próxima en cruzar la puerta fue Sakura, su cabello largo y suelto caía alrededor de su rostro resaltando el esmeralda de sus ojos. Una falda ajustada y una chamarra de cuero arremangada hasta sus codos, su guardián descansaba sobre su hombro derecho con la misma actitud de negocios que su ama.

-Joven Kinomoto. -saludó Paz con animosidad, la bruja entrecerró los ojos en su dirección y fue todo lo que hizo- Cada vez falta menos para movernos a la sala de conferencias.

-Cada vez somos más… -murmuró Evan- Una sala más grande, espero.

Paz asintió, siguieron esperando en silencio.

Tomoyo observó a su prima, ésta le dedicó una mirada de soslayo breve para luego volver a mirar al frente.

-¡La fiesta ha empezado, sí! -exclamó Kamuy y todos se volvieron para observar al par recién llegado del Zoológico- Y nosotros trajimos el champagne, por supuesto. -aplaudió y se frotó las manos mientras se instalaban junto a Evan, a la espera.

-Espero no importe, pero traje compañía. -comentó la bruja con indiferencia mientras observaba a Paz y luego al resto- Creo que no.

-Todos son bienvenidos, haremos una excepción por ésta ocasión. -dijo el hombre- La ocasión lo amerita.

-¿Y qué ocasión es esa, director Paz? -inquirió Luciana mientras hacía su entrada, Joel a su diestra y Fuuma entre sus brazos, como un gato doméstico- Siento curiosidad al respecto. -siseó mientras se acomodaba junto a Sakura.

Paz llevó una mano hacia su espalda y sonrió, Luciana frunció el ceño y ladeó el rostro a un lado.

-Esperemos al resto, podremos hablar más cómodamente en la sala. -se limitó a responder.

-Yo me siento a gusto aquí y ahora. -señaló Sakura.

-Yo igual. -apoyó la rubia.

-Podemos… esperar. -contrarió Evan y ambas mujeres observaron en su dirección, el Pilar no se inmutó.

-Lamento el retraso. -se disculpó Li mientras se posicionaba junto a Camille y Kamuy- ¿Soy el último en llegar? -inquirió mientras observaba al resto de los allí reunidos, todos rostros familiares.

-…esperamos por alguien más, les ruego un poco más de su tiempo.

_Alguien más,_ todos comenzaron a observarse entre ellos con duda. ¿Quién más hacía falta en la cumbre de la nueva mesa?

Un minuto pasó, Shaoran y Eriol se observaron entre sí con incertidumbre.

Dos minutos, Fuuma comenzó a bostezar y Luciana a perder la paciencia.

Tres minutos, Paz frunció el ceño.

Para el cuarto minuto se escucharon pasos en el primer piso, Johnson bajó las escaleras y le susurró algo al director.

_Debemos cerrar la puerta, _varios de ellos lograron oír con sus sentidos desarrollados. Paz tomó unos segundos en asentir y el líder masculino de Estrella volvió a perderse en el primer piso, Paz les sonrió con disculpas y les pidió que lo acompañaran. Como mencionó Evan, la sala de juntas era una distinta a la habitual, una más amplia y equipada con asientos suficientes para todos. Incluso había una silla extra que quedaría desocupada, aquello no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El Pilar del Infierno ocupó la cabecera más alejada, su caballero a su derecha y la bruja de las cartas su izquierda. Junto a Joel tomó asiento Eriol, luego Tomoyo y por último Amads; junto a Sakura siguieron Kamuy, Camille y Evan. Shaoran ocupó el último lugar junto al árabe, la silla vacía quedó frente a él y Paz tomó la cabecera restante. Por primera vez, ninguno de sus estudiantes tomó su espalda. Ni uno solo lo acompañó en la sala, aquello llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Corto de personal, director?

Fue Sakura quien realizó la pregunta con seriedad, sus ojos esmeraldas sobre los oscuros ojos del hombre.

-Antes que nada, -tomó la palabra, ignorando la pregunta de Sakura. No habitual en él esta acción, sólo logró despertar más la incertidumbre entre sus invitados- Quiero darles a todos una cordial bienvenida y pedirles perdón por el retraso de esta cumbre. -dijo- No es lo habitual y tampoco se hará una costumbre, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Nadie acotó nada al respecto, Luciana colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó cómodamente hacia adelante.

-En segundo, agradecerles por aceptar la invitación de todas formas y presentarse aquí hoy. -asintió, un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Creo que- comenzó a decir Kamuy, pero Luciana lo silenció levantando su palma y pidiendo su silencio sin verbalizarlo.

-Al grano. -pidió la rubia- Sé directo y ve al grano. -casi ordenó, firme y sin titubear.

Camille tragó saliva, Sakura apretó sus manos en puños y Tomoyo frunció el ceño; se podía sentir la pesadez en la atmósfera, se venían malas noticias.

-Bueno. -sonrió él y no fue una sonrisa buena- Sólo porque lo pidió tan amablemente, joven Daidouji.

-No estamos aquí para ser amables. -mencionó Shaoran, representante del Concilio- Estamos aquí para ser políticos, para hacer política como seres racionales, ordenados y con un objetivo en vista. -les recordó- Tan simple y complicado como ello.

-Política. -repitió Evan.

-Políticamente correctos, déjame agregar. -habló Tomoyo- No aceptaré corrupción ni suciedad, si es que alguien asocia estos conceptos a la definición de política, yo no. -dijo- Ni los permitiré.

-Está bien conmigo. -asintió Sakura, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en sus labios- Lo digo porque tal vez mencionaste aquello por mí. -agregó- No es así, aclaro.

-Yo juego rudo, pero juego limpio. -aclaró la rubia- El que tenga problema con ello es su problema, no mío ni de mi representado. -mencionó sin mirar a nadie en específico- ¿Necesitamos dejar en claro algo más o podemos seguir con esto?

-Sí, una cosa más. -asintió Paz- Agreguemos sinceridad a la definición de _políticamente correctos._ -amplió su sonrisa- No gusta que me vean, o a mi Instituto, la cara de… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿La cara de idiotas?

Evan ladeó la cabeza, Eriol enarcó una ceja y Amads frunció el ceño mientras observaba al resto de la mesa. Sakura se apartó el cabello del rostro y Luciana permaneció inmutable, Camille observó de Luciana a Sakura y de Sakura a Kamuy. El lobo del Sur observaba de un lado al otro, no estaba errado cuando afirmó que la invitación a esta cumbre parecía la de una catástrofe.

-Adelante. -concedió Luciana- Haz tu purga, Paz.

Entrecerró sus ojos, hizo un paneo general de cada uno allí sentado y asintió a nadie en específico; más de uno sudó la gota gorda.

El director del Instituto abrió la boca.

-Pero antes, -se adelantó Luciana- permíteme realizar un informe algo atrasado. -descruzó sus dedos y se levantó de su asiento, Fuuma saltó a la mesa y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros frente al Pilar- Los osos del Norte son ahora refugiados del Infierno, han buscado asilo y les hemos concedido un… perdón político. -dijo ella- Ahora mismo se encuentran en sus antiguos dominios en el Bosque Blanco; en el Zoológico, por supuesto.

-…traidora. -murmuró Evan por lo bajo y Camille frunció el ceño.

-La cumbre se retrasó, no pude informar con antelación. -se excusó, más no se disculpó de manera alguna.

Todos observaron a Camille, la bruja se vio en la necesidad de afirmar aquella confesión.

-Ya no son un peligro para la alianza, Klaus admitió la derrota y aceptó una cláusula donde, en pocas palabras, acepta el cese de armas y abandona el mando de Pía. -confirmó observando directamente al director- El Zoológico es una tumba, nadie sale ni entra sin pasar antes por mí.

_Un poco de verdad es mejor que nada, _pensó la bruja francesa con cuidado. Reconocía la táctica de su antigua reina, estaba quitando algo de presión para demorar la gran explosión de la tapa. _Algo de tiempo, _probó el pensamiento en su interior. _Algo más de tiempo, hasta tener más respuestas._

Paz permaneció en silencio, Sakura levantó el brazo con la mano abierta.

-Si sirve de algo, eliminé tantos de esos osos como pude y doy fe de que sus números ya no son una amenaza. -señaló como si nada, como si estuviera hablando del cielo y sus nubes sin forma alguna- Es más, fui por los machos más jóvenes, sólo quedan hembras jóvenes y ancianos de guerra.

-…presumida… -murmuró con algo parecido a la burla, la castaña le sonrió a la rubia y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Política. -mencionó Li- Táctica y estrategia, podemos manejarlo siempre y cuando podamos informar de ellas a los demás aquí presentes.

Evan frunció el ceño, Eriol sonrió y Tomoyo se mantuvo seria.

-¿Algo que expiar, director? -preguntó el Puente- Ahora que estamos aclarando las zonas oscuras.

Luciana negó divertida ante la soltura y franqueza de su prima, Camille observó al director con sospecha y ansiedad. Sakura se acomodó hacia atrás, sobre el cómodo respaldo de su silla, con su guardián descansando en su regazo. Shaoran observó sus manos sobre la mesa y Eriol acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, Amads observó a Tomoyo con sorpresa al igual que Kamuy.

-El Aviario ha caído, pero supongo que todos han oído sobre ello. -mencionó sin inmutarse- El Amazonas sigue ardiendo, nadie ha podido calmar el fuego, las gotas de sol no se extinguen con agua ordinaria.

-Fuego de sol. -repitió Camille- El mar de bella donna en Bella Rosa ayudaría. -informó en voz alta, aunque varios de los allí presentes estaban al tanto- Ayudaría bastante.

-Déjeme adivinar. -volvió a hablar Luciana- ¿Corto de personal para llevar a cabo el despliegue?

-No. -negó Sakura- No quiere extinguir el fuego. -rió- Una jaula de fuego. -enarcó una ceja- Divertido.

Las luces se apagaron y el proyector descendió del techo, las imágenes no tardaron en proyectarse sobre la mesa.

-Habían cerca de trescientas aves cuando mis alumnos ingresaron. -mencionó- Deben quedar poco más de la mitad merodeando el Amazonas, eludiendo los incendios y la ayuda humanitaria.

Todos habían visto las imágenes en las noticias, el fuego ardiendo con fuerza y acabando con todo a su paso. Llamas que intentaban alcanzar el cielo, que se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros y se tragaban la vida. Aves, estas huían y buscaban un nuevo refugio temporal, hasta que las llamas volvieran a encontrarlos y obligarlos a huir otra vez. Habían cuervos, halcones, águilas, buitres, gavilanes y búhos; todas bestias fuera de su hábitat natural: el Aviario. O el Zoológico, en todo caso.

-¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar el mayor pulmón del planeta Tierra para acabar con las aves del Aviario? -inquirió Eriol con tono incrédulo, la acusación transmitiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-Política. -repitió Evan, tono mordaz pero cabeza gacha.

El director recobró la palabra, el proyector pasó a la siguiente imagen.

-No han llegado refuerzos, las aves están por su cuenta.

-Están bajo el ala de Hancock. -corrigió Sakura sin lugar a dudas- No están por su cuenta, créame. -señaló y su guardián asintió.

-Están por su cuenta. -repitió Paz, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro- Hancock jamás estuvo en el Aviario bajo el ataque, tampoco ha acudido en el transcurso de los días.

Como si le estuviera tomando el pelo en su cara, Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante en la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados, a punto de reñir con el director; pero, nuevamente, Luciana fue más rápida que ningún otro.

-¿Cómo que Hancock no está? -inquirió en medio de una risa incrédula- No, imposible. -negó ella- Ni siquiera deja el Aviario para cazar, jamás ha salido de allí. -les explicó a todos en la mesa- No, tiene que estar mal. Hancock tiene que estar allí.

Paz permaneció calmado, imperdurable y con el temple centrado. El resto de la mesa observaba al Pilar y la bruja firmes en su afirmación, sin posibilidad a retroceder.

-Porque…. -comenzó a hablar Evan- Si Hancock no está en el Aviario… no está con las aves… -observó a ambas con ojos turquesas brillantes, la pregunta que ninguna quería formular en la punta de su lengua- ¿Dónde… con quién está él?

Obsidiana oscura y rubí carmesí le devolvieron la mirada, el nombre de un innombrable flotando tensamente a su alrededor.

…

La estaban drogando.

La estaban drogando y no eran sedantes en esta ocasión, la estaban drogando y era en pequeñas dosis, la estaban drogando y ella reconocía los síntomas. En las calles, en la esquina, en el barrio, sus vecinos de toda la vida y sus compañeros de la secundaria; paco, coca, meta y maría. Ella era inteligente, ella tenía calle y no era ninguna tarada.

La estaban drogando, lo habían hecho desde un principio, quizás.

El café con poca azúcar, la sopa agria y la carne dura; le habían suministrado dosis en sus alimentos y la habían viciado. Lo sabía porque estaba sufriendo síntomas de adicción. La consumición diaria hizo su cuerpo adicto y necesitaba una nueva dosis.

La noche pasada, en medio de una rabieta, arrojó la charola con comida por la ventana y esa mañana los retorcijones le hicieron vomitar su leche con cereales. Se había puesto en una situación de desintoxicación sin darse cuenta siquiera, ignorante de los hechos.

Secó el sudor frío de sus sienes, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y se cubrió con su manta más estrechamente. ¿La Casa de las Risas drogaba a las ovejas descarriadas de Paz para hacerlas drogo-dependientes? ¿Trabajo a cambio de otra dosis? ¿De una línea? ¿Una inyección? ¿Un toque, un perico? Drogas y trabajo de campo no se veían bien juntas para ella, ¿tal vez pequeñas dosis? Hacerlos adictos a una droga más potente y mantenerlos andando con una droga similar con menos repercusiones. Una droga más controlada, que permitiese sobriedad suficiente para manejar armas, ser buenos espías y seducir sin problemas.

Escuchó los pasos pesados de Mirna del otro lado de la puerta, al final del pasillo, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

…

-Creo, -mencionó ella, ganándose la miradas de todos sobre sí misma- Creo que es muy pronto para tocar ese tema, incluso para el Pilar del Cielo.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Camille le envió una mirada dura a Evan.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado un año. -habló su compañero- La subestimaron siempre, pero Ángel no era una mujer débil. Ella nos dio más tiempo que sólo un puñado de meses, Aaron será un tema a tratar más adelante. -sus palabras también dirigida al actual Pilar de ojos turquesas- ¿A alguno le cabe la menor duda?

Nadie objetó las palabras del heredero del clan del Sur.

-Pero si el líder del Aviario no está en el Aviario, y tampoco con Aaron, ¿dónde? -inquirió Shaoran.

Fue el turno de Joel de hablar con su característico tono barítono y plano, desinteresado en cualquier cosa ajena.

-¿Cuál es la hipótesis del Instituto? -inquirió- ¿Dónde está Hancock, líder de la parvada del Aviario?

Paz asintió, parecía esperar una entrada para volver a su papel de _hoster. _El proyector titiló y la imagen cambió, lo que quedaba del infame Aviario no eran más que ruinas y caos, una vorágine de tierra y grandes árboles. Un desastre, sólo algunas piezas aún lo suficientemente grandes para hospedar a una pequeña bandada de aves bestiales. Todo el mundo observó la ruina, los valles y las planicies que alguna vez fueron erigidos por el rey de los señores demonios para sus mejores armas.

-El sistema de emergencia fue activado luego del enfrentamiento, el Aviario colisionó con el Amazonas y desprendió una gran parte de su masa para resguardar la parte que se salvó de las llamas. -les informó- Éstos son los restos desechados: el campo de batalla y los alrededores que llegó a dañar el fuego. -señaló- También habían algunos cursos de agua, ríos y lagos artificiales que proporcionan sustento dentro de Aviario.

-El Aviario no es autosuficiente. -le recordó Sakura- Fue pensado para ofrecer lo mínimo para la supervivencia, las aves debían abandonarlo para cazar su sustento. -frunció el ceño- ¿Han reportado desaparecidos en los pueblos cercanos al Amazonas ya?

-No será necesario. -fue Eriol quien habló- La ayuda humanitaria, las organizaciones y autoridades locales que intentan detener el avance del incendio son bastas. -entrecerró sus ojos en la imagen- Serán dadas por perdidas por el fuego, igual que la fauna nativa.

-El pez grande se come al pez más pequeño. -murmuró el árabe- Eso debe ser un festín de sangre ahora mismo.

El proyector cambió a una nueva imagen, la sangre de Kamuy bajó diez grados.

-En Brasil, Sean ha ordenado establecer un perímetro. -comenzó a informar Paz- Pero la noticia tiene reconocimiento mundial y no puede detener la ayuda sin llamar la atención.

Una cabellera chocolate con reflejos cobrizos, la mantenía corta pero no al ras. Peinada hacia atrás y mantenida estática con gomina en gel. Dos finos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y realzaban el tono pálido de su piel, el gris pizarra de sus ojos y sus grandes pestañas. Sean era hermoso, como todo señor demonio habido. Esbelto, alto y con extremidades largas, músculos presentes pero sin ser exuberantes. La fotografía había sido robada, él estaba saliendo de un auto mientras una joven igual de hermosa sujetaba su brazo.

-Ruelle y él se han internado en el bosque bajo falsas identidades, aprovechando las numerosas organizaciones ofreciendo ayuda para apagar el incendio. -siguió hablando- Creemos que buscan cuidar a las aves.

-O cuidar al mundo de ellas. -ofreció Shaoran- ¿No es aquella joven hermana tuya, Kamuy? -inquirió Shaoran.

Todos los ojos, excepto los oscuros de Camille, estaban sobre el aludido. Sin embargo, él seguía observando la imagen del proyector. No había visto a su hermana en treinta años, ni siquiera una imagen suya. El cabello rubio ceniza más largo que antes, incluso amarrado en aquella intrincada trenza adornada con aros metálicos comprendía una longitud molesta. Sus ojos, los mismos ojos verde aceituna que él mismo poseía. Su piel bronceada, más bronceada que la última vez que hablaron. Se veía radiante sostenida del brazo de Sean, feliz, sonriente y libre; su hermana se veía libre como nunca antes y le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué clase de información maneja el Concilio? -inquirió la bruja francesa con curiosidad- Si incluso desconocían de la protección de la mesa hasta hace poco tiempo.

Sin inmutarse, él respondió.

-Aprendemos rápido, te sorprendería lo mucho que se logra cuando la sociedad se ve acorralada. -explicó.

-Eso parece. -masculló ella y su compañero apretó su agarre para calmarla.

-Ruelle es una exiliada, libre para escoger el bando que más le convenga. -explicó en pocas palabras- Obviamente ese no es la alianza.

Sakura asintió en silencio, de acuerdo.

-La rivalidad entre Sean y Pía es legendaria. -comentó la rubia, volviendo al tema principal y quitándole el foco a sus ex caballeros- No confundir su acción con protección nos distingue de los ignorantes, así que no lo hagamos. -pidió con seriedad.

-Así como removió cielo y tierra en busca de la manada de Felis, no me extrañaría que movilice tropas hacia los restos del Aviario. -compartió Tomoyo.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo. -propuso el árabe y todos lo observaron con curiosidad.

-Paz acaba de deshacerse de la mitad de ellos y a su plano, ¿recuerdas? -inquirió divertida la castaña.

-Sin contar que es el primer ejército de Aaron, la lealtad en carne, huesos y plumas hecha. -dijo Joel y Fuuma arrulló, de acuerdo con él.

La mesa comenzó a enumerar más argumentos en contra, ninguno quería al Aviario de su lado, jamás podrían confiar en ellos para la causa, para oponerse a Aaron. Mientras los representantes que conformaban la mesas seguían argumentando y discutiendo, Johnson se coló en la sala de reuniones y le entregó a Paz un pedazo de papel; este lo leyó con rapidez y observó a su alumno con extrañeza, el ex Luna le devolvió una mirada en blanco y sin expresión. El hombre tomó un bolígrafo de su saco y garabateó unas palabras en el mismo pedazo de papel, lo entregó y Johnson se retiró sin una segunda mirada hacia atrás.

El proyector se mantenía en la misma imagen, el señor de Brasil y la Loba del Desierto, la dupla que lideraba la oposición al mando de Pía dentro de la señoría demoníaca.

-Podríamos organizar una redada y acabar con lo que resta del Aviario. -propuso el director, todo el mundo llamó al silencio y se volvió hacia él- Son menos de doscientas aves, con un-

-No.

No fue llamativa la negativa, ni que la negativa fuera contra una propuesta de Paz; fue el que Evan verbalizara la rotunda negativa el que sorprendió a todos. Evan, Pilar del Cielo, el aliado más cercano a Paz -o al menos todos pensaban eso.

-Ir contra el Aviario… fue una mala idea. -dijo él- Con o sin Hancock, fue una mala estrategia.

Las cuatro mujeres oyeron con atención, todas ellas centradas en las palabras del representante del Cielo. Shaoran, más astuto, observó al hombre de cabellos caoba y leyó sus expresiones faciales, su postura y sus ojos.

-El Instituto desplegó su mejor arsenal y actuó con la mejor estrategia. -expuso con orgullo- La misión era acabar con el mayor número de enemigos potenciales y eso fue lo que hicimos.

-¿Y cuántas vidas le costó? -inquirió- El recibidor huele a blanqueador y lejía aún, la sangre… ¿cuánta fue la sangre derramada por tus estudiantes? -ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos siempre brillantes- Hancock fue… de las bestias más temibles y despiadadas del Bestiario… fue una suerte que siga el Instituto de pie.

Paz mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, sus ojos avellanas y los ojos turquesas de Evan imantados en todo momento. Amads observó a Tomoyo con algo parecido a la espera, ésta le hizo un gesto y él se mordió los labios. Sakura y Luciana se observaron de reojo por un milisegundo, la conexión silenciosas de ambas estaba en su cenit en aquella ocasión. Eriol observó a Shaoran, observó a través de él y pareció ver sus neuronas haciendo sinapsis. Los representantes del Zoológico permanecieron inmóviles, neutros en la discusión, aunque tal vez atentos al posible enfrentamientos.

-Es curioso ver que ninguno de sus estudiantes, a excepción de Johnson, se encuentran en Central. -comentó Eriol con suavidad- Ni siquiera sus guardaespaldas, director Paz.

Tomoyo se sumó al hilo de su amado, fluyendo en la misma sintonía.

-Y, en contexto con el reciente encuentro con el Aviario, nos preocupa. -dijo ella, solemne- ¿El Instituto de encuentra en problemas? ¿Está atravesando un momento poco favorable, director?

Y, como la cereza del pastel, Amads fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Sabemos que arriesgó mucho por este golpe. Que jugó todas sus cartas debajo de la manga. -comentó con voz demasiado preocupada, de forma exagerada. Se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, una de sus comisuras traicionándolo y delatando una sonrisa ladina- ¿Necesita… ayuda?

"_Sabemos lo que hiciste",_ las palabras implícitas que delataban la jugada escondida de Paz. El director leyó entre líneas y reconoció el rencor del trío, lo creyó acertado aunque no le agradó. El resto de la mesa esperó por su respuesta.

-La situación amerita una mejor educación y todos mis alumnos se encuentran ocupados transmitiendo su conociendo a la siguiente generación. -fue su respuesta- No creí necesario llamarlos para que me acompañen en esta reunión, ¿o a caso debería? -inquirió, curioso.

Sakura sonrió y no lo intentó disimular, Kamuy negó con diversión y Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-Sus alumnos están heridos. -afirmó Evan, seguro de ello- La sangre en sus paredes lo confirman.

-La decadencia, -se sumó la rubia- el sufrimiento y la sangre no se escapa de nuestros ojos. -señaló mientras los suyos titilaban- Exijo un informe. -demandó.

-Yo secundo la moción. -habló Camille.

-Yo también. -se sumó Sakura, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

-Me parece un pedido acertado. -comentó Shaoran con voz grave- _Políticamente correcto_, de hecho.

Paz frunció el ceño, las cartas en su contra. Se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, ambas manos entrelazadas y debajo de su mentón mientras sus codos descansaban sobre los apoyabrazos. Observó a los presentes, sus labios apretados en una fuerte línea.

-Creo que es lo justo. -señaló Tomoyo- Creo que es lo que debe hacer. -cruzó una pierna sobre su rodilla y sujetó los lados de su silla- Somos una alianza, somos seis partes que conforman un todo por una misma causa.

-Somos más como una sociedad. -opinó Paz- Con distintos grados de porcentaje sobre una empresa. -entrecerró los ojos- Ha sido el Instituto el socio mayoritario, quien ha hecho la mayor inversión y quien reclutó a todos los socios hoy presentes en esta cumbre. -dijo con algo de molestia- Desconfiar del Instituto ahora es muy atrevido de su parte, me atrevería a decir que hasta desagradecido, joven Daidouji.

Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, con la valentía ardiendo, Tomoyo volvió a hablar.

-Me parece muy maleducado de su parte haber engañado a uno de los miembros de ésta _sociedad _para sacarle información para así poder llevar a cabo su bien organizada estrategia, director Paz. -dijo ella con fuerza en su voz, pero sin elevar el tono- Hasta desubicado, me atrevería a decir. -utilizó sus mismas palabras.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se desvaneció con lentitud cuando sintió la mirada de Tomoyo, Eriol y Amads sobre ella. La bruja observó a Luciana, quien le devolvía la mirada confundida. Luego, observó a Shaoran; él negó dos veces y procedió a observar al director, ella lo imitó. Su guardián saltó hacia la mesa, de pie, y ella se levantó de su asiento con cuidado.

-¿No que no debía desconfiar? -siseó entre dientes en la dirección de él- ¿De qué está hablando Tomoyo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

Paz se limitó a observarla en silencio.

-¿Le diste la ubicación? -se apresuró a inquirir la rubia.

-¡Fue el trato! -rugió- Me dio la información a cambio y eso fue todo. Nada más. -entonces se volvió hacia Tomoyo- ¿Qué más sucedió?

Tomoyo observó a su prima, a su compañera, pero, sobre todo, observó a su amiga de siempre. De soslayo observó a Paz, él también la observó de refilón y sus labios permanecieron sellados; sería ella la que tendría que hablar, al parecer.

-La última vez que asististe a una cumbre, luego de tu retirada, te encontraste con una joven. -dijo ella- ¿No es verdad?

-Sí. -asintió mientras observó de refilón a Luciana- Estaba huyendo, llorando y me pidió ayuda. -observó a Paz.

-Valentina te dijo que alguien había intentado atacarla detrás del edificio. -fue Amads el que habló- Todos lo signos apuntaban a un taque sexual, aunque ella no lo especificó con palabras. La ropa rasgada, la saliva en su cuello y el golpe en su pómulo… -Sakura lo observaba con atención, con ojos oscuros y aterradores- Fue un señuelo específicamente diseñado para ti.

-Suficiente. -habló al fin- Me atribuyen demasiada-

-¿_Demasiada _qué? -lo interrumpió la bruja- ¿Demasiada maldad, demasiada saña o demasiada hipocresía? -las venas alrededor de sus ojos sobresalían, su respiración agitada

-Valentina puede acceder a tus memorias con sólo su tacto, debía lucir frágil y vulnerable para que el contacto físico fuera prolongado y ella pudiera encontrar la información del Aviario. -continuó Eriol.

-Y así no llegar a ciegas a la batalla, claro. -asintió Luciana, comprendiendo todo- Política. -dijo, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro- Y se suponía que usted era el bueno. -se levantó de su asiento y dio tres aplausos pausados, más irónicos que su sonrisa- Lo aplaudo de pie.

Sakura, menos diplomática, golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos y sus ojos oscuros. Su guardián volando sobre ella, atento. La puerta se abrió, Johnson entró apuntándola con una pistola mientras se acomodaba junto a Paz, todo el mundo intentó mantener la calma.

-Sentada. -ordenó el alumno del director mientras mantenía su arma apuntada en su dirección- Un ataque, uno solo, y tu alianza con el Instituto se acaba. -informó- No tendré compasión.

Inesperadamente, Tomoyo iluminó sus ojos y movió su muñeca; el arma salió disparada de las manos de Johnson y se deslizó por la mesa hasta acabar frente a Luciana, quien la tomó y la desarmó en seis segundos. El metal benigno cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.

-¿Decías? -se burló la castaña- La víctima aquí soy yo. -bramó- ¿No es así, director Paz?

Abrochando los botones de su saco, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y todo el mundo lo observó.

-Suficiente. -dijo él- Momentos como éstos requieren medidas drásticas, métodos poco ortodoxos.

Camille arqueó una ceja, pero no discutió ello.

-Sakura Kinomoto no forma parte de la alianza, es simplemente una invitada. -habló Johnson- Y como tal, también es objeto de estudio.

-¿Objeto de estudio? -inquirió Shaoran, curioso- Define objeto de estudio, por favor. -pidió formalmente.

El joven de ojos plata líquida no tuvo problemas en cumplir su pedido.

-Se requería información. -dijo- Sakura Kinomoto poseía aquella información. -frunció el ceño- Tomamos la información.

-Bien. -Camille se levantó de su asiento y, confundido, su compañero la imitó- He oído suficiente, me cansé de todo esto. -confesó- El Zoológico se retira de la alianza, quedan todos informados de ello.

El rostro de sorpresa de Kamuy, además de cómico, reflejaba la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Luego de esta noticia, la bruja se volvió y le habló directamente al director.

-No crea, ni por un solo segundo, que el Zoológico necesitó de usted. -dijo con calma, firme, como un líder- Todo lo contrario, usted necesitó de nosotros. -bramó- Los juegos mentales y la manipulaciones, no va a tomar por tontos a las bestias, a los clanes.

-Creo que esa es una decisión que deberían tomar los clanes, señorita de Featt. -habló Paz- Usted sólo es una vocera.

-Yo soy más que una vocera, tenga cuidado con el tono despectivo con el que se dirige hacia mí. -dijo, mentón arriba- No quiera hacerse con un enemigo como el Zoológico.

Aunque habían perdido la cualidad de brillar, los ojos de Kamuy no lucían menos amenazadores, menos bestiales mientras observaba al director. Sus colmillos se alargaron y sobresalieron, listos para el ataque.

-No quiera descubrir quién de los dos sobrevivirá, la ley que nos rige nos empodera. -comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Nos hace temibles. -comentó al paso.

Kamuy detuvo la puerta para ella y cubrió su espalda, la mirada que le dedicó a Paz y su estudiante fue mortal.

…

Abrió la puerta, arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa junto a su abrigo en dirección al perchero, éste cayó al suelo y Yukito lo tomó y colocó correctamente. La sala había sido despojada de sus muebles, el sofá y la mesa de café habían sido guardadas en el garaje de momento.

-Rápido. -pidió el moreno- Quedan menos de tres minutos para que el atardecer comience.

El peligris asintió y se deshizo de su calzado y su abrigo, Toya se había quitado la camisa ya y los trazos de tinta que él cuidadosamente había dibujado anoche aún seguían allí. El círculo de sal sobre el suelo de madera, la alfombra removida también. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto llevaba entre sus manos el último objeto que requerían para dejar atrás el plano carnal y ascender, necesitaba ascender para conectar con Sakura y, al fin, comunicarse con ella.

Toya se ubicó en medio el círculo, el tarro con tierra del cementerio entre sus manos y seis velas blancas alrededor suyo. Yukito se apresuró a encenderlas, la hora en la que la barrera natural, el velo místico caía y dejaba el paso libre estaba casi ahí.

_-Cuerpo y alma hacen uno, el cuerpo mortal y el alma trascendental. _-comenzó a recitar el hechizo que Skull le dejó en aquel cuaderno- _Vuelo lejos de uno para liberar al otro._ -arrojó el tarro de vidrio contra el suelo, la tierra se levantó en nubes de polvo y el fuego de las velas le sacó chispas azules- _¡Cruzo el velo de la noche, vuelo libre en el horizonte!_

Yukito se encontraba en el umbral de la cocina, la lámpara de luz titiló durante diez segundos antes de apagarse totalmente. No habían más luces encendidas en la casa, el atardecer ya había comenzado y el sol había dejado de brillar sobre Tomoeda. Las velas comenzaron a apagarse.

Una

por

una.

-¿…Toya? -inquirió en un susurro.

Con la última vela, el cuerpo de Toya cayó al suelo en posición fetal y él contuvo la respiración.

Había funcionado.

…

Jugueteó con el cargador, con su dedo índice lo hizo dar vueltas sobre la mesa mientras todo el mundo comenzó a perder la calma y la paciencia.

-¡Hemos perdido al Zoológico! -le reprochó Tomoyo- ¿Ha visto? La metodología que ha utilizado no ha sido para nada la propuesta al inicio de ésta alianza. -acusó, su dedo señalado contra Paz- ¡No hemos logrado nada! -culminó, con ojos brillantes y manos cerradas en puños.

Sinceramente, ella no estaba interesada en metas y métodos del Instituto.

-El Concilio no verá con buenos ojos la partida del Zoológico. -advirtió Shaoran, revolviendo sus cabellos- ¡Las bestias eran los mejores soldados de esta alianza! -gruñó- ¿Sabe cuánta es la pérdida? ¿Cuánto nos costará esto cuando se desate lo peor?

Evan fue el siguiente en tomar asiento y retirarse.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? -quiso saber Amads.

-El Cielo querrá saber… -dijo- Necesitamos rever nuestra participación en esta alianza.

Y se marchó, Paz lo observó partir junto con Johnson. Ella dejó de jugar con las partes dispersas del arma y volvió a cargar a Fuuma en sus brazos, el pequeño zorro demonio de dos colas arrulló de felicidad y Joel la imitó en silencio. Sakura y Tomoyo la observaron.

-¿Nos vamos? -inquirió, aburrida- Ya no queda nada más aquí.

Se apartó el cabello detrás de su hombro y desfiló hacia la salida, no necesitó observar hacia atrás para saber que Sakura estaba detrás de sus pasos. Tomoyo y Shaoran quizás abordarían al Instituto con más acusaciones y reclamos, ella tenía suficiente. No iba a asistir, había prevenido el desastre desde un inicio pero órdenes era órdenes; ella no podía desobedécelos. No sin correr riesgos.

-_¿Volvemos a Venezuela?_ -inquirió Joel, se habían mantenido allí incluso luego de concluir su misión y recoger toda la información.

_-No. _-aunque ella quisiera, necesitaba dar cuentas al Infierno y recibir nuevas órdenes- _Descenderemos, acabaremos con esto ahora mismo._

Dieron vuelta la esquina y descendieron las escaleras hasta el recibidor, no le sorprendió encontrarlos a ambos allí, esperando por ella. Joel tomó su derecha y Sakura se detuvo a su izquierda, Fuuma saltó de sus brazos y gruñó al par.

-Necesitamos hablar. -fue Camille la valiente, la sensata.

-Ya hablé mucho hoy. -dijo ella, renuente a ésto- Además, creí que dejé las cosas en claro.

Kamuy dio un paso adelante, el fuego en sus ojos no le agradó.

-Tu ritmo cardíaco aumentó cuando la imagen de Ruelle se mostró en pantalla. -dijo- La reconociste. -acusó.

No encontró razones para afirmar aquello, así que calló. Era mejor que hablar sin nada que decir.

-Tú y ella se encontraron hace dos años en Mar Bella, cuando yo aún era tu caballero.

Sintió a Joel inquietarse, no quería más curiosos allí.

-¿Nos recuerdas? -gruñó, disgustado- ¿Nos recuerdas y aún nos ignoras, Luciana?

Dio un paso al frente, ambos se congelaron en sus lugares y ella frunció el ceño. Ella hizo brillar sus ojos, pasó su lengua por sus dientes perlados y luego hizo crecer las garras en sus manos. Kamuy se posicionó delante de Camille y ella dejó caer la farsa mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y rasgaba su muñeca con la uña de su pulgar.

-¡Auch! -se quejó, desprevenida.

Se llevó el pulgar manchado con sangre a los labios y lamió con lentitud mientras continuaba su marcha hacia el portal, ningún pelirrojo volvió a interferirse en su paso. Era mejor así, cada uno por su parte. Lejos de ella, fuera de peligro y de una realidad desdibujada.

-Si estorban el paso, serán presas. -fue la mentira que le impuso, una defensa blindada.

_Es mejor así, _se auto convenció. _Sin cargas, sin lazos, sin pasado que retrase. _De por sí, ya presentía que su camino recién comenzaba. Años, le quedaban varios años que purgar para el Infierno antes de poder ser libre para derramar sangre a gusto y sin consecuencias.

…

Cuando la nueva señora de los señores demonios se presentó frente a sus puertas, Colette no titubeó en abrírselas. Había visto las noticias, habían trascendido en todo el mundo el norte de Francia no había sido la excepción. Dejó su cuchilla sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomó un repasador y secó sus manos; la olla sobre la estufa desprendía un fuerte olor agrio, la mesada llena de tarros con especias y cuencos con objetos extraños. Sobre la mesa se hallaba una jaula de cristal, una hermosa serpiente con escamas de obsidiana esperaba dentro por la bruja Pratt.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar y Pía ya había atravesado el trayecto desde el filtro hasta su hogar, nadie la acompañaba. La dama de Alemania llevaba un traje morado, guantes en sus manos y zapatos de tacón. Su largo cabello verde musgo recogido en un moño cuidado, uñas largas y con barniz negro brillante. Pestañas largas y brumosas, cejas finas y labios rellenos y con un color negro mate. Ojos oscuros, ojos venosos y como obsidianas.

-La nueva reina, debo suponer. -habló la bruja- ¿Debo temer por mi vida? -inquirió sin gracia, con ojos duros y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Pía sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes se pudieron ver detrás de sus labios oscuros. Llevaba una maleta negra con hebillas doradas, se la tendió a la menor de las hermanas Pratt y ésta la tomó sin dudarlo. Abrió los seguros, contó los fajos de billetes y volvió a cerrarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentran el señor Aaron? -preguntó Collette- ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

La señora la observó, su sonrisa se mantuvo y la bruja entrecerró los ojos.

-El Aviario sufrió algunos… inconvenientes. -habló ella.

-Hn.

-Contamos con el linaje Pratt para repararlo. -no fue una pregunta, Collette no negó aquello- Sólo necesito saber los suministros que requiere, con gusto puedo facilitárselos en el corto plazo para… apresurar el proceso.

Tiempo, Collette Pratt sabía que Pía y el Aviario no tenían tiempo, el maletín en su mano y la mujer demonio frente a su hogar confirmaban su teoría. Cinco años atrás, el rey de la Corte de los demonios acudió a ella; el linaje Pratt era un linaje fiel a las artes oscuras además de uno de los primeros clanes de brujas sobre la faz de la tierra. Los clanes originales descendieron de la santa madre, el espíritu que adoptó el nombre Gia. Gia poseyó el cuerpo de una humana y concibió ocho hijas; los ocho clanes originales. Una de esas hijas fue Idette Pratt. Aaron buscaba replicar la acción de la santa madre, pero para ello necesitaba un cuerpo que pudiera resistir toda su energía. Si bien el señor demonio practicaba la posesión con maestría, su semilla era infértil y no lograba crear un linaje apropiado. Collette trabajó dos arduos años hasta que consiguió hallar el modo de fertilizar la semilla del señor, el problema ahora era lograr estabilizar el vientre de la madre del vástago.

"_Gracias por tus servicios",_ había dicho él. "_Pero, a partir de ahora, me encargo yo de lo que resta_", ella recibió su última paga y volvió a su hogar. En aquel momento el rey se encontraba jugando con el Pilar del Infierno y Collette creyó que el vientre de un Pilar soportaría cargar semejante heredero. Sin embargo, la noticia de un heredero jamás se esparció y ella siempre guardó aquella duda para sí misma: ¿Quién sería la elegida?

-El Aviario fue recreado a imagen y semejanza del Zoológico, voy a necesitar ingresar al Zoológico y recoger algo de tierra, agua y algunas plantas y rocas. -comenzó a enumerar- Una hembra y un macho de cada especie de ave que habite el Aviario, pero deben ser habitantes del reino de las bestias.

La sonrisa de Pía titubeó en las esquinas y Collette supo por qué, su hija seguía teniendo la sangre de linaje Pratt y no podía pasar desapercibida, estaba al tanto de su alianza con el Zoológico como representante del Infierno. Dos bestias exiliadas habían ido hasta su puerta para pedir su ayuda para entrar al Zoológico, ella les explicó el precio y ninguna de las dos logró pasar de la mitad del monto. Le tomó un mes, tuvo que admitir que su hija trabajó duro en ello, pero ella le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-El precio cubre una entrada y una salida para el Zoológico. -dijo ella y los ojos de Pía se abrieron con sorpresa- Tiene que ser una entrada y una salida rápida, van a detectarlo rápido.

-¿Cómo…- preguntó, pero se detuvo a la mitad- Claro. Tu reputación te precede, no debí extrañarme de que tú entre todas la brujas pudieras penetrar el Zoológico. -rió, divertida- Enviaré a mi mejor asesino, al más rápido.

-Necesitaré sangre de ángel para restaurar las guardas, el fuego de sol dañó las anteriores y las dejó inútiles. -siguió enumerando- Necesito todo eso.

La señora asintió en silencio, pensativa. Nada sería imposible de conseguir, los recursos que disponía Aaron eran bastos y diversos, la bruja no dudaba de que estuvieran entregándolos en su puerta al amanecer siguiente.

-Muy bien, haré los arreglos pertinentes. -respondió- Una vez con todos los objetos, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará el hechizo en realizarse? ¿En cuánto tiempo puede volver al cielo el Aviario? -quiso saber con ansias, Collette lo vio en sus ojos, en sus dedos inquietos y labios estirados.

Fue sincera.

-Cuando tenga todo, necesitaré acercarme a los restos del Aviario. -dijo.

-El Amazonas seguirá ardiendo hasta que el Aviario se alce. -frunció el ceño- No puedo dejar a las aves al descubierto.

-Yo puedo cubrirme del fuego, si es así. -dijo- Un viaje breve a Bella Rosa puede solucionarlo.

Pía asintió y la bruja continuó hablando.

-Tres días y tres noches. -respondió- Si no hay interrupciones, sólo tomará eso. -dijo.

Observó a la señora estudiar su respuesta, no parecía tener inconvenientes, pero la duda seguía en la esquina de su sonrisa floja.

-Entendido. -asintió finalmente- Estaremos en contacto a la brevedad. -asintió a modo de saludo y se dio la vuelta.

Collette la observó perderse colina abajo, ni una sola vez su tacón se derrumbó bajo la tierra fértil. Tatareó un sonido neutral mientras volvía al interior de su casa, dejó el dinero en la caja fuerte y volvió a la cocina. De todas formas iba a ir aquella noche a Bella Rosa, molesto hubiese sido si Pía demorara un día más y tuviese que repetir el viaje en un periodo de tiempo tan breve. Tenía suficiente nitrato de plata para dos cápsulas, el hechizo de transporte tomaría un par de horas en almacenarse, estaría listo para mañana a la mañana.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija, a Camille. Éste año debería cumplir los veinticuatro años, una bruja en la plenitud de su vida. ¿Podría mantenerse fuerte frente a lo que se avecinaba? De todas formas, sería otra prueba para afrontar y demostrar su valía como bruja Pratt; aún debía continuar con la línea y dejar sangre joven para que el legado Pratt no muriese.

…

Cruzó el portal y saltó de nuevo dentro del departamento que alquilaban ambos en Perú, a Teófilo. Habían acordado que ella saltaría allí y Shaoran desde el lugar que utilizaban para entrenar. Ella había preparado un hechizo anti rastreo en cada lugar. Como los hackers, una dirección falsa. Si Paz intentaba seguir su huella, el hechizo los enviaría a postas falsas aleatorias.

-¿Puedes creer que-

_Un_ _segundo, _se detuvo en medio de su oración. Caminó fuera del círculo de sangre y cenizas, podía sentir que algo estaba a punto de-

_-Sakura._

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se cae por el fuerte impulso, no podía creerlo.

-Her-hermano. -balbuceó, incrédula.

Pero era él, era Toya. Vaqueros oscuros y pies descalzos, su torso expuesto portaba marcas extrañas que ella no reconoció. Sin embargo, de lo que sí se percató era de lo extraña y antinatural que se sentía su presencia.

-…proyección astral. -balbuceó mientras se acercaba a él, todo lo demás olvidado- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Dónde está papá?! -temió lo peor. Gente de Gia vigilaba su casa, protegía a su familia mientras ella se encontraba lejos. Ella no tenía amigos tan confiables para encargarles aquella tarea, el dinero compraba la clase de fidelidad que se rompía con más dinero; confiar en Gia, de alguna forma, resultaba más tranquilizador para ella.

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, Sakura._ -él informó. Claro, la proyección astral era peligrosa- _Sucedió algo. _-dijo él y ella se asustó- _Skull, Skull se contactó conmigo hace algunos días._

Ni en sus más extraños sueños creyó que su hermano dijera aquello.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó- ¿Skull? -repitió para asegurarse.

Skull había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y, por lo que había oído, Heimbald también. Matt no los había vuelto a ver, se habían marchado sin aviso ni rastro, como fantasmas. Y eso no era bueno, pero, dentro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era lo menos preocupante. Sin sonar desagradecida, claro.

_-Quería ayuda. _-dijo él- _Pero la conexión se rompió demasiado rápido y no pude… _-lo observó fruncir el ceño- _No pude sacarle nada. No pude ayudarla._

Ahora se sentía como un monstruo, se sujetó de un mueble para no caer sobre su trasero ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia.

_-Meses atrás, antes de la batalla, Skull vino a mi oficina y tuvo una visión. _-le comentó con rapidez, intentando gastar bien su tiempo- _Nunca me dijo lo que vio, pero creo que era importante. _-su hermano le enseñó una de sus manos, una canica en ella- _Tan importante para arriesgarse a contactarse conmigo para compartirla varios meses después _

_Una visión,_ una visión de la diosa del futuro. Sakura observó la canica con fascinación, una memoria extraída. La original o una copia para compartir, ella no podría saberlo jamás. ¿Dónde estaba Skull? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

_-Sakura. _-volvió a llamarla- _Necesitas verla._

La canica cayó al suelo, la imagen de Toya se desvaneció justo cuando Shaoran abría la puerta de la entrada. Su guardián se apresuró a tomar la canica y voló a toda marcha hacia su habitación, ella no pudo moverse de su lugar. Podía sentir los ojos de Sharan sobre ella, la curiosidad y la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Y-yo. -tartamudeó ella, aún sin poder reaccionar adecuadamente.

-¿Qué? -inquirió él, instándola a continuar.

-Yo… yo… -pasó una mano por su rostro y se volvió hacia su cuarto- Yo necesito estar sola ahora.

-¿Qué? -él comenzó a seguirla- ¡Debemos reunirnos con Gia! -le recordó- ¡Debemos hacerlo ahora! ¿Cómo-

Desde el umbral de su habitación, lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados, él también mostraba señales de enojo en su semblante. Ninguno estaba allí por gusto, debían colaborar obligadamente y, si querían acabar lo antes posible, debían comenzar a llevarse mejor.

-¡A mí me importa una mierda lo que quiera o no quiera Gia! -exclamó ella.

-No me importa. -respondió él mientras sujetaba con uno de sus brazos la puerta, evitando que ella pudiera cerrarla en medio de su conversación- Tenemos órdenes, así que será mejor que dejes a un lado tu egoísmo y-

-¿Egoísmo? -lo interrumpió- ¿Mí egoísmo? -inquirió, extrañada.

-¡Sí, Kinomoto! -escupió- ¡No me digas que has olvidado cómo seguir órdenes, si tú eres la mejor en ello!

Ella levantó el brazo para abofetearlo, él detuvo su brazo a medio camino y un enorme león dorado rugió desde detrás de la bruja. Esmeralda y chocolate soltaban chispas, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, ninguno quería perder.

-Junta tu mierda personal y guárdala para después. -ordenó él- Tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas? -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección- Tú me arrastraste a esto, no intentes salirte ahora.

-¿Yo te arrastré? -masculló a centímetros de su rostro- Intenté sacarte y te negaste, me ignoraste. -se deshizo de su agarre y retrocedió cinco pasos, él se quedó en el umbral y su guardián se colocó a un lado suyo- Para no querer tener que ver nada conmigo, tus acciones dejan mucho que desear, Li. -escupió su apellido- Busca un espejo, mira al verdadero egoísta en él.

Las ventanas detrás suyo se abrieron, ella saltó a través de ellas y el enorme león se transformó en un pequeño peluche volador que la siguió de inmediato. Ella volvía a irse y él se quedaba atrás, quizás eso era lo suyo.

Corrió a toda velocidad y sin mirar atrás, las necesidades de Gia no eran lo que más le importaban en ese momento. No había llamado a Toya y su padre, no en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Perú, ellos tampoco tenían un número al cuál marcar ante cualquier emergencia. Ella creaba una cuenta de correo nueva para cada videollamada, modificaba el IP para que no pudieran rastrearla y omitía revelar información sobre su ubicación, también evitaba estar junto a una ventana y utilizar Silencio para insonorizar la habitación. Si Toya no sabía nada, no era objeto de interés para llegar a ella.

Skull se había mantenido con Ángel, Matt y Jonás desde que volvió desde el mundo de los dioses, ¿y desaparecía sin avisarles? Nunca profundizó demasiado en aquellos pensamientos, tal vez era hora de hacerlo.

-Kero. -llamó, deteniéndose a las afueras del pueblo, en una colina que le otorgaba una maravillosa vista.

-Aquí. -ofreció él, a sabiendas.

Había manipulado contenedores de recuerdos en el pasado, cuando llevaba a cabo misiones para Aaron. Recolectaba información, pero también la extracción de recuerdos limpiaba las huellas de que estuviste allí. No en todas sus misiones, jamás con alguien más poderoso que ella. La extracción de recuerdos era posible siempre que tú tuvieras el control de tu víctima, bajo tu merced.

Colocó la canica en la palma de su mano, la cubrió con la otra y su círculo mágico se activó debajo de ella. Cerró los ojos, el recuerdo se reprodujo en su mente como una escena de su propia vida.

.

_Estaba en el suelo, podía sentir el duro y frío suelo bajo su mejilla, a través de su ropa y su pierna desnuda. Su ojo derecho tenía cero visibilidad, una herida en su sien dejaba que emanara sangre libremente y su ojo izquierdo captaba muy poco aparte del suelo gris._

_Había alguien allí, alguien de pie en medio del caos y la ruina. _

_-Ahora, todo está a punto de cambiar._

_La mano de aquella mujer comenzó a acariciar su vientre plano con cariño mientras se alejaba de las llamas y la sangre, de la destrucción._

_Skull vio sus piernas, sus pies descalzos salpicados de sangre fresca._

_Vio su ropa rasgada, producto de la lucha anterior._

_Vio la mano que no acariciaba su vientre descansar junto a su cadera, sus dedos rojos producto de la sangre seca._

_Vio aquél vientre ahora ya no vacío._

_Vio su cuello, firme. Su cabello recogido, no logró observar su color ya que se desvaneció del cansancio._

.

Lo miró, lo observó con enojo e ira contenida.

-Esto jamás hubiese sucedido si no fuera un hombre ciego y codicioso. -reprochó ella- Se apresuró.

-Vimos una oportunidad. -contrarió él.

-¿Por qué se apresuró? -lo ignoró, estaba muy enfada con él- ¡Derribar al Aviario juntos hubiera sido un símbolo para la alianza! -dio un paso en su dirección, Johnson también y Amads le gruñó mientras las chispas de Eriol se hicieron oír en advertencia- ¡Lo hubiéramos hecho juntos, pero usted no quiso-

Él levantó un brazo, silenciándola en el acto.

-Llegará un momento en que tenga mi edad y mi sabiduría, joven Tomoyo. -dijo él- Será entonces que comprenderá el por qué de mi accionar. -suspiró- Hasta entonces, observe con atención y aprenda, no cometa errores que pueden remediarse a tiempo. -recomendó mientras se marchaba de la sala, Johnson resguardando su espalda.

El trío era el único que permaneció allí al final, Shaoran se había marchado luego de espetar algunas palabras en protesta y advertir sobre el futuro enfado del Concilio sobre su accionar, se despidió de ellos y marchó con prisa.

-¿_Puedes sentirla? _-inquirió ella mediante la seguridad de su conexión, no dudaba de la presencia de micrófonos o cámaras allí vigilándolos- _Esto parece abandonado._

La joven lideró la marcha hacia la salida en perfecto silencio, flanqueada por ambos hombres en todo momento. Sus ojos brillaron, no eran los mismos ojos que los de los Pilares, pero ella tenía lo suyo. Desde la cima de la escalera que conectaba la planta principal y el primer piso de Central, tenía un excelente vista del suelo. Podía verlo, como luces de navidad en la oscuridad.

Uno, dos, nueve, trece, veinte. Algunas estaban muy juntas, no podía contar con claridad. Podía sentir algo de su dolor, el ardor de sus heridas y el cansancio. Uno de sus pies falló, casi tropieza y cae si no fuese por el firme agarre de Eriol en su brazo.

-_¿Qué es? _-quiso saber Amads.

_-Evan tenía razón, están aquí abajo. _-dijo, sorprendida- _Los heridos, están aquí abajo. Muy abajo._

Exhaló con fuerza, su aliento removió algunos de los cabellos de su coronilla.

_-No reconozco a ninguno. _-siguió informando, ya estaban en la planta baja- _Ella no está allí. Deben ser Oro. _

No había querido hacerlo, pero ellos no le dieron opción y cruzaron con ella de todos modos. No pudo evitarlo, no cuando ambos estaban tan obstinados en acompañarla. Amads quería saber de Valentina, aún llevaba aquél rosario con la imagen de la Virgen en él; ella sabía que Sakura no lo tomaría contra la niña, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era seguir órdenes sin opción alguna.

_-Ella no está aquí. _-le dijo Tomoyo- _Abajo hay sólo Oro, Plata no está aquí._ -observó puerta que los conduciría fuera de Central, ellos ya estaban frente al portal- _Taurus no está, sólo Moira._

Él bufó, ella recordaba que Moira lo había arrojado sobre su trasero la vez que intentó entrar a Central a la fuerza. Si cruzaban, no podrían volver hasta la próxima cumbre y, por lo que había sucedido hoy, dudaba sobre el próximo encuentro. Si no cruzaban e intentaban iniciar una búsqueda por el Instituto, serían considerados enemigos y confrontados.

-_¿Amads? _-inquirió ella, delante del portal, sin moverse.

Él dudó, Eriol lo observó en busca de una respuesta al igual que ella.

-…vamos a casa. -dijo el árabe finalmente, los tres volvieron a Arabia.

…


	20. Brujas

**Capítulo veinte:** _Brujas_

_._

"_Realmente el mundo está poblado de brujas; unas más benignas, otras más implacables; pero el reino no sólo de la fantasía, sino también el de la realidad evidente pertenece a las brujas."_

**-Ricardo Arjona**

_._

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban deprisa, el padre tiempo era implacable y ella corría contrarreloj. Los candidatos no eran demasiados, después de todo necesitaba a lo mejor de lo mejor, en su arsenal sólo un hombre cumplía con aquella descripción. Fue por él mucho antes de ir por Collette, justo después de que su señor ordenase, ella hizo la llamada. Jairo se encontraba en la India por negocios cuando recibió su mensaje, utilizó la puerta de Tokio y llegó a Francia dos horas más tarde. Se presentaron al día siguiente en la colina de la Bruja Roja y ella les ofreció las dos canicas que conservaban los hechizos que abrirían las puertas del Bestiario.

-¿Esto es lo mejor de tu arsenal? -inquirió la francesa, observando con curiosidad, la señora asintió- ¿Cómo es su nombre?

Ella le hizo una seña a Jairo, el cambia formas realizó una reverencia breve y observó a Collette con sus ojos amarillos antinaturales y la máscara cubriendo su boca de ella.

-Jairo, el tiburón de tierra. -respondió por su cuenta.

La bruja arqueó una ceja, más no preguntó nada.

-Jairo recolectó durante los últimos veinte años los nombres de las listas rojas del Consejo. -explicó la peliverde- Doce muescas más no serán nada.

-Hn. -tarareó ella.

Sin nada más que decir, su asesino arrojó la canica al suelo y se esfumó. Depositó toda su confianza, así como otro gran maletín con dinero, en él. Esperó unos minutos antes de volverse hacia la bruja con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos retiramos ahora? -inquirió mientras señalaba al inicio de la colina- Tengo un auto esperando por nosotras, así como un avión privado listo en Argentina.

Collette rió, una pequeña carcajada breve mientras observaba al demonio frente suyo.

-Lo has dicho tú. -le recordó ella- Traje a lo mejor de lo mejor, será mejor que lleguemos allí antes que él.

La sonrisa permaneció en el rostro de la bruja francesa mientras lideraba el camino por delante de ella, colina abajo.

-Lo mejor de lo mejor. -la oyó repetir con algo de diversión.

…

¿Qué significaba aquello que había visto? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

-Kero… -murmuró, aún en shock.

-Sakura. -sintió sus manos de algodón sobre su mejilla- Aquí estoy, dime. -hablaba en un tono suave- Estoy aquí.

Lo observó, a sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

-¿Cuándo…? -le preguntó, como si él tuviese las respuestas- ¿Cuándo se terminará todo esto de una vez y para siempre?

-¿Q-qué? -no entendió.

Pero ella no volvió a hablar, alguien se estaba acercando a la colina y ella se puso de pie, la canica escondida en la cintura de su falda. Era Shaoran, estaba enfadado y todos podían verlo con claridad.

-Nos vamos. -dijo él, parado allí con toda seriedad- Andando, nos vamos ahora.

Intentó tomar su brazo, ella retrocedió y aquello lo enojó aún más.

-Dije que nos vamos, Kinomoto. -repitió en un tono más elevado, sin importarle revelar su verdadera identidad ante oídos ajenos escondidos por allí.

-Te oí la primera vez. -gruñó ella- Y te dije que no-

-¿Vas a dejarme cargar con todo yo solo, otra vez? -espetó él- ¿Eh, Kinomoto? -dio un paso al frente- Sales huyendo, sucede algo en tu pequeña y atareada vida y sales huyendo. -negó, divertido, una de sus manos jalando sus cabellos- Es increíble lo fácil que tiras las cosas, te deshaces de las responsabilidades con una facilidad envidiable. -dijo- Antes tropezabas o te quedabas dormida, pero aún así te hacías cargo de las cosas.

Ella frunció el ceño, esto no era lo mismo. Él no sabía.

-Supongo que así es tu vida ahora, ¿no? -se jactó- Te vas, tomas una peluca, unas lentillas, pasaportes falsos y tomas un avión. -dijo- ¿Cómo te llamarás ahora, eh? ¿A dónde huirás ahora?

-No sabes, ¡no sabes nada! -reprochó.

Él le arrojó algo, el chaleco protector de Gia, ella lo tomó por reflejo y lo observó.

-Eres mi compañera ahora. -le recordó- Así que calla y ponte eso, no tomarás ningún avión a mis espaldas mientras tenga que acarrear contigo, Kinomoto.

Apretó la tela entre sus dedos, Kero la observó con duda y ella suspiró por lo bajo. Se quitó su campera, cayó a sus pies, procedió a quitarse su blusa pero él la siguió observando directamente a los ojos. Colocó el chaleco en su torso cubierto únicamente por su brasier y recogió su chamarra.

-Listo, _compañero._ -dijo ella entre dientes.

Todo se volvió negro luego de aquellas palabras, Gia estaba ansiosa por tener todos los lujosos detalles. Allí estaban los veintiséis, Kelian a un lado de Gia en el centro del semicírculo mientras el resto de sus compañeros esperaban una palabra.

-Hola, hola. -saludó, cantarina- ¿Qué noticias traen, pequeños?

Ella no perdió la vista del traje gris y la corbata roja, los pies descalzos y los gemelos en sus muñecas. Gia estaba haciéndose pasar por Shaoran en el Concilio mientras les compraba tiempo en Perú, lo sabía.

-Paz me usó para derribar al Aviario. -gruñó ella- Uno de sus chicos se metió en mi cabeza y me robó información la última vez que estuve allí.

La sonrisa en sus labios azules vaciló, Kelian frunció el ceño.

-El Zoológico se retiró de la alianza, el Cielo va a rever sus lazos. -dijo Shaoran- Todos están enfadados, en contra de los métodos del Instituto.

-Perdió la ventaja. -añadió ella- Jugó fuerte contra el Aviario y quedó indefenso, ya no tiene al Zoológico.

Gia aplaudió. Una, dos, tres veces. Aplaudió unas cuantas veces antes de volver a sonreír, contenta. Sakura había dejado de intentar leer a la santa madre tiempo atrás.

-¡Bien! -felicitó- ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

No sabía por qué, pero aquello la hizo sentir… extraña, desconfiada.

-Paz no confiaba en nadie, por eso no pidió ayuda para ir contra el Aviario. -retomó Li- Los osos están en el Zoológico, Luciana tuvo que confesarlo.

-Sino, perdería credibilidad. -asintió ella- Tuve que decirle que me encargué de los osos, de los siete. -se encogió de hombros- Si se ponía a investigar él, encontraría demasiado y no quise arriesgarme. -mordió su labio inferior- Creo que Luciana sabe de los gatos, creo que sabe que estuve allí. -maldijo en su interior- Por eso entregó a los osos.

Sintió los ojos acaramelados de Kelian sobre ella, como siempre, como si dudara si creerle o no.

-Lo hicieron bien. -asintió, la emoción controlada ya- Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

_El plan, _pensó ella. Sólo Dios y Gia conocían el famoso plan.

…

-Estoy… preocupada. -confesó en voz baja, llamando su atención de todas maneras. Observó sus ojos, ella en serio estaba preocupada- Regino quiere un niño. -confesó- Mío y de Kamuy. -agregó entre dientes y Matt frunció el ceño, de pie junto a ella mientras Kamuy y Jonás jugaban al escondite a unos metros de su posición.

-Un niño. -repitió él.

-Tu tío es codicioso, no hace falta que te lo diga yo. -acomodó mejor la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, un mechón detrás de su oreja- Estoy preocupada. -repitió- Creo que ve a Jonás como un obstáculo para dominar el Zoológico.

Matt se volvió hacia ella, dándole la espalda al resto. Su voz era a penas un susurro, un gruñido.

-¿Dominar el Zoológico? -escupió- ¡El Zoológico es más que los lobos del Sur y del Norte! ¡Es- se calló, se mordió la lengua e intentó serenarse.

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre sus cabezas en una lluvia fina y hermosa, los grandes pinos del Bosque Blanco jamás dejaban de estar cubiertos de un velo blanco prístino.

-No voy a darle lo que él quiere. -le hizo saber mientras colocaba su mano sobre el brazo tenso de él- No por el clan, no por las razones equivocadas y no… -rodó los ojos- Y no con el estúpido de Kamuy, por todo lo que más quieras.

Matt no rió, ella chasqueó la lengua y lo soltó. Observó más allá, Kamuy había alejado a Jonás fuera de su rango de audición como ella le había pedido hoy.

-Escucha. -pidió- Yo puedo-

Él la observó, aún podía recordar lo aterrador que lucía con los ojos brillantes y su forma verdadera, sobre todo con cinco metros de altura y unos caninos afilados.

-No. -la interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir. -objetó ella, enfadada- Matt.

-No. -dijo él- No. -y retrocedió dos pasos- Es mí hijo, yo me encargo de protegerlo.

Enfadada, la bruja señaló en la dirección en la que los dos lobos se hallaban jugando.

-¡Ese niño no deja de llamarme _tía_! -le recordó.

-Su verdadera tía, como dices, fue la que te arruinó aquella mano. -señaló la mano enguantada- Y arruinó más que sólo piel y tejido, arruinó tu vida… -mencionó con cuidado- Ésta no es tu familia, no tienes ningún deber con nosotros.

Llevó dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz y negó unas cuantas veces. No era el momento para volver al discurso en el cual Luciana se llevaba el show. Tomó aire, el aire helado y fresco de invierno, y volvió al ataque.

-Escucha. -ordenó ésta vez- Yo decido por quién vale y por quién no vale la pena arriesgarme, Matt. -le dijo- No vengas con la mierda de Luciana, no por ella corro a éste… -observó los alrededores- ¡Ésta maldita tumba de hielo, carajo! -escupió- ¡Yo quiero a ese niño! -volvió a señalar hacia el par- ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabe que en esta familia la sangre importa una mierda! -se señaló a sí misma- ¡A mí me importa una mier-

Se hizo a un lado a tiempo, una bola azul y violeta impactó contra el pecho de Matt mientras ella sacudía la nieve de su trasero.

-Ayuda. -chilló el pequeño- Auxilio.

Un cuervo, un polluelo. _Poe, _pensó con preocupación ella y él también. Nahuel había sido despojado de sus alas, el clan lo había dejado volver al Zoológico pero sus alas fueron amputadas y Poe jamás podría dejarle su lugar como líder de la parvada del Oeste.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió Matt y ella quiso saber también.

-¡Intruso, intruso! -chilló- ¡Tenemos un intruso!

Su deslizador ya estaba debajo de sus pies y dirigiéndola hacia el Oeste antes de que Matt aullara llamando a su cachorro y le diera alcance.

-¡Mierda-mierda-mierda-mierda! -masculló mientras el viento helado congelaba su rostro descubierto, acomodó su bufanda debajo de su nariz para mayor protección- ¿Y cómo mierda se supone que entraron ahora? ¡CARAJO!

Ni lenta ni perezosa, rodeó el filtro con su huella mágica, así cualquiera ajena a su magia sería dada de aviso. ¡El filtro aún seguía allí! ¡La alarma no había sido disparada, ella lo sabría medio segundo después! Las únicas personas que podían crear agujeros y saltar sin usar un portal eran los Pilares, Tomoyo y Aaron. Cualquier hechizo de transporte sería dado de aviso, ¿por qué los Pilares o Tomoyo atacarían a los cuervos? No, no tenía sentido.

-¿Y ahora qué? -ladró Kamuy desde el suelo, claramente cabreado.

-¡ESO QUIERO SABER YO! -rugió ella, fuera de sus casillas.

¿Necesitaba más escusas para confrontarse con Regino? No quería volver a quedar como la bruja tonta e inútil, le recordaba a su infancia. Ella ya no era una niña.

Corrieron a través del Bosque Blanco y cruzaron el Valle de las Huellas, hogar de los perros, y llegaron al Bosque Viejo, uno de los lugares más silenciosos del Zoológico. El hogar de las aves poseía árboles verdes y con ramas finas y llenas de hojas, tierra fértil cubierta por un manto de césped algo descuidado y algunos matorrales y flores silvestres. Un riachuelo acariciaba su límite, el agua prístina y algunos peces chapoteando.

El chillido de las aves cortó la tranquilidad.

-¡Sáquenle los ojos! -chilló alguien.

Una lluvia de plumas negras, azules y violáceas recibió al cuarteto.

Camille se detuvo, Kamuy delante de ella aulló por todo lo alto mientras daba un brinco. Matt y Jonás se unieron al lobo del desierto y se apresuraron los tres a correr hacia los árboles y arañar su tronco para alcanzar al intruso.

-¡Jairo! -escuchó sisear a su compañero- ¡Maldito perro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El intruso tenía ojos amarillos como los girasoles, cabello negro y tez oscura. Iba de negro, brazos, piernas y cuello cubiertos por un traje al cuerpo que parecía sacado de una película de acción, debajo de su nariz una máscara cubría su boca. No llevaba armas, no a la vista al menos. En una de sus manos enguantadas llevaba el cuerpo muerto de un cuervo que parecía recién nacido, con varias de sus plumas faltantes. Pudo contar una docena de cuervos volando a su alrededor, reconoció al mayor de los hijos de Poe entre ellos, Hachi. Rondado, furiosos.

-¡JAIRO! -volvió a llamar su compañero y los cuervos se lanzaron sobre el intruso.

Dos alas negras salieron de su espalda, sus manos se volvieron garras y los cuervos lo siguieron entre los árboles.

-¡JONÁS! -rugió Matt antes de salir corriendo tras su cachorro, ella lo imitó y Kamuy le siguió el ritmo.

-¡Es un asesino de Aaron! -rugió en su dirección- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!

¿Sacarlo? Ella iba a asesinar al maldito. Alzó vuelo y cuatro esferas de energía volaron hacia el enemigo, ésta presa no se escaparía de ella.

…

Siete mil kilómetros más tarde y cuarenta grados por demás, volvía a su hogar. A los restos de el, en todo caso. Voló bajo, usaría los focos tratados para hacerse camino al interior y alcanzar el epicentro del incendio, donde sus aves estarían esperándolo.

-¡Tsk!

Esquivó una piedra arrojada hacia su ala derecha, dio la vuelta y se paró sobre una rama despojada de sus hojas y maltratada por el fuego.

-¿Un poco tarde para regresar a casa, no lo crees? -inquirió.

Observó al sujeto, era Sean, el señor de aquellas tierras. Llevaba puesta una chamarra amarilla chillón gigante, así como un casco descansando en su mano.

-Te estaba esperando. -confesó mientras arrojaba la prenda contra incendios al suelo, su pecho desnudo- Te tomaste tu tiempo, Hancock. -mencionó con indiferencia.

No se movió, no movió ni una pluma de sus alas a la espera de la siguiente acción del señor demonio. Sean lo miró con aquellos ojos fríos suyos color gris pizarra, sus manos desnudas a un lado de su cuerpo, impacientes. El fuego seguía a sus alrededores, a algunos metros, aumentando la temperatura del bosque tropical.

-Hablemos. -pidió y él dudó- No leo mentes y soy pésimo intérprete, así que cambia a tu otra forma.

Las formas con la que hablaba siempre seguían un formato de sugerencia, de petitorio. Pero sus ojos y postura, no dejaban opción alguna. Hancock se deshizo de las plumas y cambió sus magníficas alas por un par de brazos, unos pantalones oscuros colgando de sus caderas y un pecho con cicatrices de guerra fue expuesto.

-Mucho mejor. -sonrió- Ahora sí podremos entendernos.

_Poco probable, _quiso decirle, pero se contuvo.

-En cuanto notamos la condición del Aviario, vinimos a ayudar. -se explicó a modo introductorio.

_Vinimos, claro._ Él ya había notado la presencia de su compañera, los halcones no tendrían el mejor de los olfatos pero podían detectar una trampa donde sea. Silenciosa y agazapada, esperando por su entrada, la mujer emergió de la nada y acaparó su mirada. El rubio arenoso se encontraba sujeto en una cola alta que dejaba sus mechones largos expuestos. Habían pasado veinte años desde que la hija de Regino se había instalado en Brasil al lado de su señor, Aaron había dudado de dicha acción por varios años; Hancock desconfiaba de la loba hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, el dúo había diezmado Brasil, el norte de Argentina, Bolivia, Uruguay y Paraguay con éxito, con mano de hierro y el miedo como su mejor arma. Nada se le escapa al señor demonio, la loba jamás perdía una batalla. El rey y la reina del Sur, nadie podía espetar una sola queja sobre la pareja.

-Los carroñeros siempre están al acecho. -dijo ella, uniéndose al señor- Cuidamos a tus aves. -agregó, seria- A tus polluelos.

-Qué amble de su parte. -respondió, viendo una ventana- He regresado, yo me encargaré de los míos desde ahora.

Fue tajante, decisivo y estaba a punto de marcharse. Sin embargo…

-Nadie más ha venido a ayudar. -le hizo ver el castaño- Nadie. -repitió con fuerza.

Lo observó por detrás de su hombro, escuchando sin oír en realidad.

-¿Debería esperar por alguien? -inquirió él- Somos bestias, no simples animales. -le hizo ver- Ni siquiera la madre naturaleza está preparada para luchar contra nosotros. -frunció el ceño.

No fue Sean quien tomó la palabra, fue Ruelle.

-Entonces, ¿quién derribó tu sagrado Aviario, eh? -siseó con rabia, Sean la observó por el rabillo del ojo pero no logró identificar ira en él- ¡Dos puñeteras semanas cuidándote las espaldas y nos desprecias así!

Inteligente, pero la reina del Sur no era conocida por cuidar su lengua para ella. Honesta, sincera y brutal, todo aquello sin perder su elegancia y femineidad. Una mujer en un mundo de hombres, una bestia salvaje en un mundo de realeza demoníaca. Resaltaba, y no por las cosas equivocadas.

Frunció el ceño, enarcó una ceja y observó al señor de aquellas tierras en busca de una explicación ante tales palabras. Él jamás solicitó ayuda, jamás pidió por ellos ni por un resguardo. Él no era cualquier otro sujeto ordinario, él era el que estaba al mando en el primerísimo primer ejército de su amo y señor. El señor de ambos, el señor de todos.

-Somos tus aliados, Hancock. –fue la respuesta de él.

-Quizás los únicos. –agregó ella.

-Aliados. –probó la palabra en su lengua- ¿Por qué necesitaría aliados?

-Por lo obvio. –señaló él mientras daba dos pasos al frente, ambos brazos abiertos- Por los enemigos en común que ambos poseemos. ¿Por qué más?

Enseñando su interés, se dio la vuelta por completo y los observó de frente, agazapado aún sobre la rama delgada de aquél árbol rostizado. La madera crujió bajo su peso, pronto tendría que encontrar un mejor resguardo.

-Enemigos. –hizo eco de su palabra- Los que invadieron mi hogar. –espetó con curiosidad, profundizando en sus palabras.

-Externos e internos. –se explicó.

-Mejor de quienes están más cerca para clavar una daga en tu pecho, y no a tus espaldas. –agregó ella y de nuevo observó al señor observarla por el rabillo de sus ojos grises.

Claro, pudo reconocer el sentimiento al fin: pasión; llamas ardientes de pasión. Lo que lo atraía, lo que apasionaba al señor demonio y lo mantenía fiel a la loba del desierto era su ferocidad. No lo enfadaba su franqueza pura, su lengua brutal sin ser mordaz. No, él no estaba allí para poner freno, sino para admirarla desde primera fila.

-Enemigos. –repitió él, más dudoso que antes- Sirvo a un amo, él me brida su protección.

Ella bufó audiblemente y el señor demonio asintió vagamente, como si estuviera dándole la razón a un infante ingenuo.

-El mismo señor que te tomó en su corte, Sean. –mencionó con algo más de fuerza, saltando hacia el suelo, poniéndose de pie en toda su altura- El mismo que te dejó a cargo de estas tierras, quien confió en ti para ello.

-El mismo que dejó a cargo a Pía para arrojar casi un milenio de trabajo por la borda, sí. –asintió, irónico- Lo sé, lo recuerdo, todavía le soy fiel. –Ruelle se acercó a él, se colgó de su brazo derecho, los ojos oliva sobre los suyos- Seré directo ahora. –casi le advirtió- No es la única que ha estado buscándote, al Aviario.

Él sonrió ladinamente, casi halagado, pero no lo interrumpió en su diatriba.

-Te quiero de nuestro lado. –confesó- El egoísmo, la avaricia y el deseo que ella demuestra no es para nada lo que nuestro señor Aaron alentó en la señoría demoníaca. –espetó con enojo- Ir tan lejos como para intentar hacer uso de los ejércitos de nuestro señor cuando ella ni siquiera puede sacar a Europa de su estadio decadente; inaudito. –gruñó- Su incapacidad raya lo grotesco, la vergüenza de su estatus.

-No debería ser ella quien esté en la cima de la pirámide. –comentó ella- ¿Has oído lo de los gatos?

Suspiró, sí. Sí lo había oído.

-Y los osos. –gruñó, incrédula- Ni siquiera estaban diezmados por completo, nuestro señor tenía grandes planes para con ellos.

-Una tragedia. –asintió él, de acuerdo con ello- Sólo quedamos tres de las cinco puntas.

-Seguro está esperando el momento indicado para venir aquí y extender una propuesta para el Aviario. –especuló con gracia- Su caída para sacarla del fango en el que está enterrada, por supuesto.

Hancock tenía labia, poder con las palabras; pero estos dos no lo estaban haciendo nada mal tampoco. Claro que él podía ver sus intenciones, sólo un tonto no las vería. Su tierra se hallaba en ruinas, sus aves reducidas en número y sin un amo que se ocupase de sus necesidades; los carroñeros abundaban, como había hecho ver Ruelle. Los peores lobos eran aquellos que llevaban piel de cordero, recordó las palabras de su señor. Claro, él lo sabía. No estaría a la cabeza del Aviario si no pudiera ver cuando él mismo se hallaba en una mala posición, en una mala racha con una mala carta en la siguiente jugada. Pía tampoco había jugado bien su mano, Sean sí. Había sido el señor de Brasil el que se presentó a su puerta a prestar ayuda y respaldo para su gente.

-Mi señor es Aaron. –dejó en claro- Y mi deber es con él, con nadie más.

-Y el nuestro. –asintió la loba, fuerte y claro- Por eso Pía debe salir de la foto, por el bien de nuestro señor.

Hancock observó las murallas de fuego, el humo denso y la vegetación arrasada. Había activado el sistema de emergencia, Micah le había advertido que debería tener cuidado, que el Aviario era el objetivo de múltiples enemigos y que estaban al descubierto. _Abandonados_, fue el término que utilizó. No quiso creerlo, se creía intocable, inalcanzable. Pero fue soberbio y desagradecido con sus advertencias, con sus avisos. Pía había pedido por él, sus intenciones claras como el agua, pero jamás fue partidario de servir a más de un amo. Jamás siguió a los débiles, jamás a los oportunistas.

-¿Mis aves se encuentran con bien? –quiso saber.

-Nadie llegó a ellas. –le aseguró, el gris pizarra solemne- Tienen agua y alimento, los polluelos siguen en el Aviario.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado? -inquirió, aceptando su oferta.

Sean sonrió, viéndose victorioso. Micah se lo había advertido, el señor de Brasil caería directamente entre sus garras.

…

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el dije que colgaba de su collar, la pluma blanca que Luciana le había dado casi un año atrás. Ella había recolectado cada uno de aquellos artefactos para ella, para que descubriera su identidad y la viviera a pleno. Para su libertad, para su seguridad… Jamás lo olvidaría. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación, iban a ser las ocho y el desayuno ya se estaba sirviendo, hoy había entrenado con Melek más duro que nunca. Estaba en el camino correcto, estaba creciendo por sí misma y estaba contenta con ello.

_Knock, knock._

-Está abierto. -informó mientras dejaba el cepillo en su mesa de luz.

Su caballero entró veloz, cerró la puerta rápido y en silencio y ella lo observó con curiosidad.

-Estaba a punto de encontrarlos en el comedor. -informó- ¿Sucede algo?

-…sí, suceden algunas cosas, dulce. -masculló, aún desde su lugar en la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? -estaba comenzando a preocuparse, los múltiples escenarios maquinando en su mente.

Pero su caballero se tomó su tiempo para reunir sus palabras, ordenar sus ideas y hablar de sopetón.

-Ella dijo que hablaríamos, dijo que habría tiempo y hablaríamos. -él dijo- Dijiste que no tenga miedo.

-…ah. -cayó en cuenta- Lo siento. -se disculpó con honestidad- Supongo que me dejé llevar con Melek y olvidé nuestra promesa.

-Nuestra. -hizo eco él, sus labios crispados.

Tomoyo le sonrió, observó como ella lo rodeaba por detrás de sus hombros y soplaba en su cuello causándole escalofríos.

**-De los tres. **-aclaró su contraparte mientras dejaba de jugar con su caballero y se paraba a un lado suyo, una al lado de la otra- **Hola, extraño. **-saludó, risueña- **¿Con algunas preguntas quitándote el sueño por las noches? **-se burló, una risa cantarina saliendo de sus labios.

Tomoyo observó a su caballero, tenso y alterado; ella misma había sido así al principio, antes de aceptar aquella parte suya y dejar de verla como una alucinación de su psique.

-Entonces no estaba alucinando. -espetó entre dientes- Ella estaba allí, ustedes dos. -la observó, en busca de repuestas- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-El quién es sencillo. -respondió ella, calma- Sigo siendo yo.

**-Ambas, nosotras. **-asintió, bromas a un lado- **Y el cómo… **-rodó los ojos- **Tampoco es muy difícil de imaginar.**

-Tú estabas inconsciente. -le hizo ver ella- Y yo creí que estaba alucinando, perdiendo la cabeza… -frunció el ceño- Mantenerme cuerda parecía imposible, me aferré a todo lo que pude… Me aferré a ti. -explicó, una sonrisa vaga en sus labios.

**-Matar envenena el alma, somos seres divinos… **-frunció el ceño- **No podemos caer en terreno mundano, en el odio y la venganza.**

-Pero lo hice. -cerró los ojos- Por eso ella está aquí.

Lo observó pensar, parecía una tarea exhaustiva y difícil al ver su mandíbula tan apretada y sus labios tirantes. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza y su ceño más pronunciado que antes.

-…yo debí matar al Consejo. -escupió, resentido.

_-No_. -respondieron ambas, al unísono- _Sólo yo debía hacerlo._

-Cargar con una psique fracturada parece un precio bastante pobre, pudo haber sido peor. -alegó, honesta- No hay nada que no sea cierto en un alma fracturada, una ramificación de la personalidad desconocida. -explicó- No inexistente.

-Suena a psicología barata, Tomoyo. -gruñó, enfadado.

-¿No me crees? –ladeó la cabeza, curiosa- ¿No crees que tenía un lado así?

**-¿Tan carismático, audaz, suelto y vivaz? –**enumeró, algo sonriente, y su caballero la observó incrédulo- **No veas únicamente una asesina, **-llevó una mano a su pecho- **No soy una sádica, no soy un demonio.**

-Oscuro, un lado oculto. –tomó ella la palabra- Algo desinhibido, pero no fuera de control.

Él parecía aún más confuso, si se podía decir.

-No comprendo, ¿no es una mini Luciana? –arqueó una ceja- ¿No se meterá desnuda bajo mis sábanas mientras duermo?

Tomoyo lo observó encolerizada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que su contraparte lo observaba con manos en su cintura, sin emociones en su rostro.

-**Cuida esa lengua. **–advirtió- **Todavía puedo abofetearte por insolente, soez.**

-¿Y qué me hicieron ustedes dos? –tiró de su remera sin mangas hacia abajo, hacia su pecho sin cicatrices- Casi muero, derramaste medio litro de sangre sobre mi cuerpo y lo utilizaste como pizarra didáctica; nadie ha dicho nada al respecto y yo me mantuve a la espera, pero necesito algunas respuestas. –observó de una a la otra, inseguro- Y que tú seas dos, en este momento sólo me trae más preguntas.

Un movimiento de su muñeca y su contraparte volvió a lo profundo de su mente, devolviendo algo de cordura a su caballero. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas, la llevó sobre su pecho, el sello sobre su corazón brilló, llamando la atención de él.

-Te lo dije. –le advirtió- Me aferré a lo que pude para mantenerme cuerda, para mantenernos con vida.

Él intentó recuperar su mano, pero ella lo mantuvo allí hasta que él tuvo que mirarla a los ojos directamente; necesitaba que confiara en ella.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó.

-De que hagas una locura, miedo de eso. –masculló- Pero ya es tarde, ¿verdad…? –entrecerró los ojos- Porque siempre estás cometiendo locuras, siempre.

Ella sonrió y lo dejó ir, él no se alejó y ella hizo brillar sus ojos, las marcas en el cuerpo de él cobraron vida. Trazos cruzados, hechos con sus propios dedos y sangre, con su amor; rojo mutó a negro y, luego, se convirtió en lila contrastando contra su piel bronceada.

-Soy la última que queda, y esperan que me mantenga con vida por un largo tiempo. –comenzó por explicar- El Cielo se niega aceptar que cruce la puerta, el Infierno se congelará antes de recibirme… -sonrió con tristeza- Es una jaula distinta a la del Consejo, pero estaré atrapada en este cuerpo por un largo tiempo. –confesó sin un ápice de gracia en su tono- ¿Viste el sello? –inquirió mientras llevaba una mano hacia su propio pecho- Es un corazón encadenado… no creí que fuera tan bonito. Vi el de Sakura, también era hermoso, tan delicado y bello… -sonrió- Las marcas que grabé en tu torso son tan descuidadas, lo siento. –se disculpó, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Él la tomó por sus mejillas, la inclinó hacia arriba y coincidió sus ojos brillantes con los de ella; la respiración de ella se enganchó, él acarició su labio inferior con su pulgar y ella cerró sus ojos.

-…si yo muero, tú mueres. –murmuró ella.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? –inquirió, una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro para ocultar el miedo detrás de aquella confesión, del peso de esas palabras. Sin embargo, ella lo sintió. Lo vio en sus ojos cristalinos, en el temblor de su respiración- Dulce, ¿qué hiciste…? –susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- ¿Qué hiciste, por qué?

Ella envolvió los bazos alrededor de su torso, él enredó sus manos en su cabello húmedo y besó su coronilla.

-¿No te lo dije hace un segundo? –respondió ella en voz baja, lagrimas sin caer en sus ojos- Yo también puedo ser egoísta, no voy a dejarte ir, Amads… No mientras pueda evitarlo.

Estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas en sus brazos debido a su abraso asfixiante, tampoco quería dejarla ir ahora. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ella era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, su alma se la había entregado al diablo pero Tomoyo podía hacer con lo que quedaba de él, lo que quisiera. Seria arcilla en sus manos, estaba seguro que ella haría magia con los desechos que él era.

…

Bajaron del avión y se subieron a un auto, una hora más tarde tuvieron que cambiar a un vehículo apto para ingresar al Amazonas, lo más profundo posible. Con pantalones ajustados y gafas de sol, Pía se bajó del todoterreno. Ni siquiera un minuto más tarde, Hancock estaba allí frente a ella. Collette permaneció en el vehículo con las ventanas bajas, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Así que ya estás aquí. –gruñó la peliverde- Bien, porque vine a limpiar tu desastre.

Cruzado de brazos y con el mentón alzado, él la observó en silencio sepulcral.

-Luego tendremos una charla más profunda, pero ahora… -le hizo una seña a la bruja para que bajara, ésta se bajó, pero permaneció junto al auto- He traído a alguien para restaurar el Aviario, guíanos a él.

-¿Charla? –inquirió- ¿Tú y yo?

-Sí, tú y yo. –masculló- ¿No escuchaste que me dejaron a cargo? Tus problemas son los míos, y vine a solucionarlos. Entonces-

-No.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron totalmente oscuros, venas violáceas resaltando a los alrededores de éstos.

-Marca el paso. –ordenó- Te dije que-

-No. –repitió- Yo me encargaré de mis aves. –se dio la vuelta- No necesitamos carroñeros sobrevolando nuestros restos, me haré cargo ahora.

Collette asintió, le pareció algo estúpido pero certero. Pía, por su parte, comenzó a carcajearse.

-No me entendiste, yo no te di una sugerencia. –le dijo- Lo que yo fijé fue una orden, una muy clara y simple: hazte a un lado.

La muñeca de Pía se movió con rapidez hacia un lado, pero Hancock permaneció sobre sus pies, sin inmutarse. Claro, ser el favorito del diablo tenía sus ventajas; y nadie había sido más favorecido que Hancock.

-No estoy aquí por ti, Aaron me envió con ayuda. –confesó ella entre dientes- Preguntó por ti, por cierto. –mencionó- ¿Dónde has estado, mh? Sé que no has estado allí cuando sucedió.

-Oí que Felis fue tomado, ¿se lo hiciste saber? –inquirió él, a cambio- ¿Le has dicho que perdimos a los gatos? ¿Que tampoco quedan osos en el Sur?

Collette observó el cielo, estaba anocheciendo y el fuego arrojaba colores hermosos en el cielo anaranjado, violeta y rosado. ¿Cuánto más tomaría esto?

-No respondiste mi pregunta. –reprochó ella- Él está enojado contigo, no le gustó saber que dejaste el Aviario desprotegido.

Descruzó sus brazos, ojos marrones irisados atentos sobre ella.

-Estuve buscando a los gatos, iba a llevarlos con Tía. –confesó él y Pía casi tropieza con sus pies- No los encontré. –desinfló su burbuja- No creí que el daño era… -observó los alrededores, los muros de fuego- Llegue ésta mañana, el fuego quemó los caídos y sólo dejó huesos para dar sepultura.

La bruja dio dos pasos al frente, trayendo la atención sobre su persona. Inclinó la cabeza en un saludo respetuoso, el ave asintió y ella habló.

-Si no queremos enterrar más de esas aves, será mejor que comencemos a reconstruir su hogar. –propuso ella- Problemas a un lado, Aaron me contrató para volver a levantar el Aviario que mis antepasadas ayudaron a construir. ¿Dejarás pasar esta oportunidad a costa de sus vidas?

Inclinando su cabeza unos centímetros, el ave las guio a ambas hasta los restos colapsados del Aviario, Pía observó a las mitológicas aves, el infame ojo en el cielo de Aaron, el ejército de la muerte. Mientras la señora de Alemania bebía de la vista de los soldados refugiados, la bruja comenzó a sacar los objetos de su bolsa y acomodarlos en el suelo. Camino allí, ambas se habían roseado con agua del mar de Bella Dona, el fuego de sol no podría dañarlas por las próximas horas. Había traído un buen suministro para los siguientes tres días. Mientras finalizaba de trazar diagramas intrincados en el suelo, preparados para canalizar la energía de los objetos y sacrificios del Bestiario, Jairo llegó. Pía lo roció con el agua de mar, así como a los objetos que desparramó en el suelo. El asesino tenía rastros de sangre en la máscara que cubría su boca. Collette había escuchado de las deformaciones de nacimiento de los cambia formas, algunas más notorias que otras; recordaba el nombre de Jairo, el asesino con dientes de tiburón, favorito de Aaron. Una bolsa arpillera empapada en sangre, doce polluelos moribundos o muertos dentro de ella, algunos parecían recién salidos del cascarón.

-¿Está todo lo necesario? –quiso saber la señora, ella asintió y Jairo desapareció en el cielo envuelto en una nube de plumas oscuras.

Ella comenzó.

…

Había estado allí el día anterior, veía innecesario tener que descender otra vez. Había dado su reporte, había escuchado las quejas de Uriel, con sus cabellos anaranjados tan molestos y sus ojos cian tan extraños. Preguntó por su próxima misión, él le dijo que tendría noticias pronto. ¿Pronto? ¿Cuánto era pronto? Porque veinticuatro horas se sentía demasiado pronto, para ella. Fuuma fue con ella, dejó a Joel a un lado para tener la oportunidad de tomar una misión en solitario, si es que era el caso. Lo cual ella no creía.

El olor a azufre y el calor infernal le dieron la bienvenida, Uriel no estaba allí para escoltarla por los pasillos húmedos y aquello le dio mala espina. Muy mala espina. Caminó directamente hacia la pesada puerta, algo le decía que hoy él la recibiría en sus dominios. Apuró el paso, el zorro a un lado suyo siguiendo el ritmo apresurado. Ni siquiera tuvo que golpear, la puerta se abrió para ellos dos.

-Luciana.

Alguien dijo su nombre, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para observar a su hermana.

-Hell. –mencionó, el aire le faltaba.

Uriel estaba allí, el bastardo sonreía con veneno en sus asquerosos ojos mientras la observaba detrás de su hombro; ella quería arrancarle el brazo y dejar que Fuuma lo devorara con placer.

-¿Por qué nos citaron aquí?

Observó a Camille, quien estaba junto a su hermana mayor. Camille y Hell, Uriel debería haber traído a sus malditos perros para que lo cuidaran mientras ella-

-Vete, Hell.

El carnero, claro. Tanta maldad reunida en una sola habitación, por supuesto que el diablo estaba detrás de ello. Observó a su hermana retirarse, sus ojos verdes observaron sus rubíes mientras se retiraba de allí, sumisa.

Quiso seguirla,

Quiso detenerla,

Quiso-

Pero no lo tenía permitido, Fuuma empujó su nariz detrás de su rodilla para hacerla caminar y adentrarse más en la habitación del dolor. La puerta se cerró y ella se posicionó junto a Camille, a la espera, frente al carnero.

-Un mercenario entró al Zoológico el día de ayer, -informó Uriel- pudimos identificarlo como un asesino de Aaron: Jairo, el tiburón de tierra.

_Jairo_, el nombre hizo eco en su mente. Lo había visto abajo, en su infierno junto a Aaron. Mercenario, era rápido y fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente listo para ninguna tarea más elaborada que aquella. Silencioso, del tipo aterrador y lleno de secretos.

-¿Cómo entró? –preguntó y sintió a la bruja encogerse a su lado.

-La encargada de evitarlo no hizo su trabajo, eso es obvio. –masculló el demonio y Camille frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué buscaban, qué se llevaron? –decidió cambiar de tema, una picazón detrás de su cabeza obligándola a.

-Dos cuervos, dos águilas, dos halcones, dos búhos, dos buitres y dos gavilanes. –recitó el carnero- Agua, tierra y vegetación de sus hogares.

-Dos de cada uno… -murmuró ella- Un macho y una hembra.

-Casi todos polluelos. –agregó Uriel- Entró y salió impune, lo detectaron atrapando al último par.

Sí, Jairo era bueno, ella lo recordaba correctamente. Guardó silencio y esperó por las órdenes, a ella no la llamaban para darle un informe de movimiento en el Zoológico, ella merodeaba el Pantano de la Cruz una vez al día, nada más.

-Lo detectamos. –informó, jactándose de la bruja- Los sacrificios fueron entregados hace algunas horas desde el Amazonas.

Ambas mujeres lo observaron, el objetivo obvio ahora.

-Vayan. –ordenó el carnero- Investiguen.

-No lo arruinen, para variar. –siseó Uriel y las luces se apagaron, la puerta se abrió para que se retiraran.

Aguantando el veneno, ambas mujeres salieron y siguieron el camino hacia la salida en silencio. El pequeño zorro comenzó a arrullar y gruñir, la rubia lo oyó claramente y se detuvo para alzarlo en brazos, la pelirroja esperó por ella y retomaron el camino juntas otra vez.

-Vamos a saltar. –le informó el Pilar.

-¿Ahora? –sonó desprevenida, la rubia lo observó de soslayo- Debo ir por Kamuy antes.

_Kamuy no tiene órdenes de asistir, es_tuvo a punto de decirle. Sin embargo, recordó su escena en el Instituto, recordó porqué ella fue citada allí y porqué su hermana también tuvo su papel en la obra. Claro, ella no tenía permitido un ápice de felicidad. Entonces, pronunció una oración distinta a la original pensada.

-Será mejor que tengas alguien que cuide tu espalda. –señalar debilidad y desinterés por su seguridad, alguien debía ser el malo y el papel había sido escrito para ella- Andando.

El portal se abrió bajo sus pies, ambas cayeron de pie dentro de las cuevas del desierto; el ambiente se tensó de inmediato, sobre todo cuando observaron sus ojos sangrar carmesí brillante. Un lobo enorme, ojos como el carbón y pelaje dorado; gritos, rugidos, zarpazos y sangre, el recuerdo de Regino vino a ella como un soplo de brisa fresca. Sonrió, él la observaba como una presa observaba a su cazador.

-Kamuy. –se apresuró a llamar la pelirroja- Tenemos trabajo, ven.

No se perdió los ojos de Regino sobre la bruja, la forma en que sus caninos se expusieron por sobre su hocico. El alfa del Sur seguía siendo una fiera, su popularidad demasiado llamativa. Cambió su enfoque, Kamuy se acercó a ellas con paso rápido, sus extremidades rígidas y preparadas para saltar. Ella separó sus labios, expuso sus colmillos, dos o tres centímetros más largos de lo normal, y él gruñó por lo bajo.

_Corre_, quiso gritar. _Huyan, huyan lejos de mí. _En cambio, sólo dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

Y no esperó respuesta antes de arrastrarlos dentro de otro agujero, Brasil a la espera de su llegada.

…

La nostalgia la invadió, era inevitable. Eran los tres de nuevo en el ruedo, ¿cómo su mente no jugaría con ello? Su mano ardía como fiebre, picaba y llamaba su atención… la realidad tan difícil de olvidar. Aterrizaron próximos a un foco que estaba siendo tratado, gotas de agua los empaparon y comenzaron a correr hacia las llamas. Kamuy y Luciana tenían un olfato sobrehumano, ella los siguió en la oscuridad sin temor.

Había fallado por muy poco en el Zoológico, el maldito había traído un hechizo de transporte y lo utilizó un milisegundo antes de que ella diera el golpe final. Jonás se había roto una pata delantera intentando arrebatarle a los polluelos moribundos, el cachorro salió de la carrera y los adultos se volvieron más locos en su carrera. En un momento, Matt comenzó a escupir bolas de luz de sus fauces y Kamuy lo imitó, bolas de fuego en su lugar. Los cuervos no se rindieron, aunque algo más lentos que el trío, lo siguieron desde los cielos. Ella misma se fijó como objetivo su cabeza, esferas de energía más pequeñas, más veloces y explosivas: quería que explotara como una sandía. Sin embargo, sus alas se desvanecieron y cuerpo comenzó a caer en picada cuando el último de sus ataques fue lanzado. Ambos machos esperaron en el suelo, jadeantes y a la espera de un bocado jugoso. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Jairo explotó la canica en sus manos y fue tragado por un as de luz, escapando con éxito de una muerte segura.

Necesitaba redimirse, necesitaba esto.

Luciana se detuvo, ellos la imitaron. Sus ojos brillantes eran faros en la noche, ella señalaría el camino correcto.

-Tendremos que- comenzó a decir en voz baja, cuando el pequeño zorro que la acompañaba se arrojó contra su pecho para sacarla del camino. Kamuy también había tirado de ella hacia un lado.

Con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Kamuy, sus rápidos latidos eran audibles para ella. Observó hacia su rostro, una roca había arañado su mejilla. Se empujó hacia arriba y se incorporó, estaban bajo ataque. Creyó que las aves del Aviario los encontraron antes, pero su atacante carecía de plumas. Luciana ya estaba de pie, algo de tierra y hojas secas en su cabello, aquél zorro con dos colas estaba junto a ella y con los pelos del lomo erizado.

-Esta tierra está fuera de tus dominios, Pilar del Infierno. -mencionó en un tono medido y formal- Sugiero des la vuelta y te marches, aquí no hay nada para ti y tu gente.

Su compañero estaba a un lado suyo, sus músculos tensos y su respiración irregular. Claro, ella reconoció a aquel sujeto por las fotografías.

-Sean. -mencionó Luciana, aburrida- Debí haberlo sabido mejor.

La luz de las llamas era reflejada en el pecho cincelado del señor de Brasil, su cabello perfectamente hacia atrás y unos pantalones rectos abrazando sus largas piernas. Sus ojos eran el rasgo predominante, cuan aterrador podía llegar a ser aquél tono grisáceo en los ojos de un demonio.

-Hueles a humo y menta. -mencionó la rubia- ¿Tomaste un baño con hiervas para limpiar la sangre de los polluelos que sacrificaste el día de ayer? -directa al asunto, a los negocios.

Sean no respondió, pero algo a su derecha llamó su atención y la bruja siguió su mirada.

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta.

-¿Aún no te has cansado de un ser tan repulsivo? -inquirió la rubia con veneno en su voz, el señor demonio frunció el ceño mientras la otra rubia se posicionaba a su lado.

-¿Repulsivo? -inquirió, enfadado- Escuché que volviste a tener problemas con tu podrida cabeza, pero veo que es peor de lo que creí.

Cuanto deseaba volver a ser caballero de Luciana, al menos mediante la conexión de su sangre podría tener una idea de su plan de acción. Ahora, sólo podía valerse de la experiencia y reflejos rápidos. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, sus ojos ya eran salvajes y sus colmillos sobresalían, seguramente sus garras también estarían presentes en sus dedos.

-Le estaba hablando a Ruelle. -masculló mientras su piel tomaba un color rojizo anaranjado y se lanzara contra él.

La loba estaba allí, aún sobre sus dos piernas, interceptando el ataque del Pilar. Sintió a su compañero tensarse y recordó sus palabras: "_Ruelle es peligrosa, aléjate de ella"_ Pero Luciana tampoco era una mujer para no tener en cuenta. Flexionó su brazo y su codo izquierdo impactó contra la mejilla de la loba, enviándola a volar a un lado. Mientras se estrellaba contra un árbol, observó el proceso de cambio en su cuerpo y cómo la mujer se transformó en bestia.

-¡KAMUY! -gritó mientras un juego de sais aparecían en sus manos y enfrentaba el bloqueo de Sean- ¡CAMILLE!

Y ambos sabían que la Loba del Desierto era toda suya, que ella tomaría al señor demonio. Kamuy, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermana, saltó sobre su forma animal mientras Camille se elevaba en su plataforma y comenzaba a recitar un hechizo de viento para abrir el camino hacia la izquierda, un campo de batalla para los hermanos Dearest. Ambas bestias saltaron sobre el otro, caninos descubiertos y listos para el ataque. Gruñidos, mordidas y zarpazos, embestidas y corridas. La bruja siguió todo el encuentro, a la espera de una palabra para apoyar a su compañero. Ella sabía que, con la sangre del lobo que persigue el sol, Kamuy estaba en otra liga distinta. Pero ella no creyó que atacara a la loba en serio, después de todo ambos compartían la sangre de Regino por sus venas, el mismo apellido.

-¡Apártate Ruelle! -gruñó, su hocico arrugado mientras la loba se levantaba del suelo, donde había sido embestida- ¡¿Ahora vas a matarme?!

Pero ella no respondió, afirmó sus pies sobre el suelo y escupió algo de sangre. Además de ello, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y dispuesta a seguir con la lucha.

-_Kamuy_. -llamó ella, preocupada.

-_¡No te metas! _-fue su advertencia mientras volvía al ataque.

El pelaje de Ruelle era de un rubio arenoso, casi albino, mientras que sus grandes ojos aceitunas resaltaban como faroles. Era delgada, pero no pequeña; estilizada, rápida y se escabullía con facilidad. Kamuy se lanzó hacia ella y la loba brincó por encima de su hermano, mordió su cola y tironeó con fuerza; Kamuy aulló de dolor y Ruelle clavó sus garras sobre los muslos de su hermano, arrastrando hacia abajo y abriendo la piel para hacerla sangrar. Kamuy arañó el rostro de ella, las tres marcas cruzando su párpado pero sin sangrar.

-¡RUELLE! -rugió- ¡APÁRTATE! -repitió su anterior comando- NO ESTOY JUGANDO CONTIGO, MALDITA SEA.

La loba retrocedió un paso, Camille clavó sus uñas en sus palmas, haciéndolas sangrar por los nervios.

-Ya no soy una cachorra, hermano. -habló ella- Y ya no eres mi dios.

La bestia volvió a ser una humana, sus manos con garras afiladas mientras corría de frente hacia el lobo carmesí, con ojos salvajes. Él también corrió, ella saltó sobre su lomo y él se arrojó al suelo y rodó; pero Ruelle no aflojó su agarre mientras causaba tanto daño como podía con sus manos.

Vio sangre.

Se volvió loca.

La plataforma debajo de su pies se desvaneció, cayó sobre ambos hermanos con sus manos oscurecidas. Recogió algo de aquel cabello arenoso y tiró, exponiendo su cuello, mientras sujetaba la carne con la otra mano. Oyó un grito, luego sintió dolor y, después de eso, la sangre sobre su mano. De ella o de Ruelle, no lo supo entonces. Tiró más, ignoró el dolor sordo y la forzó a salir de encima del cuerpo tembloroso de su compañero.

Las dos rodaron por el suelo, ella no quiso soltar el agarre, pero el dolor estaba siendo una molestia. Ruelle había desgarrado la piel de su mano buena, con la que había dejado su cuello al rojo vivo. La vio ponerse de pie y ella la imitó, su mano buena acunada en su pecho.

-Oí que una bruja negra cuida el Zoológico. -masculló con voz ronca, una mano alrededor de la zona afectada- Que mi padre la hizo su protegida y mi hermano su compañera.

No dijo nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Vigila la mano que hoy te da de comer. -advirtió- Porque será la que mañana te extinga, bruja.

Sintió a Kamuy ponerse de pie, aún sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Ru-Ruelle. -murmuró, su tono preocupado- Her-mana.

Pero no había preocupación en el rostro de la rubia, en sus ojos. Había indiferencia y desapego, frío.

-Pronuncias el título como si te importase. -escupió- _Hermana,_ tú dices. -lo observó con algo similar al asco- Tú no tienes hermana, Kamuy.

-Ruelle. -rugió, de dolor o rabia, la bruja no supo.

-Y mi hermano ya no lo es más. -agregó.

Kamuy aulló, escuchó el ruido sordo de su caída unos segundos después. Lo observó de reojo, estaba de rodillas y lleno de sangre. Tanta sangre que Camille dudó que fuese toda suya, pero las heridas en el cuerpo de la loba no eran tan profundas como para sangrar de ese modo a excepción de la que ella causó en su cuello.

-Herma-nita… -la sangre se escapaba de sus labios, la loba había perforado algún órgano.

La mano de Camille desprendió algunas chispas violetas, aún podía lanzar ataques pese al dolor que siempre le causaba aquella mano marcada por Luciana. Si dejaba a Ruelle escapar, Luciana tendría que enfrentarla a él y al señor demonio a la vez. No, ella aún podía incapacitarla o herirla de gravedad.

Rápida, murmuró un viejo hechizo de parálisis, más potente que el que le había lanzado a Kamuy meses atrás. La loba lo esquivaría, así que lanzó tres. Ella fue rápida al evitar el primero, el segundo dio en su brazo derecho y el tercero fue interceptado por una roca.

-¡BARRERA!

Fue… un reflejo. Un deja vu, una sensación de volver a vivir aquella situación en el pasado. Luciana daría la orden y ella la cumpliría al pie de la letra en forma veloz. Levantó la barrera, atrapándola a ella y a Kamuy de manera protectora de un ataque de llamas negras del Infierno. Un minuto más tarde, el fuego se desvaneció, pero ella no bajó la barrera. Retrocedió y se arrodilló junto a Kamuy, las heridas de su cuerpo ya se estaban regenerando, pero la sangre aún le daba un aspecto de terror. No estaba inconsciente, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados fuertemente.

-Kam… -lo llamó, pero nada- Kamuy, necesito que te levantes. -masculló.

Tiró de su brazo, él gimió y ella lo ignoró. Lo pasó alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de su peso muerto, pudo moverlo algunos centímetros, pero no fue suficiente.

-Todavía estoy en condiciones de luchar. -escuchó mascullar a Luciana- Mira a tu loba. ¿Éste es el dúo imbatible del Sur?

Observó a través de la barrera, Luciana estaba delante de ellos, dándole cara a Sean, quien tenía a Ruelle bien sujeta a su costado. Su hechizo había paralizado una mitad de su cuerpo, la que estaba sostenida por el señor demonio. El castaño había cambiado sus ojos gris pizarra por unos color onix, y su piel bronceada por una gris metalizada. Luciana seguía con aquél color rojizo, seguramente sus ojos brillaban como llamas todavía.

-Yo también sigo de pie, Luciana, no te equivoques. -gruñó él- ¿Cuánto resistirá la barrera de la bruja? ¿En serio crees que tu lobo puede matar a la mía? -aquellos ojos oscuros la observaron a ella- Puedo matarlos a ambos, para que no estorben en nuestra lucha.

No pudo soportar aquellos ojos, desvió su mirada hacia la espalda de la vieja reina, a la espera de… ¿De qué?

-Y tú te olvidas de algo, Sean. -advirtió.

El señor frunció el ceño, apretó el agarre alrededor de su loba.

-¿Qué cosa?

El suelo tembló, ella también reforzó su agarre alrededor de su compañero. La tierra se hundió, la luz pareció abandonar aquella parte del mundo y sólo pudo hacerse de su sentido de la audición.

-Que en el campo de batalla solo veo enemigos. -se jactó Luciana y ella se empequeñeció sobre sí misma.

Hubo un rugido y la tierra dio otro temblor, más fuego oscuro fue lanzado y la luz aún seguía sin aparecer. Azote, algo se estaba azotando contra un objetivo desconocido y, luego, un aullido. Kamuy se removió a su lado, tal vez reconociendo el aullido de su hermana. Escuchó gruñidos humanos y animales, quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Kamuy! -siseó ella y una pequeña llama apareció frente a su barrera.

Era aquel zorro de dos colas quien hacía temblar el suelo bajo sus pisadas, ahora era tan alto como Matt cuando luchó contra Felis en el Valle del Crepúsculo. Luciana estaba de pie sobre su cabeza mientras la bestia se enfrentaba a Sean, quien tenía la forma de un verdadero demonio. Armadura por piel, como Joel, y cuernos en sus sienes.

-Rue-Ruelle. -masculló su compañero y ella buscó el paradero de la loba.

Recostada junto a un árbol, no muy lejos de su ubicación, de nuevo en su forma lobuna. Su cabeza a un lado, observando el combate entre ambas fuerzas sobrenaturales.

-Tenemos que movernos. -mencionó ella.

Aún debían completar su misión y dar con los sacrificios que fueron los polluelos secuestrados del Zoológico. Ruelle ya no era una amenaza, Luciana estaba tomando a Sean y ellos debían moverse ahora mismo.

-¡Kamuy! -llamó, tirando de él- ¡Tenemos que avanzar!

Pero él seguía observando la figura de la loba. Ella debió de notar su mirada, porque se volvió para observarlos también.

Nada, no sintió nada en aquellos ojos verdes. No habían sido palabras vacías, Ruelle no miraba en Kamuy a su hermano, no veía nada en él. Aquello le dolió, le dolió porque sabía que le estaba doliendo al lobo del Sur.

-Kam. -volvió a tirar- Kamy, vamos.

Y, esta vez, él se movió.

…

Hubo una gran explosión en dirección Oeste, de allí se sentía la presencia del señor de Brasil y el Pilar del Infierno.

-Sean la está reteniendo. -escuchó hablar a la señora de Alemania- No te detengas, él se encargará de sacarla de su territorio. -le dijo- Si es que para algo sirve.

Haciendo caso a Pía, ella siguió adelante con el hechizo. Se encontraba a la mitad de éste, aún quedaba otro día y medio por trabajar. Hancock no se hallaba muy lejos de ellas, había agrupado a las aves alrededor de ellas ya que habían tenido que abandonar los restos del Aviario para dejarla trabajar. Varias aves habían sido alcanzadas por las llamas y estaban heridas, las mismas llamas que se agrupaban a su alrededor aún. Pía envió a una bruja por más agua a Bella Rosa, para salvaguardar a las aves mientras tanto.

Un temblor, otro más.

Observó a la peliverde te reojo, masculló algo por lo bajo y la observó desaparecer en la dirección donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando. Ella tomó el tubo de ensayo con la sangre de ángel y la llevó a sus labios mientras el pentagrama bajo sus pies se iluminaba con una luz celeste pálido, debía levantar las guardas antes de finalizar la restauración del Aviario. Era como bordar, como hilar, debía crear los patrones del entramado para que fueran resistentes, más que antes.

Escuchó el aleteo, sintió algunas plumas caer sobre su cabello antes de oírla. Estaba poniendo toda su concentración en su tarea, así que no tenía tiempo para ella. Tampoco le dedicó su atención una vez que la notó, ¿por qué? Hancock y las aves estaban allí, ellas podrían encargarse de su pequeña hija mientras ella terminaba su tarea.

…

"_No voy a darte una falsa sensación de seguridad, porque eso no existe"_

Ella estaba allí, su progenitora.

-Son las aves. -oyó a Kamuy decir- Es el Aviario, están reconstruyendo el Aviario.

Habían cuervos, halcones, zopilotes y búhos, habían águilas y estaba su madre, había una bruja utilizando magia negra para reparar el Aviario que Paz había dañado con tanto esfuerzo.

Ella estaba allí, en el epicentro, los cadáveres aún frescos de los polluelos presentados a su alrededor. Ella estaba rodeada de ellos, presentados allí como apetitosos platos para su deleite. Sangre empapaba sus labios y ella podía imaginarla drenar las aves con su boca sin problemas. Habían pentagramas intrincados grabados en la tierra debajo de ella, frente a los restos del plano de las aves de presa.

-…madre. -llamó ella, pudo sentir a Kamuy congelarse a su lado.

Claro, el parecido no existía entre ambas. Ella podía asociar los pómulos hundidos en los gemelos Dearest, los cuales heredaron sus primogénitos. La pequeña nariz respingona de las gemelas Pilares. La forma de los ojos de Jonás, tan enormes y expresivos como los de Ángel. Incluso Sakura y su hermano compartían el mismo porte, la línea en sus hombros. Ella, en cambio, no tenía ningún rasgo compartido con Collette Pratt.

-¡CAMILLE!

Había un enorme ave dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Kamuy dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir de allí. Ella siguió observando hacia atrás, donde la magia ocurría. Su madre seguía murmurando, ella podía ver sus labios moverse rápidamente, jamás rompiendo su contracción.

"_No estarás a salvo en ningún lugar. Jamás"_

Sintió algo rozar su mejilla, luego algo líquido.

-¡CAMILLE!

Llevó su mano allí, era su sangre. Una pluma había sido arrojada hacia ella como si se tratara de una daga, le había cortado la piel superficialmente. Se aferró a Kamuy, enterró su rostro contra su cabeza peluda y no oyó nada más que el sonido de su corazón estallando contra su caja torácica.

No, jamás habría un lugar seguro para las pesadillas con su madre.

…

Éxito, el éxito era la sensación que sacudía a su cuerpo en un frenesí pasional. La culminación, la perfección, el logro y mérito de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio bien logrado. Decidió que, como un etapa culminada, algo debía cambiar. Algo externo, algo… algo nuevo para expresar su felicidad. Pero, también, el inicio de algo nuevo, de más y más trabajo arduo por delante. Por eso, observó su reflejo frente al espejo y decidió cambiarlo.

Una forma infantil, asociada fuertemente a la inocencia y fragilidad. Una figura que no fuese tomada en serio, no tenida en cuenta a la hora de ver enemigos. Ciertamente, su personalidad siempre astuta, afilada y soez jamás la dejaron en vista como tal. La oposición, la antítesis entre su figura y su ser fueron planeadas a detalle. Verse como una criatura frágil con más actitud de la que debería, le encantaba.

Sin embargo, hoy ella estaba ala cabeza. Hoy era la depredadora, no la presa.

Pasó una mano por sus caireles, tiró hacia abajo, el cabello estirándose liso como masa en sus dedos. Lo dejó a media espalda, los tonos mieles, castaños y chocolates brillando en su melena. Tomó sus mejillas, levantó sus pómulos y eliminó la redondez infantil en aquél rostro. Ojos almendrados, cejas más finas, pestañas más vaporosas, labios más carnosos y nariz más afilada. Un busto promedio, cintura angosta, caderas más anchas, muslos llenos y piernas más largas, al igual que sus brazos. Una sonrisa en sus labios azules, atrás quedó la figura infantil para dar paso al cuerpo de una mujer en la cúspide de su esplendor. La manzana del árbol, nunca más tentadora que antes.

Escuchó el aleteo de sus polluelos, era hora de cruzar la puerta.

Nadie estaba allí para recibirla en aquella ocasión, ella misma se abrió paso por las escaleras de Central hasta abrir la puerta de la oficina de su viejo amigo. Él estaba allí, frente al ventanal, el amanecer sacando reflejos dorados en su piel. Lo observó a detalle, más de doscientos años de amistad entre ambos y jamás terminaría de entenderlo, él seguía guardando tantos secretos y misterios para ella.

-Todavía espero que ese amanecer culmine, todavía tengo fe de ver el sol en el cielo y no sólo en el horizonte. -confesó ella, abriéndose paso dentro.

Él la observó, sin duda alguna curioso ante su nueva imagen. Claro, él siempre observó a la pequeña niña, él siempre la conoció en su momento peor. Hoy no, hoy se veía campeona, a la cabeza.

-Hola, viejo amigo. -saludó, posicionándose a su lado, una sonrisa alegre en sus labios- ¿Por qué tan serio hoy?

Tomó algunos segundos, seguro se estaba adaptando a su nueva imagen.

-Gia. -reconoció al fin- Luces…

-¿Sí…? -apremió, divertida.

Pero él negó, ella se rió de él. Paz volvió a observar el amanecer, la sonrisa de ella comenzó a extinguirse, la tensión y la seriedad inundaron la oficina.

-Está todo jodido, ¿no es cierto, viejo amigo? -inquirió ella- Derribaste el Aviario. -él asintió una vez- Podría haberte ayudado.

-No venía al caso. -desestimó- No como ahora, Gia.

Entre cerró los ojos, no verbalizó sus pensamientos, no arruinaría la oportunidad de brillar.

-Oro está mal, no voy a mentirte. -confesó al fin, verificando sus sospechas- La mitad de ellos estarán en recuperación por seis meses, un cuarto de ellos jamás volverán a pisar el Instituto y, el cuarto restante, no es lo suficientemente numeroso para cubrir las tareas diarias. -informó, tenso como las cuerdas de un violín- El Aviario me costó Oro, casi me lo cuesta todo.

La alianza, la victoria, la cabeza de la carrera; Paz aún no era consiente de todo lo que había perdido, ella podría haberlo ayudado. Ella quería ayudarlo. Pero ambos eran viejos, curtidos a la antigua y amantes del misterio y lo oculto, del drama.

-¿Y Plata? -quiso saber ella- ¿Y los ingresantes? Los retirados, los refugiados en la Villa. -presionó- Todos tus niños son talentosos, todavía tienes bastantes de ellos de seguro.

Él volvió a negar.

-Plata siempre ha sido y será más fiero que Oro, los eduqué para ver por los más jóvenes y comenté la comunidad y los valores de camaradería… -le recordó con orgullo y pesar en partes iguales- Oro siempre será… el alma rota, el corazón con cicatrices del Instituto. Plata sabe que estamos expuestos, no va a salir. Quedarse en el fuerte, proteger a los más jóvenes…

Torció los labios, descontenta. Sólo Paz podía educarlos para que lo desobedezcan, para que siguieran el legado de sus herederas.

-Los más antiguos. -insistió ella- Asciende Plata, fúndelos a Oro y motívalos. -dijo ella- Eres el de las palabras, los has criado a todos y cada uno.

Y tal vez ese fue su error, el cariño, la debilidad, el punto de quiebre del director infame. Ella tomó a sus niños del dolor y el sufrimiento, ellos estaban curtidos y listos para enfrentar el dolor cuando sea, donde sea, por ella. Paz, en cambio, vivía protegiéndolos y apañándolos. Métodos de crianza distintos, dijo él. Figura de autoridad blanda, sabía ella.

-No… -suspiró él- No ésta generación, tuvieron demasiada paz y crecieron con-

-Los criaste así. -reprochó, siempre se lo reprochaba- Mira Oro, tres generaciones dispuestas al todo por ti.

Él levantó una mano en busca de tregua, ella bufó y le dio la espalda. Dos siglos, cuatro generaciones, ella lo conocía un poco, al menos.

-…¿Y tus niños? -inquirió, curioso- ¿Cómo llevas ésta generación?

Lamió sus labios, tenía los mejores niños de los últimos tres siglos, a decir verdad; pero una mujer debía mantener el encanto, la magia.

-Tengo a Kelian. -le recordó ella, calmada- Ellos se encuentran mejor que los tuyos, por supuesto. -lo observó por sobre su hombro, ojos curiosos ensayados en el espejo- ¿Por qué? -sonrió con lentitud- ¿Quieres que jueguen con los tuyos?

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Sí. Algo así. -fue directo- Necesito ojos y oídos, necesito a tus niños para que espíen para el Instituto.

De nuevo, le enseñó su rostro sorprendido. Pero, en su interior, Gia se caía al suelo en medio de una carcajada triunfal. Le tomó doscientos años, le tomó todo eso y más, pero en aquél momento podía decirlo: ella iba a ganarles, ella era la mejor.

-¿Una alianza? -arqueó una ceja.

-Un convenio. -dijo él- Un convenio exclusivo entre el Instituto y tú, con tus niños.

_Un convenio, _algo por fuera de la alianza de la mesa. Se tomó un minuto, dos, para volver a hablar.

-Mi red es distinta a la tuya. -algo de cierto había allí- Voy a necesitar algunos informes, estoy segura que tienes una lista de personas con las que mis niños trabajarán. Voy a necesitar su información, lo que sea que tengas de ellos, para que estén preparados para todo. -aclaró- ¿Lo entiendes?

Él asintió, señaló su escritorio y ella observó una carpeta de papel madera allí. Para ella, allí estaba la lista. Reconoció nombres, lugares, incluso habían fechas. Cruzando aquellos datos con su información, sonrió en su interior al notar que ella tenía más nombres que él en su propia lista.

-Tengo los informes que quieres preparados, copias para que te lleves y le entregues a tus niños. -ella asintió.

-Kelian vendrá por ellos mañana. -le informó- De todas formas, -comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Debes arreglar las cosas con tus niños. -le recomendó- No puedes seguir manejándote con Plata de ese modo, les das demasiada libertad. -abrió la puerta- Te lo digo como amiga… Les decimos niños y los tomamos por nuestros, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así.

Y se marchó.

…


	21. Prohibido olvidar

**Capítulo veintiuno: **_Prohibido olvidar_

.

"_Después de años me siguen preguntando cómo conseguí olvidarte. Es fácil: no lo hice"_

**-Mónica Gae**

.

-¿Está seguro de esto, señor? -inquirió, de nuevo.

El hombre pasó una mano por su barba recortada, algo inquieto. La verdad es que no, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de éste movimiento. Sin embargo, debía arriesgarse o rendirse a la derrota inminente. No era seguro, pero este movimiento podría cambiarlo todo y, tal vez, asegurar el éxito.

-No. -admitió en voz alta- Pero no podemos perder más gente.

La joven asintió, seguido de esto, llevó una mano hacia su oído y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Estamos listos para proseguir. -notificó- Esperamos su orden.

-Que pase. -asintió.

Llevando su muñeca a la altura de su boca, la morena habló.

-El director está listo. -informó- Todos en posición.

A continuación, la joven se retiró y Paz quedó solo en su oficina. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, el espectáculo del eterno amanecer plasmado en el horizonte. Las luces estaban encendidas, su escritorio estaba libre del papeleo y su postura transmitía seguridad y seriedad. Transcurrieron tres minutos antes de que un ligero golpeteo en la puerta rompiera el silencio, luego, las puertas se abrieron y una figura ingresó. El director se levantó de su asiento y, con educación, se acercó a recibir a su visitante.

-Usted debe ser el director del Instituto. -comentó, relajada- Paz.

-Así es. -asintió él- Y usted es-

-Una persona ocupada. -interrumpió, pasando del hombre y tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio del director- Al grano. -pidió- Sin tantas formalidades, hablemos de lo que en realidad quiere hablar.

Aturdido, el hombre de ojos avellanas la imitó y retomó su asiento.

-Está… enojada. -observó con cuidado- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? -se aventuró.

Ella frunció el ceño, se tomó su tiempo en formular su respuesta.

-No me agrada que me tomen por la fuerza y me obliguen a hacer nada. -dijo- Comprenderá mi enojo.

-Ah. -fue todo lo que dijo.

-Su gente no acepta un no por respuesta. -soltó entre dientes- Aquí me tiene. -gruñó- ¿Por qué pidió por mí? -ladeó su cabeza, curiosa- Entiendo que sus alianzas descansan sobre… personas más interesantes, si me permite observar.

-Usted no decepciona, señorita. -sonrió- ¿Escuchó sobre los nuevos proyectos que se aproximan?

-Escucho de todo un poco. -respondió vagamente- El Instituto nunca antes había resonado con tanta fuerza, supongo que ya no mantendrán un perfil bajo.

-No es el plan. -asintió él- Pero, como sabe, no puede evitarse llamar la atención en éstos momentos. -se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio- Alguien debe tomar las riendas.

-No me diga. -una risa seca de su parte.

-Gente honesta, personas con… visión. -dijo él- Un nuevo mundo está por delante, depende de aquellos que decidan hacerlo posible si es más de los mismo o algo mejor. -una pausa- Yo apuesto a mejorar.

-Tenga cuidado. -advirtió ella- La gente le teme al cambio. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -imitó su postura y se inclinó más cerca- Me hice a un lado, cumplí mi parte en todo ésto. -se encogió de hombros- Tiene a los Pilares, por increíble que sea eso, tiene a Tomoyo y, según oí, la pequeña Sakura cumple una función en éste… nuevo mundo. -escupió, incrédula- Soy parte del pasado, y el pasado en el pasado está. -retrocedió lentamente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de él.

-No creí que se alejara del tablero con tanta facilidad, señorita Delaune. -comentó por lo bajo, pensativo.

-No quiero jugar más a las alianzas. -declaró la albina, firme- No con Aaron, no con usted.

-Yo no juego. -aclaró.

-Sí, sí juega. -gruñó, levantándose de su asiento- Todos juegan.

-Sé que Pía la está buscando. -afirmó mientras la sacerdotisa se daba la vuelta con clara intención de abandonar su oficina. La joven se quedó tiesa y en silencio, él continuó hablando- Las serpientes hablaron, los señores demonios saben de su traición.

-No necesito protección, si eso me ofrece. -lo observó detrás de su hombro, su tono frío y amenazador- Se lo dije, terminé con las alianzas.

-La señorita Tomoyo me dijo que la ayudó -dijo, entonces- ¿Matar al Consejo logró satisfacer su sed de venganza? -negó lentamente- Creí que era más grande que aquello.

Captó su atención con esas palabras, la joven albina volvió sobre sus pasos y sus manos golpearon su escritorio con más fuerza de la que aparentaba su cuerpo adolescente.

-Tome las lecciones de psicología de vuelta y guárdelas, hágame ese favor. -gruñó entre dientes- No respondió a mi pregunta, pero yo sé por qué estoy aquí. -siseó.

-¿Cuál es su respuesta, entonces? -inquirió, no afectado en lo más mínimo. Era lo que esperaba de Micah, después de todo.

-No hago el trabajo sucio de nadie, Instituto o no. -le hizo ver, manteniendo a raya su enfado.

-Espero que se nos una. -especificó él- No soy Aaron, no pretendo que trabaje para mí, sino junto a mí. -hizo una pausa, sus miradas chocaron- La quiero a mi lado, no por debajo de mí.

La joven bufó, retrocediendo dos pasos.

-No tengo cinco años, las palabras bonitas no me impresionan. -afirmó con su voz monótona, la calma volviendo a ella- No tengo ambiciones, tampoco, así que no puede seducirme con ofertas de poder y grandeza.

-Ambiciones no, pero sé que tiene convicciones. -ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y supo que dio en el blanco, continuó sobre la misma línea- No le ofrezco poder, le ofrezco una responsabilidad, Micah. Le ofrezco retomar sus deberes como sacerdotisa.

-Esa vida quedó en el pasado, sé que está al tanto. -esquivó, volviendo su atención hacia la ventana y el espectáculo congelado del eterno amanecer.

-También sé que daría todo por volver a ella. -afirmó con suavidad- La oportunidad está allí, la gente es-

-Tiene a las tres puntas de la pirámide. -interrumpió ella, sus ojos aún en el astro rey- Puente, Pilares y la heredera de Aaron… la codicia es un pecado.

-Todos son jóvenes y sin experiencia. -admitió a duras penas- La situación es un caos, necesito que me ayude a controlarla.

Un año había pasado desde el inicio de todo, las cosas no habían marchado como se suponía. Pero, en verdad, sabía que ésto podría suceder. Los planes nunca salían como unos deseaba, por más que todo se revisara cientos de veces y se previnieran escenarios variados. Todo mejoraría, pero el ahora debía solucionarse y solucionarse de una vez y para siempre.

Las rebeliones, los levantamientos y las batallas espontáneas; estaba corto de personal y, aunque bien encaminados, sus semillas no terminaban de germinar. Había buscado a Micah durante los últimos tres meses, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a la vieja sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, Micah Delaune había estado fuera del mapa desde la caída del Consejo en el Valle del Crepúsculo, los señores demonios estaban detrás de su cabeza desde el día uno, dificultando todo.

-Sé que sus objetivos son nobles. -dijo ella luego de unos minutos e silencio contemplativo- Tomoyo no estaría aquí de no ser así.

Él asintió, sin deseos de interrumpirla.

-Sin embargo, está erróneo si piensa que soy la misma persona de hace más de doscientos años. -frunció el ceño.

-Eres mejor. -asintió él, sincero- La niña que Aaron encontró era ingenua, aunque llena de buenas intenciones. Ahora es más sabia, está mejor preparada.

-…dije que dejara la psicología barata. -gruñó, sus ojos marrones brillaban con furia contenida- No es el primero que trae esas palabras en busca de un _sí, _de una alianza.

-¿Quiere que mienta? -ofreció con sinceridad- Sabe que es verdad, sabe que hoy podría desempeñar aquél papel mucho mejor que en aquél entonces. -frunció el ceño- No suelo concordar con Aaron, pero sé que es una de las sacerdotisas más fuertes de los últimos tiempos. Ni si quiera él pudo explotar todo su potencial, señorita Delaune.

Ella lanzó una carcajada vacía, sin gracia.

-Una sacerdotisa se debe a su gente, no a un ser egoísta como él. -siguió hablando, sin rendirse- ¿Quiere vengarse? ¡Haga lo que ellos no pudieron! ¡Triunfe donde ellos fracasaron! ¿Quiere actuar en favor de ellos? Entonces siga escondiéndose debajo de la tierra y dele la espalda a su gente. -se levantó de su asiento con elegancia, sin revelar su exasperación ante su negativa- Quiero ayudarle, quiero ayudarle a sanar.

-Convenientemente mi sanación, como usted llama, favorece sus objetivos. -masculló por lo bajo.

-Al contrario del resto, yo admito que ésto es así. -bufó- ¿Tan malo sería ayudarme? Mis objetivos no son egoístas, todo lo contrario.

-Hn.

Teniendo a la sacerdotisa contra la pared, continuó con su discurso.

-Estoy tratando de que no muera más gente. -dijo él- Intento unificar a las brujas, liberar a los mestizos, incorporar a los ilusionistas, trato… Quiero que ellos puedan tener un mejor mundo. -suspiró, exhausto- Uno mejor del que usted y yo conocemos.

…

Rodó sobre su vientre y abrió los ojos para observar el reloj despertador, había tenido cinco horas de sueño. Deseaba unas buenas vacaciones, dormir hasta tarde y poder despegar su mente, pero cinco horas sonaban a gloria cuando te encontrabas en las trincheras, en el campo de batalla. Se despojó de las sábanas y se incorporó, sus pies descalzos ni siquiera hicieron ruido sobre la cerámica barata mientras caminaba con nada más que unas bragas y una remera vieja de Shaoran. Olía a café y tostadas, alguien había hecho las compras.

-Buenos días. -saludó ella mientras tomaba asiento, su guardián estaba terminando una barra de granola- ¿Tú también te levantaste ya?

-Tenía hambre. -mencionó con la boca llena- Me comí el último plátano.

Ella sonrió.

-Descuida, estás perdonado. -murmuró mientras ahogaba un bostezo- Salimos en dos horas, ve a dormir un poco más. -le recomendó.

Kero asintió y fue directo a la cama, Shaoran vino con una taza de café cargado y una pila de tostadas en sus manos.

-Gracias. -chilló mientras daba un buen sorbo- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? -quiso saber- Salimos en dos horas. -volvió a decir- Estaremos fuera unas ocho, tal vez diez horas fuera. -devoró una tostada con queso mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Él también tenía una taza entre sus manos, aunque no tan hambriento y apresurado como ella. Su cabello húmedo, su ropa olía al desodorante de lavadora y sus ojos tan serios como siempre.

-Yo estoy bien. -negó, dio un sorbo- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás preparada?

Ella le enseñó un pulgar arriba mientras daba otro gran sorbo, necesitaba quitarse los restos de sueño deprisa y el café estaba delicioso. Claro, era ella la que había vuelto a las cuatro de la madrugada de una misión de doce horas, ella y Kero.

-¿Hay más café? -inquirió, su taza casi vacía. Él le ofreció la suya, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro- Eres un sol. -sonrió ella.

Él negó y se dirigió al alfeizar, el sol ya había salido en aquella mañana otoñal en el norte de Polonia. Ella podría sonreír, él podría darle su café y ambos podían confiar en el otro a la hora de luchar por sus vidas; pero no se engañaban, un vínculo roto jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Dos meses atorados juntos en Perú ayudaron, gritarse verdades dolorosas en el rostro del otro cada cierto tiempo ayudó, herirse el uno al otro en los entrenamientos ayudó… Dos meses en Europa juntos, Gia los tenía a todos como locos completando misiones de espionaje y asesinato, de seducción. Tal vez aquello había ayudado más que nada, él había comenzado a aprender. Ser los niños buenos no los llevarían a ningún lado, debían engañar y robar para poder triunfar, triunfar a cómo dé lugar.

-Luego de esta misión, seremos trasladados como apoyo en Francia. -le informó él- Gia llamó mientras dormías, los papeles estarán aquí para cuando volvamos de nuestra misión.

-¿Francia, eh? -masculló, pensativa- Allí están Marco y Tania, ¿no? -tomó otra tostada, estaba muerta de hambre.

-El señor de Francia asesinó a su primer ministro, tiene un cambia formas en su lugar. -dijo él, aburrido- Seremos apoyo, el resto de la información nos la darán allá.

Sakura masticó con calma y tragó su desayuno, rascó su mejilla y frunció el ceño. Él la observó, ella sabía las palabras exactas en su mente.

-¿Recuerdas la especialidad de Tania? -inquirió ella, él asintió. Claro, Gia los había obligado a todos a memorizar los dones y regalos de sus hermanos y hermanas, lo que los hacía hijos destacables- Ella lo llama 'Defensa Divina'. -rodó los ojos, una bruja demasiado blanca para su gusto- Es luchadora de largo alcance, pero Marco no y ella extiende su escudo para protegerlo porque su ojo izquierdo no puede percibir la profundidad y eso lo hace vulnerable, demasiado. -lo observó fruncir el ceño, aquello no estaba en el informe, pero ella lo había observado y detectado su punto débil- Marco y Tania jamás podrían enfrentarse al señor de Francia y salir vivos. -le dio otro sorbo a su café- Hacer el asesinato público, desestabilizar al país y hacer a un lado a su señor demonio, esa va a ser nuestra misión. -respondió su pregunta no formulada- No lo he visto, pero recuerdo que su nombre era… -escarbó en su memoria, en sus recuerdos- Mark, no. Espera. Mirko, sí. -asintió- Mirko, el señor de Francia.

Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró en la punta de sus pies, la vieja playera que utilizaba como pijama subió y dejó al descubierto más que sólo sus muslos. No era de extrañar la tensión sexual, ambos tenían diecisiete años, con las hormonas locas, viviendo al borde de la locura y con la adrenalina siempre bombeando en sus venas. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que ayudar a cerrar alguna herida suya, deshacerse de su ropa andrajosa y detener el sangrado? Ella tampoco salía ilesa, una herida profunda necesitaría ayuda externa para detener el sangrado. En el campo de batalla no existía la vergüenza y no existía timidez. Existía la vida y la muerte.

-Voy a ducharme. -informó ella, dándose la vuelta.

Y ella siempre elegiría la vida, **siempre.**

…

Volvía a ella, la oportunidad volvía a ella una vez más. Pero… ¿Sería, una vez más, arrebatada de sus manos? Había vuelto más veces y, en cada una de ellas, había intentado dar rienda suelta a su naturaleza. Quería ayudar, era imposible para ella ver la necesidad y no dar de ella para aliviarla. Ahora, una vez más, la oportunidad venía a ella.

Ella sabía que los tiempos eran turbulentos, que la necesidad abundaba y era necesaria la ayuda.

-¿Conoce los riegos, señor Paz? -inquirió, los nervios crispando en su interior- El Consejo pudo haber caído, pero no se confunda. -frunció el ceño- Usted lo ha visto, los señores demonios no dan el brazo a torcer. La cabeza ha caído, pero el cuerpo sigue moviéndose.

-Lo he visto, también lo he enfrentado. -le recordó- Reconozco que… Mi fuerza no puede superarlos, por eso extiendo mi pedido a usted.

_Conveniente,_ resonó en su mente. Todo lucía vagamente familiar, ella lo sabía. Paz no era el primero en extender una oferta de ese calibre, no sería el último tampoco. Claro que ella había oído palabras más bonitas, ofertas más tentadoras. Si embargo, ninguna tan atrayente como la suya. Por supuesto, se le estaban acabando las excusas y ella bien lo sabía. Había seguido de cerca los progresos del _nuevo orden_, como se lo llamaba. Lo sorprendió oír que buscaban por ella, pero no le pareció extraño.

Pía no dejaría a Sakura ganar terreno, Tomoyo era demasiado joven y, como siempre, las habilidades para sociabilizar de Luciana destacaban debido a sus modos. Del nuevo Pilar no había mucho que decir, lo cual no era nada bueno para Paz. Tenían potencial, pero necesitaban actuar ahora mismo. El Instituto estaba más activo que nunca, nadie podía negar aquello. Claro, eran silenciosos y actuaban desde las sombras, pero aquellos que sabían se daban cuenta de los pequeños actos.

-Le hace falta una figura de autoridad. -hizo ver ella- No tiene respaldo suficiente, peso.

-Tampoco tengo el tiempo suficiente para ganarlo. -gruñó, descontento- Se acaba el tiempo.

-¿Cree que encajo en el papel? -inquirió, curiosa de oír su respuesta.

-No hay duda. -respondió de inmediato- Su paso en el tiempo no ha pasado desapercibido, mucha gente tiene un profundo respeto por usted.

-… eso es porque no todos saben de mi alianza con Aaron. -observó, esperando su reacción.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el hombre respondiera a sus palabras.

-Ambos conocemos la naturaleza de aquella alianza.

Entrecerró los ojos, no paraba de sorprenderle la cantidad de cosas de las que estaba al tanto el Instituto. Aquello sólo aumentaba su interés, ¿qué sucedería si aceptaba?

¿Sería esta fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para dar cara a Pía y los otros señores demonios?

¿Podrían contra Aaron? Él volvería, no había duda. Que en paz descanse Ángel, pero todos sabían que sólo había sido una solución temporal.

¿Podría este nuevo Consejo ser mejor? ¿Cómo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Ella quería ser parte de ello?

-Quiero ser testigo de este nuevo mundo que prometes. -decidió- Si esto no funciona, de todas formas yo gano. -una sonrisa perezosa se formó en sus labios- Esta vez, será la última. Esta vez…

-Sí. -murmuró Paz- Lo sé

…

Le eran extraños, desconocidos, los pasillos de la sucursal en Marruecos. No terminaba de acostumbrarse, después de todo sólo llevaban allí dos días y una noche. Arabia seguía formando parte del continente asiático, no importaba qué tanto estuvieran unidos a África y el resto de su raza; aquello no hacía menos la alianza entre los mestizos, ella estaba al tanto de ello. Samira lideraba a los rebeldes de allí, era la comandante en jefe y Tomoyo no podía creer las diferencias entre ella y Melek. Personalidades completamente opuestas, sin embargo el liderazgo lo llevaba a cabo con la misma eficacia que su aliada árabe.

-Ana está en Egipto. -mencionó su caballero mientras ella ingresaba a la habitación que les habían proporcionado- ¡Maldición! Creí que la alcanzaríamos ésta vez.

Por razones aún desconocidas para ellos, la rubia había arribado en Arabia tres días atrás. Fue Amads quien reconoció su presencia, la señora jamás volvió a pisar suelo árabe desde que Tomoyo se estableció allí junto con los rebeldes. No sin una pelea interna previa, ella decidió presentarse frente a la señora de África e intercambiar algunas palabras.

Ana estaba allí, incluso le sonrió con superioridad antes de que explosiones comenzaran a colapsar edificios. El trío, el cual se había presentado sin refuerzos, comenzó a auxiliar a los civiles mientras la rubia escapaba. Más decidida que al principio, Tomoyo decidió seguirla y confrontarla. Aunque había ayudado a estabilizar la situación de la sede de Arabia y había ayudado en lo posible a las otras, ninguna de encontraba en condiciones para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

_No es necesario,_ ella objetó. Sólo quería arrinconar a la señora para decirle algunas cuantas verdades cara a cara.

-Y aquí, en Marruecos, no hemos podido encontrarla. -murmuró Eriol, pensativo- ¿Se habrá ido?

-No. -ella negó, segura- Ella sólo nos está evitando.

Porque nadie podía poner una mano sobre ella mientras Aaron diga lo contrario, mientras él aún la quiera para su propia mesa y tenga una jaula con su nombre en ella.

-Mañana. -volvió a hablar- Mañana daremos con ella. -prometió.

La luz se apagó, todos le dieron la bienvenida a una cálida noche de sueño. Era inicio de invierno, las noches en el desierto no eran conocidas por su benevolencia o misericordia. No, el frío calaban a través de las paredes de hormigón y se colaban entre la calefacción sin importarle nada. El pequeño Supi se había ganado unas vacaciones de regreso a Tomoeda tres semanas atrás cuando obtuvo una fuerte gripe. Las misiones no cesaban, Amads, Eriol y Espinel eran activos esenciales y estaban continuamente en misiones. Ana seguía poseyendo mestizos y almacenes, familias enteras que jamás habían podido recuperar o, incluso, mestizos que sí habían recuperado de aquella vida y habían sido arrebatados de las casas de seguridad. Y no sólo Arabia, también brindaban asistencia en Egipto y Sudan, los países limítrofes. Estaban agotados, cansados y Eriol decidió enviar al pequeño a casa por tiempo indefinido.

Ella tomó su lugar en el medio y Amads rápidamente la atrajo hacia su pecho, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y su aliento en su coronilla; él era el más posesivo de los dos, el que necesitaba más atención, pero no el más celoso. No, ninguno era celoso del otro y aquello hacía la convivencia más sencilla y llevadera. Eriol sólo necesitaba una sonrisa, una mirada cargada de sentimientos, sostener su mano entrelazada y jamás reprocharía falta de atención. Él se instaló a su derecha, ella se abrazó a uno de sus brazos mientras él dormía boca arriba y apagaba su mente un momento.

Jamás despreciaba a uno en pos del otro, no estaba a favor del favoritismo ni aprobaba la competencia. No, ella amaba tenerlos a ambos cerca de su corazón y clavados en su alma. Había sido… raro al comienzo. Amads siendo tan franco alrededor de ambos, Eriol confundido y ella preocupada de volver a herirlo; hasta que un día, Amads la besó. Su cabello tenía restos de sangre seca, polvo y restos de escombros en su ropa, irrumpió en la habitación de Eriol, ella pasaba un momento con él antes de volver a su habitación para dormir y Amads regresaba de una misión. Ella se asustó, observó a Eriol en busca de enojo o ira. Él le sonrió, acomodó sus gafas y palmeó la espalda de Amads. _Qué bueno que regresaste a salvo, _le dijo, _Iré a buscarte algo para cenar._ Eso había sido tres meses atrás, ella durmió con el corazón más ligero aquella noche.

…

Una hora más tarde, Paz tenía un documento en el cual su alianza quedaba asentada. Micah Delaune, sacerdotisa, se unía a la mesa y al nuevo orden. La joven de quince años, con más vidas vividas que las de un gato, firmó el acta. Sus ojos marrones, llenos de vida, observaron las avellanas sabias y antiquísimas del director del Instituto al estrechar su mano.

-En dos días Pía se reunirá con los señores demonios en Oslo, una nueva tanda de Siervos está lista y, dada la efectividad de la primera ola, nadie se perderá la oportunidad de acaparar uno o dos. -ofreció ella- Una nube negra en su desfile, eso sería la noticia de nuestra alianza. -le tendió el bolígrafo, retrocedió un paso- ¿Qué piensa, director?

Pero el Instituto estaba listo, más listo que antes.

…

Llevó una mano hacia su mata desordenada de rulos, con la otra sostuvo la piel que utilizaban como manta en sus… encuentros. Arrancó algunas plumas de entre sus rulos y buscó su ropa, estaba amaneciendo y ella necesitaba darse un baño antes de encontrarse con las cabezas de los clanes. Su ropa interior y sus vaqueros morados, se estaba poniendo sus botas cuando el aleteo llamó su atención. Él estaba allí, en la entrada de aquél nido en un agujero en la Montaña Raíz, llevaba un cuenco con agua en su pico y lo depositó en la entrada para luego volverse de espaldas. Ella se levantó, se colocó su camiseta y juntó sus rizos rebeldes en un moño improvisado; tomó el cuenco y bebió ávidamente del agua, refrescó su rostro y se volvió hacia la cama improvisada para recoger su sweater.

-Hay comida allí. –mencionó él.

-Lo sé. –dijo ella, lista para marcharse.

Alvar la estaba observando con aquellos ojos obsidianas suyas, ella negó mientras sonreía. Se colocó a su lado, acarició una de sus alas replegadas antes de saltar hacia el vacío. Escuchó su chillido, lo sintió volando en picada a un lado suyo y volvieron a observarse, ella rió con fuerza antes de que él la cazara por los hombros y la hiciera descender al suelo con cuidado. El halcón volvió a alzar vuelo una vez que ella estuvo con los pies en la tierra, lo observó retirarse mientras ella se encaminaba hacia el arroyo cercano.

Estaba terminando de lavar su cabello cuando apareció su compañero.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, compañera? –preguntó antes de comenzar a carcajearse.

-¿Eso es envidia en tu dulce voz, Kamy querido? –se burló, saliendo del agua- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te quitan el veneno en el desierto, eh?

Comenzó a secarse con su sweater mientras lo oía gruñir por lo bajo.

-El Desierto va a pedir una expedición para buscar a los gatos que vimos meses atrás. –informó él, ella continuó vistiéndose- No suelta el hueso, no parará hasta encontrarlos.

-Hm. –ella frunció el ceño. Claro que no, Regino jamás había dejado de buscarlos en todos esos meses. No confiaba en nadie, en nada, dio vuelta cada roca y escaló cada árbol en busca de los gatos; convencido de que la manada entera de exiliados seguía allí.

-Quiere buscar incluso en el árbol de Gia. –agregó- Quiere que allí vayan, al menos, cinco líderes de los clanes.

-Tsk. –rodó los ojos- ¿Cinco? ¿Enloqueció o qué? ¡Cinco líderes encarando a Gia suenan a una declaración de guerra! –se quejó- ¡Y no necesitamos problemas, estamos en paz al fin! –abrochó sus vaqueros y se acercó a él, aun descalza- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Llevó una mano hacia su rostro y ella lo supo; nada, no le dijo nada. Un perro fiel, obedeciendo en silencio.

-Bien… -retrocedió, tomó sus botas y su aerodeslizador apareció debajo de ella, él la observó con duda- ¡Como siempre, seré yo la que hable!

Enfadada y ya aseada, se dirigió al punto de reunión.

-¡CAMI! ¡ESPERA!

Y él siguiéndola desde tierra, por supuesto.

Silenciosa, pero segura, una guerra fría se levantaba entre ella y el líder del desierto. Por el poder, por la seguridad, por el ego; no importaba el por qué, eran enemigos silenciosos. Retirarse de la alianza del Instituto no trajo consecuencias sobre ella, el Infierno aún tenía a su Pilar en representación y, mientras las puertas y la barrera no cayeran para que Pía se haga con ellos, su cabeza estaba a salvo. Seguían bajo la protección de ellos y, por ende, con su Pilar.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en su paladar al recordar a la rubia, quien seguía abnegada a dejarlos acercarse a ella. Luego del enfrentamiento en Brasil, dos veces más habían cruzado caminos. La primera, el Infierno solicitó dos aves para ser de refuerzo; habían problemas en el Pantano de la Cruz, lo supo días después. No quería exponer a Poe tan pronto, así que fue con Kamuy a la montaña a buscar a los halcones, fue cuando conoció a Alvar, el hijo mayor del patriarca del clan; la segunda vez, fue ella quien buscó al Pilar. Jonás cumplía años, cuatro años, y era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin su madre.

'¿_Qué quieres de regalo_?', ella le preguntó al cachorro. Estaba tan grande, tan hermoso y tan solo; ella y Kamuy intentaban malcriarlo cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Ella intentó cumplir su deseo lo mejor que pudo: _ver a su familia_. No tenían tecnología, pero la magia había existido desde antes de ella y podía cumplir la misma función. Papel, pluma y el mensaje fue enviado y recibido; dos horas más tarde, el médium realizaba una proyección astral de su alma para saludar a su único sobrino. Minutos más tardes, Sakura se presentó al Zoológico con un juego de dagas, un zafiro adornando la empuñadura de ambas armas. En aquella ocasión, ella sintió el hechizo de transporte ya que era de una fuente desconocida a la suya. No se quedó mucho tiempo, el suficiente para abrazos, besos y que nadie dentro del Zoológico descubriera a la infiltrada. El bisabuelo de Jonás era humano y no poseía magia alguna a pesar de ser el monje de un templo, Matt le había prometido que lo irían a visitar pronto. Con Skull y Heimbald aún desaparecidos, sólo quedaba Luciana.

No quiso que el pequeño pasara un mal momento en su día, así que primero fue tras Luciana antes de traerla al Zoológico, a su hogar. Un hechizo de rastreo le arrojó como destino Puerto Rico, en Guayama, en un bosque que parecía ser un bosque nacional donde las familias acampaban. Ella no podía saltar, no podía moverse por el mundo creando sus propias puertas como lo hacían los Pilares, para eso necesitaría una gran fuente de energía para canalizar. Cuando era un caballero de Luciana, ella pudo canalizarla para saltar; sin embargo, aquello era imposible ahora. Aunque representaba al Infierno en una alianza de protección con el Zoológico, ella seguía siendo Camille de Featt, del linaje Pratt, y aquellos poderes escapaban de ella. Entonces, utilizó una muñeca para reemplazarla.

Tomó paja, ramas pequeñas y un mechón de su cabello, mordió su pulgar y derramó sangre. Como practicante de magia negra francesa, tenía algunos trucos bajo su manga que escapaban del resto de las brujas ordinarias. Una variante del vudú africano, una técnica familiar. Hacer saltar a la muñeca no requeriría de tanta energía, así que ella ocuparía su lugar.

Cuando la muñeca encontró a Luciana, la rubia y Joel estaban discutiendo, aquél pequeño zorro demonio los observaba con las orejas a sus lados y sus dos colas moviéndose de un lado al otro.

'_¡Te quiero lejos, te quiero lejos de mí!'_, gritaba ella. El caballero sostenía una de sus mejillas, ella podía ver rojo en su pálida piel, debajo de sus dedos. _'¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Crees que no sé lo que hiciste?'_, arremetió. Estaba enfadada, estaba furiosa. Sin embargo, no se parecía a Luciana para nada, no a la Luciana que ella había conocido y aprendido a querer. Gritaba, sí, y también había abofeteado a Joel; pero, en otros tiempos, ella no se conformaría hasta verlo sangrar. _'Entonces, ¿por qué no te deshaces de mí de una buena vez?'_, la retó él, _'¿Por qué no terminamos lo que iniciaste hace tantos años, Luciana?'_

Luciana no respondió, fue entonces cuando la vio, junto a uno de los árboles, a veinte metros de la orilla del lago. La observó limpiar su rostro de emociones, enseñarle una hoja vacía.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jonás. –dijo ella- Quiere verte. –explicó- Quiere ver a su tía Luciana, fue su deseo de cumpleaños.

Sus ojos se enternecieron, sus labios temblaron y sus rodillas dieron un tirón; podía sentir… dolor.

Y, luego, supo el por qué.

'_No puedo'_, dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

'_Quiero'_, explicó, '_Pero no puedo'_.

Un portal se abrió debajo de sus pies y ella desapareció, la vio desaparecer a través de los ojos de la muñeca. Oyó al zorro llorar, Joel se acercó a él, lo cogió del suelo entre sus brazos y, antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia ella.

'…_lo intento'_, dijo él. _'Lo intento cada día, cada hora y cada segundo de cada minuto y no-… Ella no es ella, no es Luciana_'.

Soltó la muñeca, rompió el enlace mientras lagrimas rabiosas caían por sus mejillas. '_Claro que no'_, quiso gritarle al maldito. '_Claro que no es Luciana, si tú la __**mataste**__, maldito hijo de perra_'. Kamuy la encontró llorando en la cueva subterránea, junto al acuífero, hecha un ovillo de lágrimas de rabia y mocos; lamentable. Él la abrazó y preguntó qué estaba mal, pero aquello sólo lo haría peor y ella prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

Regino estaba allí cuando ella llegó, así como Cristof, ambos hermanos con varios metros de distancia entre ellos. Tiri y Átika, por los gatos y los gatos montañeses respectivamente. Saki, por las serpientes se hallaba junto a Poe. Ro-gah, el águila, se hallaba hablando con Opal, la joven leona. Gang y Dicoh llegaron detrás de ella, el tigre de bengala y el gran oso montañés. Casta, la perra, trotó hasta situarse junto al lobo del Norte. Y así llegaron el guepardo, el zorro la anaconda. Ella observó a Nev, la cabeza de los halcones y el padre de Alvar, llegar junto al gran gavilán. Izal, la matriarca de los búhos fue de las últimas en llegar. Aún faltaba el líder de los cocodrilos, el buitre y la gran estrella, la manada de osos polares.

La manada de los osos polares contaba con dos líderes, aún no habían solucionado ese tema. Rah, el verdadero líder de los osos del Norte, quien se quedó en el Zoológico luego de que su hermano, Klaus, se llevó a casi toda la manada al exilio.

Todo el mundo enmudeció cuando los grandes y viejos osos hermanos arribaron al claro en el cual se llevaban a cabo las reuniones, pero Regino era egoísta y odiaba que le robasen el show, así que habló y tomó el mando.

_-Si no encontramos a los gatos dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas. _-comenzó a explicarle Kamuy, a través de su enlace- _Planea traer a Luciana como perro de caza. _-gruñó en su mente, dejándola de una sola pieza en medio de la reunión- _Molestar un poco a Gia o traer a Luciana y a Joel a hacer nuestro trabajo, tú eliges._

_No es justo,_ pensó para sí misma, tragándose la rabia. Regino no traería a Luciana para dejarla mal parada como 'cuidadora' del Zoológico, lo haría para jugar con ella y con Kamuy, para tocarle al Norte al pequeño Jonás. _No es justo, esa no sería una pelea justa._

Y actuó sabiéndolo.

-Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria. -levantó la mano cuando el alfa del Sur expresó su deseo de interrogar a la santa madre, el lobo la observó con enfado claro en sus ojos oscuros- Gia prefiere rodearse de polluelos en su hogar, tal vez sería una buena estrategia que la mayoría de los clanes que se acerquen a su árbol sean aves. -no creía tener influencia sobre los halcones, no por acostarse de vez en cuando con el futuro líder de la parvada. Empero, Nev asintió y dio un paso al frente, el primer voluntario. Poe fue el segundo, la matriarca de los búhos la tercera- Tal vez algún clan con buen olfato. -sugirió y Regino y Cristof estaban dando un paso adelante cuando, sonriente, Casta habló.

-Tienes a tu rastreadora, bruja. -le guiñó un ojo y ella le agradeció al poderoso.

-No queda lejos de casa. -habló Klaus y todos lo observaron- Conmigo somos cinco.

-…así es. -forzó una sonrisa diplomática- Cinco bestias y una bruja, que esos gatos se preparen.

Mataría a Gia si encontraba un solo cabello de gato montes en aquél árbol de enredaderas, lo juró por su vida.

…

Estaba en los pisos inferiores de central, en una de las aulas, entrenando con algunos ingresantes avanzados de Estrellas en las aulas. Paz estaba pidiendo informes con posibles candidatos nuevos a los cazadores de Plata, lo hacía a final de cada año y éste año no sería la excepción. Por cada Estrella en el campo habían tres Lunas, ellos trabajaban más desde las aulas de central para extraer información.

-Luca, Marie y Xica. -leyó Irina en sus apuntes, entrando al aula sin aviso previo- Luca sólo tiene tres años aquí. -frunció el ceño- Se requieren cinco años, como mínimo, para un ascenso. Y lo sabes. -casi la acusó.

Ocultó sus notas y le dejó a Zurich el resto mientras tomaba el brazo de la polaca y la sacaba al pasillo. La colorada se dejó, aquello llamó más aún su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es territorio de Estrellas. -la acusó- ¿No tienes cosas que hacer, Irina?

La polaca alisó las arrugas de su cazadora plateada antes de volver a verla, sus ojos celestes tan fríos como siempre.

-Hay una reunión de emergencia. -le informó- Entonces, me enviaron aquí por ti. -explicó, ceñuda.

Se lo esperaba, hacía un día que la alianza con Micah se había firmado y su director debía tener un movimiento nuevo que planear. Encabezó el camino, las reuniones informativas siempre se llevaban a cabo en la misma sala.

Jeremías estaba allí, Irina se apresuró a posicionarse a un lado de su compañero. Estrella seguía a su cargo, no habían asignado a ningún compañero para llevar la tarea y ella tampoco lo solicitó, nunca lo necesitó. Se sentó junto a Miqueas, el líder del escuadrón Bravo, y junto a Gregorio, de Charlie. Irina manejaba Tango y Jeremías a Echo, ella lideraba a India. Johnson no había salido al campo, había quedado junto con ella a cargo de los ingresantes. Los escuadrones de Plata no eran tantos como en Oro, tampoco llevaban una jerarquía tan marcada. Diez escuadrones de oro y cinco de Plata, cada uno con un cuerpo de cuatro celadas; un total de sesenta hombres en el campo rotándose. Luego de el ataque al Aviario, los número de Oro se redujeron y algunos escuadrones quedaron incompletos.

Observó a Anika, la rusa a cargo de Alpha, y a Samid, el turco líder de Beta. Ambos encargados de rastrear y traer a la sacerdotisa centenaria, los únicos escuadrones completos actualmente en las altas filas. Johnson había tomado Épsilon, no hacía falta decir que Jeremías no lo había tomada para nada bien y el ascenso había generado un nuevo encuentro. Estaban Catarina por Theta y Miguel por Eta; por Iota estaba Tifón y ya no más Voldo, el viejo Oro había obtenido un lugar en la Villa luego de cincuenta años a cargo de Iota y, además, haber perdido tres dedos de su mano derecha y dos de su izquierda. Paladín mantuvo Gamma a pesar de haber perdido el cincuenta por ciento de su audición luego de que una granada fuera devuelta en medio de la batalla. Zarina también se mantuvo en Delta, pero era la única de su escuadrón que se hallaba fuera de una camilla en la enfermería.

El director entró a la sala y ella dejó de observar a sus compañeros, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad tomando poder de su cuerpo.

-Mis queridos estudiantes, mis niños amados. -sonrió, amoroso- Alpha y Beta consiguieron dar con su objetivo y, luego de varios meses de arduo trabajo, Micah Delaune aceptó una alianza con el Instituto. Puedo decir que estamos cada vez más cerca de nuestro objetivo.

La alianza con los brujos de Gia había ayudado a mantenerlos estables, prestando ojos y oídos para seguir planeando las siguientes jugadas; sin embargo, no todos se sentían cómodos con ello. La amistad entre su director y Gia estaba cargada de secretos y mentiras, por ambas partes, y todos conocían el pasado egoísta de la santa madre.

-Una cumbre será llevada a cabo mañana en Oslo, todos los señores demonios pujarán su oferta para obtener Siervos mejorados para terminar de estabilizar Europa. -comunicó, sorprendiéndolos a todos con la información- Sabíamos que acabar con los Siervos sólo sería temporal, que necesitaríamos un nuevo golpe antes de que se recuperasen.

Habían sido quince los nuevos Siervos, los niños de Gia habían reunido la información junto a los miembros de Oro que aún podían salir. Cinco en Asia, lo cual tenía sentido luego de que el Concilio se uniera con los clanes de magos del continente para expulsar a los dos señores demonios de allí y a sus Siervos. Europa se llevó los otros diez, las mismas ciudades que custodiaron los osos que Sakura eliminó. Quince, poco más de una docena y era increíble lo mucho que avanzaron en cuatro meses. Tenían registro de un decimosexto en África, ahora tenía sentido el viaje furtivo de Pía hacia las tierras de Ana. Claro, Amads había abdicado y Kaios era un Siervo con varias tierras a cargo, tenía sentido.

-Alpha, Beta, Épsilon y los cinco escuadrones de Plata se presentarán allí. -dijo y ella se levantó de su asiento, sus dientes crujiendo- Pía estará allí, presente, pero el resto de los señores usarán proyección astral. -sus ojos almendras la observaron con dureza- La fuente es confiable, doce Siervos estarán en Oslo, sus cuerpos carentes de almas serán su objetivo. Destruirlos es el plan.

-¿Plata será necesario en el campo con los brujos de Gia disponibles? -inquirió ella, renuente a dejar a los más inexpertos solo en el Instituto- Puede ser una trampa. -dijo ella- Micah puede querer sacarnos a todos de aquí para dejar desprotegido el Instituto.

Entendiendo su punto, el hombre asintió.

-La alianza con los brujos de Gia no tiene nada que ver en esta misión, no recurriremos a ellos. -dijo- Oro se encargará de cubrir a Plata mientras eliminan hasta la última cápsula con Siervos.

Alguien jaló de ella, obligándola a sentarse. Su director explicó el plan, las distintas fases y posibles complicaciones, la importancia de sincronizar Oro y Plata, que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que trabajaban a la par. Observó el brazo de Irina enrollarse alrededor de los hombros de Jeremías, quien observaba su regazo con ojos furiosos y dientes crujientes.

-…Boris quería que Jeremías ascendiera a Oro para tenerlo en Épsilon con él. -murmuró Miqueas a su lado, su voz siempre tan suave para ser un hombre- Trabajar cuidando sus espaldas, prepararlo para poder liderar un escuadrón en Oro con el tiempo.

Ella llevó una mano hacia sus ojos, se sentía mareada.

-Y ahora Johnson encabeza Épsilon. -gruñó Gregorio, igualmente en murmullos- Háblame de justicia en este mundo, hombre.

Irina pellizcó la parte de atrás de su cuello y ella volvió en sí, Paz estaba finalizando la reunión con una última oración.

-Dejo el futuro en manos de mis niños.

Todos se pusieron de pie y asintieron, se retiraron de allí para comenzar a prepararse, el día sería demasiado breve y el mañana llegaba con rapidez.

…

Tomó un puñado de tierra en sus manos, la sintió debajo de sus uñas y arañando sus palmas. ¿Hace cuánto estaba allí, en el suelo, de rodillas frente a una tumba sin lápida, sin nombre? Sus muslos hormigueaban, acalambrados por la posición incómoda. Sus rodillas raspadas, sus pies descalzos y sus ojos cansados.

-Luciana.

Estaba cansada, estaba aguantando como una campeona en un minuto y, al otro, arrastraba su trasero deprimido hacia la tumba de su hermana. Deprimente, asquerosa, lastimera.

-Luciana, te estoy hablando.

Lo observó, ¿cómo había dado con ella?

Se arrodilló para estar a su altura, pero aún así notó la distancia cauta entre ambos. ¿No era obvia la sangre que ella podría arrebatarle?

-Nadie sale del Zoológico, las órdenes fueron claras. -su voz estaba ronca- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu jaula… bestia?

Se sentó sobre su trasero, extendió sus piernas hacia adelante mientras lo observaba con ojos brillantes. Se apartó el cabello del rostro, había vuelto a cortarlo y lo mantenía por encima de sus hombros. No quería ver el espejo por las mañanas con una cabellera larga y confundir su propio reflejo con recuerdos del pasado.

Y allí estaba él, ¿qué hacía?

-Esta es… la tumba de Ángel. -murmuró él.

-¿Qué quieres? -fue brusca, no lo quería allí ni en ningún lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué viniste?

Estaba de cuclillas, sus largas piernas flexionadas y soportando el peso de su cuerpo, sus brazos reposando sobre sus rodillas mientras la observaba con escrutinio y seriedad.

-¿Has recobrado todos tus recuerdos? -preguntó y ella reunió fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, sus piernas y manos manchados de tierra fértil y fresca, él alzó la cabeza para mantener su vista sobre ella, pero no se levantó- ¿Has recordado a Joel? ¿A Nina? ¿Al Consejo?

-¿Quieres que te diga que recobré mi vida, los años perdidos? -se rió con ironía- Kamuy, mi primero y mi único, amor de mi atrofiada vida… -se burló- Tómame entre tus brazos y hazme tuya, aquí, sobre la tumba de mi hermana querida y llévate-

-Basta.

-¡Llévate el dolor y las penas! -sonrió, incluso cerró sus ojos con falsa felicidad- ¡Te amo!

Él se puso de pie, ella abrió los ojos pero mantuvo la sonrisa sacarina.

-Luciana, basta. -pidió, firme pero sin enfurecerse.

-Pensaste que me tenías en tus manos y la cosa era al revés. -se burló, se jactó- Yo creo las reglas del juego, yo tiro de los hilos y yo decido al ganador. -dio un paso en su dirección, un brazo extendido hacia él- Joel también pensó que era especial, creyó lo que yo quise que creyera. -ladeó su rostro, una sonrisa tierna y con falsa inocencia- Todavía tengo su corazón en mis manos, al igual que el tuyo.

-Te conozco, sé lo que estás haciendo. -le advirtió- Lo iniciaste en Nueva Orleans, cuando cortaste los lazos, pero recuperar tus recuerdos hace las cosas diferentes. ¿Verdad? -frunció el ceño, extendió el brazo hacia el suyo extendido, ella lo alejó y retrocedió un paso, él sonrió- Te amo.

El rostro de ella se agrió, sufrimiento apoderándose de aquella farsa que intentaba hacerle creer.

-Te amo. -repitió- Jamás lo dije, pero tú lo supiste. Lo supiste siempre. -otro paso, ella gimió con frustración- Lo siento… -sonrió, divertido ante su reacción- ¿Estoy arruinando tus planes de apartarnos de ti?

-¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS DE MÍ?! -exclamó, rabiosa- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!

Se puso serio, lo ameritaba. Acarició su cabello, lo apartó hacia atrás y levantó una mano a la altura de su rostro, intentando expresar sus palabras con claridad.

-Mucho tiempo esperé de ti amor, que devuelvas mis sentimientos. -explicó- Como bestia, como… así es como soy, Luciana. -dijo, mirándola a los ojos- Soy leal, fiel y devoto a una sola compañera. Soy lo que sea que necesites, tú necesitabas un caballero y eso fui. -avanzó otro paso- No querías recordar el pasado, entonces jamás pregunté, y quizás ese fue mi error. -frunció el ceño- Creí que perseguir a Ángel calmaría ese… ese fuego que te quemaba, así que la perseguí contigo. -abrió sus brazos, dejándose expuesto a ella- Tomé lo que me dabas, lo tomé todo sin quejas: tomé los golpes y los reproches, la pasión y la ira, tomé las noches largas con despedidas rápidas… -sonrió, una sonrisa fugaz- Sabía que tenía fecha de caducidad y… lo tomé de todas formas.

Él intentó acercarse más y ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos suyo.

-¡Tomé a una niña temerosa escondida bajo la fachada de una mujer hosca y siempre poderosa! -gritó, no dispuesto a rendirse- ¡¿No crees que puedo tomar lo que sea después de aquello, Luciana?!

Ella se detuvo, él corrió tras ella antes de que escapara de verdad. La rodeó entre sus brazos, la espalda de ella chocó contra su pecho y se sintió como en casa. Su nariz enterrada en su coronilla mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en sus manos.

-Te tengo. -le hizo saber- Te tengo y te juro que no volveré a dejarte, nunca jamás. -sintió sus manos sangrar, no le importó- Te dejé sola un segundo y Joel te lastimó tanto… Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa por no haberlo matado antes.

-¡Estás enfermo! -acusó, inquieta en su agarre- ¡Déjame ir!

-¿Cuánto más debo dejarte ir para que me dejes volver a tu lado? -inquirió con la garganta ronca del dolor reprimido- ¿Un año, cinco, diez?... Te di un año, te dejaría ir si estuvieses mejor, mírate ahora. -apretó más el agarre- Amor, estás cayéndote a pedazos, eres un castillo en ruinas. -ella dejó de arañar sus manos, simplemente se aferró con fuerza a sus muñecas- Te vi rota antes, Luciana… Esto es distinto, ahora tienes miedo, nena. -besó su coronilla y la sintió temblar- Te usaron antes, seguiste órdenes antes y también te rebelaste. Jamás tuviste miedo.

-…tienen miedo los que tienen algo que perder. -murmuró ella, aún resistiéndose a sus afectos- ¿Qué tengo que perder yo? Dime.

Acarició su vientre con sus pulgares, ella aguantó la respiración.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estás observando la tumba de tu hermana? -casi acusó.

-Ella ya está muerta. -descartó, casi divertida- Igual que mis padres, igual que mis tíos y mis hermanos.

-Oí que tienes familia, además de tu abuelo. -dijo él, certero- Más hermanos, un hermano y una hermana… Nunca me hablaste de ellos antes.

Ella se carcajeó y él temió haber retrocedido varias casillas.

-¿Crees que fuiste el único al que le llegó aquella noticia? -se burló, su voz aún ronca.

Sintió su piel quemar y tuvo que soltar su agarre, ella retrocedió cinco pasos y lo observó sobre su hombro. Sus ojos habían dejado de brillar, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y unas bolsas de ojeras adornaban su rostro. Estaba pálida, labios agrietados y pupilas desenfocadas. Una sonrisa burlona en sus labios ahora finos.

-¿No te lo dijo Camille? -entrecerró los ojos- Si se acercan a mí, se mueren.

El peso de sus palabras se asentó sobre sus hombros, pesadas.

-¿Quieren vivir?... -observó el suelo, no más a él- Sabes qué hacer. Esas siempre fueron las órdenes, ¿recuerdas?

El negó, no queriendo oír más. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Recuerdas mis órdenes, _caballero_? -preguntó con brusquedad y él volvió a negar- ¡Dilas! ¡VAMOS! -exigió- ¡DI LA ORDEN!

"_Siempre elige vivir"_

-Di que me amas. -la retó él- Di que ya no huirás más, que te quedas y, esta vez, es para siempre.

Ella torció los labios, la decepción clara en su rostro.

-… ¿Sabes de qué murió Ángel? –asintió hacia el pedazo de parcela, la tumba de su hermana- No vives de esperanzas, mueres por ellas.

Y, aquella vez, ella desapareció sin darle oportunidad de detenerla.

…

Era el mayor de los más pequeños de la manada, su abuela quería verlos trabajar en equipo en un caza, ya que él, Uma y Evo trabajarían siempre como grupo. Ya había salido en veces anteriores, claro que sí, no se la pasaba encerrado en las cuevas. No, así no eran criados los cachorros de la manada.

Sintió una respiración en su oído, uñas acariciando su cuero cabelludo y un beso en su cuello.

_-Crecen tan rápido. _-suspiró ella con pesar- _Ya no es más mi pequeño bebé._

Se dio la vuelta y la capturó entre sus brazos, ella rió y su espalda se curvó hacia atrás, su largo cabello cayendo en cascadas brillantes. Su risa era melodiosa, pegó su oído en su pecho y sus latidos fueron una nana para él.

-_…la noche lo reclama, la luna lo quiere ver aullando para ella._

Sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sus labios en su sien mientras ella estaba de rodillas sobre sus muslos y él sentado en el suelo con paja.

-_¿Vas a cuidarlo con tu vida?_ -inquirió en un susurro, a pesar de que estaban solo los dos.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios sin una sonrisa en ellos. Acarició sus mejillas, apartó un mechón de cabello lejos de su rostro pálido.

-_¿Vas a guiarlo por el camino correcto? _-besó la palma de su mano, se apoyó en su caricia.

-…Ángel. -dijo él, pero ella no abrió sus ojos.

-_¿No permitirás que el mal llegue a nuestro hijo, amado mío?_ -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios rosados.

Estaba fría, ella estaba fría entre sus brazos mientras él la mantenía lo más cerca posible a él. Pálida, nunca antes había estado tan pálida en el pasado.

-¿Esto es un sueño? -quiso saber- ¿Es otra pesadilla más?

Las manos de ella cubrieron los ojos de él, sus labios volvieron junto a su oído.

_-Los hijos de la guerra… vendrán por los hijos de la guerra. _-murmuró ella-_ Lo siento, lo heredó de mí._

Abrió los ojos, se incorporó de su cama en el suelo con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No se había sentido como sus pesadillas recurrentes, no había visto sangre ni llorado mientras deshacía su garganta en carne viva. No habían cadáveres, no había oscuridad o caos. No era dolor, sólo tristeza etérea y caricias en medio de susurros, roces leves y frío.

-…papá. -llamó su cachorro, medio dormido y medio despierto

Se acercó a su lado y se recostó con él, el cachorro se acurrucó en él y se volvió a dormir. Su reloj interno le decía que aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, pero él no podía volver a conciliar el sueño. Extrañaba a su compañera, la madre de su cachorro y mujer de su vida. Se acercaba el aniversario de su muerte, el primero. El Zoológico estaba bajo la protección del Infierno y las puertas debían mantenerse cerradas. De todas formas, ¿de qué serviría? Su cuerpo, el lugar donde ella descansaba, era desconocido para él. ¿Dónde la visitaría? ¿Dónde presentaría respeto? Kamuy le había dicho meses atrás que el cuerpo quedó a cargo de Luciana luego de que él huyera al Zoológico.

_Luciana, _aspiró el aroma de su cachorro y recordó el olor de sus lágrimas la noche luego de su cumpleaños. No hubo luna en el firmamento, el satélite se escondió para no ser testigo del lamento del joven lobo. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas en lo profundo del bosque, mientras ambos se sentaban en la rama de un viejo pino lejos de la nieve helada.

_'Papá, mi tía no vino a verme en mi cumpleaños', _le dijo en un susurro, casi avergonzado de admitirlo en voz alta. _'Papá, ¿seguimos siendo una familia, aunque no estemos todos juntos como antes?_', quiso saber con ojos preocupados. Fueron pocos los momentos familiares, de interacción, con su familia materna. Pero Jonás los apreció a cada uno, con singularidad y mimo, se aferró a ellos. Él le dijo que sí, todos eran una familia aún y que todos lo querían. El niño no pareció contento con aquella respuesta, cada día parecía más difícil de convencer, cada día más maduro y libre pensante.

_'Mamá murió y mis tíos están lejos, incluso entre ellos mismos', _le dijo.

'_Es como si hubieran olvidado que somos una familia',_ casi le preguntó. _'Yo no olvido que somos una familia, yo jamás lo voy a olvidar'._

Ojalá hubiese estado su amada en aquel momento para poder resolver sus inquietudes, para poder calmar su corazón tan puro y decir las palabras correctas. Él era un poco parco, un hombre de pocas palabras y de actos silenciosos. Ángel era siempre la que hablaba, la mujer de palabras y emociones y sentimientos; él se sentía torpe y poco apto para ellos. Era una bestia, algo bruto y torpe en el departamento del corazón.

Con torpeza, pero con la mejor de las intenciones, pensó en las palabras que pudieran trasmitirle paz a su hijo: _'Está prohibido olvidarlo, entonces'_, dijo él. _'Tenemos prohibido olvidar que somos una gran familia, aunque no estemos allí realmente'._

Regresaron y su pequeño se acurrucó junto a él, justo como ahora, muy cerquita suyo.

Entonces, ellos no podrían olvidar.

Que Sakura siempre tendría una sonrisa amorosa y cálidos abrazos, aunque sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre y su alma destinada al Infierno.

Que Tomoyo lo observaría en un silencio casi contemplativo, con sonrisas sinceras y caricias en la coronilla. Sin embargo, siempre reticente, siempre limitándose en sus afectos, seguramente producto de su resentimiento interior para con Ángel por apoyar a Sakura en una casería donde ella era la presa.

Que Luciana, aún con su mente retorcida y sus cientos de miles de traumas, no podía dejarlo todo para poder verlo el día de su cumpleaños, siendo este el único deseo de su hijo.

Que Toya siempre tendría la mirada triste, los ojos cristalinos, y los abrazos demasiados apretados por miedo a que un día fuera el último y no pudiese repetirlo.

Atrofiados, todos, dañados y mantenidos en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. La familia de su hijo, la familia que su amada eligió siempre resguardar.

…


	22. Hilos

**Capitulo veintidós: **_Hilos_

_._

"_El mundo no es sino una gran telaraña, y basta con tocar un hilo para que los demás vibren."_

― **George R. R. Martin**

**.**

Arribaron en Francia y lo primero que pensó Sakura fue en la torre Eiffel que podía ver desde el aeropuerto y en cómo la última vez que estuvo en París tuvo que utilizar la puerta de la torre bajo las órdenes de Aaron.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Tania, otra niña de Gia y su compañera en aquella misión. Había sido la encargada de recibirlos en el aeropuerto.

Se quitó las gafas de su cabeza y se la colocó, cubriendo sus ojos con lentillas oscuras, mientras se daba la vuelta y negaba. Ella no estaba haciendo terapia de grupo, ella estaba allí para completar una misión que la acercaría más a Pía.

-Seguro tienen hambre, hice una lasaña para ustedes. -informó con voz cantarina- ¡Está para moriste, se los juro!

Ella quiso rodar los ojos en dirección de Shaoran, mover sus labios imitando la voz chillona de la bruja blanca y demás burlas, ya que ella era muy dulce para su gusto. Pero no, Tania lo mantenía ocupado y distraído. Sus manos, como garras, sujetando su brazo mientras le hablaba sobre Francia y el turismo y la comida y sobre bla-bla-bla. Sonrisas de ojos cerrados y dientes brillantes, labios con brillo labial y un vestido veraniego demasiado fino la primavera Europea. Claro, si su _compañero _era famoso entre las féminas, con sus ojos brillantes y su ceño fruncido, con su caballerosidad y sus leves sonrisas; no la culpaba, ella había caído con aquella sonrisa desde que tenía once años.

Marco los estaba esperando en la mesa, la comida servida para ellos.

Luego de convivir con Daisy en Nueva Orleans, ni ella ni Shaoran habían trabajado en conjunto con alguno de los hijos de Gia, tampoco era lo habitual. Todos eran agrupados en celdas de dos hombres y muy pocas veces se les pedía que actuaran en solitario, Kelian era de los predilectos en ello. Tampoco era habitual el cambiar de pareja, era algo casi de por vida. Claro que, como en lo anterior, se hacían excepciones. Esta misión, en la cual dos equipos debían unirse, sería una gran apuesta de Gia. No tenía los detalles, pero podía ver la ambición. Luego de la alianza con el Instituto, las misiones de espionaje se reactivaron y la información aumentó exponencialmente en ambos bandos. Claro que Gia mantenía pequeños tesoros para sí misma, tal vez este sería uno de esos.

-¿Hace cuánto están en Francia? -comenzó ella con la conversación de negocios, estaba harta de Tania chillando cosas sin sentidos durante el almuerzo entero- ¿Por qué vinieron aquí en primer lugar?

-Este es nuestro noveno día. -respondió Marco, quien no había hablado desde que llegaron- La misión era buscar un infiltrado de Mirko en el gobierno, todo apuntaba al secretario principal hasta que descubrimos que las órdenes eran verídicamente del primer ministro. -tomó una servilleta y se limpió las comisuras con cuidado- Gia dijo que tendríamos apoyo. -la observó de reojo y ella sonrió.

-Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa. -terminó por él.

Tania se incorporó de su asiento y se perdió en el pasillo, llegó luego con un paquete en sus manos, se lo extendió a ella.

-Kelian estuvo aquí más temprano, uno de sus mensajes, y dejó el sobre. -explicó Tania- Dijo que lo abriéramos cuando ustedes llegaran.

Y tuvo la amabilidad de retener la información por una hora, qué amable. Pero ella no quería su amabilidad, necesitaba su eficiencia. Con el ceño fruncido, se apresuró a romper el sello y tomar la hoja con las instrucciones.

-"Debajo de la ciudad se encuentran oculto un gran sistema de pasadizos, todos custodiados por hombres de confianza del gobierno. Pía desea hacerse con ellos de forma silenciosa, necesito que hagan ruido." -leyó ella en voz alta al resto de la mesa- "La hija del primer ministro festejará su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, quiero que la secuestren y que todo el mundo se entere de ello, enviaremos nuestras exigencias y él deberá mostrarse en público para cumplirlas." -hizo una pausa, leyó para sí misma las siguientes oraciones antes de compartirlas con el resto- "Lo asesinarán frente a las cámaras, volaremos parte de los pasadizos en medio del caos."

Sí, Gia se estaba volviendo codiciosa.

-Suena a un grupo terrorista. -masculló su compañero, tenso.

-Es un plan arriesgado. -aceptó Marco- Necesitaremos muchos materiales, planeamiento cuidadoso.

Ella comenzó a sacar más papeles del paquete: la carta con las negociaciones del secuestro, las ubicaciones que deberían hacer volar, lo que tendrían que enviar a los medios de comunicación. Le sudaron las manos, la adrenalina se le disparó con anticipación, el estómago se le anudó fuertemente y su corazón latió con fuerza.

_**Bada-bum, bada-bum, bada-bum.**_

Era una misión del tipo terrorista, muy distinta a todas sus misiones de espionaje y asesinato silenciosos. Era una misión ruidosa, era una de esas en donde tendrían que salir corriendo con prisas de la escena del crimen, donde tendrían pérdidas civiles inevitables, en medio del fuego cruzado.

Pero no, no por eso casi le salivaba la boca, como un perro frente a un hueso jugoso y con carne aún.

**No.**

Si Gia necesitaba tanto ruido, tanta sacudida en el avispero, enfurecer a la abeja reina… ¿**por qué Pía quería esos pasadizos**? Era la verdadera joya, el verdadero tesoro escondido.

-El cumpleaños es en dos días. -comentó Tania- Una cabaña en el bosque, una fiesta con alcohol y una temática de animales. -se llevó una dedo a la boca, pensativa- Máscaras, disfraces y todo eso. Hay un lago, también, y prepararon linternas para decorarlo.

-Suena al escenario perfecto. -sonrió- La haremos nuestra presa en una persecución en el bosque, entonces.

Los dedos le picaron con emoción, sentía el sello en su pecho arder.

Debía ser grande, Pía y Gia estarían peleando por algo grande y, si ambas lo querían tanto, Sakura lo quería aún más

…

Gia había abandonado el Zoológico, la novedad. Se habían acercado al árbol que utilizaba como hogar para dialogar, para solicitar, para pedir permiso… La santa madre no había dejado ni un solo cabello atrás. El rastro de su aroma era viejo, algo así como una semana o semana y media. Tal vez más. Se había marchado de manera tal que nadie se había percatado de su falta, del susurro de su despedida, de su abandono. Los polluelos que solían acompañar al ente con su trinar permanecían en el gran árbol, parecían esperarla con ansias y amor; pero la verdad era que Camille no pensaba que ella regresara.

-Gia va y viene, como la marea. –dijo Casta, la perra- Los últimos veintitantos años ha estado aquí, pero su fama de nómada no es en vano.

La bruja frunció el ceño.

-La hace más sospechosa. -gruñó, dándole un último vistazo al viejo alojamiento del espíritu- No me gusta esto, es muy conveniente su desaparición.

-Una manada de gatos monteses salvajes no es fácil de ocultar. -señaló el cuervo desde una de las ramas- Tal vez Gia se fue porque ya no pudo controlarlos más aquí… -expuso su teoría- Claro, eso si ella los tiene.

-¿Por qué los tendría ella? -inquirió, curiosa, Casta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Oí de Matt que ella tiene niños brujos, que tiene varios, una manada.

Todo el mundo abandonó el gran árbol, ella los siguió con ojos furiosos. A Regino no le gustarían las nuevas noticias.

-Hace muchos años, Gia y Aaron cruzaron caminos. -mencionó Nev, el jefe de los halcones, en su descenso- Silenciosa, pero su enemistad proviene desde tiempos ancestrales.

Aquello llamó su interés, algo así había oído antes.

-¿Sabe más acerca de ello, jefe Nev? -inquirió suave, cortes.

Ella había aprendido a tratar con los jefes se los clanes, los había visto algunas decenas de veces a todos en el último año, claro. Cada uno de ellos con sus formas, cada uno reaccionando distinto a ella. Como Casta, la matriarca de los canes era fácil de tratar, transparente y sin complicaciones, amigable pero sin acercarse demasiado. El gran tigre de bengala, por el contrario, era rudo y hosco, para con todos, no solo con ella. Poe era de los callados, en su rincón, escuchando a todos pero sin participar. Nev siempre la trató con respeto, incluso antes de sus encuentros con su hijo. El halcón la veía, la observaba a los ojos y ella sentía que él en serio la veía a ella. Era de los calmados, pero reaccionaba sin dudarlo cuando alguien comenzaba con las agresiones hacia ella, imponía respeto. Ella, a cambio, le brindaba el mismo respeto y, por su parte, hasta algo de cariño. Regino había tenido su respeto alguna vez, pero él solo se encargó de perderlo y ganarse, a cambio, su lado malo.

El halcón la observó con aquellos ojos amarillos brillantes y espeluznantes, los ojos de un depredador, y ella se removió algo inquieta bajo ellos.

-Aunque se pasee bajo aquella forma infantil, Gia ha caminado por este mundo más años que cualquiera de nosotros. –dijo él y los otros jefes se voltearon a verlo- No tanto como Aaron, pero definitivamente más que nosotros, los líderes de los clanes del Zoológico, y que Paz, quien fundó su Instituto para niños especiales.

-¿Y ella y él se conocen? –inquirió.

-¿Conoce usted el origen de su especie, joven Pratt? –inquirió el búho, a ella no le gustó oír el apellido de su madre, pero asintió- Ocho hijas dio a luz la santa madre, todas brujas, todas únicas y poderosas.

-Aaron inició a varias de ellas en las artes oscuras, y ellas se los trasmitieron a su progenie por igual. –volvió a tomar la palabra el halcón- El Infierno aceptó ello, su poder incrementó y su trabajo creció exponencialmente con cada nueva generación. Todos felices, todos… en paz. –entrecerró los ojos- No soy de repetir habladurías, no hago caso a los murmullos con fines maliciosos. –aclaró él- Sin embargo, uno de ellos se oyó muy… acertado. No pareció, en aquel entonces, una habladuría más.

-¿Tú también lo oíste, Nev? –inquirió Poe, sorprendido- Estoy impresionado.

-¿Oír qué cosa? –fue el turno del oso polar, el más callado de todos, de preguntar.

-Fue hace cientos de años, poco después de que las brujas negras se establecieran por completo. –contextuó- Ante el silencio de Gia, muchos adjudicaron a que, parte de su progenie, más específicamente ésta rama practicante de la magia negra, era también progenie de Aaron. –hizo silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los que la bruja frenó su paso- Y que, por esta razón, Gia no se opuso a que Aaron los iniciara en ello; ya que serían sus descendientes también.

-¿Hijas? –repitió ella, todos los demás se habían detenido también- ¿Hijas de Gia y Aaron? –quiso cerciorarse.

-Tendría sentido. –aportó Casta- El que él los criara, serían sus cachorros también.

-No. –negó ella, abnegada en creerlo- Aaron no dejó hijos, no tiene descendencia.

No, porque si así fuera, no tendría que dejarla a Sakura como heredera, ¿verdad? Pero ella no podía divulgar esa información, porque no era su secreto por contar. Pero, no tendría sentido. ¿Por qué molestarse con Sakura si podía recurrir a sus verdaderos hijos?

-Si tuviera hijos, los dejaría a cargo a ellos y no a Pía. –dijo, en cambio- Todos ponen su gestión en tela de juicio, Sean y otros señores demonios obedecen a Pía por poco. Nadie está contento con su designio, pero estoy segura que no tendrían problema con sangre de Aaron.

Nev volvió a hablar, los instó a todos a retomar la ida.

-Hoy en día esa teoría pierde sentido, es verdad. –asintió el halcón- Sin embargo, debe aceptar, joven bruja, que resolvería otras incógnitas.

-Gia comenzó a enfadarse con él varios años después, cuando el gobierno de los señores demonios se hizo más fuerte. –habló Klaus, el oso exiliado- Cuando brujas y brujos, sin importar su rama, si negra o blanca, comenzaron a ser doblegados para trabajar.

La pelirroja se volvió hacia el gran oso, su paso lento y tranquilo, su cuerpo aún con cicatrices de guerra en su rostro y cuello. Nev caminaba al lado de ella y Casta un paso por detrás, Poe iba saltando de rama en rama; eran un grupo peculiar.

-Fue cuando Paz y ella se hicieron amigos. –informó Nev y ella volvió a mirarlo con asombro- Paz siempre mantuvo el vuelo bajo, pero podías notarlo si mirabas con atención. –le confesó en un tono más bajo- Si sabías dónde observar, si conocías los mejores lugares para esconderte.

Llegaron al lugar de reunión poco después de ello, todos estaban esperando con ansias.

-¡¿QUÉ!?

Y no hace faltar agregar que fue Regino el más enfadado al respecto, quien era también el que más había estado en busca de los dichosos gatos.

Kamuy no se veía por ningún lado, aquello llamó su atención…

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? –inquirió la matriarca de los gatos salvajes, desde la comodidad del suelo mientras lamía su pelaje a rallas.

Pero tenía otras cosas de las cuales encargarse. Dio un paso al frente y todos dejaron de hablar acaloradamente entre sí, de murmurar sus sospechas o señalar con sus dedos acusadores a culpables improbables.

-Claramente los gatos no se encuentran en el Zoológico, ya sea porque se los haya llevado Gia o no. –habló fuerte y claro, todas las bestias tenían sus grandes ojos sobre ella- Necesitamos encontrar a esos gatos, es nuestra máxima prioridad. –les hizo saber- Mientras más desarmada la armería de Aaron, más a salvo estará el Zoológico.

-¡No necesitamos que nadie nos salve! –exclamó el tigre de bengala- ¡Esto es estúpido, supera mis limites!

Ella llevó una mano hacia su cadera, lo observó y lo dejó continuar con su berrinche.

-El Zoológico jamás tuvo miedo, jamás necesitó ser custodiado. –siguió con su diatriba- ¿No lo entienden? ¡Fueron ellos los que siempre nos necesitaron, no al revés! –su ojos oscuros la observaron, su cuerpo entero dirigido hacia ella- ¿Qué van a pedir a cambio? ¡Porque todos sabemos que algo van a exigir luego de esta farsa!

-..¿Terminaste? –se rió ella- ¿O tienes algo más que agregar? –arqueó sus cejas, desafiante.

El enorme tigre se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Camille jamás bajaba sus defensas, ni siquiera mientras dormía. Llevó sus palmas frente a su rostro y, con los pulgares y ambos índices, formó un triángulo.

-_Carserem. _–dijo ella y el tigre quedó paralizado en medio de su salto, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, todos retrocedieron dos pasos hacia atrás- No soy fanática de encarcelar bestias, pero has colmado mi paciencia, Gang.

-¡BRUJA! –bramó, su cuerpo aún paralizado- ¡LIBÉRAME!

-Eres el único que conflictúa conmigo, el único que tiene problemas con que el Infierno patrocine al Zoo. –ladeó la cabeza, afiló su mirada- Yo no busco nada, yo no planeo contraer un deuda con ustedes por esto. Recibo órdenes, sí, pero también veo este lugar como mi hogar. –observó al resto, encontró cada mirada- Es nuestro hogar, y aquí no sólo viven tigres enormes con una boca más grande que sus colmillos. Aquí hay cachorros, polluelos, hay hembras preñadas y recién parturientas, viejos cansados y jóvenes que aún no conocen la sangre derramada en una carnicería muy distinta a la caza por supervivencia. Yo los veo, los veo todos los días y todas las noches, ellos no tienen por qué ir a la guerra por culpa de un idiota con aires de grandeza.

Separó sus manos, estiró unos hilos invisibles y el tigre se elevó dos metros sobre el suelo.

-Yo, Camille de Featt, hija de Collette Pratt y sobrina de Suzan Pratt, bruja practicante de las artes oscuras, presento formalmente mis intenciones de permanecer en el plano de las bestias como mi hogar. –declaró en voz alta.

Se acercó hacia el cuerpo de Gang, acercó su mano buena hacia su colmillo sobresaliente y rasgó su palma, derramó sangre sobre la tierra.

-Daré de mi sangre para nutrir esta tierra, para que se mantenga en pie. –dijo, solemne- Buscaré su seguridad, veré por la paz por encima de la guerra. –cayó de rodillas, agachó la cabeza.

Con el corazón en la mano, una bruja con el corazón en la mano era lo que todos estaban viendo en ese momento.

-Sé una igual para las bestias, bruja. –dijo Nev, ella lo observó desde el suelo- Y vive tu vida con este propósito.

Ella sonrió, Nev le estaba dando el visto bueno de los halcones.

-Los perros no tenemos problemas con una bruja en los prados. –soltó Casta con naturalidad nata.

-Las ssssserpientesssss tampoco. –se unió Saki, enroscada alrededor de una rama, su cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

-El Oeste te recibe con las alas abiertas. –aleteó Poe, apenas alzando la cabeza para verla.

-En los pantanos los intrusos son alimentos. –aclaró el gran cocodrilo- Sin embargo, no tenemos problemas contigo en el Zoológico, bruja.

Los hermanos del Norte, Rah y Klaus, se observaron momentáneamente antes de asentir en dirección a la bruja. Pese a su delicada situación, los osos polares mantenían su derecho de estar o no de acuerdo con ella en su hogar. Después de todo, ella era una forastera, con o sin las órdenes de abajo.

-Nev y Poe confían en ti, bruja. –mencionó Ro-gah, el gran águila de las montañas- Las águilas somos desconfiadas, pero conocemos tu valía y tu fuerza, seríamos tontos al despreciar a una bruja con tus cualidades aquí. –casi gruñó en dirección al tigre- No nos oponemos.

Los osos grizzlies, los zorros rojos, los gatos de montaña, los lobos del Norte, los leones y guepardos, los búhos y gavilanes; ella observó a Regino, era el único sin haber emitido palabra alguna.

-No te hablo como la bruja que llegó al desierto, bañada en sangre y al borde de la muerte. –dijo ella en su dirección- No una aliada, eso significaría que tengo un propósito propio y, la verdad sea dicha, he dedicado mi vida entera a la nada, a nadie. Pero veo que esto vale la pena, que tal vez… -respiró profundamente- Tal vez encontré un propósito en mi vida más que perseguir el poder y sobrevivir, y que encontré un lugar al cual pertenecer. –dio un paso en su dirección, una sonrisa socarrona- Te hablo como una camarada, te hablo en igualdad de poder, Regino. Te hablo del futuro, de enlazar fuerzas y prevalecer. –su sonrisa se extendió- Darwin lo describió como la evolución de las especies, el siguiente paso, la mejora. –le enseñó su mano, ahora sin una herida cruzando su palma y lo vio sorprenderse- Te hablo de seguir siendo los más aptos, los que sobreviven. Los que están arriba en la cadena alimenticia, la cadena de mando.

Fue una jugada sucia, pero lo tuvo. Ella lo tuvo entonces.

-…el Sur, los lobos el Desierto, aceptamos que te unas a nosotros como una bestia más, Camille de Featt. –dijo al fin.

Y ella lo sintió, sintió que para esto su madre y su padre la había concebido y entregado al Infierno, para este momento… Que, tal vez, todo en su vida: su nacimiento, la crianza de su madre, el desamor, su escape, su tiempo en Nueva Orleans, su pasaje en Tomoeda, su tiempo con Luciana… Todo, todo fue una enseñanza para poder asumir aquel papel. Para sentarse en el trono junto al Zoológico y tirar de los hilos para llevarlos al mañana.

Movió su muñeca, el movimiento predilecto de Luciana, y Gang volvió al suelo.

-Primero lo primero, entonces. –dijo ella, en pie- Voy a encontrar a los gatos, aceptan volver con el Zoológico o aceptan su muerte a manos de su antigua manada. Las bestias le pertenecen al Zoológico, y sólo al Zoológico.

…

Estaban recorriendo las calles de Benha, continuando su búsqueda, ahora en Egipto. Hacía frío, estaba atardeciendo y, con la ida del sol deslumbrante, el calor también decía adiós y debías tomar un abrigo para sobrevivir. Estaba extrañamente demasiado frío, todos se quejaban de ello y ella no podía estar más agradecida por el abrigo que le otorgaron por mestizos del cuartel de Marruecos.

-Nos están siguiendo. –dijo ella con calma, pero ambos ya se habían percatado de ello- Ve detrás, Amads. –ordenó- Nos arrinconará en cuanto te vayas, vamos a interrogarlo.

Con sus órdenes recibidas, su caballero se desvió del camino. Eriol y ella giraron en el siguiente pasaje y sintió a su seguidor apresurar el paso. No reconoció la especie, pero algo le decía que un demonio menor. No se había encontrado con ningún esbirro antes, nunca se le permitía tomar misiones fuera de Arabia pese a estar capacitada.

-Esta zona sigue siendo de Kaios. –le murmuró a Eriol- Si viene por ustedes dos, tendremos que matarlo.

-Entendido. –asintió él.

Tomoyo dejó caer su bolso, se detuvieron para recoger las pertenencias que se desparramaron en el suelo cuando lo sintió apresurar el último tramo. Ninguno se volteó a verlo, ella sintió a Amads en la azotea. Cuando se volvieron a levantar el suelo, se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a Amads tener a un hombre sometido en el suelo. Él tomó su mano, un anillo con un rubí en él.

-Un anillo de sangre. –informó su caballero- Es un esbirro, Tomoyo, un demonio con falsa forma humana.

Ella se acercó al sujeto en cuestión, él la estaba observando y ella le enseñó durante unos segundos sus ojos amatistas brillantes. Lo observó sorprenderse con terror, ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Hola. –dijo- ¿Por qué nos sigues?

El sujeto no habló, Amads presionó con más fuerza su rodilla entre sus omoplatos.

-¡Responde! –gruñó su caballero.

-¿Sabes a quiénes estuviste siguiendo? –volvió a preguntar ella- ¿Te dieron órdenes específicas de seguirnos a nosotros? –ante su silencio, se acuclilló para estar más a su altura- Escucha, si no respondes, Amads comenzará a enojarse. –para dar veracidad a su afirmación, el árabe tiró de los brazos de su presa hacia atrás, con fuerza- No vamos a matarte, así que imagina que ustedes dos se harán buenos amigos.

Su caballero rió en voz alta, ella volvió a incorporarse y le hizo una seña para que lo pusiera de pie.

-Última oportunidad. –advirtió ella, las chispas crujieron alrededor de Eriol mientras éste tomaba el lugar de Tomoyo junto al demonio- Tú decides.

-Tsk. –sus dientes crujían, sus ojos iban de un lado al otro y ella podía observar el pulso de su cuello acelerarse- Y-yo… yo sólo seguía sospechosos. –dijo, al fin- N-no sabía que era usted, señorita… ¡No lo sabía!

Ella lo observó con el semblante en blanco, no queriendo regalarle nada. Él decía la verdad, podía verlo con sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Tienes indicaciones con respecto a mí? –fue su nueva pregunta- Responde con la verdad, sabes que sé si mientes.

-L-La señora dijo que no abriéramos fuego contra usted. –respondió- No sabía que estaba aquí en Egipto.

-¿Por señora te refieres a Ana o a Pía? –fue Eriol quien preguntó, las chispas reflejándose en sus lentes.

-Fu-e Pía, nadie daña al Puen Tum, esas fueron las órdenes. –habló- No voy a dañarla, señorita, no desobedezco órdenes. –le informó- No soy su enemigo.

Amads la estaba observando, expectante. Ella sabía que era la verdad, ella sabía que, seguramente, la orden de Pía era la orden de Aaron. Porque él aún la quería, él aún la utilizaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Porque él siempre querría el trono, querría el poder y la gloria y la querría a ella.

Pero ella también estaba luchando por un lugar en la cima, por más poder, para poder ayudar a más personas.

-Si no vas a herirme, entonces responderás mis preguntas. –le informó ella y los cuatro desaparecieron de allí.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas blancas para cuidarlos del polvo, ella no había estado allí en un buen tiempo. Ella había decidido dejar de esconderse, y ella se había escondido allí por demasiados meses. Ella recordaba sus últimos días allí, Amads herido en el Valle y el funeral de Ángel; empacó sus cosas y se marchó al Instituto para no tener que esconderse nunca más allí. Luego de marcharse del Instituto e ir a Arabia, jamás volvió a aquel plano de margaritas y un riachuelo hermoso. No.

No tenía un sótano, pero sí varias habitaciones vacías y a una de ellas fue que los guio. Eriol tomó una silla y Amads arrojó allí a su rehén. No necesitaron amarrarlo, él reconoció el lugar y sabía que jamás podría escapar de allí sin el permiso de ella. Un movimiento de sus manos y las cortinas se cerraron, un pestañeo de sus ojos y las luces se fueron.

-Tienes que observarme. –indicó ella, sus ojos brillantes como faros en la noche- Sólo… tienes que observarme fijamente a los ojos.

Sintió la caricia de unos dedos en su mano, una respiración en su espalda. Nunca antes habían intercambiado lugares, pero ahora **ella **tomó el control de su cuerpo.

Un susurro en su mente: _'Déjamelo a mí'._

…

Ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, el receptor en su oído crujió.

_-Equipo Alpha en posición. _-sonó la voz de Anika.

Estaban en Oslo, era poco después del mediodía y ella odiaba el maldito frío, sea de donde sea.

_-Beta en posición._ -fue Samid.

Observó a la izquierda, Anaïs, Leopoldo e Iza estaban a la espera de sus órdenes. Se suponía que Plata entraría una vez que Oro despejara la entrada, entrarían los ocho escuadrones al recinto y erradicarían a la docena de Siervos inactivos. La reunión comenzaría en diez minutos, Pía aún no había llegado y ella se estaba desesperando un poco.

-_Épsilon en su lugar_. -fue el turno de su ex compañero y ella sintió que su cuerpo ardía un poco, la rabia aún allí.

Observó arriba por la calle, aún sin rastros de algún convoy en el que la reina arribara. Todos estaban armados hasta los dientes, todos cargaban algo de explosivos y todos tenían miedo, en mayor o menor medida, pero ninguno estaba exento.

-_Plata listo, aquí Tango._ -informó Irina y ella podía sentir la tensión en su voz, casi podía imaginar la expresión en su rostro.

_-Bravo. _-fue Miqueas quien le siguió, las letras apresurándose a al salir disparadas de su boca.

_-Charlie. _-siguió Gregorio, breve.

-India. -ella no fue menos recatada que sus compañeros.

_-Echo. _-Jeremías fue el último- _Vehículo a la vista._

Ella volvió a observar por encima de su libro, su tapadera. En efecto, tres autos se acercaban hacia allí.

La reunión se llevaría a cabo en la sala de juntas en un edificio perteneciente a una empresa legal de Aaron, algo sobre maquinaria de salud, respiradores y demás. No conocían el por qué del lugar, no habían tenido tiempo para hacerse preguntas acerca de nada.

Dos hombres en cada auto, Pía iba en el del medio. Ella observó anillos de sangre, pero también alcanzó a encontrarse con algunos alijos dentro de los sacos de sus trajes.

_-Tenemos seis teques. _-fue Miqueas el que habló, la vista perfecta desde el techo del edificio frente a la reunión, por encima de ella.

Los teques, demonios nobles pero con demasiadas ansias por sangre humana. No eran simples esbirros, no eran los demonios regulares que ocupaban a los Siervos y no, no eran aliados de Aaron. Estos demonios reinaban en el Pantano de la Cruz, expulsados del Infierno por pecar de golosos, no dejaban carne para avivar las llamas.

_-Mercenarios_. -fue la apuesta de Samid y ella tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él.

_-Después de convertirse en el blanco de todos, no me extraña que contrate guardias. _-escupió Anika- _Cambio de planes. _-dijo- _Plata se viene a abrir camino con Oro._

Se dio la vuelta y observó a sus chicos, ellos la seguían observando a ella en aquella locura de misión.

_-No. _-fue la voz de Johnson y ella quiso ir hasta allí y golpearlo en el rostro- _Plata es el refuerzo, el plan no cambia._

Llevó una mano a su oído, ya estaba cabreada.

-A que no nos sigues el paso, _asesino_. -desafió ella- ¿No me fías tu espalda?

-_¡Yo estoy a cargo de la operación! _-rugió la rusa, pero ella siguió esperando la respuesta.

_-Sangre por sangre. _-sonó la voz de Jeremías- _Es tu turno, Johnson._

Pía estaba en el ascensor, tenían una imagen térmica de ella. Dos teques con ella subiendo, dos en la azotea y dos quedaban en la entrada principal. Se quitó la bufanda, la arrojó al suelo y sus chicos se levantaron del suelo.

_-No hay tiempo. _-informó Irina- _Entramos ahora._

Se volvió hacia el edificio, una daga en cada mano e India se dirigió hacia el objetivo. Si no detenían la transacción, Europa caería definitivamente y ellos volverían a estar en cero, Asia no resistiría más y África jamás había sido recuperada definitivamente, de todos modos. Deberían apostar todas sus fichas a Latinoamérica y América del Norte, pero habían derramado ya mucha sangre para retroceder ahora.

…

Cuando Kamuy regresó al Zoológico, se alegró de que nadie haya notado su ausencia, sobre todo porque había sido una mierda todo su plan. No había sido sincero con Camille, había necesitado adornar un poco su relato con mentiras para cerciorarse de que ella iría al árbol de Gia como cabecilla.

_"-Si no encontramos a los gatos dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas. -comenzó a explicarle él, a través de su enlace- Planea traer a Luciana como perro de caza. -gruñó en su mente, dejándola de una sola pieza en medio de la reunión- Molestar un poco a Gia o traer a Luciana y a Joel a hacer nuestro trabajo, tú eliges"_

Nunca estuvo en los planes de su padre arrastrar a Luciana, la verdad es que ya nadie quería tener nada que ver con Luciana. No, aunque una vez, cuando él todavía era caballero, el Zoológico los recibía con un gran festín. Los caballeros casi siempre provenían de la tierra fértil del Bestiario, las bestias eran fieras y fieles, las dos _f_ necesarias. En aquellos tiempos, su padre le otorgó una pequeña manada de lobos jóvenes, ya entrados en la edad para salir al exterior. Los lobos que Joel asesinó, los que dieron su último respiro contra Aaron. Luciana amaba a los animales, era nata con ellos. Los cachorros se abalanzaban sobre ella cada que iban al Desierto. Su padre la agasajaba, también la presumía luego de su partida. Que el Pilar del Infierno escogiera a un lobo del Sur como caballero -aunque en realidad lo habían cogido los ancianos del Consejo y obligado- era lo mejor, era como una demostración de fuerza: los lobos del Sur al alza.

Su rubia no era tonta, ella era lo contrario. Sin embargo, jamás se negó a volver al Zoo, jamás le reclamó a Regino o a él. Todo lo contrario, se comportaba como la más perfecta Pilar, la más fuerte y la más fiera también. Como lo hacía Camille, aunque la pelirroja no podía controlar su temperamento frente a su padre.

No tuvo otra opción que hacerse con aquel temperamento suyo, ella no lo habría dejado irse de otra forma. Porque… él había pensado en dejarla atrás, sí. Él se habría quedado con Luciana, que era donde él pertenecía. Porque él la amaba y estaba harto de tener que fingir frente a todos, a fingir que le daba igual no volver a verla y que la odiaba y despreciaba. Le quemaba el pecho, le quemaba la carne por un toque de su piel. Su herida, aquella desgarradora herida en su espalda, palpitaba desde que ella lo dejó bañado el alcohol en el cementerio de Nueva Orleans.

Cuánto dolía, dolía tanto que ya no podía ocultarlo. Se lo habían advertido antes de entregarlo a Luciana, antes de siquiera conocerla. Fue Rigel quien se apiadó de él, dijo estar revelándole el mejor consejo que jamás recibiría:

_'Una vez caballero, no permitas jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que tu reina te abandone. Porque, de ser así… la pena te comerá lentamente, segundo a segundo, comerá tu carne desde dentro y sólo quedará una carcasa vacía. Morirás bajo la peor de las muertes, la muerte en vida'_

Maldito viejo, lo recordaba todas las noches desde que Luciana lo dejó.

Bajó hacia la cuenca subterránea, si la bruja lo iba a regañar al menos quería que sea en privado y conservar algo de dignidad, la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de haberse arrastrado por Luciana y ser rechazado. _Sorpresa._

-Pequeño necio.

Se detuvo en medio del umbral, no era la hembra que él esperaba que lo regañe.

-Madre. -frunció el ceño.

-Apestas a tristeza y vergüenza. -lo acusó, ella estaba sobre sus dos piernas. Cubriendo su desnudez con seda esmeralda, su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros- ¿A dónde has ido?

-Madre yo… -cabizbajo, qué vergüenza de hijo- Estuve donde Luciana, fui a buscarla. -confesó- Lo siento.

Ella caminó hacia él, sus orejas se apelmazaron sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo se hizo una bola en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿Qué sientes? -escarbó ella- ¿El engaño o el que ella te rechazase? ¿O ambas?

-…madre, perdóname. -pidió- Es mi naturaleza, volver a ella es mi naturaleza. -se explicó- Como el girasol que busca estar frente al sol, que necesita de él para sobrevivir.

Ella se puso de cuclillas, su mano sobre su hocico húmedo.

-¿Tu naturaleza o tu tonto corazón enamorado, Kamuy? -lo reprendió, casi como si lo atrapara ocultándole algo- Primero con Ruelle, luego con Luciana y, ahora… -giró su cabeza hacia el acuífero- Con Camille. -negó, rendida- La bruja es la única que no huye y eres tú el que la piensa abandonar, no te entiendo.

-¿Madre? -inquirió, confundido por el cambio de tema.

-Todos los clanes la han reconocido como una bestia del Zoológico, este será su hogar y nadie se negó. -explicó la loba rubia- ¿Qué va a decir cuando despierte y descubra que tú has intentado abandonarla mientras ella intenta fortalecer al Zoológico?

-¿Des…pertar?

Aún más confundido, se puso de pie y se acercó al acuífero, observó dentro de las profundidades del agua helada del subsuelo y, grata sorpresa, Camille estaba allí.

-¿Q-qué significa esto?

Sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, sus ojos cerrados y una especie de barrera púrpura cubría su cuerpo, el cual no flotaba y se quedaba hundido casi en el fondo del acuífero. Su cabello escarlata flotaba y era sacudido por la corriente, no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gia se fue, su rastro es demasiado viejo para detectar si tiene tres, cuatro o cinco semanas. -casi gruñó ella- Camille se sometió a sí misma a un sueño profundo para poder canalizar una gran cantidad de energía, la cual necesita para un hechizo de rastreo.

-¡Sueño profundo! -hizo eco, enojado- ¡Sangre, sal y un maldito mapa es lo que necesita, lo ha hecho antes! ¡Lo hizo decenas de veces, maldita sea! -volvió sobre sus dos pies y se volvió furioso hacia su madre.

-Sangre, ¿qué sangre? -inquirió, calmada- Esos gatos fueron exiliados, renunciaron al Zoo y ya no los ata ningún vínculo. ¿Cómo quieres rastrearlos? -entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Entonces usamos un puto sacrificio, no un hechizo de Disney! ¿Ahora es la Bella Durmiente o qué? -bramó, acercándose de nuevo a la orilla- Fue mi padre. -acusó, seguro- Mi padre tuvo que-

-¿Acaso aquel Pilar te arrancó los tímpanos, Kamuy? -lo interrumpió, brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? El Zoológico es su hogar y nosotros su familia, niño. -escupió- Esa bruja es casi o más necia que tú. Quiso hablar contigo antes… -se dio la vuelta, le dio la espalda- Grata sorpresa nos llevamos todos, entonces.

Sumergió su mano en el agua, estaba igual de helada que siempre. La quitó de allí y, en cambio, la llevó hacia sus cabellos y tiró con fuerza.

-…maldita sea.

…

El Aviario estaba de nuevo en el cielo, a salvo pero con la mitad de sus habitantes. Hancock no había contactado con ella luego de que Collette finalizara el hechizo, aunque ella todavía esperaba que el líder de la gran parvada se diera cuenta de su deuda y mostrara algo de gratitud. Mejor en el cielo que en Brasil, donde Sean y su loba estaban volviendo a los señores de América en su contra, Spirit le había ido con la información dos meses atrás. Ana mantenía África en orden y los cinco nuevos Siervos estaban poniendo a flote lo que se podía de Asia. Europa había recobrado un treinta por ciento de su capacidad productiva, esperaba que en la puja de hoy esos números mejoraran antes de que América se sumara a la lista de problemas.

El doctor se había lucido con los nuevos Siervos, valía cada centavo de cada millón que depositaba en su cuenta bancaria. Eso sí, la producción era algo lenta debido a su complejidad. Estaba sacando tantas células madres y tanta médula como podía de los híbridos de probeta como podían sin dejarlos lisiados, no debían dañar al ejército de reserva tampoco. Las órdenes de Aaron habían sido específicas: fortalecer las reservas. Tanto económicas como de mano de obra, su venganza sería altamente destructiva y costosa, la necesitaba para preparar todo. Su cuerpo al fin había colapsado, su carne devorada por sí mismo. El proceso para su salida había comenzado entonces, tomaría varios meses más para que su alma pudiera salir.

Y allí, allí entraba en juego la fase b de su plan.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y los teques habían bajado antes que ella, otra gran inversión, está vez por su parte. Alemania seguía tan redituable como siempre, su tierra le devolvía sus inversiones multiplicadas. Observó el reloj de su muñeca mientras sus guardias se aseguraban de que todo estuviera en orden, ahora los enemigos le llovían de montones.

-Limpio. -informaron y ella tomó asiento.

Era hora. Las luces fueron apagadas y ella se acomodó en su asiento, la espalda recta y el mentón arriba, doce señores demonios aparecieron en la mesa.

-Hermanos, sean bienvenidos. -saludó- Sean todos bienvenidos a esta nueva oportunidad para el mañana, para el futuro, la evolución.

Estaba Spirit, la primera tanda había sido exclusiva para Europa y Asia, además del trato jugoso y exclusivo de Ana con el petróleo, era de esperarse que América buscase ahora una tajada de la torta. Horace tenía problemas con las brujas en Nueva Orleans, la tercera ciudad con más brujas del mundo y la segunda con más brujas practicantes de la magia negra, Estados Unidos aún tenía buenos números y lo que ofreciera a cambio sería algo fiable. Estaba Mirko, que era codicioso y quería siempre más que el resto, estaba allí para asegurarse de recoger su recompensa luego de su movida en Francia. No se sorprendió de ver a Ana allí, había probado lo bueno y ahora quería repetir; le daría un descuento, había pagado con creces el primero en su desesperación. Kiu tenía miedo, aunque China recibió su Siervo, quería provisionarse de uno o dos extras, y tenía con qué. Welch allí, la sorprendió. Yona, ella estaba segura que sólo asistía para mantenerse al tanto de la situación del resto. Halam, el señor de la India era otro señor satisfecho.

-En estos tiempos es cuando más nos necesitamos los unos a los otros, estar juntos. -observó hacia el final de la mesa, ella no le había extendido una invitación- Todos nosotros.

Sean sonrió, era la sonrisa del diablo y ella no se la compraba para nada.

-Por un módico precio, claro que sí. -acotó él y ella no lo negó- Claro.

Sacó de su bolso las doce fichas, los detalles de los nuevos Siervos aclaradas en ellas.

-Piel de tiburón. -dijo ella- Un Siervo con la piel de tiburón, tan dura que ni la loba del desierto podrá llegar a él. -sus labios tironearon a un lado, él apretó el reposabrazos- ¿Qué dices, Ana? Perfecto para los mestizos de África, ¿verdad? -propuso- O tal vez lo quieras llevar a vigilar las fronteras, Spirit… He oído que rondan los depredadores, podrías hacerte con algunos de los nuevos Siervos.

Ana jugó con el gusano de goma entre sus dientes mientras observaba de Sean a ella y, de reojo, a Spirit. Kiu tamborileaba con nerviosismo y Yona jugaba con un cubo Rubik.

-¿Te gusta el oro? -inquirió la rubia- Porque es lo que tengo para ofrecerte por él. -le dio un mordisco a su golosina y se inclinó hacía adelante, su escote demasiado a la vista- ¿Qué más tienes ahí? Me llevo dos, para que se hagan compañía.

Le arrojó la carpeta del Siervo con genes de tiburón a ella, la señora la tomó en el aire y observó a Sean por sobre su hombro.

-¿Todavía prefieres a tu loba? ¿O vas a volver a actuar como uno de nosotros, Sean? -inquirió con acusación- Espabila un poco. -finalizó la rubia, retomando su asiento.

Levantó otro archivo, los ojos de Kiu estaban sobre ella y el ceño fruncido de Sean cada vez más profuso.

-¿Alguien necesita piernas veloces? Porque tengo una Sierva con genes de guepardo mejorado aquí, ahora, y puede ser llevada por quién tenga el precio correcto.

-Tengo un conteiner con armas T.E. esperando para salir a Alemania. -fue la oferta de Horace- Ni en el mercado negro vas a encontrarlas, te lo aseguro.

-Ni te lo creas, Horace. -fue Halam el que habló- Porque robarle la tecnología a Estados Unidos y replicarla fue un paseo en yate. -se jactó- Además del conteiner, agrego dos serpientes.

-¿Cómo dices? -chilló Kiu.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

-Tía dejó algunos huevecillos olvidados en su paso por la India, para que juegues con ellas en tu laboratorio a cambio de dos de los Siervos. -ofreció- Te las envuelvo en celofán y les pongo moño y todo. -sonrió- ¿No es ese un precio más que acertado?

Ana se carcajeó y Mirko negó en silencio, divertido.

-¡Basta de tanto chiste! -se quejó Sean- ¡¿No se dan cuenta que ella sólo se está burlando de nosotros?! -bufó- ¡Una maldita subasta, nada más! -la señaló- ¡Nos quieres rebajar para levantarte sobre nuestras cabezas, maldita farsante! ¡¿Te divierte?!

_-Intrusos en la puerta principal. _-sonó el auricular en su oído.

-No, no me divierto. -se levantó de su asiento- No voy a divertirme hasta que te inclines frente a mí y lamas mis zapatos y beses mis pies, Sean. -le confesó- ¿No era, acaso, lo que hacías con nuestro señor Aaron? -inquirió sin humor- Vamos, que así me haces cosquillas y me rio un poco.

_-Movimiento en la azotea. _-habló el segundo grupo- _Tenemos intrusos queriendo entrar._

-¡Perra! -gruñó el señor del Sur- ¡Nos dejas al ridículo, manchas el legado de Aaron y nos haces ver como débiles ante la plebe!

-La plebe es esa loba que arrastras detrás de tu trasero. -lo señaló- ¡Dejándole el trabajo sucio y poniéndola a cargo, eres la escoria de los señores demonios! -expresó desde lo más profundo de su ser- Las bestias o son de circo o son del Zoológico, o las cazas, Sean. -gruñó- No te las follas y las pones a tu par, maldito idiota. -negó.

-No. -se burló él- Te las compramos a ti, claro, a cambio de nuestra dignidad… -observó al resto de la mesa- No saben cómo se ríen todos de nosotros, peleando por esclavos a precios elevados y sobrevalorados a una perra de turno. -escupió el suelo- Nos merecemos la caída y la golpiza.

Ella chasqueó los dedos, la proyección del señor del Sur se desvaneció y ella llevó una mano hacia el interlocutor.

-¿Pueden controlar el incidente? -quiso saber.

_-Tenemos… esto cubierto. _-informaron y ella se volvió al resto.

-¿Alguien más tiene problemas morales para acabar con la plaga que nos ataca o seguimos con los negocios? -gruñó, al borde de su silla.

Welch le hizo una seña, ella entre cerró los ojos en su dirección, dispuesta a atacarlo si le daba con su mierda también.

-Dame una de esas carpetas, vamos. -le dijo el señor de España y Portugal- Yo pago en efectivo, luego tú ves qué compras con él.

Sonrió, les arrojó las carpetas a los lobos para que se pelearan por ellas.

_-La carga está asegurada, Pía. _-le aseguró su Siervo- _Nadie ha llegado a la bóveda._

-Que así siga. -rugió en un susurro, dándole la espalda a sus colegas- Sigue en contacto ante cualquier problema.

Hace unos siete años atrás, unos atracadores intentaron hacerse con la recaudación de la empresa, que en aquel entonces servía como depósito de una banda de narcotraficantes. La fachada hizo lo suyo todo lo que pudo, pero sus enemigos desayunaban y cenaban rabia, le tomaron sus años pero dieron con el escondite del botín. Estallaron de tal forma la caja de seguridad, que más bien era una gran bóveda para que cupiera todo el dineral, que Aaron tuvo que traer una nueva. Era la mejor, un socio ruso se la había ofrecido como un regalo para cerrar algunos tratos, una igual a la que él mismo se había comprado para su dinero. _'La compré de oferta en un dos por _uno', incluso había bromeado. Tecnología de punta.

No la abría ni Dios en persona mismo.

Y era allí donde tenía las doce cápsulas con los Siervos en reposo, el doctor los había terminado a penas una semana atrás y ella avisado de la subasta dos días antes. Necesitaba aumentar la recaudación, y lo necesitaba ya mismo.

…

Observó la sonrisa en su rostro, con intención de verse inocente pero con las esquinas torcidas inevitablemente. Sus ojos fijos en su presa, con una de sus manos acunando su rostro y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-¿Alguna vez haz visto un ángel? -murmuró, aunque sólo estuviesen ellos cuatro allí- ¿No? ¿Nunca?

El esbirro negó tres veces.

-Pues mis ojos son muy parecidos a los de uno, ¿sabías?

Un tono dulzón, una sonrisa.

-Los demonios no pueden ver el alma, no está en su naturaleza. -explicó ella- Pueden oler… la pureza, un olor similar al de la virginidad. Oler el miedo y el deseo, como los animales. -siguió hablando ella- Yo también puedo ver la mentira, discernirla de la verdad. -silencio, otro pestañeo- ¿Tú vas a mentirme? -preguntó, juguetona- ¿O vas a decirme la verdad?

Se levantó de su asiento, su mano ahora en el hombro de él y ella a sus espaldas, sus labios junto a su oído, aún en susurros.

-…también tengo otros trucos, ¿quieres verlos? -quiso saber- Todavía no tuve la oportunidad de… ya sabes, encantar una presa.

Los ojos de Tomoyo los observaron a él y a Amads por algunos segundos, supo por la respiración temblorosa del árabe que él también se dio cuenta del cambio. Como… como en un estado mental distinto, como cazando una presa.

La observó mover los labios, sus manos viajando desde los hombros de su presa, serpenteando, hacia sus sienes. Sus labios rozando su cuello, su pómulo y dejar un beso de mariposa en su sien izquierda. No reconoció las palabras que cantaba por lo bajo, pero sí pudo ver el efecto que causaban en el esbirro. Sus ojos aletargados, hombros caídos y cabeza tambaleante.

-Dime dónde está Ana. -pidió, volviendo sus labios a su oído- Di la verdad y está sensación no se acabara nunca… -una sonrisa boba en los labios de su presa- Miente, y el paraíso se acabará.

Las rodillas de Amads temblaban, su pulgar siendo mordisqueado entre labios que no paraban de moverse y murmurar palabras mudas. Le dio un jalón en el codo, él lo observó al instante y Eriol señaló a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Qué sucede? -murmuró.

Pero el caballero no soltó palabra.

-Fran…cia. -escucharon los dos- Ana… Ana se fue a Francia.

El cuerpo cayó como peso muerto al suelo, Tomoyo le había dado un ligero empujón y ahora su presa temblaba y se retorcía con dolor en el suelo. Ambos se volvieron hacia ella, quien mordía sus labios de alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Qué suerte que todavía hablo francés con fluidez, amores míos. -sonrió socarronamente- Espero que Melek no nos eche de menos, porque nos vamos a Francia.

Amads farfulló algunas maldiciones por lo bajo, pero asintió y fue a recoger el esbirro del suelo para sacarlo de allí. Él, en cambio, fue hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Tomy? -ella lo observó, la al rosa disonante aún allí- ¿Todo bien?

Lo tomó por el cuello, ella aún era algunos centímetros más baja que él, y le plantó un beso de sopetón. Nada de titubeos y sin juegos previos, lo besó por sorpresa. Él la tomó por los hombros y la separó, sorprendido por tal acción, Tomoyo jamás lo había besado así antes. Él observó a Amads, el árabe los estaba observando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, igual de sorprendido.

Ambos se volvieron hacia ella cuando su risa trinó en el silencio reinante se la habitación.

-¡Tomoyo! -exclamó Amads en tono de reprimenda- ¡Tomoyo, vuelve ya!

_Abracadabra_, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ella parecía la de siempre otra vez. Se llevó una mano sobre sus labios, observó a Amads y luego a él, luego al esbirro.

-Yo…yo… -balbuceó.

-¡Joder con el rollo de esa… mierda! -escupió el moreno mientras volvía a arrastrar el cuerpo de su presa, espetando maldiciones sin cesar.

-Eriol, yo… lo siento. -dijo, avergonzada y confundida- Perdóname, por favor.

La tomó por las mejillas y observó sus ojos, habían dejado de brillar y sus pupilas se veían normales. Acarició su cuello, ritmo constante. Nada parecía ir mal.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -quiso saber- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió hace unos instantes? Parecías… otra.

-¿…otra? ¿Cómo? -ella lo estudió.

-Como… -buscó las palabras precisas- Algo hipnótica, ¿qué le hiciste a ese demonio? -se acomodó sus gafas- Ni siquiera le diste una bofetada y él te dijo dónde está Ana, sólo… le cantaste al oído.

-Hipnótica. -pareció saborear la palabra en su paladar- ¿Recuerdas al principio de todo? Cuando las almas de los seres sobrenaturales que no cruzaban la puerta me buscaban, yo podía sentir el dolor de sus heridas mortales. -él asintió, imposible olvidar aquél verano- Antes de hacerlos cruzar, les quito el dolor. -dijo ella- No es un estado de paz como tal, sólo… relajación, felicidad. Como cuando somos bebés, inconscientes de todo a excepción de los estímulos que recibimos en el vientre.

-El budismo lo llama _nirvana_. -comentó Amads desde el umbral- El estado de liberación, libre de sufrimiento, alcanzado por el ser humano al finalizar su búsqueda espiritual al verse libre de ataduras. El Nirvana se puede traducir como la cesación o la extinción del sufrimiento. -citó, memorioso- Suena como la mejor droga, el viaje final. -sonrió con sorna- No sabía que habías dominado la… "mítica técnica". -hizo comillas a aire y se cruzó de brazos, su hombro contra el umbral.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, incómoda.

-Sí, bueno… -carraspeó- Sólo cuando tiendo puentes, jamás la utilicé para… otras cosas.

-No creo que podamos usar la palabra tortura, exactamente. -picó el caballero.

-Necesitamos irnos a Francia. -cambió de tema ella.

-Espera. -la detuvo en su huida- ¡Espera un segundo, todavía no entiendo cómo es que actuaste tan extraño de un momento a otro! -se quejó- Fue como en Nueva Orleans con Camille, como si alguien más hubiera tomado tu cuerpo. -le recordó- Pero parece que ahora sí sabes qué fue. -acusó.

-Wow, wow, wow. -intervino el moreno, acercándose a ambos, de cara a Tomoyo- ¡Dijiste que ella apareció luego del Valle! -acusó entre dientes- ¡Tampoco dijiste nada sobre ella tomándote como muñeca, dulce! -bufó- Mentiste.

-¡No! -ella negó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo que ella? -fue el turno de él- ¿Quién es ella?

La observó llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza, dar vueltas de ida y vuelta en línea recta.

-…claro. -se detuvo y los observó, una sonrisa triste tirando de sus labios- Supongo que siempre estuve rota y delirante, no me sorprende que se haya manifestado en aquel entonces.

Dio un paso adelante, cansado.

-¿Quién, Tomoyo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué me están ocultando ahora? -observó a Amads, él le devolvió la mirada sin vergüenza ni arrepentimiento por tal acción.

…

Las partes más rebuscadas del plan ya estaban cubiertas detalladamente en las instrucciones de Kelian. Ellos tuvieron que obtener la información para escabullirse en la fiesta y secuestrar a la niña, esconderla no sería difícil y contactar con los medios lo hacía cualquier loco. La parte difícil venía al dejar los explosivos en los puntos indicados, escabullirse entre el caos y limpiar los túneles.

-¿Y quién va a tomar los lugares en los túneles para impedir que los retomen?

Marco la observó, luego observó a los alrededores y otra vez a ella.

-¿Me preguntas a mí? -inquirió y ella rodó los ojos.

-Han estado nueve días aquí recolectando información, debes haber visto más niños de Gia o gente que trabaje con ella. -le hizo ver- No esperas que me trague el cuento de que en serio volamos los túneles y salimos huyendo en barco de aquí, ¿o sí?

Él le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros, ella dejó caer su cabeza de entre sus manos sobre la mesa.

-La madre sólo tiene a sus hijos. -dijo él, sacando un cigarrillo y acercándose a la ventana con el mechero en mano- Jamás antes trabajamos con más nadie que no tenga su marca, sólo sus niños, como nos llama.

Se volvió a observarlo, él ya estaba dando una calada. Tania había ido por sus disfraces y Shaoran con Kero a investigar los puntos de explosión, a las diez Sakura recibiría los paquetes explosivos y, por la madrugada, a repartirlos cada cual a su sitio.

-Entiendo que ustedes están aquí como apoyo por la complejidad de la misión. -volvió a hablar él- Pero nos acoplamos al plan, lo seguimos al pie de la letra y no hacemos preguntas. -sopló el humo- Gia dice que explotamos toda Francia y salimos como si nada, y yo vuelo la puta torre Eiffel y me largo tomándome una Coca-Cola como si nada. -la señaló con el tabaco- En dos días una nueva misión y nos olvidamos de todo esto, ¿no has tenido más misiones ya? -otra calada- Porque yo no he cumplido los diecinueve y ya estuve en nueve países y catorce ciudades.

Sakura comenzó a guardar todo en la carpeta otra vez, lo tenía todo memorizado y sólo esperaba a ejecutarlo.

-Yo cumplo dieciocho el otro año y estuve en los cinco continentes. -comentó, algo achispada con la soltura de aquel mago que parecía tan parco- Veintitrés países, y ciudades ni te cuento.

Él levantó ambas manos, el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

-¿Y has removido en alguna misión más de lo debido?

Ella negó, había dejado todo atrás, aunque jamás olvidaba las lecciones que aprendió en cada aventura.

-Ahí lo tienes. -finalizó. Apagó el cigarrillo casi terminado y arrojó la colilla por la ventana, la puerta se abrió medio minuto más tarde y Marco volvió a su postura silenciosa en cuanto Tania hizo su entrada.

La bruja no se tragaba a ese equipo, aparentaban más de lo que en realidad eran.

-Conseguí todos los talles. -suspiró mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa ahora despejada- ¡Pero no había ninguna de las opciones que pidieron, lo siento! -hizo un puchero.

Ya se esperaba algo así, nada más comenzó a buscar entre las bolsas para ver qué le tocaba. Coneja blanca o corderito marrón, genial.

-¿Es eso tabaco lo que huelo? -se quejó la bruja blanca, sus ojos acusadores sobre su compañero.

Para los chicos había una pantera negra, supuso que era para Marco, ya que era un poco más alto que Shaoran. El otro traje era un zorro rojizo, con cola y orejas a juego.

-Simplemente genial. -se llevó dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz.

-¿Con cuál te quedas, Saku? -preguntó Tania mientras le sacaba el envoltorio a una paleta rosada- Somos la misma talla, eran los dos últimos.

Observó a la niña, quiso estrangularla.

-Tenemos un problema. -informó Shaoran mientras entraba, una gorra negra entre sus manos- Una de las entradas que quiere abrir Gia en los túneles está muy cerca de una escuela. -apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y la observó directamente a ella- Con jardín, primario e instinto superior, maldita sea. -gruñó- Y mañana es miércoles, no hay posibilidades de que esté vacío.

Ella tomó el mapa y lo extendió en la mesa, Marco se acercó y Shaoran señaló la cruz roja correspondiente.

-También tenemos una entrada a un lado de unos departamentos de pisos, son seis pisos y están todos ocupados. -agregó, señalando ambos puntos.

Tania observó por encima del hombro del chino, demasiado cerca para el agrado de Sakura.

-Si explotamos las bombas allí, será señalado como un acto terrorista. -señaló la castaña- Van a cerrar aeropuertos en menos de dos horas, tampoco podremos subirnos a un autobús sin que nos demoren de más. -se mordió el pulgar, ambos serían las vías de escape de ambos equipos.

-¡Olvídate del escape! -exclamó él- ¡Esas son muchas víctimas en la primera línea, Sakura!

Tania se apartó, Marco sacó otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla y Sakura observó sus manos para no ver a Shaoran a los ojos. Fue Marco quien la sacó de la ardua tarea.

-¿Y qué con eso? -dio su primera calada- Mueren personas todos los días.

Otro golpe contra la mesa, Sakura retrocedió dos pasos, Tania avanzó los mismos pasos. Sus manos sobre uno de los brazos del mago, una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro y ese maldito vestido todavía en ella.

-¿Nunca… has matado antes? -inquirió con cuidado y Sakura le hizo una seña a Marco para que le dé un cigarrillo, la cajetilla hizo un vuelo en arco y aterrizó entre sus manos, ella lo encendió con la punta de sus dedos- Esta es mi primera misión de este estilo, pero todos hemos asesinado antes. Directa o indirectamente.

Shaoran la observó como si le hubiesen salido dos cuernos y una cola, con miedo. Miedo de la dulce Tania, que apestaba a jazmines.

-Pondremos explosivos en catorce puntos distintos, las pérdidas son ineludibles. -tomó Marco la palabra- Incluso si fuéramos siete en esta misión, tenemos otras tareas que llevar a cabo en el momento en que serán activados.

Tania asintió repetidamente, como niña buena.

-Además, también tendremos que asesinar a los guardias del primer ministro. -le recordó la joven.

-Eso es distinto. -intervino Sakura- Serán todos demonios, esbirros. -soltó el humo sucio fuera- No tenemos problema en asesinar demonios. -señaló entre ella y Shaoran- Mi compañero y yo no tenemos problema alguno en matar demonios.

-¿No asesinas humanos? -casi que se burló la bruja más joven- Pensé que seguías órdenes sin problemas, Saku.

Dio otra calada, tenía unos instintos terriblemente fuertes de lanzarse como una gata furiosa y arrastrar sus uñas por toda su carita sonriente.

-Hasta las brujas negras que nos acostamos con el diablo tenemos escrúpulos, inocente alma de Dios. -se burló, sopló el humo en sus narices mientras tomaba el otro brazo de Shaoran y tiraba de él hacia su habitación designada- Pero no espero que comprendas cosas tan complejas como ello, quédate con el traje de coneja. De todas formas, no llenarías el busto del de cordero. -y finalizó imitando a la perfección su sonrisa sacarina.

Dio un portazo y se volvió hacia Shaoran, el cigarrillo cayendo al suelo y siendo aplastado por su talón. Lo tomó por el rostro, fijó su mirada con la suya.

-Shaoran, ya hablamos de esto. -murmuró mientras la carta Silencio se pegaba sobre la puerta sin hacer ruido- En el avión, llegando aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

Él intentó apartarse, ella lo acorraló contra una de las paredes .

-Te dije que esta misión sería distinta. -le recordó- Tenemos órdenes.

-No soy un asesino. -le recordó él sus palabras- ¡Podemos ajustar los tiempos para evitarlo! ¡Siempre se puede, siempre podemos evitar muertes innecesarias! -insistió.

Aporreó la pared junto a su rostro y retrocedió, dándole la espalda.

-...te dije que seguir órdenes de Gia no sería muy distinto a- cerró la boca y se calló, caminó hacia la ventana y observó el atardecer- La parte que no dicen las instrucciones de Kelian es que Mirko va a aparecer, Shaoran, cuando empiecen las explosiones. -se llevó un pulgar entre los dientes- Por más que quiera ayudarte a salvar vidas inocentes… -lo observó detrás de su hombro- Mi prioridad, y el trabajo de los dos, es estar listos para luchar, sobrevivir y lograr huir con las menores heridas posibles. -afiló la mirada, no tenía lentillas y sus ojos permanecían esmeraldas- ¿Recuerdas cuál de los dos sana más rápido que el otro?

Observó sus puños cerrarse, las uñas presionando contra sus palmas blancas.

-…Sakura.

La bruja cerró los ojos, no había escuchado su voz durante, al menos, un año ya. Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente, sorprendido de oírlo hablar también.

-Puedo… ayudarte con esto. -ofreció él- Quiero ayudar.

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra, un teléfono sonó y Sakura lo atendió sin dudarlo.

-Aquí Sakura. -respondió ella.

_-Mi pequeña brujita, habla mamá. _-dijo Gia y Sakura tomó asiento sobre la cama- _¿Has sido buena con tus hermanos allí?_

-El rollo de la gran familia me da escalofríos. -le hizo saber- Así que ve al grano, _mami._

-_¿Sabes por qué los envié a Francia? _-preguntó con seriedad- _¿Tienes alguna idea, un asomo de por qué?_

Observó a Shaoran, él la estaba observando con curiosidad y leve preocupación.

-Porque Tania y Marco son un equipo de mierda. -escupió- Porque amas verme sufrir, porque quieres que muera de una-

_-Graciosa._ -la cortó, para nada divertida- _No, porque eres carne de cañón. _-confesó- _Tania y Marco descubrieron que Mirko tiene comprado todo el sistema gubernamental, incluidas las fuerzas de seguridad y parte de los empresarios más poderosos del país. En pocas palabras, _-se rió- _De allí no sale ni Dios si él da la orden._

Cambió el teléfono de posición, de un oído al otro, algo cabreada.

-Yo no soy Dios, pero salgo de aquí porque lo digo yo. -gruñó- Y por esa mierda nos trajiste aquí, desgraciada. ¿Qué carajos vas a meter en esos túneles después de que volemos las entradas? -quiso saber- Mirko va a venir por mí porque me van a reconocer y sigo siendo la más buscada de todo el mundo, pero la policía y la mitad de los esbirros que no tenga de apoyo estarán en esos túneles. ¡El escudo de Tania será mejor que el mío, pero la sangre siempre corre por las calles cuando un señor demonio quiere! -observó la carta Silencio en la puerta- ¿Crees que Marco estará a salvo por la armadura con la que nos vestiste a todos?

-_¿Y Shaoran? ¿Él estará a salvo? _-tomó la palabra- _No tiene un escudo y lleva la misma armadura que Marco, ¿quién lo mantendrá vivo en la batalla que tendrá lugar mañana en Francia?_

Silencio.

_-No puedes luchar por tu supervivencia y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, aunque ya los advertí a Marco y Tania que no esperen una mano de tu parte, quédate tranquila allí. _-mencionó- Dijis_te que querías jugar, que querías estar en el equipo ganador y ese es el mío, y lo sabes. Lo sabes de primera mano._

Mierda, las cosas se complicarían tanto a partir de ahora.

-Dime una cosa, al menos. -pidió a cambio- ¿Es esto una guerra declarada hacia los señores demonios y Pía, o sólo otro de tus planes de mierda en los que termino en medio sin poder evitarlo? -puso el teléfono en altavoz y su compañero se acercó junto a ella- Ahora Mirko, ¿mañana Welch? ¿La otra semana Italia? ¿Ucrania?

La oyó suspirar contra el teléfono, el silencio que siguió no le dio buena espina.

_-No me agrada derramar sangre innecesaria, mucho menos la de mis niños. _-comenzó por decir- _Hoy es Francia, es Mirko, y es ese maldito túnel; no le des vueltas al asunto, procura que Shaoran y tú salgan vivos de esta misión si es que aún te interesa estar de mi lado cuando llegue a Pía._

No pudo evitar preguntarlo, se estaba balanceando frente a ella como la manzana del árbol del paraíso. La tentación tan grande.

-¿Qué hay en esos túneles, Gia? -inquirió- ¿Por qué tanto afán?

Pero, como de costumbre, el espíritu prefirió ignorarla y sólo el tono de fin de comunicación escuchó sus preguntas. Le había colgado el teléfono, había ignorado su pregunta y aquello sólo la hizo desear más aquella respuesta.

…


	23. Mira lo que hemos hecho

**Capítulo veintitrés:** _Mira lo que hemos hecho_

…

"_No salgas de tu casa sin darte cuenta de lo que vas a hacer, ni vuelvas a entrar a ella sin darte cuenta de lo que has hecho."_

**-**_**Cleóbulo de Lindos**_

…

Épsilon se unió a India en la entrada principal, Alpha se dirigió al techo y Beta entraría al edificio luego de que ellos abrieran el camino.

Un teque no suprimía sus instintos, se abrazaba con ellos y les daba rienda suelta. No obedecía a nadie, no tenían cadena de mando o líder, eran solitarios. Bebían sangre humana como un alcohólico de su botella o un drogadicto a su vicio, y aquella dieta los mantenía más fuertes que cualquier otro demonio sin título.

No se escondieron más detrás de una forma falsa, la tela se rasgó al igual que la piel y una nueva cubierta se dio a conocer. Obsidiana, un negro con matices metálicos y aspecto a marfil. Dientes puntiagudos, parecían todos colmillos bien afilados. Nariz achatada, orejas terminadas en puntas y labios finos y negros. Sus ojos, la esclerótica negra y el iris color cian.

Anaïs arrojó dos bombas aturdidoras y ella tres bombas de humo mientras jalaba de la máscara por sobre su boca y nariz. Leopoldo ya se había arrojado al frente con su kusarigama, la cadena apuntando hacia el cuello de su enemigo para asaltarlo. Iza sacó de su cinturón dos agujas bañadas en paralizante, pero ella le hizo una señal para que las guardara, no podrían traspasar la carcasa sin antes haberlo dañado algo. Sin embargo, la más joven Estrella de su equipo mantuvo las agujas en sus manos. Leo tomó el otro extremo de la cadena, la hoz bien afilada lista para cortar carne. Ella tomó la cadena junto a él y ambos tiraron, Johnson pasó junto a ellos y se sumergió en lo más profundo del humo con su espada en mano. La pesa se desenganchó del cuello del teque y ella maldijo por lo bajo mientras tomaba sus dagas, una en cada mano.

-¡Al suelo! -ordenó Laura, de Épsilon, y nadie dudó al arrojarse cuerpo a tierra.

Johnson salió disparado, la espada protegiendo su pecho, y el humo comenzó a disiparse. El demonio tenía el cuello con marcas, pero su piel sin una gota de sangre. Sus ojos algo desenfocados, las granadas aturdidoras de Anaïs no eran ordinarias y sus secuelas permanecían por algunos minutos.

-Son… del Instituto. -masculló él y nadie afirmó o negó su suposición tan acertada- Vienen por Pía… ¿O por qué vienen? -una lengua viperina asomándose entre sus labios.

Le hizo una seña a Anaïs, tres bombas ácidas a la orden fueron arrojadas hacia su enemigo, Iza arrojaría sus agujas si observaba carne al rojo vivo.

-¡Venimos por ti!

Pero claro, Johnson no era uno para jugar en equipo y se abalanzó hacia el teque en cuanto el ácido impactó contra su cuerpo. Ella lo siguió de cerca, lista para darlo todo también.

…

Secretos, Eriol sintió que le estaban guardando grandes secretos. O, al menos, uno muy grande.

La arena quedó atrás y ellos aparecieron en Francia, a unas ocho calles de la torre Eiffel, en un callejón poco transitado. Él se acercó a la calle, observó a ambos lados y había gente transitando y viviendo sus vidas.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -quiso saber Amads mientras se acercaba a su lado, también observando a los transeúntes.

-Necesitamos un lugar con mucha gente. -dijo ella- Un lugar donde no puedan atacarnos abiertamente sin exponerse. La regla número uno es que nunca se enteren de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural, ¿verdad? -les inquirió, una sonrisa en sus labios corales.

-¿Por qué nos atacarían? -quiso saber él.

-…porque vamos a hacer que Ana venga a nosotros. -respondió ella.

-Todo a un radio de cinco kilómetros vendrá hacia nosotros, dulce, si es que te enciendes como un faro. -le hizo ver su caballero- Recuerda que Francia tiene un señor, también.

-Esbirros y Siervos. -agregó el mago- Siervos mejorados, Tomoyo. -ajustó sus lentes- No sólo Ana.

-Pero todos tienen la misma orden, no matarme. -les recordó, su ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Matarte? -se jactó él- ¡Capturarte, eso harán! -gruñó él- Aaron seguro no tendrá reparos en recompensar a quien te capture y te entregue con un lindo moño.

Amads se adelantó y la tomó por los hombros, ella lo observó aún enojada.

-Dulce, es una locura. -le dijo el árabe- No lo estamos pensando con claridad.

-No lo estás pensando para nada, Tomy. -él también se acercó a ella, al fondo del callejón- ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Ana? ¿Qué crees que conseguirás con ello? Te quieren como prisionera, si no han venido por ti aún es porque Aaron no está y Pía tiene otros problemas que resolver.

-Eriol tiene razón, suficiente llamamos ya la atención en Arabia con los mestizos, dulce. -casi le rogó- Europa no va a tolerar la misma paz permisiva que Ana nos deja en casa.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos, los brazos de Amads cayeron a un lado de su cuerpo y los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron.

-¿Paz permisiva? -masculló ella- ¡Casi te arrebaté de los brazos de la muerte, Amads! ¿Pero alguien se preguntó si yo toleraría eso? Claro que no. -negó, cada vez más enojada- No me pidieron permiso, no me pidieron perdón y yo tampoco lo haré. Pero no importa, porque no vine aquí para plantarle cara a los señores de aquí. -les aseguró- Vine por Ana y sólo por ella, porque tenemos negocios de por medio.

Se encaminó hacia el final del callejón, ambos se hicieron a un lado para dejarle el paso libre.

-Iremos a la torre, la esperaremos allí. -les hizo saber.

Eriol observó el cielo, el naranja y el azul ciruela fundiéndose al final del amanecer, dando el paso a la noche. Las farolas se encendieron, las luces iluminaron la ciudad del amor mientras ellos escoltaron a Tomoyo en lo que parecía ser pie de guerra. Encontraron una banca no muy lejos de la gran estructura turística, él tomó asiento a su lado mientras Amads se quedó de pie, tenso y nervioso, mientras Tomoyo dejaba caer el velo que escondía su presencia y la hacía visible. Él lo sintió, su presencia era tan… luminosa, tan pura y celestial. Nunca había sentido algo así antes, la presencia de un Puen Tum.

-¿En serio crees que Ana pactará contigo? -le preguntó en voz baja, aunque sabía que Amads podía escucharlo sin problemas.

-Ana hará lo que sea para mantenerse en la posición en la que se encuentra. -dijo ella.

-…¿Destitución? -inquirió él- ¿Pueden quitarles las tierras a un señor demonio? -inquirió en dirección a Amads, antiguo Siervo de Ana.

-Hubo… hubo un caso. -respondió, parecía estar recordándolo- Fue aquí, en Europa, unos… ciento veinte años atrás, creo. -observó las luces que decoraban la torre- Era una señora, en aquel entonces, quien llevaba el mando de España y Portugal.

-Donde ahora es Welch el que lidia con las brujas. -asintió Tomoyo- Pero Meredith estuvo allí cuando Aaron dividió la Tierra entre los primeros diecisiete señores demonio, ya hace tanto tiempo.

-Paz y sus archivos, ¿no? -inquirió él, ya sabiendo la respuesta- ¿Hace cuánto tienes esa carta bajo tu manga? -tuvo curiosidad.

Ella permaneció con la vista al frente, semblante calmado y ojos brillantes; a la espera, preparada.

-No estaba en mis planes hasta que Kaios irrumpió en Arabia como un niño en una tienda de dulce… -cerró los ojos un momento- Tan fácilmente, con tanta libertad.

-Esto es porque atacó a Amads. -dijo él, sin envidia o rencor- Una venganza, ¿no?

Ella se dio vuelta entonces, observándolo a los ojos.

-Eso sería una acción egoísta. -dijo ella- ¿Alguna vez fui egoísta, Eriol?

-No, nunca. -no tardó en responder, seguro de la verdad- Creo que la única vez que has hecho algo sólo por ti fue la vez cuando te uniste con Paz. -le sonrió- Y quizás me equivoco, quizás lo hiciste pensando en un bien mayor y no personal.

Ella sonrió y él creyó que jamás podría ser egoísta, ni una sola gota de egoísmo en su alma.

-Todo lo hago por un bien mayor, Eriol. -confesó ella- Lo más parecido a egoísmo que permití en mi vida fue dejarte acompañarme con Paz. -observó hacia el otro lado, Amads la estaba viendo, los estaba viendo a los dos- Y atar mi corazón con el de Amads. -sonrió.

-Y quizás hasta todo eso fue por un bien mayor, dulce… -murmuró el moreno, una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones oscuros.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa de ojos cerrados que le recordó a Eriol a la Tomoyo de su infancia, la videocámara era lo único que faltaba para el cuadro.

-…yo podría dejar que seas egoísta en la cama, dulce. -ofreció mientras sus ojos brillaban de amatista, las manos de Eriol soltaron chispas y se incorporó de su asiento- Cuando volvamos a casa, todos juntos.

No habían pasado ni siquiera treinta minutos y ya hacía acto de presencia el Siervo de París, Tomoyo permaneció sentada mientras ellos dos la escoltaban a un lado cada uno. Cabello dorado, ojos marrón oscuro y porte militar, llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata gris plata bien ajustada, un saco a juego colgaba de su hombro sujetado por su mano.

-Mi nombre es Martin. -se presentó, una leve reverencia- ¿Es usted la joven Tomoyo, el Puen Tum?

Dos esbirros se mantenían a unos setenta metros atrás, ambos observando con fijeza el encuentro.

-Esa soy yo, así es. -asintió su amada.

-¿Me permite saber sobre sus asuntos en París, _madame_? -inquirió con aquella voz suya grave y formal.

-Vine por asuntos de negocios, quizás puedas ayudarme. -mencionó ella- No quiero problemas con el señor de estas tierras, estoy aquí buscando una… audiencia con Ana, la señora de Arabia Saudita.

-La señora Ana, quien gobierna sobre Arabia Saudita y otras tierras, reside en África. -comentó sin un ápice de diversión- Me temo usted se encuentra en Europa, _madame._

-¡No quieras venir a enseñarnos geografía, listillo! -gruñó Amads- Sabemos que la perra de Ana está aquí, en Francia. -escupió el suelo, su postura combativa como siempre.

-Mi caballero lo mencionó con brusquedad, pero sólo habló con la verdad. -dijo ella mientras se incorporaba de su asiento- Dije no quería causarte problemas, yo tampoco le mentí.

-No malinterprete mis palabras, le pido. -dijo el Siervo- Desconozco el paradero de aquella a quien busca, si es aquí, en París, u otra parte del mundo.

Observó de reojo a Tomoyo, su amada siguió observando al Siervo con ojos brillantes y analíticos, una cualidad que desarrolló en el último año y que seguía perfeccionando cada día.

-…¿Dónde está el señor de éstas tierras? -preguntó ella, entonces.

-Mi señor Mirko me envió aquí, como su representante, puede confiar en que-

-¿Confiar? -lo interrumpió, poco común en ella- ¿Confiar en un Siervo que sirve a un señor demonio? -sonrió- Sé que dices la verdad cuando niegas conocer el paradero de Ana, pero no abuses de mi paciencia al pedirme confianza, por favor.

Él hizo sonar los huesos de sus dedos, llamando la atención del Siervo, quien vio las chispas crispando en las puntas de sus dedos. Frunció el ceño, luego observó al ex siervo y observó las garras que ocupaban el lugar de sus uñas.

-Tenemos orden de cese de almas contra usted, _madame._ -dijo Martin- No contra sus acompañantes, sin embargo.

-Si no quieres problemas, sugiero vayas por tu señor Mirko y me entregues el paradero de Ana. -fueron las palabras de ella- Sé que en Francia eres el único Siervo, el último de ustedes permanece en Bélgica. ¿Tu antecesor cayó bajo la mano de Luciana o la de alguien más?

-…están lejos de casa, _madame, _le sugiero regrese a sus tierras ahora.

Lanzó una descarga a sus pies, el Siervo no se movió ni un centímetro, lo observó con sus ojos oscuros y Eriol le devolvió la mirada.

-No queremos tu sugerencia, queremos eficiencia. -le advirtió él- Pero parece que no eres tú quien puede ayudarnos. -dio un paso al frente, las chispas cortaron el aire a su alrededor- Tendremos que dar vuelta la ciudad en busca de… alguien con más predisposición.

-Dar vuelta esta ciudad suena bien para mí, sí. -siseó Amads en apoyo.

Casi oyó sus dientes crujir, su mandíbula demasiado apretada y su ceño fruncido fueron las señales que Eriol esperaba obtener del Siervo.

-Si querías problemas, los acabas de encontrar. -fue la advertencia de Tomoyo, quien le dio la espalda e hizo dos pasos con la intención de marcharse. Eriol caminó de espaldas, Amads se quedó en su lugar y esperó hasta que Tomoyo hiciera siete pasos antes de comenzar a retroceder.

-¡_Madame, _espere! -solicitó al octavo paso, Tomoyo se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta- Necesito algo de tiempo para hablar con el señor Mirko, entienda mi lugar como simple Siervo.

-Volveré aquí a la medianoche. -dijo entonces ella- El día de mañana podrías encontrar tu ciudad de cabeza si no traes una mejor respuesta para mí. -advirtió y abrió un portal debajo de cada uno de ellos, sacándolos de allí sin peligro alguno.

Luego de un parpadeo, los tres estaban en la azotea de un edificio, la torre pequeña a sus espaldas, la presencia de ella de nuevo enmascarada.

-¿Qué le vas a proponer a Ana? -preguntó él.

Ella lo observó, sus ojos habían dejado de brillar y la sonrisa se había desvanecido de sus labios, sus hombros caídos y manos aferradas a la tela de sus pantalones de pana.

-¿Recuerdas por qué asumió Welch en el lugar de Meredith, Amads? -inquirió ella a cambio.

El mago observó al caballero, quien se encontraba asombrado, con sus ojos bien abiertos y sus labios balbuceando en silencio.

-Porque… porque un Pilar la encerró en una prisión. -dijo él- Aaron intentó traerla de regreso, pero… luego, luego apareció Welch. Mierda. -masculló- ¿Planeas tomar las tierras de Ana, dulce? ¡Es una locura!

-Es ambicioso. -estuvo de acuerdo él- No es un edificio con doscientos mestizos, Tomoyo, Ana tiene varios países a su cargo. Brujas, cambiaformas, bestias exiliadas, demonios que se escapan a atormentar y alimentarse.

-Y seres que no te imaginas. -gruñó Amads- Ana maneja los contratos de petróleo, del suministro de agua y las exportaciones e importaciones. Maneja las entradas y salidas, economía y política. ¡Carajo! -escupió- ¡Casi todos los señores demonios lo hacen en sus tierras, llevan años y años en sus países! Han visto guerras, hambrunas y plagas, y han tejido las telarañas donde ahora residen.

Pero todas aquellas observaciones no parecieron inmutarla. Es más, parecía haberlo contemplado todo, evaluado todos los puntos que ellos acababan de mencionar.

-Paz quería que nos hagamos cargo del mundo entero, ¿por qué no empezar con una pequeña parte de él? -fueron sus sabias palabras- Hasta el momento, sólo nos encargamos de obtener agua, alimentos y recobrar a los mestizos que nos arrebataron. -frunció el ceño- Ya no quiero resistir, ya no quiero sólo sobrevivir. -exclamó- Quiero sentir el sol en mi cabeza, quiero que los niños puedan arrojarse al suelo y observar las nubes, quiero… quiero ser a quien le teman, quiero ser la que maneje la libertad del resto. -les confesó su deseo- ¿Por qué no comenzar con Ana? -dio un paso al frente, decidida- ¿Por qué no derrocar a la villana?

Y él la atrajo contra su pecho y besó su coronilla, porque ella no tenía una gota de egoísmo en su ser y, por eso, él sería egoísta con ella. Quería verla en la cima, quería verla luchar por hacer realidad su sueño de un mundo mejor y, más que nada, quería estar a su lado cuando ella lo lograse.

Porque ella iba a lograrlo.

…

Proyección, la habilidad de crear una realidad ficticia, de engañar a la mente por sobre la materia. Ella proyectó media docena de dagas dirigiéndose hacia su enemigo por la derecha mientras ella se inmiscuía por la izquierda con la última cuchilla que le quedaba. Anaïs había acabado todo su arsenal hace quince minutos, ella le había dado una cuchilla y ordenado mantenerse a la distancia, ella era la mejor de su grupo en el área del espionaje. Podía sustraer información con facilidad, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a corta distancia eran de lejos sus mejores dotes. Iza estaba en el suelo, su pierna desangrándose con una gran herida producida con garras afiladas y, ella rezaba, esperaba que aún tuviera pulso. Leopoldo había perdido la visibilidad de un ojo, una herida en su párpado derecho no dejaba de sangrar y su enemigo no dejaba de atacarlos para darle tiempo a limpiar la sangre. Laura aún tenía flechas, estaba cubriendo a Johnson mientras él intentaba crear una abertura a la izquierda de su enemigo, donde una granada explosiva de Anaïs había impactado de lleno y creado un agujero pequeño en su carcasa.

Proyección, meterse en la cabeza de un desconocido y colocar cosas allí era como saltar al vacío sin paracaídas: no sabrías cuándo te estrellarías.

El teque fue a la derecha, ella a la izquierda y su cuchilla directamente dentro de su cuerpo. Su vista se nubló, no vio sus garras aferrarse en sus brazos ni sus dientes afilados descender hacia su cuello.

Sintió el dolor, olió la sangre y escuchó un grito, un chillido. Luego, nada.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba dentro del edificio.

_-Enciéndelos._ -dieron la orden, ella lo escuchó por su auricular.

_-Las bombas explotarán en tres minutos, abandonen el edificio._ -fue la voz de Anika, ya no era Samid el que hablaba.

Sintió algo apretar su cuello, sus manos estaban pegajosas. Intentó abrir los ojos, observó una fuerte mandíbula y cabello azabache.

-¿Sigues viva? -inquirió el nuevo líder de Épsilon, pero ella no pudo emitir palabra- Épsilon e India fuera. -informó.

_-Beta y Tango, fuera también._

-_Aquí Charlie, a salvo._

_-¡Aquí Echo, fuera!_

Pestañeó, observó el cielo nublado y el edificio cada vez más lejos, un paso a la vez.

Pestañeó, el rostro preocupado de Johnson fue todo lo que pudo ver.

-¿Alpha, dónde se encuentran? -preguntó por el comunicador- Queda un minuto para la explosión. -informó, aún en movimiento.

-¡Anika, responde! -fue la orden de Irina, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírla sobre el auricular.

-¡No se detengan! -fue la orden de Samid, sus pasos rápidos sobre la acera- ¡Anika viene detrás nuestro!

Pestañeó, sintió su respiración pesada y el olor a sudor de Johnson.

Escuchó la explosión, el fuego de sol olía a miel en aquellas concentraciones.

Pestañeó.

¿Dónde estaba Alpha?

No volvió a abrir los ojos, pero escuchó la explosión.

…

Kero entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida sobre su cabeza y ella sonrió, agradecida. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar luego de que Gia colgase, tampoco salieron de la habitación y nadie fue por ellos. Eran las nueve y media, ella debería estar a la diez en el punto de encuentro para recoger los explosivos.

-Tania está fuera, fue a conseguir las invitaciones para mañana a la noche. -informó el guardián- Marco está fumando en la sala, me dio esta bandeja con comida para ustedes. -explicó.

Ella sumergió un dedo en la salsa boloñesa, la probó antes de pasarle un plato a Shaoran y tomar uno ella.

-Come y descansa un poco. -sugirió ella- Mañana será un día largo, el cual comenzará demasiado temprano.

Comieron en silencio, ella ni siquiera terminó la mitad de su plato cuando se marchó de allí. Tomó la gorra de Shaoran de la mesa y su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, Marco la observó desde su lugar en el sofá.

-¿El chico será un problema mañana? -inquirió mientras soltaba el humo.

-No será problema suyo, así que relájense. -sugirió con voz grave- Volveré con el paquete.

Bajó por el ascensor y salió por la puerta con prisas, una camioneta rosa la estaba esperando unas ocho manzanas calle abajo. 'Pastelería Dulce Amor' se podía leer en sus laterales, ella golpeó dos veces seguidas, luego tres, luego cinco.

-Vine por las magdalenas de chocolate. -agregó en un tono cantarín.

Se abrió una de las puertas, un sujeto le entregó tres cajas rosa chillón y ella le sonrió, veintiún explosivos C4 con algo cerca de los doscientos gramos cada uno estaban seguros entre sus manos. El noventa por ciento de cada explosivo contenía RDX, un explosivo concentrado utilizado en construcción, la milicia y, sorpresa, por los terroristas. El C4 era maleable, podría colocarlo en lugares estrechos, se maneja remotamente y no era sensible a movimientos bruscos o cambios de temperatura; ella también lo hubiera escogido para una misión de este estilo.

Caminó de vuelta al departamento, ella era sólo una inocente chica sonriente con dos docenas de magdalenas de chocolate. ¿Cierto?

La vuelta no fue tan apresurada como la ida, todavía no podía creer que Yue, luego de un año de reclusión autoimpuesta, le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Más que ello, se hubiese ofrecido a ayudar. Shaoran no era débil, sólo que, a diferencia de los otros niños de Gia, él tenía códigos, escrúpulos, límites infranqueables. Él evitaba dañar inocentes, asesinaba sólo si esa eran las órdenes y mantenía todo limpio, la sangre derramada al mínimo. Ella estaba bien con ello, ella era su compañera y se mantenía en sintonía, acorde con lo que él se sintiera cómodo. Pero Tania y Marco no eran sus compañeros, ellos habían sido recogidos y entrenados por Gia desde jóvenes, casi niños, como casi todos. Quizás Daisy no, según lo que ella descubrió, la bruja holandesa no había sido criada por la santa madre como una sicaria; pero una de veinticinco no decía mucho de su gran familia. Una escuela y un apartamento con seis familias, debía pensar una forma para que Yue pudiera poner a salvo ambos puntos.

Marco estaba sentado en la ventana que daba a la calle, la vio llegar desde lo alto y le abrió la puerta, revisó el contenido de las cajas mientras ella tomaba una botella de agua del refrigerador y seguía pensando y pensando en-

-Tenemos un problema. –informó Tania mientras ingresaba por la puerta- En realidad, -colocó los brazos en jarra, su ceño fruncido- Tenemos tres problemas. –arrojó su chaqueta al suelo con fuerza y pisó fuerte hasta dirigirse hacia la sala- ¡Maldición!

Ella se quedó en el umbral de la pequeña cocina, observó a su compañero caminar hacia la sala, donde Marco estaba guardando nuevamente los explosivos en sus respectivas cajas.

-¿Se te rompió una uña? –ofreció ella y vio la comisura izquierda del italiano elevarse con gracia.

-No, Saku. –respondió con ironía- Es que tu prima decidió venir a París de compras, es todo.

Tania no era divertida, para nada.

-¿Qué? –casi escupió ella- Repite eso. –ordenó.

-Está en Francia, acabo de interceptar unos mensajes con dirección a la oficina del primer ministro. –gruñó, parecía una rabieta- Mirko se reunirá con ella a media noche, todo el mundo está en alerta máxima. –dio dos palmadas irónicas- ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que vamos a volar media ciudad y secuestrar a la hija del primer ministro de Francia?

Se llevó una mano al rostro, no podía creerlo. Dejó su botella sobre una mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, volvió a tomar la gorra y se la colocó sobre su cabeza con la visera baja.

-¡Oye! -la llamó el mago- ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ver qué diablos hace Tomoyo aquí. -explicó rápidamente.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! -exclamó Tania mientras la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca, ella se deshizo del agarre de inmediato y se plantó desafiante frente a la bruja blanca- ¿Bajo qué órdenes? ¿Siguiendo qué plan? -la acosó- Tenemos un protocolo que seguir, Saku.

Cerró los ojos, se rascó la frente mientras sonreía tensamente para luego señalarla sobre su pecho con brusquedad.

-Dime _Saku_ una vez más y juro que-

Shaoran la estaba alejando de la bruja antes de que pudiese acabar su oración, Kero estaba sobre su hombro, conteniéndola silenciosamente. Marco dio dos pasos al frente y tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Tenemos que llamar a Kelian e informa sobre la nueva situación, conoces el protocolo. -dijo él, alternando su mirada entre ella y su compañero. Le hizo una seña a Tania, ella recogió el teléfono satelital de la mesa de café y lo tendió en su dirección- ¿Quieres hacerlo tú o lo-

-Dame esa cosa. -gruñó mientras se lo arrebataba, marcó los números sin ni siquiera verlo, sus ojos entrecerrados sobre el italiano.

El aparato sonó.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres piti-

_-Aquí Kelian._ -lo oyó decir.

-Soy yo, tenemos una situación aquí donde ya sabes. -informó- ¿Puedes hablar?

Escuchó pasos apresurados, murmullos, voces femeninas, más pasos, una puerta siendo asegurada.

_-Habla. _-le ordenó veintisiete segundos después.

-Tomoyo está aquí, quiere reunirse con Mirko y todo el país tiene los ojos sobre esta ciudad. -dijo ella- Estamos… esperando indicaciones, ya sabes. -les sonrió a la pareja, una sonrisa abiertamente falsa- Siendo niños correctos.

_Buena chica,_ leyó los labios mudos del italiano.

…

Casi tenía todos sus recuerdos, era como una película de acción, drama y muy trágica. ¿Cuántas veces había perdido su memoria ya? Era la segunda vez, si no mal recordaba. La primera vez había sido el reinicio de Joel, _sorpresa, sorpresa._ Algo perdida, algo atontada y con el cerebro frito; siempre eran así los reinicios del Consejo, pero el de Joel la atrofió más que el primer reinicio que ella sufrió. No había perdido sus recuerdos como tal, era más… una oscuridad, un desvanecimiento, un lapsus. En aquel momento podía recordad algo si le daban un hilo del cual tirar. La segunda vez, sin embargo, y sin saber cómo, Joel frio cuatro años de su memoria; todos sus recuerdos luego de haber escapado de Aaron. Atorada en el Infierno de Aaron, sin saberse libre de él y arrojada a los brazos del Consejo de ancianos.

En esos cuatro años ella había tomado a Kamuy como su primer caballero, un caballero que el Consejo de ancianos dispuso para ella, había mantenido un relación carnal con Joel y tomado a Camille como segundo caballero. Luego del reinicio, tomó a Joel como su tercer caballero. También se reunió con su familia, su atípica familia. También enterró a su hermana gemela, casi al mismo tiempo descubrió que era tía.

Observó sus manos, había derramado mucha sangre en aquellos cuatro años como Pilar, también.

Había limado sus uñas esa mañana, arrastró esas uñas cuidadas por cada una de las mejillas de su caballero, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella.

-Tsk. -siseó él mientras la sangre emanaba de sus heridas.

-Les dijiste a Kamuy y Camille que no puedo procrear. -no fue una pregunta, ella sabía que así era- ¿Por qué? -era la verdadera incertidumbre.

-Quería respuestas. -dijo él, aún de rodillas, aún con sus uñas enterradas en su piel- Quería… saber si lo habías averiguado con anterioridad, en el lapso de memoria que perdiste.

-Que tú me hiciste perder. -corrigió ella, un leve tono de reproche se filtró en su lengua- Querías respuestas, claro. -desenterró sus uñas, tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de él y limpió sus manos- Para ser un perro, andas con demasiada libertad por la vida, Joel. -mencionó- Recuerda que tienes una ama. -tomó la corbata azul marino con rayas grises entre sus manos- Recuerda que tienes un collar en tu cuello, una placa con mi nombre. -tiró con fuerza, la envolvió alrededor de su palma- Eres fuerte, un activo de valor, pero no me agradas. -señaló entre dientes- ¡No me agrada que te metas en mi vida!

_Tirón._

-¡No me agrada que me mires con aquellos ojos de cachorro, con adoración!

_Tirón._

-¡Y NO ME AGRADA QUE DIGAS AMARME SIN REPAROS!

_Tirón. Tirón. Tirón._

-L-Lu-

Él colocó una mano sobre la corbata, se estaba asfixiando.

-¡TE ODIO! -confesó en un arrebato- ¡MALDIGO EL DÍA EN QUE NUESTROS CAMINOS SE CRUZARON! -lágrimas de rabia surcaron sus mejillas- ¡EL DÍA EN QUE PUSISTE TUS OJOS SOBRE MÍ, MARCASTE TU MUERTE!

_TIRÓN_.

_TIIIIIIIIIIIIRÓÓÓÓÓN_.

-L-L-Kkkh.

Estaba violeta, el rostro de Joel estaba violeta y carmesí.

-…en todos los recuerdos de nosotros dos juntos, siempre me surge el mismo pensamiento. -le confesó, observando sus ojos desvanecerse- _'Pobre perro tonto, aún cree que podré amarlo'. _-sonrió, una sonrisa condescendiente- Pobre. Perro. Tonto.

Soltó la corbata, extendió su mano y le arrebató aquel regalo que tan tontamente le confirió.

-N-N-o. -las letras se atoraban en su garganta maltrecha- L-Lu-

Abrió un portal a sus espaldas, su mano enrojeció y sus uñas se transformaron en garras como hierro caliente; llevó la mano hacia su pecho y le abrió el estómago como a un puerco. Lo tomó por sus cabellos, observó sus ojos nublados de dolor.

-Besa a Nina de mi parte, Joel. -fueron sus palabras antes de empujarlo hacia el portal, sus últimas palabras.

Lo observó desvanecerse, una parte de ella había quedado marcada para siempre por ese hombre y jamás podría deshacerla. Tendría que haberlo hecho mucho tiempo atrás, pero pensó, torpemente, que Joel sabría comportarse.

Un perro que muerde a su amo debe ser sacrificado, y la herida que él le había hecho se había gangrenado hace varios meses. Era hora de terminar con él.

…

Como el resto de los mortales, ellos debían alimentarse también. Tomaron asiento en un restaurante, como todos, y se dispusieron a ordenar su cena esa noche como cualquier otra. En una calle concurrida, llena de personas que transitaban una noche parisina como cualquier otra. Eriol estuvo a punto de reírse, casi que se carcajea de la normalidad de su acción.

-Casi podríamos pasar como humanos comunes y corrientes, casi. -comentó el árabe, leyendo sus pensamientos- Tú, una dulce rosa refinada, siendo adorada por dos tristes y simples brotes verdes. -espetó en tono burlón, haciendo un puchero.

Tomoyo suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, pero él notó que cubrió sus mejillas sonrojadas con la carta.

-Brotes verdes tristes, eres tan humilde. -comentó ella- Eriol puede prestarte un libro de poesía, tus comparaciones son bastante erradas.

Él sonrió, Amads enarcó una ceja y un mozo se acercó a tomar sus órdenes.

-Con gusto, por supuesto. -asintió él- Cuando gustes, Amads.

-¿No somos brotes verdes tristes pero tú sí eres una rosa dulce y refinada, no? -se jactó el moreno, divertido, y Tomoyo les guiñó un ojo- ¿Qué clase de flores somos en tu jardín, eh, dulce? -se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, él mismo entrelazó sus manos y recostó su barbilla allí, a la espera también por una respuesta.

Observó a su amada torcer los labios, pensativa. Se tomó su tiempo, evaluó las posibilidades en su mente antes de ofrecer una simple respuesta.

-Bueno, -pareció decidirse- tú serías un girasol. -respondió con sus ojos en el caballero- Una flor que parece simple, sin nada extraordinario. Demuestras tu magia a aquellos que son pacientes, a quienes se toman el tiempo para apreciarte con el correr de las horas. -sonrió, una sonrisa dulce- Buscas la luz. -hizo una pausa- No lo sé, tampoco soy una experta en el significado de las flores. -se excusó.

Él sí. Él, en su vida pasada, aprendió muchas cosas útiles como, en el pensamiento de muchas personas lo era, sobre cosas inútiles. Habían muchos mitos relacionados con las flores, historias bellas y trágicas, así como usos medicinales y culinarios. Recordaba haber estado trabajando en Burbuja cuando comenzó su libro sobre flores y hiervas. El girasol es el símbolo del Sol y simboliza el amor y la admiración. Pero también la felicidad, la vitalidad, el positivismo y la energía. En la cultura china simboliza una larga vida y buena suerte. Hay quienes atribuyen al girasol un simbolismo espiritual, pues su movimiento siguiendo la posición del sol representa un modo de vida feliz y una búsqueda constante de luz, de iluminación, de amor al sol. Para algunas religiones es un símbolo de aquel que busca permanentemente a Dios, a lo divino, ya que el astro rey simboliza a Dios…

A la confesión de Amads sobre sus sentimientos sobre Tomoyo, él podría verlo al árabe como un girasol, buscando siempre tener a Tomoyo a la vista. Como a una diosa, como la reina de un caballero.

-Tú, Eriol, -volvió a hablar ella, llamando su atención- podrías ser un lirio. -dijo- Aunque, me refiero más a una flor de lis.

-Flor de lis. -hizo eco él, extrañado.

-Es la que utilizan los scouts como símbolo. -introdujo ella- Cada pétalo representa un pilar de promesa: Dios, patria y hogar. También representa las tres virtudes: lealtad, pureza y perseverancia. -se mordió el labio, algo tímida- Creo… creo que representas esas virtudes. -confesó, luego lo observó a los ojos- La flor de lis también apunta al Norte, apunta hacia adelante, y creo- creo que, como caballero, podrías ayudarme a no perder el camino.

El camarero volvió con los tres pedidos, interrumpiendo la magia del momento. La observó desviar la mirada hacia los otros comensales, pero él y Amads no dejaban de mirarla a ella con gran intensidad. Si Amads defendía la falta de egoísmo en ella, él traería siempre su pureza innata, una característica que resaltaba su belleza más allá de lo físico. Tomoyo poseía un alma hermosa, tan pura. Pese a haber sido servidos, ninguno probó bocado. Después de un tiempo, ella comenzó a removerse sobre su asiento algo nerviosa.

-…digan algo. -pidió, acomodando la servilleta en su regazo.

El mago observó al caballero, el caballero lo observó de vuelta y ambos sonrieron. La del árabe era socarrona, divertido y algo ¿orgullosa?, tan característica de él. El inglés, por su parte, sonrió con sinceridad, una sonrisa más natural pero no menos demostrativa.

-La rosa blanca representa la pureza y la inocencia. -fue el inglés el primero en hablar, imitándola con los modales en la mesa- En el amor tienen un significado especial, pues regalar un ramo de rosas blancas es símbolo de querer transmitir a la pareja que se espera un relación amorosa sólida, estable, pura y eterna. -agregó, tomando sus cubiertos- Una rosa blanca, un lirio y un girasol. -se detuvo a observarla antes de probar el primer bocado- Hay que admitir que es un arreglo original.

Amads se carcajeó, asintiendo mientras le daba la razón sin palabras.

-…somos un grupo peculiar. -aceptó ella, tomando un sorbo de su copa con agua.

-Un _trío_ peculiar. -fue el aporte de Amads, y Tomoyo no se perdió el doble sentido mientras evitaba escupir el agua sobre sus rostros y sus mejillas imitaban perfectamente dos tomates maduros.

Sería tan sencillo pasar por persona comunes y corrientes, ordinarios, pasando una noche normal entre bromas de doble sentido y sonrisas cómplices. Pero él lo sabía, ellos tres sabían, que no eran de ello. Y estaba bien, estaban bien con ello.

El reloj marcó las once y media y ellos se dirigieron hacia la torre nuevamente, Tomoyo ocultando perfectamente la presencia de los tres mientras mantenían sus ojos bien abiertos y nervios tensos, listos para lo que sea.

…

Kelian les había ordenado seguir el encuentro e informar sobre el, una misión de espionaje. No tenían órdenes de entrometerse, no podían atacar, y, como pilar fundamental, no debían ser descubiertos.

Su residencia se encontraba a unos siete kilómetros de la torre, no habían sentido la presencia de Tomoyo o la del señor de Francia debido a la distancia. Sin embargo, ahora que se hallaban a pocos metros del perímetro a investigar, la concentración de energía sobrenatural poderosa era inevitable de sentir. El nuevo Siervo, media docena de esbirros y el señor Mirko ya se encontraban allí.

-Si Tomoyo y Eriol se encuentran en problemas, ¿qué haremos? -inquirió él, la capucha de su chamarra oscura ocultando la mayoría de sus rasgos.

Su compañera estaba mordiéndose el pulgar, sus ojos fijos sobre el señor demonio. Ella aún llevaba su gorra, sus ojos esmeraldas ocultos por aquellas lentillas oscuras. Se habían separado de Tania y Marco, a él le agradaban ellos tanto como a Sakura, pero él si podía ocultarlo. O, al menos, se molestaba en mantenerlo oculto.

-Kelian dijo que no hiciéramos nada. -le recordó ella, aún con su atención a lo lejos.

-Ya. -asintió él- Porque nosotros siempre seguimos las órdenes de Kelian y Gia. -murmuró, observó a los alrededores como las personas se alejaban del lugar. Habían anunciado por unos megáfonos que estaban teniendo problemas con la energía eléctrica, deberían alejarse de la torre para no sufrir accidentes.

Entonces, ella lo observó.

-Tú siempre sigues las órdenes al pie de la letra. -lo acusó- ¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿Y ahora tú sigues órdenes porque te lo _sugiere_ Marco? -acusó él, un tono jocoso que trataba de disimular los celos- No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, casi sin creer sus palabras. Sin embargo, prontamente se olvidó de lo que sea que estuviese pensando y asintió.

-Amads y Eriol tienen a los esbirros. -dio ella por sentado- Mirko irá por Tomoyo, tú y yo vamos por el Siervo. -le informó- Cuando ellos se libren de los esbirros, yo iré con ella por Mirko y ustedes tres desháganse del Siervo. -frunció el ceño- Acabé con los osos de París, así que este es un Siervo mejorado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar su encuentro con el Siervo de China, el Siervo mejorado de China. Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos, sintió su mano sobre su muñeca y él asintió, seguro de que podría con esto.

-Entendido. -dijo- Marco y Tania-

-Ellos no nos apoyarán. -completó ella, él lo sabía de antemano.

-Lo sé. -asintió.

Pero ella estaba allí, ella era su compañera y ellos eran una pareja en el campo de batalla. Otra vez, ellos podían volver a estar conectados otra vez y él confiaba en ella para eso.

-Si todo se sale de control… -advirtió ella.

-Sólo si se sale de control. -asintió, a sabiendas.

…

Pocas veces se había despertado desorientada, con cables conectados a ella y el olor a desinfectante, en la enfermería del Instituto ubicada en el subsuelo del edificio Central. Aún llevaba sus ropas con olor a sangre, sudor y nieve. Estaba desarmada, descalza, una IV en su brazo izquierdo y los analgésicos atontándola demasiado. Intentó observar el daño en su cuerpo, evaluar su condición.

Su suéter había sido abierto con unas tijeras al frente, al igual que su camiseta y su sostén reemplazado con vendas en su pecho para cubrir su desnudez. Eran sus costillas derechas, las dos primeras, las de más arriba. Su cuello, sintió el tirón y el dolor sordo. Observó su ropa rasgada a la altura de ambos bíceps, las claras marcas de garras sobre su piel. Las heridas habían sido limpiadas y desinfectadas, un ungüento sobre ellas.

-Casi perforan un pulmón esas costillas tuyas.

Observó a la derecha, alguien había ingresado a la enfermería, a su habitación. Estaba vistiendo de negro, parecía neopreno con protecciones en antebrazos y piernas, una pechera reforzada y un casco polarizado. Se acercó al final de su camilla, tomó el portapapeles con su historial y comenzó a ojearlo.

-Tercera y cuarta costilla fracturadas, siete puntos en el cuello, algunos hematomas y cortes… bla, bla, bla… contusión cerebral leve. -dejó el portapapeles de nuevo en su lugar- Ibuprofeno seiscientos cada ocho horas, aunque parece que ahora te dieron algo más fuerte.

Se acercó a un lado suyo, hizo señas con su mano enguantada frente a su rostro.

-¿Estás consciente, Ailén? -inquirió, un tono divertido en su voz.

Ella pestañeó, una vez más.

-…t-tú… -logró balbucear.

No dijo nada por algunos segundos, ella siguió pestañeando y luchando contra la niebla en su mente.

-Dulces sueños. -dijo- Que sueñes con los angelitos. -murmuró, alejándose con dirección a la puerta.

Pestañeó, volvió a la inconsciencia una vez más.

…

Mirko tenía ojos verde esmeraldas, de un tono esmeralda salido de la ficción. Era hipnótico, antinatural, tan nítido y brillante, tan colorido que Eriol jamás podría entender cómo un señor demonio podría tenerlos, deberían de pertenecer a un ángel, a un dios.

-Mi nombre es Mirko, soy el señor y dueño de estas tierras. -se presentó, el porte y gracia de un hombre de negocios- Tengo el placer de darle la bienvenida,_ madame._ -realizó una pequeña reverencia, la cual Tomoyo reconoció con una propia- Me informan mis sirvientes que busca aquí a Ana, la señora de África… -observó a Amads, luego a él- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Claro que puede. -aseguró ella, correcta- Sin embargo, debo reservarme el derecho a responder. -le informó- Ya que se trata sobre un asunto privado, algo que nos concierne sólo a nosotras. -una sonrisa dulce se abrió paso en su rostro- Espero pueda indicarme su paradero, señor Mirko, estoy algo ansiosa por reunirme con ella.

-…entiendo. -asintió el señor.

Pero, aún ante la certeza de haber entendido, no volvió a hablar. Transcurrieron los segundos, se cumplió un minuto, y nada de nada. Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron, los dedos de él soltaron chispas.

-Sin embargo, usted ha ingresado a mis tierras, jovencita. -dijo, luego de que el trío pensara que no volvería a hacerlo- Ha amenazado con llevar el caos a mis calles, se atrevió a-

-Veo que-

Tomoyo, a sabiendas de que el paradero de Ana se le estaba siendo negado, intentó dialogar con Mirko.

**-Silencio.**

Pero el señor de Europa no lo permitió.

-No se atreva a desafiarme en mis propios dominios. -advirtió- Su libertad no es suya, es prestada y tiene un tiempo definido. Tiene fecha de caducidad.

Tomoyo estaba tiesa, ya sea de miedo o rabia, pero ella ni siquiera estaba pestañeando. Amads pronto explotaría, estaba seguro de que Tomoyo le había ordenado permanecer en silencio mediante su conexión mental. Él, él no estaba lejos de ellos dos.

-Sus asuntos con Ana no son de mí incumbencia, pero deberá transitar mis tierras en paz si no quiere tener más problemas de los que puede manejar. -espetó con frialdad- No sé cuál sea el trato que posee con Ana en sus tierras, pero le aseguro que no es el mismo que manejará conmigo, señorita Daidouji.

Cuando entendió que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, Tomoyo habló.

-Ya veo. -dijo ella- No me extraña que Europa sea la potencia, no sólo del mundo, sino de las tierras de Aaron cuando sus señores se manejan de esta manera.

Lo sintió, él sintió ese cambio, esa aura distinta en ella; la misma que sintió mientras interrogaba el esbirro en Egipto.

-Pero usted entienda que yo no quiero la paz con los de su especie. -sus ojos brillaron, ella brilló- ¡Y mi libertad la defenderé siempre!

Dos grandes alas emergieron de su espalda, una vestimenta blanco inmaculada y un vara afilada en la punta apareció en sus manos. Su postura se adaptó a una de ataque, sus ojos afilados y centrados sobre Mirko. No sabía si el señor demonio atacaría, si se burlaría o si sólo los ignoraría para dejarlos en paz, tal vez expulsarlos de sus tierras.

-Un Puen Tum guerrero. -observó el señor de Europa, observado a su amada de pies a cabeza- ¿Sabes por qué nuestro señor aniquiló a tu raza con tanta facilidad? -inquirió mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su saco, sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron petróleo puro y su piel se tornó medianoche- Porque tu especie no nació para la guerra, porque su fortaleza no es la supervivencia.

-Tómalo como una evolución. -sugirió ella, Amads se erigía en su forma demoníaca a su lado- El cambio al que tuve que adaptarme para sobrevivir, para vivir libre.

-…tsk. -espetó, burlón, antes de escupir una bola de fuego en su dirección.

Tomoyo levantó una barrera, pero Amads y él se escabulleron por detrás para rodear el ataque y atacar por su propia cuenta, los esbirros estaban corriendo ya hacia ellos. Sus brazos soltaron chispas, dos de ellos se abalanzaron sobre él y los otros cuatro fueron por Amads, seguramente subestimándolo por sobre el caballero. Manos con garras por uñas se dirigieron hacia su cuello, él levantó su brazo y el primer demonio hizo contacto. El olor a carne quemada se sintió inmediatamente, estaba altamente cargado, no jugaría con ellos por placer o diversión. Él estaba allí para acabarlos, para eliminarlos de su camino y el de Tomoyo.

-¡Argh! -gruñó su enemigo mientras retrocedía.

Tres cuchillas de rayos aparecieron entre sus dedos, él las arrojó hacia el demonio sin perder el tiempo, su enemigo no había esperado ello para nada y la descarga lo recorrió hasta dejarlo frito. Una había caído sobre su corazón, las otras dos hubieran frito su hígado y páncreas si no hubiera detenido su corazón. El demonio cayó de rodillas, se desparramó en el suelo mientras su carne ampollada desprendía humo.

-¡Tsk!

El segundo esbirro rompió en su verdadera forma, el frente de su rostro se extendió para formar una especie de hocico. Sus vestimentas se rasgaron, cayó hacia el frente sobre sus cuatro patas y comenzó a correr hacia él mientras una lengua violácea se asomaba entre sus dientes. Él retrocedió dos pasos y calculó hacia dónde arrojar el ataque, ya que el demonio con forma de sabueso parecía correr en zigzag por él. Era rápido, decidió dar un salto y atacar desde el aire, pero el demonio leyó sus pensamientos y decidió saltar tras él. Envolvió su cuerpo en rayos, pero su enemigo abrió sus fauces y lanzó un gas a presión. Él aguantó la respiración, pero se dio cuenta que era un gas corrosivo, y no venenoso, cuando sus brazos comenzaron a arder.

-Je je je. -se burló su enemigo mientras ambos aterrizaban sobre el suelo, él más tambaleante que el demonio.

Se mordió la lengua y bajó sus brazos entumecidos, debía atacar antes de recibir más daño. El sistema nervioso podría noquearlo para resistir el dolor si las heridas empeoraban, debía ser rápido. La carne entre sus dedos hormigueó mientras volvía a formar cuchillas de rayos, su enemigo se mantuvo de pie en su lugar, sin temor a su ataque sin lanzar.

-Soy un demonio de tipo tierra. -se jactó, avanzando con pasos espaciados hacia su forma rígida- Dame tu mejor descarga, mago. -lo retó.

Arrojó las cuchillas unos centímetros por delante del demonio, el concreto estalló en una nube de humo y él saltó hacia la copa de un árbol frondoso mientras trataba de pensar por sobre el dolor sordo en sus brazos y manos. Dio un vistazo rápido, la piel había tomado un color rosado, no era una buena señal. ¿Qué elemento dañaba a la tierra?, trató de recordar.

Escuchó explosiones, Amads no se estaba conteniendo mientras rugía y destruía todo a su paso. Cuando quiso observar en la dirección de Tomoyo, algo rozó su mejilla y sintió la sangre resbalar por sobre su mentón. _Agua,_ recordó mientras huía de su escondite, el cual se hallaba lleno de pequeñas agujas incrustadas. El demonio parecía poseer alguna especie de agujas, como los erizos, con la capacidad de arrojarlas hacia sus enemigos.

_-His verbis constantes effecti sunt pluet stalactites._ -murmuró mientras concentraba energía natural de tipo agua en sus manos lastimadas.

Una docena de agujas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia el demonio, quien cruzó sus brazos por delante de su pecho para aminorar el impacto. Sin embargo, dos se impactaron en su muslo derecho, una en su hombro derecho y dos más en su abdomen. A cambio, él disparó más de sus espinas y Eriol levantó una barrera para resguardarse. Las agujas se impactaron contra la barrera y se desparramaron en el suelo, inútiles. Vicioso, el demonio volvió sobre sus cuatro patas y corrió hacia el mago con la intención de embestirlo. Eriol sabía que su barrera no era lo suficientemente resistente, su única opción era esquivar el ataque mientras reunía más energía para otro ataque de agua. Al fortalecer su magia tipo rayo y tierra, el resto de los elementos requerían más energía, un pequeño gran precio que había aceptado al iniciar su entrenamiento.

Sin darle suficiente tiempo, el demonio volvió a abrir sus fauces para escupir más gas corrosivo. Él cubrió su pecho con sus brazos lastimados, pero en aquellas ocasión el ardor duró menos tiempo.

-¡Harry!

Rápido y certero, lanzó rayos desde sus dedos sensibles hacia los enemigos detrás del caballero, mientras este partía en dos el cuello de su enemigo. Los dos demonios detrás de Amads se retorcieron de dolor mientras la energía eléctrica recorría sus músculos y calentaba su sangre, su carne se cocinó desde dentro hacia afuera.

Sintió su vista desenfocarse por unos segundos, sus manos palpitaban con un dolor distinto al de la carne sensible por la magia tipo rayo.

-¡Tus amigos están aquí! -escuchó gritar al árabe, trayéndolo devuelta del dolor- ¡Tenemos que acabar con el siervo, Sakura no quita los ojos de encima sobre Mirko y Tomoyo!

-¿A-amigos? ¿Sakura? -tartamudeó, confundido.

Sus ojos deambularon alrededor del terreno, Tomoyo se hallaba en el oscuro cielo de París, Mirko también surcaba los cielos mientras ambos intercambiaban ataques; Tomoyo claramente con menos experiencia y más dificultad que el señor de aquellas tierras. Sobre la tierra, una explosión se llevó a cabo y él reconoció al siervo mejorado con el que se encontraron más temprano aquella tarde, estaba luchando contra dos oponentes. Uno de ellos llevaba un abrigo oscuro con la capucha puesta y no logró verle el rostro, la otra era Sakura.

-¡Eriol! -volvió a llamarlo, los ojos oscuros sobre sus brazos rosados- Estás herido, maldición.

-Estoy b-bien. -desestimó, dando un paso hacia el frente- ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí?

-¡Y el otro es su querido Shaoran! -masculló, aún en su forma demoníaca- Aquél siervo es rápido. -maldijo- Es malditamente rápido, no le han dado un solo golpe.

Ajustó sus gafas con manos temblorosas mientras observaba su pronto enemigo, utilizaba espadas dobles con gran agilidad y gracias mientras se enfrentaba a Shaoran, Sakura cubriendo sus espaldas mientras mantenía un ojo en el cielo, sobre Tomoyo.

-¿Puedes dejarlo ciego unos minutos? -inquirió, trabajando en una estrategia.

-Shaoran está demasiado cerca. -le advirtió.

-Yo tomaré su lugar, vamos a acorralarlo. -le informó- No sé qué planea Sakura, pero parece que quiere darle una mano a Tomoyo.

_En una batalla que no podemos luchar,_ agregó para sí mismo. Con su sello aún vigente, no se encontraba en su máxima capacidad y Amads no podía volar para brindar apoyo. Sakura, en cambio, se encontraba capacitada y, al parecer, dispuesta a brindar apoyo.

…

Habían reunido información acerca de los nuevos siervos para Paz, todos habían observado y vigilado a uno de ellos para mantener un seguimiento de sus desconocidas habilidades. Él se había enfrentado al siervo de Hong Kong, daba seguridad fehaciente de su poder devastador. Ahora mismo no recordaba quién estuvo asignado al siervo de Francia, pero sí recordaba los detalles de su informe.

_Velocidad incrementada._

_Sentido súper desarrollado de la audición._

_Habilidad para maniobrar más de un arma a la vez._

Sí, él daba fe de que aquellos datos habían sido certeros.

-¡Hn!

Se deja caer hacia la izquierda mientras Sakura toma su lugar, Espada entre sus manos, con la esperanza de tomar a su enemigo con la guardia baja. Pero no, porque Martin parece tener tres pares de ojos y estar al pendiente de los dos a la vez. Él lo rodea, su espada envuelta en llamas, mientras el siervo le arroja dos navajas a la altura de su cabeza mientras le da un cabezazo a su compañera para tomar distancia de ambos. Su enemigo parece no percatarse de quiénes eran ellos dos, Sakura cuenta con su presencia camuflada y el uso de las cartas limitadas a Espada para no revelarse.

-¿Quién los envía? -inquirió el siervo- ¿Son de la facción rebelde de brujas? -realizó algunos mandobles con sus espaldas gemelas- ¿O son del bosque, de la minoría nómada?

Sakura y él se observaron, ¿deberían responder?

-Tal vez son de-

-¡Cuánta palabrería! -espetó, burlona, su compañera- ¡Somos los que patearán tu trasero!

Arrojó Espada hacia arriba, ella sacó dos cuchillas de sus tobillos y comenzó a correr hacia el siervo, él la imitó y comenzaron a arremeter de nuevo contra el enemigo. El maldito era muy rápido, los encontraba en cada revés, en cada mandoble, en cada estocada. Él volvió a encender su espada en llamas, su compañera retrocedió y Espada cayó del cielo en forma de un arma de fuego y Sakura comenzó a disparar. Una bala tras otra, una balacera sin parar.

Entonces, él se dio el tiempo de observar a Eriol. Su amigo estaba en compañía de Amads, ambos observando en su dirección y observó el reconocimiento en los ojos del mago. Luego, observó el cielo, Tomoyo tenía un arco en sus manos y apuntaba contra el señor de Francia, parecía que estaban hablando en tono acalorado. Volvió sus ojos hacia su compañera, sus ojos enfocados en su enemigo mientras éste se movía a velocidad envidiable tratando de evitar los disparos.

_Este tipo es demasiado rápido, ¡diablos!_, maldijo en su mente mientras forzaba sus neuronas en un plan que se deshiciera de él. Marco y Tania, como habían esperado ambos, se habían mantenido al margen. No serían apoyo, tal vez hasta se hubieran marchado para notificar a Kelian o Gia de su desobediencia respecto a su orden de no intervenir.

-¡Agh! -se quejó Sakura- ¡Quédate quieto!

Optando por una táctica improvisada, tomó su espada con ambas manos y perforó el suelo. Luego, concentró toda la energía que pudo para liberar fuego. Las llamas causaron el levantamiento de las placas de concreto, el suelo abriéndose paso y las llamas ardientes haciéndose paso. El siervo tuvo que saltar para no ser incinerado, Sakura recalibró su puntería y comenzó a dispararle en el aire. Las balas impactaron en el objetivo, él limpió el sudor de sus sienes.

-¿Necesitan algo de ayuda? -inquirió Eriol y él le sonrió con cansancio.

-Tiempo sin verte, amigo. -saludó- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así.

-Me robaste las palabras. -le devolvió la sonrisa.

Amads prefirió pasar de los saludos y saltó directamente hacia el siervo, Sakura guardó su arma y se acercó a ellos, lucía preocupada.

-¿¡Qué rayos hacen en París, Eriol!? -masculló por lo bajo.

-Podría preguntarles lo mismo. -mencionó, alternando sus ojos sospechosos entre ella y él- Creí que tú estabas en China. -le recordó- Que ustedes dos tenían varios kilómetros de distancia entre sí, a decir verdad. -frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Agradeceríamos tu discreción. -mencionó él, evitando sus preguntas y aquello sólo alimentó más la curiosidad de del mago inglés- Y algo de ayuda, sí.

Se volvió hacia el enemigo, Amads parecía tener problemas en seguirle el ritmo.

-Yo iré con Tomoyo. -le informó su compañera- ¿Estarás bien? -le inquirió con algo de duda en sus ojos.

Él negó una sola vez, alguien debía ayudar a Tomoyo.

-Ve. -le dijo- Ten cuidado.

-¡Y tú también! -exclamó antes de correr lejos.

Volvió a empuñar su espada, comenzó a reunir energía nuevamente mientras sentía los ojos de Eriol sobre él, había extrañado su naturaleza curiosa. Sonrío, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Puedes seguirme el paso, Hiraguisawa? -inquirió, en tono burlón.

Él se acomodó sus gafas, notó su piel coloreada de un rosa chillón y estuvo a punto de comentarlo, pero….

-¿Podrás seguírmelo tú, Lo?

Eriol se adelantó y él corrió tras de él para alcanzarlo.

…

Cuando el fuego se consumió, ella bajó su escudo y pudo observar la verdadera forma de Mirko, el señor de Francia y Bélgica. Ojos obsidiana, piel dura y medianoche, cuernos color marfil emergiendo a la altura de sus sienes y alas de murciélago rasgadas. La parte superior era la de un hombre, la inferior era la de un carnero.

-Así que esta es la verdadera forma de un demonio perteneciente a la realeza. -comentó ella, portando su arma y sus ojos brillantes- Los demonios más antiguos sobre la tierra.

-Somos… la supremacía. -dijo él, pausadamente, como si le costase trabajo mantener la calma- La cima de la pirámide, la cima de la cadena alimenticia… Somos los que reinan desde las sombras.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras comenzó a alzar vuelo, él la siguió.

-Son los que se rehúsan a caer, los que rehúyen al olvido y utilizan la fuerza y la manipulación para mantenerse vivos a pesar de los años. -fue su punto de vista- Cargando con el miedo constante a la extensión.

-¡Pequeña… zorra! -escupió mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, garras bañadas en veneno oscuro y viscoso en alto.

Maniobró su vara para detenerlo, los músculos de sus brazos dieron un tirón ante la fuerza de su enemigo.

-¡Creyéndose tan importante, creyéndote mejor que nosotros! -acusó- ¡Todos ustedes estarían mejor muertos!

Movió el extremo afilado de su arma y el acero arañó el hombro del demonio, quien gruñó al observar la herida sangrar. Claro, todas sus armas eran objetos divinos y podían perforar la carne demoníaca putrefacta, purificarla inclusive.

-¡Yo aún sigo aquí! -exclamó y maniobró su arma para mover al demonio a un lado, en sus manos apareció su arco y ella disparó dos flechas de luz.

La primera rozó su muslo, la segunda dio en él. La luz parecía tornarse ácido al contacto con su piel oscura, el señor de Francia espetó una serie de maldiciones mientras ella preparaba una tercera flecha.

-Yo. Aún. Sigo. Aquí. -reafirmó, apuntando a su pecho en aquella ocasión.

-¡Espera a que te arroje en una jaula, maldita perra! -gruñó.

-_¡Cuidado!_

Dos balas fueron disparadas en su dirección, se quedó en shock al observar a Sakura, detrás de Mirko, apuntando su arma directamente hacia ella.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, viejas heridas sintió abrirse dentro de su ser.

_._..

Matt lo estaba esperando junto a uno de los tantos lagos del Bosque Blanco, lo había mandado a llamar con urgencia y no había especificado por qué. Él se mantenía en el acuífero, junto a Camille, y había estado tentado a rechazar el encuentro. Sin embargo, algo le había dicho que no podía negarse.

-Jonás estaba cazando cuando lo olfateó. -explicó mientras comenzaba a caminar, él lo siguió con curiosidad- Unos cuervos se hicieron un festín con él, pero aún puedes reconocerlo.

No comprendió sus palabras, todo se sentía extraño y fuera de foco. La culpa y la vergüenza aún lo tenían atontado, se limitó a seguir los pasos de su primo hermano.

-No hay pisadas. -explicó mientras se detenían frente a él- Parece que fue arrojado desde arriba, se llevó algunas ramas con él. -dedujo ante los restos alrededor del cadáver mordisqueado- La sangre atrajo a los cazadores.

Fue extraño ver el cuerpo de Joel frente a los ojos, el cadáver de Joel. Muerto, sus ojos devorados, su pierna rota en un ángulo anormal, sus órganos expuesto, la sangre derritiendo la nieve. Los dedos incompletos, la boca abierta con un lengua faltante. No estaba descompuesto, no podía llevar allí más de cinco horas, sino es que menos.

-Es Joel. -aclaró Matt, por si las dudas.

Él se acuclilló a un lado suyo, con las puntas de sus dedos siguió las marcas de los arañazos de Luciana sobre sus mejillas.

-…¿Crees que ella volvió a perder el control? -fue la pregunta de su primo.

No podía creerlo, Joel estaba muerto.

-No. -respondió sin dudarlo- Tal vez esté más cuerda que nunca antes. -se atrevió a agregar.

Luciana había asesinado a Joel y lo había arrojado al Zoológico, donde él lo encontraría fácilmente. Luciana le estaba dando un mensaje, ¿tal vez? ¿Una advertencia? ¿Un regalo? Lo único claro era que ella estaba sola, sin caballeros, y aquello lo preocupó. Sin nadie que la vigilara, sin nadie que la escuchase, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella… Luciana tenía una tendencia a poner su vida en riesgo, a permitirse ser herida a propósito para sentir algo, aunque fuese dolor, cuando no podía expresar sus propias emociones.

Kamuy temió por ella, temió por Luciana y por su futuro.


	24. Todas ellas

**Capítulo veinticuatro:** _Todas ellas_

…

"_Son perfectas... Cualquier hombre será feliz con ellas, porque han sido criadas para sufrir"_

**-Crónica de una muerte anunciada, Gabriel García Márquez**

…

Estaba sentada sobre el lomo de Fuuma, deambulando por el Pantano de la Cruz con insomnio, cumpliendo su tarea diaria.

Ella y Joel se habían conocido allí; ella lo recordaba, él seguramente murió creyendo que no.

Él murió, ella lo mató.

Ella había conocido a Fuuma mucho antes, quizás un año antes, cuando permanecía bajo la tutela de Aaron, previo a asumir como Pilar. Ella supo quién era él siempre, ella supo que algún día lo asesinaría con sus propias manos y no le tembló el pulso al arrebatarle la vida. Ella siempre terminaba por acabar con todos, aunque quisiera mantener a alguno de ellos a su lado.

Claro, la misma vieja y aburrida historia de siempre.

-Grrrr.

El zorro se detuvo y ella terminó con sus cavilaciones internas, aún debía serle útil al Infierno para limar asperezas y salir del foco para concentrarse en sus verdaderos objetivos.

-¿Qué hueles, Fuuma? -inquirió, ella podía comprender a las bestias incluso si no entendía sus palabras.

_Una hembra preñada, también huele a sangre y miedo_, le transmitió el zorro.

-¿Un demonio? -sintió curiosidad.

_Huele a barro, hiervas y a cadáveres, _respondió. _Es mucha sangre, de distintos dadores._ Ella palmeó su cabeza y el zorro apresuró el paso en dirección a la extraña mezcla de olores. Luciana se hacía una idea de lo que encontraría allí, aquella extraña mezcla no está tan extraña, era más normal de lo que uno podía imaginar.

Aquella sección del pantano poseía árboles secos y despojados de sus hojas, con troncos de un marrón grisáceo enfermo y un suelo infértil grumoso. Habían muchos huesos desparramados por el suelo, restos y sobras de los demonios. Ella observó el cielo, era un día nublado y parecía que pronto llovería.

_Es allí, _señaló el camino delante con su nariz. _No escucho ruido, pero sus latidos son claros, está con vida._ Ella asintió y desmontó a la bestia demoniaca oriunda del Pantano tan temible. Caminó con cuidado, su presencia oculta y su respiración controlada para no alertar a su presa. Se escondió detrás un árbol mohoso, observó el suelo con marcas de fuego y las ofrendas dentro de él. Una bruja, una bruja dedicada a la magia negra estaba dando a luz en el Pantano. Observó su rostro sudoroso, sus piernas desnudas y los colgantes en su cuello, el trozo de tela entre sus dientes que amortiguaba sus alaridos de dolor y Luciana se preguntó si su hermana sufrió del mismo modo al alumbrar a su pequeño sobrino. El vientre de la bruja estaba cruzado por marcas hechas con sangre, el contrato con el demonio en el cual cedía a su progenie al Infierno como muestra de lealtad, de adoración hacia el carnero.

Un último esfuerzo, un último pujido y Luciana observó al niño arribar a la luz, el cordón umbilical aún uniéndolo a su madre y los restos de placenta y sangre sobre su pequeño y rosado cuerpecito. Ella frunció el ceño, era la cosa más… extraña que jamás había visto. La bruja respiraba agitadamente, exhausta debido a la tarea para la cual todas las hembras solían estar destinadas.

Decidió que era suficiente, el acto, el cual había presenciado ella algunas veces más en el pasado, siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en el paladar. No entendía, ella jamás entendía cómo las brujas podían entregar con tanta facilidad el fruto de una tarea tan ardua y duradera. Nueve meses en el vientre, un alumbramiento lleno de dolor y ellas entregaban a sus hijos como si nada. No lo entendería jamás, nunca en su vida.

Si ella tuviese uno, un niño o niña, no podría entregarlo a menos de que fuera sobre su cadáver, luego de luchar mucho más de lo que ellas luchaban en el parto, y por más tiempo del que ellas lo cargaron en su vientre.

Sin embargo, ella jamás tendría la oportunidad de probar aquello, porque jamás podría alumbrar ni gestar algo en su podrido e inútil vientre.

-Busca el rastro de algún humano. -le pidió a Fuuma, luego de regresar a su lado- Estoy segura que hoy trajeron algunos para almacenar su sangre y devorar sus carnes, se acerca el fin de ciclo lunar y todos pierden un poco la cordura.

_Entendido,_ asintió con obediencia. Ella rascó detrás de su oreja, el zorro gruñó extasiado y aquello le recordó a sus hermanos mayores.

_Yo nunca, jamás, los dejaría ir tan fácilmente_… _No sin antes dejar mi vida en ello,_ fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó al tema en cuestión.

…

Sakura jamás había conocido a Mirko, para ser sinceros, ella jamás conoció a ninguno de los señores demonio si Aaron tenía algo que decir en ello. Sí se cruzó con algunos siervos, algún que otro esbirro en su camino mientras cumplía con las misiones de Aaron y mientras ella recolectaba los objetos que necesitaba para- bueno, en fin. Había tenido el _placer _de conocer a varios de ellos en el transcurso de aquél año, no le extrañó darse cuenta que todos ellos compartían, al menos, tres rasgos en común.

El primero, eran _desesperante mente _hermosos. Bellos, perfectos, combinación genética envidiable. Y Mirko no era la excepción. Con ojos tan brillantes que parecían sacados de una película de fantasía, un rostro con rasgos afilados y proporciones justas. El cabello marrón oscuro con reflejos cobrizos, un rastrojo de barba cuidado y masculino, moderno. Su forma demoníaca lucía imponente, alas aterradoras y piel medianoche, ojos color carbón y su cabello aún peinado a la perfección. Un ser sacado del Infierno.

Ser poderoso, por supuesto, era la segunda cualidad. Los señores demonios eran pertenecientes a la casa principal, sangres puras y con más de doscientos años todos ellos. No inmortales, pero sí longevos en demasía. El poder corría por sus venas junto con la sangre, como el título de la corona con la sangre azul. Mirko no escondía su presencia, ella podía sentirla tan clara en el aire como la atmósfera previo a una tormenta eléctrica. Igual que aquél siervo con un cuerpo mejorado, pero multiplicado por cinco.

Lo observó, los observó a ambos, a él y su doble. ¿Un clon? ¿Una copia? ¿Un juego de humo y espejos? Pero ella lo había observado recibir golpes de Tomoyo, el humo no se había disipado y el espejo no se fracturó en cientos de pedazos. Luego del primer ataque, la gran bola de humo, la copia tomó el lugar del original y Mirko se escondió entre las sombras con su presencia oculta, la copia adoptando su postura a la perfección.

-¡Cuidado!

Y el original estaba en la espalda de Tomoyo, con sonrisa de miedo y garras ansiosas de capturar a su prima.

Ella disparó dos balas, Espada convertida en una semiautomática Bersa Thunder nueve milímetros que disparaba balas creadas con su propia energía mágica contaminada con la sangre de Aaron; era letal.

Tomoyo se quedó congelada en su lugar, la observó directamente a los ojos e incluso parecía algo temerosa.

-¡Detrás de ti! -advirtió al verla shoqueada.

La primera bala impactó contra su hombro derecho, la segunda rozó su cuello y ella vio el hilo de sangre mientras el demonio alado retrocedía. Ella disparó una tercera bala hacia la cabeza de la copia, ésta se deshizo en un humo ciruelo y ella se posicionó junto a Tomoyo, las alas blanquecinas de su prima contrastando junto a las suyas oscuras debido a su sangre combinada con la de Aaron.

-…Sakura. -murmuró su prima y ella sabía que Mirko lo oyó claramente, la idea de pasar desapercibido yéndose por el caño.

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, las venas resaltando alrededor de éstos. Se quitó la gorra que sujetaba sus cabellos castaños, levantó el mentón con un porte seguro frente al escaneo del señor de Francia.

-El Puen Tum y la bruja de las cartas amada por nuestro señor, Francia ha sido honrada esta noche con su presencia. -comenzó a carcajearse.

Tercero y último, todos ellos creían que capturándola, ganarían puntos extras con Aaron. Y claro, todos ellos estaban en lo cierto. Sin embargo, tal vez sólo Pía estaba al tanto de los experimentos que el gran demonio llevó a cabo con ella. El resto, el resto sólo la veía como la muñeca rebelde que había escapado del baúl de los juguetes, como si él hubiese colocado un cartel con una recompensa.

-Piénsalo de nuevo. -sugirió ella, volviendo a apuntarlo con Espada convertida en arma- Honrar no es a lo que hemos venido, toda tu amada Francia podría arder esta noche. -advirtió mientras observaba a su prima de reojo, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Tal vez sí, tal vez sí había un precio a cambio de ella, pero no dejaría que nadie lo lograse.

Su prima pareció reaccionar con aquellas palabras, porque levantó su arco y apuntó nuevamente al demonio.

-No tienes que ser nuestro enemigo. -le dijo- Dime dónde está, mi batalla es con ella, mi guerra está en África y no aquí, en Europa. -su voz fluía con seguridad, decidida.

-Nos dices dónde está ella y nos marchamos, sin problemas contigo. -se atrevió a agregar ella, necesitando que Francia se mantuviera marchando con normalidad para descubrir qué había en los túneles. También necesitaba que Tomoyo se marchase, todos estaban detrás de ella, también.

Mirko frunció el ceño y las observó condescendientemente, altivo. Sakura estiró el dedo sobre el gatillo, se preparó para una balacera.

-Ana no huye de ti, pequeño Puen Tum. -aclaró en dirección a su prima- No vengas a mi tierra, tú, una forastera, con aires de-

Su prima disparó, la flecha de luz pasó junto a la mejilla del demonio, pero éste ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarla.

-Con aires de todopoderosa. -concretó su oración a medio terminar- Te faltan varios años por vivir y muchas batallas por luchar para plantar cara a uno de nosotros, a amenazarnos-

-¿Amenazar? -lo interrumpió, esta vez con su propia diatriba- Le estoy advirtiendo. -corrigió ella- No tengo nada que perder, todo por ganar si los enfrento. -avanzó, ella volvió a levantar su brazo y apuntar al demonio- Mi victoria tardará un tiempo, estoy segura, pero los enfrentaré a todos ustedes y no me temblará el pulso.

Y disparó, Tomoyo disparó una flecha. Mirko la esquivo, Tomoyo cambió el arco por una vara y se lanzó hacia el demonio. Observó el ángulo de sus codos, el espacio entre sus manos sobre la vara, predijo la patada en su pierna izquierda y Sakura supo que su prima no era la misma niña que vestía vestidos con holanes en Tomoeda. Decidió cubrirle las espaldas desde la distancia, parecía ser que esta era una batalla que su prima debía luchar por sí misma.

El señor de Francia no tenía un arma, pero encontraba cada golpe con sus garras y lanzaba manotazos con esperanza de rasgar algo de su prima. Se mordió la lengua al sentir las ondas purificadoras que expedía su prima, seguramente con el objetivo de afectar a su enemigo. Ella misma sintió la sangre arder debajo de su piel, su cabeza palpitar.

Una explosión llamó sus atención y observó al trío luchando contra el siervo mejorado, Eriol había sido lanzado contra un árbol junto con Shaoran, pero el siervo de París ardía en llamas anaranjadas. El caballero de su prima se encontraba de rodillas detrás del siervo, una espada atravesando su tórax, exactamente en el pecho; siete centímetros hacia la izquierda y todo habría acabado para él.

_-Tienes una ventana. _-escuchó ella a través del auricular en su oído, era la voz de Marco- _Aprovéchala, escapa._

Observó hacia el Este, él estaba en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos.

-¡Amads! -gruñó Eriol, una herida en su sien derecha sangraba y dejaba corriendo un riachuelo carmesí a un lado de su rostro.

Ella soltó un disparo hacia Mirko, Tomoyo había bajado la guardia al oír a su acompañante.

-¡Tómalo contigo y llévatelo de aquí! -espetó ella en la dirección del trío.

_-Vienen los refuerzos, podrían usar la puerta de la Torre para traer todo un ejército. _-le advirtió el mago italiano- _¿Piensas tirarlo todo a la basura luego de todo este tiempo?_

Levantó su mano hacia el cielo, dos pequeñas bengalas de fuego salieron disparadas, la señal de refuerzos que había acordado con Kero. Lo sintió emerger desde el Sur, cuatro presencias desconocidas desde el Norte y ella supo que vendría muchos más.

-¡Llévatelos! -le ordenó a su guardián- ¡Cruza la puerta y llévatelos a un lugar seguro!

Le dio la espalda a su prima, pudo vislumbrar dos autos provenir a toda velocidad en su dirección, eran los refuerzos de Mirko. Tres cartas se materializaron frente ella: Disparo, Gemelos y Laberinto.

-¡Necesitamos ganar más tiempo! -les hizo saber a sus cartas- ¡Deténganlos! -ordenó y las tres partieron hacia el Norte.

Se volvió hacia el demonio y su prima, Mirko la estaba sujetando por sus cabellos y su prima tenía el labio partido.

-¿En serio creíste que podrías vencerme? -gruñó él, su aliento fétido justo sobre Tomoyo. Ella apretó el gatillo, él bloqueó la bala con el cuerpo de su rehén, el proyectil impactó sobre el brazo izquierdo de su prima- ¿Quieres disparar una vez más y ver dónde impacta la siguiente bala? -la desafió- Adelante. -él sonrió, una sonrisa perfecta- Te reto.

Espada se desvaneció entre sus manos, ella quedó desarmada.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -inquirió ella, tratando de ganar tiempo- Déjala a un lado, yo puedo darte más diversión y lo sabes. -sonrió con sorna- Aaron mencionó que te gusta enfrentar enemigos poderosos, siempre insististe en un encuentro con él. -mencionó- Pero él jamás vino a ti, jamás vino a París.

Su pecho comenzó a arder a medida que el sello de su contrato se expandió por su cuerpo. Su esternón, sus hombros, sus brazos y espalda, su cadera y vientre.

Kero estaba con Shaoran y Eriol, Amads los estaba observando desde el suelo y ella supo que, ahora sí, no iría a ninguna parte mientras Tomoyo estuviera entre las garras de Mirko. El siervo seguía ardiendo, pero no estaba completamente vencido. Laberinto estaba reteniendo dos de los esbirros, Disparo y Gemelos estaban entreteniendo un tercero, pero el cuarto se escapó y estaba yendo tras sus amigos.

-Pero él me enseñó todo lo que sé. -llevó una mano hacia su pecho, el sello sobre su cuello y rosando sus mejillas- Y puedo mostrárselo todo... -ofreció, seductora- Puedo darte un encuentro, un mejor encuentro que mi prima.

Gracias a Dios, Tomoyo mantenía silencio y se dedicaba a observar su movimiento.

-…¿tú? -la burla en su voz sólo la incentivó a mejorar.

_-Madre no va a estar contenta con esto. _-fue la última advertencia de Marco, silencio radial fue todo lo que recibió después.

Sus ojos se tornaron obsidianas, iguales a los del señor demonio de aquellas tierras, su cuerpo entero fue cubierto con las llamas negras de tinta y ella sacó las cuchillas escondidas en sus muslos.

-¿Quieres tener… -inclinó su rostro sonriente a un lado- a la bruja de las cartas? -inquirió ella- Entonces, ven por mí.

…

Escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca y volvió a observar a las alturas, la sangre en sus venas ardiendo con furia al ver las manos de aquél señor demonio sobre su protegida.

_-Dulce, ¡ya voy por ti! _-le informó, una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada en su pecho, reuniendo la fuerza para arrancarla fuera de sí.

_-Toma a Eriol. _-ordenó ella, congelándolo en su sitio- _Y a Shaoran, también. _-agregó.

-_¿Qué locura cruza tu cabecita ahora, Tomoyo? _-gruñó él y jaló del arma- ¡AHHHHHHG! -exclamó con dolor.

Arrojó la espada al suelo, cubrió la herida abierta con ambas manos, ahora debía esperar un minuto o dos para que cerrase. La que estaba clavada en su hombro no dolía tanto como la que había arrancado, tenía algunas costillas astilladas y aquello ardía con un dolor sordo.

_-Sakura tiene un plan, quiero ver hasta dónde llega. _-se explicó brevemente, él la observó a la distancia siendo sujetada por Mirko, pegada a su pecho- _Si tenemos que escapar, será más fácil si tú y Eriol están juntos. Abriré dos portales, cruzaremos al otro lado._

Él no le creyó mucho, ella sólo le decía lo que él quería oír y ambos lo sabían.

_**-Sé un buen caballero.**_ -oyó la voz de la _otra _en su mente, sacándolo de su eje- _**Haz lo que te ordeno.**_

Arrancó la segunda espada, la sangre dejó de emanar de su pecho y los sellos morados grabados en su cuerpo con la sangre de Tomoyo comenzaron a brillar debajo de sus ropas, él supo que las heridas habían sanado con mayor rapidez debido a Tomoyo y él se preguntó si ella sentía el dolor infligido sobre su carne.

-…m-me la-s… me-e las paga-rán. -masculló Martin, el siervo de París, mientras las llamas se consumían lentamente.

Él caminó hacia ambos magos, quienes mantenían sus ojos en los cielos, junto con el guardián de Sakura.

-Un esbirro cruzó las cartas y viene hacia aquí. -advirtió el león alado en su dirección- Laberinto está conteniendo dos más, no sé cuánto resista Disparo con el otro si Sakura no-

-Y-yo me encargo. -lo interrumpió- Mueve tu culo, _Harry. _-masculló entre dientes, llamando la atención de ambos magos- Ya oís-te, tenemos tra-bajo.

Eriol lo observó con ojos sospechosos, con aquellos ojos azules enormes y llenos de preguntas que era mejor no hacer ahora.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Tomoyo y Sakura. -contrarió él.

-Las peleas de chicas no le conciernen a los hombres, créeme. -masculló en contra de su voluntad.

-Está luchando contra un señor demonio. -le recordó, algo enfadado- No creo que sea un pelea de chicas.

-Eriol. -espetó en tono de advertencia- Sígueme el juego, no hagas más preguntas.

Pero él lo siguió observando con aquellos malditos ojos, con esa mirada molesta que Tomoyo seguro adoraba en él.

-Eriol. -insistió.

-Ella te lo ordenó, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó, pero no esperó una respuesta real y sus brazos soltaron chispas turquesas- Ella está por hacer una locura.

-Ella y Sakura, ambas. -murmuró el chino por los bajo, entre dientes- Si nos quieres fuera de aquí, es porque ellas tampoco planean quedarse demasiado tiempo. -dijo y el guardián asintió- De todas formas, nuestro plan no era quedarnos a luchar hasta el final.

-Tampoco es el nuestro. -escupió él- Vamos. -ordenó- ¡Andando! -y tiró del brazo de Eriol, lejos de Tomoyo, Sakura y Mirko.

Tuvo que jalarlo todo el camino, Eriol jamás dejó de observar atrás y hacia el cielo, aunque él tampoco.

No llegaron muy lejos antes de que todo fuera oscuridad, lo último que él pudo ver fue a Martin levantarse del suelo con la ropa calcinada, desnudo, y observar al cielo como el resto de los mortales.

Luego, el suelo debajo de sus pies se desvaneció.

…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Johnson la estaba observando mientras descansaba su espalda sobre la pared junto a la puerta. No llevaba puesto su uniforme, simplemente una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros, al igual que su cabello suelto. Ni siquiera parecía un asesino, tampoco un estúpido.

-¿S-soy la primera? -inquirió ella, su garganta seca.

Él dejo de sostener la pared y se acercó a un lado suyo, había una jarra con agua fresca y él le sirvió en un vaso de polietileno algo de ella.

-La pri-mera que salvas. -agregó mientras él la ayudaba a beber- La primera que no vuelve muerta bajo tu mando.

-Alpha llevó el mando esta vez. -aclaró él, siempre correcto- También he salvado la vida de mis compañeros en el pasado. -le comentó- Pero claro, los chismes sobre mí no tratan sobre mis logros, sólo sobre mis fracasos. -dijo, su ceño fruncido. Tomó asiento junto a su camilla.

-¿Dón-de está Anika? -quiso saber- No la oí salir, ¿salió?

Él asintió.

-Chester tiene algunas puntadas y Anabella está con transfusiones, pero volvimos todos. -le aseguró- ¿Tú estás bien?

Ella no respondió, ella no quería responderle nada a él.

-Estás enfadada. -observó él- Has estado más enfadada que nunca conmigo desde que derribamos el Aviario. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué sucede, Ailén?

Ella sólo quería lanzarse sobre él y lastimarlo, herirlo mucho.

Él suspiró, se levantó de su asiento pero no se marchó, tampoco se acercó más a ella. Caminó sin sentido, caminó con tranquilidad alrededor de la habitación y ella lo siguió atentamente.

-Tú ya estabas en Plata cuando el director me dio de baja del campo hace poco más de diez años. -dijo él, sus ojos sobre los de ella- Zarina dirigía India en ese entonces, tú estabas bajo su mando.

Ella sabía a dónde iba aquello, ellos jamás conversaron abiertamente sobre aquel tema.

-Hiciste una gran carrera. -asintió ante sus propias palabras- Estrella, segunda generación; todos hablaban de ti porque tu madre jamás fue encontrada por Paz. -entrecerró los ojos, hizo una pausa en su diatriba- No hay muchos registros sobre ella debido a su muerte temprana y su falta de uso de sus habilidades como Estrella. Hija de campesinos en el interior de una provincia… pero tú…-sonrió- Tú resaltaste entre todos ellos, por eso Paz te encontró y te trajo aquí.

-Yo también leí tu archivo. -habló ella- Yo también sé cosas sobre ti, no creas que por eso me conoces.

-Te trajo aquí. -continuó él, ignorando sus palabras- Te trajo aquí y tú trabajaste más duro que nadie para ganarte a cada Estrella y por eso, porque todos ellos confían en ti, Paz te dio el cargo de representante en Estrella en Plata y, por ende, con los ingresantes.

-¡Me dio el puesto porque todos confían en mí, sí! -exclamó ella- ¿Quién confía en ti, Johnson? -escupió cada palabra- Abandonaste a tu equipo en el campo, murieron todos ellos por tu culpa. Eres un asesino. -dijo- UN ASESINO. -repitió.

Él se detuvo, ella no.

-Antepusiste la misión por sobre tu equipo, sos una basura. -escupió- Sos una mierda, sos un ser inmundo y no pertenecés aquí. -su acento materno y el neutro del Instituto se mezclaron en su lengua- ¡El director no te puso a mi lado porque seas un buen líder, él te trajo por mí! -llevó ambas manos hacia su pecho, enardecida- ¡Estás aquí por mí!

-Estoy aquí porque ganaste mucho poder y tus fines son egoístas, Ailén. -asintió, dándole la razón- Porque ya no se te puede enviar a la Casa de las Risas, no ahora que tienes demasiado poder en Plata y no ahora que no podemos prescindir de más soldados.

Ella se sentó en la camilla, una punzada sorda de dolor en su pecho le recordó que estaba con medicamentos fuertes y sólo por eso no estaba llorando del dolor, pero la adrenalina en sus venas le daba la fuerza para seguir.

-¿Soldados? -gruñó ella- ¿No que somos sus _niños queridos_? -citó al director.

-Él quiere niños, pero sabe que necesita soldados. -respondió, algo molesto- Soldados fieles, que compartan su visión de un mundo mejor.

-…¿Por eso nos lleva a la Casa y nos droga, Johnson? -escupió- Porque eso es lo que nos hacen a los que pasamos por la Casa de las Risas. -le reveló- Nos drogan, nos retienen, nos lavan la cabeza.

-Parece que tu cabeza no quedó del todo limpia. -ignoró el resto de sus palabras, concentrándose en su discusión- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí? ¿Un año, dos? -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué le sucedió a la chica que llegó de allí? ¿La que tenía una fe ciega en el Instituto? ¿La que llevaba cada orden dada a la perfección? -la señaló, acusador, su tono cada vez más grave- ¡Estrella debe seguir al director, no a ti! ¡Incluso Luna comparte tus ideales antisistemáticos, rebeldes y anarquistas!

-¿Rebeldes, anarquistas? -repitió, incrédula- ¡Fomento la unión, la camaradería! ¡Plata no es una máquina fría y sin corazón como lo es Oro, que funciona perfectamente como un reloj! -llevó una mano a su cabeza, una migraña formándose debido a la discusión- Somos eficientes, pero no colocamos la seguridad de nuestros compañeros por encima del objetivo… No dejaremos nuestras vidas por Paz, Johnson. -lo observó a los ojos, lástima reflejándose en ellos- Tenemos un límite.

El capitán de Épsilon llevó una mano hacia su cabeza y despeinó sus cabellos con exasperación, sus ojos saltando de un lado al otro mientras ella lo observaba de perfil. Oro era el lugar de Johnson, ambos compartían políticas totalmente opuestas y ella sabía que aquello lo desesperaba, lo hacía odiarla por ser distinta y no ver las cosas con sus mismos lentes.

Él era una máquina fría, ella una persona con la sangre caliente.

Él se volvió hacia ella, Ailén esperó oír sus siguientes palabras.

-…recuerda que el director tiene algo que tú quieres. -murmuró por lo bajo, acercándose unos pasos hacia su camilla como si alguien pudiese escucharlo- No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti.

Y se marchó de allí sin volver a observarla,

sin ver cómo sus palabras hicieron mella sobre ella,

sin importarle sus sueños y esperanzas rotas,

y ella agradeció que él no lo hiciera.

…

Sakura lucía salvaje, fiera y como todo un demonio. Las marcas negras sobre su piel, sus ojos venosos y oscuros, las alas en su espalda no parecían las de un ángel.

-¿Tienes miedo? -se burló la bruja, todavía tentando al demonio que mantenía prisionera a su prima, utilizándola como escudo humano- Si me tienes miedo a mí, ¿qué será cuando tu señor te conceda la oportunidad de un encuentro? -torció una sonrisa burlona- ¿Mojarás tus pantalones, acaso?

El agarre de él sobre los cabellos de Tomoyo se ajustó, la joven siseó por lo bajo ante la molestia.

-Niña tonta. -escupió.

Él movió la mano que la sostenía alrededor de su pecho hacia su espalda, sus garras se clavaron sobre su piel y empujó hacia abajo. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron enormemente, un alarido de dolor rompió el silencio de la noche y Mirko la soltó, dejándola caer en picada, mientras él se dirigía hacia Sakura. Con una velocidad mejorada debido a la energía que le proporcionaba el sello, ella lo encontró a mitad de camino con sus armas.

-Esos sellos, esa boca demasiado altanera… -comenzó a decirle él, sospechoso- ¿Qué hizo mi señor contigo, bruja de las cartas?

Ella le soltó una patada, Rayo pasó energía a través de la conexión y Sakura aprovechó sus brazos temblorosos para atravesar la defensa de sus brazos y perforar su cuello con una de sus dagas. Retrocedió, observó en dirección al suelo y se encontró con los ojos contempladores del siervo. Unos metros más allá, Tomoyo había dejado atrás sus alas y se encontraba sobre el suelo, la herida en su espalda expuesta y sangrando.

Lanzó su segunda y última daga hacia Mirko, éste la sujetó por el filo a medio camino y ella drenó toda su energía en la carta Oscuridad.

Todo terminó, ella se dejó caer junto a Tomoyo, debían huir a través de la puerta.

-Tod-o estará… bien. -murmuró su prima mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello y fueron en caída libre.

Vio margaritas y rosas blancas, un arrollo con peces brincando y un árbol muy bonito con hojas verdes y un tronco grueso, ramas fuertes.

-¿Dónde-dónde estamos? -tartamudeó ella, confundida.

-¡Sakura!

-TOMOYO.

Con el cuerpo débil de su prima entre sus brazos, manchando las rosas blancas de rojo, así fue como las encontraron Shaoran, Eriol, Amads y Kero, de nuevo en su forma compacta.

-¿Dónde estamos? -volvió a preguntar mientras Amads tomaba el cuerpo de su prima entre sus brazos, con cuidado, y la tendía sobre su regazo, arrodillado en el suelo, mientras revisaba su herida- ¿Fue Tomoyo? No llegué a la puerta, yo no-

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, estaba segura que le dio todo a Oscuridad para que París completo quedara a ciegas. Observó sus manos, el sello seguía extendido sobre su cuerpo y ella necesitaba sellarlo, ella-ella-

-Sakura, Sakura.

Shaoran tuvo cuidado de no tocar su piel desnuda, pero se encargó de sostenerla por la espalda para que no se desparramara en el campo de margaritas.

Tenía que sellar el sello, Gia le había enseñado a abrirlo y cerrarlo, ya que aquél sello la comunicaba con Aaron y él podría utilizarla como puerta de salida de la prisión en la que Ángel lo metió.

-Quémame el pecho. -balbuceó, preparándose para el dolor.

-…¿qué? -escuchó mascullar a Eriol, quien revisaba las heridas de Tomoyo junto al árabe.

-¡QUÉMAME EL PECHO! -ordenó ella.

Atinó a empujar a Shaoran hacia atrás antes de que su guardián flotara sobre ella y escupiera una pequeña bola de fuego.

-AHHHH.

Cerró los ojos, sintió unas lágrimas rebeldes en las orillas de sus ojos. El fuego no duró demasiado, una pequeña llama bastaría en aquella ocasión.

El olor a carne asada, la piel de un rosa chillón, la ropa chamuscada y el shock del ataque imprevisto; Shaoran estaba conteniendo la respiración, estaba sorprendido y muy asustado. El cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió, se sacudió tres veces en espasmos involuntarios debido al dolor, para luego quedar flácido sobre el campo verde y blanco.

-¿Pueden cubrirla, por favor? -pidió el peluche amarillo- No tengo ninguna manta.

Para sorpresa de ambos magos, que seguían sin reaccionar, fue Amads quien se sacó su camiseta y cubrió el pecho desnudo de la bruja.

-Pero que sello más problemático el que usa tu ama, peluche. -masculló- Utilizando el dolor físico como catalizador para desactivarlo, nadie está tan loco para aceptar uno así… Aunque supongo que ella no tuvo otra opción. -agregó mientras se levantaba del suelo, el cuerpo de Tomoyo entre sus brazos- Tráiganla dentro, estará molida una hora o dos.

En piloto automático, Shaoran la tomó entre sus brazos y siguió al caballero de Tomoyo, Eriol detrás suyo.

Tomoyo estaba consciente, pero no emitía palabra alguna, ni siquiera a Amads. El caballero arrojó las mantas que cubrían los sofás de dos plazas y la colocó boca abajo sobre uno, Eriol guio al mago chino a depositar a la bruja sobre el otro.

-¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo en París ustedes dos, Shaoran? -gruñó el árabe, cabreado por haber salido huyendo y saber que fue la única posibilidad de salir allí con bien- La última vez que los vimos, tú estabas con el Concilio en China y Sakura _living la vida loca_ por quién sabe dónde.

Pero él no respondió, ni siquiera miró en su dirección.

-¡Habla, peluche! -arremetió, entonces- ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres juntos, qué hacen en París? -exigió saber.

-No te debemos explicaciones, no te debemos nada. -respondió, serio y sin perder el control o elevar la voz- Cuando despierte Sakura, nos marchamos y asunto olvidado. Cada uno por su lado, otra vez. -espetó, dando el tema por cerrado.

-Yo qui-ero hablar c-con Saku-ra. -le hizo saber Tomoyo, aún desde su posición en el sofá- Podrá-n marcharse lue-go.

-O quedarse. -propuso Eriol- Pueden quedarse, si eso quieren.

Kero estuvo a punto de responder, pero Shaoran recobró la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

-No podemos quedarnos, ni siquiera fue nuestra intención que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. -llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubriéndose con agotamiento más allá de lo físico- ¿Qué estabas buscando en París, Tomoyo?

-De tod-as formas, agra-decemos la ayuda. -mencionó ella, esquivando su pregunta- Amads, ll-eva a Sakura a uno de los cuartos arriba. -pidió, levantándose de su posición con cuidado, tomando asiento tratando de no hacer contacto con su espalda y el sofá- No tene-mos comida, pero hay agua en las cañerías.

Amads la observó con cuidado, pudo ver dos Tomoyo sentadas en el sofá, una soportando el dolor y la otra señalando las escaleras, con su ceño fruncido y labios crispados. Él no espetó ninguna palabra cuando se inclinó para tomar a la bruja, el mago y el peluche lo siguieron escaleras arriba en igual silencio.

Cuando se perdieron escaleras arriba, Eriol se inclinó junto a ella.

-¿Está envenenada? -quiso saber él.

-Me ras-gó un ala. -masculló ella- La herida de la esp-alda está sanando, pero la otra… tomará dos o tres días. -escupió, enojada consigo misma.

Él la tomó por el mentón, observó la sangre seca en la esquina de su labio de aquella herida que ya se había desvanecido, sus ojos aún brillaban y él supuso que porque se sentía débil y herida. Debían lavar su espalda, había sangrado un poco y el líquido carmesí manchaba toda su espalda media y baja.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -inquirió- Debemos lavarte, tú también debes ir a la cama y descansar.

Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero ella asintió y él maniobró el brazo de ella sobre su cuello. Contó hasta tres y se levantaron juntos, había un baño junto a la cocina, con una ducha. Entraron, él se detuvo en el umbral y la observó al rostro.

-Tengo… tengo que lavarte la espalda. -le hizo saber, ella asintió sin dudarlo.

Se acercaron frente al lavado, ella se sostuvo allí y él la ayudó a quitarse la blusa. La parte de la espalda ya estaba rasgada, él tiró y terminó de romper la parte del cuello y la retiró por el frente. El gancho del sostén estaba inútil, las tiras del bretel caían flojas por sus hombros pero ella mantuvo el frente con uno de sus brazos. No sabía si retirar sus pantalones, pero ella lo observó, a la espera, y él llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de éstos y comenzó a retirarlo. Los bajó por sus largas piernas cremosas, él retiró sus zapatillas planas y terminó por deshacerse de la ropa.

Ella estaba en ropa interior, ellos dos estaban en el baño.

-¿Puedes… abrir la ducha? -inquirió ella, interrumpiendo el silencio sordo allí, y él se apresuró a girar la llave del agua.

Ella intentó apartar su largo cabello, pero su otro brazo estaba ocupado y él se hizo cargo. Hizo un moño alto, lo sujetó con su liga y ella se colocó bajo el chorro de agua.

El agua cayó sobre su cuello, entre sus omóplatos y se llevó la sangre de su herida ya cicatrizada. Agua de un tono rojizo descendiendo por sus caderas y sobre su ropa interior, sobre su trasero y él no pudo evitar seguir el curso del agua con sus ojos azules oscuros.

Él tomó una esponja y una barra de jabón con aroma a vainilla, una mano en su hombro para estabilizarla y la otra con la esponja, tallando con cuidado la sangre de su espalda. En el medio, hacia la derecha de él, pudo observar un conjunto de ramificaciones rosáceas debajo de su piel allí donde debieron de rasgar su ala. Bajó la esponja hacia la altura de su cintura, recorrió la zona con su pulgar y la oyó sisear por lo bajo.

-¿Te duele? -inquirió, alejando su tacto de la zona afectada.

-Es como… una astilla, molesta y arde. -explicó ella- No creo que pueda volar hasta que se cure la herida. -mencionó por lo bajo, dolida- …debí ser más rápida.

-Fuiste tan rápida como pudiste. -contrarió él.

-Entonces debí ser más inteligente. -se corrigió ella- Si Sakura no hubiera estado allí… Podría haber perdido mis alas. -se lamentó y él frunció el ceño ante aquello- …debí ser mejor.

Él besó uno de sus hombros desnudos, le causó escalofríos y ella exhaló, temblorosa.

-Aprenderemos de nuestros errores, Tomy. -fueron sus sabias palabras- No volveremos a cometerlos, pero sólo seremos mejores aprendiendo de nuestros errores.

El agua siguió cayendo, tibia, mientras él se alejó con lentitud de su cálida piel. Ella se dio la vuelta, lo observó con aquellos ojos brillantes y él quedó cautivado ante la imagen erótica de ella, semi desnuda, debajo del agua cálida, observándolo con aquella intensidad en sus ojos.

-… ¿Serás mi caballero, Eriol? -inquirió ella en un susurro.

Él asintió, ella levantó su brazo para acariciar su mejilla y las copas de su sostén cayeron algunos centímetros más de sus hombros.

-Sí. -respondió, aquella siempre era su respuesta.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento y húmedo. Las manos de ella fueron hacia su cabello, él rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y gimió involuntariamente al encontrarse con su piel desnuda. Su otra mano en la mejilla de ella, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para tener un mejor acceso hacia su boca y ella gimió también. Lento, ellos siempre tenían todo el tiempo del mundo cuando sus bocas se fundían. Su mano acarició la cintura de ella, la sintió temblar bajo su tacto y decidió complacerla con sus tratos. Apretó sus labios entre los suyos antes de pedir permiso para fundir sus lenguas, ella lo recibió con calidez y él la sujetó más cerca de su pecho. Las curvas suaves de ella se aplastaron sobre él, la humedad de su cuerpo le dio calor.

-Tenemos… invitados. -mencionó él, separándose de su cuerpo, recobrando la compostura antes de perder la razón. Después de todo, él era un hombre y ella una mujer.

Ella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y él no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de sus pechos casi desnudos.

-¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa? -pidió ella, sus ojos abiertos y opacos otra vez- Creo… que puedo ducharme por mi cuenta.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta, no le extrañó encontrarse con Amads junto a la cocina.

-Esos amiguitos tuyos no pueden quedarse, Eriol. -mencionó, no habían sonrisas burlonas en su rostro a pesar que ya debía imaginarse lo que había estado haciendo en el baño con Tomoyo- Sakura sigue siendo peligrosa, no importa si es aliada o no. -se cruzó de brazos- Si se queda junto a nosotros, sólo le haremos las cosas fáciles a los chicos malos.

-Aquí nadie puede ingresar, tú lo sabes. -mencionó mientras se acercaba junto a él para recoger el conjunto de ropa que había traído el árabe, seguro escuchó la ducha desde el primer piso con su agudo oído- Y sí, ellos son aliados.

-¡Viste el sello sobre Sakura, esa cosa es siniestra! -espetó, algo sacado de sus cabales- ¡Un sello de Aaron, esto no es un juego!

Los ojos del caballero se iluminaron, sus labios crispados y sus dientes expuestos.

-… no, no es un juego. -él estuvo de acuerdo- Pero Sakura y Shaoran son familia, es la decisión de Tomoyo y de ellos si se quedan o se marchan.

Habiendo terminado de expresar su punto, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta del baño luego de obtener el permiso de Tomoyo. Dejó la ropa sobre el váter y se retiró.

-Sólo no olvides toda la historia, Eriol. -mencionó Amads mientras pasaba frente a la cocina, con dirección al primer piso.

…

Era de noche, él se hallaba postrado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo ya que en el acuífero hacía frío y había algo de humedad. Iba día y medio desde que Camille se había sumido en un sueño profundo a sí misma, él no se había despegado de allí ni por un solo segundo.

Se sentía triste.

Se sentía solo.

Se sentía mal.

Ya la extrañaba. Incluso mientras mantenía sus salidas y escapadas furtivas con aquel halcón, ellos dos se la pasaban juntos la mayor parte del día. A pesar de lo que su padre había sugerido, ellos no tenían una conexión sexual, no tenían piel en absoluto. Sí, tenían química y sí, ellos funcionaban fenomenal como compañeros.

Ella era como la hermana que Ruelle nunca quiso ser, la hermana que él siempre quiso.

Fue entonces que recordó a Ruelle, estaba tan hermosa y viva, como el sol. Ella siempre había sido una niña hosca, problemática y que se auto aislaba de la manada. Era hija de su padre y una loba solitaria que vagaba por el Zoológico, él nunca supo si era nativa del Norte o del Sur, sólo se hablaba de lo fuerte que era. Chayo, la loba solitaria, con quien su padre se había involucrado y procreado un segundo descendiente. Ruelle era bastarda, pero él siempre la amó como si fueran del mismo vientre, de la misma madre. Su hermanita había sido nómada, junto con su madre, los primeros seis años de su vida como cachorra; al sexto año de su nacimiento, su padre la reclamó como sangre suya y exigió su custodia en el Desierto. Chayo se negó, Ruelle era suya y ella de Ruelle; Regino sólo había sido un paso en la vida de ambas.

Sin embargo, Tabitha vivía para su compañero de vida y su cachorro, y ella sabía lo que la cachorra significaba para su familia. La señora del Desierto del Sur se enfrentó a la loba nómada, su pelaje estaba salpicado con carmesí y su cuello baboseado y con mordeduras; Ruelle colgaba del hocico de Tabitha cuando llegó a sus vidas para quedarse.

Nunca más volvieron a saber de Chayo en el Zoológico.

-Pequeño torpe.

Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros ante la presencia de su madre, sus largos cabellos caían perfectamente lacios enmarcando su rostro con rasgos afilados.

-Madre, deberías estar durmiendo. -mencionó él, el sueño estaba regresando a él luego de una maratón desvelada- Te resfriarás aquí abajo.

-Niño tonto, yo debería regañarte a ti. -frunció el ceño- No al revés, ¿no lo sabes?

Bajó la mirada, jamás podría ser nada más que sumiso y un cachorro frente a su madre. _Niño tonto,_ eso era exactamente lo que era, no era un apodo cariñoso: era la realidad.

-¿En qué estás pensando que luces tan alicaído? -inquirió mientras se sentaba en el suelo, al lado suyo- No debe ser por la bruja, ella es una mujer y toma sus propias decisiones. -le restó importancia- Y no debe ser por aquél Pilar, porque entonces te frustras y te enojas mientras escondes tu dolor. -entrecerró los ojos, ella estaba buscando una respuesta- Debe ser por la niña, entonces.

_La niña,_ su madre jamás llamaba a nadie por su nombre. No habían más _'niñas'_, para su madre Ruelle era la única _niña._

-Han pasado varias lunas ya… -mencionó mientras observaba el acuífero, el agua ondulante- Jamás creí que tu padre la exiliaría. -confesó, y fue la primera vez que oyó tales pensamientos de la boca de su madre- Creo… que fue el único acto benevolente que él ha tenido en su vida… -llevó un pulgar entre sus labios- La niña nunca pudo crear lazos aquí, jamás perteneció al Zoológico.

-Ruelle ni siquiera lo intentó. -negó él- Mi hermana jamás nos dio una oportunidad, o al Desierto. -gruñó- ¡Ella jamás nos dejó-

-La niña lo intentó. -contrarió- Ella… sólo que no dio una segunda oportunidad, en eso es como tu padre. -rodó los ojos, se quedó en silencio.

Gotas, gotas caían del techo y creaban ondas en la superficie.

Una,

dos,

tres.

-El halcón está merodeando la cueva. -ella informó, él supo que hablaba de Alvar de inmediato.

-¿Cami habló con él? -inquirió, confundido- ¿Sabe que está… bueno, que no está disponible por el momento? -agregó, presintiendo la respuesta.

Su madre se puso de pie, sus movimientos fluidos e ininterrumpidos, precisos. Ella no respondió, él bufó sabiendo que debería darle la noticia al hijo del jefe de los halcones.

…

Lucio observó a su querida Micah, ella estaba cepillando su corto cabello albino frente al espejo y él pensó: _Increíble que el mundo quepa en la palma de su mano._

-¿Has recibido noticias de Paz, querida? -quiso saber él, ya que el día de ayer se debió de llevar a cabo la subasta.

Ella dejó su cepillo a un lado, lo observó por sobre su hombro y él podía apreciar el cansancio de alguien atrapado en la vida, destinado a repetir el ciclo una y otra y otra vez. Cansada, Micah Delaune estaba cansada.

-Los contenedores fueron incinerados, Pía debe estar enfurecida. -fueron sus palabras.

-Enfurecida no, ella debe estar lanzando llamas por su linda boquita. -rió él- Su señor no estará contento, y ya van dos veces que mete la pata. -negó, divertido- ¿En serio planeas unirte a Paz, Micah? -torció la boca, aún sin hacerse a la idea- Creí que jugarías esta mano sola, por todo lo grande.

-Paz es quien se une a mí, Lucio. -corrigió mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo- Todo será más fácil si parece que yo le abro las puertas a él, ellos tendrán miedo de que revele más secretos de los que sé y el camino será despejado.

Ella tomó su chaqueta gris oscura de la percha junto al espejo de su tocador, se la colocó y encaminó hacia la salida.

-¿Él ha llegado ya? -se levantó de su lugar y observó a través de la ventana. En efecto, allí estaba el águila, posada sobre el árbol del jardín.

Hancock mantenía una especie de trato con Micah, él desconocía los detalles jugosos ya que todo se había desarrollado semanas antes de su llegada. Sin embargo, algo podía decir acerca del águila que encabezaba la parvada predilecta de Aaron: no traicionaría jamás la mano que le dio de comer.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía con Micah Delaune?

El cambia formas se alejó de la ventana y tomó las escaleras hacia la sala, Micah estaba abriendo la puerta principal cuando él puso un pie fuera de las escaleras.

-Has regresado, supongo que con noticias de mi agrado. -mencionó ella mientras Hancock abandonaba su forma alada y se paraba sobre sus dos piernas, inclinado con respeto.

-Sean ha contactado conmigo. -dijo- La subasta fue interrumpida, agentes externos irrumpieron y bombardearon el lugar.

-¿Bombas…? -murmuró él, confundido.

-Dinamita y fuego de sol, tienen a todas las dotaciones de bomberos en el lugar. -agregó el águila- Quemaron los contenedores por completo, Pía se supone que escapó sin daños aparentes.

-Su imagen es la que resultó dañada con este ataque. -fueron los acertadas palabras de la joven- Estimo que Sean tiene planeado una gala ahora que Pía quedó mal parada.

Hancock asintió.

-El diez de marzo se celebra en Bolivia el carnaval de Oruro, Sean ha invitado a los señores se Asia y Europa central, así como al señor de Estados Unidos a disfrutar de los carnavales en sus tierras. -informó- Quiere que asistan algunas de mis aves, cualquiera de ellas, en representación del Aviario.

La albina entrecerró los ojos, asintió para sí misma y, luego, sonrió.

-Un ave, cualquiera. -repitió- Un signo de su alianza con el Aviario, pero no demasiado obvio para levantar sospechas, sólo para demostrar un punto: Sean tiene la alianza que Pía tanto rogó.

Lucio pasó una mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, todo era tan divertido junto a Micah. Ella orquestaba el caos desde las sombras tan fácilmente, casi sin proponérselo, y aquello siempre garantizaba gran diversión a futuro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga, sacerdotisa? -inquirió el jefe de la gran parvada, aún inclinado ante ella.

Micah avanzó desde el umbral hasta la orilla del pórtico, su mentón arriba y una de sus manos sobre su cadera.

-Vas a enviar seis aves, todos machos. -dijo ella- Una en representación de cada especie en tu parvada. -él asintió, pero ella no había terminado- Quiero que todas ellas siempre ronden a Sean, que estén a la vista siempre pero conserven su distancia.

-Uh, amor rudo, cariño. -se rió él.

-Y voy a necesitar una lista de los señores que asistan. -agregó- Eso es todo.

Lucio observó atentamente al hombre-ave asentir y volver a erguirse, se dio la vuelta y, luego de desprender algunas plumas sobre su jardín, se marchó volando hacia el Sur.

-¿Crees que Pía aparezca en Bolivia, Micah querida? -inquirió él, verdaderamente curioso por conocer el futuro de la mano de la gran sacerdotisa; grandes predicciones suyas azotaron al mundo.

-Hn… -ella pareció pensar en su respuesta con cuidado- No. Pero no dudo que tendrá varios ojos allí.

Él sonrió.

-Y quieres mostrarle…. Qué exactamente. -se sentó en el sofá, ella entró y cerró la puerta.

Micah buscó su mirada y Lucio se enderezó bajo sus ojos marrones, presintió que las siguientes palabras que salieran de su boca serían importantes, serían un anuncio a tener en cuenta.

Que Micah, casi que casi, estuviera a punto de sentenciar a la raza humana.

Al mundo entero.

-Que todos ellos vean. -casi ordenó- Que todos estén al tanto de esta crónica. -alzó el mentón, su pecho se infló con coraje- La crónica de una muerte anunciada. -dijo ella- Todos ellos están del lado del muerto, espero y lo sepan.

Y marchó escaleras arriba, Lucio se quedó de una sola pieza en la silenciosa sala.

…

Limpió el vaho del espejo, observó el interior de su bíceps izquierdo con ojos brillantes y frunció el ceño al notar estrías oscuras como el petróleo.

**-Ella nos disparó.**

Observó a un lado en su reflejo, labios fuertemente apretados y ojos entrecerrados fue lo que vio.

**-La bala de Sakura y las garras de Mirko… ¡Da gracias de no estar postrada en una cama!**

Dejó caer la manga de su camiseta oscura, arregló su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó sus pantalones y zapatos antes de salir del baño.

-No soy tan débil, no lo somos. -gruñó para sí misma.

Salió por la puerta trasera al exterior, se sentó en el césped, junto al arroyo, mientras repasaba sus movimientos en las últimas veinticuatro horas; había sido improvisación tras improvisación, era obvio esperar el caos. Ana había escapado, ellos se habían enfrentado a Mirko y fracasado. Ella estaba herida, pero el resto estaba a salvo y era lo único que contaba. Estaban Sakura y Shaoran, ni siquiera en la fantasía hubiese esperado que ellos dos estuviesen allí.

Ni siquiera había visto la sombra de Ana, ni siquiera eso.

**-Necesitamos volver a Arabia.** -le hizo ver ella- **Aprovechar y tomarla mientras ella no esté.**

Ana no estaba, pero Kaios no había bajado la guardia en su ausencia.

-No sólo tomarla, también necesito poder mantenerla. -frunció el ceño- Necesito desplegar gente en las calles, sacar a todos lo que estén con Ana antes y hacerme de confianza.

**-La gente confía en ti.**

-Ellos confían en el Puen Tum. -casi se quejó- Veneran una figura, necesito que confíen en la persona detrás de la figura. -cerró los ojos-… ya no quiero más confusiones, no quiero la grandeza. Sólo quiero ayudar.

Abrió los ojos y observó dos pares de amatistas idénticas a un palmo de distancia.

**-Toma a los mestizos, sácalos a las calles contigo y deja que el mundo sea testigo de la nueva era.** -ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-…porque seremos uno. -murmuró ella.

**-Porque somos uno.**

-¡Dulce!

Se dio la vuelta, Amads y Eriol la estaban esperando en la puerta trasera; ella se levantó y dio un vistazo atrás, su consciencia había abandonado una forma visible y se encontraba dormida en su mente una vez más. Por la mirada de su caballero, ella supuso que había oído parte de su conversación consigo misma. A él no le agradaba que lo hiciera, seguramente no por el contenido de la conversación, sino por la existencia de la misma. Tal vez, él creía que estaba algo loca.

-Sakura está despierta. -le informó Eriol cuando ella se encontró a unos pasos de distancia de ellos- Está en la sala.

-Casi que se retuerce y chilla del dolor. -agregó el árabe entre dientes- Pero consciente y con ganas de marcharse de aquí como si la corriese el diablo.

Le cedieron el paso y ella encabezó la marcha, Shaoran estaba de pie a un lado de su prima y el peluche sobre su hombro.

-Hola, Sakura. -dijo ella mientras se detenía a unos metros del sofá, ambos hombres flanqueándola- Shaoran y Kero también, parece como si hubiésemos vuelto a casa. -mencionó, algo divertida.

Pero nadie sonrió y nadie se rió.

-Gracias por el escape, Tomoyo. -mencionó la bruja, uno de sus brazos rodeando su estómago- Pero creo que ya nos vamos.

Recordó aquella vez, también estaban todos ellos reunidos así como más miembros de su familia; Ángel fue la anfitriona en esa ocasión. Tomoyo misma había intentado huir de la escena, fue el Pilar la que lo impidió al cerrar puertas y ventanas con sólo el movimiento de sus muñecas.

Pero ella no era Ángel.

-¿Estás segura? Tus heridas aún no sanan. -señaló ella- Nadie puede llegar aquí, yo tampoco los estoy echando por lo pronto. -agregó, creyendo dejar en claro su visto bueno.

-Debemos volver. -insistió el mago.

-Nos fuimos hace un par de horas de allí, París debe ser un caos inservible aún. -le hizo ver su caballero- Regresarán para toparse con perros de caza y patrullas.

-Mirko debe esperar que regresemos. -mencionó ella- Deberían mantenerse lejos de Francia por unos días, al menos.

-Ya que estamos en ello. -mencionó el mago, pareciendo haber encontrado el latiguillo perfecto para hacer una de sus preguntas curiosas- ¿Qué estaban haciendo en París ustedes tres?

Uh, pregunta equivocada.

-¿Nosotros? -gruñó inmediatamente el peluche- ¿Por qué ustedes estaban enfrentando al siervo y el señor de París, eh?

Ella observó a su caballero de reojo, en advertencia. Debería mantenerse controlado y no soltar la lengua.

-Diría que asuntos privados. -se acomodó los lentes- Pero, entonces, ustedes responderían lo mismo y estaríamos en la nada otra vez…

-Exacto. -sonrió Sakura.

-Estábamos buscando a alguien. -confesó ella- No planeé luchar contra Mirko, pero él sí y eso fue lo que sucedió. -descansó su mano en su cintura- Creí que estabas residiendo en China… Permanentemente. -agregó.

Tomoyo mantuvo sus ojos sobre Sakura pese a que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia Shaoran. La última vez que Shaoran había hablado de Sakura, las cosas… no habían terminado bien.

-Necesitaba ayuda. -intervino Sakura- Me metí en… algunos problemas, no sabía a quién más pedir… ayuda. -admitió entre dientes- No quería que el Concilio o el Consejo se enteraran.

-Ellos creen que estoy en la India, debía tratar una posible alianza allí pero cambié la fecha. -asintió él, confirmando su cubierta- Tengo que estar allí en dos días.

-Por eso debemos irnos. -finalizó la bruja mientras se ponía de pie.

Observó su pecho, todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta se su caballero y sangre seca en su cuello y la piel de un rosa suave; llevó su escaneó a su rostro y ojos esmeraldas la encontraron.

-Si no nos crees, mírame con tus otros ojos, Tomy. -ofreció ella- Ambas sabemos que no te puedo engañar con esos ojos. -sonrió.

La propuesta a la desconfianza abierta y el nombre en forma de diminutivo amistoso, Sakura era buena mintiendo y Shaoran sustentaba sus mentiras. Tenían todo para levantar alarmas de sospecha, pero ella no estaba allí para indagar en sus secretos.

-…no hace falta. -rechazó ella- Quería devolverte el favor y saldar la deuda que he creado en París. -le hizo saber a su prima- Tengo hiervas y ungüentos, puedes ducharte y te daré un cambio de ropa para que puedan seguir con su camino.

-No hará falta. -rechazó de inmediato y ella frunció el ceño.

-Insisto. -presionó- No es mucho, pero te devuelvo la ayuda.

-No quiero que me devuelvas ninguna ayuda, Tomoyo. -le hizo ver ella, una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios- En serio.

-Pero yo no quiero deberte nada. -le hizo saber.

_Sí, no…_ No quiso que sonase así, tan brusco como para dejar el semblante del trío en blanco, incómodamente en blanco.

Le dio gracias a Eriol, en su interior, por interceder.

-Si tienen tanta prisa, recomendaría que volviesen a Francia, pero no a París. -ofreció- Al menos, no ahora.

La pareja se observó, luego al peluche, quien asintió, y Shaoran dio un paso adelante.

-Tomaremos el cambio de ropa. -dijo él- Con eso estamos a mano, ¿verdad? -observó a la castaña, pero ella ya se estaba encaminando al baño que se encontraba junto a la cocina.

Ella observó a Amads y él partió escaleras arriba, ella y Eriol se removieron incómodos frente a su amigo de la infancia.

-Los enviaré a Lyón. -informó ella- Queda en el lado opuesto a París, pero pueden escapar a Italia si los arrinconan.

-Eso puede funcionar, sí. -asintió, evitando el contacto visual.

Fue extraño, no se suponía que fuese así. Luego, Amads volvió y Kero desapareció en dirección al baño con la muda de ropa. Siete minutos más tardes, Sakura y él estaban de vuelta y a la espera de la partida.

Fue extraño, lucían como las personas que conocía hace años, pero se sentían como desconocidos. El trato rígido, forzado, tomado con pinzas.

Fue extraño,

-Ah, se me olvidaba. -mencionó Sakura, casi con aburrimiento, mientras extendía su brazo con su mano en puño- Pensé que vería a Luciana primero, pero, de todas formas, también te iba a dar una copia. -explicó mientras abría su mano y le revelaba una canica amarilla- Toya me lo dio a mí, Skull se le dio a él. -dijo- Creí justo que todas lo viésemos, ya que no se ve el rostro.

Ella tomó la canica, el portal estaba abierto y Sakura arrastró a Shaoran con ella a través de él.

Fue extraño, claro… aquella visión la descolocó más de lo debido.

…


	25. Cambia, todo cambia

**Capítulo veinticinco: **_Cambia, todo cambia_

"_A veces no hay advertencias._

_Las cosas ocurren en segundos._

_Todo cambia._

_Estás muerto._

_Estás vivo._

_Y todo sigue adelante"_

**-Charles Bukowski**

…

Melek la envolvió en un gran abrazo en cuanto volvieron a Arabia, los niños se arremolinaron alrededor de Amads y Eriol y todos se alegraron de verlos volver con bien.

-¿Has podido calmar tu alocado corazón, niña? -casi se burló la general- ¿Encontraron a Ana? ¿Le dijiste lo que tenías que decirle?

Ella sonrió por cortesía, estaba contenta de volver pero no de no haber cumplido su cometido.

-Necesito que tú y yo bajemos. -fue lo que le dijo, seria- Omar y Sila deberían unírsenos, también.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la mestiza, quien no tardó en hacerle una seña a uno de sus hombres para que buscaran al resto de los integrantes del consejo de Melek. Eriol y Amads se unieron, también.

-Ana está en Europa. -informó, antes que nada- Sólo Kaios y los esbirros patrullan Arabia, es por eso que aprovecharemos a tomar el país. -soltó la noticia, aunque más bien era una propuesta. Después de todo, sin sus aliados, los mestizos, su plan no podría funcionar tal cual.

-Tomar Arabia. -hizo eco Omar, la mano derecha de Melek- Tomar Arabia de Ana.

-Arabia es el piloto de prueba, podría decirse. -agregó ella- Más adelante, Ana quedará fuera del tablero y tomaremos todas sus tierras.

-Estamos hablando de eliminar a Ana, ¿verdad? -quiso cerciorarse Sila- Una señora demonio, eso es algo imposible.

-No, no lo es. -intervino Melek, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en una esquina de su boca- Cayó Aaron, ¿por qué no caer Ana?

-Aaron no cayó. -corrigió Eriol- Pero sí, podría decirse que se puede replicar el mismo fenómeno.

-¿Qué dices, Melek? -inquirió Amads, serio y a la espera de su palabra- ¿Nos ponemos en movimiento o seguimos robando migajas de pan y agua a cuenta gotas? -se inclinó sobre la mesa, sus palmas sobre ella.

Tomoyo cruzó los dedos, esta era la oportunidad.

Este podría ser el comienzo de algo, o de todo.

Melek observó primero a Omar.

-…lo hemos intentado antes y con peores números, Melek. -dijo él- Tenemos que deshuesar más almacenes y reclusorios. Tiramos uno y ponen cinco más. -bufó- ¿Quieres mi opinión? -señaló la mesa con su índice, se inclinó hacia la general con su ceño fruncido- Quememos todo y reconstruyamos sobre las cenizas, siempre lo hicimos así.

La general asintió, fue el turno de Sila de ofrecer su opinión al respecto.

-Bueno… -suspiró- No puedo decir que no suena tentador. -admitió- Pero,… la última vez que Kaios estuvo aquí… -observó a Amads de reojo- Nosotros somos muchos, pero uno a uno no podemos enfrentar lo que ustedes tres sí.

-Si te preocupa Kaios, tacha eso de tu lista. -le aseguró el caballero- La próxima vez, no habrán más sorpresas. -dijo él y Tomoyo asintió una única vez.

Algo dudosa, Sila asintió.

-Si tomamos el lugar, podremos mejorar las condiciones de vida. -dijo Eriol- No sólo el agua y la comida, los niños necesitan estudiar y poder jugar. -frunció el ceño- Podremos ayudar a más personas, no sólo los mestizos están pasando faltas en esta parte del mundo y nosotros podemos intentar cambiarlo.

-Podemos lograrlo. -habló ella- Sé que es un gran esfuerzo, pero la recompensa es igual o más grande. -observó a Melek a los ojos, emocionada- Melek, podemos darles libertad. Verdadera libertad. -insistió- ¡Viven hacinados aquí, estos niños merecen una vida mejor y nosotros se las podemos dar! ¡Podemos… -se mordió el labio, afectada- ¡Les podemos dar un futuro, uno mejor que nuestro presente y pasado!

El trío observó a Melek, expectantes. La comandante tenía la última palabra, ella decidía por todos los mestizos de allí porque ellos confiaban sus vidas en ella. Melek no podía defraudarlos, ella no los defraudaría.

-…estamos contigo porque confiamos en ti, Tomoyo. -mencionó la árabe- No nos haz faltado, siempre cumpliste. -Tomoyo asintió, ella no dejaría a las personas que le dieron su primera oportunidad- Y estaremos contigo, estamos contigo en esta, también. -le sonrió- Sé la señora de Arabia, lidera el camino al nuevo mundo.

Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro, cubrió la enorme sonrisa en el y los ojos cristalinos. Melek y los mestizos estaban con ella, lo había logrado.

-Gracias, gracias… -murmuró- Gracias, Melek.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la general, esta palmeó su espalda y besó su frente.

-Gracias a ti, Tomoyo. -mencionó ella- Gracias por venir con nosotros, por cuidarnos tanto.

La ayuda era mutua, el desierto y sus mestizos la habían sanado de formas que ni ella sabía que necesitaba.

Más tarde, en la noche, Amads revisó la herida de su espalda mientras los ánimos se reavivaban en las filas.

-Tienes que estar bien si planeas enfrentarte a Ana. -dijo- No sólo eres la reina en esta partida de ajedrez, necesitamos que luches.

Sila, como siempre, tenía un ungüento indicado para su espalda. Naranja chillón y con aroma a tabaco, no sabía con qué estaba hecho y no pensaba preguntar. Sus recetas mágicas, decía ella, el arte de su abuela.

-No soy una reina, no me pongo ninguna corona. -mencionó ella mientras sostenía su camiseta sobre su pecho- Me importa la gente, me preocupo por ellos. Supongo… que ahora tengo el poder para ayudarlos. -observó hacia atrás, él levantó la vista hacia ella- Tú y yo no somos tan distintos, Amads. -le regaló una sonrisa.

-Yo dañé a estas personas en el pasado, mi deuda es con los mestizos de Arabia. -le recordó con pesar- Mi otro único interés es verte cumplir tu objetivo, no creas que mi corazón es tan noble o mi alma tan bondadosa. -una sonrisa agria se formó en la esquina de su boca- No soy un ángel, dulce.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, pero no agregó nada más. Él terminó de aplicar el ungüento y vendó la zona, ella dejó caer su camiseta en su lugar y el guardó los utensilios en el botiquín.

-Todo listo. -dijo él, sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

Él tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que preguntarle; ella lo sabía sin necesidad de observarlo a la cara. Recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, él besó su sien y se apoyó en ella.

-Dime. -le pidió- ¿Estás enojado porque me hirió Mirko? -inquirió ella.

Él se tomó su tiempo en responder, se tomó dos minutos, tres, y los nervios incrementaron en ella con cada segundo.

-En Marruecos. -comenzó diciendo él- Con aquel esbirro, tú y ella hicieron algo. -pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, su mano sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Obtuve las respuestas que necesitábamos. -se limitó a responder, sabiendo bien a qué se refería él.

-Ella hizo algo, ella estaba ahí. -continuó él en voz baja- Era… diferente. -hizo una pausa- Tú eras diferente.

Ella aspiró su olor y se mantuvo a su lado con comodidad, no quería hablar al respecto.

-Se acerca el cumpleaños de Eriol. -mencionó en cambio- Cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

Él suspiró, ella lo observo de reojo.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. -pasó una mano sobre su rostro, tenso- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Vamos a hacer lo que ya se acordó. -respondió- Siempre que él mantenga su postura, voy a hacerlo mi caballero, así como lo eres tú.

-Entonces seremos dos… -murmuró, pensativo- ¿Piensas crear más caballeros luego de Eriol? -inquirió, serio- Tus primas no, pero otros Pilares han tenido varios caballeros a su disposición. -le comentó- Catherine, antes de Ángel, mantuvo siete caballeros cuidándola y ayudándola con sus deberes.

_No, _esa sería su respuesta en un principio. Sin embargo, ella no podía ver el futuro, no tenía la bola de cristal de Skull. Ni siquiera había considerado necesitar más caballeros en un futuro, para sus planes. Luciana, con Joel, mantuvo tres caballeros, todos conviviendo con ella bajo un mismo techo. Amads siempre hizo bromas acerca de lo que todos pensaban sobre ellos dos viviendo a solas en el prado.

-Te espera una larga vida, Tomoyo. -le recordó en un susurro. Era raro oírlo llamarla por su nombre, solía hacerlo cuando le preocupaba algo o la situación lo desbordaba- Tienes grandes planes, ambiciosos planes. También tienes grandes enemigos, obstáculos delante de ti.

-Lo sé. -frunció el ceño- Lo sé, por eso agradezco que Eriol acepte ser mi caballero, al igual que tú. -los ojos de ella brillaron al observarlo- No sé qué haría sin ustedes dos a mi lado.

Los oscuros ojos de él la observaron, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que ella podía sentir su respiración en su mejilla. Era… abrasadora, la manera en la que su caballero la observaba cada vez que estaban a solas. Sentía sus entrañas arder, ella sabía que era excitación lo que él causaba en ella. Él la miraba a los ojos, encendido, jamás encontraría esa mirada en su pecho o sus caderas. No, Amads la hacía sentir mujer sin necesidad de dudar de su cuerpo porque él no necesitaba de él para encenderse; no sabía qué veía él en ella, pero siempre sentía que observaba su alma a través de sus ojos. Era una sensación maravillosa, casi espiritual.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Él preguntó, descolocándola por un segundo o dos. Amads jamás pedía permiso para besarla.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? -se rió levemente ante lo ridículo que parecía aquello visto de ese modo- Jamás te detuvo nada.

-No lo sé… -parecía algo… perdido- No quería asustarte, pero me dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarte. -confesó sin pudor.

Se apartó de su lado y ella lo imitó, dándose la vuelta para quedar enfrentados. Sin embargo, él no la besó.

-No, ven. -la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse, pararse frente a él- ¿Puedes sentarte en mi regazo? -volvió a preguntar, extrañándola nuevamente, pero obedeció. Asintió y él la tomó por la cintura, ella se sentó sobre su regazo con las manos sobre su pecho y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Así.

Y él la besó, ahora sí.

Fuego, si al besarse con Eriol sentía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, los besos con Amads eran un incendio forestal. Fuego y pasión, él la hacía estremecerse con sólo un beso y eso… la aterraba.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y él acunó su mejilla, la otra mano descansó sobre su muslo mientras devoraba su boca en un beso pasional. Ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo animoso con ansias, él a veces parecía burlarse de ella. Cuando sentía que la cabeza le daría vueltas por la falta de aire, él se separó, pero su boca descendió hasta su cuello y ella gimió con satisfacción mientras él masajeaba su muslo. Una de sus manos se aferró a su nuca, como un ancla, mientras la otra acarició su amplia espalda bronceada.

_-Dices esas cosas. _-susurró él en su mente, sus labios aún sobre su cuello de porcelana- _Dices esas cosas tan bonitas, ¿no sabes… lo que me haces?_

Sintió mariposas en su vientre. Sí, ella sabía que las palabras de afecto y agradecimiento lo desarmaban y calentaban su herido corazón. En su interior, él aún era aquel niño que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido y sin nadie allí.

-¿_Sabes…_

Él la tomó por sus cabellos, ella sintió una corriente por su columna vertebral al encontrarse con sus ojos encendidos antes de que él volviera a besarla.

-_¿Sabes todo lo que causas en mí, Tomoyo?_

Ella no cerró los ojos durante el beso, aquello sólo la hizo elevarse más. Las manos de él volvieron a su cintura, la volvió a levantar y ella pasó una pierna sobre su regazo y ella se sentó sobre él una vez más.

Cerró los ojos, su pecho estaba sobre el de Amads y sus lenguas enredadas entre sí mientras ella yacía sobre él.

Las manos de él descendieron, sus palmas sobre su trasero mientras la presionaba lentamente sobre él.

Ella gimió, él alejó su boca de la de ella con el pulso acelerado y el aire escapando a bocanadas.

-Nunca amé a nadie. -confesó él luego de unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos y lo observó- Yo… nunca tuve esto con nadie.

Ella descansó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, un nudo en su garganta.

-… no sé si te amo, Tomoyo. -casi parecía una confesión.

-Amads. -susurró su nombre, afligida- No te estoy pidiendo nada-

-Yo te quiero. -la interrumpió- Te quiero más que a nada en esta vida, yo lo sé. -la tomó por las mejillas, ancló su mirada con la suya- Mírame a los ojos, te quiero.

Ella lo miró, ella lo sabía antes de mirarlo en aquel momento.

-Yo también te quiero. -le hizo saber con palabras- Te quiero a ti y también lo quiero a Eriol. -por sobre todas las cosas, ella tenía que recordárselo- A cada uno, yo lo quiero de forma única.

Él desvío la mirada, ella sintió algo de dolor provenir de él.

-Tú lo amas y él a ti también…-le recordó- Yo, yo…

Ella lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, no sabía qué más hacer. Lo abrazó, y él a ella.

La respiración se le atoró en la garganta luego de oír las siguientes palabras de él.

-Yo nunca amé a nadie. -volvió a decirle- Pero creo que te amo, porque quiero hacerte el amor, Tomoyo.

…

Evan se quitó su máscara y su capa, las dejó sobre su cama y se observó frente al espejo.

Era joven, aún para ser en parte bestia, él era joven. Tenía quince años cuando Ofelia apareció en el Zoológico, en su nido solitario, con un par de ojos de un turquesa familiar flotando dentro de un contenedor cilíndrico.

"_-El Cielo lo ha decidido, serás el siguiente en portar los ojos que nos representan."_

Él no tenía padres, él no tenía parvada. Todos en el Zoológico se mantenían alejados de él, así como él de ellos. Los niños de la guerra, los hijos de los Pilares eran temidos y respetados en partes iguales.

Desconocidos,

Una minoría,

Olvidados.

Eran los hijos de aquellos que partían muy de prisa o abruptamente, de seres nómades y solitarios, alejados de todo y de todos.

Había conservado sus ojos de nacimiento, los ojos ámbar de un ave salvaje del Bestiario, y adquirido, además, los ojos que una vez llevó su madre: los ojos del Pilar del Cielo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba en su habitación. Paredes blancas y espejos, escaleras y cristales de colores en el techo.

-Sea bienvenido, joven Pilar.

Era Ofelia quien se encargaba de recibirlo siempre, así como de guiarlo por los pasillos laberínticos allí arriba, en el Cielo.

-Han sonado las trompetas, nos informan que Pía arribó en Alemania hace algunas horas. -le informó ella- Seguimos su rastro, dejó humo y mucho fuego en Oslo.

-¿Oslo? -detuvo su paso y observó al ángel- ¿Qué hay en Oslo?

-Qué había. -corrigió ella, guiándolo de nuevo en la marcha- Teques, seis de ellos, y contenedores. -compartió con él- Pía estaba negociando con los otros señores, la moneda de cambio era una nueva tanda de Siervos mejorados con genes de bestias exiliadas.

Frunció el ceño, frente a él el pasillo se bifurcaba.

-¿Quién inició el fuego?

Tintineo, Ofelia lo tendió ante él.

-Lo dejaron atrás. -explicó ella mientras le entregaba la pulsera- Se reportaron varias explosiones, supongo que debieron correr y no pudieron volver por el. -señaló el objeto- No cabe duda, es de uno de ellos.

Evan tomó el objeto frente a su rostro, una pulsera de oro. Los niños más grandes y avanzados de Paz recibían un objeto de joyería hecho de aquel material que les otorgaba su nombre: Oro. Aquella pulsera en particular irradiaba ondas protectoras, un talismán, aquello se debía a Paz. Pues, según habían logrado averiguar, las pepitas de oro con las que se trabajaban aquellas piezas eran nativas del Instituto, con una pureza y agregado únicos que las distinguía de otros.

-El Instituto volvió a moverse. -observó él- Interesante.

-Sospechamos que volvió a moverse por su cuenta, no hay señales de la intervención de otros miembros de la mesa.

-¿Abajo saben de esto?

-Ahora mismo deberían estar hablando con su Pilar. -estimó mientras se detenían frente a unas puertas dobles- Lo dejo continuar, joven. -se despidió Ofelia con una leve reverencia.

Evan suspiró antes de empujar las puertas y abrirse camino, él ya sabía que estaba allí y no hacía falta pedir permiso, puesto que lo estaban esperando.

El techo estaba formado por cristales celestes, amarillos, rosas, verdes y naranjas; la luz del sol atravesaba el techo y salpicaba la habitación con alegría, calidez y paz. Las paredes pintadas de blanco y el suelo de madera barnizada le daban un toque hogareño, familiar. La silla de alto respaldo en la parte más profunda le daba el toque de formalidad, allí se llevaban a cabo las citas con el jefe y Evan, el Pilar de allí, tenía una con él hoy.

-Buenos días, señor. -hizo una reverencia, se quedó unos segundos así antes de volver a enderezarse- Recibí su llamado, Ofelia me ha informado acerca de la situación. ¿Desea que accione de alguna forma, señor?

Sobre la silla, una figura comenzó a materializarse. Un hombre, alto, con túnica blanca y cabellos oscuros con reflejos chocolates. Su rostro desconocido, oculto por una máscara dorada que dejaba entrever ojos castaños y labios finos. La figura de autoridad en el Cielo, aquél que los cristianos llamaban _Dios_.

-Hola, pequeño Evan. -saludó con un asentamiento- Necesitamos de ti en esta ocasión, así es. -afirmó con voz melodiosa- Los demonios que desafían al Infierno han sido enfrentado por el Instituto de Paz, su señor se enfadará y accionará en represalia. -el albino asintió, de acuerdo- Sin embargo, Paz sigue siendo nuestro aliado y una pieza de importancia para lograr nuestro objetivo. Es por eso que tú, Evan, debes ir hasta Alemania y confrontar a Pía de inmediato.

Aquello sorprendió a Evan, una confrontación tan directa e inmediata. No habían pasado más de dos días desde la última jugada contra Pía, Paz se habían encargado de ello.

-¿Debo dejar en claro que es el Cielo quien desafía a los demonio, señor? -inquirió, necesitaba más detalles para cumplir con su deber perfectamente- ¿O desea que el enemigo sea sorprendido?

-No, necesitamos que la identidad de los cielos quede expuesta. -respondió, seguro- Necesitamos dar un mensaje, que sientan la fuerza de esta alianza más consistente de lo que en realidad es.

A pesar de las jugadas en solitario del Instituto, el Cielo y el Infierno no se habían alejado de la mesa, como sí lo hizo el Zoológico. Tomoyo y su gente seguían jugando bajo la misma bandera, pero no siguiendo la misma jugada. La verdad sea dicha, la mesa unida era más una fachada que una realidad hoy en día. Sin embargo, parecía estar funcionándoles a todos, de momento, o eso hacían pensar.

-Comprendo. -asintió- Necesitaré unas horas para encontrar una buena oportunidad, pero no pasará de hoy que Alemania sentirá la ira de los cielos, señor. -volvió a realizar otra reverencia, la reunión estaba finalizando.

-Sé que así los harás, pequeño Evan. -asintió- Oh, antes de que se me olvide. -mencionó, llamando la atención del Pilar- El Valle de las Plumas se encuentra momentáneamente obstaculizado, me temo que no podrá visitar a su querida madre por el momento.

-¿El Valle? -se alarmó- ¿Qué sucedió en el Valle, señor?

El Valle de las Plumas era un plano celestial muy cercano al Cielo, casi un paralelo a lo que era el Pantano de la Cruz con el Infierno. En el, descansaban santos, ángeles, vírgenes y las almas de los Pilares del Cielo. El Pilar del Cielo podía buscar paz y consejo con sus antecesores; Evan, además, podía visitar a su madre. Varios meses atrás, Aaron había quebrantado la barrera para ingresar junto a Sakura para llevar a cabo un ritual, en el cual un ángel perdió la vida, así como sus alas. Mucho antes, el Pilar del Infierno se había colado para robar varios objetos consagrados que, luego, fueron entregados al Puen Tum.

-¿Han violado la seguridad del Valle, señor? -se alteró, no pudo mantener su preocupación a raya. Después de todo, era todo lo que le quedaba de su madre, junto con los ojos que ahora cargaba.

-Esta mañana se encontraron irregularidades. -informó- Luego de la última vez, optamos por tomar precauciones. Ahora mismo están llevando a cabo un recuento de seguridad, queremos estar seguros de no perder a nadie más. -agregó en tono tranquilizador- No se detectó ninguna infiltración, podría tratarse de un intento fallido. En cuanto tengamos novedades, le informaremos para mantenerlo al tanto.

Antes de que pudiera comentar al respecto, las puertas se abrieron y Evan observó en su dirección. Cuando volvió la vista hacia el señor, ya se había marchado.

…

Luciana y Uriel se hallaban frente al carnero, ya todo el mundo estaba al tanto del fracaso de Pía.

-Pía va a contactar con Aaron. -informó Uriel- Cuando él se entere de lo que sucedió, va a ordenar tomar represalias contra Paz y sus chicos.

Sí, no hacía falta ser un genio para llegar a esa deducción, pero ella no estaba allí para señalar lo obvio.

-¿Cómo es que nosotros manejamos menos información que Paz? -le preguntó ella al demonio de ojos cian- ¿No tenías ojos y oídos atentos, Uriel? -señaló ella en voz despreocupada- ¿No era tu trabajo?

-No empecemos con cuál es el trabajo de cada quien, Luciana, porque te aseguro que no estás en condiciones de. -pidió entre dientes, ambos frente al jefe del Infierno.

-Aaron no estará contento. -tomó voz por primera vez- Sino moviliza al Aviario, será a las serpientes.

Luciana apretó sus manos en puños.

-No sabemos nada de las serpientes. -mencionó Uriel- Pero sigo buscando en África.

-Adivino. -habló ella- Me toca atender el Aviario.

-Tienes que rastrearlo y seguirlo de cerca. -fueron las órdenes para ella- Debemos cuidar la mesa de Paz, no podemos perder este Consejo. -bramó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Ella asintió, aunque perseguir el Aviario sería un reto, al menos ella tenía una pista que seguir.

Ambos salieron de la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, cada uno con sus órdenes dadas. Uriel le mantuvo el paso y ella sabía que sólo la estaría provocando.

-Un Pilar sin caballeros es un Pilar indefenso. -murmuró él- Tres de tres, déjame decirte que podrías haberlo hecho peor.

Ella no respondió, apuró el paso.

-Sin embargo, no eres inmortal y tampoco irremplazable. -le recordó bruscamente- Necesitamos que estés al cien por ciento de tu capacidad, que no nos des problemas.

-Yo nunca fallo. -le recordó ella- Ocúpate de lo tuyo y yo de lo mío, Uriel.

Pero él no se quedó callado y el pasillo parecía interminable en aquella ocasión.

-Te crees Dios pero eres de carne y hueso. -espetó- En el Aviario te siguen superando uno a doscientos, sino es que más. Si te toca enfrentarlo, ¿cómo planeas salir con la frente en alto y por tu propio pie? -le cortó el paso, uno frente al otro- No tienes a nadie cubriendo tu espalda, no creas que me preocupas por ser tú, sino que todavía tienes que cumplir con tus deberes aquí. -entrecerró sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos- ¿También defraudarás al Infierno que te dio el regalo de la vida, Luciana Daidouji?

-Voy a seguir como seguí siempre, sola. -espetó entre dientes- Si esta es la vida que me regaló el Infierno, con gusto se la devuelvo. -gruñó mientras se abría el paso, logrando llegar a la puerta de salida.

Cruzó un portal hacia su plano, Fuuma la esperaba sobre el sofá, boca arriba, jugando con sus colas. Eran ella y Fuuma, por ahora. Nunca estuvo sola del todo, aún incluso cuando estuvo con Aaron en aquel horrible lugar. Uriel no estaba errado, aunque ella jamás se lo reconocería en voz alta, ella necesitaría apoyo si debiese enfrentar a Hancock y sus aves. Eran muchos y eran fuertes, tal vez podría ganarles, pero no salir con vida de allí. Pero no, había decidido no tomar más caballeros si no era algo de vida o muerte. Después de todo, siempre podías contar con mercenarios de ser necesario.

Recordó la osa preñada que Joel capturó cuando estaba buscando al doctor, aquella bestia exiliada. Hoy en día era muy difícil encontrar una bestia exiliada, muchas se habían escondido cuando el Zoológico salió a cazar sacrificios para el Infierno; muchas otras cuando Pía contrató a los osos polares en Europa. El instinto de supervivencia era su Norte, ninguna sería tan tonta para tomar semejante riesgo. Luego, ella supuso, estarían las incubadoras del doctor. La situación estaría dura, pero ella sólo tomaría bestias si debía tomar un ejército.

_Los gatos,_ recordó. Era un ejército del cual nadie conocía su paradero, pero del cual todos conocían su valía. Gatos contra aves, le pareció una buena apuesta.

Y, si de matar pájaros se tratase, ella sabía que podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Fuuma, nos vamos. -informó, sabiendo a quién debía de encontrar- Andando.

El zorro corrió y saltó hacia sus brazos, ella lo recibió gustosa, con ojos escarlatas, mientras abría un portal que la llevase hacia Sakura. Luego de haber robado su sangre en el Instituto, podía enlazarse a ella con un extra más de energía.

…

Seguía siendo tarde en la noche en Francia, no podían arriesgarse a quedar al descubierto pero tampoco ir a un hotel. Dejaron atrás la zona céntrica y se arriesgaron a la zona residencial en busca de refugio. Todo estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera los perros callejeros asomaron sus narices tras su paso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar para volver a París? -inquirió Kero, resguardado dentro del abrigo de Sakura.

-Mirko está advertido, si la fiesta sigue en pie luego de hoy, no contemos con que la seguridad será humana. -masculló la bruja, atenta a las ventanas de los hogares a oscuras.

-Eso si Gia todavía nos deja seguir con esta misión. -le recordó él- Marco y Tania se quedaron al margen, pero no dudo que ya informaron a Kelian.

-¿A Kelian? Ja. -se jactó ella- Tania habrá ido directo con Gia, que no les quepa la menor duda. -gruñó, deteniéndose frente a una residencia- Pero, ¿qué crees? -le sonrió a su compañero en medio de la noche- Sin nosotros, ellos morirán si siguen con el plan.

Sueño se materializó frente a las narices de su ama.

-En el segundo piso, una pareja en una habitación. -le indicó ella- Por favor, hazlos soñar hasta el mediodía, Sueño.

La carta asintió y se marchó a cumplir con la petición, ni lenta ni perezosa.

-Ven, Shaoran. -ella tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia la entrada- Pasaremos la noche aquí y ya veremos en la mañana cómo volver a París.

Tomó unas hebillas de su cabello, le tomó treinta segundos abrir las rejas y otros veinte la puerta de la casa. Sueño se reunió con ellos, Sakura le agradeció y ella volvió con sus hermanas. Cerraron las cortinas y volvieron a cerrar las puertas, se limitaron a encender sólo la luz de la cocina.

-Marco te ofreció una salida. -mencionó él luego de tomar un vaso con agua del grifo, ella lo observó desde su lugar en el sofá- Si Tomoyo no hubiese intervenido, nuestra situación sería otra.

-Tú hubieras sido asesinado y yo capturada, lo sé. -asintió mientras tanteaba la herida en su pecho- Pero no confío en Marco, no confío en los niños de Gia.

Él rodó los ojos, casi divertido.

-No confías en nadie. -murmuró, casi para él mismo, pero ella logró escucharlo.

-Confío en ti, Shaoran. -le recordó, algo herida- ¿Por qué iba a dejarte atrás? -frunció el ceño- Tú, Kero y las cartas son mis compañeros, son mi familia. Cuando acepté aliarme con Gia, no cambié mis lealtades. -soltó un quejido, la quemadura estaba cicatrizando dolorosamente- No dejaré a nadie atrás.

El peluche, preocupado, echó un ojo a la herida y, por su rostro, no le gustó lo que vio.

-Esto va a tomar tiempo, creo que me excedí. -se lamentó- Lo siento, Sakurita.

La bruja dejó de observarlo para acariciar a su guardián.

-No te preocupes, estamos aquí para tomar un descanso y recuperar energías. -le regaló una sonrisa cansada- Hiciste lo que te pedí, no cometiste ningún error. -acarició su cabecita, él cerró los ojos ante sus mimos- Ve arriba, debe haber una habitación libre. Descansa un poco, tomaré el primer turno.

-¿Segura? -dudó.

-No voy a descansar nada hasta que no cicatrice, de todos modos. -admitió, resignada- Ve, en la mañana volveremos a correr y necesito que estés bien descansado.

Sabiendo que era la verdad, les deseó un buen descanso y se despidió escaleras arriba. Shaoran volvió a servir agua en su vaso, pero se lo ofreció a ella.

-Gia dijo que iba a enseñarte a controlar ese sello. -recordó él- No te lo he visto usar antes.

-No, tienes razón. -aceptó, junto con el agua- Sin embargo, sólo quise demostrarle a Mirko con hechos, y no sólo palabras, que debería tenerme en cuenta con seriedad. -murmuró antes de beber el agua.

La última y única vez que él vio aquel sello en acción, Sakura había quedado paralizada, adolorida. Incluso, había perdido la conciencia.

-¿Cómo es que lo controlas? -se sentó a un lado suyo, se apoyó sobre sus muslos con cansancio- ¿Usas fuego?

Ella se tomó un minuto antes de responder, un minuto en el cual observó el suelo en silencio.

-El sello está hecho con la sangre de Aaron, no lo controlo completamente.

Él escuchó con atención.

-A decir verdad…. -ella sonrió, una sonrisa forzada- Sería mejor admitir que no lo domo por completo, no me obedece.

Shaoran presionó sus manos juntas, jugó con sus nudillos mientras el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos se fundían con el silencio de la noche. El nombre de Aaron traía recuerdos, amargos y dolorosos recuerdos. Él no era el pasado, seguía siendo el presente a pesar de la distancia.

Y eso pesaba, más de lo que admitían ambos.

-Este sello me lo hizo mi padre. -confesó él mientras le enseñaba sus palmas desnudas, rígidas- Yo tenía cinco años, había comenzado a entrenar con la espada.

Él jamás le había contado aquella historia a nadie, jamás hablaba de su padre y nadie preguntaba por él.

-A los ocho años, mi padre me obsequió la espada que llevo siempre conmigo aquí dentro. -siguió hablando- No pude mover los brazos por tres días, tardé una semana en controlar el temblor en las manos. El metal, el filo del arma… a veces sentía como si la espada se moviera por mis venas. -dijo él, recordando la sensación- Cortando, arañando desde dentro y manteniéndome aterrorizado.

-Una sensación fantasma. -comprendió ella- Como la comezón en una pierna amputada, la carne que no está pero el cerebro no lo termina de asimilar.

El se rió.

-Yo sentía una espada fantasmal recorriendo mi cuerpo, hubiera preferido la comezón. -bromeó a medias, ella sonrió- Sin embargo, nada de eso me preparó para la primera vez que activé el sello para sacar la espada… -negó en silencio, podía sentirlo como si hubiera sido ayer- Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se sacudieron. Yo veía mis manos, no había nada allí. -elevó aún más sus palmas- Pero mi cabeza, en mi mente, yo sentía que la espada estaba perforando desde dentro para salir al exterior, para escapar del interior de mi cuerpo. -balbuceó en un intento de expresar exactamente lo que sintió ese día- Cuando comenzó a salir, no había sangre. Ni una sola gota, pero mi mente me engañó y yo comencé a gritar de dolor, necesitaba que el tormento terminase, era una tortura.

Sakura cerró los ojos, ella sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando él. Incluso, lo imaginó. A un pequeño Shaoran, el que vio en aquellas fotos que le enseñó Shiefa la segunda vez que visitó China, gritando del dolor, sufriendo.

-Dolió menos la segunda vez. -dijo- El dolor se convirtió en un cosquilleo a la cuarta vez. -cerró sus manos otra vez, las dejó a un lado suyo en el sofá mientras se recostaba sobre el respaldo- Hoy sólo siento una calidez en las palmas, como una brisa veraniega al alcance de mis manos. No duele, ya no duele como aquella vez.

Ella asintió, ella esperó que algún día todo fuera tan sencillo.

-Un sello mágico no tiene demasiada magia. -explicó él- Acelera la descomposición de materiales, como, por ejemplo, el metal de mi espada. Además, ayuda al sistema a soportar la cantidad adicional del mismo, a que no se elimine del sistema o enferme al huésped. -aquello se lo habían enseñado de joven, en aquellas lecciones impartidas por su madre- El cuerpo del huésped debe adaptarse, es muy extraño que un huésped rechace un sello… -dirigió sus ojos hacia su pecho, donde estaba el sello del contrato- El tuyo no es un sello ordinario, no sigue este orden.

Sakura palpó la zona por sobre la tela, la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos en una caricia fantasmal.

-Mi sello es, además, un sello de enlace. -asintió- Y no obedece mis órdenes, sino las de su dueño. -explicó con pesar- Gia dijo que podía tratar de manipularlo afectando mi propio bienestar, ya que el sello se extingue en cuerpos inertes y sin vida. -sonrió sin ganas- En simples palabras, sólo se retrotrae cuando me encuentro en peligro de muerte.

Shaoran recordó la orden de Sakura a su guardián.

"_-¡QUÉMAME EL PECHO!"_

No la pierna, no un brazo o su espalda. Sakura había dado la orden específica de quemar su pecho. El impacto y la quemadura afectarían los pulmones, las vías respiratorias directamente y, en algunos casos, detener el corazón.

-…no eres inmortal, Sakura. -murmuró, sintiendo ahora el gran riesgo de tal acción- Puedes parar tu corazón, no sabes si-

-Gia casi me rompe el cráneo contra una pared, Shaoran. -lo interrumpió, soltando cada palabra entre dientes- El sello no se movió ni un solo centímetro. -le dijo ella- Ni uno solo.

Él respiró, tomó una gran inspiración antes de frotarse la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto antes? -quiso saber él.

_Necesitaba _saber él.

Ella pensó la respuesta, tal vez socavando la posibilidad de engañarlo, evaluar si él podría soportar su respuesta.

-Dos. -terminó por admitir- Gia quiso estar segura de que no fue una casualidad, y no lo fue. -suspiró, cansada- Es la primera vez que Kero lo hace, él está al tanto de todo y puede trabajar bajo presión. -hizo una pausa- Lo hizo bien hoy, ahora estoy segura de que podrá mantenerme a raya.

-Hablas de ti misma como si fueras un… -se mordió la lengua, no pudo terminar la oración.

-¿Un monstruo? -rió ella, esta vez parecía realmente divertida. Él no respondió, ella se tomó un minuto o dos para volver a hablar- Mientras más rápido asimiles que eso es lo que soy, más rápido te darás cuenta que este no es tu lugar, Shaoran.

Entre enfadado y confundido, él la observó de nuevo, pero ella ya se estaba levantando para acercarse a la ventana y observar detrás de la cortina.

-Faltan seis horas para el amanecer. -le informó- Ve a descansar con Kero, te despierto en dos horas para cambiar la vigilancia. Kero tendrá el último turno. -lo observó detrás de su hombro- Buenas noches.

No quiso marcharse, pero tampoco quería volver a hablar sobre el tema sin terminar. Entonces, él siguió su consejo y se marchó.

"_-Te amo. -afirm__ó con un nudo en su garganta- Pero tú a mí ya no. -sonrió con tristeza- Si te sedujera para engañarme a mí misma de lo contrario, sería el monstruo que crees que soy"_

Tal vez todos ellos eran monstruos,

Tal vez aquello no estaba mal.

…

Gia estaba tomando el té en la sala de los Li cuando Kelian entró con prisas, llamando su atención.

-Eso fue rápido. -sonrió mientras dejaba la porcelana sobre la mesa ratonera- Creí que llegarías de Tokio en la noche. -observó el reloj de su muñeca masculina- Son pasadas las dos de la tarde, Kelian. -apretó los dientes en una sonrisa más forzada- Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

La señora Li se encontraba fuera, impartiendo clases a los jóvenes magos de la familia Li y Meiling estaba en el Concilio, consiguiendo unos papeles para el verdadero Shaoran. Claro, nadie sabía que ella no era el verdadero Shaoran.

-Daisy llamó. -dijo él- Interceptó unos mensajes de Sean. -le tendió unos papeles y ella casi se los arrebató de la mano.

"_La subasta fue interrumpida, Pía está destinada al fracaso y nosotros también si dejamos que ella siga liderando._

_-Sean"_

Luego de leer aquello, observó al joven mago en busca de más respuestas.

-Hubo una subasta en Oslo hace poco menos de dos días. -contextualizó- Investigamos, un edificio está envuelto en llamas que el agua no puede extinguir.

-En Oslo. -repitió, confundida- Allí no hay nada, sólo… empresas fantasmas en las que lavan dinero. -dijo, aún sin entender- ¿Qué subastaron? Y, lo más importante, ¿quién se enteró antes que nosotros? -escupió entre dientes.

Luego de la caída del Aviario, ella había sido los ojos y oídos de Paz. ¿Quién más estaba siguiendo los hilos y uniendo los puntos?

-Los testigos declararon oír una serie de explosiones y, previamente, algunos disparos. -continuó relatando el mago.

Cerró los ojos, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

-Los niños de Paz, claro. -negó- ¿Sabemos que se subastaba?

Él volvió a tenderle otros papeles, eran imágenes captadas satelitalmente. Tenían fecha de dos semanas atrás. Tres camiones de refrigeración, sin custodia. Entraron por un estacionamiento subterráneo, no pudieron observar lo que descargaban, pero eso no importaba ya.

-Entonces el lote se terminó antes de lo que pensamos… -entrecerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar- Supongo que ya no importa, ahora que Paz lo destruyó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a Oslo y me cerciore? -ofreció.

-No. -negó de inmediato- No, no. No vamos a arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, voy a confiar en los niños de Paz por esta vez.

El asintió, no volvió a mencionar la idea.

Gia se levantó del sofá, caminó a un lado de la mesa y se colocó a espaldas de su pequeño consentido. Colocó sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y abrazó su pecho, recostó su cabeza en su espalda, en la base de su cuello. Cuando Kelian era más joven, ella solía abrazarlo de aquella manera cuando necesitaba pensar. Él era una roca, era su ancla y le recordaba el por qué ella hacía lo que hacía.

-Quería robarlos para nosotros. -le confesó en un murmullo, planes ahora inútiles- Hubiera sido el golpe maestro, con eso hubiéramos dejado a Pía en el borde de la cornisa. -frunció el ceño, enojada con su viejo amigo- No le hubiese quedado otra que saltar, porque Aaron no perdonaría tal error.

-Aún podemos hacerlo. -insistió él- Todavía tenemos con qué forzarla a saltar, madre.

-Mmm… tal vez. -aceptó, desanimada.

-Sí, todavía podemos. -insistió, alzando sus brazos para abrazar los de ella sobre su pecho- El laboratorio sigue en Francia, el doctor no debe estar muy lejos.

Ella se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, Shaoran seguía siendo más bajo que Kelian y ella seguía con la fachada de su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije, no podremos llegar a él. -murmuró junto a su oído- El doctor es el arma secreta de Aaron, está más guardado que Pía, más guardado que Aaron cuando huyó con Sakura.

-Yo voy a llegar a él. -prometió- Yo voy a conseguirlo para usted, madre.

Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, Kelian era su favorito de todos, su favorito de siempre. Ninguno de sus niños se dedicó tanto a ella, ninguno la quiso tanto o más que Kelian.

-No prometas imposibles, no me gustaría verte fracasar. -soltó su agarre lentamente- Centrémonos en lo que verdaderamente podemos hacer.

Gia se separó de él, se acercó hacia la ventana mientras evaluaba su siguiente movimiento. Kelian se volteó hacia ella, a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

-…okey, creo que ya lo tengo. -dijo para sí misma- Sí, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. -asintió- Envía apoyo a Daisy, necesito seguir a Sean a sol y sombra, él será nuestro caballo de Troya y debemos estar al pendiente de sus planes.

-Julio y Serafina están en la Patagonia, puedo reubicarlos. -ofreció.

-No. -negó ella- Michael y Sonia están en Venezuela, envíalos a ellos. -ordenó- Con la cabeza de Joel en el Zoológico, es obvio que Luciana comenzó a moverse otra vez. -masculló- Si nosotros sabemos lo de Oslo, Luciana ya habrá recibido órdenes. Dejaremos de seguirla, por ahora.

-Entendido. -asintió él.

-Y necesito despejado los túneles, ¿tienes noticias de Tania? -inquirió, algo ansiosa- Si no mal recuerdo, hoy debía llevarse a cabo el operativo.

-Sakura y Marco informaron que el Puente arribó en París el día de ayer por la noche. -respondió- Les ordené seguir el encuentro e informar sobre cualquier cosa que sucediera. Espiar, pero no interferir.

El espíritu atrapó la lengua entre sus dientes, Sakura no podía seguir una orden como aquella y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

-¿Y tenemos noticias el día de hoy?

El silencio de Kelian lo fue todo.

-¿Qué hace Tomoyo en Francia? No ha salido de África en meses. -gruñó.

-Según Sakura, ella iba a encontrarse con Mirko. -respondió él- Desconocemos el objetivo final, lo siento.

-Bien. -espetó- Yo iré a Tokio, tú vete a París y asegúrate de que tengamos esos túneles limpios hoy. -ordenó entre dientes- ¡No podemos quedarnos atrás, se supone que estamos a la cabeza! -gruñó, fiera- ¡Maldición!

Y Gia desapareció en una tormenta de hojas verdes, dejando a Kelian con las manos atareadas.

…

Una vez que el sol amaneció, Sakura y Shaoran se pusieron en movimiento. Tomaron algo de ropa prestada de la pareja a la cual dejaron durmiendo plácidamente antes de sumergirse en las calles de Lyon. Todo el mundo hablaba del gran apagón en París, la energía eléctrica había regresado hace una hora y todo el mundo hablaba sobre terroristas, una masa preocupada.

-Oscuridad lo hizo muy bien. -elogió Shaoran- Y tú, magnifico. Utilizar la energía de la red eléctrica fue una gran estrategia, nadie sospecha nada.

-Sí, tal vez lo hicimos demasiado bien. -masculló, pensativa- Recuerda que necesitamos movernos esta noche, como lo planeamos. Creo que tal vez no debimos interferir, como ordenó Kelian. -cerró los ojos, maldijo por lo bajo y Shaoran la tomó por el codo y la llevó a un lado de la calle.

-Oye, tranquila. -murmuró, observó a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo- Ella sigue enfadada, no pensó lo que dijo.

-Ella tiene razón, fui una tonta al llegar como si nada hubiera sucedido. -escupió, enojada con sí misma- Si jamás me perdona, está en su justo derecho. Soy yo la que debe aprender a vivir con eso, no puedo expiar todos mis pecados. -lo observó a los ojos, suspiró por lo bajo- No basta con sentirlo, Yue tenía razón.

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no pudo decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Al menos, no en ese momento. No ahora, no mientras corrían por sus vidas.

-Nos preocuparemos por ello más tarde. -dijo él- Vámonos, necesitamos encontrar un vehículo para llegar a París rápido y sin levantar sospechas.

Las carreteras estarían vigiladas, no tenían documentos para tomar un avión y la policía estaba resguardando toda clase de autobuses, incluso los turísticos. No podían ir a pie, sería muy sospechoso y tomaría mucho tiempo, usar magia alertaría a todos de inmediato.

-¡Rayos! -maldijo Shaoran mientras se escondían en una tienda de recuerdos, un esbirro estaba hablando con la policía dos cuadras adelante y ellos tuvieron que desviarse- No llegaremos nunca así.

-Podemos olvidarnos de Gia si no le conseguimos lo que quiere, maldición. -escupió ella.

Kero se asomó fuera del abrigo de Sakura, observó los alrededores en busca de una idea, de una iluminación divina, cuando el ruido de las aspas giratorias de un helicóptero cortaba el aire y llamaba su atención. Estaban frente a un hospital, uno muy grande, el cual contaba con helipuerto. Recordaba haber visto una película sobre niños con cáncer, el compañero de habitación de uno de ellos estaba esperando un trasplante de hígado. Fue al final de la película, él creyó que el órgano jamás llegaría, pero lo logró a último momento.

Había llegado en un helicóptero del hospital.

-Sakura, Sakura. -llamó él, jaloneando de sus cabellos- Creo que tengo una idea, una muy alocada idea.

La parte difícil no fue ingresar al hospital, una red de mentiras abría muchas puertas. Tampoco fue difícil llegar a la azotea, las escaleras de incendios no tenían cámaras de seguridad ni alarmas integradas. No, la parte difícil fue hallar al piloto, puesto que ninguno de los tres sabía pilotear un helicóptero.

Volvieron a la planta baja luego de descubrir que el piloto había abandonado el transporte divino, necesitaban obtener su identidad y ubicación. Habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que habían visto el helicóptero en el aire, el sujeto debía encontrarse allí todavía.

Sakura buscó una enfermera, la más joven e ingenua que pudo encontrar. Preparó unas lagrimas al borde de sus ojos y corrió hacia ella, debía ser la actuación de su vida; digna del Óscar.

-¡Señorita, señorita! -la llamó, tomándola del brazo con desespero mientras le sonreía como loca- ¡Necesito su ayuda, por favor, señorita! ¡Tiene que ayudarme, oh, por favor! -se sujetó con fuerza de su brazo, casi la tira al suelo.

-Por favor, tranquilícese y dígame lo que le sucede. -pidió, alarmada- Vamos a urgencias, vamos a ayudarla.

-¡Pero si me han ayudado ya! -mintió con maestría- ¡Mi familia! ¡Mi familia fue ayudada por un ángel que descendió de los cielos! -las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, abrazó a la enfermera de improvisto- Ayúdeme, necesito encontrar al ángel que iluminó a mi familia en este día maravilloso. -la tomó por las mejillas, amplió su sonrisa a su máxima capacidad sin parecer una psicópata- Llegó a tiempo, voló a toda velocidad y nos trajo un milagro empaquetado en una caja refrigerante. Necesito su ayuda. -repitió ella- Salvó su vida, nos dio una segunda oportunidad… ¿Dónde está él? Necesito agradecerle en persona, por favor.

Las manos de Sakura descendieron hacia sus hombros, sus rodillas se debilitaron y la joven enfermera la tomó por los brazos para que no se derrumbara en el suelo; todo el mundo en la sala de espera las estaba observando.

-¿Puede llevarme con él para agradecerle por traerme este milagro, por favor? -rogó, suplicó.

Si no lo lograba, estaban jodidos.

En la sala de enfermeras, comiendo un sándwich mientras coqueteaba con una enfermera con cabello escarlata y labios oscuros y rellenos. Sueño noqueó a las dos enfermeras a la vez que Shaoran y Kero ingresaban.

-Mi ángel. -sonrió ella- Ayúdeme con un milagro o dos, se lo pido de corazón.

Estuvo a punto de atacarla, a mano limpia, con sólo sus puños. Era grande y fornido, quizás boxeador en su juventud. Sin embargo, ella no tenía paciencia en aquella ocasión, así que le enseñó sus ojos alquitrán y una sonrisa más grande que la del gato Chesiré.

Estaban en el aire diez minutos más tarde, esperaba que Marco y Tania estuvieran dispuestos a continuar con el plan. O, de lo contrario, arriesgarse con ella a lo que fuera para cumplir el objetivo.

El hospital de París era un caos, el apagón había traído accidentes de trafico, domésticos y algo de paranoia, así que nadie notó un helicóptero sobrevolando el helipuerto. Ellos saltaron, el aterrizaje del helicóptero sería problemático y ellos ya tenían suficiente preocupación respecto a aquello con lo que se encontrarían en París.

-Ustedes nunca se aburren, ¿verdad?

Claro que encontrarse con Luciana en la azotea no era para nada lo que ellos esperaban.

-Lu… -murmuró, tomada por sorpresa- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?

La rubia los observó mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Te estaba buscando. -le enseñó cuatro cartas en su mano- Recibí distintas señales, así que vine aquí a investigar.

Oscuridad, Disparo, Gemelos y Laberinto salieron disparadas hacia la mano de Sakura; había querido marcharse de inmediato para recuperar sus cartas, Tomoyo no le había dado tiempo de recuperarlas en su huida.

-Gracias. -murmuró, aún extrañada.

-Mirko y yo tuvimos nuestros… problemas en el pasado. -comentó la rubia, observando el paisaje- Soy persona no grata en sus tierras, pero supongo que el espectáculo en la ciudad no fue porque sabían que venía… ¿Me equivoco? -entrecerró los ojos en su dirección- Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué están juntos ustedes dos, ni te voy a preguntar si están trabajando con Gia porque ya sé que es así. -hizo una pausa, ellos no dijeron nada- Porque yo sé que es así. -repitió y Sakura rodó los ojos, mas no habló- Casi los atrapan y de todas formas volvieron, por lo que deduzco que aún tienen una tarea pendiente aquí.

-Ya no tengo ocho años, no necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea de matemáticas, Lu. -espetó- No me malinterpretes, estoy contenta de volver a verte pero este no es el momento. Créeme. -gruñó lo último.

-Eres pésima en matemáticas y eres aún peor siendo una niña de Gia. -se burló, trayéndole a la bruja el recuerdo de la vieja Luciana, la que se había perdido entre tantas idas y venidas- Créeme tú, el papel de sumisa te queda pésimo. Nosotras no somos niñas de nadie, no podemos serlo.

Luciana y Sakura se observaron la una a la otra, nunca antes se habían sentido tan estrechamente unidas como ahora, luego de ambas admitir estar arruinadas por el mismo demonio. Shaoran no quería interrumpir el momento, pero seguían corriendo para ponerse a salvo y aún tenían una misión que cumplir.

-¿Qué necesitas, Luciana? -preguntó lentamente, como se le hablaban a las fieras para no sorprenderlas- Tenemos toda Francia buscándonos, no podemos seguir aquí arriba, al descubierto.

La rubia asintió.

-Puedo llevarlos. -ofreció.

-No podemos. -descartó Sakura- Tú lo has dicho, todavía no terminamos aquí.

-Entonces dime a dónde los llevo, abriré un portal y seguiremos nuestra conversación allí. -suspiró- Yo también tengo el tiempo contado, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Ambos brujos se observaron, el departamento de Tania y Marco tal vez estuviese limpio a estas alturas. Luciana podía saber de su trato con Gia, pero el espíritu no debía estar al tanto de aquello.

-No nos pueden ver contigo. -le dijo a la rubia- No puedo tener a Gia en su lado malo, ella no va a estar muy feliz si se entera.

-No importa la sonrisa en su rostro, ella siempre está en su lado malo. No te dejes engañar. -recomendó mientras abría un portal en el suelo- Los llevaré a un lugar seguro, podrás contactar con los tuyos allí. Mientras tanto, hablaremos. -dijo- No tomará mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

De nuevo, se observaron entre ellos.

-No tenemos nada mejor. -le recordó su compañero- Y el tiempo no se detendrá, así que vamos.

Luciana, al oír aquello, se dejó caer en picada y los otros tres la siguieron. Aterrizaron en un departamento, Shaoran se acercó a una ventana y pudo ver la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos. Sakura lo imitó, no estaban tan lejos de su viejo lugar allí.

-Ten. -Sakura atrapó el teléfono satelital que la rubia tomó de un cajón- Estamos en Lafayette al mil quinientos, a cuatro kilómetros de la Torre. Llama a los tuyos, voy a estar en la otra habitación; ven cuando termines. -indicó antes de partir.

Sakura no dudó, Luciana no era de la que te ponía una trampa, ella te sacaba la información de frente o a los golpes. Podía manipularte, pero no le gustaba el espionaje como tal, así que marcó sin dudarlo. Shaoran se colocó a un lado suyo para oír.

_-Hable. _-fue la voz de Marco.

-Hola Marco, ¿todavía tienes los panecillos que te di? -inquirió con voz grave- Se me antoja algo dulce para pasar el mar rato, ya sabes.

No respondió de inmediato y, cuando lo hizo, fue la voz de Tania.

_-Eso fue rápido._ -chilló- _¿Dónde están?_

-No tan lejos como piensan. -fue Shaoran el que respondió- Pero hay mucho tráfico, nos demoramos más de lo debido. ¿Dónde están?

_-¡Tienen suerte de que nuestra madre no haya llamado aún, tanta suerte! _-la acusación en la voz chillona de la bruja los hizo alejarse del teléfono- _¿Por qué-_

_-No estamos para panecillos de chocolate, la fiesta se canceló. _-Marco debió arrebatarle el teléfono a Tania, puesto que de fondo se escucharon quejas y más quejas- _Sin embargo, habrá un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hoy a las ocho de la noche._

Sakura observó alrededor de la habitación en busca de un reloj, eran las once con treinta y siete de la mañana.

-Me encanta, ¿dónde nos juntamos? -quiso saber- Vamos juntos, les ayudamos a preparar las cosas.

_-Escuela, una hora. _

Y colgó.

-…rayos. -masculló Shaoran- ¿Por qué siento que esto será peor que el plan de Gia? -inquirió entre dientes, tirando de sus cabellos.

-Porque estamos acorralados. -respondió con simpleza- Y tú sabes lo que sucede cuando un animal es acorralado… no piensa, sólo actúa para sobrevivir.

Ella masajeó sus sienes, iba a ser un día muy largo y agotador.

-Ve qué quiere Luciana. -le pidió- Todo habrá sido en vano si nos descubren con ella…

-Sí, lo sé. -asintió- Lo sé.

Sakura se marchó y Shaoran se quedó a solas con Kero. El peluche se acercó a la ventana, había mucho tráfico y varias personas en la calle con prisa.

-Vamos a tener que explotar las bombas, ¿podrás hacerlo? -preguntó mientras sus pequeños ojos seguían una ambulancia abrirse paso entre los autos.

Shaoran no quería hacerlo, pero debía. Así que sí, tendría que poder.

-Sí. -verbalizó su repuesta- Voy a hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido, esta vez observándolo a la cara- Sakura está con Gia porque no podemos hacerlo solos, es la única forma de acercarnos más a Pía y detenerla. Con Aaron fuera, Pía es la única que irá tras de Sakura y su familia. -le recordó- Ya no amas a Sakura, ya no estás más con ella. ¿Qué haces aquí, qué haces con Gia? -su tono era uno de reproche, mezclado con verdadera confusión- Volviste a China, tienes a tu clan y tu familia. ¿Por qué no te alejaste, por qué no lo dejaste?

Eran buenas preguntas, eran muy buenas preguntas con respuestas muy complicadas. Una cosa llevó a la otra, estaba enterrado hasta la coronilla cuando quiso darse cuenta. Sin embargo, jamás vio el rechazo como una posibilidad. Nunca se planteó dejarlo ir.

-...Kelian se ofreció a entrenarme, me siguió a China y se quedó conmigo por un tiempo. -comenzó explicando, tratando contarlo todo claro- Gia vino con la armadura una noche. -levantó su playera y reveló la remera sin mangas que todos llevaban bajo la ropa, el símbolo del clan Li en la espalda- Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el Concilio como representante de la alianza y trabajando para ella… -hizo silencio, le pareció ridículo y se rió de ello- Sólo… ocurrió.

-¿Sólo ocurrió? -gruñó, incrédulo- ¡No pones en riesgo tu vida y la de tu familia sólo porque sí, así nada más!

-… lo sé. -admitió mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, estresado- Pero no lo pensé para nada, sólo lo hice. -agregó.

Nunca tuvo que pensarlo, siempre se sintió como el camino a seguir. Lo inició con Sakura y, luego de separarse, lo siguió de la misma manera. Quizás siguió junto a Gia porque sabría que, tarde o temprano, sus caminos volverían a enlazarse. Desde los once años que su vida estaba unida a ella, quizás no sabía seguir sin ser parte de su camino.

Tal vez debería aprender a ser más independiente y comenzar un propios camino… pero no le veía el sentido, de momento.

…

Volvió a aquella piscina llena de hierbas, flores y sangre. Se sumergió, sus ojos como dos pozos de alquitrán, y comenzó a canalizar energía para poder comunicarse con él.

El cuerpo de Aaron era un cadáver, podía ver las larvas amarillas sacudirse debajo de su frágil y descompuesta carne, las moscas alrededor del tejido blando de sus ojos esperando por un bocado. Ella había visto mucho en si larga vida, para nada más desagradable que aquello.

-El Instituto interrumpió la subasta, incineraron el edificio y destruyeron los contenedores. -admitió con rabia, ya no podía maquillar la verdad con ninguna mentira, con ninguna escusa- Sean estaba allí, volvió a… desafiar mi autoridad.

Observó el suelo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a su putrefacta cara.

-Europa está al setenta por ciento, están trabajando duro para retomar el resto que queda y volver a funcionar con normalidad. -le comentó.

-… ¿Asia? -logró balbucear, su voz le causó escalofríos.

-A-Asia está al cincuenta, el Concilio de China sigue pisando fuerte y los magos y brujos se niegan a someterse. -admitió otro fracaso- Rusia es la única que se mantiene al cien. -Yona tenía mano de acero y no tenía reparos en derramar sangre- Sin embargo, con bajas que pudieron evitarse, mano de obra perdida. -eso sí, para nada redituable.

-Agh… ak.

Respiró hondo, el olor a descomposición era potente y se encontraba concentrado en aquel espacio vacío y reducido. Sintió el suelo pegajoso bajo sus pies y tuvo miedo de no poder retener la bilis.

-Re-fuer-zos. -logró mascullar- Arruinaste… agh… oportunidad.

Y ella fue expulsada de allí.

…

**Para **_**corx ba,**_** que devoró Reencuentros y Sorpresas para continuar con Listos o no 3 ¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Vienen muchas sorpresas!**


	26. Reencuentros y desencuentros

**Capítulo veintiséis: **_Reencuentros y desencuentros_

…

"_Nos dijimos tantas veces adiós, que despedirnos significaba reinventar un nuevo reencuentro"_

**-Elvira Sastre**

…

**PARA Lagen, PORQUE TU BELLO COMENTARIO ME DEJÓ UNA SONRISA BOBA TODO EL DÍA Y PORQUE CAUSAR MINI-INFARTOS CON ESTA HISTORIA ES LA META Y NO EL CAMINO 3**

…

Era de noche, la luna en cuarto creciente y el viento helado del Norte combinado con la nevada formaba una tormenta.

No podía oler nada,

No podía oír nada,

Pero… había algo, él había sentido algo que lo forzó a salir del confort de su sueño y enfrentarse a aquella tormenta de nieve. Allí, hacia el Este, atravesó todo el bosque hasta llegar casi al límite del Bosque Blanco. Detuvo su carrera sin aliento muy cerca de su objetivo.

Habían huellas,

Habían huellas de pies humanos,

Habían huellas de pequeños pies, como los de una mujer.

Su corazón se aceleró, él conocía aquél lugar.

Un gran tronco hueco, unos arbustos cubriendo la entrada. Podía ver luz en su interior. Él avanzó con pasos dudosos, temía estar soñando y que aquello no fuera cierto. El hueco era pequeño, así que volvió sobre sus dos piernas y se arrodilló sobre la fría nieve para adentrarse.

Así, doblado sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera rezando -o dando las gracias al Cielo- fue que la volvió a encontrar a ella.

-Amor mío. -dijo ella.

Estaba acurrucada frente a él, pegada a la madera cálida y absorbiendo algo de su calor. Ojos cerrados, piel pálida… una manta delgada cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Eres tú? -necesitaba saber que no se estaba volviendo loco- Ángel, ¿en serio eres tú?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus párpados se elevaron y él palideció al ver sus cuencas oculares vacías.

-Necesito que me ayudes, amor… -rogó ella- Necesito de ti una vez más, lo siento.

…

Sakura había dicho cosas,

Había descubierto cosas,

Sabía cosas.

Se acercó a la ventana, Fuuma estaba de vuelta.

-¿Cómo está todo fuera? -quiso saber ella.

_-Hay muchos de ellos en un gran edificio. _-dijo el zorro-_ Tiene banderas, custodia y muchos demonios entrando y saliendo. _

-El Palacio de Elíseo, lo sabía. -masculló ella- ¿Está el señor demonio?

_-Y un siervo. _-asintió- _Él estaba dando órdenes a los que entraban y salían._

Sakura entró en ese preciso instante, Fuuma dejó de hablar.

-¿Sabías que Mirko tiene su nariz bien metida en el gobierno de Francia? -le preguntó sin rodeos, aquello no podía ser casualidad.

La tomó por sorpresa, Sakura se quedó a medio camino y ella supo que su prima estaba al tanto de eso y mucho más.

-Tengo que preguntar. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Gia. -fue su advertencia- ¿Cuál es tu misión aquí?

La bruja retrocedió un paso y ella supo que era algo serio, era algo importante, y aquello en serio le hizo picar la curiosidad. La necesidad, casi, imperativa.

Pero Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, supo que no podía hablar y que, de seguro, tampoco quería mentirle.

-Le pediste a Paz información sobre el doctor, ¿recuerdas? -entrecerró los ojos- No sé que tanto sabe Paz, pero yo lo encontré aquí, en Francia, hace varios meses. -le confirió- Me dijo… cosas. Interesantes cosas, las cuales me abrieron los ojos. Ojos con los cuales pude notar pequeños detalles que antes no.

-…Paz no sabía lo de Francia. -admitió- O, al menos, no lo mencionaron en el informe que me dio. -tragó saliva- Estaba tratando de crear nuevas especies, ¿verdad? Híbridos.

-Tratando. -asintió- Y acertando. -escupió- Joel encontró una osa preñada que fue fertilizada por él, y hay más. Hay cachorros, inclusive.

Las mejillas de la bruja se encendieron, estaba en llamas.

-¡¿No le bastó con todo lo que ya tiene que quiso crear algo nuevo?! -exclamó con furia- ¡Con lo que me hizo, con lo que te hizo a ti!

No supo por qué, pero quiso compartir algo más con ella.

-El doctor dijo que…, con sus investigaciones y pruebas, podía lograr engendrar un feto. -compartió con ella- Que, ahora, él podría lograr un hijo con éxito… que el feto sería estable, que tendría… éxito.

Tal vez, se le ocurrió, se lo estaba diciendo porque ella también era una posible incubadora. El doctor había dejado ver que el proyecto había iniciado para que ella, Luciana, diera a luz a pesar de ser estéril.

Ella no era tonta.

Ella también sabía cosas.

Ella había aprendido cosas junto a Aaron y lejos suyos.

Él jamás tuvo hijos, pero había tenido una pareja estable por siglos y ésta jamás parió. ¿Coincidencia?

-¿Él alguna vez te mencionó que quería que fueras la madre de sus hijos? -preguntó, dejándola helada- Porque… a mí siempre me dijo que era perfecta para darle herederos… Pero luego te atrapó a ti también, así que…

Y no, a ella tampoco le hacía gracia.

Sakura vomitó, allí a sus pies. Su garganta hizo fuerza, sonidos de estrangulación, y ella soltó un líquido pastoso verde con grumos.

…

Estaba dirigiéndose a la enfermería, Sila le había pedido su ayuda con el inventario, cuando notó las señales.

El sonido de una campana de viento.

La risa de niños jugando.

El olor a incienso.

-¿…Cara? -inquirió a la nada, deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

Llamas de fuego azul se encendieron y lo guiaron, la última se encendió frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. No sin estar cauto, abrió la puerta y se abrió paso.

-Cara, ¿eres tú? -inquirió a la oscuridad, la habitación estaba vacía.

No pudo oír nada, pero reconoció el aroma de la menta y supo que había tenido razón; Cara estaba allí.

_-Cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo._ -saludó una voz femenina en perfecto inglés- _Aunque… los años no parecen tener efecto en ti. _-se rió.

Eriol sonrió.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Caraline. -sonrió el mago- Enciende las luces para que pueda ver tu dulce sonrisa una vez más, por favor.

Las mismas llamas azules que lo guiaron fueron las que se encendieron en la habitación, revelando la figura de una joven mujer con grandes ojos amarillos y labios pintados de coral. Llevaba un vestido negro de satén y una sonrisa amistosa, parecía rondar en los finales de sus veintes.

-Había oído que estabas de vuelta, tenía que cerciorarme por mi cuenta. -le guiñó un ojo- Ya sabes, tomar el té o algo más fuerte.

-Por los viejos tiempos. -asintió él, sonriente.

-Por los viejos tiempos. -aceptó ella- ¿Sabes? Creí que iba a encontrarte en China. -observó la decoración ausente y la inmobiliaria austera- Cuando oí tu nombre por allí, no pensé que sería para involucrarte en problemas en África.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del mago, Cara se percató de inmediato.

-…vine a ponerte en aviso, viejo amigo. -admitió la maga- Te lo debía,… por los viejos tiempos. -hizo una mueca agridulce, Eriol asintió en aceptación.

…

Se redujo tanto en tamaño que podía pasar por un pequeño pichón, surcó los cielos con tranquilidad y montó un puesto de observación.

Pía vivía en un complejo con un gran jardín, alejada de la ciudad. Tenía rejas altas y dos Teques haciendo rondas de vigilancia, algunos esbirros por aquí y por allá. Habían perros, también. Tres, de hecho. No entró ni salió nadie de allí, observó un hombre salir por la tarde a barrer el suelo del exterior.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, el Pilar del Cielo necesitaba entregar el mensaje de apoyo al Instituto. La alianza debía parecer sólida, estrecha.

El cielo se nubló, Evan no quiso que el sol fuera testigo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-_Por la sangre que él derrama, camina la Virgen pura y santa, y un ángel la acompaña. _-comenzó a orar el Pilar, sus ojos brillando.

El viento comenzó a sacudir las nubes, éstas corrieron deprisa por el cielo.

_-Sus lágrimas limpian su rostro, el agua se lleva las impurezas._ -siguió recitando.

Fue entonces que los perros comenzaron a ladrar y los Teques a impartir órdenes a los esbirros, el señor entró rápidamente al complejo dejando olvidada su escoba y recogedor.

-_Ella tiene un alma impura, el agua que se derrama de los cielos se llevará todo de ella._ -casi sentenció él- _Se lo llevará todo, todo._

Un rayo partió el cielo en dos, el trueno se dejó oír unos segundos antes de que la lluvia torrencial se abriese paso en picada. Evan descendió junto a la lluvia, su capa se pegó a su cuerpo y se arrancó la máscara del rostro mientras se abría paso al complejo. Un rayo descendió de los cielos y abrió la reja para él.

-¡Tenemos un intruso! -escuchó informar a uno de los esbirros.

-¡Todos a las puertas, es el Pilar de arriba! -ordenó uno de los Teques- El nuevo Pilar, todos tengan cuidado.

El otro Teque estaba reteniendo un perro con cada mano, los frenaba del cuero de su lomo mientras todos se colocaban al frente del complejo a modo de formar una barrera entre él y Pía.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Pilar de arriba? -preguntó el otro demonio de alcurnia, el tercer perro siendo retenido por él.

-Me ordenaron entregar un… mensaje. -respondió él, su cabello blanquecino pegándose a su rostro y su cuello debido a la lluvia helada- Vine a cumplir aquella orden.

Los esbirros observaron, no sin nerviosismo, a los Teques, quienes parecían estar a cargo de la seguridad del complejo hogareño de la señora de señores.

-¿Un mensaje, eh? -inquirió e primero, el que se cargaba dos perros- ¿Traes una carta o qué? -espetó con rudeza- Apuesto a que lo traes escrito con tus crayolas, niño.

Él jamás había tenido crayolas, había dibujado con pintura hecha a base de bayas y frutos del bosque. Pero no, él entendió la burla para nada bien disimulada.

Evan sonrió, él ya no era un niño.

Se deshizo de su capa, sus manos poseían largas y afiladas garras y sus ojos jamás dejaron de brillar.

-Bien. -escupió el primer Teque- Que así sea.

Y ambos largaron a los perros exiliados. Evan saltó, lanzó plumas afiladas como navajas, y los perros chillaron de dolor.

-Tsk.

Los Teques le hicieron una seña a los esbirros para que éstos actuaran como la siguiente defensa mientras que los perros se retorcían e intentaban arrancar las plumas de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, las plumas del halcón parecían tener espigas, como un anzuelo, y tiraban de la piel si tratabas de retirarlas.

Esquivó a los esbirros, no era mal luchador, como cualquier bestia del Zoológico, pero evitaba el confrontamiento directo y prefería actuar desde la distancia, desde los cielos. Se movió como las olas en el mar, fluyó entre esbirro y esbirro en medio de la lluvia.

Otro rayo, uno de los perros chilló con más fuerza y él olió la carne quemada.

-¿Cuándo vas a rendirte, Pía? -inquirió él, sabiendo que ella podía escucharlo claramente desde el interior de su hogar- La alianza jamás se detendrá, no dejará que continúes con esto.

Otro rayo, el trueno retumbó prolongadamente y el aguacero tomó más fuerza.

Evan saltó, arrojó otra tanda de afiladas plumas y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, un pequeño mini tornado cargado con sus plumas se dirigió hacia la residencia de Pía y él se mantuvo en los cielos.

La señora que mantenía Alemania salió de su residencia a una velocidad envidiable, un movimiento de su muñeca y cinco esferas negras engulleron el tornado con plumas filosas y todo. Sus ojos parecían dos perlas negras y su cabello verde musgo se alzaba alrededor de su rostro enfadado.

-Así que los cielos enviaron a su Pilar hasta mi hogar. -escupió ella.

Una plataforma blanca se formó debajo de los pies de Evan, quien se acuclilló en ella mientras lo mantenía en el aire.

-Soy Evan, el Pilar del Cielo, quien representa al Cielo en la nueva mesa. -declaró él- La mesa no tolerará el comportamiento de los señores demonio, mucho menos el legado de Aaron y su control en el mundo.

-¿Ah sí? -se carcajeó ella- Quiero verlos corrernos de la jugada, mocoso.

Un rayo más, Evan desapareció pero el aguacero permaneció por algunas horas más.

…

Tania y Marco estaban preparando sus cosas para marcharse, la caja de panecillos que resguardaban las cargas para dinamitar los túneles se encontraban en la mesa y a la vista cuando Kelian se apareció allí.

-¿Están listos ya? -inquirió, sorprendiendo a ambos brujos.

-¡Por Dios! -chilló Tania- ¡Casi me matas de un susto, Kelian!

-El plan cambió, pero cumpliremos la misión a como dé lugar. -asintió Marco mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo entre los labios- ¿Vienes a observar?

Él negó, se acercó a la mesa y tomó uno de los explosivos.

-¿Dónde está el segundo grupo? -inquirió.

Marco observó a Tania, la bruja se mordió la lengua y se dio la vuelta para seguir empacando. Él dio una calada antes de responder.

-Llegan pronto, tuvieron que salir por un encargo. -respondió sin titubear- Deben de llegar en media hora, tenemos que colocar las cargas. -le hizo una seña a su compañera, quien le tendió un mapa- Tenemos las zonas divididas en dos grupos. -le lo ofreció y él lo aceptó- Voy con Sakura, Tania va con el chico y el peluche. -otra calada- Explotamos la carga, el peluche activa la alarma en la Torre y nos abrimos paso en los túneles en medio del caos. -explicó- Listo eso, vamos por el Primer Ministro y lo asesinamos. -dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la suela de sus zapatos- ¿Tienes pensado participar, entonces?

Kelian observó el mapa, catorce puntos estaban marcados. Habían cargas de más, por si necesitaban una salida forzada.

-Tomaré los túneles con Shaoran y el peluche sonará la alarma en la Torre. -ordenó- Tania y tú deben permanecer juntos, irán con Sakura por el Primer Ministro; el señor y el siervo de aquí están con él, nosotros iremos lo más deprisa que podamos para darles refuerzo. -enrolló el mapa y lo conservó.

-¿Qué hay en los túneles? -interrogó, curiosa- No hacemos algo como esto todos los días, ¿qué hay abajo? -insistió.

Marco no dijo nada, pero observó a Kelian en busca de alguna respuesta. Estaban arriesgando mucho en aquella ocasión, no saldrían sin daños colaterales y ambos lo sabían.

-No lo sé. -admitió, medio mentira y medio verdad- Pero, lo que sea que haya allí, madre lo quiere. -les dijo- Y se lo daremos.

…

Gritos, cristales rotos y golpes se oyeron en el cuarto contiguo y Shaoran y Kero entraron sin dar aviso previo.

-¡ESPERO MORIR ANTES QUE ESO! -exclamó Sakura mientras se alejaba de los cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

Ella se encontraba alterada, con nervios a flor de piel y cuerpo tembloroso. Luciana, en cambio, lucía tan impoluta como siempre.

-Antes que llegar a eso, vamos a erradicarlos de una vez por todas. -prometió ella- Saldaremos todas las deudas ese día, así que espero que estés preparada cuando llegue el momento. -advirtió- Tengo que irme. -avisó- Cuídate… -lo observó a él- Cuídense, Gia no confía ni en su sombra, no se fíen de ella.

Y se esfumó dentro de un portal junto con el zorro demonio que solía llevar consigo últimamente.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? -gruñó el guardián- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

-…nada. -desestimó, tratando de calmarse- No importa, tenemos que irnos. -pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinados y lo arregló lo mejor que pudo- No perdamos el tiempo.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada baja y pasó junto a él, saliendo del cuarto. Él la detuvo, ella tardó unos segundos en dirigir su mirada hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? -quiso asegurarse Shaoran- No te ves bien, Sakura. -dijo él con cuidado.

-No. -asintió ella- No estoy bien, pero no importa. -dijo- Porque hace mucho tiempo que no estoy bien, así que eso no va a detenerme ahora. -soltó entre sientes- Vámonos, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Y se escapó de él.

…

-¿C-cómo? -tartamudeó mientras acariciaba su rostro- ¿Qué sucedió? Yo… -cerró los ojos, recordó todas las noches llenas de pesadillas- Moriste, vi tu cuerpo… Tú moriste, Ángel.

Ella lo observó sin verlo realmente, disfrutando de sus caricias.

-Yo morí, sí… -asintió- Estuve sola por tanto tiempo en medio de una oscuridad solitaria, hacía frío, tenía… miedo. -admitió en voz baja- Nunca más volvería a verlos, a ti o a Jonás. A nadie.

Matt la abrazó con fuerza, acarició sus cabellos. Ella estaba helada, su cuerpo desnudo a penas cubierto. Estaba en los huesos, tan ligera como una pluma.

-Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sentí un frío distinto. -siguió relatando- Sentí la nieve, la manta cubría mi espalda y caminé a ciegas. -sonrió brevemente- No sabría decirte cómo, pero yo supe que estaba en el Zoológico… en el Bosque Blanco, y llegué aquí.

Parecía todo tan irreal, una trampa para bobos.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo ha pasado? -quiso saber ella- ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que morí?

Tragó saliva, todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera frente a él.

-…pronto cumplirá un año. -respondió- El primero.

-¿¡Un año!? -soltó entre dientes- ¿Sólo un año?

Ella parecía enfadada, de repente, lo cual llamó la tención de la bestia.

-Se sintió como un siglo en medio de la oscuridad. -gruñó, palpando sus cuencas vacías- El limbo de las almas, ni siquiera fue como un descanso… Sólo un año. -repitió, enfadada.

Él la tomó por el mentón, volvió a observar sus cuencas vacías y lamentó no poder hacer nada por ello. Los ojos de Ángel habían sido ajenos, y ahora habían pasado al siguiente Pilar. No podría recuperar la vista, él tampoco podía sentir en ella los poderes del Cielo.

-No posees aroma alguno. -le comentó él- Éste cuerpo, ¿qué es éste cuerpo?

Ella llevó una mano hacia la manta, su ceño se frunció.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, este cuerpo no se siente como el mío… -murmuró- Tampoco se siente como cuando volví la primera vez en un cuerpo ajeno. Es… frío, a penas y lo siento. -levantó una mano hacia el rostro de él, lo palpó. Sus dedos escanearon su rostro, hasta que llegó hasta sus labios- Muerde. -pidió- Muérdelo, ¿de qué está hecho este cuerpo? -quiso saber.

Tragó saliva, no quería dañarla si a penas la había recuperado. Hace tantos años, él había estado dispuesto a probar su carne para saciar su hambre en un invierno desierto y precario, donde la comida escaseaba. Tomó su mano y la besó, no se atrevió a morderla. En cambio, acercó su nariz hacia su cuello y olfateó.

Agua nieve, el polvo de la manta roída y nada más pudo percibir. Ni siquiera un aroma propio o del lugar de procedencia previo al bosque. Acarició su muñeca, sentía un pulso constante y tranquilo. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre su pecho, allí había un latido.

-Matt, muerde. -insistió- Este no es mi cuerpo, yo ya morí. -le recordó con dureza- Hay un nuevo Pilar, ¿no es cierto? -disparó la pregunta- Mis ojos no están, pero el Cielo jamás los dejaría ir. Lo siento, ya no soy el Pilar de arriba.

Tomó aire y asintió. Sin embargo, ella no lo pudo ver.

-Sí… -verbalizó su respuesta- Hay un nuevo Pilar, ellos le dieron tus ojos.

-…claro. -asintió ella- Es el ciclo, alguien debía tomar mi lugar.

Hubo silencio, el fuego de la pequeña fogata consumía las ramas delgadas haciendo crujir la madera.

De un segundo a otro, ella tomó sus mejillas con sus pálidas manos y lo acercó a sus rostro.

-Yo estoy muerta, este no es mi cuerpo, amor mío. -le recordó con voz rota- Esto está mal, esto está mal.

Él también la tomó por las mejillas, le dio un ligero beso.

-Malo es que tú hayas muerto a manos del diablo. -dijo él- ¿Esto?... Esto no está mal.

Ángel comenzó a llorar, él no lo entendía. Habían leyes que regían el mundo, normas que debían seguirse. Muerte y vida eran sagrados, debían ser respetados. Ella había muerto una vez ya, su padre quiso hacerle un regalo al darle la vida, pero sólo rompió reglas y tabúes. Nadie debía volver una vez muerto, sin importar cuán larga o corta haya sido su vida. Ahora, ella había sido devuelta a la vida una segunda vez.

-…esto está mal. -repitió ella entre lágrimas- Matt, esto no es correcto.

Pero su amado y su hijo, como su familia, no pensarían igual. Ella hubiera deseado tener más tiempo junto a ellos, pero esta no era la manera.

…

Tomoyo estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Eriol chocó contra ella, casi caen los dos cuesta abajo.

-¡Tomoyo, te encontré! -exclamó con alivio- Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

Ella asintió, él no tardó mucho en tomar su mano y guiarla a una habitación vacía.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió, extrañada- Pensé que estarías con Sila.

-Una vieja amiga me encontró antes de que pudiera llegar a la enfermería. -explicó- Qué bueno que lo hizo, porque me dijo cosas. -entrecerró los ojos- Cosas muy interesantes.

Ella pestañeó, sorprendida.

-Ana no estaba en París, o al menos no lo está más. -le informó- Está en Alemania, y ya sabemos con quién, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de ella se encendieron.

-Pía y Ana, otra vez. -bufó.

-Una cosa más. -advirtió- Hubo una subasta en Oslo, dicen que Pía estuvo allí con otros señores pero que alguien llegó de improviso y quemó el edificio por completo. -hizo una pausa- Con fuego de sol, las llamas están siendo controladas pero no ceden.

-Justo como en el Aviario. -soltó entre dientes ella.

-Igual que en el Aviario. -asintió él- Paz otra vez está moviéndose.

-Nosotros también. -mordió ella- La última vez que Ana y Pía estuvieron reunidas, Kaios vino a saludar a Amads. Una nueva tanda de siervos podría llegar a Arabia, necesitamos tomarla antes de eso. -afirmó, convencida- Tenemos que cerrar las fronteras, desplegar centinelas y debemos… hacernos cargo de Kaios ahora mismo. -llevó una mano hacia su frente, todo se estaba moviendo más pronto, todo se estaba apresurando- Tengo que tomar Arabia mientras Ana esté fuera, antes de que pueda volver.

Él asintió, de acuerdo.

-Y tenemos que decirle todo esto a Melek ya. -chilló, apresurándose hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, con un pie fuera de la habitación, ella se volvió de repente y besó a Eriol. Apresurado, pero con gratitud. Lo tomó por sorpresa, cabe aclarar.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Eriol… -murmuró, sonriente- Gracias.

Y volvió a apresurarse fuera antes de que él pudiese decir algo.

…

Marco abrió la puerta segundos antes de que Shaoran pudiese golpearla, se quedó con los nudillos al aire.

-Casi salgo a buscarlos, novatos. -comentó, estaba bloqueando el paso al departamento- ¿Pudieron con el encargo o se perdieron?

Sakura, que no se encontraba para juegos estúpidos, lo apartó de la puerta de un empujón y se abrió paso. Kelian estaba recostado junto a la venta, a metros de la única puerta con acceso, sus ojos caramelos estaban sobre ellos.

-Novatos, dices. -gruñó Sakura, tomando la estúpida salida que Marco les ofreció- El camino no está limpio, pero podemos tomar una ruta alterna. -observó a Tania, ésta estaba sentada en el sofá con mala cara- Tenemos que movernos, ¿has venido para echar una mano, Kelian?

-Gia no quiere fallas, vine para asegurar el éxito de la misión. -asintió él, ella se mordió la lengua y se sentó junto a Tania- Shaoran y yo iremos a los túneles con las cargas, ustedes tres van directo al Palacio de Elíseo. Tu guardián, a sonar la alarma.

-¿Nosotros dos pondremos las cargas? -inquirió Shaoran.

-Y eliminamos a cualquiera que esté allí abajo. -afirmó- ¿Por qué? -entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Shaoran observó a Sakura, ella lo observó también pero no dijo nada. Debían hacerlo, él mismo se lo había dicho antes.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos? -inquirió él.

Pero fue Marco el que respondió.

-Los estábamos esperando a ustedes. -sacó un cigarrillo, se colocó su chamarra y Tania lo siguió.

Sakura se levantó, también, pero antes de partir le entregó a Shaoran una carta Sakura.

-Cuídate, Li. -pidió ella.

Él asintió, ella siguió a Marco y Tania mientras Kero salía del edificio junto a ellos para, luego, tomar su propio camino por separado.

-Yo tomaré los puntos del Norte, tú toma el Sur. -indicó mientras partía el mapa a la mitad y le entregaba sus objetivos señalizados- ¿Listo para esto? -le preguntó antes de marcharse.

-…claro. -asintió- Vamos.

Kelian marchó primero, Shaoran aprovechó su punto ciego para observar cuál carta le había entregado Sakura.

No era Esperanza, ya no. Pero era Yue, y el significado para él fue el mismo.

…

Sakura no le había enseñado cómo prever la ruta del Aviario, sería tonto dejar pasar un comodín como ese y Luciana no pensaba que ella fuese tonta. Le recordó que el plan de ruta podría haber cambiado luego de que Collette Pratt lo recompusiera y lo devolviera a los cielos. Mañana mismo estaría sobre Nueva Zelanda. Para ser exactos, ella debería poder encontrarlos sobre Otago.

-_¿Nos vamos? _-quiso saber Fuuma mientras dejaban atrás su mesa en un lugar de comida.

-Parece que algo grande va a suceder aquí… -observó ella mientras se desviaba en una esquina para no ser vista por un esbirro- Arriesgué mucho al venir aquí, no lo van dejar pasar si me entrometo en esta guerra. -masculló- Además, estamos hablando de Gia. -escupió- Vamos a dejarle esta. -le comentó al zorro- Tomaremos la próxima, habrán muchas más.

El zorro demonio asintió, ya tenían su cuota de problemas lleno aquel día, no podían levantar sospechas o enfadar al Infierno.

Los dos desaparecieron, nada más podían hacer allí.

…

La cosa se puso seria cuando fue su padre quien bajó al acuífero, él se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y asintió a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -fue su pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo, perdiendo el tiempo?

A decir verdad, se tomó más tiempo del que pensó.

-Estoy haciéndole compañía a Camille. -le hizo ver mientras señalaba detrás suyo- No estoy perdiendo el tiempo, padre.

-Tsk. -el lobo bufó- Deja de decir estupideces, debes rotar en las patrullas fronterizas. -le recordó- Muévete de inmediato, Kamuy. -ordenó y se dio la vuelta, esperando que acatara al instante.

-No.

Pero su hijo se plantó en el suelo y se negó, por primera vez en su vida, a seguir una orden del jefe del clan.

-Y sí. -agregó- Oíste bien, dije que no voy a moverme.

Su padre detuvo su marcha, no se volteó a verlo cuando volvió a hablar.

-Kamuy. -espetó con voz autoritaria, con tono de reproche- A esa bruja le diste de tu sangre, la sangre de Sköll. -no fue una pregunta, Kamuy tampoco se atrevió a responder. ¿Qué había dicho o hecho Camille en su ausencia?- Ella decidió quedarse en la Zoológico, juró protegerlo y salvaguardarlo… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hubiese sucedido si ella se hubiera puesto en nuestra contra?

-Lo mismo que sucedió cuando usted se puso contra ella, padre. -le recordó- No soy tonto, me di cuenta. -espetó entre dientes- No sé lo que ella le dijo, tampoco qué le dijo usted, pero… Lo presionó. -observó él- Camille lo puso nervioso y por eso usted jamás actuó en su contra.

Regino se dio la vuelta de un salto, sus ojos envueltos en llamas.

-¡Esa bruja! -espetó como si se tratara de un insulto- Tú y tu predilección a ponerte del lado de cuanta hembra te pase junto.

-¡Padre! -rugió, ofendido por el tono y la forma de insultar a Camille.

-¡Ésta es tu manada, yo soy tu padre y tu alfa! -le recordó, altivo e imponente- ¡Deberías responder ante mí y no ante una forastera! -dio dos pasos al frente, su pecho inflado y su cabeza altiva- Responder por el Pilar era una cosa, pero la bruja-

-Su nombre es Camille. -escupió- Deberías recordar su nombre, porque fue la que nos salvó a todos nosotros de la guerra. -le recordó.

-Esa bruja está envolviendo hilos alrededor de los cuellos de todos, para luego tirar y movernos como marionetas a su antojo. -le dijo- Y yo no seré otro tonto que caiga ante ella, será mejor que recuerdes a qué bando perteneces, Kamuy…. -le advirtió- El Bestiario es para las bestias, y sólo una bestia puede dominarlo. -escupió el suelo- Esa bruja no será una bestia ni una domadora aquí… Recuérdalo, recuérdaselo.

Regino salió de allí a toda velocidad, no le extrañó a Kamuy que su madre entrara por la misma entrada diez minutos más tarde.

-¡No puedo dejarla sola, ¿lo ves?! -le gruñó a la loba- Ya lo sabía yo, mi padre podría intentar matarla. -observó el agua tranquila- Camille es un obstáculo para él, una contrincante…

-Tu padre odia perder. -asintió ella, asomándose junto a él a la orilla- Esta bruja tuya podría ponerlo en jaque… tal vez ya lo hizo. -mencionó con misterio- Ve a la frontera. -ordenó de repente.

Él bufó, al parecer su madre no comprendía.

-Ve. A. La. Frontera. -repitió ella, esta vez mientras lo observaba a los ojos- Al Norte. -agregó- Yo me quedo aquí, tú ve y vuelve cuanto antes. -sugirió- Si de verdad la quiere muerta… -volvió a observar el fondo del acuífero- Nada podrá detenerlo.

-¿Q…qué? -se extrañó por su orden- ¿Qué sucede con el Norte? -quiso saber, preocupado por su familia política- ¿Qué pasó?

Su madre no dijo nada por algunos segundos, desesperándolo con cada segundo extra que sucedía.

-Sólo te informo. -respondió al fin- Ve, te están esperando.

Algo reticente, se marchó a toda velocidad. Si su madre le decía que ella se quedaba cuidando a Camille, ella lo haría tal cual. Su padre jamás la dañó, aunque… ella jamás se puso en su contra, tampoco. ¿Se atrevería su padre a pasar sobre su madre si planeaba eliminar a la bruja…?

No quiso pensar en ello, sólo aceleró el paso para volver lo antes posible.

Su madre no lo dijo, pero debían ser Matt o Jonás quienes esperaban por él. Su madre tenía a las lobas de su lado, le eran leales y, de vez en cuando y cuando era necesario, actuaban bajo su mando. Así como algunos lobos jóvenes. Después de todo, ella se pasaba cuidando de la salud y bienestar, así como las necesidades de las parturientas y sus crías. Su madre, al contrario de la matriarca del Norte, no tenía bajo su cargo la educación de los cachorros del grupo. Su padre encargaba a los lobos más viejos hacerlo, creía en la sabiduría de los más viejos.

No se equivocó en su suposición, era el cachorro albino quien lo esperaba.

-Jonás, ¿dónde está tu padre? ¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió mientras observaba los alrededores, en busca de su primo hermano.

-No lo sé. -le confesó el cachorro- Papá dijo: trae a tu tío. -informó mientras se daba la vuelta para liderar el camino- Dijo que yo tenía que buscarte y volver a mi cueva, con mi abuela.

Su sobrino era un cachorro obediente y bien portado, contrario a su tía Luciana.

Por otro lado, ¿en qué cosas estaría metido Matt?

Jonás detuvo la marcha cuando el gran lobo azabache se acercó a ellos para recibirlos, Kamuy se adelantó.

-¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando? -lo apresuró, no tenía tiempo que perder- ¿Por qué enviaste a Jonás? -murmuró, más discreto- Sabes que mi padre-

-Ven conmigo. -ordenó, interrumpiendo su palabrería- Jonás, vuelve con la manada. -le ordenó- Quédate con tu abuela, pórtate bien.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el cachorro se marchó.

-¿Qué demonios, Matt? -gruñó mientras lo seguía- ¡Dime ya, demonios!

Pero Matt se lo enseñó sin advertencia previa.

-¿Kamuy? -escuchó una voz familiar- ¿Eres tú, Kamuy?

Allí estaba Ángel, una ciega y semidesnuda Ángel. Con el cabello sucio y desnutrida, en sus huesos casi.

-¿Qué. Mierda. Es. Esta? -retrocedió con temor y sorpresa, observó a su primo a la espera de una explicación- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS, MATT? -terminó explotando.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? -pidió entre dientes- Necesito tu ayuda.

…

Desde 1953, el gobierno de Arabia Saudita estaba impuesto por un primer ministro, el cual era rey. Esto es porque, allí, era la monarquía la que regía el rumbo del país.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que estás hermosa? -se burló su caballero- Preciosa, pareces una reina.

Ella lo observó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, él la sacaba de quicio incluso con un halago.

Los señores demonio mantenían contacto con los jefes de Estado de sus tierras, algunos mantenían un contacto más estrecho que otros.

-Cierra la boca si no vas a decir nada inteligente, Amads. -recomendó Melek- Ponte serio, hombre.

Tomoyo estaba contenta de tener a Melek a su lado, esta sería la primera vez que hacía algo de este estilo. Y tenía que ser en un país no libre, con pena de muerte y mujeres oprimidas… ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas, ella y Melek con los rostros y el cabello cubierto mientras eran escoltadas. Melek con Omar y ella por Eriol y Amads. Estaban en Raid, por abrirse paso al Palacio Real al-Yamamah y hablar con el jefe de Estado. Estaba altamente custodiado, nada que el encanto de sus ojos amatistas no pudieran resolver.

Colocó a todos los guardias y personal en estado de transe, al igual que con el esbirro en Egipto. Amads guio el camino, siendo que él, con Kaios en su cuerpo, había visitado el palacio en ocasiones pasadas.

-No será un hombre fácil de tratar. -advirtió, aunque era algo que todos sabían- Y tú eres mujer.

-Ana es mujer también. -gruñó ella, aunque sabía que él sólo mencionaba un hecho y no un reclamo.

-Ana es un demonio. -escupió su caballero- Y los demonios asesinan.

Ella detuvo el paso, fue cuando Melek la instó a retomar el ritmo.

-Tomoyo también. -le recordó ella, un hecho que nadie debería de olvidar- Y morir por su mano será lo más cercano a Alá que tendrán ellos, andando. -ladró.

Ana tenía Arabia en sus manos, su nariz metida en la política y la economía, aunque no en la justicia. Conseguía los tratos clandestinos con Europa y Asia, le daba un buen porcentaje al rey y todo se mantenía en la oscuridad. Si ella quería manejar Arabia, debía obtener el apoyo del rey, así podría ganar derechos sobre la población sobrenatural y mejores tratos. Acabar con los almacenes y la trata, la esclavitud y recuperar terreno.

Desde que había vuelto a Arabia, con los mestizos, se había estado preparando para aquel momento. Si bien tomó la decisión luego del ataque de Kaios, ella sabía que, si comenzaba a tomar riendas en el asunto, empezaría con Arabia.

Porque los mestizos eran su alianza primera y más leal.

Porque Arabia había sido el inicio de todo.

Porque, así, tal vez Amads saldaría su cuenta de una vez por todas.

El primer ministro era un hombre de estatura mediana y entrado en los cuarenta y tantos. Con barba canosa, anillo relucientes y ojos oscuros.

-Buenas tardes, primer ministro. -saludó, sus ojos brillosos- Lamento interrumpir de esta forma y con estos modos… -se disculpó mientras Omar y Amads cubrían las ventanas, Eriol se quedó cubriendo la puerta mientras ella y Melek quedaban frente al escritorio del rey- Pero, creo que estará de acuerdo, la ocasión lo amerita.

Melek arrojó las túnicas que cubrían su cabeza rapada y su cuerpo, alzó su brazo demoníaco y avanzó dos pasos.

-Señor, estamos aquí para informarle los cambios que atravesará el país en el futuro inmediato. -espetó la general- El dominio de la señora Ana y su séquito demoníaco será depuesto, el Puente, aquí presente, administrará los asuntos que Ana llevaba. -le informó sin lugar a cuestionamientos- Ella, apoyada por los mestizos de África y parte de Asia, tomará el lugar de Ana.

-Así es. -asintió, tratando de no delatar su nerviosismo- Y he venido aquí, con usted, por respeto y educación. -le dijo ella- Si bien los asuntos del mundo sobrenatural no le corresponden a los humanos, entiendo que los señores demonio se entrometen en la política y economía de sus tierras.

-Así es como es que funciona el mundo, sí. -escupió el hombre- ¿Usted pretende cambiar los modos? -inquirió con burla e incredulidad- Es usted una niña, una mocosa, por lo que sé.

-Más respeto, viejo. -escupió Amads- Estamos aquí por las buenas, pero bien podríamos hacerlo por las malas…. -le recordó, en advertencia- Toma la diplomacia, mantente con vida. -le recomendó- Podríamos matarte y poner a uno de los nuestros en tu lugar, hacerlo pasar por ti. -se jactó.

-Podríamos hacer muchas cosas más divertidas que estar perdiendo nuestro tiempo con usted. -afirmó Melek- Pero estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

-Tsk. -escupió- Ana sigue con vida, Kaios está a solo unos kilómetros. -les recordó con altanería- ¿En serio creen que podrán tomar Arabia? -inquirió con diversión- Ana lleva aquí más de trescientos años, ustedes ni tres minutos. -señaló la puerta- Vayan, vuelvan del agujero de donde salieron.

Amads la observó, a la espera.

**-Córtale una mano. **-sugirió ella.

-¿No cree lo que le decimos? -entrecerró los ojos, intentó verse intimidante.

**-Córtale los pulgares. **-volvió a sugerir, sonriente- **No te cree, lo sabes… Te subestima.**

Él suspiró, ella se mordió la lengua.

-Podré ser humano, pero tú eres una cría. -dijo- Sé acerca de ti, sé que ellos tienen planes. Que él tiene planes.

-Yo también tengo planes. -le confesó.

**-Córtale… la garganta. **-fue su sugerencia final, la cual expresó en tono cantarín.

-Yo también… -una flecha de luz se materializó en su mano- Tengo planes.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH.

**-Roma no se construyó en un día. **-le recordó- **Tampoco sin algo de sangre derramada.**

Observó la sangre que alcanzó salpicar su mano, había apuñalado la palma del primer ministro de Arabia Saudita; nadie respiró, temerosos de interferir en el momento.

-Tendremos comunicación directa. -le hizo una seña a Melek, ella dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio del rey- Se acabaron los tratos por debajo de la mesa, la fortuna que amasó con todos ellos debería bastar para usted, sus hijos y futuros nietos. -le advirtió con autoridad- La minería y el petróleo, los contratos serán revisados y, hasta entonces, se detendrán. Manejará la ley y la justicia de los humanos, yo la de los no humanos. La política exterior y la economía serán supervisadas, no se aceptarán contratos con-

-¡MALDITA PERRA! -rugió, sosteniendo la herida para detener la hemorragia.

-¡Calla! -Melek lo abofeteó- Y escucha, presta atención.

-Si no acata las condiciones, lo depondré y escogeré un heredero que sí acate los términos. -advirtió ella- Arabia Saudita está ahora bajo mi jurisdicción… le recomiendo no sublevarse.

¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

Se dio la vuelta, Eriol le abrió la puerta y ella envolvió su cabeza nuevamente con la tela fresca.

Era el inicio de una revolución, ella haría justicia.

**-Que el mundo se cuide. **-sonrió- **Porque el Puen Tum está de nuevo para mantener el orden.**

Sí, eso esperaba.

…

Tania había comprado una paleta de camino al edificio en el cual el primer ministro y casi todos los esbirros del país, Marco adquirió una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos y ella declinó la oferta.

-Estamos a punto de dar vuelta París. -le recordó ella a la bruja blanca- Uno de nosotros, por no decir todos, podría morir en la siguiente hora.

-Cada uno toma la batalla final como quiere. -fue la respuesta profunda de Marco, un cigarro ya en su mano- ¿Tú y tu compañero cómo lo hacen? Nosotros-

-Nosotros disfrutamos de una cena deliciosa o, quizás, un rico postre. -dijo ella mientras disfrutaba de su dulce de cereza- Sexo. -le sonrió- Un dulce. -le enseñó el propio- Nunca sabrás cuál será la última vez.

Ella hizo una mueca, demasiada información sobre dos extraños. Se detuvo para sentarse en una banca y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos, traía consigo unos patines y debía ponérselos, no quedaba mucho camino para llegar al objetivo. Debía ser un trabajo rápido, limpio y certero. Los esbirros eran la parte sencilla, pero Mirko estaría allí dentro con quién sabe qué más sorpresas.

-Eso es verdad. -asintió mientras ataba las agujetas- Nunca sabrás… cuál será el golpe que termine con todo. -los observó a ambos- O de parte de quién. -tomó sus zapatos, los descartó en un depósito de basura- Salto. -llamó y las alas aparecieron junto a sus patines- Veloz, Viento… es hora. -sacó unas antiparras de su abrigo y se las colocó- Nos vemos… tal vez.

Se alejó de ellos, escuchó el grito de Tania y, lo que seguramente era, un pataleo para Marco. Ella aceleró rumbo al edificio donde residía el primer ministro, los parisinos se apartaban de su camino en la acera, su cabello se agitaba con el viento y la velocidad.

Habían cuatro esbirros en la entrada, seis más cerca de allí, como una pared de respaldo para la seguridad. Ella se detuvo a dos calles, un minuto más tarde la alarma estaba sonando.

Debido a los actos de terrorismo que atravesaba el continente, de los cuales París no estaba exceptuado, habían instalado una alarma que daba aviso a la población en general. Primero, sonaban las sirenas, similares a las que daban aviso a los bombarderos en las guerras. Luego, un mensaje pregrabado con instrucciones en general.

_**-Este no es un simulacro.**_ -advertía- _**Ciudadanos, deben alejarse de zonas de riego y mantenerse a salvo donde las fuerzas policiales indiquen. Esto no es un simulacro, se dio a conocer un acto terrorista.**_

Luego, ella enviaba el anzuelo para alejar a la población.

-Vamos, Espada… -murmuró mientras__Espada tomaba la forma de una pistola en su mano. Ella se colocó en medio de la calle.

**Pum, pum, pum**.

Y comenzó a disparar hacia distintos puntos aleatorios, siempre cuidando de no herir a nadie pero sí de dar una falsa idea de que aquella sí era la intención. Necesitaba algo más ruidoso, Fuego ya se había separado de ella dos calles atrás y debería estar explotando autos.

**PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM**.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar y huir despavoridas, se agolpaban por las prisas y varios derramaron una que otra lágrima ante la idea de poder morir.

No, aquella misión no fue satisfactoria, no era la idea de un plan bien elaborado que tenía. Sin embargo, era todo lo que tenían.

-Maldición. -escupió antes de darse la vuelta y volver a deslizarse rumbo a su objetivo.

-¡Es ella! -gritó uno.

-¡Es la bruja, vamos!

Apuntó a Espada, Veloz le dio impulso y ella disparó.

-¡Ah!

Disparó, disparó y disparó. Vio objetivos, no rostros, y ella dio en el blanco en cada ocasión.

En

cada

maldita

ocasión.

Cuatro abajo, ella saltó las rejas y la recibió una lluvia de agujas, se cubrió con el brazo y disipó con Viento las restantes. Derribó otros dos antes de que las bolas de fuego comenzaran a llegar de todas partes. Escudo resistió, pero no sería así ante cada ataque.

-¡Ya llegamos! -chilló Tania, llegando con un arco blanco inmaculado y flechas de energía entre sus dedos. Parecía un maldito ángel, a ella le repugnó.

Tania era una bruja blanca, obtenía sus poderes de la naturaleza sin necesidad de derramar sangre y entregar sacrificios. No era una virgen, tampoco una santa, y, por ende, no debería sentirse mejor que nadie. Había asesinado, claro que sí, pero sólo seres que se lo merecieran. Sin embargo, no parecía tener incidentes con poner civiles inocentes en peligro.

-¡Tsk! -Escudo volvió a salvarla de ser rostizada, ella debía moverse y dejar de exponerse al descubierto.

Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó pasos, muchos pasos.

-Diablos… -murmuró Marco a su lado, una espada descansando sobre su hombro y un cigarrillo entre sus labios- Eso es un ejército numeroso.

Una veintena de esbirros, seguramente Mirko trajo los de Bélgica y el resto de Francia. Todavía no se habían escuchado explosiones, lo cual significaba que Kelian y Shaoran no habían comenzado siquiera… Lo cual quería decir que necesitaban seguir comprándoles tiempo.

-Sí… -estuvo ella de acuerdo- Diablos.

Guardó a Espada en su cintura, llamó a Flecha y Disparo para matar el tiempo fuera en lo que Fuego regresaba junto a Espejo con Kero detrás. Ella quería volar el edificio, derribar los muros para que sus enemigos no tuvieran otra oportunidad que enfrentarla. No podía usar a Tierra y replicar un terremoto, los túneles estallarían en cualquier momento y ella no podía apresurar aquello. Se escondió detrás de un puesto de seguridad, los proyectiles comenzaron a volar en ambas direcciones y necesitaba guardar fuerzas para su verdadero enemigo.

-Martin está dentro. -le informó Marco, escondiéndose junto a ella- No podremos contra los dos si viene junto con Mirko.

-Vendrán juntos, porque ellos saben que es así. -escupió ella.

-No es el objetivo acabar con el señor y el siervo de este país. -le recordó- Los túneles, el primer ministro… esos son.

-¡Ve y díselos a ellos, Marco! -gruñó.

-¡Oigan! -rugió Tania- ¡Algo de profesionalismo por aquí, eh!

Era… como gelatina, como goma de mascar. Lo controlaba con sus manos, como la fuerza de la luna guiaba las olas. Ella barrió los cuerpos, formando un sendero de sangre. La protección se arremolinó alrededor de sus piernas mientras ella caminaba al frente y al centro.

Ventanas se abrieron en el segundo piso, varas afiladas fueron disparas hacia la bruja que se atrevió a acercarse al edificio.

-¡Rayos! -escupió la castaña, maldiciendo el pronto y certero baño de sangre.

La masa rodeó a Tania, parecía una muñeca dentro de una esfera de nieve, nada pudo tocarla. Las varas no lograron perforar su defensa, cayeron junto a ella, sobre el suelo, y allí quedaron.

-…increíble. -se le escapó de entre los labios.

-Esta es… la defensa absoluta de Tania. -asintió Marco, compañero de la bruja blanca- Tania Betancourt, descendiente de Sabina Betancourt, la cuarta hija de Gia.

Claro, un regalo de la santa madre. ¿Cómo no? Ya se le hacía familiar actitud molesta. De tal madre, tal hija.

…

Antes de la balacera, antes de la alarma terrorista y antes de que Sakura comenzara a moverse, Shaoran se encontró frente a una gran decisión: ¿Cuánto valía la vida?

La vida de un desconocido, la sangre de un inocente, alguien que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Tal vez no eran santos,

Tal vez pecaron,

Pero… ¿No lo hacemos todos?

¿Cuándo una vida vale por encima de otra?

¿Quién lo decide?

_-Shaoran._

Él no, eso de seguro.

Había colocado ya tres cargas, la cuarta debía ser colocada en la conexión de gas del edificio de apartamentos, donde habían varias familias ajenas a su mundo.

-Tengo que hacerlo. -le dijo- El túnel… necesitamos lo que sea que haya allí.

-_¿Lo vale? _-inquirió Yue- _No eres un asesino._

-¡Díselo a Gia! -masculló él, revisando el perímetro para colocar la carga sin llamar la atención.

_-Podemos ahorrarnos la sangre, puedo ayudarte. _-comentó- _Rompe la conexión, da aviso al encargado del edificio y estará vacío para cuando detones la carga. _-se apresuró a explicar su plan- _Lo mismo en la escuela, el protocolo para evacuar tomará quince minutos. Veinte, máximo._

Era un buen plan, corrió contra reloj para llegar a tiempo con las cargas restantes.

-Esto no asegura que nadie saldrá herido. -le hizo ver él.

_-No, seguramente habrán heridos y, tal vez, muertos…_ -aceptó- _Pero, al menos, hiciste lo posible por reducir esos números al mínimo._

Estaban saliendo de dar aviso a la escuela, rumbo al último punto, cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar.

_**-Este no es un simulacro.**_ -advertía- _**Ciudadanos, deben alejarse de zonas de riesgo y mantenerse a salvo donde las fuerzas policiales indiquen. Esto no es un simulacro, se dio a conocer un acto terrorista.**_

-¡Rayos! -escupió, la caja de panecillos casi vacía entre sus manos.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, a correr, y él debió empujar a varios para llegar a su último punto. Ahora, debía encontrarse con Kelian a diez calles de allí.

-¡_Rápido! ¡Toma un cuerpo, el que sea, y coloca la carta sobre su pecho! _-ordenó el guardián- _¡Volará las cargas pronto!_

¿Cuánto

vale

la

vida?

Tomó a un hombre, llevaba traje gris oscuro y portafolios, el cabello color arena y los ojos marrones claros. Lo tomó por las solapas de su saco, la empujó contra la pared sucia de un callejón y le estampó la carta de Yue en su pecho.

-…lo siento.

Yue tomó el contenedor, las cadenas de Sakura se había desvanecido dos meses atrás y él se liberó de su forma de carta para tomar posesión del cuerpo. Tez blanquecina, ojos grisáceos y cabello largo y sedoso; aflojó la corbata del traje y soltó el portafolio.

-Esto está mejor. -murmuró para sí- Mucho mejor.

-¡Vámonos! -gritó él- ¡No nos queda tiempo!

Ambos comenzaron una carrera alocada en medio de una multitud caótica, oyeron sirenas policiacas y observaron ambulancias. No pudieron oír los disparos, pero sí sentir las presencias en movimiento en el Palacio de Eliseo, donde el primer ministro, el señor de Francia, el siervo de París y muchos esbirros se encontraban. Kelian los estaba esperando sentado sobre el capó de una camioneta, un dispositivo de largo alcance en su mano izquierda.

-¿Has podido cumplir? -inquirió, sus ojos analíticos sobre los de él.

¿Quién

decide

quien

vale

más?

Asintió.

-…bien.

Y Kelian detonó catorce cargas explosivas, fue visto como un acto terrorista que se cobró treinta y ocho heridos y cinco muertos. Unos adolescentes en la escuela, una madre con sus niños en el parque y un anciano profundamente dormido en su departamento.

-Entraremos, síganme.

Todos huyeron del epicentro de las explosiones, ellos tres fueron los únicos que corrieron directamente hacia una de ellas. Fue la del parque, una carga que Kelian colocó. Saltaron y cayeron dentro del hoyo, paredes hechas de piedra y cubiertas de moho, sin iluminación alguna.

-¡Rápido, ya vienen! -gruñó el mago.

Shaoran escuchó muchas pisadas, palabras ininteligibles y a penas podía ver la espalda de Kelian. Los túneles tenían muchas bifurcaciones, pasaron junto a algunas de las aberturas en el techo producto de la dinamita que utilizaron y el ruido de las sirenas y el caos era igual de atronador en cada uno.

Yue se detuvo, la luz de sus flechas dirigiéndose hacia la retaguardia.

-Ya están aquí… -corrigió el guardián de la luna.

Él retiró su espada del sello y se puso en guardia, eran cinco esbirros.

-Vaya, vaya... -comenzó a burlarse uno de ellos- Si es Rolvsson. -escupió mientras daba dos pasos delante, junto a la flecha de luz que aterrizó en el suelo empedrado del túnel- El hijo de mami, el perro más fiel de la señora Gia… Ahora sé que no puedo dejarlos avanzar.

_Rolvsson, _Shaoran se esforzó por guardar aquel apellido en su memoria. El apellido de Kelian, el más misterioso de los niños de Gia, así como el más leal.

-Saber quién soy y creer que puedes detenernos… -espetó el mago- Madre siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Yue y Shaoran se observaron de soslayo, el túnel era estrecho y a penas cabían ellos dos lado a lado. No podían desatar una pelea allí, debían despejar el túnel, capturar el objetivo y volver como refuerzos al Palacio de Eliseo.

-Guardián, elimínalos y danos alcance. -fueron sus órdenes- Andando, Shaoran, no estamos lejos del-

-¡Perro bastardo!

Pero Yue comenzó a disparar flechas y él tuvo que volver a correr tras Kelian, de vuelta a la oscuridad.

…

-¡Ayuda! -bufó- ¿En qué diantres estás metido ahora, Matt? -señaló el hoyo en el árbol, bajó la voz para decir lo siguiente:- ¿Qué significa eso?

Matt frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada el término que utilizó para referirse a su amada.

_-Eso_ es Ángel. -gruñó, dando un paso al frente, más cerca del lobo del Desierto- Y necesito tu ayuda para sacarla del Zoológico.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -espetaron Kamuy y Ángel a la vez.

-Nadie puede enterarse de su regreso. -les hizo ver a ambos- Necesito sacarla, ponerla a salvo con alguien de confianza.

-Alguien… de confianza. -hizo eco ella, pensativa.

Kamuy retrocedió dos pasos, había un _lockdown _definitivo en el Zoo y Camille era la única con la llave para abrirles la puerta.

-Cami sigue sumida en un sueño profundo, no sé cuándo vaya a despertar. -confesó- Lo siento, ella es la única que podía abrirte la puerta.

Pero aquello no pareció desanimar a su primo político, lo cual lo hizo sospechar de que no lo había llamado para pedir ayuda a Camille.

Entonces, ¿quién? Sólo Camille y los Pilares, así como el Puente, podían abrir agujeros entre planos. Jairo había abierto la puerta con un hechizo de Collette, quien poseía la misma firma mágica Pratt de Camille. Luego de aquellas cinco personas, la única opción era…

-No. -negó, adivinando sus planes- Ya no está aquí, se marchó hace días. -entrecerró los ojos- ¿O a caso…?

-Ella se marchó, pero dejó detrás una forma de hacer contacto. -le confesó él.

-¿Y tú confías en ella? -escupió, incrédulo- Por favor, en serio estás desesperado, Matt.

Y aquello era cierto.

Observó a la mujer ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblorosas como gelatina y sus ojos a ciegas mientras daba pasos indecisos hacia ellos dos.

-Gia dejó el Zoológico, estamos casi seguros de que ella se robó a los gatos de Felis. -espetó, tratando de convencerlo, de que desista de tal locura.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? -lo cortó sin dudar- Esos gatos no pertenecían al Zoológico ya.

-¿¡Qu-qué dices!?

El lobo borgoña se sorprendió de tal comentario. ¿Era idea suya? ¿O Matt estaba justificado la acción de Gia? Era el Infierno, su aliado, quien quería devuelta todos los exiliados para desarmar al enemigo. Gia jamás fue amiga, pero nunca antes le había dado razones al Zoo para ser enemigos hasta que se llevó a los gatos. No era propio de Matt expresar su opinión sobre temas tan controversiales, solía seguir órdenes e intervenir por sus aliados y amigos nada más.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba esto?

-Oye… -lo llamó, rogando en su interior estar desvariando por su auto confinamiento en el acuífero- Dime que no lo hiciste, colega. -sonrió, una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa- Dime que no es lo que creo, Matt.

La forma endeble de Ángel logró llegar junto al lobo medianoche, sus pequeñas y frágiles manos se aferraron a su pelaje mientras Matt lo observaba a él en silencio.

No dijo que sí, pero tampoco lo negó.

-… Matt. -murmuró, temeroso de oídos ajenos atentos a su reunión furtiva- Si se enteran que la ayudaste a tener a los gatos, Jonás y tú serán exiliados.

-Yo jamás afirmé tal cosa. -dijo, seguro y sin titubear.

-¡El exilio será el castigo más leve, podrían matarlos a ambos! -exclamó, furioso por tal insensatez- ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Jonás ya perdió a su madre, por Dios santo!

Estaba enojado, Kamuy estaba furioso. ¿No se suponía que Matt era el listo entre ellos dos? Actuar para Gia era una navaja de doble filo, la madre de lo sobrenatural no tenía amigos ni aliados.

-…Matt, ¿qué has hecho? -fue Ángel la que preguntó en aquella ocasión.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. -declaró con firmeza- Nada más, nada menos. -se volvió hacia su primo- Ahora Jonás podría tener devuelta a su madre, ¿vas a ayudarme o vas a interponerte en mi camino? -lo retó- …no confío en nadie más aquí, Kamuy. -agregó.

-Amor mío… ¿qué estás haciendo? -oyó el lamento de la rubia- Esto está mal.

Sí, tal vez estaba mal. Pero, en comparación con pecados cometidos en el pasado, no estaba tan mal.

-…conozco un lugar. -respondió luego de unos minutos de pensarlo- Volveré en la noche, nadie puede verla aquí.

…

**Volví, bebé (:**

**Debo admitir que me encuentro más atareada en cuarentena que antes en mi vida normal, creer o reventar. Entonces, encontrar un momento para escribir es difícil.**

**Lagen, aquí solo hay sorpresas bebé ;D Espera dos o tres capítulos más y tendrás algunas respuestas.**

**Volvió Ángel, porque la tercera es la vencida y todavía no decido si se queda o se va, pero causará algunos bellos desastres antes de que pueda partir.**

**Hablando de traumas mentales, ¿alguna vez dejaré juntos a Sakura y Shaoran sin problemas?... Sigan la historia, pero nunca dije que sería un cuento de hadas.**

**Tomoyo en modo queen de Arabia es mi Tomoyo favorita, adoro cuando aparece y se empodera de todos.**

**Próximamente: la historia de hijo más leal de Gia, Kelian Rolvsson.**

**Los amo, manténgase a salvo 3**


	27. Tú y yo y todos nosotros

**Capítulo veintisiete:** Tú y yo y todos nosotros

…

"_-Ellos no eran humanos, eran monstruos._

_-Todos los monstruos son humanos."_

**-American Horror History**

…

Hace cierto tiempo había un pensamiento que daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en su mente: moriré peleando.

La idea de morir, no mucha gente pensaba en su muerte con tanta frecuencia como ella, que tenía el destino sellado en su pecho. Ella lo sabía, desde el día en que abrió los ojos y supo la verdad, que se aferraría con uñas y dientes a la vida; que moriría dándolo todo por vivir.

Salto seguía aferrado en sus patines, Veloz también, mientras ella volvía a llamar a Espada con forma de una bella y mortal arma. Tenían que ser el cebo, había escuchado las explosiones hace dos minutos y no podía dejar que los refuerzos escaparan. Ella les daría tiempo, todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-A la cuenta de tres. -fue el único aviso que le dio a Marco.

-¿Cómo? -lo tomó desprevenido- Pero, ¿qué-

-¡Tres! -exclamó y salió de vuelta al ruedo.

Del primer piso, desde las ventanas, comenzaron a salir los mismos esbirros que vio en la Torre. Caninos, como perros salidos del Infierno, que podían lanzar rayos de alto voltaje. Eran doce, veloces y furiosos.

Tania seguía rodeada de su defensa todopoderosa, ella esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura.

-¡Abajo! -le ordenó mientras saltaba sobre ella y comenzaba a disparar.

Sus balas de energía mágica mezclada con la fuerza demoníaca de Aaron no surtía efecto sobre ellos, hizo surgir del suelo gruesas raíces con Bosque para aplastar a los esbirros. Sin embargo, eran escurridizos como gusanos y comenzaron a dispersarse. Tres la pasaron, directo hacia Marco, mientras cinco se quedaban a jugar con Tania. Los cuatro restantes de colocaron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a rodearla.

-La bruja de las cartas. -la reconocieron.

-¡No escaparás esta vez!

Con ayuda de Viento los hizo volar, Agua cayó sobre ellos y Hielo los retuvo. Debía inmovilizarlos, sino es que eliminarlos, para que enviaran contra ella todos los soldados que tuvieran disponibles. Patinó hacia el Palacio, debía ser una amenaza para Mirko, para todos los allí presentes.

-¡Ahg!

Bombas de humo cayeron desde el primer piso, escuchó el sonido de cadenas ser arrastradas.

_-Es un cegador. _-dio aviso Marco a través del auricular- _Van a capturarte, Sakura._

Movió su brazo, Viento despejó el humo y ella pudo ver al cegador sin problema alguno. Alto, imponente, vestido de negro y con una hoz bien afilada. Llevaba puesta la capucha de su vestimenta, sus ojos rojos brillaban aún desde su ensombrecido rostro.

-No… -retrocedió tres pasos- ¡Esta es tierra de Pilares, los cegadores no tienen derecho a-

-Pobre niña tonta…

Dejó de rabiar y observó en lo alto, Mirko la observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes.

-Tu alma no puede ser reclamada por Pilares, has perdido ese derecho cuatro años atrás. -le recordó él- No hay juicio, te vas derecho al Infierno y bien lo tienes merecido.

El cegador comenzó a moverse, lento y sin prisa, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, contrario a ella.

-¡Él me quiere viva! -le recordó al señor demonio, temerosa de que aquel fuese el fin- ¡No puedes matarme, él no te lo perdonará!

El señor de aquellas tierras no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a huir de allí.

-¡No huyas, traidora! -chilló Tania, pero Sakura no podía preocuparse menos de la bruja blanca descendiente de Gia.

_-Sigue el plan, Sakura. _-le ordenó Marco- _¡Mierda! ¡Moriremos todos si te vas ahora!_

Ella tenía el alma marcada, el cegador se la llevaría estuviese ella viva o muerta.

-_¡Morirá tu amado Shaoran, también!_ -fue la línea que definió todo- _¡Pelea!_

Y ella peleó hasta el final.

…

Habían soldados, humanos pertenecientes a las fuerzas armadas francesas, en el túnel.

-¡Sigue corriendo, no te detengas! -fueron las órdenes de Kelian.

El mago desenfundó la espada que siempre llevaba con él, sus movimientos fueron tan gráciles y certeros como siempre, ninguna gota fue derramada en vano.

Él corrió, sus pisadas chapotearon en los charcos de sangre y una mano aferrada a su tobillo lo hizo perder el equilibrio, pero siguieron adelante.

Giraron a la derecha, una bifurcación más y giraron a la izquierda. Siguieron derecho hasta que nuevos enemigos frenaron su paso.

-…quémalos. -fue la orden.

Pero él titubeó ante la imagen de los infantes con batas de laboratorio, con sus pies descalzos y ojos vacíos.

-¡Quémalos!

Pero él no pudo.

-Ignis purgat, sanguis effunditur.

Desvió la mirada cuando los cuerpos ardieron en llamas, explotaron como babosas y el olor de su carne rostizada lo hizo querer vomitar. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Kelian, se estaba moviendo otra vez y él tardó un minuto en seguirlo. Tuvo que correr a ciegas y sin respirar, quería que todo terminase ya

-¡No seas débil! -exclamó el mago- ¡No puedes ser débil, morirás si es así!

-…no soy un asesino. -se defendió él- No soy como tú, no soy como ninguno de ustedes.

Kelian aminoró el paso, lo observó por encima de su hombro.

-Nadie nace así, es el mundo quien nos forja de este modo. -le explicó con sabiduría- No está mal ni es incorrecto, es la manera en la que nos mantendremos con vida.

Quiso decirle algo.

Quiso decirle que estaba mal, que él no creía en su filosofía.

-Es aquí…

Pero habían llegado ante una gran puerta de titanio, sin pomo ni manijas. No podían ver a través de ella, no tenía ni principio ni fin. Lucía imponente, impenetrable.

-Tiene que ser aquí.

Observó a Kelian envainar, a palpar la superficie de la puerta con sus manos y murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Él se mantuvo de espaldas, en guardia ante la llegada de nuevos enemigos, rezando por terminar con aquello.

-Acércate. -lo llamó- Deja tu espada, necesito que me ayudes con los sellos.

El mago comenzó a sacar de sus bolsillos una pila de rollos de pergaminos escritos en una lengua extranjera. Le tendió el extremo de uno, le indicó sostenerlo contra la imponente puerta armazón.

-Es… sangre. -percibió. Sangre como tinta, algo usual en la magia negra- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuál es la misión, Kelian?

-No sueltes el pergamino y cierra los ojos. -espetó entre dientes- Pase lo que pase, oigas lo oigas… no abras los ojos.

No era un buen momento para preguntas.

…

Eriol observó a Amads planificar y dirigir a los mestizos, ambos le dieron vida a las ideas algo vagas de Tomoyo. Hablaron sobre números, raciones, trincheras, planes de contingencia, probabilidades y armas. Contabilizaron curanderos y, a partir de ellos, formaron escuadras, equipos y celdas de tantos hombres. Hablaron sobre reforzar la seguridad y el perímetro de la guarida, la necesidad imperativa de obtener más agua y comida para abastecerse. Armamento militar, código encriptado, transporte terrestre, explosivos plásticos.

Se sentía… tonto. Torpe, estúpido e inútil. Él no tenía mucha idea de nada de todo aquello.

-Oye…

Tomoyo tomó su mano, le dio un apretón y le sonrió.

-Te ves mareado, tómalo con calma. -le susurró.

-No es nada. -le restó importancia- Ha sido todo muy rápido, estoy bien. Descuida.

Ella no dijo nada, pero no soltó su mano en lo que restó de la reunión.

-Kaios ya debe saber de nuestra reunión con el rey. -habló Melek- Ahora mismo debe estar recibiendo órdenes de Ana para atacarnos.

-Ya sabes qué hacer, Amads. -mencionó Omar- Si no lo matas hoy, no tendremos un mañana para contar.

Observó al caballero, sus ojos cafés demasiado oscuros y llenos de sentimientos ocultos. ¿Podría Amads asesinar a Kaios? Porque, si no lo hacía, nada de todo esto tendría sentido.

-Matar a Kaios es la orden que le di. -mencionó Tomoyo, junto a él- Amads sabe que no puede fallar… ¿No es cierto, Amads?

Pero él no respondió, Eriol temió lo peor.

-Amads. -lo llamó él- Oye, Amads.

-Sí. -asintió tardíamente- Esas son las órdenes que tengo, y yo siempre cumplo.

Eriol lo observó postrarse sobre una de sus rodillas, tomar la mano libre de Tomoyo y besarla. No vio a Tomoyo a los ojos aún cuando se incorporó del suelo y se marchó de la cámara de guerra. Preocupado, intentó darle alcance.

-Amads sabe que acabar con Kaios es el primer paso para poder recuperar, de una vez por todas, la libertad de los mestizos. -interrumpió Tomoyo, frenándolo con su agarre- Es algo que Amads debe hacer solo y por lo cual… se siente presionado. -terminó de decir con una mirada triste.

-Pues no debería hacerlo solo. -intervino él- No debería sentirse presionado. -se rehusó él.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreírle, dejó libre su agarre y tomó asiento frente a la mesa.

-No, no debería. -estuvo de acuerdo- Sin embargo, son asuntos suyos y él lo quiere así. -suspiró.

Eriol se preguntó, no por primera vez, quién era aquel caballero de Tomoyo y cuál era su pasado. ¿Qué tan inmerso estaba Amads con Arabia y sus mestizos?

-Vamos, muchacho, tengo que mostrarte dónde estarás de guardia. -lo llamó Omar- Ven, de prisa.

…

Abrió los ojos ante la repentina luz que sintió detrás de sus párpados.

-Entonces, ¿te estás tomando vacaciones, Ailén?

El tono condescendiente en la voz de Irina ayudó a disipar sus sueño por completo, ya no le suministran drogas tan fuertes a través del suero.

-Dame un descanso, Irina. -escupió- A ti no te rompieron las costillas, ¿verdad?

-Hn. -entrecerró los ojos en silencio- Me las rompería con gusto para enseñarte cómo-

-No vinimos a pelear, Rina. -interrumpió Jeremías mientras ingresaba a la habitación también- Hola, Ailén… -saludó atentamente- Es bueno ver que aún conservas tus fuerzas.

La cabeza de los alumnos de Estrella asintió a modo de saludo, más no tenía nada que decirle a aquellos dos. Anaïs debía visitarla en cualquier momento, a ella sí iba a realizarle todas las preguntas pertinentes acerca de la última misión. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba mantenerse al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Instituto.

-Ya no tenemos petunias, tampoco queda un solo pétalo de lirio dorado en las reservas de la enfermería. -informó el líder de Luna- El director encomendó una misión para abastecerse y así poder curar tu costilla más rápido.

-No quieren a nadie más en la enfermería. -agregó Irina entre dientes- Irán a Bella Rosa por más flores y hiervas… Enviaron a Johnson.

Frunció el ceño, el Instituto llevaba meses evitando pisar Bella Rosa, habían evitado utilizar aquellas flores todo lo posible en la enfermería. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento contra el Aviario no les dejó otra opción, hubieran perdido muchas vidas, muchos soldados, si no utilizaban el poder de las flores mágicas.

-Bella Rosa sigue vigilada por demonios. -les recordó ella entre dientes- Será el mejor Plata de los últimos cincuenta años, pero somos de carne y hueso. ¡Paz no lo enviaría a su muerte! ¡Imposible!

Debía ser un error, Paz no era de los que se arriesgaba con misiones suicidas. Misiones en solitario eran nulas, Paz fomentaba el trabajo en equipo en los ingresantes, en Plata y en Oro desde siempre. Además, algo más la tenía inquieta desde que la llevaron a la enfermería.

-No lo enviaron solo. -confirmó Irina- Pero tampoco lo enviaron con Épsilon.

-Eso… eso es imposible. -negó sin lugar a dudas.

Johnson era Oro ahora, Oro y Plata respetaban escuadrones y ellos jamás eran emparejados con alguien ajeno. Los escuadrones se formaban con cuidado, cada equipo armonizado en sus habilidades y especialidades. No eran asignados por azar, Paz nunca actuaba sin planificar nada.

-Si no es con Épsilon… ¿Quién? -gruñó, desconcertada.

Irina negó, ella tampoco conocía su compañero de misión.

-Otra cosa más. -llamó su atención Jeremías- Oímos a Amanda hablar con el director… -agregó en voz baja, confidente- Alpha recibió ayuda de un quinto hombre en el edificio, alguien que se les unió en Oslo, que llegó antes que nosotros.

-…¿qué estás diciendo, Jeremías? -escupió entre dientes.

-Aceptémoslo, Ailén. -gruñó la colorada de ojos fríos- El director hace tiempo que comenzó a ocultarnos información, no me extrañaría que-

-Shh, Rina. -la silenció el hombre de cabello rapado- Las paredes tienen oídos, deberías saberlo bien.

Oídos, ojos y pies ligeros, así los habían entrenado a todos desde que pusieron un pie dentro del Instituto.

-Pronto te darán el alta, Ailén. -volvió a hablar él- Guarda fuerzas, habrá mucho trabajo cuando las camillas se desocupen aquí…

Irina se marchó sin despedirse, pero Ailén ya estaba acostumbrada a la actitud arisca de la polaca de Luna. La información valiosa que sus compañeros compartieron con ella le impidieron conciliar el sueño, la idea de la traición y los secretos dentro del Instituto no la dejaron en paz. Su director siempre fue un estratega impecable, incluso con sus propios alumnos. Ella jamás lo olvidó, ella aún le tenía el respeto y la distancia prudente al director Paz.

Irina se lo había dicho, ella llevaba veinte años allí y nadie tenía que decirle cómo funcionaban las cosas. Nunca.

…

Cuando Shaoran abrió los ojos, el viento procedente del vacío inmenso casi lo derriba. Kelian lo sostuvo por la parte trasera de su playera, evitándole una caída profunda.

-¿Dónde… qué sucedió? -logró tartamudear, en busca de respuestas.

-Tenemos lo que buscábamos. -explicó cautamente mientras enrollaba su pergamino y lo guardaba dentro del sello en su esternón- Vámonos, tenemos que reagruparnos y huir.

Una ventisca provino de detrás de ellos, Kelian utilizó el impulso mágico para saltar arriba y emerger sobre el asfalto, Shaoran tardó dos segundos en seguirlo. De todas formas, se dio la vuelta y ahuecó sus manos a ambos lados de su boca.

-¡YUE! -llamó al guardián- ¡YUE!

No tuvo que llamar una tercera vez, una gran explosión se dio unos cincuenta metros a la distancia y él reconoció las luces del guardián de la luna, que apresuraba las piernas del cuerpo usurpado en una carrera frenética mientras se alejaba de dos esbirros cuadrúpedos que escupían rayos.

-¡Maldición!

Él invocó su elemento, bolas de fuego marcharon en hilera por detrás de Yue y se impactaron en el suelo, creando un obstáculo para retrasar a sus enemigos.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! -los apresuró el mago- ¡Vamos, deprisa!

La alarma había dejado de sonar, pero nuevas sirenas con diferentes ritmos irrumpían en las calles de París. Ambulancias y policías, todo el mundo corría para ponerse a salvo. Sintió la presencia de una carta pululando, Fuego debía estar enviando a las autoridades y los civiles lejos del Palacio de Eliseo mientras el resto del grupo daba la cara al señor de Francia y el siervo de París.

Corrieron tanto, él no reconoció las calles ni los rostros de las pocas personas que cruzaron, pero la innegable presencia de Sakura se sentía como un faro y él corrió hacia ella.

-Si seguimos el plan, deberíamos poder huir a través de la puerta sin bajas. -les recordó Kelian a cien metros de su objetivo- No queremos sorpresas, sigan el plan. -ordenó, casi sonó a una amenaza. Pero Shaoran sintió que fue un ruego de Kelian, una petición.

Siguiendo el plan, Fuego volvería con la señal de Sakura y todo el Palacio ardería en llamas, Oscuridad y Silencio debían cubrir su huida hacia la Torre Eiffel. Nada de héroes, nada de milagros; sólo lo lograrían con la mente fría y el corazón apagado.

-Sin problemas. -prometió él, Yue asintió una única vez.

Pero no pudo prometerlo por Sakura.

-¡HUYE SAKURA, CORRE!

Fueron los chillidos desesperados de Tania con lo que se encontraron en las puertas, el cuerpo inerte de Marco yacía a un lado de la bruja blanca, el charco de sangre bajo él iba creciendo con cada segundo.

-P-pero… es… -balbuceó Kelian, su espada desenvainada- ¿Qué hace aquí ese cegador? -escupió con furia contenida- ¡Tania! -llamó desde su lugar- ¡Tania, tenemos que largarnos!

Tania estaba rodeada por una especie de masa gelatinosa, una de sus mejillas atravesada por lo que parecían ser marcas de garras. La sangre descendía por su barbilla, por su cuello y esternón.

-¡KELIAN! -rugió Sakura- DAME LA CARGA, KELIAN.

En el occidente le decían La Parca, así llamaban a la figura encapuchada que portaba una guadaña y se llevaba las almas de los humanos. La muerte, el cegador de almas, el fin de la vida. Sakura estaba luchando contra ella, Espada en su mano frenando el filo de la hoz en la batalla. Sus ojos de color negro alquitrán, sus brazos envueltos por los sellos en forma de flamas de tinta negra. Martin, el siervo de aquella ciudad se encontraba detrás de la figura encapuchada, sus manos empapadas de la misma sangre que se escapaba del cuerpo de Marco.

Shaoran estaba congelado en su lugar, Kelian parecía estar a punto de huir, pero fue Yue quien tomó una de las cargas de explosivos y la arrojó en la dirección de su ama.

-¡SAKURA! -le advirtió.

Espejo salió de la nada, Salto en sus pies, y agarró la carga en el aire antes de correr hacia el enemigo de su ama.

-¡Señora! -llamó la carta.

La guadaña avanzó, rasgó el hombro de Sakura en diagonal, hasta llegar a su cuello, antes de que Sakura pateara el estómago del cegador y retrocediera mientras sujetaba su herida abierta. Espejo arrojó la carga y Yue la detonó, el señor demonio comenzó a gritar desde el primer piso y su siervo y los esbirros que quedaban de pie se pusieron en movimiento. Shaoran observó el rostro aterrorizado de Sakura mientras ella huía en su dirección.

-¡HUYAN! -ordenó la castaña, su voz aterrorizada y llena de pánico- CORRAN.

Y Oscuridad cubrió la sangre, los cadáveres tibios y los rostros de miedo de todos mientras corrían hacia la Torre.

Kelian tuvo que jalar de él, reconoció sus dedos callosos sobre su muñeca mientras tiraba con fuerza, guiándolo.

…

Ella lo sintió cinco segundos antes que él, cinco segundos en los que retuvo el aire.

-…Amads. -chilló.

Pero él ya se había dado la vuelta en dirección Norte, donde la presencia de Kaios se hizo sentir en una explosión de energía. Estaban de camino a la frontera, poner una barrera tan enorme era un reto que debía afrontar. Una barrera fronteriza, la cual les advertiría acerca de la presencia de nuevos siervos, de esbirros e, incluso, de la llegada de Ana.

Ella corrió a su alcance, pero manteniendo una distancia saludable ante un posible ataque repentino.

-¡Maldita perra, no te lo voy a permitir! -rugía el siervo.

Amads cambió su forma en tres segundos, las marcas brillantes de su atadura estaban a la vista y Tomoyo llevó una mano hacia su pecho, justo sobre el sello en su corazón. El veneno de Kaios seguía siendo mortal, Amads se cubrió antes que nada.

-¡Estas tierras tienen señora, insolente! -escupió en su dirección y ella infló el pecho, tomaría Arabia sin importar qué.

**-Sin importar quién.**

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito! -rugió Amads antes de conectar su puño con la mandíbula del siervo- ¡Hay una nueva reina aquí!

El siervo y su anterior vasallo impactaron sus cofres, la fuerza bruta de ambos seres sobrenaturales en una demostración de testosterona. Kaios tenía garras con ácido corrosivo, fue un reto para su caballero obtener el menor daño posible. La cola de Amads se sacudía furiosa, como un látigo endemoniado, queriendo derribar al siervo mejorado.

-¡El trono le queda grande a tu chica, mejor déjense de juegos y sigan volando bajo! -escupió a un palmo de distancia- Que disfrute el tiempo que le queda fuera, ¡porque el reloj corre, mocoso!

-¡Quédense el trono! -espetó mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de Kaios a un lado- ¡Nosotros tenemos al pueblo!

Kaios rodó, levantando arena del suelo en su recorrido. Su caballero se apresuró a correr tras él, sus garras en lo alto brillando bajo el sol incandescente del desierto.

-_**¡Nosotros traeremos la verdadera paz y justicia para todo ser viviente aquí**_! -exclamó el Puente, sus palabras un eco de su segunda personalidad- _**Y no hay espacio para falsos reyes.**_

Ella retrocedió cuando el demonio dentro de un cuerpo fabricado se lanzó en su dirección, pero el cuerpo de su caballero lo interceptó a medio camino, ganándose la mordida fiera de Kaios en su hombro. Temió por la salud de su caballero, pero calló y se mantuvo a una sana distancia para no interferir en su batalla.

_-Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede?_ -oyó la voz entrecortada de Melek a través del radio de largo alcance escondido dentro de su capa.

-Amads está luchando contra Kaios… -observó los alrededores, estaba a medio kilómetro de su destino- No llegamos al punto, nos queda medio kilómetro todavía.

Melek y Omar estaban esperando la señal para atacar dos bases de esbirros en el centro de la ciudad, necesitaban purgar bases y almacenes para poder moverse con libertad. Ella no sería de ayuda en batalla, todavía debía recuperarse de las heridas en su espalda, producto de su lucha contra Mirko, y la herida de bala de Sakura, infectada con la sangre de Aaron.

_-Tomoyo, necesitamos esa barrera. _-le recordó en tono urgente- _Voy a enviarte a Eriol, pero tardará un poco._

Su amado se había quedado en el edificio, cuidando de Sila, los jóvenes y los heridos.

Ella observó a su caballero, ella confiaba en él.

-Dame diez minutos. -espetó a través de la radio.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, ella corrió en dirección opuesta a la de los viejos conocidos enfrascados en una lucha a muerte. Realizó cien metros antes de sentir a Kaios esquivar a Amads y correr tras ella.

-¡Ah! -sus manos se movieron sin pensarlo, el arco se materializó en sus manos y ella no pensó mucho en el objetivo antes de disparar una flecha de luz.

-¡ANTES MUERTO QUE DEJARLES ARABIA! -logró escuchar entre sus jaleos.

Volvió a correr, su caballero se encargaría de cuidar su espalda siempre que fuese necesario. Estaba a mitad de camino, forzó sus piernas para ir a toda marcha.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡MALDITA!

Rodó por el suelo, su arco quedó metros atrás mientras ella se arrastró a un lado y Kaios pasó a un lado suyo con un brazo ensangrentado. Amads saltó tras él, ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo entre gruñidos y maldiciones. Ella perdió su capa en la caída, pero forzó sus rodillas raspadas y se incorporó nuevamente.

-¡SIGUE ADELANTE, TOMOYO! -ordenó el árabe- NO TE DETENGAS.

Y ella no lo hizo. Sus ojos se iluminaron unos metros antes de llegar, cayó de rodillas con respiraciones apresuradas desde su pecho y juntó sus manos opuestas; una palma hacia arriba, la otra para abajo.

_-Corre, corre, como el río. Extiéndete, sírveme, nútreme. _-comenzó a recitar- _Corre, corre, sé parte de mí. Corre, corre… Corre, corre y llévame contigo._

Se encendió como una hoguera. Plata, amatista y turquesa; las luces se escapaban de su cuerpo con la velocidad de un jinete del Infierno y surcaban los límites del país para entretejer una red con su magia. Comenzó a recibir información, sintió las firmas humanas y sobrenaturales. Pero fue codiciosa, forzó su magia y las luces no se detuvieron. Hacia el frente y adelante, serpenteando por debajo de la arena, la grava y el asfalto… sintió un sonar dentro de su pecho, un mapa siendo trazado dentro de su mente, detrás de sus ojos. Eran demasiadas firmas, era mucha información.

-…ahg… ahh.

El rostro de su caballero, la espalda de Kaios, todo comenzó a verse borroso frente a ella mientras el mapa en su mente se desarrollaba y extendía.

_-Corre, corre… corre, corre._ -siguió expulsando luces, no derivo el hechizo- _Corre… corre… cor-_

Sintió sus latidos pesados, desacelerando.

-¡TOMOYO! ¡TOMOYO!

-Mocoso, no te olvides de mí.

Sintió espeso en los ojos, supo que eran lágrimas de sangre por los bordes carmesí en su vista nublada.

-_…corre…_

Reconoció la firma de los mestizos, los sintió correr y tropezar contra una presencia más oscura. Encontró una tercera base, reconoció la localización que habían encontrado de los almacenes y apuntó dos más. Era… demasiada información, demasiados puntos brillantes detrás de sus ojos.

-¡DULCE!

Sintió los muslos entumecidos, las manos de Amads en sus mejillas.

-…n-no pue-do mover…me. -logró balbucear ella- A-mads.

Tampoco podía ver, no podía captar ningún otro estímulo externo a excepción de las luces detrás de sus ojos; pero no tenía fuerzas para decirle aquello a su caballero.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy. Aquí estoy. -se apresuró él- Te tengo, yo te tengo aquí.

Sus brazos laxos, sus piernas hormiguearon, pero su pecho se sintió cálido junto al de él.

-Te tengo, te tengo.

…

El Concilio de magos de China, aunque sería mejor decir que ya toda Asia poseía un representante dentro del Concilio, estaba llevando a cabo una reunión.

-Las mejores brujas y los magos más fuertes, debemos ser astutos y movilizarlos para recuperar el control de las ciudades. -expuso su brillante idea ante todos los allí presentes- ¡No es suficiente la información que tenemos, necesitamos espías dentro de las organizaciones! -expuso- Humanos, que no levanten sospecha.

-Los únicos humanos que permiten dentro son aquellos que serán la cena, joven Li. -rugió el representante de India, Haza- Y no creo que vuelvan para informar lo que consiguieron.

Gia bufó, los del Concilio eran duros de roer.

-Pero eso no es del todo cierto. -intervino la joven a un lado suyo- Los humanos son la cena, pero también el entrenamiento… En los almacenes utilizan prostitutas. -le costó pronunciar la última palabra, pero no detuvo su postura- Esclavas sexuales, a ellas no las matan ni devoran.

_No te creas, _estuvo a punto de agregar el espíritu, pero se contuvo. Necesitaba usar bien al Concilio.

-¿Quién proporcionaría los espías? -inquirió un sujeto de Japón- ¿Trabajadoras sexuales? ¿Sí recuerdas que los humanos siguen siendo parte del clan? ¡Yo no permitiría a mis sobrinas o primas para esta misión suicida! -bufó con asco.

La madre observó a otros sujetos fruncir el ceño y murmurar afirmativamente la postura del nipón, quiso hacer pedazos la mesa bajo sus puños. ¿No podían ver más allá de sus narices? Qué egoístas, todo era por un bien común.

-Misión suicida sería atacar sin mayor información. -discutió bajo la apariencia de Shaoran- Esto es por el bien de Asia, una misión humanitaria y de solidaridad. ¿Sacrificio? Sí… tal vez sí. -aceptó- Pero no por un precio necesario, lo necesitamos. -rugió, tratando de hacerles entender- ¡No podremos ganar de no ser así!

-Si así lo cree…. -comenzó a hablar un gran y gordo mago, una barba canosa entre sus manos velludas- ¿Por qué no envía a su prima? Ella es humana, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_, repitió la pregunta en su mente, casi reprendiéndose a sí misma por tal obviedad. Observó a la joven, la tal Meiling. Era de la edad de Sakura, bien parecida y con un pasado interesante… ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?

-¿Meiling? -la llamó, la joven lo observo con grandes ojos de ciervo, sorprendida- ¿Verdad que esta misión sería por el bien del clan, por el bien del Concilio? -le preguntó con voz profunda, casi seductora- ¿No es cierto, prima?

La espía del Consejo de ancianos, la prima eternamente enamorada del heredero… el cordero perfecto para ofrecer al demonio. ¿Cómo no había saltado a la vista? La niña devota, la que buscaba cualquier excusa para aparecerse ante el falso Shaoran, la asistente perfecta… Gia no perdía el sentimentalismo en su voz, la emoción en sus ojos cada vez que llamaba por ella.

-Meiling… -colocó una mano sobre su hombro, la observó directamente a sus ojos rojo sangre- Eres… nuestra salvación, querida prima.

-…yo… Xiao Lang, yo… -tartamudeó, azorada por la mirada de todo los presentes sobre ella- ¿Una misión de espionaje? ¿Crees… que pueda hacerlo?

Oh, pero Gia había oído suficiente para saber que el puesto sería bien ocupado por la joven no bruja.

-Meiling… -colocó su otro brazo sobre ella, la tenía entre sus manos- Yo confío en que los harás y volverás a mí con bien… Lo sé, yo lo sé.

Tan bonito que era el niño por el que Gia se hacía pasar, jamás que creyó que podría hacer uso de su buena apariencia para sus planes.

-…está bien… -su voz salió a penas en un susurro- Si dices que puedo, yo lo haré, Xiao Lang.

-Sí… -acarició una de sus mejillas- Lo harás.

El clan Li de China ofreció el plan y el cordero de sacrificio, Gia no podía haberse marchado más a gusto de aquella reunión. Luego de aclarar algunos cabos sueltos y asuntos de otra índole, la reunión culminó y se retiraron del edificio.

-Eres el orgullo de clan, Mei. -se encargó de asegurarle- Con esta misión, podremos…

Pero debió saberlo mejor, debió saberlo mucho mejor.

-Disculpe. -habló ella.

Meiling y Gia se detuvieron frente a una joven que se cruzó en su camino, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con un cuello solapado blanco. Tacones, medias negras y el cabello recogido en un moño apretado.

-¿Podría hablar con usted, joven? -solicitó mientras se doblaba en una reverencia, aunque la joven no lucía oriental, todo lo contrario.

-Por aquí. -señaló Gia, nerviosa- Sígame.

Quiso arrastrar a Daisy, pero se limitó a apretar el paso mientras se apartaba del camino y le daba la espalda a Meiling. ¿¡Qué hacía Daisy allí!? ¡En Hong Kong! Ella la hacía de camino a Londres, había dejado Egipto atrás con nuevas órdenes.

-Será mejor que sea importante. -soltó entre dientes- ¡No pueden descubrirme! ¡Me estás exponiendo!

Los ojos chocolates se volvieron perlas, la santa madre estaba enojada.

-…cruzaron la puerta, madre. -habló en un hilo de voz, su apariencia firme siendo revelada ante el miedo y los nervios en su voz- Todo… fue un desastre. Están en Tokio.

Dio un paso al frente, su conjuro titubeó y su voz salió chillona y para nada masculina cuando volvió a hablar.

-Debían cruzar a Ecuador, ¿qué me estás diciendo? -escupió- ¡Habla claro!

Los labios de la bruja temblaron, retrocedió un paso.

-Marco no lo logró. -dijo Daisy- Sakura está herida.

-¡Sakura herida! -bufó, restándole importancia- ¿Por eso te presentas aquí y me pones al descubierto, Daisy? ¡Te entrené mejor que eso! -escupió- Vete de aquí, tengo cosas que-

-Se robaron un cegador del Infierno, lo tenían en París. -agregó entre balbuceos temerosos- Lo acabo de confirmar, también saquearon el Valle de las Plumas… todavía no sé que robaron de allí.

Debió saberlo mejor, porque Aaron no dejaría de moverse si aún muerto.

-¿Kelian? -inquirió- ¿Y la misión? -tiró de sus cabellos, su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos.

-…Kelian lo consiguió, madre… El robo fue un éxito. -le aseguró.

Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, bendito sea el día en que tomó a Kelian entre sus manos y le enseñó todo lo que sabía.

-Vete a Londres. -le ordenó- Te enviaré a Tania, llévatela contigo. Que Kelian se lleve a Shaoran con él a Rusia. -frunció el ceño- Hablaré con Sakura más tarde, eso es todo. -la despachó- No quiero nadie vuelva a Hong Kong, así que no cometan más errores, ¿entendido? -le dirigió una mirada severa, una advertencia segura.

-…sí, madre. -asintió, sumisa- Lamento haberla molestado.

Pero Gia estaba de camino a su auto, ella era su mejor soldado y debía mantener a Asia girando sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-Una enviada del Instituto. -fie su escusa con la prima de Shaoran- Europa sigue revolucionada, pero nosotros tenemos nuestros propios amigos que atender… -le restó importancia- Ya nos enteraremos por las noticias. -bufó.

…

Claro que en las noticias las cosas pintaban feas…

"_¡Un ataque terrorista en Francia, directamente sobre el Palacio de Eliseo en París!"_ Así comenzaban los periodistas en la televisión, acompañados con imágenes de fondo: explosiones, calles bombardeada, heridos y muertos. "_Buscaron el caos, la gente se moría del miedo y ellos sólo seguían atacando en las calles. Fue un milagro la cifra de heridos, que los muertos no fueran tantos como se piensa… Un verdadero milagro"_

-¿Pueden amordazarla? -chilló Tania- ¡Me va a reventar los tímpanos!

Shaoran observó a la bruja blanca, rastros de lágrimas secas y sangre le daban un aspecto terrorífico a su persona. Luego, observó a su compañera.

-¡MALDITA SEA! -gritó entre dientes.

Kelian seguía cerrando la herida de su cuello, el cuerpo de Sakura rechazaba los tranquilizantes y el mago estaba cociendo su herida sin ninguna anestesia. Ella estaba empapada en sangre, sacada de una película de terror, pálida como el papel y retorciéndose de dolor.

La tele de fondo enumeraba las víctimas del atentado, los asesinatos que había cometido él con tanta facilidad.

-¡Cállenla! -reclamaba Tania- ¡Ciérrenle la maldita boca!

¿Qué habían hecho?

¿Qué demonios habían hecho?

Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar y sentís que un elefante estaba sentado sobre su pecho. Las esquinas de sus ojos se difuminaban, se le nubló la vista y sintió hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Era un ataque de pánico, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico y nadie se dio cuenta. Tania estaba insufrible mente afectada por la muerte de Marco, Sakura era una muñeca rota y Kelian el doctor zombi; él era demasiado humano, demasiado inocente para acarrear con la sangre de inocentes en sus manos.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

¿En qué se había convertido? Ya no se reconocía en el espejo.

Se hizo una bola en el suelo, en una esquina. Nunca nadie se percató de él y su dolencia.

…

Llevó la radio cerca de su boca.

-¿Dónde? -la urgencia filtrándose en su voz- Estoy junto al lote, ¡no los veo!

La radio chilló antes de responderle.

_-Estás cerca, ve recto hacia el Este y deberías encontrarlos._

No dio las gracias, sólo corrió otra vez

Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando sintió la red de telarañas que estaba tejiendo Tomoyo sobre toda la ciudad, sobre todos ellos. Era… inmensa, más de lo previsto. Últimamente su amada solía exagerar y sobre exigirse a la hora de actuar, eso lo tenía preocupado, sobre todo ahora que estaba herida y ellos agitando el avispero.

Hiso cien, doscientos, trescientos metros al Este y todavía no podía distinguir la presencia real de Tomoyo de la red enorme. Tampoco a Amads, ni siquiera el ruido de la pelea que debería estar teniendo contra Kaios.

Volvió a llevar la radio cerca de sus labios.

-¡Aquí no hay nada, Melek! -exclamó con agonía- ¿Puedes comunicarte con ellos?

No respondían la radio, había pasado casi una hora desde la última conexión con Tomoyo y sólo para informar que Kaios estaba allí. Eriol tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¡_Sigue buscando! _-ladró la comandante- _¡Tienen que estar allí, busca bien!_

Y, al parecer, no era el único. Los mestizos seguían limpiando los almacenes, él se había escapado del edificio para asegurarse del bienestar de su amada. Nadie más estaba disponible, no podían prescindir de nadie ahora mismo.

-Tomoyo… ¿dónde estás? -maldijo por lo bajo, reanudando su búsqueda.

Habían escogido una de las partes más desoladas de la frontera, la más árida y despoblada. Extender la barrera tomaría su tiempo, Tomoyo no podía preocuparse por ojos ajenos ni trabajar bajo presión. También estimaban la aparición de Kaios, Amads necesitaría un campo para tal encuentro y evitar civiles inocentes en el fuego cruzado. Sin embargo, también dificultaba su búsqueda.

-¡TOMOYO! -gritó, en busca de una respuesta- ¡AMADS! ¡TOMOYO!

Necesitaba encontrarlos, saber que estaban a salvo. Necesitaba…

-¡TOMOYO! -gritó, aterrorizado- ¡Tomoyo, Amads!

Apresuró el paso al divisar señales de lucha en el suelo, tierra removida, cráteres en la tierra árida y rastros de sangre. Siguió el rastro del desorden, las marcas de garras y arrastre, Amads y Kaios habían generado un gran desastre.

Apresuró el paso, esperaba que ella estuviese sana y salva.

-…¡Tomy!

Apresuró el paso, los encontró.

Derrapó frente a un gran e inconsciente Amads, aún en su forma de demonio, el cuerpo de Tomoyo fuertemente aferrado contra su pecho. El caballero tenía manchas de sangre, tierra, arena y sudor. Observó a los alrededores, no encontró señales de siervo de Arabia por ningún lado. Palpó la cabeza de Tomoyo, no parecía estar golpeada, tomó su pulso y éste estaba solo un poco bajo. Amads respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero ambos parecían sanos.

-Los encontré. -se apresuró a gruñir por la radio- Están inconscientes, pero vivos.

Estaban muy lejos de casa, tomaría algunas horas más para poder recibir ayuda. ¿Cómo los llevaría? No parecían poder despertar por lo pronto.

La comandante tardó unos minutos en responderle, él tomó toda la paciencia que tenía durante la espera.

_-Cuídalos, alguien irá a ayudarte lo más pronto posible. _-fue su breve mensaje.

Ayuda, se suponía que ellos eran la ayuda, no al revés. Sin embargo, le tocaba esperar. Levantó una barrera, escondió su presencia mientras esperaba por la ayuda.

…

Kamuy volvió cuando la oscuridad fue suficientemente espesa para cubrir su huida, Matt y Ángel seguían donde los dejó en la tarde.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? -preguntó- Si te descubren, los podrían exiliar a ti y a Jonás.

Su primo se agachó para que su preciada carga pudiera montar su lomo.

-Sólo a mí. -lo corrigió- El cachorro no sabe nada, mi padre no es tan tonto como para perdernos a ambos del Norte.

Sí, Kamuy no le discutió aquello.

-Las aves siguen en el árbol, estoy seguro que ella vendrá. -observó a la joven envuelta en aquella delgada manta- No querrá perderse esto.

El lobo gruñó, pero lo siguió en su carrera hacia el árbol que había sido el nido de la santa madre. Se movieron en la oscuridad, como sombras, veloces al trote y bien alertas por la posibilidad de cazadores nocturnos. El Bosque Blanco no era el habitad con más presas, pero eso no quitaba que, como el resto del Zoo, fuera una zona de caza. Ya frente al gran árbol, ambos volvieron sobre sus dos piernas.

-¡Yo iré primero! -informó el pelirrojo mientras sus garras brillaban bajo la luna- ¡Escapa si nos atacan, ¿entendido?!

Pero él no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

Kamuy comenzó a escalar, sus garras se incrustaban en el gran árbol sin que éste prestara mayor resistencia. Las astillas y el viejo tronco arañaban su piel, pero las heridas sanaron al segundo siguiente mientras él se siguió empujando hacia la cima. Matt conservó algo de distancia, su preciada carga aferrada a su espalda en silencio sepulcral. La cima estaba cada vez más cerca, la abertura que Camille y las bestias utilizaron para abrirse paso seguía allí, no había nadie que manipulase al árbol para reparar el orificio.

El lobo del Sur saltó dentro, el viento meció las hojas y él olfateó el aire, las aves podían mantenerse quietas y en silencio, pero no engañarían su olfato tenaz.

-¡Tengo un mensaje para Gia! -anunció en voz alta- ¡Una vieja amiga está aquí para verla! -informó, oyó un aleteo- ¡Somos los herederos del Norte y el Sur, exigimos una reunión con la madre!

Más aleteos, las aves se movieron.

-¡Gia, alguien quiere verte! -volvió a intentarlo- ¡Volvió de entre los muertos sólo para ti!

Las plumas cayeron desde lo alto, él observó las sombras de las aves moverse de un lado al otro.

_-La tierra de las bestias ya no es un lugar seguro._ -chillaron las aves- _Oh, pequeño lobo tonto… No me confundas con una tonta, tonta bestia._

Era Gia, él reconocería el tono altanero de la madre donde fuese.

-¡No es una trampa, vinimos aquí por un favor! -se apresuró a advertir- ¡Favor con favor, recuerdo que nunca te negaste a uno! ¡Jamás!

Las aves volvieron a chillar.

_-Los tiempos cambian, no hay nada que pueda querer del Zoológico ya. _-le hizo ver- _Ya no con ustedes, pequeños huérfanos._

Él gruñó ante sus palabras, el significado ocultó tras ellas. Matt saltó junto a él, Ángel aún aferrada a su espalda.

-…¿Quieres recapacitar en tus palabras? -gruñó el lobo del Sur- A Ángel no le agrada que llames huérfano a su pequeño cachorro, ¿por qué no vienes y le pides una disculpa en persona?

Las aves dejaron de moverse, aletearon desde la seguridad de las ramas allá arriba y ellos esperaron por una respuesta, por una señal de Gia.

-…esto fue una mala idea. -gruñó por lo bajo.

-No. -habló Ángel- …ella está aquí.

Los lobos afilaron sus sentidos, su piel se erizó ante la expectativa y la sensación de ser observados. La madre jamás dejaba de jugar con ellos.

-¡Miren nada más! -exclamó Gia, apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos y haciéndolos tensarse con su sola presencia- Parece que alguien se escapó del Valle de las Plumas… pequeña traviesa. -sonrió con diversión, oscura y cínica diversión- La buena de Ángel, ¿quién iba a decirlo…?

-Hola, Gia… -saludó la rubia- Necesito que me ayudes con algo, que nos ayudes.

A Kamuy no le agradó la sonrisa gigantesca y depredadora en los labios azules de la mujer frente a ellos.

-Bueno… no tendrás tus bellos ojos para hacerlos brillar para mí, pero sé que podremos encontrar otras formas para… pagar este favor. -dijo, sus ojos entrecerrados en dirección a su primo, Kamuy debió haberlo sabido mejor.

-¿Estuviste trabajando para ella, Matt? -gruñó, no pudiendo aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle.

Se dio la vuelta, encaró a su primo y éste… bajó la mirada.

-¡Maldita sea! -escupió, rabioso- ¿Qué trabajo sucio hiciste?

-Podemos hablar luego, ahora-

-¡No! -negó, sintiéndose traicionado- ¡Me lo dirás ahora mismo! ¿Qué hiciste para Gia?

Escuchó la risa sacarina del espíritu, aquello sólo sirvió para avivar las llamas de la traición dentro de su estómago.

-Necesito una puerta, Gia. -habló el lobo del Norte, esquivando la pregunta de su primo hermano- Una salida y una entrada, y las necesito ya. -apresuró.

-Hecho. -no dudó en responder de inmediato- ¿Salida para tres…? -inquirió, observándolo al pelirrojo.

Kamuy gruñó una negativa, él no se iba a ninguna parte.

-Sigue soñando, yo no trabajaré para ti. -escupió, retrocediendo más cerca de la salida- ¡Y tú! -escupió en dirección a su primo- Tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas pronto.

Y se dejó caer por el agujero.

-¡Kamuy! -escuchó la voz estrangulada de Ángel llamar por él, pero Kamuy no volvió.

No era tonto, él no era lento. Tal vez no había estado al tanto de los movimientos de su primo en los últimos meses, pero sí acerca de lo que sucedía en su hogar. Él y Camille habían visto a los gatos, no habían alucinado. La muerte de Felis, la desaparición de los gatos, su aparición en el Zoo y la huida de Gia al momento de su acusación… Matt lo había sabido siempre, el paradero de los gatos, y nunca le soltó una pista.

Se sintió traicionado, herido.

…

Quería matar al maldito de Kelian, ella se estaba retorciendo del dolor y el muy bastardo se sentaba allí a hablar por teléfono tan tranquilo. Kero le había dicho que Tania había estado chillando más de lo normal, ni siquiera se había limpiado la sangre de Marco de su rostro, no se había movido del sofá.

Marco había muerto, suspiró… Él había intentado ayudarla con el cegador, Mirko no iba a dejarlo así como así y fue cuando Martin apareció de la nada. Marco era bueno, no sería un niño de Gia de lo contrario. Pero… aún tenía un ojo que no captaba la profundidad al ciento por ciento, un luchador de corta distancia como Martin se daría cuenta de inmediato. Fue su fin, Tania estaba demasiado ocupada para cubrirlo.

-Tú… -gruñó, no podía voltear completamente o abriría sus puntadas- Tú y Marco jamás le dijeron a Gia de su enfermedad. -la acusó.

La bruja blanca la observó con el ceño fruncido y los labios crispados, se levantó de su lugar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la observó de arriba abajo.

-¿De qué me acusas, maldita? -bramó, los chillidos olvidados- ¡Estás hablando de mi difunto compañero, fíjate bien!

-No seas tonta, Tania. -se rió con ironía- Por favor… ¿No pretenderás que no me di cuenta, no? -bufó- El ojo de Marco, Gia no sabía de su problema. Pero yo sí. -gruñó- Y ese fue el fin de Marco, por eso murió.

-¡Maldita perra! -escupió y se lanzó sobre ella.

Kelian la retuvo justo cuando las manos de Sakura se levantaron para tirarle de sus cabellos, los dedos de Tania sólo rozaron sus hombros antes de que el mago la arrojara de nuevo sobre el sofá. Al parecer, su llamada había culminado.

-Suficiente, las dos. -las acusó.

-¡Marco murió por tu culpa! -ladró, despechada- ¡Se suponía que eras la asesina, Sakura! ¡Se suponía que tú serías nuestro apoyo, no al revés! -chilló, las lágrimas gordas escapando de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto previo- ¿¡Por qué te enviaron si sólo eres un estorbo!?

-Wow, niña. -intervino el peluche- ¡Será mejor que cierres la boca ya! -advirtió.

-¡Marco impidió que huyeras, cobarde! -siguió exclamando con rabia, Kelian la empujó por el pecho ya que ella se había incorporado y acercado nuevamente- ¡Ibas a abandonarnos, a salvar tu trasero, y Marco te detuvo! -chilló- ¿No ves que murió por tu culpa?

-Marco murió porque fuiste una compañera de mierda, Tania. -le dijo Sakura sin pelos en la lengua, sin resquemores por expresar lo obvio- Él no debía estar luchando, tú lo sabías y te lo callaste. -negó- Estúpida, tú lo mataste.

Tania chilló. Impotente, rabiosa, triste y, sobre todo, derrotada.

-Madre sabrá sobre esto, Tania. -dio aviso el mayor- Ve a bañarte, tienes un vuelo que tomar en cinco horas.

-¿…qué? -se secó las lágrimas y lo observó con sorpresa- ¡Ni siquiera ha pasado un día!

El mago le dio una mirada severa.

-¡Marco era mi compañero! -chilló con fuerzas renovadas- ¡Él era mi compañero, madre nos juntó!

Sakura quiso agregar que, por lo poco que había visto en París, eran más que compañeros. Pero, otra vez, ¿quién era ella para hablar sobre relaciones y lazos?

-Daisy estará allí, tiene tu equipaje en Londres. -no pareció afectado por sus quejas- Madre hablará contigo en unos días, estará al tanto del ojo de Marco, así que no creas que te escaparás de una sanción. -gruñó con rudeza- Vete, Sakura necesita descansar.

Tania salió corriendo con más lágrimas escapando de sus ojos de venado bebé, Sakura no compró su lástima, no cuando Kelian se detuvo frente a ella.

-A ti te ordenaron esperar por más órdenes, madre hablará contigo. -le hiso saber- Esa herida… -frunció el ceño- Tomará una semana en cicatrizar, lo sabes.

-Sí… -gruñó- Lo sé.

Los cegadores eran uno de los seres que podían dañar a un demonio en aquel mundo y ella poseía la sangre de uno. Por ende, su cuerpo no sanaría tan pronto como ella quisiera.

-Tenían un maldito cegador, Kelian. -escupió- ¿¡Tú lo sabías!? ¿¡Gia lo sabía!? -sintió su piel tensarse, podría soltar un punto si seguía así de nerviosa- ¡Me querían matar, Mirko me quería matar! ¿Fueron órdenes de Pía? ¡Aaron me quería viva! ¿Qué rayos sucedió? -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas impotentes- Él… él no quiere matarme, ¿por qué tenían un cegador?

Kelian no pudo sostener su mirada, fue la primera vez que no pudo. A Gia no se le escapa nada últimamente, ¡ellos tenían que saber!

-¡Dime algo, Kelian! -exigió- ¡Dímelo!

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, ella podía sentir que el mago tenía las respuestas que ella necesitaba y se las sacaría como fuese.

-…estuve hablando con Daisy hace unos instantes. -comenzó él- Alguien entró al Infierno, se robaron ese cegador, Sakura. -la observó a los ojos sin titubear, ella supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad- Aún no sabemos quién, pero no creo que Mirko posea motivos o, incluso, las herramientas para ello.

-Aaron no fue. -aseguró ella de inmediato. _Él me necesita viva, _estuvo a punto de agregar, pero no. No lo dijo.

-Recuerda que él sigue teniendo gente trabajando para él, no es necesario que escape de su prisión para realizar un movimiento como este. -le recordó- Pía pudo recibir las órdenes.

-Kelian, Aaron me quiere viva. -señaló su cuello- ¡Me quisieron matar, no me iban a capturar viva! ¿Entiendes la gravedad de ello? -levantó la voz, estaba más nerviosa que enojada- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Todo cambia si me quieren muerta, ya no es el mismo juego que empezamos a jugar! ¡Me quieren muerta!

Él se alejó, ella quiso lanzarle un puñetazo pero Kero presionó su hombro para recordarle su situación.

-El juego no cambia. -declaró él, firme- Las reglas son las mismas.

-¡Me uní a Gia para averiguar qué quería Pía de mí! ¡Para saber si sabían lo que Aaron me dejó, lo que hizo conmigo! -le recordó ella- ¡Ahora sé que me quieren muerta!

-¿¡Qué esperabas!? -exclamó él, sorprendiéndola al elevar el tono- ¡Querías jugar y jugamos! ¡Agitamos el avispero y aquí están las consecuencias! -dijo- ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Meterte a la boca del lobo sin una mordida o dos? -la observó con dureza, como si fuera una niña intentando jugar un juego de adultos- Madura, Sakura.

Y él se fue, escuchó la puerta de su habitación ser azotada y ella no pudo creer lo que le había dicho. Jamás nadie le había hablado de aquella manera, jamás la habían hecho sentir… tan idiota.

-…Sakura. -la llamó su guardián- Sakura, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Y ella lo admitió.

-No tengo… la más pálida idea. -bufó, derrotada- ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

Su carta bajo la manga era la inmunidad, se suponía que la querían viva y eso la hacía intocable. Impune, se lanzó a cada batalla con impunidad para cobrarse lo que le habían hecho y con la seguridad de salir con vida. Huir, claro, pero mantenerse viva pese a todo. ¿Ahora? Había estado tan equivocada… Aaron estaba fuera, Pía no era Aaron y no toleraría sus jugarretas y bromas pesadas.

Si Pía no la quería muerta al principio, así lo era ahora. ¿Qué debía hacer? Definitivamente la matarían si seguía con Gia, que parecía decidida a derrocar a Pía con Aaron fuera. La santa madre y sus niños plantaban semillas en cada tierra que trabajaba Pía: Asia, África, Europa… No le extrañaría que tuviera niños en América, trabando la tierra para germinar brotes verdes también allí.

-…Shaoran. -llamó ella, su compañero había estado en silencio y ella necesitaba saber qué haría él- Kero, ¿dónde está Shaoran?

-Mmm…

El peluche comenzó a volar alrededor de la habitación, no lo había visto en un tiempo.

-¡Ah, mocoso! -exclamó- ¿Qué haces allí?

Detrás del sofá, en el punto ciego de Sakura, él estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina más alejada, en el suelo. Rodillas arriba, su rostro escondido allí.

-¡Oye, mocoso! -se detuvo a un lado suyo, estaba temblando- Oye… ¿Estás herido? Dime.

Inquieta, la bruja se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? -sujetó la gasa sobre sus puntos de sutura, su cabeza en una posición incómoda para no tirar de los puntos- ¿Shaoran, estás herido?

Con cuidado, se arrodilló frente a él, que seguía ensimismado y escondido.

-Oye, Li. -gruñó, tirando de su brazo.

Lo que vio… fue a un niño destruido.

-¿Shao…ran?

Sus ojos apagados, su rostro pálido y frente sudorosa. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Lo habían envenenado? Kelian estaba perfecto, ni un rasguño. ¿Qué le sucedía a su compañero?

-¡Oye, Shaoran! -tiró de él, necesitaba revisarlo- ¡Kero, ayúdame! ¡Sobre el sofá!

Shaoran estaba en transe, Kero hizo la mayor parte del trabajo al levantarlo y ella lo empujó sobre el sofá. Palpó su nuca, sus oídos estaban libres de sangre y ella tiró de su playera para revisar, pero no habían heridas más que moretones. Tomó su pulso… algo estaba mal.

-Shaoran, háblame. -ordenó, fijando su mirada con la suya. Sus pupilas dilatadas, su atención obnubilada- ¡Shaoran, habla! -nada, parecía un muñeco de trapo- Shaoran… -no sabía qué hacer.

Una luz salió disparada de su pecho, observó la figura de Yue dentro de la carta.

-¡Yue! ¿Qué le sucedió a Shaoran? -rogó por una respuesta- Él estaba bien, él parecía bien… -no entendía.

_-Tal vez… _-dudó- _Tal vez esté en shock_.

-¿Shock? ¿Por qué? -inquirió el peluche- ¿Se golpeó la cabeza o algo?

_-No… No es eso. _-hizo una pausa- _Sakura. _-llamó la atención de su ama y protegida- _Sakura, él no está acostumbrado a esto. _-le recordó con suavidad- _Shaoran no es de los que mata y vive con ello en paz, él jamás mató a nadie._

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Él y Sakura se encargaron de muchos enemigos antes! -le hizo ver su compañero- Él mató.

_-Demonios. _-agregó- _Shaoran mató demonios, hoy fue responsable de vidas humanas inocentes._ -le habló directamente a su ama- _Shaoran se encontraba en contra de esto desde un principio, nunca antes hizo nada como en París. En _ _cambio, tú… _-hizo una pausa, no quiso terminar la oración.

Pero ella lo terminó por él.

-En cambio, yo… -frunció el ceño- Yo tengo las manos sucias, claro. -negó, sintiéndose más estúpida si eso era posible- Claro, pero qué estúpida soy… -negó, una sonrisa cínica y forzada extendiéndose en sus labios agrietados- E hipócrita. -agregó- Criticando a Tania por sus descuidos con Marco, y yo… -acarició el cabello de su compañero- La insensible… lo siento.

-_No logro comprender por qué Shaoran se mantuvo con ellos. _-murmuró Yue en un tono preocupante- _Él es un buen chico, no tiene nada que ver con ellos._

Ella lo observó, se había hecho la misma pregunta tantas veces.

-Gia va a tenerlo con ella si eso es lo que quiere, y ella lo quiere. -acarició su mejilla, él se apartó de su tacto- Yo estoy perdida, pero tú no perteneces a este mundo, Shaoran… -le habló- No le debes nada a nadie, vuelve a China y vive tu vida… Kelian no es tu amigo, Gia no es tu madre y terminarás acabado si no abres los ojos. -chilló, necesitaba sacarlo de esto- ¡Shaoran, escucha lo que te digo!

Lo tomó por los hombros, lo sacudió un poco y él se alejó de su tacto nuevamente.

-¿Qué esperas para volver con los tuyos? -espetó, necesitaba alejarlo- ¿No dices que soy un monstruo? ¡Te convertirás en uno si sigues a Gia! ¡Despierta! -lo empujó por el pecho con brusquedad, él se levantó del sofá aún sin emitir palabra alguna- ¡¿Quieres ser como yo?! ¡¿Es eso?! -escupió, rabiosa- ¡Gia será tu demonio y esa marca tu maldición, date cuenta! -ella también se incorporó, sus puntos tiraron dolorosamente pero, en el calor del momento, ella lo ignoró magistralmente- ¡Lo siguiente que sabrás es que amenazará a tu familia, que tus hermanas estarán en peligro al igual que tu madre!

Él negó, ella chilló con enfado, rabiando de la furia.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! -vociferó, incapaz de medirse más- ¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ, VETE A TU CASA!

-…¿No te parece que ya es algo tarde para eso? -dijo entre dientes, bajo y en tono barítono- Somos… iguales. -la miró por sobre su hombro- Anda, puedes reírte… Te repudié por los actos que cometiste, ahora somos-

Lo jaló por el brazo, lo dio vuelta y lo abofeteó. Sus guardianes de sorprendieron, Shaoran ni siquiera reaccionó.

-¿Igual a mí? ¡Da gracias a Dios que no estás ni la mitad de podrido que yo! -escupió a un palmo de distancia de su rostro- Pero sigue a Gia y pronto no podrás mirarte al espejo, te lo advierto. -lo empujó por su pecho- Pronto no quedará ni un atisbo de la persona que amo… -cerró los ojos, con el alma adolorida - Shaoran… vete a casa, olvídate de todo esto.

Él la observó con enojo, casi con… asco.

-¿Ir a casa? -escupió.

Asco de sí mismo, auto desprecio.

-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO, SAKURA! -gritó como si fuera lo obvio, una verdad que la bruja no quería aceptar- ¡MÍRAME, ESTAMOS EN IGUALDAD DE CONDICIONES AHORA! -escupió, asqueado- MENTIR, ROBAR, ASESINAR… ¿No es eso lo que hemos hecho, Sakura…? -bufó, negó repetidamente- Somos tal para cual ahora, ¿no? -se rió, una risa ácida- Tal vez este siempre fue nuestro destino, nuestro final será la muerte.

Se mordió el labio, las lágrimas picando detrás de sus ojos. ¿Qué le había pasado al niño del que se había enamorado perdidamente? ¿Así se había sentido Shaoran cuando descubrió sus engaños e intenciones? El dolor, la agonía… ¿Todo ese sufrimiento le causó? No merecía su amor, jamás mereció su cariño. Incluso amarlo se sentía mal, ¿cómo podía pensar en amarlo? Lo había destruido, lo había arruinado.

-Shaoran, todavía puedes alejarte de todo esto. -le rogó ella- Shaoran… por favor. Por favor, vete. -las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, sus rodillas temblaron y su pecho se contrajo en un espasmo doloroso- Te amo, vete, aléjate de esto y vuelve a tu casa. ¿Sí? -le volvió a rogar- Gia, yo me encargo de ella… Puedo-Puedo hacer-

-¿…volver? -negó- ¿No lo ves? -frunció el ceño- Todo cambió ahora, no puedo volver… como si nada. -escupió- ¡Como si nada hubiese sucedido!

-¡No sucedió nada! -negó ella- ¡No hiciste nada, aquí no sucedió nada! -chilló, se aferró a sus manos con desesperación- Por favor…

Pero él volvió a alejarse de ella.

-Tú y yo… -su tono bajo, profundo y oscuro- Todos nosotros fuimos los causantes. -señaló el televisor, las noticias enmudecidas pero con imágenes claras- No somos humanos, somos monstruos.

-¡No! -negó ella.

-¡Todos nosotros dejamos nuestra humanidad para cumplir nuestros objetivos! -gritó- ¡No hay vuelta atrás, no volveremos a ser los mismos a partir de ahora y yo no voy a fingir! -le hizo saber- Yo ya no voy a fingir… no… no puedo, Sakura. -le rogó él- No me pidas que lo haga.

Sí, ella era un monstruo y lo había arrastrado, ella era un monstruo por arruinarlo.

...

**Para Lagen 3**

**Como mencionó en su comentarios precioso, ¡no hay un solo personaje principal! Me gusta desarrollar la historia de todos, mientras sea posible en la medida. A veces son demasiados, pero creo que hay un grupo principal y uno secundario. A mí me agrada que se entrelacen todas las historias, como que ninguna sea 'relleno', que tenga razón de existir.**

**Tenemos a los niños de Gia y a Gia misma, vieja amiga de Paz y presunta enemiga de Aaron. Ella pareció ser un nombre más en una larga lista, pero no lo es. Así que préstenle mucha atención, porque ella nació para sorprender.**

**Tenemos el grupo en Arabia, Tomoyo y los chicos, la general Melek. Tomoyo necesita comenzar a crecer, necesita tomar un papel importante en el orden mundial y qué mejor lugar que Arabia, con los mestizos que la apoyaron y se ganaron su corazón. Incluso Eriol en Arabia tiene toda la pinta, ya lo verán. Amads por razones obvias, claro está.**

**Y así con todos. Con Micah en un gris confuso, con Aaron y Pía en el negro profundo y Paz en su blanco demasiado puro. Todos estos personajes que espero les roben el suspiro.**

**Sakura es la oveja negra, chicos, eso de acá para siempre. Pero no porque soy una malvada o la odie o nada. Es una historia, en lo posible del mundo en el que funciona, realista. Es dramática, es sentimental, es una historia con historias personales y familiares fuertes. ¿En serio Tomoyo perdonaría a su propia prima por intentar matarla? Yo creo que hay cosas, situaciones, donde uno dice basta. Hasta acá llegué… No será un odio eterno, claramente llegará un momento de -cómo decirlo- no un perdón, más bien… Como dar vuelta la página, pero sin olvidó. Llegará un punto en el que Sakura tendrá una especie de redención, una paz para seguir adelante. Pero calma, necesitan pasar cosas todavía.**

**¡Estoy escribiendo el cap 29, dame el 30 para explotarte a Eriol así a lo grande! Ojo, recuerden que Eriol y Shaoran tenían un sello en sus ojos derechos, el sello de Gia, y que por eso ninguno podía tener control total de todo su poder. Eriol, además, tenía un sello extra que Clow dejó para dormir una parte de sus poderes. En el cap 29 Eriol cumple 18 añitos… no te puedo adelantar nada más.**

**Nooo, prepárense todos porque traigo unas bombitas… no quiero adelantar mucho, a ver si les quito la emoción.**

**Como siempre, mucho cariño y cuídense. ¡A ver quién más se suma en los comentarios, perezosos! ¡Dónde está el amor por esta historia! Que bien que los veo a todos en las estadísticas, ehhh. ¿Dónde están los lectores de México? Lagen, saludos hasta España. Pero, ¿y los lectores de ? ¡Los hermanos de Brasil y Chile! La gente bonita de Colombia e Italia… Y así con el resto.**

**Cuídense mucho, fuerza 3**


	28. Lo que nos hace falta

**Capítulo veintiocho: **Lo que nos hace falta

.

"_¿Te digo lo que es la libertad para mí? No tener miedo"_

_**-Nina Simone**_

.

Sintió que su compañero despertaba de la inconsciencia, lo escuchó gemir antes de rodar e incorporarse. Su piel comenzó a palidecer hasta retomar su bronceado natural, sus garras y cola se fueron y sus ojos volvieron a su color café habitual.

-…Harry, eres tú. -balbuceó.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo seguía siendo sujetado por Amads con cuidado sobre su pecho, acunándola protectoramente.

-Sí. -sonrió el mago- Estaba por la zona y pasé para saludar… -bromeó- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? -asintió hacia la joven en sus brazos, su tono preocupado y serio- Dime lo que sucedió. -pidió con cortesía practicada.

El árabe observó a los alrededores, tomó buen detalle de lo que habría sido su campo de batalla. Luego, observó a la niña sobre su regazo.

-Estuve cerca, pero Kaios se escapó. -gruñó- Logré arrancarle un brazo… -acarició su muslo derecho- Él casi se lleva mi pierna. -siseó.

-No vi ningún brazo por los alrededores. -negó- Seguí el desastre y la sangre, casi ni doy con ustedes. -se explicó.

-Desgraciado. -siseó- Seguramente se lo llevó, tal vez lo recupere en el lugar de donde lo sacaron.

-La barrera es una red ahora -le informó, tratando de obtener más respuestas- La energía de Tomoyo está sobre toda Arabia, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Los ojos oscuros del caballero se engancharon con sus zafiros eléctricos, pura y llana confusión mezclada con la preocupación latente.

-…corrí hacia ella cuando Kaios comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, ella estaba arrodillada y tenía la vista desenfocada. -le comentó- Lloró algunas lágrimas de sangre, dijo que no podía mover su cuerpo y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevármela. -explicó sus intenciones- Me di la vuelta, Kaios estaba tambaleándose hacia nosotros y… tengo todo en blanco a partir de allí. -balbuceó- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos idos? -inquirió, preocupado.

Observó su reloj, hizo algunos números rápidos.

-Melek habló con ella hace dos horas. -estimó- Yo llegué hace unos cuarenta minutos, tal vez menos. -ofreció.

-¿Qué pasó con los almacenes? -se apresuró a preguntar- ¿Kaios fue allí? ¿Tenemos problemas?

El árabe intentó incorporarse de su asiento en el suelo, una muesca en su rostro y un gemido salido de los labios de Tomoyo le hicieron creer al mago que no era una buena idea.

-Quieto ahí. -ordenó rápidamente- Melek lo tiene controlado, deberías saberlo mejor que yo. -casi bromeó- Pero están ocupados, ustedes inconscientes y nadie podía liberarse para darme una mano.

-Tsk. -rodó los ojos- Sí, debería saberlo mejor… -asintió, rendido- Sin embargo, estoy despierto y seguro que puedo ponerme en marcha. -sus ojos se iluminaron- No sé qué sucedió, pero no soy un alfeñique. ¡Agh!

No pudo detenerlo la segunda vez, se tambaleó un poco y, luego, le regaló una sonrisa torcida cuando demostró su punto.

-No sé si debamos moverla… -intentó de nuevo.

Amads observó la carga en sus brazos, rastros de lágrimas carmesí aún sobre sus pálidas mejillas lo hicieron dudar.

-¿Y si necesita ayuda y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo? -quiso sonar rudo, pero sólo preocupación fue lo que oyó Eriol- Tal vez es cansancio o, tal vez, sí jodió todo al no detenerse a tiempo. Eriol… ¿alguna vez la viste llorar sangre? Porque, créeme, yo no. -agregó, nervioso.

-…no, yo tampoco. -admitió- Está bien. -su círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies- Si aún tienes energías, puedo canalizarte y llevarnos justo con Sila.

Los ojos amatistas de Amads refulgieron con un brillo renovado, todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir.

-Toma lo que necesites, vaquero. -asintió- Pero déjanos en una sola pieza, eh. -advirtió.

La energía de Tomoyo seguía pululando por la atmósfera, era liviana y reconfortante, casi podía sentir un aroma dulzón si se concentraba. Podía sentirlo, la huella mágica de Tomoyo abrazando la espesa y picante energía huella demoníaca de Amads. Tomó lo que necesitaba y el círculo comenzó a extenderse debajo de los tres.

-Quédate quieto. -advirtió- Nos moveremos.

El círculo mágico comenzó a moverse, casi como si fuera un corazón latente. Chispas volaron, Eriol dibujo el camino hacia su destino y, tres segundos después, llegaron en una sola pieza.

-Wow… -se rió Amads- No volveré a jugar contigo, Harry. -negó, divertido.

Oyeron pisadas, dos de los niños más grandes acompañaban a Sila, ambos armados y listos para saltar a la acción.

-¡Eriol, Amads! -se adelantó la mestiza- ¿Qué sucedió con Tomoyo? -inquirió, tomando su muñeca con cuidado y estudiando su pulso, no perdió el rastro carmesí desde sus ojos- Amín, Onur, llevémosla a la enfermería. -ordenó- Amads, tú tienes sangre en tu ropa. -frunció el ceño- ¿Estás herido también?

-No te preocupes… -le cedió su reina a Onur, el chico la tomó con cuidado y asintió, asumiendo el cargo de tan valiosa carga- Algo cansado, pero bien.

Sila ya estaba dando órdenes al otro muchacho, en modo doctora, segura de que nadie más que Tomoyo necesitaba su atención. Eriol no perdió la forma en que el caballero se sostenía con ayuda de la pared, él había tomado lo poco que le quedó de su pelea para llegar allí.

-Tómalo con calma, _vaquero. _-bromeó mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus omóplatos y le ofrecía sostén- Te llevaré a tu habitación, deberías descansar.

-Tsk, descansar es lo último en mi lista. -negó. Sin embargo, no despreció su ayuda- Omar tenía razón, nada de todo lo que hicimos hoy valió la pena si Kaios sigue aquí para fastidiarlo todo. -gruñó de camino por las escaleras, un paso a la vez- Tengo que cazarlo y terminar lo que empecé.

-Estarás vivo, pero no tienes energías. -le recordó- Serás la presa si sales ahora, no el cazador. -el árabe frunció el ceño, pero no pudo negar sus palabras- Si le arrancaste un brazo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por él hoy. Había mucha sangre, debió buscar ayuda.

-Con los almacenes siendo reventados, necesitará un nuevo agujero. -asintió- No puede salir, todo el maldito mundo puede sentir la red que tejió Tomoyo… -llegaron al primer piso, comenzaron el camino hacia el segundo- Está atrapado, como una maldita rata herida.

-La red no nos da nada si Tomoyo no está aquí para darnos aviso de ella. -bufó, frustrado- Tendrán cuidado hoy, pero mañana, si no ven que algo sucede, la cruzarán sin temor.

-Tsk… Tendrías que haberla visto. -negó, una sonrisa presionaba en las esquinas- Toda terca, toda esa energía siendo expulsada de su cuerpo… Kaios estaba furioso, no le agradó nada verla.

-Puedo imaginármelo. -asintió- Tomoyo quiere esto, lo quiere más que nada y no parará hasta conseguirlo.

Llegaron al piso donde se hallaba la habitación de Amads, lo condujo hacia su puerta.

-Cuando recuperes algo de energías, date un baño y ve a la enfermería. -mencionó el mago- Te traeré algo de comida y agua.

Abrió la puerta, Amads se dejó caer sobre su catre con un gemido sordo.

-Tengo que volver a la azotea, tengo que vigilar que nadie intente entrar. -le recordó- Enviaré a alguien para que te avisen cuando Melek esté de vuelta. -sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesto a salir.

No esperó por un agradecimiento, nunca esperó nada de Amads salvo por que resguardase a Tomoyo. Ambos amaban a la misma mujer y ella los quería también, tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro por el tiempo que les quedase.

-…gracias, vaquero. -murmuró el árabe justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

…

Él reconoció el consultorio de Alan de inmediato, él todavía conservaba aquél cuadro que retrataba el Valle de las Plumas de las memorias de los Pilares pasados. Había sido una terapia durante el embarazo, en los tiempos libres en los que Luciana no los perseguía, y ella le había regalado aquel primer cuadro a Alan en sus controles con Jonás. Olía a alcohol, lejía y laurel.

-¡Alan! -llamó Matt.

Había sido un movimiento arriesgado cruzar directamente hacia la casa de Alan, Gia seguramente rastrearía el agujero. Sin embargo, Matt no tenía muchas opciones ahora mismo, ella tampoco.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Las luces se encendieron, lo observó vestido en unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta blanca de algodón desgastado por el tiempo. Su cabello oscuro desordenado, sus ojos chocolate en medio de una bruma del sueño. Estaban en Atlanta, Estados Unidos, y debía ser de madrugada ya que ninguna luz del astro rey se filtraba por la ventana abierta.

-…Alan, lamento esto. -advirtió ella mientras se acomodaba mejor dentro de su pobre manta roída.

-Ángel. -reconoció, sorprendido- Pero… -lo observó a él, debía estar confundido de verla a su lado cuando, meses atrás, él le informó de su deceso- ¿Qué significa esto?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tampoco… muchos en quien confiar. -admitió a duras penas- Alan, vine a pedirte un favor muy importante. -cerró los ojos, inhaló hondo- Necesito… que cuides a Ángel por unos días.

-¿Qu- ¡Pero- negó, incrédulo.

El doctor la observó, sus párpados a medio cerrar dejaban entrever sus cuencas vacías. El estado de su cuerpo, la escases de cubierta; habían irrumpido en medio de la madrugada y sin pedir permiso. Qué modales, nada propio de ambos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver con Jonás. -explicó velozmente- ¿Podrías prestarme un teléfono? Y algo de ropa para ella.

Alan pestañeó una, dos, tres veces antes de asentir. Volvió sobre sus pasos, trajo consigo su celular y una camiseta junto con unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-No tengo nada más que le quepa, lo siento. -se disculpó, aún algo atontado por la situación.

Él negó, agradecido. Alan se dio la vuelta y él tiró de la manta de su amada. Colocó las manos de ella sobre el borde de la camiseta, ella siguió el resto. Él se agachó, tomó un pequeño tobillo y, luego, el otro. Ella se apartó de su toque para sujetar los cordones de la cintura.

-…yo puedo. -gruñó- Haz tu llamada.

Estaba enojada, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber el porqué. Intentó tomar su mano, ella retrocedió dos pasos.

-Ángel… -rogó él.

-Esto no va a funcionar, te estás equivocando. -fueron las palabras de ella- No, Matt.

-¡Va a funcionar! -negó, algo enfadado- Es un milagro, no lo dejaré pasar esta vez. No.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por los números, esperaba recordarlo correctamente y que no haya cambiado de número. Esta era, con creces, la última oportunidad para su pequeña familia.

Un tono, dos tonos… tres, cuatro tonos.

-_¿Quién es?_

Él pudo respirar.

-Soy yo. -se presentó- Necesito que apuntes una dirección, ven lo más pronto posible… -pensó bien cómo decirle aquello- Sucedió algo, algo… increíble. Y necesito que me ayudes.

…

No fue un sueño reparador, ella sabía que no podía bajar la guardia con Kelian allí y la amenaza de una aparición de Gia en cualquier momento. Fue… como un desmayo, se desmoronó en la cama mientras su guardián vigilaba su sueño. Brillante, un halo fantasmal rodeaba su figura casi transparente ahora que ya no poseía un contenedor para él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -inquirió Yue cuando ella abrió los ojos de repente, se sentó con prisas y tomó una inhalación brusca.

-…Marco está muerto, Tania rumbo a Inglaterra y Kelian debe tener órdenes. -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, necesitaba pastillas para el dolor de su herida- Shaoran se irá con él.

-¿Tú crees…? -inquirió, esta vez con algo de temor- No, él…

-Sí, él sí. -negó ella- No por Gia, él se va a ir con Kelian… Él es su mentor, no querrá ver a nadie más ahora. -rodó los ojos- Creo que por fin entendió dónde es que se está metiendo.

Aguantó la respiración, intentó mover el cuello y la acción le costó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Sakura! -se despertó Kero.

-Agg… es-estoy bien. -chilló- Hay… que irnos.

-¿Irnos? -ladró el peluche- ¡Sigues herida, nos están buscando!

-Peor quedarse con los lobos vestidos de corderos. -siseó Yue- No podemos quedarnos aquí… Sakura tiene razón.

No había traído nada con ella, no tenía ni dinero ni ropa o pasaporte. Si cruzaba la puerta ahora, herida, sería un blanco fácil. Necesitaba recuperarse, necesitaba obtener información y necesitaba estar en un lugar verdaderamente seguro y confiable. Aquella casa de seguridad de Gia estaba fuera de discusión, jamás estaría segura allí.

-¿Irnos? No tenemos dónde ir. -le recordó el guardián del sol- No tenemos amigos, tenemos cientos de enemigos y en Gia no podemos confiar… no tenemos nada. -escupió con enfado- Mira al mocoso, está perdido él también. ¡Todos nosotros!

Era verdad, ella no pudo negar sus palabras.

-…vamos a casa.

Todos se voltearon ante la carta Esperanza, emergiendo del pecho de Sakura.

-Volver a casa nos hará bien, volver a casa siempre nos hace bien. -dijo, sonriente- Señora… ¿Podemos volver a casa?

-Espe…ranza.

Sakura quedó sin palabras, la había tomado por sorpresa. Volver a casa, ahora, jamás pasó por su cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo allí, que vio a su padre? Tomó un mechón de su cabello, había crecido tanto, habían pasado tantos meses. ¿Podría reconocerla su padre? Toya ciertamente no ignoraba su pasar, pero su padre parecía querer ignorar gran parte de ello.

Observó a Kero.

-Yo… no lo sé. -suspiró el guardián- Nos están siguiendo.

-Nos seguirán siempre. -le recordó Yue.

-¡Tenían un cegador! -bramó, nuevamente alterado- Esto es en serio, la querían matar esta vez.

Con esto, todo el mundo volvió a callar.

-Volvamos a casa. -insistió Esperanza.

La mirada de Sakura insistió en el peluche, Kero y ella jamás habían sido tan unidos antes. Ella necesitaba su opinión, necesitaba que fuera su brújula. No confiaba en sí misma, no confiaba en sus propias elecciones respecto a cosas tan importante como la seguridad de su familia.

-…Gia vigila la casa, vigila a tu familia. -le recordó, dudoso- No sólo por seguridad, ella también sabrá si vamos.

-Ella nos encontrará, de todos modos. -insistió Yue- Kelian obtuvo lo que ella buscaba, herida no le eres útil… Vámonos, también dices que se llevarán a Shaoran de aquí.

Llevó un pulgar entre sus dientes, mordió con incertidumbre. ¿Ir o no ir? Ambos tenían razón. Entre volver o no volver, ¿cuál era la peor opción?

…

Ella no disfrutaba particularmente Oceanía, el continente olvidado no poseía mayores movimientos y jamás sucedía nada importante allí. Ni siquiera recordaba al señor de aquellas tierras, aunque sí sintió la presencia de esbirros y un siervo. Se movió con soltura, siempre teniendo los cuidados y atenciones pertinentes.

_-La bruja quedó temerosa._ -mencionó el demonio zorro- _Olía a miedo, nervios y preocupación cuando se marchó._

-Eso está bien. -le restó importancia ella- El miedo la mantendrá alerta, la preocupación la tendrá lista cuando llegue el momento…. -se acomodó sus lentes, casi no bajaba la vista del cielo despejado- Si está alerta estará viva, estará a salvo. -dio por finalizado el tema allí.

_-…tú también olías a preocupación, Luciana. _-murmuró, tenso.

"-¿Él alguna vez te mencionó que quería que fueras la madre de sus hijos? -preguntó Luciana, dejando helada a Sakura- Porque… a mí siempre me dijo que era perfecta para darle herederos… Pero luego te atrapó a ti también, así que…"

-Brrrr.

El zorro arrulló bajo mientras se refregaba contra su mano, buscando una caricia que ella no ofreció.

_-Luciana… _-la llamó, sabiendo que habló de más.

-Haz un perímetro, te llamaré si te necesito, Fuuma. -ordenó, levantándose de su asiento sin importarle su compañero sobre su regazo.

El zorro aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas, orejas replegadas sobre su cabeza y con la cola entre los cuartos traseros. El demonio se marchó, la frialdad que la rubia expedía no era disimulada y él prefirió acatar las órdenes antes que hacerla enfadar aún más.

Luciana sabía que, el día que Aaron volviera a poner un pie sobre la tierra, ella y Sakura tenían sus destinos sellados. Tomoyo también, las tres. Incubadoras las tres, armas de alto calibre en manos de un asesino experto; un caos asegurado.

Ahora tenía órdenes, ahora tenía una soga atada al cuello y de ella dependían la vida de varias personas inocentes.

Su abuelo,

Sus hermanos,

…el alma de su madre y la paz de su difunta gemela.

Ellas, vivas, tampoco estaban a salvo.

Abrió su chamarra, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y tomó uno. Encendió la punta con su dedo índice, percibió un cambio en la atmósfera- leve, pero un cambio en fin. Comenzó a caminar, sus ojos al cielo, mientras seguía con su misión.

Un día no estaría la soga, un día Aaron no existiría y ella sería libre. Un día… ella podría morir en paz

...

Cuatro días más tarde, Camille despertó de su sueño de seis días. El sol estaba saliendo, un amanecer cálido en el desierto. Kamuy estaba pescando en el río, en el valle, mientras que Alvar sobrevolaba el desierto, su mar infinito de arena.

Fue Tabitha quien recibió a la bruja de su letargo.

Un chapoteo, una bocanada de aire, la respiración agitada de quien no ha utilizado sus pulmones correctamente. El cuerpo de Camille flotó sobre el agua helada del acuífero. La rubia se incorporó de su lugar en el suelo, sobre sus dos piernas humanas, se acercó a la orilla y la llamó.

-Bruja. -dijo, sorprendida- ¡Bruja!

Camille abrió los ojos, su cuerpo volvió a hundirse de repente y Tabitha se lanzó sin dudar a las aguas cristalinas y heladas. El frío cortó como cientos de navajas, la cueva estaba sumida en la oscuridad y más aún el fondo del acuífero. La loba se impulsó, siguió el sonido de sus latidos como un sonar. Las burbujas salían de la boca de la bruja, se estaba ahogando. Tomó su muñeca, tiró hacia arriba y la arrastró hacia la orilla. La matriarca del desierto salió primero, la sacó del agua y palmeó su mejilla.

-¡Bruja, reacciona, bruja! -ordenó.

Camille tosió y escupió el agua fuera de sus pulmones, la loba le dio su espacio y comenzó a escurrir su largo cabello.

-Estás despierta, eso es bueno. -observó.

La pelirroja se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, sus respiraciones irregulares y aceleradas. Su piel estaba helada por las bajas temperaturas del agua, sus pupilas dilatadas y su ropa adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Se veía frágil, se veía indefensa y, a los ojos de Tabitha, se veía igual que antes de sucumbir al sueño profundo. ¿Qué había ganado la bruja con todo aquello?

-Buscaré a mi tonto hijo, espera. -ordenó.

Sin embargo, la mano rápida de la bruja se aferró a su muñeca, impidiendo su ida.

-…llévame a la puerta. -pidió en un murmullo- Ahora.

Entre cerró los ojos ante su petición, curiosa.

-Tengo que buscar a los gatos, llévame a la puerta. -volvió a pedir.

-¿Sabes dónde están los gatos? -inquirió de inmediato, todo el mundo quería que aparecieran de inmediato- ¿Dónde?

La bruja se incorporó, su cuerpo pesaba por el agua aferrada a él y su ropa, así que sus movimientos eran lentos.

-La puerta. -repitió- Tengo que llegar a la puerta.

Kamuy no estaba y su esposo podría matar a la bruja si la veía en aquel estado deplorable y frágil. El halcón estaba fuera, él siempre rondaba por el desierto y solía posarse sobre su hogar en los momentos que la manada estaba dentro o alejada. Su hijo cazaba solo en los últimos días, pero otro grupo había salido temprano. Había una reunión entre los ancianos de la manada, eso sería en la cámara principal. Si salía en ese momento del acuífero, sólo encontraría cachorros jóvenes y hembras preñadas y recién parturientas en su camino, muy pocos machos.

No tuvo que pensarlo más, su hijo encontraría su rastro de inmediato.

-…sube. -le ordenó mientras su piel de rompía y su pelaje color arena de la más blanca cubría su cuerpo lupino.

Ambas estaban empapadas, pero el sol se encargaría de calentar sus cuerpos. Fue rápida en los pasajes de la cueva subterránea, sus patas golpearon el suelo con fuerza y nadie interrumpió su paso. Sus ojos y orejas captaron cada miembro de la manada, evitó todos los que pudo y se movió por los pasajes más desolados cuando pudo. Cuando tomó la salida al Este, cuando el sol se cernió sobre su cabeza, apresuró el paso. Se sumergieron en el Desierto, el gran mar arenoso del Sur las recibió con calidez y fueron libres.

-¿…cuánto tiempo? -la oyó balbucear.

-Seis días, hoy es el séptimo. -le informó- Estuvieron siempre cerca de ti, ambos tontos.

-Sí… los sentí cerca de mí. -la bruja se aferró a su pelaje, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse de a poco- ¿Regino?

-El alfa del Sur no estuvo contento contigo dentro de su fuente de agua, pero mi hijo y él discutieron cada día al respecto. -fue franca. Después de todo, su hijo era más combativo desde que se convirtió en caballero y, luego, con la llegada de la bruja- Mi hijo te estima. -le dijo lo obvio- ¿Lo quieres? -demandó saber.

-Kamuy es… lo más importante, de lo poco que me queda. -fue su respuesta sincera- Señora, su hijo me salvó la vida, me dio de su sangre y me ofreció un hogar…

Tabitha olfateó la salinidad de las lágrimas, la sinceridad en su confesión.

-Bien. -asintió, todo aquello era obvio para una madre atenta como ella- Será mejor que no lo traiciones, serás mi presa si lo haces.

Ella era la señora del Sur, la matriarca de los lobos del Desierto y aquellos títulos no eran en vano; era una loba, era una depredadora y una asesina. Pero, sobre todo, era una madre, y ese era su título más fiero.

Faltaban tres kilómetros cuando oyeron el graznido del halcón, Alvar. La loba no ralentizó su trote, no le dio ventaja, pero él las alcanzó sin problemas. Descendió en picada, el gran halcón voló unos metros por sobre la loba.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? -inquirió, curioso. La loba sabía que aquel tono indistinto, sin dejar filtrar emociones ni interés en demasía era natural en el hijo del jefe de los halcones. Aquel pichón de halcón había demostrado sus sentimientos con acciones, pero no dejaría entrever nada más.

-Alvar, estás aquí… -la bruja estaba contenta, la loba olfateó su cambio de ánimo- Tengo que ir… la puerta del Este.

-¿La puerta? ¿Te irás? -inquirió y planeó más bajo, a metros del suelo.

Faltaba poco para llegar al valle, el halcón no se podría permitir un vuelo tan bajo donde los árboles lastimaran sus alas. Captó el rastro de su hijo, pronto él encontraría el de ellos y les daría alcance.

-Tengo… que llegar a la puerta, a una puerta. -respondió, esta vez algo más incierta- Tengo que encontrar el camino, voy a encontrar el rastro.

-…puedo llevarte. -ofreció, Tabitha supo que requirió de toda la fuerza de voluntad del halcón el pronunciar tal oferta. Temeroso, ella olía un leve rastro de temor. Tal vez pensaba que la bruja se marcharía del Zoológico. Pobre, otro tonto enamorado de una joven bruja.

-La señora Tabitha se ofreció. -rechazó ella- Tu padre podría enfadarse, será mejor que… te mantengas alejado de mí ahora, Alvar.

Agrio, ella olfateó la tristeza y amargura en la hembra.

Los árboles estaban allí, el halcón tuvo que elevar su vuelo y oyó suspirar a la bruja. Él no se alejaría, pero mantendría su distancia ante el rechazo.

Escuchó un trote furioso a un kilómetro a su derecha, su hijo las había encontrado. Ralentizó el paso, lo detuvo justo a tiempo, Kamuy apareció en la línea de visión de Camille.

-¡Cami, Madre! -casi las embistió, había ido a toda marcha y frenó de golpe- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué huyen? -disparó las preguntas mientras olfateaba los alrededores, la observó a los ojos en cuanto olfateó al halcón- ¿Qué está sucediendo, madre?

-Tranquilízate, niño tonto. -ordenó- La bruja necesita ir a la puerta más cercana, sabía que nos darías alcance.

-¿Mi padre?

-Nos escabullimos. -respondió Camille- Voy a buscarlos, tengo que encontrarlos.

Con esas palabras, Tabitha volvió a la carrera. Kamuy la siguió con facilidad, la sombra de Alvar no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

…

Era extraño, era anormal estar todos allí reunidos para el desayuno. Sakura con su cabello largo, como nunca antes, suelto y brillante, tan hermosa. Bebía su jugo de naranjas mientras cortaba una porción de budín para el peluche adormilado. Su hijo mayor estaba leyendo el periódico, habían realizado reformas en la sala de pediatría del hospital de Tokio, él ansiaba graduarse y trabajar allí. Él, un simple padre amoroso, contento con tenerlos allí junto a él.

Toya iba a retirar los puntos de sutura esta tarde, el cuello de su hija se mantenía vendado y con pomadas para infecciones. Ella había llegado una mañana sin avisar, cansada y herida, sin nada más que su persona y aquel ser que parecía un peluche animado. Volvió a sus vidas, pero él sabía que tenían el tiempo contado y pronto marcharía lejos de él. Todos se habían marcado, todos tan jóvenes para lanzarse al mundo sin paracaídas. Shaoran había vuelto a China, su departamento estaba vacío y de nuevo para ser alquilado, él observaba el cartel en su balcón cuando iba al supermercado los jueves. Sonomi lo llamaba los sábados al mediodía, ella estaba trabajando en una nueva campaña publicitaria, su empresa había desarrollado un nuevo juguete y estaba buscando un contrato para lanzarlo en todas partes. Tomoyo y Eriol seguían lejos de Japón, tan lejos que la tía de sus hijos tenía un mínimo contacto y prefería atarearse en el trabajo hasta tarde. Incluso la señorita Kaho se había despedido del pueblo, ella que había comprado una linda casa en los lindes del bosque. Y Sakura, la pequeña Sakura volvía herida a sus brazos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros, hija? -hizo la pregunta, alguien debía hacerla en voz alta. Seguro que Toya ya lo sabía, pero no se lo diría de buenas a primeras.

-Yo… mmm. -dudó, incluso su hermano detuvo su lectura y la observó- No lo sé, todavía no tengo nada que hacer. -explicó y todos entendieron que no iba a dar detalles de lo que hacía cuando se marchaba- Lo siento, papá… -le sonrió, a penas una mueca triste- Sé que es una… situación horrible, lo siento. Soy una mala hija. -se disculpó- Pero trato de hacerlo mejor cada día, lo juro.

-Hija… -negó- No eres una hija mala, sólo… una jovencita con mala suerte. -ofreció- No podemos controlar el destino, a la vida… sólo vivirla lo mejor que podamos y ya. -rió, una risa suave- Te quiero, los amo a los dos. -su hijo lo observó, sus ojos oscuros e intensos sobre él- Y eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar.

Fushitaka se levantó de su asiento, besó la frente de su hija y palmeó la espalda de su hijo. Se despidió de la foto de su esposa y se marchó al trabajo.

…

Las lágrimas de Gia cayeron sobre París en forma de granadas.

"El Palacio de Eliseo fue bombardeado esta mañana, ha sido un año duro y lleno de actos terroristas para Europa", mencionó la reportera en un francés apresurado. "A pocos días de las explosiones y de varios apagones, el sitio emblemático donde el primer ministro llevaba a cabo sus juntas y labor como tal, fue dejado en ruinas. Los muertos suman veintitrés, todavía buscan señales de sobrevivientes… pero la esperanza es poca."

Shaoran cerró la laptop, observó a Kelian beber de su té con paz. Estaba helado, gélido, en aquella parte de la vieja Rusia. Ambos estaban envueltos en telas y pieles, una cabaña con chimenea en un pueblo alejado de ciudades más pobladas y pavimentada.

-¿Quién estaba en el Palacio cuando cayeron las granadas? -inquirió, curioso.

-Ningún humano, si preguntas por ello. -dijo- Al menos, ninguno inocente. -se corrigió al instante- Tampoco Mirko o su siervo, pero sí el falso Primer Ministro. No ha salido por la prensa, deben estar buscando otro cambia formas para reemplazarlo y evitar el caos en el país.

-Aún no me has dicho qué tomamos de los túneles. -insistió- Ni qué hacemos en Rusia, ni por-

-Son todas preguntas peligrosas. -le advirtió, serio al respecto- ¿Estás seguro de querer tener el peso de toda esa información contigo? -rodeó su taza con amabas manos, aún con la chimenea se sentía un frío terrible y sus guantes se estaban secando luego de haber salido de caza- Soy un hijo de Gia, ella es mi madre y mi lealtad está con ella hasta la muerte. -entrecerró los ojos, Shaoran intentó sostener su mirada, pero falló en la último segundo. Él no podía mentir, eso era malo para el estilo de vida que llevaban- Marco murió por ella, él y cada uno de nosotros da su vida por ella. Tú y Sakura, en cambio, son como perros callejeros junto a una jauría de lobos. Son extraños, son forasteros que intentan encajar pero no pueden. -frunció él ceño, él se lo había advertido a Gia- Sakura es un perro solitario en un mundo lleno de alianzas, de jaurías rabiosas y ansiosas de derramar sangre. Está sola, tampoco confía en nadie, pero prefiere arriesgarse con nosotros a desangrarse para ellos. -le dio un sorbo a su té, odiaba tener que hablar tanto pero en aquella ocasión era necesario. El cachorro de lobo necesitaba entenderlo- Tú, en cambio… -se encogió de hombros- Te recogí, eras un cachorro perdido, mojado, abandonado… Conozco tu historia, sé quién eres. -le confesó.

Shaoran, azorado con toda su diatriba y la emoción a flor de piel, estalló. Los nervios, la duda, el miedo y la sensación de estar perdido, de no reconocerse en el espejo… era una olla a presión, él explotó.

-¿Soy igual que tú, Kelian Rolvsson? -inquirió en tono desafiante, llamándolo por el nombre que había descubierto- ¿Y quién eres, eh? -se carcajeó sin gracia- Asesino, espía, niño de mami y espadachín; todo en uno. Tal vez compartamos rasgos, pero no me conoces, no somos iguales.

Kelian le dio otro sorbo a su té, su pulso ni siquiera se disparó antes las palabras ni el tono en que las escupió. El niño buscaba el conflicto, buscaba un escape violento y él no se lo daría.

-Nací es Agder hace casi veintitrés años. -mencionó mientras dejaba a un lado su taza vacía, se incorporó de su asiento- Eso está en Noruega, un país reconocido por su paz, seguridad y riqueza. -rodeó a Shaoran, se instaló a un lado de la chimenea- Mi clan era uno de los tres clanes principales de magos del país, magos y hechiceros con inicios en los dioses de nuestra tierra. Mi madre biológica murió al darme a luz, era el único heredero y mi padre era demasiado anciano para buscar un heredero más. -los leños se quemaron, la madera se movió y las chispas sonaron en el silencio desolador- Tenía siete años cuando intentaron asesinarnos para tomar nuestra posición social, como si eso robara la magia que corría en nuestra sangre. -se rió, burlón- Nadie se opuso, todos se quedaron allí para ver la cacería, para apreciar la masacre…

La fiebre combativa en Shaoran mermó un poco más con cada palabra, con el relato de la vida de Kelian.

-No eran humanos, no había humanidad en sus actos. -gruñó- Yo estaba gravemente herido, estaba muriendo lentamente debido a una herida en mi estómago. Una daga envenenada, mi padre había recibido la mayoría de los ataques y yo había logrado huir. -observó las llamas basta que sus ojos dolieron- Madre me encontró, yo esperaba la muerte y ella vino a mi rescate.

Recordaba aquél día claramente en su mente… Creyó que era el fin de todo, pero sólo fue el comienzo.

-Habían provocado un incendio, seguro para desaparecer la evidencia de la masacre y cubrir sus huellas. -compartió su hipótesis- Gia me encontró, el techo se estaba viniendo abajo.

"-_Pobrecillo pequeño. -lamentó- Han hecho todo lo posible para intentar acabar con tu vida… -acarició su mejilla manchada con carmesí- Aún así, todavía respiras._

_Aquél ser tan extraño caminó por sobre los escombros, debajo del techo en llamas y junto a los cadáveres de sus difuntos familiares y guardianes. Brillaba con luz propia, su toque era cálido y aquello no se debía a las llamas. ¿O es que estaba alucinando debido a la pérdida de sangre._

_-Y todavía vives. -continuó diciendo- Mi niño… tu fuerza supera la expectativa de tus enemigos, yo haré que cada uno de ellos se arrepienta de haber levantado sus armas contra ti._

_Extendió la mano que no descansaba sobre su mejilla en su dirección, su palma abierta y desnuda._

_-Ven conmigo, mi pequeño. -ofreció- Nada podrá dañarte otra vez, lo prometo"_

-Me llevó lejos, me ayudó a sanar y me dio un hogar, una familia. -dijo, agradecido- Me ayudó a fortalecerme, me enseñó a sobrevivir.

-…te convirtió en su espía y asesino, eso no es ayuda. -murmuró entre dientes, asqueado ante la idea- No es distinto de lo que Aaron hizo con Luciana, de lo que le hizo a Sakura.

-Te equivocas. -negó con devoción- Ella me dio una razón para vivir, no una cruz que cargar o una maldición que sufrir. No, ella me dio una razón para levantarme, un credo para rezar.

"_-No importa el camino, Kelian. -le espetó ella mientras lo ayudaba a equiparse para su primera misión de espionaje- Lo importante es llegar a la meta, sea cual sea el camino. -sus grande ojos color de la tierra lo observaron con pasión- Llegas a tu destino, cumples tu misión, vives tu vida y te levantas al día siguiente al pie del cañón, luchas para mantenerte allí. -espetó, acalorada- Todos elegimos seguir viviendo, la idea de morir nunca jamás será una opción… vamos a ser los últimos sobre la tierra, seremos los que sobrevivan. "_

-…todos elegimos vivir. -explicó- Morir no es una opción, por eso luchamos para seguir vivos, para seguir aquí.

Las palabras lo golpearon con una fuerza sobrenatural, le pesaron porque él conocía la veracidad en aquellas palabras, en las vidas de conocidos y amigos.

-Le tenemos miedo a la muerte, por eso jamás seremos libres. -trató de hacerle entender.

Su boca se secó, no pudo decir nada al respecto.

-Aaron tiene a un doctor humano trabajando para él en lo más profundo y alto de sus filas, recibe órdenes directas de él. -explicó luego de unos minutos- Ingeniero, genetista… una pieza clave en los siervos mejorados, y quién sabe en qué cosas más.

-…el doctor. -repitió, los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza.

"_-Los informes que tengas sobre el doctor. -dijo Sakura- Quiero todo lo que tengas sobre él. -se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia Paz, ojos tenebrosos- Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo. -dejó bien en claro- A cambio, yo le entrego la ruta del Aviario a la alianza. -hizo una pausa- Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir, estaré esperando en el lugar donde me encontraste. -informó mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin dirigirle una segunda mirada al resto de la mesa- Hasta pronto"_

-Jheremaia Talmud, el doctor. -continuó hablando el mago, sin ahondar en la respiración acelerada y ojos idos de Shaoran- Lo que tomamos de París fue uno de sus laboratorios, el cual mantenía oculto en uno de los pasajes secretos que custodiaba Mirko, señor de Europa.

-¿…por qué estamos en Rusia? -sentía que recobraba el habla, le era difícil respirar- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

Y Kelian volvió a tomarse su tiempo para hablar.

-Oímos que el doctor se está escondiendo aquí, bajo la protección de Yona, señora de Rusia. -reveló al fin- Nuestra misión es secuestrarlo, sin importar qué.

Sin importar la muerte de quién, fue lo que Shaoran leyó entre líneas.

-¿Serás un perro callejero o serás un lobo de la manada? -inquirió con seriedad- Por qué es ahora cuando te puedes arrepentir y dar marcha atrás, no habrán segundas oportunidades.

…

La red era eficaz, era todo lo que había esperado y más. Se sentía… Dios. Los sentía, sentía a todos allí presentes y aquella sensación la llenaba de una forma extraña, nueva, que descubrió le gustaba.

El primer día ella no pudo dormir, no con tantas sensaciones y percepciones nuevas. El segundo, comenzó a tomar notas, a llevar un registro. El tercero, colapsó en su escritorio. Sila le recomendó tomar distancia de la red, que no ahondara tan profundo ya que aquello absorbía más y más energía suya, desgastándola de inmediato.

Había tomado notas de los almacenes que no habían notado antes, Melek y Omar organizaron redadas y desmantelaron los lugares. El rey de Arabia pareció tomarlos con más seriedad luego de ello, las carpetas, informes y registros de los movimientos que orquestaban Ana y sus hombres les fueron entregaron luego de desbaratar el último almacén.

Todavía no había rastro de Kaios, seguramente se mantenía lejos de Arabia y sus fronteras, Ana era la señora con más presencia en África y poseía muchos aliados en las tierras vecinas, su siervo seguro residía en una de ellas.

Era el cuarto día, ella seguía las indicaciones de Sila y se dedicaba a seguir las fronteras, que nadie saliera o entrara sin su permiso. Lo hacía desde su habitación, todavía necesitaba concentrarse y aquello le daba la oportunidad de meditar y reponer la energía que gastaba en la red.

Alguien golpeó su puerta, un movimiento de su muñeca bastó para abrir la puerta desde la alfombra que ocupaba en el suelo junto a su cama.

-…adelante. -murmuró.

Amads y Eriol se adentraron, su amado llevaba algunas hojas en su mano y su caballero los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucedió? -inquirió, sospechosa.

-Encontré algo muy extraño mientras revisaba las pilas de archivos que envió el rey. -le comentó, ceñudo- Se realizaron reservaciones de hotel para el embajador de Arabia en Bolivia, él o ella y cinco acompañantes. -le tendió los documentos- Están fechadas para dentro de dos días, con un estimado de dos días de residencia con posibilidad de extenderse…

Tomoyo observó los papeles, pero a penas y los leyó antes de volver y observar a Eriol.

-¿Por qué es importante esto? -sacudió los papeles, haciendo alusión- Lo importante ahora son seguir los movimientos dentro del país, los movimientos de los seres sobrenaturales. La política internacional del país aún no es de importancia extrema, tenemos asuntos dentro que tratar aún. -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hay en Bolivia que sea tan importante?

-Tomoyo… -habló Amads- No existe un consulado árabe en Bolivia, dulce. Por lo tanto, no existe embajador tal.

-…¿qué? -inquirió, aún más perdida- Entonces… -observó a Eriol en busca de respuestas.

-Busqué los datos del embajador y sus supuestos acompañantes. -dijo el mago- Crucé los nombres con la lista de esbirros que tenemos, dos de ellos surgieron. No está el nombre del embajador o embajadora, no hay registros. -negó- Llamé al hotel, habrá una fiesta en el lugar, algo así como un carnaval, dijeron.

-Llamé a unos amigos en México. -habló su caballero- América del Sur se está calentando, dulce… Yo creo que algo está a punto de suceder allí, en Bolivia. -señaló los papeles en su mano- Y Ana podría, o no, estar allí. -compartió su hipótesis.

_Ana,_ ella aún quería encontrarse con Ana. Quería advertirle, quería desafiarla cara a cara y, llegado el caso, sacarla del juego.

-No me puedo marchar de Arabia. -les recordó con pesar- No puedo, la red es muy compleja y no estoy de segura de poder mantenerla desde fuera. -se lamentó- No me quiero involucrar en los asuntos fuera de África aún, no puedo cubrir todos los flancos… no soy tan fuerte, no tenemos tanto poder ni recursos.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron, la realidad era aquella. Acababan de obtener el control del país, el rey los estaba observando de cerca y comenzando a tomarlos en serio. Los mestizos de Melek no eran miles, pero los pocos cientos que poseía bajo su cuidado ayudaban a mantener la situación. Tomoyo era quien tiraba de los hilos, no podía marcharse y dejarlos a la deriva.

-Tú no irás solo, Amads. -intervino ella antes de que el árabe pudiera sugerir la idea- Y tampoco tenemos refuerzos disponibles para enviar contigo. -cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente- …me temo que no podremos seguir esta pista.

-¡No! ¿Cómo dices? -se quejó de todas formas- ¿Tan cerca de Ana? -tiró de sus cabellos, se quejaba aún sabiendo que era la decisión correcta- …carajo.

-Es la dolorosa verdad, no podemos ocuparnos de los asuntos del exterior si queremos tomar Arabia… -suspiró Eriol, igualmente decepcionado- Algún día, Ana volverá aquí y podremos resolver los asuntos que nos conciernen. -asintió para sí mismo.

Ella bajó la mirada, quería tanto poder crear un agujero y aparecer en Bolivia, encontrarse con Ana, arrebatarle Arabia de sus manos como corresponde… pero no, ella estaba en el camino correcto y había llegado a buen puerto oyendo las voces en su cabeza.

**-La sangre de Ana debe derramarse en Arabia, no hay otra forma de tomar sus tierras con todas las de la ley. **-murmuró aquella presencia junto a su oído, Amads la estaba observando con ojos precavidos, escuchando con atención- **La red también es una jaula para nosotros, nos queda esperar y jugar bien nuestra cartas… **

Luego, la sintió adentrarse, fundirse con su cuerpo y tomar posesión de el.

_**-En pocos días habrá un nuevo caballero, Ana no podrá tapar el sol con un dedo y vendrá a nosotros. **_-dijo, ambos hombres pidiéndola oír en ese momento, de aquella manera- _**Arabia es nuestro hogar ahora, es donde nosotras levantaremos los cimientos de una nueva era. El Instituto sigue subestimándonos, pero vienen tiempos duros, las alianzas serán decisivas… **_-cerró los ojos, sujetó su cabeza, un dolor punzante en su sienes.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -ladró Amads- ¿Qué le haces?

-Tomoyo, ¿qué tienes? -se preocupó Eriol.

_**-Tengo un… muy mal presentimiento. **_-les confesó- _**Espero que tengamos el tiempo de nuestro lado, todavía debo aprender a dominar la red antes que-**_

-¿Antes de qué? -inquirieron, al mismo tiempo, Amads y Eriol.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron, un espasmo repentino sacudió su cuerpo, alarmando a sus acompañantes.

-_**…antes de que él llegue.**_

Estaba débil, su contraparte se desvaneció dejándola más agitada que antes. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en su cama, aún atenta en la red.

-Vas a necesitar recuperar tus energías si vas a tomar otro caballero, Tomoyo. -la reprendió el árabe, arropándola- Tienes cinco días, y ya no hay lunas rojas que canalizar… -se lamentó.

-Tenemos… el Valle de la Pluma. -murmuró ella, sorprendiéndonos a ambos- Tengo que hablar con Evan.

-El cielo no nos abrirá sus puertas, nuestro alianza con Paz es de papel. – le recordó el mago- Humo y espejos, apariencias. Si Ángel fuera aún el Pilar, tal vez… -negó- Un Pilar sigue órdenes.

Pese a sus bien dadas observaciones, los ojos de Tomoyo se posaron sobre los oscuros ojos de Amads.

-¿Y qué es… lo que necesitas del Valle? -realizó la pregunta, sabiendo que tendría que ir por ello sin importar qué.

-¡Amads! -chistó el mago- Evan pudo habernos ayudado antes, pero las alianzas que se tendieron en ese entonces ya casi no significan nada. -gruñó- Estaríamos debiéndole un favor a Evan, al Cielo… ¿Acaso se olvidaron lo que le hicieron a Ángel? No son de fiar.

Amads se mordió la lengua, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y dio vueltas como un león enjaulado.

-¿¡Y en quién sí podemos, Eriol!? -espetó, fiero- ¡La red es todo lo que tenemos ahora y Tomoyo va a necesitar energías para convertirte! -le hizo ver- ¡Maldición! ¡Incluso para luchar si Ana intenta poner un pie aquí! -escupió- ¡En ese entonces teníamos a Luciana y a Kamuy, inclusive Camille!... Eso parece varias vidas atrás ahora mismo… -bufó.

Se quitó las gafas, pasó una mano por su rostro, cansino. Todos estaban demasiados atareados, demasiados tensos, demasiados consumidos en aquella nueva etapa. Amads y Melek eran los más expertos acerca de cómo funcionaba un país desde las sombras. Él, un ex siervo de allí, y ella, una mestiza a la cual utilizaron para complacer a los grandes señores que tenían en control. Eriol, como Clow, siempre se había mantenido alejado de los humanos, también de otros seres sobrenaturales. El mago fue nómade, a penas y compartiendo aventuras con otros magos y brujas, demasiado desapegado de lazos como tal. Tomoyo poseía las viejas memorias de su padre, a penas útiles para manejar un país. Pero todos ponían voluntad y las mejores intenciones, todos querían lo mejor para todos.

-Necesitamos lágrimas de ángel. -hizo ver ella- Purificaremos con ella una fuente de agua, canalizaré lo que sea que logremos conseguir para esa fecha y rezaremos por que sea suficiente…. -suspiró- Las tomaré directamente, si es que Ana aparece. No se me ocurre nada mejor. -confesó, rendida.

Lágrimas de ángel, Eriol recordaba que con una sola de ella se podría purificar cualquier veneno. Su uso no solo se restringía a la medicina, también lo aplicaban a la armería. Podías fundir las lágrimas con cualquier metal y obtener un arma que hiera de muerte a un demonio. Se utilizaba en la magia para canalizar energía, pero sólo en la magia blanca. Purificar el agua con lágrimas ayudaría a Tomoyo en la conversión, con el alma y cuerpo puros el ritual sería más eficiente.

-Reventamos una decena de almacenes, ¡algo bueno tendremos que tener para canalizar! -gruñó, nervioso- Las lágrimas, por otro lado… -dudó.

-No creo que hayan ángeles en la tierra, ¿verdad? -intentó él, anticipando la respuesta.

-El Valle de la Pluma y el Pantano de la Cruz no son planos ordinarios, no cualquiera puede cruzar la puerta y acceder a ellos. -explicó el ex siervo- Incluso el gran Aaron pagó un gran precio cuando forzó su entrada al Valle, Sakura tampoco paseó por allí sin antes sangrar algo. -chasqueó la lengua- Podríamos intentar hablar con Luciana.

Tomoyo llevó una mano hacia su pecho, hacia el colgante que su prima le había obsequiado. Luciana irrumpió en el Valle para hurtar varias de las armas que le otorgó junto con el, todas custodiadas por pertenecer a los antiguos Puen Tums.

-Camille tampoco sería una mala opción, ella ya no está con Paz y la alianza. -recordó, esperanzado.

-Luciana está siendo vigilada, ¿no te has dado cuenta de su forma de actuar? -sonrió sin diversión alguna- Obediente, accesible, leal. -enumeró- No es libre, ya no.

-Camille parece serle leal al Zoológico. -observó Eriol entonces- ¿Qué tan probable sea que ella tenga en su poder dichas lágrimas? -observó al caballero, expectante. Tomoyo también observó en aquella dirección, su caballero parecía compartir una extraña camaradería con la bruja negra, él podría saber más que ella.

Él se frotó la barbilla, trabajó duro en ello y trató de recordar todo lo que sabía de Camille y el Zoológico. Sabía que la bruja no guardaba lazos en la tierra, ni hogar ni familia a la cual volver. Aunque su estadía en el barrio francés debía contar para algo, contactos y mercados de brujas, quizás en su natal Francia. Claro que en el Zoológico no habría nada de ello, las bestias poco y nada apreciaban del mundo terrenal; Camille debía ser la excepción más grande del último milenio.

Luego de pensarlo bien, compartió su resolución.

-Si hay lágrimas de ángel en la tierra, ella tiene que saber dónde y cómo obtenerlas. -suspiró.

-La odisea será llegar a ella. -especuló el mago.

Pero Tomoyo no pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada para hablar y cayó en las brazos de Morfeo.

…

Estaba dilatando el encuentro, ella amaba tenerla nerviosa y a la espera. En estado de vigilia, saltando ante cada ruido y siguiendo cada sombra en la oscuridad. Pero no, Sakura no le temía a Gia, tampoco le tenía respeto o lealtad. No, sus caminos eran similares y se habían aliado por conveniencia, ninguna confiaba en la otra totalmente.

No, ella no tenía miedo.

…se repetía aquella frase todos los días, porque la verdad era que la santa madre era peligrosa, letal y no quería ser su enemiga.

Estaba en el bosque, colgada boca debajo de una rama en un gran árbol. Había tenido aquél horrible cosquilleo toda la mañana y no quiso arriesgarse a que la santa madre apareciese en su casa. No, suficiente con tener a su gente vigilando la casa. Las cartas habían salido de su sello, todas ellas querían estar allí cuando Gia hiciera su gran entrada.

-¿Aún podemos confiar en que va a ayudarnos, ama? -inquirió Viento.

-O en que aún protegerá a su familia, señora. -se sumó Agua.

Viento, Agua, Esperanza y el resto de las cartas se posicionaron sobre las otras ramas de los árboles adjuntos. Flexionó su abdomen, se incorporó sobre la rama y observó hacia arriba, a sus cartas.

-En lo único en que podemos confiar es en que Gia se está manteniendo a la cabeza en esta carrera. -respiró profundo, exhaló con cuidado- Estaremos con ella, al menos hasta que deje de ser la primera en esto.

Oscuridad asintió, Trueno bufó pero no dijo nada, Veloz meció su cola con aburrimiento pero asintió.

-Ama, estamos con usted. -le recordó Bosque.

-Y estaremos con usted siempre que lo necesite. -agregó Fuego.

Los escalofríos aumentaron. Tomó asiento, sus piernas colgando de la rama del árbol mientras la santa madre aparecía en un remolino de hojas verdes. Su nueva apariencia madura le daba un cierto aire de alta alcurnia, con rasgos afilados y su siempreviva mirada. Sus ojos, los ojos marrones de Gia, hablaban de más.

-… si es el cordero negro de esta familia: Sakura, la maldita. -sonrió de lado- ¿Te hice esperar demasiado, _hija_?

Meció sus piernas, adelante y atrás, no iba a darle el gusto.

-Kelian dijo que vendrías. -mencionó, ignorando aquel título que no poseía para nada- París fue un caos, llamamos bastante la atención.

-Dejaron bastantes cadáveres, también. -siseó- No importa, todo estaba previsto. -negó de inmediato, casi como arrepintiéndose de su anterior comentario- Kelian me informó acerca del ojo de Marco, jamás me imaginé que estuviera lesionado de aquella manera. Tania ciertamente estaba al tanto, tomé medidas al respecto.

_Un castigo,_ asumió la bruja. ¿Cómo castigaba mamá a sus niños? Ciertamente tenía curiosidad al respecto.

-¿Sanaron tus heridas? -la observó con atención, evitando tomar importancia de sus numerosas cartas alrededor de ambas- Ese cegador iba a por ti, esa sí que no la vi venir. -rió, divertida en realidad- Lo robaron del Infierno solo para ti, _princesa_. -sonrió con labia- Impresionante.

-¿Quién ordenó robarlo? -fue directa, no iba a disimular la necesidad de saberlo- ¿Lo tomaron para asesinarme?

-¿Sabes…? -pero ciertamente no le responderían sin antes jugar con ella, ¿dónde estaría la diversión para el espíritu?- La última vez que alguien robó algo del Infierno se llevaron piedras preciosas, oro y plata fundidos con el fuego del averno. -aleteó sus dedos a su alrededor- Nadie lució mejor esas joyas que Nadia, un bello anillo.

"_-Ella era hermosa. -aceptó Paz- Pero Nadia tenía la mente dañada y perturbada, aquellas cualidades habían atraído a Aaron de inmediato. -hizo una pausa- También le costaron muy caro._

_Sakura observó aquello ojos esmeraldas, aquél rostro querubín era adornado por una larga cabellera dorada; si no fuera por la sangre en sus mejillas y en lo que quedaba de su vestido morado, Sakura hubiera jurado que era una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas._

_-Estuvieron juntos por más de un siglo, Aaron jamás volvió a ser visto solo. -siguió contando- Nadia y Aaron parecían estar soldados, uno nunca iba a algún lado sin el otro. ¿Reconoces esto, Sakura? -inquirió mientras señalaba un bosquejo hecho a mano"_

-El anillo de Nadia, claro… -cerró los ojos, maldijo por lo bajo- Entonces, fueron órdenes de Aaron.

-Estoy vigilando a Pía, la están dejando fuera de la jugada. -agregó con placer- Enviaron a un peón, Jairo, mejor conocido como el tiburón de tierra. ¿Lo conoces?

Desvió la mirada, torció los labios en una mueca pero asintió de todos modos. Jairo visitó Papúa Nueva Guinea en una ocasión, en aquel entonces era Micah quien le instruyó las órdenes. Ella tomó nota de la máscara ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro, Aaron le había ordenado que le enseñara su rostro desnudo antes de irse.

-Jairo es un asesino de primera línea, Aaron rara vez le permitía a los otros señores hacer uso de sus servicios… -informó la madre- Aún no sabemos de quién recibió la orden de traer al cegador, sólo que Mirko no dudó en aceptar la ayuda luego de tu actuación junto a la Torre. -torció una sonrisa peculiar- Tengo una misión para ti.

Entonces, ella saltó al suelo. Aterrizó en cuclillas, sus pies a penas e hicieron ruido.

-Un misión en solitario, supongo. -comentó, observándola a los ojos, frente a frente- No tengo compañero.

-¿Puedes culparme? -ladeó su rostro, su sonrisa culpable abierta- Te di uno y lo espantaste.

-¿Yo lo espanté? -inquirió, desafiante.

-…supongo que no puedo culparte sólo a ti. -aceptó, juguetona- Aaron también tuvo algo que ver. Después de todo, él te hizo un monstruo. -sonrió- No es tu culpa haberlo espantado de tal forma, de tal manera. -se mofó- No te preocupes… yo me haré cargo, como siempre.

Apretó sus dientes, dio un paso al frente.

-Quieta, _perra._ -siseó, divertida ante la imagen desafiante ante ella- No son pocos los cambios que está atravesando ese cachorro, yo mejor que nadie sé qué necesita. -sacudió su cabello lejos de su hombro, su otra mano se poso en su cadera- Shaoran tiene mi marca, él es un hijo mío aunque te duela.

-Lo haces para molestarme. -negó- ¡Lo utilizas porque lo quiero! ¡Eres igual que Aaron, cortada con la misma cuchilla! -retrocedió, su sangre comenzó a hervir- Lo hiciste mi compañero para endurecerlo, nos encomendaste volar París para manchar sus manos con sangre inocente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo has planeado? Porque todo parece estar saliéndote a la perfección, Gia. -dio tres aplausos, lanzó una carcajada sardónica- Bravo.

Realizó una pequeña reverencia, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y se dignó a reconocer la presencia de sus cartas. Las observó a todas, sus ojos escanearon cada rama en la que ellas se posaron detrás de la bruja.

-…te voy a agradecer que dejes de encomendarle cartas a mi hijo. -mencionó luego de un tiempo- Esperanza está aquí, así que ¿dejaste a Yue a cargo de Shaoran nuevamente? -negó, divertida- Eres una niña de Aaron, deja de ilusionar a mi niño. Su historia de amor es imposible, _Julieta_. -pidió mientras le daba la espalda- Prepara una maleta, te vas en dos horas.

…


	29. Oscuros secretos

**Capítulo veintinueve: **_Oscuros secretos_

.

"_De noche oscurece el alma. El dolor la consume detrás de una herida profunda"_

**-Diego Miró**

.

En el último piso del subsuelo del edificio Central, Paz escondía sus más oscuros secretos del resto del mundo.

Había un pasillo con decenas de puertas a los costados, algunas de ellas con un símbolo o una simple palabra. Todas inaccesibles, todas ocultas para el mundo. Ella había caminado por aquel pasillo cuatro veces en los veinte años que llevaba allí, ella sólo conocía lo que e encontraba detrás de la puerta con un sol.

-Adelante. -ordenó aquel con identidad desconocida, un hombre vestido de neopreno con un casco cubriendo su rostro- No te detengas.

No sabía sus nombres, pero tenía una lista con posible identidades. Los alumnos desaparecían del Instituto, pero no de su memoria. La Casa de las Risas, los extraños de neopreno, los niños desaparecidos… cuántos secretos que ella conocía y callaba.

Torcieron la ruta, salieron del pasillo y el director apareció rodeado de otros tres desconocidos. Sonrió al verla, había salido de la enfermería hace doce minutos y nadie había sido informado ni la había visto de pie.

-¡Ailén, qué bueno verte otra vez de pie! -exclamó, su felicidad hasta parecía auténtica- Bella Rosa te sienta bien. -se permitió bromear.

-Director. -asintió, pero no tenía nada que decirle.

Su escolta la dejó y se acomodó junto al director y el resto de sus compañeros sin identificación, los enmascarados.

-Lamento no haber pasado por la enfermería, hemos estado atareados aquí abajo. -comentó el hombre de traje y cabello caoba, un escritorio lleno de papeles descansaba a unos metros detrás de él- Plata no es lo mismo sin ti a la cabeza, no puedo recordar cómo era antes de ti. -sonrió, ojos amables y nublados del pasado.

_El pasado… _ella no podía olvidarlo.

.

Su madre se llamaba Eleonora, que significaba chispa, ella siempre estaba moviéndose y no podía detenerse. Vivían en Corrientes, provincia de su natal Argentina, y el barrio en el que nació y se crio tenía calles sin pavimentar y familias numerosas. Las madres y sus cinco, siete niños y un marido que se rebuscaba el trabajo para poder llevarles un plato de comida al día. Los niños eran libres, en las calles incluso hasta que el sol se marchaba, no tenían miedo.

_-Somos vos y yo, mi niña._ -le decía su madre- _Juntas para siempre._

Fue en el año '92 cuando aquella promesa se rompió, ella tenía once años y la situación del país era tan mala como siempre. Habían entrado a su casa, por la noche, en busca de dinero y comida… su madre siempre tenía una navaja vieja debajo de su almohada, pero era pequeña y delgada, fácil de desarmar y matar. Y ella, con fiebre alta y deshidratada, no había estado plenamente consiente aquella noche.

No tenía familia, no tenía la edad ni los recursos para hacerse cargo de sí misma y se llevaron a Córdoba, nunca supo porqué allí exactamente. Pero fue allí donde todo comenzó, o terminó, según se vea.

.

-Estoy lista para trabajar, señor. -informó ella, queriendo ir al punto- Para lo que me necesite a mí o a India. -ofreció.

Un sonido escapó de la garganta de Paz, como una risa atorada. ¿Le sorprendía su voluntad, su disciplina o su lealtad? Él debería saberlo, saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Es muy pronto para India… -declinó mientras extendía un brazo al subordinado junto a él, recibió un sobre- Pero estoy seguro que podrás manejarlo tú sola.

Dio un paso al frente, intentó tomarlo, pero…

-¿Segura que puedes volver al campo? -inquirió, alejando el sobre de sus manos.

Todo el mundo estaba atareado, Johnson no había vuelto con aquellas provisiones de Bella Rosa a la enfermería sin algunas heridas. Ahora, todos los recuperados estaban tomando misiones y saliendo del Instituto a las locas horas, llevando lo necesario para lograr éxito y volver por una nueva misión. No, Paz necesitaba a todos trabajando y ella no podía quedarse atrás. Dio dos pasos más, tomó el sobre de sus manos y asintió mientras rompía el sello.

-París fue víctima de los niños de Gia hace algunos días, necesito saber qué había allí. -mencionó mientras ella leía los pocos datos recopilados. Noticias, imágenes del periódico e informes de testigos- También se rumorea que la señorita Daidouji coincidió en aquellas fechas, necesito corroborar esa información de inmediato.

-¿Luciana Daidouji? -inquirió.

-La señorita Tomoyo, de hecho. -corrigió- Quien no ha salido de Arabia según sabemos. -entrecerró los ojos- Necesito saber si debo realizar una visita, tal vez saludar a nuestra ex residente.

Se abstuvo de comentar al respecto, guardó las hojas de nuevo en el sobre y esperó por más órdenes.

-…que tenga bien viaje, regrese con bien. -la despidió amablemente.

Los centinelas de neopreno no se movieron de su lado, ¿cuánto pesaban los secretos? Lo suficiente para retener a todos ellos junto al director sin alternativa alguna.

…

No quedaban muchos lugares a salvo, pero Iruya parecía ser de los pocos en aquella reducida lista. En el Norte de Argentina, un pueblo de la provincia de Salta. Su nariz se quemaba con el ardiente sol de las montañas. Bajaba al pueblo sólo para obtener provisiones y, luego, de vuelta a las montañas áridas.

-¡Oye! -exclamó, firme- ¿Dónde crees que vas? -una raíz brotó del suelo, tomó al gato de una pata y lo arrojó por el aire en la dirección contraria- ¡Busca una presa en las montañas, sabes las reglas! -ladró.

El gato aterrizó con unas volteretas que levantaron polvo de suelo, pero ella no dio el brazo a torcer. Debía tener los ojos bien abiertos para cuidar que la manada no baje a causar alborotos, menos a devorarse algún pueblerino. Con a penas un metro de altura sobre sus cuatro patas, aquellos gatos aún eran bestias salvajes con un apetito feroz. Ella, para su suerte, era la encargada de mantenerlos vigilados. China estaba caliente, Gia estaba agitando las aguas y ya no podía controlar a lo gatos, le había delegado aquella tarea.

Limpió el sudor de su frente, Veloz pasó entre sus piernas y Esperanza señaló hacia el Este.

-Mire, parecen aves gigantes. -señaló con asombro.

Sakura se quitó sus gafas de sol, dio tres pasos al frente y frunció el ceño.

-No solo lo parecen, lo son. -escupió.

Salto apareció en sus pies y guio a la manada hacia las cuevas, debían esconderse.

Ella debía mantener escondidos los secretos de Gia.

…

Observó las gotas frías deslizarse por el cuello de la botella, todos estaban durmiendo y había terminado el turno de su guardia, tomarse una cerveza no sonaba mal. Sin Ana, sin la persecución, podían obtener más víveres y elementos con libertad, ya nadie les prohibía a los mercantes venderles. Melek se sintió bondadosa, trajo algunas botellas y latas ahora que habían reventado todo los malditos agujeros de Ana y Kaios.

No había tomado una cerveza desde su escapada con Valentina a Argentina… era un trago más amargo que el de costumbre.

-Oye.

Empinó su botella, Omar se quedó en el umbral y él lo observó luego de tragar.

-Acabé mi turno, ¿sucede algo? -inquirió, su voz ronca del cansancio.

-Lo sé, todo está en orden. -negó- No te he visto en tres días y lo primero que haces al llegar es un turno de guardia… ¿Todo en orden?

Ninguna herida grave, la oficina de Sila hubiese sido su destino inmediato.

-Todo lo que hay aquí es trabajo por hacer, así que lo hago. -explicó, cansino- ¿Qué haces conmigo? ¿No tienes una cama caliente con una buena mujer a la cual acudir? -se río, tratando de molestarlo.

-…¿Qué? -se hizo el tonto, podría haber engañado a cualquiera que no tuviese una nariz más aguda.

Dio vueltas en su silla giratoria mientras se reía, una risa ronca.

-Tercer piso, octava habitación… -siguió diciendo- Ya no hagan tanto ruido, hombre. -le guiñó un ojo.

El siempre reservado Omar exhaló por la nariz y se fue con un portazo, el caballero incrementó su risa, la cual rebotó contra las cuatro paredes de una solitaria habitación.

Todos sabían que poner un pie en el Zoológico era suicidio, sobre todo luego de que cerraron puertas. Así que Tomoyo prefirió optar por un hechizo de comunicación, él habló con Camille y le pidió ayuda.

"_-Necesito que me eches una mano, Camille. -le confesó de buenas a primera, el tiempo apremiaba- Todos te conocen en Nueva Orleans y tú conoces a todos, dime dónde puedo conseguir algunas lágrimas. -la observó a los ojos, entregado y rendido. _

_Si no lo conseguía, Tomoyo estaría arriesgando su vida nuevamente y, aunque la muerte no quisiera llevársela, eso no quería decir que no sufría consecuencia alguna._

_La bruja se observaba algo inestable y pálida, pero parecía querer cubrirlo y restarle importancia. _

_-Ya van dos que me debes, hombre. -aceptó ella sin luchar demasiado- Pero te advierto, no es dinero lo que van a pedirte y tampoco podrás robarles. -dijo con severidad- Si dices que vas de mi parte, sólo te pedirán un precio más alto, así que ve por tu cuenta y miente. -le advirtió- No confíes en las brujas, robarán tu alma"_

Volvió a empinar su botella, estiró sus piernas y cerró los ojos; el cumpleaños de Eriol sería en dos días. No sacaron nada bueno de los almacenes, al parecer se habían llevado todo tiempo atrás. Tal vez porque ellos decidieron establecerse mucho antes de decidir tomar Arabia, tal vez Ana previno sus intenciones con antelación. Eriol pidió unos favores, obtuvo algunos objetos antiguos que canalizar y él, por su parte, obtuvo las tan preciosas lágrimas de un ángel.

-…¿Amads?

Y, en el proceso, perdió su corazón.

Dejó su botella a un lado, junto a otras dos vacías, y observó a la joven que ingresó a su habitación.

-Hey, tú… -recompuso una sonrisa, no logró engañarla- Pensé que caíste en coma esta tarde. ¿Estuvo buena la siesta?

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, tomó asiento sobre su cama, frente a él, y pareció esperar algo. Él, por su parte, suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Melek dijo… que volviste esta tarde, mientras yo meditaba. -mencionó luego de un rato- Estuviste fuera tres días… ¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado. -admitió.

-…claro, sí. -asintió, algo tímida.

Y volvieron al silencio solitario.

Dos días, unas lágrimas, palabras bonitas y los esperaba la eternidad.

-Amads…

Sí, la eternidad.

-Tengo lo que me ordenaste traer. -admitió luego de lo pareció demasiado- Camille estaba en lo cierto, no quisieron dinero. -arrastró una mano sobre su rostro- Algunas descaradas hasta pidieron algo de mi sangre. Ja. -negó, divertido por tal atrevimiento- Por supuesto yo no-

-Amads.

Dio un gran suspiro y se recompuso en su asiento, sus codos sobre sus muslos y su vista sobre el suelo.

-…no me miras a los ojos, ¿qué sucedió? -quiso saber, preocupada- No te quedes callado, dime algo. -insistió.

Él tenía una vieja y pequeña radio junto a su cama, sobre un cajón de manzanas que hacía de mesita de luz. No quiso más muebles que su cama, le pidió a Melek que se los dieran a alguien más, pero decidió quedarse con la radio. No le gustaba el silencio, la encendía en las noches antes de dormir y por las mañanas, en los momentos que se encontraba en su habitación sin nadie más a su alrededor. La observó, estaba apagada ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, se escucharon las notas tristes de una guitarra criolla.

"_A esta hora exactamente_

_Hay un niño en la calle_

_¡Hay un niño en la calle!"_

Y la voz grave de una mujer cantando.

-Amads, mírame. -pidió, alcanzando una de sus manos.

Pero la radio estaba apagada, aunque la música aún sonaba y él la escuchaba, la oía claramente.

"_No debe andar el mundo con el amor descalzo_

_Enarbolando un diario como un ala en la mano_

_Trepándose a los trenes, canjeándonos la risa_

_Golpeándonos el pecho con un ala cansada"_

Se levantó de su asiento, ¿de dónde venía la música?

-¿Qué sucede, Amads? -ella lo imitó, creyó que algo más estaba sucediendo afuera y robándole su atención- ¿Oíste algo, hay alguien?

-¿Tú lo oyes? -inquirió él por su parte- ¿Escuchas eso? -señaló su oído, sus ojos saltando de un lugar a otro- La música, está sonando una canción.

Sorprendida, ella se unió para buscar la fuente de aquel sonido que no podía oír. No habían ventanas, el aire circulaba a través de un sistema de ventilación. Abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza, pero nadie estaba fuera a esas horas.

"_Cuando cae la noche duermo despierto, un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto_

_Por si los tigres me escupen un balazo, mi vida es como un circo pero sin payaso"_

Cerró la puerta, él estaba junto a una radio desconectada con los ojos perdidos.

-… ¿qué sucedió fuera, Amads? -preguntó una vez más- ¿Qué te pidieron las brujas por las lágrimas?

Aquello pareció captar su atención, la miró a los ojos por primera vez en la noche.

"_Pobre del que ha olvidado que hay un niño en la calle_

_Que hay millones de niños que viven en la calle"_

-Había un aquelarre en el pantano, estaban en guerra. -dijo él- Era pequeño. Cinco mujeres, dos hombres y tres niños; ya no hay nadie en el pantano. -resumió con eficiencia.

Sí, ella había imaginado algunas gotas de sangre a cambio de tanto poder. Sin embargo, seguía siendo duro escucharlo por parte de su caballero. Las muertes y la sangre ensuciaban el alma de ella, Amads solo fue el arma que ella decidió utilizar. El peso se hundió sobre sus hombros, pesó tanto que tuvo que sentarse en la silla que estuvo ocupando el árabe.

"_Oye a esta hora exactamente hay un niño en la calle_

_Hay un niño en la calle"_

-¿Segura que no oyes aquella música, Tomoyo? -preguntó, ansioso y perdido en su propia mente.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, aún con sus hombros hundidos ella los escaneó en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Él sujetaba su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba la radio desconectada.

-¿Qué más te pidieron? -mencionó, preocupada, pero él parecía no oírla- ¡Amads, ¿qué más te pidieron?! -elevó la voz, él la observó por sobre su hombro.

Una risa cantarina, una pila de libros sobre una mesa de noche y ojos marrones llenos de secretos buen ocultos; todo aquello atravesó su mente en un segundo mientras observaba a Tomoyo.

-Nada más. -mintió con maestría- Fui al pantano, arrastré los cadáveres y me dejaron lavarme la sangre. -dejó la radio sobre su cama- Volví a casa, estoy… muy cansado, dulce. -gruñó, enfadado- Lo siento, estoy muy cansado.

Ella cerró los ojos, parecía adolorida, pero acarició sus nudillos de camino a la salida. Estaba de vuelta, era lo más importante. El resto lo verían en el camino.

-…estoy contenta que estés de vuelta en casa. -murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta- Dulces sueños.

Y la guitarra volvía a llorar, la melodía a sonar. Y el canto de una mujer que él no podía recordar.

"_A esta hora exactamente_

_Hay un niño en la calle…_

_¡Hay un niño en la calle!"_

Sentía un vacío grande en el pecho, que había perdido algo importante y ese algo lo estaba llamando de regreso. Las brujas lo habían jodido, no debió hacerles caso ni dejarlas arreglarlo.

…

Elástico, se sentía como un gran elástico que se estiraba y estiraba persiguiendo un rastro inquieto, que se escapaba de entre sus manos.

Al principio, sintió las trabas, las trampas y encantos que intentaban mantenerlos ocultos de ella. Le tomó cinco horas romper cada barrera, fue cuando comenzó la persecución. Seguramente, ese fue el momento que Gia planeó tomarla en serio, cuando la tomó como una verdadera contrincante y no sólo una bruja tonta más del montón.

Atrapó el rastro de Gia en China, en su mente logró ver su rostro. Un ceño fruncido, labios apretados y ojos oscuros del enojo; rápidamente la echó de sus sentidos. No se molestó en volver a llegar a ella, no era a la santa madre a quien ella buscaba. Los gatos, ella rastreó a los gatos.

-Debes alimentarte. -medio sugirió, medio ordenó Alvar- Te traje carne y frutas, agua también.

No volvió al Sur, no volvió a las cuevas desde que despertó. Todo el mundo se enteró de su regreso, pero nadie se acercó ya que podían sentir el clima de tensión a su alrededor. Necesitaba concentrarse para mantener el hechizo de rastreo ahora que tenía la fuerza y magia necesaria. Aquella semana canalizando su propios energía y tomando fuerzas del Infierno dieron sus frutos, aunque su cuerpo aún resentían la hibernación antinatural a la que se auto sometió. Se quedó junto a la puerta, montó una especie de guarida allí junto y nadie la molestó. La matriarca del Sur volvió a sus tierras tan pronto ella comenzó su trabajo, Kamuy no se despegó de su lado el primer día completo. Para el segundo, entendió que no podía ayudarla mucho y se dedicaba a vagar por los alrededores y matar algo del tiempo.

Alvar era un caso aparte.

Abrió sus ojos, una gran hoja de palmera hacía de bandeja. El pescado estaba asado, la fruta fresca y unas cañas de bambú portaban el agua dulce del río. El gran halcón mantuvo una distancia con ella, aún herido por su decisión de mantenerlo al tanto.

-¿Comes conmigo? -ofreció, extrañaba su compañía, su compañerismo. Y, claro, su calor- Ven… -lo invitó junto a ella- Ven conmigo, Alvar. -pidió con dulzura.

Había rastreado tres ubicaciones, llegó tarde a cada una de ellas. Gia estaba moviendo a los gatos, los mantenía en movimiento para que no pudiera llegar a ellos.

Reacio, el halcón dio unos pasos hacia ella, quedando frente suyo. Seguía siendo demasiada distancia para la bruja, pero sabía que aún se hayan herido.

-No tienes que mantener tu guardia conmigo, te aprecio demasiado para herirte y lo sabes. -murmuró mientras extendía su mano y tomaba una vara con un pescado asado.

Dio un mordisco, estaba delicioso. Un segundo mordisco, alzó la vista y el halcón era ahora un hombre.

-…en el Zoológico nunca debes bajar la guardia, te lo he dicho siempre. -dijo él, su voz suave y varonil- Somos todos presas.

Su cabello caía lacio tras su espalda y los costados de su cara, color acre con reflejos cobrizos. Su piel de un tono vivaz, pero no tan bronceado como el de Kamuy. Esbelto, sin hombros anchos y gran espalda. Era… agraciado, con dedos largos de pianista y ojos afilados. Sus ojos eran del color del caramelo fundido, pestañas vaporosas y cejas finas. No tenía los rasgos toscos y duros de los lobos o los osos, las aves parecían más cerca del humano ordinario que el resto de las bestias.

Terminó su pescado y tomó otro más, Alvar había cazado cinco de ellos.

-Sigues pálida. -mencionó luego de unos minutos en silencio incómodo- Como un fantasma.

-Sí, bueno… -sonrió, divertida- El sol del desierto no llega al acuífero, el agua helada tampoco es un lugar reconfortante donde estar. -se hundió se hombros- Así que… ya sabes.

Él frunció el ceño, arrojó la vara vacía y le ofreció el cuenco con agua. Estaba enfadado, ella se había ido sin decirle nada.

-Lo hice por el Zoológico, por nuestro hogar. -se explicó, sintió que debía hacerlo- Voy a encontrar a los gatos, a tenerlos y-

-¿Fue arriesgado? -la interrumpió- Lo que hiciste, ¿pudiste haber salido herida?

No vio el caso de ocultarlo, respondió sin titubear.

-Mi cuerpo pudo haberse detenido, las probabilidades de morir eran del setenta por ciento. -calculó- El beneficio era más alto que el precio a pagar, no le tengo miedo a morir. No así, no bajo mis reglas. -confesó.

Bebió del agua, Alvar tomó una manzana y mordió. El dulce jugo descendió por su mentón y lo limpió con brusquedad, ella tomó unas vallas moradas.

-Tal vez deberías volver con tu padre, a tu hogar. -sugirió ella- Puedes buscarme cuando termine con esto, o no. -sugirió- Gracias por la comida, también por preocuparte por mi bienestar.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y él no la detuvo, ella no buscaba un compañero sentimental y él no quería sentir más allá de lo físico. Estaba bien, ellos obtenían lo que querían y, a veces, un poco más. Pero no necesitaban aquello y alguien debía recordárselo. Quería a Alvar, era un buen hombre, pero ella no era esa clase de mujer.

Se sentó junto a la puerta, era el tercer día y ella atraparía a los gatos ese día.

.

1996, Argentina.

Tenía quince años y había sido adoptada por una familia de buena situación económica, sus tutores de dueños de una hacienda y varias tierras. Doña Ana y Don Carlos, su hijo, Emilio, tenía diecinueve años en aquel entonces. Doña Ana no pudo volver a concebir, ella deseaba una niña y su esposo su felicidad. Estaban lo suficientemente grandes para cambiar pañales, pero con ganas de educar como para tomar una niña de once años. Así que fue ella la candidata perfecta, el dinero y los contactos apresuraron la adopción.

-Ya llegaste de la escuela, bien. -asintió Emilio, hijo del matrimonio, mientras la acorralaba detrás de las caballerizas- Te esperé demasiado, así que vení.

Tenía quince años, era una niña buena y bastante silenciosa. Obediente, bien portada; Emilio ni siquiera tuvo que amenazarla para que su silencio fuera sepulcral.

Una amiga cercana de su madre le había comentado, una vez, que utilizara su método predilecto para evitar embarazos indeseados: un té de ruda. Doña Ana se sorprendió cuando verbalizó su deseo de adquirir aquella planta para el pequeño jardín de su ventana.

Las conquistas de Emilio no se detenían, feo no era y dinero disponía. Se sumaban los nombres a la lista así como perdía hojas su planta, él jamás dejó de acorralarla en la caballeriza.

.

Francia era un desastre, un caos andante y una ruina en caída. El temor a los ataques terroristas, a la muerte silenciosas en cada esquina, los dedos señalando indiscriminadamente. Lo que un poco de pólvora y una chispa podían causar era increíble, jamás dejaría de sorprenderse.

El Palacio de Eliseo estaba bombardeado, el primer ministro había muerto junto con otros políticos del país. Los túneles que se encontraban debajo habían colapsado, muchas calles habían sido cortadas al público. Las clases habían sido suspendidas en París, la población se resguardaba en sus hogares.

Había un faltante de esbirros en las calles, no había movimiento en los almacenes, el señor de aquellas tierras no se encontraba en el país. El Instituto tenía información de varios seres sobrenaturales de la localidad y ella se encontró con una bruja de edad avanzada, las descendientes de Gia eran, por lo general, la especie mejor informada.

Fue por eso que se adentró a una pequeña casa de comida oriental, con asientos tipo butacas y mesas una al lado de la otra. Melissa ya se encontraba allí, fue cuestión de sentarse en la mesa de junto, de espalda a la bruja. Eran la ocho de la mañana, no se servía café así que nadie se encontraba allí a esa hora. El dueño del lugar y sus empleados no se veían ni por asomo.

-…niña. -reconoció la francesa- No son tiempos para transitar París a solas. -advirtió.

Ella abrió el menú de la mesa, entre cerró sus ojos.

-No queda nada en París, ¿qué sucedió aquí? -inquirió ella en un francés afable.

-¿No ves las noticias? -inquirió en tono burlón- Bombardearon París de dentro hacia afuera, derramaron sangre y destrozaron la confianza de la gente… nadie se siente seguro ya. -susurró.

-Es que nadie está seguro, señora. -le aseguró- ¿Quién orquestó tal ataque? -preguntó- ¿Quién azotó la ciudad de tal forma?

Escuchó el chocar de la porcelana, un aroma a hiervas llegó hasta sus sentidos.

-Había un cuerpo. -mencionó- Antes del bombardeo, se llevaron un cuerpo.

-Supongo que muchos cuerpos fueron llevados, estamos en guerra. -mencionó, tratando de apresurar las cosas- ¿Qué tenía este cuerpo de especial?

Silencio, un auto freno de golpe y se oyeron bocinazos en la acera.

-Se sentía diferente, era especial. -recalcó- Tuve un sueño, vi el rostro de ese niño.

Oyó el papel crujir, Melissa arrastró su silla y Ailén la observó sentarse frente a ella.

-Una bruja que no reconoce está marca no merece llamarse a sí misma bruja. -afirmó mientras dejaba una hoja de papel sobre la mesa. Era una pluma, era la marca de la santa madre- Ese niño era hijo de la madre. -aseguró, convencida- El niño, su cuerpo, fue maltratado y arrojado a los perros como alimento. El bombardeo fue poco después. -señaló- La madre se enojó.

Masajeó su barbilla, ciertamente Gia era rencorosa y vengativa, impredecible. Eso explicaba la vistosidad del acto, Francia quedó débil en muchos aspectos.

-¿Un niño solo puso Francia en jaque? -se acercó, su tono desconfiado- Me cuesta creerlo. -retó ella.

-Los niños y niñas de hoy en día son de temer… -suspiró mientras se relajaba sobre el respaldo de su silla, se acomodó su chal violeta sobre sus hombros e hizo una seña hacia el mostrador- Días antes de las explosiones, unos niños jugaron en la Torre con el siervo y el señor de aquí. -dejó caer como si nada- Unos brujos y la niña que no murió.

-¿Que no murió? -frunció el ceño sin entender- ¿Qué niña?

Melissa la observó como si fuera una niña de diez años que no sabe que el cielo es azul y que los grillos cantan, que el sol quema y que no se puede ver sin quedar ciego en el proceso.

-La niña. -repitió- El Puen Tum, la niña de tu alianza.

Claro, la súper alianza.

-¿Los brujos de París estuvieron con ella en la Torre? -quiso saber más al respecto- ¿O brujos de África? ¿De Arabia?

Una joven de acercó con un recibo a su mesa, Melissa le ofreció di ero y volvió a incorporarse de su mesa, Ailén la imitó.

-¿Los brujos de África usan pistolas? -inquirió con curiosidad- Porque yo oí los disparos, usaron armas de fuego.

Claro, claro…

-Mis saludos al director. -se despidió sin esperar una respuesta, tal vez si curiosidad no fue genuina como aparentó.

…

Lucio observó a Micah, un cuenco con agua cristalina sobre la mesa frente a ella. Era el día, Sean estaría recibiendo a los señores en su tierra, en Bolivia. Las aves debían estar encamino, con su mensaje.

-¿Puedes verlos ya, Micah querida? -inquirió, curioso y casi apremiante. Hace veinte minutos que ella veía el agua fijamente, él no podía ver nada más que el fondo del cuenco.

-…es la loba de Desierto. -respondió mientras sus dedos acariciaban la superficie del agua- Está recibiendo a los señores que han llegado, está sola.

-Qué descaro por parte de Sean. -sonrió, divertido- Todos ellos odian a Ruelle, lo que representa, el papel que él le dio a su lado.

Pero Micah no respondió de inmediato.

-Mira, Lucio… -murmuró mientras tomaba el cuenco y se lo ofrecía- Observa conmigo. -dio un trago, se lo pasó a él- El rumbo de esta historia está a punto de cambiar.

…

Guirnaldas y globos coloridos decoraban las calles, los olores a frituras y especias inundaban el aire. Los niños reían y se perseguían, los padres luchaban por seguirles el paso y no perderlos en los tumultos.

Ruelle empujó su intrincada trenza fuera de su hombro, sobre su espalda, antes de observar a los invitados de lujo.

-Síganme. -ordenó, sus grandes ojos verde aceitunado sobre ellos- Los llevaré al punto de encuentro.

Spirit fue el primero en seguir a la loba, sabía de primera mano su poder y no quería tenerla en su lado mano. Las batallas en su frontera eran prueba de ello.

El segundo fue Welch, señor de España y Portugal; no había tiempo que perder, la situación era desesperante y nadie le estaba brindando respuestas eficientes. ¿Sería Sean el indicado? Estaría por verlo.

Estados Unidos era la tercera potencia en cantidad de brujos y brujas, el segundo en poder de destrucción de los mismos. Horace estaba en un vaivén de toma de poder, quería mantenerse en la cima sin más complicaciones y, para eso, necesitaba algo con lo que contraatacar a las brujas del barrio francés.

Kiu tenía miedo, él era el señor más débil y no porque China, el gigante asiático, fuera incontrolable. No, su señor era frágil y no tenía lo necesario para dar frente. No daba la talla. Su fragilidad y falta de autoestima lo volvía vulnerable a múltiples alianzas para obtener más y más poder. Sean no tenía problema con ello, siempre que aceptara sus términos.

Halam, Ana y Mirko ni siquiera respondieron su invitación. La India había obtenido lo suficiente con la única tanda de nuevos siervos, su señor no estaba traicionando a Pía en el futuro cercano. Ana tampoco, pero ellos le darían tiempo mientras analizaba la situación de sus tierras. Lo mismo con Mirko y su Francia recientemente maltratada.

-Debería ser Sean el que nos reciba y no su concubina. -ladró Yona, señora de Rusia- Esto es casi un acto de tracción al señor Aaron. -mencionó en voz alta lo que todos preferían callar.

-Esto es por el señor. -negó ella, ni siquiera detuvo su paso o de volvió sobre su hombro para verla- Aaron sigue siendo nuestro Norte, su palabra nuestra guia.

-Y Pía la elegida para tomar su lugar. -insistió ella.

-Pía es el pasado. -aseguró Welch, su tono condescendiente- Necesitamos pensar en el presente y ver por el futuro, caminamos sobre hielo frágil… No podemos caer.

-Algunos ya cayeron, hermano.

Todos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de aquel pequeño edificio, no habían muchas personas transitando aquella calle. Un taller textil, pero nadie se encontraba trabajando aquel día.

-Vamos… -los invitó el castaño- Hablaremos más cómodamente dentro.

Sean lideró el camino y Ruelle fue la primera en seguirlo. Welch el tercero, el resto dudó un poco más antes de continuar. Ingresaron a una sala con paredes de vidrio y vista a los puestos de trabajo en el taller, una gran mesa con sillas de madera frente a un gran ventanal abierto.

-Es un gran día para cambiar la historia, para celebrar un nuevo inicio. -con la loba resguardando su espalda, tomó asiento- Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Mirko, deseaba reunirse con nosotros, pero… sabemos que no puede abandonar París ahora mismo. -entrecerró sus ojos, todos tomaron asiento.

-Welch es el único señor de Europa que mostrará la cara en tu coalición, Sean. -afirmó con total seguridad ella- Ni tú ni él jamás tomaron en serio a Pía, jamás la vieron como igual.

-Hablo por mí mismo, gracias. -gruñó el español.

-Pía jamás dio la talla, Yona. -respondió con calma, convencido de ello- Alemania se mantuvo por el favoritismo de Aaron, no por accionar de ella. Jamás nada fue por mérito propio.

-Nuestro señor fue justo. -habló con firmeza, con tono de última palabra- Le dio a cada uno lo que cada uno podía manejar. Ni más ni menos… -entrecerró los ojos con aire desafiante- Tal vez te dio más tierras, pero fíjate la calidad antes que la cantidad.

Ruelle mordió un gruñido profundo mientras el señor de Latinoamérica clavaba sus uñas en las reposeras.

Pero fue Kiu quien habló y rompió el silencio de misa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Yona? -casi acusó, su tono despectivo- ¿Serás espía de Pía? ¿Qué buscas, qué bando defiendes? -aporreó la mesa, enfatizó su desesperación- ¡Estamos en crisis! ¡La alianza atacó a Pía en su propia casa, en su cara! ¡Estamos débiles, somos la burla de-

-Calla, viejo tonto y senil. -bufó, interrumpiéndolo- Soy mi propio bando, la tercera posición en esta absurda pelea entre señores. -el tono despectivo le restó importancia a tal emergencia- Como dije, cada uno cosecha lo que siembra. -se acomodó su abrigo y se puso de pie, observó a todos por encima de su hombro- El que ponga un pie en Rusia, que no vaya a llorar luego con nuestro señor.

-Es una amenaza. -no fue una pregunta, Sean lo afirmó.

La fría señora de las frías tierras de Rusia lo observó de arriba abajo, frunció sus labios al escanear del mismo modo despectivo a la loba y, luego, acomodó su cabello.

-Por eso no tienes el lugar de nuestro señor, no puedes ver el cuadro completo. -escupió- Hasta nunca.

Y se marchó, la loba soltó un nuevo gruñido antes de recomponerse. Hubo un momento de silencio, Lucio y Micah lo observaron sin ser detectados, pareció que duraría para siempre.

-Pía sigue resguardada dentro de Alemania, allí es donde acabaremos con esta farsa. -comunicó el castaño- Europa cayó, nosotros la pondremos de pie.

-No hablamos de dinero, tenemos que doblegar el espíritu de los rebeldes. -le recordó Horace- ¡Lo dices como si fuera sencillo, Pía fracasó mes tras mes el último año!

-¿Cuál es tu solución, Sean? -inquirió Welch, el más interesado de los allí presentes por la salvación de Europa. Entrelazó sus dedos, sus codos plantados sobre la mesa y sus oscuros ojos sobre el señor y su loba- ¿Cuál es tu arma secreta? Y no me digas que es tu loba. -gruñó inmediatamente- Porque, no dudo de su capacidad, pero ella es una y ellos cientos.

No hubiese salido igual de perfecto aunque hubieran cronometrado la entrada de ellas, de las aves del Aviario que se posaron sobre el tendido de cables eléctricos en los postes detrás de Sean y Ruelle. Magníficas, estoicas, media docena de aves con grandes alas y pechos inflados. Sus garras brillaban bajo el deslumbrante sol, el filo de su pico cortaba hasta el viento que sopló en ese magnífico instante.

Spirit se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido, mientras que Horace dejó escapar un suspiro de asombro. Welch enarcó una ceja, casi incrédulo.

-¿Es en serio? -casi desafió el señor de España.

-Es en serio. -asintió y Micah supo que el trato estaba cerrado, que tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para comenzar.

Y, esta vez, ella revelaría cada oscuro secreto.

Esta vez, ella no se llevaría nada.

Esta vez… sería la definitiva, estuviesen ellos listos o no.

...

Cuando Camille cruzó la puerta con una docena de lobos del Sur, montada sobre la señora Tabitah…

-Esto debe ser una broma. -mordió por lo bajo.

Pero no, porque sus ojos no la engañaron.

-Aquí vamos otra vez, parece. -maldijo la bruja de las cartas mientras encabezaba la manada de gatos salvajes exiliados.

Persiguió el rastro por el Norte argentino, llegó a ellos en la triple frontera, en alguna parte de Misiones. Tierra colorada y colinas boscosas, los gatos parecían huir en dirección a Paraguay cuando ella abrió una puerta y se llevó los lobos que Kamuy reunió para ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto. -reconoció ella mientras desmontaba a la loba y encabezaba su caballería- No me extraña que Matt esté metido en esto, ¿crees que esto hubiese querido Ángel? -escupió- ¡Todo el Zoológico está tras esos gatos que escondes!

La castaña no titubeó, claro que no, ella estaba acostumbrada a la presión. Sino, no podría haber llegado hasta allí.

-¿Éstos gatos? -señaló detrás suyo- Los encontré de camino, no sé de qué hablas. -se burló sin culpa- Iba a darles algo de leche y-

-Sakura. -habló Kamuy, dando un paso adelante- Vete, déjanos los gatos y vete. -le ordenó- No habrá segundas oportunidades, perder no es una opción para el Zoológico.

Y, para dar a entender que iba en serio, sus patas se encendieron con llamas, revelando el poder del heredero de el dios de los lobos del Sur, el Dios que se comió al sol; Sköll.

La bruja francesa observó a Sakura tensarse, lista para la batalla, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un obsidiana profundo y un arma se materializaba en sus manos.

-Tampoco lo es para mí. -gruñó y los gatos comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño hasta igualar a los lobos arenosos y color caramelo- Nunca.

Y Kamuy fue por Sakura, fue por ella con todo cuando Camille creyó que dudaría, que titubearía. Pero no, Sakura saltó esquivando la masa de gatos salvajes que se lanzaron hacia adelante mientras buscaba un terreno libre para enfrentar al lobo carmesí. Su paso dejaba una estela anaranjada debido al fuego en sus pies, ella jamás vio aquella forma antes, ni siquiera junto a Luciana o contra Ruelle en Brasil. Tal vez contra Aaron en el Valle, no recordaba mucho de aquella vez.

Su compañero saltó directamente sobre la bruja, las balas lo alcanzaron en pleno salto pero no hicieron mella. Rápidamente, raíces emergieron del suelo debajo de Sakura e intentaron sujetar al lobo. Su fuego era puro y natural, fuego de sol, y contra ello nada se resistía. Sakura rodó lejos, Kamuy corrió para taclearla y ella no los esquivó, pero resistió el embiste mientras esquivaba los dientes afilados. Chispas, intentó electrocutarlo y él la sacudió a un lado, lejos suyo.

-¡Estos gatos no le pertenecen al Zoológico! -bramó.

-¿Y a Gia sí? -se burló ella- ¡No me hagas reír! -gruñó.

La tierra tembló, ella y Tabitah se elevaron sobre su plataforma violácea mientras el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, Kamuy saltando de un lado al otro para no quedar enterrado bajo los escombros.

-¡Son libres! -discutió la castaña antes de esquivar una enorme bola de fuego dirigida hacia ella- ¡Agh!

-¡No seas hipócrita! -rugió mientras le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor, pero la otra bruja lo rechazó con facilidad- ¡Niña de Gia, solo cambiaste de dueño!

Sakura le lanzó una lluvia de flechas de energía demoníaca, pero ella también las rechazó con el movimiento de su muñeca.

El cielo se nubló, una ventisca repentina trajo consigo una niebla espesa y Camille supo que intentaba llevarse los gatos otra vez. Pero ella no estuvo una jodida semana en el agua helada para esto.

Bruja de las cartas o no, ella no era principiante.

Rasgó la carne tierna de su muñeca y arrojó las gotas de sangre al suelo.

_-Disables._ -escupió, rompiendo el encanto- ¡Kamuy! -rugió y su compañero se lanzó sobre Sakura, quien quedó anonadada ante su jugada.

El lobo la tomó desprevenida, no pudo esquivarlo y quedó bajo sus garras, el fuego quemando la carne de sus brazos y torso mientras la reducía. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia la trifulca de bestias.

-_Nervi_ _resoluti. _-lanzó su hechizo, los gatos dejaron de moverse al instante- ¡Tómenlos, ya!

-¡NO! -rugió Sakura.

Camille ya estaba trabajando en un portal para sacarlos a todos de allí, gatos incluidos, cuando observó las marcas aparecer en los brazos de Sakura. Llamas de tinta negra, deslizándose desde sus hombros hacia sus dedos y desde su pecho por su cuello y barbilla.

-…dije que no. -la oyó repetir y el cielo se abrió en una lluvia pesada.

Las gotas regordetas, el agua se aferraba a su piel y la empapaba por completo.

-¡Ah!

Se sacó al enorme lobo de encima sin dificultad, se puso de pie y la observó a ella.

-No te puedo dar esos gatos, Camille. -siseó.

-No te los pedí, te los estoy arrebatando. -le hizo ver ella- Los tomo devuelta.

-¡No si lo impido!

Y

el

cielo

cayó

sobre

ellos

.

Estalactitas, proyectiles que caían con la fuerza de la gravedad desde el cielo. El agua se congeló en cuestión de nanosegundos y se convirtió en un arma, la sangre se derramó y ya no se pudo distinguir la tierra colorada de la sangre carmesí.

-¡Cami!

Kamuy la tomó por la cintura y rodaron por el suelo, evitando un gran proyectil sobre ella.

-¡Se están escapando! -objetó ella, furiosa al observar cómo los gatos escapaban airosos, esquivando con maestría los proyectiles del cielo. O, tal vez, ellos no eran objetivos- ¡SAKURA! -llamó, escapando del fuerte agarre de su compañero- ¡Maldita perra!

La bruja sonreía con veneno mientras su piel seguía cubierta de aquellas marcas de maldición, los gatos huyeron y se reagruparon detrás de ella, el círculo mágico de ella se extendió sobre ellos y la bruja; Camille sintió la sangre hervir bajo su piel.

-_Sangsue, sangsue, gomme qui colle._ -balbuceó de prisa, antes que cruzaran el portal.

Porque Sakura había adquirido la habilidad de abrir portales a su antojo, maldita sea. La lluvia desapareció con la bruja, Tabitah revisó a los heridos mientras su hijo se mantuvo junto a la bruja malhumorada.

-¿Qué hechizo fue ese? -inquirió él luego de unos segundos, curioso.

-…si no lo detecta, uno de seguimiento. -explicó sin ganas- No recibo una señal de vuelta, debe estar en otro plano. Mierda.

Kamuy observó a su madre, ésta le devolvió la mirada. Si volvían con las manos vacías, su padre armaría un gran escándalo y lo utilizaría contra la bruja, pese a que todos consintieron su estadía permanente.

…

Era veintitrés de marzo.

-¡_Feliz cumpleaños_! -desearon a dúo a través del teléfono.

Era su cumpleaños.

-Es extraño no estar junto a ustedes hoy. -confesó, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Dieciocho años.

_-No importa dónde estemos, siempre estaremos contigo y tú con nosotros. Muy presente en nuestros corazones y pensamientos. _-le dijo Naraku, especialmente sentimental en aquella fecha- _Te amamos, Eriol, y siempre estaremos para ti._

-_¿Cuándo vendrás a buscarme? _-demandó su pequeño guardián- _Quiero volver, quiero estar con ustedes._

El corazón le dio un vuelco al oírlo, a él también le hacía falta ellos.

-Naraku me ha dicho que falta poco para el receso, así pueden venir juntos y ella se quedará unos días. -le comentó sus planes- Tú eres libre de quedarte más tiempo, si quieres. -trató de no sonar ansioso, esperanzado por si respuesta- Todos te extrañamos aquí…

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía concebir sueño alguno; la ansiedad lo tenía mal.

-Los niños preguntan por ti. -agregó- Pronto podrán comenzar las salidas programadas, quieren que estés aquí para salir con ellos al exterior.

-_¡Eso es genial! _-exclamó, verdaderamente emocionado- ¿_En serio podrán salir al exterior? ¿De día?_

-Sí… -asintió, aunque no pudieran verlo- Tomoyo y Sila lo hablaron con Melek, no es sano para ellos vivir encerrados aquí. Será un período de prueba, un piloto. Pero esperamos que todo alga bien y sea algo estable y periódico.

_-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. _-alentó su guardiana- _Por lo que cuentas, todo está mejorando allí… Todos trabajaron mucho muy duro por ello, estoy orgullosa._

Era un trabajo en progreso, Tomoyo y Melek trabajaban duro todos los días para ganar más y más terreno, más derechos, más poder y más libertad. Los mestizos aún debían mantener sus identidades ocultas, la magia o debía ser revelada, pero no volverían a ocultarse y temer al odio. Nadie jamás debería tener que refugiarse en las sombras de los demonios, de los esclavistas.

_-No quiero colgar, pero tengo que irme ya. _-se disculpó, reticente-_ Pronto volveremos a estar juntos._-prometió.

-Estoy contando los segundos. -medio bromeó- Hasta luego.

-_¡Nos veremos pronto, adiós!_ -fue el saludo final del peluche.

Tardó en colgar, el pequeño aparato permaneció tibio junto a su oído pese que nadie se encontraba del otro lado.

-…adiós. -murmuró antes de devolverlo al cajón del escritorio.

Estaba en la enfermería, la oficina de Sila para ser más exactos. El único teléfono que había en todo el edificio se utilizaba para encargar suministro y comunicarse por alguna emergencia con las otras bases rebeldes. Él tenía permiso de usarlo, había sido así desde la partida de su guardián, Melek lo había sacado de la cámara de guerra y almacenado allí para que él pudiera utilizarlo en cualquier horario.

Cerró la puerta al salir, había ido allí luego de terminar su guardia. No quería ir a su habitación, pero tampoco quería salir fuera. Sus pies lo condujeron sin que él se diera cuenta, reconoció el número en la puerta a la que arribó luego de golpear con sus nudillos.

Contó hasta doce antes de que alguien abriese la puerta.

-…pasa. -murmuró con cansancio, enormes ojeras se expandían debajo de sus ojos.

Eriol entró y cerró con cuidado, supuso que algún día acabaría allí por una razón u otra, no fue mala idea hacerlo temprano ese día.

-No, no tengo un pastel. -respondió a una pregunta no formulada- Pero ya tienes edad para beber, así que ten una de estas.

Amads le ofreció una botella de cerveza, la chocó con la propia antes de retomar asiento e invitarlo a tomar lugar sobre su cama. No bebió de la bebida alcohólica, pero aceptó el asiento.

-Entonces… -suspiró el árabe- Felicitaciones, creo. -empinó su botella, una mano descansaba sobre su rodilla.

-La verdad es que no suelo prestarle mucha atención a mis cumpleaños. -explicó él, intentando relajarse- Creo… que debe ser igual para ti, luego de cumplir tantos, pierde el significado.

-Tsk. Diablos, sí. -estuvo de acuerdo- ¿A los cuantos años moriste en tu otra vida? -se inclinó hacia adelante, verdaderamente curioso- Tomoyo nunca dijo mucho, aunque tampoco pregunté sobre este… Clow.

Su otra vida, la verdad no la sentía tan distante. Podía recordar mucho con claridad, cosas que parecía que hizo ayer.

-Tenía unos… trescientos veintidós, casi veintitrés cuando… -se encogió de hombros- ¿Tú...? -jugó con la botella entre sus dedos mientras lo observaba.

-Cincuenta y cuatro en unos meses. -sonrió forzadamente- Sí… eso es mucho tiempo.

Silencio, cómodo silencio entre ambos transcurrió. Amads terminó su botella con calma, Eriol le ofreció la propia pero el árabe sólo la tomó para colocarla en el suelo.

-¿…dolerá? -quiso saber.

-No, no. -respondió con calma- Sientes… un hormigueo. Quiero decir, en todo el cuerpo. -se rió al recordarlo- Y paz, yo me sentí en plena paz cuando todo terminó.

Asintió, tenía sentido.

-Se va a romper el sello de tu ojo derecho, eso tal vez sí duela. -agregó tardíamente, como recordando algo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Eriol lo observó y, como única respuesta, los ojos del caballero se iluminaron. Claro, él tenía ojos similares a los de Tomoyo, parecía exacto que también pudiera ver el sello en su ojos.

-Aunque uno de esos sellos ya comenzó a deshacerse… -murmuró, sus ojos aún brillantes sobre él- Dime, ¿es ese el sello de Gia?

Eriol llevó una mano sobre su ojo derecho, también lo había sentido. Asintió, aquel era el paso sencillo.

-El otro sello sobre tu ojo…

-Es mío, lo hice antes de morir. -confesó en voz baja- Fui un… mago muy poderoso, aunque nunca deseé tal poder. -sonrió con dolor- Nunca vi nada de bueno en el poder, sólo trajo dolor y soledad para mí en ese entonces… Así que intenté desaparecerlo, este sello fue lo único que conseguí. -hundió sus hombros- No tenía pensado reencarnar, supongo… es un castigo por lo que hice.

Amads lo observó en silencio, abrió la cerveza debajo de su asiento y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-Lo que hiciste. -repitió el caballero- Te suicidaste, ¿no es cierto? -los ojos de Eriol se nivelaron y encontraron los suyos- Investigué un poco sobre ti. -confesó- El gran mago Reed Clow, oriundo de China, tienes un clan allí aún, ¿verdad? -le dio un sorbo a su cerveza- El clan Li, el de Shaoran. Pero, también me hablaron de ti en Europa. -esperó por alguna palabra de Eriol, pero solo silencio encontró- Y dejaste todo en manos de una niña de once años, esas cartas y aquellos guardianes que lleva consigo.

-Ese… no era el plan. -confesó a regañadientes- Sakura, ella… las cartas y los guardianes… no debían encontrarse, yo no lo planeé.

-¿Ah, no? -enarcó una ceja- ¿Y cuál era el plan?

Eriol lo observó, en serio lo observó. Al hombre, no al caballero ni al ex siervo, observó a los restos del hombre que deambuló por Arabia los últimos cincuenta años.

-Dividí mi alma. -dijo- Las cartas, los guardianes, el sello sobre mis poderes… no iba a quedar nada, ni siquiera el clan. -pasó una mano por sus cabellos, increíblemente necesitado por contarlo todo- Sólo tengo teorías, hipótesis, de porqué Sakura terminó envuelta en todo esto, pero… no creo que alguien más pueda haberlo hecho mejor que ella. -asintió, convencido.

-Hm, tal vez. -aceptó Amads- Podría haber acabado peor. -rió por lo bajo- Tienes suerte de que tenga corazón, su sentimentalismo la salvó de hacer del mundo algo peor.

-No lo dudo, las cartas que creé podrían haber destruido países y atentar contra miles de vidas… -se lamentó- Pero ya no son mis cartas, no puedo destruirlas.

-…tampoco pudiste acabar contigo mismo. -murmuró, pensativo- Esa parte de tu alma que intentaste sellar, qué interesante… -se frotó la barbilla- Reencarnar, con memorias intactas inclusive.

Se levantó de su asiento sobre la cama, hubiera sido grandioso una ventana para ver el firmamento envuelto por la oscuridad y sentir el aire frío de la madrugada.

-¿Has pensado en que convertirte en caballero será volver a esa vida? -inquirió con interés, incluso con algo de preocupación- La longevidad, el despertar de tus antiguos poderes combinados con los de Tomoyo… Tiempo y poder, pronto tendrás demasiado de ellos con los que manejar, Eriol.

Fue la primera vez dijo su nombre en toda la noche, Eriol sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Tomoyo: el sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando están enojado preocupado, o ambos. ¿Aplicaría con su persona?

-En mi otra vida jamás formé una familia. -compartió con él- Tuve algunos discípulos, dos, al principio de mi vida. El clan Li es descendiente de mis primos, del hermano de mi padre… Adoraron la filosofía que seguí: la bondad de los justos, mente sobre poder. -entrecerró lo ojos- Pero la adaptaron a su propia imagen, una mejor de la que yo viví.

-Eras un mago nómade. -mencionó- Ellos una gran familia, un clan entero.

-…pero ya no quise seguir solo. -explicó- Y volví a la vida, tomé esa oportunidad. -acarició su ojo derecho- Nakuru y Spinel pronto se sumaron a la foto, Sakura, Shaoran… y, también,…

-Y también Tomoyo, claro. -asintió, tragó un nudo en su garganta.

-…sí, Tomoyo. -sonrió- Supongo que… ahora tú, ¿no es cierto? -torció una sonrisa divertida, Amads rodó los ojos y bebió de su cerveza.

-Te hablé de las dos desventajas posibles, tiempo y poder, pero supongo que el resto no te incomodará. -habló luego de un tiempo- La fuerte conexión con Tomoyo, la necesidad de cumplir todas sus órdenes, el poder que tendrá ella sobre ti… La capacidad de regenerar heridas, la mejora de tus sentidos, la fuerza, la velocidad. -enumeró para él- Los ojos brillantes, claro. -bromeó y ambos sonrieron- No has podido dormir, ¿estás ansioso o nervioso? -inquirió mientras dejaba su segunda botella vacía, se levantó de su asiento y estiró su tenso cuerpo.

-¿Siendo honesto? Creo que ambas… -lo pensó- Sí, ambas partes por igual.

El caballero avanzó con pasos perezosos hasta detenerse frente a él, una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro, ojos brillantes le devolvieron la mirada.

-Si haces esto, es para siempre. -le advirtió sin maldad- No puedes arrepentirte luego, no podrás acobardarte cuando tengamos al enemigo frente a frente. Esto… será hasta que tu corazón, o el de ella, deje de latir.

Lo pensó, él lo pensó largo y tendido todas las noches.

-…si ella me lo permite, es lo que yo deseo. -le confesó con el corazón en la mano- He vivido… más años de los que quise, siempre solo, siempre… Pero, ahora, encontré alguien con quien no temo pasar la vida. Con Spinel, con Nakuru, Tomoyo… Son mi familia, son lo que yo siempre deseé tener, más que nada. Más que el poder y la gloria.

Y Amads, tal vez por la sangre de Tomoyo en él, supo que decía la verdad.

…

Cuando el sol cayó, los tres cruzaron hacia el plano de Tomoyo. Arabia no era cien por ciento seguro y, por seguridad, no podían ser interrumpidos en medio del proceso.

Cruzaron el campo de rosas y margaritas, el riachuelo estaba en calma y Amads le tendió las lágrimas de ángel a Tomoyo. Una gota de ellas y… el agua comenzó a brillar. Ella le ofreció su mano a Eriol, ambos descendieron hacia el agua. Ella llevaba un bello vestido azul zafiro, del mismo tono que los ojos de él. Eriol no llevaba nada puesto que cubriera su pecho.

-Tómalo con calma, dulce. -casi ordenó Amads.

Habían conseguido los objetos para canalizar, el brazalete de un sacerdotisa, el anillo de un médium y la tiara de un bruja blanca; aquellas tres joyas las llevaba puesta Tomoyo.

-Mírame a los ojos. -le pidió ella al mago mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho- Todo… estará bien. -y sus ojos brillaron, él asintió y obedeció.

Amads cerró los ojos, habían algunas cosas… de las que Eriol no estaba al tanto.

-Serás un devoto sirviente, que proteja todas las noches. -comenzó a recitar ella, su cuerpo brillando y la energía concentrada en sus palmas- Que me proteja todas las noches de luna llena, que me proteja todos los días bajo el deslumbrante sol.

Cálido, se sentía cálido dentro de él. ¿Aquél era el poder de Tomoyo adentrándose, abriéndose paso a través de su pecho y recorriendo toda su alma?

-Serás mi devoto sirviente, oficiaras de caballero del puente.

Y explotó, Amads le dijo que no dolería, pero… se sentía extraño. Sus rodillas temblaron, sintió los brazos de Tomoyo sobre sus hombros para sostenerlo.

Su ojo… su ojo derecho ardía.

-Agh-tsk.

¡Su ojo derecho quemaba!

-¡Aghh!

Cayó de rodillas, Tomoyo se arrojó al agua con él y Eriol se quitó las gafas. Observó el cielo, era un hermoso cielo medianoche.

-¡Eriol! -escuchó el llamado de Amads.

Salió fuera de su sistema, su cuerpo expulsó el sello que terminó de romperse y el cielo se iluminó con grabados en una lengua muerta mientras su círculo mágico se extendía debajo de su cuerpo.

Amarillo y dorado, blanco pálido y pintas de un anaranjado viejo. Los colores comenzaron a palidecer luego de unos minutos, el dolor sacudió su cuerpo mientras el agua y Tomoyo lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos cuando los espasmos acabaron, sus oídos estaban tapados y su cabeza daba vueltas.

…

Media docena de aves se desprendieron del Aviario, les siguió el paso sobre Fuuma hasta que se percató de que abandonaban el continente, fue entonces que dos alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda y ella los siguió mientras surcaban el cielo. Fueron catorce horas de vuelo sin descanso sobre el eterno mar, arribaron en Bolivia y Fuuma los siguió desde ahí.

_-Hay señores demonio, también una loba. _-le informó el zorro demoníaco- _Las aves están a plena vista, se exponen frente a los señores._

Aquello no le cuadró, era tierra de Sean y Pía no estaba en la lista de invitados. Entonces, ¿qué hacían esos gatos allí? La última vez que supo de Sean, fue su batalla en Brasil, cuando-

-Oh. -frunció el ceño.

Una alianza, qué extraño. La cabeza del Aviario le era insanamente leal a Aaron, lo sabía de primera mano ya que ella, cuando ascendió como Pilar, recibió órdenes de arrebatarle tal arma al señor. El Infierno le ofreció un paraíso, poder, una vida resuelta si cambiaba de bando. Pero no, ni siquiera titubearon un poco.

Escuchó la conversación de aquellos viejos demonios hasta el fin, ciertamente debería investigar más al respecto e informar al Infierno.

Estaba cruzando el agujero, se estaba marchando de allí, cuando sintió una energía… cuando sintió la presencia de todos ellos. Frunció el ceño, cambió su destino de inmediato y el agujero los llevó a un lugar distinto.

-¡SAKURA! -rugió Camille- ¡Maldita perra!

Kamuy la estaba sujetando, varios lobos del Sur estaban allí también, ella reconoció a Tabitah nada más.

_-Gatos de montaña._ -le informó Fuuma mientras olfateaba el aire.

Pero ella mantenía sus pensamientos en el portal que Sakura había creado, en las marcas oscuras en su cuerpo y en lo mala que era esa combinación.

Fuuma fue succionado por el nuevo portal antes de darse cuenta de el. Luciana había olfateado la podredumbre del Pantano de la Cruz, una mala elección de destino, y decidió seguirla.

-¡Aaaaghhht! -chilló la bruja mientras tiraba de sus cabellos- ¡Kero! -llamó- ¡KERO!

La observó retorcerse como un gusano mientras los gatos se lamían sus heridas a una distancia prudente. El peluche amarillo pareció salir de la nada, una as de luz desde su pecho y allí estaba el guardián con forma de león.

Y la atacó.

El fuego explotó de su boca y se derramó en su pecho, ella cayó de rodillas luego de recibir el impacto, allí fue cuando Luciana reveló su presencia. Observó las marcas del sello de contrato retroceder a regañadientes mientras su cuerpo temblaba, surfeaba los espasmos, las olas de dolor.

-…estás abusando de los poderes de él, Sakura. -reprendió, llamando la atención de las bestias y el guardián- Mírate, ese estado deplorable es la forma de vida a la que te has tenido que acostumbrar.

-¡Luciana, rayos! -escupió el guardián de su prima, adoptando una forma protectora- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo trabajo aquí. -enarcó una ceja- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-¡Tus caballeros nos atacaron, tuvimos que escapar de Camille! -ladró en tono acusatorio.

Fuuma saltó delante de ella y gruñó en dirección al león dorado, no le agradó el tono y mucho menos la mención de supuestos caballeros.

-No seas ridículo, yo no tengo caballeros. -le recordó mientras lo rodeaba y se acuclillaba junto a la bruja- ¿Por qué te atacaron, por qué huyeron?

Los gatos estaban allí, pero ella quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

-Tsk… no importa. -negó- Cuando Sakura de recupere, nos marcharemos. -le avisó.

-No sean ilusos, Camille arrojó un hechizo de seguimiento sobre ustedes. -escupió en dirección a la convaleciente- Estabas tan concentrada en deshacerte de las marcas que ni te has percatado.

-Y-yo tam-poco soy li-libre. -logró balbucear la bruja- Estos… gatos-

-Yo sé de quién son estos gatos. -la interrumpió, enojada- Viniste al Pantano olvidándote de que el Zoológico y el Infierno están aliados. ¿Gia no te lo dijo? -frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña- Camille no tardará en buscar por aquí, el Infierno le dará el acceso y ella podrá cruzar.

-¡Diablos! -maldijo Kero- ¡Nos ha estado dando caza desde hace dos días, es muy rápida!

-Lu-u… -chilló, suplicante.

Y Luciana supo lo que quiso decirle. Porque, si Sakura perdía esos gatos, Gia la castigaría. Y Luciana conocía a Gia, no sería un lindo castigo. Ahora mismo, Sakura no tenía a nadie más que a Gia a su lado y no podía ganarse un nuevo enemigo.

_-Luciana… _-fue Fuuma quien la llamó en aquella ocasión.

-Lo sé. -maldijo, poniéndose de pie- Lo sé, maldita sea.

Y el Infierno no le perdonaría el perder los gatos monteses, menos ahora que Sean tenía al Aviario. Pero,… ella no se perdonaría perder a Sakura.

No tuvo que pensarlo, todos cayeron directo a su agujero y aterrizaron en su plano, a las ruinas de lo que quedaba de el.

La arena era calida debido al potente sol sobre sus cabezas, había situado si plano sobre el Ecuador y lo más cerca posible del sol sin ser dañino. El fuego había consumido todo, las ruinas de un castillo fue lo que quedó detrás. No había vuelto allí desde que… desde que se quedó sin Camille, desde que la desplazó de su lado en medio de la vorágine, de su locura.

Los gatos no se desplazaron lejos de Sakura, la textura de la arena debajo de sus patas pareció agradarles, incluso algunos se tumbaron a tomar sol.

-Tsk… -volvió a concentrarse en las ruinas, no sería de ayuda con las heridas de Sakura- Fuuma. -llamó ella, el demonio saltó hacia sus brazos- ¿Preparado?

_-Hazlo._ -asintió.

Sus ojos brillaron, su piel se tornó de un naranja rojizo mientras los vellos en el lomo del demonio se erizaron. Chilló, Fuuma chilló mientras Luciana canalizaba sus energías y el suelo comenzó a tambalearse. Los escombros, restos, del castillo cayeron y se desvanecieron debajo de la arena blanquecina mientras nuevos cimientos comenzaron a erigirse.

Piedra caliza, oscura como la obsidiana, se levantó desde el fondo del desierto. No fue una estructura inmensa, ni de cerca tan grande como la residencia de Tomoyo en su plano; pero fue imponente. Techo alto, pocas ventanas, superficies con relieve… No era un castillo, su interior tampoco fue ostentoso. Frío, minimalista, sin lujos. Tres habitaciones, un baño privado y uno para invitados. Una cocina y un comedor, la sala de estar tenía una chimenea frente al recibidor.

Cargó a Sakura en sus brazos, los gatos decidieron buscar algo de sombra y la siguieron, más no entraron a su residencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo toma la herida en sanar? -inquirió mientras tendía el cuerpo sobre lo que pareció ser una alfombra de piel de oso pardo, no habían muebles.

-Una hora. -balbuceó el peluche- Más, si es que el sello se resiste. -agregó con apuro.

-El sello de maldición de resistirá más con cada nuevo uso, Gia debió habértelo advertido, Sakura. -espetó en tono de reproche- Mientras más lo uses, más conectada estará tu alma con él.

-Y-ya to-mó todo. -escupió entre dientes.

La abofeteó, Fuuma chilló ante la sorpresa, Kero se quedó en silencio tenso.

-Tomó la vida de mi hermana encerrarlo en aquel agujero, muestra algo de agradecimiento y sé cauta. -espetó con enojo controlado- Ni tú ni yo estamos preparadas para que salga de allí, así que ubícate. Sé inteligente, sé astuta… observó a través de su ventana, a los gatos- Mataste a Felis.

-Matt lo ma-tó. -la corrigió, una mano tentativa sobre su herida- Gia tomó los gatos… luego de París, fueron mi responsabilidad. -gruñó- Estuvieron en el Zoológico un tiempo, no funcionó.

-Eso fue una muy mala idea, seguro. -rodó los ojos.

-¿Dónde se supone que los esconda? -gruñó ante su tono irónico- Todo el maldito mundo los busca, ¡Camille y Kamuy los encontraron en el Zoo! -escupió- ¡Nos encontraron en Argentina al día siguiente del que llegamos! -sujetó su herida casi cerrada, se incorporó para hacerle frente a la rubia de cabello corto- Íbamos a la Cordillera, los lobos nos hicieron desviarnos al sentido contrario. ¡¿Dónde se supone que los esconda?!

Alterada, su prima estaba alterada y nerviosa. La adrenalina de la batalla y la herida la estaban abandonando, su juicio se estaba despejando y el temor la hicieron perder la paciencia. En aquello estaba en lo cierto, en tierra los encontrarían fácilmente y otros planos estaban muy vigilados. Sin ir más lejos, ella estaba metida hasta las narices sobre los movimientos en el Pantano de la Cruz. Bella Rosa era igual de arriesgado, era igual de salvaje que el mismísimo Zoológico y casi igual de vigilado que el Pantano, y no por nadie bueno.

Luciana no recordaba que Gia poseyera un plano propio, ningún agujero predilecto. Habían otros planos, claro. Además del Valle de las Plumas y el Valle del Crepúsculo, habían cuatro planos más allí en la Tierra. Seis, si contábamos el Cielo y el Infierno. Accesibles, todas las puertas podían conducirte sin ningún problema. La Tierra de las Sombras, Gia solía llevarse allí a algunos de sus niños especiales. Si no mal recordaba, por memorias del anterior Pilar, allí llevó a Kelian, su predilecto, y una niña, una tal… Daisy.

-Antes de ti y luego del Zoológico, ¿dónde estaban los gatos? -demandó saber- ¿Quién los cuidó?

-Gia, creo que los tenía Gia. -respondió sin estar segura, suponiendo demasiado.

-¿Y dónde está ella? O, ¿dónde estaba ella en ese entonces? -continuó apremiado por la información.

Su prima dudó, aún en su estado alterado sabía que era importante no revelar información acerca de Gia. La santa madre podría volverse en su contra, castigarla.

-Escucha, Sakura. -ordenó, poniéndose a su altura- Y escúchame bien. -sus ojos brillaron, iba en serio- Estoy arriesgando mi vida al darte acilo a ti y a los gatos. Maldición. -escupió, sujetando el puente de su nariz- Estoy arriesgando la vida de mi abuelo, la de mis hermanos… Así que no lo dudes, responde mis preguntas. -insistió, apremiante- ¡Debes darme algo, no puedo quitarle los gatos al Infierno así nada más! ¡Debes darme algo con lo que distraerlos cuando se den cuenta de que desapareciste!

Secretos, todos tenían oscuros secretos. Un arma letal, un arma poderosa y un arma de doble filo.

¿Qué tan desarmada podrías quedar si descubrían tu secreto?

-…Sakura. -llamó su guardián- No podemos, piensa en tu padre y Toya. -chilló- ¡Gia los tiene!

¿Qué tan armada podrías estar con uno de ellos en tu poder?

-¿Y sabes por qué los tiene? -interrogó ella, viendo una oportunidad- ¿Sabes por qué siempre los quiso, por qué ella te quiso? -se inclinó más cerca, la curiosidad y el temor brillando en los ojos esmeraldas de la bruja- Eres el as bajo la mano de Gia en contra de Aaron, planea usarte para su venganza. Es por eso que tiene a tu familia, que tiene a Shaoran y te tiene agarrada del cuello: te quiere a ti.

-¿Qué venganza? -escupió, la confusión tornándose ira- ¿Qué plan?

-La herida que nunca sanó, la historia… que lo cambió todo. -soltó su premisa, tentándola- La gasolina se encontró con el fuego aquél día, la hoguera sigue ardiendo a pesar de la sangre y los años. -continuó- Gia no lo quiere muerto, Gia quiere devolverle el golpe.

-No te entiendo. -se quejó- ¡De qué diablos estás hablando!

Todos tenían secretos.

-Gia hará que él mismo te mate, así como él casi la mató a ella. -reveló al fin.

Pero nadie tan oscuros como los ellos dos.

-Nadia no fue la primera. -negó, una risa sin gracia- La primera fue Gia, y Aaron fue el único para ella.

Y Luciana los sabía.

…


End file.
